Ninja Wizard
by David4
Summary: AU What if someone else found Harry first on that fateful night? This is a story of one possibility. Harry grows up in a village in Japan and becomes ninja. Based on all seven books. HarryHermione ship. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Ninja Wizard 01  
  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
  
By David  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this fiction with the exception of "Master Koshou" are the property of the great J. K. Rowling. The marks [] indicate Japanese spoken. This will be an Alternate Universe fiction, even though there will be elements from all five books in here. So relax and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Ninja Wizard 01  
  
The black haired boy stood calmly as he stared down the man in front of him. The man looked at the boy and nodded. A second later he attacked, his right fist leading the attack. By the time he got to where the boy had been, he discovered the boy had moved lightening fast. The boy had forward flipped over the charging man and as the man turned, the boy initiated an attack of his own bringing his right foot up in a forward snap kick that could have dislocated if not, broken the man's jaw had he not jumped backwards. The boy pressed the attack, using a lethal combination of fists and feet to attack. The man was hard pressed to defend himself, trying to use his hands and feet to block all of the boy's attacks. The men who were watching nodded in approval. The boy had learned well the ways of Ninjitsu ever since he had been brought here to the tiny village off the coast of Japan when he was just a year old. The village headmaster and a tiny select knew of his true identity. All the boy knew was that his name was Harry.   
  
"Well done, Harry. You have passed the Trials successfully. You have mastered everything very well," the village headmaster said.   
  
Harry smiled. "All of you were great teachers."   
  
The men smiled and bowed. Harry turned and took his place with the students, six of them, two young boys and the rest of them young men. Master Koshou stepped forward and looked at all of them.   
  
"Tonight shall be the induction ceremony. All of you have done extremely well and shall be marked, and shall receive your uniforms. Now go and prepare yourselves for tonight," the swarthy man commanded.   
  
All seven bowed as one and then walked off to their rooms. Master Koshou sighed as he stroked his chin. Harry was about to turn eleven and soon he would have to know the truth behind the mysterious occurrences that only happened around Harry. He knew before long they would be coming for him. He had seen visions during his meditations of Harry fighting a cloaked dark sinister figure. He knew this thing was evil, pure evil, and could only be stopped by Harry himself. It was one of the reasons why he chose to train Harry himself and why he trained Harry harder than he'd ever trained anyone. Tomorrow, when Harry had finished his morning exercise, he'd sit the boy down and tell him the tale of the events of ten years prior, the tale he had hidden deep inside of him self. He turned and walked into his house and sat down in front of a small desk and pulled a drawer out. He picked up a small wood frame that contained a picture inside it. He looked at the smiling couple holding a baby. It was a picture of his old friend James Potter, his wife Lily, and the barely year old baby Harry Potter.   
  
"I've done what you asked, old friend. I have taken him in and taught him all I know. The time has come for him to discover his destiny. I pray he accepts it," he sighed, as he replaced the picture in the desk.   
  
He sat there in the growing darkness as the memory of the night pressed in on him.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Halloween Night. The air was charged with a powerful magic that Koshou could feel deep into his bones as he hurried towards Godric's Hollow where the Potter House was. He had felt a disturbance in the ward he had set about the house. He had not known that Peter Pettigrew had become the Potter's Secret Keeper at the last moment instead of Sirius Black. He decided to put up a ward around the house using ninja magic, a much different form of magic than what the Wizarding World knew of. Now it had gone off and he was running through the darkened streets towards the house. Something deep inside him told him he would be too late. As it turned out, he was too late. He had cried over James's body first and then searched the house for Lily and baby Harry. He heard Harry crying upstairs and rushed up to see Lily lying on the floor holding Harry protectively. After checking Lily and discovering she was dead, he removed Harry from her arms and laid him out on the change table. His eyes widened when he saw the scar on his forehead, just above his right eye.   
  
[There be powerful magic at work here] he said aloud.   
  
He changed Harry quickly and wrapped him up against the cold and then left the house with him. He had promised the Potters that he would care for Harry should anything happen to them. It had and now he was fulfilling his Word of Honor to them. Harry would be in safety and he would learn about his heritage when the time came. He glanced back once more as he left, seeing torches in the distance. He wanted to be gone before the people arrived here. His own master had his misgivings at first, and Koshou told his master that he would be responsible for the boy. During the ten years Harry had lived with them he taught the boy everything he needed to know about Ninjitsu and other forms of the martial arts, thinking they would give him an edge over the evil that would rise again in an attempt to kill Harry Potter. The boy had exceeded everyone's expectations.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
A soft knock at the door brought him back to reality. He turned to see one of the ninja bowing.   
  
[Master, it is time. They are ready and waiting,] the man said.  
  
Koshou nodded. [Harry will be marked last. The time has come for him to learn of his beginnings and why the strange things happen around him. Soon people will come for him. He must be prepared for that.]   
  
The ninja bowed and retreated. Koshou turned and bowed once more towards the East. He rose and reached into the chest before him and withdrew four swords. One was Dai-katana, the long battle sword. The second was the normal sized Katana, the third Wakizaki, a short sword. The fourth was the Ninja's sword, the ninja-to. He turned and walked out into the courtyard and into the night. All seven initiates sat in a straight line before the raised dais where Koshou sat. He nodded at the seven before him.  
  
"All of you have done well. It is with pride that I award you your swords and your uniforms. Each man shall come before me and receive them. Then you shall go into a room to be marked with the Clan's symbol. Then you shall join your brothers in the ranks," he said.   
  
Each man bowed as Koshou called them forward to receive their swords and their uniform. Harry was the last to be called.   
  
"Thank you for this Honor you bestow on me, Master. I pray I will be worthy of it," Harry bowed as he accepted them.   
  
"Well said, Harry. I will accompany you as you receive your mark. Then we shall talk," Koshou said.  
  
Harry bowed. "Yes Master."   
  
He followed Koshou to the room where three men were waiting. Harry sat on his heels and looked at them.   
  
[I receive this Mark of my own free will,] he said and bowed.   
  
The four men nodded as Harry slowly sank into Getsumi no Michi (called Moonlit Path, a Ninja discipline), as one man took hold of Harry's left shoulder and began to tattoo a multicolored dragon there. The finished tattoo would be of a Dragon holding a Katana in one claw and holding the Neko Ninja Clan insignia in the other. Any ninja or Asian person would recognize it instantly. When it was done, Harry bowed to the four men. He was now ninja, and would be for life.   
  
[Go dress and join your brothers for the ending, and then come find me at my house. There are... things we must discuss,] Koshou said.  
  
Harry bowed once more. [Yes Master.]   
  
Harry left the room and left Koshou alone. The silence in the room was deafening. He wondered if Harry would be angry with him for concealing the truth. If Harry was the man his visions told him he would be, he would take it well.  
  
Harry knocked at the door later in the evening. He wondered just what his Master Koshou wanted.   
  
[Come,] the voice he knew so well commanded.   
  
Harry slid the door aside, bowed, entered the room on his knees, closed the door, and bowed once more. Koshou smiled.   
  
[I am happy that you have become Ninja. You have done very well in all of your lessons,] Koshou praised Harry.   
  
[Thank you Master,] Harry replied.   
  
Koshou got serious. [Now I must tell you of your beginnings, and where you came from. I have held this secret inside of my soul these ten years. It is time you know.]   
  
Koshou then related everything to Harry, including showing him the picture of his parents. He held nothing back. He watched Harry carefully the entire time he told him. Harry's face gave away his emotions as he showed grief as the loss of his parents, anger at their murder, and astonishment at being told he was a wizard.  
  
[Master, I thank you for telling me these things. Now I know why I was able to do those strange things,] Harry said.   
  
[I have sent a letter to a man that I know. He will help us decide what to do next,] Koshou said. [In the meantime, carry on as usual and speak of this to nobody.]   
  
Harry bowed. [Yes Master.]  
  
Harry left the room and Koshou sighed. That had gone well. Now Harry knew the truth. All that was left was to wait and see what result his letter would bring.   
  
Albus Dumbledore set the letter down and steepled his fingers in front of him. The Wizarding World's Great Mystery had now been solved. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had been found alive and well in Japan. Albus wondered how and why Harry was there. He came to a decision and wrote a note to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic and sent it off with an owl. He knew before long the Wizarding World would be in an uproar. Now he had to decide who to send in his place. He looked up at the tall man sitting in front of him.   
  
"Bill Weasley, I thank you for showing me this. It is now vital we locate Harry and bring him here. I would appreciate it if you would go in my place and escort young Harry here before the school year begins. The only clues you will have are his bright emerald green eyes and the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Once you have located him, you must bring him straight here. Then we can teach him of his heritage," the old man said as he sipped his tea.   
  
"Yes sir. Am I allowed to answer any questions?" Bill Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes, of course. Do so. Good luck," Dumbledore said as Bill left the headmaster's office.   
  
Bill paused before a mirror and sighed. He stood about six foot, long black hair tied into a ponytail, a shark's tooth earring in his left ear, and dressed in black. He sighed once more and then headed for the Great Fireplace. He was glad Hogwarts was closed for the summer, it would make bringing Harry Potter back that much easier. He entertained the idea of taking him home to the Weasley Burrow. It might make his transition into the Wizarding World that much easier. He turned to see Dumbledore behind him.   
  
"An excellent idea. Make it so," Dumbledore nodded.   
  
It never ceased to amaze people just how Dumbledore knew what people were thinking. The headmaster of Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry had developed a reputation for being eccentric, but everyone knew that if they ever asked this man for help, he wouldn't hesitate to give it. He ran Hogwarts on the idea that anyone showing any kind of magical skill would be welcome there.   
  
"Yes sir. Thank you sir," Bill nodded just as he stepped into the fireplace and called out the name of the village in Japan and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A lady glided up to Albus.   
  
"Albus, what has happened?" she asked.   
  
"Lady McGonagall. I have just sent off Bill Weasley to bring Harry Potter home," he told the tall lady.   
  
Minerva McGonagall gasped. "He's alive?"   
  
"Yes he is," Dumbledore said.   
  
That simple pronouncement set the pictures on the walls to talking. Within moments the foyer in front of the main doors quickly filled up with staff and teachers who had not yet left for summer break. Everyone was talking at once until another man raised his wand and set off an explosion of sparks. The hall fell silent at once.   
  
"Perhaps this discussion would be best moved to the dining hall," the black haired man said to all of them.   
  
"Good idea, Severus. I shall try to answer all questions there," Dumbledore told the man in black.   
  
Severus Snape, Hogwarts potions master turned quickly, making his black cloak billow. People followed the man and Dumbledore to the dining hall where he sat in his usual place. He sipped a cup of mead and then spoke up.   
  
"Bill Weasley has been here to see me. He had received a letter from a friend of his telling him that Harry Potter is alive and well in Japan. Why he is there is not known. Mr. Weasley has gone there to escort Harry Potter home to Hogwarts. Once we see him we then will know if he is well. Mr. Potter will have a great deal many questions about his Wizarding heritage left to him by his parents. We will answer them the best we can. We must also train him in his magical skills. It has been said that he is the Wizarding World's best hope to defend it and stop Voldemort," he said as people shivered in fear of the evil name.   
  
"We know he somehow survived the killing curse and it somehow managed to stop Voldemort. For how long is anybody's guess. There is the possibility that he may yet live. If that is so then we must be ready for anything," Dumbledore said.   
  
People began talking as he sat back and sipped his mead. He knew for sure that by the end of the day word about Harry Potter would be everywhere. The question now was would Harry accept his Wizard's heritage? Only Harry Potter would answer that.   
  
Bill Weasley followed the directions in the letter and arrived in a small clearing. He had the feeling he was being watched. As he moved to the center of the clearing a man stepped out from under the trees.   
  
"Bill Weasley?" the man asked.   
  
Bill turned to face him. "That's me," he said, bowing to the Japanese man.  
  
The man bowed in return. "Thank you for coming. I do apologize for the run around, but it is necessary. There are those who would find us and cause us harm. I regret this last thing but I ask you bear with me."  
  
A couple men dressed all in black approached Bill and tied his hands behind his back as one blindfolded him while another searched him and handed over to Koshou the letter and Bill's wand.   
  
"I understand sir," Bill said.   
  
He felt him self being led forward. After an hour of walking he was put into a van and driven for another two hours. When it finally stopped he was helped out and then the blindfold was removed. Bill blinked at the sight of the tiny village.   
  
"This is nice. Simple, but nice. I like places like this," Bill said.   
  
Koshou smiled. "Thank you. It suits our needs perfectly. It is now approaching early evening. I will escort you to you accommodations. A servant will see to your needs. Tomorrow morning you shall meet Harry. All shall be explained then."   
  
Bill bowed to the man. "I am honored to be your guest. Thank you for inviting me."   
  
A ninja guided Bill to a small house and inside once his hands were freed. A woman inside bowed to Bill as he sat and removed his boots.   
  
"Bath, dinner, and bed?" the lady asked.   
  
"Yes please. Thank you," Bill smiled.  
  
What followed was an experience that Bill would never forget. The lady guided him to a large room and asked him to undress. Bill felt a little uncomfortable at first and then decided to go for it. He sat on the bench naked and the lady bathed him clean. He soaked in the hot tub for fifteen minute and then the lady bid him to climb out. Once he was dried off, he was led to a table and made to lie face down. That was the first time he'd experienced a massage. It left him feeling recharged. Dinner was a simple affair. They brought him salad, fish, rice, and pickled vegetables. The bed was very comfortable and he slept well. The next morning he was dressed in a plain brown kimono and led out to the exercise yard. He saw a single ninja there practicing. He watched in amazement as the person went through the katas at top speed. Bill couldn't see just what he was doing, the person's hands and feet a blur. Then the person was attacked by other people in black. For the next fifteen minutes Bill watched the person fight off the ninja that attacked. He was truly impressed by the skill of this ninja. Then all of them stopped and bowed to Koshou. He said something in Japanese and all of them bowed once more. One stayed behind and then followed Bill and Koshou into the house. Koshou sat on a cushion while the ninja served tea to both men.   
  
"Thank you for your hospitality," Bill bowed.  
  
Koshou returned the bow. "You are most welcome. Now I shall tell you everything."   
  
Bill sat and listened in amazement as Koshou related the events of ten years prior. Then Koshou told him of Harry learning Ninjitsu and other Martial Arts.   
  
"Those skills with his Magical skills would make him damn near invincible," Bill commented.   
  
"Yes. That is why he was brought here. He has exceeded all expectations in his learning. He even has an edge, having learned potion making at the hands of our potions master. Now he needs to discover his Wizard's heritage. He knows this and has accepted it. I know he will succeed in the Wizarding World. How do I know of the Wizarding World? Simple. I know a few wizards here in Japan. They informed me that Harry is great with Magic. They informed me that this Dumbledore is best suited to teach him. So now he needs to go to this Dumbledore and learn. You know this man?" Koshou asked Bill.   
  
Bill smiled. "Yes. He was once my teacher. He is a great man and is well noted for his kindness and willingness to help all who asks."   
  
"That is indeed a mark of a great man," Koshou nodded.   
  
He turned to the ninja next to him and nodded. The ninja unwrapped his face and bowed to an astonished Bill Weasley.   
  
"This is Harry Potter," Koshou said.  
  
Harry Potter smiled. "So nice to meet you."  
  
Bill Weasley bowed back. "Good to meet you, Harry."   
  
He wondered if the Wizarding World would ever be the same again.   
  
Harry and Bill sat on the porch for most of the morning and they talked. Harry told Bill about his life here. Bill listened with rapt attention. The more he listened the more he was convinced that Harry would take to life in the Wizarding world very easy. Then Bill told Harry all about the Wizarding World. Harry seemed to be fascinated by it.   
  
"The only way I'll really learn about it all is to go there," Harry said finally. "We can leave in the morning."   
  
"Good. Now I'd like to teach you something. I want to teach you how to Apparate and Disapparate. That's something that would augment your ninja skills," Bill quickly decided.   
  
Harry grinned. "Okay."   
  
Bill explained the mechanics of it and then demonstrated by doping short hops around the village. The ninjas watching quickly agreed that If Harry learned that he could use it very well. Harry tried it, doing a short hop across the street. It worked much to his joy. He worked at it for the rest of the day, and by nightfall had mastered it very well. Koshou was pleased.   
  
"Well done, Harry. Use it only when you need to," Koshou said.  
  
Bill agreed with that. "Do it discretely, and when you have to."   
  
Harry agreed.   
  
At dinner that night it was announced Harry was leaving. A number of the ninjas shook Harry's hand and wished him well. A much older man stepped forward. He had been the one to teach Harry meditation and was quite pleased when Harry told him about   
  
finding Moonlit Path.   
  
"A word of advice, Harry. Never let your anger dictate your actions. Anger leads to hate, and hate leads to the darkness. Once you set foot on the dark path, you will become black ninja. There is no coming back from black ninja. Remember this," he said as he rested his hand on Harry's shoulder.   
  
Bill had to admit the old man's words made sense. He wondered what would have happened if Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, had discovered that before changing into the evil that was Voldemort.   
  
"I will remember that. Thank you Master Sho," Harry bowed.  
  
The old man smiled. "Good."   
  
The next morning Bill and Harry set out for the Wizard house Bill had flooed into from England. Harry looked like a normal kid dressed in jeans and a shirt. Bill knew that appearances can be deceiving. They talked as they traveled, Bill telling Harry about his job as a curse breaker for Gringott's Bank. Harry seemed to be impressed.   
  
"I had good teachers at Hogwarts, Harry. I know you will like it there. You'll learn so much," Bill said.   
  
"Are we going there first?" Harry wanted to know.   
  
"Yes. Albus Dumbledore wants to meet you. He taught your parents many things," Bill said. "He's a great man."   
  
"Cool," Harry said.   
  
They approached the house on the edge of a small town a little after noon. Harry went quiet and Bill wondered if he was having second thoughts.   
  
"Are you okay Harry?" he asked.   
  
Harry looked up. "Yes. Just checking for hostiles. You never know."   
  
Bill slapped him self for not doing the same. What came natural to Harry he often had to work at. He couldn't afford to slip up. Especially now. Bill knocked on the door and a lady answered it.   
  
"Come in. Fire's ready," she said.   
  
Harry wondered why at first and then realized it was the floo transport that Bill had told him about. He followed Bill in and stood in the living room. The house seemed nice enough. Harry couldn't see anything to indicate it was connected to the Wizarding World and he said so. Bill smiled.   
  
"The less clues the better. Don't want the wrong kind of people stumbling through the floo network," he said.  
  
Harry nodded. Bill then explained once more what the floo network was and how to use it. Then Harry stepped up and took a handful of the powder. He poured a bit of it into the fire and clearly spoke the destination.   
  
"Hogwarts, England!" he declared and then disappeared.  
  
Harry watched in amazement as countless fireplaces sped past him. They lit up the darkness around him until he saw one closing in on him. He watched the light get closer and brighter until he could see the sign.   
  
"Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," he read out loud.   
  
Suddenly it was on him and he was through. He slid through the opening easily and once he was clear of it he did a forward roll and drew his Katana and assumed a defensive position just as he had practiced many times. A voice greeted him.   
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Harry Potter," it said.  
  
Harry turned to his left and saw an old man standing there with a lady behind him to his right. Another man stood at the old man's left shoulder. Something about him made him nervous. The man was dressed all in black with a cloak wrapped around him. His face was thin and his hair was black and appeared to be greasy.   
  
"Harry, would you step out of the way?" the old man asked him.   
  
Harry did and a moment later Bill Weasley came shooting out. He stepped out shaking soot off him and he smiled.  
  
"Harry, it is my great pleasure to introduce to you one of the greatest Wizards of our time. This is Albus Dumbledore, Master of Hogwarts. The lady behind him is Minerva McGonagall, assistant to Professor Dumbledore. The man to the left is Severus Snape, Hogwart's Potions master. There are many more masters here and you will meet them all in time," Bill smiled.   
  
Snape walked towards Harry and then circled him, studying him.   
  
"So this is the great Harry Potter," he sneered.   
  
Harry immediately took a disliking to the man.   
  
"Severus, that will do," Dumbledore's voice carried a hint of power.   
  
Harry immediately decided that Dumbledore was not a man to be crossed.   
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry. "I imagine that you have many questions about things. Hold onto them for a bit. I imagine that you and Mr. Weasley must be famished after a long journey. Shall we step into the dining hall for lunch?"   
  
That seemed like a good idea to Harry. He sheathed his Katana and followed the old man into the dining hall. He was amazed at the number of floating candles in the hall. He sat down at one of the tables and closed his eyes for a moment, sinking down into Getsumi no Michi. He could feel the magical power flowing through the hall.   
  
"Do you feel it?" Dumbledore asked. "Do you feel the magic flowing in through this place?"   
  
"Older than life, younger than me," Harry whispered.   
  
He opened his eyes to see Dumbledore looking at him with a serious look on his face.   
  
"Yes, Harry. You are right about that. I am pleased to know that you are very perceptible to it. You have much to learn yet. In time you will understand," he said. "For now, let's eat. Look at your plate and say what it is you want."   
  
Harry did, trusting the old man and in seconds, food filled his plate. As Harry ate, he looked around the table and observed the people there. They all seemed to look like ordinary people, but Harry could feel magic radiating out from them. Harry wondered what would happen if he were to tap into the power that he felt flowing through here. He decided to try an experiment first chance he got.   
  
Once lunch was over, every one push their chairs back from the table and turned to face Harry and Dumbledore. The old man sipped at his wine, collecting his thoughts.   
  
"So many questions to ask," he said at last. "I do not know where to begin."  
  
"My Master Koshou once told me a journey begins with a question," Harry said.   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "And he is right. I am curious as to how you came to be in Japan."   
  
Harry sighed as he collected his thoughts. Then he began to tell his story. People listened to him as he related his life up to now. Dumbledore nodded and he listened. Harry decided not to mention the Apparating lesson he got from Bill. That would be his secret for now. When he finished his tale he sat down.   
  
"A ninja. Really," Snape snorted. "You expect us to believe that?"   
  
Bill turned to face Snape. "I do, you ugly greasy git."   
  
Snape immediately jumped up and started to charge Bill when he discovered a sharp something resting on the bridge of his nose. Nobody had seen Harry move, and yet there he was, standing there with his Katana at Snape's nose.   
  
"Leave my friend alone," Harry's voice echoed from everywhere.  
  
Snape turned pale as he slowly sat down.  
  
"Perhaps a demonstration would be in order," Harry suggested.   
  
"That would not be necessary, Harry. All of us believe you. Some people will need convincing in time. For now I would ask that all of you keep that bit of information to yourselves. Harry is right. His... unusual skills combined with the Magic inside of him would make in a most formidable opponent in a fight. I will set aside a special room for you to practice your skills in. Like magic, if not worked on and practiced on a daily basis, those skills would crumble to dust. That would be a tragedy," Dumbledore said.   
  
Everyone quickly agreed. Dumbledore turned to Harry.   
  
"Would you allow me to give you a tour of Hogwarts?" he asked.   
  
Harry grinned. "I would. I would like to learn a little something about my true home."   
  
There was a chorus of agreements from everybody except from Snape. Dumbledore smiled and motioned for Harry to follow. During the next three hours Harry got the grand tour and both of them bonded. Dumbledore found Harry to be very inquisitive and he no longer had any doubts about Harry accepting his Wizard's Heritage. Harry for his part was glad he had decided to come here.   
  
"I am glad you are here Harry," Dumbledore said solemnly. "I trust your time here will be well spent."   
  
Harry looked up at the old man. "I hope so."   
  
The tour continued and Dumbledore eventually led Harry into the dungeons where Snape had his classroom. Unknown to both of them, Snape had been tracking their progress and set up a surprise for Harry. He had charmed a metal suit of armor to attack the moment he walked into the room. Dumbledore was first in the door, and then Harry walked in. As soon as he had walked in, the suit of armor acted, charging Harry while swinging a double bladed axe. Neither man saw Harry react. One second he was next to Dumbledore and the next he was standing on the other side of the armor, holding Katana in his hands, standing stock still. Dumbledore reacted first.   
  
"Did you see Harry move, Severus?" he asked in shock.   
  
"No, headmaster. I didn't. Yet there he is," Snape said, equally shocked.   
  
"Severus, was this your doing?" Dumbledore asked as the suit of armor slowly went to pieces on the floor.   
  
Snape counted eight pieces. "Yes sir. I apologize. My actions were uncalled for."   
  
"I trust you now know the answer," Dumbledore said.  
  
"No doubts," Snape said as Harry slowly moved.   
  
They watched him sheathe the sword and close his eyes. A moment passed and then Harry opened his eyes.   
  
"Are you all right, sir?" he asked.   
  
"Yes Harry. I am fine," he said as he took a cup of tea from Snape.   
  
He sat down as Harry looked around the room and then back to Snape.   
  
"This is your classroom?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, Potter, it is," Snape said.   
  
"Suits your personality," Harry said.  
  
Snape grumbled as a slight smile played across Dumbledore's face.   
  
"Tell me about potions," Snape snapped.   
  
Harry grinned. "Long version or the short one?"   
  
Dumbledore had to laugh on that one. Apparently Harry possessed a quick wit. Snape fired off a bunch of questions about potions and Harry answered them all. Dumbledore set down his cup.   
  
"Who taught you potions, Harry?" he asked.   
  
"Master Sho," Harry replied.   
  
Snape flew to a nearby bookcase and grabbed a book and flipped through it. "This man?" he asked, showing Harry the picture.   
  
"Yes sir. That one," he replied.   
  
Snape looked at the entry and then showed it to Dumbledore. "This man was the absolute genius at potions. He has no magic in him, but he was regarded as an expert at potions. If he taught you Potter, then you are a step well above the subject. I still expect you to work hard in my class."   
  
"Yes sir," Harry nodded.  
  
Snape nodded, apparently satisfied with Harry's answer.  
  
"Now then, I apologize for setting the armor on you. I needed to know if you were telling the truth during lunch. A lesson for you to consider. Never tell a person you can do something that you know you can't. You might be called out on it," Snape said.   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Very true, Severus. Definitely a lesson to consider."   
  
The door opened at that moment and Bill walked in along with McGonagall.  
  
"What happened in here?" McGonagall asked when she saw the armor scattered on the floor.   
  
"Snape tested my abilities," Harry replied. "I convinced him."   
  
Snape drew his want and waved it over the armor. "Repairo!"   
  
Harry watched in amazement as the armor went back together and moved back to its spot. Snape turned to Harry.   
  
"There's your first spell. Repairo. It fixes thing back to its original condition," Snape informed Harry.   
  
Harry nodded. "I'll remember that one."   
  
"Good. It may come in handy for you," Snape said.   
  
Dumbledore glanced at the large clock in the corner. "It's getting a bit late in the day. Perhaps now is the time for Mr. Weasley to escort Harry to the Burrow and meet his future classmates."   
  
Bill beamed. "Good idea, sir."   
  
"Potter, a word of advice. Be very careful around the Weasley Twins. They have a reputation for being pranksters," Snape said.  
  
Harry looked at Bill. "Something I neglected to tell you."   
  
Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Thank you for showing me around, sir. I enjoyed talking to you and learning about this place."   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "It was my pleasure, Harry. Off with you now."   
  
Harry smiled and followed Bill upstairs to the Great Fireplace. He followed Bill's instructions and slid out of the fireplace into what seemed like a wild looking house. He wondered if he had taken a wrong turn when Bill appeared behind him.   
  
"Oh good, you made it," Bill said. "Welcome to the Weasley house, better known as the Burrow."   
  
Harry looked around at everything. He was amazed at what he saw. He couldn't come up with the right word to describe it all.   
  
"It's all so cool," he said.   
  
Bill laughed, and then raising his voice he yelled out, "Ma, I'm home. Brought him with me for the summer."   
  
At that, a red headed lady came out of the kitchen and grabbed Bill, squeezing him hard. She stepped back and looked him over, grumbling over his appearance. Then she looked at Harry standing next to Bill.  
  
"Mum, Harry Potter. Harry, my Mum, Molly Weasley, the real power in the Weasley Clan," Bill said, making the introductions.   
  
"And don't you forget that," she growled at Bill  
  
"Who, me?" Bill asked, producing a bouquet of roses from behind his back.   
  
Her face softened at the sight of the flowers. "Oh you sweetie."   
  
She turned to Harry and hugged him. "Our home is yours, dear. Bill, show him up to Ron's room. He'll sleep in there for the rest of the summer."   
  
She took the flowers from Bill and went back into the kitchen. Bill grinned and led Harry up the stairs and into an orange colored room. Harry blinked at the sight of the posters on the wall. There were people moving in them, flying on brooms.   
  
Bill laughed at Harry's expression. "Wizarding posters. They're playing Quidditch."   
  
Harry sighed. "Now I know I'm not in Kansas anymore."   
  
Bill looked at the floor. "Funny, I didn't see a little black dog come in with you."   
  
Harry sighed once more as Bill laughed. He dropped his pack on the bed and followed Bill back down to the kitchen. Molly turned when Harry and Bill walked in.   
  
"Would you like a spot of tea, Harry?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, thank you," he said.   
  
A moment later a big cup of tea was on the table. Harry picked it up by the handle and sipped it. It tasted quite good going down.   
  
"Everyone will be back soon. Went shopping at Diagon Alley," Molly explained.   
  
Before Harry could ask what Diagon Alley was, the clock on the wall made a funny sound. Harry looked at it and blinked. That had to be the strangest clock he'd ever seen. It had at least several hands on it, each with a name on it. Harry couldn't see the names because they were covered up by the top one. One by one, the hands moved from Diagon Alley to traveling. Harry read each name as the hands moved.   
  
"George, Arthur, Ron, Fred, Percy, and Ginny," he read out loud.   
  
"They are my brothers and sisters. Charlie will be home in a few days. He's in Romania, working with dragons," Bill said.   
  
Harry reacted to that, his hand moving up to his left shoulder and rubbing it. Bill noticed the motion, but kept his questions to himself as the fireplace pinged. A moment later a red headed girl skipped into the kitchen.   
  
"Mum! I'm home!" she announced.   
  
Spotting Harry seated at the table, she stopped and looked at him. "Hullo, who are you?"   
  
Harry smiled. "I'm Harry Potter."   
  
She let out a squeal and ran back into the living room. A moment later she reappeared with the others behind her. "See?" she practically shouted.   
  
"Bloody hell, it is Harry Potter!" exclaimed a shorter boy.  
  
Molly turned and cracked her wooden spoon against the counter. "Attention!"   
  
They all snapped to and Harry realized Bill was right. She was the power in the Weasley Clan. She turned to Harry.   
  
"Harry, my family. Arthur, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Charlie is the missing one and Bill you all ready met. This is Harry Potter, everybody. He'll be staying with us for the rest of the summer," she said. "Now all of you go outside and find something to do."   
  
Harry realized that was an excellent idea. "I'll dash up and change into shorts. I could use a little exercise."   
  
He pulled off his jeans and reached into his pack for a pair of shorts. He checked his mawashi and then pulled his shorts on. "Better," he sighed. He adjusted his Ninja-to and then headed down to the kitchen. As soon as he walked in he had the feeling he missed something. He simply shrugged it off. Ron grinned.   
  
"Come on, mate. Let's check out the back," Ron said.   
  
Harry followed Ron out and smiled. This he was definitely used to. It was obvious they were out in the countryside from all of the trees he could see. He took in a good lungful of fresh air and let it out.   
  
"It's nice here," Harry commented.   
  
Ron grinned. "Thanks mate. We've been here for ages. Dad used to live here when he was a kid."   
  
Harry smiled. "That's cool, Ron. Makes those family ties stronger."   
  
They ambled towards the trees and into them. Harry took the chance to look them over. Ginny seemed to be a bit shy and she was cute. Ron looked like an average guy. The twins took some figuring out. Harry had the feeling they were up to something.   
  
"So who's in Hogwarts?" Harry asked.   
  
Fred smiled. "George and I are. Percy's a prefect there. You'll love it, Harry. Great place to be."   
  
"I know. Albus Dumbledore gave me the grand tour earlier today," Harry said. "I know I'm going to love being there."   
  
Both twins grinned and Harry knew they were plotting something.   
  
"What are you guys plotting? Professor Snape warned me about you two," Harry said, stopping and looking at them.  
  
"Us?" George threw his arm around Fred's shoulders. "We're very nice guys."   
  
Percy snorted at that. "Oh, let's see. Coffee that made Charlie chirp last time he was here, rubber wands, fake chickens, candy that makes you do strange things, and God know what else you two have cooked up over the years. Those two, Harry, are certified rule breakers at Hogwarts. Word is that they have an entire filing cabinet full of their various misdeeds in Fitch's office."   
  
"Not to mention a record of the most detentions awarded to any student in a year. Gonna try and break last year's?" Ron asked the twins.   
  
They reacted by grinning wide. Percy just sighed as Ginny laughed along with Harry. They walked underneath some trees and then suddenly a snake dropped out from one of the low branches right onto Ginny. Harry reacted even before anyone had a chance to. He drew his ninja-to and sliced the head off and had it back in the scabbard lightening fast. Then he knocked the snake's body off Ginny before it could hurt her. All of the Weasleys stood there in shock. Ron found his voice first.   
  
"Bloody hell," he said. "How did you do that?"   
  
"I'll explain later at dinner. For now, let's steer clear of the trees," Harry suggested as he took Ginny's hand into his and gently guided her from the tree.   
  
They took a different route down to the river that was a quarter mile from the house. Harry grinned when he saw it. It reminded him of the days when he went skinny-dipping in the one that ran through the village. Now he could practice his underwater breathing techniques.   
  
"This looks like a good place to swim," he said.  
  
"It is. All of us learned to swim down here," Ron said. "How about we come back here tomorrow?"   
  
"Count me in," Fred said.   
  
"Same here," George said.   
  
It was agreed to and they all headed back to the house. As they got closer to the house, Harry could see the long dirt driveway.   
  
"How far is it from the front door of your house to the road?" Harry asked.   
  
"Three miles one way, six miles round trip," Percy replied. "Why?"   
  
Harry nodded. "I run six miles every morning."   
  
Percy whistled. "Wow. You must be in great shape then."   
  
"I try to be," Harry said. "It's important to be in good shape."   
  
A voice was heard in the distance. Ron grinned.   
  
"Dinner's on. Let's go!" he said and set off at a trot for the house. "You'll love Mum's cooking, it's the best!"   
  
Harry sighed as he pushed him self away from the table. Ron had been right. Molly was an excellent cook.   
  
"Mrs. Weasley, Ron said that you were a great cook. He was right," Harry said.  
  
Molly kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you dear. Please call me Molly."   
  
Harry grinned. "I will."   
  
He watched as the dishes floated to the sink and start washing them selves. He shook his head in amazement.   
  
"Amazing stuff, eh Harry?" Arthur asked with a smile on his face.   
  
"Yes sir," Harry replied.  
  
The Weasleys laughed and then started to move into the living room with cups of tea or soda cans in their hands. Once in the living room Percy turned to Harry.   
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to know how you moved so fast when you killed the snake that dropped onto Ginny from the tree," he asked.   
  
Molly turned pale when she heard that. "When did that happen?"   
  
"Earlier, when we took a walk to the river. One second it was sitting on Ginny's shoulders, the next it was on the ground," Ron explained.   
  
Bill sighed and nodded to Harry.   
  
"What I am about to tell you must be kept secret. None of you can tell anyone, especially you two guys," Harry pointed to the twins.   
  
Fred nodded. "We may be pranksters, but we will keep your secrets, Harry. Wizard's Honor. We take that very seriously."   
  
"I take matters of Honor seriously my self. Have any of you ever heard of ninjas?" Harry asked.   
  
Nobody said anything for a moment, and then Percy spoke up. "Aren't they a group of secret silent assassins from Japan?"   
  
"That's partially right," Harry replied, choosing his words carefully. "There are Ninja Clans who do kill people for the right price. I don't think there is any Honor in that. There are other ninja clans who are trained in that, but choose to use their skills to protect people and their country."  
  
"So what does that have to do with you?" George asked.   
  
Harry took a breath and let it out. "I was taken to a village in Japan and was trained to be a ninja ever since I was one year old by a ninja clan."  
  
The clock on the mantle ticked loudly for a few minutes until Ron broke the silence.   
  
"So that's how you were able to move that fast," he said.  
  
A thought slowly occurred to Percy. "A Ninja Wizard. Once you've been fully trained in your magic skills, you'd be truly invincible and very powerful, not to mention deadly."   
  
Harry nodded. "But I swore before Dumbledore and the teachers at Hogwarts I'd use my skills to help and protect people."   
  
Arthur nodded slowly. "I cannot speak for my family, but I can and will help you learn what you need to know about your Wizard's Heritage. I believe a trip to Diagon Alley is needed to get a wand and some books for you. We go after breakfast tomorrow."   
  
One by one, each Weasley announced their support for Harry. Arthur immediately wrote a letter and sent it off to Dumbledore with Errol, the Family owl.   
  
"I've asked for a list of the first year books you will need. We can get them for Ron as well. Might make a full day of it. Bill, any way to find out if the Potters left money for Harry?" Arthur asked.   
  
Bill rose and went upstairs. A moment later he returned. "I just sent an owl to the head goblin at Gringott's Bank. We should know the answer before long."   
  
Ron got a funny look on his face and then yawned. "I'm beat. Heading upstairs to bed."   
  
"I'm tired, too. Right behind you Ron," Harry said and followed Ron to his room.   
  
"Oh good, a second bed's been set up for you. Unpack yet?" Ron asked.   
  
Ron helped Harry unpack and then both boys settled into bed. Harry closed his eyes and went right to sleep. It had been a long day.   
  
As was his habit, Harry woke a bit before first light. Ron was still sound asleep, so he quietly tied mawashi on himself and slipped out the window with Ninja-to on his back and a bag in his hands with some of his weapons. He set the bag down on the table in the back yard and then jogged around to the front of the house. He slipped into Getsumi no Michi while he stretched out and scanned the area around him. No hostile though patters anywhere near here. Harry stood up and then began to run. Not a light jog type run, but a full out fast as you can kind of run. By the time he reached the road, his heart was pumping hard and he was breathing hard. He turned around and headed back.   
  
Ron was the next to get up. He wandered into the kitchen and started a pot of tea and a pot of coffee. He sat by the kitchen window, staring out into the yard. He noticed the bag on the table and wondered what it was. He turned when the rest of the Weasleys walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked.   
  
Ron realized he hadn't seen Harry in bed.   
  
"He's probably gone running," Percy said while sipping his tea. "He did ask how far it was to the road and said he ran six miles a day."  
  
Ron turned back to the window just in time to see Harry sit on the ground and start his meditation. He blinked when he saw the dragon tattoo.   
  
"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed.   
  
The Weasleys looked out to see what Ron had exclaimed about and then stared in shock at Harry. In addition to the dragon tattoo, Harry was quite muscular, having lifted weights since he was eight under the careful supervision of a master. They watched as Harry began his katas, going through each exercise. Then it became obvious to Ron what was in the bag. It was the rest of Harry's weapons. Harry spent the next hour working with each weapon and the Weasleys had an idea of what it could do by the time Harry was done with it. They also had an idea of what Harry could do with his skills. Percy's thought rang through their minds once more. Arthur turned to Percy.   
  
"Your thought about Harry's skills once he masters magic was a very correct observation," he said.  
  
They heard a noise and turned to see Harry in the kitchen.   
  
"Now you have an idea of what I am capable of. As for the tattoo, it is the insignia of Clan Neko Ninja, the Clan I belong to. I am Neko Ninja for life. I am also a Wizard for life. I am also your friend for life. Do not hesitate to ask me for help. I will not hesitate to answer a call for help from any Weasley, no matter who they are. My word of Honor in this matter," Harry stated.  
  
Molly stepped forward. "Then you shall become my son for life."   
  
Harry nodded. "I accept."  
  
A noise at the window caused everyone to turn. An old owl sat at the window and blinked once, and then rolled over onto its back and conked out. Arthur walked over and calmly retrieved the letter it held in it's talons. He opened the letter and read it.   
  
"Albus thinks my suggestion of starting Harry's education is a wise one. He sent a list of first year books as well," Arthur said.   
  
They turned once more when another owl flew into the kitchen and stopped in front of Bill. He read the letter and nodded.   
  
"Harry, you and I have an appointment to see the head goblin at Gringott's at ten," he announced. "It's eight thirty now, so let's get moving here."   
  
That spurred everyone into action. What questions Harry had would have to wait.   
  
Harry stood in front of the fireplace as everyone assembled. Bill turned to Harry.  
  
"You remember how to work the floo?" he asked.   
  
Harry nodded. "Say the name of where you want to go while pouring the powder on the fire," he said.  
  
"Good. This time it's the Leaky Cauldron," Bill said.  
  
Harry nodded as Arthur stepped up and tossed his powder and disappeared. Harry followed and once more he saw the fireplaces rushing past. He slid out of the fireplace and looked up into Arthur's face.   
  
"You made it," he said  
  
"Fun ride," Harry remarked, which drew a laugh from the patrons at the bar.   
  
As he stood up, people recognized him. The excited chatter started almost immediately until someone held up a paper to him. On the front page of what was called the Daily Prophet, was a picture of him as a little baby with the scar on his forehead. Harry wondered how they got that picture. He decided he needed to ask Dumbledore about it next time he saw him. Harry nodded to the people at the bar.   
  
"Nice to meet you all," Harry said as the rest of the Weasleys came through.   
  
Arthur led Harry to the brick wall in the back. "Hang onto your hat, Harry. Here goes nothing."   
  
He turned and tapped certain bricks in a sequence, which Harry committed to memory. To his astonishment, the bricks came to life and quickly moved out of the way, revealing to him a street full of people.   
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry Potter. This, my friend, is the Wizarding World's shopping mall. Anything related to the Wizarding World can be found here," Arthur said as he led the way inside.   
  
"Wow," Harry said as he followed Ron inside.   
  
He turned to watch the brick wall move back into place. He touched the wall and it felt solid to him. Bill tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.   
  
"Amazing, huh?" Bill asked.  
  
"That it is," Harry admitted. "So where do we go first?"   
  
Bill checked his watch. "Gringott's Bank first."   
  
Bill led the way to the bank. It was a tall imposing building sitting on the corner of the main street. Harry leaned back to see the top of the four story building and saw the stone gargoyles perched on each corner.   
  
"Security sentries. They have moved only twice in Wizarding History that I know of," Bill commented.   
  
Harry nodded and then approached the front doors. Standing at the front doors was a goblin, and he looked mean enough. Harry smiled at the goblin as it opened the door for him and let him in.   
  
"Thank you," he said.   
  
The goblin merely nodded, already looking at the next person. Harry turned to see a second set of doors. The silver doors had something etched on them.   
  
"Enter stranger, but take heed, of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take, but do not earn, must pay dearly in their turn, so if you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours, thief, you have been warned beware, of finding more than treasure there," Harry read out loud. *  
  
Bill leaned over Harry. "That's why nobody ever dares try to rob this bank. The stories that are told of the terrible retribution the goblins deal out are not exaggerated."  
  
"There is no Honor is stealing a person's hard earned money," Harry declared as they walked further into the bank.  
  
Bill guided him up to a tall desk. The goblin sitting there looked over his spectacles at Bill and then Harry.   
  
"Bill Weasley," he said in a raspy voice. "What brings you here?"   
  
"This is Harry Potter," Bill said, moving Harry in front of him. "He's come to claim the Potter Family Vault."   
  
"So he does now, does he?" the goblin said. "Very well. We must see the Master about this."   
  
He slid off his tall stool and guided them to a hall and down it to a large ornate door. The goblin rapped on it twice and then entered. A moment later he stepped out and motioned for both to follow him in. The goblin behind the desk rose and looked Harry over. Harry felt a shiver run up and down his spine for a moment and then the goblin nodded.   
  
"I am satisfied that you are who you claim to be. Weasley, take him to the vault. Here is the key," he said, handing it to Bill. "Make sure the key bonds with the boy before he uses it."   
  
"Yes sir," Bill said, and then escorted Harry out.   
  
Another goblin nodded and motioned for them to follow him. They stepped into a roller coaster kind of cart and then went on a wild ride before stopping at another ornate door. Bill handed Harry the key.   
  
"Say to the key, I am Harold James Potter, son of James and Lily. Then it will scan you and then it will be bonded to you forever. You can call it up anytime you need it," Bill said.   
  
Harry did it and he felt the key come alive in his hand. Then it flew straight for the lock and into it. The moment it did, the door suddenly became bright and clear once more, the dullness and grime disappearing. The Potter name was distinctly displayed across the ornate door. Harry touched the key and it turned. The door opened and Harry gasped at what he saw. The vault was full to overflowing.  
  
"Your parents were the absolute best Aurors ever. What you see here is the reward money they collected from grateful Wizarding countries and the money they earned as England's Aurors. They chose to live a simple life, in a simple house. The other half is money handed down to generations of Potter and Evans. You are the last of the Houses. Spend it wisely," Bill cautioned.  
  
Harry filled up the moneybag he had at his waist and then closed the bulging bag. He closed the door and the key simply vanished after leaving the keyhole.   
  
"The next time you come here it will reappear in your pocket when you step through the doors. I don't know how or why it works that way, but it does. Come, we need to leave and find the others," Bill said.   
  
Back out in the sunshine, Harry looked back at Gringott's. It was an experience he'd never forget, one he knew he would tell over and over again, right up to his dying day. He turned and followed Bill down the street. He kept looking everywhere. There was so much to see, hear, and experience. Harry knew he'd need at least a week here to properly see it all. As they made their way around Diagon Alley buying the things Harry would need for his first year at Hogwarts ("Might as well get everything now, Harry. Save you a trip later," Bill stated), Harry became more and more intrigued at the Wizarding World. Even the Owl Emporium fascinated him. He fell in love with a very beautiful snowy owl that he saw in a cage outside the shop. The owl turned and stared deep into Harry's eyes and he felt in that moment that she was meant to be his familiar. Bill noticed and smiled. Now he knew what would be perfect for Harry's first birthday in the Wizarding World. He even wondered if Harry even had a birthday. Fred caught his eye and he nodded towards the bird and Harry. Fred nodded back, the message having been sent. Fred stepped up to Harry.   
  
"Have you seen the Quidditch shop yet?" he asked casually.  
  
"Quidditch?" Harry asked in surprise. "What's that?"   
  
Fred smiled as he led Harry in that direction. Once they were out of sight, Bill immediately got the cage from the stand and went inside with it. He bought the owl, the cage, and everything the bird would need and then spelled it to the house. Before he did, he leaned forward and whispered to the bird. "Don't worry. You'll see him again. He will be your master." Bill swore the owl smiled as it vanished.   
  
"Okay, I think I got this down," Harry said to Fred as Bill walked up to them.   
  
Fred sighed, and then brightened up. "We could play a game when we get back home. Maybe you'll understand it better then."   
  
"He's a first year, Fred. Not allowed a broom just yet," Bill reminded Fred.   
  
"That's right," Fred swore. "I totally forgot. But isn't it allowed at home?"   
  
"I'll ask Dad," Bill said as he led the way to Madam Malkin's Robes. "He would know the answer better that I do."   
  
"Or Percy would. He's a walking, living, breathing rule book. He'd be perfect for a job as a stuffed shirt at the Ministry," Fred huffed.   
  
Bill turned to Fred and George. "Come on, he's not that bad."   
  
"Sez you," George griped.   
  
Bill folded his arms across his chest and stared at them. "He is our brother, regardless of who he is and what he believes."   
  
Mrs. Weasley's arrival ended the argument. "Have you been inside yet, Harry?"   
  
He turned to face her. "No I haven't. What is this store?"   
  
"Robes. They make robes here. You'll need a few for Hogwarts Harry," Bill stated.   
  
Harry had a picture in his mind of people running around Hogwarts in bathrobes.  
  
"They are not bathrobes. Did you see what it was that Dumbledore was wearing?" Bill asked.   
  
Then it clicked. "Oh. That kind of robe," Harry said. "How functional are they?"   
  
Bill realized Harry was asking that question from his viewpoint. "Depends on what it is you'll be doing."   
  
Harry just smiled and Bill suddenly knew what Harry was referring to. When they left an hour later, Harry had ordered at least a dozen robes, all in basic black. They would be sent to the Weasley House with the Hogwarts logo sewn onto them. Harry already had planned some very special modifications to them.   
  
That had been the last stop of the day. The Weasley family and Harry headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to head home through the floo network. As they passed through the bar, people nodded to them and a few shook Harry's hand. Once back at the house Harry went out into the backyard and sat on a tree stump and let his thoughts wander over what he had see that day. It all was so impressive and overwhelming. He felt something pass over him and he looked up. Standing in front of him was the faint outline of his parents. They smiled and nodded to him and suddenly Harry knew things would work out okay. He turned to see the Weasley kids coming out of the house with their brooms. Bill held another one for Harry.   
  
"Time to learn how to ride," he said.   
  
Harry paid attention and quickly got the hang of it. Bill grinned as the others looked on in surprise.   
  
"A natural. He's a natural, I told you all," Bill said.   
  
Percy nodded. "I have to agree with you."   
  
Bill mounted his and rose up to where Harry was. Harry had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"I love this!" he yelled.  
  
Bill had to laugh. "You're not the only one."   
  
They landed together and the Weasleys congratulated him on his first flight. Then they taught him Quidditch while playing it. Harry picked up on it right away and it became obvious that the Seeker's position was perfect for him. Harry laughed in joy as he came down to the ground with the Snitch in his hand.   
  
"Harry, you're a natural!" Fred exclaimed.   
  
Bill nodded as he took the snitch from Harry. "That he is. That he is."  
  
Molly called them into dinner and after dinner Harry took a long walk down to the river to think about what he had seen and heard that day. He was more convinced now than ever that he truly belonged here. Coming here had done something for him and now he knew he would never be the same. Life would now take on a whole new meaning as it led him in this direction into this bright new world. He hoped he was up to the task that his destiny had set in front of him. With good friends and his parents behind him, he knew he would make it.  
  
End Chapter One.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, there it is. The first chapter to a Harry Potter fan fiction. I sincerely hope you'll enjoy this one. Please review and leave comments, that way I'll know how I'm doing. There is more coming, and I will be basing this loosely on the books that are currently out. Yes, the Dursleys will be appearing in this fan fiction, but not until much later. How will they handle Harry's abilities and lifestyle? That will be answered much later on. As for a love life, that won't happen until much later, so I have no idea which girl he will be paired up with. Any suggestions will be taken seriously. See you in the next chapter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
20 


	2. Ninja Wizard 02

Ninja Wizard 02 By David A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
  
Author's Notes: See Chapter One for the disclaimer. The characters [] indicate Japanese spoken, the characters () indicate thought speak.  
  
Ninja Wizard 02  
  
It had been a few weeks since Harry came to the Weasley House to live until it was time to go to Hogwarts. In that time Harry had learned much about the Wizarding World and how it worked. He demonstrated his knowledge at potion making when Snape stayed at the Burrow as it was called, for a week to test Harry's potion skills. Harry clearly demonstrated how good those skills were. Snape grudgingly approved his skills as Harry grinned. Dumbledore him self came and went, visiting Harry every now and then. Harry's respect for the old man grew as they talked more and more. He often wondered why Dumbledore wasn't the Minister of Magic instead of Fudge.  
"He didn't want the job. He wished to remain at Hogwarts where he knows he can do the most good," Fred nodded over tea one afternoon.  
"He does, too. He never hesitates to help anyone who asks," Charlie Weasley said as he drained the rest of his mug of ale. Harry nodded at the oldest Weasley. He was impressed by the man the first time he met him. Charlie had been impressed with Harry's skills when he saw Harry in action, and even more with the Dragon tattoo when he saw it. He spent a bit of time researching it and then told Harry of its meaning. Harry had been impressed with Charlie's knowledge, even though he already knew the real meaning of his dragon tattoo.  
Harry continued to train every morning. It was on one particular morning that another ninja made himself known to Harry. Both of them stared each other down and then the battle began. They used every technique and weapon known to try and defeat the other. Finally the second ninja backed off and surrendered.  
[You have kept up your skills and training. Our Master will be pleased,] the ninja said to Harry. Harry smiled and bowed. [It's nice to meet a brother. Have you come from my village in Japan?] The ninja shook his head no. [I have lived here for ages, having come here from my home village when I was a young man. I have lived here for many years. I keep in touch with our Master back home. He told me about you so I decided to search for you. I found you here and decided to engage you. You are very skilled. I would be honored to help you keep your skills sharp.] Harry bowed. [I would appreciate that. I am going to a school in September. I will introduce you to the headmaster there and hopefully he will allow you to live on the grounds and help me maintain my skills and help protect the school from those who wish to destroy it.]  
[There is no honor in destroying a school. I will do what I can to help defend the school my brother,] the ninja bowed. Naturally Dumbledore had to meet the man and he agreed to Harry's request. The ninja kept showing up every morning to help Harry in his training.  
Harry was getting very fit. In addition to his runs every morning, he was lifting weights that he discovered in Arthur's shed. He dragged them out, cleaned them up, and put them to use. Eventually Ron developed an interest in the weightlifting and they helped each other. Harry even began to teach Ron some moves as well.  
"Never know when you are going to need them," Harry said. Once Harry explained what he meant, the others agreed. Harry was clearly thinking ahead, planning for every possible situation.  
The next event was Harry's Eleventh birthday. Harry had the distinct feeling something was up, but he didn't pursue it. He'd know in time. Bill had planned it all out in advance, wanting to make sure Harry's birthday would be one he'd never forget. The morning of 31st July, Harry went about his morning routine as usual. The plan was to get Harry down to the river for a swim in the late morning so all of the invited guests could sneak in and the house decorated. The plan went perfectly, Harry not suspecting a thing until he walked into the living room.  
"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday, Harry!" they all yelled as he walked in. Harry grinned as he saw all of the balloons and brightly wrapped packages.  
"Thank you very much," he grinned. Bill smiled. "First birthday party?"  
"They celebrated my birthdays when I lived there," Harry said, "But not like this. They would acknowledge my birthday at the dining hall and wish me well. I'd get a few gifts as well. But this is just super great!"  
  
There was laughter at his statement as Harry began to move around, shaking hands with the guests assembled there. Then Molly announced dinner was ready, so they went out to the tables assembled out in the yard under a large shade tree and sat down to eat. Dumbledore remained standing with a goblet in his hand. People turned to face him.  
"We are gathered here today to celebrate the birthday of an extraordinary young man. I call him a young man because he has proved himself to be one. Harry is destined for great things as all of you know by now. No doubt in my mind that he will leave his mark in the Wizarding World and by doing so, will make it a great place to be. I propose a toast. To Harry Potter, may you reap all the good things that life can give you," Dumbledore said, raising his goblet as the others did. Ron was next to stand. "Harry, in the short time I've known you, you've become a brother and a friend to me. Thanks for your friendship mate. I salute you," he said, raising his own goblet. Then it was Arthur's turn. "Harry, Albus is right. You are indeed an extraordinary young man and I am proud to call you a son and have you be a part of my family. We are truly blessed to have you with us." There was another round of cheers and then Harry stood up. "Thanks everybody. I'm glad to be here, glad that all of you have accepted me into your family and into the Wizarding World." With that, the dinner started. The food was passed around and enjoyed, conversations were light and many jokes were said. Once the food was gone, Molly took Harry by the hand and led him into the living room and sat him down on the couch next to the stack of presents. Harry blushed when he saw them all. He was very intrigued by them, especially the large one. Bill handed it to him first.  
"From the Weasley Clan," he announced. Harry opened it and discovered the top of a cage in the box. He blinked in surprise when he pulled the cage out of the box and came face to face with the beautiful snowy owl he had seen in Diagon Alley weeks before. The owl blinked at Harry and cooed softly. Harry opened the door to the cage and the owl hopped out onto his arm. It moved up to his head and nibbled on his left ear gently.  
"She really likes you," Bill said softly. Harry reached up to her and she settled onto his hand. He looked into her eyes and in that moment they bonded.  
"Hedwig," he said suddenly. "Her name is Hedwig." The owl's head bobbed up and down as if she approved of the name. Hedwig then settled on Harry's shoulder for a picture or two and then flew over to the mantle and settled down on it for the rest of the evening. Harry turned to the rest of his presents. Molly had knitted him a sweater with a large H on it. Arthur had given him a book of spells for every day use. Ron gave him the Complete Game of Quidditch book. The twins gave him a joke box, which Harry decided to open later. Percy gave him an organizer for every day use.  
"Perfect to record assignments into," Percy explained. "Everyone should have one of these. Makes classes much more manageable." Harry had to agree. Next was a book on herbs and plants from Ginny. Snape nodded his approval over it.  
"That will come in handy in potions and herbology," he said, offering his opinion. Snape gave him a small field potions kit. Albus gave him a box of chocolate frogs. McGonagall gave him a book, called "Hogwarts, A History". Harry thanked each person as he opened his gifts. Then Molly brought in a birthday cake and they all sang happy birthday. Harry cut him self a piece and then asked Molly to cut one for everyone. There was no doubt in Bill's mind the party had been a success.  
  
Later that night, Harry settled down into bed with Hedwig in her cage next to him. He left the door open so she could go flying is she desired to. He also made sure she had plenty of water and food. He lay there long after Ron had gone to sleep and let his thoughts wander. He wondered what life at Hogwarts would be like.  
"With the Twins around, I'm sure things will be quite lively," he thought. His thoughts eventually turned to his parents as they usually did. He had seen a faint outline of them but he really wanted to know what they really looked like. He eventually decided to try and look up some of their old friends and find out. With that resolved, he went to sleep feeling very contented with his life.  
Time moves on as it usually does and before long September First was just around the corner. Harry had wisely bought himself a Wizard's trunk the last visit to Diagon Alley and packed it the night before. He debated about packing his swords and in the end decided to carry the ninja-to, as was his habit to do so. Thankfully Molly had taught him a concealment charm so people wouldn't see it. Dumbledore though it best to keep his martial arts abilities secret.  
"It would be wise to keep this to yourself. If everybody knew, you would lose your advantage, and the remaining Death Eaters would know," Dumbledore said, and everyone that knew of Harry's ninja abilities agreed.  
Everything was packed, and all that remained for him to do was dress the next morning after his morning exercise. That turned out to be the best decision he'd made yet. He sat at the table sipping tea as the Weasleys rushed around, getting things done at the last moment. Ron flopped down at the table. "Should have packed when you did last night, Harry. I'll have to do that from now on." Harry smiled as he poured Ron a cup of tea. "Pays to be ready for anything." Ginny walked into the kitchen and smiled. "There you are, Harry. Mum says just another few minutes and we'll be ready to go."  
"Wish you were going with us, Ginny. Won't be fun without you," Harry said. Ginny smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That's sweet of you to say that, Harry. There's next year though. Mum does teach me things here at home so I'll be prepared for my first year next year." At that, Molly appeared into the kitchen. "Right. That's done it then. We're off." The boys got up and followed Molly out to the car where Arthur was loading the trunks into the boot of the car (what they call car trunks in England) and then closed the trunk.  
"Right. That's done it. Everybody ready?" Arthur asked. All of them nodded. "Good. Then we best be off." They all got into the car and drove out of the yard and got onto the highway. Harry had seen the sights a few times but he was still fascinated by what he saw. He'd never been into London proper and now he was seeing it for the first time. This was way better than the pictures he'd seen in the books back at the village Anjiro in Japan. They arrived at King's Corners at ten thirty and unloaded the trunks onto the trolleys and pushed them into the station. Harry kept looking around at all of the trains and people rushing through the station. He kept Molly in sight as they headed for Platform 9and ¾, where the Hogwarts Express would be. Eventually Molly stopped in front of a brick wall that stood between platforms 9 and 10.  
"Go straight at the block wall, Harry. Don't worry about a thing," Molly whispered as Fred was the first to go through. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Fred disappear into the wall. He took a breath and casually pushed his trolley towards the wall and then into it. All se saw for a few seconds was the color red around him and then suddenly he was through. Fred stood on the other side with a grin on his face.  
"Made it through all right, Harry?" he asked.  
"What a strange trip," Harry commented. Fred had to laugh as the rest of the Weasleys came through. Ron grinned when he saw Harry standing there.  
"No worries, mate. Only wizards can go through the barrier and those with Hogwarts Express tickets," Ron informed him. Harry moved his trolley out of the way and then followed Fred to the boxcar where trunks were being loaded into. Harry watched his get loaded on and then turned to Fred. As he did so, he witnessed a girl being pushed down onto the ground by a pale blond haired boy. Harry walked over as the boy hissed something at her. Harry stepped in between the boy and the girl.  
"Leave her alone," Harry said. The boy looked Harry up and down and then smiled nastily. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the world famous Harry Potter," he sneered. "You pureblood?"  
"Yes," Harry said, knowing what the boy was asking. The boy pointed to the brown bushy haired girl on the ground. "She's mud blood. Don't get mixed up with her kind." Harry knew what that meant. A wizard or witch born into a non-magical family. Harry turned his back on the boy and reached out to help her up.  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
"Yes," she replied in a small voice. The boy exploded. "What the hell are you doing? You don't touch her or help her! She's trash and should be kept well away from the Wizarding World!" Harry turned to face the boy. "Never ever call her that again," he said quietly. Ron knew that tone of voice and turned to look for Percy. The boy reacted by trying to shove Harry back. Harry didn't move. Then the boy threw a punch that Harry easily caught and bent the wrist back, making the boy yell out as he went down to the ground. The two bigger boys behind the slim pale blond reacted, charging Harry. Harry whipped his right foot up and caught one boy on the left side of his face, knocking him down. Then he stopped his foot in the face of the second one. Harry maintained his balance as the second boy considered his options and then backed off. Then he dropped his foot back down and let go of the blond. He stood up as he held his right wrist in his left hand.  
"I'll get you for this, Potter. You haven't seen the last of Draco Malfoy. We are a very powerful Family and we always win. Nobody messes with a Malfoy and lives," he hissed and stormed away. Harry let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and sighed. People around them started talking and moving once more. Harry turned to the girl behind him.  
"Harry Potter," he smiled.  
"Granger. Hermione Granger. I've heard about you," she said.  
"Want to join me and my friends the Weasleys in a compartment?" Harry asked. She smiled. "I'd be delighted." Percy was standing in the aisle as Harry stepped up behind Hermione. "Harry, I just heard what happened. Are you okay?" Harry smiled. "This is Hermione Granger. She'll be joining us in a compartment." Percy nodded. "This one then." Harry looked in and nodded. He led Hermione and the other Weasleys in and they all sat down. Harry introduced Hermione around as the train started off. Rom grinned at the bright glow in Harry's eyes.  
"We're off then, onto a grand adventure!" Harry declared. The others didn't hesitate to agree.  
  
As it usually does, word of the fight on the platform spread through the train like wildfire. People started peeking in through the compartment door's window trying to get a look at the Harry Potter who beat Draco Malfoy. Harry eventually grew tired of it.  
"Darken," he said, taping the glass with his wand. The glass turned black quickly and he sat back, putting his wand away.  
"Nice spell, mate. Get that from the spell book?" Ron asked. Harry looked up from the chessboard. "Yes. Never knew that one would come in handy. Plenty of time for them to gawk at me later." Hermione smiled. "You are definitely a very unusual person, Harry."  
"Oy, you don't know the half of that," Ron said as he moved a rook. The rook walked over and challenged Harry's bishop, head butting it first, flipping it onto its back, and then kicked it off the board.  
"Wicked move Ron," Harry commented.  
"Thanks mate," Ron said as he leaned back. "So where you from, Hermione?"  
"London. My parents have a dental surgery there," she said. Ron looked up. "What's that?" Harry leaned back after making his move. "A person who fixes teeth." Hermione smiled. "Right you are, Harry." They watched as Harry's knight challenged Ron's Queen. The Queen was smart enough to realize she was beaten, so she moved off the board as the knight took her square.  
"Wizard's Chess?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded. "Yup. I've been playing it ever since I was five. My brother Percy taught me one day when he was bored out of his mind. He figured I'd never beat him. Finally did the summer I was eight. Now he rarely challenges me."  
"I'm still learning. Great strategy game. Sure makes you think," Harry said. Ron's rook didn't bother trying to flatten Harry's pawn. It simply kicked it off the board much to Hermione's amusement. Harry sighed as Ron laughed.  
"Getting better at this mate," Ron said. They continued to play for most of the train ride, even teaching Hermione the game. She proved to be a quick study at it. Then a voice was heard, warning everyone that Hogsmeade would be coming up in fifteen minutes. Harry stood and stretched, feeling things pop in his back. Ron reached up and handed Harry his robe as he took his down from the rack. Hermione pulled hers from a backpack and pulled it on. Harry adjusted his so he could reach his sword if he needed to. Hermione adjusted hers and then turned her attention to the voice giving out directions. The train finally stopped and everyone started getting off. At the side of the train were horseless carriages and Harry started towards one.  
"First years over here!" a voice called out. Harry turned to see a half giant waving at the kids coming off the train. The huge heavily bearded man wasn't hard to miss at all.  
"First years over here!" he yelled once more. Harry moved in that direction with Hermione and Ron behind him. The man continued to call out until he saw Harry. He stopped calling out and looked down at Harry.  
"You are the one Dumbledore calls Harry Potter?" he asked in awe. Harry nodded. "I am." The man offered his hand to Harry, which practically swallowed up Harry's. "I am Rebus Hagrid, Keeper of Key and Grounds at Hogwarts. I am honored to meet you."  
"Thank you," Harry smiled. Hagrid smiled back and Harry knew he would become a good friend. He turned to go to the boats that he saw in front of him filling up with the first years and then he turned around to face the man.  
"Hagrid, did you know my parents?" Harry asked. "Lily and James Potter?" Hagrid grew somber and took hold of Harry's shoulder, seeing the pain in the boy's eyes.  
"They honored me with their friendship, Harry. I would have gladly given my life to protect theirs. You come and see me when you have settled in. I'll tell you everything you ever want to know about them," Hagrid said. Harry nodded. "Thank you." He turned and went to the docks and climbed into a boat with Hermione and Ron. Not a word was spoken until Hagrid got into his own boat.  
"Right! We're off," he announced. Harry forgot his pain as the boats sailed away from the docks and towards the huge castle on the other side of the lake. The sight of the enormous castle took Harry's breath away.  
"Bloody incredible," Ron breathed. It was hard to describe and even years later Harry would be hard pressed to describe his feelings when he first saw it. He knew for sure he'd found his true home.  
The boats finally docked and the first years followed Hagrid up to the top of the big staircase. Minerva McGonagall stood at the top of the stairs.  
"The first years," Hagrid waved to the kids behind him.  
"Thank you Hagrid," she said and then turned to them. "Follow me to the Hall for the Sorting Ceremony." They followed her to the massive doors that led into the hall. "Stay here until the doors open to let you in." She walked through a smaller door. Draco Malfoy made his move after the door closed behind her. He came up to Harry and got into his face.  
"You could have been somebody, Potter. You could have been my ally. I could have introduced you to the right kind of friends. Instead you had to take up with her," Draco spat. Harry stared him down. "I think I can find my own friends, thank you." Then Draco noticed Ron standing behind Harry. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? The shabby robe, the vacant glassy eyed stare, and the wild red hair. You must be a Weasley. The most useless dirt poor family ever to exist in the Wizarding World." Ron started to move but Harry held him back. "He's not worth it, Ron. People like him always fall very hard on their arses in the end."  
"That probably explains the wide crack in his arse," Ron grinned as the assembled kids laughed. Draco turned red with rage. "When my father hears of these insults..."  
"What's he gonna do? Spank me?" Harry taunted as the kids laughed once more. Draco pointed his finger at him. "Best you watch yourself around me, Potter. Someday you'll meet the same end your parents did." That definitely pushed Harry's button. He stared into Draco's eyes until the slim blond looked away, clearly afraid of what he saw in Harry's eyes. The temperature around then dropped as Harry addressed Draco in the coldest voice Ron ever heard his friend use.  
"If you ever insult the Potter Clan again, you will be lucky to live to regret your words and actions," Harry spat. The kids shivered as well. Draco seemed to melt back into the crowd. Harry closed his eyes and practiced a relaxing meditation until he got his anger under control. When he opened his eyes Harry seemed to be back in control.  
Just then the massive twin doors opened and all of the kids turned to see the Great Hall just inside. Ron's mouth dropped in shock as he saw all of the floating candles.  
"Bloody hell," he whispered. Even Hermione had to agree. McGonagall signaled for the kids to walk in and stopped them in front of the stage. She had a roll of parchment in her hands.  
"When the Sorting Hat has done his song, I will call your names. Come up, sit on the stool, and place the Hat on your head. It will then sort you into a house," she stated. McGonagall stepped back and every one watched the Hat. A moment later it came to life, blinking and looking at the first years standing there. Then it began to sing.  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me, you can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwart's Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor. where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindor apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil. Or yet in Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind. Perhaps Slytherin, you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get into a flap! You're in safe hands though I have none, for I'm a thinking cap!" the battered scruffy hat sang out loud.  
After the applause died down, McGonagall started calling names. A kid walked forward and placed the Hat on their head. The Hat would take a moment to decide, sometimes longer, sometimes quickly. When Harry's turn came, he sat on the stool and placed the Hat on his head.  
(A Potter. Well, well, well. Let's see here. Interesting,) the Hat said.  
(What's interesting?) Harry thought back.  
(I see much power here. Those you now possess, and those yet to be discovered. Slytherin then, eh?) the Hat asked.  
(No!) Harry mentally shouted. (Not with them, please. I don't want to be a Voldemort,) Harry pleaded. (Gryffindor, like my parents.)  
(But you could be great!) the Hat snapped back.  
(No. Not there,) Harry demanded.  
(Very well then,) the Hat said.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted. The Gryffindor table went wild as Harry put the hat down. McGonagall smiled and Dumbledore nodded to Harry. Harry felt a sense of relief as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron took his turn when he was called.  
"I know what to do with you, Weasley!" the Hat shouted. "Gryffindor!" Ron grinned as he sat down with Harry. Then the last person was sorted and Dumbledore stood up. The hall went silent.  
"I am happy to see all of the returning students are here tonight. I extend my welcome and best wishes to the First years and to tell you that my door is always open to all who need an ear to listen to them. Now then, to business. The Forbidden Forest is exactly that. Forbidden. There are things and creatures in there we know of and others we don't. Do not go there. Ever. The fourth floor in the East wing is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a very horrible, painful death. Argus Filch wishes me to remind all that Magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes. The Quidditch League will start up soon. The Heads of your Houses will post the notices at the appropriate time. Last, but not least, let us eat. I am hungry," he said to laughter around the Hall.  
Suddenly food appeared on the tables in front of the students, and the feast began. Harry filled his plate with food that he was used to eating. He relaxed and looked around the Hall at the colorful banners that waved above each table. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt the Magic flowing through the castle. It was a good feeling. One that he hoped would remain with him for a long time.  
  
They followed Percy, the Gryffindor prefect, up to the Gryffindor Tower once they had been dismissed after the Welcoming Feast. Percy seemed a bit odd to Harry and he wondered what was going on. Once he got through the painting that was the entry to the Gryffindor Tower and saw the commons room for the first time, he dismissed the thought from his mind and put it into a compartment in his mind and looked around the room in awe.  
"This place is awesome," Harry said. Hermione and Ron had to agree. The room was done in red and gold colors, with the Gryffindor banner prominently displayed on one wall. The Gryffindor Lion seemed so lifelike the details were amazing. Harry sighed as he looked around.  
"This place feels like home," he said and a number of the kids agreed with him. Even Percy couldn't dispute that. Harry went up to the dorm for the first years and found his trunk at the foot of a large four-poster bed. He blinked at the sight.  
"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed as he came up behind Harry. "This is quite a bed, Harry. I bet all of us could get on it at once." Harry crawled up on the bed and stretched out on it once he lay down on it. "Very comfortable, Ron." As Harry lay on the bed he looked up at the frame above him and noticed that he could easily conceal one sword inside the top fringe. He smiled to himself. This was working better than he imagined. He'd check out the rest of the bed later. He untied the privacy curtains and closed them. He stood up and placed his ninja-to on the top of the ledge that ran around the inside of the frame and discovered it to be perfect. He'd keep the smaller sword, the Wakizaki, on him for every day carry and leave the larger swords in his trunk or hidden in his bed. He lay back down and relaxed. A moment later he was asleep.  
Harry was up at the crack of dawn the next morning. He dressed in sweats and quietly slipped out of the Gryffindor Tower with his ninja-to on his back, concealed from view by the charm Dumbledore taught him. McGonagall taught him how to transfigure it into something else or shrink it down should the need arise.  
"When you leave Gryffindor Tower in the mornings to run, be careful not to run into Filch. He can be a very nasty man," she told him. Harry remembered her advice and moved into the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. His acute hearing picked up the faint sounds of the cat's claws clicking on the wood and stone floors. Mr. Norris, as the cat was known, was the most hated cat in the school. Many students had been busted by her and Filch. Harry couldn't understand why the others didn't like her. He thought she was a beautiful cat and decided he'd try to make friends with her first chance he got. He slipped through the shadows and then out the main doors. Thankfully they didn't make any kind of noise as the opened. Harry walked out the doors and into the predawn chill. He smiled as he breathed in the clean fresh air and then headed off to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"One turn around the outside edge of the playing field on the inside of the stands equals a mile, Harry. Six turns will be your six miles," Fred had told him during the walk up to the commons room last night. "You'll be the most fit player if by some stroke of luck you get onto the Gryffindor House Team."  
Harry arrived at the Quidditch pitch and began his stretches. Once he was properly warmed up he started his run. He relaxed his mind and slipped into Getsumi no Michi and meditated as he ran. He felt his body respond to the fast six mile run, the heart beating fast, his lungs taking in the oxygen, and his leg muscles working hard to move him forward. He relaxed for a moment once he finished his six miles and then headed back to the castle. Slipping in the main doors, he listened carefully for any sounds. There was only silence as he slipped up the staircases to the special room that Dumbledore had set up for him to use. Harry found the hanging tapestry of a knight in white armor and whispered the password. The tapestry moved aside and Harry slipped inside. The torches inside the room sprang to life as Harry walked in. Harry immediately started his workout, starting with his martial arts and then finishing off with his weightlifting routine he had developed after reading weightlifting books. An hour later he was in the shower room, getting cleaned up after a hard workout. Harry felt energized and he was ready for the day. He went up into his dorm and dressed for the day and then went back down into the commons room and sat in one of the overstuffed chairs with a cup of tea and meditated. Eventually he became aware of people coming into the commons room so he brought him self back as Ron sat down on the edge of the chair's arm. Harry blinked and then looked up at Ron.  
"Morning, Ron. Ready to go?" he asked.  
"In a minute. Hermione should walk down with us just in case Malfoy tries something," Ron said. Harry nodded as Hermione walked up to them. She grinned when she saw them.  
  
"Alright Harry?" she asked. Harry grinned back at the girl. "Sure. Let's get going then."  
The three friends walked out of the Gryffindor Tower and headed down to the hall for breakfast. The crowd of students got larger as they got closer to the hall. The doors were open so they went in and found places at the Gryffindor table. Food appeared as people placed their orders. Harry glanced up at the Staff table and Albus Dumbledore nodded slightly. Harry smiled back at the old man. He turned as McGonagall handed them their class schedules. He looked at the schedule and noted how the classes were structured. He tucked the paper into an inside pocket of his robe and turned his attention back to the plate in front of him. He wanted to make sure he'd have plenty of energy for the morning. Before he left the table, he slipped a couple of carrots into his robe for a midmorning snack.  
"So what's the first class?" Ron asked as they walked out into the hall. Hermione pulled her schedule. "Potions with a Professor Snape."  
"The dungeons, then. That's where his classroom is," Harry informed them. Ron shivered. "He sounds like a creepy guy." Harry smiled as he recalled his first meeting of the man. He was tempted to tell them of what happened in the room, but decided not to. That had been between him, Dumbledore, and Snape. He saw no reason to say anything about it. The less people knew, the better, he thought to himself.  
They walked into the classroom and took seats at the desks. Harry took a moment to look around the room. The walls were covered with shelves of all kinds of containers filled with who knew what. Harry could feel something here and he couldn't quite explain it. He decided to mention it to Snape after the class. The door banging against the wall made everyone jump and Harry had to keep himself from reacting to it. Snape walked in, his cloak billowing out from behind him. He stopped in front of his desk and looked at everyone for a moment. The man certainly was imposing and scary enough, but Harry could see right through him.  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," Snape began as he glared out at the students. Nobody dared to breathe the wrong way.  
"As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering caldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach," Snape snapped as he moved around his desk to face the class. Harry looked at him with the same cold expression on his face that Snape had. Snape didn't even blink.  
"Now I suggest we get started here. We will mix up a simple potion to cure boils," he snapped. Harry just nodded and the class got started.  
  
Transfigurations class was next. Both Ron and Harry walked in just a tad late after comparing notes on Snape in the hall. Both of them saw an orange tabby cat sitting on the desk at the front of the room. Harry walked up to it and petted it on the head, and then gave it a light scratch behind the right ear. The cat purred contentedly.  
"Where did you come from?" Harry asked the cat. It stood up on all fours, stretched, and then walked to the edge of the desk and leaped off. The cat changed into McGonagall in mid leap as the two boys stared.  
"Bloody hell," Ron croaked. "That was marvelous, Miss." McGonagall smiled. "Thank you. Now if you two will take your seats, I shall begin the class with an explanation of Transfiguration." Harry quickly decided she was much better than Snape was. She just didn't toss things at them like Snape did. She took her time and explained everything clearly. Harry's first try at transfiguring a match into a needle wasn't too bad, succeeding in getting the match to turn halfway into a needle. McGonagall nodded as she came around.  
"Not bad, Mr. Potter. Keep trying," she said, and then moved on. Ron managed to increase the size of the match. A boy named Neville sitting next to then managed to burn his up completely. McGonagall sighed and handed him another one. Hermione succeeded on the first try.  
"Ten points to Miss Granger for a perfect needle on the first try," McGonagall announced after looking at the needle. The Slytherins in the room hissed in anger at Hermione but she shrugged it off.  
"I read the first two chapters of the book last night," she informed Harry and Ron after class. "Very interesting subject." Ron sighed. "I was too tired to even think about doing any reading on the classes last night," he said as they sat down for lunch.  
"Next one is Charms. That sounds like a fun class," Hermione remarked. Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah, that sure does." That turned out to be an understatement. The professor turned out to be a tiny man who had to stand on a pile of books in order to be seen.  
"Now then, ladies and gentlemen," he said, "I am Professor Flitwick, your Charms instructor. Charms can be quite useful provided they are properly used. In fact, they could be used to confuse your opponent in a fight. The first thing we shall learn is the proper use of your wands. Now pull them out and follow my movements." For the next ten minutes they practiced the wand movements to the man's guidance.  
"Now we shall learn the first charm called Wingardium Leviosa," he announced to the class. "Say the words while doing the wand movements, a nice smooth swish and flick. Use the feathers in front of you." Naturally Hermione was the first to do it very well. Harry was second best, while Ron managed to turn the feather into something else. Neville Longbottom ended up burning his feather completely much to the surprise of the Gryffindors and the amusement of the Slytherins. Harry helped him until the boy finally got it right.  
"Thanks Harry," he said shyly. Harry smiled back. "Anytime. Glad to help a friend."  
The three of them discovered they had free time before dinner at six. Harry decided he would go and look up Hagrid. Hermione decided to go off to the library, to which both of the boys groaned loudly. Barely there a day and already Hermione was turning into a bookworm.  
"I'm off to the commons room, mate. Like to find someone to play chess with," Ron said and off he went. Harry turned and went out the front doors into the late afternoon sun. He pulled his robes off to reveal a casual shirt, blue jeans, and Doc Martin boots. He's liked the boots from the moment he saw them in London and bought the hiking kind. He was glad he did. They felt perfect on his feet and from the size of the castle and the grounds, he knew he'd be doing a lot of walking all over the place. He rolled his robe into a small ball and tucked it inside his backpack, something he was glad he'd gotten in London as well, thinking he'd be carrying books and things in it. As usual his foresight served him well. Harry hiked down the well worn path towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, towards what looked like a massive building. Harry guessed it to be Hagrid's hut, and as it turned out he was right.  
"There you are, Harry!" the half giant smiled as Harry came into view. "I've been hoping to see you." Harry smiled. He knew he was going to like Hagrid a lot. "Nice to see you."  
"Come in and set a spell, I got some tea on and some biscuits as well," Hagrid said as he led the way in. Harry followed the man into his hut. He looked around the place before taking a chair. The hut was a one room affair, with everything spread out nicely. Harry got the feeling it was well lived in.  
"I like this place," Harry remarked. "Feels cozy." Hagrid beamed. "Thank you Harry. Now have a seat there and tell me about your first day," he said as he poured out the tea. Hagrid listened to every word that Harry said and nodded at the right times.  
"Don't worry about Snape. He's like that to everyone," Hagrid said. "Even back in me school days he was just as cold and nasty." Harry sighed. "That's too bad. But he seems to really not like me too much." Hagrid shrugged his shoulders. "Just the way he is, Harry." Hagrid then turned and rummaged around on a nearby shelf, muttering to himself. Then he found what it was he was looking for and turned to Harry with a somber look on his face. He placed a thick brown leather bound book on the table in front of Harry.  
"This," Hagrid said in a soft quiet voice, "Is the photo album I'd made of your parents, Harry. From the time I met them here to the night..." Hagrid stopped abruptly and tried to compose himself. Harry felt him self tear up as he knew what Hagrid was referring to. Hagrid offered Harry a hanky and Harry accepted it, wiping his eyes.  
"I'll leave you in peace to look through it," Hagrid said as he strode out the door. Harry looked down at the book and opened it. On the first page in the fanciest gold script he'd ever seen was the Potter Family name and coat of Arms. For the next two hours Harry looked at every picture in the book. Then he read a testimony that Hagrid had written about his parents. He closed the book and hugged it to his chest, tears spilling over once more as he cried for him self and his parents. Then he swore an oath to stop Voldemort if he ever appeared again. Deep down inside of him he knew that Voldemort wasn't dead. He had the feeling he'd encounter him again someday. he decided he'd work even harder to prepare him self for the coming battles. The door opening made him look up. Hagrid walked inside and sat down at the table. Harry looked at him trying to say something, but Hagrid held up his hand.  
"The look in your eyes is enough. Keep the book close to your heart, Harry. Memorize each and every picture. Never stop thinking of them. They will guide you when you need it," Hagrid said, nodding.  
"Thank you. I owe you a debt of gratitude," Harry said. Hagrid knew the boy was serious from the look in his eyes. He nodded once.  
"Best be going, Harry. They'll be calling dinner soon," Hagrid nodded. Harry turned to leave and then stopped. "I offer you my friendship, Hagrid." Hagrid stood up and bowed to Harry. "I humbly accept your friendship, Harry." Then Harry turned to leave and headed up to the castle.  
Since it was too late to go up to his dorm and lock the book away, he carried it with him in his pack. He decided on the spur of the moment to go see the old man after dinner. He looked up at the staff table and saw Dumbledore looking at him. The old man nodded just slightly and Harry knew that Dumbledore knew that Harry wanted to see him. A new respect for Dumbledore grew inside Harry. He knew without a doubt that the old man would make a great ally during his school years here.  
"You have done a great thing by offering Hagrid your friendship, Harry. He will make a good loyal friend and a trustworthy ally," Dumbledore said as they sat down in chairs. "I trust Hagrid with my own life." Harry smiled. "He's a good man." Dumbledore chuckled. "That he is."  
"While I was there, he gave me a book of photos he made up for me. Inside it contains every picture he'd ever took of my parents," Harry said as he handed Dumbledore the book. The old man smiled. "You honor me Harry by sharing this with me." Dumbledore flipped through the pages and read a little of the testimony that Hagrid had written and smiled. He stood up and handed the book back to Harry. Then he went to a bookcase behind him and retrieved a large box. He opened it and showed Harry what was inside.  
"This is the complete history of the Potter and Evans Clans, Harry. Pictures, details, everything. The second book is of your parents alone, and then you as a baby. I believe they would have wanted you to have these," Dumbledore said. Harry looked up at the old man. "Thank you sir." Dumbledore nodded as Harry left the office. He knew in the days and years ahead Harry would go back to those books time and time again for support. He sighed as he sat down and sipped a cup of tea. He had the feeling that something was about to happen soon.  
The first hint of that was at breakfast the next morning. The hall was abuzz with the news of a break in at Gringott's Bank. Harry was shocked. He wondered just how that could have happened. He read the article with interest and according to it the vault in question had been emptied earlier in the day. Harry sat and pondered that. As he did so, he glanced up at the staff table and observed Hagrid in deep conversation with Dumbledore. Hagrid seemed to be upset by something and Dumbledore appeared to be cool about it. That perplexed Harry even more so he closed his eyes and slipped into Getsumi no Michi and let his mind drift on the currents in the room. Eventually they led him to Hagrid and Dumbledore. The moment his thoughts reached theirs, they were immediately rebuffed and turned aside. That shocked Harry. He blinked as he came out of his meditation and looked back up at the staff table. Dumbledore looked at him and Harry read something in the old man's eyes. It was a gentle admonishment not to interfere. Harry realized that Dumbledore's power was greater than his, magical or ninja. Harry decided to be a lot more careful next time he tried to probe the old man's thoughts.  
The next major event of the day was flying lessons for the first years. Harry followed the group of Gryffindor first years out to the great lawn where Madame Hooch was waiting. She stood tall and proud, and Harry could read the power she gave off. Harry decided this was not a lady to be messed with. Even her appearance was enough to even subdue Malfoy. She had short grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.  
"What the hell are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Stand next to a broom right now! Come on, be quick about it!" Even Malfoy jumped when she snapped. Harry stood on the left of a broomstick that had seen better days.  
"Put your right hand out over the broom and say up!" she snapped. Harry's broom jumped straight up into his hand at once. His, however, was one of the tiny few that did on the first try. Everyone else had trouble with theirs. Neville Longbottom's didn't even twitch. With her help he managed to make it rise. What happened next took everyone by surprise. Neville put his left foot down a bit too hard and then he shot straight up into the air much to everyone's surprise. Before they knew it, he was up very high, a tiny speck in the sky. Hooch turned white with shock. then Neville came down at a high rate of speed and managed to turn his broom before impact with the grass and flew into walls several times before letting go of his broom and falling several feet to the ground. he yelled out as a loud snap was heard. Hooch snapped out of her shock and ran over to him. She helped him up as the Gryffindor first years gathered around them.  
"Broken wrist is all," she clucked. "Nobody gets on a broom until I return, if you do, I will personally drag your sorry ass to the gates of Hogwarts and boot you out!" Nobody doubted her word on that. As she walked off with Neville, something rolled out of his robes and stopped by the wall. Harry spotted it but Malfoy was quick to grab it.  
"Well, well, well," he said with a sneer as he tossed it in the air and caught it several times. "What do we got here?"  
"Give me back Neville's Remembrall, Malfoy. It's not yours," Harry said. The Remembrall was a glass ball about the size of a large marble, which seemed to be filled with white smoke. The person held it in their hand and if it turned red, then it was telling you that you had forgotten something. Neville was a very forgetful person and his Grandmother sent it to him in hopes that it would help him. Malfoy tossed it up and own a few more times. "That useless oaf sure doesn't belong here," he chortled. "Did you see the way he flew?" The Slytherins behind him laughed nastily. A few of the Gryffindors jumped into the fray, defending Neville.  
"Give me the Remembrall," Harry said. Malfoy laughed once more. "I should leave it someplace for him to find it. How about up in a tree?" Before Harry could react, Malfoy jumped on a broom and lifted off to the top of a tree. Harry reacted, grabbing his broom and climbing to Malfoy's level, facing him. Malfoy looked absolutely stunned. He hadn't expected that.  
"If you want it, you gotta catch me, Potty!" Malfoy yelled. That started the chase that would be talked about for days to come. Both boys flew at top speed around the castle, through it, and up and down. Malfoy finally decided to end it by throwing the Remembrall down at the castle wall. Harry turned and went into a steep dive, chasing the glass ball all the way down. He caught it and turned just in the nick of time. He slowed down and then landed on the field. he held up the Remembrall and grinned as the Gryffindor first years cheered.  
"HARRY POTTER!" the woman's voice carried across the field. Harry turned to see a very angry McGonagall storming across the field towards them.  
"Oh shit," was Harry's only thought. She stopped in front of him and glared at him for a moment. Then she turned around and started back to the castle. "Follow me!" Harry had no choice but to follow. His hopes and dreams had just crashed. The Gryffindors followed behind, trying to explain what had happened but she paid them no attention.  
"All of you stay put," she snapped. Harry followed her into the castle and up the stairs. She stopped at a classroom and went inside. Flitwick looked up at the sudden intrusion.  
"May I borrow Wood for a few moments, Professor Flitwick?" McGonagall asked the man. A burly fifth year boy stood and followed Harry and McGonagall out of the classroom and into another one, where Peeves was busy writing cuss words on the blackboard.  
"OUT!" McGonagall yelled at the poltergeist. Peeves gave her the finger as he went out the door. She slammed it behind him.  
"Wood, this is Potter. Potter, this is Oliver Wood," she made the introductions. "Wood, I found you a Seeker." Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight. "Are you sure about this?"  
"Hell yes," she said. "Potter is a natural at this. he picked up on it very quickly, and I am so impressed. He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty foot dive."  
"Ever seen a game of Quidditch?" Wood asked Harry.  
"While I stayed at the Weasley's I did," Harry said.  
"Wood's the Captain of the Gryffindor House Team," McGonagall explained. Wood circled Harry a few times. "Got the right build for it."  
"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore at once and see if I can get him to bend the first year rule. After the last match with Slytherin..." she trailed off. She turned to Harry. "Train hard, or I may change my mind about punishing you." Wood was muttering to himself. "Need a better broom, something slick and quick." McGonagall smiled. "Your father would have been proud. He was the best Quidditch player Hogwarts had ever seen."  
  
Harry stood rooted to the spot. His father before him had played Quidditch? He never knew.  
"Stop by the trophy room sometime and look in the Quidditch cases," McGonagall suggested, seeing the shock on Harry's face. Harry nodded. "I will." She left the room leaving both boys behind her. Oliver turned to Harry.  
"So you've seen the Weasley Twins in action then. They are the team's Beaters," he explained. Harry blinked once more, bringing himself back to the present. "Yes. They taught me the game and I learned how to fly a broom there as well. They said I was a natural." Oliver smiled. "Good. Keep this between us for now." He left the room after a moment, leaving Harry all alone with his thoughts. There was a struggle going on inside of him. so much he wanted to know about his family, and the question of why kept popping up. why did they have to die? Why did Voldemort kill them? There were no answers to his questions, only the echo of why kept ringing inside of his head. Harry turned to leave the room. He wandered the castle for the rest of the day, thinking about his current situation. He finally joined his housemates for dinner and casually told Ron what happened. Ron's eyes got big.  
"You on the House team? My God, we'd be unstoppable!" Ron said with a grin. Harry just smiled and nodded. "I guess so." He turned back to his dinner, and then the Twins popped up.  
"Wood just told us. We'll help in anyway we can, Harry. This thing is a team effort, we'll get you up to speed," Fred nodded as George agreed. Harry smiled. "Thanks guys. I appreciate it." The Twins left, only to be replaced by someone else. Malfoy and his two companions. Harry sighed.  
"Well Potter? Having a last meal before leaving the school?" Malfoy taunted.  
"You're awful brave now that you're back on the ground with your twin leeches with you," Harry stated coolly. Malfoy snarled. "I'll take you on anytime without them.. wizard's Duel. Midnight. Trophy Room. What's the matter? Never heard of a Wizard's Duel? Malfoy asked. Ron turned to look at Malfoy. "sure he has. I'm his second. who's yours?" Malfoy looked behind him and then turned back. "Crabbe. Be there." The three Slytherins walked away from the table as Harry turned to Ron.  
"What is a Wizard's Duel anyway?" Harry asked. Ron sighed. "Explain later."  
Eleven thirty came around and the two boys sneaked down to the commons room. As they walked across the carpet, a lamp came on, stopping them in their tracks. Hermione sat on the couch in a thick fuzzy pink bathrobe.  
"I know what you two are going to do and I won't let you do it," she said. Harry turned to walk out. "Go back to bed. This is a man's business."  
"I'll tell," Hermione challenged. Harry turned to face Hermione. The look on his face was enough to make even Peeves shiver in his boots. "No you won't. That would make you an accessory to the fact." The boys turned to walk out with Hermione on their tail. When she got done lecturing them, she turned to find her self locked out of the Tower. The Fat Lady had gone on a night time visit somewhere. Ron sighed. "come on, mate." They walked through the corridors until they got to the Trophy room. Harry kept alert, just in case Malfoy ambushed them. he would have done the same. They slipped into the room. The cases stood high, loaded with cups, plates, and plaques. Harry started looking in the cases until he found what he was looking for. There was a cup with his father's name inscribed on it. Ron and Hermione both walked up to each side of him as Harry opened the case and picked up the cup. he felt tears in his eyes.  
"My father's," he explained. Ron rested his hand on Harry's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Maybe Professor Dumbledore will let you have it, Harry." Before Harry could reply, his sharp hearing picked up footsteps. He quickly put it back and closed the case, motioning to his friends to move into the shadows. The voice they heard wasn't Malfoy's, but Filch.  
"Sniff them out, my sweet. They are in here somewhere," Filch said to the cat. Harry cursed quietly. Malfoy had set them up damn good. Now he had to avoid the old man, and get his friends out of trouble as well. The three of them moved silently towards another door and then out as Mr. Norris walked into the other one. Once they were clear of the room, they broke into a run and raced down the corridor towards the Tower. Ron however, slipped and fell, his momentum taking him right into a suit of armor. The whole thing fell, making a very loud racket. Harry groaned as he hauled Ron to his feet and they raced down another hall towards a door. Harry was the first to reach it and discovered it was locked.  
"Shit!" Harry swore loudly as they heard Filch get closer.  
"Alohomora!" Hermione said, tapping the lock with Harry's wand. The door popped open and they got through, slamming it behind them. They listened to Filch stop in the hall, look around, and yell to the cat to keep looking. Harry slowly became aware of Ron banging on his left shoulder very hard.  
"WHAT!" Harry yelled at Ron.  
"Harry," Hermione said in a tiny voice. Harry turned to look at the biggest three headed dog he'd ever seen in his life. He blinked a few times and tried to say something. Ron beat him to it.  
"I want my Mommy," Ron said in a very little boy voice.  
  
To Be Continued! ************************************************************************  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, your comments, ideas, and suggestions are most helpful. This is where things start to really heat up for the Trio, as they are known in the books. Stay tuned for more exciting HP action! 


	3. Ninja Wizard 03

Ninja wizard 03  
  
By David  
  
A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
  
Author Notes: Thanks be to the great Mrs. Rowling who created the Harry Potter Universe. The characters in the story are not mine. This is an Alternate Universe fiction, loosely based on all five books. Enjoy the story!  
  
Ninja Wizard 03  
  
"I want my Mommy," Ron squeaked in a little boy voice as the three of them stared at the biggest three headed dog they'd ever seen.   
  
All three heads moved down to look at them as they showed their teeth. Harry had no doubts as to what those sharp teeth were capable of. He felt fear from both of his friends behind him. He swallowed his and stood up straight. He looked at the creature and projected calm at them. It seemed to work. The creature backed off and continued to stare at them.   
  
"Okay, move very slowly to the door and go out. I'll be the last to leave," Harry said, maintaining eye contact with them. Hermione was the first out, Ron right behind her, and Harry the last out. He closed the door and sighed. Hermione replaced the lock and they headed back down the hall. Harry paused to check and see if Filch was still around but he wasn't and they were able to get back to the Tower with no further problems. They sat down in the chairs and sighed with relief.   
  
"That was too close," Ron said.   
  
Hermione nodded. "Malfoy set you guys up."   
  
Harry was inclined to agree. Malfoy now considered Harry a threat and was trying to remove him in any way possible. Harry decided to start watching his back a lot more carefully from then on. It would not do to have Malfoy sink his ship even before he had gotten started at Hogwarts. Hermione's voice brought him back.   
  
"Did any of you see what it was standing on?" she asked.   
  
"The floor?" Ron guessed.   
  
Harry thought for a minute. It was strange to have the beast in there. Harry suddenly sat up as he realized where they had been.   
  
"The forbidden corridor," he said.   
  
Hermione nodded. "It was standing on a trapdoor."  
  
"Guarding something," Harry said, his mind suddenly working at the mystery before him.   
  
"Guarding what?" Ron asked.   
  
Harry suddenly leaped out of the chair and started rummaging through the bin next to the fireplace and then returning to his chair. He read the article about the break in at Gringott's to Ron and Hermione.   
  
"That's impossible," Hermione said when Harry finished. "Gringott's is supposed to be well guarded by the Goblins."   
  
Harry nodded. "I agree. There were far too many of them all over the place. Even I was watched very carefully by the one who escorted me down to the Potter Vault."   
  
"Wonder what it is?" Hermione wondered aloud.   
  
Harry sighed at his mind worked on the beast problem. "Hagrid. Has to be. He's the one who put the beast there."   
  
Hermione grinned. "Well done, Harry. Didn't he say some time ago he loves strange creatures?"   
  
"All we gotta do is ask him about it," Ron suggested.  
  
Harry nodded. "Leave that to me. For now, let's get to bed."   
  
Hermione went up to her room while Ron and Harry slipped into their dorm. Ron fell asleep immediately while Harry lay awake a while longer. Eventually he fell asleep.   
  
Malfoy was quite speechless when he saw Harry and Ron the next morning. Harry waved cheerfully to Malfoy as they walked past him. Both boys laughed at his silly expression. It also told them that Malfoy was the one who ratted him out.   
  
"We gotta get him for that," Ron said as he sat down at the table.   
  
"We will," Harry said as he sipped his morning tea. He felt very energized after his morning workout and learning a new sword technique from Tino, the ninja who volunteered to help Harry keep his skills sharp. Harry decided to find Hagrid and talk to him about the beast in the forbidden corridor. He found him coming into the castle.   
  
"Hi Hagrid!" Harry called out. "Great morning, isn't it?"   
  
"That it be, Harry. How's things?" Hagrid asked as he came up to Harry.   
  
Harry grinned. "Just fine, Hagrid. I'm thinking of doing a research project for a class on strange beasts and chose a three headed dog. Know anything about them?"  
  
Hagrid smiled and Harry knew he'd hit the jackpot. "Well, there's Fluffy up in the Forbidden corridor. Quite a fine animal…" Hagrid drifted off as he suddenly realized he'd been had. He got close to Harry and guided him off to the side.   
  
"How do you know about Fluffy? You were in there, weren't you? Dumbledore will have my head for this," he moaned.   
  
"What's he doing there? Is he guarding something?" Harry's voice had dropped to a hypnotic whisper.   
  
"That's between Nicholas Flamel and Dumbledore," Hagrid said, and then realized he'd said too much. "I shouldn't have said that. Stay clear of it, Harry. Leave it well alone!"   
  
Harry crossed his fingers behind his back before swearing to. Hagrid hurried away and Harry watched him go. He hated to do that, but at least he now had his answers. He turned and walked slowly to his first class of the day, turning over in his mind what he had learned. Either this thing was extremely dangerous, or it was very valuable. Harry put the problem aside and went into class.   
  
  
  
If Harry wanted to find a way to seriously honk off Malfoy, the opportunity came a week later. Harry sat down at the table for breakfast after having his usual morning workout. Owls came swooping into the Great Hall with morning mail. Harry didn't bother to look up as he reached out his hand, keeping the morning edition of the Daily Prophet from crash landing into Ron's breakfast. Harry flipped a coin into the air and the owl caught it as he handed the paper to Hermione, who had stopped speaking to him and Ron after a severe argument the week before. She had gone on a rant about having sneaked out and almost caught. She took the paper from Harry without a word. Harry heard excited chatter and looked up to see six screech owls carrying what looked like a long package towards the Gryffindor table. Harry wondered who it was for until it was dropped in front of him. Just as quickly as the six owls dropped the package, Hedwig appeared and handed Harry a letter. She helped herself to the pieces of fish on Harry's plate as he opened the letter and read it with Ron hanging over his shoulder.   
  
"Do not open the parcel at the table. It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand. I don't want everyone knowing you've got a broomstick just yet. Meet Wood at the Quidditch pitch tonight at seven. Good luck," Harry read quietly.   
  
Both of them left the hall quickly and headed up to the dorms until Malfoy suddenly appeared with his shadows behind him.   
  
"Just where the hell do you think you're going, Potty?" Malfoy snapped.  
  
Malfoy quickly seized the package and felt it and then threw it back.   
  
"A broomstick. You're done for now, Potter. When I inform Professor Snape, he'll see to it you get tossed out on your arse," Malfoy gleefully smirked.   
  
Ron jumped into it. "It's not just any broomstick, Malfoy. It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you had at home? A tired out old Comet Two Sixty?"  
  
Before Malfoy could snap back, Professor Flitwick suddenly appeared.   
  
"Is there a problem, boys?" he squeaked.   
  
"Potter has a broomstick sir," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Yes, that's right. Special circumstances, was told all about it from Professor McGonagall. What is it?" Flitwick asked.   
  
"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir. I was just thanking Malfoy for creating the situation that got me the broom," Harry openly gloated, trying not to laugh at the horror spreading across Malfoy's face.  
  
Then they sprinted up the stairs, finally breaking down in laughter at Malfoy's reaction. They encountered Hermione in the hall. She just looked and didn't say anything as the boys rushed past. Harry carefully unwrapped the broom and rolled it out onto his bed. Both of them stared at it for a long time. It looked beautiful to Harry.   
  
"I can't wait to get on this," he said softly.  
  
Later that evening Harry stood on the pitch and kicked off. Harry felt the wind whip through his hair and past him as he gained speed. He slipped the flight goggles into place and really opened it up. He flew through each goal and around the, twisting and turning past each one of the spectator stands and around them. When he finally slowed down, he saw Oliver Wood standing on the pitch waving to him. Harry landed as Oliver walked up to him.   
  
"You are a natural," he breathed.   
  
Harry held the broom out to Oliver. "Take a ride."   
  
"Thank you, Harry. I'd be honored," Oliver said.   
  
He mounted and kicked off, flying up high. He treated Harry to some of his best stunts and moves. Then it was down to business as Oliver mounted his own broom and took a bag of golf balls up with him. For the next hour Oliver threw golf balls in every direction, watching Harry zoom around, catching them all.   
  
"The Quidditch Cup and the House Cup is as good as ours, Harry. We gonna kick some serious ass!" Oliver declared.  
  
Harry grinned.   
  
Before Harry knew it, it was the end of October and with it brought Halloween. Harry grew quiet and somber as the day drew closer. Ron sensed the change in Harry and decided to mention it to McGonagall. She thanked Ron for telling her and started watching Harry closer. She in turn informed Dumbledore. He nodded and decided he would talk to Harry. Tino even noticed the change and sought to ease Harry's mind over the death of his parents. The day started out fairly well, Professor Flitwick teaching the Wingardium Leviosa charm. Neville completely burned up his feather, while Ron couldn't get his to budge. Hermione added to his troubles by trying to correct his pronunciation. Much to Ron's dismay, she did it perfectly on the first try. By the end of the class, Ron was in an ugly mood and everyone avoided him.   
  
"The nerve of that woman," Ron snarled. "No wonder nobody likes her! Always trying to be bossy and a know it all."   
  
Someone bumped into them and Harry noticed it was Hermione, and was shocked to see her in tears.   
  
"She heard you Ron," Harry snapped, growing angry.   
  
"So what. Serves her right," Ron said as he moved on.   
  
Harry felt a fury building up inside of him. He realized he was getting pissed off so he walked into a small courtyard and sat down on a bench and slipped into his meditation. A moment later he had himself back under control. He also realized he was part of the reason why Hermione wasn't talking to them.   
  
"I'm just as guilty," he said to himself.   
  
He resolved to find her and talk to her next chance he got. Unfortunately she wasn't seen all afternoon. Harry started to worry. As he passed a group of girls on the way down to the hall, he and Ron overheard one girl telling another that Hermione had been cooped up in the girl's bathroom for most of the day, crying her eyes out. Ron looked a bit awkward at that piece of news, but kept on walking. Once they entered the hall, they totally forgot about her. The place was well decorated. Live bats swooped down from the ceiling as music played in the background. Harry and Ron tucked into the feast.   
  
Halfway through the feast, Professor Quirrel came running into the Hall and up to the staff table, panting and a look of terror on his face.   
  
"Troll," he panted. "In the dungeons… thought you'd like to know."   
  
Then he fell over in a faint. That set off the hall. Dumbledore managed to silence the hall a few moments later.  
  
"All prefects will lead the classes back to their dorms immediately!" he ordered.  
  
As Percy led the Gryffindors out and up the stairs, Harry had a nagging feeling he was forgetting something. Then he stopped suddenly and Ron ran right into him.  
  
"Hermione!" he breathed.   
  
Ron's face went white. "We gotta save her!"   
  
They slipped away from the group and made their way down to the girl's bathrooms where Hermione was. They just turned the corner and heard rapid footsteps behind them. Harry pulled Ron behind a suit of armor and they watched Snape run past, crossing the corridor and down another hall.   
  
"Where the hell is he going?" Ron wondered.  
  
Harry relaxed and slipped into Getsumi no Michi. He was suddenly aware of everything. The Magic flowing through the castle told him Snape was headed to the third floor.  
  
"Third floor, Ron. That's where he's going," Harry said.   
  
Then he became aware of a great sadness and followed it. They walked down the corridor and was about to turn the corner when they spotted a huge shape enter the girl's bathroom. The sad feeling suddenly turned into outright fear. Harry knew where Hermione was. A second later she screamed out loud as they heard breaking sounds from the bathroom. Both boys raced into the bathroom and stopped. The troll turned to face them. They stood there for a moment, sizing each other up. The smell coming from it was enough to make Harry want to heave. The troll stood twelve feet tall, the skin a dull granite gray, it's great lumpy body like a boulder with it's small bald head sitting on top like a coconut. It had short legs the size of tree trunks with flat bony feet. It was holding a huge club, which it dragged along the floor because the arms were so long. The troll was first to react, clearly telegraphing it's first move as it drew the club back. Harry reacted by jumping straight up into the air, ten feet up. Hermione's eyes went wide as Ron managed to reach her as the troll swung at her. He shoved her down and covered her as the club swung past them over their heads, effectively removing sinks from the wall. Ron and Hermione looked up in time to see Harry deliver a front snap kick to the face, making it stagger back. Ron didn't hesitate to move. He practically dragged Hermione across the floor towards the door and then rolled both of them into a stall, which the club wielding troll promptly removed, the splinters of wood flying everywhere.   
  
Hermione was certainly doing her best to tell the world how scared she was. Ron moved them into a corner and hoped for the best. Both Hermione and Ron watched Harry bounce off the walls, delivering kick after kick to the troll. He was moving fast, faster than Ron had ever seen him move in his workouts. Then Ron realized Harry was moving the troll away from the door and them, driving it deeper into the bathroom. Ron managed to get Hermione to the door and then he turned whipping his wand out. By now the troll had let go of his club, using his hands in an effort to try and swat Harry down from the ceiling. Ron pointed his wand at the club and called out, "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
The club rose up into the air and Harry noticed it. He stepped up the pace, making his hits and kicks harder. The club rose higher until it was at the highest point in the ceiling. Just as Harry delivered a kick to the stomach and bounced off, Ron cancelled the spell, letting the club go. It came down, bouncing off the troll's head with a very convincing thump. The troll's eyes rolled up and he came crashing down to the floor, shaking the entire room and dislodging what hadn't been destroyed. The fight was over.   
  
"Is it dead?" Hermione asked in a very small voice.   
  
Snape suddenly appeared, pushing past Harry and checking it.  
  
"It's out cold," he announced.   
  
Harry turned to see McGonagall standing in the doorway. She looked very pale as she looked at the sight. Quirrel poked his head in, whimpered at the sight, and fled.  
  
"What in Merlin's Name," she started.   
  
Snape stood up and looked at Harry. Harry sighed. He turned to survey the damage.  
  
"At least Hermione is safe," he said.   
  
"What do you mean by that, Potter?" Snape demanded.   
  
Harry sighed once more as he sat on the only surviving toilet. "Hermione told us she needed to use the bathroom before coming to the feast with us. When Professor Quirrel announced the troll, Ron and I didn't think about it until we realized Hermione was missing. I know I should have told a teacher, but I didn't think to and there really wasn't any time. We raced down here, thinking the troll hadn't gotten this far. Well, we were wrong on that count and I engaged it with help from Ron and we managed to stop it."  
  
Snape and McGonagall both nodded. Ron helped Hermione to her feet and guided her out of the bathroom. Harry watched them go, knowing they were all right.   
  
"Potter, the argument that we had the other day was well thought out on your part. Tonight you clearly demonstrated your points of the argument very well. Therefore I award you thirty points. Tell any one I gave you those points and I'll deny it," Snape hissed as he left.   
  
McGonagall and Harry stared at the retreating man.   
  
"That man never ceases to amaze me," she said. "I'm adding twenty points to the score, and I will inform Dumbledore."   
  
Harry stood up. "Did Quirrel see?"   
  
McGonagall sighed. "No. You got lucky there. Why do you ask?"   
  
"Something about him makes me nervous," Harry said.   
  
It was true. Every time Harry got close to the man, his scar would hurt. Harry didn't understand why. He decided to keep it to himself for the time being. He turned to go back up to the Gryffindor Tower. All he wanted now was to crawl into bed and sleep. One thing did change, and that was Hermione became their friend. The Gryffindor Trio had been created in their first test of fire, and survived.   
  
It was November now. The snow lay deep, the freezing cold chilling everyone to the bone. Hermione discovered a spell to create magical fire in a glass jar and they were standing together with their backs to it while watching Hagrid move about on the Quidditch field, defrosting brooms. Harry's first match was next week. He heard a noise and turned to Professor Snape limping towards them. Harry smiled up at the man.   
  
"Good morning sir," he said.   
  
Snape, however, was not in a friendly mood. "What do you have there?"  
  
Harry showed him his copy of "Quidditch Through The Ages".   
  
"Give me that, library books aren't allowed out," he snapped, taking the book from Harry.   
  
Harry's good mood vanished. "It belongs to me, sir. It was a gift from a friend."   
  
Snape grunted and walked away with it. Harry felt a bit of rage at the injustice but blew it off in a ball of smoke.   
  
"He can't do that!" Ron protested.   
  
"I'll get it back later. I'm not worried," Harry said softly.   
  
Hermione now knew the truth behind Harry's amazing skills and even watched a workout and came away impressed. In fact, Harry and Tino were teaching them some basic moves to use if needed. Harry cracked his neck muscles and he meditated, releasing more anger and stress. He opened his eyes and noticed Hermione looking thoughtful.   
  
"Did you guys notice how funny he was walking?" she asked.   
  
Harry though about it. "Now that you mention it, yeah, he was."   
  
"Fluffy?" Ron asked.   
  
Harry had filled them in on his conversation with Hagrid a few weeks earlier. "Very possible, Ron. Fluffy certainly wasn't too friendly looking."   
  
Ron snorted. "Trust Hagrid to name something like that Fluffy," as Hermione and Harry laughed at the comment.   
  
Later in the day, Harry decided to try and get the book back. He went to the staffroom and knocked on the door. When there wasn't an answer, he pushed the door open and saw Filch bandaging Snape's leg.   
  
"Stupid thing," Snape snarled. "How in hell am I supposed to watch all three heads at once?"  
  
That told Harry all he needed to know. He quietly retreated and raced back to the Gryffindor Tower, his mind whirling with the mystery. Now more than ever he needed to find the answers. He sat in the overstuffed chairs and told Ron and Hermione what he had seen and heard.   
  
"Snape is the one trying to steal the object, then. I'm willing to bet he was the one who sneaked the troll in as well!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
Hermione scratched her chin for a moment. "That's a possibility, Ron. However we need more proof before we go accusing him."  
  
Harry nodded. "You're right, Hermione. If Snape couldn't get past the dog, nobody can."   
  
"Except for Hagrid," Ron pointed out.   
  
Harry stared at Ron for a moment and then realized that Ron was pointing out the obvious and then he nodded. "Good point."   
  
Having said that, the trio split up and went to bed. Harry lay there for a long time as things went whirling around in his mind, the mystery, tomorrow's match, and the situation between him and Snape. Professor Severus Snape. Now there was a man so completely puzzling. Cold as ice one second, warm and friendly the next. It was enough to make Harry's head spin. Snape was hard on him and the rest of the Gryffindors, while he was soft on the Slytherins, his House. Harry wondered what the reason was for Snape to hate him so and then be so nice to him. Sighing, Harry put the problem away and slipped into meditation to try and relax enough to sleep. It worked, and soon he was asleep. He'd figure it out soon enough.   
  
The next morning he joined his House at the table after his usual workout. Tino had been a bit hard on him this morning, pushing him a bit harder in his gymnastics training. Harry knew why and didn't argue about it. He knew Tino wanted him to be warmed up for the game in the afternoon. Harry looked up as Hermione and Ron joined him. All Harry was in the mood for was his morning tea and toast. He was nervous about his first Quidditch game. It was no longer a secret that Harry was the Gryffindor Seeker. People stopped by the table to wish him luck in the game. The Slytherins were sending nasty looks his way and Harry ignored them. Then it was time to go down to the pitch for a team meeting, and Ron walked him down just in case the Slytherins decided to try something. Harry sat in the locker room and listened to Oliver Wood go over some strategy for the game. He checked out some of his teammates. In addition to the Weasley Twins, there was a girl named Angelina Johnson, a Chaser. Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell were the other two girls on the team. Wood advised Harry to take a high position above the game and watch for the Snitch.   
  
"Being up there gives you the advantage of being able to watch for it and keeps you out of the action and less likely to get hurt," Wood had explained.   
  
That made sense. So Harry flew a couple of lazy eights above the action and watched for the Golden Snitch. Time enough to see it and snag it. So Harry sat up there and watched the action below. It made his head spin to try and follow the Quaffle and the Bludgers. Fred and George were showing how well they could work together. They had their moves down flat. Harry smiled and kept looking for the Snitch. Suddenly there it was. Harry didn't hesitate. He went from zero to eighty in ten seconds or less from standing stock still. The Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs, suddenly realized that Harry was moving. Harry for his part was following the Snitch very closely, staying right on it's tail. He could see the tiny wings fluttering as the gold ball raced ahead of him, trying to keep from getting caught. Before Harry could react, Marcus Flint, the Slytherin House captain, popped right up in front of him and deliberately body checked him, nearly knocking him off his broom. That set off all the Gryffindors to screaming foul, and calling for Flint's blood. Spinnet managed to get the penalty point, and play continued. Harry listened to Lee Johnson's color commentary. Harry had met Lee on the first day at Hogwarts, and immediately liked the black dreadlocked haired boy. They got along famously and Harry considered him a good friend. He sure knew how to push the Slytherin's buttons with his comments. As Harry turned back to the game, it happened. His broom suddenly lurched in his hands and began doing everything opposite of what Harry wanted. Harry was shocked. Nobody was supposed to control another person's broom, unless they were very powerful. The only person that really fit that bill was Dumbledore. It was Hagrid who noticed Harry's problem first.   
  
"What the hell?" he said as he watched Harry through a pair of binoculars.   
  
Harry couldn't turn it by now. In fact, he had no control over it by now. It was bucking madly, trying to unseat him. It was taking him higher and away from the game, drifting towards the Forbidden Forest. People watching the game by now were pointing and commenting. Flint grabbed the Quaffle and scored five times with no opposition. The Weasley Twins immediately broke off their play and zoomed out to Harry to try and rescue them, but as they tried to get close enough, the broom moved higher. They began circling underneath him in hopes they could catch him if he fell. By now the broom was really shaking hard trying to dislodge Harry. The crowd gasped as he slid off, holding onto the broom with just his hands. "Did Flint do something to the broom when he crashed into Harry?" Seamus Finnegan asked.   
  
"No, I don't think so. Hard for a kid to jinx a broom. They're supposed to be jinx proof," Hagrid growled as Hermione grabbed the binoculars from him.   
  
"What are you doing?" Ron gasped.   
  
Hermione didn't answer right away until she saw what the never thought she would see. Snape was concentrating on Harry, muttering something.  
  
"Snape," she informed Ron calmly.  
  
She quickly moved through the crowd and ran all the way to the stands where Snape was and started up. On the way she ran into Professor Quirrel and knocked him down by accident. She didn't even stop to see if he was alright. Reaching Snape, she got underneath the stands and found his place. Quickly muttering the spell to set his cape on fire, she backed off once the bottom half was ablaze. Snape quickly jumped out of his seat as Hermione slipped away, her job done. Up in the sky, Harry suddenly regained control of his broom and managed to swing back on board. He pointed his broom down at the ground and headed down fast. He wanted to get back on the ground before anything else happened. Suddenly something went into his mouth and then his stomach lurched. Harry hit the ground on all fours and then coughed hard. Something small and golden popped out of his mouth and into his hand. Harry blinked at it until he realized what it was. He stood up on shaky legs and held up the golden Snitch.   
  
"I think I just won the game," he said.   
  
The place went nuts.   
  
"Potter swallowed the thing!" Jordan was screaming as Flint howled in protest.   
  
Harry just stood there and smiled, waving the Snitch in his hand to the cheering crowd.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Hagrid's hut for tea and to discuss the situation that had occurred.   
  
"I tell you, Snape was trying to kill Harry! I know a jinx when I see one!" Hermione protested after Ron told Harry what he and Hermione had seen.   
  
"Load of rubbish!" Hagrid declared. "Snape's a fine professor!"   
  
"Then why was he trying to kill Harry? Why did he get attacked by Fluffy on Halloween?" Hermione challenged.   
  
Hagrid whirled on the three kids and pointed a finger at them. "Now that be enough!" he declared. "That is a matter between Nicholas Flamel and Dumbledore! Leave it alone, stay well away from it!" Hagrid bellowed.   
  
Silence hung over the room as Harry put his cup down. He looked up into Hagrid's face.   
  
"Sorry to have bothered you," Harry said in a cold voice that made the temperature drop a few degrees.   
  
Harry stood, wrapped his cloak around him, and left the hut. He secured his broom in the broom shed on the way into the castle. Something deep inside of him was telling him there was something very wrong at Hogwarts, and he was bound and determined to find it and stop it. He also knew he could count on Ron and Hermione for help when he needed it. Right now he felt the need to be alone with his thoughts. So he went up to his private room and slid inside. Tino was there and smiled.   
  
[That was quite a game, Harry-kun.] he said.   
  
Harry smiled. [I wasn't supposed to fall off my broom or have someone attack me like that.] Harry said.   
  
A frown appeared on Tino's face. [Do you know who it was?]   
  
[Professor Snape,] Harry replied. [But I'm not entirely convinced it was him.]  
  
Tino handed Harry a cup of tea. [Then you need to watch yourself very carefully.]   
  
Harry nodded. [I will.]   
  
Harry stayed there for a bit longer and then headed up to the Gryffindor Tower. His thoughts were on the game, Ron, and Hermione. He knew Hermione wouldn't lie about something that serious. Hermione was too honest about things. Ron could exaggerate things from time to time but he knew his best mate well enough to know Ron couldn't fib about something like that. No, he had the feeling there was more to this than what had happened today. As he appeared in the Gryffindor commons room, people spotted him and a cheer went up. Harry accepted the accolades and smiled. He spotted Hermione and Ron in the corner and knew they were discussing the situation still. He picked up a cup of tea and went to join them.   
  
"There you are, Harry. Alright mate?" Ron asked.   
  
Harry smiled. "I'm okay for now. Tino thinks the three of us should stick closer and watch each other's backs for awhile. He thinks whoever attacked me may try again."  
  
"I agree," Hermione nodded. "Today was the first real action against you."  
  
Harry nodded. "I agree with you there, Hermione. I'm just not entirely convinced it's Snape, even though it was obvious he was doing something when you saw him."  
  
"Very curious, said the cat. That was before he stuck his paw into Malfoy's cauldron," Ron said as Hermione and Harry laughed.   
  
They headed up to bed once the party wound down.  
  
  
  
Christmas was coming. It was obvious from the changes in the air. Hogwarts woke up one morning to find snowdrifts everywhere, snow several feet thick on the grounds. Naturally that set off the Weasley Twins competitive nature, not to mention the pranking one as well. They charmed several snowballs to follow Quirrel everywhere in an attempt to knock his turban off his head. People quickly learned to dress very warmly even though each classroom had great roaring fires, as well as the Great hall and the commons rooms as well. The corridors, however, became icy cold and drafty. The Potions classroom had to be the worst because it was located down underground. It was like an icebox down there. People huddled over their cauldrons to keep warm.   
  
"I do feel sorry," Malfoy said the afternoon before the start of the holidays in class, "For all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."   
  
Malfoy made it a point to look at Harry while he said those words. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, finished the job and set his cup down.  
  
"You're wrong, Malfoy," Harry spoke up.   
  
People turned to watch the confrontation. Even Snape looked up. Harry turned to face Malfoy and leaned against the table next to him.   
  
"Hogwarts is my true home, and will always be. The Wizarding World is my true home, and will always be. There's a Muggle saying and it goes home is where your heart is. Well, my heart, spirit, and soul are here in this castle called Hogwarts. My heart, spirit, and soul are here in the place called the Wizarding World. I was born into it and I shall ever remain a part of it, no matter what. I am home," Harry said.   
  
As he turned back to his work, he caught a glimpse of Snape. The man gave him a tiny nod and Harry realized the man had agreed with him. After the class Harry was treated to a round of back slaps and handshakes. They headed up to the Great Hall and found Hagrid trying to get through the door with an enormous fir tree in his arms.   
  
"Watch it there, Harry!" Hagrid called out.   
  
Harry stepped aside and held open one of the doors as Ron leapt for the other one.   
  
"Thanks guys," Hagrid puffed as he carried in the tree.   
  
Dumbledore looked up as Hagrid carried in the tree. "Ah, the last one. Far corner, please."   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione blinked at the sight. The Great Hall looked spectacular. There were Christmas decorations everywhere, and the twelve towering firs were covered in many colored lights and ornaments.   
  
"Just in time, Harry. I need some volunteers to place the last ornaments at the tops. Care to help?" Dumbledore smiled, handing Harry a huge bright gold star.   
  
Harry smiled. "I'd be honored."   
  
Harry stood in front of one tree while a giggling five year old was set before another one. Dumbledore handed the excited youngster a silver star.   
  
"I'm ready, Granddaddy!" the little boy piped up.  
  
Harry blinked. "You're a Grandfather Sir?"   
  
Dumbledore smiled as he patted the five year old boy on the head. "One of my greatest joys, Harry. I do hope you get that chance someday, to experience Fatherhood and then to be a Grandfather."   
  
"Ready Harry?" Ron said from behind him.   
  
Harry turned to face Ron. "Take your time, concentrate, and think about what you are doing," Harry advised him.   
  
Ron took a breath, pulled his wand, and waved it. "Wingardium Leviosa!"   
  
Harry floated up into the air, feeling light as a feather. He moved up the tree slowly until he got to the top. He reached out and placed the star on top, pushing it down onto the branch securely. Then he backed off and Ron slowly brought him back down.   
  
"Well done, Mr. Weasley. Ten points to Gryffindor," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Then he turned to the little boy and performed the charm, lifting him up to the top of the tree so he could put the silver star in place. Once he got back on the ground, he ran to a lady and started hopping up and down in only the way an excited little boy can.   
  
"DidyousemeMommy! Didyouseemefly? WereyouwachingMommy?" he said in one breath, much to the amusement of those watching.  
  
Harry laughed out loud at the little boy's enthusiasm. Dumbledore looked pleased.   
  
"You did a great job, Timmy. I'm proud of you," he said, bending over the little boy and hugging him.   
  
The feast that night was spectacular. The house elves had outdone themselves. Just before they ate, Dumbledore rose with his goblet in hand. The Hall grew quiet.   
  
"I was informed of an incident that occurred today in a class. I think you all know to what I am referring to. Harry Potter spoke wisely when he said what he said. Thank you, Harry. You are indeed an extraordinary young man. And now I wish to propose a toast. To all present and those who are not, I wish much happiness, health, and good fortune in the coming year. May all be blessed," Dumbledore raised his goblet as cheers of "hear, hear!" rang around the hall. Then Dumbledore waved his hand, and platters of turkey appeared with all the trimmings, much to the delight of people sitting there. Little Timmy sat between Harry and Hermione got excited. His eyes grew big as he turned to Harry. Harry had to smile.   
  
"Didyousee! Didyousee! Didyousee!" he chirped excitedly, causing people to laugh out loud at the little boy's joy.  
  
Harry couldn't help himself. He hugged the little boy, feeling really good about himself in that moment. Somehow he knew things would work out in the end. Events would prove him right.   
  
The next morning Harry and Ron went to the rail station to see Hermione off to home. Ron was wearing his heavy Gryffindor robe to ward off the cold, but Harry was dressed differently. He was in his typical Doc Martin boots, jeans, a t-shirt, a button up flannel long sleeve shirt, and then a heavy jean jacket with a thick wool lining in it. His long black hair was pulled back in his typical pony tail. He looked like the average kid out for the day. Malfoy walked past him with his nose in the air in typical Draco Malfoy fashion, with his two goons behind him, just like always. Harry had to smile at the sight.   
  
"Kinda makes you wonder about those three," he said to Ron.   
  
Ron laughed out loud as Lee Jordan walked up. He shared the joke with Lee and Harry knew it would be all over the train within the hour. He looked up as Hermione opened her compartment window and waved to them.   
  
"See you when I get back!" she called out. "Do be careful!"   
  
The train whistle sounded and it slowly pulled out of the station. Harry and Ron both walked into Hogsmeade and browsed the window shops for a bit before heading back to the school, discussing various things on the way back. Ron, the Twins, and Percy were staying at Hogwarts this holiday because Molly and Arthur were off to Romania, visiting Charlie for the Holiday. Harry's thoughts turned back to the village of Anjiro as they often did. He wondered how his Master Kousho was doing. He slowly became aware of Ron tugging on his jacket.   
  
"Harry? You alright?" Ron asked.   
  
Harry smiled. "Just fine, Ron. Just thinking of old friends and my adopted home in Japan. I was thinking of sending them a few things for Christmas."   
  
Ron nodded. "You should. It's only right."   
  
Harry knew Ron was right. He looked up and in front of him was the last shop before going into the stretch of forest that led back to Hogwarts. He entered the shop and discovered it to be a bookstore.  
  
"What are the chances of Hermione knowing about this place?" Ron asked.   
  
The clerk at the counter perked up. "You friends of hers?"   
  
Harry had to laugh at Ron's expression. "You really had to ask."   
  
Harry turned to the bookcase and looked through a half dozen books before finding an oversized coffee table book on Hogwarts. It was a condensed version of "Hogwarts, A History" that he had tucked away in his trunk back at his dorm. He pulled it down and flipped through the pages and decided the book would be perfect. He bought it and had it wrapped in shiny gold paper. Back at his dorm, he put together another book of pictures of him around the castle, of him with his friends, in class, and playing Quidditch. He put them in a box and took it up to the Owlry. Hedwig wasn't there and Harry borrowed one of the larger owls who he knew could handle the package. The owl nodded once Harry told him where it was to go and then it was off. Harry went back down to the Great Hall on the off chance there was something going on. Dumbledore met him at the doors.   
  
"There you are, Harry. See Miss Granger off?" he asked.   
  
Harry nodded. "Yes sir. I hope she enjoys her holiday home."   
  
"I was hoping to cross your path, Harry. I do wish to commend you on your choice of words to Mr. Malfoy. No truer words were ever spoken. Well done Harry," Dumbledore said.   
  
Harry smiled. "It's what I felt at the moment. It's what I feel most of the time. I do feel that I belong here, no matter what he or anybody else might say."   
  
"There is more to you than meets the eye, Harry. I am glad you are here," he said, and then moved on, headed for someplace else.   
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall and got a hot cup of tea and watched the house elves scurry around the place. Finishing his cup, he placed it by a stack of dirty dishes and walked out, heading up for his dorm. Christmas Day was in another few days, and he wanted to spruce up the Gryffindor Commons. When he got there, the Twins were in the process of doing exactly that. Percy was sitting in an overstuffed chair, reading something. People who had elected to stay behind at Hogwarts looked up when Harry entered. Harry nodded and he pulled his jacket off.   
  
"What's up?" he asked Fred.   
  
Fred grinned. "Just doing a few last minute touches."   
  
"I'm afraid to ask what they are," Harry said, his comment getting laughs.  
  
The Twins just smiled and Harry shook his head. Those two would drive any teacher batty in seconds, and rumor had it they were giving Filch a real workout this year. Harry sat down by the fire and studied the chessboard. Someone was playing a game and had left it in the middle of a critical move. Harry determined that White would win in eight moves. He looked up to see Percy gazing at the board.   
  
"White in eight moves," Harry said.   
  
"That's what I thought, Harry. Well done," Percy nodded.  
  
Harry relaxed for a bit and then headed up to his dorm room. He needed to do a bit of reading for potions.   
  
Before Harry knew it, it was Christmas Morning. He sat up in bed at his usual waking time and debated on doing his normal workout routine. In the end he decided to, knowing that if he slacked off even one day, it could hurt him later. With a last look at a sleeping Ron, he left his dorm and went down to the Quidditch pitch to start his morning workout. The extremely cold air gave him incentive to run very fast, and as he left the shower after a two hour workout, he felt better for having done so. Even Tino had nearly not shown up. Walking into his dorm room, he noticed a pile of gaily wrapped Christmas presents at the foot of his bed. Ron was just waking up as Harry turned to him.   
  
"Ron! We got presents!" Harry declared.   
  
Ron sat up and smiled. "Yeah, we did!"   
  
Both of them dived in and started opening them. It was obvious who the first one came from. Harry felt warm inside when he read the writing on the parcel.  
  
"To Harry, From Hagrid," he read.  
  
He opened it up and found a roughly cut wood flute. Harry's eyes teared up as he blew a few notes on it. It was obvious that Hagrid had worked so hard on it and Harry had been cold to him lately after the scene in the hut. Harry resolved to talk to the man later. Ron picked up a lumpy package.   
  
"I know who this is from," he sing songed, a huge grin on his face.   
  
Harry opened it to discover a thick, hand knitted emerald green sweater and a large box of homemade fudge.   
  
"Gotta love my Mum," Ron grinned. "Every year she makes all of us kids a sweater, and mine's always maroon."   
  
the next box was Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. Then there was one last parcel. Harry picked it up and turned it over in his hands. There was nothing to indicate who had sent it. Harry shrugged his shoulders and opened it. Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron's eyes went wide with shock.   
  
"If that is what I think it is, you are one very lucky bloke, Harry. "Those are very rare and valuable," Ron said, dropping his box of Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked as he picked it up.  
  
It felt strange to the touch. Harry could feel something coming from it.   
  
"An invisibility cloak," Ron said in a whisper. "Try it on."   
  
Harry did and by the expression on Ron's face, it was exactly what Ron had said it was. Harry walked in front of the mirror and looked. All he could see was his head floating in mid air. Slowly the though became apparent in his head that he could do anything with this cloak. All of Hogwarts was wide open to him now. His stealth skills would be even more useful with this cloak now. Harry began to grin.   
  
"There's a note," Ron said, picking it up from the floor and handing it to Harry.   
  
Harry looked at the strange loopy writing, clearly unrecognizable.   
  
"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A very Merry Christmas to you," Harry read out loud.   
  
There was no signature. Harry stared at the note and then back up at Ron. Both of them stood there for a time, each not knowing quite what to say. Harry blinked as he slipped it off and laid it on his bed. Ron backed off for a moment, not sure how to help his friend. He reached out for Harry's shoulder and gently squeezed it. Harry looked up at Ron and nodded. It had been the right thing to do. Harry smiled at Ron and Ron knew his friend would be okay.   
  
At that moment, the door flew open and the Twins care jogging in.   
  
George grinned. "Hey, lookit! Harry's got a sweater too!"   
  
Both of the Twins were wearing blue sweaters, each with a yellow letter on them. Fred inspected Harry's.   
  
"Mum outdid her self on yours, Harry. Looks sharp," he said,   
  
Percy was the next to appear. "What all the ruckus?" he demanded.   
  
As everyone turned to look at Percy, Ron swept the invisibility cloak under Harry's bedcovers. He had the feeling that only he and Harry should know about this. Harry noticed the sweater under Percy's arm.   
  
"You got a sweater too," He commented.   
  
Percy held up his. "This is something I look forward to every Christmas Holiday. It has more meaning that anything else I've ever gotten."   
  
"So put it on and let's go party!" Fred crowed.  
  
"You're not sitting with the prefects today, either. You with family today," George said.   
  
Having said that, all of them went down to the hall.   
  
Harry had never in all of his life had ever seen such a Christmas Dinner. There was a mountain of food as far as he could see. Not everything on the table was food. There were piles of Wizard Crackers which Harry pulled a number with the Weasley Brothers and was rewarded with prizes that popped out of them. The Wizard Crackers didn't just pop, they went off with a tremendous bang. Harry enjoyed every moment of the dinner and the entertainment that went with it. The Christmas Pudding was a treat as well. By the time Harry left the table, he was truly stuffed full of food and laden down with all kinds of prizes and gifts, one of which was a brand new Wizard's Chess game. Even Tino had enjoyed the festivities. He had been introduced to the school as an assistant to the staff and nobody ever questioned his being there. In fact he had pretty much slipped back into the shadows once more and continued to watch things from there. But today, however, he had come out of the shadows and spent the day making merry with the others, even going as far to get into a big snowball fight with the Twins. Percy had managed to escape it, preferring to stay inside and work on things. Ron and the Twins shrugged it off as Percy being typical Percy.   
  
After a long day of activity, Harry and Ron retired to their dorm for the night. Ron was clearly exhausted so he was gone the moment his head hit the pillow. Harry, however, wasn't able to sleep. His mind was still trying to grasp what it was that was bothering him. Then he realized what it was. His father's cloak. He slipped out of bed and to the trunk at the foot of the bed and opened it. He drew out the cloak and felt the smooth material between his fingers. He stood up and tried it on once more. he felt the magic inside of it tingle as he slipped it on. Suddenly he was wide awake. he could move about Hogwarts much easier and no one would be the wiser. He took a last look at Ron and decided to let him sleep. He stood in the middle of the Commons room. Where to go? Then it occurred to him he could go to the library and read for as long as he liked. Even better, he could sneak into the restricted section and try to locate Nicholas Fleming. With that in mind, Harry set off to the library.   
  
The library was much different at night than it was in the daytime. Harry shivered in the dark and lit a small lamp to help light the way. He knew the restricted section was in the back so he headed back there. He hopped over the rope separating the restricted section from the rest of the library and then started browsing the closest bookcase. The books were old. That became obvious to Harry as he tried to read the fading titles. At one point he thought he heard a sound coming from one of the books and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. One book appeared to have a dark bloodstain on it. Harry shivered. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. But he had to start somewhere. Harry picked a book at random, placed the lamp on the floor, crouched down, balanced the book on one knee, and let it fall open. The next thing he knew the book was screaming out loud. In his fright he shoved the book off his knee and onto the floor, slamming it shut. He stumbled backwards and stepped on the small lamp, breaking it and extinguishing the light. He could hear footsteps running into the library. He did the one thing he could, and that was to leap to the top of the bookcase. He lay flat on the top and controlled his breathing as the footsteps got closer. Harry peeked over the edge and was treated to the sight of a wild looking Filch, his hair sticking out at all angles. Harry slowly stood up and carefully leaped from bookcase to bookcase towards the door as quietly as he could. He risked a look back and saw Filch shoving the book back into the bookcase and Mrs. Norris looking around the room. He landed lightly on the floor and darted out the door, turning right. He ran down the corridor to a suit of armor. He hid behind the armor and the wall, realizing that he'd never been this far inside Hogwarts before. He reckoned he was about five floors above the kitchens, knowing there was a suit of armor near the kitchens. A voice caught his attention. It was Filch.   
  
"There you are, professor. You wanted me to let you know if anyone is out of bed. There was an intruder in the library, the restricted section," Filch said, his voice getting closer.  
  
It was Snape who replied. "Really? Well, they can't be far. We'll catch them."   
  
Harry looked around wildly and spotted a door to his left. Holding his breath he slipped across the corridor and through the door, moving it ever so carefully. He closed the door just in time, hearing the two men pass by. Harry closed his eyes and let out his breath. He'd been damned lucky.   
  
Harry looked around the room he was in. it turned out to be an unused classroom, chairs and other things stacked against the wall on the far side. But in the middle of the room was a magnificent mirror. It was as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two large clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt wohsi. Then Harry looked into the mirror and his hair really did stand up on his neck. There were people behind him. He whirled around to confront them, Katana in hand. Nobody was there. Harry turned back to the mirror and this time he could see at least ten people standing there. But in the center of the group, directly over Harry's left shoulder, was a couple. Harry looked closer as he slipped Katana back into the scabbard. The woman was crying, but smiling. It suddenly occurred to Harry that she looked a lot like him.  
  
"Same green eyes," Harry said out loud.   
  
The tall, thin, black haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses and had black untidy hair. Harry was so close to the mirror that his nose was barely touching the glass.  
  
"Mom?" he whispered, clearly afraid to break the spell, "Dad?"   
  
The couple just looked at him and smiled. Harry's gaze drifted to the other people in the mirror. They too, looked a bit like him. Harry then realized that this was his family, the combined Potter and Evans Clans.  
  
How long he stood there he had no idea. So many emotions were running wild through him, he couldn't decide what they were. Finally he tore himself away.   
  
"I'll be back," he promised.   
  
His parents nodded as Harry wrapped the cloak around him self once more and slipped out the door and left.   
  
Ron was quite cross with him the next morning. "You could have told me you were going sneaking around last night."   
  
Harry sighed as he nibbled on a piece of bacon. "I'm sorry, Ron. We'll go tonight."   
  
Ron smiled. "I'd like to see your Mom and Dad."   
  
"I'd like to see the rest of the Weasley Clan," Harry said.   
  
Harry's mind slipped away again. He'd seen his parents last night and he would be seeing them again tonight. He felt his tummy twist from the sudden case of nerves he was feeling.   
  
"You alright, mate?" Ron asked.   
  
"I'm fine," Harry said.   
  
Ron turned back to his breakfast as Harry stared off into space once more. The day moved by in a blur for him and he couldn't recall anything that happened. The only thought running around inside his brain was going back to the room again. Once the hour grew late, both of them slipped out of the tower together, huddled underneath the cloak. Harry had to move slow this time because of Ron, but he managed to retrace his steps right back to the mirror room, as he called it. Ron blinked at the sight of the mirror as Harry practically ran to it. His parents were there, smiling down at him. Harry felt relief flood through him. Ron came up next to him.  
  
"Are they there? I don't see anything," he said.   
  
Harry traded places with Ron and watched his expression change. All he could really see was Ron in his paisley pajamas.   
  
"Wow. I'm Head Boy. I'm holding the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup. Everyone's looking up to me," he breathed.  
  
Harry blinked. This was getting weird.   
  
"Do you suppose this mirror shows the future?" Ron asked excitedly.   
  
"How can it? All my family is dead. Come on, I want another look," Harry snapped.   
  
"You had it to yourself all last night, give me a few more minutes," Ron snapped back, pushing Harry away from the mirror.   
  
Harry was about to say something when they heard a noise in the corridor. Ron hurriedly grabbed the cloak and threw it over them just as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came around the corner. Harry and Ron kept still, hoping she'd go away. She did a moment later and then they left the room. Harry looked back once more, determined to come back the next night. Ron however was against it. In the end Harry ignored Ron's pleadings and went back the next night. he pulled the cloak off the moment he arrived and sat down in front of the mirror and gazed at his parents.   
  
"Ah, back again, Harry?" a voice called out.   
  
If Albus Dumbledore ever needed a demonstration of how fast Harry could move, he got one. The old man blinked as the Katana was pointed at him in the space of a second.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said, scared out of his wits.   
  
He slipped the Katana back into the scabbard and turned to look at the mirror. he could see the look of relief on his mother's face.  
  
"So," Dumbledore said, getting up from the desk and sitting on the floor next to Harry, "I see you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."   
  
"I didn't know it was called that sir," Harry said.  
  
"But I expect you now realize by now what it does?"  
  
Harry sighed. "It showed me my family."  
  
"And it showed your friend Ron himself as Head Boy."   
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"   
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you tell me what the mirror shows us all?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment and then it dawned on his. "It… shows us our hearts desires," he said, his voice starting to crack. "It showed me what I wanted above all else, my parents."   
  
Tears streamed down Harry's face as his hidden pain took over. Dumbledore could see Lily hold a hand to her mouth, tears rolling down her face. Harry leaned forward and started to cry on Dumbledore's shoulder. He quickly waved his hand at the door, shutting it and putting up silencing charms at the same time. He had the feeling that Harry was about to get very emotional. He was not prepared for what happened next. Harry lifted his head back, letting out a keening cry. Dumbledore's heart fell to it's knees in sadness.   
  
"WHY!" Harry screamed out loud. "WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE!"  
  
Then Harry transformed into something that scared Dumbledore to the very fabric of his being. He watched the anger and rage Harry had worked to keep in check deep inside break loose and take over the boy. Harry trembled in rage, and Dumbledore instinctively wrapped his arms around him.   
  
"I'M GOING TO HUNT DOWN THAT BASTARD AND KILL HIM! VOLDEMORT WILL REGRET EVER MESSING WITH THE POTTER – EVANS CLANS!" Harry screamed out in rage. "HE'S GOING TO DIE! I'M GONNA FIND HIM AND KICK HIS FUCKING ASS!"   
  
Dumbledore worked to keep Harry from breaking free of his grip. Dumbledore was a lot stronger than he looked, but with Harry's rage fueling the fires inside of the boy he was taxed to his very limits. He could see Lily crying openly into James's shoulder. The other people were just as upset. Harry kept snarling as he tried to break free of Dumbledore and then his rage began to fizzle out. Harry slumped down to his knees and let go of his grief. Dumbledore held onto him as Harry wept great sobs of tears. Even tears rolled down Dumbledore's face.   
  
"I failed to save both of you. Forgive me," he whispered to the mirror. "I will do everything in my power to protect Harry."   
  
James and Lily both nodded. As Dumbledore picked up Harry and wrapped him in his cloak, Lily reached behind her neck and removed the locket she was wearing.   
  
"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
She nodded and in a bright flash of light, it suddenly was in Dumbledore's hand. The locket opened on it's own and Dumbledore saw two pictures. One of Harry in his mother's arms as James stood behind them and the second of James and Lily together. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Now he will know that you are with him always," Dumbledore said. "I will move this mirror in the morning."   
  
He turned and carried Harry out of the room. He walked through the hall and up to the infirminary. He laid Harry on one of the beds as McGonagall, Snape, Filch, and Madame Pomfrey appeared.   
  
"What has happened?" McGonagall asked as Dumbledore put the silver chain with the locket around Harry's neck. He sat down in a chair and sighed, as Tino slipped out of the shadows, handing the old man a goblet. Dumbledore told them of the events that had occurred. Tino nodded sadly.   
  
"Now he has experienced first hand the dark power. I pray it has not consumed him," Tino said sadly.   
  
Dumbledore looked up with sad eyes. "No, Harry has not crossed that bridge. Yes, he came very close. But he did not. I will counsel him in the morning. For now he must be watched. I have something to do."   
  
Snape nodded. "I'll sit for a bit."   
  
"Thank you Severus," Dumbledore said as everyone left.   
  
Tino melted back into the shadows, cussing himself out for having failed to watch Harry. He would double his vigilance from now on.   
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
End Chapter Three   
  
Thanks again to all who review and comment on this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
19 


	4. Ninja Wizard 04

Ninja Wizard 04  
  
By David  
  
Author's Notes: Please see chapter one for the disclaimers. To all who read and review, thanks. Your notes are appreciated.  
  
Ninja Wizard 04  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and just as quickly, shut them. The daylight coming in through the tall windows in the wall opposite him blinded him. Then his mind processed the thought that this wasn't right. He sat up and looked around after slowly opening his eyes once more. He was in the infirminary.   
  
"What the hell?" Harry asked to himself.   
  
Then the memories of last night came tumbling into his mind and he groaned. He swung his legs down to the floor and he put his head into his hands. He started to tremble as the memories of him losing control and giving in to his anger and hate made him sick.   
  
"I came so close to going dark," he muttered.  
  
"But you did not," Tino's voice came at him.  
  
Harry looked up to see his friend standing there. Tino sat down on the bed next to him and sighed.   
  
"I know only a little of what you must feel, having been that close to giving in to the Dark side," Tino said. "I was ashamed of myself, I felt dirty and unworthy. I even begged my Master to allow me to end my own life than to continue to be Neko Ninja. He denied me that and told me of his own temptations to the Dark Power. He said the man who tempted him promised much fortune and fame. He turned him down after a long struggle inside of himself. Now he strives to teach all the dangers of the Dark power."   
  
Harry nodded. Slowly he became aware of something against his chest. He looked inside his t-shirt and found the locket there. Harry held it in his hand and then realized it was the locket his mother had been wearing when he saw her in the mirror. He looked up into the concerned face of Albus Dumbledore. Tino and Harry had not heard him come in. Tino blinked in surprise.   
  
"Are you part Ninja, sir?" Tino asked.   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Alas, I am not. I can and will teach Harry the Silent Foot spell."   
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "How did you get this?"   
  
"Your mother was wearing it when I saw her in the mirror. She gave it to me before I brought you here," Dumbledore said.   
  
"But that's impossible, Albus!" McGonagall exclaimed as she appeared next to him. "I saw it around her neck at the funeral and before the coffin was sealed!"   
  
"There was a far deeper Magic at work. I cannot tell you anything more, for I do not know. But she gave it to me to give to Harry," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry looked back at it and then opened it. He saw the two pictures and felt tears on his face once more.   
  
"Now they are with you for all of the days of your life," Tino said gently.  
  
Harry nodded. He gently closed the locket and tucked it back inside his shirt. Then he turned to Dumbledore.   
  
"I apologize for my actions last night, sir. I wasn't myself, and the only thought in my head was to go and see them again. I hope I didn't hurt you," Harry said.   
  
Dumbledore laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You did not injure me. I do accept you apology, Harry. I must tell you that the mirror has been moved to it's new home. Please do not seek it out."   
  
"I won't, sir. My word of honor," Harry said, and that ended the situation.   
  
For the rest of the Christmas Holiday, the invisibility cloak stayed at the bottom of Harry's trunk where he put it. To make sure it was well protected, Harry put security spells on it and the trunk. No need for anyone to get a hold of it. Harry even spent more time than usual in his workout room, pushing himself to his limits. Tino had to remind him not to overdo it several times. Both of them knew why Harry was pushing himself so hard. He was trying to forget the Mirror of Erised. Even Ron noted the change in Harry.   
  
"I was hoping it hadn't gotten it's hooks into you, Harry. After I looked into it that night I had a revelation and clearly saw how dangerous it was. I'm glad Dumbledore saved you from it," Ron stated.   
  
Harry smiled. "I am too. I'll say this for him. He sure has a way of getting into a person's head and make them think about things."   
  
Ron had to agree with that. So did Hermione when she returned from her holidays.   
  
"You got lucky, Harry, when he found you," she said.   
  
Harry sighed. "Don't I know it. We'll just have to find Flamel some other way."  
  
That proved to be a chore once classes started up again. All three of them barely had much of a chance to look at books in the library between classes. Even Wood was working people extremely hard. Then he broke the news to the team one night that Snape himself would be refereeing the next match. That brought a lot of shock and comments. Ron and Hermione had a different view of the subject.   
  
"Pretend to be injured," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Break your leg," Ron suggested.   
  
Harry sighed. "No, I'll play like I usually would. I'll need you two to really watch my back in case Snape tries anything. If I can, I'll try to end the match as quick as I can."   
  
The trio turned when they heard laughter ring out. Neville had managed to get into the Gryffindor Tower even though his legs were locked together with the Leg-Locker curse. Hermione sighed and performed the counter spell and freed Neville.   
  
"It was Malfoy," Neville explained as he stood up. "He said he wanted to practice it on someone."   
  
Harry felt bad for Neville, so he reached into his robe and pulled out a Chocolate Frog and handed it to Neville. Neville smiled and nodded at Harry.  
  
"Thanks. Here, want the card? I know you collect them. Well, I'm off to bed," he said after handing Harry the card.   
  
Harry watched Neville go and decided he'd hang out more with Neville, kind of help him discover his potential. He smiled when he looked at the card.   
  
"It's Dumbledore," he said to Ron, "First card I ever got was from you, and it was Dumbledore."   
  
He flipped it over and then his smile faded. "I found Flamel!"   
  
He showed the card to Hermione.  
  
"Dumbledore is famous for defeating the Dark Wizard Grindelwald back in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel," Hermione read out loud.   
  
She spun on her heel and raced up into her dorm, leaving a surprised Harry and Ron behind. Both boys looked at each other.   
  
"No idea, mate. Maybe she's gone daft," Ron shrugged his shoulders.   
  
She returned, carrying a very thick book. It shook the table when she dropped it.  
  
"I never thought to look in here," she said. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."   
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Light reading?"   
  
Hermione ignored him as she flipped through the pages, stopping long enough to check something until she finally stopped at a page. "Here he is!"   
  
"You found him?" Ron asked. "What does it say?"   
  
"Nicholas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "Is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"   
  
Harry and Ron blinked at her. Hermione growled in frustration.   
  
"The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into gold. It also produced the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. The only Stone in existence currently belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. He just recently celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday, enjoys a quiet life with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)," Hermione read out loud.   
  
"That's why Fluffy is there," Harry nodded, everything beginning to make sense now. "A stone that makes gold and stops you from dying."   
  
"No wonder we couldn't find Flamel in anything," Ron sighed.  
  
Harry scratched his chin for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next. "Okay, first things first. I'll play the match. Once that's out of the way, we try to watch Snape if we can. He's up to something."  
  
As the match drew closer, it seemed to Harry that Snape was stalking him, and not the other way around. Harry decided that it might be a good thing. It would keep Snape busy chasing him and away from the forbidden corridor. Snape was even giving him a rough time in potions over every little thing. It got so that Harry wondered if Snape had found out that they knew about the Stone and his plans to try and steal it. Harry wondered about that and eventually decided that Snape didn't know, unless the man could read minds. If he could, Snape would have found out about Harry's secret fantasies of revenge against the man.   
  
Harry stood on the Quidditch pitch a few days later and watched Snape stamp around, clearly in one of his foul moods. Harry wondered why. His question was answered a moment later as he took off on his broom. Dumbledore was there. Harry felt a sense of relief go through him. Snape wouldn't dare touch him. Dumbledore would protect him. Harry relaxed considerably and turned his mind to the game. He let go of the stress he was feeling and let his feelings reach out for the Snitch. There, a fleeting touch of the Snitch to his mind and he was off like a shot. Harry had seen the Snitch. So had the Hufflepuff Seeker. Both of them raced after the Snitch, each trying to outdo the other in the race for the prize. Suddenly the Snitch shot to the right and Harry reacted, sticking his hand out without thinking. It landed squarely in the palm of his hand. Harry had done it. He'd won the match without really trying. He landed on the ground and held up the Snitch and grinned.   
  
"Harry's done it!" Hermione shouted.   
  
Ron hadn't heard and neither did Neville, because both of them were busy under the stands, Ron pounding the crap out of Malfoy while Neville bravely took on Crabbe and Goyle for insults the three Slytherins had heaped on the two of them. It was no secret by now that Ron hated Malfoy, and there was no love lost between them. All Harry could remember of the moment was being lifted onto the Gryffindor shoulders, Ron jumping up and down like a maniac with a heavy nosebleed. He sighed as he returned his broom to the broom shed. As he stepped out, he saw a cloaked figure emerge from the main doors of Hogwarts and quickly walk to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Harry recognized the walk. It was Snape.   
  
Harry stepped back and quickly considered his options. He wondered why Snape was out here when everyone was heading into dinner. Harry secured his broom and slipped his Quidditch uniform off, revealing his black clothes underneath. He'd much rather have his Ninja's uniform on, but the black jeans and the black sweater was the next best thing. He quickly patted himself down and made sure his wand and a couple of throwing stars were in place on him. Then he left the shed and ran to the edge of the forest, slipping into Getsumi no Michi as he did so. Already he was becoming aware of things around him and it never failed to move him deeply as it usually did. He closed his eyes and tried to sense where Snape had gone. Once he figured it out he ran in that direction, finally climbing up into the trees, as he got close. He settled into the branches of a large beech tree and watched the scene before him. In the shadowy clearing stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Harry recognized the form of Professor Quirrel. Harry couldn't hear very well because Snape was speaking too quietly, but some words did make themselves known, like Sorcerer's Stone, loyalties, and how to get past Fluffy. Harry thought it sounded like Quirrel was trying to resist Snape. He had to get back to the castle now.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried when she spotted him. "Where have you been?"   
  
"We won! You won!" Ron shouted, thumping Harry on the back. "I gave Malfoy a black eye, Neville took on Crabbe and Goyle single handedly! He's still out cold, but Madame Pomfrey said he'll be all right, George and Fred got a party going! Come on!"   
  
Harry stared at them for a few minutes until both of them stopped chattering excitedly. "Never mind that right now. Got to find an empty classroom, you wait till you hear this."  
  
Harry made sure nobody was around as he ushered his two friends into a room. Then he told them what he'd seen and heard.  
  
"So we were right," Hermione said a moment later. "It is the Sorcerer's Stone."  
  
Ron nodded. "Snape's trying to force Quirrel to help him get it."   
  
"There must be other things besides Fluffy down there to get past in order to get it," Hermione theorized.   
  
"Must be," Harry sighed.  
  
"We can kiss it goodbye then," Ron said.  
  
"As long as Quirrel can hold out, it will be safe," Harry said.   
  
Ron crossed his fingers and held them up.  
  
Quirrel must have been made of sterner stuff than everybody had realized. He looked a bit paler and thinner as the weeks went by. Harry had to admire the man and he nodded at him and gave him a friendly smile every now and then, even though his scar hurt whenever he got too close to the man. That puzzled Harry to no end, but he kept it to himself, not wanting to worry his friends even more. As for Snape, he was popping up a lot more often and letting his bad temper get the best of him at times, even over the tiniest thing. Hermione however, had other things on her mind, like drawing up study schedules and color coding her notes, which was driving Ron nuts.   
  
"Hermione, the exams are ages away," Ron reminder her.   
  
"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped right back. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicholas Flamel."  
  
"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron protested. "Anyway, why are you studying for? You already know everything."   
  
Hermione went off on a tangent about how important the exams were to get into second year. Harry sighed, and then had to smile. Only Hermione could ever be this serious. Hell, they were still kids. Plenty of time to get serious about that stuff. But the voice of his Master Kousho kept coming back to him.   
  
"Study, practice, and it will guide you when you need it most," the old man had said to him once when Harry had protested over all of the hard work he had to do when he was barely nine.  
  
Harry looked up when he heard Ron exclaim.   
  
"Hagrid? What's up?" Ron asked.   
  
Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked out of place in his moleskin overcoat. "Just looking," he said. "What are you lot up to? Yer still not looking for Nicholas Flamel?"   
  
Ron grinned. "We found him long ago, and figured out what that doggie of yours is protecting, it's the..."   
  
"Shut up!" Hagrid hissed, quickly looking around the room to see if anyone was listening. "You gotta give it up, I'm telling yeh!"   
  
"We'd like to ask you about what else is guarding the Stone," Harry said.  
  
Hagrid turned on Harry quickly and stared at him intently. Then he sighed a moment later. "Come see me later."   
  
He turned and stalked out of the library. Harry watched him leave and had the feeling Hagrid was up to something.  
  
"What was he hiding behind his back?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.   
  
Ron stood up. "Be right back."   
  
Harry watched Ron head off in the direction that Hagrid had come from. He returned a few minutes later with two books and dropped them on the table in front of them. "Dragons. He was reading about dragons."  
  
Harry picked up one of the books and read the title. "From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide," he read aloud. "Hagrid's always wanted to keep a dragon. He told me himself once."   
  
"It's against our laws," Ron said.   
  
"Wonder where Hagrid got it," Harry said.   
  
Hermione sighed. "Just what on earth is he up to?"   
  
"God only knows," Harry said.   
  
Ron looked at Harry. "This should be a good one. Can't wait to see this."   
  
It was late afternoon by the time they got down there. All three sat in chairs and stared at the large black egg sitting in the fire below the kettle in Hagrid's hut.   
  
"Where did you get that thing?" Ron asked.   
  
"Won it in a card game last night," Hagrid admitted.   
  
Harry suddenly had the feeling of impending doom. "What are you going to do with it?" he asked the half giant.   
  
Hagrid reached for a book and showed it to them. "I've been reading up on it."   
  
They glanced at a few pages that showed how to recognize various eggs and so on. Harry decided to change the subject.   
  
"So who else is in on the Stone?" he asked.   
  
Hagrid named several of the professors, including Snape. "Snape is helping to protect the stone, not steal it," Hagrid protested.   
  
"You've not told anybody how to get past Fluffy?" Harry asked anxiously.   
  
"Not a soul," Hagrid said.   
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good then."   
  
Hagrid turned and started rambling on about the egg once more as Harry tuned him out and began listing possible suspects inside his head. Something about Quirrel and Snape was making him very nervous, so he decided to keep an extra eye on those two. Now he had an additional worry, and that was what would happen if Hagrid was caught with the dragon. There would be many questions, and there was the possibility that the three of them would be charged as accomplices. That thought didn't make Harry feel any better.  
  
It was a few mornings later that Hedwig brought a note from Hagrid to Harry at the breakfast table. It had two words on it.   
  
"It's hatching," was all it said.   
  
Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go down to the hut and watch it hatch. Hermione got upset at Ron and promptly chewed him out. Harry looked up in time to see Malfoy cock his head at them, trying to listen in.   
  
"Shut it you two!" Harry snapped as he watched Malfoy walk away.   
  
Had he heard? Harry was hoping he didn't. Both Ron and Hermione kept on arguing all the way down to the class. All three raced to Hagrid's hut at morning break. Hagrid opened the door and let them in. All four sat in chairs around the table and watched it slowly work it's way out of the egg. Harry had seen chickens hatch out of eggs back in Anjiro and knew what the process entailed, but he'd never seen a dragon hatch before so this was a new experience for him. Hermione and Ron sat entranced by the sight as Hagrid looked on with a proud look on his face. It rolled out of the remains of the shell and looked up at them, sneezing suddenly. Sparks flew out of it's nose.   
  
"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid sighed as it tried to bite off Hagrid's fingers.  
  
"Just how fast do they grow?" Hermione asked.   
  
Hagrid was about to answer when he suddenly jumped up and looked out the window.   
  
"Someone was looking through the curtains, and he's running back up to the school," he said.   
  
Harry ran to the door and flung it open, knowing it had to be Malfoy. Sure enough, it was. Harry had the feeling that all of them were in serious trouble now.   
  
For the next week, Harry was troubled by the evil smirk on Malfoy's face as Ron, Hermione, and himself tried to convince Hagrid to give up the dragon fast. It was Harry that came up with the solution.   
  
"Charlie," he said, turning to Ron.   
  
Ron grinned. "Perfect."   
  
That settled the problem. Now all they had to do was get it up to the top of the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday.   
  
"Easier said than done," Harry said. "We still have Malfoy to deal with."   
  
That took the wind out of their sails for the moment.   
  
"It's a chance we have to take," Ron said. "We gotta get it away from here."   
  
"We can use the invisibility cloak," Harry said. "It's big enough to cover it and two people."   
  
A slight hitch developed in the plan two days later. Ron had been bitten by Norbert, as Hagrid took to calling it. His hand swelled up tremendously and he had no choice but to go to see Madame Pomfrey about it. Somehow Malfoy found out about it and showed up to taunt Ron about it. He claimed he showed up to borrow a book from Ron, but he really was there to give Ron a hard time and to threaten him with telling what had really bitten him. Unfortunately, the letter from Charlie asking for the dragon to be at the top of the tallest tower at midnight Saturday was inside the book. It was too late to change plans. Harry and Hermione would have to pull it off themselves and hope for the best. Suddenly Saturday night couldn't come fast enough.  
  
Hagrid had Norbert packed inside a crate and ready to go when Harry and Hermione arrived that night. Luck was on their side, the night being dark and a bit windy. Hagrid got a bit choked up as he said goodbye to the dragon as Harry and Hermione carried it off with the help of Wingardium Leviosa.  
  
"Thank God for that spell," Hermione grunted as they slipped past Peeves in the great hall and up a flight of stairs. They managed to get almost all the way to the top when Harry's sharp hearing heard noises. He pushed Hermione against the wall and reached out with his feelings. He detected a slight perfume smell and realized it was McGonagall in the hall. A scraping noise was heard, and then a lamp was lit. Then she dragged Malfoy into the hall by his ear, yelling at him for being up late out of bed. She slapped him with a detention, as Malfoy tried to tell her about the dragon. She didn't believe him at all. Both of them moved past Harry and Hermione, and disappeared down the hall. Harry sighed in relief. They got to the top of the tower with relative ease after that. Harry pulled the cloak off them and smiled.   
  
"I'll make a ninja of you yet," he smiled, and then slapped himself for having said that, knowing he was in trouble again.   
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed at Harry. What did you say?"   
  
At that moment, four broomsticks chose to appear out of the night sky. Harry sighed once more. Now Norbert was nearly out of their hair. They worked quickly, getting Norbert in the rigging that the four friends had set up to transport Norbert in his crate. Finally they lifted off and were gone. That problem was solved. They slipped down the staircase, feeling very good with themselves. Norbert had gone, Malfoy in detention, and what could spoil their happiness? The answer to that was waiting for them at the bottom. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.   
  
"Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble."   
  
Harry silently cursed himself. They left the cloak up on the tower, and he'd let his guard down. Damn it all!  
  
Filch escorted them to McGonagall's study to wait for her appearance. When she did show up, it was with Neville behind her. He looked absolutely miserable. Harry had no idea she could breathe fire. He felt like a complete failure. He had let himself down, he failed to protect Hermione, and worse, he'd let those who believed in him down. He knew the only course of action now was to pack and return to Anjiro in shame. After McGonagall got done stripping Gryffindor House one hundred fifty points, Harry felt even lower. Lying in bed, he had plenty of time to think about what happened. He'd had his doubts about all of this when he first arrived in the Wizarding world, and this served to deepen the doubts even more. He tossed and turned all night long, debating his course of action. Harry dreaded the next day.   
  
Gryffindors passing the hourglasses that recorded points won and lost couldn't believe what they saw. A hundred and fifty points gone! How was it possible? Then the news started to spread around the school. Harry Potter was responsible for the loss of points. Harry quickly discovered how quickly people could turn on you. Harry became the most hated in the school, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turning on him as well. Everyone wanted to see Slytherin lose the House Cup. The three houses gave Harry a hard time while the Slytherins cheered. They enjoyed seeing Harry lose. It got too much for Harry and he sat in an empty classroom and wrote resignation letters to McGonagall, Wood, and Dumbledore. He'd leave Hogwarts after his detention was served. He'd be better off returning to Anjiro and Japan. He no longer had his doubts. He didn't belong in the Wizarding World. Even the Quidditch team turned on him. Everywhere he went, people pointed to him. Harry decided to go low key until the detention was done, deliver the letters, and then quietly leave. Harry did stay low key until the afternoon he heard Quirrel crying in a classroom. Harry slipped closer.   
  
"Please, not again," he heard Quirrel moan.   
  
Harry wondered if someone was threatening him. Before he could move closer, Quirrel came dashing out readjusting his turban and whimpering, "all right, all right."   
  
Harry looked into the room, but found nothing. It was empty. Puzzled, he went to look for Hermione and Ron, and told them what had happened. They sat there and argued about it for nearly an hour until Harry ended the argument by stating clearly that they were going to leave it alone.   
  
The notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were the same:   
  
Your detention will take place at Eleven o' clock tonight.  
  
Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.  
  
It was signed Professor McGonagall. Harry sighed. He went up to his training room and sat in a chair in front of the fire there and stared into the flames. He had the strangest feeling something would happen that night so he decided to carry something extra beside his ninja-to. He reached for an arrow and began working on the sharp points when he heard Hermione's voice in the hall just outside the room. He knew the doorway was very well concealed, nobody but him, Tino, McGonagall, and Dumbledore could get in. Sighing, he went to the door and let Hermione in. She blinked at the sight of the room. Turning to Harry, she gave him a look he knew all too well.   
  
"Have a seat," he said, turning to the fireplace.   
  
He lifted the pot of water out and poured it into the teapot and turned to the table where Hermione sat.   
  
"Can I pour you a cup of tea, Hermione?" he asked.   
  
Hermione nodded, so Harry poured her a cup and then himself, and took a seat across from her.   
  
"What I am about to tell you is a secret. You must promise me to keep it quiet. It could make a difference," Harry said.   
  
"I promise," she said.  
  
Harry then told her all about his life, and how he became ninja. To her credit, she didn't say anything until Harry finished.  
  
"Thank you Harry, for trusting me with your life story," she said.  
  
Harry sighed and leaned back. "I'll see you later tonight."   
  
At eleven o' clock, Harry met Hermione at the main doors. Malfoy was there, along with Filch. Harry cursed inwardly. He'd forgotten about Malfoy. With Filch prattling on about school rules and such, Harry, Malfoy, Hermione, and Neville followed Filch to Hagrid's hut. He appeared out of the dark carrying a crossbow with a quiver of arrows on his back.   
  
"So there you are. I been waiting a half hour for them," Hagrid snapped. "You all right there, Harry, Hermione?"   
  
"I shouldn't be too friendly with them," Filch said coldly. "They're here to be punished after all."  
  
"So is they why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturing them, eh? S'not your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, now shove off."   
  
It was clear to the four kids that Hagrid didn't like Filch any more than they did. Hagrid grumbled things under his breath as Filch hobbled off. Then he noticed the lump under Harry's black coat.   
  
"You carrying something, Harry?" Hagrid asked.   
  
Harry removed the unstrung bow from his back as Malfoy's eyes got big and properly strung it. "Learned the fine art of archery when I was a kid. Had the feeling something's up when I got McGonagall's note."   
  
Malfoy seemed to buy it. "Do I get a weapon?"   
  
"Got yer wand?" Hagrid asked.   
  
Malfoy raised it.   
  
"Yer fine," Hagrid said. "Now listen up. We got a dangerous job tonight. See the silvery stuff on the ground? That's Unicorn blood. Something got to this one. Second time in a week. Found one dead last Wednesday. Our job is to track this one down and help it, or put it out of it's misery."   
  
They split up into two groups. Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid was in one, Neville, Malfoy, and Fang was in the second. They parted ways, one group going right, the other left. Once Malfoy was out of hearing range, Harry turned to Hagrid.   
  
"Hermione knows about my special talents, Hagrid. I told her this afternoon," Harry stated.   
  
Hagrid nodded. "You okay with that, Hermione?"   
  
She smiled. "At least I know why he seems so serious about things."   
  
"That's Harry for yeh," Hagrid chuckled.   
  
They walked a few feet into the forest. Harry suddenly had the feeling of impending danger just before Hagrid yelled. Both of them swept Hermione behind them as they drew their arrows into their bows, Harry doing it faster than Hagrid. All three stood stock still. Harry could feel something dark close by. He also felt something else.   
  
"Ten o' clock," he whispered and raised his bow in that direction.   
  
Hagrid moved in that direction when the branches of a tree parted and a half horse, half man stepped out of the brush. Harry blinked while Hermione's jaw dropped.   
  
Hagrid stepped down from action ready and shook the centaur's hand. The upper half was a man, red hair and beard, while the rest of his body was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long reddish tail.   
  
"Howdy Ronan," Hagrid said.  
  
"Good evening to you Hagrid," the man replied.   
  
Hagrid nodded. "Something strange is going on. Have you seen anything about lately?"   
  
"Who are your friends?" Ronan asked.   
  
Hagrid introduced Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Students from the school? Do you learn much?" he asked.   
  
"Yes sir," Harry replied.   
  
"Good. That is the way it should be," he said.   
  
He looked up into the night sky. "Mars is bright tonight."   
  
Hagrid began asking questions, trying to get an answer from the man as Harry looked about. A second Centaur joined them and he was black haired and a bit wilder looking than Ronan. Finally Hagrid gave up and rejoined Harry and Hermione.   
  
"You'll never get a straight answer out of one," he sighed once they left the Centaurs behind. "Remind me to teach yeh a bit of them sometime."   
  
Harry kept looking around as they traveled deep into the forest. He had the strangest feeling they were being watched and he didn't like it.   
  
"The sooner we're done the faster we can get the hell out of here," Harry said, giving voice to his feelings.   
  
Hermione and Hagrid quickly agreed. Hermione grabbed Hagrid a moment later and pointed to the sky. It was a burst of red sparks. Hagrid took off at a run in that direction, leaving Harry and Hermione at the base of a large tree. He returned a moment later with Malfoy and Neville behind him. He was furious.   
  
"Right. Harry, you go with Malfoy and Fang. Neville will stay with Hermione and me."   
  
Harry sighed and turned to Malfoy. "What the hell did you do?"   
  
"Scared Neville," Hagrid replied.   
  
Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly, thinking he'd just best shut up. Harry turned on his heel and started walking in another direction with Malfoy behind him. This was one time he was able to put his tracking skills to work, not that it was being difficult. This unicorn was leaving a clearly visible trail for both of them and Fang to follow. Then they walked into the clearing and found it. The Unicorn was dead. Harry felt sad. Here was a truly magnificent creature, killed for absolutely no reason at all. As Harry moved forward, his forehead exploded in pain. He fought hard to repel the pain. Malfoy's screaming like a girl in fright didn't help any. Harry slipped an arrow in place and raised the bow just as something slithered into view. The hooded figure moved over to the Unicorn and bent over it, and started drinking blood from the animal's wound. Harry slipped into Getsumi no Michi to deal with the unexpected pain and to clear his head. The scent of evil was extremely thick in the air. Harry shook his head to try and clear it. He looked back at Malfoy. The pale blond had gone even more pale, his blue eyes extremely wide in fright. Harry noted with satisfaction that Malfoy had wet his pants. Malfoy turned and raced back in the direction he had come, with Fang close behind. Harry sighed. Now it was up to him. He turned just as the hooded figure rose from the ground. It charged at Harry. Harry was scared, but he held his ground and raised his bow to defend himself. He never got the chance to. He heard something come pounding up from behind him and he dropped to the ground. A moment later the pain was gone and Harry opened his eyes. The hooded figure was gone and another Centaur stood there. This one was younger, he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked Harry as Harry stood up.   
  
Harry shook his head and eased off his bow. "Yes.   
  
"You are the Potter boy I've heard of," he said, seeing Harry's scar. "Quick, up on my back, I must get you away from here."   
  
As they turned to start out of the forest, the other two Centaurs appeared and all three of them fought for a bit over Harry, Bane getting pissed off at Firenze. Firenze told him off and then took off with Harry hanging on. He didn't stop until they were standing at the edge of the forest.  
  
"This is where I leave you, Harry Potter. You must now take care," Firenze said to him as Harry slid off it's back. Harry turned when he heard the others coming.   
  
"Thank you for your help," he said.  
  
It nodded and went off back into the forest. Harry told Hagrid what he'd seen. Hagrid shook his head sorrowfully.   
  
"It's a sad thing when one of the Unicorns get killed. They are such beautiful animals," Hagrid sighed. "Best you three be off back to your dorms. You've done enough for tonight."   
  
Harry led Hermione and Neville back to the castle and to the Gryffindor Commons Room. Apparently Malfoy had managed to find his way out and went back to the castle on his own after he abandoned Harry.   
  
"I'm sure he messed up his pretty silk boxers," Neville said with a smile.   
  
Harry and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the image in their heads.   
  
Harry was up in the grey dawn. He slipped his pack on his back and handed the letters to Hedwig to deliver. He looked around the commons room for the last time and walked out the portrait of the Fat Lady and headed for the staircase. Keeping to the shadows, he slipped down them pausing long enough to watch Mrs. Norris walk past with Filch behind her. Harry wasn't sure if he could hate the man for catching him that night and then realized it was his fault for having let himself get caught in the first place. He sighed and then slipped out from behind the amour and down the last set of stairs and out the main doors. Harry paused long enough to breathe in the morning air and then set off towards what he knew was Hogsmeade. He had a long way to go.   
  
Hedwig delivered the first letter to Oliver Wood, and then to Minerva McGonagall, and then finally to Albus Dumbledore. The she flew off to the Owlery, her job done. Wood was the first to react when he woke right at seven thirty and found the letter on the pillow next to his head. He went pale as he read it. Grabbing his robe, he flew out of his dorm, knocking over a few people in the process and rushed to McGonagall's study. McGonagall answered his frantic pounding on her door and looked at him waving the letter in her face.   
  
"Wood, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded.   
  
"Potter's quit!" he said breathlessly. "I found this letter on my pillow this morning! He's left Hogwarts!"   
  
McGonagall stepped backwards as she reeled in shock. She turned around to go to her desk for her reading glasses and found a letter on her desk. She slipped her glasses on and read it. Then she looked up at Wood.   
  
"We need to see Dumbledore," she said.   
  
Albus Dumbledore had risen and was in the process of taking his morning cup of tea to his desk when he saw the letter to him. He sat down and opened it and read it quietly. He set it back down and sighed. He looked up when McGonagall and Oliver Wood walked into his office.   
  
"I see the both of you have letters from Harry," he said calmly.  
  
McGonagall sank into a chair as Oliver stood there. The clock on the wall ticked loudly. Tino was the next to arrive. "I have a letter from Harry. Shall I begin searching for him? He should be found. I would suggest that you talk to him sir in a safe place other than here. If he were forced to return here it might complicate things."   
  
Dumbledore scratched his chin for a moment. "A good idea. If you find him, take him to the Three Broomsticks. They have rooms over the bar for rent."   
  
Tino bowed and disappeared. Dumbledore turned to Wood and McGonagall.   
  
"Now we wait," he said. "Just go about your normal routine."   
  
Oliver Wood left the office and McGonagall turned to Dumbledore.   
  
"Albus, what do you intend to do?" she asked.   
  
"Talk to young Potter and find out what troubles him. Perhaps he has begun to doubt himself after the events of last Saturday night," Dumbledore said.   
  
"He never did say why he was out of bed," McGonagall said. "I really didn't give him a chance to explain."   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "If you had, would that have made a difference?"   
  
McGonagall looked up. "Yes. I would have probably gone easy on them."   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I see. That in turn would have affected the events of the last week as well. Nobody would have turned on him like they all had."   
  
"This whole thing is my fault, Albus. I am to blame," she said.  
  
Dumbledore rose and went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not blame yourself, Minerva. Once we find out why Harry was out that night, then we shall know what to do. We also must help him with whatever doubts he is feeling. I was a bit surprised when Harry accepted things too quickly. I questioned myself over it at the time and decided I would talk to him about it all, but kept putting it off. This is partially my fault as well."   
  
"Should I inform Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley?" she asked.   
  
"If they ask, yes. Otherwise let's try and keep this to ourselves for now," Dumbledore advised.   
  
The great hall was buzzing with the news when Dumbledore came down to the staff table an hour later. He sighed and sat down in his chair. Hermione and Ron approached him, Hermione in tears.   
  
"Is it true?" she asked him. "Is it true Harry's left?"   
  
Dumbledore sighed once more, feeling his age in that moment. "Yes Miss Granger. It is true. There are people looking for him even as we speak. Once he is found, I will go and talk to him. Hopefully I can convince him to return."   
  
"Anything we can do to help?" Ron asked.   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Just be his friend."   
  
They went back to their seats and sat down. The Slytherins seemed to be in high spirits this morning, the news of Harry's leaving having made the rounds at their table. Draco cheerfully toasted Harry's leaving a few times, making Ron and Hermione angry. Hermione got the chance to vent her feelings up in the Gryffindor Commons room later in the day when all of Gryffindor House was there. Nobody dared to stand up to her, and nobody was spared either. She went after them all and dressed them down good. She gave them all the cold shoulder for the rest of the day. The Twins decided on their own they would slip out of Hogwarts and go searching for Harry. They had only one class that afternoon and would make it up later. Tino and the twins returned at nightfall. Harry Potter had not been found.  
  
Harry had walked into the outskirts of Hogsmeade mid morning. He walked around for most of the day, even around in the marketplace where many people were selling things. It reminded him of the times he'd gone into the village nearby Anjiro to get supplies and food for the week. He stopped long enough to eat lunch at one stall that sold hot dogs and burgers and then continued to wander through the market. Eventually people started packing up things and leaving the marketplace. Harry realized it was getting late in the day and started searching for a place to stay the night. The train wouldn't be through for another day or two and Harry needed to find a place to stay until then. He wandered back out to the outskirts of town once more and saw a group of shacks at the end of a street. He casually strolled down the street until he was sure nobody was looking his was and then slipped inside one of the crumbling houses. The ground floor wasn't much to look at, but the next floor was a bit better. The rooms appeared to be cleaner here. Harry checked the first bedroom he came to and found a bed in there that was still in good shape. He dropped his bag on the bed and then went looking for the bathroom. To his surprise, the bathroom was in good shape and there was still running water. He filled the tub with water and then cast a spell to heat the water. He got in after stripping down and sighed. As he soaked in the tub, he let his mind slip into Getsumi no Michi for his evening meditation. He felt comfortable here, in this place he always found peace. Getting into bed after his bath and meditation, he fell asleep.   
  
Sleep didn't come easy for Ron and Hermione. They were missing Harry very much. They wondered why Harry didn't say anything to them. They would have done anything to help him overcome his doubts and questions. Both of them were beginning to have their own doubts about the Wizarding World as well. Ron finally gave up trying to sleep and went down into the commons room around three thirty and sat down at one of the tables and began writing a long letter home. He didn't hesitate to write out his feelings, thoughts, and questions. Once he finished the letter, he felt a bit better. He slipped out of the tower and headed up to the Owlery to send his letter home. He stood for nearly an hour and watched the stars after the owl departed. Then he turned and headed back to bed. He lay in bed and listened to the soft snores and the even breathing until it lulled him to sleep. They weren't the only ones having trouble sleeping. Dumbledore sat at his desk with a cold cup of tea in front of him staring into it. Tino had brought back one piece of news about Harry. Harry had been at the train station asking about a train back to London. Tino was told it would be there in another day or two and to come back then. Dumbledore asked him to search Hogsmeade for him and Tino agreed to. According to Professor Flitwick, the Weasley Twins hadn't been in class that afternoon and Dumbledore knew they had sneaked out of Hogwarts to go look for Harry. He admired their loyalty to Harry and decided to speak to them privately.  
  
Tino spotted Harry the next afternoon while browsing the market. He carefully tailed Harry through the crowds as Harry went walkabout in the marketplace. Eventually Harry left the marketplace and headed out into the center of Hogsmeade. Tino followed Harry to a big park in the center of Hogsmeade. He watched Harry move through the trees and followed him until he was sure there was nobody around. He was about to speed up to catch Harry when Harry turned around.   
  
[Why are you here?] he asked Tino.   
  
Tino looked down at Harry. [Because I am worried about my little brother.]  
  
Harry tuned and walked over to the banks of a stream and sat down. Tino sat down next to him and looked at Harry.   
  
[Please tell me what is bothering you, my brother. I want to help you,] Tino pleaded. [Please don't keep your feelings tightly bottled up inside of you.]  
  
Harry nodded and then decided he could trust Tino. He started talking, telling Tino all about what he was feeling, his doubts, and his questions. Tino listened and nodded the entire time. When Harry finally wound down, Tino nodded.  
  
[Harry my brother, you do carry quite a load. I can help you deal with some of it, but for the rest, you must talk to Dumbledore. He is a wise man,] Tino said.  
  
Harry thought about that for a minute and then nodded. [Okay. I will.]   
  
[Good. Now I must move you to a safe place. Where are your things?] Tino asked Harry.   
  
Harry led him to the house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and retrieved his things. Tino led him to the Three Broomsticks and nodded to the bartender on the way up the stairs. He'd rented the room prior to his starting out on his search that morning. He was told of the marketplace and decided that would be his first stop. He'd searched it systematically until he found Harry. He came back down after settling Harry into the room and wrote a coded note and sent off the owl. Now all they had to do was wait for Dumbledore.   
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed as he read the note. Tino had found Harry and took him to the place agreed on. He stood up and left his office, heading down to the Great Hall. On the way down he met Filch, McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid. All of them stopped talking and turned to face Albus.   
  
"Headmaster, I cannot be blamed for anything. All I did was to escort Potter and Granger to McGonagall," Filch said defensively.  
  
"As what you usually do when you find a student breaking a school rule. I do recall you escorting Professor Snape when he was a student here to my office a few times," Dumbledore said. "Please do not trouble yourself, Argus. I do not blame you for anything. But I must ask you to refrain from lecturing the students. Just escort them to me or their head of house."   
  
Filch nodded. "Yes sir."   
  
"Hagrid, was there any indication from Harry about what his frame of mind was?" Albus asked the half giant.  
  
Hagrid shook his head. "None, sir. I can't believe Harry would walk away from here."   
  
"I shall know soon enough. Harry has been found and I am on my way to talk to him now. Hopefully I can help him with what it is that is bothering him," Dumbledore said to them.  
  
"Good luck, Albus. I should have not let my temper overcome me that night. I regret that," McGonagall said.   
  
"And let the Potter brat off so easy?" Snape said.  
  
"No, but I should have been thinking a bit more clearly. I should have sent them to bed and then discussed the situation with them the next morning when I was thinking much more clearly," McGonagall said.   
  
Snape snorted and turned sharply, his cape billowing out behind him as he stomped off.   
  
"The nerve of the man," McGonagall snapped.   
  
Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I shall return shortly."   
  
He walked down the stairs and out the door. The day was bright and clear, but Albus Dumbledore took no notice of it. His mind was occupied with what he was going to say when he saw Harry. He decided the best course of action would be to let Harry lead things off and just listen, and then ask questions carefully. With that decided, he headed into Hogsmeade.   
  
Arthur Weasley sat at the breakfast table with Ron's letter in hand. He read it out loud to Molly, Bill, and Charlie. When he finished he put it down and looked at his wife and two sons.   
  
"I had no idea Ron felt like this," he said as he sipped his tea.  
  
Bill nodded. "I remember having my doubts when I first went to Hogwarts and once more when I first started working for Gringott's."   
  
Molly looked at Bill. "How come you never said anything?"   
  
"You were too busy with the younger kids at home, Mum. I didn't want to be a burden," Bill said. "So I talked to Charlie or my head of house."   
  
Charlie nodded. "We supported each other back then. Ron knows that he can talk to the Twins and I wonder why he hasn't."   
  
Bill looked at Charlie. "Those two never take anything seriously, brother."   
  
Arthur sighed. "Well, I think I'll go out there and talk to him. See what's on his mind and try to help him."   
  
"Let me write a quick note to take with you, dear. Perhaps a bag of homemade cookies might help cheer him up as well," Molly said.   
  
Arthur smiled. "I'll leave in an hour."   
  
Albus Dumbledore knocked on the door of the room that Harry and Tino were at. Tino opened the door and nodded. He slipped away as Albus entered. Harry was sitting at the table looking out the window as a slight breeze moved the curtains. He turned to see Dumbledore standing there.   
  
"Hello Harry," Dumbledore smiled.   
  
Harry had the sudden feeling that everything would be okay. "Would you like a cup of tea, professor?"   
  
Albus smiled as he sat down. "I would be honored to accept a cup of tea from you."   
  
Harry smiled and poured Dumbledore a cup and then sat down. Nothing was said for a few minutes as each of them collected their thoughts.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said, breaking the silence, "I must apologize to you for not having invited you up to my office for a cup of tea and to talk. If I had, then perhaps none of this would have happened."  
  
Harry nodded. "I should have asked to see you, sir. Instead I let my doubts in myself take over and affect me."   
  
Albus set down his cup and looked at Harry. "Would you share them with me?"  
  
Harry nodded and started talking. Dumbledore sat and listened to Harry talk. Tino had been right, Harry was carrying a huge load. Harry had started with what he knew about his parent's death, having been taken to Japan, becoming ninja, discovering his magical abilities, coming to Hogwarts, learning about the Wizarding World, finding out about Voldemort being his enemy, dealing with Malfoy and the Slytherins, Snape's animosity towards him, and then his fears of failing to be what people expected him to be. When Harry finished talking, Dumbledore felt overwhelmed by what Harry had said.   
  
"Harry, I had not realized that you were carrying such a heavy load. How about you coming to my office twice a week to talk to me? I will do my best to counsel you," Dumbledore said. "Would that help you?"   
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. It would be a start."   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "That is a start. Why don't you come back to the school on Monday? I have a friend nearby that I am sure he would not mind putting you up for the rest of the week. You could use a little time out."  
  
"I'd appreciate that," Harry said.   
  
"Then I shall go and pay him a visit right now," Dumbledore said, standing up. "I will return shortly."   
  
Harry stood up. "Thank you for coming, professor Dumbledore. I was glad to talk to you. I feel a bit better."   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Good. There is always something to be gained by talking to someone you trust about your feelings. That is one of the many reasons why I open my door to all who ask for help."   
  
Harry nodded. "Hagrid is right, you are a great man."   
  
Dumbledore smiled as he gently squeezed Harry's shoulder. He walked out the door and Tino slipped back in. Dumbledore found his friend and in the next hour, arranged for Harry to stay at the man's house until Monday. Then he returned to Hogwarts.   
  
Arthur sat in the empty Gryffindor Commons room and sipped tea while listening to Ron talk about his own feelings.  
  
"Son, I'm glad you wrote me the letter. I do love you very much and I do want the best for you, which is one of the reasons why I work so hard at the office to make sure you get the best education here. I care about what happens to you. It doesn't matter to me if you don't make prefect, or head boy here. It doesn't matter if you are the top of your class, or the greatest Quidditch player here. All I want you to be is yourself. I want to see you happy. I want to see you grow up to be a good man. Please talk to me anytime you feel the need to. I don't want you to try and prove anything to me. You don't have to. I already know what a great son you are," Arthur said.   
  
Ron smiled. "Thanks Dad. I'm glad you came here to see me."  
  
"I needed to because you were having a problem and I wanted to help you with it," Arthur said. "I needed to because I was concerned about you."  
  
"I felt I couldn't talk to the Twins because they never seem to take anything seriously, or Percy because he'd blow it off. That's why I wrote to you," Ron said.   
  
Arthur nodded. "I think I will sit down with them and discuss things with them as well. They need to know that we are a family, and that we need to watch out for each other and help each other when needed."   
  
Ron nodded. "Thanks Dad."   
  
Arthur smiled. "That's what I'm here for. To help you get through the hardest time in your life. I'm proud you're my son."   
  
They stood up and Ron looked up at his father. "Dad, I'm so glad you're my Father."   
  
Arthur felt tears in his eyes and he reached out and hugged Ron tight. Ron sighed as he felt his father's strong arms around him once more. He felt strengthened once more. They stepped back a moment later. Arthur smiled at Ron.   
  
"Now suppose you help me find your Twin brothers," Arthur smiled.   
  
Ron laughed out loud. "That's a challenge, Dad."   
  
Arthur sighed. "Don't I know it."   
  
They walked out of the Commons room and started looking around Hogwarts for the Twins. Ron's world was secure once more.   
  
End Chapter Four.   
  
More to come, things begin to heat up for Harry and his friends!  
  
18 


	5. Ninja Wizard 05

Ninja Wizard 05  
  
By David  
  
Author's Notes: See chapter one for the disclaimer, please. Thanks. This chapter starts to pick up the pace a bit. So sit back and enjoy! Thanks to all those who reviewed.  
  
Ninja Wizard 04  
  
Harry and Ron weren't the only ones having doubts. Hermione Granger, for the first time in her life, was having doubts. Normally she was very sure of herself but recent events and Harry's leaving had caused deep cracks in her self confidence to appear. She wandered the castle most of the day, skipping classes as she wrestled with her thoughts and feelings. She kept avoiding people as she walked through the halls, but eventually McGonagall caught up with her.   
  
"There you are, Miss Granger," she said as she stood in front of Hermione. "I have been looking for you."   
  
Hermione blushed a deep red and looked at the ground, knowing she was in real trouble this time.   
  
"I had a feeling that whatever it was that affected Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley has affected you as well. Come along," McGonagall said.   
  
Hermione followed her to McGonagall's office, not looking up when she walked in.   
  
"There is someone here you can talk to if you wish," McGonagall said.   
  
Hermione raised her head and saw her parents sitting in there. She blinked in shock and then turned to McGonagall.   
  
"How did you know?" she asked.   
  
McGonagall smiled. "I went to your house and informed them of recent events and port keyed them here. Now I suggest you take full advantage of the situation, dear."   
  
With that, McGonagall walked out of the office. Hermione turned to her parents, not really sure just what to say. Her mother broke the silence first.   
  
"Come here Hermione," she said, and then hugged her daughter.  
  
Hermione sighed and felt safe once more. They sat down and for the next two hours they talked. Hermione told them of all of her fears, doubts, thoughts, and feelings. Her parents listened and then told her of their own fears, doubts, thoughts, and feelings when they were her age and then about her coming here. The conversation helped Hermione a lot and she felt a lot stronger when they left McGonagall's office. Hermione saw this as a golden opportunity to show her parents around Hogwarts and to introduce them to Albus Dumbledore. During the tour they ran into Ron and Arthur.   
  
"Hey Hermione, what's up?" Ron asked her.   
  
"Just showing my folks around," Hermione replied.   
  
Ron grinned. "Cool! This is my Dad, Arthur Weasley. Dad, this is Hermione Granger."   
  
Hermione smiled. "Nice to meet you, sir. These are my parents."   
  
Arthur shook hands with the Grangers. As he did so, an idea popped into his head.   
  
"Have you met Albus Dumbledore yet?" he asked.   
  
"We were heading that way," Hermione said.   
  
Arthur beamed. "Oh good. Let's go then."   
  
The three adults fell in behind Hermione and Ron as they walked to the gargoyle that guarded Albus Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Do you know if they found Harry yet?" Ron asked Hermione.   
  
Hermione sighed. "I don't know. Maybe Professor Dumbledore will know."   
  
They approached the gargoyle sitting there and Arthur smiled.   
  
"There's the entryway," he said. "Watch this."   
  
He turned to the gargoyle and stated the password. "Lemon Drops."   
  
The gargoyle started to move sideways and stopped, revealing an open doorway.   
  
"This way and watch your step," Arthur grinned at the surprised looks on the Granger's faces.   
  
They stepped onto the moving staircase that spiraled upward and stopped just before the office door. Arthur knocked and the door opened. He ushered the Grangers in, along with Hermione and Ron.   
  
Ron blinked with amazement. "This is cool!"   
  
Mr. Granger smiled. "This is the kind of office space we'd love to have."   
  
"Office space?" Arthur asked.   
  
"Mum and Dad are dentists," Hermione explained.   
  
Ron turned to look at Hermione. "What's a dentist?"   
  
Mrs. Granger smiled. "A person who fixes teeth."   
  
Arthur reacted like a light bulb had gone off in his head. "How do you do that? Do you use mechanical things?"   
  
Ron groaned. "There goes Dad again. He's absolutely crazy over Muggle things."   
  
"Ah, good evening to you all," a soft voice broke into the conversation.   
  
They turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing there.   
  
"Hello, professor Dumbledore. My parents paid me a surprise visit and I thought you would like to meet them if you weren't too busy," Hermione said.   
  
"I would be delighted to meet them," he smiled as he motioned to the desk, where three chairs suddenly appeared. "Would you three like to sit?"   
  
The Grangers blinked in shock at the sudden appearance of the chairs as Hermione giggled. They sat down as Dumbledore sat behind his desk.  
  
"Lemon drop anyone?" he asked, lifting the cut crystal bowl off the desk.   
  
Ron took one while the others declined. Hermione introduced her parents and then Dumbledore to them. Dumbledore shook hands with them and then sat down once more.   
  
"Oh yes, Mr. Potter has been found and will return to us shortly. He is fine," Dumbledore informed Ron, Hermione, and Arthur.   
  
"Thank God," Hermione sighed.   
  
Arthur turned to the two kids. "Would you excuse us for an hour? I'll escort your parents down to the Hall for dinner. They can't leave without experiencing one of Hogwart's famous feasts."   
  
Hermione beamed at the idea. "Yes sir. That's an excellent idea!"   
  
Ron and Hermione left the office after she reassured her parents that they would be fine. Dumbledore turned to Arthur after the door had closed. "What is on your mind, Arthur?"   
  
"I was here to see Ron after he wrote me a long letter, Albus. I suspect the Grangers were here for the same reason I was, to talk to our kids and help them. Ron has been having doubts in himself," Arthur began.   
  
The Grangers nodded agreement. "We had no idea that Hermione was troubled."   
  
"So what I propose is we start some kind of group where parents volunteer their time at Hogwarts in a sort of a... what's the word?" Arthur said.   
  
"Counselors?" Mr. Granger provided.   
  
Arthur brightened. "That's the word! Yes, that. Might help a lot of the kids, especially the first years. I remember my own first year here. I felt so lost that year. I wished I had someone to help me out. I really think the first years could really benefit from knowing there are a group of their parents behind them."   
  
Albus smiled. "Now that is a good idea, Arthur. We shall get it started immediately."   
  
As the adults sat and planned the program, Hermione and Ron walked downstairs to the Hall.   
  
"I'm glad Harry is alright. I've been worried," Ron said.   
  
"You and me both," Hermione said. "He'll be back before long."   
  
They went into the Hall and sat at their house table, seeing as how it was a half hour before dinner. Students slowly drifted in and sat at their tables. The twins eventually showed up at the table and sat down next to Ron.   
  
"Oh there you are," Ron said. "Dad and I have been looking for you."   
  
If there was only one thing that could strike terror in their hearts, it was the mention of their father.   
  
"We didn't do anything!" George protested. "Yet."   
  
Ron sighed. "I didn't need to hear that. No, you guys aren't in trouble. Dad just wanted to talk to you two schemers."  
  
George and Fred immediately put on their saintly child act, to which Snape snorted in amusement as he swept past them and to the staff table. By now the Hall was filling up with students and conversation was almost impossible. Arthur appeared, leading the Grangers to the table. Some of the students moved over, making room for the three adults. Arthur smiled brightly as he patted Fred and George on their shoulders.   
  
"You two are anything but innocent. That act won't work with me and you two know it," Arthur said.   
  
Hermione sat between her parents as Dumbledore took the platform.   
  
"Good evening all. We have some guests with us this evening, so please make them feel right at home. That's all, enjoy your dinners," he said with a wave of his hand and sat down.   
  
The Grangers blinked as food appeared on the tables. Ron and Hermione laughed at their expressions, and then dug right in. The Grangers didn't hesitate to talk to a few of the other students during the dinner, and then after, joined the teachers in their staff room for an after dinner break. Even Snape thawed long enough to talk to them.   
  
"Your daughter, Hermione, is the number one student in my class. She has a great future as a potions master if she so chooses," he said.   
  
Mr. Granger smiled. "Thank you sir."   
  
Albus appeared a moment later and brought the room to attention.   
  
"Arthur Weasley has an idea, which all of you need to hear and approve," he said.   
  
Arthur nodded and took center stage. By the time he was finished, there was great approval to the idea. It was voted on and the idea passed. The first Hogwarts Parent Volunteers group came into existence.   
  
Back in Hogsmeade, Harry was deep into his evening meditation. He was feeling much better after his long talk with Tino and then Professor Dumbledore. He really wished he'd done that a long time ago. He had told Professor Dumbledore the real reason why he had been out of bed that Saturday night. Dumbledore was deeply touched by Harry's loyalty to Hagrid.  
  
"I am touched by your loyalty to Hagrid, Harry. Hagrid could not have chosen a better friend," Dumbledore said.   
  
"It was a matter of Honor sir," Harry said. "Hagrid was the of the first to extend his friendship to me, and I take those matters seriously."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I understand. Friendships mean a lot to you."   
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. Hermione and Ron are my two closest friends."   
  
"Good. One must have a few close friends they can depend on in life," Albus said to Harry.  
  
Harry stood up and extended his hand to Dumbledore. "I offer you my friendship, sir."   
  
Dumbledore stood and took Harry's hand into his. "I accept it, Harry. Know that my door is open to you always when you need someone to talk to."   
  
Harry smiled and then stepped forward, hugging the old man. Dumbledore smiled as he wrapped his arms around the boy. Harry opened his eyes and smiled at the warm memory. That would be a good memory to hang onto when he needed it. He heard footsteps on the stairs outside his room and turned to the door just as a knock sounded.   
  
"Come in," he called out.   
  
The man entered, and Harry recognized him as the kindly host who agreed to put Harry up until Monday.   
  
"I must thank you sir, for putting up with me until Monday morning," Harry said.   
  
The man smiled. "Think nothing of it, young Potter. I was glad to help you. I wanted to know if you were comfortable."   
  
"I am, sir. Thank you for asking," Harry smiled.   
  
The man stepped forward and put a package on the table in front of Harry. "Some fruit if you get hungry."   
  
Harry smiled as he looked to what they were. "Thank you sir."   
  
"Good night then," the man said and left.   
  
Harry smiled and stripped down for bed. He got in and pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes. He was tired, and it had been a long and emotional day. He hoped tomorrow would be better. All he could do was hope that it would.   
  
Harry was up at first light, as was his habit. He stretched all of his muscles and dressed in shirt and shorts, adjusting his mawashi before slipping out the window and climbing down the trellis next to the window. He stepped into the shadows of the nearby tree and watched things for a moment, and then slipped away from the house through the brush, taking care not to leave a trail. He sensed Tino behind him and he smiled. He was glad Tino was there to help him keep his skills sharp. In fact, he'd increased his skills thanks to his sparring sessions with the man. He began to run, leaping over tree stumps and branches, doing forward flips through other branches. He kept up the fast pace for nearly a half hour, running at least six miles by his estimate. Once he entered a clearing, he leaped up into a tree and stopped, slowing his breathing down and waiting for Tino to appear. He closed his eyes and slipped into Getsumi no Michi, letting his feelings and senses expand. Now he detected Tino coming up behind him through the tree branches. He remained still until Tino was practically on top of him and then he reacted, back flipping over Tino and then launching an attack, knocking the man down out of the trees and onto the ground. Both of them pulled their practice swords and went right into action, beginning the sparring.   
  
That became the routine for the next few days, Harry and Tino working doing all day training sessions. Harry learned a few more things from Tino, and discovered a few things on his own. The spring sun felt good on his skin, and Harry welcomed the chance to be his usual self once more. The one day it rained, Harry actually enjoyed it because it gave him the chance to practice his evade and escape techniques, something he had not had the chance to practice in some time. Then before he knew it, Monday morning came. He sat on the bed after doing his usual morning routine feeling a bit apprehensive. He wondered how the other kids would react when they saw him back at Hogwarts. Would they treat him differently? Would his friends Ron and Hermione react any differently? All he could do was go and hope for the best.   
  
The hall went silent when Harry appeared for breakfast. Hermione and Ron jumped up from their places and hugged Harry.   
  
"Good to see you mate!" Ron said enthusiastically.   
  
Hermione smiled. "I'm glad to see you're alright."   
  
Harry grinned as the various members of Gryffindor House nodded to him. He glanced over at Draco Malfoy. The thin pale blond looked like he was going to be sick. Harry grinned even more. He turned his attention back to his tablemates and sat down. He felt good about being back again. Food started appearing and Harry dug in, heaping his plate with his usual breakfast fare. There were all kinds of food imaginable, but Harry had always eaten healthy and he kept doing it out of habit. Just before he went off to Transfiguration, he grabbed a handful of carrots and stuck them into his pocket for a midmorning snack. He followed Ron and Hermione up to Transfiguration.   
  
"Anything new happen while I was away?" Harry asked.   
  
"Nothing happened," Hermione replied. "We were too busy worrying about you to pay any attention to things."   
  
Harry sighed. "I'm sorry about that, guys. I felt like I no longer belonged here and had decided to leave."   
  
"You should have gone to Dumbledore," Ron said softly.   
  
Harry nodded. "Yes I should have. Would have made a big difference."   
  
"Well, you're here now with your friends, and we gotta look out for each other," Hermione said.   
  
"Agreed," Harry nodded.   
  
"Does that include us?" Fred and George said coming up from behind them.   
  
Harry turned to face them. "That also includes you two tricksters."  
  
"Dad talked to you guys then," Ron said.   
  
Fred nodded. "Yup. Should have come to us, Ronniekins. We may be a pair of jokesters, but we do take our family ties very seriously. That includes you as well, Harry. You're one of the Weasley Clan now."   
  
That made Harry feel ten feet tall. "Thanks guys. Now I have a family in the Wizarding World. That means a lot to me."   
  
The doors to the classroom opened at that moment and they went in. McGonagall smiled at Harry as he walked in.   
  
"Good to have you back, Harry. We missed you," she said.   
  
Harry grinned. "Glad to be back, professor McGonagall."   
  
She smiled and went up to the front of the class. The day had started.   
  
All through the day people nodded to Harry as he moved around Hogwarts. The Slytherin House gave him plenty of nasty looks anytime he passed any of them. Fred or George or whoever happened to be around returned the nasty looks and would crack their knuckles. The Slytherins would speed up and move out fast. There wasn't much time for Harry to relax, he was too busy trying to make up what he had missed. He was having strange feelings that tried to tell him something. He finally decided to go to his private training room and meditate. Perhaps the feelings would make themselves clearer. Arriving at the room, he noticed Tino was gone. He felt the man's aura moving around Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore had asked him to teach Physical Education to students who wanted to stay active in a sport. Tino had accepted, and became quite popular in the school. It also helped to explain his being there. Harry smiled and he prepared himself for a meditation session. He assumed the Lotus position on the floor and closed his eyes. He slipped into Getsumi no Michi and began. He first focused on the good feelings he discovered around Hogwarts. He could feel feelings of love between two older students and that puzzled him. He put it aside, deciding he'd ask Dumbledore about them later. He kept moving deeper into his meditation until he encountered the bad feelings he'd encountered the last day or two. He concentrated on them and one thought became crystal clear to him.   
  
"Must get the Stone for Master," echoed in his mind.   
  
Harry tried to lock on who it was that said it but the thoughts slipped away from him. He knew now without a doubt it would happen tonight. Someone would go after the Stone tonight. Harry came out of his meditation and sat there for a few minutes thinking. He rose and went looking for Hermione and Ron.   
  
"We've got to stop them!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
Hermione sighed. "But how? Harry wasn't able to find out who it was."   
  
"Snape," Ron shot back. "It has to be. Don't you remember Harry telling us about his wounded leg?"   
  
Hermione sighed, her mind turning over the problem. "Let's go and see Professor McGonagall. She would know what to do."   
  
They found her in the empty Transfiguration classroom, working on parchments handed in. She looked up as the Golden Trio as they had become known, came racing in.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?" she said sternly.   
  
Hermione explained everything to her, including their suspicions. McGonagall sat back after looking around the room to make sure they were alone.   
  
"I don't know how you three know about that, but it is well protected. Snape is a trusted member of the staff here. You must be wrong," she said.   
  
"Can we see Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.   
  
"He has gone to the Ministry in London and won't be back until late," she said. "We can see him in the morning. Now off with you."   
  
They stood outside the classroom. Harry was deep in thought as Ron and Hermione discussed the situation vigorously. He finally made up his mind.  
  
"It's going to happen tonight after everyone's gone to bed. I have to stop this person, whoever it is. I can't ask you two to come with me, because this could be potentially dangerous. It's entirely up to you," Harry said as they headed back to the commons room.   
  
"We're standing with you mate," Ron said. "We're your friends."   
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks guys. This could get dangerous. We could get hurt."   
  
Hermione folded her arms over her chest. "We are going, Harold James Potter, if you like it or not."   
  
Harry had to laugh. "Okay, then. Just let me handle any actual fighting. Cover my back with your wands, okay?"   
  
Hermione and Ron nodded. The three of them went up to the Gryffindor commons room and sat in front of the fire, each busy with their thoughts. Just a bit before ten, Harry went up into his dorm room and to his trunk. He dressed all in black, jeans, t-shirt, and a black sweater. He tucked a few throwing knives into the sweater sleeves and into his boots. He made sure his wand was in place on his belt. He turned to see Ron changing into black jeans and a black shirt as well. Harry nodded.   
  
"We'll wait until everyone has settled into bed before slipping out," Harry said.   
  
As the clock chimed eleven, Harry and Ron slipped down the stairs and back into the commons room. They found Hermione standing there dressed in black. Harry suddenly became aware of a person in the room. He turned to see Neville standing in front of the exit. He looked at them with a determination in his eyes.  
  
"I can't let you three do this," he said. "I won't let you lose anymore House points for Gryffindor."   
  
Harry smiled as he walked up to Neville. "What we need to do tonight could have severe consequences, Neville. It's important we need to go out."   
  
Neville took a few steps back and put up his fists. "I'll fight you. I'll stop you."   
  
Harry sighed as Hermione raised her wand. Neville raised his fists.   
  
"I'm sorry about this, Neville. I really am. We will explain everything later, word of Honor. Petrificus Totalus!" she called out.   
  
The result was instantaneous. Neville snapped to attention and fell over. Harry caught him before he hit the floor. Ron helped him carry Neville to the couch. Harry spread a blanket over Neville so he wouldn't be cold. Then they left the room.   
  
Harry led them through the halls of Hogwarts, his senses sharp and alert. He could feel the Magic moving and flowing through the castle. He carefully reached out with his feelings and gently tapped into it. Suddenly he was feeling things he'd never felt before. He knew where everybody was in that moment, asleep in their beds. He knew where Filch was and knew they could get there with no problems. Harry wanted so much to stop and explore this new experience in detail, but he had a mission. A mission to ensure that whoever was trying to steal the Stone for this unnamed master never got it. It was that important. Harry was glad that Dumbledore had taught him the Silent Foot spell. He in turn had taught it to Ron and Hermione. It was working very well tonight. They arrived in the forbidden corridor and Harry studied it from the corner where they were in cover behind a suit of armor. It was clear, and neither Mrs. Norris nor Filch were anywhere near them. He nodded.   
  
"Right. Let's go to it," he said.   
  
As they approached the locked door, Hermione cast the unlocking charm on it and the door opened silently. They slipped inside just as it started to close. Harry pulled on the door to keep it from slamming loudly. Then he turned around to face an even larger door several feet away. There was loud growling coming from it. Ron turned to Harry.   
  
"How are we going to get past them?" he asked.   
  
Harry smiled. Now he understood why he'd tucked his flute into his sweater. He pulled it out of his right sleeve and examined it.   
  
"I made this when I was barely six years old. Learned how to play it. It was a great source of entertainment and relaxation at the end of the day," Harry said wistfully, the memories crowding in on him.   
  
They went to the door and opened it. The three headed dog, "Fluffy" as Hagrid had named him, stood over a trapdoor growling and snapping at them. The only thing holding him in place was a very strong chain. Harry could see a very soft color around the chain and knew it had been charmed to make sure it didn't break. Harry took a breath and let it out. He bowed his head for a moment and then brought the flute up to his mouth and began to play. Hermione and Ron stood transfixed by the tune Harry was playing. Even the dog quieted down and listened. After a moment the right head began to blink and slowly went to sleep. Harry played on, putting his emotions into it. The left head began to react as well, closing its eyes and dropping it's head down. The center head was the last to succumb to the music. Once all three heads began to softly snore, Harry knew he'd succeeded. He put the flute away and turned to look at his friends. Hermione had tears on her face.   
  
"Harry, that was beautiful," she said softly.   
  
Ron nodded in agreement, and then went over to the trapdoor and slowly opened it, trying not to make too much noise. Harry looked down but couldn't see anything.   
  
"Who's first?" he asked.   
  
Ron leaped down and then called up to them. "It's a soft landing!"   
  
Hermione was next and then Harry brought up the rear. He felt himself land on something soft. It appeared to be green and pliable. Suddenly, tentacles popped out of nowhere and grabbed Ron and Hermione. Harry instinctively rolled to the left, avoiding one of the tentacles.  
  
"Devil's Snare!" Hermione called out.   
  
Harry reacted, whipping out his wand and casting Incindio to stop the tentacles from grabbing him and to rescue Hermione and Ron. Once they were free, they ran for the steps nearby and went up, Harry covering their retreat with Incindio. They passed through a doorway and the plants stopped. Harry sighed as Hermione and Ron caught their breath.   
  
"Thank you Professor Sprout," Harry said.   
  
Hermione agreed. "Hagrid and Fluffy to start, and then the Devil's Snare and Professor Sprout. There's two of the teachers."   
  
"Madame Hooch with this one," Ron exclaimed.   
  
Harry looked to where Ron was pointing. There leaning against the far wall was a broomstick. Harry looked up above him when he heard fluttering sounds. He saw what looked like a flock of birds, but they were too shiny to be birds.   
  
"Keys. Winged keys," Hermione said after a moment.   
  
Ron and Harry both laughed. "Way to go, Hermione."   
  
Harry watched the keys for a moment, wondering which one he was to catch.   
  
"The brass one," Ron said a moment later. "The one that has a slightly bent wing. Looks like someone mangled it."   
  
Harry looked some more before he finally found it. He walked over to the broom and mounted it. He rose in the air and started after it. The brass key took off like a bullet with Harry hot on it's tail.   
  
"Go Harry!" Ron and Hermione both yelled.   
  
Harry didn't hear them, he was too busy tracking the key. He felt the joy come up from deep inside of him, the same kind of joy he'd felt the first time he'd flown. He threw back his head and laughed loudly, enjoying himself. Then he leaned into the broom, urging it onward. He concentrated on the key, trusting his feelings to warn him of impending crashes with the walls or the posts. He could feel the anxiety from his friends and he kept it out away from him, not wanting those emotions to interfere with what he was doing. Suddenly his hand was closing around the brass key. Harry blinked, wondering how the hell that happened. He flew down to the floor with the struggling key in his hand. Hermione and Ron were jumping up and down with excitement.   
  
"You did it!" they cried out.   
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks for believing in me."   
  
He walked to the door and unlocked it. He let go of the key after opening the door for Hermione and Ron. He slipped through and closed it behind him.   
  
"Remind me to thank Madame Hooch," Harry grinned.  
  
Ron grinned back. The three of them followed the path up and around to what looked like an oversized chess set. Ron studied it for a moment.   
  
"Wizard chess," he said at last. "We need to take the place of at last two or three of the pieces and play."   
  
Hermione shivered. "I don't like the sound of this, Ron."  
  
Ron wasn't listening. He was pacing back and forth for a moment as he looked at the board. He stopped in front of Hermione and Harry.   
  
"Okay. Here's what it is," he said. "I'm getting on one of the horses and both of you are taking over two spots. I'll direct the white pieces from the back of the horse. I'll try to keep you out of the action if I can."   
  
Harry nodded. "Whatever you think best, Ron."   
  
"Right. Let's get to it," Ron nodded.   
  
The game started as Ron moved a white pawn out. For the next half hour Ron directed the white pieces in what had to have been the best game Harry and Hermione had ever seen Ron play. Then Ron turned to look down at them.   
  
"This next part is going to be a bit difficult, but it needs to be done," Ron began.   
  
Hermione immediately saw what Ron was trying to say. "No, Ron! You don't have to do this!" she cried.   
  
Ron smiled sadly. "I have to, Hermione. It's the only way to get you two in there."   
  
He told them exactly what to do after he was knocked out of the game. Then he turned and made his move. Hermione closed her eyes so she wouldn't see what happened next. Harry watched helplessly as Ron was attacked and knocked out cold and dragged off the board. He took a breath and let it out slowly. Ron had moved things just right so that Harry would have to be the one to fight, and not Hermione. He closed his eyes and conjured up his ninja-to.   
  
"Hermione," Harry called softly.  
  
She turned to Harry, and he saw tears on her face. He smiled at her.   
  
"I'm sure Ron is okay. I need you to make your move," he said.   
  
Hermione nodded and went to the exact square Ron had told her to go to. She watched as the black bishop walked up to Harry, exactly like Ron said it would, blocking Harry. Harry nodded and drew his ninja-to. The bishop did the same, drawing its sword. Harry and the bishop stared each other down for a moment and then the bishop attacked. Hermione watched as Harry engaged the bishop, each trading sword blows. Harry ducked under a sword strike and put his sword point right at the bishop's heart. The bishop bowed its head and then moved off the board. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione moved once more, blocking another piece. Now Harry moved forward, standing right in front of the black King.   
  
"Checkmate," he said.   
  
The black King nodded and surrendered its crown. Hermione and Harry ran over to Ron. Harry put his hand on Ron's chest and discovered he was still breathing.   
  
"He's alive," Harry said.   
  
Hermione sighed in relief. "Thank God.   
  
"Ennervate," Harry said, tapping Ron's chest with his wand.   
  
A moment later Ron's eyes opened and he blinked. "Did we win?" he asked.   
  
"Sure did," Harry said.   
  
Ron groaned as he started to move. Harry checked both of Ron's legs and discovered the left one was broken. Harry looked around for something to splint Ron's leg with. He couldn't find anything. He turned to Ron.  
  
"Will you be okay for awhile?" he asked.   
  
Ron nodded. "Go on, stop the bugger!"   
  
Hermione and Harry left Ron behind and walked through the door past the chess set. In the next room they found a table with several bottles of what looked like potions.   
  
"This should be fun," Harry sighed. "Trust Snape to come up with a good one."   
  
Hermione had to laugh.   
  
Harry walked up to the table and started looking at each of the bottles while Hermione picked up the piece of parchment and began to read.  
  
Harry sighed. "Remind me to thank Snape when I see him."   
  
Hermione studied each bottle as she pursued the riddle once more. She circled the table as Harry watched.   
  
"Any clue yet?" he asked.   
  
After a moment she looked up. "Has to be this one, Harry. But there's only enough for one person. That has to be you."   
  
Harry nodded. He reached out to pick up the bottle and felt how cold it was. She was right, there was just enough potion for Harry to use. He looked up at the magical fire blocking the doorway he needed to go through. He turned back to her.   
  
"Okay, this is what we do. I'll go ahead while you go back and get help. Find Dumbledore if you can," Harry said.   
  
"Please be careful, Harry. Who knows what's up ahead," Hermione said.  
  
Harry nodded and drank down the potion. He felt his body slowly turn ice cold. He closed his eyes for a moment and focused himself and then walked through the magical fire. He didn't feel it at all as he passed through it. He found himself at the top of another path and he followed it around until something stopped him. He looked to see what it was and observed a man with a turban on his head walking through a door.   
  
"Quirrel. My God, it's Quirrel, not Snape," Harry said to himself. "I owe him an apology now."   
  
Harry turned and followed the path around to where he saw several floating platforms. He relaxed and then proceeded to jump to each one before coming to a door. He pushed open the door and peeked around the corner. All he could see was a large room ahead of him with raised squares on the floor. He darted through the door to the safety of the nearby wall as red energy flew past him, slamming the door. Harry was trapped. He peeked around the wall to see Quirrel standing at the far side of the room.  
  
"Come out, Potter. I'll play with you in a moment," Quirrel said without a trace of a stutter.   
  
Harry came out from the wall, but remained alert to the slightest indication of an attack.   
  
"You. I thought it was Snape," Harry said.   
  
"Oh pish. Snape is such a loser. He doesn't have the balls. But he does seem the type, doesn't he? Constantly swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would ever suspect poor, stuttering little old Quirrel?" he laughed manically.   
  
Harry couldn't help but shiver. There was no question in his mind that Quirrel was too far gone to be helped. Harry would have to stop him.   
  
"But Snape was the one who tried to kill me at the match," Harry said.  
  
"No he didn't. I was the one trying to kill you. Your bitch friend Granger knocked me over when she rushed past me to attack Snape. She broke my eye contact with you. A few more seconds I would have knocked you off that broom. You certainly didn't help matters any by hanging on so persistently," Quirrel snapped. "Thanks to Snape for countering my curses, he managed to save your worthless ass."   
  
Harry blinked in shock. "Snape was saving me?"   
  
"Yes, damn him!" Quirrel screamed in sudden anger.   
  
Harry realized he was pushing the man a little too far. Quirrel snapped his fingers and ropes popped out of nowhere. Before they could grab Harry, he back flipped out of the way, drew his wand and cast Incindio quickly, destroying the ropes. Quirrel reacted, sending blasts of green energy at Harry. Harry reacted by rolling forward into cover behind blocks.   
  
"You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I know you saw me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone," Quirrel said a bit more calmly now.   
  
"You let the troll in," Harry stated.   
  
Quirrel smiled. "But of course. While everyone was running around looking for it, Snape raced me to the third floor to head me off. Not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that fucking dog failed to rip Snape's leg off him."   
  
Harry shivered at that. He looked around the blocks, trying to figure out the room. Then he realized what it was he had to do. He needed to Flipendo the blocks around the floor to form a stair of sorts so he could get on the floor where Quirrel was. Harry backed up and began casting Flipendo, moving the blocks around the floor. Quirrel was no help as he sent red and green balls of energy at him and the blocks, moving the blocks back away from the raised floor. Twice the green balls of energy, not enough to kill him, but enough to hurt, nipped Harry. He spotted a chocolate frog sitting by the wall and charged towards it, scooping it up as he ran up the wall and back flipped back into safety behind the blocks. He heard Quirrel scream in rage as the man threw bolts of red and green energy into the blocks. Harry sighed as he rested a moment and then broke off pieces of the frog and ate it whole. As he did so, he felt his energy level rise inside of him. He began moving the blocks once more, darting here and there as he did so, avoiding the deadly magical energy being thrown at him. At one point he rolled backwards and picked up a second frog and rolled back into cover. Harry ate half of it and tucked the rest into another pocket. He became aware of silence and peeked out to see Quirrel standing there. Harry didn't waste time, he rolled out of cover and quickly moved the blocks the last few paces and then quickly climbed up to face an extremely pissed off Quirrel. Harry drew and pointed his wand at the man.   
  
"You little bastard," Quirrel snarled as he turned and ran into the next room.   
  
Harry started to follow but noticed four more chocolate frogs. He finished the second half of the frog in his pocket and ate another whole one. He now felt like he was bursting with energy and the adrenaline rush was kicking in. Harry would be working at his peak now. He looked into the next room and found Quirrel looking at the Mirror of Erised.   
  
"Wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this very interesting mirror," Quirrel said without turning around, sounding almost like a sane man.   
  
Harry had his wand in his right hand, so he reached into his pocket and drew a small throwing knife out with his left hand. Quirrel chuckled.   
  
"Do you seriously think a little piece of metal can stop me?" Quirrel laughed.   
  
Harry smiled. "Let's find out."   
  
Quirrel laughed and then turned to the mirror. "You talk big for a little wimpy boy."   
  
As Quirrel walked around the mirror, Harry stepped up to it, wondering if he would see his parents again. Instead, the most extraordinary thing happened. Harry suddenly saw himself reaching out for a glowing rock and take it in hand, and then slip it into his pocket. A second later, his pocket became heavy with something inside it. Harry reached in and discovered he had the Stone in his pocket. He casually turned and headed for the door.   
  
"He has the Stone," a voice echoed through the chamber.   
  
It had a hollow evil sound to it. Harry felt his blood turn to ice. This was it.   
  
"Give me the Stone!" Quirrel screamed.   
  
Harry turned around and looked at Quirrel. "What Stone? I don't have any Stone."  
  
"Let me speak to him, face to face," the voice eerily whispered.  
  
"Master, you are not strong enough for this," Quirrel said.   
  
"I have strength enough for this," the voice said once more.   
  
What happened next blew Harry's mind.   
  
Quirrel reached up and unwrapped his turban and let it fall to the floor. Harry's eyes bugged out in shock as he stared at what was on the back of Quirrel's head. Harry watched the hands come up and grasp the head and turn it so that the back of what had once been Quirrel and turned it around with a loud snapping and crunching sounds. Harry knew that Quirrel was dead for sure.   
  
"Harry Potter," the image of Voldemort intoned. "Prepare to die."   
  
That spurred Harry to action. He turned and ran for the door, but a blast of red magical energy flew past him and fire sprang up, stopping Harry from escaping. Harry turned and headed for one of several pillars around the room and got behind it in time. Green energy slammed into it as Harry instinctively cast Flipendo on the pillar. He moved as it fell, dropping on top of Voldemort and knocking him down. The fight was on.   
  
Harry moved from pillar to pillar as Voldemort stalked him, knocking each one down on top of Voldemort. Harry didn't make any attempts to attack, trying to conserve his energy for when the real fight came. Voldemort finally had enough and blew up the remaining pillars, preventing Harry from taking cover behind them. Harry raced towards the mirror, taking cover behind the backside of it, moving the shiny side of the mirror towards Voldemort. The green blasts of energy bounced off, destroying the smaller blocks in the room. They moved around, Harry moving the mirror as Voldemort blasted away. Both stopped for a moment, staring each other down. Harry chose the opportunity to quickly eat a chocolate frog, quickly boosting his energy level once more. Voldemort charged once more, and Harry barely avoided his attack, turning the mirror once more to block the attack. In doing so, he tripped over one of the mirror's feet. Before he had a chance to react, Voldemort was on top of him in seconds. He grabbed Harry by the neck and shook him violently.   
  
"Where is the damn Stone?" he screamed, his eyes wide.   
  
Harry suddenly became aware of burning flesh and his scar burst into intense pain. Voldemort dropped Harry and held up his hands, screaming loudly. Harry took the chance and planted both feet against Voldemort and shoved hard. The man flew backwards across the chamber and slammed into a far wall. Harry scrambled to his feet and reached into his pocket for another frog and ate it quickly. Voldemort's attack had taken a lot out of him. Then it occurred to Harry that the only way to stop them, Quirrel and Voldemort, was to keep in physical contact. He quickly downed all the chocolate frogs and then attacked. Voldemort was taken by surprise when Harry wrapped an arm around his neck and hung on. The man went crazy from the pain he was experiencing, trying to toss Harry off. Harry hug on despite being slammed into the wall a few times and then he lost his grip. Voldemort reacted by grabbing Harry by the neck and started choking him once more. Harry retaliated by punching Voldemort everywhere he could reach, causing the man even more pain. Both man and boy screamed in pain, each trying to defeat the other. Harry felt the blackness closing in on him, he could see the edges of it around the perimeter of his vision. He struggled harder, punching and kicking harder and faster. He desperately tried to breathe. He deliberately slowed down his metabolism, trying to give himself another chance to break free of Voldemort, and then felt the man's arm wrenched from his grasp. Harry knew then all was lost, and his vision slowly faded to black as he heard a voice calling his name.   
  
Harry was dreaming. He was out on the Quidditch pitch, high above the stands. The sky above was the clearest blue he'd ever seen, and the day was warm. He flew down and around the players looking for the Snitch. He spotted the Golden Snitch and tried to reach for it and discovered it was the glittering gold of Professor Dumbledore's glasses as he slowly woke up. Dumbledore took Harry's hand into his and smiled.   
  
"Good afternoon, Harry. Glad to see you have rejoined us," he said.   
  
Harry blinked up at him and then things suddenly cleared up in his mind. "Professor Dumbledore! The Stone! Quirrel has it!"   
  
"No he does not, Harry. Quirrel is dead, I'm afraid. Voldemort caused too much damage to his body," Dumbledore said sadly.   
  
"Then who does?" Harry asked.   
  
"Harry, please calm yourself, or Madame Pomfrey will force me to leave," Dumbledore said, patting Harry's shoulder.   
  
Harry managed to sit up and look around him. He was in the hospital wing, in a bed with white linen sheets, and piled on the bed next to him was more candy and sweets than he'd ever seen in his lifetime.   
  
"Tokens of appreciation from your admirers, Harry. Even misters Fred and George attempted to send you a toilet seat in hopes that it would amuse you, but alas, Madame Pomfrey confiscated it. What happened down in the dungeons between you and Quirrel is a complete secret, so naturally the whole school knows," Dumbledore said to Harry as he lay back down again.   
  
"How long have I been here?" Harry asked.   
  
"Three days, Harry. Miss Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley will be relieved that you have come around, they have been very worried about you," Dumbledore informed him as he handed Harry a goblet full of water.   
  
"But sir, the Stone," Harry began.   
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I see that you are not so easily distracted. Very well, the Stone. Voldemort in Professor Quirrel's body did not manage to get it from you. I arrived just in the nick of time to prevent that, even though you were holding out very well."   
  
"You got Hermione's owl then," Harry sighed.   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "We managed to cross each other, and I raced back here as fast as I could, and in time too, I might add. I arrived just in time to pull him off you."   
  
"It was you. I owe you a debt of Honor, sir. Thank you," Harry said.   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "That is not necessary, Harry. But thank you just the same."   
  
"Glad you got there in time. I couldn't keep him off the Stone any longer," Harry stated, sipping some water.   
  
Dumbledore got serious. "Not the Stone, Harry. You. The effort you were put to nearly killed you. For a moment I thought you had been killed. The Stone had been destroyed in the battle."   
  
"Destroyed?" Harry groaned. "But your friend, Nicholas Flamel..."   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Oh, you know about him? Very well done, Harry. You did do the thing very proper, didn't you? At any rate, we have had a discussion and Nicholas decided it was for the best."   
  
"That means they will die," Harry stated.   
  
"They have just enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die," Dumbledore said softly.   
  
Tears rolled down Harry's face. "That's not right."   
  
"I know," Dumbledore agreed, handing Harry a hanky, "But to one as young as you it seems incredible, but to them it's like going to bed after a very long day. To the well ordered mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, when you stop to really think about it, the Stone really isn't a great thing. All the money and life as one wants, the two things a person would choose the most. However, us humans do have a knack for choosing the wrong things."   
  
That made Harry stop and think for a moment. He decided Dumbledore was right.  
  
"Sir, he isn't truly gone, is he?" Harry asked.   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "No he is not. He is out there somewhere, planning and plotting, biding his time for his next opportunity, seeking a way to gain a body once more to restore himself completely. But if we continue to fight him and delay his great plan, he may never fully return to power."   
  
"Why was it he couldn't kill me?" Harry asked.   
  
"Your mother's love is what protected you the first time, Harry. It was so strong and powerful he could not completely overcome it to kill you when you were just a baby. It continues to protect you, because your mother is a part of you. You were created and carried inside of her, and that is a sacred bond that can never ever be broken," Dumbledore said softly.   
  
He reached for Harry and hugged him close to him as Harry cried. Dumbledore wished there was a way he could bring back Harry's parents, but he knew that would take a much stronger magic than his own. Harry settled down and then looked at Dumbledore once he'd dried his eyes.   
  
"The invisibility cloak," Harry began.   
  
Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle back in his eyes. "Your father left it with me. I thought you should have it."   
  
"Quirrel said Snape," Harry started.  
  
Dumbledore held up a finger. "Professor Snape, Harry."   
  
"Yes, him. Quirrel said Professor Snape hates me because he hated my father," Harry informed him.   
  
"They did detest each other, Harry. But your father one day saved Snape's life, and Snape never forgave him for it," Dumbledore said.   
  
"Huh?" Harry asked.   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Funny how people's minds work, Harry. Snape worked hard to protect you and he felt that would even things between him and your father."   
  
Harry lay back against the pillow, tired now. Dumbledore nodded.   
  
"I shall leave and let you get your rest," he said.   
  
"One more thing," Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore's eyebrows lifted. "Just one thing?"   
  
Harry looked at the old man. "Just how did I get the Stone from the mirror?"   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Only the one who wanted to find the Stone, find it but not use it, would get it."   
  
Harry sighed. "Thank you sir."   
  
Dumbledore nodded and left the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione were next. Harry relaxed and told them everything that he could remember.   
  
"The Stone is gone then," Hermione said after Harry finished his narrative.   
  
"Yes," he said. "Gone for good."   
  
Hermione and Ron sighed. "That's good. You coming to the end of the year feast?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Wouldn't miss it."   
  
Harry arrived the next evening alone. He'd gone out to see Hagrid at his hut and reassured him he was alive and well. Hagrid had given him another gift, one that was very valuable to Harry. Hagrid had created a photo album after contacting everyone he knew that had gone to school with his parents. That was now safe and secure in his trunk upstairs. Harry thanked Hagrid, getting emotional over it.   
  
The Great Hall was decked out in Slytherin colors, Slytherin House having won the House cup for the year. That really didn't bother Harry at all, he was just glad to be alive and well. His housemates nodded to him as he took his place between Ron and Hermione. He was glad to see Dumbledore stand up at his place up at the staff table. Talk in the Hall died away as everyone turned to listen.   
  
"Another year gone," he began. "I do hope all of you learned a great deal many things this year."   
  
Harry knew he had and had been changed because of it.   
  
"Now then, before we sink our teeth into all of this great food, the House Cup must be awarded," Dumbledore announced.  
  
Slytherin House looked smugly over at the other Houses. Harry sighed.   
  
"In fourth place, Gryffindor. In third, Hufflepuff. In second, Ravenclaw. And in first, Slytherin," he announced.   
  
The Slytherin table went nuts, loudly cheering and congratulating each other.   
  
"However," Dumbledore said, "recent events need to be taken into account."   
  
The Slytherins looked a bit subdued.   
  
"There are some additional points to be awarded. For Mr. Ronald Weasley, for playing what is the best played chess game Hogwarts has ever seen in years, I award him fifty points," Dumbledore announced.   
  
The Gryffindors went wild, cheering loudly.   
  
"For Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of logic in the face of fire, I award fifty points," Dumbledore went on.   
  
Harry hugged Hermione excitedly. The Gryffindors went wild once more, they were now up by fifty points.   
  
Dumbledore then looked straight at Harry. "For Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award sixty points."   
  
Once more Gryffindor House went wild. They were now dead even with Slytherin House. The Slytherins for their part were looking angry. One more point and Gryffindor House would be ahead. Albus Dumbledore was not finished yet.   
  
"There is all kinds of courage," Dumbledore began, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but a great deal more to our friends. Therefore I award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."   
  
The explosion of sound was incredible. People piled on top of Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their excitement. The other two houses, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff celebrated right along with Gryffindor, they had wanted to see Slytherin brought down badly. Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy turning purple with rage. It was a very satisfying sight. Then the party got started.   
  
It continued up in the Gryffindor Commons room late into the night. Food and drink were passed around, much backslapping and handshaking, and everyone was in very high spirits. Nobody noticed the Pink Lady moving aside for McGonagall until Neville noticed her.   
  
"McGonagall," he said quietly.   
  
Harry heard him and turned to see her standing there. Ron turned to see what Harry was looking at and then more and more people saw her. The noise level dropped dramatically as she stepped forward. She looked at them all, and then broke out into a smile.   
  
"Well done, Gryffindors. I do very much enjoy putting Snape in his place whenever I get the chance," she said.  
  
A roar went up as she sat down in a chair. Harry suddenly made up his mind about something when Ron beat him to it.   
  
"To Gryffindor House!" he cried, lifting his goblet.  
  
Cheers rang out as everyone raised theirs.   
  
There were a few more toasts, and then everyone turned to look at Harry. He raised his.   
  
"To the Lady McGonagall, the best teacher, the greatest Head of Gryffindor House ever," he said.  
  
McGonagall brushed a few tears from her eyes as the others lifted their goblets. Harry had spoken true, and they would never forget.   
  
Harry woke early the next morning. The dorm was quiet, people still sleeping off last night. He dressed and set off to the dungeons. He had one last mission to accomplish. He had to talk to Snape. He found him in his office, sipping a cup of tea.   
  
He looked up when Harry knocked.   
  
"What are you doing here, Potter?" Snape asked.   
  
Harry walked in. "I came here to tell you something."   
  
"And that is?" Snape asked.   
  
"May I sit down?" Harry asked.   
  
Snape nodded and then Harry began talking, telling him everything. How he had suspected Snape of trying to kill him, trying to steal the Stone, setting the troll loose in the dungeons, and then what had happened in the dungeons between him, Quirrel, and Voldemort. Snape listened, nodding the whole time. He leaned forward once Harry was finished talking.   
  
"A lesson, Potter. Nothing is ever what it seems to be, even when it looks so obvious," Snape said.  
  
Harry nodded. "I apologize to you, sir. I was wrong about you."   
  
Snape nodded. "Accepted. It takes a great deal of courage to admit when you are wrong, it takes even more to own up to it and apologize."   
  
Something Koshou said once rang through Harry's head at that moment. "An honorable man is one that accepts responsibility for his actions. If he doesn't, he is neither honorable or a man."   
  
"Well said Potter," Snape nodded.  
  
They both rose and shook hands. Harry left the dungeons feeling really good. Hopefully now there would be peace between them. Harry headed up to the Great Hall for breakfast. He wondered if anyone would be there already. He found Dumbledore there at the staff table. The old man waved him up.   
  
"You have been to see Professor Snape," Dumbledore said.   
  
Harry nodded. "I apologized to him and told him everything."   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Good. Now for one last matter. You have family in the Muggle world, Harry. An Uncle Vernon, an Aunt Petunia, and a cousin Dudley, the Dursleys."   
  
Harry blinked and then sat down in a chair. "I do?"   
  
"Yes, Harry. I have been to see them and they agreed to take you in for the summer. You will be well protected there. All of us professors have worked together to set up some very powerful wards around their house. Your Aunt Petunia was your mother's sister. They were unaware of your existence, believing as we did that you had either died or taken away when your parents were killed. Your mother and Petunia did not exactly get along when they were younger, so I must caution you to be careful when you mention the Wizarding World," Dumbledore instructed him.   
  
Harry nodded. Things just kept getting better and better.   
  
"Now then, off to breakfast. They will meet you at King's Cross. Have a good summer, Harry. I shall look forward to your return," Dumbledore smiled.   
  
Harry grinned. "Nothing could keep me away from here now, sir!"   
  
Harry was already anticipating next year's adventure. He was sure it would be one he'd never forget, like this one. Dumbledore chuckled as he watched Harry join his Housemates. Harry had been what Hogwarts needed, a new challenge. He hoped the next year would prove to be exciting.   
  
This concludes Sorcerer's Stone. Next up is Summer Break, and then Chamber of Secrets. As always, thanks to those who review. 


	6. Summer Break

Ninja Wizard 06  
  
By David  
  
Author's Notes: This is an Alternate Universe Harry Potter fan fiction. All of the characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. Thank you for giving us Harry Potter. The characters ( ) indicate Parseltounge.   
  
Ninja Wizard 06  
  
"Summer Break"   
  
Harry sat back on his heels after having completed a section of the garden, sweat rolling down his face. He was beginning to wonder if coming here had been a good idea. Two weeks before, Harry had sat in Professor Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts listening to the old man tell him about his aunt and uncle living in Little Whinging. They were relatives Harry never knew he had. Dumbledore himself approached them and talked to them and some kind of deal had been made and now Harry was here. On his arrival at number Four Privet Drive, Harry's school trunk had gone straight into his closet with everything Hogwarts related inside of it. After the first few days Harry had decided that had been a good decision on his part. He quickly learned how his aunt and uncle felt about the Wizarding world and his parents. Harry decided rather than trying to defend the Wizarding world and his parents, he'd keep quiet and just do what they wanted. That was working out okay in the three weeks he'd been here.   
  
Harry however, wouldn't compromise on his training, so he'd slip out of the house through his bedroom window every morning right at four thirty and go for his daily run, meet Tino in the nearby park for sparring and training, and then get back into his room before anybody woke up. That worked out real well too. Harry remained extra alert for any trouble, and it never happened. He wasn't about to let his guard down and run into trouble. He had enough to deal with at the moment. He sighed and went back to weeding the garden. He liked working in the garden, he was used to being in one. The one he'd spent time in back in Anjiro, Japan, was six times the size of this one, providing food, plants, and herbs to the Neko Clan. At least this was familiar work to him.  
  
He looked up as the back door opened and the burly man that was his Uncle Vernon stepped out.   
  
"Hello Uncle Vernon," Harry called out. "Home for the day?"   
  
Vernon nodded as he approached Harry. He studied the garden for a moment. "Not bad for a half day's work," Vernon grudgingly admitted.  
  
"Thank you Uncle Vernon," Harry smiled.  
  
The man simply nodded. "Get cleaned up."   
  
Vernon went back into the house leaving Harry outside. Harry turned to the pile of weeds and picked them up and dropped them into the yard can next to him and then dragged it to the back of the garage for tomorrow's pickup. He went into the house and straight up to his room, a small room that had once held all of his cousin Dudley's broken toys. Never in all of his life had he ever seen such a spoiled brat. Dudley constantly whined all the time, ate like a hog, and looked like a small whale. Harry knew that Dudley was a prime candidate for a major heart attack at a young age. Harry went into the shower and got cleaned up and then went down to dinner. They stopped talking the moment he walked in and he had the feeling they were talking about him. He didn't say anything, just ignored it. He sat down in his place and ate the meager dinner he was given and then went up to his room for the rest of the night. That was fine by him. It just gave him a lot more time to meditate and explore Getsumi no Michi (a ninja discipline). Harry figured he'd discovered just a tiny fraction of it and there was a lot more to it than what he already known of it. So he meditated daily, exploring and discovering more of it. That had become pretty much his daily routine, doing the list of chores and staying in his room when not working. Apparently Vernon wanted to keep him out of sight and out of mind. A war raged inside of Harry, a part of him hating the Dursley's for what they were doing, and the other part wanting Harry to forgive them and let it be. It was hard for him to decide what to do.   
  
One morning he came downstairs to find the Dursleys sitting around the kitchen table, talking about a vacation they were to take in about two weeks. Dudley was whining as usual about Harry having to come along and throwing a tantrum when he wasn't able to get his own way, which was his way of dealing with the situation. Vernon put his fist down and told Dudley that was the situation, nobody would be able to watch Harry while they were gone. Harry as usual kept his mouth shut, not wanting to piss off Vernon. Vernon then turned to Harry.   
  
"Don't expect any special treatment," he said.   
  
Harry nodded. "Yes sir."   
  
That ended the situation.   
  
For the next two weeks, Dudley made life very hard for Harry. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Dudley really hated him. It made him feel sad. All he ever wanted was to be happy here. Harry sighed and went back to cleaning up the yard, Dudley sitting in the shade and yelling insults until Aunt Petunia had enough and told Dudley to shut up. Harry lay awake in his bed that night, wondering how much longer he could take this. At first he was excited about having relatives to live with, but now he'd changed his mind and had sent letters to Albus Dumbledore, telling him everything and begging to be allowed to go to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. The answer he got wasn't encouraging. Harry was beginning to wonder if Albus Dumbledore was acting in his best interests or if he had his own agenda for Harry. The next letter he sent to Albus Dumbledore he came right out and said what was on his mind. Then he waited for a response. It came the next night.   
  
"Harry, I am sorry you feel the way you do. I can tell you that my intentions are honorable. You just have to trust me is all. When you come back here in September, we will have to sit down and talk once more. I will tell you that there are some very strong wards around your Uncle's house that protects you. As long as you are there, the Death Eaters cannot touch you. That is why you must stay with them. As for the way they are treating you, I am appalled. Perhaps I should come around and speak to them once more. You do have to realize there is a history there and the fact that you are there now reminds them of that past. One cannot expect people to change overnight. Please have patience and you will be back here before you know it. Sincerely Albus Dumbledore," Harry read to himself.   
  
He sighed and put the letter down. He spent a sleepless night pacing the floor as the words went round and round in his head. Finally about four in the morning he slipped on his sweats, adjusted his ninja-to on his back and went out the window for his usual morning workout. Tino and Harry ended up just talking the entire time and he decided to give the Dursley's the benefit of the doubt. Back at the house he showered and went down to make breakfast for everybody like he usually did. He heard Dudley coming down the stairs like he usually did and wondered if the stairs would collapse under his weight. He sighed and turned back to the stove when Dudley walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.   
  
"Hurry up, I'm hungry!" Dudley demanded.   
  
Harry bit back a response and put a plate of food in front of Dudley. "There you go, Dudley. Enjoy."   
  
At that moment Vernon walked into the kitchen and sat down. Harry handed him his usual cup of coffee and then his plate of food. Petunia was next. The three of them ate in silence and then Vernon broke the silence.   
  
"I'll be making the reservations at the resort this morning from my office, dear. Anything else to add?" Vernon asked.   
  
Petunia looked up. "None, dear. Have a good day at the office."   
  
The three of them left the kitchen and Harry sighed. He had a quick breakfast and then cleaned up the kitchen. Then he checked his chores list and went right to work. The day was nice and warm. Harry hoped it wouldn't get too hot today.   
  
It was a week later that Harry found himself putting the luggage into the trunk of the car. They were headed to the rail station at King's Cross, and then to the resort that they picked out this year. Harry had discovered it was by the mountains on a beach down south of England. He flipped through the magazine they had sent the Dursley's and he liked the looks of the place. He couldn't wait to check it out. Harry got into the car once they were ready and kept quiet. He closed his eyes and let his mind float free, slipping into his meditation. He slowly banished the stress he was feeling into another place and moved away from it. He sat on the bank of the river and watched the moonlight reflected on the water before him. It seemed so peaceful. Then Vernon's voice jolted him back to reality and he got out of the car and put the luggage onto a trolley. Harry followed them in, pushing the trolley behind them. He sat down in the far corner of the compartment once he'd secured the luggage in the overhead racks. He pulled a book out and started reading once the train pulled out.   
  
"What kind of book is that?" Dudley asked a moment later.   
  
Harry looked up. "It's a novel called "Shogun", a historical novel about Japan."   
  
Dudley took it from Harry and looked at it. "I can't read this, it's written in some funny stuff. What the hell is this?"   
  
Vernon took it from Dudley and looked at it. "Looks like it's written in Japanese."   
  
"It is, Uncle Vernon," Harry said.   
  
Vernon handed it back to Harry. "Didn't know you knew Japanese."   
  
"I learned how to read, write, and speak Japanese," Harry informed Vernon.   
  
That seemed to impress Vernon. He nodded and sat back with his own book and continued to read. Harry picked up his book and started reading once more. The rest of the train ride passed quietly, the hours slipping by with the miles. It was late afternoon that they finally arrived at the resort. Harry was impressed with it.   
  
"Wow," he said, "This place is awesome."   
  
Even Vernon had to agree. Once they claimed their cabin and settled in, Harry walked out onto the balcony and looked around. They were situated in one of the back areas of the resort, almost in a very private cabin of their own. Trees covered two sides of the cabin, and the view to the ocean was unobstructed. There were two electric golf carts in the carport ready to go. The cabin its self was big, with three rooms in the back of it, a large living room with a small kitchen attached and a large single bath. Harry went into the room he was assigned to and sat on the bed. He sighed and hoped the next two weeks would be good ones. He sighed and closed his eyes for a bit.   
  
Dinner in the restaurant was good. It was a buffet style dinner and Harry took the chance to eat his fill and enjoying it. Naturally Dudley outdid himself as usual and Harry chose to ignore the spectacle. After dinner, he went down to the beach and watched the waves roll in for nearly an hour. The sun was setting and it was a spectacular sight. Harry turned his head when he heard a soft hooting sound. He smiled to himself when he recognized the sound. It was Tino's way of letting Harry know that he was there. Good. It meant that Harry wouldn't miss any of his morning workouts. He stood up and stretched and then headed back to the cabin. The Dursleys didn't even look up as Harry walked in. Harry went straight to his room and closed the door. He settled into bed and read his book for about two hours and then went to sleep.   
  
Not much happened over the next few days. They would go to breakfast, go down to the beach and relax on a big blanket under a huge umbrella, lunch at the snack shop, go back to the beach, and then end their day at the restaurant. Middle of the week Petunia decided to go into town and shop for a bit. Naturally Harry went along to assist with the packages. Harry was used to it by now and simply let his mind go into meditation whenever Petunia spent any length of time in a store. At one point Harry thought he saw a guy looking very carefully at one of the charge card receipts, but Harry brushed it off as nothing. Back at the cabin Harry set the last of the packages onto the couch and then went into his room. He settled into bed like he usually did and picked up his newest book that he had gotten and started reading.   
  
Something woke Harry around three thirty in the morning. He blinked and sat up. He heard something and he reached over to the bedside lamp and quickly turned it off. He slid out of bed and relaxed, going into Getsumi no Michi (a ninja discipline) and felt three hostile thoughts.   
  
"Someone's trying to rob us," Harry thought.   
  
He slowly opened his bedroom door and peeked out. He saw two shapes in the living room area and wondered where the third one was. Just as he realized the third one was in Petunia and Vernon's room, he heard Petunia scream as the light was turned on.   
  
"Shut up!" the voice snapped. "Where's yer money?"   
  
Dudley came out of his room right into one of the shapes. The man grabbed Dudley as he turned on another light.   
  
"Here now, I've caught me the kid!" he said to the third one.  
  
The tall skinny man squinted at Dudley. "He isn't the one Mikey saw. The one he saw was a skinny kid. That one looks like a baby whale."   
  
"No names!" bellowed the first one from the bedroom. "Just look for him!"   
  
Harry moved up behind Skinny as he called him. "I'm right here."   
  
As Skinny turned around, Harry raised his left hand and knocked the knife out of his hand and delivered a punch with his right hand. Skinny went down to the carpet, yowling in pain. The second man turned to grab Dudley but Harry moved very fast, delivering a front snap kick to the man's face. He saw the man's face in the light and dubbed him Ugly because of his looks. Ugly went down hard.   
  
"Dudley, run to the office and get the cops!" Harry yelled as the first man charged Harry from Vernon's room.   
  
He shoved Dudley into the wall as Dudley tried to get past him. The man snarled at Harry as he raised the gun in his hand. This guy was tall and bald. Harry dubbed him Baldy. Harry moved forward quickly, raising his left hand and pushed the gun away and up as he shifted his entire body and then whipped his right foot up and across Baldy's face. Them man went down screaming in pain. Harry calmly kicked the gun under the couch before Ugly could get it. Ugly jumped to his feet and charged Harry. Harry stood his ground and waited for Ugly. Just before Ugly crashed into Harry, Harry grabbed the man's arm and threw him up and over the couch. Ugly crashed onto the floor and screamed out in pain as a loud cracking sound could be heard. Ugly grabbed his right arm and cradled it close to his body. He'd broken his right arm. With him out of the way, Harry now had two opponents to deal with. Skinny jumped up and grabbed his knife from the floor. Harry watched his movements as the man shifted from side to side. Suddenly the man charged and Harry leaped into the air, delivering a flying left foot kick to his chest. Skinny stumbled backwards, and then charged once more, the knifepoint leading the way. Harry waited until the last second and then moved to the side, trapping the knife arm under his and delivered a series of lightning quick blows to Skinny's head with his elbow. As Skinny stumbled back, Harry disarmed him and tossed the knife upward into the ceiling. That enraged Skinny. He charged once more and Harry spun his body to the left, using his left foot to kick Skinny in the face. Skinny went down and stayed down. Then Harry turned to look for Baldy.   
  
Baldy had finally reacted by jumping to his feet and pulling out a huge knife from inside his leather jacket. Harry had seen this particular one before. It was what the Americans called the Bowie knife. Baldy didn't hesitate, he drew his arm back and threw it straight at Harry. Harry quickly back flipped twice and then clapped his hands together, catching the knife between his palms. Baldy blinked in shock as he saw Harry standing there with the knife between his hands. The Dursleys were in shock as well. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Harry straightened up and let the knife fall to the floor just as Baldy snapped himself out of his shock and charged. This time he was able to grab Harry by his t-shirt and tore it as he tried to get a grip on Harry. Harry jumped forward and brought up his right hand, catching Baldy on the left side of the man's face and then coming back and striking him on the right side of his face. Baldy tore more of the shirt as he stumbled backwards. Harry shifted his body once more, doing a right front kick into the man's chest. Baldy lost his grip on Harry's shirt as he flew backwards, landing on the floor. He jumped back up and assumed a fighting stance.   
  
"I'm gonna hurt you bad, little boy!" he yelled.  
  
Harry didn't say anything, just stood there and looked at the man. He pulled what was left of his t-shirt off him and dropped it on the couch. Dudley's eyes bugged out at the sight of the Dragon tattoo on Harry's left shoulder. He heard Petunia and Vernon gasp. Baldy's eyes widened as well.  
  
"What kind of freak are you?" he snarled.   
  
Then he charged once more. Harry waited until the man was nearly on top of him and then grabbed him, yanking on his arm and snapped his left foot up into Baldy's face and then flipped him over the couch. Baldy landed hard on the floor with a crash. He groaned and then passed out. The fight was over.   
  
Harry turned to Dudley. "Are you okay, Dudley?"   
  
Dudley nodded, not able to say anything. Harry turned to his Aunt and Uncle. They stood in the corner by their room, looking like they were in shock.   
  
"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, are you two okay?" Harry asked, concerned.   
  
Vernon blinked and then came out of his shock. "Yes."   
  
Harry sighed and turned to Dudley. "Dudley, I need you to run to the office and get the police here right away. Uncle Vernon, perhaps it would be best if you would escort Aunt Petunia back into your room and settle her into bed. I'll be right back. I'll explain all of this later, okay?"   
  
Vernon nodded dumbly and turned to escort Petunia back into their room while Dudley went out the door. Harry retreated back into his room and pulled another t-shirt on and then stood watch over the three men. In the next hour the cops were all over the place, asking questions, taking statements, and so forth. Finally everyone went away and Harry closed the door behind them. He went into his room and got into his suitcase and got a bag of tea. Harry went into the kitchen and brewed a pot of tea and poured a mug of it. He knocked on Petunia and Vernon's bedroom door. Vernon opened it.   
  
"Is Aunt Petunia okay?" Harry asked.   
  
"She's still very shaky," Vernon asked.   
  
Harry nodded. "I brewed up a mug of tea for her. It should help her calm down."   
  
Petunia gratefully accepted it and drank a bit of it.  
  
"I'll answer questions in the morning," Harry said.   
  
Vernon nodded as Harry walked out of the room. He went into his own and stretched out on the bed. He relaxed and sank down into meditation. It would be a long day.   
  
When he woke up around nine thirty, the place was quiet. He stretched and yawned, and then went into the kitchen. The pot of tea he brewed last night was nearly gone. Harry added more water to it and stirred it up some. Then he started making breakfast. That seemed to awaken everyone else. By the time Harry was done, Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley had come out of their rooms and were sitting at the table. Harry set the food on the table and then took a seat himself. They ate in silence, nobody saying anything. Harry picked up every thing off the table and Vernon stopped him.  
  
"Let them go for a bit," he said. "Let's go sit down and talk."   
  
Harry nodded and the poured himself a cup of tea and took it into the living room with him and sat down in a chair. Vernon sighed as he rubbed his head.   
  
"I'm not sure where to start with all of this, but I will say thank you for what you did last night. They could have hurt us," he said.   
  
Harry nodded. "You're welcome. You're family, I couldn't let them hurt you guys."   
  
Vernon nodded. "We would like to know how you did all of that karate stuff and where you got that tattoo."   
  
"It's a long story," Harry said.   
  
"Take all the time you need," Vernon said.   
  
It took nearly an hour for Harry to tell every thing about his life before coming to England. The Dursleys sat there and listened, not interrupting him until Harry was done.   
  
"Is that anything like the karate stuff on TV?" Dudley asked once Harry was done with his story.   
  
"No. What you see is the basic style the actor has been trained to do on TV," Harry said.   
  
"What about that American who plays a cop?" Dudley asked.   
  
Harry paused a moment and then realized Dudley was referring to Chuck Norris.   
  
"Chuck Norris? He's a seven time Martial Arts champion, trained in four or five different martial arts. What you see him do is the result of many years of training. There are others I admire, like Steven Segal, Bruce Lee, Sho Kosugi, and Jean Claude Van Damme. Those guys have trained for years and have competed professionally before becoming actors," Harry said.   
  
"But these ninjas are usually portrayed as being the bad guys," Vernon said.   
  
Harry sighed. "True. They are the one group that is the most misunderstood. They are nothing like the movies portray them to be. The Neko Ninja Clan is one of the oldest ninja clans left in Japan, very steeped in tradition. One of our goals is to keep the Ninja Arts alive and to pass it down to those who are worthy of it."   
  
"So they taught you from the day you arrived there," Vernon said.   
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. Master Koshou promised my parents he would."   
  
"I'm glad he did," Vernon said.   
  
Harry smiled. "I am too."   
  
The clock ticked loudly as silence descended on the room. Harry sipped his tea as he relaxed. He looked up to see tears on Aunt Petunia's face.   
  
"Harry, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I hated you when you first came to our house. When your mother and I were sisters, we were very close until the day she got her letter from Hogwarts. The family was so overjoyed about her being a witch. I got pushed off to the side and had to endure the endless comments and the sight of her being treated better than me. Eventually I started to hate her and every thing magical. I hated your father, he wasn't the kind of man I thought she should have. He looked like a bum. I eventually stopped talking to her and turned my back completely on her and the rest of the family. I wanted nothing to do with them. I left them and came out here to Little Whinging and met Vernon. For the last eleven years every thing was perfect. Then that Albus Dumbledore came to see us and told us about you and what had happened to my sister. I was shocked. I had no idea that they had a son, you, Harry. I had no idea that she had been killed and that you had disappeared. Here he was telling us that you were to come here to live with us. I was angry that he was dumping you on us. When I first saw you I wasn't sure how to act. That's why I've been so cold to you. I had no idea how you lived until now. I'm sorry Harry. I should have been a better Aunt to you and I wasn't," Petunia finished, wiping her eyes.   
  
Harry sat down next to her and took her hand into his. "I forgive you, Aunt Petunia. I'm sorry you were treated rotten by the Evans Family. They should not have done that to you. That was wrong of them. I'd like to know if we can put the past behind us and move on with our lives."   
  
She smiled. "Of course we can, Harry. Thank you for forgiving a foolish old woman."   
  
"You're not old!" Harry protested, smiling.  
  
Vernon smiled. "Thank you for forgiving us, Harry. Things will be better from now on."   
  
That ended things as far as they were concerned.   
  
Harry sat down later that afternoon and wrote a long letter to Dumbledore, telling him everything that happened. He smiled as he watched Hedwig hoot happily as Dudley gently petted her.   
  
"She's a beauty," Dudley said.  
  
Harry looked up. "I think so too."   
  
"So what do we have planned for tomorrow?" Dudley asked.   
  
Vernon looked up from the book he was reading. "If your mother feels up to it, I thought we'd go tour that castle in the nearby town. There's some kind of festival going on."   
  
"Oh yeah, I read about it. Something called Medieval Festivals. A group of people going from town to town putting on a carnival type of thing where they show people how England was like back in the 16th century," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, that's it, Harry. I saw it advertised and thought we would go," Vernon said.   
  
Harry grinned. "That sounds like fun."   
  
It turned out to be just that. There was so much to see, do, and try out that Harry didn't know what to do first. The tour of the castle was impressive. Harry thought the Hogwarts castle was a hundred times better though. The booths selling arts and crafts was fun to browse and Harry enjoyed watching the blacksmith create a sword in front of the crowd. He knew from experience and from watching the blacksmith back in Anjiro that crafting a sword took lots of time and hard work to do. He looked at some of the finished swords and picked one up. It fit perfect in his hand, the weight was just right and the balance was near perfect. This guy seemed to know what he was doing.   
  
"You like that one, eh?" the man's voice said.  
  
Harry looked up at the big man towering over him. "Yes sir, it's a good one."   
  
"Ah, so you know a thing or two about a sword?" he asked.   
  
"I've trained with a Japanese Katana," Harry said.  
  
The man smiled and nodded. "A true warrior's sword, boy. A sword that helped create and forge a nation."   
  
Harry had to agree with that.   
  
"You planning on watching the jousting?" the man asked.   
  
Harry looked up. "The jousting?"   
  
"Aye, the jousting. Where knights meet to battle each other in combat," he said.   
  
Harry grinned. "Won't miss it then."   
  
It was everything Harry imagined and more. Even the Dursleys liked it. He liked the sword fighting parts and noticed that the actors were really good at it. The lady portraying the Queen added a nice touch to it when she knighted the winner of the evening. On the way back to the resort Harry daydreamed of him being a knight in the old times, going on crusades and rescuing the damsel in distress. He chuckled to himself.   
  
"What you on about?" Dudley asked Harry.   
  
Harry told Dudley what he had been thinking of and Dudley grinned.   
  
"Oh yeah, definitely. That would have been so awesome," Dudley grinned.  
  
Vernon shook his head and sighed. Boys and their dreams of fantasy. Petunia smiled and just nodded. The night had turned out better than they had hoped.   
  
The rest of the vacation went smoothly. Harry felt a lot more relaxed than he had in weeks. He noticed the Dursleys seemed to be a lot more relaxed around him and that made him feel good. He too, had started to relax a lot more and was finally enjoying the vacation. Swimming in the ocean was a unique experience for Harry, and he learned how to skin dive, using a mask and snorkel. Taking the glass bottom boat tour of the seabeds was an experience as well. Harry had never seen so many fish before, other than in books back home in Anjiro. During his next dive, Harry had the chance to feed fish by hand and touch a stingray. The absolute highlight of his day was to take a ride on the back of a Dolphin. That was something that he'd remember for the rest of his life.   
  
All too soon it was time to head back home. Harry wished they could have stayed a week longer, but it wasn't possible. The Dursleys packed up and got ready for the trip home the next morning. Harry smiled wistfully as he set his luggage by the door ready to go the next morning. He looked up as Vernon dragged their luggage to the door.   
  
"Are you ready Harry?" Vernon asked.   
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, Uncle Vernon. Kinda wish we weren't leaving."   
  
"I know. We were starting to have a good time. There will be other opportunities to come back here," Vernon said.   
  
"I hope so," Dudley said. "That castle was just too cool."   
  
Harry grinned. "It was definitely awesome!"   
  
Vernon sighed as the two cousins laughed. "You boys."   
  
Harry and Dudley headed off to bed after the movie was over. Vernon sat down on the couch with Petunia and smiled at her.   
  
"Alone at last, my dear," he said with a smile.   
  
Petunia just smiled as Vernon took her into his arms.   
  
Harry came down the stairs back at number Four Privet Drive late afternoon the next day. The trip home had been tiring and long, and Harry was glad to be back here. The Dursleys shared Harry's thoughts on that one. The day had started out nicely, the cab arriving right on time to pick them up to take them to the train. Arriving at the rail station they found their train was still in the station. They boarded and stowed the luggage with no problems. After that, things went to hell. The train was delayed by two hours due to a truck accident somewhere up north of there. Once they did get underway, the train had to make two unscheduled stops, one for the police to clear a brawl in the bar car, and for a medical emergency. Vernon was in a foul mood by the time they got back to King's Cross. It took nearly another hour to get out of there due to some whacko snatching Petunia's purse. Harry ran the guy to ground and caught him. Harry turned him over to the police and returned Petunia's purse. It just went on from there. The car developed a flat tire out on the highway, making Vernon even more steamed. Harry helped Vernon get it fixed. Getting home, they discovered the power had gone out in the neighborhood, really setting off Vernon. Once Harry got the entire luggage into the house while Vernon was calling the power company, he was coming back down the stairs to the kitchen. Petunia stood in the kitchen looking into the refrigerator.   
  
"Did we lose everything?" Harry asked.   
  
Petunia turned to see Harry standing there. "Not yet, thank God."   
  
"That's good," Harry sighed. "If it comes down to it, we could retrieve the large ice chests from the garage, fill them with ice from the store, and put every thing in there."  
  
Vernon came into the kitchen. "A good idea, Harry."   
  
Harry turned to the counter and pulled down a tall glass from the cabinet. He filled it with ice, poured it three quarters full of soda and then added scotch whiskey to it. He mixed it up and handed it to Vernon. Vernon took it and sipped it.   
  
"That's good," he said. "Where did you learn that?"   
  
Harry smiled. "My Master Koshou."   
  
Vernon had to laugh at that as he patted Harry on the shoulder. "Very good!"   
  
Harry then headed out to the garage to get the ice chests if they were needed. As it turned out they weren't needed after all.   
  
Their troubles weren't quite over just yet. It was a week later that Harry was coming out of his room, having dressed in a suit that Petunia had gotten for him. They were headed out to a dinner theater type of restaurant that Vernon's boss at Grunnings had told him about. Harry had his jacket over his arm and was going down the stairs when he heard a loud thump from the kitchen and then Petunia scream. Harry flung his jacket onto the couch as he rushed into the kitchen. Dudley lay on the floor, his face completely pale, his eyes closed and he was still. Harry instantly got down on the floor and checked Dudley's pulse in his neck. Nothing.   
  
"Shit!" Harry cursed, and then went right to work, using CPR (Cardio Puliminary Resuscitation. This works, please learn it. Saved my life once and used it to save a life) to try and save Dudley. Vernon came running in a moment later.   
  
"Dudley's having a heart attack, Uncle Vernon!" Harry said as he resumed compressions after giving Dudley air.   
  
Vernon grabbed the phone and shouted into it once he had emergency services on the line. "My son is having a heart attack! Number Four Privet Drive!"   
  
What seemed like hours to Harry, the paramedics came running into the house and started their duties, working around Harry.   
  
"Ease up, kid. We're going to shock him in a moment," one of them said.   
  
They watched the heart monitor and it showed a flat line.   
  
"Clear!" another one yelled.   
  
Harry watched as the man applied the paddles to Dudley and pressed the buttons. Dudley jerked as he was shocked. No change, and Harry started compressions once more as an oxygen mask was put on over Dudley's face. The defilibrator was charged up once more and Dudley shocked again. Still no response.   
  
"Adrenaline," the first man said as Harry started compressions once more.   
  
Harry watched in morbid fascination as a long needle was withdrawn from its case and loaded with adrenaline. He risked a quick glance at Vernon. His Uncle looked a little unsteady at the sight of the needle. He quickly guided Petunia out of the kitchen.   
  
"Here goes," the man said as he pushed the needle into Dudley.   
  
Harry fought down the urge to throw up and waited until he could start compressions once more. He did once the needle was removed. This time Dudley responded to the shocks. Harry sat back on his heels as they loaded Dudley on the stretcher and ran him out the door. Petunia and Vernon followed, the car tires screeching in the street as they followed the ambulance to the hospital. Harry closed the door and sat down on the couch, clearly exhausted. Now he was glad he'd learned CPR.  
  
Harry woke up when he heard the key turn in the front door. Harry hadn't realized he'd gone to sleep on the couch. He raised his arm and looked at the cheap watch he was wearing. He couldn't tell the time. The front door opened and he saw the form of his Uncle Vernon standing in the doorway.   
  
"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.   
  
The man walked in and turned on one of the lights, causing Harry to blink furiously to adjust to the sudden intrusion. "It's me Harry."  
  
Harry stood up as he looked at his uncle. The man looked so old, the worry lines prominent on his face.   
  
"Dudley?" Harry asked.   
  
Vernon took a step forward and before Harry realized what was happening, Vernon had him in a bone crushing hug and was crying on his shoulder. That totally blew Harry's mind. He reached up and patted Vernon on the back until the man calmed down. He went and sat down in his recliner while Harry went to the kitchen for a cup of tea and Kleenex. He sat down next to Vernon and waited.   
  
"Dudley's going to make it. He's going to be fine," Vernon said. "Thank you, Harry. Thank you for saving Dudley."   
  
Vernon sighed and set the teacup down and closed his eyes. A moment later he was asleep. Harry stood up and pulled the man's shoes off and then went upstairs for a blanket and a pillow. He crossed his fingers and hoped that Dudley would come home soon. He lay on his bed and went to sleep.   
  
Dudley did come home two weeks later. He looked terrible, and Harry felt sorry for him. He set up the guest room on the ground floor for Dudley to use so he wouldn't have to climb the stairs. It had a private bathroom to use, a big plus in Dudley's favor. Harry watched over Dudley and helped him whenever he needed help. A home nurse came by six times a day to check on Dudley and make sure he was okay. Harry wrote to Madame Pomfrey asking her about potions he could brew up to help Dudley in his recovery. She sent a letter back telling that there really wasn't any that Harry could make to improve his heart. Harry then wrote a letter to his Master Koshou asking him what kind of tea he could brew up to help Dudley. The letter came back telling him of modifications he could make to calming tea. Other than that, Dudley would have to recover on his own. That upset Harry, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He turned his attention back to Dudley.   
  
It was now the middle of July. Dudley was recovering well, his heart attack having happened back in the last week of June. His color was looking good and he was starting to move around on his own. He was taking medications for his heart and was on a diet now. He was drinking two cups of Harry's tea a day. One of the modifications Harry had made was to try and clear Dudley's arteries in addition to the meds Dudley was taking. Dudley started walking up and down the street as part of his recovery and Harry went with him. In that time, both cousins bonded closer. They talked more and got to know each other better. Dudley apologized for his part in things and Harry forgave him. Dudley wasn't the only one who had gone on a diet. Vernon had gone to his own doctor, scared out of his mind he would be next. He was glad he had done so, and now he was feeling better than he'd ever had. He cleared out one of the rooms on the ground floor and set up a small home gym and started working out. Harry started working out himself and began to increase his strength and body size. Dudley was only allowed to use the stationary bike and then only when Harry or Vernon was there. As for Petunia, she started preparing better meals for all of them. Things were getting better each day and Harry was happy about that.   
  
Harry sat in the kitchen listening to the clock ticking as he counted down the moments to July 31st. He turned to see Vernon standing in the doorway. The man nodded and went to the refrigerator and opened it, taking out a bottle and setting it on the table. Harry looked at the label as Vernon took out two wine glasses from the cupboard over the counter. It was champagne, the real expensive kind. Harry looked up at Vernon with surprise on his face.   
  
"Special occasion Harry," the big man smiled. "Not a word to your Aunt."   
  
Harry smiled as he picked up the glass as Vernon raised his. The clock behind them began to chime the hour.   
  
"Happy Twelfth Birthday, Harry!" Vernon said as they tapped glasses.   
  
Harry sipped at his glass and smiled. The champagne tasted sweet. Harry grinned as he sipped the rest, taking the time to enjoy it. Vernon took the empty glass from him and washed it out.   
  
"Don't stay up too late. Big day in the morning," Vernon said.   
  
"Good night, Uncle Vernon. Thank you," Harry said.  
  
Vernon smiled and nodded and then went upstairs. Harry sighed and then went up a moment later. When he opened his door, he saw a line of owls sitting on the bed waiting for him. He recognized Hedwig and Errol, but not the others.   
  
"Hey girl, how ya doing?" Harry asked as he took the envelope from her and rubbing her head.   
  
Hedwig hooted joyfully and went to her perch. Harry laid the letter aside and then relieved the other owls of their packages. They all flew off after getting a bit of water and a few owl treats. Harry reached for the letter Hedwig had brought first.   
  
"Birthday Greeting to you Harry," the letter began. Harry recognized Albus Dumbledore's writing immediately. "I sincerely hope your Birthday is a joyous occasion. I am proud of how you handled the situations that you have encountered during the summer. Well done. Please send my regards to the Dursleys and especially to Dudley for a speedy recovery."   
  
Harry smiled as he reached for the next letter with a package attached to it. It was from Hagrid and the box contained a dozen rock cakes. Harry grinned as he bit into one. The next letter was from Hermione.   
  
"Harry, how are you? Is your cousin getting better? I hope so. Hope your summer is a good one. Hermione," Harry read.   
  
Her present to Harry was a book on Quidditch. Harry smiled again. He continued to open letters and presents until he was done. The Twins sent him a box full of gags and joke stuff, McGonagall sent him a book on Wizard chess, Oliver Wood sent him a poster of Harry in action, Ron sent him a Chudley Cannons t-shirt, Molly Weasley sent him a box of homemade goodies, and there were numerous cards from well wishers. Harry read them all and put them inside a shoebox for safekeeping. He stretched out on his bed and dozed off, a big smile on his face.   
  
Tino surprised Harry with a box of letters and small gifts from the brothers in Anjiro. Harry liked them all and secured them into his trunk back home after his morning workout. Since Dudley was feeling very good, it was decided they would go to the nearby zoo for the day. Dudley seemed to brighten up at that.   
  
"Be good to get out," he said.   
  
Harry looked up from the cup of tea. "You sure you're up to it?"   
  
Dudley nodded. "Yes I am."   
  
"Good. We'll go at your pace, and don't be afraid to ask to sit down for a bit if you need to," Vernon said.   
  
"Yes Dad," Dudley nodded.   
  
With that, they got ready to leave to go out for the day.   
  
Harry was in a good mood and it showed. Life was getting better with each passing day. Dudley was doing very well with his recovery, Vernon was improving from his workouts, and his relationship with Petunia was better than it ever had. Amazing how people change for the better when a crisis threatens them. Harry looked up when Dudley nudged him.   
  
"We're here?" he asked.   
  
Dudley grinned. "Yeah!"   
  
Harry had to chuckle at his cousin's enthusiasm as he got out of the Cadillac Escalande. He waited for the Dursleys to get out and they started off to the entry gate. They got in and started looking around. Harry had never seen so many animals in one place before. He learned a lot from reading the basic descriptions of each animal. They saw the trained animal shows and Harry definitely enjoyed watching the animals do their tricks. He hoped they were well treated. During lunch Harry looked at the book he'd gotten at the front gate when they had come in. There was a short description of what some of the animals ate on a regular basis and was amazed.   
  
"Didn't know that," he said a bit loudly.   
  
"Know what?" Dudley said, looking up from his salad.   
  
Harry looked up. "The animals here eat a very carefully regulated diet suited to their needs, and they have teams of vet that check them on a regular basis."   
  
"Oh my yes," said a voice from behind them.   
  
Harry and Dudley turned to look at a man dressed in the Zoo uniform. "The government requires us to monitor them and care for them by a set standards. We go beyond those standards and do what we can to create an environment that their wild counterparts are found in."   
  
"That's cool," Harry said.   
  
"Make sure you see the reptile house," he said, tipping his hat. "That's my area of responsibility."   
  
Dudley looked up at Harry. "That's always a great display to look at. One of my favorite places to go."   
  
"That's next then," Harry grinned.  
  
Dudley handed Harry the book with the page turned to the snake house.   
  
Harry was still reading it when they entered. Harry looked up to see the signboard announcing the snake house.  
  
"Let's start over here Harry," Dudley called out.  
  
As they went from space to space, Harry noticed that some of the spaces were done in rock and some in dirt. He looked through the glass and watched some of the colorful snakes moving around inside. The descriptions attached to the glass fronts announced what they were and where they were from. He became aware of a man banging on the glass front of one spot.   
  
"Honey, don't do that!" the lady with the man said.   
  
"Stupid snake," the man growled.  
  
The he picked up his little girl and pointed to the snake and then banged on the glass once more. Then the unthinkable happened. Harry froze to the spot in horror as cracks appeared in the glass and broke. The man went off balance, and the little girl tumbled into the snake cage. Then all hell broke loose.   
  
Harry had just witnessed the glass front breaking and the little girl falling in. The crowd in the snake house panicked and stampeded towards the entrance and exit. Harry got shoved against the rock wall and felt his face get scraped against the rock wall. He managed to find his way to the snake cage and reached in for the girl. He couldn't reach her and climbed in. The girl was scared, he could tell immediately. The snake woke and raised up, it's eyes starting to narrow.  
  
(It was an accident! Please let us go!) Harry hissed.  
  
The snake backed up, it's eyes wide open in shock. (You speak snake?)   
  
Then it was Harry's turn to be shocked. (Ah, yes I do.)   
  
The snake nodded. (Better get out while you can, kid. The other kid looks like she's about to freak.)   
  
(Thanks,) Harry said and moved slowly for the benefit of the zoo officials and the snake handlers watching.   
  
He got to the edge of the snake cage and handed one of the men the girl. A small door beside the snake popped open and the snake turned to slither through it. Harry sighed once he got out and the snake door closed.   
  
"You alright kid?" the man he met at lunch asked.   
  
Harry nodded. "Just fine. I think the snake was just as surprised as anyone else was when the glass broke and the little girl fell in."   
  
"Certainly gave all of us fits," the man nodded. "Thanks kid. Took a hell of a risk going in there."   
  
"Somebody had to," Harry said.   
  
The people shook his hand and escorted him out, and then closed the doors to the snake house. Harry looked to the sound of a woman cussing her husband out and the little girl in her arms.   
  
"Stupid fool," Vernon rumbled angrily. "You alright Harry?"   
  
Harry felt tired. He sighed once more and nodded.   
  
"Perhaps we should call it a day," Vernon said.  
  
Harry didn't argue. He knew he'd be back another day.   
  
Back at the house Harry went upstairs and stretched out on his bed. On the way home he tried to figure out how he knew how to talk to snakes. The more he tried to figure it out the more his head spun. He finally decided to put the problem away and worry about it later. He rolled over and closed his eyes for a bit. Dudley knocked on his door about two hours later. Harry woke up.   
  
"I'm up," he called.   
  
"Okay," Dudley said and then went back downstairs.   
  
Harry got up and went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He went down and was surprised to see a cake and presents waiting for him on the table.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry!" the Dursleys said as Harry smiled.  
  
"Thanks so much," Harry said. "This is cool!"   
  
He blew out the candles first and then opened his presents. One was a Game Boy and several games for it. The second one was a large leather book that locked. Harry realized what it was.   
  
"A journal," Harry breathed.   
  
"Something to record your adventures, thoughts, feelings, and other things in. I had one when I was your age and it helped me at times," Vernon said.   
  
"Thank you Uncle Vernon," Harry grinned.   
  
Then he picked up a long package. It was from Dudley.   
  
"I hope you like it Harry," Dudley said.   
  
Harry opened it to reveal a 16th century English broadsword. Harry picked it up and discovered it fit his hand perfectly. The balance and weight was perfect as well.   
  
"Where did you get this Dudley?" Harry asked.   
  
Dudley smiled. "One of my mates lost his Grandfather just before you came here. They went through his house and were cleaning it up. I saw it and asked if I could have it. I have a few more like them upstairs, different swords in wood boxes. I had planned on having them checked to sell on the Internet."   
  
"This is perfect. It feels good in my hand," Harry said. "Thank you Dudley."   
  
The next item was a Swiss Army kit with a compass, a knife, and a watch inside a small wood box with the Swiss Army logo on it. Harry grinned.   
  
"I like these. Thanks so much," Harry said.   
  
He took them upstairs while dinner was being set out. It was a day that Harry would never forget. He felt like he truly belonged here.   
  
In the next few days Harry practiced with the broadsword. Tino had examined it and copied down the symbols on the blade and from under the handle. Tino had an interest in ancient swords and Harry knew he'd be the perfect person to find out it's history. Harry worked with the broadsword until he got really good with it. Out of curiosity he wrote a letter to Dumbledore asking him if there were any of the Evans Clan left. Sadly the answer was no. Dumbledore informed him where they were buried and Petunia and Harry went down there to pay their respects. Much to Petunia's surprise, she inherited nearly everything that once belonged to the Evans Clan. She donated everything magical to Dumbledore at Hogwarts, not really knowing what she was going to do with it all. As for everything else, she ended selling it off and putting the money away for when Vernon retired from Grunnings. There were some boxes of family photos and certain keepsakes she wanted to keep. Harry and Petunia spent a rainy afternoon looking at all of the pictures and reading various diaries and journals. Harry learned more about the Evan Clan than he ever would through the Hogwarts library. It also served to bring nephew and aunt closer.   
  
Dudley in the meantime had the other swords appraised and found out to his surprise they were worth lots of money. He made a small fortune and put it away for his future at Vernon's suggestion. He did keep one or two for himself, a broadsword and a foil. Harry taught him some beginner's moves and Dudley picked up on them quickly. He went and joined a fencing club with his doctor's approval and began training to fence. Harry thought Dudley was a natural at it.   
  
The last week of August arrived hot and sticky. Even Dudley didn't want to move away from the large fan he had up in his room. Harry didn't blame him at all. Harry took one last look through his Hogwarts trunk to make sure he had every thing for the new school year. Deep down inside he had the funny feeling that this year would be very unusual, more so than the first. He sighed and sat back on his bed. He shook his head at the thought of what happened a few months ago and hoped for a nice quiet year. However that was not to be, and his first clue to that was the sudden appearance of a short scrawny creature on his bed as Harry vacated it to drop one last item inside. Harry reacted lightning fast, his Katana appearing in his right hand and his wand in his left. The creature stared at Harry with it's large rounded eyes, nervously clutching what appeared to be a pillowcase with a hole cut in the top part for it's head.   
  
"I am Dobby, a house elf. Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts. Great danger awaits him!" the creature declared.   
  
"What kind of danger?" Harry questioned.   
  
The elf turned and rammed it's head into the wall, shocking Harry. Harry immediately grabbed the elf before it could do it again.   
  
"What in hell are you doing?" Harry yelled.   
  
"I am punishing myself for nearly giving away Master's secrets," Dobby answered, grabbing a lamp and whacking himself on the head with it.   
  
Harry dropped his Katana and wand, and then separated elf from a now dented lamp. "Knock that off!"   
  
"Do not go back to Hogwarts," Dobby said, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke and a crack of sound.   
  
Harry sat back on his bed and wondered what in hell was going to happen next. "I don't think I want to know," he said out loud.   
  
A knock on his door made him jump. "Harry? Are you about ready?"   
  
"Coming Uncle Vernon," Harry replied.   
  
He was going to floo to the Weasley House at St. Ottery Catchpole, out in the English countryside for the last week of his summer vacation. From there he would floo into Diagon Alley and get his second year books. Then a week later it would be off to Hogwarts. He turned and checked everything once more and then closed his trunk. Hedwig had gone on to the Weasley House, and her cage went into the trunk after having been cleaned out. Harry carried it downstairs and set it in front of Uncle Vernon.   
  
"Got everything you need?" Vernon asked as he glanced at the clock on the mantle, checking the time.   
  
It had been arranged for Arthur Weasley to come through the floo network to meet the Dursleys and to bring Harry back to the Burrow. A soft pop announced Arthur's arrival. He stepped out of the fireplace and smiled. He looked just like a normal Englishman in pants, a long sleeved shirt, a vest, and a hat on his head.   
  
"Ah, you folks must be the Dursleys," Arthur smiled.   
  
Vernon relaxed and shook his hand, and then introduced Petunia and Dudley. They sat for a spot of tea and then a half hour later Harry and Arthur left for the Burrow. Molly was right there when Harry popped out of the fireplace and she hugged him tight.   
  
"It's so good to see you, Harry. You look marvelous," she said.  
  
Harry did, having gained a few pounds of muscle, improved his tan, and looked very fit in his new clothes. Harry shook hands with the Twins, Charlie, Bill, and Percy.   
  
"You look fit mate," Ron said as he shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Thanks Ron," Harry said as the fireplace pinged once more and Hermione stepped through.   
  
Once the welcomes were done with and the rooms assigned, Harry followed Ron and his brothers back downstairs and into the living room. Molly waved her hand for attention.   
  
"Okay, this is what it is," she began. "Early bedtime, because we are going into Diagon Alley for books and things for the next year. We need to make sure we got to Florish and Blotts early to see Gilderoy Lockhart."   
  
Harry blinked. "Who's he?"   
  
"Damned if I know," Ron said. "Some bloke who's written books on his adventures in the Wizarding World."   
  
Harry suddenly had the strangest feeling and he didn't know why. He pushed it away for the time being, deciding he'd follow up on it when he meditated later that night. He had completely forgotten Dobby's warning to him in his excitement at seeing his friends again and that would lead him into another amazing adventure.   
  
"Let's go into the back yard and relax for a bit," Ron said, gently nudging Harry.   
  
Harry followed Ron out of the house and into the back yard. The evening was coming on and the breeze felt nice and cool. Charlie brought out glasses of lemonade for everybody and Harry raised his in a toast.   
  
"Here's to another exciting year at Hogwarts!" he cheered.   
  
Little did he know he would get what he wished for. Sometimes it's best to be careful when you wish for something.   
  
END  
  
This ends "Summer Break". Next chapter starts the "Chamber of Secrets". Thanks to all who review and sent me notes! Hope your summer is a good one! 


	7. Return To Hogwarts

Ninja Wizard 07  
  
By David  
  
A Harry Potter Fanfiction   
  
Author's Notes: Please see chapter one for the disclaimer. In the books, we never knew what the first names are for the Grangers, so I have taken the liberty of making up first names for them. The rating of this chapter is definitely PG for mature situations having to do with puberty.   
  
Ninja Wizard 07  
  
"Going Back To Hogwarts"   
  
Harry calmly finished his morning tea as a tornado of activity whirled around him. He briefly smiled in amusement as he listened to the chaos around him.   
  
"Where the bloody hell is my Hogwarts cloak?" Ron yelled.   
  
"Change my Prefect badge back to normal, you jerks!" Percy yelled at the Twins.  
  
"Molly, have you seen my boots?" Arthur called from down the stairs.   
  
"Mum, I can't find my barrettes!" Ginny Weasley, the youngest Weasley cried out as she raced down the stairs.   
  
Hermione stopped in front of a grinning Harry. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"   
  
Putting on a very fake English accent Harry replied, "But of course, my dear Miss Granger. Such enjoyable sport."   
  
Ron growled in anger at Harry as he laughed.   
  
"Mr. Weasley, your boots are under your recliner. Ginny's barrettes are on top of the coffee table, Ron's cloak is by the fireplace where he hung it last night. Percy, if you put a protection spell on your badge, you'd have less problems with it," Harry advised.   
  
Harry had to smile at the Twin's reaction towards him as Percy waved his wand and fixed his badge. Once everyone was ready, he got up and went over to the fireplace. Today they were headed for Diagon Alley to get their books for Hogwarts. The second year were books written entirely by Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry wondered who the guy was. He'd find out before long. He watched as Arthur disappeared first. Harry stepped in and as he poured the floo powder out onto the fire, he called out the name of Diagon Alley. However the smoke and ashes got into his face and he stumbled over the words before vanishing. Harry watched as fireplace grates flashed past him. He crossed his fingers and hoped he was going in the right direction. Suddenly a grate was on him and he slid out of it onto the floor. Harry blinked at the cases around him and suddenly realized he wasn't in Diagon Alley. He quickly got up off the floor and wrapped his cloak around him, right over left to cover the Hogwarts emblem. He reached for a short throwing knife and ducked his head, heading for the door. He couldn't help but notice all kinds of things in the cases around him. He had no doubts that these were Dark Arts objects, some of which he could not even begin to guess at. Just as he glanced at the door, he saw Draco Malfoy on the other side of the door. Reacting quickly, Harry raced for a nearby cabinet and hoped there was nothing hiding inside. He managed to close the door just as Draco opened the door.   
  
"Are we going to be here long, Father?" he heard Draco ask.   
  
The voice he heard come from Draco's father made his skin crawl. Harry had no doubts that Mr. Malfoy was pure evil, and probably a good seducer as well.   
  
"Patience, my son. I have business that needs to be conducted here first. Then we shall go have fun at the Florish and Blotts, watching that buffoon Lockhart make an ass of himself," Mr. Malfoy said in a smooth cultured voice.   
  
"Lucius Malfoy, it is an honor to have you grace my humble establishment," another voice said.   
  
Harry's interest was peaked. Something was going down.   
  
"Good day to you, Mr. Borgin," Lucius said. "I have here a list of things I need to sell to you. The Ministry is getting more and more nosy these days and I simply cannot afford to have these particular items in my possession, if you understand my meaning."  
  
Harry didn't need an explanation of what Lucius meant. The thinly veiled threat hung in the air before Borgin took the list from Lucius. He looked it over before looking up at the tall, slim blond haired man gripping his snake headed cane.   
  
"If it pleases you, I shall come by your estate in a very discrete manner and collect these items. It would not be appropriate for you to be seen coming here with them in hand, shall we agree?" Borgin said.   
  
Harry saw Lucius smile. "But of course. Nobody shall be the wiser then."   
  
Harry was unable to hear the rest of the conversation because they lowered their voices considerably. Even with his training he was unable to hear anything. He watched Draco move around the shop, looking at various items. Just before Draco opened the cabinet he was in, his father called to him.   
  
"Come Draco, we must be off. Our afternoon's entertainment awaits us," Lucius called out to Draco.   
  
"Yes father," Draco replied, a malicious grin on his face.   
  
Both father and son left the shop, much to Harry's relief. He had to get out of there fast. He watched the shopkeeper grumble as he headed into the back. Harry quickly slipped out of the cabinet and out the shop. Once on the street he felt a sense of relief. He looked up and down the street, wondering which way to go.   
  
"Lost are you dearie?" an ugly witch asked Harry.   
  
Harry took a breath and decided to ask for directions. Before he could, a familiar voice called out.   
  
"Oi, Harry, what you be doing here?" Hagrid called out to him.   
  
Harry turned to the half giant, glad to hear a familiar voice. He jogged up to him as Hagrid reached him.   
  
"God, am I glad to see you!" Harry said. "Can you help me get out of here?"   
  
Hagrid immediately took Harry's arm and guided him out of Knockturn Alley and back into Diagon Alley. Harry heard another voice call out to Hagrid. He saw the familiar red hair and knew it had to be Molly.   
  
"Hagrid! Oh thank God! We need to find somebody!" she called out.   
  
Hagrid smiled at Molly as she approached him. "Got him right here, Mrs. Weasley."   
  
Molly grabbed Harry and squeezed the breath right out of him as Arthur came up next to him. He looked relieved.   
  
"Mr. Weasley, I need to tell you something," Harry said before anyone could say anything. "I saw Draco Malfoy and his father down there," he said, pointing back to Knockturn Alley.   
  
Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Tell me exactly what you saw and heard."   
  
Harry explained everything as they headed for Gringott's Bank. Arthur nodded the whole time.   
  
"Thank you Harry. You've done me a great favor," Arthur said.  
  
Harry nodded. "Glad I could help."   
  
"Not a word to anybody about what you saw and heard Harry," Hagrid said.  
  
Harry nodded. "Okay. But you gotta tell Dumbledore."   
  
"I will," Hagrid promised.  
  
After Molly cleaned him up with a spell, Harry joined his friends on the steps of the bank and they followed Molly in. The Grangers were standing at one of the nearby counters, exchanging English pounds for Wizard money. They turned once Hermione walked up to them.   
  
"Hi Mum and Dad," she called out.  
  
The Grangers relaxed considerably now that Hermione was there. Arthur was delighted naturally about meeting them.  
  
"Oh hello!" he called out. "So nice to see you!"   
  
Harry had to smile as the Grangers shook hands with the Weasleys. He nearly laughed at Arthur's reaction to the Muggle money. Harry turned when a Gringott's goblin tapped him on the shoulder. Harry and Molly followed the goblin down to a roller coaster type of cart and went to their respective vaults. Harry saw how bare theirs was and felt kind of embarrassed that his was crammed full of Wizard money. He decided that one day he'd give them a share of his money. Having scooped out handfuls of his Wizard money, they returned to the cart and back topside. Everyone met on the front steps of the bank and made the plans and then went off in different directions. They were to meet at Flourish and Blotts within the hour.   
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron drifted in and out of several shops, buying a few things in two of the shops for the coming school year. Ron stopped long enough at the front window of Quality Quidditch Supplies to drool over the newest broom in the window. Finally they headed down to the bookstore where they needed to buy their new books for the coming year. Harry was surprised to see a crowd in front of the shop.   
  
"What's going on?" he wondered.  
  
Hermione spotted the sign in the window, announcing a book signing by Gilderoy Lockhart today, between 12:30p to 4:30p, signing his autobiography "Magical Me".   
  
"Oh cool!" she squealed with delight. "We get to meet him! He's practically written this year's book list!"   
  
Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He had the feeling this didn't bode well, either for him or Hogwarts for that matter. He also noticed the crowd was made up mostly of witches around Molly Weasley's age. He shrugged it off and slipped inside the store with Ron and Hermione. All three picked up the book "Standard Spells, Grade Two" and then joined Molly in line. She seemed very nervous and kept patting her hair into place. Harry looked up toward the front to see a younger man sitting at a table in sharp blue robes, surrounded by pictures of himself waving and smiling. A photographer was jumping all over, taking pictures of Lockhart sitting at the table.   
  
"Out of the way! This is for the Daily Prophet!" the short irritable man snapped.   
  
"Oh big deal!" Ron snarled as he rubbed his foot where the man had stepped on it.   
  
Lockhart had heard. He looked up and saw Ron. His expression slowly changed to amazement as he saw Harry behind Ron.   
  
"Is that Harry Potter I see?" he cried out, leaping to his feet.  
  
Lockhart was around the table in a flash, his arm around Harry Potter as he smiled for the camera. Harry blushed at the sudden attention.   
  
"Smile Harry," he said softly as he smiled brightly for the camera, "you and I are worth the front page."   
  
Harry finally managed to separate himself from Lockhart and breathed a sigh of relief. However, the man wasn't quite done yet.   
  
"I had no idea the fates would bring us together here today," Lockhart began grandly, "and this is the perfect opportunity for me to make a little announcement I have been sitting on for some time. Very soon Mr. Potter and his classmates will be getting just more than my books, they shall have me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am very pleased to announce that I have been invited to take up the post of Instructor for the Defense Against The Dark Arts this year at Hogwarts Academy!"   
  
The crowd applauded wildly as Lockhart wrapped his arm around Harry once more as the photographer danced wildly in front of Harry and Lockhart, taking pictures as fast as he could. Lockhart then handed Harry a stack of his books and then shooed him off. He stumbled over to where Ginny was watching, holding a new caldron. Harry dumped the books into it and nodded as the caldron magically expanded to handle the books.   
  
"You take these," Harry said softly, "I'll go buy my own."   
  
"I bet you enjoyed that Potter," a voice from behind him drawled.   
  
Harry recognized the slimy voice at once. He turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there with a sneer on his face.   
  
"Anything to try and tell the world how great you are," Draco continued. "Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop with out making the front page of that rag."   
  
Ginny turned on him. "Harry didn't want that!"   
  
"Well, well, well. Potty's got himself a girlfriend!" Draco laughed. "A Weasley at that! How hilarious!"   
  
"Oh god, it's you again," Ron said, dumping his books into the caldron. "What in hell possessed you to crawl out of your snake hole?"   
  
Draco turned bright red in fury. "Well, fancy meeting you in here. I imagine your precious Mommy and Daddy will go hungry for a month to pay for your school stuff, and second hand stuff at that."   
  
Ron turned just as red and started forward, only to be stopped by Hermione.   
  
"Ron, that ugly toad isn't worth getting your hands dirty on. The snake hole he came out of is dirty enough already for him," Hermione fired off.   
  
Before anything could happen, a hand fell onto Draco's shoulder. Harry looked up into the sneering face of Lucius Malfoy. Harry felt a chill deep in his spirit and knew immediately that there was a man so dark and evil.   
  
"Well, well, well. Arthur Weasley," Lucius drawled.   
  
Arthur turned and drew himself up and returned Lucius's stare. "Malfoy."   
  
"I hear you've been very busy of late. I do hope the Ministry is paying you overtime. All those raids," Lucius said coldly as he reached into Ginny's caldron and pulled out a ratty book. "Dear me, it's obvious they are not. Such a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't."   
  
"We have a difference in opinion as to what disgraces the Wizarding World Malfoy," Arthur snarled.   
  
Harry had a sudden feeling of impending doom.   
  
"The company you keep," Malfoy's cold eyes shifted to the Grangers standing nearby, "and I thought you and your family couldn't sink any lower."   
  
All hell broke loose. Arthur went after Lucius and shoved him backwards into a pile of books. Draco surged forward, going after Ron. Harry slipped in between and turned to face Draco. Draco threw a fast right which Harry caught easily in his left hand, which nobody had seen move. Draco blinked in surprise, and then looked up into Harry's face. What he saw in Harry's eyes made him shudder in fright. Draco turned absolutely white with fear. George Weasley looked into Harry's face and saw nothing in Harry's eyes. It was like Harry had turned into an iceberg. In spite of himself, George shivered in fear. He knew now for sure he'd never wanted to piss off Harry. Behind the boys, Arthur rose off the floor, managing to hoist Lucius into the air and threw him back a few feet and then followed him in with a hard right, connecting with the pale man's face. Lucius went flying into another bookcase, shaking it just right and heavy books rained down on the man. Arthur waited until Lucius came back up for air and then attacked once more, but this time Lucius was ready. He blocked Arthur's follow up punch and attempted one of his own, but it missed the mark.   
  
"That be enough, both o ya!" a big voice yelled.   
  
Hagrid suddenly appeared out of nowhere and planted himself in between Arthur and Lucius, ending the fight. Lucius gave Arthur a look that could have melted the strongest steel. Harry let go of Draco and backed up.   
  
"This is not over yet," Lucius snarled and turned on his heel, motioning to Draco to follow him out.   
  
Draco snarled at Harry. "Watch your back, Potty. One could get lost in Hogwarts and never see daylight again."   
  
In a voice colder than Draco's, Harry replied. "You watch yours, Malfoy."   
  
It was enough to drop the temperature in the shop by thirty degrees. People shivered and quickly gave Harry room. Draco turned and practically ran out. Then Molly found her voice and turned on Arthur. After she chewed him out, they all left the shop.   
  
It was a very subdued group of people that walked back to the Leaky Caldron. The Grangers looking very nervous and Arthur still seething in anger.   
  
"I must apologize," he said, turning to the Grangers. "This was not the kind of impression I had hoped you would have gotten from us. Unfortunately there are those in the Wizarding World who have... opinions of what should be."   
  
Mr. Granger sighed. "Out in our world we have the same problem. They're called politicians and government busybodies who try to cram their ideas down our throats."   
  
Hagrid snorted in laughter, and soon it caught on. The group was in better spirits as they left Diagon Alley behind. Harry was struck by a sudden idea and he pulled Molly aside and whispered it into her ear. She grinned in delight.   
  
"Bless you Harry, what a wonderful idea!" she exclaimed.  
  
Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What are you cooking up now, dearest?"   
  
"An invite to the Grangers to spend an evening at the Burrow, dinner and tea afterwards. Perhaps we should show them the better side of the Wizarding World Arthur," Molly said with a smile.   
  
Arthur Weasley had learned long ago to never try and argue with Molly. He grinned at the idea. It was definitely one of her better ones.   
  
"Smashing idea love," Arthur said.   
  
Harry watched the adults settle on a date and time. Hermione beamed in excitement as her parents accepted. Then the Grangers left and the Weasleys and Harry headed back to the Burrow by floo.   
  
Back at the house, Harry sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, sinking down into Getsumi no Michi and began to meditate in order to banish any negative energy left behind by the fight. Arthur went upstairs to tend to the cut on his lip while Molly went into the kitchen to start an early dinner. Harry felt Ron watching him and he opened his eyes a moment later.   
  
"You alright mate?" Ron asked.   
  
Harry smiled. "Feeling fine, Ron. That was an absolutely mean right your Dad gave Malfoy senior. Sure took him by surprise."   
  
The twins sat down on the couch across from Harry and Ron.   
  
"You were no slouch either, Harry. Definitely took Draco Malfoy down with that look of yours. Turned my blood to ice when I saw it," George said.  
  
"I simply projected my will over his. That's what won the fight this time around. Sooner or later Malfoy and I will get into a physical match. He's all bluster and hot air," Harry said.   
  
"Besides he'd have Crabbe and Goyle do his dirty work for him," Ron said. "Those two have no brains."   
  
All four of them laughed and then turned their attention to other things.   
  
Saturday evening rolled around. The house looked clean and spotless, reminding Harry of the house at number Four Privet Drive. He sent a quick note to Dudley to inquire about his well being and wished him well. To his surprise Dudley replied.   
  
"Harry, every thing is good here. Thanks for asking about me, I am getting stronger every day. Dad and I are working together to lose weight and improve things. Mum and Dad send their best wishes for a good school year. Dudley," Harry read to himself as he fed Hedwig a few owl treats.   
  
He tucked the letter away and smiled. Thing had turned out better than he'd hoped with his relatives. He knew next summer would be a good one. Harry looked up when he heard a knock on the door. Hermione was standing there in a dress that matched her eyes and Harry was stunned.  
  
"Wow, Hermione. You absolutely stunning," Harry said as she walked in the front door.  
  
She smiled at Harry. "Thank you, Harry. You know my parents, Thomas and Cassandra Granger," she reintroduced them to Harry.   
  
Harry smiled and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you once again."  
  
"Our pleasure to meet a friend of Hermione's," Thomas smiled.   
  
Hermione then introduced her parents to the rest of the Weasley Clan. Cassandra followed Molly into the kitchen and they started woman talk while the other men sat in the living room and talked about various things, mostly about the Wizarding World. By the time dinner was on the table, both Cassandra and Thomas had a much better picture of the Wizarding World. As usual Molly had outdone herself, the food was superb and the conversation light and cheery. They all had a good laugh over the Granger's reaction to the family ghoul up in the attic when he started banging around in the attic. The evening was pleasant and very relaxed. At the end of the night, plans were laid to meet at Kings Cross Monday morning for the Hogwarts Express. Harry smiled at the thought. He couldn't wait to get back home to Hogwarts.   
  
Sunday afternoon Harry packed his trunk with everything he'd gotten in Diagon Alley, along with other things he'd gotten as well. It never amazed him how he could get everything inside and still have room for more. Ron had wisely packed his as well, and Harry helped him by teaching him the best way to do it so he could find things faster, knowing they would practically need their books for the first day after arrival. Even Molly approved of their packing job.   
  
"Wish the Twins would do that," she sighed.   
  
Harry smiled. "I could help them."   
  
He knocked on their door but there was no response. Harry shrugged his shoulders and then went down to join Ron and Ginny. Ginny was going to Hogwarts this year, and Harry wanted to give her some idea of what to expect. He found Ron and Hermione talking to he so he sat down after getting a cup of tea from the kitchen and listening in on the conversation. He smiled as he thought of the day he had arrived there with Bill Weasley. That would be a memory he'd never forget.   
  
"What's up Harry?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Just remembering the day I first saw Hogwarts," Harry said with a smile. "I felt a fair bit intimidated by the place and Professor Dumbledore."   
  
"He is an unusual man, but he does grow on you," Bill stated.   
  
Harry laughed. "That he does."  
  
"There's no better man than Albus Dumbledore to lead the school," Bill said.   
  
Harry lifted his teacup in a salute. "Amen to that."   
  
They chatted for a bit longer and then it was time to go. They got the old Ford Anglia packed with all of the trunks. Harry was very impressed as he watched the trunk of the car expand magically to get everything inside. Then it was off to King's Cross to catch the Hogwart's Express. Harry felt the feeling of excitement stir inside of him and he knew he was on his way back to Hogwarts. He was so looking forward to the new school year. Harry hoped it would be a good year for him.   
  
They arrived at King's Cross with fifteen minutes to spare. They grabbed trolleys for their school trunks and hurried into the station. Percy was the first through the barrier. Then it was the twins, followed by Arthur. Molly took Ginny's hand and led her through the barrier. Then it was Harry's turn. He took a breath and relaxed, and then walked toward the barrier. He was shocked when the trolley hit solid brick. He blinked and then looked at Ron. Ron had a look of terror on his face. People were turning to look at them and Harry felt lost. He didn't know what to do. He glanced up at the clock and saw it was too late. The train was gone. He calmly moved his trolley away from the brick wall, pretending to have trouble with his trolley.   
  
"What the hell!" Ron exclaimed when they were away from the wall.  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "We gotta do something. Let's go back to the car and wait for your folks."   
  
Ron's face suddenly lit up. "The car! We could fly it to Hogwarts! It would be so easy, all we have to do is make it invisible by using the button on the dashboard and nobody would see us!"   
  
Harry looked unsure about that idea. "Are you sure about that, Ron?"   
  
"Hell yes!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
Harry sighed. "I've got a bad feeling about this."   
  
Harry followed Ron back to the car where it had been parked on the side road. Ron opened the trunk and they loaded their trunks back into the trunk and slammed the lid. Ron got into the front seat as Harry put Hedwig's cage in the back. Harry got into the front seat and closed the door. He looked around quickly.   
  
"It's clear, Ron. Nobody around," Harry informed Ron as he started the car.   
  
Ron hit the silvery button on the dash and the car disappeared. Harry began to relax, thinking that they were going to make it just fine. Ron hit the gas and the car moved from it's parking spot and then up into the sky. The car rumbled once, and then they reappeared once more. Harry panicked and slammed his hand down on the button, rendering the car invisible once more as Ron panicked and shot up into the clouds.   
  
"I hope to God nobody saw," Ron squeaked.   
  
Harry crossed his fingers and hoped the same. The Invisibility booster popped once more and the car was now visible. Ron groaned.   
  
"Just stay in the clouds," Harry advised. "I saw a weather report that called for clouds over most of England today. All we have to do is stay inside the clouds, dip down to check the train every half hour, and follow my compass."   
  
Ron sighed in relief. "Thank God you're here. I wouldn't know what to do."   
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" Harry laughed.   
  
Ron made a fist and tapped the side of Harry's face as they both laughed.   
  
The adventure had been exciting at first, but now after several hours it was starting to wear off. The big bag of toffees that Harry had found in the glove compartment had been eaten, and both of them were beginning to get bored with the whole thing. Ron yawned and stretched.   
  
"So far so good," he said as he looked down at the countryside sliding by beneath them, the big blocks of different colored green indicating farms below them.   
  
Harry's mind had been working on the problem of why they couldn't get through the barrier at the train station. It was unseasonably warm and both of them had pulled off their sweaters. Harry's t-shirt was sticking to him and he wished they had grabbed a cold six pack of soda before flying off. His head was beginning to hurt so he shelved the problem and concentrated on helping Ron find Hogwarts. The sooner they got to Hogwarts the better. Harry checked the compass once more and nodded.   
  
"Still on course," he reported.   
  
It was now getting dark and Harry was having trouble seeing the train below them. Just as he raised his head, he spotted the familiar towers of Hogwarts castle.   
  
"There it is!" Harry shouted in relief.   
  
Ron cheered loudly. "Thank God!"   
  
Then the car gave out.  
  
Ron panicked as the car started shaking and choking. "Bloody hell!"   
  
Harry grabbed onto something as the car began to dive towards the lake.   
  
"No!" Ron screamed, and the car jerked once more, flying over the lake and over the castle wall.   
  
Harry sighed in relief. Then the car died for good. It plunged towards the ground and Ron pulled on the steering wheel in hopes of at least a soft landing in front of the huge tree in front of them. The car did straighten out for a few seconds more, but instead of landing on the grass, it crashed directly into the tree. Both of the boys dived for cover as the glass broke around them, Hedwig screeching in the back seat. Moments later the car stopped. There was deadly quiet as Ron and Harry came back up. They sat there for a few moments and then Harry cracked his neck back into place as Ron tried to stop the bleeding from the cut in his forehead.   
  
"That was definitely a ride to remember," Rom muttered.   
  
Harry was about to say something when something slammed into the car from the left side, shaking it hard.   
  
"What was that?" Ron yelled, his eyes wide in fright.   
  
Harry looked up just in time to see a thick tree branch whipping towards them.   
  
"Oh bloody hell," he said softly, then reacted, pushing Ron down.   
  
The tree branch went through the front windshield, showering them with glass as it went out the back. Then it lifted the car and held it up as the other tree branched started pounding it. Ron was screaming in terror, Hedwig was going crazy, and Harry was wondering why he'd agreed to Ron's crazy scheme in the first place. Ron, out of sheer panic, put the car into reverse and slammed the pedal down to the metal. The moment the car tires made contact with the tree, it flew off backwards, the tree branch going back out the front windshield. The car arced nicely before hitting the ground and stopping. They watched the tree whip back and forth, trying to hit them once more. Ron shivered.   
  
"Harry, next time I get a crazy idea, hit me very hard, will you?" Ron said.   
  
Harry turned to Ron. "I'll do better. I'll hog tie you and drag you into a very cold shower, bet on that."  
  
The car wasn't done just yet. The trunk popped open and threw their trunks out onto the ground. Then the doors opened and tossed Ron and Harry out while it tossed Hedwig out of the back seat. Her cage broke open on impact and she flew off into the night. Harry rolled over onto his back and watched the car doors slam shut. Then the car took off into the night. Ron and Harry watched it go.   
  
"I'm dead. Mum's gonna kick my arse," Ron moaned.  
  
Harry felt tired and exhausted. "Let's get up to the castle. Remind me to buy the biggest bag of the best owl treats for Hedwig later."   
  
Ron nodded. "Done deal."   
  
They managed to carry their luggage up to the castle and set it in the foyer area with the other Gryffindor house luggage. Walking along a corridor, Ron spotted a window into the Great Hall.   
  
"Hey, they're doing the Sorting!" he exclaimed.   
  
The Sorting was a ritual that was as old as Hogwarts. All first years had to sit on a stool and put on an old hat, which would look into your mind and tell you which house you would be in. Ron looked up at the staff table and noticed an empty chair.   
  
"Snape's missing," Ron reported. "Think he got fired? He's such a bloody greasy git."   
  
Harry was about to reply when he felt something behind him. He reacted fast, his Wakizaki appearing in his hand as he spun to confront whoever it was.   
  
"Perhaps he is right here, wondering why you are late," Snape growled. "I see the summer holiday hasn't sapped your skills, Potter."   
  
Harry stood down, putting the short sword away. "My apologies, Professor Snape."   
  
Snape nodded. "Now shall we discuss the matter of your late arrival?"   
  
They followed Snape to his office where he unrolled a copy of the Evening Prophet and pointed to the headlines.   
  
"Flying Ford Anglia Mystifies Muggles," Harry read out loud.   
  
"SEVEN MUGGLES SAW YOU!" Snape roared.  
  
The silence was deafening. Snape sat down in his chair.   
  
"I decided to search the park and found one severely damaged Whomping willow on the grounds," he said softly.   
  
"It did more damage to us," Ron shot back.   
  
The look on Snape's face silenced him.   
  
"Where is the car?" Snape asked.   
  
"It drove off," Harry replied truthfully.   
  
Snape's eyes bugged out. "Do you expect me to believe that?"   
  
"Yes sir," Ron replied.   
  
Snape leaned over his desk, his eyes blazing. "It is too bad I do not have the power to expel your worthless butts off the Hogwarts ground. However, I shall now go and fetch those who do possess such power. Do not leave."   
  
He walked out the door and both of them sat down in chairs. Ron sighed in despair.   
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I'll take the blame and let them expel me," Ron said a few minutes later.   
  
"You don't have to, Ron. It's equally my fault as well," Harry said.   
  
Snape returned moments later with McGonagall behind him. He knew she was angry by the look on her face.   
  
"Please explain Harry," she asked.   
  
Harry sighed and began, telling her about not being able to get through the barrier at King's Cross. As he turned his head, he caught sight of a book on one of the tables. It was open to a page, showing a picture of a house elf. That triggered Harry's memory and he stopped in mid sentence and quickly recalled what had happened.  
  
"Harry?" Ron called out.   
  
He decided to keep it to himself for the moment. He finished the explanation.   
  
"Why didn't you send an owl?" McGonagall asked. "You had one."   
  
"I didn't think of it," Harry admitted.   
  
"Obviously," McGonagall said.   
  
A flash of anger went through Harry at the put down. McGonagall saw Harry's eyes blaze with anger and then it was gone. Ron stood up. Before he could say anything, Dumbledore entered the room.   
  
"Ah, there you are Harry. Please explain yourself," Dumbledore asked.   
  
Harry gave him the same explanation he had given McGonagall.   
  
"Ron wanted to take all the responsibility on himself," he finished.   
  
"How very noble," Snape sneered.   
  
Harry raised his head and the flash of anger appeared in his eyes once more. Snape quickly decided to back down. Harry turned back to Dumbledore.   
  
"I can't let him do that, seeing as how I was equally involved," Harry said. "So I will collect my trunk and leave quietly in the morning."   
  
McGonagall blinked. She had done it again without thinking and she mentally cursed herself for it. "Leave? Why?" she asked.   
  
"You're going to expel me," Harry said flatly.   
  
"There will be no expulsions, Harry. You and Mr. Weasley made a mistake, and that was not using your heads properly. I will leave the punishments up to McGonagall," Dumbledore rendered his judgment.   
  
Snape looked like he'd swallowed a very sour lemon. "But headmaster," he sputtered.   
  
Dumbledore raised his hand and silenced Snape. "Enough. I am going back to the feast, Severus. Would you please accompany me?"   
  
Snape rose and followed Dumbledore out the door. McGonagall turned to them.  
  
"I have decided on detentions for now. No points will be taken from Gryffindor House. It wouldn't be fair if I did. Now go up to your commons room. Mr. Weasley, your sister Ginny made Gryffindor House. Congratulations. Every Weasley known has passed through Gryffindor House," she said with a slight smile.   
  
Ron looked relieved. "Thank you, Miss."   
  
That ended things, and everyone left Snape's office.   
  
They met Hermione on the stairs up to the Gryffindor tower. She saw them coming and looked relieved.   
  
"There you are!" she cried. "I've heard the most extraordinary rumors of a flying car, and that you two were involved, and got expelled!"  
  
"We're still here," Ron said.  
  
"Nobody got expelled," Harry said.  
  
Her eyes got big. "There it's all true! You guys did fly here in a car!"   
  
Harry nodded, suddenly too tired to explain. "What's the password?"   
  
"Wattlebird. But don't..." The portrait of the Fat Lady opening up interrupted Hermione.   
  
As Harry and Ron entered the commons room, they were met by a thunder of applause.   
  
"Bloody well done!" Lee Jordan cried out as others cheered.   
  
Harry and Ron had to smile. The twins looked jealous, and Ron saw the top of Percy's head moving towards them.   
  
"Percy alert," Ron whispered into Harry's ear.   
  
Harry immediately changed directions as he acknowledged the cheers as he and Ron headed for the stairs towards the second year dormitory. They got in just as Percy cleared the mob and closed the door in his face.   
  
"McGonagall was enough, don't you think?" Ron asked.   
  
Harry nodded and crawled into bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Tomorrow would be a long day.   
  
Thing went to hell right from the start the next morning after the howler to Ron from Molly Weasley exploded. Ron had gone completely white and then fainted on the spot. Harry grumbled as he carried Ron up to the infirminary and deposited him on the bed. He sat down next to Ron and wrote a short letter to Molly, explaining everything that had happened, and ended the note saying it was his entire fault. He sent it with a school owl, knowing it would be a while before Hedwig would even look at him. He sighed and trudged back down to the Great Hall where McGonagall was handing out schedules. He took his without a word and walked off. McGonagall raised her hand to stop him and then thought better of it. He sighed as he joined his class at the greenhouse. A moment later Professor Sprout walked into view with Lockhart behind her. Harry closed his eyes and moaned quietly to himself. Lockhart was the last person he wanted to see right now.   
  
"Good morning! Lovely day, isn't it?" he called out as the girls sighed.  
  
Professor Sprout didn't look happy at all. Harry felt anger radiate from her and he shifted his mental shields slightly to deflect the anger from him. He'd had enough of it so far today. Then he saw what looked like bandages and other things in his arms.   
  
"I'm here to show Professor Sprout a thing or two to doctor a Whomping Willow! No folks, I'm not an expert in herbology like she is, but I've encountered a few of these trees..." Lockhart called out.  
  
"Greenhouse three!" Sprout called out.   
  
Nobody moved, but just blinked at her. Greenhouse three was where the dangerous stuff was kept.   
  
"Move it!" she yelled.   
  
As the class began moving inside the greenhouse, Lockhart stopped Harry from following the class.   
  
"Harry, a word with you if you don't mind," he said cheerfully. "He'll be a few minutes late, Professor."   
  
Judging by the look on her face she did mind his intrusion, but Lockhart stopped all protest by closing the door in her face. He guided Harry a few feet away from the greenhouse and his expression changed.   
  
"Well, well, well. Flying a car to Hogwarts. How very novel, Harry. Trying to upstage me, Harry?" Lockhart asked unpleasantly.   
  
A couple things revealed themselves to Harry. Lockhart was an opportunist, a charlatan, and a danger to Hogwarts. The only problem was how to reveal Lockhart for the phony that he was.   
  
"That wasn't a publicity stunt, Professor. That was a mistake on my part," Harry said as he moved out of reaching distance.   
  
Lockhart smiled unpleasantly. He began going off on a tangent about loving the publicity at the bookstore and then flying the car was a great stunt. Harry now knew without a doubt in his mind that Lockhart was crazy to boot. He would never be able to prove it, either. Then Lockhart strode off and Harry slipped inside the greenhouse.   
  
He spent the morning wrestling a Mandrake into a large pot, getting sweaty and dirty in the process. As he worked, he turned the problem of Lockhart over in his mind. In the end he decided to simply keep the man under careful watch. He decided he'd pay a call on Snape and discuss things with him and see what his observations on Lockhart matched his. He trudged tiredly back up to the castle and decided to hit the showers and clean up a bit. Harry sat on a low stool as the warm water flowed over him. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander for a moment. So much had happened in the last few weeks and he was beginning to wonder if Voldemort was up to something once more. He left the shower feeling clean in body, but his spirit wasn't calm after his encounter with Lockhart. Harry entered Transfigurations and settled into his seat. As hard as he tried, he couldn't turn his beetle into a button. Ron was having worse luck since his wand had been broken in the car. Naturally Hermione came out on top as usual. That only served to worsen Ron's mood. Harry followed them down to lunch. Perhaps the day could improve after a good lunch.   
  
To Harry's dismay, Defense Against The Dark Arts was next. Harry felt a headache coming on as he entered the room. Lockhart hadn't wasted any time setting things up to his liking. There were numerous pictures of himself scattered around the room in various poses and doing things as well. Harry's mood darkened, and he sat down quickly and closed his eyes, slipping into Getsumi no Michi to banish his dark mood. That seemed to help a great deal. Until Lockhart came sweeping into the room. The incident at lunch was still weighing heavy on his mind. A first year name Colin Creevey had approached Harry, wanting to take his picture and asked Harry to sign it. Then Malfoy had popped out from nowhere and stirred up trouble once more. Just as Ron was about to hex Malfoy, Lockhart appeared out of nowhere. He sized up the situation and jumped into the picture and offered to sign it as well. Malfoy had slinked off with a smirk on his face. Then Lockhart had steered him off into a corner and gave him some kind of speech about photo signing being too soon in his publicity career. Harry had escaped once Lockhart stopped to take a breath. Now here he was, standing at the front of the class smiling grandly.   
  
"Now then, welcome all of you to my class!" he started off. "I see that all of you have gotten my books. Well done. To start things off, I shall give you all a short quiz to see how much you know from my books."   
  
Harry looked at the three page quiz and sighed. This was going to be a long year indeed.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione emerged from the classroom with sight scrapes and bruises after having battled the Cornish Pixies that Lockhart had released in the classroom. All of the others had rapidly abandoned the room once the pixies had started causing mayhem, even lifting Neville Longbottom to the chandelier by his ears. As for Lockhart, he had abandoned the three of them once his wand had been tossed out of the window. Hermione quickly taught Harry and Ron the Freezing charm, and they used it to stop the pixies. Harry got the chance to put his gymnastic skills to work, rolling, diving, and doing flips in order to keep moving so the pixies wouldn't catch him. Harry's opinion of Lockhart had changed even more and the conversation with Snape was now even more important. He decided to catch the Professor at a favorable moment.   
  
Said moment came two nights later when Harry made his way down to the dungeons to Snape's office, keeping to the shadows. Snape was walking alone in the corridor when he sensed someone behind him. He opened his office door with a whispered password and then Harry slipped inside.   
  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit, Potter?" Snape asked.   
  
Harry sat down in a chair and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I know you used to be a Death Eater, so I wanted to ask you about Lockhart."   
  
Then Harry went on to explain everything he'd observed and the encounters with Lockhart. Snape scratched his chin the entire time.   
  
"Potter, that simpering fool would have been deep fried by Voldemort if he'd dared to approach the man. Your observations of the man is spot on. Do not trust him. I will ask around if he has allied himself with another Death Eater. Now run along and go see Dumbledore. I am sure he will have more to say on the subject of Lockhart," Snape dismissed Harry with a wave of his hand.   
  
Harry slipped out of the office and along the dark corridors, his mind processing what Snape had said. He couldn't figure out Snape at all. Tough and nasty one minute, friendly the next. Harry sighed and put that problem away for the moment. He emerged into the hall and got his bearings once more and then headed off to Dumbledore's office. On the way up there, he ran into McGonagall.   
  
"There you are, Mr. Potter. Please follow me, I wish to speak to you," she said.   
  
Harry followed her to her office. "I wanted to speak to Professor Dumbledore."   
  
She nodded and sat down. "Well, let me say something first and then you can tell me what's on your mind."   
  
Harry nodded. "Okay."   
  
"Good. I was a bit out of line with a comment I made the night you arrived. I do apologize for it. I had not meant to make you angry at me," she said.   
  
"I deserved it, Professor McGonagall. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you for saying it. I should have sent an owl and waited for the proper response," Harry said.   
  
She nodded. "Shall we consider the matter closed?"   
  
Harry smiled and then recounted the conversation he just had with Snape.   
  
"Now that is interesting, Harry. Very good observations on your part," Dumbledore's voice said from behind them.   
  
Both Harry and McGonagall turned to see Dumbledore standing there. Dumbledore took a chair next to Harry and sighed.   
  
"Yes, I knew what I was doing when I hired Lockhart. I did not anticipate him causing you or anybody problems this soon. For the most part he is harmless. If he does cause harm to someone, I want to know about it immediately. So keep him under observation. Tino has agreed to do the same," Dumbledore said.  
  
That ended the matter for the time being.   
  
On Friday night Harry informed Hermione and Ron of the conversations he had with Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. Hermione went defensive.   
  
"How can you say that, Harry? Honestly, I think you're jealous of the man," she said in a huff.   
  
Ron sighed and looked at Harry. "I'm with you, mate."   
  
"Thanks Ron. I need help with this thing," Harry said.   
  
"Anytime," Ron said.   
  
Harry stretched out on his bed and sighed, glad the weekend was finally here. He'd been looking forward to peace and quiet, sessions in his training room, and plenty of sleep. At least that had been the plan before Oliver wood woke him up earlier than usual on Saturday morning, which was a mistake on Oliver's part. He found himself staring at the wrong end of a wand.   
  
"Sorry Harry," he croaked, mentally making a note to never sneak up on Harry again. "Quidditch practice on the field in fifteen."   
  
Harry sat up once he saw who it was. "This early?" he groaned.   
  
Oliver nodded. "We were really good last year. We need to be much better this year."   
  
Harry sighed. "Be there in a few."   
  
Oliver disappeared and Harry sat up retrieving his broom and headed down to the Quidditch changing rooms. He changed his mind and decided to remain in his sweats. They were much warmer than the uniform. Unfortunately Colin Creevey had heard him leaving the dorm and attached himself to Harry. Harry liked the younger kid, but didn't like the fact that he hung onto Harry like an obsessive fan. He decided he would eventually take Colin aside for a conversation. Colin rattled on and on about Quidditch, asking all kinds of questions as they walked down to the field. Entering the Gryffindor room, Harry noticed that Oliver seemed to be the only one wide awake. Everyone else was dropping off back to sleep. Wood began showing off new tactics on a board in front of him and Harry was completely bored in five minutes. He decided now was a good time to meditate, leaving just a little bit of him to keep tabs on Wood. He closed his eyes and sank gratefully into Getsumi no Michi. Almost immediately he felt the power wash over him like a flood. He became aware of everything around him and the Magic flowing through him. It never failed to amaze him how he was able to pick up on the Magic residing in the castle. He felt fully charged with it. Then Wood finished his talk and Harry brought himself back.   
  
"Alright folks, let's head out!" he grinned.   
  
The cool air in Harry's face brought him completely to life. He felt the thrill wash over him once more as he took to the air on his broom. He was barely aware of Colin's camera working overtime to capture all of Harry's moves. Just as Harry finished a barrel roll, he spotted the Slytherin green marching towards the field.   
  
"Oliver!" Harry shouted, "Slytherins coming!"   
  
Wood flew into a rage and stormed up to Flint. "What the hell is going on? I got this place until noon!"   
  
Flint smiled nastily and produced a note from Snape. Wood read it and snarled angrily.   
  
"We'll be here most of the day to train our new seeker," he smirked.  
  
Oliver blinked. "What new seeker?"   
  
Draco Malfoy came out from behind the other Slytherins and posed with his broom. Jaws dropped in shock as the Gryffindors stared at the small pale blond standing there.  
  
"His father was so kind to donate brand new brooms to the team. Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. Just came out too," Flint smirked.   
  
Not a word was said as the Slytherins showed off the shiny new brooms. Just then Ron and Hermione appeared next to Harry.   
  
"What's going on?" Ron demanded as he looked at Malfoy.   
  
"Malfoy's the new Slytherin seeker," Harry said calmly.   
  
Ron started to laugh hysterically. "Him? You got to be kidding!"   
  
Malfoy snarled at Ron. "Oh we'll be the ones to laugh when we get the Quidditch Cup, Weasley. My Father was so kind to donate these new brooms to us. You'll be left in our dust, weasel breath."   
  
"Nobody on our team bought their way in. They got in on pure talent," Hermione said defensively.   
  
Malfoy's face changed to one of anger. "Who the fuck asked you, mudblood?"   
  
That set off the melee. Ron, George, and Fred charged Malfoy and the Slytherins. Ron slipped under Harry's arm and reached for his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. A bright green light shot out from the wrong end of Ron's wand and hit him in the stomach. Ron keeled over and dropped to the ground.   
  
"Ron!" Hermione shrieked. "Are you all right?"   
  
Ron slowly came to his knees, and then his face took on a green color and he grimaced as he upchucked a slug. That set off the Slytherins. They rolled on the ground with laughter as Ron continued to upchuck slugs. Harry immediately grabbed Ron by one arm while George took the other.   
  
"Hagrid's hut," Harry said.   
  
They carried Ron down there to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked and heard footsteps inside.  
  
"What do you want now?" Hagrid roared when he opened the door.   
  
"Just us, Hagrid. Ron needs help," Harry said as Ron upchucked another slug.   
  
Hagrid's eyebrows rose in surprise.   
  
Harry had his detention that night at eight with Lockhart. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. Hopefully it wouldn't be so bad. He went up and knocked on the man's door and Lockhart answered.  
  
"There you are!" he cried. "Do come in."   
  
Harry gritted his teeth and walked in.   
  
"So glad you are here, Harry. Gives us a chance to get to know each other," Lockhart smiled.   
  
Harry shivered at that. The man creeped him out. He wanted nothing more than to be in his bed, listening to his CD player.   
  
"You can address the envelopes," Lockhart said.  
  
Harry sat down and looked at the long list in front of him and got started. He got so into what he was doing he let most of what Lockhart slip over him. Then suddenly he heard a voice that sent chills down his back.   
  
"Come... come to me... let me rip you... let me tear you... let me kill you," the ice cold venom filled voice spoke.   
  
Harry jumped up in his seat, his senses fully awake and charged. Lockhart noticed the strange look on Harry's face and waved his hand in front of his face. Harry snapped to.   
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Lockhart asked, concerned. "You suddenly zoned out."   
  
Harry nodded, quickly deciding to say nothing. "Just tired."   
  
"Great Scott! No wonder you zoned out, it's been four hours! Off to bed with you!" Lockhart declared.   
  
Harry was glad to get out of there. He jumped off the chair he was sitting on and got out of there. Up in his dorm, he shared everything with Ron when he showed up a half hour later from his detention with Filch.   
  
"Weird, mate. Totally weird," Ron declared, and both of them went to sleep.   
  
Harry sat on the Quidditch pitch the next morning, turning the situation over in his mind the next morning, watching the sunrise. There was too many weird occurrences of late, and he wanted to know just what the hell was going on. His head began to hurt from trying to figure it all out. He got up and trotted back to the castle and slipped through the halls to his training room. He was glad to see Tino there.  
  
"Good morning Harry. Have a good run?" he asked.   
  
Harry nodded. "That I did. Ready for a workout."   
  
"Good. I'm ready anytime you are," Tino said.  
  
Harry relaxed and felt himself go into Getsumi no Michi as Tino advanced. Then suddenly they were moving, attacking each other, defending themselves, changing attacks and tactics quickly. Albus Dumbledore let himself in and sat down to watch. He long ago had become convinced that Harry's ninja background would augment his wizard's skills and set up this room for Harry to work out in. What was so special about the room is it's ability to create instantly any environment for Harry to train in. Dumbledore and a number of the Professors had a hand in the creation of the room and they had to agree it was their best work yet.   
  
In the middle of all this, Harry began to experience some changes in himself. He discovered he was starting to grow faster, and there were days when he was extremely moody. He also discovered that he was having erections a lot more than usual and they were embarrassing at times, especially when he had to stand up in front of the class to demonstrate something. When he washed himself in the shower, he discovered that it felt good but it scared him just the same. He wasn't concentrating on his workouts one morning and Tino was growing frustrated. Finally he stopped the workout and sat Harry down in a chair across from him.   
  
"What is going on with you, Harry?" he asked gently.   
  
Harry let it all out, everything that had been happening to him lately. Tino smiled.   
  
"You're starting to mature, Harry. You're growing up," Tino said.   
  
He stood up and went to the shelf on the far side of the room and retrieved a book. "I think it's time I talked to you about puberty and what happens."   
  
For the next three hours, Tino taught Harry about his body, the changes he'd experience, why he was having mood swings, and about sex. Harry listened and asked questions as they went. Tino left nothing out of the conversation and gave Harry the straight facts about it all. By the end of the conversation, Harry understood things a lot better. He was glad he had talked to Tino rather Lockhart or Dumbledore. He stood up and hugged Tino.   
  
"Thank you brother. I understand things better now," Harry said.   
  
Tino smiled. "Don't ever be afraid to ask me about things, Harry. I will give you the straight honest truth."   
  
Harry smiled. "You are the brother I wished I had."   
  
Tino laughed. "Thank you little brother. Now you had better get going. Breakfast waits for no man."   
  
Harry laughed as he slipped out of the room. Tino smiled and turned to pick up things.   
  
"I assume you heard everything sir?" Tino asked Dumbledore who stood behind him in the shadows.   
  
The old man stepped forward. "Yes. Thank you for helping him and teaching him what he needs to know. These are important facts that every young person needs to know."   
  
"I agree sir," Tino nodded.   
  
Dumbledore nodded and slipped out of the room and headed down to the Great Hall. 


	8. Changes, Hermione's Great Plan, and Acti...

Ninja Wizard 08  
  
A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
  
By David  
  
Author's Notes: See disclaimer in chapter one.  
  
Ninja Wizard 08  
  
"Changes and Reflections"  
  
Harry felt better about himself as he sat down for breakfast in the main hall. As he ate, he looked around the hall at various people. He could see what Tino meant by different stages of development in various kids. He knew now that he was normal in the sense of growing up and maturing. He watched various people during the day and observed how they acted and carried themselves. At the end of the day he wrote out his observations and showed them to Tino.  
  
"Ah, well done, Harry. Yes, I've noticed this too. It's just the way they are," Tino said as he read the parchment Harry handed him. "I'll put this away somewhere. We can use this for reference should the need arise."  
  
Harry nodded agreement and they started their daily workout. Today Snape was observing, having shown an interest in the martial arts. Tino and Harry explained things as they went. By the time they were done with their workout, Snape had gained a respect for both Harry and Tino.  
  
"I am impressed," Snape said at last. "Both of you are truly skilled, and I sincerely believe that when the time comes, Harry can and will defeat Voldemort for good. However, I must maintain my public dislike for Harry, but he has my full support. I will work you very hard in potions, Harry. There are things there you have to know."  
  
Harry smiled. "I understand, Professor Snape."  
  
"Good. Now having said that, I must go prepare for a class the headmaster insists I teach," Snape growled.  
  
"What class is that?" Tino asked.  
  
Snape hesitated for a moment and then Harry realized which class it was to be.  
  
"Sex ed?" Harry guessed.  
  
Snape blushed and turned dark red. "I think you are too young to know about that kind of thing, Potter."  
  
"I'm twelve, Professor Snape. I am starting to change and I want to know about these changes I'm experiencing. I want to know what is going on inside my body as well as what is going on outside my body. I know about things like erections and orgasms and everything else connected to it. The more I know about these things the better I will be prepared to deal with it all," Harry argued the point.  
  
Snape nodded. "You definitely have given me something to think about, Potter."  
  
Harry smiled. "Good luck, sir."  
  
"I'm definitely going to need it," Snape grumbled.  
  
Tino nodded. "Can I assist you in any way?"  
  
Snape looked up. "I'd appreciate that."  
  
Harry grinned. He had the feeling this would be an interesting class.  
  
Dumbledore stood up at breakfast the next Saturday morning. "Good morning everyone. So nice to see you all. I must discuss a very important subject this morning. This morning around eleven o' clock, there will be a very important class that all are required to attend. Each House will report to their commons room at ten 'o clock and your Head of House will tell you more. The class to be taught today is sex education."  
  
All of the kids reacted to that announcement with loud chatter.  
  
"SILENCE!" Snape roared. "This is far too important. This is your lives we will be discussing. This is a subject not to be joked about, or belittled. There is nothing funny about this."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I must agree with Professor Snape. Everyone will report to their common rooms at ten. No exceptions."  
  
Harry turned to Ron. "God, I hope Lockhart doesn't teach us."  
  
Every male at the table echoed that sentiment.  
  
Right at ten o' clock McGonagall appeared. She looked around the room to make sure all of Gryffindor House was there.  
  
"Good. All of you are here. Excellent. The girls will follow me and all of the boys will follow Professor Flitwick."  
  
"Not Lockhart?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
McGonagall smiled at that. "I wouldn't trust him with that responsibility, Mr. Weasley."  
  
Every boy gave a sigh of relief. Professor Flitwick appeared at that moment and led the boys to another classroom and locked the door behind him. He turned to see Harry and Ron stacking books up so he could climb up on the table.  
  
"Thank you boys. I appreciate that," he said, climbing up.  
  
Ron set down a glass of water and a cup of tea next to the man and then sat down.  
  
"Now then, let's get to it," Flitwick said.  
  
As the class progressed, Harry learned a little more and watched as many of his classmates blushed at some of the descriptions given and shown, and the condom demonstration was quite effective. Some of the guys got bold and began asking questions as the class went on. Then more and more guys lost their embarrassment and joined in the discussion.  
  
"You know, if this is such a big deal, I'd rather wait for the right girl to come along. This is something special to be shared," Lee Jordan piped up.  
  
Quite a few of the guys immediately agreed with that. Harry knew he would wait for the right girl to come along for that. He wanted to save himself for her. It was too special a thing to do and his feelings were quite strong on the subject. Finally the class ended and the boys were dismissed. But it had been a success. Everything had been covered, even gays had been discussed. Harry observed two first years in the back row looking a bit nervous. Harry knew right then they were gay and that was okay with him. It was their business and nobody else's. He wondered how many more there were. He really preferred girls. There wasn't any particular girl that had caught his fancy just yet and Harry really wasn't in a hurry to find one yet. Time enough for that.  
  
The talk in the hall at lunchtime was subdued. Lockhart was sitting at the staff table, looking put out at not having been consulted over the subject. Harry felt relieved about that. He wasn't sure how he could have handled Lockhart teaching them the facts of life. He briefly wondered how Draco Malfoy had taken the class.  
  
"Oh God! Malfoy in sex ed? That's a real scary thought," Ron said later when Harry expressed his thought.  
  
Lee Jordan grinned. "I have it on good authority that Snape put him in his place and then he fainted during the STD (sexually transmitted disease) part when he showed those graphic pictures."  
  
Ron smiled a little. He'd run to the bathroom after the fourth picture. Flitwick had stopped on the sixth one when he saw the boys turning pale. All of the boys had gotten the message. Use protection or else.  
  
"Looking at Malfoy is enough to turn any girl off," another boy hooted.  
  
There was laughter at that. Harry had to smile at that.  
  
"I did learn a lot," Harry said. "I know what to expect as I turn into a teenager and then an adult."  
  
All of the guys agreed with Harry on that.  
  
October came around and brought with it wet rainy weather. That didn't stop the Quidditch practices. Harry wished Oliver would let up just one time. It was one such evening that Harry was ending a practice. It had been raining most of the afternoon and he was soaked through and muddy to boot. He had just entered the Grand Foyer and was about to go up the stairs to his commons room when he felt something behind him. He turned to see an enraged Filch behind him. The man was about to explode. He pointed to the trail of muddy footprints Harry had left behind on the stone and carpeted floor.  
  
"Mr. Filch, I'm really sorry for messing up the floor. If you'll let me dash up and get cleaned up, I'll come back down and clean up the mess," Harry said.  
  
Filch wasn't easily swayed. He pointed in the direction of his office. Harry sighed and followed the man to his office, dripping mud and water all the way. The man's office reminded Harry of Snape's dungeon. Chains and manacles hung on the wall behind his desk. The place gave Harry the creeps. As Filch started to write down Harry's information, there was a loud crash from the floor from above them. Filch jumped out of his chair and ran out the door, screaming.  
  
"I have you now, Peeves!" he yelled.  
  
Harry decided to make his escape while he had the chance. He was out the door and headed off to Gryffindor tower in seconds. Once he was safely in the tower, he sighed with relief. He headed for the showers and took his time under the hot water, getting himself warmed up again. He dressed in a Hogwarts sweatshirt and jeans, and then headed back down to get a bucket and a mop to clean up the mess he'd left behind. He was halfway down the stairs to the Grand Foyer when Filch appeared. The old man started to say something but stopped.  
  
"Well, well, well. You are a man of your word," Filch conceded.  
  
After that day, Filch and Harry had an understanding with each other. They were neither friends nor enemies, and Harry would nod at Filch in passing and Filch would return the greeting. Dumbledore was pleased.  
  
"You are the only one besides the staff to have gotten through to him, Harry. Well done," he said.  
  
Later that evening Harry lay stretched out on his bed, listening to Metallica on his portable CD player that he had charmed to work inside Hogwarts. Dudley had introduced him to rock and roll during his summer holiday with the Dursleys. Harry was slowly building up a CD collection with Dudley's help. Dudley would send something to Harry and he would listen to it and decided if he liked the group. Then Dudley would start sending the group's CD's to Harry. At the moment Harry was listening to the Black CD, one of his personal favorites. He reached for parchment and a quill and started writing a letter to Dudley. He was long overdue on a letter to Dudley. He finished it and sat up, pulling his trainers on his feet. Harry reached for the big bag of very special owl treats and took a few out for Hedwig. He hadn't talked to her in some time and he figured now was the time to make the peace between them. He walked up to the Owlery and found her on a perch.  
  
"Hello Hedwig," Harry said as he walked up to her.  
  
She blinked at him and didn't say anything.  
  
"I need to talk to you and tell you I am sorry for what happened back in September. I shouldn't have gone along with Ron's crazy idea. I should have had you take a letter to Dumbledore and I didn't. I'm sorry you got hurt. Forgive me?" Harry asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
Hedwig climbed onto his shoulder and gently nipped at his ear. Harry smiled and felt relieved. He held up the special owl treat and Hedwig hooted with joy. She took it in her talon and nibbled it slowly. Then she saw the letter in Harry's hand and took it. He rubbed her head and she cooed delightedly.  
  
"I'll leave another one in your dish for when you get back," he told her.  
  
Hedwig spread her wings and was gone. Harry turned to leave and found Dumbledore standing there with McGonagall next to him.  
  
"Well done, Harry. I am glad to see you have fixed things between Hedwig and yourself," Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Harry smiled. "It was important to me."  
  
He stood up and left the owl treat in her dish and walked out the door. The three of them walked down the corridor.  
  
"Is everything well?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "For now, yes. I know I can knock on your door anytime and I thank you for that. Everyone needs someone to talk to sometimes."  
  
"Well said, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "Professor Dumbledore and I want to make sure you are okay."  
  
Harry smiled. "With both of you looking out for me I am."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and hugged Harry. "Thank you Harry."  
  
Harry smiled and the three of them headed down to the Hall for dinner.  
  
The end of October brought Halloween, and the anniversary of Harry's loss. Harry spent most of the day sitting in one of the smaller towers overlooking the grounds. He slowly flipped through the photo albums he had of his parents, smiling at each photograph that he saw. He reached up to his neck every now and then to touch the locket he wore that his Mum had passed to him. He hadn't taken it off since then. Even Aunt Petunia asked him about it and he had shown her the pictures contained inside. She had had cried bitter tears and they both consoled each other. During the course of the day, various people approached him and offered their condolences and Harry accepted them all. Dumbledore even spent an hour talking to Harry and telling him more about his parents. It was later that afternoon did Harry emerge from his seclusion. Malfoy saw him coming down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh there you are, Potty. Been crying over dear old Mummy and Daddy? Too bad they pissed off the mighty Lord Voldemort. All they had to do was surrender to them," Malfoy hissed.  
  
People backed up as Harry turned to face Malfoy. He felt an icy cold calm come over him and he looked at Malfoy.  
  
"Have you no respect? Have you no Honor? But I forget that you are a dog with no honor. Never speak ill of the dead. They have a way of haunting you forever," Harry said coldly.  
  
Malfoy went red with fury. "You have insulted a Malfoy for the last time!" he yelled.  
  
"Fighting you is a waste of my time, and I have better things to do with it and much better people than you to spend it with," Harry said softly.  
  
He turned around and walked away from an extremely angry Malfoy as people applauded. Ron and Hermione caught up to him.  
  
"You okay mate?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. Spent time with my folks and that means a lot to me. I want to ask Dumbledore where they have been laid to rest so I can go and pay my respects."  
  
"Harry, I would be honored to take you there," Dumbledore said from behind him. "It is not too far from here. I will even show you where the house once stood."  
  
Harry turned around to face Albus Dumbledore. "Thank you sir."  
  
"Come to my office tomorrow afternoon at one," he said.  
  
Harry nodded. "I'll be there."  
  
Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office right at one the next afternoon. The door opened and Harry walked in. He was surprised to see the Weasleys there, along with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"A man needs his friends in times like this mate," Ron said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry nodded as tears came up to his eyes. "Thanks Ron."  
  
Molly stepped forward and hugged him tight. "Don't be afraid to show your emotions, Harry. It's a part of the grieving process."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and picked up a long staff. "Everyone take hold. It will take us there in a few minutes."  
  
Harry took hold of the staff and then a moment later felt something pull on his navel and suddenly the view changed from Dumbledore's office to a graveyard. Harry blinked to get his bearings once more. He saw Tino at a distance and nodded. Tino waited for the group to approach them and then turned, pointing to a mausoleum.  
  
"The Potter Clan's resting place," he said softly.  
  
Harry hesitated for a moment and then turned to Tino. [Thank you brother.]  
  
Tino bowed. [I am always here for you, little brother.]  
  
Harry turned and went inside. The place was lit with floating candles. There were markers in the walls and Harry read each one, knowing they were Potter relatives. Finally he came to the ones of his parents. He reached out and touched them, expecting them to be cold. The marble was warm. Harry smiled as he traced each letter with a finger, committing to memory each word and number. He backed up and sat down on a little bench and just looked at the markers. Finally he rose ten minutes later and walked outside. Strangely enough he felt glad and he wasn't sure why. Dumbledore nodded at him and patted him on the shoulder. Harry took hold of the staff once more and then so did everyone else. He felt himself pulled on once more and then the scene changed to an empty field. The only clue to the house was the foundation. Harry felt something pull him towards the house. When he stepped onto the cement foundation, something happened. He felt a rush of power run through him and rings of different colors passed over him, from his feet to his head. He felt himself being lifted off the ground so he closed his eyes and opened himself to it. In a flash he knew what it was. The Potter Ancestors were passing to him power beyond power. He felt the strongest Magic build up inside of him until it literally overflowed from him. Harry knew for sure he was destined for great things, but he had to learn just what this power was and how to effectively control it. Next thing he knew Dumbledore was leaning over him.  
  
"Harry?" he called.  
  
Harry blinked and sat up. "I'm all right now, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Perhaps we should return to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry stood up and faced the group. "Not a word to anyone about what happened. Make up something if you must, but never tell about this. I need to learn what it is that happened to me here."  
  
People nodded and they returned to Hogwarts through the portkey staff.  
  
For the next week or so, Hermione took it upon herself to research it at the library. Harry spent a lot of time in meditation to explore the new power he had gained. Professor Dumbledore had sessions with Harry to help Harry to understand why it happened. Harry wondered if it was too soon for him to gain so much power.  
  
"Wizard's Puberty," Hermione announced one evening.  
  
Harry blinked. "What's that?"  
  
"That is when a young wizard or witch discovers their magic and it discovers them," a voice said.  
  
Harry turned to see McGonagall standing there. "Would you like to join us?" Harry asked, pulling a chair out for her.  
  
McGonagall sat down. "Thank you, Mr. Potter."  
  
"But the book describes it differently. What Harry experienced wasn't a normal one," Hermione said.  
  
"Well done, Miss Granger, twenty points to Gryffindor," McGonagall said.  
  
"So what made mine unusual, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I'm not sure, Harry. I need to do more research before I can conclude anything."  
  
"I am puzzled as well, and so is Professor Dumbledore. It has been decided to monitor your training sessions closely until further notice," McGonagall said.  
  
"That is a good idea," Harry said. "However, the less people know the better."  
  
McGonagall nodded. "I agree."  
  
That having been agreed on, McGonagall left the library. Things were about to get crazy once again, taking the Hogwarts Trio, as Ron, Hermione, and Harry were known, on another wild and crazy adventure.  
  
Halloween came around, and with it, the announced Halloween Feast. Harry had promised Nearly Headless Nick that he'd come to his death day party along with Hermione and Ron. The three agreed to stay part of the time and then go to the big feast in the main hall. The three friends stood in a corner and watched the events in the room and when they judged the time was right, headed for the stairs and out. The Harry heard the voice once more.  
  
"Rip... tear... kill," the cold murderous voice said, making Harry stop in his tracks, Ron and Hermione piling into him.  
  
"What the hell?" Ron said, backing up.  
  
"It's the voice again. Shut up," Harry snapped.  
  
"So hungry... for so long," the voice moaned.  
  
"Listen damn it!" Harry snapped, cutting off Ron and Hermione.  
  
Both of them watched Harry, worry now evident in their faces.  
  
"Kill... time to kill," the voice said faintly, as if it was moving off away from them, almost in an upward direction.  
  
"This way!" Harry shouted, and started to run up the stairs, and into the entrance hall, hoping to track it in there.  
  
He cursed, the noise from the feast blocking his ability to hear it. He sprinted up the stairs to the first floor, Hermione and Ron right behind him.  
  
"Harry," Hermione began but Harry silenced her.  
  
He strained his ears, and then slipped into Getsumi no Michi. Now he could hear the voice at a distance from the floor above him and growing fainter.  
  
"I smell blood... I smell blood!" the voice called out.  
  
Harry reacted, whipping out his Wakizaki and racing up the stairs, and then raced around the whole of the second floor, searching for the voice.  
  
"Harry, what is going on? What voice?" Ron said, wiping sweat from his face. "What in hell is going on?"  
  
Hermione gasped, and both boys looked down the final corridor. Something was shining on the wall ahead of them. They approached slowly, Harry in the lead, his senses wide open and Wakizaki at the ready. Foot high words had been painted on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.  
  
THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN  
  
OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE!  
  
"What's that underneath?" Ron asked, pointing to the wall.  
  
As they edged nearer, Harry almost slipped, there was a large puddle of water on the floor, and eyes fixed on a dark shadow below the message. Then they realized what it was. Harry felt himself go cold. It was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. She was hanging from her tail from the torch bracket. She was as stiff as a board, her eyes wide and unblinking.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Ron said nervously.  
  
They turned to leave when they heard footsteps coming from both ends of the corridor. It sounded like they were running. Then the hall was filled up with students from every house. Everyone came to a halt and started pointing to the cat.  
  
"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, mudbloods!" Draco Malfoy's voice called out as he forced his way to the front.  
  
Harry saw the pale blond's face flushed, his cold eyes alive, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging immobile cat.  
  
"Malfoy, shut you yapper," Ron snarled.  
  
Harry turned to Ron. "He can't, Ron. He has to parrot everything his dear precious daddy preaches to him."  
  
Malfoy turned purple red with rage. "I'll kick your ass for that!"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Promises, promises. You couldn't keep a single one."  
  
Before Malfoy reacted, Argus Filch arrived on the scene and went nuts when he saw his cat hanging from the torch bracket.  
  
"MY CAT!" he screamed in rage. "MY CAT! WHAT IN HELL HAPPENED TO HER?"  
  
Then he turned on Harry, his eyes popping out in a murderous rage. "YOU! YOU KILLED MY CAT! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
"Argus!" the powerful voice of Albus Dumbledore rang through the hall.  
  
He had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of the teachers. He swept past people, quickly removed Mrs. Norris from the wall.  
  
"Come with me, Argus. You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger."  
  
Lockhart eagerly stepped forward, much to Harry's annoyance. "My office is nearby, just up the stairs. Feel free..." he said.  
  
"Thank you, Gilderoy," Dumbledore said, cutting him off.  
  
The look on his face sent the message not to push his buttons and Lockhart stepped backward, gulping nervously. The crowd parted to let them pass as Lockhart led the way to his office, with Snape and McGonagall behind them. Once in the office, Lockhart lit a bunch of candles and stepped back. Dumbledore laid the cat on the desk and began to examine her while Lockhart danced around the desk, rattling off all kinds of gibberish. Snape leaned against the wall, wearing a strange look on his face, like he was barely smiling. Filch was sitting in a chair, crying. He could barely look at his cat. Harry reached for a tissue and handed it to Filch. Filch looked up at Harry in surprise.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her, sir. It goes against everything I believe in. I'm sorry. Wish there was something I could do," Harry said softly.  
  
Filch calmed down and then everyone turned to Dumbledore when he straightened up.  
  
"She is not dead, Argus. She has been petrified. How, I do not know," Dumbledore spoke at last. "I am curious at why Harry was there."  
  
"Perhaps, Headmaster, Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time," Snape said. "But we do have a suspicious set of circumstances. Why were they in the hallway? Why weren't they at the feast?"  
  
Harry explained about being at Nick's death day party.  
  
"But why not join the feast afterwards? Why did you go up there?" Snape's black eyes glittered.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"It is late. We shall resume this tomorrow," Dumbledore said, his eyes on Harry. "You three may go."  
  
The three of them escaped the office and walked down the hall.  
  
"Do you guys think I should have told about the voice I heard?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," Ron said quickly. "Hearing things that nobody else can isn't a good sign, especially in the Wizarding World."  
  
"You do believe me," Harry asked.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, the three of them stopping in the hall. "Of course I do. It's just this whole thing is getting very weird."  
  
Harry sighed. "I think things are going to get worse very soon."  
  
Little did he know he would be right.  
  
For the next few days the episode in the hall with Mrs. Norris became the hot subject. Filch prowled the halls more than usual, putting people into detention for "being too happy" or "breathing loudly". Ginny seemed to take it very hard.  
  
"She's a cat lover," Ron explained. "She takes in stray cats at our house and feeds them."  
  
Harry nodded. This whole business also affected Hermione. It was quite usual for her to spend a lot of time reading, but now she was doing almost nothing else. She wouldn't say anything when prodded. It wasn't until Wednesday did they finally find out. Harry was walking down the hall when he crossed paths with another boy, a Justin Finch-Fletchley, a boy from Hufflepuff House. Harry was about to say hello when Justin caught sight of him, wheeled about and sped off in the direction he'd come from. Harry was puzzled. He continued on and found Ron in the library.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked Ron.  
  
Ron looked up from his parchment. "I'm eight inches short on this thing."  
  
Harry had to smile at Ron. "So where's Hermione?"  
  
"Right here," Hermione appeared, looking frustrated. "All of the copies of Hogwarts, A history has been checked out, and there's a two week waiting list for it."  
  
"What do you expect?" Harry chuckled. "Everyone wants to know about the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I was hoping to be the first at it."  
  
Harry then told them about his encounter with Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ron brushed it off.  
  
"Always thought he was a bit of an idiot," Ron remarked.  
  
Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was getting a headache from listening to Ron moan about his essay. As Ron turned to Hermione, the bell rang and they left the library, Ron begging Hermione into letting him read her essay.  
  
History of Magic had to be the dullest class there was. Everyone who went to this class used the period as a naptime, Professor Binns was notorious for putting classes to sleep. Harry used the time to meditate. Professor Binns appeared and opened his notes, started reading in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone was zoned out, and then something extraordinary happened. Hermione put up her hand. Binns looked up in that moment and stumbled in his lecture.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger?" he said in surprise.  
  
People immediately woke up. Harry blinked and brought himself back to hear Hermione's question, knowing what it was she was going to ask.  
  
"Sir, can you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked.  
  
Binns blinked. "My subject is History of Magic, dear lady, not myths and legends."  
  
"Please sir, don't myths and legends have a basis in facts?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well," Binns slowly conceded, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose."  
  
The entire class was now hanging on his every word, and Binns hadn't seen this much attention in years. He sighed and closed his notes with an audible snap.  
  
"Oh very well," he sighed once more. "You all know how the school was founded by the four founders. For years they worked together in harmony, bringing students to the school who showed talent. But then Salazar wanted to bring just certain students into the school. He believed that magical learning should be kept in all magical families, and not students who belonged to Muggle families, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a time the argument between Salazar and Gryffindor became intense, and Salazar left the school."  
  
"So that would explain the rivalry between us and Slytherin," Harry thought to himself. "The fight has been passed down for centuries."  
  
"As to the Chamber of Secrets, the story goes that Salazar built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the founders didn't know anything of. He then sealed the Chamber until his heir arrived at the school. This person would open it himself, unleash the horror inside, and use it to purge the school of those unworthy to study magic," Binns finished.  
  
There was a silence in the room. Harry turned the information over in his mind, wondering how this could be related to Dobby, the barrier at King's Cross closing, and then Mrs. Norris being found. It all was somehow related. Binns rattled his papers, and within five minutes, everyone had passed out again.  
  
Later that afternoon Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to the corridor to have a look around for clues. Harry saw a chair at the end of the hall where his cat had been found. He knew from talk around the school Filch had been standing guard there. Harry got on his hands and knees and began searching along the floor.  
  
"Scorch marks," he said as last. "Here and here."  
  
"Hello, this is peculiar!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing to something.  
  
Harry looked at what Hermione had found. There were about twenty spiders fighting to get out through a crack in the windowpane.  
  
"Spiders don't act like that," Harry said. "This is getting very weird."  
  
They turned to see Ron standing from them at a distance. "There is one thing that isn't very mature about me and that's my fear of spiders. When I was three, Fred turned my teddy into a great big filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick. "You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your teddy and it suddenly sprouted too many legs..." Ron shivered at the memory.  
  
"Where did all that water go?" Harry said, changing the subject.  
  
Ron shook himself and walked a few paces past Filch's chair. "It was level with this door," Ron pointed.  
  
Ron was about to open the door, his hand on the doorknob, and then he backed off.  
  
"What's up, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's the girls' toilet," Ron said. "Hermione will hafta go in."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Won't be anybody in here, Ron. It's Moaning Myrtle's place."  
  
"Moaning Myrtle?" Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"Long story guys," Hermione called.  
  
Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders and followed Hermione inside.  
  
It was the gloomiest bathroom the guys had ever seen. Harry shivered despite himself. Under a large spotted cracked mirror was a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp, the doors to the stalls were flaking and one of them was dangling off its hinges.  
  
"Peeves would feel right at home here," Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione silenced Ron and went to the end stall. "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?"  
  
Moaning Myrtle was sitting above the tank of the toilet, picking at a spot on her chin.  
  
"This is a girls' bathroom," she said. "They're not girls."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I know. They wanted to meet you. This is Harry and Ron."  
  
Harry smiled. "Hello, Myrtle. This is where you hang out?"  
  
"Yes," the soft voice came back. "It's where I died."  
  
Harry nodded. "I am wondering if you saw or heard anything out in the hall on Halloween. A cat was attacked."  
  
She shook her head. "No. I was in here crying because Peeves was being mean to me. I wanted to kill myself, but then remembered that I..."  
  
"Was dead?" Ron supplied helpfully.  
  
She let out a loud wail, turned and dived back into the toilet with a splash. Hermione sighed as she turned around. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Harry had barely closed on the door when a loud voice made them jump. Harry spun around very fast and a very surprised Percy Weasley found himself looking at the razor sharp point of Harry's Wakizaki.  
  
"Ah, Harry, ah, sorry about that," he said, face completely white.  
  
Harry slid it back into his cloak. "I've told you Percy, not to sneak up on me. I could hurt you by accident, and that's the last thing I want."  
  
"What were you doing in there?" Percy asked, having regained his composure.  
  
"Searching for clues," Ron replied. "It's time somebody got down to the bottom of this business."  
  
Percy swelled up in a manner like Molly Weasley. "Get away from there. Don't you realize how bad this could look if you were caught here while everyone is at dinner?"  
  
"Why shouldn't we be here? We never touched the damn cat!" Ron snapped.  
  
Percy sighed. "That's what I've been telling Ginny. She seems to have this wild idea that you're going to be expelled over this whole thing."  
  
Ron grew angry, along with Harry. "Bull! You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy!"  
  
"FIVE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Percy roared in anger.  
  
Harry turned to face Percy, trying to keep his temper under control. "You would do that, strip your own house of points. Now you have shown me your true colors. I no longer consider you a friend. You have no honor, therefore you are not a man. Get out of my sight before I lose my temper and do something I will regret for the rest of my days."  
  
Percy towered above Harry, the snarl on his face getting more pronounced. He turned on his heel and marched off, the back of his neck as red as Ron's ears.  
  
Harry sat in the commons room late at night long after everyone had gone to bed. He slowly worked the whole problem over in his head from different angles. He was wondering if he should say something about his suspicions to anyone. It would be the right thing to do. He sighed and leaned back in the overstuffed chair. So much had happened in the last few weeks. He decided to let things be for now and let Dumbledore deal with things, but if they got any worse then he'd step in with what he knew and let Dumbledore take it from there. Having made the decision, he went to bed.  
  
Hermione corned then the next day between classes. The smile on her face made Harry uneasy.  
  
"What are you plotting now, Hermione?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled. "A recon mission inside Slytherin territory."  
  
Harry blinked while Ron's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"How do you propose we pull that off?" Harry asked.  
  
She smiled again. "The Polyjuice Potion."  
  
"The what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Polyjuice Potion. Changes a person into another person," Hermione explained. "I'll make the Polyjuice Potion we need to change us into three of the Slytherins. Then once we're changed, we go into Slytherin territory and find Malfoy. Chat him up for information."  
  
Harry grew interested at the idea. "Can this stuff work?" he asked.  
  
"If made right," Hermione said.  
  
Ron sighed. "Why not sneak into Slytherin territory with the invisibility cloak and snatch Malfoy? Harry's got the skills."  
  
"No. Too dangerous for one, and kidnapping another student would get me expelled, and Snape would love that."  
  
"I know of a book in the library that has it. We need a note from a teacher to get it from the restricted section," Hermione said.  
  
Harry grinned. "Lockhart. All you have to do is bat your eyes at him and he'd sign anything, including his soul to you."  
  
Ron howled in laughter as Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
"Oh yuck it up, Ron. Please do," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Ten pounds says he'll do it," Harry said.  
  
Ron and Hermione perked up at that. "Muggle money?"  
  
Harry dug the ten-pound note out of his wallet and waved it. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Done deal," she said. "It's good as mine."  
  
At the end of Lockhart's class, Harry sat at his desk tired from acting out various creatures for Lockhart to pummel. He watched as Hermione approached his desk and Lockhart sit up and begin to preen.  
  
"Sir, there's a book in the library I need to research something from one of your books," Hermione said.  
  
Lockhart was too busy staring at Hermione's chest. Harry suddenly realized that Lockhart was a predator.  
  
"Ah, but of course, my dear. Need the note signed?" Lockhart asked with a smile.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Please."  
  
He didn't bother to look as he signed the paper. Hermione took it and all three left the room. Out in the corridor Harry sighed and handed her the ten-pound note.  
  
"Thank you Harry," she said.  
  
"Do me a big favor, watch yourself around Lockhart. He's bad news," Harry said as they walked down the hall.  
  
"You're just jealous of him," Hermione snapped.  
  
"No I'm not. I'm saying that because he was staring at your chest the entire time you were talking to him," Harry stated.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "I'll pretend you didn't say that."  
  
Harry sighed. "Okay, I don't want to argue with you. Let's do this thing."  
  
Madame Pince, the librarian, held the note up to the light to see if it was a forgery. She grumbled and went after the book after depositing it inside her desk and locking the drawer. She returned with it and Hermione slipped it into her book bag. Five minutes later they were inside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They ignored her crying and settled down to work. Hermione read the recipe through and then started making a list of what they would need.  
  
"How long will it take to make?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione looked it over once more. "I'd guess about a month."  
  
Harry sighed. "Anything could happen between now and then."  
  
"A chance we have to take," Hermione said. "Let me worry about the potion."  
  
Harry nodded. "At least you are the one making it."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks for your vote of confidence."  
  
Saturday morning was cloudy. Harry looked up at the dark sky as he ran around the pitch on his morning run. His mind was focused entirely on the game and he was running possible moves through his head. Tino helped him as he did his usual workout, noting his mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Worried about the match with Slytherin?" he asked.  
  
Harry looked up as he racked a pair of fifty-pound dumbbells. "A little. They have much faster brooms to ride now that Malfoy got on the team thanks to his Dad's interfering."  
  
Tino nodded. "I'm not so sure I like that. Be careful, Harry. Be more alert than usual."  
  
Harry had always heeded Tino's advice, knowing full well the man had much more experience at life than he did.  
  
"I will. Something doesn't feel right to me either. I try to corner that feeling but it escapes me. I'll be very alert," Harry promised.  
  
Down on the field, Harry watched the students heading for the stands. He turned his attention back to Oliver Wood.  
  
"You ready, Harry?" the older boy asked.  
  
Harry grinned. "Let's rock and roll."  
  
With that, the Gryffindor team flew out and up into the air as they were introduced. Then Slytherin was introduced. Harry watched as they shot out of their locker room and up into the sky. Malfoy wore a smirk on his face as he stared down at Harry. Harry looked up at him.  
  
"You don't intimidate me, Malfoy. Fancy broom won't help you," Harry said calmly. "I'll win today."  
  
Hooch's whistle blew, starting the game. Harry flew up and around the stadium as he looked for the Golden Snitch. He had the feeling something was coming up behind him and he looked behind him. It was one of the big Bludgers, coming up on him fast. Harry leaned to one side and it sped past him and then made a fast u-turn and headed back for Harry. Harry didn't hesitate. He dived for the ground very fast, the Bludger racing behind him. Harry pulled up at the last second and the Bludger plowed into the ground and disappeared from view. A moment later it came back up from the ground a few feet away, showering players in mud and wet grass, it had started to rain. Harry no longer had any doubts about the Bludger, it definitely was out for him. He raced past George and he whacked it with his bat. The Bludger went a few feet and then set off after Harry once more. Harry crouched down and tried to get more speed out of his broom.  
  
"Rouge Bludger!" Fred exclaimed to his brother. "We gotta cover Harry!"  
  
They certainly gave it their best until Harry called a time out.  
  
"Forget the Bludger, I'll deal with it. Maneuvers, not speed, will decide this thing," Harry said once Oliver Wood joined them.  
  
"You sure? That Bludger is very one minded today," Oliver said as George whacked it back into the sky.  
  
"Trust me," Harry said.  
  
Oliver nodded. "Go."  
  
They all got. Oliver, Fred, and George passed the word as Harry started doing maneuvers, flying in different directions as the Bludger chased him. At one point, Harry ran straight at Malfoy. Malfoy didn't see him until nearly the last second. Harry made a very sharp right turn, revealing the Bludger right behind him. Hermione later told Harry that Malfoy was heard clear up in the nosebleed section when he screamed at the sight of the Bludger bearing down on him.  
  
"Too bad it didn't connect," Ron said sourly.  
  
It hadn't. At the very last second, it went right around Malfoy and continued chasing Harry. Harry decided to run close to the Slytherin players, spook them out a bit. Flint was his next target, considering the ugly git kept popping up in front of him. Flint fell for it just as Malfoy had, and Harry continued doing it to all of the Slytherin team until they started staying clear of Harry. Harry was getting worn out and tired. He knew sooner or later he'd screw up. He had to finish the game before he got really hurt. Then he spotted the golden Snitch and dived for it. Malfoy was unaware it was behind him and Harry weaved through the players, sneaking up on Malfoy. He zoomed past Malfoy, plucking it from behind his left ear. Malfoy made a quick right turn as Harry went left. The Bludger had disappeared and then Harry felt a terrific bolt of pain zip up his left arm. The Bludger had gotten him. Harry had turned a little too slow and it hit him, shattering his elbow and forearm. Harry tumbled to the ground, his good hand gripping the broom in an effort to steer it and the Snitch was in his left hand. He landed roughly and then looked at the Snitch struggling in his hand.  
  
"Ah," he said. "We won."  
  
He looked up and saw the Bludger racing towards him. Suddenly a bolt of light touched the Bludger and it exploded into shards of wood. Harry held up the Snitch and then sank to the ground, tired and in pain. He was aware of a voice above him and focused on the face. It was Lockhart.  
  
"No!" he yelled, trying to push Lockhart away, but it was too late.  
  
Lockhart muttered a spell and he gaped in horror as he felt his arm bones disappear.  
  
"You jerk off!" Harry hissed at a confused Lockhart. "You made my arm bones disappear, damn you!"  
  
Lockhart blinked, mumbled an apology, and then slipped away. Naturally Madame Pomfrey had a few choice words about the situation. Harry sighed as Ron helped him into pj's and into the hospital bed as the matron came over with a bottle of "Skele-Gro".  
  
"You're in for a rough night," she said.  
  
Harry made a face as he downed the potion. "This is one drink I'll try to avoid."  
  
He lay back and sighed. "Tell the others we'll party later, okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded as Harry went to sleep.  
  
Harry woke up with a start in the pitch-black darkness. His senses told him there was something sitting on his chest and he reacted, throwing whatever it was onto the floor and then jumping on it. The torch on the wall closest to the bed came to life, revealing Dobby on the floor. Harry's left arm felt like it was on fire it hurt so badly. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and dealt with the pain and then turned to deal with Dobby. He stood up and put dobby up on the bed.  
  
"Please don't scare me like that," he said crossly.  
  
Great big tears rolled down his face. Dobby is surprised to see Harry Potter here, sir. Dobby warned Harry Potter, sir! Dobby closed the barrier at the train so Harry Potter wouldn't go to Hogwarts!"  
  
Everything clicked in Harry's head. "It was you."  
  
Dobby hung his head in shame.  
  
"Closing the barrier. The Bludger breaking my arm. Why?" Harry asked.  
  
Dobby looked up. "Dobby wants to protect Harry Potter, sir. Dobby thinks Harry Potter is the greatest Wizard ever."  
  
Harry sighed. How could he stay angry at Dobby? Before he could answer, there were noises outside the double doors into the hospital wing. Dobby immediately disappeared and Harry jumped back into bed, feeling an unformed bone break. He closed his eyes to slits and listened carefully. Dumbledore was the first in the doors, moving backwards, carrying what looked like one end of a statue, while McGonagall followed, carrying the feet. Harry had the sudden feeling there had been another attack.  
  
"Please get Poppy," Dumbledore asked McGonagall.  
  
She went past Harry's bed into Madame Pomfrey's room and emerged a moment later with the school nurse. She turned pale when she saw the person. Harry raised his head to see who it was. To his horror it was Colin Creevey.  
  
"Petrified?" whispered Poppy.  
  
McGonagall nodded. "Yes. If Albus hadn't gone down to the kitchen for hot chocolate," she didn't finish the sentence.  
  
"Minerva thinks that Young Creevey was sneaking up here to see Potter," Albus said as he pulled the camera from out of Colin's hands.  
  
He opened the back of the camera and a puff of smoke came out of it, the smell of burned plastic wafted through the room. Dumbledore snarled in anger and slammed the remains of the camera down on the table next to him. That shocked Harry. He'd never known Albus Dumbledore to have a temper.  
  
"Easy, Albus. We will find this thing and stop it," McGonagall said.  
  
Dumbledore turned to her, the light on his face. Harry could see his face, and he looked very old in that moment.  
  
"The Chamber is open. There is no longer any doubt in my mind," he said.  
  
Harry froze. So there was a Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"Who?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Dumbledore sat down on the bed next to Colin. "The question in my head is how. Then we shall know the who."  
  
Harry thought that sounded very logical. He settled down once more and added tonight's events to the timeline he kept in his head. Tomorrow morning he'd head to his training room and write a timeline on the wall. He rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning his arm was completely back. Madame Pomfrey examined it and dismissed Harry. She disappeared into her office and Harry slipped into the curtained off area where Colin lay. He examined Colin for a moment, and nodded. He had been Petrified. He looked at the remains of the camera and wished he could have gotten something from it. He slipped out and then set off to find Hermione and Ron. First stop was the library. Percy walked out and passed him without looking at him, which suited Harry fine. He asked a few people and then left when they told him they hadn't seen them all morning. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and relaxed, letting his spirit loose to find them.  
  
"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," he smiled.  
  
He jogged up there and after making sure man or beastie wasn't following him, he slipped into the girl's toilet.  
  
"Ron? Hermione?" he called out.  
  
Ron popped out of a stall. "Right here, mate. Sorry we didn't come to see you. Right after we heard of the attack on Colin, Hermione went right to work."  
  
Harry nodded and walked into the stall. He drew a black marker from his pocket and began writing on the wall a timeline of events, starting with Dobby's appearance at the Dursley house up to last night. Hermione watched what Harry was doing.  
  
"Very nice, Harry. That helps. But you need to fill in some blanks for us," Hermione said.  
  
Harry leaned against the post and began talking while Hermione worked on the potion. Once he finished, Hermione nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"A house elf named Dobby visits you. You and Ron couldn't get through the barrier at the train station. You start hearing voices. Mrs. Norris is petrified, the first victim. The message on the wall. Dobby sics the Bludger on you. Colin Creevey is the first human victim. You get another visit from Dobby. There is definitely something going on. It all ties in together, but we need to find the common denominator to really tie this whole thing together," Hermione summed it all up.  
  
Harry's respect for Hermione's reasoning and logic went up another few notches.  
  
"Hopefully that will help some," Harry said.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I still need two vital ingredients. Boomslang skin and bicorn horn. Snape has them in his private stores."  
  
Harry nodded. "Someone needs to do the sneaking and the other two need to create a diversion of sorts."  
  
Hermione smiled slyly. "Harry, you do the sneaking. You're best at it. Ron and I will handle the diversion end."  
  
Ron's eyebrows lifted. "Should I ask what?"  
  
Hermione just smiled.  
  
Harry hummed to himself as he stirred the potion he was making later that afternoon. The color was nearly spot on, and he watched Snape move around the room inspecting caldrons. Neville looked nervous as Snape approached. He looked in and moved on, not saying a word. Harry kept an eye on Hermione and then she looked directly at him. This was it. Harry was ready to react, palming a smoke ball that would pop on contact with the floor and produce lots of smoke, one of his favorite Ninja tricks. He lifted his eyes just in time to see something slash into Malfoy's caldron. A second later the potion exploded, sending potion everywhere and onto the floor. Harry tossed his little smoke ball onto the floor and seconds later the room was filled with thick choking smoke. Harry moved quickly into Snape's storeroom, located the items (he knew where they were, having seen them from his spot in front of Snape's desk while picking up his potion ingredients), and got out after slipping them under his robe. Harry moved quickly to Hermione's spot and dumped them in his bag. He moved back to where his caldron was, whipped out his wand and conjured a breeze to clear the room. Snape nodded as the smoke cleared.  
  
"Three points to Gryffindor for the use of a wind charm to clear the room," he managed to croak out.  
  
Harry moved over to the desk and poured Snape a goblet of the restorative potion and handed it to the man. Snape sipped a bit of it and passed it to Malfoy as Harry filled up a few more goblets and started passing them around.  
  
"Are you all right sir?" Harry asked.  
  
Snape nodded. "For now, Potter. When I find out who was responsible for that I will kick their behind up to Dumbledore's office!"  
  
Harry nodded. "Good luck sir."  
  
Inside he was smiling. The mission had been a success. 


	9. Plans, Missions, and Holiday

Ninja Wizard 09

By 

Author's Notes: This story is fiction. All characters belong to the great Mrs. Rowling. This is an Alternate Universe fiction.

Ninja Wizard 09

"Plans, Missions, and Holidays"

Harry wondered what was next as he sat in the commons room. Now that Hermione had the two ingredients she needed for the Polyjuice potion she was going full bore on it. The plan as she explained it was to get hairs from Crabbe, Goyle, and Bulstrode and then go into Slytherin territory and spy them out and press Malfoy for information. That was easier said than done. Harry sighed and put the problem away and turned to gaze into the fire and began his nightly meditation. He felt himself relax and float free of his body and move into another place, a place he was so familiar with. He opened his eyes to find himself standing on a Moonlit Path. He walked down it to the river just down the path. He found an old man sitting there.

"Good evening, honored sir," Harry said, bowing.

"Good evening, Harry Potter," the man said. "I am honored to meet you here. I know you have been wondering about the Power you have inherited from the Potter Clan. I am here to teach you all about it. When the time comes, it shall aid you in stopping the evil that calls it's self Voldemort."

Harry bowed once more. "Thank you sir."

The old man smiled. "Shall we begin?"

Harry sat down and began to learn.

Harry came to with a start, blinking his eyes. Percy was standing there in front of him, looking at him with disapproval. Harry leaned over and picked up his potions book.

"Studying for the test in Snape's class tomorrow," Harry explained. "Guess I fell asleep out here."

Percy nodded. "I know Snape isn't the easiest class to take. Good luck."

Percy turned on his heel and walked out of the room to the prefect's bedroom. Harry blinked in surprise. Percy was running hot and cold on him in the last few weeks and Harry wasn't sure which side Percy was on anymore. He decided it was best to keep Percy out of things just to be on the safe side. As for Percy's threat to write Molly and report Ron for playing detective was something not to be ignored. He decided to talk to Ron and tell him to play low key around his older brother. Fewer problems that way. He sighed and headed up to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Later in the day between classes, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking past the Great Hall and saw a group of students gathered around something.

"Hey, what's up there?" Ron asked.

Lee Johnson turned to see Ron. "A Dueling Club! Tonight at eight in the Great Hall!"

Ron grinned. "Good. Be nice to practice some defensive spells."

Harry nodded. "Wonder who is teaching?"

"Professor Flitwick, I hope. I heard that he was a Dueling champion when he was younger," Hermione said.

"He'd be the logical choice because of what he teaches," Harry said.

People turned to see Lockhart coming towards them in a fancy cape with a furious Snape behind him. This was not a good sign.

"Oh no," groans could be heard as Lockhart walked briskly to the stage and stood there with a proud smile on his face.

"Hello there! Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me? Good! Now then, the headmaster has accepted my offer to start a dueling club. The purpose here is to lean the art of the Wizard's Duel. Today we shall use only disarming spells. To demonstrate, I shall ask my assistant, Professor Snape to join me on the stage," Lockhart beamed, gesturing to Snape.

Snape turned and in a voice so full of venom, put Lockhart in his place. "I am your colleague, not your assistant."

The temperature in the room dropped and even Malfoy shivered. Harry saw fear in Lockhart's eyes, but that didn't stop him. He turned and bounded to the other end of the stage.

"Are you ready?" he shouted out.

Snape snarled as he took up position. Harry wanted Snape to grind the man into sawdust. Both moved at the same time, Snape beating Lockhart to the draw.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape yelled, a bright light shooting out of his wand and into Lockhart's midsection.

Lockhart flew backwards into a wall with a loud thud. He sat up a moment later, looking dazed. Then he slowly smiled.

"Very good, Snape! Brilliant to show them that! I'm fine, I allowed him to do that to show you all the effects of a disarming spell! Ah yes, my wand, thank you Miss Brown," Lockhart said with a blinding smile.

Harry didn't miss the anger in Snape's eyes. Lockhart had just made Snape look like a fool in front of the school and the Slytherins.

"Now then, shall we partner up and practice?" Lockhart said, moving around the room and partnering people.

Snape was the first to reach Harry and Ron. He sneered and Harry stood there unaffected by it. He looked at the professor.

"Weasley with Finnigan, Potter to face Malfoy, and Miss Granger to face Bulstrode," Snape said with a smile.

People in the room followed Lockhart's directions and the results were disastrous. Snape sighed and rolled his eyes. The only two that were still moving were Hermione and Bulstrode. Bulstrode had taken advantage of the situation and had Hermione in a headlock, causing the girl pain. Harry ran over and pulled Bulstrode off Hermione. Bulstrode was a large girl, not fat, but a naturally large person. Harry had no trouble peeling her off Hermione, thanks to his strength training. Bulstrode turned and hissed at Harry but he was unmoved. His eyes widened a little as he showed her his fighting spirit, his will much stronger than hers. She quickly shivered in fear. Harry dropped her on the floor. Lockhart smiled nervously.

"Perhaps I should teach how to block unfriendly spells," he said. "I'll need another pair."

"Malfoy and Potter," Snape drawled.

"Super!" Lockhart agreed.

As Harry and Malfoy walked to the center of the platform, Lockhart showed Harry a strange wiggling pattern with his wand as Snape whispered something to Malfoy. Malfoy grinned in delight, something that made Harry nervous.

"Be careful mate," Rom warned.

Malfoy swept past Harry. "Scared?"

"Of you? You wish," Harry responded.

Both of them faced each other and nodded heads. Lockhart gave the command to go, and Malfoy's wand moved on two.

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy yelled.

Harry watched as a long black snake popped out of Malfoy's wand and fell to the floor. There were screams and people backed away from it in a hurry. It curled up in front of Harry. Snape smirked as he watched Harry stand motionless.

"Allow me to remove it Potter," Snape drawled.

"Hold still Harry!" Lockhart said, pushing Snape out of the way and pointed his wand at it and there was a loud bang.

Harry watched in horror as it flew ten feet up in the air and then landed on the floor at Justin Finch-Fletchley's feet. The boy froze up at the sight of the huge black snake.

"Stop!" Harry yelled at the snake. "Don't attack, he's a friend!"

The snake backed off and Justin turned pale and dashed out. Harry looked at Ron with a puzzled look on his face. Snape wore a strange expression on his face as he waved his wand and the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ron grabbed Harry by the robes and practically dragged him out of the Hall.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked, once he was sitting down in the commons room back in Gryffindor Tower.

"Parselmouth. Snake language," Ron said as he sat down.

Harry sighed. "So that's what it's called. I wasn't sure if I was crazy or not. Second time I did it, accident at the zoo, long story. Besides I'm sure lots of people can do it."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Wrong. Only a very tiny few can do it. Salazar Slytherin was famous for talking to snakes. That's why the snake is the mascot for Slytherin House. It's a very rare talent."

"Oh shit," Harry groaned to himself. "Dealing with this is going to be fun."

Harry's mind wasn't on the training session the next morning, and Tino's temper was short. Finally Harry walked away and sat down in his favorite chair in the corner as Tino left in a huff. That was fine with him. He needed time to think. His mind wandered over everything that had happened so far. Then something occurred to Harry and he began to explore the possibility. When Voldemort attempted to kill him as a baby, the spell had rebounded from him and struck Voldemort. Voldemort had a "Death" of some kind, throwing shards of energy all over the place. What if some of that power had struck him, transferring some of his Wizard power to Harry? That thought made his eyebrows rise in surprise at the thought. It would explain the tiny amount of Wandless Magic and the Parselmouth. He briefly considered going to see Dumbledore with his epiphany, but decided to keep it to himself for the time being. Somehow he had the feeling that Dumbledore was holding something back from him. Stretching, he popped things back into place and left his training room and went back to the dorm. After showering and meeting his friends for breakfast, Harry felt a bit better. Little did he know was that Hell was just around the corner, waiting for him.

"Anyone seen Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Harry asked around. "I'd like to talk to him about yesterday."

Nobody replied. Harry had the coldest feeling creep over him. He took a breath and managed to calm himself.

"Nope," Ron replied. "Maybe he's in the library. Quite a few people are studying up there today because of the lousy snowstorm."

A vicious snowstorm had surrounded the castle with high winds and thick snow. Any and all outdoor classes and Quidditch practice had been cancelled, giving people much needed free time.

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Ron. I wanted to go up and research something."

Harry made his way up to the library and entered it. Madame Pince looked up and saw Harry enter and then went back to polishing a very large spell book that was on display by the entry. Harry looked around for a bit and then spotted Ernie McMillan from Justin's house duck behind a bookcase on the other side of the library. Harry went over and stood behind one and listened in. They were discussing him. Harry listened as Ernie propose the idea that Harry was the Heir and that he was out to get all of the muggleborns. That was too much for Harry. He walked around the bookcase and stared at Ernie. All of the Hufflepuffs at the table froze up.

"Thank you ever so much for saying all that," Harry said with anger in his voice. "I have no intentions of ever becoming a Dark Lord. In case you've forgotten, that bastard killed my parents. Something you guys so conveniently forgotten. I plan to avenge their deaths, and every death Voldemort has ever committed."

The people at the table shivered at the name.

"How can you say that filthy name?" Ernie roared.

Harry drew himself up to his full height. "Because I am not afraid of him."

The table fell silent for a moment.

"So what do you want?" Ernie asked boldly.

Harry relaxed for a moment. "I'm looking for Justin. I want to talk to him about yesterday, about what happened in the hall."

"We know what happened," Ernie said, standing up and getting into Harry's face. "We saw you speak Parseltounge and chase the snake at Justin."

He backed up when he saw red-hot fury in Harry's eyes. "I didn't chase it at him! It never touched him!"

"It was a very near miss," Ernie said, shaking in fear. "I'll have you know..."

Harry pulled his rage under control. "If you think I would deliberately harm another person, then you don't know me at all, McMillan. I thought you were a friend. I was wrong. Forgive me for asking you to be a friend."

With that, Harry turned on his heels and stomped out, people staring at his retreating form in amazement. Harry went out into the hall and down it. He sighed, feeling very tired. Things were going south on him again. He wondered how long he had to go on trying to prove himself. He bumped into Hagrid in the hall. The large man smiled down at Harry.

"Hey there, Harry. What's up?" he said, giving Harry a friendly hug.

That hug made Harry feel loads better. "Hagrid, I'm happy to see you. What's with the dead rooster?"

Hagrid motioned to it. "Second one I've found dead. Need Dumbledore's permission to set up a protective charm around the henhouses."

Harry grinned. "That should do the trick."

Hagrid smiled. "Yeh. See you round."

Harry watched Hagrid walk off towards the Headmaster's office. He turned and smiled, glad to know that Hagrid was still his friend.

He rounded the corner and tripped over something, and looked up into the frozen face of Justin Finch-Fletchley. His eyes grew wide as he scrambled to his feet. He saw Nearly Headless Nick floating nearby. As he backed up, Peeves popped out of an empty classroom. Peeves saw the petrified boy and ghost. He backed up and screamed out loud, bringing people racing into the halls.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Peeves screamed out.

The hall did fill up in a matter of seconds. Harry blinked, wondering how the hell people could appear out of nowhere so damn fast. McGonagall pushed her way to the front.

"Potter, what the hell?" she said, bewildered.

"I KNEW IT!" Ernie roared in anger. "I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED! YOU ATTACKED JUSTIN!"

McGonagall turned to Ernie. "That is enough, McMillan!"

Harry sighed and sat down on the floor. This certainly qualified as having gone really bad. Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes, blocking out the chaos. As the hall cleared, Justin was carried up the stairs by two teachers to the hospital wing. McGonagall conjured a large fan and told Ernie to wave it gently and float Nick to the hospital wing. Then she turned to Harry. Harry looked up at her.

"I didn't do anything," Harry said. "It wasn't me."

"This is out of my hands, Potter. This way," she said.

She saw a flash of anger and then sorrow. Harry got up and started walking down the hall in the direction she had indicated. He walked up to a large gargoyle.

"Lemon Drop," she said, and the stone creature came to life, stepping aside as the stone wall split in two. Harry saw a flight of steps moving upward so he got on it with McGonagall behind him.

As they rode up, McGonagall spoke. "Harry, I didn't say anything out in the hall because I didn't know if anyone was listening in, especially the person who might be doing this. I do believe you, but I have procedure to follow. All you need to do is talk to Professor Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

Harry smiled, feeling relieved.

"Did you think I was beginning to suspect you, Harry?" she said as they walked through the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Yes," Harry admitted. "It was making me mad."

"Harry, you do realize she is your Head of House. Minerva is the most loyal Gryffindor I have ever known, and extremely loyal to Hogwarts as my second. I trust her completely," Dumbledore's voice said from behind them.

Both Harry and McGonagall turned around to see Dumbledore standing there, stirring a cup of tea.

Harry felt small in his presence. Dumbledore smiled.

"Harry, why don't you help yourself to a cup of tea? I find it tends to help soothe nerves," Dumbledore said.

As Harry poured himself a cup, Dumbledore and McGonagall moved off into a room for a private conversation. Harry sipped his tea as he looked around Dumbledore's office. There was so much to look at and see. It was obvious to Harry that Dumbledore was a well traveled man, having gone to many places. He spotted the School Sorting Hat. Harry walked over and put it on his head after a moment, and it slipped down over his eyes. He could see the light at the bottom of the hat.

"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?" the voice purred into his ear.

"Oh, you're awake. Sorry to have bothered you," Harry said.

"You wanted to know if I placed you in the right house," the voice continued. "Yes, you were particularly hard to place. I still stand by what I said about Slytherin. You could have been great, it's all in your head. There's more to you than you will ever realize, Potter."

Harry sighed and put the Hat back on the shelf. He turned and saw a bird sitting on a stand and walked over to it. It looked terrible. As Harry watched, it suddenly burst into flame and was totally consumed before Harry could act. He turned to see Dumbledore coming back in.

"Sir! The bird! It just burst into flame!" Harry cried.

Dumbledore smiled. "Good. It was about time. I kept telling Fawkes to get a move on."

The man chuckled at Harry's puzzled expression. He motioned to the bottom of the stand. Harry watched in shock as the bald head of a bird came out of the ashes and peeped. Dumbledore smiled and went to sit behind his desk.

"Fawkes is a Phoenix, Harry. They burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn in the ashes. They are capable of carrying the heaviest loads, their tears have healing properties, and they are very loyal," Dumbledore informed him.

Harry sighed in relief as he sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

"I do not believe you are capable of attacking people like that, Harry. I believe you did not petrify all those victims even though you have the power to do so. I believe you are innocent, Harry. I will stand by you on this," Dumbledore said. "I know your friend Hagrid will too."

Harry looked up at the half giant. "Thanks Hagrid."

The man grinned back. "He was with me seconds before the attack, Professor. I'll swear to that."

Dumbledore rose. "Thank you Hagrid."

"I'll step out for a moment," Hagrid said.

As the door closed, Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Is there anything you wish to tell me, Harry? Anything at all?"

Harry considered everything he had figured out and not figured out. "No sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. My door is open to you should you need to unburden your soul of whatever it is that troubles you."

Harry smiled. "Now I know why Hagrid calls you a great man, sir. It's because you are willing to listen to people and help them."

Dumbledore bowed. "Hagrid is indeed a loyal friend to me, and to Hogwarts."

Having said that, he dismissed Harry.

News of the attack was all over the school the next morning, throwing everything into complete chaos. Harry was getting seriously tired of people pointing at him all of the time so he decided to retreat to his training room for the rest of the term, which happily, was just two weeks more. He had already made his plans to go home for Christmas to the Dursley's. He planned on putting Hogwarts behind him for at least two, three weeks and do nothing but relax and do winter training now that he had his reversible ninja suit, white on one side to hide in the snow and the traditional black for inside the castle. Even sneaking down to the kitchens for snacks had lost his appeal. Harry settled down on his cot in his training room and stared into the fire. He'd let Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, and Dumbledore know where he was going to be holing up for the rest of the term, coming out long enough for classes.

"It's better that way," he said as he talked to Ron and Hermione.

"The item is nearly ready," Hermione softly said. "Just a few more days."

Harry nodded. "Then we'll find out what it is we need to know."

Hermione crossed her fingers and dashed off to Transfigurations. Harry sighed and headed off to another class.

Harry spent his time in the training room doing lots of meditation, Tai Chi, and his basic katas. He felt a need to return to the basics he had learned and practice them. Tino nodded his approval and spent his time with Harry, helping him in his practices. Harry spent the time thinking of a plan to get the last thing they needed. Hair from Crabbe and Goyle. Easier said than done. Sitting down at breakfast the next morning, he looked up to see Crabbe and Goyle stuffing their faces. Harry smiled. There was his answer. All he needed was the bait. Harry smiled. He was going to enjoy this.

"Here's our bait," Harry said, showing Ron and Hermione the specially modified Belgian White Chocolate muffins. "Both of them will swallow these whole and Ron and I need to bury them in a closet somewhere, get the hair, and meet you at Moaning Myrtle's. Drop these into the appropriate glasses, and we are off on the mission."

Hermione smiled. "That takes care of that problem."

"What makes you so sure they'll take it?" Ron asked.

Harry grinned. "Twenty galleons says they will."

"You're on," Ron said. "When?"

"The last night we are here. Perfect time, because everything will be going at once. People packing, running around with last minute catch up assignments, and teachers getting things organized," Harry said.

Ron laughed. "I salute you, master of sneakiness."

Harry glowed from the praise, and Ron was glad the complement worked. Harry had really been down in the dumps. He wanted so desperately to clear Harry's name and would go to any lengths to do it.

The plan worked better than Harry hoped it would. He grinned as they came out of the stairwell and spotted the two white boxes lying on the floor. Goyle picked one up.

"This one has your name on it," Goyle said to Crabbe.

Crabbe picked the other one off the floor and handed it to Goyle.

"This has the Honeydukes label on it," Crabbe observed.

Goyle's eyes went wide when he saw the muffin inside. "Pure white Belgian chocolate," he sighed.

Both of them didn't waste any time gobbling them down. Both were smiling when they hit the floor at the same time. Harry and Ron came out of hiding.

"I'm a little short at the moment. Can you wait?" Ron sighed.

Harry nodded. "Your credit is always good with me, Ron."

"Thanks. Now let's get to work," Ron said.

Harry had to help Ron with Goyle. Goyle was no lightweight, either.

"How anyone this big be so dumb?" Ron groaned, wiping sweat off his forehead.

Harry sighed as he dropped hair strands from Goyle into his glass tube. "I have no idea."

Ron got hair from Crabbe and they both scampered out of the empty classroom and up the staircase to Moaning Myrtle's place. Hermione peeked out of the stall as they walked in. Harry smiled and Hermione smiled.

"Your plan worked," she said.

"Perfectly," Harry said much to Ron's grumbling. "Don't mind him, he's a bit put out at losing twenty galleons."

Hermione giggled. Ron peeked into the stall and noticed three cups sitting on the commode next to the cauldron.

"What's next?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed. "Potion's ready, I followed the recipe perfectly. I'll pour potion into the cups and you add your hairs to it."

She turned around and poured out the potion into the cups and handed Ron and Harry theirs. Harry opened his glass tube and shook out the two hairs he had gotten. Ron and Hermione had done the same.

"By the way, I found some spare Slytherin robes and two pairs of larger shoes for the both of you. If you start to change, there's a secret entrance by the Slytherin's entry. It's a statue of Gregory. Tap it twice and say "hamburger". It will slide to the side and you jump down," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "Kampai," he said and raised his cup.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked as he tapped Harry's cup.

"It means cheers in Japanese," Hermione said.

Harry smiled. "You've been reading about Japan."

"I've been interested in it ever since you told me your story," Hermione said as she quickly downed her cup.

Harry was about to say something when his guts suddenly started churning. He gritted his teeth and managed to ride out the pain, having dealt with it many times in training. He could hear Hermione and Ron gasping as their transformation took place. Harry sat on the floor beneath a sink as the pain rolled over him as Ron went down on his knees in front of him. Hermione stayed in her stall as she transformed. Then suddenly it was over and Harry got up. He blinked at the image of Goyle staring straight back at him.

[By the gods,] Harry breathed.

Wild laughter startled him and he turned to see Ron/Crabbe rolling on the floor. "I thought I'd never hear Goyle talk in Japanese!"

"Stand up," Harry said.

Ron stood up and Harry looked him over. Harry shook his head.

"Hermione, the stuff works," Harry said delightedly. "You're definitely going to be a top rated potions master."

A soft wail came from her stall. Harry and Ron looked worried.

"You go on without me. I'll be okay," Hermione said.

Harry grew concerned. "You sure?"

"Yes! Time's wasting, you got an hour exactly!" Hermione called out.

Ron and Harry just shrugged and left the bathroom. They jogged back to where they took down Crabbe and Goyle and headed down into the dungeons. They walked for nearly a quarter of an hour before hearing someone else. To their surprise, it was Percy.

"What are you doing down here in Slytherin territory?" Ron/Crabbe demanded.

Percy drew himself up to his full height. "None of your damn business! I am a prefect, so watch your tongue!"

At that moment, Malfoy came walking up.

"I caught him sneaking around here," Ron/Crabbe told Malfoy.

Malfoy turned to Percy. "You get out of here. I will report you to Snape."

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, Malfoy!" Percy roared. "I damn will go where I please!"

Percy stuck his nose into the air and stormed off.

"What a jackass," Harry/Goyle snarled.

Malfoy shook his head. "Don't waste your breath, Goyle. He is such an airhead. The worst Weasley yet."

Ron was inclined to agree, remembering the conversation he had with Harry a few weeks back after the blowup between Harry and Percy. He wondered what Percy was up to.

"Come on. I have something funny to show you guys," Malfoy grinned.

Harry/Goyle chuckled. "Knowing you, it's got to be good," he said, buttering up Malfoy.

Malfoy led the way to the Slytherin commons room and sat down, pulling a newspaper clipping out of his pocket.

"Here," he said.

Harry/Goyle took it and read it. It was an article about Mr. Weasley being fined fifty galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. He handed it to Ron/Crabbe and both of them laughed a bit. Then Malfoy started talking about how useless Muggles and mudbloods were as Harry looked around the commons room, taking notes in his head about various things he saw. Malfoy was carrying on about Colin Creevey being crazy about Potter. Then he started talking about recent events and why they weren't getting reported in the paper, and ended his tirade with Harry himself.

"Somebody around here must have some idea of who is behind this," Harry/Goyle said. "I've heard the Gryffindors are thinking you are behind it all."

That set off Malfoy. "Do you have shit in your ears? I've told you many times I haven't done a damn thing, as much as I wish. Hell, even Father won't tell me about the damn chamber story from fifty years ago!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you," Harry/Goyle said.

Malfoy sank down into an oversized chair and waved them off. "Get out of here."

Harry and Ron got off the couches and wandered through Slytherin House back to the entrance and slipped out. They walked normally until they reached the landing where Moaning Myrtle's place was and slipped down the hall and into the safety of the bathroom. Ron sighed as he bent over a cramp hitting him. Harry immediately pulled off the robe and the shirt underneath and assumed the Lotus position. He closed his eyes and let himself relax. The transformation from Goyle back to himself was less painful. He sighed once it was over. Then he remembered about Hermione.

"Hermione?" Harry called out as he walked to the stalls.

Moaning Myrtle popped up and ogled Harry. "Oooooh! What a bod!" she giggled.

Harry sighed. "Where's Hermione, Myrtle?"

Myrtle giggled once more. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" she called out and fell over in gales of laughter.

Harry turned to the stall as the door opened. Hermione walked out, her robes over her head. Harry blinked. This was bad.

"It was a cat hair!" Hermione wailed as she dropped the robes, revealing the facial features of a cat. "It's not supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

Ron squeezed his eyes tight trying not to laugh as Harry bit his hand, choking back a laugh of his own. Myrtle rolled on the floor as she laughed.

Harry ended up going to his trunk for his invisibility robe and using it to escort Hermione to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey looked twice at Hermione and sighed. She didn't ask, and Harry was glad of that.

"She'll be fine by morning," the lady said. "You kids need to be a lot more careful with your charms casting."

Harry acted properly cowed. "Yes Lady Pomfrey."

Harry and Ron got out as fellow Slytherins brought in Goyle and Crabbe, followed by an angry Snape. Harry got a whiff of the butterbeer he had sprinkled them with. He knew they would wake up with nasty headaches due to the alcohol he laced the muffins with in addition to the Sleeping Draught. He grinned at Ron.

"They deserve it," he said once they got out of hearing distance.

Ron grinned. "Too right, mate."

"Where to?" Harry asked.

Ron checked his watch. "It's getting late. Let's head up. Maybe we can get the pool table going up there."

Walking in there, they found the commons room buzzing with the news of Crabbe and Goyle being found in a "compromising position". Harry chuckled as Ron told them what they had seen after taking Hermione to the hospital wing for tummy trouble. There was a roar of laughter as bottles of butterbeer were hoisted. Harry took one for himself and sipped it, not really wanting to drink it. The pool table was currently occupied, and Harry watched for a bit until he felt sleepy. He walked up to his dorm and got on his bed, closing the privacy curtains. He stretched out on his bed and smiled. Tonight's mission hadn't been a washout. He knew something about the Slytherin Commons room now, and it's layout. Next chance he got he'd invade their territory for a better search.

Harry slept for about five hours, waking up at four in the morning. He decided to go for an exercise run inside the castle. He got into his black ninja suit and slipped out of the Commons room and headed out through a secret entrance/exit that only Harry knew about, Dumbledore having told him about it. He perched on top of the balcony rail, five stories up from the ground floor. He could feel the Magic moving through the place. He closed his eyes and slowly became part of it. Now he could feel things he'd never felt before, and felt familiar feelings as well. He stood up and slowly fell forward, doing a swan dive off the railing. Somewhere below him a bridge moved quietly, swinging into his path. The moment Harry's hands touched the carpeting, he rolled forward and sprang up towards a floating chandelier, his fingertips barely grazing the surface of the wood. That changed his direction, moving him towards the fourth floor railing. His toes touched the railing and he rolled forward, moving halfway up the wall and pushing off, he went back out into open air, falling past the fourth floor. Another bridge started moving, swinging away from him. Harry reached for it, his fingers curling around the large knob on the end of the railing, changing his direction so it shot him right up to the third floor landing. He realized he wasn't too far from the hospital wing. He crept down the hall to the doors. Peeking in, he didn't see anything in there. He slowly pushed open the doors and slipped inside. Harry approached the beds where the petrified victims lay. He touched the frozen cheek of Colin Creevey and suddenly realized he actually missed Colin's rapid-fire chatter.

"I'd give anything to have saved you instead of resenting you. I'm sorry I failed you," Harry whispered.

He moved on to the others. Justin Finch-Fletchley lay there, just a frozen as Colin was.

"I never got the chance to explain things to you. I wished I had," Harry sighed.

He looked up at Nearly Headless Nick.

"Why you? You never hurt anyone. You are the friendliest ghost I'd ever met. You actually took the time to sit down with me and help me to understand some of the Wizarding World," Harry sighed.

He turned and looked at Mrs. Norris. He had no words for her, just a deep sadness that someone would harm an animal. He turned and walked to a window and stared out at the moon as it came calling a ghostly white through the windows. He walked out of the hospital wing and stood on the railing of the third floor landing. He let himself fall forward once more, free falling down to the second floor. A torch bracket was his only source of help, Harry's fingers touching it as he went past, his body moving in a graceful arc as he did a forward flip onto the second floor moving bridge. He leapt onto the banister and slid own it to the main floor. He forward flipped and froze in place, listening to the night sounds in the castle. He moved into the Great Hall where he suddenly sensed a presence on his right side. It attacked, a stick coming down towards his head. Harry reacted lightning fast, deflecting the blow and initiating an attack with Heart Thrust attack, his fingers becoming hard points as he drove in towards the figure. The person deflected the attack and back flipped into the Great Hall. The doors closed as Harry followed. The battle had started.

Albus Dumbledore sat up in bed. His mind had registered the fact that something was going on. He got up out of bed and made his way down to the Great Hall. He paused before the staff door to the hall and then went inside. He took his customary place at the staff table and watched the battle taking place before him. A cup of hot chocolate suddenly appeared before him and he sipped it, feeling the hot liquid go down inside him. Harry trapped the stick against a table with his left hand and tuned into the attacker, turning his right hand into claws and striking at the face. The other person deflected the attack and pushed Harry backwards into the table. Harry did a backward somersault, picking up the large bowl and flinging it. The figure caught it and put it back on the table. Harry let off a bright flash in his hands and when Dumbledore's vision returned seconds later, Harry had disappeared. He looked around and then saw Harry land on top of the other person and knock him down. That person rolled to the right as Harry attempted to trap him and attacked, using a palm strike against Harry's face. Albus watched as Harry did a back flip, kicking the person twice, left foot into chest and right foot into the face, driving his opponent back. The person slid down the length of the Hufflepuff House table and disappeared at the other end. Harry moved his head as he crouched on the table, waiting for something to happen. As the person turned the table to the left, throwing Harry off balance, it threw a knife right at Harry. Harry back flipped off the table before he completely lost his balance and then clapped his hands together in front of him. Dumbledore's eyebrows rose as he saw the knife between the palms of Harry's hands. Harry let go of the knife and it fell towards the floor. Dumbledore guessed Harry would flip it back up with his foot, catch the handle in hand, and then return it to the mysterious person. He was right. The figure simply moved his head and the knife flew past. Dumbledore raised his hand and the knife stopped and landed on a nearby table. He turned his attention back to the battle.

Harry by now figured out who his opponent was. He grinned to himself. It had been some time since he'd really gone full bore against Tino. He was surprised to see Dumbledore sitting in his customary place at the staff table. He turned his attention back to the battle and saw Tino move behind a knight in shining armor. Harry grinned and moved, leaping to the table and then to the balcony above the suit of armor and waited. Tino poked his head out and Harry dropped, catching Tino on the side of the head with his right foot. Tino rolled away from that and attacked once Harry dropped down. Harry back flipped out of the way and then countered with another move. Both of them continued to trade blows and moves until it became obvious neither one would win the battle. Both stood and stared each other down until both bowed to each other, ending the battle. Drinks appeared on the table next to them and Harry sipped at his, feeling the refreshing cool liquid going down his throat.

"Well done, boys. Harry, you have improved greatly since your arrival here. Obviously Tino is an excellent teacher," Dumbledore smiled.

Tino bowed. "Thank you sir."

"I have been observing you in the one class you have been teaching. It appears to be a success. Is it possible you can ask a few more of your friends to come and teach the other students?" Dumbledore asked.

Tino bowed. "I will ask and let you know."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you. Now off with both of you now, rising bell will be ringing in ten minutes."

Harry and Tino bowed once more and then raced back up the stairs. He smiled as he turned back to the staff table for his mug of hot chocolate. He picked it up and headed up to his office to get ready for the day. He was looking forward to the peace and quiet of the Holidays.

Harry joined Hermione and Ron at their House table. Ron yawned once more and Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet as usual. She liked to keep up with current events in the Wizarding World.

"Great way to keep track of him," she had explained once.

Harry couldn't argue with that logic. He knew Hermione was right. He turned to his breakfast and ate up, knowing he was in for a long train ride home. The thought of heading home for the Holidays gave Harry a warm feeling. He leaned back and smiled, his mind conjuring up images of what the Dursley house would look like with Christmas decorations and such, images he'd seen in magazines.

"Harry? You alright?" Ron's voice broke into his thoughts.

Harry turned to look at Ron. "Just fine, mate. Just wondering what kind of Holiday I'll have at the Dursley's."

Ron grinned. "You'll like it, I'm sure. I'll make sure I send you something."

"You don't have to Ron," Harry grinned. "You've given me something already."

Ron looked puzzled. "I did?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, smiling. "Your friendship."

Ron smiled back. "I see what you're saying, Harry."

At that moment Dumbledore rose, and the hall fell silent. "Good morning to all of you." He raised his goblet. "I would like to wish you all a very Merry Holiday. May your wishes come true in the next year."

People in the hall raised their goblets and drank to that.

"Now then, all those who are headed home to their families, the carriages start leaving in a half hour. The train pulls out exactly at ten. For those of you who are staying, announcements will be made at the lunch meal. Thank you all," Dumbledore returned to his seat as talk broke out again.

Harry returned to his customary cup of tea as he waited for his friends to finish their breakfasts. His mind wandered, and he found himself thinking of his friends and teachers back home in Japan. He hoped they were well and decided to send them a long letter once he got home to Number Four Privet Drive. It had been some time since he wrote to them last. Having decided that, he set down his empty cup and stood up, stretching. Ron and Hermione did likewise.

"Wish you were coming with me, Ron. Too bad you're staying here," Harry said.

Ron grinned. "No worries, mate. I got me brothers to harass while you're gone."

Hermione lowered her voice. "At least you can keep an eye on things."

"That I will. Count on it," Ron nodded.

They said their goodbyes and Harry followed Hermione out. As they crossed the Grand Foyer, Malfoy appeared in front of them. He crossed his arms and looked at them.

"Such a sad sight. A commoner mudblood involved with a Pureblood," Malfoy sniffed, looking down his nose at Harry.

Harry grinned. "Gee, I didn't know that about you three. I wouldn't ever have guessed that about you and the two gorillas behind you."

People in the foyer roared in laughter as Malfoy turned red with rage. He turned around and stomped off. Hermione grinned.

"Zapped them again!" Lee Johnson crowed as he high fived Oliver Wood.

Harry grinned. "Malfoy suffers from foot into mouth syndrome. He opens mouth and sticks his foot into it."

The hall rocked with laughter once more, the Slytherins giving Harry dirty looks. Harry followed Hermione out to the carriages and boarded one with her, Lee Johnson, Oliver Wood, and Katie Bell. The five friends sat back and enjoyed the ride to the train station. Harry was glad he'd bundled up. It was cold today, and it was lightly snowing. He hoped that it wouldn't turn into a blizzard until he was safe at the Dursley's. He looked up as the train station came into view.

Not much happened during the train trip home. Harry spent most of the time teaching Hermione Wizard chess. She proved to be a quick study at it and was soon putting Harry into stalemate. They looked up as the train pulled into the station.

"I'll put you into checkmate on the way back to Hogwarts," she challenged Harry.

He grinned. "Looking forward to it, Hermione."

"I'd like to see you challenge Ron," Lee Johnson remarked.

Harry laughed as he put his board and pieces away. "That I would like to see too."

They got off the train with their carryon and met the Grangers. Harry shook their hands and wished them well.

"See you in January," Hermione said, giving Harry a peck on the cheek.

Harry blushed as she grinned, their friends wolf whistling. Harry watched walk off with her parents and then he turned to talk to a few friends and wished them well. He picked up his duffel bag and headed for the barrier. He slipped through without a problem and started looking for Uncle Vernon. He headed for the main entrance and stood there for a few minutes and then sat down on a bench to wait. He didn't have long to wait. The familiar Cadillac pulled up to the curb and Vernon Dursley got out. Harry's jaw dropped as he blinked. Vernon had lost some serious weight and he looked good.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry gasped.

The man smiled broadly. "Surprise, Harry!"

"You look great!" Harry said as he hugged his uncle.

"I have been working out a lot lately," Vernon explained as they got in the Escalade. "I've lost weight, and I feel really good."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Vernon checked his mirrors and pulled out into traffic. On the drive home, Vernon asked questions about school and Harry answered them all.

"Your headmaster has informed us that you're doing really well in your classes. I'm glad to hear that," Vernon said.

Harry smiled. "I'm learning so much about my Wizarding Heritage, that's for sure. Every day is something new learned."

"Good. Listen, your Aunt Marge is coming. She knows all about you and she wants to meet you," he said. "She is my sister."

"Cool. I wondered if you had any brothers and sisters on your side of the family," Harry said. "Now I have a reason to research your Family Tree."

Vernon grinned. "Go for it. I'll help in anyway I can."

They pulled into the driveway twenty minutes later. Harry got out and looked up at the house. It looked so warm and friendly. He smiled once more and then got his duffel from the back.

"That all you have, Harry?" Vernon asked.

"Yes sir," Harry replied.

Harry followed Vernon into the house. First thing he noticed was the atmosphere in the house had changed. It was a relaxing feeling and Harry nodded. He looked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs above him. It was Dudley, a very changed Dudley.

"Hey Harry," Dudley said, wrapping his arms around his cousin. "I'm so glad to see you. I never got to tell you thank you for saving my life."

Harry returned the hug. "You're family, Dudley. I'd do anything to protect you."

Dudley grinned. "You're okay, Harry."

Hearing that made Harry feel ten feet tall. "Thanks, Dudley. You look great!"

"I feel great! Lost a hundred fifty pounds since I've seen you last," Dudley said, stepping back. "I'm being watched by a doctor."

Harry sighed in relief. "Good. Glad to hear that."

He turned to see Aunt Petunia standing by the kitchen door. Harry blinked. She looked slim and beautiful .

"Wow," he said. "Aunt Petunia, you look beautiful!"

She smiled. "Thank you Harry. All of us have changed, and it's because of you being here. Thank you."

Petunia hugged Harry and he felt really warm inside. "Thanks, Aunt Petunia."

"Now go get yourself settled in. Dinner will be on in a bit," she said.

Harry smiled and followed Dudley up the stairs. Dudley sat on Harry's bed as Harry unloaded his duffel. They talked about things for a bit and Harry told him about school. Dudley laughed at the description of Malfoy.

"Sounds no different than some of the bullies I've seen," Dudley said.

Harry laughed. "The bigger they think they are, the harder they fall."

They headed back down and Dudley showed Harry the little weight set in the basement. Harry saw the punching bag and gave it a few hits.

"I'm learning to box," Dudley said. "Good conditioning."

"That it is," Harry agreed. "I do kickboxing myself."

"You'll have to show me what that is about," Dudley said.

Harry nodded. "Deal."

Just then they heard Aunt Petunia call out for dinner. Harry followed Dudley up the stairs and to the kitchen. Vernon was just sitting down.

"There you are, boys. Showing Harry the basement, Dudley?" Vernon asked.

"Yes, Dad. Harry thinks it's cool," Dudley replied.

"Just something we do in between gym days. I got you a guest pass while you are here, Harry. No reason why you shouldn't work out while you're here," Vernon said.

"Thanks Uncle Vernon," Harry said.

He turned his attention to dinner, and then spent the rest of the evening by the fire, telling stories about school.

Harry and his Uncle Vernon were back at the train station the next morning, feeling the cold through their heavy coats as they walked into the building.

"Cold enough?" Vernon asked Harry.

"It's cold," Harry said, remembering the really cold days back in Japan.

He was glad he'd done the cold weather refresher training before he left Hogwarts. He wondered if Tino should introduce it to the school in the event a blizzard sprang up out of nowhere and trapped somebody out on the grounds. He decided a quick note to Dumbledore was in order. Harry unzipped his jacket as he read the train schedule board. Aunt Marge's train would be on time. Harry followed Vernon to the doors where the train would pull up. He sat down next to Vernon and they passed the time talking about various things. Then the announcement was made regarding Aunt Marge's train and Vernon smiled.

"You'll like her, I know you will. She's quite a lady," Vernon grinned.

Harry turned to watch people get off and hurry into the building. Then a lady stepped up to Vernon and Vernon turned towards her.

"Marge, sister dear!" Vernon cried as he hugged her.

"Vernon darling, you look very well!" she said.

Vernon smiled as he turned to Harry. "Marge, this is Harry, Lily's boy."

The lady smiled and took his hands into hers. "I am so happy to meet you, young man. Thank you for saving Dudley's life."

Harry hugged her. "It's nice to meet you."

There was a sharp bark from inside her huge purse and Harry looked puzzled.

"Pugsley," she said. "I never go anywhere without him."

The head of a miniature Pug popped out of the bag and Harry grinned. The dog blinked and barked again. Harry offered the palm of his hand and Pugsley sniffed it and then licked it. Marge smiled.

"Well, he seems to like you," she said.

"It's a bit cold out there, Marge. Make sure he stays warm in there. Harry, why don't you retrieve Marge's trunk while I bring the car around to the entrance?" Vernon said as he buttoned up his overcoat.

"Good idea, Uncle Vernon. I was going to suggest that," Harry said.

That worked out perfectly and they headed back home.

Harry stared out the window by the fireplace after he set a fire going. He could feel the heat on his hands and face and his mind went back to the commons room in the Gryffindor Tower. He hoped Ron was alright. He stretched, feeling things pop in his back. He had sparred with Dudley earlier and Dudley proved he could box. Harry was impressed with his skill. He turned to see Dudley coming up behind him.

"That feels good," he sighed, standing in front of the fire.

Harry nodded. "That it does."

They backed up and sat down on the couch to soak up some of the heat. They had been talking about what Dudley had gone through and Dudley shared some of his insights with Harry about how he perceived life now. Harry added some of his own, and they continued the discussion until it was late. Harry and Dudley went up to bed after saying goodnight. Harry sat at his desk and wrote two letters and left them in the stand next to the window.

"Go when it's not so windy and snowing, Hedwig. I don't want you getting sick, okay?" Harry gently ruffled her feathers.

Hedwig bobbed her head in understanding and then settled down on her perch for the night. Harry got into bed and went to sleep, sinking down into Getsumi no Michi. He could feel Tino nearby somewhere and felt safe.

Harry looked up into the grey dawn the next morning, hearing Hedwig take to the sky. He smiled as he turned back to his training, Tino attacking him. They worked at his hiding in the snow technique for an half hour and then called it quits. Back at the house, Harry walked across the hall into his bedroom, wearing just a towel and drying off with another one. He was surprised to see Aunt Marge in his room. She turned to him in surprise and then reacted when she saw his Dragon tattoo on his chest.

"What is that?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "It's a long story. I'll tell it over breakfast."

"Is this your room?" Marge asked.

Harry nodded. "Dudley's room is next door."

"Oh dear. I'm sorry. "I'll let you get dressed," she said and backed out.

Harry dressed in his typical jeans and a long sleeved sweatshirt and went down to breakfast. He could hear Aunt Marge exclaiming about something. Harry entered the kitchen and Vernon turned to him.

"There you are. Marge wants to take you and Dudley shopping this morning. She thinks you should be better dressed. What was it you said, dear sister?" Vernon asked, turning to Marge.

"A nice young man like Harry and Dudley should be well dressed, brother dear. They are, after all, from a good and proper family," Marge said.

That told Harry that Aunt Marge had accepted him for who and what he was.

"Thank you, Aunt Marge. You are too kind," Harry smiled.

Having settled that issue, they sat down for breakfast.

End Chapter 09

Next Episode: Harry tells Aunt Marge his story. They go to the mall. Christmas Eve at the house. Christmas Day celebration. Return to Hogwarts, and the action starts up once more, this time things get worse.


	10. More Holiday and a Return to Danger

Ninja Wizard 10

By David

Author's Notes: Just a reminder that this fiction is AU. All characters except for "Tino" belong to the great Mrs. Rowling. Thanks for all the letters and reviews!

Ninja Wizard 10

"Aunt Marge, Christmas Celebrations, and a Return to Danger"

Harry sat down with a cup of tea and to think over things. He knew he had to tell his story to Aunt Marge and he wasn't really looking forward to that prospect, but it had to be done. She deserved to know. Aunt Marge walked into the kitchen at that moment and sat down in a chair across from Harry.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Aunt Marge?" Harry asked.

She smiled. "How kind of you to offer, Harry. Yes please."

Harry stood up and went to the stove and poured her one. He set it in front of her and then took his chair once more. He now knew what he was going to say. For the next half hour, Harry explained his past to her. She said nothing until he was finished.

"If not for those skills, my brother could have been harmed, along with Petunia and Dudley. If not for your lifesaving skills, Dudley would have died. You are indeed a very unusual young man Harry Potter," she said.

Harry smiled. "Thank you for saying so. Not very many people know about me and I need to keep it that way."

Aunt Marge nodded. "I agree. I don't think people would understand."

"Thank you," Harry said, sipping his tea.

"Now to other matters. I see you don't have much of a wardrobe, so I plan on fixing that today," she said. "A well dressed young man says much about him."

Harry nodded. "Actually, that was one of the items on my to do list while I am here."

Aunt Marge smiled. "Good. We need to coordinate with Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon on when to go."

Harry nodded. "I'm not sure what they have in mind for today."

Vernon walked into the kitchen at that moment. He went and made a cup of tea for himself and sat down at the table.

"Having a talk?" he asked.

"Harry was just telling me about himself," Marge replied.

Vernon nodded. "I am assuming you still want to go out?"

"Yes. Is there an Edwin's of London here in town?" Aunt Marge asked.

Vernon blinked. "Marge dear, that is a very exclusive and upscale store. One doesn't wander in from the street."

Marge smiled. "Did I ever tell you about Henry?"

Vernon's eyebrows rose. "You're dating?"

"Yes. I am not going to sit around and wait for a man to pick up on me," she said. "I know it has been a few years after Nigel passed on, and I was starting to get a little lonely a few years ago. Well, I met Henry and we hit it off. Henry sits on the governing board for London Boy Clothes, and Edwin's of London is the exclusive shop for them."

Vernon sighed. "Marge, bless you dear sister. You are just too kind."

Harry had to agree. "Thank you Aunt Marge."

"Then shall we be off?" Marge said.

Harry grinned. "Sounds like fun."

It was. Harry really never had been inside a big shopping mall before and he looked at everything possible. The ninja part of him took loads of notes on the vulnerability and places to hide in if he were to get into a fight in here. He turned to Aunt Marge as she approached the London Boy shop. Harry looked at a few of the suits in the window and admired them as he opened the door for Aunt Marge. Almost immediately a salesman swooped down on them.

"How can I help you," he said, standing there with a smile and putting on an air.

"I need my two nephews kitted out proper like," Aunt Marge said, her take charge attitude coming out.

The man didn't even blink. "Well now, that may take some... doing."

He turned and sashayed off. Harry didn't even have to look at Aunt Marge to know she was steamed. He could feel the anger roll off her. Another man walked up and he seemed to be much more relaxed. He looked at Harry and Dudley for a few minutes as he scratched his chin. Then he smiled.

"You'll have to forgive us for that old bat. Apparently he forgot to remove the hangar from his ass this morning," he said. "I'm Adam, and let's see what I can do for you gents and the lady."

Harry grinned at Aunt Marge's expression. Harry followed Adam to the back area of the store as Marge and Dudley followed.

"Now let's see," Adam said as he looked Harry up and down. "Five foot three, roughly hundred fifty pounds, muscular build?"

Harry grinned. "Right on the money, sir."

"Please don't call me sir. I'm not that old yet," Adam cracked as he smiled. "You strike me as being a spring kind of person."

Harry thought about that for a few minutes. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"I'm thinking a tan, brown, bone white, and a blue suits would fit you well," Adam said. "It's best to have more than two. Wearing the same color gets tiring after a while and you do want to look your best."

Aunt Marge nodded. "Four suits for each nephew then. The London Boy line, please."

"There is only the best here, and for these young men London Boy is top of the line, "Adam said. "So now let's get busy."

Four hours later, a taxi deposited them at Number Four Privet Drive with their load of clothes. While Harry preferred jeans and t-shirt, there was something to be said about dressing up really nice. After he showed off his clothes and new suits, he put everything into the closet for now. He felt relaxed in his tan slacks and a nice peach colored button up shirt. He came down and relaxed over a cup of tea and played cards with the Dursleys and Aunt Marge for most of the evening. Tomorrow he planned on going to Diagon Alley and buying gifts for his friends. Then he'd shop for the Dursleys and Aunt Marge. Christmas was Saturday, and it was now Wednesday evening. Harry looked up from the hand he was playing and smiled. He felt so comfortable here, and he was happy his life was good. Hogwarts was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. The clock bonged ten, and Dudley yawned.

"Tired, Duddykins?" Petunia smiled as Dudley blushed a deep red.

"Mum!" he complained, much to everyone's amusement.

Harry stood up after playing his final hand. "I'm kind of beat myself. I'll see you all in the morning."

Harry headed up to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Harry strolled out of Diagon Alley around one in the afternoon, his shopping done for his friends and teachers. Now he needed to get things for the Dursleys. That proved to be easy as Harry walked into the Asian community. He recognized the Japanese language and smiled. It brought memories of Anjiro village back to mind. He wished he could go back for a visit. He decided he would send a few tins of tea to his friends there. As he walked down the street, he became aware of someone tailing him. He relaxed and acted casual as he drifted into a small store. The person followed him in. He looked up in front of him and the man in front of him casually pulled his shirtsleeve up to reveal a Dragon tattoo on his forearm. Harry recognized it at once. It was the Neko Ninja Clan emblem. He casually scratched at the left side of his shirt and as he got close to the man, revealing his own tattoo. The man smiled.

"Good afternoon, brother. You are well?" the man asked.

Harry smiled. "I am. There is a stranger following me."

"That would be Elder Brother. We heard you were here," he said to Harry.

"I am honored to meet all of you," Harry said. "I hope all of you are well."

The man that was following Harry spoke. "We are. The Master sends his greetings and wishes you well."

"He is well?" Harry asked.

The man nodded. "He is. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Tino walked in a moment later just as Harry was taking the cup of tea. "Harry!" he grinned. "I see you found family."

"I sure did," Harry smiled.

For the next two hours, Harry talked with the men in the back of the shop as the lady was getting the things Harry wanted for the Dursleys and Aunt Marge. He hoped they would be well received. After everything was ready, Harry paid the lady and he was off back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home. Arriving back at the house, Harry smelled fish cooking and knew Aunt Petunia was baking Salmon in the oven. He grinned as he headed up the stairs.

"Harry? Is that you?" Aunt Marge called out.

"Yes Aunt Marge, home from the shops. Dinner smells good, I'll be down in a moment," Harry called out.

"Good, because we have something funny to tell you," Aunt Marge called back.

Harry smiled. "Okay!"

He hid his packages in his room and then went down to the kitchen after changing into something casual. Harry smiled when he walked in and found Petunia and Marge giggling over something. Harry leaned against the doorframe and listened to the funny story of a distant cousin twice removed. He had to chuckle at the incident.

"That is funny! He had no idea that he was about to get pranked?" Harry asked.

Marge laughed. "No, and that made it all the better!"

Harry shook his head and smiled. He turned to the dining room table and saw that nothing was set out yet. Harry got busy and set the table proper just as Vernon walked in the door. He had a huge smile on his face.

"There you are, Harry. Anyone around?" he asked.

Marge and Petunia emerged from the kitchen and Dudley came down the stairs.

"Dinner is almost ready so everyone take your place," Petunia called out.

Harry helped carry things out and then he sat down with them.

"Got my Christmas bonus today dear. I put it in the bank on the way home," Vernon announced. "I'm being moved up first of the year to worldwide VP sales."

Harry grinned as Petunia cried for joy. "That is good news, Uncle Vernon."

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly.

Christmas Eve came. Harry stood at the window overlooking the back lawn and watched the snow gently fall to the ground. He wished his parents were here to see this and his heart ached. Dudley came up behind him.

"Are you okay, Harry?" he asked.

Harry turned from the window to see Dudley. "Just thinking of my parents. Hang onto yours as long as you can with all the strength you have inside you. You never know what could happen."

Dudley nodded. "My heart attack has taught me a lot about life lately and I'm planning on sticking around for a very long time. Mum and Dad have become very important to me and I know I need them just as much as they need me."

Harry smiled. "Good. You're on the right track then."

Dudley moved up to the window on Harry's left side and they didn't say anything else for a bit until Vernon appeared.

"Snowing again, eh?" he said as he came up behind them.

"Yes it is, Dad. Sure looks so nice out there," Dudley said.

Vernon smiled and rested his hands on Dudley and Harry's shoulders for a moment. "Come on, the program is starting."

Harry turned to Vernon. "Program?"

"The Christmas Eve Mass from the church in London," Dudley replied.

Harry joined Dudley on the floor as the three adults sat on the couch. The program took about an hour and Harry decided he liked it.

"Maybe next year we could go there," Harry suggested as he got up off the floor.

Vernon thought about that for a moment. "We can consider it. In the meantime it's late, so up you two go."

"Good night," Harry smiled as he went up behind Dudley.

When he entered his room, there were a couple of owls perched on the windowsill outside. Harry let them in and gave them warm food and water. Then he looked at the packages and letters they brought. Molly had sent him a sweater with his initials on the right chest. Hermione sent him a Quidditch book. McGonagall and Dumbledore each sent him a very nice card. Ron sent Harry a couple boxes of candy from Honeydukes with a letter as well.

"No changes, Crabbe and Goyle doing serious detentions. Didn't think Snape would be cruel to his own house. Both still claim they know nothing," Harry read.

The rest were cards and letters from people in Gryffindor House. Harry read them all and then put them into his duffel bag. The owls settled down and went to sleep. Harry eventually climbed into bed as well.

Tino gave Harry his gift the next morning after their exercise run. It was a small Jade Dragon on a leather string. Harry smiled when he saw it.

"Thank you brother," he said as he put it on.

Tino smiled. "I had it blessed by a Shinto priest. It will ward off evil and protect you."

Harry stepped forward and hugged the older man. Harry gave Tino his gift and watched him open it up. It was a pocket watch on a chain. Tino smiled when he saw it.

"Thank you my brother. I shall treasure this," Tino smiled.

They bowed and then headed off to their respective houses. Harry slipped inside the Dursley house and went upstairs. He cleaned up and then put his gifts for the Dursleys underneath the tree and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. Pugsley the dog was the first down the stairs. Harry let him out and warmed a bit of milk in the microwave for him when he returned. Pugsley wanted back a few minutes later and Harry let him in, placing the bowl of warm milk on the floor for the dog. Pugsley did like it and Harry felt a bit better. Aunt Marge was the next person down.

"Has he been out, Harry?" she asked.

Harry looked up. "Yes he was, and I gave him a bit of warm milk to warm him up."

"Thank you dear," Marge smiled.

Harry continued to set up breakfast on the dining room table as the Dursleys came down. Petunia smiled when she saw the table.

"Thank you Harry dear," she said.

Harry grinned as they sat down and enjoyed a leisurely breakfast. Then it was to the tree for presents. Harry gave each person a formal kimono, each one different from the other. Vernon's was a deep burgundy, Petunia's was a sea green color, Dudley's was sky blue, and Aunt Marge's a light yellow. Each one had been done in gold threads, the designs unique to each one. Harry smiled at their reactions. He wondered how the Weasleys, Hermione, and McGonagall would react to theirs. Harry already had something special in mind for Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, these are incredible. Thank you," Vernon said.

Harry looked up. "Glad you like them, Uncle Vernon."

"How do they go on?" Dudley asked.

Harry showed them how and they put them on. Harry smiled.

"They look good on all of you," Harry said.

"They feel comfortable," Aunt Marge said.

Harry got a matching pen and pencil set from Uncle Vernon, a Game Boy and a couple of games from Dudley, and a thick leather bound book from Aunt Petunia.

"It's a journal, Harry. Something to keep your private thoughts and feelings in. It can be helpful sometimes," Aunt Petunia said.

Harry smiled as he turned it over in his hands. "Thank you Aunt Petunia."

Aunt Marge handed Harry a gift from her. "Just a little something," she said as she handed Dudley an identical box.

Harry and Dudley opened them at the same time and found two hundred English pounds in there. Harry smiled.

"Thank you so much, Aunt Marge," Harry smiled.

He kissed her on the cheek and stepped back as Dudley gave her his thanks. Harry smiled and then picked up his gifts and put them in a pile in the corner by the tree. He wasn't ready to take them up to his room just yet. Dinner was a grand affair, the food good and the conversation entertaining. Harry enjoyed it all. Going up to bed, he lay there for a time and counted himself lucky that life with the Dursleys had turned out better than he ever hoped for. He smiled as he thought of how Professor Dumbledore would react to his gift tomorrow morning.

Harry flooed into the Great Fireplace the next morning holding the long dark Oakwood box in his arms. Inside them were four swords that were companions to each other, a Dai-Katana, the Katana, the Wakizaki, and a Tanto. Harry had dressed in a very formal kimono for the occasion. He wanted to do this properly. He smiled as the soot flew off him as he used the cleaning spell on himself. He headed up the stairs to where Dumbledore had his office. Dumbledore was inside, sipping tea and listening to McGonagall, discussing the rest of the year once the students returned. He paused for a moment and then smiled.

"Harry Potter is here," he said simply.

McGonagall looked up. "How do you know that, Albus?" she asked.

Dumbledore merely smiled.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting," McGonagall sighed.

Harry approached the gargoyle that protected Dumbledore's office, wondering how he would get in when the gargoyle came to life and stepped to the side. It bowed to Harry and motioned to him, letting him know he could go up. Harry returned the bow.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Harry stepped on the moving stairs and they carried him up to the office. He stopped before the solid oak door and knocked. Dumbledore himself opened it.

"Come in Harry," the old man greeted him. "It is a pleasure to see you."

Harry walked in and saw McGonagall sitting in a chair by the great desk.

"Harry, thank you for the lovely kimono. I adore it," she said.

Harry smiled. "Glad you liked it."

Dumbledore came around to stand in front of Harry. Harry turned to face Dumbledore, and then held out the oak box in his hands and then bowed.

"Master Dumbledore, a gift to you from a grateful student," Harry said.

Dumbledore took it from Harry and returned the bow. "I am truly honored to accept this gift from you, Harry."

He set it on the desk and opened it. He saw the four swords inside and turned to Harry.

"Thank you, Harry. I shall treasure them," he said.

Harry smiled. "You are welcome, sir. Inside the box is a parchment detailing their history. They were created in 15th Century Japan by a master sword smith in the service of Clan Neko. A few of his creations still exist."

Dumbledore smiled. "I take it all is well with you and the Dursleys?"

"Yes sir. I am truly enjoying my holiday with them," Harry smiled.

"Good, very good. I am glad to hear that," Dumbledore smiled.

"Can I go and say hello to Ron Weasley before I head back?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course. We shall see you in the New Year."

Harry bowed once more and then left the office. He headed up to Gryffindor Tower and found Ron and his brothers and Ginny sitting around in the commons room.

"Knock knock," Harry called out.

He grinned as the Weasleys got up from their chairs and turned to see Harry standing there. Harry was pleased to see the kimonos he sent fit.

"Harry!" Fred grinned.

Percy nodded. "Harry, these kimonos are very nice, much more nicer than robes. Thank you for them."

"Thanks mate," Ron grinned.

Ginny skipped over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Harry."

"I sent some to your folks, Bill, and Charlie. Hope they liked them," Harry said.

Ron grinned. "I'm sure they did."

"Certainly very unique and colorful," George said.

Percy nodded. "That they are. I do need to go and study for a class, excuse me."

Harry nodded. "Happy New Year!"

Percy turned and left. Harry turned back to the remaining Weasleys. He noticed that Ginny was looking rather pale but he didn't ask. Later perhaps.

"So what's going on?" Harry asked.

All of them sat down and talked for a bit. Harry learned nothing new had happened and he sighed in relief.

"Maybe this thing is over," Fred suggested.

Harry scratched his chin. "I'm hoping it is. We'll see what happens when everyone comes back."

All of the Weasleys present nodded. Harry checked the time and stood up. Two hours had flown by and he needed to get back to the Dursley House.

"I need to get back. I'll see all of you in January," Harry said.

Ron stood up. "I'll walk you out, Harry."

Both of them walked down to the Great Fireplace deep in conversation about the situation and other things. They shook hands and then Harry flooed back to the Dursleys. Stepping out of the fireplace, he looked around and noted everything seemed to be okay and in place. Dudley, Aunt Marge, and Aunt Petunia were in the dining room playing Scrabble. Uncle Vernon obviously had not returned yet.

"Come on Harry!" Dudley called out. "Come and play with us!"

Harry grinned. "Okay. Be right down."

Vernon walked in just as the game was ending. Aunt Marge smiled as Harry totaled up the points.

"Marge clean up again?" Vernon asked as he walked over.

Dudley nodded. "Harry got close to beating her."

Vernon laughed. "Good job, Harry!"

He sat down and joined in the next game.

The next few days were quiet and relaxing ones. Harry would go out on his morning runs and workout with Tino, then come home and join Dudley in the basement for weight training and boxing. Harry enjoyed the sparring with Dudley and noted how much Dudley had improved. Harry and Dudley hung out together and the adults upstairs would have their own conversations. Evenings were spent playing board games and such. Harry enjoyed the time he was spending here. He was starting to feel comfortable here but a part of him deep down wished his parents were still alive. Harry would reach into his shirt from time to time and touch the locket he wore around his neck and when he felt it he felt reassured that it was still there.

New Year's Eve finally rolled around and Harry was excited. He was looking forward to starting a new year and felt hopeful that it would be a very good year for him and everyone he knew. Vernon had gone out and gotten a very expensive bottle of champagne to ring in the New Year with. They would go to New Year's Day Mass the next morning and then sit down to a big meal and watch the footie games on the TV. Right at Midnight, Vernon handed out a glass to everyone and then they toasted the New Year, hearing all kinds of noise outside right at the stroke of midnight. Harry was feeling giddy, the moment getting to him and making him feel joyful. He smiled as he watched Vernon kissing Petunia and Dudley making a face before Aunt Marge giving him one. Before he knew it, Aunt Marge had him in her arms and was kissing him too! Harry blushed as Dudley howled in laughter. But he didn't mind, feeling good about it all.

New Year's Day dawned bright and clear. The snow lay fresh on the ground and Harry closed his eyes as he breathed in the crisp cold air. He followed his cousin to the Escalande and got in for the trip to church. He listened to the priest and meditated on what he had heard, deciding they were good and wise words to live by. Deep down Harry believed there was a greater being that watched over everything and cared for people. He wondered if his parents were in heaven like people said they were. He decided if they were then it was a good thing.

"Harry?" Dudley nudged him.

Harry snapped to. "What's up?"

"Come on, we're leaving now," Dudley said.

Back at the house, Harry forgot about his thoughts in church once he smelled the good food he was helping set out on the table. Aunt Petunia had outdone herself with the honey glazed ham and the Cornish Hens. Harry had to smile at the name, reminding him of the Cornish Pixies Lockhart had unleashed in class at the start of the school year. Harry couldn't decide what he liked best, sitting on the couch after the dinner. Vernon and Dudley joined him for the footie games. As Harry watched, he couldn't help but compare it to American football.

"Close enough, Harry. But this version of football as you call it is much more exciting," Vernon explained.

Harry had to admit Uncle Vernon was right. This version was much more exciting. Rugby was a lot more action packed than American football. They watched the games until late and then retired for the night.

The next morning Harry was lying flat on his tummy in the snow as Tino attempted to find him. Harry was working on his concealment skills in the snow and he watched Tino move to the left of him. Once Tino was out of sight, Harry moved out of his place and moved forward to the safe zone they had agreed on in the park long ago. Just before Harry reached it, his feet were knocked out from under him and he did a back flip to confront the enemy. Tino stood there grinning.

"Moved way too soon, Harry. Should have waited a bit longer," Tino grinned.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I'll remember that when we start up again back at school. I'm looking forward to going back."

Tino smiled. "So am I. Be nice to see a group of kids again."

"I'll see my friends again," Harry smiled.

Tino patted Harry's shoulder then turned to look off in the distance. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I heard them too. Let's get out of here," Harry said.

Back at the house Harry came out of the bathroom drying off after his morning shower. Dudley came out of his room already dressed. "Going back tomorrow?"

Harry nodded. "Yup. Need to get back to school."

"Would it be possible for me to see it?" Dudley asked.

"I'd have to ask first," Harry said. "Please don't get your hopes up."

Dudley grinned. "Be a load of fun exploring the place, I bet."

"You have no idea," Harry laughed.

Both of them headed downstairs to start the day.

Harry slipped through the barrier right at ten thirty the next morning and saw the Hogwarts Express at rest on the rails. Leaving the Dursleys was hard, Aunt Marge tearing up a little.

"Do be careful, Harry. Have a good time and I shall see you in the summer," she said, hugging him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I will, Aunt Marge. I was really happy to have met you," Harry said.

She patted his cheek and moved out of the way. Dudley shook his hand and wished him well. Aunt Petunia gave him a box full of food for the trip. Uncle Vernon came in from the cold, having carried Harry's bag out to the Escalande.

"Ready there, Harry?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

Then they were off. Harry got through the barrier unseen and was now standing on the platform. Many of the Gryffindors made their greetings as they walked past Harry, getting on the train. Harry had reserved a compartment for himself and a few friends, including Hermione. Then he saw her coming and smiled.

"Hermione!" Harry called out.

Hermione looked up and smiled, waving to Harry. "There you are!" she exclaimed.

Harry grinned. "Enjoy your holiday?"

"Yes, it was quite splendid. Harry, thank you for the kimono. It was wonderful!" Hermione said with a smile.

"I got them for my relatives and McGonagall too," Harry said.

"Harry, you look very sharp!" she exclaimed.

"My Aunt Marge got me the suit," Harry said.

Hermione smiled, and Harry got a funny feeling deep inside of him. He wasn't sure what to make of it and he decided to talk to Tino or Dumbledore later.

"I have a compartment reserved for us and a few friends," Harry said.

They got on board and went to the compartment. The others showed up in time. Lee Jordan was the first, followed by Neville Longbottom, then Oliver Wood, and then last was Seamus Finnegan. They settled down into their seats and a few minutes later the train pulled out of the station and back to Hogwarts.

The ride back to Hogwarts was full of talk and speculation. Everybody in the compartment told Harry they were behind him all the way, and that they believed he wasn't responsible for anything. That reassured Harry somewhat, but he couldn't help but feel that he was headed into serious danger this time. He shrugged it off and decided to deal with it when it happened. He turned back to the festivities in the compartment.

Arriving at Hogwarts, Harry had the feeling he'd come home. He relaxed considerably and greeted people he knew that were still talking to him. Many people were amazed at the change in Harry and he received many complements. Malfoy just sent evil glares at Harry.

"Someone's a bit pithed off," Harry chuckled as Malfoy slinked out of sight.

Many of the Gryffindors chuckled at the joke. Harry turned and headed back up to the Gryffindor dorm and found Ron and his brothers minus Percy sitting in the commons room. Ron grinned when he saw Harry.

"Harry!" Ron hollered. "Just get in?"

Harry grinned. "Yup, and even received the typical Malfoy welcome."

Everyone laughed at that. Harry sat down on the couch and talked with his friends until it was time for dinner. Percy popped out of nowhere and led Gryffindor House down to the Great Hall for dinner. Everyone settled down as Dumbledore rose.

"I am glad to see all of you back for more learning. I trust your Holidays were pleasant, and all of you ready to go. There is nothing to announce at this time, so tuck in and enjoy your meals," he said.

Food appeared on the tables as he sat down and the feast began.

It was a few evenings later that something significant happened. Harry and Ron were passing by the floor where Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was when they heard Filch shouting hysterically. Harry and Ron looked at each other and leaned over the fourth floor railing just in time to see Filch go stomping down a flight of stairs to Dumbledore's office, muttering all the way.

"What's got him steamed up?" Ron wondered.

Harry went down the stairs to the third floor, Ron racing to catch up. The corridor was flooded with water coming from underneath the bathroom door. Harry blinked.

"Something's up," he said just as Myrtle started wailing.

Ron sighed. "What's got her going?"

Harry pushed his way in and waded over to her stall.

"Myrtle? Are you alright?" Harry asked.

She popped out from the stall." No!" she screamed, making Harry shiver. "I was just minding my own business when someone threw a book at me down the toilet. People always think it's so much fun to throw things at me!"

Harry backed up a step. "I'm sorry you were bothered, Myrtle. Some people just don't have any kind of respect for the dead."

That took a little steam out of her rant. "You are different from other people, Harry Potter. I've always liked you and respected you."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Myrtle. Where is the book that hit you?"

"It's over there by the sink," Myrtle said. "I washed it out over there."

Harry went to pick it up and he examined it carefully. "T. M. Riddle," he read out loud.

"I remember that name," Ron said with a sigh. "He got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."

Harry turned to Ron. "Oh? How did you find that out?"

Ron smiled glumly. "If you were made to spend over an hour polishing it after belching slugs all over it, you'd remember it too."

"You'll have to show it to me sometime," Harry said.

He lifted his head and listened intently to something. "We better roll out of here. Filch is coming, and I don't want to get caught in here."

Ron nodded and headed to the door as Harry turned to Myrtle. "I'll see you later, Myrtle. Don't let people get to you. They just don't know you like I do."

Myrtle smiled. "So sweet of you to say so."

Harry turned and speedily exited the bathroom just in the nick of time. He heard a clatter of buckets as he raced down the second hall to a classroom and inside of it. He heaved a sigh as the door closed. Ron was sitting at one of the desks and Harry sat down next to him and examined the book.

"It's a diary," Harry said a moment later. "But there's nothing written inside of it. I wonder why."

Ron took it from Harry and examined it. "Invisible printing?"

Harry smiled. "We'll ask Hermione for the spell to make it appear."

Harry noticed something written on the back and asked Ron to turn it over. He read the name of a variety store on Vauxhall Road in London.

"A muggle store?" Ron exclaimed, puzzled. "Why not a Wizarding diary?"

Harry sighed. "Good question, Ron. But there's nothing inside of it, nothing written on the pages. Come on, let's show it to Hermione."

Harry picked up a tattered copy of whatever book was on the table next to him and read the cover. It was a Transfiguration book. Harry grinned as he walked out into the hall and came face to face with Filch.

"Good evening, sir. How is Mrs. Norris?" Harry inquired politely.

Filch's eyes narrowed at Harry. "No change."

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir. I have heard that Professor Sprout is close to having the main ingredients to the potion needed almost ready. I'm sure she'll be back to her normal self in no time," Harry said.

"Why are you up here?" Filch demanded.

"Misplaced my Transfiguration book, and came up here to borrow a classroom copy. Working on an essay for Professor McGonagall," Harry replied.

Filch nodded. "Off with you now."

Harry motioned to Ron and both of them walked off.

Up in the Gryffindor Tower, Ron turned to Harry. "You got to be the smoothest talker I'd ever met. You been taking lessons from Fred and George?"

Harry smiled. "I'll take that as a complement. One of the things I've learned is to always have an escape ready. Second is to never let them see you leave."

Ron nodded. "I'll remember that."

Hermione walked in at that moment, carrying a stack of books in her arms. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Doing some light reading again?" Harry joked.

Hermione sighed. "Oh very funny, Mr. Potter."

"Well I need you to take a look at something for a moment," Harry said as Hermione dropped the books on a nearby table.

Harry showed her the diary and she examined it from cover to cover. She pulled her wand and worked a few spells and charms on the book to no avail. She handed it back.

"This is an unusual book, Harry. Best you be careful with it," she said.

"I will," Harry nodded.

He tucked it away inside his trunk for a more careful examination later.

The next day at break, he went to the Trophy room with Ron and Hermione to look at the Riddle Award. As he stood there looking at it, he couldn't help but get the funny feeling they would be crossing paths very soon. He decided on extra training sessions in his room. He'd been listening to the spirits of the Potter Clan as they taught him about the powers he had acquired recently, and now he understood them more and more. They let him have a little access to them as he learned to control them, but he knew it would be a long time before he would have full control of them. That was fine by him, he wasn't in any hurry to take control of them just yet. It would be time before he would have them all, and when he did, it would be the day he would confront Voldemort and end the man's rein of terror once and for all. Everything he was going through now was a test of his character, spirit, and soul.

"Ah, so that is the true test of the steel that lies inside of us," Harry mused out loud as he sipped his tea while sitting in his training room.

"Congratulations brother," Tino's voice came from behind Harry.

Harry didn't hesitate. He was out of the chair, in midair doing a back flip and then landing on his feet combat ready with Katana in hand.

Tino grinned. "Very nice reaction, Harry. Your training has served you well."

Harry relaxed when he saw it was Tino, Dumbledore, and McGonagall standing there.

"Would all of you like some tea?" Harry asked.

"Later perhaps. We wanted to stop and make sure you are settled in for the rest of the year and to also find out if you know anything about what is going on," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry.

"All I know is that there is something running loose around here attacking people. Could you please ask Ernie McMillan of Hufflepuff House to stop following me all the time? It's getting downright annoying. He's gotten fixated on the idea that I was responsible for the attack on Justin," Harry said.

"I shall talk to him, Harry. Please let me know if you discover anything," Dumbledore said and then left.

Somehow Lockhart became convinced that he was the one responsible for scaring off the attacker when nearly a month went by with no attacks and no further clues.

"What we need is a morale booster!" he winked to McGonagall one afternoon.

"Dare I ask what it is?" Ron said as they approached the Great Hall one February morning for breakfast.

His question was answered when the two of them entered the Great Hall. They stared in shock at the sight.

"Somebody pinch me," Ron muttered.

The walls were covered in huge pink flowers and hearts, while tiny red and pink heart shaped confetti rained down from the ceiling. Up at the staff table, Lockhart himself was wearing pink robes and a silly moronic smile. The House tables had bright red and pink heart shaped centerpieces. But the expressions on the faces of the teachers and the staff were anything but happy. McGonagall looked grim. Snape's expression suggested a slow and painful death. Harry had a hard time trying to decipher Dumbledore's expression. He joined his housemates at the Gryffindor table.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart crowed. "Today I have arranged a special surprise for all!"

At that, the girls in the hall swooned, much to the annoyance of the boys. Even Malfoy was furious as he watched Pansy sigh in admiration. The doors in back opened and a group of dwarfs trudged in. They were wearing togas, angel wings, and holding harps.

"They will be delivering Valentines to your special person today!" Lockhart smiled brilliantly.

"Oh God help us all," Seamus Finnegan moaned.

For the rest of the day, Harry managed to keep a low profile as the dwarfs would go into classes, disrupting them to deliver Valentines. One finally caught up to him as he headed upstairs to his last class of the day.

"Potter!" the dwarf yelled, racing to catch him.

Harry moved faster, trying to lose the dwarf in the crowd. The dwarf weaved through the students until he caught up with Harry and brought him down with a tackle that would have made a Rugby team proud.

"What's going on?" Malfoy asked as he strolled into the hall.

Malfoy grinned wolfishly as the dwarf sat on Harry and sang a song about eyes greener than fresh pickled toads and so on. It finally ended and the dwarf moved on, his mission accomplished. Harry stood up and to his dismay, discovered he was covered in ink, his ink bottle having broken in the crash with the floor. He gathered up his belongings into his now torn book bag and walked off to the catcalls and whistles. He went into his training room and pulled off his robe, his shirt, his t-shirt, and grabbed a pair of sparring gloves and went to work on the punching bag in the corner, practicing his kickboxing techniques. The next time he looked at the clock it was late. He pulled off the sparring gloves and sat down in a chair, wiping the sweat off him with a towel. He looked at the pile of ink drenched books and sighed. He needed to clean all that off for the next day. Harry reached for one book and discovered it was Riddle's diary. What was more puzzling was the fact that the diary didn't have a drop of ink on it. Now Harry's curiosity was aroused. He quickly loaded up a quill and dropped a blot of ink onto the page and watched in amazement as the ink blot disappeared. Harry loaded the quill once more and wrote his name.

"Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle," the page replied when ink appeared on it.

Harry was excited. "I found your diary," he wrote.

"I wondered how you came by it," Riddle wrote back.

"Someone tried to flush it down the toilet," Harry wrote.

"Someone doesn't want the diary read," Riddle wrote. "Is there something happening at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. It's fifty years later and something is attacking the students here, and something called the Chamber of Secrets is supposedly open again," Harry wrote.

"That happened here in my time. I could tell you about it, but I can show you and you can see it for yourself," Riddle wrote.

Harry hesitated for a moment. He didn't know what was going to happen. "Okay."

The book started flipping it's pages right to the middle of July, and a tiny square grew to the size of the book page, and streams of energy reached out for Harry and pulled him in. Next thing he knew he was standing in what was the Headmaster's office. It was radically different from Dumbledore's. The smaller older man stepped away from the window and folded up a piece of parchment and slipped it into his pocket. Harry blinked as the man walked past him.

"I must be a ghost to him if he can't see me," Harry thought.

A knock sounded on the door and the man that Harry recognized as Professor Dippet turned to the door. "Come in."

The door opened and in walked a sixteen year old Tom Riddle. He looked nearly like Harry, same black hair except Tom's was cut very short whereas Harry wore his long in a loose ponytail. Tom was much taller than Harry.

"Ah, good evening, Tom. I just read your letter. I am afraid I cannot allow you to summer here. It is much too dangerous right now," Dippet said.

Tom sighed. "I understand, sir."

"Even now the Ministry is talking about closing Hogwarts due to the death of the poor little girl. I do not know what shall become of all of you if that happens," Dippet sighed. "We are no closer to solving this mystery."

"What if someone were to find the source and stop it?" Tom suggested.

Dippet immediately sat up. "What do you know, Tom?"

"Nothing, sir. I am sorry," Tom said.

Dippet slumped back into his chair. "It is late, Tom Best you get on to bed."

Harry watched Tom go and then followed him out and down the stairs. As he followed Tom Riddle down the staircase, he heard a familiar voice call out. Tom and Harry turned to see a fifty years younger Dumbledore standing there.

"You are out late, Tom. It is not safe for you or anyone to be out this late," Dumbledore said.

Tom turned to face Dumbledore. "I was up to see the Headmaster, sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "Off to bed with you then."

Tom turned and went down the stairs towards the dungeons, Harry following him. Tom stopped and concealed himself behind a post and settled down to wait. It wasn't long before both of them heard a noise. Tom jumped out when the noise was close enough.

"Evening, Rubeus. What brings you down here?" Tom asked.

The boy he spoke to turned around to face Tom. Harry recognized a younger Hagrid.

"Nothing," he snapped.

Tom sighed. "Rubeus, he needs to be caught and killed to stop all of the attacks. He killed the poor girl in the bathroom."

Hagrid drew himself to his full height, towering over Tom. "He didn't kill anybody!"

"Out of the way, Hagrid. I must do my duty," Tom snapped.

He tried to push past Hagrid, and then things happened. Harry saw something low to the ground, a mass of hair and legs suddenly jet out of hiding and bowl Tom over as Hagrid leapt onto Tom, stopping him from using his wand. Then the scene went haywire and Harry found himself back in his training room. He sat up in his chair and blinked. Hagrid had been the one to open the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago and got expelled from Hogwarts because of it. He needed to find Ron and Hermione.

All three of them sat in the commons room the clock having gone past midnight. Rom sat still, not saying a word while Hermione rubbed her chin, a sure sign she was thinking hard.

"Too much of a coincidence," Hermione said at last. "But you have to admit the facts fit. Hagrid has always liked strange creatures."

Harry sighed and stood up, stretching. "I know. But I'm not convinced it was him then, and now."

"I agree," Hermione nodded.

"Let's sleep on this," Harry said.

Harry never got any sleep. He tossed and turned all night long, the mystery eating at him. He rose at his usual time and went through his usual morning routine, finding Hermione in his training room writing on the wall the events of last night. She had charmed the timeline so that Harry, Ron, and her would be the ones to read it and nobody else. She sat down as Tino entered the room. Hermione watched as Harry went through his routine with Tino. Nothing was said on the way down to breakfast, the three of them working the problem from their own viewpoints. The word now was the Mandrakes were starting to get restless, something Professor Sprout said would be happening now. Harry crossed his fingers and hoped the potion would be made in time. Then those who had been attacked could tell who or what it was. The day got started.

The next thing that happened was that the second years were given a list of classes available next term and told to choose classes that would guide them to their chosen careers. Naturally Harry chose to be an Auror. With his ninja skills he'd be perfect for the job. Hermione had to agree.

"Harry, you're a natural for it. I've signed up for a bunch of classes next year towards that goal," she said.

Ron grinned. "So have I. With time spent in here I will improve greatly between now and then. Your skills would be perfect."

Harry nodded. "I promised my Master long ago that I'd use my skills to help people. I've done the same with Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. I think all of them would approve of my career choice."

"I approve of it myself," Tino said from behind them.

Harry turned to face the man. "Thanks, Tino. I appreciate your vote of confidence."

Tino smiled. "Good. That means a lot more hard work on your part, and I shall do what I can to teach your two friends self defense."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Tino."

The next event to happen was the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Wood was working everyone a lot harder than usual. Harry had very little free time between the classes, homework, and Quidditch practices. So it was a tired Harry that trudged up to his dormitory room to drop off his broomstick one evening before heading off to the library. He met Neville at the commons room. The teen looked frantic.

"Harry! I've been looking for you. Someone broke into your trunk," he said out of breath.

Harry pushed past Neville quickly and entered the room. Neville had been right. The contents of his trunk was scattered all over the room. Seamus and Dean Thomas were picking things up carefully and placing them on Harry's bed.

"We just walked in here, Harry. Saw the room like this and started picking things up for you," Dean explained.

Harry nodded. "Thanks guys. I appreciate that."

Harry started going through everything on the bed. The robes had been torn apart, the pockets inside out. Pages from books ripped out. His trunk had been emptied and searched completely. Harry discretely checked the places he's hidden his swords and knives and they were still in place. Then it struck him as to what the person was looking for that he'd not found. Riddle's diary. It was gone. He swore to himself. He spent the next hour going through everything as he repacked his trunk carefully. The only thing missing was the diary. As Harry repacked the trunk, his mind worked on this latest incident. The only person capable of doing this would be a Gryffindor. That was a logical conclusion. Nobody else knew the password, and the Pink Lady wouldn't let anyone else in except for Gryffindor. In fact, anytime someone from another house came visiting, she would find out who it was the visitor wanted to see and then she would go into a painting in the commons room and announce the visitor. Ron sat on Harry's bed after the others left.

"Riddle's diary is gone," Harry told Ron.

Ron looked at Harry. "You sure about that?"

"I know exactly where I put it, Ron. It's not there," Harry sighed.

Ron scratched his head a moment and then he looked up at Harry. "Do you think that it's possible that someone is leading you into something?"

Harry nodded. He had considered that fact after he'd witnessed the events in Riddle's journal. He'd been feeling like the events were happening just to lead him into something, and he was bothered by it all. He decided to make a list of suspects and then see where that would get him. Ron followed him to the training room and then watched Harry write names on the wall and his reasons for listing them as suspects.

Gilderoy Lockhart. Con man, very flashy and likes to put on airs. He also has a tendency to stare at the better developed female students. He likes to make himself look good at the expense of others.

Severus Snape. The potions master. Ex Death Eater.

Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius Malfoy, a suspected Death Eater and he definitely hates me. Why I have no idea other then the fact that I turned down his friendship and that I am a part of Gryffindor House.

Harry stepped back from the board and Ron handed Harry a cup of tea.

"Three names. Not much of a list, Harry. I'm really starting to get worried here," Ron said as Hermione came in.

Harry told her about the missing diary and she read the list on the wall. She didn't say anything about Harry's comment about Lockhart.

"I do have to agree with Ron. I am getting worried, too. This is starting to get way out of control," Hermione said.

Harry sighed. "I know. If we don't get a break soon, I'll go to Dumbledore. I hate to admit defeat."

Ron sighed. "Well hang in there, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Got to."

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. Perfect Quidditch conditions. Harry met his teammates at the breakfast table. Oliver Wood nodded to them.

"Like we planned, okay?" he said.

Harry smiled as he walked into the Grand Foyer with Ron and Hermione.

"Kill this time... let me rip... tear..." the disembodied voice said once more.

Harry jerked as if he'd been shot. "The voice!"

Hermione clapped her hand to her forehead. "I'll see you guys later, I've got to get to the library! I think I just understood something!"

Ron and Harry sighed as she dashed off back up the stairs. Harry turned around and headed out to the Quidditch pitch for the game. He saw Hufflepuff huddled up for a last minute discussion. He joined his team and as they prepared to start the game, McGonagall appeared.

"Attention all students! The game is cancelled! All students report back to your dormitories!" she called through a hastily conjured megaphone.

Harry walked up to her. "What's happened?"

"A double attack, Potter. Follow me," she said.

Harry and Ron followed her back to the castle and up the stairs. Ron realized they were headed for the hospital wing.

"Oh God," he groaned.

Harry swallowed hard as they walked in. Then he closed his eyes and clenched his fists as Ron moaned. There on the bed in front of them was a frozen Hermione.

End Chapter Ten

Next episode: Hagrid is arrested, Dumbledore suspended, Harry visits Aragog and Moaning Myrtle, finds Hermione's clue, and enters the Chamber of Secrets. As always, thanks for the reviews!


	11. The Battle For Hogwarts

Ninja Wizard 11

By David

Author's Notes: Thanks to all who have been leaving reviews. Very much appreciated. Also see the disclaimer in chapter one.

Ninja Wizard 11

"The Battle for Hogwarts"

Harry and Ron stood there in the hospital wing looking down at Hermione. Harry could feel rage growing inside of him and he worked to control it. Now things had gotten personal. McGonagall gently pulled them away.

"It won't be long before the Mandrake is ready, Harry. Please be patient," she said as she patted Harry's shoulder.

"Whoever did this just made it personal," Harry whispered as he pulled away.

He left the hospital wing and headed to the Gryffindor commons room. The Gryffindors looked up as Harry walked in. He walked up to Percy Weasley.

"Your lady friend Penelope Clearwater and Hermione was attacked and Petrified," Harry said.

Percy looked shocked as everyone gasped. Harry leaned forward and whispered into Percy's ear.

"This is now very personal. I will avenge them," Harry whispered.

Harry turned away and went up to his dorm. He pulled off his Quidditch clothes and pulled on black jeans and a black t-shirt. He slipped out of Gryffindor Tower through a secret door he'd discovered and headed down to his training room. He couldn't sit by any longer. He decided to go and visit Hagrid, ask him questions that he didn't want to ask. Time was running out and the very foundation of Hogwarts was being threatened. Ron appeared at the moment Harry was leaving. He had Harry's Invisibility cloak in hand. Harry grinned.

"Best we use this to get to Hagrid's place. Halls are crawling with people," Ron said as Harry threw it over them.

It took them the better part of an hour to creep out of there. Lee Jordan's words still rang clearly in Harry's head.

"That damn thing has nailed people from three different houses and their ghosts. Don't they realize that thing belongs to the Slytherins? Don't they realize that none of the Slytherins have been touched? Are they that fucking blind? I say we throw the fucking Slytherins out on their damn asses!" Jordan had yelled.

Harry sighed in relief as they got out of the castle and onto the grounds. From there it was much easier to get to Hagrid's hut. They knocked on the door and then blinked in surprise when they were greeted by the pointed end of a crossbow bolt.

"Taking lessons from Harry, Hagrid?" Ron asked.

Hagrid lowered the crossbow. "Get in here! Not safe out there!"

They went in and sat at the table. They watched as Hagrid tried to pour out some tea, smashing the teapot in the process. Hagrid sat down and put his head in his hands. Harry felt bad for the man and hated what he was about to do.

"Hagrid," he began when he suddenly felt something.

Ron immediately peeked out the window and spun around. "Dumbledore!"

Harry and Ron leapt for the extreme far corner and managed to cover themselves with the invisible cloak just as Hagrid rose to answer the door.

"Dumbledore," he nodded. "Come in."

Dumbledore walked in with another man behind him.

"Cornelius Fudge," Ron breathed. "Dad's boss at the Ministry."

Hagrid sat down with a thump. "What?"

Fudge sighed. "I'm sorry. I have to do this. Hagrid needs to come with me. Attacks on four Muggle borns. Just for a short time."

Dumbledore looked furious and Harry shivered at the lethal look in the older man's eyes.

"Hagrid is the most trusted member of my staff," he said calmly.

Fudge looked away, completely unnerved by the look in Dumbledore's face. "His record stands against him. Getting pressure. If it isn't him, he'll be back before long with a personal apology from me."

Hagrid looked up and as he started to say something, a knock sounded on his door. Dumbledore being the closest, opened the door and in swept Lucius Malfoy. Harry's jaw dropped. Thing were definitely getting out of control.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Hagrid roared, bending over Malfoy.

Malfoy merely smiled. "I am here to perform a most unpleasant duty," he purred.

Fudge turned to Lucius. "What is that to be?"

Lucius handed Dumbledore a roll of parchment. "The school governors have voted to suspend Dumbledore from his position as headmaster, seeing as how he has not handled this unpleasant business properly."

Hagrid's face turned red with rage. "How many of them did you threaten, Malfoy?"

Dumbledore ignored Hagrid's outburst as he accepted the parchment. Harry felt his heart hit the soles of his feet. This was not happening. This was a nightmare.

"Very well then. But I tell you this, and that is I have not truly left this school until all that are loyal to me have truly left. I shall continue to help all who ask," he said, the tone of his voice cold and chilling.

Dumbledore turned to leave the hut, followed by Lucius. As Hagrid blew out candles around the hut, he bent over the forms of the boys on the floor in the corner.

"Follow the spiders," he whispered, and then he was gone.

Ron and Harry pulled the cloak off them and stared at each other. This had changed things significantly. Harry now knew it was up to him and Ron.

The school was on it's ear the next morning, rumors and talk going every which direction. Harry and Ron tried to get in to see Hermione in the hospital wing later in the afternoon but got turned away by Pomfrey.

"Now what the hell do we do?" Ron yelled, kicking the wall in Harry's training room in frustration.

Harry sat unmoving, his mind working with the newest part of the problem. He had added the recent events to the timeline and it still didn't make any sense to him. All he knew was the school was in danger and it was up to him and Ron to save it.

"I don't know, Ron. If you want out of this and go home I won't blame you. But I do need your help to fight this. Someone has taken great pains to try and close Hogwarts and they need to be stopped. If we can't stop them here, they will eventually take over the Wizarding World and then after that will try and enslave the Muggle World. I can't allow that," Harry said quietly.

Ron sat down next to Harry. "I'll do what I can."

Harry put his arm around Ron and hugged him. "Thanks."

Later that evening in the Great Hall during dinner, Ernie McMillan approached Harry. Harry looked up as Ron moved slightly to Harry's left behind Harry.

"Harry, I came to say I am sorry for the things I said to you and about you. I was wrong, and I'm truly sorry. I know you would never deliberately attack another person especially Hermione because she means something to you. Please accept my apology, and I would truly be honored to be your friend once more," he said, extending his hand.

Harry took it and shook it. "Thank you, Ernie. That means a lot to me."

Harry then sat down at the table as Ernie headed off to his. Seamus nodded.

"Good he came around to his senses," he said. "All of us Gryffindors believe in you Harry, even if others don't."

Harry looked up at Seamus and smiled. "Nice to know who your friends are in trying times like this."

Seamus nodded and turned to his dinner.

The next morning Lockhart bounced into the classroom merrily. "Why all the long faces? The culprit has been caught!"

Harry looked up. "They have? Who?"

"That Hagrid fellow, dear boy. Always knew he was up to no good. He had total clearance to all of Hogwarts, and that was how he did it. I'll be aiding Professor Sprout in the next day or two in preparing the potion to restore the unfortunate victims for the trial. We'll put him away for a very long time!" Lockhart announced, smacking fist into his open palm.

It took everything Harry had not to jump up and kick his shiny teeth in. Lockhart now had gone way too far. He could feel anger radiate from Ron and he put a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron slowly calmed down.

"We go hunting tonight," Harry whispered to Ron in the hallway after class.

Ron nodded. They had seen a trail of spiders going from one of the greenhouses into the forbidden forest during Herbology earlier in the day. Harry turned to see Ernie McMillan talking to Snape. He walked towards Harry and leaned in.

"I warned him about Lockhart wanting to help with the potion," he whispered.

Harry smiled. "Good. Thanks, Ernie."

That evening, long after everyone had gone to bed, Ron and Harry slipped into Harry's training room. Harry slipped into his ninja suit and made sure everything needed was in place. Ron had dressed in black jeans and a black sweater. Harry decided next chance he got he'd get Ron and Hermione ninja suits with equipment as well. He handed Ron a Wakizaki and a small pouch of shuriken (throwing stars) to hang on his belt. They slipped out a secret door and out of Hogwarts through a tunnel. Taking a breath, Harry slipped into Getsumi no Michi (a ninja discipline) and instantly knew where everybody was, including the teachers watching the grounds from the towers.

"This way," he motioned to Ron.

Ron took a breath and fought back his fear and followed Harry. He knew how important this mission was and he was willing to try and set aside his fear of spiders for the night.

They got to Hagrid's hut without incident. Fang was overjoyed to see them.

Harry smiled as he pulled the invisible cloak off. "Good to see you too, Fang."

Both Ron and Harry relaxed for a moment, they were about to head out into unknown danger. Harry knew Ron was scared.

"There's nothing to be scared of Ron, Harry said. "If anything, this is a good time to face and conquer your fear."

Ron nodded. "I can try."

"The plan is fairly simple. We go in, following the trail of spiders and see where that leads us to. Hopefully it will be something that will answer all of our questions," Harry said.

"Easier said than done," Ron said.

"The lives of everyone at Hogwarts is at stake," Harry said, gently reminding Ron as he settled his gear around him.

"Then let's go," Ron said.

They left the cabin and headed to the edge of the forest. Harry pulled his wand.

"Lumos," he said, and his wand tip began to glow.

Ron pointed to the trail of spiders and they began to follow. They walked close to an hour before the forest began to get thicker, tree branches and brush slowing them down. It was Ron who noticed the clicking sound first.

"Harry, do you hear that?" he said, stopping in front of Harry.

Harry stopped and listened. Before he could react, he was grabbed by something soft and strong. Whatever it was pinned his arms to his side and he couldn't reach anything. He cursed himself for not having been more alert. Harry was able to turn his head and to his shock, he discovered they were very big spiders. He turned to look at Ron and noticed the fear on his face and how white he'd gotten, but he wasn't freaking out. Yet.

"Hey Ron, you okay?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "I just want to get this over with as quick as possible."

Harry agreed with that answer. They traveled another few miles until they came to a great cave and went inside. Then they were let go and the spiders backed off.

"Aragog! There be humans here!" one of them clicked as he spoke.

Something huge and dark moved until Harry could see the face. It obviously was a huge spider, a very old one. Harry could see the grey in the face.

"Is it Hagrid?" he asked.

Harry stepped forward and bowed. "No sir. I am called Harry Potter, a friend of Hagrid. He is in trouble and I have come here to seek your help."

Aragog nodded. "How is it that I can help? I have lived here these last fifty years, not setting foot inside Hogwarts since I was young."

"There is a danger that stalks the halls of the school. It is connected to the Chamber of Secrets that supposedly lies somewhere inside Hogwarts," Harry said.

The great head nodded. "I know of this chamber. It was the reason why I left Hogwarts when Hagrid attempted to rescue me from a student trying to kill me. We dare not speak of this horror. We fear it. I can tell you that Hagrid is not responsible for the death of the girl in the bathroom. She was long dead when I found her. I was afraid of being accused of causing her death so I was fleeing Hogwarts. Hagrid rescued me and brought me here. He even went and found a wife for me. I have lived here since."

"So Hagrid is innocent," Harry said.

The great spider turned to go. "Yes, young one."

"Thank you sir. I shall tell others of this," Harry said.

Aragog turned his head and smiled. "Leave? I think not. How can I deny such fresh meat for my children when it wanders in here?"

Harry quietly drew his Katana and prepared for battle. That became unnecessary when a loud horn sounded from behind them and Harry turned to see a few spiders flying in all directions. The Ford Anglia appeared out of nowhere. It was obvious it had gone wild. It slid to a halt next to Harry, Ron, and Fang. Harry sheathed his Katana and grabbed Fang, tossing him in the back seat with Ron. The back doors slammed shut as Harry tossed a flash bang into the center of the spiders that were advancing on the boys. Harry slid behind the wheel and shifted the car into reverse and slammed the pedal to the metal. The car responded by flying backwards quickly, taking the spiders by surprise.

"Put your head down!" Harry yelled as he counted off the seconds in his head.

Harry barely had whipped the car around in a bootlegger's turn when the flash bang went off in a mighty roar and the bright one million candlelight flash lit up the cave, turning the black pitch dark into daylight. The effect on the spiders made them stagger back, both blind and deaf. Harry downshifted into second and took off, the spiders that weren't affected behind him. He made two quick racing changes from second into third and then fourth without letting up on the gas. He was glad he'd learned to drive back home in Anjiro before he left. They left the spiders far behind in moments. Ron peeked over the back windshield and sighed with relief.

"Okay Ron, you can freak now," Harry grinned as they found a trail and stayed on it, heading back to Hagrid's hut.

Harry watched Ron keel over in a dead faint and sighed. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

Ron slowly came around. He realized he was in the middle of a great bed. He raised his head to discover himself in the middle of Hagrid's bed.

"Hey," he heard Harry's voice from above him. "You did all right."

Ron smiled dumbly. "I did?"

"Sure," Harry replied. "You didn't freak at the sight of the spiders."

Ron laughed as he sat up. Harry handed him a cup of tea and Ron sipped it slowly until he felt better.

"That's good," he said.

Harry nodded. "Good. I slipped a tiny bit of Pepper-up inside it. Figured it would help."

"So what's next?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed and leaned back. "I don't know. I need to think about what Aragog said."

"What time is it?" Ron asked.

Harry checked his U.S. Navy Seal dive watch he'd gotten in London over the Holidays. He wasn't sure why he bought it but after he read the paper that came with it, he decided it was money well spent. "Nearly four thirty in the morning. We gotta get back."

They made it back to the castle with no problems and Harry sneaked off to his training room. Tino was waiting for him and after Harry wrote the night's actions on the timeline, he went to work practicing his two sword technique.

It was during breakfast that Harry suddenly realized something. Aragog gave him a very obvious clue. Dead girl in the bathroom.

"Myrtle," Harry breathed.

Ron's eyebrows went up. "Myrtle?"

Harry turned to him. "Yeah, Myrtle. She's the key to this whole thing."

"You sure about that?" Ron said.

Harry nodded. "I'm going to run up and see her. See you in class."

Harry jogged up to the floor where she was but couldn't get in to see her. Filch was standing guard in the hallway and Harry sighed. He went onto Transfigurations class and sat next to Ron. What McGonagall said first made him forget about trying to see her.

"Exams will take place as scheduled," she stated.

People blinked at her as if she was nuts. "Professor Dumbledore has left orders in regards to your education and I shall carry them out."

Harry sighed. "Damn. This will certainly complicate things."

Dinner brought another announcement. McGonagall stood up and got people's attention, tapping on her goblet. "I have good news."

The hall went crazy as people shouted out various things. McGonagall waved her hands once more for attention.

"Professor Sprout has informed me the Mandrakes are ready for cutting. The potion will be made and the people revived tonight," she said.

Harry sat up. This thing could be solved and over with by morning. He felt relieved. Ginny Weasley appeared and squeezed in with Harry. Harry blinked. She looked terrible. Then he noticed her slight forward rocking motion.

"Just like Dobby when he's about to tell something," he thought.

He put his arm around Ginny. "Are you all right?"

Before she could reply, Percy popped up and sat down next to her. She immediately fled the table and Harry grew very concerned. Something was very wrong here and his senses were screaming danger. He decided to act.

Harry made his move in the hallway as Lockhart was escorting them to the next class. Harry smiled as he noticed how frazzled the man looked.

"Are you all right, sir?" Harry asked.

Lockhart whirled on them and people shrank back. "No," he snarled. "I am most certainly not all right!"

Harry smiled as he held up his hands. "Sorry, sir. Look, the classroom is just around the corner, and the staff room is behind you. Why don't you let us go and you can go and crash for a bit? You certainly need some rest."

Lockhart didn't need any further convincing. He disappeared through the staff room door as the others went on into the classroom.

"You are quite a talker, Harry!" Ron grinned as they slipped back up the stairs.

Harry sighed. "Lockhart's so vain it isn't funny. Anything to do with his appearance he'll do. He needed to rest anyway, he was starting to come apart."

Before Ron could answer, Harry sighed once more as a tall figure stepped out from the shadows. It was McGonagall.

"Morning, Miss McGonagall. We were on our way up to see Hermione," Harry said. "We wanted to talk to her for a moment."

The tall lady smiled sadly down at Harry. "Harry, your loyalty to your friends is touching. Yes, go on up and see her. Tell Miss Pomfrey I gave my permission."

She gently patted Harry's shoulder and went on her way. Changing course, the boys went up to the hospital wing. Miss Pomfrey let them in after Harry explained they had permission from McGonagall.

"Talking to a Petrified person, I am not sure what good that will do," she said.

Harry nodded. "In the Muggle world, whenever a person goes into a coma, the doctors have their loved ones sit with them and talk to them in hopes it helps wake them up."

Pomfrey nodded. "I have heard of such a thing, Harry. I hope it helps here."

Ron and Harry went to Hermione's bedside and sat down. Ron sighed, not sure what to say. Harry's gaze moved down from her face to her hands. That's when he noticed a slip of paper clenched inside her right hand. While Ron kept a lookout for Pomfrey, Harry worked the slip of paper loose from Hermione's hand. He smoothed it out on the small table next to the bed and read it.

"A Basilisk. That's what it is, Ron. No wonder I was the only one to hear it's voice," Harry said.

"Killing people by it's stare?" Ron asked.

Harry thought about that. "Mrs. Norris was petrified because she saw the face in the puddle of water by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Colin Creevey was petrified because he saw it through his camera, and the Basilisk's power was enough to burn up the film. Justin was petrified because he saw it through Nearly Headless Nick. Nick can't die a second time, that's why he's petrified. Hermione must have realized what was going on and was using a mirror to look around each corner for it. The spiders have been leaving the castle in droves because they are scared of it. Hagrid's roosters have turned up dead because the rooster's crowing is fatal to it. It gets around Hogwarts inside the plumbing inside the walls."

Ron looked at Harry awestruck. "Bloody well done, mate. Hermione be proud."

Ron looked down at Hermione for a moment and then something occurred to him.

"The entrance has to be somewhere. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Ron said hoarsely. "It has to be. Didn't Aragog say a girl died in a bathroom?"

Harry smiled. "Way to go, Ron. Now let's find McGonagall and inform her of everything."

Harry looked down at Hermione and gently brushed the hair from her face. He'd started to have feelings for her recently and they confused him at times. He wasn't sure just what it was he was supposed to feel for her. Harry sighed and put them aside for the time being. He'd sort them out later. He turned and followed Ron out the door and down to the Teacher's staff room. Just as they entered, McGonagall's voice echoed through the corridors and the hallways.

"All students are to report to their dormitories. All teachers and staff report to the teacher's staff room at once," she said.

Harry looked at Ron. "Another attack," he said quietly.

Ron pulled Harry to a wardrobe cabinet and they got inside. Ron barely closed the door when the door to the staff room opened and a group of teachers came in.

"What's happened?" a teacher asked.

"There has been another attack. This time the Heir of Slytherin has left a new message. Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever. That means the monster has taken a student," she said.

Snape's voice was next. "Do you know who?"

"Ginny Weasley," was the reply.

Harry saw horror overtake Ron. There was enough light for him to see Ron's face turn very pale. Ron started to shake as he slumped down to the floor. Harry leaned over his friend and gently squeezed his shoulder. Just as someone else was about to speak, the door flew open and Lockhart bounced right in.

"Hello! Did I miss anything?" he asked, oblivious to the looks of anger, hostility, and hate from the people in the staff room. Harry shivered as the negative energy coming off the teachers and staff in the room. Harry peeked through the crack and saw Snape smile grandly.

"Ah, there you are, Lockhart. Do come in. The monster has struck again, I'm afraid. Now is your big chance to go after it. Didn't you tell me you were an expert in such matter like this?" Snape said.

Flitwick's head snapped upward. "Yes," he said. "Didn't you tell me you knew what was inside of the chamber?"

"I remember you telling me you wished you had the chance to go after it before Hagrid was arrested," Snape said, slowly circling the scared man. "The whole thing was bungled by inept Ministry workers, you said. You now have the golden opportunity to go and rescue Miss Weasley and be a real hero."

"Er, yes, ah, I shall go and prepare for the, ah, work ahead of me," Lockhart said nervously, and then ran out of the room.

McGonagall grinned at Snape. "You are definitely a very nasty man."

Snape bowed. "Thank you dear lady."

"Right," McGonagall said, turning to the room at large. "With that asshole out of the way, we can get busy. Get your students packed and ready to go by first light. I have made the arrangements for the Hogwarts Express to take everyone home in the morning. They can get breakfast on the train. The sooner the students are off the grounds, the better. Damn that monster!"

Later that afternoon Harry sat up in the Gryffindor commons room with Fred, George, and Ron. Percy had sent an owl to Molly and Arthur and then shut himself up in his room alone. Nothing was said in the room. Harry felt fear the strongest emotion in the room. His mind processed the timeline in his head and it all began to make sense. The only question now was where was the Chamber, and who was it that controlled the monster? He sipped a cup of cold tea as he contemplated the questions he had and what answers he had so far. Towards evening he finally made his decision. He was going after the monster himself, the rules be damned. Harry was sure Lockhart was halfway across England by now, but he decided to drop in on the man anyway.

"Ron, follow me. We're taking action," Harry whispered to Ron.

Both boys slipped out of the tower and headed down to the DADA classroom where Lockhart had his office and rooms. Harry pushed open the door to find Lockhart rapidly packing a trunk. Ron went ballistic.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" Ron yelled.

Lockhart regarded the angry boy before him for a moment. "I am leaving, dear boy. Urgent call from family."

"What about my sister!" Ron yelled.

"Ah, so dreadfully sorry," Lockhart said as he continued to throw things into his trunk. "Nothing I can do."

Harry could feel Ron's red hot rage building up so he put his hand on Ron's left shoulder.

"But what about those books you wrote? Were they lies?" Harry asked calmly.

Lockhart smiled nervously. Harry instantly realized he was right.

"You have no honor," Harry said softly.

Lockhart smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. "I do apologize for this, boys. Since you now know the truth, I'll have to rearrange your memories. I am an expert in Memory Charms," he said as he went for his wand.

Harry was faster. "Expelliarmis!"

Lockhart flew backwards over his trunks as his wand flew into Harry's hand. Harry regarded it for a moment and then flung it out the open window as Ron went looking for the man.

"What the hell do you want me to do? I have no idea where it is!" Lockhart screamed in rage.

Harry advanced on him, pointing his wand at him. "I think I know where it is. You are coming with us."

Harry marched Lockhart to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They sent him in first and Harry was pleased to see the man was shaking. As he walked in, Myrtle appeared.

"There you are," Myrtle said dreamily.

Harry smiled. "I've been meaning to ask you how you died, Myrtle."

She brightened up. "It was right here in this very stall. I remember it so well. I came in here upset because I was getting teased about my glasses. I heard someone come in and then heard a boy hissing something. I stuck my head out to tell him that this was a girl's bathroom, and then I died."

"How?" Harry asked.

"I really don't know. All I saw were a pair of big yellow eyes in front of that sink that hasn't worked in years," Myrtle said.

Harry turned to it. He began to examine it carefully and then discovered a snake scratched into the hot water faucet.

Found it," he said.

Lockhart smiled brightly. "Well, looks like you won't need me after all."

Ron tapped the end of Lockhart's nose with the wand he held and the man paled, looking like he was suffering from an advanced case of constipation. Ron grinned. Harry turned back to the sink and relaxed. He closed his eyes and willed himself to relax.

"Open," he said in a hissing voice.

Harry, Ron, and Lockhart stepped back as the wall shifted back with a rumbling sound. They had found the opening to the Chamber of Secrets.

The four of them looked into the opening and saw a pipe going down into darkness. Lockhart put his hand up to his chest and whimpered.

"You found it," Myrtle said. "That's exactly where I saw the yellow eyes."

Harry turned to Myrtle. "Thanks. We couldn't have done it without you."

"I'm going down there. I gotta save my sister," Ron said.

Lockhart looked at Ron. "You're crazy."

Ron raised his wand. "You first."

Lockhart stumbled forward, his bravado completely gone. "No! I can't!"

Harry sighed and pushed Lockhart from behind. He disappeared down the pipe with a scream that faded as he went down. Ron followed him down as Harry turned to Myrtle.

"If you don't hear from Ron or me in three hours, go get Dumbledore," Harry said to her. "Tell him everything."

"I will. Oh do be careful," Myrtle said as Harry jumped down into the pipe.

The battle for Hogwarts had begun.

It was pitch black inside the pipe. Harry felt himself sliding down the wet pipe, turning in different directions until he saw a light at what could have been the end. Suddenly he was out of the pipe and on the stone floor. Harry rolled forward in a somersault and then came to his feet.

"I'm okay, Harry. No injuries," Ron said.

"You're wrong, kid. My nerves!" Lockhart cried.

Harry ignored him and looked around in the dimly lit room. There in front of him was a passageway and he strode towards it.

"Lumos," he said as he raised his wand.

The tip of his wand glowed a bright blue, effectively lighting up the room they were in. Ron moved up next to Harry. "What's that over there?"

Harry moved towards it, releasing a small throwing knife into the palm of his right hand as he held the wand high in his left hand. They could hear Lockhart whimpering in fear. It turned out to be an empty snakeskin, roughly 50 feet long and just as big in diameter.

"Oh my God!" Lockhart croaked, collapsing against Ron.

Both went down to the floor and then Lockhart bounced right up again, a loony smile on his face. He was holding Ron's Spellotaped wand in one hand.

"The adventure ends here, boys!" he cried. "I'll take the empty skin back up to Dumbledore, tell him I was too late to save the girl and the both of you tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. Say goodbye to your memories!" Lockhart cackled as he waved Ron's wand. "OBLIVIATE!"

Ron's wand went off with the force of a small bomb, scattering rock and stone all over the place and knocking down a part of the ceiling. Once the dust settled, Harry crawled out from under the nearest rock formation and saw what happened. The cave in had completely covered the way out.

"Ron!" Harry yelled.

Then he heard Ron's voice, muffled by the rocks in front of him. "I'm okay, Harry! This bastard's got himself hurt! Go get Ginny!"

"If I don't see you in three hours time, get Dumbledore and Tino!" Harry yelled.

"You got it!" Ron yelled back.

Harry was on his own once more.

He turned and started walking down the hallway, keeping to the wall and the shadows. His robe was soaking wet from the wet slimy pipe, so he pulled it off and tossed it aside after removing two more knives and a dozen shiriken (throwing stars). Harry tucked the pouch of stars into his belt and slipped the knives into the leather knife holder on his forearm and then moved forward once more. He moved slow and quietly, expecting the giant snake to pop out at any second. He was fully aware of everything, having slipped into Getsumi no Michi. He could feel Dark magic flowing through the chamber and he erected a shield around himself. He finally came to the end of the hallway, facing a pair of entwined carved snakes on the wall.

"Open," he hissed, and the wall separated down the center.

Harry could have sworn their eyes looked alive. He walked through the doorway and it closed behind him. Harry kept walking down the long hallway until he passed a set of snake pillars at another doorway. Harry stepped into a very large room and he looked up at the high ceiling. Then he looked at the tall statue in front of him. It looked like a heavily bearded wizard and Harry immediately guessed it had to be Salazar Slytherin. The mouth was open wide enough for a big snake to come out of it. Harry looked down at the floor and then saw Ginny Weasley lying on the stone floor in front of the statue. Harry leaped down to the floor and in two quick strides was right next to Ginny. She appeared to be dead and Harry pressed two fingertips against her neck and found a weak pulse. She was alive.

"Ginny, wake up!" Harry cried.

Harry heard what sounded like footsteps behind him and he turned to look. He recognized Tom Riddle from the scene in the diary.

"Tom? Ginny's in trouble and I need to get her to the hospital," Harry said.

Tom simply smirked. "I know. I've sucked out her life force and took it for my own. She was so willing, too. Poured out her entire soul to me, telling me so much about her feelings and how she hated being teased by her brothers, how she hated coming to school in shabby robes and second hand books, and even wondered if the great wonderful Harry Potter even liked her, and I ended up gaining her complete trust and in doing so, took her over. I made her do things, Harry. I enjoyed using her. She even told me so much about you that I had hoped eventually to meet you. Imagine my surprise when she tried to throw the book down into the toilet, only to have you find it. I was so delirious with joy when you wrote to me in the diary. The scene I showed you of the great oaf, Hagrid was very true. It actually happened. I stood by proudly while the late Armando Dippet snapped Hagrid's wand in two and tossed him out on his great big fat ass was fun. The only thing that kept me from really enjoying it was when that idiot Dumbledore convinced Dippet to keep Hagrid on as a gamekeeper."

Harry rose from his place next to Ginny after he had pulled his sweater off and rolled it up into a pillow for her head. "You bastard. Hagrid has more honor than you will ever know. You ruined him."

Tom laughed. "It was so much fun, too."

Harry growled in anger as he looked around on the floor for his wand and then looked up, seeing his wand in Tom's hand. Tom smirked as he watched Harry's reaction.

"Looking for this?" Tom taunted, holding up Harry's wand.

Harry's hand moved slightly as he palmed a shiriken into his hand. Tom leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face, reminding Harry of a certain Slytherin.

"I'll hang onto it for a bit, if you don't mind. We do have much to talk about," Tom said as he stretched.

Harry moved, putting himself between Ginny and Tom. Tom grinned.

"Oh we do have feelings for the wench," Tom laughed.

Harry controlled his fury. "She's a sister to me."

Tom smiled. "Won't be long before I've taken the rest of her life force and can resurrect myself. I would like to know about you, how you managed to survive the death curse."

"It was because of my Mother's sacrifice. She loved me so much it left a deep magical mark on me and it protected me," Harry said. "Voldemort killed her."

"You mean my future self did," Tom said.

Harry laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. Voldemort would stomp you flat."

Tom smirked and waved Harry's wand in the air, forming the words Tom Marvelo Riddle. The letters rearranged themselves to read, "I am Lord Voldemort". Harry blinked in shock.

"I used Dark magic to leave a part of myself in this diary so that if anyone found it I could slowly possess them in the event something happened to me in my future. Obviously it has. But now I have the chance to become even more powerful in a new body. It worked so well," he said, pointing to Ginny. "So now I am here and have a new opportunity to become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

Harry burst out laughing. "I hate to rain on your one man parade, but Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world. He's earned that for the fact that he is a true man of honor, and tries to help all who ask him for it."

Tom flew into a rage. "Dumbledore is a nothing! He's been removed from Hogwarts and shamed before the Wizarding World! How can you support such a man?"

"Because he offered me his friendship," Harry said softly. "Because he has helped me many times with wise counsel when I needed it."

"You are such a loser," Tom grumbled.

"What's the matter, Tom? Afraid of little old me?" Harry taunted him.

Tom snarled and whipped out Harry's wand and pointed it at him. As he did so, a loud popping sound was heard and the both of them looked up.

"That's a phoenix," Tom said, surprised.

"Fawkes," Harry breathed.

Fawkes the phoenix had been resting on his perch when he felt a disturbance in the Magic that flowed through the castle. He opened his eyes and stretched, becoming aware of the darkness he felt. He looked towards the desk where Dumbledore normally sat, but didn't see him. He spread his wings and went for the desk, feeling compelled to go there. The school Sorting Hat turned to Fawkes and nodded. Fawkes gently picked him up and flew off the desk up to the top of the office and through an open window. He raced through the sky to another open window and through it. Fawkes flew towards a painting and it opened, allowing the phoenix to enter the passage. Fawkes followed the passage to a hole in the wall and entered the pipe. He followed the pipe downward, turning and twisting to avoid the shards of rock in his path. He finally emerged through a hole behind the statue and circled the room twice, seeing Harry and the apparition known as Tom Riddle below.

"This could get interesting," the hat said to Fawkes.

Fawkes had to agree. "Yes. The Potter boy will prevail. It has been foreseen."

Fawkes dropped the hat on the floor between the two boys and then landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry reached up to stroke the bird's head gently.

Tom threw back his head and roared in laughter. "A bird? A hat? Is that all Dumbledore can send you? He truly is pathetic!"

Harry ignored him. "Hello Fawkes. Glad to see you."

Tom continued to laugh as he walked towards the statue. "Oh how amusing. Now we shall match my skills against your poor weak ones."

Harry backed up as he watched Tom stop in front of the statue. He listened to Tom hiss.

"Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four," Tom said.

Harry watched as the mouth opened wider as something inside of it moved. Fawkes took to the air and circled the room. The head of the Basilisk popped out of the opening and Harry immediately shut his eyes. In a moment he was in Getsumi no Michi once more, and he could feel the presence of the great snake. He rolled out of the way as it struck, urged on by Tom. Harry rolled once more to his right as the head of the snake struck once more, shattering a smaller statue of a snake. Harry opened his eyes and raced for the far side of the room as Tom's wild laughter followed him.

"Run, Potter, run!" He's gonna get you anyway!" Tom shouted.

As the Basilisk reared back, Fawkes struck. He dug both of his talons deep into the eyes of the snake. Blood flew everywhere as the snake reared back even further, screaming out in pain.

"Smell the boy!" Tom screamed. "You can still kill the boy!"

Harry tripped over something and landed flat on his back. He realized it was the Sorting Hat and he grabbed it. He suddenly realized there was something inside the Hat and he reached in and drew out a gleaming sword. Harry blinked at the sword and silently thanked the Magic for having it there. He stood up and relaxed, letting the stress and fear drain out of him. He was in full control of himself. The snake flew straight at Harry and he swung the sword as he stepped to the side, cutting open the snake on the side of it's head. Tom screamed in rage as he headed for Ginny. Harry did a cartwheel and stood in front of Tom as he blocked him from getting to Ginny. Tom sneered and Harry sensed the snake coming. He managed to get out of the way but the shock wave from the snake's landing next to him threw him clear across the chamber.

"Get him," Tom hissed at the snake.

Harry watched the great head turn his way. Harry relaxed and let the Magic flow through him as he watched the snake's head. Harry and the snake both moved as one, Harry racing forward and springing into the air off a large chunk of stone. As he passed the snake, he whipped the sword from left to right, cutting into the jaws into the back of the head and then around and down on the back of the head going deep. The snake screamed loudly in pain as Harry landed on the floor. He turned to see Tom snarling in anger.

"You will lose, Potter. I am the greatest!" Tom screamed, face red with anger.

Harry quickly checked on Ginny and discovered that she was still the same, no changes.

"You got anger issues, Tom. Gonna get you in the end," Harry cracked.

He stood up and watched the snake curl up for a strike. He knew this was it. The deciding moment. He closed his eyes and relaxed himself. Then suddenly he was moving, leaping high into the air. He could see the great jaws with the two long teeth coming at him. He aimed the sword tip into the mouth and shoved it up inside, the sword tip piercing the roof of the snake's mouth, traveling up into the brain, and out. He'd done it. Harry had ended the threat to Hogwarts. The snake however, had reacted. It slammed shut it's jaws, the right long tooth piercing Harry's left arm and breaking off inside of it. Harry fell to the floor, using his hands against the snake's body to control his fall. He rolled on the floor towards Ginny and stopped.

"You have killed the snake, Potter. Congratulations. However, it got you. You will die a slow, agonizing death now. I shall enjoy watching you suffer. I shall enjoy listening to your screams of pain and agony as the poison slowly eats away at you," Tom Grinned as he stood over Harry.

Harry pulled the tooth out of his arm and lay back. Already he was feeling a lot of pain. He fought it back and then rose up on his good arm, gripping the tooth in his hand.

"Tom," Harry rasped out, "Did anyone ever tell you that you talk way too much?"

Tom laughed. "Oh bravo! Fighting to the last breath!"

Harry smiled, and then slammed the tooth right through the center of the diary. A great gout of black ink fountained from it, splattering everywhere. Tom's eyes bugged out.

"Do us a big favor, Tom. Fuck off," Harry sighed as he watched the form of the sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle begin to fade.

"No!" Tom screamed as he fumbled for Harry's wand inside his robe.

Harry waited until Tom had pulled it out and then pulled the tooth out of the diary and then swung it, knocking the wand out of Tom's hand and away.

"No!" Tom wailed as he faded from sight.

The battle was over.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He was exhausted and was beginning to weaken. He moved on his hands and knees to Ginny and discovered that her pulse was growing stronger. He smiled and lay back down.

"Harry?" Ginny's soft voice sounded loud in the silence.

Harry turned his head to see her sitting up. "Hey little sister."

She smiled down at him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Harry shook his head no. "I'm dying," he whispered.

Ginny covered her face with both hands and began to cry. "It's all my fault! He made me do everything!"

Harry felt a sharp pain in his right side. It was beginning to hurt. He reached up to her.

"It's not your fault. He is the one to blame for what happened," Harry said as he grimaced, another bolt of pain racing through him.

Ginny sat on her legs and made Harry comfortable in her lap. Harry sighed.

"I do love you, Ginny. You are the sister I wish I had. I'm sorry I haven't spent enough time with you. Just know I'll be sitting on your shoulder watching and protecting you," Harry smiled and then groaned as his stomach tightened up and let go.

"What's that?" Ginny pointed to the phoenix walking up to them.

Harry smiled. "Ginny, meet Fawkes. Fawkes, meet Ginny Weasley."

Fawkes bowed his head to Ginny and then climbed up into Harry's lap. Harry felt another blast of pain racing down his spine and he sucked in his breath trying to control the pain. He watched Fawkes start to cry. He reached out to the bird.

"Please don't cry, Fawkes. I'm going to a better place and I shall be with my parents again. That is the best reward I can hope for," Harry said.

The bird pressed his face against the wound in Harry's arm, the tears flowing into it. Harry didn't try to stop it, he was too weak by now. Then suddenly he felt strength flowing back into him. The pain slowly faded away and Harry looked down at his arm. The wound was fading away, the spot on his arm as good as new.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped. "How?"

Harry's mind recalled the conversation in Dumbledore's office when he had witnessed Fawkes at the moment of his burning.

"The tears of a phoenix can heal even the most grievous and deadly wounds Harry," Dumbledore had told him as they watched Fawkes be reborn from the ashes.

Fawkes perched on the top of a nearby rock as Harry stood up. He felt completely revitalized. He smiled at Ginny. He turned to Fawkes and bowed.

"Thank you, Fawkes. I owe you a life debt," Harry said.

Fawkes returned the bow and Harry swore the bird smiled. He turned back to Ginny.

"Fawkes is a phoenix, Ginny. They carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets," Harry recited Dumbledore's speech from memory.

Ginny bent over and kissed Fawkes on the top of his head. Harry never knew a bird could blush the way Fawkes did.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Ginny asked.

Harry sighed. "Follow me."

He walked over to the dead snake and retrieved the sword. Wiping it clean, he fashioned a belt for it out of a long strip of cloth and slung it over his shoulder. He led Ginny out of the chamber and down the long hall, hearing the door hiss closed behind him. They walked down to where the cave in was and found Ron hard at work, clearing it away. He had created a big enough hole for Harry and Ginny to fit through. Ron didn't hesitate to sweep his sister up in his arms. Both brother and sister broke down crying as they hugged each other. Harry turned around and went over to Lockhart.

"Hello there, young man! Do I know you?" Lockhart asked.

It was obvious the spell had backfired and wiped Lockhart's memory clean. Harry sighed. The doctors at St. Mungo's would have a field day with him. Ron and Ginny came up behind Harry.

"Nobody's home inside his head, Harry. Spell backfired and wiped his noggin clean," Ron reported.

Harry snorted. "There never was anything up there to begin with, Ron."

Lockhart smiled as if he knew the joke.

"You're alive!" Myrtle cried as they emerged from the hole in the wall.

Harry grinned. "Nice to see you too, Myrtle."

They left the bathroom, Ron towing Lockhart behind him. The man was awestruck by everything he saw. A few of the Gryffindors crowded around them wanting to know what happened. Harry had a few of them escort Lockhart to the hospital wing. They continued on to McGonagall's office and knocked on the door.

"GINNY!" Molly yelled out when she saw her standing there.

Harry smiled as mother and daughter hugged each other. He sighed as he walked into the office with Ron behind him. Harry saw Dumbledore smiling brightly at him while McGonagall took big breaths, her hand on her chest to steady herself. Then Molly turned her attention to Harry.

"Thank you Harry, for saving my daughter. I owe you a great debt," she said.

Harry smiled. "To see her back where she belongs is reward enough for me. She is after all, my sister."

Then Harry walked over to the desk and laid on it the sword and the Sorting Hat. He spent nearly an hour telling the entire story, even recreating the timeline on the stone wall. Ginny then stood up and told about her part in the whole mess. "I'll be ready to leave in an hour. I need to go pack."

"What on Earth for?" McGonagall asked.

"You're going to expel me," Ginny replied in a small voice.

Dumbledore walked over and took her hands in his. "No, we are not. He has taken in much bigger wizards and witches. Please do not blame yourself, Virginia. You did not know who he really was. Now I think it would be best if you went up to the hospital wing and had a nice long rest. I shall see you at the feast tomorrow evening. Your parents shall join us I hope."

Molly, with Arthur following close behind escorted Ginny out the door. Then Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. "Will you please see to the feast arrangements?"

McGonagall smiled. "Of course."

Then it was just Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron. He smiled at them as he sipped his customary cup of tea.

"Well done, both of you. Both of you shall receive an award for Special Services Rendered, and two hundred points each. I salute you both. Mr. Weasley, you are dismissed. I wish to have some words with Harry, if you do not mind," Dumbledore said.

After the door closed behind Ron, Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"You are truly an honorable man, Harry. You remained loyal to me right up to what seemed to be your death down there. I must thank you for that, Harry. You are one of the many reasons why I need to stay here," Dumbledore said.

Harry sat down by the fire. "Tom said that he and I are alike in a lot of things."

"Did he now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Both of us lost our families," Harry began, and he made a list of the things, ending with the Parseltoungue.

Dumbledore smiled. "The only reason you might be Parseltoungue is because Voldemort transferred some of his power into you the night your mother died. The only real difference between you and him is that you chose to be Gryffindor over Slytherin because you did not want to fall into the wrong side. That makes you a better person than Tom."

Harry smiled. "Thank you sir."

Before anything else was said, the door flew open and Lucius Malfoy strode in. He was beyond furious.

"What are you doing back here?" he snarled.

The look in Dumbledore's eyes convinced Harry to get out of the way. As he did so, he saw Dobby behind Malfoy.

"The school governors suspended you," Malfoy snarled.

Dumbledore smiled. "Did they now. They received word that a girl had been killed here at the school and wanted me to return immediately to find out what was going on. The situation has been ended, thanks to Harry Potter."

Lucius turned on Harry and snarled. Something clicked in Harry's mind.

"It was you who gave Ginny the diary," Harry said.

Malfoy ground his teeth and stormed out of the office. Harry quickly pulled one of his very dirty and wet socks off and thrust it through the diary.

"Mind it I return it to him, sir?" Harry said.

Dumbledore grinned. "By all means, Harry. Then go up to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Harry turned and raced out the door. "Mr. Malfoy, you forgot this!"

Lucius turned to see Harry handing him the diary with the smelly sock in it. He grabbed the sock and yanked it out, throwing it to the side. It landed in Dobby's outstretched hand. Lucius then threw the book down on the floor and turned away.

"Come Dobby!" he commanded.

When he got no response, he looked down at Dobby.

"Master Malfoy gave Dobby a sock!" the elf said gleefully. "Dobby is free!"

Lucius looked up at Harry to see him smile. "You little bastard," he snarled, drawing his wand and pointing it at Harry, "Someday you'll meet the same sticky end your worthless parents did."

Dobby jumped in between Malfoy and Harry. "Leave Harry Potter alone!"

Dobby waved his hand and Malfoy went flying down the corridor and crashed into the stone wall. He stood up a moment later and stalked off. Dobby turned to Harry.

"Dobby not forget what Harry Potter has done," he said and then disappeared.

Harry turned and went up to the hospital wing. He wanted to be there when everyone was revived. He watched the joy on Filch's face as Miss Norris started moving. He felt his spirits rise at the sight of Nearly Headless Nick coming round, grinned when Justin and Colin were revived. He turned to Hermione's bed and sat on it as Pomfrey stood back after administering the potion. Harry took her hand into his and felt the warmth slowly replace the coldness that he'd felt the last few times. He smiled as her eyes blinked and slowly opened.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty," Harry said as he smiled.

Hermione smiled back and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in full view of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey, her parents, and Fudge. Harry suddenly understood what it was that he'd been feeling for her. It was love. He'd fallen in love with her. Both of them blushed as they realized where they were. They looked up and all they saw were smiling happy faces.

"Now that's what I call a reward," Thomas Granger cracked.

People in the room broke up in laughter.

The feast was held a week later at the end of the school year. Much had happened in that week. Lucius Malfoy had been sacked by the other school governors, Draco was no longer strutting around like he owned the place, Gryffindor House was on a high due to the four hundred points giving them the House Cup again for two years running. Harry had one last thing he wanted to do. He went down to the greenhouse and picked out two dozen roses and fixed them up. He headed up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and walked in. She came floating out of her stall a moment later.

"There you are," Harry said. "These are for you."

He held up the dozen red roses and Myrtle's eyes misted over. Harry used a sticky spell to put them on the door of the stall she had died in.

"For me? You are so sweet, Harry. Nobody's ever done that for me before," she said with a smile. "You are a good man."

She floated forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. Harry felt ten feet tall in that moment. It had been the right thing to do.

"See you next term," he smiled.

Harry went to the Gryffindor commons room and up to his dorm. He dressed in his best London boy suit and then came out to find that Hermione had gone down already. He walked down to the hall and paused for a moment and then walked in. He saw Hermione and her parents talking to the Weasleys. The hall grew quiet as they saw the red roses in Harry's hands. He walked up to her and laid the dozen red roses in her arms.

"For you," he said.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed Harry once more as the hall erupted in cheers and whistles. Thomas Granger nodded his approval as his wife wiped tears of happiness from her eyes. Dumbledore looked on with a merry twinkle in his eyes. There was no doubt that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger was destined to be together. People turned to face Dumbledore as they sat down.

"Another year gone. There were so many things that happened this year, I do not know where to begin. But I tell you this. I saw many loyal students and staff stand up for me and I thank them all. You all are the glue that holds Hogwarts together. I sincerely hope that we shall continue to stand united in the face of danger. Now then, let the celebration begin!"

The party lasted most of the night, the students and staff dancing to the orchestra in the background, Harry and Hermione doing a few slow ones. Eventually they slipped out when they thought nobody was watching. Dumbledore watched them go, and raised his goblet to them.

"To young love that lasts a lifetime," he whispered, and then turned his attention back to Fudge.

They emerged from the Great Doors into the light of the full moon. Hermione turned to face Harry and moved into his arms.

"Harry, I do love you. I want to take things a bit slow and not rush into anything we might regret," she said.

Harry nodded. "I agree."

He took her arm into his and they walked out onto the Great Lawn. Harry held her in his arms and they slowly danced in the bright moonlight, Van Morrison's "Moondance" coming out of the doors and surrounding them. It was a moment that they would never forget for the rest of their lives.

End of Chamber of Secrets.

Next up: Going to Japan, more Hermione and Harry! Then Prisoner of Azkaban follows. Stay tuned!


	12. Homecoming, and a Return to Japan

Ninja Wizard 12

By David

Author's Notes: See disclaimer at chapter one. This chapter contains sexual material.

Ninja Wizard 12

Homecoming, and a Return to Japan

Harry looked out the window of the Escalande, his mind very much on Hermione. Already he missed her. He had promised to write and call when he left her. The Grangers were beaming from ear to ear and Uncle Vernon grinned at the sight of them kissing on the platform.

"So you have a girlfriend now, Harry?" Vernon asked, breaking into Harry's thoughts.

Harry smiled, looking up at his uncle. "Yeah, I sure do. Both of us decided to take things slow and careful. Don't want to rush into things too fast."

"That is a very mature decision, Harry and a right one at that. I've seen too many of my friends back in my high school days go too fast with a girl and end up getting divorced years later. Both of you seem right for each other, so do the right thing and treat her right. Don't want you to lose her," Vernon said.

That seemed like good advice and Harry decided he'd heed it. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now we haven't planned anything yet for the summer preferring to wait until you got home. My boss is hinting at a possible trip for me, so I haven't a clue just yet as to where and when. So we are playing this summer by ear, so to speak," Vernon said to Harry as they got off the highway and entered their suburb.

"Sounds like a plan, Uncle Vernon. Kinda nice to be home," Harry said.

Vernon nodded. "Good. Once you've settled in, I'll start up the barbeque and do up the steaks I have soaking in the refrigerator."

Harry grinned. "Very cool."

Vernon pulled into the driveway of number four Privet drive a moment later. Dudley came out of the house and helped Harry with his trunk up to his room.

Harry told his stories during dinner of the previous year at Hogwarts, right down to the fight with the Basilisk.

"This Voldemort sounds like a right proper viper," Vernon commented.

Harry nodded. "That he is, Uncle Vernon. He wants to kill me for some reason and I don't know why."

"Maybe you are some kind of threat to him," Dudley said.

"I must be, since he's targeted me this year. Last year was our first meeting and he basically challenged me to a fight. He lost that one and this one. Who knows what he has planned next," Harry said.

"Are we safe here?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Very safe. Professor Dumbledore and a number of the other professors including a group of Aurors have placed a ton of wards on this house so thick it would take a lot to break through them. Any of Voldemort's men try, and they will find themselves inside Azkaban, a Wizarding prison. Nobody gets out of there," Harry said.

Vernon heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank God for that. I feel better knowing that."

"So what's the plan for the next few days?" Harry asked.

Vernon scratched his chin. "Oh a couple days of rest and relaxation would do us good. I do have to spend a few days in the office. Some big project coming up."

"Cool. Sounds good to me," Harry nodded.

Petunia smiled. "Apple pie, anybody?"

Three dishes were held up in front of her.

Harry relaxed in bed that night, his mind very much on Hermione. Already he was missing her, and he hoped she was okay. She had given Harry her phone number before they left the train station, and Harry decided he'd call her tomorrow. As his mind slowly replayed the kiss at the train station, he felt those feelings rise up inside of him once more and felt himself getting an erection. He reached for it and took it in hand as he closed his eyes. The feelings slowly got more intense as he brought himself to an orgasm. His body shivered as he gained his release. He smiled as he quickly cleaned up and then slipped back into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Harry was up and out of his room as per his habit to do so, and went running in the nearby park, going into the deep part of it where he knew Tino would be waiting for him. Both of them worked on sword trapping techniques for at least an hour and then Harry slipped back into the house just as dawn was breaking over the horizon. He went down into the basement and did a light workout on the weights that was down there in preparation for his trip to the neighborhood gym, where his Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley had memberships. Tino already had his there.

"There you are Harry," Vernon said as Harry stepped out of the kitchen. "Ready to go pump some iron?"

Harry grinned. "Yes sir. Let's get to it!"

The three of them headed down the street to the gym, getting there just as it was opening up. A sign in the window declared the gym was going to go 24 hours in a few days, due to the high number of people who used it. That met with approval from the people waiting. Vernon signed them in and they got down to business, Harry keeping an eye on Dudley as he went through his routine. Dudley was looking much better now, having lost lots of weight and getting fit as a result of his heart attack. For the time being, Dudley was doing a light routine due to the doctor's orders. Harry turned his attention back to what he was doing. Tino joined them a moment later.

"Good morning, Vernon. Nice to see you," Tino said.

Vernon turned to look at the tall Japanese man and smiled. "I see you are home for the summer as well. Did you have a good year?"

"Yes I did. Teaching physical education was quite a challenge," Tino smiled.

Harry knew for certain that was quite true. Getting wizard kids to play soccer and other sports had been a challenge, but Tino had managed the feat and now there were very enthusiastic soccer players in all of the Houses. Harry enjoyed the sport as well.

"What do you have planned for the coming year?" Harry asked as he spotted Vernon at one of the weight stations.

"Besides soccer and Rugby?" Tino asked. "Not sure yet."

"What about track?" Harry asked.

Tino looked thoughtful for a moment. "That is an interesting idea."

Harry sat on the bench at an angle and took the bar in hands, preparing to do some bench presses. Vernon stood over him and watched as Harry pressed the weight over his head a few times, helping him when he got to his breaking point. Tino turned around and watched Dudley getting on the treadmill and a trainer setting it.

"Dudley looks a lot better," he commented.

Vernon nodded. "Yes he is. The doctors are very pleased with his progress, and so am I. Petunia has joined a group of ladies who go walking around the neighborhood park in the mornings and all three of us are eating better."

Harry stood up and helped Vernon change weights. "Glad to hear that, Uncle Vernon."

"As soon as we are done here, we need to get back to the house. I have to go into the office for a bit this morning," Vernon said.

Harry nodded. "Okay, no problem."

Harry came out of the shower in time to hear the front door close. Obviously Uncle Vernon had just left. He could hear noises coming from the kitchen and knew Dudley was looking for something to eat. He went into his room and dressed in shirt and shorts, and then went down to the kitchen. He guessed right. Dudley was sitting at the table with a couple of carrots for a snack.

"That was a good workout this morning," Dudley commented.

Harry agreed. "That it was. Looked like you got moved up a little."

"The doctors and the trainer thought it was time to increase my exercise routine a little more. So the settings on the treadmill got changed and there's a bit more resistance on the stationary bike," Dudley said.

"Good, just don't overdo it," Harry said as he sat down with a cup of tea.

"Now that you're home, I wonder what the summer plans are?" Dudley asked.

Harry sighed. "I have no idea. Uncle Vernon hasn't said anything just yet, but he did hint at a possible trip someplace for Grunnings."

"It would be so cool if we got to go out of the country this year," Dudley grinned.

Harry smiled at the thought. It would be nice to get the chance to go home to Japan for a few weeks, but that was entirely up to Uncle Vernon. Sometimes fate does have a way of making things happen, and this summer would certainly end up to be one remembered.

Harry finished his tea and sat back down with a list of things that needed to be done around the house. He decided to take the list slow and easy, doing three or four items a day until things were done. Quite a few of the items could be done in the shade and that made Harry happy. He looked up at the clock and noted the time. It was late morning and the temperature was pushing eighty at the moment. He knew the back yard would be shady from about one thirty on, so that meant he could get a few things done. It was too hot to mow the front, so he'd leave that until it was starting to get dark. There wasn't much of one anyway, so it would be a snap. The first thing he decided to do was to paint the wooden patio furniture. That was something Dudley could help with so once the job was set up, they started in on the job, talking about various things and sharing jokes and funny things about their respective schools. Aunt Petunia came out nearly an hour later with a pitcher of cold lemonade and glasses. She smiled as she listened to the boys talking.

"It is so nice to see the both of you getting along so well," she commented.

Dudley looked up. "Thanks Mum. Harry is an interesting person, and he does have a very interesting life, having lived in Japan and going to that school."

Dudley didn't say Hogwarts too loudly, he didn't want neighbors to cause any trouble.

"Thanks Dudley," Harry grinned. "I guess I do have an interesting life."

"Mum, any idea where we are going for vacation this year?" Dudley asked.

Petunia sat down on another chair. "No dear, and your father hasn't said anything yet."

"Uncle Vernon hinted at a possible business trip on the way home," Harry said.

"He is involved in a big project at work," Petunia said.

Harry nodded as he sipped his glass of lemonade. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Harry asked his Uncle Vernon at dinner that night. Vernon sighed and scratched his face as he thought for a moment.

"I don't know yet, Harry. Grunnings hasn't said anything to me," Vernon sighed. "I wish they would."

"Thought I'd ask," Harry said.

Vernon nodded. "Not a problem."

"Okay," Harry said. "So what's on the telly tonight?"

"A James Bond film," Dudley replied. "Supposed to be a real good one."

Harry grinned. "Cool. I haven't seen it yet."

For the next few weeks, Harry settled into a new routine. In the early mornings was his run and training sessions with Tino, then going to the gym with Vernon and Dudley, and after that was doing some things before it got too hot. Early evenings Harry would call Hermione on the phone and they would talk about things and discuss the events in the Daily Prophet that Harry had a subscription to. He had gotten one after Hermione suggested it, her idea of keeping track of things a sound one. Not much was being reported in way of Death Eater attacks, and that made Harry glad. The sooner these people were stopped, the better. Vernon was busier than ever in the office, and he still had no clue as to where the project he was working on was going to be presented. Then a break in Harry's routine came a few days later. Hermione called Harry to say that her parents had planned an overnight trip up north and she was going with them. They told her to invite Harry with them. Harry had gone to her house a few times for dinner and the Dursleys had returned the invite, even having her parents over for dinner and the evening. Harry had taken her to the movies on one afternoon and both of them had a great time. This time they would be staying at the Alston Towers (I have heard that it is England's best amusement park, similar to Disneyland or Six Flags Magic Mountain) resort and going to the park nearby. Harry had heard of it but had never been there. They even invited Dudley, but his doctors said it was too soon for something like that. The Grangers promised to make it up once Dudley was strong enough.

Harry, Hermione, and the Grangers arrived mid afternoon on a Friday. The rooms were ready and they went up. Harry and Thomas would share one, Hermione and Cassandra would be in another. They settled in and then went to dinner at a restaurant at the top of the hotel. The view was exceptional and the food very good. After dinner they went for a walk along the boardwalk in the early evening.

"Thomas, they look so happy together," Cassandra said.

Thomas nodded. "Yes. I'm glad she met Harry. He seems like a nice young man."

Harry heard that and the tips of his ears went red as he blushed. Hermione smiled and giggled as she gently squeezed his hand. Harry looked up and smiled. Hermione leaned forward and kissed him on the lips and smiled once more. They turned back to the hotel and went up to their rooms for the night. Harry lay in bed and let his mind drift into Getsumi no Michi, meditating on the day's events. He was sure now that he was destined to be with Hermione for life, and the thought pleased him. He felt joy deep down inside his soul and recognized it as happiness. Life was looking better all the time.

The next day was spent roaming all over the park. There was so much to see, do, and check out that Harry wondered if it was possible to get to everything in one day. He sighed and turned to Hermione.

"This place is awesome," Harry said.

Hermione giggled. "I knew you would like it, Harry."

Harry laughed. "I do! Got to come back again for sure!"

Both of them laughed as they watched a clown acting out something funny. They did a few more of the rides and then went to one of the animal shows. The evening eventually came and the park lit up bright and colorful. They went to the grandstand area and danced to one of the popular bands for an hour. The fireworks show was the perfect capper to the evening. Harry had never seen anything quite like it and it made a lasting impression on him.

"Have a good time today Harry?" Hermione asked him as they went back to the hotel for the night.

Harry smiled. "I don't think I will ever forget today. It was a super day."

"I'm glad you liked it," Hermione said softly as she looked into his eyes.

Before he realized it, they were kissing. This one was different. He could feel tingled running up and down his spine as they kissed. He stepped back and looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"I love you," Harry said softly.

That had been the right thing to say. Hermione hugged him and Harry felt warm all over. This was the perfect ending to an awesome day.

Harry sat up with a start. The dream he had seemed so vivid and real. He quickly assumed the Lotus position and sank into Getsumi no Michi. A voice came back to him.

"Our dreams are signposts, indicators of what the possible future holds. Nothing is ever set in stone, because we never know what is to happen. Fate is a fickle thing, it can toss us in any direction possible. One cannot know what is to happen until we get there. Pay heed to this," the old man's voice said.

Harry tried to recall the dream but could only remember tiny pieces of it. Japan was involved, of that he was sure. He saw faces, Hermione, Dudley, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and others. How they were involved wasn't clear. Harry brought himself back to reality slowly and sighed once he was fully aware once more. He got off the bed and went to the window and looked out. The park had turned out a lot of their lights but left some on. The night was clear and he could see the full moon above. He sensed movement behind him and spun around to deal with it.

"Relax Harry, just me," Thomas said, putting up his hands.

Harry sighed and relaxed. "Sorry to wake you. Had a weird dream."

Thomas went to turn on a lamp and then his jaw dropped at the sight of Harry's tattoo. Harry groaned and kicked himself for not wearing a t-shirt to bed. "It's a long story."

Thomas nodded and made some tea and handed Harry a cup. They sat down at the table and Harry then told him everything. Thomas didn't say anything until Harry was finished telling his life story.

"I knew there was more to you than what I was seeing. Now I know that Hermione is very safe with you around her. I am very glad both of you are together. I know you are the right man for her. You have had quite a life, and I am sorry for your loss. You will always be a friend of the Granger Family," Thomas said, gently squeezing Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked up at the man. "Thank you sir."

Thomas smiled. "Think you can get back to sleep now?"

Harry nodded and they went back to bed. Tomorrow was a long day.

Harry briefly glanced at the London Times headlines the next morning. He wondered just what the plans for the day was and he looked up as Hermione and her mother walked into the room he was sharing with Thomas Granger.

"Good morning," Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. "Sleep well?"

Harry nodded, deciding not to mention last night. "Yes I did."

Room service knocked on the door with breakfast and left. The four of the sat down and ate a leisurely breakfast.

"So what's the plan for today?" Hermione asked.

"The beach," Thomas replied. "Kick back and relax a bit."

Harry nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

After breakfast they prepared for the day and headed to the elevator. They boarded it and headed down, stopping at a floor to pick up somebody. The man turned to Harry and smiled at him.

"Professor Dumbledore sends his regards and asked me to cast a spell to cover your tattoo so that you won't attract unwanted attention on the beach," he said.

Cassandra blinked. "Tattoo?" she asked.

Harry slapped his forehead as Hermione and Thomas groaned. "Tell you later about it."

He raised his t-shirt and the wizard tapped it with his wand. It shimmered for a moment and then disappeared.

"The spell will wear off at seven this evening," the man said. "Enjoy your day and watch your back."

The elevator doors opened as Harry dropped the shirt back into place. He followed Thomas out of the elevator as Cassandra looked at him strangely. Once they had set up on the beach with the oversized umbrella they rented and the large blanket, Harry told his story to Cassandra. When he finished he knew she understood.

"I feel so much better about Hermione going to Hogwarts, knowing you are there to protect her. I am happy she has met you, Harry. Both of you seem right for each other," Cassandra smiled.

That ended the situation and they relaxed and enjoyed the day.

True to the wizard's word, the spell began wearing off precisely at seven. By this time Harry and the Grangers were already back in the hotel, getting ready for dinner. Harry stepped back and watched the image shimmer back into existence before pulling his polo shirt on. Thomas stood back and watched as it reappeared.

"You do know the spell, don't you?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "Only problem is that I can't do magic outside of Hogwarts. There is a rule about underage magic. We aren't allowed to do it until we graduate Hogwarts. When you stop to think about it, it is a sensible rule."

Thomas nodded. "They would find out?"

"Yes they would. I don't want to find out what happens when they do," Harry replied as he tried to comb his hair into place.

"Would they make exceptions in the event of a life threatening emergency?" Thomas asked.

"They would and they do," Harry said.

"Good. They should, especially where you are concerned. You should have a way to defend yourself against these Death Eater people," Thomas said.

Harry grinned. "That's why I am a trained ninja."

Thomas made a face. "I forgot about that."

Both of them laughed and then turned to the door when a knock sounded. Harry opened the door to find Hermione standing there. He smiled and stepped back to let her in. Cassandra followed her daughter in.

"There you are my dear," Thomas grinned. "Shall we?"

They headed down to the lobby and drove to the restaurant that Petunia had recommended. It was everything she had said it was and more. A band in the corner started playing big band music right at seven thirty and people moved out to the dance floor and started to dance. Harry was glad he'd learned ballroom dancing from Aunt Petunia as he escorted Hermione out to the floor. They spent most of the evening dancing together and listening to the music. Right at ten, the band played it's last number and it was time to go. Back in the hotel room Harry sighed as he relieved the evening.

"Enjoy yourself?" Thomas asked Harry.

Harry looked up. "Definitely want to come back here. Too bad there isn't a place like that out our way."

"Isn't that the truth," Thomas sighed. "That's how Cassandra and I met."

Thomas sat down next to Harry and related the tale. Harry smiled as he told the story.

"Sounds like a fairy tale," Harry observed.

"That it does. But Cassandra and I have had our ups and downs, and so will you and Hermione. Just don't let them get in the way of your relationship with her, or you will regret it for the rest of your life," Thomas warned.

Harry nodded. "I'll remember that, sir."

"You'll do just fine Harry," Thomas grinned.

Harry nodded. "Thanks for the advice."

Harry settled into bed after telling Hermione goodnight. His thoughts turned to his Uncle and Aunt and wondered what was going on.

"Japan?" Petunia asked Vernon. "Is that where the business trip is?"

Vernon sighed. "Was. The project got killed. Grunnings informed me himself. Said I wasn't to blame for it and that I'd done good putting it all together. As it turned out the client had to back out and nobody knows why. So he gave me a month's vacation."

"Way cool," Dudley said. "I've been very curious to see where Harry grew up."

"Another reason right there. I thought it might do Harry some good to go back to where he lived prior to coming here to us. Recharge his batteries so to speak," Vernon said as he sipped his tea.

Petunia thought about that for a moment. Truth be told, she had wondered for a long time about the place where Harry grew up. "How are we going to pay for this?"

Vernon grinned. "Grunnings himself gave me the company credit card and said to have a good time and to not worry about the cost."

"Then he likes you," she said.

"He must have if he promoted me last year," Vernon said.

Dudley grinned. "Harry's gonna flip when he hears about this!"

Harry blinked at Vernon when his Uncle gave him the news over dinner that night. Dudley laughed at the shocked expression on Harry's face.

"Told you he'd freak!" Dudley chuckled.

Harry snapped out of his shock. "This is for real?"

"Very real, Harry. Thought a trip to your Japan home would do you good," Vernon said as he sipped at his wineglass.

Harry slowly grinned as it finally dawned on him that it was for real.

"You must invite that lovely girl with you Harry," Petunia said.

"We need to talk to her parents first," Harry said.

Vernon nodded. "We'll do that over Sunday dinner, Harry. When you see Tino in the morning let him know what's going on."

"I will. I'll send an owl to Dumbledore in the morning as well," Harry decided.

"Good. Now that is settled, I'll make the reservations tomorrow morning from the office," Vernon said.

Harry grinned as he leaned back. "It's going to be fun showing you around Japan."

"I'm looking forward to it," Vernon smiled.

Having settled that issue, they began the planning for the trip.

A week later they were on the plane, headed for Japan. Naturally Hermione was delighted with the invitation to go and the Grangers had no problem with letting her go. True to her nature, Hermione began reading up on Japan history and culture. Harry for his part taught the Dursleys a few things. Professor Dumbledore sent Harry a letter saying that it would be safe for him to go, there wasn't any reported Death Eater activity in Japan. Just the same he'd have a wizard or two watch out for Harry. Master Koshou however, was clearly delighted that Harry was coming home to the village Anjiro for a month. He would make arrangements for Harry's stay.

"It is good that you are coming home to Anjiro, Harry. It will be good to see you and all of your brothers here are delighted that you are coming. I look forward to seeing you again and meeting your relatives and your lady friend," Harry read.

He set the letter down and smiled once more. It had been decided to spend the first two weeks touring Japan, and then the last two weeks at Anjiro. Harry studied a few tour guides and decided on a few places to go. Vernon was going to rent a small family size van to drive all over Japan. Tino showed Vernon how to drive over in Japan and Vernon commented that it was quite a bit like here in England. Tino sent a letter to Koshou in Anjiro and the decision was made to give them an escort. When Tino told Vernon of the escort, he wisely accepted it.

"A much better idea," he told Tino. "Please thank them for it."

Tino promised he would in the next letter.

A gentle nudge in his side brought Harry out of his thoughts. He turned to Hermione who was sitting next to him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"The seat belt sign just lit up. We're coming in for a landing," Hermione informed Harry.

He buckled himself in. "Thanks Hermione."

The plane landed smoothly and rolled to a stop at the terminal. They collected their carryons and followed the crowd out to the customs desk. Harry checked to make sure he had his passport ready.

Good evening, sir. Here are the passports, Harry said to the customs official as he bowed to the man.

The man bowed back. Thank you, sir. Are you here for business or pleasure?

Pleasure. A month's family vacation, Harry grinned.

The man smiled. Ah, very good. Be sure to visit the hot springs at Mishima. They are the best place to go for a bit of relaxation.

Thank you for the suggestion, Harry said as he bowed and took the passports back. Have a good evening.

"What did he say?" Vernon asked as they walked past the gate.

"He recommended the hot springs at Mishima," Harry replied as he steered them towards the baggage claims.

"Oh yes," Hermione brightened. "I read about the place. The nearby volcano naturally heats the spring waters. There are a number of resorts nearby and a couple of excellent restaurants as well."

Harry looked around for the man who was to be their guide. "You're right, Hermione. I was there once. I liked it there."

"Is that the man over there, Harry?" Dudley piped up, pointing at a man standing by the doors with a sign with the Dursley name on it.

Harry looked at it and smiled. It was the man they were supposed to meet. "Yes he is, Dudley. Are you doing okay?"

"Just a little tired," he admitted.

Harry nodded. "Okay. Hopefully he has the van outside the doors."

Kinto did, and Dudley climbed in and sat in the back gratefully.

"Is your cousin okay?" Kinto asked Harry.

"He should be. He's just a bit tired is all," Harry said.

"All right. We are to go to a nearby hotel for the night, seeing as how it is late in the day. We have a suite reserved for you upstairs. He can settle into his room and sleep if he wishes," Kinto said.

Thank you brother, Harry said, switching to Japanese.

Kinto smiled. You are welcome. It is good to see you again.

Once the baggage was secured in the back, they were off. As they drove out of the airport area, Kinto began pointing out things of interest. Dudley shot pictures of the things that interested him most as Hermione, Petunia, and Vernon looked out the windows at the sights. Harry had turned the front passenger seat around to face the group and commented on a few things as well. It wasn't a long drive to the hotel, just a half hour away from the airport. Dudley settled down on the couch in the living room of the suite they had gotten and started to surf the channels.

"The English channels are from 17 to 21, Dudley. You'll find some of the Japanese anime translated on channel 19," Kinto told Dudley.

"Thank you," Dudley said as he turned back to the TV.

Vernon put out his hand to Kinto. "Thank you very much for being our tour guide. We appreciate your taking the time to help us."

"It is nothing," Kinto smiled, bowing. "I am glad to help a brother."

Harry came out of the kitchen with a tea tray in his hands. "Would anyone like a cup of tea before turning in?"

"Thank you Harry," Petunia smiled. "Just what I needed."

They relaxed a bit on the couch by the large bay window and sipped their tea, discussing their itinerary for the next two weeks. Dudley was the first to head off to bed and before long, everyone did the same. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Harry, Kinto, and another Neko ninja played chase around the hotel early the next morning while it was still dark. They raced up stairs, hopped from balcony to balcony, went up and down the short palm trees, Harry practicing his evade and escape techniques. The workout did him good, his body responding to the tumbling, running, and climbing he did. He finished his workout with a session in the hotel's weight room facilities, Dudley joining him for his own workout. Kinto knew about Dudley's heart attack and his medical limitations and watched over Dudley while he walked the treadmill and worked the stationary bike. After a refreshing shower, Harry joined everyone in the dining room as Kinto and the second man that Kinto introduced as Duc served up breakfast. Harry saw the map and a book on the table and wondered where they were headed to first.

"I thought we could tour the Imperial Palace and the Government House first and then go from there," Kinto said as Harry picked up the book.

"That would be cool," Harry said. "I've never been there."

"That will be our first stop then," Kinto said.

They checked out of the hotel right at nine thirty and arrived at the Imperial House right at ten. Kinto handed out the special passes he'd gotten the day before.

"I understand they limit the number of visitors to the Imperial House," Hermione said as they walked in.

"Yes they do," Kinto said. "They really don't have special areas for visitors to walk in so they limit the number of tours through here."

"There's a lot of history here," Dudley commented.

Kinto nodded. "This house has existed for many years, being one of the most important government centers in Japan. It dates back to the Samurai days."

They joined a tour and followed it from room to room. In the last room they went into, there were a series of paintings of the various Emperors in Japanese history, ending with the last one, Hirohito. His son, Akahito now had the throne. Dudley managed to keep up during the tour and Harry watched him for the first sign of trouble. Thankfully there was none. They went back to the van and began a driving tour of Tokyo and the shopping district. Dudley wisely accepted a wheelchair. All that walking might be too much for him. They had lunch in one of the many seafood places on the Ginza, Kinto telling them the history behind the Ginza. Hermione added a few of her observations as well.

"Are there any castles still standing?" Dudley asked.

Kinto grinned. "Oh yes. The most famous one of all is Himeji castle. It has a five-story dungeon in the center of it. Then there's the Nijo Castle, built in 1603, where the Tokugawa Shogun stayed when he was in town."

"There are several more scattered throughout Japan, each unique in their own way," Hermione said.

"Ah, I see you know something of our country," Kinto smiled.

Hermione smiled. "When Harry invited me to come I did a lot of research into Japan history and the culture. Being here makes it much more real."

Kinto smiled and bowed. "I am honored by your words. Thank you."

"There is more to see, I hope. Harry says something called the Korakuen Gardens is a must see," Petunia said. "I do love gardens."

"That is definitely our next stop. It is fortunate that you have arrived when you did. The Music Festival at Itsukushima Shrine just got started. We will stop there for a day," Kinto said.

"Japan has many festivals that mark certain times of the year and events that happen at that particular time of the year. There will be much to see at one," Harry explained as he finished his tea.

"Sumo wrestling?" Dudley asked.

Kinto smiled. "Oh yes. That and more, my friend."

"Cool!" Dudley exclaimed.

Kinto turned to Vernon. "What interests you the most?"

Vernon thought for a minute. "The Samurai."

Kinto nodded. "A time in our history where this unique group of individuals shaped our nation and made it into what it is now."

Kinto had the feeling there was more to Vernon's answer and that it had to do with Harry, but he wisely did not push the issue. There would be time for that later.

"If all of you are ready, we shall go see the Korakuen Gardens," Kinto said.

They headed back to the van and Kinto drove them there.

It was everything Kinto said it would be and more. The simple beauty of the gardens moved Petunia and Vernon. Hermione sighed over the beautiful swans that swam in the small lake at the center. Harry closed his eyes and slipped into Getsumi no Michi and the peaceful feeling swept through him, filling him up to overflowing. Dudley thought it was definitely the most beautiful place he'd ever been to. They spent three hours there touring the gardens, and then moved on to the Tokyo Museum of Natural History. That explained a lot of Japanese history, from the earliest recorded date up to now. Then they left Tokyo and headed south on the Shinkansen, heading for Kyoto. Kinto estimated an early evening arrival time.

"This train really that fast?" Dudley asked.

"Travels at a speed of two hundred miles an hour," Kinto smiled. "That's why they call it the bullet train."

Dudley grinned. "Cool."

"Could use a few of these in England," Vernon said. "Certainly improve travel."

Kinto nodded. "They use these trains between major cities."

"So what will we find in Kyoto?" Hermione asked.

"Glad you asked. We'll find a section of Kyoto set up just like it was back in the 14th century. Get an opportunity to see what a day in that time period was like," Kinto said. "One of my favorite places to go."

Harry nodded. "Good. I've been there only once, and that was to accompany a friend."

Kinto nodded. "I remember that."

"Is this where one of the castles are?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, and we will tour it," Kinto smiled. "We'll spend the night here and then move on to Osaka to see a replica of a fishing village. It is common knowledge that the late Emperor Hirohito had a lab there for his research."

"That's right, he was a marine biologist," Hermione said.

"That I didn't know," Vernon said.

Kinto nodded. "He made a number of incredible discoveries and published a number of papers of his finds and his research."

The train pulled into Kyoto just as the sun was beginning to set. After dinner in the hotel restaurant, Harry and Hermione took a short walk down to the shoreline of the nearby pond to watch the ducks and Swans swimming. Harry was feeling good especially since Hermione was with him. He felt her hand slipping into his and he gently squeezed it. They stopped under a tree and faced each other. Harry leaned forward and kissed Hermione, feeling high from the contact. He knew deep down she was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with now. There was no doubt of that whatsoever. They returned to the hotel and went upstairs to their rooms. The plan now was to stay here a day, go to Osaka the day after, then Hiroshima, and then go to Anjiro. They would spend the last week there. Vernon had decided two weeks in Japan would be enough, and then they would go to the English seashore to meet Aunt Marge for two weeks. Harry was cool with that. He settled down into bed with a smile on his face after seeing Hermione off to her room. Harry dreamed of them living their lives together that night, getting married, having kids, watching them grow up, and then going off to Hogwarts. Harry hoped that he would get all that, and more. He promised himself if that did happen, he'd do everything he could to make Hermione and his children happy.

Harry told Hermione of his dream last night, and she smiled.

"I had a similar dream last night, Harry. Could it be that something is trying to tell us of our future together?" she asked.

Harry suddenly remembers what the voice had said to him a few nights ago.

"Our dreams are signposts, indicators of what the possible future holds. Nothing is ever set in stone, because we never know what is to happen. Fate is a fickle thing, it can toss us in any direction possible. One cannot know what is to happen until we get there. Pay heed to this," the old man's voice said.

Harry repeated what he had heard in his dream the night at the Alston Towers.

"Harry, that's deep," Hermione said. "He's right. Let's not worry so much about our future just yet. If it happens, it happens."

"How did you get so wise?" Harry asked with a smile.

Hermione giggled. "Just a few things my mother told me."

"Hungry?" Harry asked her.

"Yes," was her reply.

Harry turned and went into the kitchen and started breakfast.

They spent the day at the old section of Kyoto where a replica of a 14th century Japanese town stood. There was so much to see and do, and Dudley enjoyed seeing the Samurai walking around the streets. Harry bought them a lunch of noodles and beef, and then Kinto guided them to a stage where a play was scheduled to begin. Harry recognized it at once.

"The Forty Seven Ronin," Vernon read on the sign. "Who were they?"

Harry grinned. "One of the most famous stories to ever come out of Old Japan. The story is a tale of honor and revenge. As it goes, a Samurai Lord from the countryside, having done a noble deed for a Lord, was invited to a party. There was another man who thought that the country Samurai shouldn't be allowed because he didn't dress properly or act like a real Samurai should. He didn't tell the country Samurai anything, and so the country Samurai not being trained in proper manners embarrassed himself and was ordered to commit seppuku. He did, and the man's forty-seven retainers were angry by the lack of respect shown to their Lord swore revenge. But they were being carefully watched, and they spent the next two years doing menial jobs and getting drunk in public. Eventually they weren't considered a threat any longer, and people stopped watching them. They finally made plans to avenge their Lord, and did so. They then presented the head of the Lord who had failed to help their master, and then committed seppuku on the spot. That is why they are called the Forty Seven Ronin."

(If anyone knows the story, please tell me if I got the events right. If not, I'll publish the account in a special posting. Thanks – David)

Vernon whistled. "Wow. Now that's loyalty."

The play got started and lasted thirty minutes at the most. It definitely made an impression on the Dursleys and Hermione as Harry and Kinto translated most of the dialogue. After the play, they moved on into some of the shops and watched some of the craftspeople. Harry smiled as he watched a sword smith create a sword in front of people. Kinto nudged Harry, breaking him out of the trance.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Harry looked up at the older man. "Yes. Brings back memories of Beppu in the blacksmith back home. Is he still?"

Kinto smiled. "Still banging away."

Harry had to laugh at that. "Cool."

They left the village close to evening and headed back to the hotel. Tomorrow they would be going into Hiroshima, and then Anjiro. The memories crowded around him as he let his mind drift back there. It had been nearly two years since he'd been there, the place he considered his first home. He knew he would be pushed by the other ninjas to prove he'd been keeping up on his training and he looked forward to it. Harry was glad he'd found Tino in England and that Tino had helped him with his training and exercise runs. He'd done his best to be true to his ninja heritage, just as he was trying to be true to his Wizarding Heritage. He didn't want to be a dishonored ninja or a dishonored wizard.

"My God," Vernon said as they stood inside the Hiroshima War Memorial the next day. "What have we done? How could the world get this far?"

Kinto and Tino shook their heads as the old man who was the guide answered Vernon.

"Arrogance, sir. That's how. Back then we thought we could win and rule over the entire world. We were blinded to reality, and the Japanese people paid the price," he said sadly. "I lost my relatives that day. Fortunately my mother in her infinite wisdom sent me far into the country to my Grandparent's farm. I was so young then, not really understanding what was going on."

Harry stepped up to the block wall and laid flowers at the base of it. He clapped his hands twice and then holding his hands together in front of him, bowed deep.

"Thank you young man," the old man nodded. "You honor those who died that day. We must never forget."

The old man led them around the memorial, showing pictures of people and things as they appeared on the day after. There were things in display cases that had either melted or had been deformed from the blast. It was a sober group that left the memorial.

They continued their journey to Anjiro, now riding in a Range Rover borrowed from friends. They would be in Anjiro by late afternoon and Harry was looking forward to it.

"Be nice to get in a week's hard training," Harry said. "I'll show you some of the things I studied and learned. I'm sure Hermione will learn a thing or two."

Vernon nodded, his thoughts occupied by what had been the past. Harry decided to approach him later in the evening and find out what was bothering him. He hoped it wasn't anything serious. The talk was light and the jokes flew as the miles went by. Harry suddenly had a feeling deep inside of him that they were now very close.

"Won't be long now," Harry said.

Kinto and Tino nodded in response to what Harry had said. They could feel it too. The truck rounded the final bend and there it was. Just like Harry had remembered. The Range Rover stopped in front of Master Koshou's house. Harry got out as the old man came out on the porch. Harry bowed.

I am glad to see you in good health, Master. It has been too long since I left here, and yet I have never left, a part of me shall always be here, Harry said.

The old man smiled. Welcome home, my son. It is good to see you.

Harry turned and introduced the Dursleys and Hermione. Koshou stepped up to them.

"I'm honored to meet you. Harry has said much about you," he said, and then turned to Hermione. "So you are the lovely young lady who has captured Harry's heart."

Hermione bowed. "Yes sir. Harry has told me much about you and his life here. He's even taught me a few things."

"Very good. When you leave here at the end of the week, you shall know more. Kinto, please show them to their quarters and make sure they are comfortable," Koshou ordered the man.

Yes master! Kinto replied.

The house they were escorted to was very nice by Western standards. Dudley sank gratefully onto the couch in the living room and sighed.

"Are you okay, Dudley?" Petunia asked.

"Just fine, Mum. Kind of tired," Dudley replied.

Kinto turned around. "I can arrange for a massage and a bath if you like."

Dudley accepted, and it became an experience he would never forget. Neither would the other Dursleys and Hermione.

Harry woke up early, as was his habit to do so. He pulled on a pair of shorts and running shoes and left the house. He ran his usual four miles and then returned to the house, changing into his ninja suit. Harry slipped back out of the house and headed for the training area. Harry closed his eyes and slipped into Getsumi no Michi and began Tai Chi. As he slowly went through the moves, other ninja joined him. He then moved into the higher forms and moved faster. By now the Dursleys and Hermione were up and watching Harry. Koshou nodded and the ninja immediately surrounded Harry and attacked. The fight was fast and furious. Harry worked through the weapons he had trained with, giving the Dursleys and Hermione a very effective demonstration of what he could do. They watched in amazement as Harry moved really fast.

"Wow. Harry's got the moves," Dudley commented as Harry came to a screeching halt, his katana raised high overhead.

Enough. Harry has proved that he has kept up very well with his training, Koshou announced. Everyone will start their daily training now.

All the ninja including Harry bowed as one. Yes Master!

Koshou turned to the Dursleys and Hermione. "Now you have seen what Harry is truly capable of."

Dudley blinked. "That was so much more than what he showed the first summer he was with us when those blokes tried to rob us."

"That is because he has trained with us since he was two years old. He has proven himself time and time again," Koshou said. "Does this settle your doubts, Vernon-san?"

Vernon nodded, and then turned to the old man. "How did you know, sir?"

"I could feel it and saw it in your aura. Your nephew has great skill, both as ninja and as Wizard," Koshou said as Harry came up to him. "Now he needs to learn that with great power comes great responsibility."

Harry bowed. "Thank you for teaching me that, Master."

"Remember it always Harry," Koshou said. "Find Tino and start your daily training. I shall be along in a short while."

Harry bowed once more and raced off. Koshou turned to the Dursleys.

"If you will come with me, there is much to discuss," he said.

The Dursleys and Hermione followed him to his hut.

The week they spent there in Anjiro was a good one. Vernon and Petunia relaxed considerably while Harry went through his training and Hermione learned new things. Dudley unfortunately wasn't able to take part in any of the physical training. He did however, learn how to handle knives and shiriken. It wasn't long before Dudley was throwing them like a pro. He participated in a tournament and made it into fourth place, much to Harry's surprise. Dudley was presented with a 15th century Tanto for his fourth place finish. He bowed and thanked Koshou.

"The ability was there. All you needed was the opportunity to let it come out," Koshou told him.

Harry even demonstrated his swimming skills for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon one warm afternoon. Vernon found a small rowboat tied up at the dock and asked to borrow it for the afternoon. He then put together a picnic basket for Petunia and himself and convinced Petunia to come with him.

"Oh my, we haven't done this in ages. Remember the small lake?" she said as Vernon helped her into the boat.

"The one where the boat tipped over and I lost the picnic basket?" he asked.

Petunia giggled. "Yes, that one."

Harry watched as they pushed off from the dock and Vernon waved to him as he stood on the rock by the pond. Harry waved back and then dived into the water. Petunia and Vernon watched, waiting for Harry to come up for air.

"Where is he?" Vernon asked, starting to get worried.

Just then Harry surfaced next to the boat. Vernon sat back down and sighed with relief. "I take it that is part of your training, swimming underwater while holding your breath?"

Harry nodded. "Yes it is, Uncle Vernon. I can go from the dock to the big rock over there without coming up for air. I practice that in the lake next to the Hogwarts Castle. Sure gave Professor Snape a heart attack one morning."

Harry had gone down to the lake and dove in that cold morning as part of his training. Professor Snape had seen him go in and went down to the docks to chew him out for swimming in the lake without authorization and having a watcher present. When Harry hadn't come up for air right away, Snape began to panic. When Harry did come up for air ten minutes later, Snape was in full blown major heart attack panic mode. Professor Dumbledore had arrived in time to see Harry doing a lazy freestyle stroke back to the dock while Snape was screaming his head off.

"Severus," Dumbledore said from behind the man. "Is there a problem?"

Snape had turned around and informed the headmaster of what happened.

"Have you forgotten that Harry in trained to do this?" Dumbledore said. "He not only demonstrated his swimming skills to me but showed me he is capable of taking care of himself. Besides, the Merpeople were asked by me to teach him underwater skills. Never know when they might come in handy. Mr. Potter does have my authorization to come down here anytime he wishes. He just needs to inform someone he is coming here when he does."

Snape felt completely stupid. "Oh. My apologies, headmaster."

Dumbledore had smiled. "Accepted, Severus. Perhaps you could show Harry a potion or two that will assist him in his underwater training."

Snape nodded. "Of course."

"Glad you are here, Harry. Another week here, then it's home to England. We'll land on our doorstep for a few days, then it's off to Aunt Marge and the seashore for a week. That's the plan," Vernon informed Harry, bringing him back to the present.

Harry smiled. "Good. That will give me time to practice my Apparating skills."

Vernon lifted an eyebrow slightly. "You can vanish at will?"

Harry smiled. "Yes. All part of my training routine."

Vernon shook his head. "Well get to it then, lad."

"Yes sir," Harry mock saluted Vernon, and then slipped back underwater.

Vernon waited for a moment or two and then resumed paddling towards the island. All they would say was that the afternoon had been delightful, and Petunia had a slight smile on her face for the whole evening. Harry guessed what they had been up to, but kept it to himself. He didn't want to intrude on their privacy.

As Harry went about his training, all those who were present watched him. But one ninja in particular didn't share his brother's feelings about Harry being a great ninja. He hated Harry, and all the attention he got. He watched Harry carefully, hoping to find a weakness and exploit it, and to hopefully ruin or destroy Harry. He had allowed feelings of jealousy to creep in and warp his thinking, and eventually anger replaced the jealousy and then hate creeped in. He was now black ninja, and a threat to Harry's life, if not the Clan Neko Ninja. Their paths would soon cross.

End Chapter

Next episode: Hermione gets taken hostage by the black ninja, forcing a confrontation between him and Harry. Then home to England and more adventures!


	13. Battle and Back to England

Ninja Wizard 13

By David

Author's Notes: See chapter one for the disclaimer.

Ninja Wizard 13

Battle, and Back to England

Harry was unaware of the danger as he passed by the dock after having gone swimming. Hermione sat on a big rock and handed Harry a towel as he came up to her.

"Thanks Hermione. What have you been up to today?" Harry asked as he sat down next to her.

"Not much. I sat in on the potions class and learned quite a bit," she said. "Some very useful things and I even wrote an extra credit report for Professor Snape."

Harry grinned. "That's my girl."

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry. "How come you weren't there?"

"I'm scheduled to be there for the third session after dinner," Harry said. "I suppose you wouldn't let me peek at your notes."

"How are you going to learn anything if you keep copying my notes Harry?" Hermione huffed.

Harry laughed. "You look cute when you do that."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're impossible, Harry."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Love you dear."

"I know you do," Hermione said softly.

Harry stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up to her feet. They walked the path back to the village. As they entered the village, people waved to them and they waved back. There were colorful streamers and paper lanterns being hung everywhere.

"What kind of festival is this again?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. "It's to celebrate the humble beginnings of the Neko Ninja Clan. More food, dancing, and music than you'll find anywhere."

"I read there are competitions during festivals," Hermione said.

"There will be some wrestling, Sumo style," Harry said. "Most likely there will be a martial arts tournament to have a Clan Champion for the year."

"I'm sure Dudley will get a kick out of it," Hermione deadpanned.

Harry had to groan at the pun as Hermione giggled. They passed a clump of trees, unaware that there were angry eyes watching them. The anger grew within the watcher.

Debases himself with an outsider. Betrays the Clan secrets, he snarled to himself. The Master must be blind not to see this betrayal.

He continued to watch as Harry walked towards Master Koshou's hut after Hermione walked to another.

No matter. Soon I shall erase the stain from the Clan Honor, he mumbled.

He slipped away from his spot and disappeared.

Harry knocked on the door of Master Koshou's hut and waited. He took a breath and relaxed. He let him mind wander over the events of the last two years and realized he'd seen more adventure than he'd ever dreamed of. He idly wondered what was next.

"Come!" the voice said from inside the house.

Harry opened the door and entered. He got on his knees and bowed deep.

Harry. I must discuss something with you. I feel a strong sense of danger. I do not know what it is. I know it centers on you. Be alert, my son. Do not let your guard down. Be aware. We must discover this person who threatens the Clan. He or she must be stopped, Koshou said.

Harry bowed. Yes master. I will be careful.

Good. Now to other matters. Tino tells me you are working hard at your training at Hogwarts. I am glad this Dumbledore has allowed you to continue your training, Koshou said.

He saw how valuable my skills could be in defeating this Lord Voldemort and set aside a special room for my training. He cast spells on training dummies to animate them to give my training even more realism. Having brother Tino there to help and evaluate my humble skills has been a blessing, Harry said.

Koshou smiled. Very good. Perhaps someday I shall meet this Dumbledore.

I would be truly honored to introduce him to you Master, Harry said.

Koshou smiled. Thank you Harry. I believe Master Ito is looking for you.

May I take my leave? Harry bowed.

Yes my son, Koshou said.

Harry bowed once more and then left the house. He headed down to Master Ito's hut. There was much to do for the festival.

Vernon and Petunia relaxed in the chair swing on the front porch of the guesthouse, watching the sun go down behind the mountain.

"So peaceful here," Petunia said with a sigh.

Vernon nodded agreement. "That it is. This would be the kind of place I'd like us to retire to, dear. Spend our golden years in a quiet place like this."

Petunia smiled. "That sounds like a plan."

Harry passed by and waved to them. They waved back and Harry continued on. He saw how much his aunt and uncle had changed and he was happy. Harry hoped that would be him and Hermione someday, and he had the feeling it would happen. He arrived at Master Ito's house to find Dudley and Hermione making paper lanterns.

"Hey Harry!" Dudley grinned. "Come join the fun!"

The others laughed as Harry shook his head. He sat down and picked up a half finished one and went to work, gluing the colored paper into place. He listened to the talk about the tournaments coming up and who was going to take part. He smiled. Nothing had really changed in the time he'd been away. It was like he always had remembered, the talk and the challenges being thrown, the smell of festival food being cooked, the colorful decorations going up. He looked down at the colored paper and then he felt a chill come over him. He closed his eyes and slipped into Getsumi no Michi. He found himself surrounded by paper lanterns. Colored ones. Festival lanterns. He looked around and then saw a dark form to his right. All he could see in the darkness was a pair of brown colored eyes. Eyes that held hate and anger.

Your time is coming, traitor. I shall deal with you soon enough. Then it shall be the outsider's turn. Then I shall kill Master Koshou and take over the Clan, the dark figure hissed at him.

Harry knew without a doubt it was a ninja gone black. He faced the darkness.

Why have you gone dark? Why have you allowed anger, hate, and jealousy enter your soul and corrupt you, brother? Do you not know the consequences? Do you not understand what will happen to you? Do you not understand the price you will now pay? It is not too late for you to turn away from the dark. I can help you, Harry told him.

The dark figure laughed at him. Here I have found great power. A power you could not possibly even begun to comprehend, brother. It will help me defeat you. It will help me get rid of the Master, and place me as the Master. You cannot stop me!

Harry raised his head to look into the dark figure's eyes. Then it is truly too late for you. Your soul has become completely poisoned with the darkness. You are no longer my brother. You are no longer Neko Ninja. You are now black ninja.

I look forward to our meeting, the black figure hissed.

Suddenly Harry was back in the room, flat on his back. He looked up into Hermione's worried face. Other people crowded around. Dudley reached down to help Harry sit up.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I must go see the Master. It is important."

Harry stood up and walked back to Master Koshou's house and knocked on the door. Within moments he was telling the old man about what had happened. Koshou pulled on his beard as he listened to Harry's story.

"Then there is no doubt. This person seeks to kill you and me. This person now threatens the safety and security of the Neko Ninja. He must be stopped," Koshou said.

"Is there any way we can help him, Master?" Harry said, realizing what was going to happen.

Koshou shook his head. "No, my son. There is not. I truly wish there was."

Harry knew deep down what that meant. It would be something that he would deal with for a long time and that changed him right then. He bowed and left the house.

He barely slept at all that night. As the sky began to change colors from the black of night to the light blue of day, he sat on the porch of the house and meditated, seeking a better answer.

"There are never any easy answers, young ninja. This is the first of many situations that you will face in your life. You must carefully weigh each and every thought and emotion in each situation and decide accordingly. Then stand on what you decide and never waver," the voice told him.

Harry decided that was good advice and it cleared his mind. He knew now he had to defend the Clan and stop the black ninja. There was no choice in the matter. He rose and began his morning run. Master Koshou watched him pass the house and nodded. He knew that Harry would fight the black ninja and would try to reason with him.

"I would have done the same, my son, if I were in your place once more," he sighed. "But I cannot allow him to live. He is a threat to us all."

He turned to his house and saw his second standing there. "The men are selected and they stand ready. Do you think Harry will try to reason with him?"

Koshou nodded. "It is in his character. He has been trained to be Ninja, he knows many ways to kill a person, and yet he wishes to try and help this person."

"What about this Voldemort person?" the second asked.

Koshou sighed once more. "That is a different matter. This man is the one responsible for the deaths of his parents. He is the one responsible for many deaths. I have seen in my visions that Harry is the only one capable of killing him. The boy does not know this yet. I must meet his Professor Dumbledore and talk to him. This Dumbledore can either help him, or hurt him."

The second nodded and turned into the sun, the direction Harry had run off into. "I pray we have prepared Harry well."

"As do I," Koshou nodded.

He picked up his cup of tea and slowly sipped it and watched the morning sunrise over the village.

Harry joined Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, and Hermione for breakfast after having done his morning routine. He was still unsure about the business he was about to go through but he hoped he could turn the person back. He had to try.

"So when does the festival get started, Harry?" Dudley asked.

Harry looked up at Dudley. "Around three this afternoon. All I can tell you is that you'll have a good time. I know I'm looking forward to it."

"Will there be a lot of people?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. There will be quite a group of people here from other parts of Japan. Some of them I know, others I don't. Master Koshou is expecting a good turnout this year," Harry stated.

"Cool," Dudley grinned.

Harry stretched and stood up. "I do have some things I need to finish up, so I'll see you later for tea."

Harry left the house and headed for Koshou's house to find out what needed to be done. He stopped at one house and met with the ladies there who informed Harry his surprises for the Dursleys and Hermione was ready. He smiled and bowed, thanking them. Then he was off and running for the rest of the day, getting things done for the evening's celebrations. As he moved around getting things done, people from other parts of Japan began arriving. Harry greeted some by name, others he waved to. Around one in the early afternoon, he saw the group of ladies heading to the guesthouse his relatives and Hermione were in. He knew what was going to happen and he grinned, wishing he was there to see their reactions. He hoped they would like the fancy kimonos he'd asked for.

After his usual morning workout, Harry went and took care of final preparations for the start of the festival. The kids in the village were getting excited and Harry smiled, the memories coming back to remind him of past celebrations. He was looking forward to the events and hoped everything would turn out fine. He pitched in and did what he could until Master Koshou was satisfied that everything was in order. Guests invited to the celebration came drifting into the village over the last few hours and by the time the celebration was ready to start, all of the guests were there. Harry finished the last of his assignments and then headed to the house to dress in his formal kimono for the start of the festival. He arrived in time to see Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, and Hermione standing in the living room in their formal kimonos.

"Thank you Harry!" Hermione said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Harry blushed as Dudley grinned and Petunia sighed.

"All of you do look very good in them. I hope you liked the surprise," Harry said.

Vernon smiled. "Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome, Uncle Vernon. Now I need to get ready myself. I'll see you guys at the stage," Harry said as he headed for his room.

He heard the front door close as he went into the small bathhouse and started his bath. He relaxed in the hot water for nearly twenty minutes and then got out. He dressed in his formal kimonos and slipped his short ninja-to inside the jacket, getting the feeling that something would happen tonight. He arrived at the stag in time to see Master Koshou greeting the guests.

"Welcome all to the celebration of our humble beginnings. Please enjoy yourselves!" he said, and the celebration got under way.

Harry took Hermione's hand and they joined in the first dance. That set the tone for the evening. He was having so much fun the threat slipped his mind completely. He led Hermione around the carnival style booths, trying the different food and games. He even tried his hand at a gambling game or two. Eventually they made their way back to the main stage where a Kabuki troupe was performing a comedy. They watched for a while, Harry explaining what was going on. Afterwards Hermione wandered over to the stage watching a couple of the younger kids getting ready for their event. Something slipped out of the shadows and grabbed her. Before she could react, there was a knife at her throat.

"Call to him," the voice hissed in her ear.

"You mean Harry?" she asked calmly.

"Yes," he replied. "Soon he shall be dead along with Master Koshou and the Neko Ninja shall be mine."

Harry had gotten two cups of warm cider and turned back to where he had seen Hermione last. A few of the kids saw what happened and pointed to Hermione as Harry walked up.

"Harry," Hermione called.

The black clad figure moved her out into the light and now Harry could see the threat. Everything came to a halt as people suddenly realized what was going on. Harry quietly shed his outer kimonos down to his t-shirt and pants. Dudley appeared next to him and handed him his battle ninja-to.

"Harry," Koshou called, Harry turning to look at him. "This not training or tournament. This is real. You are now fighting to protect honor."

Harry bowed. "I understand, Master."

The ninja smirked. Master Koshou has no honor, Harry. He promised me something and then turns around and gives it to you.

Harry looked at the black clad figure. If Master Koshou decided to give it to someone else, that is his right. If he chose to take the Katana from me and give it to another of my brothers, that is his right. It is not my right to be angry with him. There was a reason he decided to pass it to me. Only he knows.

He will betray you, the man said.

Harry looked up at him. How do you know? Master Koshou has always been honorable with me.

The man laughed. Of course he is. He will whisper sweet things into your ear while stabbing you in the back.

Let her go. This is between you and me, Harry said.

The man shrugged. As you wish.

He shoved Hermione at Harry and drew his own ninja-to as Harry reached out to catch her. He barely blocked the sword strike with his own ninja-to in time. The little kids helped Hermione off the stage. Now it was just Harry and the man.

I am Harry Potter, adopted son of Master Koshou, son of Lily and James Potter, he declared.

The man nodded and removed his mask. Gasps of shock ran through the assembly and Harry recognized him.

I am Raizo, former son of your precious Master Koshou, he announced. I shall be the next Master of the Neko Ninja Clan!

There was quiet muttering among the people as Harry studied the older teenager in front of him. Then it occurred to him who it was.

I recognize you now. You were the older boy who tormented all of us younger kids all those years ago, Harry said.

Raizo threw back his head and laughed Very good! You remembered!

You are not welcome here, Raizo. You will leave, Koshou said.

No. I refuse. You promised me something, dear father. You told me I shall succeed you as leader of the Neko Ninja and now I have come to take what is rightfully mine, Raizo snarled.

Koshou looked up and stared into Raizo's eyes. You are no longer my son. I do not know you any more. I declare you dead.

Raizo reacted by charging at Harry, raising his sword for an attack. Harry waited until Raizo struck, blocking the sword strike and initiating one of his own. The battle was on. Both of them moved very fast, each strike blocked and initiated in the blink of an eye. Sparks flew as the swords made contact time and time again. Raizo worked kicks and punches into the battle, which Harry turned aside easily. Harry knew he had the advantage, having trained daily. He bided his time and waited for the opening that would give him the victory. The fight didn't cover much ground, the fighters only moving two dozen steps in any given direction. To Hermione, it seemed they were standing still, their arms, legs, and swords a blur of action. To everyone else they saw precise attacks and defensive moves. Not a word was spoken, not a sound made. Harry's face showed no emotion, something that scared Vernon and Petunia. They wondered why Harry didn't show emotion like Raizo was doing. Both Harry and Raizo continued the battle. Harry knew he was fighting for more than just Honor, he was fighting for the Clan. He knew he could not fail.

As the fight wore on, Raizo got angrier as he failed each time to bring Harry down. He began to make mistakes, and then suddenly Harry had disarmed him, knocked him flat on the floor, and had the tip of his katana at Raizo's throat. It was clear to everyone he had won the battle.

You have beaten me! Raizo screamed.

Harry nodded. Yes. I sincerely hope you will change your mind and rejoin us.

Raizo shook his head. No. I will have what is mine.

Koshou came up next to Harry.

Master Koshou, it is possible to convince him to drop this quest for vengeance, Harry said.

Koshou smiled sadly, and Harry knew what was to happen next.

Master, I ask for his life. Banish him if you must, but let him keep his life, Harry asked him.

Koshou looked at Harry. You are indeed a noble man, trying to see the good in all people. Not all people can be saved. Raizo has gone too far dark. This Lord Voldemort you fight has gone too far dark, having destroyed anything good or human within himself in his quest to rule the world. He has killed many people he thought stood in his way, including your parents. This is a man that cannot be shown any mercy. Raizo has threatened the safety and security of the Clan. That cannot be allowed.

Raizo laughed from where he lay. I will be most happy to teach you that lesson someday, little boy.

Raizo stood up, blood from dozens of cuts staining his black suit. Koshou looked at him.

You have threatened us. You came here with the intention of harming people in your quest to take control of the Clan. You are no longer Neko Ninja. You are no longer my son. You are no longer one of us, Koshou said.

He nodded to his second as he started to turn his back on Raizo. Suddenly there was a loud bang, a bright flash of light, and a huge cloud of smoke on the stage. Men rushed forward, but it was too late. Raizo was gone.

Koshou stood there for a moment and then turned to the musicians nearby. They nodded and the music started once more. Koshou touched Harry on the arm and led Harry to the front porch of his house. The doctor quickly examined Harry and nodded.

He is unharmed, Master. His Chi protected him, the doctor announced.

Koshou nodded. That is good. Thank you.

The doctor left and Harry turned to Koshou.

What happens now, Master? Harry asked.

Koshou sipped his tea. We watch and be careful. He will attack us again, and then he will be truly out for vengeance. The difference between him and this Lord Voldemort is that one wants to rule a Clan and the other wants to rule the world. Voldemort is the greater threat, simply because he has caused so much death and destruction by his hand or command. He murdered your parents because they were a threat to him. He believed your father was so close to discovering his whereabouts so naturally he chose to attack before your father did. Raizo is and shall be my problem, even though he is my son.

I'm sorry master, but no son attacks his father just because he can't get what he wanted. It is unthinkable. I would never attack my father or uncle just because I didn't get what I wanted, Harry stated.

Koshou nodded. I understand your point. It pains me greatly that my own son has turned against me.

Besides, why does he think I shall rule the Neko Ninja after you step down? Surely there are better people than me who have the wisdom and the knowledge for the job, Harry stated.

Koshou smiled. Jealousy can blind people just as much as anger or hate does. Do not forget this.

Harry bowed. I shall not. Thank you for teaching me that.

Now come. There is still much to celebrate. Tomorrow begins the tournaments, Koshou smiled.

Harry followed Koshou out and barely got a few dozen steps when Hermione came rushing up, followed by Petunia, Vernon, Dudley, and others.

"Harry!" she cried. "Are you alright?"

Harry hugged her close to him and smiled. "I am fine, love. I did not get hurt."

Vernon sighed with relief as others nodded. "Thank God for that."

"So let's get back to the party. I do not want to miss Master Sho's performance," Harry said with a smile.

People laughed at that and the crowd drifted back to the main stage where Master Sho leaped onto the stage with a bottle tucked under one arm and beating on a smaller drum. He hollered something and the crowd laughed. Harry grinned. Master Sho always put on a good act using Drunken fist, a Chinese martial art. A few of the young men got on the stage and tried their best to kick Master Sho off, but didn't succeed as Master Sho would be throwing them all over the place while stumbling around drunk to the amusement of the crowd. Harry and Hermione eventually drifted off and headed to the docks. Master Koshou nodded to two of the village guard and they discretely slipped into the shadows and followed them. Harry and Hermione sat in a bench swing and gazed at the stars for a bit. Finally Hermione broke the silence.

"I was scared, Harry. I was afraid you would get hurt," she said.

Harry took her hand. "I know. I saw the fear and concern in your face. I am all right. You do not have to be afraid anymore."

Hermione leaned into Harry and he wrapped his arms around her. Harry felt warm feelings coming up from deep inside of him and he sighed. This was what he liked and what made him feel good down inside. He was convinced now more than ever Hermione was right for him, that they were right for each other.

"I believe in you Harry," she whispered.

Harry put his hand on her face and she looked up into his eyes. All she could see was love in there. Harry leaned forward and kissed her. Everything was right with the world.

The next morning Harry woke up and went about his morning routine. Today the different tournaments would start. Harry had signed up for a few of them and he felt ready. He carefully wrapped his wrists and ankles for extra support and then joined the others on the field. As the day wore on Harry slowly moved up to the next levels, winning a few bouts easily and working hard to win others. Hermione joined the ladies in bringing towels and drink to the fighters. It was obvious to all that she had eyes only for Harry. Sometimes before Harry started a bout she would give him a kiss for luck. He'd blush, as the crowd would cheer. Then he would go and have his bout. Harry finally met his match and he bowed gracefully to the older teen that managed to beat him. He went back to the house with Hermione next to him. After getting cleaned up and dressed in a fresh kimono, they headed to the dining hall to enjoy some lunch and some quiet time together.

"So what happens next?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up. "Master Koshou closes out the celebrations tonight and then it's back to the daily business."

Hermione nodded. "Then we leave for home the next day."

"Yes. Got to tell you this will be a vacation to remember," Harry said.

Hermione had to laugh at that. "Yes it will."

"Wish I didn't have to leave yet," Harry sighed. "There's so much more I need to learn from Master Koshou."

"Thank you Harry," a voice said from behind them.

Harry and Hermione turned to see the old man behind them. Harry smiled and bowed.

"Good morning Master Koshou," he said.

Koshou moved up next to Harry. "That it is."

The three of them stood there for a moment and took in the beauty of their surroundings. Finally Koshou turned to Harry.

"I was proud of you for the way you handled the situation. You gave him every chance to turn away from the dark and he chose not to. You showed him mercy, when he did not show it to you. That makes you a better man. But I must warn you. Be careful where you go. He will be after you now. I have a few friends in England who will watch over your relatives. They shall be very discrete. They will never know they are there. Raizo is very dangerous now," Koshou said.

"Thank you for your words, Master Koshou. We will be careful," Harry said.

Koshou nodded. "Then I wish you well until the next time our paths cross."

The trip home to England was a quiet one. Harry let his mind wander over the events of the last few days and wondered if there was more he could have done to help Raizo. He decided that question would answer its self in time and turned to look at Hermione. She was asleep, her head on his shoulder with a slight smile on her face. Harry looked across the way and noticed Aunt Petunia doing the same with Uncle Vernon. Vernon nodded to Harry and Harry grinned. Ever since he'd been left with the Dursleys, things had improved for them and Harry hoped they would get better. The plan now was to get home, relax for a week or two, and then the Grangers would be joining them for a trip down to the seashore where they had gone the last time. Aunt Marge would be waiting there for them. Harry was looking forward to it. It would get both families together for a week for some fun. After that, August back at the house and then back to Hogwarts for his third year. He wondered what would happen this time around.

"Hopefully it will be better than last year," he sighed.

He leaned back in his seat to get a bit more comfortable and let his mind wander.

The seatbelt chimes woke him up. He blinked and raised his head and realized he had fallen asleep. He gently shook Hermione and she woke up.

"Are we home yet?" she asked as Harry smiled.

"Getting ready to land," Harry said. "Better buckle up."

The landing was a smooth one, and they collected their luggage and the car with no problems. They dropped off Hermione first. Harry walked her up to the door.

"Thank you Harry," she said. "I had a great time."

Harry smiled. "Glad you did. It was great to go home for a bit."

He leaned forward and kissed her. Hermione unlocked her door and went in. Harry went back to the Escalande and they headed home.

"Be nice to have some peace and quiet for a few days," Aunt Petunia said.

Harry turned to her as he passed her in the living room. "Don't forget Dudley's appointment with his doctor Friday."

Petunia turned to Harry. "Thank you for reminding me. Dudley, did you hear?"

"Yes Mum, the doctor's on Friday," Dudley said, appearing at the top of the stairs, having heard Harry.

"I have to go into the office in the morning love," Vernon said as he put down the telephone. "Just some papers needing attention."

Harry carried his luggage up and then went back for Dudley's. Vernon followed him out and collected his and Petunia's. The house was quiet as everyone settled down in their rooms. Harry decided to write some letters and did so, addressing one to Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Ron Weasley, and Arthur Weasley. He set them on the desk for Hedwig to pick up when she came home. Then he went to bed.

Albus Dumbledore set Harry's letter on his desk and sighed with relief. Even though he knew Harry could take care of himself and Hermione was just as capable, he was glad they were back safe. A knock at his door got his attention.

"Come in," he called out.

Minerva McGonagall glided into the room with a piece of parchment in her hand. "Albus, Harry has sent me a letter informing me that he is home, and that they are well."

Dumbledore smiled and gestured to a chair. "I received one from Harry as well. Most relieved to know they are well."

"Yes, and that makes me happy. One less worry," McGonagall said.

Dumbledore smiled. "That it is. Oh, before I forget, I have hired a new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. His name is Lupin, Remus Lupin. He was a former student here, if you recall."

"Oh yes. One cannot forget him," McGonagall smiled. "Or the others for that matter. I will have to inform Mr. Filch."

"I have yet to announce his posting in a staff meeting. I will do that next week when all of us get together to plan the new school year," Dumbledore said.

"I wonder what will happen this year," McGonagall said. "It would be nice to have a normal year."

Albus smiled. "Since when have we ever had a normal school year here?"

McGonagall chuckled. "I can't ever remember."

Both of the professors laughed.

"Professor Lupin will be riding the Hogwarts Express with the new and returning students," Albus informed her.

She nodded. "Good. Hopefully there won't be any problems to worry about."

"Ah, but if Harry is involved, chances are that he will be into another adventure shortly after he arrives here," Dumbledore said.

"He's been lucky twice. Three times would be true luck," McGonagall said.

"Well we shall watch him carefully then," Dumbledore said. "He is, after all, the Wizarding World's great hope."

Having said that, McGonagall and Dumbledore left the office. Unknown to them, events were taking place miles from Hogwarts at a place that all wizards and witches feared.

As in all societies that populate the earth, the Wizarding World had it's own system of judgment and punishment for those who broke Wizarding Law. The Wizengamot, the Wizarding World's ruling body was empowered to hand down justice when it was needed. If it found one guilty, they were usually sentenced to the Wizarding prison known as Azkaban, but called much worse. The dark towering edifice that housed the guilty and in some cases the criminally insane, was the most feared building one could visit or be incarcerated into. The interior of the building with it's black rooms and equally black, cold, and wet cells were enough to shatter any hope of survival inside the place, but worse was the cadre of beings that comprised the guards of Azkaban. Many were the stories whispered about the Dementors, the terrifying beings that guarded the prison. It was said they could suck your soul dry of any good memories, and used your most painful memories and darkest nightmares to torture a person. Many people who went in never came out sane. Nearly all went insane, and quite a few managed to take the easy way out, committing suicide. Even more deadly was the thing called the Dementor's Kiss. When a Dementor gave it to a person who was sentenced to receive it, the person's soul was sucked out permanently, leaving an empty body that continued to function until death. It was a living death to all who received it. In one cell was a man that once went by the name Sirius Black, a truly feared man who had been accused of killing fifteen people nearly thirteen years ago, back in the fateful days after the deaths of the Potters. It had been said the Potters trusted him and made him their Secret Keeper, and then he betrayed them. Then a man named Peter Pettigrew attempted to stop him and that's when Black committed the act of which he was incarcerated for. Peter Pettigrew was one of those killed, and he was declared a hero for having the courage to face Sirius Black. Now Black resided in Azkaban, having been incarcerated there for nearly twelve years. He was barely the man he had once been, living from day to day, barely clinging onto hope. The scrap of paper he gripped tightly in one hand had finally given him the one tiny ray of hope. It was the front page of the Daily Prophet, showing a picture of the Weasleys on vacation in Egypt, Arthur having won a contest. It showed the family waving as they stood in front of a Pyramid, Ron's rat names Scabbers peeking out of a pocket. As people passed his cell, they heard him muttering.

"He's there. He's there," was all he said.

Nobody paid any attention, and that was their fatal mistake.

Harry lay stretched out on the blanket in the sand by the beach, Hermione next to him. After the recent events in Japan, Harry was in the mood for a slow and relaxed kind of vacation. As planned, they met the Grangers, Cassandra and Thomas and traveled down to Majorca on the coast, meeting Aunt Marge there. She was happy to see them again, and was even more delighted to see the change in Dudley. He was equally pleased to meet Hermione and her parents. The only thing planned was the ladies shopping trip in town and the usual sightseeing. Harry opted to hang out with Thomas, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley.

"Harry, ready for lunch?" Aunt Marge called, breaking into Harry's meditation.

Harry floated back up until he woke up. He sat up and stretched.

"Sure. What's the plan?" Harry asked.

Aunt Marge smiled. "There is a couple boxes of lemon chicken, potato salad, and some other things."

"Cool," Harry said.

He stood up and stretched, feeling things pop in his back. Then he helped Aunt Marge set up the lunch. As he turned to say something to Hermione, he saw a lady suddenly panic at the edge of the water.

"MY BABY!" she screamed.

Harry didn't hesitate. He went racing down to the water and went in the direction the lady pointed. He hit the water and slipped into Getsumi no Michi in a heartbeat. He instantly knew where the little boy was and struck out in that direction. Having been trained to hold and use his breaths effectively, Harry knew he could last much longer than the little boy could. He focused on the little boy and managed to reach him. Harry soon realized why the boy had been pulled under. The small whirlpool that snagged him at the water's edge had him in it's grip. Harry swam with the current and caught the little boy just before he passed him. Kicking hard, he managed to break free of the whirlpool and up to the surface. As he got his feet under him, Thomas Granger was right there.

"Harry!" he yelled. "Is he okay?"

Harry quickly checked. "He's not breathing!"

Thomas took the boy from Harry and laid him on top of a surfboard and began CPR. He directed Harry in doing breaths while he did compressions. They worked together as sirens in the distance got louder. Just as the paramedics raced up, the boy began breathing on his own once more.

"He's breathing!" Thomas announced and the watching crowd cheered.

The mother was so happy she hugged Harry and Thomas while the paramedics checked him out and got him ready for the ride in the ambulance. Then they were gone. Harry and Thomas both headed back to their spot.

"Well done Harry," Vernon nodded as Hermione kissed him.

"Did what I had to do," Harry said.

Thomas nodded. "It was the right thing to do."

Later that evening, Harry stood in front of the cabin in slacks and a sport shirt, waiting for Hermione to arrive for dinner. Harry suddenly sensed someone behind him and he whirled around, ready to face the threat. Tino raised his hands.

"Easy there, Harry. Didn't mean to startle you. Good reactions, by the way. Saw what you did today. Very well done," Tino said.

Harry relaxed and put the small knife away. "Did what I had to. Didn't want to see someone lose family."

Tino nodded. "I am sure your parents would be proud of you, Harry. They would be happy to know that you have turned out to be a good man, wanting to use you abilities to help people."

"It was the only path in front of me. There really was no choice. I had decided long ago when I was eight that what I learned would be used to help, defend, and protect people," Harry said.

"One of the reasons why I love you so much, Harry. I see that in you and it makes me feel good to know I have a friend who wants to help people," Hermione said, appearing at his side.

Harry blushed at the praise. "Thanks guys."

"There you are," Vernon said, coming out of the cabin as Tino faded into the bushes. "Ready to go eat?"

"Yup. Aunt Marge says there's a big band dance nearby," Harry said.

Vernon beamed. "Yes. It is a group that your Aunt Petunia and I went to see a lot before and after we married. I'm glad to see them back together. Brings back good memories."

Harry grinned. "Very cool."

"These are the same folks Cassandra and I used to go see," Thomas remarked as they arrived, having heard the conversation.

"Good. Then we are in for a great evening," Vernon said.

They had a very good time that evening.

Sirius Black had finally decided to attempt an escape. He would succeed, and in doing so, would become famous for being the only one in recorded history for doing so. By now he was so desperate to get out. He carefully considered all options and then finally hit on the best plan. He would shift into his Animagus form of a dog and slip past the guards when they opened his door for the evening meal. The one weakness the Dementors had was that they had no effect on animals. So it was a matter of shifting into a dog and getting out that way. He bided his time and waited. As the dinner hour approached, Sirius Black sat in a corner and cleared his mind of all thoughts. He envisioned in his mind his transformation into the dog. It took time and a bit of effort, but he managed to succeed. Now all he needed was the door to be opened. He hid under the bed and waited. He didn't have very long to wait. A moment later one of the Dementors opened the door and glided in. It took an effort not to make any noise he was so afraid of being found out. The Dementor left the cell door wide open as it moved into the cell. The dog slipped out from under the bed and out the door quietly. It stayed in the shadows as it slunk through the prison. He found a partially open door and nudged it open a bit more. Then he was out the door and into a clump of dead trees. From there he made his way down to the boat dock. He managed to slip aboard one of the boats and stayed hidden until they were docked on the other side. He waited until everyone had left the boat so he could sneak off. Once he was off he ran as fast as he could far as far as he could. Once he knew he was safe, he reverted back to his human form. Raising his arms to the moonlit sky, he cried out his joy at being free once more. Then he headed off in search of food and better clothes. Then it was off to Hogwarts.

Harry walked Hermione back to her cabin. She would be leaving in the morning with her parents to head home, and then off to some relatives for the rest of the summer. Harry would be spending three weeks more at the Dursleys and then going to the Leaky Cauldron for the last week of summer before heading back to Hogwarts. Vernon had to go on a business trip that came up suddenly. Petunia and Dudley would head home with Harry, and then fly out to meet Vernon overseas. Harry decided to take the Knight Bus into London to the pub the next night after Aunt Petunia and Dudley left. The plan was set and Harry said goodbye to Hermione the next morning after breakfast. Marge sighed as she watched them.

"They do so make a lovely couple," she said.

Cassandra agreed. "We've liked Harry from the moment we first met him. He is definitely a very unusual young man."

"I agree," Petunia said. "He certainly grows on you."

There was universal agreement from all of the adults on that.

Getting back to number Four Privet Drive and three weeks of normal living was a relief. Harry slipped back into his normal routine with ease, and worked around the place as needed. Hedwig arrived the evening they came home and Harry was happy to see her back. She had a stack of letters for Harry in her talons and Harry spent the evening reading them. It was nice to hear from friends and their summer adventures. Included in the letters was Harry's back to school letter and list of required books for the year. To Harry's immense relief, there were none having been written by Lockhart. Harry idly wondered what happened to the man after the accident in the chamber under the girl's bathroom. He decided to ask Professor Dumbledore when he saw him. Putting aside the letters, Harry turned to his homework and got busy. He wanted to get it done before leaving for the Leaky Caldron. He had planned on exploring Diagon Alley while he was there, and didn't want to waste the time doing homework. He'd had the once chance to explore it with Hagrid but really didn't get to see much. This time he would.

The three weeks drifted by slowly. Harry spent time with his cousin Dudley going to the movies, the gym, hung out at the mall with him, and watching the soccer matches on TV. On the weekends they went and did things together as a family, going to the movies and local events. Uncle Vernon got Harry interested in metalworking, something Vernon had done in his younger years, which had led to his career with Grunnings. Dudley got Harry interested in modeling, putting together cars and ships. Petunia taught Harry Cribbage so they all could pay in the evenings. All in all, things were going quite well.

Then Vernon left for his business trip two weeks later. Petunia and Dudley would join him a week later, and then a night later Harry would leave for Diagon Alley.

"The Knight Bus is easy to ride, Harry. Just stick out your wand and it will be there," Harry read Ron's latest letter.

"If your friends say it's the best way to go, then that's it," Vernon said. "Just do it later at night so nobody can see you."

Harry thought that was good advice and took it. "Thanks Uncle Vernon."

For the next few days it was just the three of them. Then Aunt Petunia and Dudley left. Harry now had the house to himself. He decided to cool off by pulling on his new Speedos and soaking under the sprinklers in the backyard and that lasted a few hours. Then he relaxed in front of the TV in just his Gryffindor boxers, enjoying the cool air in the house. He grinned as he thought of something funny.

"Wonder if Dad ever did this?" he chuckled. "I'm sure he did."

It got late and he headed off to bed.

Sirius Black continued to travel across the countryside in his dog form, turning human whenever he needed to. He had long since found out where Harry lived and was on his way there. If Harry was there, he'd talk to him. If not, then Hogwarts was the only solution left. He wanted to find and talk to Harry. He'd heard things about Harry that puzzled him and he wanted to find out if they were true. By now the Wizarding World was in an uproar over his escape and every Auror and Law Enforcement Wizard was looking for him, including the deadly Hit Wizards who were allegedly licensed to kill. Nobody could ever confirm if they actually existed, but everyone knew of the Unspeakables who were just as powerful. The tiny few people who knew Harry's secret knew without question he had a clear advantage over them and that was because of his skills at Ninjitsu. Harry could handle himself very well. Sirius wasn't aware of Harry's Japanese background and he was puzzled as to why Harry had been taken to Japan in the first place. It was something that would bother him until he asked Harry about it.

Harry went through his normal morning routine with Tino and then did what he could before it got really hot. He went back into the house, showered, and hung out in front of the TV for the rest of the day in just his Quidditch boxers. He liked this kind of relaxing, and not having to do anything else made his day. He wasn't about to go back out into the heat for anything. He was already packed, so all he had to do was have his dinner at the usual time, turn out the lights at nine and then slip out the side door with his trunk. He planned to go down to the darkest part of the nearby park and hail the bus from there. He went over the plan a few times and didn't find any fault with it. Harry stayed on the couch for most of the day, napping when there wasn't anything on the telly, watching one or two American westerns, and just kicking back. He ate a light dinner around seven, thinking he could get a sandwich or two when he got to the Leaky Cauldron. Finally it got dark and Harry put his plan into effect. He got dressed in lightweight black, slipped a knife or two in his Doc Martin boots, checked all the doors, turned off the lights except for the TV and one lamp in the living room. Those items were on an automatic timer and would go off by eleven. He slipped out the side door and secured it. He headed off down the street avoiding the streetlamps. So far so good. He entered the park and headed for the darkest corner, unaware of the large black dog watching him from the shadows.

Sirius couldn't believe his eyes. Harry had grown up. His eyes misted over as he recalled the memory of holding baby Harry in his arms when he was just hours old. It had given spark to his desire to marry and have kids someday. He swore to Lily and James he'd always look out for Harry no matter what. Being in Azkaban had hurt him, made him think he was unworthy now to be Harry's Godfather, having failed in his promise to watch over Harry. Well now he had the chance and he wasn't going to pass it up. He began to move out of the bushes when Harry raised his wand and a flash of light and a thump announced the arrival of the Knight Bus. He moved back into the bushes. He would have to go to Hogwarts.

Harry had reached the darkest part of the park and looked around. He raised his wand and suddenly the bus was there in a flash. The tall thin man looked down at Harry.

"Evening," he nodded. "Me name's Stan. This here's the Knight Bus. Where you be headed?"

Harry smiled. "The Leaky Cauldron, sir."

Stan smiled. "Well jump on. I'll get yer trunk."

Harry climbed on board and fished a few coins from his pocket and handed them over. Stan turned to the front.

"Leaky Cauldron!" he sang out.

Before Harry had a chance to sit down on one of the beds, the bus took off from zero to seventy in nothing flat, pasting Harry against the back wall.

"Ouch," was the only word Harry could come up with.

It turned into a ride Harry would remember well into his old age. He managed to put his tumbling skills to goo use as Stan stood there with practiced ease, reading the paper. It was then Harry got his first look at the front page and the moving picture of Sirius Black laughing his head off as he was photographed. He blinked and reached for the front page. Stan moved it aside and saw what Harry was looking at.

"Here now laddie," he said, "You don't want to be looking for this bloke. Deadly an' crazy, he is. Best you avoid him."

Now Harry was intrigued. He resolved to find a paper and find out about Sirius Black. A moment later Stan put down the paper.

"We is here now," he said as the bus slammed to a halt, plastering Harry against the inside of the windshield.

"Ouch," Harry said once more before removing himself from the windshield.

The door opened and an old man stood there with a smile on his face. "Ah, Mr. Potter. At last," he smiled.

Harry recognized Tom, the keeper of the Leaky Cauldron. "Nice to see you again, Tom. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you Mr. Potter. So nice of you to remember an old man like me," Tom said. "Come on in, I got your trunk here."

Harry followed Tom into the Leaky Cauldron and through the bar proper to a set of stairs in the back way. Tom led Harry to number 14 on the first floor (what us Americans would call the second floor. The first floor would be referred to as the ground floor) and inside. Harry smiled as he saw Hedwig perched on the brass bed frame.

"She arrived only moments ago. Smart bird she is," Tom said.

"That she is," Harry said, feeding her a few owl treats. "Is the kitchen still open?"

Tom nodded. "Yes it is. Want something?"

"Can I get a hot pastrami with everything except onions and peppers, extra cheese, and a six pack of soda?" Harry asked.

Tom nodded. "Done and done. Kitchen opens at eight tomorrow morning. Do you want a wake up call?"

Harry considered it for a moment. "No thank you."

"I'll be back with your order then," Tom said.

"Thank you Tom," Harry smiled.

Harry turned and went to the window to look out over the now lit Diagon Alley. Tomorrow would be the start of a whole new adventure. He was looking forward to it.

Next episode: Harry explores Diagon Alley. Meeting with Fudge. The Weasleys arrive. A warning. Harry fights the Dementors. Remus J. Lupin. Back at the school.


	14. Enter The Dementor

Ninja Wizard 14

By David

Author's Notes: All characters in this AU fic belong to the great Mrs. Rowling. Don't forget to reserve your copy of the newest book due out this spring!

Ninja Wizard 14

"Enter the Dementor"

Harry stood on the street of Diagon Alley on the other side of the block wall after having stepped through from the Leaky Cauldron. He watched the people bustling about and smiled. He knew now he was back in his world. He set off down the street to the Gringotts bank and went inside. He stepped up to the first Goblin he saw.

"Good Morning Griphook," Harry said, recognizing the Goblin.

The Goblin turned to see Harry in front of him. "Mr. Potter, how nice to see you again. It's nice to be remembered."

Harry smiled. "Can't forget the Goblin who helped me first time I came here."

Griphook smiled, a rare sight. "Nice to have friends. How can I be of service to you?"

"I have a question for you," Harry said, getting down to business. "Is there a way I can get what I need without having to carry large amounts of cash and having to convert into Muggle money?"

Griphook smiled. "Very easy. We can issue you a credit card that is accepted in both worlds. We can send you statements every month to help you keep track of your money and what you spend."

Harry grinned. "That's the ticket. Where do I sign up?"

Griphook smiled as he reached for the papers inside his desk.

Harry strolled out of the bank a half hour later with the brand new credit card in his wallet and a bit of Wizarding money in his moneybag. He stood on the street trying to decide which way to go. So much to do, so much to see, and he didn't know where to start. He finally decided to go into the nearest shop and start there. By the time eleven thirty rolled around, Harry had seen the insides of at least six shops. He decided now was a good time to go and get something to eat. He noticed a small café down the street and headed down there. He got a table after a ten minute wait and relaxed. After placing his order, he watched the activity on the streets while sipping an ice cold coke. He wondered if he would see anyone he knew from Gryffindor House out shopping for their school things. So far he'd picked up some of the things he'd needed for his third year. Sitting out on the patio of the little café was a pleasure. From where he sat he watched people walking up and down the streets talking to other people, vendors on the sidewalk in front of their stores hawking things, owls flying past bearing letters and packages, and the occasional person flying past on a broom. He had to chuckle to himself.

"It looks so… normal," he said out loud.

"It does, doesn't it?" said a voice next to him.

Harry turned to see a man standing next to him. He was a short portly man dressed in a green pinstriped suit. The man held his bowler hat in one hand and smiled at Harry.

"I'm Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic for England," he introduced himself.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, rising and shaking the man's hand. "Would you like to sit down for a bit?"

The man sat down and the lady who took Harry's order appeared. "Anything for you today, sir?"

Fudge gave his order and then sat back. "I have heard much about you, Harry. You are indeed quite an impressive young man."

Harry smiled. "Thank you sir. I try."

Something told him he should be careful with this man, to hold him out at arm's length, and not to get too trusting of him. Harry rarely ignored his instincts and wasn't about to start doing it now.

"You must have quite a job, sir. Trying to keep track of everything that goes on," Harry said.

Fudge shook his head. "You don't know the half of it, Harry. To be on top is quite the chore sometimes. I do seek the advice of other ministers of Magic in other countries and they do help often."

"Do you talk to Professor Dumbledore? He is very wise in many things," Harry said as he sipped his coke.

Fudge smiled. "Quite often, Harry. You are right, he is indeed a very wise man. I do hope you talk to him."

"I did a lot in my first year," Harry said. "Now I go see him when I feel the need to. Don't know what Hogwarts would do without him."

Before Fudge could say anything else, their food arrived. Harry took his time and enjoyed the cheeseburger and fries, while Fudge opted for a pastrami sub. Once the food was gone, Fudge sat back and sighed.

"Definitely one of my favorite ways to spend a lunch hour," he sighed.

Harry had to agree. "I'm staying in one of the rooms above the Leaky Caldron before heading back to Hogwarts. Today is my first day here. I've been looking around Diagon Alley and picking up my required school things for my third year."

Fudge nodded. "Jolly good then. Just avoid Knockturn Alley, my boy. Not safe down there. Don't want you getting hurt."

"Thanks for your advice, sir. I hope to see you again," Harry said, reaching for his bill to pay it.

Fudge reached out and gently took it from Harry and picked up his as well. "Let me, Harry. I certainly enjoyed meeting you."

Harry smiled and shook the man's hand. "Have a great day, sir."

Harry walked out into the street after leaving the café. He turned into the direction he had been going in and continued to look through the shops on the one side of the street he's been exploring. He smiled and nodded to people that passed him on the street, and stopped long enough to shake a hand or two.

Towards evening he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. He had covered at least half of his school list for the coming year and decided he'd walk down the other side of the street tomorrow. As he walked into the back door of the bar after exiting Diagon Alley, people turned to look at him and Tom approached him.

"Busy day, lad?" Tom asked.

Harry smiled. "It was, but it was a productive one."

"Good. Hungry?" Tom asked.

Harry nodded. It was five in the evening. "Sure. What's good here?"

"Try Tom's marinaded steak, boy. Guaranteed to stick to yer ribs," one man at the bar said, raising his beer mug.

"He's being too kind," Tom said.

Harry grinned. "I'll have the steak then, with the works."

Harry took a seat and as he ate, observed people inside the pub. It was something he'd always done to observe how people acted and the way they talked. The atmosphere in the pub was relaxed and people were enjoying themselves. Harry sat there for a moment and then stood up. He had seen a pool table in the far corner and went over to it. He set it up and then began shooting pool by himself until Hagrid walked up.

"Harry!" he called out. "Fancy meeting you here!"

Harry looked up and the half giant and smiled. "Hi Hagrid. You out and about?"

"Oh yeh. Bin keeping busy," Hagrid said.

"Got time for a game?" Harry asked.

Hagrid smiled. "Always got time fer a friend."

Harry smiled and they turned to the table. Harry reset the table while Hagrid got a pool cue, a tall whiskey for himself and an ice cold coke for Harry. For the next hour Hagrid and Harry played while talking about various things. Finally Hagrid laid his pool cue down and nodded.

"I best be going, Harry. Dumbledore will be wondering where I got to," Hagrid said as he gave Harry a gentle squeeze on his shoulders.

"Thanks for hanging out with me, Hagrid. I had a good time," Harry said.

Hagrid beamed. "Always enjoy your company, Harry."

Hagrid strode to the fireplace and disappeared. Harry headed up the stairs to his room and decided to turn in early. Tomorrow would be another exciting day.

Over the next few days, Harry did start running into friends as he made his way around Diagon Alley. He hung out with them at Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor, roamed Diagon Alley with them, and spent one sunny afternoon writing all of his required essays getting help from Fortescue himself. The old man even served up some of his finest ice cream treats to Harry for free. Harry started to wonder when he would see Ron and his brothers, the time for heading back was getting close. He was standing in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies admiring the brand new Firebolt that had just come out when he felt a familiar feeling coming towards him. He smiled, knowing who it was. He turned to see Hermione's smiling face. He walked over to her, letting a couple of younger boys get closer to the window.

"You look great!" Harry said.

Hermione smiled, giving Harry a peck on the cheek. "A week in the south of France can do wonders for one."

"There you are mate!" a familiar voice called out.

Harry and Hermione turned to see Ron coming with the Twins behind him. Harry grinned as he shook with them.

"Saw your pictures in the paper, guys! How was the trip?" Harry asked.

Ron beamed. "Egypt was amazing, Harry. There was so much to see and do. Having Bill with us was great! We got to see quite a bit!"

Harry laughed. "Well cool! You gotta tell us about it!"

"When did you get here?" George asked.

"Been here a week. Got everything I need for the new term. Just be careful of the Monsters book. I had to fight with the one Hagrid sent to me for my birthday," Harry informed them.

"Might as well as get them now," Ron sighed.

They headed up the street up to Flourish and Blotts, the biggest bookstore in Diagon alley. As they walked up to the door, two people came racing out with a monster book on their heels. Harry didn't hesitate, he quickly reacted, stepping on the book.

"Ron, get something to tie up the book with!" Harry yelled out.

Fred reached into his cauldron and pulled out a long leather strap. He got down and quickly tied it around the book, securing its mouth. Harry got off it and picked it up. The book let out a menacing growl as Harry held it up.

"Did you folks want this?" he asked.

One person turned to face Harry, and to his surprise, it turned out to be Colin Creevey.

"Hi Harry!" his face brightened as he saw Harry.

Harry grinned as he handed Colin his book. "Careful there, don't want it to bite you. Ready to go back?"

"Just about. This is the last item I needed," Colin said. "See you at the train!"

The smaller boy dropped the still struggling book into his bag and set off. Harry turned to the bookstore and walked in behind Hermione. The place looked like a disaster area. Harry blinked at the mess in the corner where the pile of Monster books was now being kept inside a thick cage. The bookstore assistant looked like he was about to cry.

"How many?" he sniffed.

Harry patted his shoulder. "How about letting me at them? You look like you could use a break."

The poor man nodded and Harry turned to face them. He projected calm to them and the books relaxed momentarily. Harry opened the cage and reached in, taking out one book at a time and making sure the strap on the books was securely buckled. He had a sudden thought and ran his hand down the spine slowly. The book relaxed even more.

"So that's how you do it," the man breathed. "Thank you Mr. Potter."

Harry handed out the books to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the Twins. They left the shop and headed up the street towards the magical creatures shop.

"I need to have Scabbers looked at," Ron said. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him. He's looking a lot worse lately."

Harry looked at the large rat in Ron's hands. Scabbers did look a lot worse than usual.

"They should figure out what's wrong with him," Hermione said. "I want to get a pet myself."

They walked in and Harry saw a sale on owl treats, so he picked up a couple of bags for Hedwig. Ron went up to the counter and waited his turn. When he got up there he placed Scabbers onto the counter and started to explain the problem while a cagefull of younger rats began showing off for Ron. Suddenly something large and orange burst out of nowhere and charged straight at Scabbers. The old rat suddenly raced off the counter, going from zero to sixty in seconds. Harry reacted, catching Scabbers in midair and slipping the rat into a shirt pocket as the orange fur ball flew past him.

"Crookshanks!" the counter witch cried.

The orange thing skidded to a stop in front of the closed door, and before it could turn, got swatted out of the way by the door being flung open by an excided girl. Harry winced as he envisioned the thing being flattened by the door. The door closed, and the thing turned out to be a huge cat. The expression on it's face was one of puzzlement and shock as it slowly came of the wall, falling on the floor. Hermione raced over and carefully picked it up and laid it on the counter.

"Oh poor kitty, are you okay?" Hermione said to it.

That had to be the ugliest cat Harry ever saw. The body was huge with it's orange fur fluffed up in every which way possible. Add to it a face that looked like it had been flattened by something. Harry blinked at it.

"That ain't no kitty," Ron breathed.

The lady at the counter handed Ron a bottle. "A few drops in his water should fix him."

Harry walked out of there with Ron and then handed him his rat. "Here he is, Ron."

Ron grinned. "I knew you caught him, Harry. I could see your pocket shaking."

Harry grinned. "Not a problem."

They turned to see Hermione coming out of the shop with the huge cat in her arms.

"Hermione, you didn't," Ron groaned.

"The lady said Crookshanks has been in there for ages. Nobody wanted her," Hermione explained.

Harry sighed. "Good luck with her. Fred told me to tell you guys we are supposed to meet everyone at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. It's coming up on five now, so let's head back and get ready for dinner."

Tom had things set up by the time Harry came down from his room. He smiled at Tom and the old man beamed.

"Looks great, Tom. I'm going to miss being here. Thanks for your hospitality," Harry said to him.

"You're welcome, Mr. Potter. I liked having you here," Tom said. "I was wondering if you would mind signing a picture of you for my wall."

Harry smiled. "Be glad to."

Harry posed next to the Leaky Cauldron sign by the front door as Tom took the picture. After it came out, Harry signed it and it was posted on Tom's Wall of Celebrities. Then Harry went back to the side room to find the Weasleys all ready gathering there. Molly brightened up when she saw Harry.

"Harry!" she cried, hugging him tight. "So nice to see you! Are you well?"

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "I'm great, Mrs. Weasley."

"Have you heard the great news? Percy's been named Head Boy this year! Second Head Boy in the family!" she burbled.

Harry turned to see Percy coming to the table, his Head Boy badge pinned to his Hogwarts robe and he was acting very prim and proper.

"Bloody hell, it's gone to his head already," Harry thought.

Percy stopped in front of Harry and extended his hand. "So nice to see you, Harry. I take it you are well?"

Before Harry had a chance to reply, George popped out of nowhere and grabbed Harry's hand. "Harry old chap! Simply splendid to see you!"

Not to be outdone, Fred grabbed Harry's hand and shook it as well. "Delightfully smashing to see you again! I do hope you are well?"

Harry realized they were mocking Percy big time and fought back the impulse to laugh.

"I do believe you've met Humongous Head here," Fred pointed to Percy.

Percy's reaction surprised Harry. Percy got extremely angry and snarled at Fred. Molly chose to jump in at that moment.

"Sit now everybody," she said quickly. "Harry next to Hermione, then the Twins, Ron on the other side of Harry, and Percy at the foot. Arthur will take the head and I'll sit next to him."

Harry sat down in his place and dinner began. His mind called up a memory of a person in Anjiro village who had acted just like Percy did when given a high rank. That person had gotten stripped of his rank. He'd left the village and never returned.

Dinner was a five course affair that rivaled the feasts at Hogwarts in Harry's opinion. Harry decided to get some deli sandwiches from Tom before leaving the next morning. He excused himself for a moment and found Tom. Tom took the order and told him to ask at the bar for them when he left the next morning.

"Where did you go, Harry?" Ron asked when Harry came back.

Harry sat down. "I placed an order for some deli sandwiches, a container of potato salad, and a couple bottles of water for the trip back to Hogwarts tomorrow. The food trolley on the train is a bit expensive and they don't always have what I want."

"I'll talk to Tom before bed and arrange for a basket for all of you. Marvelous idea Harry," Molly nodded.

"The Ministry is sending cars to take us over in the morning," Arthur said.

Harry looked up and saw something going on in Arthur's eyes and realized that wasn't exactly the whole truth.

"Why's that, Father?" Percy inquired.

Arthur looked a bit nervous. "Well, since we don't have one anymore, and because I work there, they decided to give us a bit of a hand this year."

Now Harry was convinced there was something going on here. He decided to pay a bit more attention to Arthur.

Dinner finally ended, and Harry listened to the tales about Egypt. One by one people drifted up the stairs to bed. Harry eventually decided to call it a night himself and escorted Hermione up to her room. They kissed goodnight just inside her doorway and Harry smiled as he walked to his. As he passed the room Percy and Ron were sharing, he could hear both of them shouting at each other.

"Where the hell is my Head Boy badge!" Percy yelled in the meanest voice Harry ever heard him use.

"I have no bloody idea! My rat tonic is missing as well!" Ron shouted back.

Harry stepped into the room. "Ron, I'll go down and see if Tom's found it, okay?"

Ron turned to Harry. "Thanks mate. I appreciate it."

Harry left the room and came up to the room where the Weasleys were in. They were being just as loud as Ron and Percy were.

"Molly, Harry has the right to know everything! He's thirteen now, and mature to know the truth!" Arthur said.

"No!" Molly shouted back. "Didn't you see how happy he was at dinner? Do you really want to ruin his good mood?"

"Harry is thirteen. He is a Wizard after his parents. A potentially powerful one, from what Albus has told me. Harry is a ninja. He is more than capable of handling anything and everything that gets thrown at him. He deserves to know the truth. He needs to know about Black. I think Fudge is a complete idiot for wanting to keep treating Harry like he was still a little boy and keeping him in the dark about everything," Arthur stated firmly.

"He needs to concentrate on his studies and not worry about Sirius Black chasing him," Molly insisted.

"I agree with you on that, dear. But he still deserves to know. Hell, I had a very difficult time convincing Dumbledore to agree to the Dementors being sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry and the school. If by some lucky stroke they do catch Black, then Harry no longer needs to worry," Arthur said.

That was the last Harry heard. He walked down the stairs to the room where they had dinner and found the bottle under the table. He jogged back upstairs to find Fred and George crouched outside the door that Ron and Percy were in. They grinned up at Harry.

"We got the badge and modified it," George explained.

Fred held it up and it now read Bighead Boy.

"You guys are terrible," Harry laughed.

He handed Ron his rat tonic and left.

Closing his door, Harry laid down on his bed, his mind whirling with his thoughts. That explained a lot of things. The Ministry sending cars. Fudge popping up in Diagon Alley. People being friendly to him. Sirius Black was after him. Harry did have to agree with one thing Molly said, and that he'd be safe at Hogwarts with Dumbledore there. He sat up and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Arthur had been right about a number of things. Harry decided he needed to talk to Arthur in the morning. Having decided that, he went to bed.

Bedlam was the order of the day then next morning. Percy was still pissed off about his missing badge until it mysteriously turned up at breakfast. One look at it and Percy had gone red with rage, starting to stalk around the table to get at George and Fred. Harry stood up, grabbed Percy by the neck, and walked him back to his chair. Nobody said a word as Harry pushed a sputtering Percy back into his chair.

"Why go after them when you have no proof they were involved? They are your brothers no matter what. If you were made of better stuff than this, you'd laugh it off as a joke. I don't know what happened to the Percy I knew when I first met him back in my first year, but you are certainly not him. Be careful Percy, you are walking a very fine line between the light and dark. If you go Dark, there is no coming back. You will no longer be Percy Weasley. You will be something else entirely different. Don't make me or Dumbledore come after you," Harry said and then went back to his chair.

The mood was still a bit somber as breakfast was finished. Everyone left the table and went upstairs to finish their packing. Tom entered the side room and left a big basket on the table.

"With my complements," he smiled.

Harry rose and shook the older man's hand. "Thank you for everything, Tom."

Tom nodded and shuffled off. Arthur put his paper down and looked up at Harry.

"Every time I see you Harry, you constantly prove to me how mature you are in your words and actions," Arthur began. "Harry, there is something I need to tell you."

Harry nodded. "I know about Sirius Black. I heard you and Molly arguing last night."

Arthur nodded. "I can honestly say then I never told you. I do want you to be very careful this year. Stick to your studies and leave the capture of Black to the Dementors and the Ministry, Harry."

"I give you my word of honor," Harry said.

Arthur looked relieved. "Good. Not a word to Molly. You know how she can get."

Harry grinned. "My trunk is next to my door upstairs. I sent Hedwig ahead already."

"Good. Now I must see to the others. If the drivers arrive, have them follow you up and collect what is ready."

Within the hour, Harry, Hermione, Ron, the Twins, Ginny, and Percy were on the Hogwarts Express. Harry sighed in relief.

"That was something the way you handled Percy at breakfast, Harry. What you said was bloody right," Ron said.

"I hope your Mum isn't mad at me," Harry said. "I love and respect her."

"Write her Harry," Hermione said. "Explain to her why you did it."

Harry nodded. "Good idea. I will."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in a compartment with one other person. The man was fast asleep in the corner.

"Who's he?" Ron asked, finally noticing him.

"R. J. Lupin," Hermione replied. "I saw it on his briefcase."

Ron looked. "Wonder what he's teaching?"

"DADA. The only post that went vacant last year. The one post that never lasts long," Hermione reminded them.

Harry nodded and they turned to other things. As the hours went by, the weather started to change. The next time Harry looked up it was raining hard. The trolley passed by and Harry suddenly felt hungry.

"Anybody hungry?" he asked, reaching for the basket in the overhead.

Hermione looked at her watch. "Two in the afternoon. I am a bit hungry."

As Harry turned with the basket in his hands, the door flew open. In the hall outside stood Draco Malfoy, one of Harry's sworn enemies.

"Look what the cat barfed up," Harry said as Ron laughed.

Malfoy glared at Harry. You think you're so tough."

"I am tough. How do you think I managed to survive Moldybreath this long?" Harry asked Malfoy as Ron fought to keep from laughing.

Goyle and Crabbe stepped forward as Draco noticed the man sleeping in the corner. "Who the hell is he?"

"New teacher," Harry replied.

Draco immediately backed off. "Later, Potty."

Harry shook his head as Draco stomped off. "Definitely gone bad."

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Just sit down and relax. Have a sandwich," Hermione suggested.

As Harry bit into the sandwich, the car lurched suddenly, throwing things all over the place. The lights went out and the train suddenly slowed down. A flash of blue caught Harry's attention. The man was now sitting up and had his hand out, a blue flame dancing just above it. Harry nodded and did the same, except his was colored orange. The man smiled at Harry.

"Very nice Mr. ah," he faltered.

"Potter. Harry Potter," Harry grinned.

The man smiled even more. "Remus Lupin. I didn't think you would remember me Harry. You were just a little baby then."

Before Harry could say anything, a blast of cold air swept through the compartment. Lupin stood up. "Stay here, all of you. I'll be back."

He stepped out and was gone. A moment later Ginny and Neville came in.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

Before Harry could answer, he felt a wave of Darkness descend on the train. He saw Ron shiver and curl up into a ball. Hermione grabbed Ginny and pulled her into her arms. Neville shivered but stood and drew his wand. Harry stood up next to him and drew the Wakizaki and nodded at Neville. Neville's eyes grew big.

"Tell you later," Harry promised as something moved in the corridor outside the compartment, the shadow moving in front of the frosted glass.

Harry watched in morbid fear as a skeleton hand pushed the door aside. The being wrapped completely in black from head to foot glided in. The temperature dropped again, the compartment getting colder. Neville's eyes rolled up in his head and he fell down. Harry faced the figure and waited. Suddenly the hand shot out and Harry reacted without thinking. As he charged forward the compartment fell away and darkness pressed in on all sides. Harry felt the bony fingers scrape his shoulder as he swung his Wakizaki in two strokes, one to the rib cage and the second to the throat. Then he felt himself falling into the darkness, voices screaming, and flashes of light. The next thing he knew someone was slapping his face. Harry blinked in the light and realized the train was moving once more.

"What…" Harry mumbled.

He felt hands under his arms trying to lift him off the floor and back onto the seat. Lupin came back in a moment later, handing out chocolate to everybody.

"Very impressive combat technique, Harry. I'd like to discuss it with you sometime," he said, handing Harry's Wakizaki back to him. "A very fine blade."

Harry sat down and tried to recall what happened as Lupin pressed the chocolate in his hands. He looked around the compartment at the scared faces.

"Eat the chocolate. It will help. I'll be back," Lupin said.

Harry jumped when the compartment door closed. "What happened? I remember swinging the Wakizaki, falling into darkness, and hearing screams."

"We saw you swing your sword, Harry. The tip of the sword knocked a bit of bone off the rib cage of the one Dementor but you never got to the throat. The Dementor blocked your throat strike with its hand against yours. Something went out of it's mouth at you, and then you dropped to the floor in a violent seizure. Lupin stepped up in your place, drew his wand, whispered something, and silver mist thing came out of his wand and chased off the Dementor," Hermione explained.

The door opened and Lupin walked back in. "I promise you the chocolate isn't poisoned. Eat it," he urged.

Harry bit into it and a moment later he felt a healing glow moving through him. He sighed, feeling better.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" he asked Lupin.

Remus looked at Harry. "No. I'll try and find out. Dumbledore will hear of this, I can assure you. Time to get ready, we will be at Hogsmeade in twenty minutes."

That the best news Harry had heard all day.

Getting off the train, Harry breathed in the refreshingly cool air and sighed. Now he was really feeling better. He heard the familiar sound of Hagrid's voice over the multitude of voices. He headed that way and the large form of Hagrid came into view.

"Harry!" he called out as Harry got in view of the half giant. "You okay?"

Harry really smiled, glad to see another familiar face. "Just fine, Hagrid!"

"See yer at the feast!" Hagrid waved and then turned back to his task.

Harry turned to find his friends climbing into a coach. He was the last one in and it started off once the door closed. Harry broke off another piece of chocolate and ate it, giving the last of it to Hermione.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. "Lots better now. We're back at Hogwarts. We'll be safe here. Dumbledore will protect us here."

Ron grinned. "I agree, Harry."

Harry glanced out as they passed through the gates of Hogwarts. He closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment and then opened them once they were away from the gate. The carriage stopped and Harry got out. The voice in his ear was an unwelcome intrusion.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom right?" Malfoy gleefully chortled.

Harry turned to face the Slytherin. The boy's eyes were glowing with delight.

"Sod off Malfoy," Ron said crossly.

Draco swung around and stared at Ron. "You still here? I thought you would have gone running for your Mommy," he mocked.

"Is there a problem here?" an adult voice cut in.

Draco turned to see Lupin towering over him. The look in Lupin's eyes unnerved him.

Malfoy turned and went into the castle. Harry knew the word would be all over the castle within the hour.

"That was Draco Malfoy," Harry explained. "He is a very annoying pest."

Lupin smiled. "Really? Interesting. Is he Slytherin?"

"Yes," Ron said, "Led by that greasy git Snape."

Lupin smiled even wider. "Well, well, well. Thank you for the information."

Lupin walked up the steps into the castle as Harry and the others followed him. Before they got into the Great Hall, McGonagall's voice was heard calling them. Harry sighed and turned towards the voice. Every time he heard her voice, it usually meant trouble.

"My office, please. Harry, please relax. You are not in trouble," she said softly, noting the look on his face.

Once inside her office, she asked for an explanation of the incident on the train. Harry told her what he was able to remember, and then Hermione filled in what Harry couldn't.

"I will inform the headmaster. Now go on to the feast," she said.

Harry went up to the Great Hall and sat down. Hermione and McGonagall arrived moments later. It was obvious they missed the Sorting.

"Greetings to all of you. I must make a few announcements before we chow down. First off, as you may have heard, we are playing hosts to the Dementors, the guards of Azkaban, who are now here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds of Hogwarts. Leave them alone! I cannot stress this enough. I must ask all of you to give them a wide berth while they are here. To that end, I look to every staff member, the prefects, and our Head Boy and Girl to assist," Dumbledore stated.

Percy sat up straighter, puffed out his chest, and stuck his nose in the air. Harry groaned mentally. Percy was becoming the very thing he loathed.

"Now onto more pleasant business. I am pleased to introduce two new teachers this year. First is Professor Remus Lupin. He will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore smiled as Lupin rose and smiled.

As people in the hall clapped, Harry glanced up at the table and was shocked to see a look of anger and hate burning in Snape's eyes. Harry knew Snape wanted the job badly, but he couldn't believe that Snape would act like that. He resolved to look into it later.

"Our long time Care of Magical Creatures instructor Professor Kettleburn has decided to retire and enjoy his remaining years with what limbs he has left. Therefore, Hagrid has volunteered to step in and teach the course," Dumbledore announced.

Gryffindor House made it plain and clear to all they were very much in favor of that. Hagrid looked pleased by the reaction to the announcement.

"Now then, dig in and enjoy," Dumbledore said as he waved his hand.

Food appeared on the tables before everyone. The Welcoming feast got started.

Harry was up early the next morning as per his habit. He suddenly remembered the Dementors, as he was about to go out the doors to the Quidditch Pitch for his morning run. He sighed, wondering just what he was going to do.

"Your training room has been charmed to recreate the track around the school, Harry. I do not want you out there alone with them. I do not wish to see you harmed," Dumbledore said, appearing next to Harry.

"Come up with me, then. I do need to talk to you," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I thought you might. I was waiting here for you."

They headed back up to Gryffindor Tower and turned down a corridor, finding Lupin in the hall. Harry looked up at Dumbledore.

"I trust him Harry," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and led the way into the room. Lupin's eyes went wide at what he saw in here. Harry grinned at the man's reaction.

"Welcome to my hideout," he laughed.

Lupin smiled. "There is a lot more to you than meets the eye, Harry."

"Harry, if you step on the brown track, it will move, allowing you to run. You will see signs keeping track of your distance until you reach your six miles," Dumbledore said as Harry walked onto the brown track.

Lupin looked surprised. "You run six miles a day? You must be very fit."

"Be right back," Harry said.

He got onto the brown track and true to Dumbledore's word, it started moving as Harry started to run. It took him 45 minutes to do his six miles. He got off once he was done and the brown track faded.

"To activate it, just say you want to run," Dumbledore instructed.

Harry nodded. As he started moving through the weights after taking his t-shirt off and watching Lupin react to the dragon tattoo, Harry began telling him his life story. When he finished, Tino had appeared to help him with the bench press. Lupin sat and took it all in. He shook his head.

"We all wondered where you had disappeared to, Harry. Even I was dragged in and questioned extensively by the Ministry. I do have so much to tell you of your parents, Harry. You remind me so much of your mother," Lupin smiled, his eyes taking on a faraway look. "God, she was so beautiful, so kind, and a wonderful friend. I got to hold you a few days after you came home from St. Mungo's."

Harry stretched out and faced Tino. They bowed and began sparring. Lupin watched in wide eyed amazement as Harry went through his paces. When they finally stopped, Tino grinned at Harry.

"Going home has done you some good," he said.

Harry nodded. "Yes it has. You must watch out for a ninja named Raizo. He will be seeking revenge on me after I defeated him in honorable combat."

Dumbledore frowned. "What happened, Harry?"

Harry sat down and told him of the events that took place. Dumbledore frowned even more. He rubbed his chin for a moment.

"Two things, Harry. First I must apologize for having invited Professor Lupin here without asking you and Tino first. Second, I would ask you to stay in the castle grounds this year. I know you have gotten your permission slip signed to go into Hogsmeade and would ask you to do so with Tino to accompany you and Miss Granger. Do you agree to this?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

"I know you are very capable of handling yourself. I find it very interesting a Dementor fought off your defense so easily. The only thing that can truly stop them magic. Thanks to you we shall be better prepared against them," Dumbledore said.

"I better go and get cleaned up for breakfast, sir. I will see you later," Harry said to Dumbledore. Turning to Lupin, he smiled. "I look forward to seeing you later in the day. We have much to talk about."

Lupin smiled. "Indeed we do, Harry."

Harry slipped out and back into Gryffindor Tower before any one was the wiser.

Harry sat in the Great Hall and ignored the whispers regarding yesterday's events. He decided long ago to ignore the gossips regarding him. The Slytherins were doing their level best to rattle Harry's cage about the incident.

"Ignore them, Ron. The more you react, the more fuel you give them. They are not worth it," Harry said.

"Harry's right," Hermione said. "I've got to go. See you guys later."

She dashed off before Ron could say anything. "Well, we need to get going ourselves. Our first class is something called Divination."

"The top of North tower," Harry read from his paper.

Ron sighed. "Oh joy."

By the time they got there, Ron was panting, out of breath. Ron looked up at Harry, noting how calm he looked.

"I hate you Harry," he said.

Harry grinned. "If you got more exercise, you wouldn't be out of shape like this."

Ron sighed. "You're no help."

Harry smiled and then looked up at the ceiling to see a brass plate announcing the class location and who it was that was teaching.

"Sybil Trelawney," Hermione read out loud. "I don't know, Harry. I kind of have my doubts about this class."

"Can't be all that bad," Harry said. "If anything, another nap break."

Ron laughed out loud as Hermione gave Harry a dirty look. They went through the doors into a very strange classroom that looked like a cross between someone's attic and a run down teashop. The air in the room was heavy with a strong perfume, coming out of the fire underneath a copper kettle. Harry felt like he was about to be overwhelmed by the stale air. He pointed to a table and the three of them sat down.

"What in bloody hell?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Damned if I know."

Other people in the room were just as puzzled as they were. Then she seemed to float out of nowhere.

"Good morning children. How nice to see you in the physical world at last," she said as she settled down in her chair.

"She's definitely gone south," Harry whispered to Ron.

She pointed to Neville. "Is your Grandmother well?"

"I think so," Neville said.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you dear," she said.

Then she started rattling on about the subject. A moment later she pointed to Pavati Padmil. The girl shivered.

"Beware of a red headed man," she told her.

She then went on to predict a flu attack in February, she would lose her voice, and somebody would leave the class around Easter. She also predicted a disaster on the 16th of October for Lavender. After that, she had the class drink their teas and then turn the cups over to drain them properly and then study the remains in the cup. She floated around the room examining various cups until she got to Harry's, where she suddenly got dramatic over something called the grim in Harry's cup. Harry sighed and looked over at Ron. Hermione was sitting back with her arms crossed looking pissed off. Harry wondered if he should speak up and stop the woman from prattling on any further when she suddenly shut up and went back to her chair.

"I must rest," she said in a tired voice. "You all may go now."

The class didn't waste any time getting out of there. Harry stopped by a window halfway down the tower and opened it wide. Air blew in the window creating a draft in the stairwell. Every one heaved a sigh.

"Thanks Harry," a voice piped up. "Thought we'd drop there."

Harry grinned. "We're too ornery and too hard headed to drop just yet."

Every one headed down to the sound of laughter.

"You look very healthy to me, Harry. Nothing could get you. Besides, you'd kick their arse first," Ron grinned.

"I'm not worried about anything," Harry said.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Not even worried about Sirius Black?"

"He's miles away. Why would he risk his freedom to come here?" Harry asked.

Both Ron and Hermione looked at him with strange looks.

However, Sirius Black was within a moment's distance of Hogwarts in his dog form. He crept around the outside border of Hogwarts, studying the Dementors. He shivered as he recalled what they had done to him in Azkaban. If it were up to him, he'd destroy them all. But one thing was firmly lodged in his mind, and that was getting inside Hogwarts. He eventually decided on going in through the Forbidden Forest, thinking it would be the easiest way. More hiding places. If he found a cave to his liking, he'd use it for his base until he accomplished what he needed to. He turned and entered the forest and kept to the brush and thick trees, keeping a lookout for the Dementors. He would not be denied his goal. No matter what.

Harry sighed with relief as he walked out the castle doors. The air was fresh after yesterday's rain, and everything looked clean and new. Ron and Hermione smiled as the fresh air perked them up.

"Wonder what Hagrid has planned for his first class?" Lee Jordan asked.

Harry turned to face the black dreadlocked boy.

"Gonna be good," Harry grinned.

Harry heard laughter and turned to see Malfoy and his cronies in front of them.

"Ignore them man. They be a bunch of losers," Lee said in his Jamaican accent.

Ron nodded. "Got that right."

Hagrid was standing on the porch of his massive hut when they arrived. "There you are! Come this way now," he said with a wave of his hand.

They lined up at the fence as Hagrid walked in. "Open up yer books."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Draco angrily demanded. "Damned thing tried to bite my arm off!"

Harry looked at Draco and smirked as he casually stroked the spine of his book a few times, making his book purr with pleasure. Hagrid laughed out loud.

"Well done Harry!" he cried. "Fifty points to Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors grinned as Malfoy ground his teeth in a rage. When they looked back at Hagrid, he had a strange animal with him. It looked like a horse, but it had wings, front legs, and a beak that reminded Harry of an Eagle.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Hagrid beamed. "They are called Hippogriffs."

Harry wondered what it was capable of doing.

"Now listen up," Hagrid continued, "If you wanna get close to one, you gotta step up slowly and bow to it. They are a proud lot, and offend easily. If they accept you they'll bow back. Anyone want to try?"

Everyone that was around Harry took one giant step back, leaving Harry out in front. Harry realized he was standing alone when Hagrid beamed at him.

"Well done, Harry!" he said. "Now walk up real slow and bow."

Harry did, using an informal bow to the Hippogriff. It blinked at him for a moment or two and then slowly returned the bow.

"Well done, Harry!" Hagrid said. "Another fifty points."

Harry walked up to the Hippogriff and cautiously patted it on it's head. He smiled as it reacted favorably.

"Want to ride it?" Hagrid asked.

Without waiting for an answer, Hagrid picked up Harry and placed him on the back of the beast. He then slapped it gently on the rump. Next thing Harry knew he was up in the air, the wings moving on either side of him. This wasn't like riding his broom, it was much different and it felt like he would go sliding off any second. The longer the ride went on the more Harry got used to riding him.

"You are amazing!" Harry yelled, hoping it heard him.

It had. The Hippogriff turned his head to look at Harry and Harry saw joy in the creature's orange eyes. It took Harry on a route around and through the castle, people on the ground looking up and pointing to him. He flew past one of the towers and saw Dumbledore smiling and waving at him. Harry waved back excitedly as they kept on going. Then it was down to the Quidditch pitch where Oliver Wood was walking around checking it out. The senior boy looked up and laughed out loud as Harry flew overhead. Harry was having the time of his life. All too soon the ride came to an end as Harry landed on the ground in front of the class. He slipped off the back and gently scratched the beast under his chin.

"His name is Buckbeak," Hagrid said as he came up to Harry.

Harry smiled. "He's magnificent."

Harry backed of and gave other people a chance to get close to the Hippogriff. As he leaned against the stone wall, he heard Malfoy scream.

"It's killed me!" he yelled.

Harry spun around to see Hagrid getting the collar back on Buckbeak and chaining him up again. Pansy Parkinson was the first to reach Malfoy. She rolled him over carefully and sprang back in shock at the amount of blood on his clothes. Hagrid quickly scooped him up and carried him back to the castle as people trailed behind. Harry hoped it wouldn't get any worse than this. He would soon be proved wrong.

Malfoy reappeared late on Thursday's Potions class, swaggering like he was some hero of a hard fought battle. Harry sighed and wondered what was coming next. The class was hell for quite a few reasons. First it was Snape who was teaching it, and everyone knew he was Head of Slytherin House and always favored his house over everyone else, thus allowing the Slytherins to get away with anything while antagonizing the other houses. Second, he took great delight in giving Harry and his friends a hard time, especially Neville Longbottom. Today was no exception. Snape put Harry and Ron to work slicing up Malfoy's potion ingredients while he stood over Neville and taunted him repeatedly. Harry was hard pressed in keeping his temper in check until he finally reached his limit. He slowly turned his neck in opposite directions, causing it to crack loudly as he worked the kink out. Snape turned to Potter and Harry looked up. Neither one said anything as Harry let his fighting spirit out and directed it towards Snape while keeping a neutral look on his face. Snape recognized the look and knew Harry was pissed. He turned and stalked to the large desk at the front of the room and sat down. Harry sighed, putting the fighting spirit away and turned back to his work. He'd accomplished what he'd set out to do.

"What did you do to Snape?" Ron asked as they left the dungeons.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing really. He must have seen something in my eyes and decided to back off."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Just be careful, Harry. Push him too far and you'll be in serious trouble."

"Thanks honey. I'll be fine," Harry smiled. "Now let's get to DADA. I want to see what Professor Lupin is going to do."

Entering the classroom, they settled down in their seats to wait for him. Harry noted all of the Lockhart pictures were gone and resolved to ask what happened to them. He turned to see Lupin walk into the room and put his battered briefcase on the desk. He leaned against the desk and surveyed the class.

"Nice to see all of you here today. I was rather surprised at the last two DADA instructors you had. I will try my best to teach you something useful before the end of the year. Now please leave your books and bags at your desks. This will be a practical lesson today," he said, leading the class out of the room and down the hall to another one.

When they entered the room they saw a large wardrobe off to the side. Harry saw Professor Snape sitting in a high backed chair. He smirked when he saw Harry.

"Good afternoon, Professor Lupin. I see you have brought the class here for their futile exercise. I must warn you that any class that includes Mr. Longbottom is doomed due to the fact that he is quite useless at anything," Snape sneered.

This time Harry didn't bother to hide his anger. Lupin rested his hand on Harry's shoulder, holding him back.

"Is that so?" Lupin said softly with a smile on his face. "That's rather disturbing news. I sense a great potential in the lad. As a matter of fact, he will lead the class in the practical I have planned."

Snape threw back his head and laughed. "I would stay and watch, but I am needed elsewhere. Hope you survive the experience."

With that, Snape strode out of the classroom slamming the door behind him.

"Now that he's gone, we shall get on with the lesson," Lupin smiled.

The wardrobe jumped, scaring some of them. Everyone turned to look at Lupin who leaned against the only desk in the room.

"What's a boggart?" he asked the class.

Hermione raised her hand. "A shapeshifter?"

"Twenty points to the lady," Lupin smiled.

The Gryffindors grinned, high fiving each other.

"Boggarts like dark enclosed spaces. They will take on the form of whatever scares us the most. He doesn't know what it is that scares us the most until he sees us. That gives us a real advantage over him," Lupin said.

"Because there is a group of us here," Harry said, the thought suddenly occurring to him. "It won't know what form to take."

Lupin laughed. "Well spotted, Harry! Take twenty points."

"So it's best to have a partner with you when you fight one," Ron said.

Lupin nodded. "Yes. The more people the better. Step up if you please, Neville. You are going to be the first to have a go."

Neville nervously stepped up next to the man. Lupin smiled.

"Nothing to worry about, Neville. The spell you are going to use is Riddikulus. At the same time think of something that will change it to make it look funny," Lupin instructed the class.

He got nods from people in return as he turned to Neville.

"What do you fear the most?" he asked kindly.

Neville gulped nervously. "Professor Snape."

Lupin nodded as he considered Neville's answer. "You live with your Grandmother?"

Neville nodded.

"Okay, I want you to picture your Grandmother's clothes on him when he comes out, and then cast the spell. Concentrate hard. I know you can do it," Lupin nodded.

Neville nodded, and Lupin flicked his wand at the wardrobe, opening it. The door opened wide, and the wardrobe shook for a moment, and then Snape climbed out. He glared at Neville for a moment and then Neville flicked his wand at Snape and cast the spell. Seconds later Snape was standing there looking confused, clutching an oversized red purse, a large brimmed hat with a stuffed Vulture perched on the top and wrapped in a fox fur scarf while wearing a long ugly green dress. There was dead silence in the room and then Ron was the first to break the silence by roaring in laughter. Before long the class was rolling on the floor clutching their sides. Even Lupin was very amused.

"Bravo Neville!" he said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Take twenty points!"

Everyone quickly lined up for their turn and the fun began. Ron made a giant spider wear roller skates. Parvati unraveled a mummy. One by one everyone had a go at it, laughing the whole time until it vanished in a puff of smoke. Lupin turned to the class.

"Well done, all of you. That was the most fun I'd had in ages. Now read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me. Due on Monday," he waved as everyone left the room. Harry had wondered why Lupin had not called on him and decided to ask him about it later. Was it because of what happened on the train? Harry had the feeling it did. Since he had no proof, he decided to keep it to himself for now. He left the classroom and continued his day.

Next episode: Hogsmeade Weekend, A Quidditch Match, More Dementors, and Meeting with Professor Lupin.


	15. Mysteries Abound

Ninja Wizard 15

By David

Author's Notes: All the characters in this story are the property of the great J. K. Rowling. Don't forget to go to and preorder the new Harry Potter book that's coming!

Nina Wizard 15

"Mysteries Abound"

Harry sat in the commons room early Saturday morning and had his customary morning tea before the fire. He used the time to clear his mind of every thing and meditate before starting his day. His mind became clear and he decided to put every thing aside for today. He just wanted to enjoy being with Hermione. He felt movement in the room and brought himself back. Opening his eyes, he saw her standing there in front of him. He stood up and finished the last swallow of his tea.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

Hermione smiled. "Yes. Looks like a nice day out."

Both of them headed down with the other forms and arrived at the main doors. McGonagall was there with Filch, taking slips from students as they passed her. Neville looked upset as he approached her.

"I don't have my slip, Mrs. McGonagall. Can I owl my Grandmother?" Neville asked her apprehensively.

McGonagall smiled at Neville. "Not to worry. Your Grandmother already sent it to me a week ago by owl. Go on, enjoy your day."

Neville looked quite relieved as he walked out the door. Filch saw Harry and Hermione approaching.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," he nodded.

Harry nodded back and handed the man his slip. Filch looked it over.

"How's Mrs. Norris?" Harry asked.

Filch looked up. "Back to her old self, thank you. That business did shake her up badly."

"As it did all of us, Argus. Thankfully Potter solved the problem in time," McGonagall said. "Go on both of you. Enjoy your day."

If Harry had been impressed with Diagon Alley, he was even more impressed with Hogsmeade. Hermione had informed them last night that Hogsmeade was the only known Wizarding settlement in England. That had Harry shocked.

"There should be others, Hermione!" Harry had protested. "That can't be right!"

Hermione looked at Harry over the book she was reading. "According to this, Hogsmeade is the only settlement known. If there are others Harry, they are hidden."

"With You-Know-Who running around out there, I wouldn't be surprised if they went into hiding," Ron said.

Harry considered that for a moment. "We could ask Professor Dumbledore later."

That had settled the case and the three of them had gone into the town. Harry was impressed with what he saw. Honeydukes seemed to be the big attraction, so that's where they headed first. It was a huge candy store, everything imaginable was there. Harry stood there and blinked at all of the colorful candy. Harry wasn't really into candy or sweets, having had very little when he was growing up in Anjiro. Ron and Hermione seemed to know what to go for and Harry was more than happy to go outside and sit on a bench and watch people on the street. He had been taught long ago that one of the best ways to find out what people felt about things was to sit and watch people as they walked past. At the moment people seemed to be relaxed and enjoying themselves. Harry looked around at the nearby buildings to see what they were and to his surprise saw a small Italian place advertised on the first floor, a sign on the ground floor pointing up to it. Harry immediately decided that's where he was going to take Hermione to for lunch. He turned his head to see a cloaked man with a cane sitting on a bench across the street. He knew it was Tino keeping watch over him. Harry didn't really mind as long as Tino didn't intrude. Ron and Hermione came out of the shop right then.

"There you are Harry," Hermione said. "We wondered where you had gotten to."

Harry looked up at Hermione. "Came out here. I'm sorry honey, but candy just doesn't appeal to me very much."

"From the way you grew up in Anjiro I'm not surprised by that. You're the only one I know of that eats the most healthy diet I've ever seen," Hermione commented.

"So, where to now?" Harry said, getting up.

Ron grinned. "There's Zonko's Joke shop just down the street."

"I want to check out the local bookshop," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "Okay, so I go with Hermione and Ron goes down to Zonko's. We meet in front of the Three Broomsticks in about two hours?"

"See ya," Ron said and walked off.

Hermione led Harry to the bookshop. Harry could feel Tino moving along behind them and felt safer for it. They walked into the bookstore and started drifting through the shelves. The store clerk approached them.

"Looking for a particular book?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "Not at the moment. Thanks for asking."

The man went back to the counter and they started browsing.

Nearly two hours later, they emerged from the shop and went up the street to the Three Broomsticks to meet Ron there. Harry had heard about the place, a pub that was owned by a lady named Rosemerta. Unfortunately they couldn't go inside until they reached 18 and that was fine with Harry. The vibes he was getting from that place made him uncomfortable. Ron was standing there when they walked up.

"How was the bookstore?" he asked as they walked up.

Harry grinned. "It was cool. Lot of great stuff in there and I know for sure that Hermione will be their best customer."

"That I have no doubts about," Ron laughed. "So what are you guys up to now?"

Harry looked at his watch. "Well, it's coming up on three so I thought I'd take Hermione to a little place back by Honeydukes for lunch."

"Cool. I'm meeting Lee Jordan at the creature shop. See you guys back at Hogwarts," Ron said and walked away.

Hermione turned to Harry and smiled. "So what are you up to now, Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled as he took her hand. "Oh nothing."

He led her to the building he had seen at Honeydukes and up the stairs to the Italian restaurant. The owner met them at the door and escorted them to a small table out on one of the balconies overlooking the main street. They sat down and looked over the menu for a bit and then placed their orders. Once the man left, Harry turned to Hermione.

"This is a nice place, Harry. Glad you saw it," Hermione said.

"It just seemed like a nice place for us to enjoy a little quiet time together," Harry said. "I get the feeling there won't be many of those."

Hermione sighed. "If the first week was any indication of what this year is going to be like, I'll agree with you."

"So we enjoy what time we do have together," Harry said.

Dinner arrived at that moment and they started eating. The soft violin music playing in the background added to the moment and after the dishes had been cleared away, Harry moved his chair next to Hermione and put his arm around her as they watched the sun go down. They left before it got too dark, holding hands all the way back to Hogwarts. The day had been perfect.

Sunday started off like it usually did, Harry going up to his training room to work out like he normally did. Afterwards he headed down to breakfast and met Oliver Wood on the way down.

"There you are Harry," Oliver said. "I've been looking for you."

Oliver Wood was a burly 17-year-old senior boy in his last year at Hogwarts. He was also the captain of the Gryffindor House Quidditch team.

"We're starting practice a little early this year, so be down at the team's locker room right after breakfast. I'll be sending you a practice schedule later in the day," Oliver said as they walked into the Great Hall.

Harry sighed, knowing his free time just shrunk even more. "I'll be there."

Oliver slapped him on the back and went off to his usual place at the house table. Harry sighed as he sat down next to Ron.

"Quidditch practice starting up early?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Oh yeah. He's definitely gung ho this year. I really hope we can pull it out of the hat and break the losing streak for the Quidditch Cup this year."

Ron grinned. "I got faith in you, Harry. With you at Seeker, how can we lose?"

Harry considered the question for a moment. He knew from past experience that anything could and would happen.

"Be careful what you wish for Ron, you just may get it," Hermione said.

Harry turned to the Daily Prophet and glanced at it. Not much was being reported at the moment and there was nothing new in the "Sirius Black Watch" column. Harry put down the paper and sighed, rubbing his face. He glanced up to see Oliver Wood leaving the table and he stood up to join him. As he walked out the door, the Slytherin table did their "Dementor" act, trying to get a rise out of Harry. When they saw it didn't work, they grumbled and went back to what they were doing.

"Bloody idiots," Wood snapped. "They have no fucking brains."

Harry blinked at Oliver. That was the first time he'd ever heard the older boy cuss. Oliver turned to Harry and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Harry," he said. "Not very adult of me."

Harry nodded. "No biggie," he said, making light of it.

Oliver nodded at Harry. "You're a good man, Harry. Glad to have you around."

That lifted Harry's spirits and he relaxed. Both of them went directly to the Gryffindor locker room, finding the rest of the team on site. Harry took his place and Oliver began his pep talk and then showed them new tactics he'd developed over the summer. Harry hoped they would be able to pull it off this year.

October flew by quickly. Much of Harry's time was taken up with course work, training sessions with Tino, Quidditch practice three evenings a week, and what little time he had left he spent it with Hermione. The classes were going fairly well for the most part, and Harry felt he was doing well. He'd pass Dumbledore in the halls every now and then and the old man would smile and nod to Harry. Harry decided he'd invite Dumbledore to a tea in his training room some evening. One of the things he wanted to ask Professor Dumbledore if he could start some serious training in his magic. He'd been there better than two years and had tested his newfound powers a few times and now he wanted to really start training himself in using them.

"Just be a bit patient, Harry. Professor Dumbledore knows what he is doing," Hermione said one evening, a week before Halloween.

Harry sighed. "I'm trying to be. I've already decided to ask him about it over tea some afternoon."

"Good idea, Harry. You really haven't had a sit down with him since you got here," Hermione said.

"I know. I was wondering at first if he was mad at me, but then decided he's so busy running the school that he probably forgot," Harry said.

"Inviting him to a tea is a good idea, Harry. That way it shows him you are interested in what he has to say about things and how you are progressing in your training," Hermione said.

"I already wrote out the invitation. All I have to do now is send it," Harry said. "I'll do it tomorrow morning during mail call."

Harry gave it to Hedwig the next morning. He looked up to the High Table and noted that Dumbledore wasn't there this morning. He watched Hedwig soar out the window and realized Dumbledore was up in his office. Then he headed off to class.

As the week went by, Harry fell into a quiet depression. The loss of his parents still weighed heavy on him. He would go up to the top of Gryffindor Tower and stand there watching the trees change color and the leaves blowing around. One afternoon when the weather was clear, he bundled up and went down to the lakeside, aware of Tino trailing behind him. Hermione grew concerned and spoke to McGonagall. McGonagall then went to Dumbledore.

"Perhaps a visit to his parents is in order then," Dumbledore said at last. "I shall contact some trusted people to go and secure the grounds before going to the Potter Mausoleum. Yes I have faith in Harry's abilities, but it would be better to be sure."

McGonagall nodded. "If I may, I must mention that we have not really done anything in way of training Harry in his new powers since he gained them on his last visit."

Dumbledore turned to face her. "Yes. I am aware of that, and I suspect that is the reason that Harry has sent me the invite to a tea with him."

"What are you going to do?" she said.

"Talk to him of course. Harry does need to know how to use his Magic even more so than the others. However, I am not in the best position to help him at the moment, having to deal with these bloody Dementors. Somebody needs to watch these things and make sure they don't harm any of the students," Dumbledore stated.

"Albus, I can help with that if you wish. I am not without power," she said.

Dumbledore looked up at her. "I know you are not. I did not wish to trouble you with additional duties at this time. Perhaps now is the time for me to ask you."

"And I accept. I can help out a few days a week," McGonagall said.

Dumbledore smiled a tired smile. "Thank you Minerva. Your help is appreciated."

"I can contact some of our friends for assistance if you wish," McGonagall said.

"Please do. The more help the better," Dumbledore said. "I have the feeling we will need it."

As fate had it, things began happening on Halloween.

Harry stood before the black iron gate that protected the Potter Clan Mausoleum, a bunch of red roses in his hands. People stood behind him and Hermione wanted to be right there with him to support him. Harry raised his head and squared his shoulders, nodding at the Potter Crest on the black gate. It opened slowly and silently. Harry walked in and torches inside suddenly sprang to life. Even here in this place Magic thrived, something that mystified even Albus Dumbledore. He nodded tiredly and turned to the people spread out around the cemetery. They nodded back and moved away from the Potter Mausoleum and kept a close eye out for trouble. They were looking for a human, not a dog. The big black dog watched them as they wandered around the headstones. He'd seen Harry go into the Potter Mausoleum and knew he was there to mourn his parent's death. The dog felt tears well up in it's eyes and he wondered just how much longer this pain would last. He had been through so much, had suffered so much since that fateful night. He wanted so much to go into the Potter Mausoleum and reveal himself to Harry and tell him everything, but not with all these people around. He had to find a better way. He lifted his head and looked at Albus Dumbledore. He wished he had sought out the old man before chasing down Peter Pettigrew. Then things would have been different. Too many should haves. He closed his eyes and shook himself good. All he needed was one good chance. A chance to change things.

Inside the mausoleum, Harry sat down on the bench after placing the roses in the flower holders on each side of the single plate bearing the names and dates of his parents. He sat there for a moment and then got on his knees, drew his arms back and clapped his hands one, and then twice. Then he bowed deep and held it for a moment, and then sat up. He rose and sat back down on the bench. He sighed, and then began talking to his parents, knowing full well they were dead, but knowing that their spirits were listening. After an hour of talking he realized he was feeling a bit better. His hand went to the locket he wore around his neck, the locket that contained the pictures of his parents. He could feel something from it so he closed his eyes and dwelled on the feeling. It grew and spread through him, warming his spirit and soul. He knew they were right there with him and the words of Albus Dumbledore came back to him.

"Just because they are no longer with us doesn't mean they are not a part of us anymore. They are with us always even when we need them most especially during trying times," the old man's voice rang in his head.

Harry knew Professor Dumbledore was right. He rose and touched the plaque once more and then walked out. Hermione came up to him and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Professor Dumbledore went in to pay his respects, followed by people who knew and loved James and Lily Potter. They stopped in front of Harry and gently tapped him on the shoulder or touched his hand, offering their condolences. Then it was time to leave. They portkeyed back to the school just as the evening shadows fell. Harry headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. On the way up he ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Oh dear me, have we been to see Mummy and Daddy dearest?" Malfoy taunted.

"Mr. Malfoy, dare you speak ill of the dead?" a voice said from behind them.

All of them turned to see Professor Snape standing behind them, his black eyes blazing with fury. Draco Malfoy suddenly realized he'd stepped over the line big time.

"Twenty points from Slytherin, detention with Filch helping him to clean up from the Halloween Feast, and then report to my office in the morning," Snape hissed.

Malfoy immediately slinked off with Goyle, Crabbe, and Parkinson behind him. Snape turned to Harry.

"I had great respect for your mother, may she rest in peace," he said. "She truly was a lady. Your father… was a good man."

Snape turned and walked away quickly, leaving a group of stunned Gryffindors behind. Harry didn't know what to make of that so he continued up to the Gryffindor Tower. Within the hour Harry was on his way back down to the Great Hall for the Halloween party. The hall as usual was extremely well decorated and he felt his spirits rise. The usual scary monsters were there, but there was some very original costumes as well. Harry had dressed in his formal kimono with the traditional wings bearing the Neko Clan emblem (a circle with three dots arranged in a pyramid fashion) and had gotten a lot of admiration when he appeared in the Gryffindor Commons room. He was wearing his Katana and his Wakizaki and his ponytail was pulled up into the Samurai topknot. Hermione got quite a bit of admiration when she made her appearance in her kimono. Harry had bowed to her and she had returned the bow. Even though Percy was Head Boy and should have led Gryffindor House down to the Great Hall, all of Gryffindor House fell in behind Harry and Hermione and followed them down. The hall grew quiet when they appeared. Dumbledore rose and smiled.

"I see we are all now present. Good. Then shall we start the party?" he asked.

The Weird Sisters, a popular Wizarding band got started and people made their way to the dance floor. Harry and Hermione got out onto the dance floor after Harry left his swords with George who promised to watch over them. They got quite a few looks of admiration as they danced.

"Thanks for the dance lessons Hermione," Harry said into her ear.

Hermione beamed. "It was my pleasure, Harry!"

The evening progressed smoothly, almost right up to the end when Harry suddenly felt fear and terror from the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. He raced to the table and grabbed his swords from George and then raced out of the hall and up the stairs. George, Fred, and Hermione were right behind Harry, knowing that if Harry had moved like that, there was a good reason for it. People followed behind them, wondering what had happened. Harry raced up the stairs to where the portrait of the Fat Lady was, the painting that guarded the entrance to Gryffindor House. Harry stopped once he saw the painting. His jaw dropped in shock. The painting had been destroyed, deep slashes running up and down the length and width of the painting. He felt Dumbledore and McGonagall come up behind them. Harry turned to the closest painting.

"Friar Tuck, what happened?" he asked.

He moaned as he closed his eyes. "It was terrible. A cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere, demanding entry. She refused and he attacked her."

It was at that moment everyone's worst nightmare came sailing into view with a cackle of glee. Dumbledore looked up to see Peeves floating above everyone.

"Peeves," Dumbledore said quietly.

Peeves shivered and the smile disappeared from his face. There was only two people he feared the most, the bloody Red Baron and Dumbledore.

"Saw her racing off into some other portraits, I did. That man demanded entry and she refused. That Sirius Black has a nasty temper," Peeves said and then vanished.

The Bloody Red Baron chose to appear at that moment. "Hold," he said in a commanding kind of voice. "Peeves is only guessing as to the identity of the attacker. None of the people in the paintings ever saw his face. Peeves claims to have seen him. I do not believe that to be true. Headmaster, I have set the paintings to searching the castle. The other ghosts are searching in their assigned places. I have the Slytherin house elves searching Slytherin House right now. May I suggest every one return to the Great Hall? It might be safer there with the many suits of armor on sentry duty."

"A good idea. In fact, they will spend the night there," Dumbledore said. "Will everyone please return to the Great Hall?"

Everyone returned to the Great Hall where they found all the tables having been moved and rows of big thick squashy colored sleeping bags now in place. Harry removed his formal kimonos and carefully folded them up. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt underneath and he was glad he had. Harry, Hermione, and Ron settled down, but couldn't sleep.

"What do you think happened?" Ron asked Harry quietly.

Harry's mind worked on the problem trying to come up with an angle. Speculation abounded through the Great Hall, the talk getting wilder and more outlandish. Hermione sighed and turned to Harry.

"I've read Hogwarts, A History. I know it is impossible to Apparate into the school for one. I don't think disguises could fool the Dementors or anybody for that matter. I just can't figure it out," Harry sighed. "First thing in the morning I need to go someplace and do something."

Hermione knew what it was but before she could say anything, Percy began yelling for people to settle down and get into the sleeping bags. He was turning out the lights in five minutes. Harry stretched out and got comfortable. The lights went out five minutes and Percy began prowling around, jumping on those who hadn't gone to sleep and were very quietly talking. He was handing out the detentions left and right. Harry lay still as Percy passed by muttering something. Harry decided to meditate and let the Magic tell him things. He relaxed and a moment later felt the pull of the Magic on his spirit. He followed it as it moved through the castle. He saw the searchers, heard what they were saying, and knew the Fat Lady had been found unharmed. But Sirius Black was nowhere to be found. Harry decided the Red Baron was right and brought himself back to the Great Hall. He finally fell asleep a half hour later.

The next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in Harry's training room and discussed the events as they had unfolded. Harry had created a time line on the wall for this particular situation and all three of them were looking at it.

"It all fits together somehow. We know Sirius Black is involved, he's a key player in all this. But there's too many unanswered questions still," Ron said.

Harry sipped his tea while staring at the wall. Nothing was coming to mind and he sighed. He looked over at Hermione and nothing seemed to spark her interest.

"Hell, we might as well start the day," he said.

They slipped out of the training room and headed down the stairs. Harry could feel eyes at his back and he knew people were watching him even more. Teachers were becoming a bit too friendly. Snape seemed to be crossing his path a lot more than usual.

"I'm watching you Potter," he warned.

Harry wanted to slap Snape but held back. Sooner or later he'd turn things around on the man. Even the ghosts were more visible than before. Harry was starting to develop claustrophobia from all the attention. Even McGonagall talked to him.

"I have to play Quidditch, Professor. It was you who introduced me to it," Harry reminded her.

She set down her teacup. "I know, Harry. I am concerned about you, concerned about this business. I'll get Madame Hooch to supervise the practice sessions as well."

Harry was agreeable to that even though Tino was watching him there anyway.

The morning Snape popped up in DADA made Harry very uneasy. Alarm bells went off in his head.

"What happened to Professor Lupin sir?" Harry asked.

"Sit down and shut up," Snape growled.

Harry blinked but did it anyway. He wondered what was going on.

"There is nothing to indicate what you have covered so far," Snape grumbled, looking up at the class.

"We've done Red Kappas, Grindylows…" Hermione started.

"I did not ask for information," Snape snarled, interrupting her.

People in the class began shifting in their seats. They were getting upset with Snape and how he was treating them.

"Today we shall discuss Werewolves. Can anyone tell me the difference between a Werewolf and a Wolf?"

Hermione had her hand in the air. Snape ignored it as he looked around.

"Sir," Hermione began.

Snape whirled on her. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn. Stop being such a damned know it all! It is obvious that I must speak to the headmaster about how far behind Professor Lupin has allowed you to become."

That did it. Harry rose from his desk and calmly collected his things.

"Where are you going, Potter?" Snape demanded.

Harry turned to face Snape. "I am going up to see Professor Dumbledore to inform him of your actions and demand your removal from this school."

Harry turned and walked out the door, leaving a sputtering Snape behind. Halfway up to Dumbledore's office, he found Dumbledore standing on the third story waiting for one of the moving staircases to come to him.

"Something troubles you, Harry. Do you want to tell me about it?" Dumbledore asked Harry as they walked up to his office.

Once they had taken seats, Harry explained what had happened in the DADA classroom.

"He's gone too far this time, and all of us are getting tired of him favoring Slytherin House above everyone else and not being fair like the other teachers are," Harry finished, setting his teacup down.

Dumbledore stroked his beard as he listened. A clock ticked loudly somewhere inside the office as they sat there in quiet solitude. Dumbledore finally sighed.

"I will speak to Professor Snape, Harry. In the meantime, please try and give him the respect he is due," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "We can try."

"That's all I ask," Dumbledore smiled.

Harry sighed and left the office.

Saturday morning arrived, the first Quidditch game of the season. It had been raining on and off all week and the field was a sea of mud. The Slytherins pulled a fast one and had Malfoy claim he was having trouble with his arm. They were going to be playing Hufflepuff instead. Wood was furious beyond belief.

"Dirty rotten bastards and bitches!" he ranted.

Harry tuned him out. Lately he'd been getting the feeling something was about to happen soon. He thought about stepping out of this match and decided not to. He asked Ron and Hermione to watch his back during the match. Tino reassured Harry he'd be there as well. Harry trudged down to the field early, the wind doing it's best to blow Harry away as the rain pelted him.

"Hell of a day to play," Harry said out loud.

Hermione nodded. "Good luck Harry."

Harry went into the team locker room and sighed. At least there was some warmth in here. Wood stood there and waited for the rest to show. He didn't bother with the usual pep talk, just turned and headed out. The team followed. By the time the game actually started a few minutes later, Harry was soaked clear to the skin. Thankfully he'd remembered Hermione's spell to keep his goggles clear. He relied on his senses to find the Snitch, and a moment later, there it was. Harry took off like a shot, wanting to grab it and be done with the game. As he rose into the air after it, he suddenly became aware of total silence. He couldn't hear anything, not even the howling wind. What he saw next froze him deep to the bone. A group of Dementors were in the air, coming after him. The thing he feared the most was now coming after him. Harry quickly flew north trying to shake them off his tail. Two of the broke off and moved to cut him off. Harry fought down his panic and changed directions. They were a little slow in responding and Harry realized he could use that to his advantage. The battle was on. Harry flew in one direction, they moved to cut him off. His only route was up. Suddenly he felt lightheaded and realized he was running out of air. He went into a controlled dive and that's when the Dementors acted. Harry suddenly felt the bone numbing cold sweep over him and he lost complete control of the broom and fell. As he fell, everything went black. This time he heard two distinct voices. One was a woman's voice, the other a dark evil voice.

"No! Not Harry! Take me! Spare him!"

"Stand aside you silly girl!"

"Not Harry! Please, take me, kill me instead!"

Harry's mind was slow to respond, almost sluggish. The woman, should he try and help her, or was he supposed to be flying? All he heard was the screaming and the shrill evil laugh. Then everything went completely black.

Harry woke a day later in the hospital wing. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked. As his vision got sharper and clearer, he saw Hermione asleep in the rocking chair next to his bed. Harry smiled, touched by her love and dedication. He sat up and groaned in pain. He hurt, but not extremely painful kind of hurt. He reached over and gently nudged Hermione.

"Hermione," he called. "Hermione."

She moved and then opened her eyes. She jumped up when she saw Harry looking at her. Harry smiled at her reaction.

"Harry! You're alright!" she cried happily.

People came running over, the Lady Pomfrey beating them out first. They stood quietly while she checked Harry over as he lay back down in bed.

"He will be just fine. Another day or two of rest and he should be fine," she said to McGonagall.

Harry sighed with relief and sank back down into bed. He was still feeling tired and he closed his eyes once more.

The next time he opened his eyes it was daylight. He checked his Swiss Army dive watch and noted the time. He sat up in bed and stretched out. He got up and dressed quietly in jeans and a Gryffindor sweatshirt. Harry knew Lady Pomfrey had seen his tattoo on the times he'd been in here and he wondered why she never asked. He wondered if Dumbledore had something to do with that. He left the hospital wing and headed up to his training room. He started his six mile run and while he was doing it, Albus Dumbledore walked in and sat down at the nearby table. Harry waved his hand at the table and a full tea set with a plate piled high of muffins and a smaller bowl of lemon drops appeared on the table.

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore said as he helped himself to tea and a chocolate muffin, cutting it in half and spreading butter on both halves.

Harry finished his run and did a few more stretches and started his weightlifting routine. As he moved through the stations, McGonagall and Remus Lupin arrived. Lupin looked extremely tired and Harry wondered why. Lupin walked over to the bench press and loaded up the bar with the current amount of weight Harry was working with. Harry slid on his back on the bench and managed to push out seven reps before racking the bar.

"Getting better, Harry. Three more to go," Lupin smiled.

"Thanks. Where's Tino today?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked up. "He is currently watching a group of students on the grounds, making sure they don't seek out the Dementors."

Harry nodded. "Good. What happened after I fell?"

"Professor Dumbledore raced onto the field when everyone saw you fall off your broom fifty feet up," Hermione said, coming into the room. "He waved his wand at you and kept you from getting hurt. Then he waved his wand at the Dementors and silvery stuff came out of his wand and drove them off."

Harry noticed the large bag in her hands. "What's in the bag?"

Hermione put the bag on the table and reached in, pulling out bits and pieces of wood. Harry suddenly realized what it was.

"My broom," he said quietly.

Hermione nodded. "Professor Flitwick went to retrieve it and found it scattered all over the ground at the base of the Whomping Willow. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry held a few splinters of the broken and shredded broom, mourning it's loss. "I take it there's no way to replace it?"

Dumbledore sadly shook his head no. "I am sorry, Harry. There is not."

Harry put the remains back in the bag and put it on a shelf in the training room. Then he sat down at the table with the others.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore took a sip of his tea and set it down. "We carry on as usual. Harry, please don't go looking for them. Leave them be."

Harry nodded. "I will, sir. You have my word on that."

Dumbledore stood up and looked at Harry. "I am well aware of your wanting to start exploring your new abilities. I need to find the time to meet with you and start finding out what it is that you are truly capable of. There's been a few times you have used wandless magic and that tells me you are capable of so much. If we take this slow and easy, you will be able to control much of it by the time summer starts. I have given great thought of either meeting you at your relative's house this summer and teaching you or having you stay here this summer. I have not decided what path to take just yet."

"What ever you decide is fine with me, provided my Aunt and Uncle agree," Harry said. "I have no idea what they will do this summer."

"I will contact them at some point in time before the summer starts," Dumbledore said. "I will talk to them and explain the situation."

Dumbledore then went out the door and left Harry alone. Hermione came up to Harry and she held Harry in her arms.

"Are you going to be okay, Harry?" she asked, concern on her face.

"Remember on the train when I told you guys I heard screaming?" Harry asked.

Both Lupin and Hermione nodded.

"It was my mother trying to protect me from Voldemort. For some reason my mind placed a block on the memories of that night and the two encounters with the Dementors have caused me to remember what happened," Harry stated.

Hermione looked horrified while Lupin looked grim.

"I have to agree with you, Harry. They are such dark foul creatures. Their abilities are well documented. They are capable of stripping your mind of every single happy thought or memory until the only things left are the most frightening and scary memories, which they then force you to relieve them over and over again until you go absolutely mad," Lupin said as his trembling hand put the tea cup down.

"Is there any kind of defense against them?" Harry asked. "I gotta know what it is so I can protect myself and others."

"There has to be," Hermione said. "Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at them and a silver colored cloud came out of his wand."

Lupin smiled. "You are very observant, Hermione. Yes, there is a defense against them. I will teach the both of you the spell used to fight them."

"I'm glad to see you up and about, Professor Lupin. We missed you in DADA," Harry said.

"I heard about what happened, Harry. Albus told me about it," Lupin said.

"I hope he doesn't teach it again," Harry said.

Lupin smiled. "I know he is not the easiest teacher to have, but you do need his class."

"I know," Harry sighed.

Lupin smiled. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go and prepare for class."

Lupin exited the room, leaving Harry and Hermione alone with each other.

Harry leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I will be okay, Hermione. I do have a lot of people watching out for me, including you."

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Harry. Please be careful," Hermione said.

Harry reached for his Gryffindor robe and pulled it on. "I will, Hermione."

Having said that, both of them slipped out of the room.

Harry spent a quiet weekend up in Gryffindor Tower surrounded by his housemates. He didn't feel like being out in public just yet. The Gryffindor team called for a meeting and they discussed the situation over and Oliver showed them a chart he'd been keeping. They ran through a few scenarios and laid plans for them. One of the big questions was how would Harry replace his broom? Harry decided to deal with that when the time came.

"No sense in worrying about it now," Harry had said.

That settled the situation and Harry put the concern out of his mind.

Monday morning he did his usual routine in his training room and then headed down to breakfast in the Great Hall. He heard that Draco Malfoy had a miraculous healing and was gloating to all about Gryffindor's defeat in the Quidditch match, even doing very spirited imitations of Harry falling off his broom. Harry did his best to ignore Malfoy, which only served to piss off the blond headed Slytherin. Harry didn't care. He had better things to deal with. Oliver Wood dropped off a few Quidditch magazines to Harry at breakfast so he could read up on the various brooms that were available for Quidditch. Harry took his time in reading them and in doing so picked up a few ideas for new tactics for the game. Other than that, Harry concentrated on his studies.

The first snow fell the day after Thanksgiving. Harry stood at the large bay window in the Gryffindor Tower with his arm around Hermione as they watched it fall gently to the ground.

"It's beautiful, Harry. Have you given thought about Christmas Holidays yet?" she asked.

"As far as I know I'm going home to Privet Drive," Harry replied. "They haven't said anything about special plans this year."

"Same here," Hermione said.

Harry smiled as a sudden thought struck. "What if our families got together in the late afternoon for a Christmas dinner?"

Hermione looked at Harry. "That's a wonderful idea, Harry! I'll write Mum and Dad."

"I'll send a letter to my uncle in the next few days," Harry said. "I'm sure they'll say yes to the idea. They can work it out."

"It's a month off yet. Plenty of time to work it out," Harry said.

A few minutes later they turned away from the window after Hermione's watch chimed the hour. They headed down to the Great Hall together for dinner and found the Great Hall decorated for the Christmas season. Professor Flitwick was putting the last of the decorations into place.

"Good evening Mr. Potter!" Flitwick waved merrily.

Harry smiled at the tiny man. "Getting things ready for Christmas?"

"This is it until a week before. Then Hagrid will be bringing in the trees for the Great Hall and I'll need help then," he said.

"Count us in then sir," Harry said. "Should be lots of fun."

Flitwick beamed and then floated up to the staff table as the rest of the students arrived. Dinner got started and Harry felt relaxed around his friends. The danger he was facing was the furthest thing from his mind and joined in the laughter around the table. He was in high spirits and it showed.

A few mornings later Fred and George showed up at Harry's training room. Harry was sitting down at the small table relaxing after a strenuous workout.

"Hi guys, what are you two schemers up to now?" Harry asked.

The red headed Twins smiled mischievously and Harry had the feeling they were up to something. He sighed as he set down his teacup.

"What gag are you guys selling now?" Harry asked.

They sat down at the table and placed what looked like a piece of folded parchment on the table. Harry looked at it.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

Both of them grinned. "This," Fred said theatrically, "Is the reason of our astounding success. This, my friend, is a unique and one of a kind item that simply cannot be found anywhere else."

Harry snorted. "You guys would make a killing selling used cars. Okay, I'll bite. What exactly is this thing?"

George tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry blinked in surprise and shock as curvy black lines began to appear. In moments the writing on the front was clear.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers, are proud to present, The Marauder's Map," Harry read out loud.

He looked up at the Twins. They smiled even wider as they opened the flaps and laid it out flat. To Harry's amazement, he could see tiny people with their names next to them moving through the maze drawn on the map. Then it clicked in Harry's head.

"You can keep track of every one with this," Harry breathed.

George leaned forward. He pointed to the one eyed witch. "Secret passageways to explore. This map shows them all. This would be a very valuable aid to you, Harry. You can use this to explore every inch of Hogwarts."

"Be sure to wipe it clean after every use. Don't want the wrong kind of people getting hold of it," Fred said.

He tapped the parchment. "Mischief managed."

Just as quickly the map had formed it erased its self. Harry grinned at the Twins.

"So how did you guys get this?" he asked.

They grinned at each other. "Filch," George said. "He busted us for setting off a Dungbomb in one of the hallways and hauled us to his office. As we were sitting there, we noticed it sticking out of one of his filing cabinets."

"I dropped another Dungbomb on the floor and while Filch was distracted, George grabbed it. It wasn't until later we found out what it was when we started examining it. Boy, can you imagine our surprise when we finally got it to work," Fred said. "Those four blessed souls, working so hard for future generations of pranksters."

Harry had to laugh at that. "This will come in handy. Thanks guys."

"Seriously Harry," George said getting a serious look on his face, "This will help you when you need it most."

Harry stood up and shook their hands. "Glad I can count on you guys for help."

"All you need to do is ask. We'll do what we can," Fred nodded as they left.

Harry sat there for a bit with a thoughtful look on his face. He hoped the map wasn't a potential trap, set up to hoodwink him or anybody who had it. If the Twins said it was cool, then it settled things with him. Harry rose from the table and left his training room.

It was on the next visit to Hogsmeade that Harry learned more about Sirius Black, more than he really wanted to. He was sitting in a booth with Hermione and Ron inside a teashop when the familiar voices of McGonagall and Fudge got his attention.

"This is getting out of control, minister. Potter should not have been attacked like that. Albus is furious," she said.

A third lady joined them with drinks in her hands. "There's more to the story, is there?"

Fudge cleared his throat. "Yes. More than what was told to the public, I'm afraid. It starts with one of Dumbledore's spies informing him You-Know-Who was after the Potters, planning on killing them. Albus convinced them to go into hiding. The house was covered with the Fidelius Charm and they chose Black to be their secret keeper."

Harry sat up at that bit of news and there was a horrified look on Hermione's face.

McGonagall sighed. "Albus tried his best to convince them to make him the secret keeper but James insisted on Black. Said that Black was a very loyal friend. Albus was worried back then because someone close to the Order was informing You-Know-Who of the Potter's movements and our own."

"But James won out," Fudge said, his voice heavy with sorrow. "A week later…"

Harry was gripping the table so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"But surely you must be mistaken!" the lady exclaimed. "James named Black to be Harry's Godfather! Everyone knew Black adored little Harry!"

Harry nearly stopped breathing. His mouth hung open in shock and Hermione didn't know what to do.

"Black turned on them. All of the evidence pointed to him. It was one hell of a mess. Then Harry disappearing like that sent a lot of us into a panic. As it turned out, a friend of the Potters found Harry and took him to Japan for his safety. At least Harry had a chance to grow up normal with a Japanese family," Fudge said.

A sound of a cup smacking on wood. Someone had set down a cup.

"So what happened next?" the lady asked.

McGonagall sighed. "Peter Pettigrew. Poor man went mad with grief as the story goes. He took it upon himself to go after Black. He faced down Black on a busy street crowded with Muggles. Not only did Black kill Peter, he killed thirteen Muggles at the same time."

"When we arrived on the scene, Black was standing there in the middle of the street laughing his head off manically. He came with us with no problem. He's been mad ever since. All we found of Peter Pettigrew was a finger," Fudge took a long swallow of his drink and slapped the glass back down.

Harry sat frozen to his seat. He didn't know what to think. All of a sudden it seemed like the walls were closing in. He quickly got up and moved past the table where the three adults sat.

"Harry!" McGonagall exclaimed in surprise.

Harry turned to face them and put a finger to his lips, silencing the three adults. He turned and wrapped his long winter cloak and walked out the door. Hermione stood up and stopped in front of the adults. "Say it isn't so," she whispered.

Tears formed in McGonagall's eyes. "I'm sorry. Please… find him and make sure he's okay. I will inform the headmaster of this immediately."

Both Ron and Hermione ran out the door in search of Harry as Fudge pounded the table, angry with himself for not having checked the booths around him.

Harry was unaware of the crowds around him as he trudged through the snow back to Hogwarts. Why had nobody told him? He turned the question over and over in his mind as he walked. He felt the wet snow cling to his face and he brushed it away. McGonagall, Fudge, Arthur, and Professor Dumbledore all knew. Harry felt betrayed by them all. The man was his appointed Godfather. His own father asked Black to be his Godfather, and the man turned around and stabbed them in the back. He stopped and rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired and old. He stumbled onward, now wanting to get back to Hogwarts and back to the comforts of the Gryffindor commons room. He suddenly changed his mind at the last minute and went to his training room. He sat down in a chair next to a large bookcase and searched it until he found the photo album that Hagrid had given him in his first year. He flipped through the pages until he found the pictures of his parent's wedding day. There they stood, glowing with happiness. Next to them stood the man Harry recognized from the Daily Prophet, a bit healthier that that picture, smiling and laughing with them. Snapping the book closed, Harry felt a wave of anger and hate rising up inside of him. He quickly pulled off his shirt and went to work with a vengeance on the weightlifting gear until he had gone through everything at least twice. The feelings still remained. He turned and began beating a bag hanging in the corner, pounding it savagely with everything he had inside himself until he was completely worn out. He slumped down to the floor in exhaustion, curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

The nightmares were horrible. He saw Black on his parent's wedding day, laughing right along with them as he planned their demise, waiting for the right time to turn them over to his dark master. Then he saw Black meeting Voldemort, "They made me their secret keeper, my Lord", and the chilling laughter. Then the memory of that night pressed in on him once more, but this time there was more.

"He's here Lily!" his father shouted. "Hide Harry while I hold him off!"

Lily ran upstairs with Harry in her arms as his father turned to the door. He heard the sound of wood breaking and then a fight. He saw a bright green light on the walls and then silence. Lily barricaded them in his nursery, laying Harry down in his crib. Harry saw two wands in her hands and knew she was going to fight. The nursery door exploded into pieces and Lily began fighting desperately. Voldemort walked inside chuckling.

"Resistance is futile, dear girl. You shall die," he said.

The green light filled the room and Harry watched his mother fall. He wanted to scream at the man. The black cloaked man turned to Harry, revealing his face for the first time. Pasty white with red eyes, Harry could only watch as the man raised his wand.

"Goodbye Harry Potter," the man hissed and waved his wand.

The green light sped towards him and hit him in the face and rebounded off him, hitting Voldemort square in the chest. The explosion killed the four other men behind Voldemort and Voldemort himself disappeared in the light. Harry looked up through the very large hole in the roof at the bright starlit night until another face appeared over him. Harry recognized Master Koshou.

Harry woke up with a cry, jumping to his feet with Katana in hand. He was panting hard, his chest heaving with the effort. The torches in the room sprang to life and Harry looked around. When he saw that he was still in the training room, he calmed down and sat in a chair at the table. He poured himself a cup of tea and drank it. The cold liquid woke him even more. He placed Katana on the table and let his thoughts wander once more. He went over in his mind the sequence of events until something suddenly occurred to him. When Voldemort cast Avada Kedavra at him, he must have passed some of his own power to him. That would explain the Parselmouth, the Wandless Magic, and other things. Harry was so intent on writing his revelation on the wall when he heard Dumbledore's voice from behind him.

"Very interesting theory, Harry. Well done," Dumbledore said.

Harry turned to face the old man. "You knew."

"Yes," Dumbledore replied softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore went to the table and picked up a cup and poured himself a cup of tea. "I planned on telling you when you were older."

"I'm thirteen now. I am a lot more mature and adult than you think I am, having grown up in a different environment, having been trained to be ninja by my father's friend Koshou. He never lied to me. He always told me what it was I wanted to know. When I became ninja on my eleventh birthday, he sat me down and told me everything, holding nothing back. He told me what he knew. I have sent him a letter explaining the situation and asked him if he knew what it is I now know. I am beginning to have my doubts about you and what your intentions for me are. If you cannot help me, then I shall find one who will." Harry said as he slipped into the darkness. "I cannot trust you any longer."

Dumbledore cursed as he placed his hand on his forehead.

Harry continued to go to his classes. His closest friends and Hermione constantly worried about him. McGonagall attempted to talk to Harry, trying to convince him that Dumbledore had only his best interests in mind. She eventually gave up. Harry wouldn't be swayed. Even the Slytherins were getting aggravated that they couldn't get Harry to react to their taunts to him. Harry stepped up his daily workouts in the afternoons once classes were done for the day, trying to lose himself in the training he did. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, so spotting the long white box on his bed one evening brought him up short.

"Anybody see where this came from?" Harry asked when he saw it.

Ron looked up. "No, Harry. It was there when I got up here."

"So what is it?" Seamus Finnegan asked.

Harry turned to the box and opened it. When Seamus got no reply to his question, he walked over to Harry and then blinked in shock at what he saw. Neville, Ron, and Dean Thomas all walked over and looked into the box.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dean coughed a moment later.

Harry lifted it out of the box and examined the gold lettering. "The Firebolt," he read out loud, noting Ron's expression of awe.

"Harry, you'll blow the twigs off everyone else's brooms out there with that!" Ron exclaimed a moment later.

Harry hadn't read up on the Firebolt just yet.

"That broom just came out last week," Neville calmly stated. "I think it's been declared the new Quidditch standard."

Harry put the broom down and checked the box for any kind of note, trying to figure out who had sent it. He got a nervous feeling deep inside and he decided to go and show it to McGonagall. Perhaps she would give him some advice regarding it. Harry repacked the broom and set off to McGonagall's office. She was in, talking to Professor Flitwick. Harry was glad to see the man, he could help solve the problem as well. He placed the box on her desk and explained the situation.

"Thank you for coming to me, Harry. Professor Flitwick and I shall very carefully examine the broom to make sure it is safe for you," she said.

"Is it possible to put some protection spells on it?" Harry asked.

Flitwick nodded. "A good idea, my boy. Consider it done."

"Thank you for bringing it here, Harry. Must have been a very difficult decision to make," McGonagall said.

Harry nodded. "More that you'll ever know."

"You'll have it back when you return from your Christmas Holiday in time for the next game," McGonagall said. "With you on this, we'll win the Cup for sure."

Harry smiled. "Be nice if we could. Make Oliver a very happy man since it is his last year here."

Harry walked out of her office feeling slightly better. In the end the choice had been simple. Get it checked out just to be on the safe side. Harry had no way of knowing if it was one of Malfoy's tricks or not. He crossed his fingers and hoped the broom was clean. He'd know for sure when he got back from London.

Things are certainly beginning to heat up for Harry! Next episode: Holidays.


	16. Holidays and a quiet before action

Ninja Wizard 16

By David

Author's Notes: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

Ninja Wizard 16

"Holidays and a Quiet Before Action"

The Gryffindor Quidditch team listened to Harry as he explained why he turned over the broom to McGonagall.

"I felt it was better to not take chances and play it safe. She said if it's clean I'd get it back. McGonagall agreed with what I said about the possibility of the broom being jinxed and with what's been going on lately, I didn't want to take a chance. Who knows where it came from?" Harry stated.

"Be like Malfoy to repaint an old broom and make it to look like a Firebolt and jinx it," Ron said.

"You don't know that," Alicia Spinnet said.

Wood sighed. "Potter did the right thing, so let's not worry about it just yet."

Harry sighed and cracked his neck, feeling a bit of stress. The Holidays were now two weeks away and Harry wanted to go into Hogsmeade for a shopping trip before heading home. He wanted to get something a bit more unusual this year. The Christmas Day plans had been agreed to. The Dursleys would host the Grangers in the later afternoon and Harry was delighted when Hermione told him the news.

"Things are looking up already," Harry sighed.

"It will be good to get home for the month," Hermione agreed.

Harry hoped she would take the time to rest. She was looking really tired and Harry was hoping she would be okay.

"I really don't think Malfoy is really that intelligent to think up something like that on his own. Why else does he need a pair of brain dead gorillas around him anyway?" Harry asked as the room broke up in laughter. "Either that or Daddy dearest has to tell him when to go."

That ended the meeting on a high note. The last thing on the school calendar was the Christmas Ball, taking place on Saturday night before the trip home. Harry planned ahead, getting everything packed except for his tuxedo and his casual clothes. This weekend was the Hogsmeade weekend and Harry planned to shop. Then back to the castle early for shower, dress, and then escort Hermione down. He planned on getting her a corsage for the event while she was looking around in the bookshop. However, Hermione elected to stay behind this one time and Harry was okay with that. It would give him all the time he needed.

Saturday evening finally rolled around. Harry checked his look in the mirror once more and then picked up the corsage he had gotten for Hermione. He walked down into the commons room and waited for her to show. It was well worth the wait, he decided as she came into view. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow," Harry said softly as she walked over to him. "Hermione, you look wonderful tonight."

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Harry smiled and brought out from behind his back the corsage he'd gotten for her and pinned it on.

"Shall we, Miss Granger?" Harry said, offering his arm.

Hermione smiled and took it. "We shall."

People took notice of them as they walked into the Great Hall for the Christmas Ball. The hall was beautifully decorated, the staff and volunteer students having outdone themselves again this year. Harry smiled and nodded to the other Gryffindors as he walked in with Hermione on his arm. The small orchestra in the corner started playing a soft romance number and Harry led Hermione out onto the floor. They began to dance, breaking the ice for the other students to come out onto the floor and begin to dance with their dates. That set the tone for the evening. It was an evening Harry would remember for a long time. Thankfully nothing happened much to everyone's relief.

Standing in the commons room the next morning, Harry watched everyone running around trying to get things done.

"Oy Harry, you done your packing already?" Lee Jordan called out.

Harry smiled. "Did it last night and sent the trunk down before I turned in, Lee."

"I should have thought of that," Lee grumbled.

Harry turned to see the painting open up and McGonagall step through. People stopped once they saw her come in. Lee nodded to Harry.

"Glad to see you came, Professor. All of us in Gryffindor House has something for you," Harry said, turning to her.

McGonagall smiled. "Thank you all."

She sat down and Harry turned to see Ron and Lee bring in the box and present it to her, setting it down on the table in front of her. McGonagall smiled and opened the box to find a tea service set inside the box. It was done in the Gryffindor House colors, the large teapot modeled after the Gryffindor Lion.

"It's beautiful. I will treasure this," she said once she put it away. "I will enjoy it. I sincerely hope all of you enjoy your holidays."

McGonagall then stood up and left, the box floating along behind her. Harry turned to the others and grinned.

"She definitely liked it," he said.

There were grins, thumbs ups, and agreements all over the room. Harry checked his watch and then looked up.

"Time for us to get going," he said.

Percy appeared out of nowhere, nose stuck in the air as usual. Harry sighed but kept his comments to himself. When it came time to get things done, Percy usually was never to be found. But when it came time for Gryffindor to head out to the Great Hall, Percy could always be found at the head of the line, leading Gryffindor into the Great Hall or just inside the doors trying to look so important. It was really starting to get on Harry's nerves and he did his best to ignore it. Sooner or later Percy would get his comeuppance.

Harry sighed in relief once he settled down inside a compartment with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione stretched out on the seat next to Harry and he covered her with a blanket. He was starting to worry about her. She was looking really tired. He decided to talk to her and try to get her to slow down a bit. He looked up to see Ron setting up a chessboard.

"Game or two, Harry?" he smiled.

Harry nodded. "Sure. But no discussion about school. Don't wanna hear anything about classes and that junk until it's time to go back."

"Agreed mate," Ron laughed. "I'm pretty tired of it myself."

Having agreed on that, they turned their attention to the chessboard and began playing Wizard chess. Harry came close to beating Ron twice, and then they put the board up, both feeling tired. Ron closed his eyes and dozed off. Harry closed his eyes and slipped into Getsumi no Michi and let his mind wander over every thing that had happened so far this year. He briefly wondered where Sirius Black was at the moment.

Sirius Black was deep inside one of the many caves around Hogwarts, trying to stay warm. At least the snow and the winds couldn't reach him this far back in the cave. He'd been lucky so far in finding enough food to live on, not what he really wanted but it was food. He'd venture out of the cave and down to the nearby stream to get a drink of water when ever the thirst got too much. He sighed as he sat inside the cave in his human form, glad to have the thick blankets wrapped around him that he'd snatched from the back of some nearby house. His mind wandered over the last few years and he wondered how he ever managed to survive Azkaban. Only a tiny few ever came out of there with their minds intact. Sirius had been sure a few times that he'd finally flipped out only to realize that what he'd been seeing in front of him was only an illusion. He raised his head and gently banged the back of his head against the wall of the cave. If only he had gone to Dumbledore he wouldn't be in this mess now. But his temper and anger had gotten the best of him and he'd gone chasing after Peter Pettigrew. But now he had the chance to once and for all even things with Peter. He smiled as he recalled the photograph of the Weasley family in Egypt, all of them waving and smiling for the camera, Scabbers the rat sitting in Ron's shirt pocket.

"I'm coming for you Peter," Sirius growled. "This time you won't get away."

He settled down on the floor and wrapped the blankets tighter around him.

Albus Dumbledore stood at the large bay window in his office overlooking the courtyard of the school. Many thoughts raced through his mind, only one making it's self known more than the others and that was the thought that he'd failed himself and failed Harry. He sighed and turned back to his desk. He wondered just how much longer he could keep secrets from Harry. There was so much he wanted to tell Harry but always told himself he'd do it when the time was right, when Harry was old enough to handle the truth. He wondered if that day would ever come. He picked up his cup of Earl Grey tea (the books never really said what kind of tea Albus Dumbledore liked so this is speculation) and sipped it slowly, feeling the heat spread through him. He leaned back and felt a migraine coming on so he did what Harry once told him he did and put everything away in a compartment in his mind. He'd deal with it later.

Harry looked up as the door to the compartment opened up to reveal Draco Malfoy standing there with his two thugs standing behind him. The look on his face was anything but pleasant.

"Potter! You owe me for the detention Snape gave me!" he growled.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "You did it to yourself, Malfoy. Nobody forced you to say what you did. Nobody held a gun to your tiny pea sized brain and forced you to say what you did."

He could feel confusion from Malfoy. "What's a gun?" he asked.

"A Muggle weapon. Shoots tiny metal projectiles called bullets. Don't you ever pay attention in class, or are you way too busy sucking up to Snape?" Harry said.

Now he felt rage from the slim blond. "How dare you mock me!"

Harry felt a migraine coming on. He didn't need this garbage right now. "Malfoy, get the hell out of here. Go antagonize yourself in a mirror."

"One day, Potter. One day I shall best you and make you my slave while the school and your precious Professor Dumbledore watches. I'll make you debase yourself so badly you will never be able to go anywhere in the Wizarding World again," Draco hissed and slammed the door as he left.

Harry sighed once more and sank back down into Getsumi no Michi and started dealing with his migraine.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the train station at King's Cross right on time at six in the evening. Harry gently woke Hermione and she sat up. Ron and Ginny both woke up at the same time.

"Are we home?" Ron asked, rubbing his face.

"We just pulled into King's Cross," Harry informed them.

Hermione stood and stretched. "Good. It's nice to be home again."

"That it is," Fred said from the doorway. "Heard Malfoy cussing up a storm about you, Harry. He bust in here again?"

Harry told them about the encounter. Hermione grew concerned.

"Harry, he'd getting dangerous," she said.

Harry snorted. "He's too damned dumb to be dangerous. Why do you think he's blond?"

That got a loud laugh from everybody. George appeared and led everyone off the train. Harry was surprised to see Uncle Vernon inside the barrier. He was chatting pleasantly with Thomas Granger and Arthur Weasley. The three men turned when the group walked up to them.

"There you are Harry," Vernon smiled. "You okay?"

Harry smiled. "I am now that I'm home."

That got a smile from everybody. Harry turned and said his goodbyes to the Weasleys and moved up the platform a bit with Hermione.

"Dear, I am getting concerned about you. It seems to me you are taking on way too much this year. Please cut back on things," Harry said to her.

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the mouth. "I love you, Harry Potter, because you care for me so much. Believe me when I tell you I plan to really relax this holiday. No book reading, no nothing. Just relax with my parents."

Harry nodded, feeling better knowing he'd convinced Hermione to slow down. "Call you in the morning?"

"Please do," she said, kissing him once more. "I'll be waiting."

Harry watched her go off with her father and sighed. He turned to see Vernon talking to Lucius Malfoy. He walked up to them and Lucius turned to Harry.

"Professor Snape informed me of the events that took place between you and Draco Halloween Eve. His actions against you were wrong and he will be held accountable for that. There is no honor in speaking ill of the dead. Please accept my apologies and my condolences on your loss," Lucius said and bowed.

Harry could feel anger coming off the man and knew he wasn't being sincere.

"I accept your apologies. Thank you," Harry said, returning the bow.

Lucius turned around and stalked off. Harry sighed and followed Vernon through the barrier and back into the Muggle world. Nothing was said until they were in the car and headed home.

"Harry, that man scares me. He's dangerous, please be careful when you deal with him," Vernon said at last, breaking the silence.

Harry opened his eyes and nodded. "That's not the first time I've run into him."

"That's right, you tangled with him last summer before coming home," Vernon said. "Outsmarted him too, from what you told me."

Harry smiled. "No matter how good the bad guys think they are, they always screw up in the end. He certainly did."

"I think we need to keep this between us for now. No need to worry your Aunt," Vernon said to Harry.

"Agreed, Uncle Vernon. I will," Harry said.

They lapsed back into silence on the rest of the ride home. Harry smiled when he saw the house as they pulled into the drive.

"Looks very festive," Harry commented as he got out.

Vernon grinned. "Thanks, Harry. Got a little help this year."

Walking into the house Harry started to feel a bit better. Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen and hugged Harry.

"So nice to have you home, Harry. Dinner is almost ready," she said.

Harry turned as he heard Dudley coming down the stairs. His cousin was looking very fit now and Harry grinned.

"Hey, Harry. Nice to see you," Dudley said as they shook hands.

Harry knew for sure he was home again.

Lying in bed that night, Harry let his thoughts wander, as he was prone to do sometimes. He wondered how different his life would have been if his parents had lived.

"I guess I'll never know," he said to himself. "But life goes on and so must I."

He turned over and went to sleep, his mind slipping into Getsumi no Michi automatically and meeting the old man by the moonlit path for his nightly training. The old man was teaching him how to defend himself against psychic attacks from other Wizards and black ninja, something he now needed to do after his encounters with deranged Quirrel, a ghostly Tom Riddle, and most recently the ninja named Raizo gone black. The old man seemed to know a lot about Harry's activities and wondered how he knew. Perhaps the old man was very skilled at reading Harry's mind. The sensei assured Harry he would never use anything against him.

"I too, was Neko Ninja once. I still am," he had said and that settled things.

Harry had been relieved.

He woke up at his usual time feeling very refreshed. He met Tino down in the park area and they went through their daily routine. Harry enjoyed the workout, feeling the cold air around him and down in his lungs as they worked out. He came home feeling invigorated and ready for the day.

"Breakfast is on the table Harry," his Aunt Petunia called as he came down the stairs, ready for the gym.

"Thanks, Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he sat down.

Vernon and Dudley appeared at the same time and joined him at the table.

Harry didn't do much around the house that morning. He did call Hermione midmorning and they had a long chat, discussing this and that. The call ended when the Grangers showed up for a lunch break. Harry headed down to the kitchen to find Dudley sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of fruit. Harry thought that was a good idea and went to the refrigerator to find a larger bowl in there. He took what he wanted and joined Dudley at the table. He told Dudley of the events that had happened so far at the school.

"Wow. What would you do if you did meet up with him?" Dudley asked.

Harry sat back in his chair. "I don't really know. I guess I would question him first, try to find out what really happened. I got this really strange feeling he wasn't involved like the Wizarding world wants me to believe."

"Just be careful. All these Death Eaters, Voldemort, and this Sirius sound like really nasty people," Dudley commented.

"They are. Except I really don't know anything about Sirius Black," Harry said.

Dudley looked up. "Haven't you tried to find out anything about him?"

Harry sighed. "No. I should find out what I can about him. Might give me a clue how to defeat him if the need arises."

"The more you know, the better you're informed," Dudley said, quoting a commercial Harry had seen this morning.

"I'll send an owl to Hermione in the morning. Then to the Ministry," Harry said.

"That's a start," Dudley said.

Having decided that, Harry headed down to the basement with Dudley behind him.

They spent most of the day organizing the basement once more while discussing various things, from Hogwarts to Dudley's diet, sometimes getting vocal about various opinions and agreeing on other things. Petunia popped in and out of the basement with laundry, smiling at the boys as they argued over things.

"Both of you would make great politicians," she observed at some point.

Both Harry and Dudley looked horrified. "Who the bloody hell wants to be one of them wankers!" Dudley declared much to Petunia's amusement.

"What is it you want to do after you get done with school, Dudley?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking of following Dad over to Grunnings," Dudley said.

Harry nodded. "Why don't you find out what entry level jobs are available and what you need to do to qualify to get in."

Dudley nodded. "I'll ask Dad tonight. What about you?"

"I'm going to be an Auror like my parents were," Harry said.

Petunia turned from the washer. "Isn't that like being in law enforcement?"

"Yes it is," Harry replied. "I'll be tracking down and fighting evil wizards."

"Cool," Dudley said.

Harry smiled. "That it is, Dudley. It's also protecting and helping people in the event of a disaster striking the community, Magical or Muggle."

"Neat," Dudley said.

Harry nodded. "Not to change the subject, but I was wondering what the plan for Christmas Day is."

"Christmas here at the house this year, Harry. The Grangers are coming over for Christmas Dinner later in the evening. They don't have any relatives other than themselves. Aunt Marge is coming as well," Petunia informed him.

"Okay. If there's anything I can do just let me know," Harry told her.

Petunia smiled. "I will. I know I will need help at the last moment to get things together for the dinner."

"I can think of several things right off," Harry said. "I'll write them down later."

The washer stopped and Petunia turned to transfer the laundry from there to the dryer as Harry continued to fold towels and sheets. He carried the folded laundry upstairs to the ground floor and then up the stairs to the first floor and left the basket on their bed. As he came down the stairs, he heard the front door open and close.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

The man looked up the stairs to see Harry coming down them. "There you are, Harry."

"Aunt Petunia and Dudley are down in the basement. Dudley and I have been organizing it," Harry said.

Vernon smiled. "Good. Something I've been meaning to do for some time but just never got to it. Thanks."

"There are some things we need to ask you about," Harry said, opening the door to go back down.

Vernon followed Harry down and found Petunia and Dudley in the basement. Dudley was trying to fix a shelf on the wall and Petunia was setting the dryer for a new load.

"Hi Dad!" Dudley grinned as he saw Vernon behind Harry.

Petunia turned away from the dryer and kissed Vernon. "Hello dear."

Vernon smiled as he hugged Petunia. Harry had a sudden image in his mind doing that with Hermione after coming home from a day at the office. He smiled at the thought.

"You boys did a good job down here," Vernon said. "Yes, I'll go through what you have set aside to check over."

Harry nodded. "I can go up and start dinner."

"Thanks Harry," Petunia said.

Dudley set down the tools he was using. "I'll come up with you."

Both of them went up the stairs, leaving the adults alone together.

With Dudley's help, Harry got dinner on the table. Dudley sipped a cup of tea while Harry got the food on the table.

"Harry, did you get your shopping done yet?" Dudley asked.

Harry looked up. "Not all of it. What's up?"

"I wanted to go into town tomorrow morning and get something for Mum and Dad," Dudley said. "I got everything else."

Harry nodded. "I need to get something for Hermione."

Dudley grinned. "Getting serious now?"

"Getting there," Harry admitted. "She's really something."

"She must be if she really rocks your world," Dudley said.

Harry grinned. "That she does. What about you? Any girl catch your eye yet?"

"Well…" Dudley hesitated as Harry grinned. "There is this girl at the gym where Dad and I go every day."

"Ah," Harry chuckled.

Dudley looked up and smiled. "Yeah, she's cool. I've talked to her a time or two. Nothing really, just casual talk."

"That's a good start," Harry said. "Slow and easy."

"That's what Dad says," Dudley nodded.

Petunia and Vernon came up from the basement at that moment and all four of them sat down for dinner.

The next afternoon Harry and Dudley were at the mall, looking around inside the various shops. Dudley had gotten what he needed for Petunia and Vernon and Harry was looking for something else to give Hermione.

"What about music?" Dudley asked. "Is she into music?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Yes she is, but I forget who it is she likes."

Dudley grinned. "Come on. I gotta show you the new music store."

Dudley led Harry to a very large store called House of CD and inside. Harry blinked at the size of the place. Not only did they sell CD's, they sold DVD's, books, stereo equipment, and musical gear. Harry eventually drifted over to the guitars and looked at them. He liked the looks of some of them and wondered how easy it would be to learn how to play one. Sure provide a relaxing distraction at Hogwarts was his initial thought. He turned to see Dudley grinning.

"Come on!" he said, pulling on Harry's jacket. "Eric Clapton just walked in and he's going to do a set!"

Harry followed Dudley to a spot nearby the small stage where he saw a man tuning up an acoustic guitar. He turned around and sat down on the stool.

"Hello folks," he said and started playing.

Harry had never heard Eric Clapton before and he really liked what he heard. This guy was really good. He decided that he had to get a few of his CD's before leaving.

After the half hour set, Harry went to the CD racks and began looking for Eric Clapton and ended up getting most of Clapton's CD's. He wandered back over to the guitars and looked at them once more.

"Thinking of getting one?" a voice asked him.

Harry turned to see Eric Clapton himself standing next to him. Harry reached out and shook his hand, introducing himself.

"Harry Potter," he said. "After hearing you play, I'm inspired to get one and learn. Can you recommend a good one?"

Eric Clapton smiled. "Sure. This one right here would be a good beginner's guitar."

For the next half hour Harry listened to Clapton talk about the guitars and had Harry try out a few of them before Harry settled on one that seemed comfortable to him. He bought it and an instructional DVD that Clapton recommended along with some songbooks that would be easy for Harry to practice with.

Back home he wrapped up the additional gifts for Hermione and then sat down with his new guitar and started learning how to play it. For the rest of the holidays Harry would work on it for two hours every day. He grew to enjoy it and hoped he'd be able to continue playing it at Hogwarts. He decided to get one more for his dorm room and leave one in his workout room. Something to help him relax when he needed to. This was something new to him and he was really starting to get into it. He'd never given any thought to making music but now he was bitten by the bug and wanted to try.

Christmas Eve came around and everything was ready. Harry smiled as he stepped back from the Christmas tree and nodded. He had placed his packages underneath it when nobody was around. He smiled and hoped everyone would like what he got them. He turned back to the kitchen area and double checked the list that Petunia had made with him to see what else needed doing. Everything that needed to be done was done. Harry turned as the front door opened and Aunt Marge came in. He smiled when he saw the older lady.

"Hello Aunt Marge," Harry said, as he hugged her. "It's so nice to see you."

She smiled at him. "You've grown a bit," she said.

Harry smiled. "Thank you. You look wonderful."

Harry took her luggage to the guest room and set them at the foot of the bed and then came back. Dudley had just walked in the door and hung up his coat.

"Good, you're home," Petunia said, coming into the living room. "Dinner's on the table everybody."

For the rest of the evening they relaxed and talked of various things, and watched the Christmas Eve mass on the television live from London. Harry had often pondered over the question of a greater being that had created the universe and created life. In the end he decided to leave it be. The whole debate left him confused.

Christmas Day dawned bright and clear. It was cold outside, the snow piled high. But inside Harry his spirits was up and he was feeling very warm inside, knowing that he was where he belonged, with family and friends and had someone who loved him for who and what he was. He touched the locket he wore around his neck, the locket that had belonged to his mother. He could feel their spirits inside the locket and the feeling made him happy. He knew they would always be there for him. He got out of bed and slipped into thick sweats and went for his early morning five mile run and met Tino in the park for their daily workout. They worked hard as usual and then left the park when the early morning joggers began to appear. Tino would be coming to the house later for dinner.

Harry stood in the kitchen turning the teapot and the coffee pots on to brew. He turned to check on something and Aunt Marge's dog barked at the back door. Harry opened it to let the dog back in and gave him a small bowl of warmed milk. The dog certainly appreciated it, as it was cold out there. Harry looked up as Petunia came into the kitchen. He turned and poured a cup of tea for her, and Petunia smiled as she got her first sip.

"Perfect," Petunia said. "That certainly warms one up."

The others arrived in the kitchen and got cups of tea or coffee and breakfast. Then it was out to the living room to hand out the gifts. That started the day. Tino arrived in the early afternoon and gave the Dursleys a few things. To Harry he gave him a green Jade Dragon as a good luck charm. Harry liked it a lot. Hermione and her parents arrived in the mid afternoon and Harry took her up to his room. He gave her a small black felt box that contained a gold chain with a heart on it with their initials engraved on it. Hermione loved it and Harry put it on her. They spent a few minutes talking before Vernon called them down to dinner.

After dinner the Grangers and the Dursleys exchanged gifts. Hermione liked the CD's that Harry had gotten for her, telling him she liked the groups he'd picked out. That pleased Harry. He'd given the Grangers a couple of relaxation CD's he saw in the store, knowing they might appreciate them after a busy day in the dentistry. He guessed right. After dinner, with the stereo playing softly in the background, the adults sat up at the table with glasses of wine and talked while Harry, Dudley, and Hermione sat in the living room and talked teen talk. Eventually it got late and the Grangers left first, Harry walking Hermione to their Range Rover. They kissed goodnight and she left. Tino left a few minutes later, thanking the Dursleys for a great day. As Harry lay in bed, he had to admit it had been a great day. He rolled over and went to sleep.

January Forth found Harry back at King's Cross and the Hogwarts Express. He wished the holiday had lasted longer. He sighed and looked up to see Hermione coming with the Weasley Clan behind him.

"Hey mate!" Ron called out. "How were your holidays?"

"Just great Ron. Yours?" Harry replied.

Ron grinned. "Just great! Got what I wanted."

Harry turned to the Twins. "Dudley loved your gag box. He plans on using it on some of his classmates at school."

The twins brightened up. Hermione turned to Harry after saying goodbye to her parents.

"Have you been on board yet?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, but Lee Jordan said he'd save us space in a compartment."

The train whistle blew at that moment and they knew it was time to go back. They climbed on board the train as it started to move. Once inside their compartment, they settled down and relaxed. Ron pulled his Wizard chess board out and the usual games began as Harry played Exploding Snap with the others. Harry wondered what the rest of the school year would bring. He hoped it would be quiet. However, fate had other ideas.

Sirius Black watched the train platform from his place under the trees. He could feel in his bones that things were about to get very interesting now. If he were capable of crossing his fingers as a dog, he certainly would have. He still didn't have a clue as to how he would approach Harry. He sighed and decided to leave it to fate. What he didn't know was that fate would put him and Harry in a very dangerous situation. For what was perhaps the millionth time he wished he'd gone to Dumbledore first before racing off after Peter back then.

"Things would have been very different," he thought to himself.

His ears pricked up when the train whistle could be heard. This was it. He'd get to see if Harry came back or not. He watched the train pull in and the students get off. Then he spotted Harry with his arm around Hermione.

"Harry, got yourself a girl now, have you?" he chuckled.

He stiffened when he saw Ron with Scabbers in his pocket. He snarled softly as he remembered little whiny Peter.

"You're mine, you greasy slimy rat," he growled deep in his chest.

It was time to move.

The horseless carriages dropped their group off in front of the school. Their trunks would be back in their dorms by the time they were done with the welcome back feast. Dumbledore was in high spirits as he made his usual New Year speech. Harry relaxed as he listened to Dumbledore. He hoped that the last of the trouble was over. The mention of Quidditch made him remember his new broom. He needed to see McGonagall right after the feast. On the way up the stairs to her office, the Gryffindor Quidditch team joined Harry. McGonagall must have seen Harry coming because she stepped out of her office with her hands behind her back.

"Happy New Year, Miss McGonagall," Harry began.

She smiled. "Thank you Mr. Potter. I imagine you are here for this?" she said, holding out the broom.

Harry felt like jumping up and down for joy. "It's clean?"

"Very clean. Professors Lupin, Flitwick, Dumbledore, and myself put anti-jinx, anti-curse, and anti-hexes spells on it for your protection," she said.

Harry stepped forward and hugged her. "Thank you," he said as the Gryffindor Quidditch team went nuts in the hall.

"I can imagine it was a hard thing to tell me about it, but you did do the right thing," she said once everyone calmed down. "Best to be sure than mistaken."

Harry took the broom from her and led the way back to Gryffindor house.

The next morning he took it out and found the team on the pitch waiting for him. They grinned at him as he mounted his Firebolt for the first time.

"Go for it!" Oliver Wood yelled.

Harry did just that. He flew up from the ground in a burst of speed. He turned to the left sharply and started flying, treating the crowd below to his bag of stunts. Ten minutes later he hit the ground and offered Oliver a chance to ride the Firebolt. Oliver took a ride and then the team all took turns riding it. The group turned to see Madame Hooch arrive on the pitch. Harry held it out to her. She took it and turned it expertly in her hands.

"This is a perfect broom, Potter. Very well balanced," she said.

That was high praise coming from her.

"Go take it up," Harry said.

She looked at Harry. "Are you sure, Mr. Potter?"

He smiled. "Yes. I'd be honored if you took it up."

She mounted it and kicked off. Once she got the hang of it, she treated the assembled Gryffindors to her flying skills and stunts. The applause she got was loud and long once she hit the ground. She handed it back to Harry.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. It is indeed a fantastic broom," she complemented.

Having said that, she sat down in a chair and watched the Gryffindors practice.

Saturday morning after breakfast Harry was in the library looking for books on Dementors. He was looking for a spell or charm to use to protect himself. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. It was Professor Remus Lupin. He looked at the book in his hands and nodded.

"Looking for information on Dementors?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

"You certainly didn't waste any time then. Ten points," Lupin said. "Now put the book away and let's go take a walk."

Harry put the book back on the shelf and followed Lupin out of the library. They headed for the lake in the clear cold day. They stood on the dock and Harry watched the expression in Lupin's face change. There was a distant look in his eyes.

"Your mother Lily, God rest her soul, was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She was popular among the boys in school and all of us chased her, me included. Imagine our shock when she started dating James," he laughed at the memory. "But she accepted his friends, the Marauders once she got to know us."

Harry had to smile at the thought. "Must have taken quite a bit on Mum's part to put up with you guys!"

Lupin growled at Harry, and Harry laughed even more.

"I've wondered what it would like being one of you guys," Harry said. "You know Fred and George are crazy about the Marauders."

Lupin laughed. "Thanks for the complements, I think."

They spent nearly an hour by the lake, Lupin talking about his school days with Lily and James, watching them marry, being there the night Harry was born, and holding him when he was just moments old.

"I had the strongest feeling that your destiny would lead you places, Harry. But right then, holding you was the best feeling I'd ever had in my life. You opened your eyes and looked straight at me, taking hold of one of my fingers with your own tiny fingers. I got a bit emotional and it made me wish I had a son of my own. When James asked me if I was willing to be an uncle to you I said yea right away. I never regretted that. Seeing you in Lily's arms happy and seeing her so happy was a memory I kept deep inside of me," Lupin said.

Harry nodded. "Thanks for being a friend to my parents."

Lupin faced Harry. "You're welcome. I give you my word I'll help you in any way possible to nail that bastard who killed them."

Harry nodded, taking Lupin's hand into his. "I believe you. I accept any help you can give me."

"On that note, we shall get started right away. Come see me in the DADA room after lunch. Dementor butt kicking lessons start," Lupin nodded.

Harry roared in laughter. "Wouldn't miss this for the world."

They met in the DADA classroom after lunch. Harry watched the trunk jump around. He sat on a desk and closed his eyes, slowly clearing his mind.

"Find a memory, Harry. Find a memory of the most happiest moment of your entire life," he heard Dumbledore's voice. "Find the happy memory that changed your life. Use that to power Expecto Patronum."

The moment where he had kissed Hermione for the first mind came flooding into his mind. He recalled the emotions behind it and he smiled.

"Good. You found one. Now keep it in mind when the boggart comes out and changes into the Dementor. Then execute Expecto Patronum," Lupin's vice said.

Harry opened his eyes and stood in front of the chest. Dumbledore backed up and kept his wand at the ready. Lupin nodded and tapped the chest. The Boggart popped out, changed into a Dementor and charged at Harry. It happened in a split second and Harry got his wand up in time but the boggart beat him to it. Harry blinked up into Dumbledore's face.

"Good try, Harry. We didn't expect you to beat it the first time out. Now relax a moment and then try again," he said, handing Harry a bit of chocolate.

Harry sat up and ate the piece of chocolate. "Thank you sir."

He stood up a moment later and then Lupin let it go once more. This time he managed to slow it down just a bit but it still got him. That happened twice more and then the last time Harry managed to get a silvery cloud between them. Lupin got the boggart back into the trunk as Dumbledore clapped.

"Well done, Harry. Take thirty points," Dumbledore said as the trunk was locked.

Lupin turned to face Harry. "This time Monday evening?"

Harry grinned. "I'll be here."

The Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw game a week later was the most exciting thing ever seen. Slytherin narrowly beat Ravenclaw by a tiny margin. Everyone had wanted to see Ravenclaw beat out Slytherin. Harry had watched the match very carefully, wanting to see what the Slytherin team was capable of doing. Malfoy in particular looked like he knew what he was doing. Rumor was that he'd hired a former Quidditch great to coach him while at home during the holidays. That meant Malfoy would be ready for Harry. They would be playing Ravenclaw next and a new rumor had it that Ravenclaw had replaced their Seeker with a new one. Harry wondered who it was.

The next crisis that hit was the disappearance of Scabbers. Ron came down to the commons room in a right fury. He dropped the bloody sheet in front of Hermione as the commons room went quiet.

"That damned cat of yours killed my rat!" Ron roared, dropping a handful of Crookshank's hair on her books.

She stared at the cat hairs for a moment and then quietly got up.

"Get rid of that thing or I go to McGonagall," Ron hissed.

She turned to look at Ron and then suddenly Ron was falling backwards, the sound of a slap echoing in the room.

"How dare you accuse Crookshanks of killing your rat, Weasley!" she shouted.

Harry quickly made a mental note to himself to never piss her off as she turned on her heel and stalked off. Harry sighed and stood up to follow her and then decided to approach her when she had calmed down. He looked down at a very shocked Ron.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Ron wiggled his jaw and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Ron stood up and quietly went back up to his room as Harry gathered up Hermione's books. He sighed to himself. He knew Hermione was very interested in the Wizarding world and from the titles on the books it suggested to Harry that she was trying to take on too much again. Harry felt a headache coming on so he went up to his room and stretched out on his bed, closing his privacy curtains. He closed his eyes and the next thing he knew his alarm clock went off at his usual five 'o clock wake up. He sat up and stretched. He quickly dressed in his sweats.

"Didn't realize I was that tired," Harry thought to himself. "I guess I needed the extra sleep."

He went up to his training room and started his workout. He cleared his mind of everything except for what he was going to do. Tino showed up at the right time to help Harry with the weights he was working with. Once they had properly stretched out, they started the Ninjitsu part of the workout. Harry as usual gave a hundred percent in his workout and the sparring session. Tino nodded.

"Good workout today, Harry. Tomorrow's the game. You ready?" Tino asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Been getting lots of Patronus Charm lessons from Lupin. I know Professor Dumbledore will be there to help if necessary."

Tino nodded. "I asked him if he would. He told me he wanted to be there to protect you if needed. He also said he had lots of confidence that your Patronus Charm was strong enough. I take it he's been sitting in on the lessons?"

"He has. He's let Lupin do the actual instruction, but provided some support for me and encouraged me when he felt I needed it," Harry said.

Tino sighed in relief. "Good. I really wish those things were somewhere else."

Harry snorted. "You and me both."

That ended the conversation and Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower to start his day.

Game day dawned bright and clear. Harry got up and dressed in his Hogwarts sweats he created himself and walked down to breakfast with the Firebolt over his shoulder. People gasped and looked as Harry walked into the Hall with it in hand. As Harry set it down in the center of the table prior to sitting down, people crowded around to look at it. He barely heard the comments as he ate his breakfast. Ron grinned as he noted the Slytherin reaction to the Firebolt. It was very obvious that they were furious. The new Ravenclaw seeker stopped at the table. Harry looked up at the tall Asian girl. He smiled and stood up.

Good morning, he said as he bowed.

She certainly looked very surprised. You know Japanese? she asked.

Harry nodded. Yes. It is a long story. I wish you luck out there today.

She returned the bow. Thank you. I wish you luck as well. I am Cho Chang.

I am Harry Potter, he said.

Cho Chang smiled. I will see you out there.

She turned and walked out of the hall.

Ron and the Twins followed Harry out to the Quidditch pitch and then into the locker room for the game. Oliver Wood nodded to Harry.

"Just do what you have been doing in practice, Harry. As for the rest of you, fly fast and hard. We'll win this thing," Wood said confidently.

Harry nodded as he slipped his wand into a leather wand holster and adjusted it on his left forearm. He wanted it right where he could get to it at a moment's notice. He drew in a breath and sank down into meditation for a moment to calm his nerves and to clear his mind of everything. Now he was ready. The team led by Wood walked out onto the field and met the Ravenclaws in the middle. Both captains shook hands and then the balls were released. As soon as they were, everyone scattered and took to the air. Harry quickly rose to a spot above the game. He flew lazy eight patterns while watching for the Snitch. He noticed that Cho Chang was doing the same just a bit below him. Harry nodded and turned to look for the Snitch. Then suddenly there it was. Harry forced himself to relax and not go after it just yet. Chang however, spotted it and took off after it. Harry sighed and waited for them to come back in his direction, which they did. Harry gently cut her off and blasted off at a high rate of speed after it. Then he lost it in the sun. He silently cursed to himself and slowed down. He glided around the pitch as he listened to Lee Jordan's comments and Professor McGonagall's angry complaints at Lee's calling duties. Shutting it out, he turned his head just at the right moment and spotted the Snitch glittering at the other end of the field. Harry went from zero to seventy from nearly a standing still start. Cho Chang was just a few seconds behind Harry as he went for the gold. He was just about to touch the Snitch when a Bludger appeared out of nowhere. In the few seconds it took Harry to barrel roll to the left to avoid the Bludger, the Snitch disappeared. The crowd groaned at the miss as Harry slowed down and pulled up, Cho Chang next to him.

"Good try Harry," she nodded and then went in a separate direction.

Harry had to smile. Now that was what he considered a good show of sportspersonship.

"Too bad Slytherin can't be like that," he thought.

He turned his attention back to the game and cruised at a high altitude, watching for the Snitch. This time he found it much quicker. He blasted off after it, chasing it into Ravenclaw territory, with Cho on his tail once more, and then drawing up almost even. Harry heard her exclaim suddenly and he glanced at the edge of the stands. Three Dementors were making their way onto the field. Harry didn't hesitate. He drew his wand quickly and flicked it at the three hooded horrors and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

Harry didn't stop, he slid his wand back into the holster and then reached out to the Snitch. He managed to get the tips of his fingers around the tiny golden ball and then into his hand. He waved it joyously as he flew a victory lap around the stadium, and then invited Cho Chang to join in a lap around the stadium. He saw the beaming face of Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick as they passed the teacher's box. When he landed his teammates and housemates mobbed him.

"That was a very well done Patronus," Lupin's voice said. "Twenty points to Gryffindor. However, the Dementors were not the genuine articles."

Harry and the Gryffindor House followed Lupin over to where the three "Dementors" were. Harry had to grin as he saw Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Flint trying to get out of the heavy long black robes. McGonagall stood over them with fury in her eyes. Gryffindor House let go with a mighty victory cheer.

"Party!" George Weasley yelled out.

Gryffindor House did party long into the night.

The party finally ended around one in the morning when McGonagall showed up and demanded that everyone go to bed. Harry settled down into bed and closed his privacy curtains. He was dreaming about running through the Forbidden Forest when he heard Rom scream out. He leaped out of bed and found Ron sitting up in his bed, the privacy curtains torn from one side. Amid the commotion, Harry thought he heard the dormitory door slam shut.

"Ron!" Harry yelled.

"Sirius Black!" Ron yelled. With a knife! Trying to kill me!"

Seamus blinked. "What?"

"You were dreaming, Weasley. Too much food," Someone else said.

Harry examined the curtains. They had been slashed and torn. He turned and sprinted down the stairs, people coming out of their rooms at the sound of Harry racing past.

"Hello!" cried out George, "Are we keeping the party going?"

Harry looked around the commons room before everyone got there. Aside from the fire and the party trash, the commons room was empty. People started milling around, repeating what Ron had said.

"All right," Percy said as he swept into the room, pinning his Head Boy badge onto his pajamas, "What in hell is going on?"

"Percy, Sirius Black was in our dormitory, and he tried to kill me with a knife!" Ron spluttered.

Percy glowered at Ron. "That's utter nonsense! Stop telling lies, Ronald Weasley!"

McGonagall arrived in time to hear what Ron had said and Percy's response. Before she could step in, Harry turned to Percy with fire in his eyes and a very angry look on his face. People backed up quickly.

"Never ever accuse me, Ron, or any Gryffindor of lying ever again, Mr. Weasley," Harry said in the coldest voice never heard before.

Not only did the temperature in the room drop, but people shivered in fear, even McGonagall. She made a note to talk to Harry later.

"I am not lying!" Ron roared, breaking the spell in the room. "There was a man standing over me with a knife in his hands!"

McGonagall turned and went outside to talk to the batty knight in the portrait.

"Sir Cadogan, did you let a man into the Gryffindor Tower tonight?" she asked him point blank.

"Certainly, dear lady!" the knight smiled. "He had the entire week's passwords on a little piece of paper!"

McGonagall walked back into Gryffindor commons with Dumbledore behind her.

"Which foolish person wrote the passwords down and then left the piece of paper lying around?" she demanded.

Harry saw Neville start to tremble in fear. He walked over to the younger boy and put his hand on Neville's shoulder. His thumb rested on the major vein going up the right side of the neck and it was racing very fast. Harry located a nerve center and began to slowly massage it, trying to get Neville to calm down.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered.

Harry nodded. "It's okay, Neville no real harm done."

Harry got Neville to sit down in an armchair and in a moment, got him relaxed.

"Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, would you come up and take a look at the scene?" Harry asked. "Ron comes with us."

"Why go after me?" Ron asked as they stood there surveying the damage.

"You were closest to the door," Harry said. "Second reason is that he didn't know which bed I was in because the beds aren't marked."

Dumbledore nodded. "Twenty points for a good deduction. This does change things."

"That it does, sir. Perhaps it would be a good idea to set a portrait in here so a team of volunteers can keep watch at night," Harry suggested.

"I'll personally see to it in the morning," McGonagall said.

Harry nodded and looked at his watch. "For now I'll sit up for the next two hours."

"I can have Percy Weasley sit in here for the rest of the night," McGonagall said.

"I rather you didn't," Harry said, shaking his head. "I have my reasons."

McGonagall nodded. "Very well Harry. In that case, I will have a long discussion with him about his behavior."

A number of things did happen the next morning. Sir Cadogan was fired and taken back to his lonely place on the seventh floor landing. The Fat Lady returned once Dumbledore promised her protection. The front doors were shown a picture of Black and taught to recognize him, Filch was seen a lot more in the main corridors, and a lot more staff and teachers began appearing in the hallways between classes. Harry began to wonder just how much longer this was going to continue. He was getting tired of being constantly watched. Ron however, became an instant celebrity, playing it up as long as people hung onto him to hear the story. Harry decided there was no harm in that, knowing that in time people would go on to the next bit of wild gossip in the castle.

Hedwig brought Harry a note at lunch. It turned out to be from Hagrid. Harry had forgotten about Hagrid in all the excitement.

"Hermione, Ron, I've just a note from Hagrid. He's invited us down for a bit of tea later this evening, right after the dinner hour. He'll come for us in the main entry," Harry said, showing them the note.

Hermione nodded. "I'll bring my notebook for Hagrid. I've been looking up some things for him."

Hermione was looking very tired once more and Harry was beginning to worry. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I am sure he'd appreciate your efforts, dear. Hopefully they will help," Harry said as she smiled.

"I know they will," she said.

Harry had the strangest feeling that things would start happening real soon.

End episode 16. Next episode, things really do start heating up for Harry and co. Quidditch, Dementors, Sirius Black and more!


	17. Deceptions and Beytrayal Revealed

Ninja Wizard 17

By David

Author's Notes: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

Ninja Wizard 17

"Deceptions and Betrayal Revealed"

They met Hagrid in the foyer in front of the Great doors and he seemed rather distant. Once they got to his hut he pushed a piece of parchment across the table at them. Ron picked it up and read out loud. It was a notice to appear before the Dangerous Creatures committee in regards to Buckbeak.

"I'll look up stuff in the library for his defense," Hermione volunteered.

Hagrid smiled. "Appreciate it, Hermione. I need all the help I can get."

"I'll have something for you by the end of the week," She said and Harry knew she would, too.

Hagrid hugged her tight. "Thanks for being a friend."

Hagrid walked them back up to the school and Hermione headed up to the library. Harry was hoping she wasn't biting off too much again. He sighed and went in search of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

It wasn't until late Friday afternoon that Hermione approached Harry. She looked like she'd been crying. She handed Harry and Ron a letter and both of them read it. Hagrid had lost his case and now Buckbeak would be executed. Harry felt a surge of anger at Malfoy. He knew the blond headed Slytherin was doing what he could to rattle Harry. He reached out and hugged Hermione close to him as Ron crumpled up the note in anger. Both boys raised their heads when they heard Malfoy's voice coming towards them. Harry reached deep inside and brought out some of that anger. Before Malfoy could say anything, Harry directed the anger he felt at Malfoy. Malfoy watched Harry's eyes slowly turn from emerald green to blood red, scaring him and the other Slytherins with him. All of them slunk away without saying anything.

"No appeal," Hagrid said. "Won't do any good knowing Lucius Malfoy can and will buy off anybody and everybody to get his way."

He said this as Draco Malfoy passed him by on the way back to the castle one afternoon after class. The blond whirled around.

"Can you prove that?" he snarled.

"Don't have to boy," Hagrid said, as calm as anything. "Everybody knows your family is a bunch of crooks."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Watch what you say, you peasant farmer. Keep up that yapping and you'll end up as dead as Potter's dear beloved parents."

"Hundred points from Slytherin for threatening a teacher Malfoy," Percy's voice floated down to them.

Everyone turned to see Percy standing there with a snarl on his face as he stood over Malfoy, arms crossed.

The Slytherins protested as the Gryffindors grinned. Harry just shook his head as he walked away with Hermione and Ron beside him.

"Malfoy sure keeps proving my theory about foot in mouth syndrome being incurable," Harry said.

"He keeps that up and Slytherin House is going to end up hating him," Ron observed as he opened a bottle of water.

"Or Snape finds a way to chop us down a hundred points," Harry said. "You know, this war between Slytherin house and Gryffindor house is getting really old. There's got to be a way to end it before somebody really gets hurt."

"Good luck trying," Hermione said. "That's something easier said than done."

The three friends walked inside the castle and headed to the hall for lunch. Sitting down at the table, Harry checked the schedule. "Charms is next," he said.

"Good," Ron said. "I like that class."

Harry nodded. "Professor Flitwick is definitely one of the best teachers."

Hermione grinned. Harry noted that she was starting to look tired again and started to wonder what she was doing. He decided not to push the issue right then and would take it up with her later. He turned to his lunch and ate a simple fare of pickled vegetables, broiled fish, brown rice, and chicken. Once lunch was done, the three friends headed up the stairs to Charms class. Ron and Harry walked into class together and sat down at their usual spot. Ron suddenly realized that Hermione wasn't there with them.

"Harry, where's Hermione?" he asked.

Harry looked around and realized Hermione hadn't walked in with them. "She was right behind us."

Unfortunately there wasn't time to worry about her, Flitwick had entered the classroom and started the lesson, teaching Cheering Charms. The lesson was timely, the mood in the classroom having gotten lighter as a result of the practical. After the class, Ron and Harry went looking for Hermione. They found her in the commons room asleep on top of an open book. Harry nudged her gently.

"Hermione?" he said softly. "Wake up, honey."

Hermione lifted her head and blinked her eyes. "What?"

"You apparently came up here and fell asleep. You missed Charms class," Harry informed her.

Hermione paled. "Oh no!" she cried. "I'll have to go and see him, tell him I'm sorry for missing his class!"

Harry sat down next to her. "Hermione, you're taking on way too much. Please slow down, I don't want to see you get sick. You need to pace yourself."

Hermione smiled at Harry. "Okay. What class do we have next?"

Ron looked at his schedule. "Oh joy, we have Divination next. God, how many Grims can that woman predict in one day?"

Harry smiled. "At least she can be entertaining. Hell, I must have died a dozen times since the school year started."

"For someone who should have died a dozen times since the school year started you sure are looking very healthy Harry," Lee Jordan quipped as he walked past.

The Gryffindors that were present burst into laughter. Hermione grinned as she picked up her book bag and joined them in going out the door.

Harry waved his hand in front of his face trying to keep the heavy scented fog from his face. "Oh yes, just as I predicted. Heavy fog in North tower in late afternoon," he said, getting a round of laughs from everybody, including the Slytherins.

Trelawney suddenly appeared, sweeping past Harry and ignoring him. "Welcome all," she said. "Do take your places."

Harry noticed crystal balls at each table. He guessed that they were going to start gazing into them next.

"As you all may have noticed, there are crystal balls at each table. The fates kindly informed me that now was the time to start crystal ball gazing. They may appear on your exams," she said grandly.

Hermione looked furious. She had finally reached the end of her rope with the woman. Trelawney turned to look at her. "It is now very obvious to me that you do not have the gift, my dear."

"Just as well," Hermione snapped, getting up and grabbing her book bag. "I'd given up on this class anyway."

She walked out the door and Harry grinned. There were so many times that one could predict the Grim and Hermione finally had enough of it.

"Professor!" Lavender suddenly called out. "It was Granger you saw leaving the class at the beginning of the year, wasn't it?"

Trelawney smiled. "Yes, my dear, you are quite correct. I did foresee her leaving us. It was obvious from the start she didn't have the Gift."

It took a lot of effort on Harry's part not to jump up and wipe smirk of the lady's face.

"It's only a few weeks left, Ron. We can survive the class," Harry whispered.

Ron turned to Harry. "Easier said than done, Harry."

Harry sighed and turned his attention to the ball in front of him.

The Easter holidays were no fun at all. All of the teachers were piling on the work now that the exams were weeks away. Add to that Quidditch practice, and Harry was constantly exhausted. The only time he ever got any peace was when he was in his daily meditation. It became something eagerly looked forward to, because when he finished it he felt more energized than he would have gotten from twelve hours worth of sleep. Saturday nights after midnight was the only time Harry could go walkabout in the castle, working on his evade and escape tactics with Tino. There was something about taking a dive off the railing on the fifth floor and free falling down two flights before catching something to stop. It was times like this that he could really feel the Magic flowing through the castle. He wondered if it had something to do with the new powers he was discovering. One afternoon Harry discovered he could change his appearance at will without using the Polyjuice potion or Glamorie spells. He'd gone to his training room and added the information to the wall, a list he was writing and keeping of unusual things that was happening to him. He had added wandless magic to it long ago.

The match with Slytherin house was coming up. The Slytherins stepped up their harassment of Harry, trying everything from deliberately trying to trip him to outright verbal abuse. Harry ignored it all, making the Slytherins even more determined to shake him up. Snape was no help, standing back and watching the attacks with a smirk on his face. Harry let it all slide off his back, giving the impression he wasn't bothered by them.

"What a bunch of little juvenile children!" he huffed as he walked away from Pansy Parkinson and her friends the night before the match. "I would think your mothers would have taught you all to behave better!"

Harry gave Snape a stare that would have peeled the polish of the nearest suit of armor as he walked by him. Snape snarled in anger at the deliberate insult Harry had delivered. The Gryffindors that were present rolled in the hall with side shaking laughter. Snape turned on his heel and stormed off as Pansy and her friends followed him in tears. Harry sighed as he walked into the commons room and sat down in a chair by the fire. The stress level in the room was so thick Harry would have no trouble chopping it up with an ax. The portrait opened up and McGonagall walked in. She sat down in a chair next to Harry. People in the room went quiet and turned to her.

"The match is tomorrow. I sincerely hope the team will be able to beat the Slytherins. I would love the opportunity to wipe that ugly smirk of Professor Snape's face permanently. All I ask is that you people play fairly and do not use dirty tactics. Harry, I would advise holding back until we are at least eighty points ahead. That would guarantee us both the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup. Beware of Malfoy, he may try anything and everything to stop you. That goes for the rest of the team. I know for a fact that Gryffindor House will have many supporters out there tomorrow. Good luck to all of you," she said. "Now off to bed, all of you."

Harry was up at the usual time, going for his five mile run and doing his usual workout in his training room. Lupin stopped in just as Harry finished his workout.

"There you are, Harry. Good to see you getting ready for the match," he said.

Harry looked up. "Good morning, professor Lupin. Ready for the day?"

He smiled. "Wouldn't miss this for the world. The school is hyped up for the match."

"No doubts about that," Harry said.

"Tino and I have been asked by Dumbledore to escort the Gryffindor team down to breakfast and then to the locker room," Lupin said. "He doesn't want anything happening between both teams. Hagrid volunteered to help as well. Sprout and two other teachers will escort the Slytherin team down as well."

"Then let's get back to the commons room," Harry said.

Harry slipped into the commons room before Lupin, Hagrid, and Tino showed up. When Ron and Harry came down, Lupin was giving Neville a quick lesson in throwing a defense shield spell as Tino was explaining the difference between soccer and rugby. Before long the commons room filled up. Lupin nodded as Percy appeared.

"Okay, everyone listen up. Follow me down, not a word to the Slytherins. You don't need any points taken off, which would put more stress on the team. Everyone behind me then," Lupin said and then led the way out the portrait.

Percy seemed to be pissed off at not being out in front and for once Harry was glad of that. Truth be told he was getting tired of Percy's attitude and he knew the rest of Gryffindor house shared the same opinion.

Arriving in the hall for breakfast, Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the other tables stood and gave the Gryffindors a huge ovation. That clearly told Harry which side the other houses were on. A moment later Slytherin house entered the hall. They were soundly booed. Harry noted the look of anger on the faces of the Slytherin team. He had the feeling the game was going to be a very physical one.

"This is going to be a fun match," Harry observed.

That turned into an understatement, as Harry was quick to discover. Harry was using all of his flying ability to keep away from Malfoy and the Bludgers. He maintained a high altitude above the players as he searched for the Snitch. Malfoy was taking great delight in playing with his head, diving and taking off every few minutes, making Harry think Malfoy had seen the Snitch. Harry had finally had enough, so he sat up above the game, reaching out with his feelings after slipping into Getsumi no Michi to keep track of the Snitch. Harry decided he could play the same game as Malfoy and started racing around the pitch, rolling, diving, going up, down, and making sharp turns. While it seemed to people that wasn't any sort of method to his flying, Harry actually was doing something. He was trying to protect his teammates from the Bludgers. When it looked like one made contact with Harry, he deliberately initiated the contact, nudging the Bludgers into different directions with hands, feet, and shoulders. He saved Katie Bell at the last second before one impacted her face, kept another from breaking Fred's broom in half, directed one at a Slytherin beater to keep him from knocking one in Wood's direction, and so on. He kept an eye on the scoreboard and noted that the Gryffindors were doing extremely well despite the large number of penalty shots, Oliver Wood working hard to block the hoops and paying for it every now and then. At one point Malfoy had managed to catch up to Harry and grabbed his broomstick by the twigs, yanking hard on them, making Harry slide off his broom. He had anticipated the move on Malfoy's part and back flipped back onto his broom as he maintained a right handed grip on the edge of the broomstick. The crowd went crazy at Malfoy's deliberate attack, and then again as Harry remounted his broom effortlessly. Harry glanced back at Malfoy as Madame Hooch declared a penalty shot in favor for Gryffindor. Malfoy's eyes were bugging out and his jaw had dropped. Harry grinned at the sight, feeling renewed in spirit. Katie Bell handed Harry the Quaffle and Harry grinned, racing in to the Slytherin goal. He faked out their keeper magnificently and tossed it through for the score, making the stadium erupt in excited cheers. He glanced at the scoreboard as he flew past. Gryffindor was a hundred up to Slytherin. Now was the time to hunt the Snitch.

Harry had ignored the Snitch up to this point, keeping track of it with his feelings. Now he looked for it in earnest, wanting to catch the thing and end the game. He raced through the field, turning and twisting past the players, directing the Bludgers in different directions as he did so, Malfoy hot on his tail. Then he spotted it, going up into the late afternoon sky. He flattened himself out on the Firebolt, urging it onward. Suddenly he felt a tug on the broom and he knew that Malfoy was attacking him again. Before anyone could react, Harry simply let go of his broom, and reached out for the Snitch with his left hand. He used his toes to maintain contact with his broom. His left hand closed around the Snitch as his toes left the broom completely. His momentum carried him upward to Fred Weasley, where he took hold of Fred's broom with his right hand. There was total silence for a moment as Harry waved the Snitch while hanging onto Fred's broom. Then the stadium erupted into wild and frenzied cheering and yelling. Harry had done it again.

Fred brought him down to the ground where the team literally jumped on him, yelling and screaming. Wood pushed through the screaming fans and grabbed Harry and hoisted him up. As Harry was being lifted, he saw his broom float into Neville Longbottom's hands. He breathed a sigh of relief at that. The Slytherins were screaming foul but Madame Hooch would not be moved. As the team moved to the stands to receive the Quidditch Cup, Wood grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him up with him.

"Help me receive it!" he hollered at Harry.

Harry looked at Wood. "You sure? This is your moment, your last year here."

Wood grinned. "Get up here, Potter!"

Wood and Harry hoisted the Cup over their heads and the watching throng once more went nuts. If there was ever a shining moment in his life, this was it.

For the next two weeks, all of the Gryffindors went around with smiling faces. They'd finally conquered the feared Slytherins and they were happy about it. Even Snape's sour face couldn't dampen their spirits. Even the threat of their exams couldn't dampen their euphoria. Now that Quidditch season was out of the way, Harry turned his attention to his upcoming exams. He needed to concentrate on doing well and passing the classes. Before he knew it, the exams were just around the corner. He sat in his training room the night before, meditating. He had the strangest feeling that things were about to come to a head in the next day or two. He mentally crossed his fingers and hoped that they could get through the rest of the school year without any problems. Unfortunately his wishes went unheard.

Harry read the note in his hand with a heavy heart. The appeals were set for the sixth, last day of exams. He passed the note around to Hermione. She looked up at Harry with worry in her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" she said.

Harry sighed. "Hope that everything that you and Ron dug up in the library helps."

"I don't suppose it's too late to dash down to Hagrid's," Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Today's exams start in a few minutes."

Harry turned to see a grinning Malfoy draw a finger across his throat. He envisioned Malfoy as a training dummy in his training room getting the crap kicked out of him. Harry turned to his friends. "Let's get going."

During his exam with Hagrid, Harry observed the normally friendly man. It seemed like the life had gone out of him. His heart wasn't into the day's work. As Hagrid retreated back to his hut after class, Malfoy grinned maliciously.

"Aww poor little Hagrid. Crying because his playmate's head is getting chopped off," he sneered.

A moment later he was on the ground, blinking in surprise and shock as blood came out of his nose. Hermione stood over him with a look of total fury on her face.

"You heartless evil spawn of Satan, you foul beast, you filthy Death Muncher," she snarled as she trembled in anger.

Nobody had seen her move, and yet she had, punching Malfoy hard in the face to knock him down. Malfoy was shaken and afraid of her right at that moment. He crawled backwards and Hermione followed him until a tree stopped him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into worm food," she snarled as she drew her wand.

Harry finally reacted, coming up behind her and taking her wand before she could react.

"Not this way, Hermione. Malfoy isn't worth it, honey. We all know what a spineless jellyfish he is already. Bullies like him have no honor," Harry said.

Hermione had turned around and was about to demand her wand back when Harry gently put his finger against her lips.

"One day he'll trip over his single digit IQ, provided he has one," Harry said, smiling. "Come on, we got a couple more exams to knock over."

Harry escorted Hermione off as the other Gryffindors closed in around them.

"That was a great punch, Hermione!" Ron applauded.

Harry grinned. "Definitely her best yet!"

Hermione blushed. "Well, he shouldn't have pissed me off."

The crowd of Gryffindors laughed. They walked up to the castle as a group and then left Harry and Hermione behind as they entered the castle. Harry turned to Hermione and they sat on the low stone wall by the entry, his arms around her. They heard a slight cough from behind them and they turned to find Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic behind them with a slight smile on his face.

"Ah, Harry Potter, so nice to see you again," he smiled.

Harry nodded. "Nice to see you, sir."

"Lovely day to be outside," he said.

"That it is, sir. Are you here to help Hagrid in his appeal?" Harry asked.

Fudge sighed. "A bad business, Harry. I like Hagrid as much as you do, but the decision isn't mine to make. I'll do what I can."

Two wizards appeared at that moment, one of them very old and the other carrying a large ax. Hermione hissed angrily at the man. He simply laughed.

"Best you hold on to that tigress, young man. She's got spirit," he said, sneering.

Harry moved his head from side to side, cracking his neck muscles. The man's sneer faltered. He turned and walked away in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Harry sighed and stood up. Hermione stood with him and they both walked into the castle.

Two things happened during the Divination exam. Harry actually saw a vision of Buckbeak alive and well. That seemed to upset Trelawney.

"Oh well, my dear. It seems that you are not blessed either. No matter. You have other gifts that will serve you well," she said as she sat down in her chair.

Harry nodded. "I take it a true Seer is rare?"

Trelawney looked up. "Yes. It is something inherited, passed on through the families. Your family was great with power. You have their gifts. Use them wisely."

"That I will, professor. Thanks for a interesting class," Harry said, getting up.

"It will happen tonight," the voice of Trelawney intoned suddenly.

Harry turned around at the doorway, the voice so sudden, so different from what she normally used.

"What?" Harry asked.

She looked up. Her eyes were unfocused and glassed over. She sat rigidly in her chair, her body trembling.

"The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight… the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight… before midnight… the servant… will set out… to rejoin… his master…" she intoned, and then her head fell forward onto her chest.

"Professor?" Harry called out as he reached out for her.

She snapped up wide awake. "Is there anything you needed, Mr. Potter?"

Harry blinked and backed up a step. "You just said something strange, acted strange, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, never better," she said with a wave of her hand. "Off with you now."

Harry jogged down the steps as his mind worked on the problem before him. He walked into the corridor where his training room was, he checked both ways before going in. He saw his friends sitting around inside.

"Glad you're here," Harry said, and then stopped.

The faces he saw were long and glum. Ron handed him a note.

"Lost appeal. Buckbeak to be executed at sunset. Don't come down," Harry read out loud.

He crumpled the note in his hand, feeling his anger flaring. He fought it down as he sat down next to Hermione.

"I'm going anyway," Harry said, his jaw set firmly.

He stood up and went to the wall where the painfully thin timeline was. He picked up a pen and wrote what Trelawney had said on the wall. He stepped back and checked it over. Hermione looked up to see what Harry had written.

"Where did you hear that?" she finally asked.

"Trelawney," Harry said. "She freaked out and said this as I was leaving my exam. Weird thing is that I saw Buckbeak alive and well in the crystal ball."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. Hermione scratched her head for a moment.

"We go down," she said.

Ron sighed. "Count me in."

They went down just before sunset using Harry's Invisibility cloak to make sure they weren't seen. They knocked on Hagrid's door and he opened it. Harry poked his head out. Hagrid reacted.

"I told ya not to come!" he snapped. "Didn't want you to see this!"

The three of them slipped past Hagrid into his hut. Harry could see Buckbeak out in Hagrid's pumpkin patch munching happily on the remains of a pumpkin.

"Friends take care of friends and help them in time of need," Harry said to Hagrid, repeating something he remembered Master Koshou teaching him.

Hagrid smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder. "You are a friend, Harry."

Hermione went to fix a pot of tea and as she pulled a jug out from the cupboard above the counter, she glanced inside and nearly dropped it.

"Ron!" she squealed in joy. "I found Scabbers!"

Ron reached for the jug and sure enough, Scabbers was at the bottom of the jug. Ron grinned as he reached in for the rat.

"Thank God," Ron sighed. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

Scabbers jerked as Ron picked him up in his hands. He got active, struggling and squeaking like crazy. As Ron struggled with his rat, he glanced out the window.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed.

Hagrid leaned over Ron's shoulder as he looked out the window. "They're coming!"

Harry leaped out of his chair as Ron and Hermione headed out the door. They crouched low as not to be seen by the party that arrived. As they got closer, Harry identified each man in the party. Dumbledore led the way, with Fudge behind him and the older wizard behind Fudge. The man bringing up the rear was the ax man as Harry dubbed him. Once they passed out of sight, they made for the rocks behind Hagrid's hut and moved into the forest, keeping the castle in view. Hermione was shaking and Ron was starting to develop the thousand yard stare, something Harry had seen countless times in the village back home whenever a ninja had been in a fight. Nobody said anything. The forest had been alive earlier when they came down the path to Hagrid's hut. Now it was silent, as if everything inside of it was holding its breath. Then came the sound Harry had been dreading. The deed had been done. Hermione buried her face into Harry's shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably while Harry held her. The three of them failed to see Crookshanks and a large black dog approaching them. Hermione backed off after a moment and then Harry saw the animals coming. Unfortunately so did Scabbers. The rat reacted, jumping out of Ron's pocket and bolting for the forest. Ron raced off after Scabbers, with the animals behind him. Harry and Hermione gave chase. Ron managed to catch Scabbers by the base of a large tree. Crookshanks leapt at Ron and Harry reached down to help Ron but the big dog knocked Harry out of the way and grabbed Ron by the arm in his jaws and pulled him towards the tree. Harry and Hermione stood just out of the range of the wildly whipping branches. Harry recognized the Whomping Willow.

"How are we going to get past that?" Hermione said.

Crookshanks answered Hermione's question. The large cat darted in and pressed a knot on the base of the tree with both paws. The tree froze immediately.

"That works," Harry said as he dived towards a screaming Ron as the dog pulled him into the hole in the ground. Ron's leg somehow got caught and a loud cracking sound informed them Ron's leg had snapped. Ron obviously knew it too because they heard a long drawn out scream from him, then silence.

"Oh God," Hermione cried. "What now?"

Harry adjusted the wand holder on his left forearm, checked his throwing knives, and the katana on his back.

"We follow them," he said with determination.

Hermione followed Harry into the hole and down into a long dark tunnel. Harry drew his wand and cast the Lumos spell.

"Here we go again," Harry muttered.

Hermione laughed nervously. "Another episode to add to the memoirs?"

Harry turned and smiled at her, gently squeezing her hand. Then they moved forward.

They climbed down into the tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow and started to follow the tunnel as it turned and twisted in different directions. Harry opened his senses wide, not wanting to get caught unaware by anything. They traveled for what seemed like an hour, stopping every so often to rest. Harry wished he had thought to bring a bottle of water for Hermione. Every so often Crookshanks the cat would be seen up in front of them and they knew they were still on the right trail. Harry had seen the cat follow the huge dog and Ron into the tunnel and realized something. The dog and the cat were friends, and the cat was helping the dog in some strange way. Harry wasn't sure how the cat fit into all of this since there hadn't been any kind of indication that the cat had been helping the dog to begin with. In fact, this was the first time he'd seen the dog. He wondered if this really was the grim that Trelawney kept going on about. He shivered and hoped it wasn't. It was the last thing he really needed.

"How does Crookshanks fit into all of this?" Hermione finally put into words what Harry had been working on in his mind.

"Hell of a good question, Hermione. I just don't know. I get the feeling we will find out before the night's out," Harry said.

They turned their attention back to the tunnel in front of them.

Ron was scared. He was beyond scared. He tried to keep his fear under control but that was hard to do especially when his leg felt like it was on fire. He licked his lips, wanting the pain and the horror to stop. The dog finally pulled him up and out of the tunnel. The dog stopped for a moment and Ron made a move in an attempt to escape but the dog put his nose right up to Ron's face and growled menacingly. That was enough to change Ron's mind about trying to run.

"Um… nice doggy… won't run… nice doggy?" Ron said, sweating profusely.

He wanted this nightmare to be over quickly, to wake up and be back in his nice warm bed in the burrow, surrounded by his family. The Dog grabbed hold of him once more and dragged him up the stairs and into a large room by the top of the stairs, pulling Ron onto a bare mattress. Ron collapsed onto it and sighed. He tried to make himself comfortable and he glanced up to look around the room. What he saw next terrified him even more. He watched the dog sit down on its haunches and start to change. A moment later there was a man standing there. Ron recognized him immediately.

"Sirius Black," he whispered, his face going pale as he shivered in fear.

Sirius black smiled at Ron. "And I didn't have to show you my Wizard Express card."

Ron blinked as the joke was lost on him. Sirius waved his hand and sighed.

"Never mind. I know your friends are behind us, so I'll wait until they arrive and then I'll explain everything. I'm sorry for breaking your leg," Sirius said.

Ron nodded. "That's okay. Once I get back to Hogwarts Madame Pomfrey can fix it."

"She's still there?" Sirius perked up. "She's quite a lady."

"You went there?" Ron asked.

Before Sirius could answer, they heard a noise downstairs. Sirius backed up into a corner and drew Ron's wand out of his back pocket. Ron realized Harry and Hermione were coming. The stage was now set for the confrontation.

Harry and Hermione had come up through a hole in the floorboards of what appeared to be an old house. Everywhere they looked there were long scrape marks going from the ceiling to the floor. Wallpaper was peeling off the walls. The paint was dull. There was a thick coat of dust and dirt everywhere. Harry fought the urge to sneeze. He didn't want to give away his position. He stopped to stretch out, having been bent over inside the tunnel for the longest time. He drew a throwing knife in his left hand as he maintained a grip on his wand in his right hand. Hermione had hers out. A creak was heard from over their heads followed by a moan. Harry pointed to the stairs and motioned up. Hermione nodded and together they went up. Harry stopped at the top of the stairs and not he could feel Ron's pain. He wondered briefly if he was an empath. He'd look into it later. He turned to the right and glanced into the large room by the stairs and saw the remains of a four poster bed. He stepped into the room and found Ron lying on the bed holding his leg, Crookshanks curled up next to him.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

Ron grimaced as he held his leg. "It's broken."

"Where's the dog?" Hermione asked.

The door closing behind them answered that question. Harry and Hermione turned to face Sirius Black standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hi there," he said grandly. "Expelliarmis!"

Hermione and Harry's wands flew out of their hands and towards Black. Harry didn't hesitate, he threw the throwing knife perfectly, quickly. It sank into the wall right next to Sirius's head. The man slowly turned his head to see the quivering knife bare inches from his head.

"Very nice, Harry. I see you learned the art of knife fighting," Sirius said.

He raised Ron's wand. "Try it again and I'll deep fry you."

Harry smiled, feeling fully in control. "Don't underestimate me."

Sirius motioned with his wand for the two of them to stand over by Ron. "Now that the two of you are here, I can now tell the story I've been wanting to tell for the last twelve years. It involves you, Harry. Your parents, the Marauders, and a filthy little rat named Peter Pettigrew."

"I already know the story," Harry said, feeling himself going ice cold.

"Do you now?" Sirius nodded. "Do tell."

"You are the one responsible for selling out my parents," Harry said coldly.

Sirius laughed. "I'm sorry, Harry. But someone told you wrong. That's not the way it went down."

"Uh huh, blame it on someone else. You killed Harry's parents, those innocent Muggles, and Peter Pettigrew. Now you're gonna do us in," Ron accused Sirius.

Sirius glanced at Ron. "There's going to be only one murder here tonight, kid."

That was the break Harry needed. He moved fast, slamming into Sirius and taking him down to the floor. Harry grabbed the right hand that held their wands and turned his body, raising his right foot. He initiated "Rabbit Foot Strike", giving Sirius twenty fast kicks to the right side of his face while yanking the wands out of Sirius's hand. Crookshanks immediately leaped into action, only to meet a very fast and hard right backhand as Harry backed up. The surprised look on the cat's face was comical as the large cat went flying into the far wall, coming to a stop halfway through it. Crookshanks continued to wear the shocked look as it slowly peeled away from the wall, falling face first onto the floor. Sirius blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings. Harry had his wand pointed directly at Sirius's heart. The man finally caught his breath and looked up.

"Are you going to kill me Harry?" he said softly.

Harry looked down at Black. There was a dark bruise forming nicely around his right eye and the right side of his face was starting to swell.

"You killed my parents," Harry said quietly.

Before he had a chance to act, there was a loud noise from downstairs. As Hermione turned towards the door, it burst open, sending shards of flimsy wood everywhere. Harry flinched and that was all the time the intruder needed. The two wands in Hermione's hands and the wand in Harry's right hand flew straight to the man standing in the doorway. It was Professor Lupin.

Lupin walked into the room and looked around. Then he turned to Black who was still sprawled out onto the floor.

"Where is he?" he finally spoke.

Black raised his hand and pointed to Ron. Ron blinked and backed up on the bed, a round of fresh new pain making him groan and grit his teeth. Lupin walked over to Ron.

"Leg broken?" he asked.

Ron nodded. "He did it," he said, pointing to Black.

"I am sorry for that," Black said sincerely.

"Why hasn't he shown himself before now?" Lupin asked as he gazed at Ron.

Then he turned to Sirius. "Don't tell me, you switched with him without telling me. If that was the case, then he's the one who sold out the Potters."

He walked over and looked down at Sirius. Then he reached down and pulled Black back up to his feet and both men embraced each other. Hermione's eyes went wide with shock as Harry's jaw dropped.

"I don't believe this," Hermione whispered in shock. "You, of all people. I kept your secret after I realized what you were."

"I trusted you," Harry said, raising his eyes to meet Lupin's. "All this time you were his friend. A friend to a man who murdered my parents."

Remus Lupin shivered at the sight of dark red fury in Harry's eyes. "I can explain everything, Harry. Please give me a chance."

"I will give you that chance," Harry said, bringing Katana out from behind his back and into view. "Then I will avenge my parents."

Remus Lupin knew without a doubt Harry would.

"All right, Harry. First I'd like to hear from Hermione. I'd like to know how she figured out my secret."

"What secret? What in hell is he talking about?" Ron demanded loudly.

"Professor Lupin is a werewolf," Hermione said simply.

The silence hung thick in the room. Harry opened his mouth and then closed it again. Ron closed his eyes and shivered.

"Very good, Hermione. You are definitely a very bright witch," Lupin said with a sad smile. "So now you will go and tell everyone."

"I should have after Snape's essay on werewolves gave me the clues I needed," she huffed.

"But you didn't. Why?" he asked.

Her answer was short and to the point. "Because I respected you. Because you have taught us more than the last two DADA instructors have."

"Oh?" Lupin asked.

Harry nodded. "Quirrel had Voldemort implanted on the back of his head. Lockhart was a certified loony and a pedo to boot."

Lupin looked even more surprised. "Last I heard he's locked up in St. Mungo's, having lost his memory completely."

Ron chuckled. "Long story."

Black cracked a grin. "I'd like to hear that one myself. But we need to concentrate on the issue at hand."

Lupin looked up at Harry. "For the record, I have not been helping Sirius. Here are your wands back."

Lupin tossed the three wands back to their respective owners. Harry looked at him lying in his hand and decided to give them both a chance to explain things.

"Start talking," Harry demanded.

Sirius moved across the room and sat down on what was a piano bench. Lupin slipped his wand back into his belt. He scratched his chin for a moment.

"First off, Hermione is right. I am a werewolf. I was bitten as a child and have suffered from the curse ever since. My family turned me out. Albus Dumbledore, God bless that man, offered me sanctuary and a chance to try and grow up and live a normal life. It was then that I met your parents, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius. All of them found out my secret and did what they could to help me. Back then the Wolfsbane potion hadn't been invented yet. In our fourth year, you father, Peter, and Sirius took it upon themselves to become Animagus. By then Dumbledore had bought this old house and it was used for my transformations. The Whomping Willow was planted when I was first starting here to hide the secret tunnel that was to be used by me to get into the Shrieking shack as people called it. I hear you and Ron had quite the encounter with it in your second year after flying the Weasley car into it," Lupin said.

Black's eyes lit up and he roared in laughter. "Oh ho! A stunt worthy of the Marauders, eh Lupin?"

Lupin smiled. "A very nice entrance, Harry. Your father would have approved."

Harry's mind whirled with the new information he was trying to process. Something clicked in his mind.

"Pafoo?" he asked, imitating a baby.

Sirius grinned even wider. "Bravo, Harry!" he cried.

Ron and Hermione blinked at Harry, wondering if he'd gone mental.

Remus Lupin smiled. "Very good, Harry. Apparently Hermione is starting to rub off on you."

"That memory just came clear to me a moment ago," he said. "You were one of the Marauder Map writers, Padfoot."

"Padfoot?" Ron questioned.

"Padfoot was his nick for his dog form," Harry said.

"Cute," Hermione nodded.

"But you aren't a true Animagus," Harry said to Lupin. "Your changes are influenced by the full moon."

Lupin nodded. "They didn't care. They considered me one of them."

"Moony," Hermione said suddenly.

Sirius clapped. "You were right, Moony. She is very intelligent. A bit of career advice. Don't work for the Ministry. Your talents would be wasted there."

"Thanks, I think," Hermione blushed.

"That leaves the other two," Harry said. "Prongs and Wormtail."

Crookshanks suddenly hissed and Harry glanced over to see the rat's nose poke out of Ron's pocket and then go back inside.

"Okay. Let's move up a bit in time. Voldemort hated your parents because they were stopping him cold at every turn, catching the members of his inner circle, and in general foiling every evil plot he came up with," Lupin said. "Because of the threat that Voldemort posed to your parents, they went into hiding and took you with them. Then the events of that Halloween night happened."

Black took up the narrative. "What Dumbledore and Lupin didn't know was that I convinced your parents to switch secret keepers. From me to a wizard named Peter Pettigrew. An error in judgment on my part. He disappeared twenty four hours before the fatal attack on you and your parents."

"My parents died," Harry said softly, "and I became the Boy-Who-Lived."

Lupin nodded his head sadly. "Yes. I would have given anything to be there that night. I would have gladly given up my life to save your parents. Now Sirius and I have the chance to even the score. I regret it won't bring your parents back. The reason I am here was because I was watching the Marauder's Map to see if you would go down to Hagrid's prior to the hippogriff execution. Imagine my surprise when I saw four of you instead of three. I kept watch on the map until I saw Sirius dragging Ron into the Whomping Willow. I rushed here as fast as I could."

"Four?" Ron exclaimed. "There's just the three of us!"

Lupin smiled. "Four. You, Harry, Hermione, and Peter."

Scabbers tried to claw his was out of Ron's pocket at that moment.

"Pettigrew's dead, "Harry snapped. "Sirius got him twelve years ago."

Scabbers managed to get out of Ron's pocket and Hermione reached out and grabbed him by the tail.

Sirius laughed. "Tried to, Harry. I was a little too late."

Hermione stared at the rat for a few minutes. She saw the fear in the tiny beady eyes. A slow realization dawned on her. She turned to Harry.

"Harry, meet Peter Pettigrew, a wizard who is illegal Animagus," she said.

Ron blinked and then put it together. "He's Wormtail. Your Dad is Prongs. His form has to be a Stag."

"Very good Ron," Lupin nodded.

"Look at his paw," she said. "One of the toes is missing."

"That's because he chopped a finger off before he blew up the street, killing those innocents before changing into a rat and escaping down the sewer," Sirius said.

Harry sighed. "He was one of you. Why did he turn on my parents?"

"You can ask him after we turn him," Lupin said, raising his wand.

Suddenly he felt something at the base of his neck and he turned. Standing behind him was Severus Snape with his wand pointed directly at him.

Harry's first thought was what the hell was Snape doing there? Lupin didn't move as Snape poked him with his wand.

"Good evening Lupin," Snape hissed. "So nice of you to have captured Black for me! I'll drag the both of you up to the castle and let the Dementors have a go at you both, Black for being a killer and you for being a traitor."

Harry turned to Snape. "You have it all wrong, Black and Lupin aren't traitors."

"Shut up boy!" Snape roared. "I am so tired of your mouth."

Hermione stepped up. "Harry's telling the truth!"

"Keep quiet, woman!" Snape roared, his eyes bulging.

Hermione retreated to the bed where Ron was. Harry felt himself go icy calm once more. Snape had not yet seen Harry's Katana, so Harry made it disappear. It would not do to be holding Katana when he made his move against Snape. He looked up at the man.

"You have finally crossed the line," Harry said softly. "I have had enough of you, Snape. You insult me. You insult my girl. You insult my family, Clan Potter. I will deal with you later."

Harry turned his back on Snape and looked at Ron. "How's the leg?"

"Hurts Harry," Ron hissed. "I'll live."

Snape chuckled. "You talk mighty big for a little runt, Potter. As for you Lupin, I am so glad I was the one to catch you consorting with a known murderer. I am so going to enjoy watching the Dementors kiss you."

"Severus, if you'll give us a chance to explain," Lupin started.

He got no further as Snape waved his wand and roped sprang out of nowhere and bound Lupin tight, even covering his mouth. Sirius sprang up from the floor but never made it.

"You filthy greasy Death Muncher," Black hissed.

Snape smirked. "Two more for Azkaban tonight, I should think. Just long enough to send you around the bend before the Dementors have their fun."

Harry made his decision immediately. He went to the door and blocked it.

"All of us are going up to the castle, Snape. The rat, Sirius, and Lupin will be handed over to Dumbledore. He is the one who will have the final say in all of this," Harry said calmly.

"Get out of the way, Potter. You're in enough trouble as it is. You're lucky I came along at the right time to save your skin. You should be bowing and scraping the floor thanking me," Snape said.

Harry sighed. "So you think. Professor Lupin and Sirius could have killed me a hundred times by now and they haven't. Doesn't that tiny little fact make any sense inside your pea brain, provided you actually have a brain inside that empty head of yours?"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Snape roared in fury, losing all control. "Get out of the way or I will make you!"

Harry started to move and then suddenly changed direction, twisting his body completely to the right, putting everything he could into a right cross. He lifted Snape right off his feet and through the wall, the man landing on his head first in the hallway next to the railing. A dead silence descended on the room. Lupin's eyes were popping out, Sirius's jaw had dropped as his eyebrows disappeared into his shaggy hair, Hermione had her mouth covered with both hands, Ron tried to speak, and the rat had a look of utter joy and happiness on his face.

"Man that felt good!" Harry exclaimed as he rubbed his knuckles. "Been wanting to do that since day one."

Sirius brought his hands up to his face and his body began to shake as Harry's Katana made quick work of the ropes holding Lupin. Everyone stared at Sirius as he leaned backwards, his face red, his eyes closed, and his mouth wide open. He then burst into peals of laughter as he pounded the top of the piano. A moment later Lupin joined in, Ron behind him a second later, and the Hermione giggled. The rat was holding onto its sides, mouth wide open and squeaking loudly. Harry just grinned.

"Well, nobody be in a hurry to thank me," Harry quipped.

That set them off once more.

Sirius was the first to stop and catch his breath. "Well done Harry!" he cried. "Moony, we must induct him into the Marauders! He is worthy of the honor!"

Lupin wiped his face off and grinned. "I agree, and the motion is carried. Harry is now a member of the Marauders in good standing."

"Your father would have enjoyed seeing that," Sirius said.

Harry nodded. "Now you were about to prove the rat is really Peter."

Everyone turned to look at the rat dangling from Hermione's hand by its tail. The eyes bugged out once more and they could see the fear in its eyes. Lupin picked up the wands and passed them out once more.

"On three, a quick toss in the air Hermione," Lupin instructed.

She nodded as Sirius and Lupin raised their wands, Sirius having borrowed Harry's.

"One, two, and three," Lupin said.

Hermione tossed the rat towards the bed as Lupin and Sirius waved their wands. Right before Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the rat changed from animal to a man. The man landed on the bed and immediately headed for the door. Harry stepped in front of the door to stop Peter's escape. The man cowered in front of Harry. He looked terrible. His skin was nearly pasty white, his bald head had tiny wisps of thin brown hair, and his face held hints of his rat nature.

"Mercy," he whispered.

Sirius slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you ask for mercy?"

"Please!" Peter screamed, prostrating himself at Harry's feet.

Everyone looked at Harry. He was holding Katana in his hand. He drew it out of the scabbard and raised it over Peter's head. Peter stared at the sight of it. Time seemed to stop in that moment. Finally Harry slid Katana back into the scabbard.

"I refuse to stain my blade with your dirty traitorous blood, Peter. I will show you mercy. You will be taken up to the castle and handed over to Dumbledore. He will be the one to decide your fate," Harry said as the Katana disappeared.

Peter collapsed in relief. "Thank you."

Harry looked up at Sirius. "You're coming too. Dumbledore will know how to get you declared innocent."

Sirius smiled. "Thank you Harry. Just one last thing. Are you aware that your parents named me Godfather to you?"

"Yes. I know about that," Harry said, recalling the conversation he'd overheard between Fudge, McGonagall, and the strange lady.

Ron pointed to Snape. "What do we do with him?"

"He goes up to the castle with us. I'll drop him in the infirminary," Lupin said.

Harry turned to Ron and drew a short knife from inside his boot and cut open the pant leg. He shuddered at the swelling and discoloration he saw. Hermione came up to the bed with a bit of wood and some strips of cloth.

"My folks insisted I take a first aid class last summer," she explained.

"Glad they did," Harry nodded. "Once we get Ron up to the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey can do the rest. Gonna be a long night explaining all of this."

"With the both of us helping it should be easy," Lupin said as Sirius nodded.

Sirius turned to Peter and cast a spell to tie him up tight. "That should hold you."

Lupin conjured up two stretchers and lifted Ron and Snape onto them. Crookshanks jumped down off the bed and led the way out the door and down the stairs. Hermione was next, followed by Ron on one stretcher. Lupin was next with Snape on his following behind. Peter was next with Sirius behind him, prodding the man with Snape's wand. Harry brought up the rear. He was glad to be leaving this place. He'd had his fill of it for quite a while. So much was going through his mind and he knew he'd need a few days to properly process it.

"First thing I do when all of this is over is find a bathtub and soak in it for a day at least," Harry sighed.

"Sounds like a plan," Sirius said.

Harry grinned for a moment. "That it does."

"We're going to turn heads when we get there," Sirius said.

Lupin turned. "I know a way in directly to Dumbledore's office. A secret passage I found two weeks ago."

"Cool!" Harry and Sirius exclaimed. "Is it on the map?"

"Added it this morning," Lupin smiled.

"Almost there!" Hermione called out.

Harry looked up ahead and saw the entry hole beneath a large root. He watched Crookshanks dash out and a moment later heard the tree stop thrashing about. A moment later all of them were standing outside the Whomping Willow's range as it began waving it's branches once more. Sirius smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling the cool night breeze blow across his face.

"This is heaven," he sighed. "You have no idea how sweet the air tastes, being able to feel it once more."

Lupin set Ron and Snape down for the moment and checked on both of them. "Easy going from here on out, Ron."

Hermione hugged Harry tight and he sighed. "So glad this is almost over."

The night sky was a bit cloudy and the only light that could be seen was the lights coming from Hogwarts. As Harry turned towards Lupin, a bank of clouds began to move away from the moon. Lupin suddenly froze as Hermione suddenly realized what was about to happen.

"HARRY!" she screamed out loud.

Next episode: All hell breaks loose!


	18. The Long Night

Ninja Wizard 18

By David

Author's Notes: All HP characters belong to the great JK Rowling.

Ninja Wizard 18

"The Long Night"

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed in terror.

Harry spun around just in time to see the look of horror on the face of Remus Lupin as his transformation began. Sirius began patting Snape down instantly, hoping the unconscious man would have the Wolfsbane potion on him.

"Oh hell," he said and instantly transformed into a dog.

Lupin finished his transformation a moment later and let out a fearsome howl that sent shivers up and down Harry's spine. Hermione crouched next to Ron and whimpered in fear. Harry tossed Ron his wand and turned to face Lupin. He was ready to fight if needed to.

"Professor?" he said softly, trying to reach out to the werewolf.

The beast sniffed at Harry and then snarled, crouching low. Harry slipped into Getsumi no Michi and prepared himself for battle. Before he could do anything a big black dog flashed past him and knocked the werewolf back a few feet. Harry suddenly realized it was Sirius. He stood there and watched the pitched battle until they rolled out of sight over the hill. Harry turned around in the nick of time to see Peter grinning.

"See you later Potter," he said, wiggling his fingers goodbye.

Before Harry and Hermione's astonished eyes, Peter transformed back into the rat and took off before the both of them could react.

"DAMN!" Harry cussed out loud. "Now what the hell do we do?"

He heard Sirius yelp and went down the hill just in time to see Lupin standing over Sirius. Harry picked up a rock and threw it at the werewolf, getting its attention.

"Harry?" Hermione moved behind him. "I don't think that was the right thing to do," she said as the werewolf turned to them with a feral snarl on its face.

"Hermione, we run," Harry said calmly.

Both of them turned and ran like hell with the werewolf hot on their heels. They ran past trees and large boulders in their attempt to escape. It was luck that they found a tree that was hollowed out. Both of them slipped inside the hollowed out section and tried not to breathe too hard. Harry could hear the werewolf getting closer. Then he heard a loud snarl and knew Sirius was attacking once more. They peeked out and watched them fight. Both were moving at inhuman speeds, slashing and kicking each other. The fight moved through the trees and faded out. Harry and Hermione left their hiding place and followed the sound of the fight. They peeked around a large tree hearing Sirius crying out in agony. Lupin was gone but a greater horror was coming. The Dementors were coming towards them. Harry whipped his wand out, fear and the chilling cold filling him. He rushed over to Sirius and stood his ground.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry told her.

Both of them began casting it as fast as they could, but it was no use. There was just too many of them. Sirius was the first to succumb to the Dementors. Then Hermione seemed to lose her power and she slumped to the ground, defeated. Harry reached deep into Getsumi no Michi and found new strength to hold out a bit longer. He focused on the happy memory of the first time he kissed Hermione and for a brief moment it worked. Then they started to press in once more. Harry felt the bone numbing cold start in once more and he lost his concentration. He started to slump down to the ground as his Patronus lost strength. Something caught his attention as a Dementor drew back its hood and reached out for Harry. The apparition was white and in the form of a Stag. Eyes half closed and completely weak, Harry felt the bony hands take hold of his face. He watched the pure white Stag plow through the ranks of the Dementors, causing them to disappear immediately. The Dementor leaned over Harry and then everything went black, the voice of his mother Lily screaming in his ears.

Harry slowly came to in the hospital wing. He kept his eyes closed as he heard voices. It was Snape and Fudge talking. He listened to Fudge promise Snape the Order of Merlin First Class for catching Sirius and rescuing Harry and his friends. He listened to Snape lie through his teeth about everything that happened and telling the man what he thought happened, and not what he had seen or heard inside the Shrieking Shack. Harry inwardly groaned and slapped himself. Snape had done it good this time. He managed to really screw everything up.

"Their stories of catching Peter Pettigrew were a story that Black managed to plant and confuse them with. He had them bewitched with the Confundus Charm, no doubt. I thought better of that boy and there he was, consorting with a werewolf and a convicted killer. That boy has always thought himself to be better than us, breaking rules whenever he felt like it and influencing others to do the same," Snape said.

That was enough to piss Harry off. He got out of bed and walked up to the two men.

"Get back into bed Potter," Snape snapped. "This conversation does not concern you, it is between the Minister and me."

"Not where my Godfather Sirius Black is concerned," Harry said coldly. "You got the events all wrong."

Harry saw the fury in Snape's face. "How dare you call me a liar!"

Harry drew himself up to his full height and looked Snape directly in the eyes. "I dare. Live with it."

Harry then turned to a surprised Fudge as Hermione came up behind Harry. "Black is innocent. Peter Pettigrew is alive and well. He was Ron's pet rat for nearly twelve years. Why I have no idea. I think it was so Voldemort or his followers wouldn't chase him down. Peter Pettigrew was my parent's secret keeper. Sirius and Peter switched at the last moment and never told anybody."

"A likely story," Snape sneered. "Both of you are clearly still under the influence of Black's Confundus Charm."

"Now Severus, these kids have been through a very traumatic time. They need to rest. We can sort them out later," Fudge said calmly. "It's obvious they are disturbed in their minds."

Harry grit his teeth in anger. "We are not disturbed in our minds. I am telling the truth. Snape has it all wrong."

"Potter, you will be silent," Snape hissed.

Harry stared deep into Snape's eyes. "No I will not."

Albus Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey chose that moment to make their respective appearances. She drew herself up to her full height and stormed down the room to where everybody was standing.

"I must insist that everyone leaves right now!" she roared.

Everyone blinked at her. Madame Pomfrey could be intimidating when she needed to.

"Severus, Fudge, please go up to my office. I'll join you once I have spoken to Potter, Weasley, and Granger," Dumbledore said calmly.

"I suppose Black spun the same tale for you that he managed to plant in their empty heads," Snape snarled.

Dumbledore looked at Snape over his glasses. "I have been to see Black, yes. Now I wish to speak to them," he said, motioning to them.

"Doesn't my evidence count for anything?" Snape whined.

"Severus," Dumbledore said softly.

With a snarl of anger and a swish of his cloak, Severus Snape stormed out of the hospital wing with Fudge behind him. Albus turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"All I need is just a few minutes and then they will get into bed. I will lock the doors myself so they will remain safely inside for the rest of the night," he said.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Very well, headmaster."

She turned and went back into her room. Dumbledore turned to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Immediately all three began talking but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop them.

"Please listen to me very carefully. Time is of the essence. Consider this. The word of three thirteen-year-old students against the word of an adult professor will not carry much weight. Add to that the facts that Sirius allegedly attacked Mr. Weasley. Then there is the evidence that Black was the one who blew up a street in a muggle town and killed thirteen Muggles. I myself have given evidence that Sirius was the secret keeper for the Potters. Understand this though. I do believe the three of you. I have no doubts that what you want to tell me is the truth. Now having said that, it is very possible to save more than one life tonight. Miss Granger holds the key to that," Dumbledore said with a slight smile on his face.

Hermione looked puzzled for a moment and then realization dawned over her. "Oh!"

Dumbledore smiled. "Three turns, Miss Granger and no more. Sirius is being held in Professor Flitwick's office, the thirteenth window in the West tower. It is now five minutes to midnight. I shall lock you inside the hospital wing now. Good luck."

Harry watched the old man stride to the doors and close them behind him. The sound of the lock turning was quite loud in the room. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Three turns of what?" Harry asked her.

Hermione reached into her shirt and brought out a long gold chain and draped it around Harry's neck.

"A Time Turner," she explained. "I'll explain much later."

Harry nodded as she turned it three times. The room suddenly lurched and began to spin at a high rate of speed. Harry had the sensation of flying and then a moment later felt his feet hit firm ground. He blinked in the late afternoon sun that was just starting to set.

"We need to hide!" Hermione said.

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her out the doors of the castle and to the right of the doors. He flicked his wand at a small water fountain and the fountain moved forward a few feet. He pulled her around it and into the backside of it, revealing a secret room. Hermione's eyes got big as the fountain moved back into place.

"Harry, what?" she started to ask as he ran to a trunk.

He opened it and pulled out two bags. "Come on, we got to get changed."

"Changed into what?" she asked as she turned around to find Harry stripping down to his boxers.

"Ninja suit," he said, pulling the black pants up his legs.

Hermione reached for the other black bag and a thick curtain of fog popped out of nowhere. She realized it was so she could change. A moment later she joined Harry at the back of the fountain. He carried a larger bag and pushed it into the bushes next to the fountain as it slid back into place. Harry peeked out and saw themselves and Ron heading down to Hagrid's.

"This has got to be weird," Harry said. "Seeing yourself walking around."

"Let's follow," Hermione said.

Harry nodded and they moved out. They stayed behind rocks and trees all the way down to Hagrid's hut while Harry went over in his mind what Professor Dumbledore meant by more than one life could be spared and then it hit him. Buckbeak. He grinned.

"I got a plan," he smiled.

Hermione sighed. "I hope it works."

They crouched down behind one of the huge pumpkins in Hagrid's garden.

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

"We wait," Harry said. "The ministry people haven't arrived yet. They show up, look at Beaky, and then go inside. That's when we make our move."

The sound of Hermione scream from inside startled Harry.

"You found Scabbers," Harry realized.

"Boy was Ron happy," Hermione smiled faintly.

The back door opening alerted them. They risked a look over the giant pumpkin and saw themselves disappearing underneath the Invisibility cloak and then Harry heard voices. He looked to see Dumbledore and the ministry people coming.

"McNair," he whispered, recognizing the man.

Hermione nodded. They watched the man stop before Beaky and give it a nasty smile. Hermione shivered in her shoes.

"Definitely an unfriendly fellow," she said.

They watched the party of four men knock on Hagrid's door and enter, Dumbledore being the last. He hesitated for a moment and then went in, closing the door behind him. Harry sighed in relief. "Now we go."

They moved quickly around the pumpkin and up to Beaky. Hermione quickly grabbed a bunch of dried meat off one of the racks Hagrid had set up on the edge of the pumpkin patch as Harry went up to it. Harry bowed in the Japanese fashion and Beaky bowed back. Harry worked quickly at the knot and pulled it free.

"Come on Buckbeak," Harry called to it softly.

It hesitated for a moment until Hermione waved a strip of dried meat at it. It practically dragged Harry through the pumpkin patch to get the meat from Hermione. Once they were inside the trees Harry breathed easier.

"Okay, part one done. Now comes the really hard part, the waiting," Harry said as they caught their breaths. They raised their heads at the sound of the front door opening, and then McNair yelling. Hermione hugged Harry in joy. Harry turned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, now we move further back into the forest, close to the Whomping Willow, tie up Buckbeak someplace and watch things happen," Harry decided.

As they moved deeper into the forest, Harry heard the voices of the committee members going back up to the castle. Things were quiet for a bit until Hagrid lurched into view, his face going red from the alcohol he was consuming. They watched him stop, raise the jug to the sky, bellow out a toast to Beaky, and then tip the jug back for a long drink.

"I hope he doesn't get too drunk," Hermione said.

"He's happy," Harry said. "He thinks Beaky broke away and ran away."

A few minutes later Lupin came racing down to the Whomping Willow and grabbed a thick branch to freeze the tree. He went down the hole immediately.

"We missed ourselves going in," Harry sighed.

"One more to go, and then we settle in to wait," Hermione said.

Harry lifted his head at the sound of racing footsteps five minutes later. "Right on time, our favorite greasy git," Harry snarled.

"Easy Harry," Hermione said, rubbing his shoulders. "He's blinded by his own prejudices."

"I know," Harry sighed as they made themselves comfortable.

Hermione passed to Harry a bottle of water after she took a long drink. Harry took a long drink and then put the cap back on.

"Harry, you were telling me about the Patronus you saw. To have been cast clearly and in a solid shape had to have been very advanced magic," Hermione said.

"I thought I saw… my Dad cast it. I wasn't too sure. Everything was so crazy. I did see the outline of the person as I was blacking out," Harry said.

Hermione put her arms around Harry and hugged him, trying to comfort him.

Nearly an hour later, Harry heard rustling sounds coming from the Whomping Willow. He sat up and looked just in time to see Snape's body float up out of the ground.

"That's got to be so weird," Harry commented.

"Definitely," Hermione said.

They watched as the rest of the group came up, watching themselves start to walk towards the castle. Harry stood up and stretched, working the kinks out of his muscles. The clouds started to move away from the moon and Harry knew that Lupin would start to change any moment now. As soon as Harry started to move, Lupin started his transformation. He watched as Peter transformed back into the rat and take off into the forest as Sirius turned back into his dog form. The fight between dog and werewolf got started. Harry suddenly realized this wasn't the best place to be.

"Hermione, we got to move right now," Harry said. "We need to take Buckbeak with us."

"Where to?" she asked.

"Hagrid's hut," Harry said. "He'll be safe there for the time being. Hagrid's still up at the school."

They got off the ground and lead Buckbeak back to Hagrid's hut. Once inside Buckbeak sighed and settled down by the fire for a nap. Harry turned to Hermione.

"You're going, aren't you?" Hermione guessed.

Harry nodded. "I need to find out, Hermione. I need to know what happened after I passed out and who threw the Patronus."

"Be careful," she begged.

Harry smiled and leaned towards her and kissed her. "I will."

Harry adjusted his Katana and wand before slipping out the door. He raced into the forest in the direction he knew that Sirius, Hermione, and himself had gone before. He moved his way around the edge of the small lake and watched as Sirius collapsed. He watched as Hermione and himself wage war against the Dementors, only to fail badly.

"Come on Dad!" Harry swore.

The one was getting closer and closer to Harry, almost to the point of no return. Then it hit him. It wasn't his Dad he'd seen. It was himself. Harry stood up and walked calmly out into the open. He pulled his wand out and sank deeply into Getsumi no Michi.

"Expecto Patronum," he called out.

He felt his wand tremble. He opened his eyes to see a solid form erupt from the end of his wand. It was a pure white Stag. Harry watched it with a smile and it dropped its head and charged. Harry never knew Dementors could scream, but these did. The Stag went racing through their ranks, dropping them left and right, disrupting their hold over Sirius, Hermione, and Harry's bodies. Once the Dementors were gone, the Stag came trotting right back up to Harry and stopped in front of him and bowed it's head.

"Dad," Harry whispered, in awe at the Stag. "I believe."

It faded out before Harry could reach out and touch it. He felt a presence behind him and he turned around to see Hermione standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Harry, that was…" words failing her.

Harry moved to her and gently guided her around the tree. "Can't let Snape see us."

He held her in his arms as Snape came storming out of the trees.

"Got you now, Black!" Snape crowed.

He cast ropes around Black and then conjured up stretchers for all three of them and left. Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "All right, back to Hagrid's hut. That should give him ample time to reach the castle. Then another half hour to let everyone settle down."

They raced back to Hagrid's hut, keeping Snape and the four stretchers in sight. They slipped into the back door and sighed. Hermione went to the window and watched Snape enter the castle with the four stretchers. She turned back to Harry.

"So now what?" she asked.

"Simple," Harry grinned. "We fly Beaky up to Flitwick's office, break him out, and the both of them fly off into the moonlight. Both of them are free and alive."

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears. "Harry, that's brilliant!"

Harry smiled. "Perfect. I love it when a plan comes together."

Hermione giggled as they settled down to wait. They shared the rest of the bottle of water as Hermione sat by the window and watched. Harry checked his Swiss Army dive watch. The luminous dial informed him of the time.

"Eleven fifteen," he said.

Hermione glanced up at the castle and saw McNair racing out of the doors. "McNair!" He's gone for the Dementors!"

"Let's go!" Harry said, grabbing the rope attached to Beaky's collar. He used the end of the rope to tie it to the other side of the collar to make reins and helped Hermione get on. He swung up and trotted Beaky out of the hut.

"Hang on," Harry warned as he gently tapped Beaky's sides with his heels. Beaky galloped a few feet and then spread his wings and took to the sky. Hermione fought back the urge to scream as they rose up into the air. Harry steered the Hippogriff towards the West tower. He had an idea which window he needed, having counted them off earlier. He looked down and hoped nobody was there.

"That window!" Harry called out to Hermione, pointing to it.

She immediately cast Alohomora at the window and it popped open. A surprised Sirius Black poked his head out as Harry guided Beaky close.

"Get on!" he yelled. "McNair's gone for the Dementors!"

Sirius paled and quickly climbed on. Harry steered Beaky to the top of the tower and landed. Harry slid off first and then Hermione.

"You've got to go," Harry urged. "You can't get caught."

"Harry, what…" Sirius fumbled for words.

"Ten minutes to midnight," Hermione said, having grabbed Harry's wrist to check the time. "You gotta go!"

Sirius sadly shook his head. "You really are your father's son, Harry."

With that, he tapped Beaky's sides with his heels and the Hippogriff took to the air. They stood and watched it fly out of sight.

"Harry, we gotta get back to the hospital wing!" she cried out.

Harry turned to the trap door and pulled it open. Both of them climbed down and inside, securing the trap door behind them. They raced down the spiral staircase and stopped just in time to hear Snape and Fudge talking as they passed.

"He'll get the Kiss immediately?" Snape asked.

Fudge mopped his sweaty face off with a hanky. "As soon as McNair gets them. This whole business has been stressful. I'll be pleased to announce it to the press in the morning. Naturally you'll tell your story and once Potter is back in his right mind, he can tell exactly how you saved him."

They continued walking and turned a corner.

"Be a very cold day in hell when I call Snape a hero," Harry snarled.

They raced down the stairs and down a hall. Harry recognized the hall.

"My training room," he said as they heard Peeves coming.

They raced inside Harry's training room just in the nick of time. Harry opened a closet and pulled out clothes for Hermione and tossed them to her. She dashed behind a screen and quickly changed into them while Harry did the same.

"Dirty them up a little," he said as he checked the hall.

Hermione cast the spell as they raced for the hospital wing. They turned the corner after racing up the stairs and saw Dumbledore's back as he closed the doors.

"Well?" he asked, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Harry managed to catch his breath. "Done deal."

Dumbledore beamed. "Now inside, and to bed."

They stepped inside as Dumbledore closed the doors and locked them. Harry and Hermione sighed and hugged each other. Ron looked at them puzzled.

"Later Ron. Trust us," Harry said as he and Hermione climbed into separate beds.

The adventure was over, Beaky and Sirius were alive and well. Harry wondered if he would see the man again and hoped so. He turned over and went to sleep.

Harry had barely closed his eyes when a loud crash woke him up. He sprang out of bed with wand in hand and saw a very angry Snape bearing down on his with Fudge trying to keep up. Snape grabbed Harry by the front of his t-shirt and started to shake him violently.

"WHERE IS HE? WERE IS BLACK!" Snape roared in anger. "I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH HIS ESCAPE!"

"Professor Snape, please! The children have been through a traumatic experience!" Fudge pleaded, a horrified expression on his face.

"Potter helped Black escape!" Snape screamed into Harry's face as he shook him once more. "I want to know where he is!"

Harry reacted, trying to pull away from the clearly deranged man.

"OUT WITH IT BOY! WHERE IS HE?" Snape yelled once more.

It was clear to everyone that Snape had lost it.

"SEVERUS! THAT IS ENOUGH!" the shout rang around the room.

Madame Pomfrey had just come out of her office and had pointed her wand at Snape. Snape and Harry turned to see who had shouted. A very angry Dumbledore stood there, his wand pointed towards Snape. Harry trembled in fear. He'd never really seen a very angry Dumbledore and now he was. Harry could feel the power flowing off the man.

"Put him down," Dumbledore hissed.

Snape slowly put Harry down. "Headmaster…"

"Shut up," Dumbledore snapped.

Snape closed his mouth.

"Get out. I will deal with you later," Dumbledore snarled, the fire in his eyes still burning brightly.

Snape literally flew out of the hospital wing with Fudge close on his heels. Dumbledore waved his hand and the doors immediately repaired themselves and snapped shut. Harry immediately moved forward.

"Professor Dumbledore, sit on the nearest bed. Put your hands on your knees and close your eyes. Imagine yourself in my training room. Now shoot each shard of anger at a target as it pops up in front of you. Keep doing that until you are completely relaxed," Harry intoned softly.

He backed off and watched Dumbledore for a few minutes. A moment later Dumbledore opened his eyes.

"Thank you Harry. You stopped me from going over the edge," Dumbledore sighed. "It nearly was a very close thing."

"Why don't you spend the night here?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "I would, except I now have to deal with some things. I will see you in the morning."

The old man stood up and hugged Harry tight. "I owe you a debt of honor."

Then he was gone. Harry sighed as he padded back to the bed he had jumped out of.

"This place is completely nutters," he groaned.

Madame Pomfrey sat down and rubbed her forehead. "Young man, that has to be the understatement of the year."

Ron shook his head and began to laugh. Hermione joined in a moment later, with Harry and Madame Pomfrey right behind them.

"Now I know why I love it here so much," Madame Pomfrey said a moment later as she headed back to bed.

Harry turned and leaned over Hermione, kissing her on the cheek and tucking her into bed. She smiled at Harry.

"Hey! What about me!" Ron called out from his bed.

The castle was eerily quiet when the three of them emerged from the hospital wing the next morning.

"Hogsmeade Weekend," Harry realized.

Ron sighed. "I forgot all about it."

"Let's grab out swim suits and go swimming in the lake!" Hermione suggested.

Harry grinned. "Good idea. "I'll jog by the kitchens and collect a picnic basket from Dobby. See you guys down there."

Harry was the last to arrive. Ron and Hermione were there, stretched out on towels soaking up some sun. Harry pulled off his t-shirt and Hermione cast a covering spell to cover Harry's Dragon.

"Thanks honey," Harry smiled.

They sat on the towels in the shade and watched the squid playing around on the surface. Harry's mind wandered for a time until he settled on what he was going to do with Snape.

"Harry?" Hermione broke into his thoughts.

Harry turned to her. "I'm all right, dear. Just made a decision about Snape."

"You're not going to…" she left the sentence hanging.

Harry shook his head. "No. I'm not going to take his head, as much as I'd like to. Snape's value as a spy for Dumbledore is much too important. No, I'm going to banish him from my training room. I'm going to ask Dobby or Lupin to Obliviate his mind of the memories that involve me being ninja. I just don't trust him anymore."

"I agree, mate. Never did like the idea of him knowing about you," Ron agreed.

Hermione nodded. "So do I. That man really scares me sometimes."

"It will happen tonight then," Harry said as he stood up and stretched.

He walked to the dock and dove off the end into the water. He came up a moment later and sighed.

"Come on in, the water's fine!" Harry called out.

Hermione was the next one down the dock and into the water. Ron walked to the bank and waded in until the water was up to the bottom of his chest. He found a large rock under the surface and sat down on it, the water now barely over his shoulders.

"Hey yeah, this is great!" Ron grinned.

Harry looked up as he heard voices coming. Apparently others at the castle had seen them walk out to the lake and decided that was a splendid idea. Before long the lawn around the lake was occupied by the first and second years kicking back and relaxing. Harry looked up at the castle and saw a clearly amused Dumbledore watching the fun.

"You think he ever goes swimming?" Ron asked on the spur of the moment.

Harry looked at Ron with amusement. "Now that would be a sight to see."

A very large shadow stopped in front of them and Harry looked up into the smiling face of Hagrid. He wiped his face off with a tablecloth sized hanky.

"Beaky escaped before they could get him!" he grinned. "Been celebrating all night long. I guess I didn't tie him up good enough."

"That is exciting news, Hagrid. I'm sure he's happy living somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. I have no doubts you will see him again someday," Harry smiled.

Hagrid sighed. "I'm so happy he's alive. That's got to be a good poke in the nose for Malfoy. Better catch up to Lupin sometime this evening. He's leaving the school. Resigned early this morning."

Harry felt floored. "He can't! He's the best DADA teacher we ever had!"

Hagrid nodded. "And a damn good friend too."

Harry nodded. He looked at his friends and saw they were in shock too.

"He can't leave," Harry said dejectedly. "He just can't."

They got out of the water and sat on their towels for the rest of the afternoon.

Harry went looking for Lupin before the dinner hour at six. He found him packing in his quarters.

"So you heard," Lupin said softly.

Harry nodded as he sat down in a nearby seat. "Why?"

"Professor Snape was kind enough to "accidentally slip" at breakfast this morning. By this time tomorrow, parents will be demanding my removal. They will not want their children to be taught by a dangerous werewolf," Lupin said.

"That bastard!" Harry snarled.

Lupin sat down beside Harry. "Temper, Harry."

"So what are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Not sure just yet. I imagine I'll travel for a bit," Lupin said.

Harry nodded, finally making up his mind. "I need to ask you a very important favor."

"Go on," Lupin prompted.

"I am going to banish Snape from my training room permanently. I wish for you to erase from his mind any and all information that I am ninja. If he "accidentally slips" to another Death Eater or Voldemort himself that I am ninja, I would lose my edge over them," Harry said.

"Are you sure about that Harry?" Dumbledore's voice said from behind them.

Harry and Lupin turned to see Dumbledore standing there.

"Yes sir," Harry nodded. "I know you trust him. I don't and I'm sorry about that. He's proven himself to be too unstable."

Dumbledore nodded as he sat down in a chair next to them. "I see."

"Especially even more when he made his little "announcement" about Professor Lupin at breakfast. He had no right to do that. It was his way of getting back at me and Professor Lupin for the events of last night," Harry said. "Oh I'll continue to go to his class and do all the work, don't worry about that."

Dumbledore nodded as he gently pulled on his beard. "I would appreciate that, Harry. As for his knowing about you being ninja, I'm afraid that was a bad call on my part. I do apologize for that Harry. I shall do it myself."

"I'll be up there tonight," Harry said. "Got to close the file on this one."

Dumbledore and Lupin nodded as Harry went out the door and down to dinner.

"He is, Albus, without a doubt in my mind, a very unusual young man," Remus Lupin said to Dumbledore as he handed the old man a large glass of brandy.

"That he is Remus. That he is. I would hope that you keep in touch with him. Perhaps you should be the one to train him in his newly emerging powers this summer," Dumbledore said as he raised his glass in a toast.

"It would be my great pleasure," Remus said as he tapped his glass against Dumbledore's.

"Good. I'll talk to the Dursleys later," Albus said as he took a drink.

That evening Harry sat in his training room writing in his journal the things that had happened before clearing the wall of the timeline he had created when everything had started to happen. He had just closed the book and locked it away when the door chimes went off. Harry sat down on the thick round cushion he'd conjured and waved his hand to light the rest of the torches in the room. He was getting better at doing simple spells and charms with his wandless magic. Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin entered. Harry stood up as they approached him. Snape sneered at Harry as Harry picked up a goblet and drank deeply of the lemonade. He rose and looked Snape over. Snape noted that Harry was wearing a formal kimono and his two swords.

"Going Japanese, Potter?" Snape spat.

Tino stepped out of the shadow, drawing his Katana. Harry raised his hand and stopped him from going after Snape.

No, my brother. Leave him to me, Harry said.

Tino bowed and stepped down as Harry turned to Snape.

"When we first met, I thought you were someone who could be trusted. I have changed my mind since then. You are not an honorable man. You constantly belittle me and the other students. You favor your House way too much, allowing them to get away with much. I let it slide. You constantly put down Hermione. That makes me angry. The last straw was your behavior last night. You attacked me last night and made accusations against me when you had no evidence to back up your words. You tried to use my Godfather in an attempt to curry favor with the Ministry and to try and make yourself look good," Harry said.

"So what," Snape snapped. "In your words, live with it."

"You constantly insulted the Potter Family. So I had decided to avenge these insults and your actions against me by taking your head to restore my honor," Harry said.

That got Snape's attention. "You can't."

"Bushido and Ninja's Code of Honor demands I do," Harry said.

Snape turned to Dumbledore. "Albus!"

Dumbledore looked very grave. "You cannot blame anyone but yourself, Severus."

"However, Professor Dumbledore has asked for mercy on your behalf and I give you your life back," Harry said.

"Weak. You have always been weak, like your pathetic father," Snape sneered.

"Therefore, on this day forward, I hereby ban you from ever entering my training room on pain of death. You are no longer welcome here," Harry said.

"I am a professor. I can go anywhere I damn well please," Snape snapped.

"I hereby sentence you to whatever punishment Professor Dumbledore sees fit," Harry snapped. "Now leave this room."

Snape threw back his lead and laughed. "Who are you to give the orders!"

"Stupefy," the word came quietly.

Snape dropped like a rock down to the floor as Dumbledore stared at him. "Harry, I must apologize. It truly was a mistake to let him know."

Harry nodded. "It is nothing. You do not have to apologize for his actions. Professor Snape must apologize for Professor Snape. Knowing him, it will never happen."

Dumbledore looked down and began waving his wand around Snape's head. "There. It is now done. He will not ever remember anything of you being Ninja. That is something we must keep secret, for it gives you an edge over Voldemort when the time comes."

With that, Dumbledore waved his wand once more and lifted Snape off the floor and out the door. Lupin remained behind.

"I leave in the morning," he said. "With luck, I'll see you in two weeks."

Harry walked over and hugged the man as the room returned to its bright and cheerful décor. Lupin let go and Harry went behind a screen to change back into his school clothes. They popped out into the hall and continued the walk to Gryffindor Tower.

"Take care," Lupin said at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Harry nodded. "You too."

Then he went into the commons room after watching Lupin walk away.

The results of their exams came back the last week of school. Harry had passed all of his classes, and so did Ron and Hermione. Harry had to wonder if Dumbledore prevented Snape from failing him and decided he was better off not knowing.

"Mum will be happy with my results," Ron said as they sat in the commons room.

"I'm just glad the school year is over," Harry said.

The other Gryffindors nodded agreement. George and Fred showed up right then with a big box overflowing with butterbeer and passed them around. Harry had a few and tried to relax as the end of the year festivities went on. Oliver Wood appeared and sat down next to Harry.

"I was wondering where you were," Harry said.

"Been down to McGonagall's office," Oliver said. "I gave her some ideas for the team next year. You'll be losing some of us."

"I'm glad we won the Cup for you," Harry said. "No doubt you'll be a great professional player someday."

Wood smiled. "Thank you Harry. You earned the win as much as I did."

"You taught me a lot," Harry countered.

Oliver grinned. "Just helping you out, Harry."

They shook hands and Oliver went off to talk to someone else. Harry relaxed and watched the party going on. Fred and George were being their silly selves again and he couldn't help but smile at their antics. Even Percy seemed to be enjoying himself for once. Harry sighed and finished off his butterbeer and decided to go up to bed. He stripped down and got in, closing the privacy curtains. He tossed and turned for a bit and then managed to fall asleep. In his dreams he could feel the Darkness closing in on him. He woke up with a snap and checked his watch. It was nearly five in the morning. He sighed and got up, knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep again. He was happy about getting outside in the clear crisp air once more as he headed for the Quidditch pitch to do his five miles. Then it was off to his training room for an hour of weightlifting followed by another hour of nonstop sparring. Even though he'd learned new things this year, Harry decided to use the summer to really strengthen the basics. Leaving the room he slipped back into the Gryffindor commons room and up to his dorm to grab his shower stuff. As he stood in the shower, the hot water running over him, he couldn't help but think of Snape. He wondered what it was that made the man so angry about things. He decided to ask Professor Dumbledore before he left for the Hogwarts Express after breakfast. Professor Dumbledore would know.

As he walked into the great hall for breakfast, he looked up at the staff table and saw professor Dumbledore nodding at him. He sat down at the table and noticed Hermione was reading the paper.

"Anything good, hon?" Harry asked.

She looked at Harry as he poured himself a cup of tea. "Nothing but the usual speculation of where Black might be. He was reported to be somewhere around the northern end of France."

Harry nodded. "Well, I suppose that is a good thing. The farther away he is the better."

All of the Gryffindors agreed. Harry turned his attention to the front, as Dumbledore was standing up. The hall grew quiet.

"I trust all of you had a good year?" he asked. "It certainly wasn't without it's moments. Now then, to remind all of you to not use magic outside of the school. The ministry wanted me to remind all of you of the Use of Underage Magic law. Please do not use magic in any circumstances. I do not want to see any of you in trouble. I certainly hope all of you will have a good summer holiday. Take care."

Harry headed up to see him as people started to leave the hall.

"Professor Snape has a dark past, Harry. I believe that has caused him to be what he is," Dumbledore said at last. "I cannot comment on what I don't know."

Harry nodded. "I hope he can find peace inside himself one day."

"So do I. Now off you go. Have a good summer," Dumbledore smiled.

Harry waved goodbye as he left the hall.

He found his friends standing outside in the shade waiting for him. They boarded a carriage that took them to the train station. They got on board and found a compartment towards the back of the train and got comfortable.

"At least it's cool in here," Ron remarked as Hermione tucked the picnic basket up in the overhead rack.

"Thank God," Ginny agreed.

The train started to move and Harry sighed. He wondered what would happen next and decided to best leave it alone until something did happen. Hermione sat down next to Harry and snuggled up to him. Harry put his arm around her and hugged her. Ron smiled at the romantic scene in front of him.

"You guys are so right for each other," he said.

"Feels right," Harry commented.

Ron grinned and turned back to the window just in time to see something smack against the glass. "What the hell?"

Harry looked to see a tiny fluffy ball hit the window once more. He opened the window and managed to grab it. He closed the window and removed an envelope from the tiny owl. He let go of the tiny owl and it went zooming all over the compartment until it finally settled down. Harry opened the letter and smiled.

"It's from Sirius," he announced.

"Harry, just wanted to let you know I am okay for the time being. Beaky and I are hiding out somewhere and that's all you got to know. First things first. I have to thank you once more for saving my life. I owe you for that. Second, I was the one who sent you the broom. I had the cat take the order to the store and I paid for it. Consider that thirteen years worth of birthday presents. Third, the owl that delivered this letter to you is now Ron's owl, since I am the one responsible for losing his rat. I am sorry, Ron. Forth, hang onto Hermione. She's quite the lady. I'll kick your butt if you let her get away. Last but not least, I am sorry for not having been there for you all these years. I'm sure living with the Dursleys hasn't been easy, knowing what kind of people they are. I will try and drop in every now and then to check up on you. Your Godfather, Sirius. Oh, one last thing. Call me Snuffles from now on instead of using my name. That way you can't get into trouble. Just say it's the name of your favorite pet at home," Harry read out loud to the group.

Hermione grinned. "I knew he was the one who sent you the broom!"

Harry sighed. "Yes dear. But it wasn't jinxed. He wouldn't do that unless he really hated someone."

"True. But at least we solved the Marauder Map mystery. Lupin is Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, and my father was Prongs," Harry said.

Ron nodded. "That we did. I'm surprised we haven't been compared to them yet."

All of them laughed out loud.

Harry sat on the back porch of Number Four Privet drive in the early evening, sipping a tall cold glass of lemonade.

"Ahhh," he sighed. "Just what I missed."

Dudley came out of the house right then and sat down next to Harry. "Sounds like you had quite an exciting year."

Harry nodded. "I'm glad it's over."

"So what next?" Dudley inquired.

Harry shrugged. "Who knows?"

Dudley sipped his lemonade and set it down. Both of them looked up into the night sky and watched the stars come out. A slight cool breeze was blowing in and it felt good. Harry sighed once more as he let his mind wander over the events of the year and decided he had done okay. There were some things he could have done better and other things that he should have left alone. The Snape thing he decided had been the right thing to do. The man just had too many anger issues and he could have blown things for all of them. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. All he wanted at the moment was to have a quiet summer here at Privet Drive. He listened to Aunt Petunia working in the kitchen and wondered what it was she was making for dinner. He'd find out soon enough. He heard the front door close and knew Uncle Vernon was back from the store. He'd forgotten to pick up something for dinner and Aunt Petunia had taken him to task over it and he'd gone back out for it. He smiled as Vernon walked into the kitchen and handed it to Petunia. He closed his eyes once more and let himself float on the soft cool breeze. Dudley got up and went back into the house. A few minutes later Vernon tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Dinner's on the table," he said.

Harry opened is eyes and looked up at his uncle. "Thanks."

He followed Vernon into the house and sat down at the table. The discussion around the table was light and Harry was thankful for that. After dinner was done, Harry got up and started cleaning the kitchen when Aunt Petunia came in.

"Thank you dear, but you don't have to do this. It's your first night back and you should relax. You look tired," she said.

Harry had to admit he did feel drained. He sat in the living room and watched the TV for a bit until he felt himself drifting off. He said his goodnights and headed up to bed. He stripped down to his Quidditch boxers and got into bed. He lay there for a time, the cool night air blowing gently into the room. Hedwig was out someplace and he knew she'd show up when she was tired. At least she didn't bring her midnight snacks home. Harry finally closed his eyes, letting sleep overtaking him. His dreams tonight were pleasant ones of him flying around the Quidditch pitch and then seeing Hermione on the ground waiting for him. He landed and sat on the blanket that was spread out. The sky above them was blue with the occasional fluffy white cloud floating overhead. Harry turned to look in her eyes as he took her hand. He felt complete right then, knowing that this was what he really wanted.

The morning sun in his eyes woke him up. He opened his eyes and sat up, feeling disoriented. Then he remembered. He was back at Privet drive. He got out of bed and stretched out, feeling things inside of him pop. He looked at the clock and was astounded to see that it had gone past ten.

"Wow. I guess I was that tired," he said to himself.

He went into the hall and noticed the house was quiet. Going into the bathroom, he found a note taped to the mirror.

"Harry, Mum took me to the doctor's. Back early afternoon. Dudley," Harry read out loud. "That explains the quiet house."

He took a cool shower and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. He sat in the kitchen having a cup of tea as he tried to decide what to have for breakfast. He settled on a sandwich and fruit, seeing as how it was past breakfast. Finishing that, he looked around the house and decided to go down to the basement and do a light workout. He did his stretches first and then worked his way around the weights. He was glad the basement was cool.

"Try this upstairs and I'd probably overheat," Harry said out loud.

Harry went back upstairs to the ground floor and got a glass and filled it with ice and poured lemonade into it. He sat down at the table and sipped the lemonade and let his mind wander. Harry wondered just what would happen next school year.

"Be nice if I could take a year off from school," he mused.

He wandered into the living room and sat down in front of the brand new big screen Uncle Vernon had gotten and turned it on. He slowly flipped through the channels and found nothing to watch.

"Three hundred channels and nothing's on," Harry laughed to himself. "Let's check out the DVD collection."

To his surprise, Harry found a number of martial arts instructional DVD's.

"I'll have to ask Uncle Vernon about these," he said to himself.

He kept looking through them until he came across the Blade trilogy with Wesley Snipes playing the lead character. He pulled the DVD out and put it in and sat back to watch. He had to laugh at some of the parts and he also had to wonder just how much of it was truth. He'd have to mention the DVD to Hermione next time he wrote or talked to her. He looked up at the front door when he heard a key turning the lock. It was Aunt Petunia and Dudley coming home.

"Hey," Harry said as Dudley sat down on the couch. "Real hot out there?"

Dudley looked at him. "Let's just say you would have no problem cooking eggs on the sidewalk, Harry. It's that hot."

"I could feel the heat when I got up around ten," Harry said. "Go hit the shower, Dudley. I bet the cool water would make you feel good."

"That's an idea," Dudley said and went upstairs.

Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen. "Vernon and I are having central air installed this week. I would suggest you cover up anything you don't want found."

"I will, Aunt Petunia. Thanks for telling me," Harry said.

"I'll be glad when it goes in," she said, fanning herself. "According to the salesman it should be an easy thing to do."

"Good. Then things will be a lot cooler around here," Harry said.

"Oh yes. The best part is that Vernon got a really good deal on the system because of the drills Vernon sold to the company that installs the central air," Petunia said as she fanned herself a bit more.

Dudley came downstairs right then. "That cold shower felt good. Thanks for the suggestion Harry."

"Good. So what did the doctor say?" Harry asked.

"I'm doing really good. My blood pressure is down, my weight is getting close to where it should be, and I'm doing well with my diet. I feel like a new person," Dudley said as he sat down on the couch.

"Glad to hear that," Harry said. "You do look a lot better. Keep it up."

"I intend to," Dudley said.

Harry stood up and pulled the DVD from the DVD player. "I was just watching Wesley Snipes in the Blade trilogy. Excellent movie."

"Cool. Have you seen Last Samurai yet?" Dudley asked.

"No. Is that the one with Tom Cruise?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It's supposed to be very good," Dudley replied.

Harry found it on the rack and popped it in and then settled down on the couch to watch.

Next episode: Sirius appears at the Dursley House!


	19. Summer Interlude

Ninja Wizard 19

By David

Author's Notes: All characters belong to JK Rowling. Don't forget to order "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" coming out in July! Should be a great read!

Ninja Wizard 19

"Summer Interlude"

Right fist forward, then right foot up in a right front snap kick, foot back down and left fist forward. Harry Potter sweated as Tino put him through the basics one warm morning. The temperature was starting to climb and both knew it was going to be another blazing hot day. Tino glanced at the clock the Dursleys had mounted to the wall underneath the eaves of the house. It was approaching ten in the morning.

"Another fifteen minutes, Harry. Then we'll knock off for the day," Tino said out loud. "Getting too hot already."

Harry nodded. What Tino had not said was that in fifteen minutes Professor Remus J. Lupin would be arriving for Harry's training in the magic arts. Harry was finally making headway in his wandless training. The only people who knew about it were Tino, Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Harry. Harry wondered if McGonagall or Dumbledore would be coming with Lupin today. He'd find out in a few minutes. Harry completed his move and turned to face Tino and bowed. He headed for the cool shade where Dudley was waiting with a towel and a tall glass of ice cold Gatorade.

"Thanks Dudley," Harry said, taking the towel and the glass of Gatorade.

"Anytime," Dudley said as Harry sipped the cold drink slowly.

Harry sat down in the chair and sighed, relaxing. At first he was going all out until Lupin and Tino convinced him to slow down and pace himself a little.

"Can't do anyone any good if you get hurt," Uncle Vernon told Harry.

Harry agreed and slowed down just a little, pacing himself in his training. He looked up as he heard a soft pop and Lupin came out of the corner of the house and sat down next to Harry. Dudley set a cold glass of lemonade in front of the man.

"Thank you Dudley, much appreciated. Very hot today," Lupin said.

Harry sighed. "Yes it is. I just finished my basic training and taking a break."

"I turned on the air conditioning in the basement," Dudley said. "It was getting a bit warm down there."

"If I put that reflective material on the single basement window, I wonder if it will actually reflect heat," Tino said.

"Really?" Lupin said.

Like Arthur Weasley, Lupin had an interest in Muggle things, but didn't make it an obsession like Mr. Weasley did.

"It's a special film one puts on windows to reflect heat away from the room when the sun shines in that particular window," Tino explained.

"Mum put it on dad's list this morning," Dudley reported. "Hopefully he'll bring it home tonight."

"Good," Harry said. "It's getting way too hot out here. Let's head inside."

The three of them went into the very cool kitchen where they sat down and had some more lemonade before heading down to the basement. Harry was glad his Aunt and Uncle had accepted the fact that Harry needed to keep practicing his magic. Aunt Petunia's meeting of Lupin the third week Harry was home was still fresh in Harry's mind. She did have some words with the man, taking him to task as to why he didn't try to protect Lily and James that night. Lupin started off by saying he didn't blame her for being angry about Lily's death and explained to her that he had been away and wasn't there that fateful night. Remus told her that he wished he had.

"I would have done anything, even take her place to save her and Harry," he said.

Then she told him to work Harry hard in his magical training so he could take that thing to task and Harry had to smile at that. Apparently she wasn't afraid of Voldemort and Harry had to admire her courage.

Sirius put in an appearance nearly a week later. Harry spotted him in the park as he did his morning run. He walked up to Sirius and rubbed his ears.

"Hey, Snuffles. Missed you," Harry said. "Come on, let's get going before anyone sees you."

Sirius followed Harry back to number 4 Privet drive and into the back yard. So far so good, nobody had noticed the big black dog with Harry. Once the back gate was closed, Harry sighed with relief. Sirius was safe.

"Harry, it's good to see you," Sirius said, hugging him.

Harry returned the hug. "Good to see you too, Sirius. Let's have a seat and talk."

They sat down and Harry thought for a minute. He had so many questions to ask, and didn't know where to begin. Sirius smiled as he looked at Harry.

"You are the spitting image of your parents, Harry. They were great people. Your mother was an angel. Had to be, the way she put up with all of us," he laughed. "I never knew anyone who had the patience to put up with all of our pranking."

Harry grinned. "Hagrid gave me a photo album with as many pictures he could get his hands on from all of Mum and Dad's friends."

Sirius smiled. "I'll have to rummage through my things and see if I can find any that I took that you might not have. I do know the house was cleaned out, but not where the things are."

"I'd appreciate that," Harry said.

Sirius sighed. "Your Dad was quite a guy. Easy going, always game for a prank, and completely infatuated with your mother. It wasn't until his seventh year in Hogwarts did he finally settle down and get serious about things. Your Mum eventually decided he was worth a chance and dated him. Both of them made quite a team, working hard with Dumbledore and the Ministry to try and bring down Voldemort. They were quite powerful and he feared them, even more so after you were born. Why he attacked and killed your parents is beyond me. Why he tried to kill you and the curse bounded off you and back to him is a mystery. Never in a million years did I ever think anyone could betray your parents to him. When I saw what happened, I lost my head. I went after Peter as you already well know. I… I wanted to protect your parents. I should have been there that night. I would have done anything to protect them."

Sirius was getting very emotional and so was Harry. He stood up and went to Sirius and hugged him. Sirius pulled himself together after a few minutes and sat there, deep in thought. Harry took the chance to go get drinks for the both of them, a Guinness Dark for Sirius and a Gatorade for himself. Sirius nodded as he opened the beer and took a drink.

"Thanks Harry. I needed that," he sighed. "Harry, I feel like I'm responsible for what happened to your parents, even though it really is Peter's fault. I intend to do whatever I can to help bring down Voldemort. I told Professor Dumbledore I'd do what I could to help when I saw him last week. He accepted me and told me I needed to come and see you, sit down and talk to you."

Harry nodded. "Whatever you can do would be appreciated. I'm glad you did come here to see me. I was hoping you would."

Sirius shifted in his chair for a moment and Harry could sense something was making him uncomfortable.

"What is it, Sirius?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked up at him. "Harry, forgive me for asking, but I need to know how the Dursleys are treating you. Long story short, they never liked your Dad and Petunia hated your Mum. Knowing the kind of people they are, I am worried about you."

"They treat me very well. I've been here since my first year and things are cool," Harry said as he took a drink of his Gatorade.

Sirius sat up and looked at him. "Oh? I thought you were brought here after the event."

"I need you to swear an oath to never reveal to anyone what I am about to tell you," Harry said.

Sirius nodded. "You have my word, Harry."

It took Harry close to forty five minutes to tell his life story, from his life in Anjiro, through his training as Neko Ninja, to his meeting Bill Weasley, to his arrival at Hogwarts, and all of the events that followed behind him.

"That's pretty much it. Professor Lupin is coming here on a daily basis every afternoon to get me going on my wandless magic, Tino trains and spars with me every morning, and I weight lift in a gym with Uncle Vernon and Dudley on a daily basis," Harry said.

Sirius leaned back and took another drink of Guinness Dark as he rubbed his chin. "That's amazing, Harry. Always knew you'd turn out to be a different kind of wizard and I guess I was right. As for Percy Weasley's observation, he's right. Voldemort would never expect you to be a lot more powerful than he is. Those skills combined with your magic would be too much."

"That's why I train daily. Professor Lupin is working with me to develop my wandless magic skills," Harry said.

Sirius grinned. "Good. Lupin is the best to work with."

"He comes every day around one," Harry said.

Sirius laughed. "Okay, how about we pull a good one on him?"

Harry smiled back. "What do you have in mind?"

The next afternoon Lupin had shown up at the arranged time and followed Harry down to the basement.

"I'm glad Professor Dumbledore was able to get Fudge to agree to this," Harry said. "Without his approval I couldn't train."

"If push comes to shove, Albus is prepared to rearrange the wards around the house to protect you even more," Lupin said.

"What would he do?" Petunia asked.

"First he would put the house under the Fidelis Charm, then make it unplotable. After that he'd add wards to transport any unauthorized wizard straight to a holding cell inside the Ministry. Then he would set up wards that would prevent the Ministry from finding out that Harry was practicing his magic during the summer," Lupin said.

"Why is that needed?" Petunia asked.

"Because it is Wizarding law that underage wizards and witches are not allowed to use magic," Remus said.

"What if they need to defend themselves?" Petunia asked.

Lupin sighed. "If they can prove that their life was threatened, then they are excused from being punished. Personally I think it sucks."

Fortunately things had worked out at the Ministry and Harry got the permission he needed. Albus Dumbledore added it in anyway just in case it was ever rescinded. All was needed was a word from Dumbledore and the ward would go active.

The prank Sirius and Harry pulled on Lupin went better than they expected.

"Check this out," Harry said once they were in the basement.

Harry waved his hands at Vernon's workbench and a cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere. When it cleared, Sirius was sitting on the bench in his dog form. He lifted his right paw and waved it at Lupin. Lupin put his right hand over his face and shook his head. A moment later he was laughing.

"Sirius, you haven't changed a bit, you old hound dog!" he laughed.

Turning to a grinning Harry as Sirius transformed back into his human form, Lupin said to Harry, "Sirius always liked making a flashy entrance. The bigger, the better."

Both men had hugged each other and laughed once more. Harry left the basement and left them alone, knowing they wanted to catch up on old times. Both of them did catch up to Harry three hours later and put him through a grueling training session. That had been the routine for nearly a month. Even Hermione got into the act with her research into wandless magic and discovering a few interesting things.

"There's a very tiny few people recorded in Wizarding history that was capable of wandless magic, Merlin himself being one of them," she had informed them. "It's something that gets passed down, often skipping several generations. Godric Gryffindor himself was recorded as having that ability."

"More evidence that I'm a direct descendant of Gryffindor himself," Harry mused. "Pulling the Gryffindor Sword out of the Sorting Hat back in second year was the first clue. This confirms it even more."

"I've been researching the Potter Clan," Hermione said. "It stretches way back."

Sirius nodded. "It goes as far back as Merlin's time I've been told."

"There should be a book that records the Family history someplace," Hermione said. "Harry, next trip to Diagon alley, look around in your vault and see what's in there besides the money piled up."

"I will," Harry said. "Be nice to find such a book."

"I know a lot of Wizarding Families have them," Lupin said. "I can remember my parents having something similar."

"My family house has a huge tapestry hanging on the wall in one room that has the complete Family history on it," Sirius said.

"Families have different ways of keeping their family history," Lupin said. "It doesn't have to be a book."

That discussion had taken place two weeks ago and since then there hadn't been much said about that particular subject. Harry continued to train on a daily basis, Tino in the early morning hours and Remus Lupin in the basement in the mid afternoon hours. Harry was making slow progress with his wandless abilities and getting better at it. Some days Dumbledore would show up with Remus and join in the session or he would sit and watch Harry and Remus. Dumbledore would inform Harry of any Death Eater movements. So far there hadn't been any.

"Doesn't mean they aren't doing anything in public," Harry had said. "They could be working silently in the background."

Dumbledore agreed with Harry on that point. "Professor Snape has not received any communications from any Death Eaters that he knows, Harry."

"Could be that they are keeping him in the dark until the last moment," Harry said. "You never really told me where in Voldemort's organization he was."

"Voldemort used him to brew potions for him," Dumbledore revealed.

Harry nodded. "Then in order to get his body back, he'd need Snape to brew him some kind of potion to grow him another body."

"Interesting theory, Harry. That would be a complex potion to brew," Lupin said. "Perhaps I should have a few words with people I know."

Dumbledore looked up. "The sooner the better, Remus. We need to know."

"I'm on it," Remus nodded.

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Snuffles wanted me to inform you he is just fine and will see you in a few days. He is doing something for me at the moment."

Harry smiled. "Good. I was starting to worry about him."

"When I saw him last he certainly looked a lot cleaner and neater," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "Something about a dog bath?"

Lupin and Harry both laughed. The third time Sirius had been here, Vernon politely asked Harry to clean him up or something. Harry and Lupin both waylaid him and dropped him into a big tub in the center of the basement and washed him thoroughly, from the tip of his black nose to the tip of his tail. Dudley couldn't resist and got pictures of the whole event. Sirius looked hilarious standing in the bath on all fours, soap and water dripping off his whiskers and the rest of him, wearing a forlorn look on his doggy face. Once he had been dried off, Harry brought out the large electric shears and went to work on the dog's fur, cutting a lot of it off. The end result was that Sirius's dog form now looked a lot neater. Once Sirius got a look at himself in the mirror, he yipped in appreciation. He had changed back to his human form and thanked Harry. Harry simply grinned and raised the clippers once more.

"Now for the rest of you," he said.

Sirius turned to Lupin for help but didn't get any. Once Harry was finished with the man, he had to admit he did look better.

The rest of June went by quietly, lots of daily training to keep Harry busy. The Dursleys were keeping busy as well, Dudley with his exercise program, Petunia with her garden club, and Vernon with work. There was one vacation planned for the summer, and that was a two week jaunt down the coast to Majorca, the usual vacation spot. Remus was invited and he politely declined, saying it was a family outing and he didn't want to be any trouble. Hermione was going this time around, her parents going on a cruise to France and back, a dental convention being held on a cruise ship this year. Harry was looking forward to a little time off from all the training he'd been doing. He'd had a few evenings off here and there and he spent them with the Dursleys or Hermione. Both of them did typical teenager stuff, going to the movies, shopping at the mall, and just hanging out together. Hermione had Harry over at her house for dinner a few times and Harry had her at his aunt and uncle's for dinner a few times. There had been one Sunday the Grangers had hosted the Dursleys at their house and the Dursleys had hosted the Grangers at their house. So far it had been a great summer, no worries, and no problems. Harry was feeling like he was on top of the world.

The first evening in Majorca was a very pleasant one. They had dinner at a restaurant that was done up in a South Seas theme. The food was good and the place was very lively. There was even entertainment going on when they first arrived and was shown to their table. As they watched, a few people in the crowd had gone up to the stage and sang a song or two accompanied by music.

"Karaoke," Dudley explained to Harry and Hermione. "The newest craze."

"Looks like fun," Harry commented.

During the dinner they listened to people as they went up there. There were a few very talented ones and others totally hopeless. But everyone who went up there had a good time. Harry excused himself for a moment and went to look at the book that was on the table next to the stage. He found two Eric Clapton songs he knew and asked if he could borrow the guitar to do them. The man at the soundboard told him no problem. Harry watched for his signal to go up. A moment later he got it.

"Hi, my name is Harry. I'd like to do two Eric Clapton songs for you. This one is called "Running On Faith", he said as he picked up the guitar.

He started playing and the place went quiet. It was obvious to people Harry had talent with the guitar. Harry had gone up into his dorm at night and sat on his bed with a Silencing charm around the bed and practiced playing his guitar for three hours every night. On Saturday and Sunday afternoons he'd go out to the lake and sit on the dock and played. Playing the guitar was his one joy, something he loved to do. Once he finished the first song, he got quite an outstanding ovation.

"Thank you," Harry grinned as people settled back down in their seats. "Thanks a lot. This next one is called "Wonderful Tonight", and it's for my girl."

Hermione blushed as Harry grinned at her. Then he started the song. Some of the people in the place waved their lighters as the song progressed and Hermione nearly cried, she was so moved. When the song ended, Harry got a huge ovation as he walked off the stage and even a louder one when he kissed Hermione. That was the highlight of the evening for both of them.

"Harry, did you ever wonder about the future when you get out of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked him as they walked on the moonlit beach after dinner.

Harry sighed as he thought about the question. "Not really. All I have been thinking about lately is training hard to be the best for when I face Voldemort. So far we have been lucky in stopping his three schemes in his attempt to kill me and regain his power. Sooner or later we will run out of luck and he will somehow regain his power and a new body. Then we will be dealing with a whole new set of problems."

"Do you really think that will happen?" Hermione asked.

"I hate to say yes, Hermione. Can't tell you why I say that, it's just a feeling I'm getting and I hope I'm wrong," Harry said. "That's why I train the way I do. He's got a lot to answer for."

"That would take very powerful magic, Harry. That and a very powerful potion," she said.

Harry turned to face her. "Do you think one exists?"

"I'd have to access the Hogwarts library for that answer," she said.

"If anyone can find the answer it's you," Harry grinned. "As for after graduation, I was thinking of joining the Aurors."

"With your skills, you'd be a natural for it," Hermione said. "I'd sleep better at night knowing you were out there to protect us."

"A lot of Wizarding families would agree with you," Harry grinned as they headed back to the hotel.

They walked to their rooms holding hands together. At the door to Hermione's room they kissed goodnight.

"See you in the morning Harry," Hermione smiled as she went into the room.

Harry smiled and walked to the one he was sharing with Dudley. Vernon and Petunia had one for themselves, and the Grangers paid for a separate room for Hermione. Dudley looked up as Harry walked in.

"Enjoy your walk?" he grinned.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes. Nice night out there."

"Cooler too," Dudley sighed. "Going to be warm the next few days."

"So I heard," Harry nodded. "At least it's not that hot here."

Harry stretched out on his bed and relaxed, doing his evening meditations. Dudley turned back to the TV and continued to watch his program. An hour later Harry decided to go to bed. It had been a long day.

The next two days were taken up by sight seeing tours of the island. Hermione had never been there so she enjoyed the sights as they went. Of course she saw the shopping to be had there.

"I want to do a bit of shopping myself," Petunia said, causing Vernon and Dudley to sit up in a panic.

"That's nice my dear," Vernon said, trying to come up with an excuse to get out of carrying bags.

"I did notice there is a sport fishing boat place by the docks close to the hotel. Perhaps you men could make a day of that," Petunia said, letting Vernon off the hook.

"A lovely idea my dear," Vernon smiled, relieved he wasn't being pulled into a bag carrying duty. "I'll go and arrange the tickets."

It was agreed they would go Thursday morning, the ladies on their shopping trip and the guys out fishing. Vernon went and arranged the tickets later that afternoon.

"This should be fun," Harry said later at dinner when Vernon showed off the tickets to them.

"That's right, you've never been out before," Vernon said. "Not to worry. They supply everything, including food on the boat."

"I got a map of the shopping district," Hermione said. "There's quite a few interesting stores to look into."

Petunia nodded. "Oh yes. Marge knows a few places herself."

Vernon's sister, Harry's other Aunt was arriving the next morning to spend a week with them. She would have her room next to Hermione's.

"Be nice to see her again," Harry commented.

"Glad she's coming," Vernon said. "I haven't seen her in some time."

Harry looked up "I thought you went to see her back in February."

"Mum and I went. Dad had to stay and fix a problem that came up at the last moment," Dudley said.

"Oh. That sucks," Harry said.

Vernon nodded. "Make sure you two set your alarms for six. We need to be there at six thirty. We can get breakfast on the boat."

"Sounds like a plan," Dudley said. "Gonna be a fun day tomorrow."

The rest of the evening went by pleasantly, Harry and Hermione going out on the floor to dance to the house band a few times. Vernon and Petunia would do the slower ones. The walk by the beach going back to the hotel was romantic, Harry and Hermione holding hands together. Something deep inside Harry told him this was right and he felt happy. Somehow he had the feeling he and Hermione would be together for a long time. Stopping at her door, he took her into his arms and kissed her goodnight.

The alarm went off around six the next morning. Dudley reached over and turned it off as Harry was coming in the door from his morning run.

"Perfect timing," Dudley said. "The alarm just went off."

Harry nodded. "Good. I'll jump in the shower quickly and dress."

"I'll put the pot of tea on," Dudley said as he turned the TV on.

Harry came out a few minutes later and Dudley handed him a cup of tea. They got dressed in shorts and t-shirts. Harry turned to his daypack and checked to make sure he had sun block, two hats, an extra t-shirt, a windbreaker, and a towel.

"Need anything, Dudley?" Harry asked.

"No. I took my meds this morning already," Dudley said.

Harry turned to the door when they heard knocking on it. Harry opened it to find Hermione standing there in a lovely sundress.

"Wow," he breathed, "Hermione, you look wonderful!"

She smiled at Harry. "Why thank you, Mr. Potter."

Dudley wolf whistled at her. Harry turned to Dudley and gave him a look.

"I'll go and see if Dad's up yet," Dudley said as he went out the door. Harry closed it behind him and turned to Hermione.

"You look lovely today," he said. "I do hope you have fun."

Hermione stepped forward and they kissed for a few minutes. "Thank you Harry. So sweet of you to say so."

Harry opened the door and they stepped out into the sunshine. They went to his aunt and uncle's room and knocked on the door. Dudley opened the door and let them in. Harry saw Aunt Marge sitting at the table sipping a large iced tea.

"Harry, dear!" Aunt Marge said as she spotted him.

Harry went over to her and they hugged. "You look wonderful, Aunt Marge."

"Thank you dear," Marge smiled.

Harry turned to Hermione and took her hand. "Aunt Marge, this is my girl, Hermione. Hermione, this is my Aunt Marge."

Marge smiled at Hermione. "So nice to meet you. You are joining us today?"

"Oh yes. I stopped at the front desk and picked up a few brochures on some of the shopping here. There's a new place just opened up," Hermione said.

Petunia emerged from the bathroom at that moment. "A new place?"

Vernon shook his head and sighed. "We must be going now to catch the boat. Have fun and be safe."

Harry kissed Hermione goodbye and followed Vernon and Dudley out of the hotel. They went down to the docks and found the boat they were going out on. The day was already heating up.

"Good thing you brought the sun block," Dudley said. "Feels like it's going to be a scorcher."

Harry nodded. "When you need it let me know."

They stood around for a bit until another man and a boy showed up. Vernon introduced himself and the boy introduced himself to Harry and Dudley. Like them, they managed to get out of bag carrying duty when the wife decided to go shopping. The boat's crew was the next to show and then they were off.

The day did get warm, but a cool breeze out on the ocean kept things from getting too hot. As they headed out to the sea, they went down into the galley and had breakfast. Terry sat down with Harry and Dudley as Vernon and his father Bob traded stories about their respective companies.

"You guys are out in Little Whinging?" Terry asked.

Dudley nodded. "Yup. Not a bad place. We're in the Privet Drive development."

"Yeah, I've heard of that place. Is it as nice as I've heard it is?" Terry asked.

"It's comfortable, but I like to be in a place with a bit more elbow room," Harry said. "The houses are a little too close together."

"One of my Mum's biggest complaints," Terry said. "She sells houses."

"That sounds like a fun job," Dudley said.

Terry sighed. "It can be sometimes. Mum's dealt with some real winners."

At that moment one of the crew came down and announced that they were at the first spot. They followed him up on deck and took their spots at the railing.

"Real easy, Harry. Just drop the line into the water and let the weight on the line take it down," Dudley said.

Harry did that and he looked around the open sea. He could see a faint outline of the land behind them. The fresh salt ocean air smelled good and he took in a few lungfulls of it.

"That's good fresh air," he commented.

"Yeah, and it's keeping the heat down some," Dudley said.

"Definitely a plus," the boat hand said as he walked past.

Harry sat back in his seat and relaxed. He briefly wondered what the next school year would bring and then decided to worry about it later. He hoped it would be nothing like the last year. He looked up to see Vernon still talking to the other man and he smiled. Harry was glad that things had worked out between him and his uncle. That first summer had changed their lives and Harry knew that Vernon could have simply chosen to march Harry right out to the street and tell him to get the hell out of town. Instead he'd fought off bandits, saved Dudley's life, and protected the Dursleys. In return they had seen Harry in a new light and once all of them had the opportunity to sit down and talk, things had changed for the better. Harry couldn't have asked for better.

The fishing had been good. All of them pulled in a number of sea bass, salmon (I have no idea what kind of sport fishing is to be had off the coast of England, so bear with me), and Halibut. But the thrill of the day was when Vernon hooked a Blue finned Marlin. That set off the excitement. It took Vernon close to an hour to reel it in and once they got it on board, discovered it was trophy size. It was decided to call it a day right there and head back in. There was a sizable crowd on the docks when they got back in, Hermione, Petunia, and Marge there waiting. Harry realized that someone on the boat had called in about Vernon's catch and the word had spread from there. They watched as the Marlin was hooked up to an industrial strength scale and lifted out of the boat. It was measured once more and declared a record catch. Vernon posed next to it with a big grin on his face as people applauded him. They headed back to the hotel once the arrangements were made to have it taken care of. Naturally Petunia insisted it would go in the basement.

"Not on the living room wall?" Vernon pleaded, much to Harry's amusement.

Petunia crossed her arms. "In the basement, and that's my final word on the matter."

"Yes dear," Vernon sighed as Dudley and Harry laughed.

Harry turned to Hermione. "How was your day out shopping?"

Hermione smiled at Harry. "I found some very adorable things," she said with a smile. "I even got some things for you."

"Cool," Harry grinned. "Can't wait to see them."

"I do hope you'll like them," Hermione said.

Harry put his arms around her. "I'm sure I'll like them."

Having said that, Hermione reached for her bags and showed off what she had gotten. Harry nodded as he saw each item, ranging from postcards to clothing.

"I got you some really nice Hawaiian style shirts," Hermione said, pulling them out of her bag. "I hope they fit."

Harry pulled off his t-shirt and tried on the four silk shirts. They fit him perfectly.

"You should wear the green one to the festival tonight," Hermione said.

"Festival?" Vernon asked.

"Yes. A Hawaiian style luau festival, with dancers and entertainment. The new management certainly put new life into this old resort," Petunia said.

"Then it's money well spent," Vernon said.

Harry nodded. "What time does this thing start?"

Hermione checked the paper in her hand. "Six thirty."

"Good. It's four now, so I'd like to head back to my room and crash for a bit," Harry said.

"Not a bad idea. We meet here at six fifteen," Vernon said.

Harry nodded. "We'll be here."

The alarm went off right at six. Harry stretched as he sat up. Dudley came out of the bathroom at that moment.

"Shower's free," he told Harry.

Harry stood up and headed in. "Thanks Dudley."

They knocked on the door right at six fifteen and Vernon opened the door. "Right. There you are. Hermione just walked in before you, so we are ready to go."

Hermione stepped out in a bright flowery dress and Harry smiled. He kissed her on the cheek and took her hand. They headed down to the festival, ready to have a good time. It was everything the resort said it would be and more. There was lots of food, dancing, entertainment, and music. Harry and Hermione danced together a few times. So did Petunia and Vernon. Harry danced with Aunt Marge twice, and so did Dudley. It was a nice evening that would be well remembered.

The flight home was a quiet one. Harry didn't want to leave, he liked it there so much. He knew there was always next year and he was already looking forward to next summer. Something deep inside of him was making him feel uneasy and he didn't know what it was. He decided to meditate on it when he got home and hope he'd get some kind of answer. He looked at Hermione and she was reading like always. There was no title on the book and it looked fairly old. Harry shook his head and sighed. Typical of Hermione to be reading a book. There were times that Harry was glad she was so knowledgeable about things and times when it irritated him to no end. He knew he'd have to learn to put up with that from her. He wondered if she was destined to be a professor at Hogwarts someday and the thought made him smile. Professor Granger. It had a nice ring to it.

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked Harry, bringing him out of his thoughts, gently nudging him with her elbow.

"I was thinking that there might be a possibility of you becoming a professor at school someday," Harry said.

Hermione blushed. "That's a nice thought, Harry. Professor Granger. Kinda has a nice sound to it."

"That it does," Harry laughed. "You'd be good at it."

"I could teach most anything," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "That you could. You are strong in a few subjects."

They couldn't talk freely so the conversation was put on hold for a time until they could talk freely about what Hermione wanted to teach at Hogwarts. He smiled as the image of her teaching a class came to mind. No doubt she'd make a great professor.

Number Four Privet drive was quiet when they pulled into the driveway later that evening. Nothing seemed amiss or out of place.

"Leave the luggage. We'll get it in the morning," Vernon said as he got out of the car. "I'm too damn tired right now. That was the longest traffic jam ever to deal with."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'll run up to Mrs. Figg's place in the morning for the mail and keys when I get up."

"Have a bit of a lie in. Both of you deserve it," Petunia said as they walked into the house.

Harry sank gratefully into a familiar bed and sighed. Going on vacation was fun, but exhausting. He was glad to be back. He closed his eyes and memories of the trip came back to him, especially the memories of Hermione. He dreamed of them together that night, dancing under the full moon. He woke up with a smile on his face, feeling good.

"That was a nice dream to wake up to," he said to himself as he got out of bed.

He looked at the clock and noted the time as nine thirty. The house was still quiet and Harry wondered if the Dursleys were still in bed. He went into the shower and then headed downstairs to the kitchen. He set a pot of tea on and sat at the kitchen table for a few minutes while waiting for the tea to finish brewing. He poured himself a cup and then sipped it as his thoughts wandered back over the events of the last two weeks. It had been so nice to let go of everything for the two weeks and not worry about anything. Harry stood up and stretched, checking to make sure he had turned off the pot before leaving the house. He went down the street to old Mrs. Figg's house. Mrs. Figg was a rather strange lady who kept to herself, never bothering anybody but always ready to lend anyone something when the need arose. It was common knowledge she liked cats, having quite a few of them in her house. Harry walked through her gate into her front yard and up to her door. She opened the door before Harry had a chance to knock.

"Oh there you are dear," she said with a smile. "Fritz was acting rather strange and I had the impression he knew that you were home."

Harry nodded. "He's a very smart cat."

"I have everything here, dear. Here are the house keys, and all of the mail is in the paper bag. There wasn't any newspapers," she said.

"Uncle Vernon gets the paper downtown on the way to his office in the mornings," Harry said.

"Ah, didn't know that," she said. "Off you go now."

Harry left her house with the bag and headed back to the Dursleys.

Arabella Figg watched Harry go up the street before turning back to her kitchen and her visitor in it.

"He's away, Remus. He should be back there any moment," she reported to Remus Lupin as she walked in.

The man nodded as he sipped his tea. "Wonderful tea as always, Arabella. Tino made contact with me last night, informing me that nothing unusual happened on their vacation. Albus of course was relieved by the news."

Arabella sighed as she sat down at the table. "Good. That boy needs to be protected until he comes of age and his skills are no match for anyone."

"That is why I am working with him on his wandless magic skills," Remus said.

Arabella leaned forward. "How is that coming along?"

"Slowly but surely. Harry is a long way from being a Master at it but he is progressing. His girl Hermione has uncovered lots of information on the subject and that's helped tremendously. We resume training tomorrow," Lupin said.

"Good. He will need all the support he can get from his friends and his family. There are dark times coming, Remus. I can feel it in these old bones of mine," Arabella said earnestly.

"I hope you are wrong, Arabella. I pray that you are. I will mention your feelings to Albus. I know he pays attention to your feelings and intuitions better than he does to Sybil's visions," Lupin said.

"Albus shouldn't ignore her completely, Remus. She yet may yet have a vision," Arabella said.

Remus nodded. "She really doesn't have the gift even though she comes from a line that has passed it down from one generation to the next."

"Even you must realize that it is possible for it to skip a generation and she knows this, pretending to actually have it when she doesn't," Arabella said.

"Well apparently Albus seems to think she is valuable," Remus said, setting down the empty teacup.

"That remains to be seen," Arabella said, nodding.

Remus stood up and stretched. "Thank you dear lady for the tea. Quite tasty as usual. Time to head over to Harry's."

Arabella stood and took Lupin's hands into hers. "You are sweet to an old lady."

"You? Old? I think not," Remus protested as he kissed her on the cheek.

Arabella sighed as she smiled. "Truly you are a gentleman, Sir Lupin."

Remus laughed as he went out the door.

Remus Lupin walked up the street, noting the heat was already starting in. He went up the driveway and knocked on the door. Dudley opened the door and let him in.

"Hi. Just in time to watch Dad open the crates from Majorca," Dudley said.

Remus looked puzzled. "Crates? Does he know what's inside?"

"Sure. Come on, we're down in the basement. Professor Dumbledore and Sirius is here too," Dudley informed Remus.

Harry looked up as Remus descended the stairs behind Dudley as he stacked the last box of canned fish in the corner.

"Hi professor!" Harry grinned. "Just in time for the unveiling."

Vernon pulled the last screw out of the wood and set his drill on the table. He picked up a screwdriver and used it to separate the lid of the crate from the rest of the box. Remus blinked as the stuffed Blue Finned Marlin came into view.

"Wow! A trophy size Marlin!" Sirius exclaimed. "You got it Vernon?"

Vernon grinned. "Yes. Took me an hour to reel it in. You know about sport fishing?"

"Done it a few times back in my younger days," Sirius said. "Going to mount it in the living room?"

"No he will not!" thundered Petunia from upstairs.

All of the guys in the basement sweat dropped.

"Not a good idea," Sirius said quickly.

Harry had to laugh at Sirius's expression on his face. Remus and Dumbledore nodded.

"Best to not upset the wife," Dumbledore said to Vernon.

Vernon nodded. "Definitely agree."

"Down here?" Remus asked.

"Yes. That wall there," Vernon pointed to the wall by the washer and dryer. "It's nice and spacious down here and I thought I'd turn it into a kind of playroom with a pool table off to the side and a few other things."

Sirius got a dreamy look in his eyes. "That reminds me of this little bar I used to hang in. The lady there behind the bar was something."

"The one who could drink and outwrestle any man?" Remus asked.

Sirius smiled wider. "Yup. Rosie was a real firecracker."

"Tell me more!" Harry said, leaning forward.

"When you're older, kid. Only mature men need to know," Sirius said.

Harry grumbled. "Oh man!"

Vernon grinned. "You don't have that long to go. Don't be in a real hurry to grow up."

Dumbledore nodded. "I agree. Try to enjoy what youth you have left. There's plenty of time to be an adult."

Harry recognized the truth in Dumbledore's words. "I think it's a little late for that, sir."

"Give it a try anyway, Harry. Try not to worry so much about the future," Sirius said. "When the time comes, you'll be fine. I believe in you kid."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Sirius."

Sirius stood up and walked over to the crate. "Now let's get this monster up on the wall."

Half an hour later the men stood back to admire the Marlin on the wall. Vernon nodded proudly.

"Looks straight and even to me," Remus said.

"Wonder what happened to the one I got?" Sirius asked. "Hope it's still in my old room at the Black house."

Remus turned to Sirius. "I can go and take a look if you like."

Sirius grinned. "Thanks Moony. I'd appreciate it."

"We have an hour if you want to throw a few spells around Remus," Harry said.

"Okay. Just a simple exercise, nothing heavy today then," Remus said.

Vernon took a seat after bringing down a few beers for Dumbledore and Sirius. They watched Harry work on a few simple spells he already knew from previous years. Harry actually carried them off perfectly.

"Much better, Harry. Tomorrow we'll work on two more," Remus said.

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Professor. It's like Hermione said, it's a matter of picturing in my mind what the spell is and what the end result I want is and then it actually happens."

"Well done Harry," Dumbledore said. "That's exactly right. Miss Granger got it right when she told you that."

Sirius laughed from his place on the workbench. "Told you that lass is a bright one, I did. She's going to be something to be reckoned with."

"Hermione thinks she might be a professor at Hogwarts someday," Harry said.

Remus smiled. "She'd make a great one if she is inclined to go in that direction."

"Perhaps I shall ask McGonagall to take her under her wing so to speak. Miss Granger does indeed have a bright intelligent mind," Dumbledore said. "And speaking of the lady, I must get back to Hogwarts. I have to sit down with her and discuss the coming year."

"Thanks for coming, Professor. Nice to see you," Harry said.

Dumbledore stood up. "I was glad to be here. Thank you for the drink, Mr. Dursley."

"Call me Vernon," Vernon smiled as he shook Dumbledore's hand.

Dumbledore beamed and disappeared with a quiet pop. The others left soon after and Harry went upstairs to relax. It had been a good day.

Up north of England, in a little village called Little Hangleton, stands an old, decrepit manor that was once a fine house. The residents of the town were more than willing to sit and tell the visitor to the town all about that house that people knew it as the Riddle House. As the story goes, the events of some fifty years before are still fresh in the minds of those who remember what happened and the events following the mystery. There are those who swear the house is haunted by the spirits of the Riddle family, the three that were found dead inside their house one fine morning by the maid that worked for the family. The first sign that anything was amiss was the terrified screaming of the woman as she ran down the hill. Once the local constabulary managed to calm her down, she told them she had found them dead in the drawing room, still in their dinner finery.

"Eyes wide open!" she had said. "Cold as ice!"

Naturally the police force set off at once to the house with a crowd following. Nobody felt any sorrow for the Riddles, they had been quite unpopular due to their snobbish ways and for putting on airs in public. The elderly couple was difficult to get along with and their son Tom was even worse. Even more shocking was the news of Frank Bryce being charged with their deaths. In the Hanged Man, the villagers gathered to speculate on the incident and on Frank, many of them commenting that the war had twisted Frank. Even as the people gossiped, Frank sat down in the police station and stuck steadfast to his claim of innocence. Things got even stranger when the doctor's report came back on the Riddle bodies. According to the report, the Riddles hadn't been shot, stabbed, poisoned, or strangled. In fact they were quite healthy. The only conclusion they could come up with was that their hearts just simply stopped. It was as if they had been frightened to death. Because there was no evidence to support their suspicion that Frank was responsible for their deaths, the police let him go. Frank went straight back to Riddle manor and remained there to this very day, continuing to care for the grounds.

Frank was now in his late seventies, and slowing down considerably. The local kids still continued to harass him as they had ever since the incident fifty years before. Frank was now feeling his age and his leg pained him greatly. It was this fact that caused him to wake one night in August. As he stood in his kitchen, he glanced up at the house and was surprised to see a light coming from the Manor. The way it acted gave him the idea that someone had finally set fire to the old house. There was no way for Frank to call for help for two reasons. One was that he had no telephone and the second was that he did not trust the police anymore because of what they put him through, even though the chief had come out to the manor many times to apologize to Frank. He grumbled as he took up his walking stick and set off to the manor at once. He wondered who it would be this time. Last week it had been a teenaged couple necking in the master bedroom.

"People got no respect these days," he wheezed as he walked up the incline to the house, pausing for a moment to catch his breath.

He walked up to the back door and used his key to unlock the door and enter. He stood in the kitchen for a moment to catch his breath once more and listened carefully. There was no sound. Nothing to indicate something was amiss. Frank walked quietly into the dining room and quietly moved around the ground floor. Still nothing. He paused for a moment at the grand staircase and then started up. Frank didn't see the huge snake curled up in the corner watching him slowly climb the stairs. He paused at the half point to listen once more and still heard nothing. He finally reached the first floor landing (in England, the first floor of a building is considered the ground floor, what would be the second floor to us would be called the first floor) and paused once more. He turned to the left and didn't see or hear anything. Then he turned to the right and saw a light glowing through the doorway of an open room. Now he had his first clue where the intruders were.

Frank moved quietly up to the doorway, ears straining to hear anything. All he could hear was the low murmurings of voices. He paused at the doorway and carefully peeked in. As he suspected, there was a fire, but it was burning inside the room's fireplace, a grate setting in front of it to keep it at bay. He observed a strange looking man next to a high backed chair. He was short and balding, and appeared to be wearing rags. He held a strange looking bottle in his hands.

"There is a little more in the bottle my Lord," the timid voice came from the short man by the chair.

"Later, Wormtail. Now move me closer to the fire," the cold voice spoke, chilling Frank to the bone.

He knew evil when he heard it, remembering the voices he'd heard from the war that swept through the world fifty years before, voices so cold and deadly.

Frank watched the short man struggle with the heavy chair as he turned it to the fire.

"Where is Nagini?" the voice asked.

"I don't know, Master. Perhaps she is off exploring the house," the timid man spoke once more.

The voice in the chair sighed. "Milk her when she gets back here. Then we shall retire for the night."

"How long must we stay here?" the timid voice whined.

"A week, maybe longer. This place will be enough for our immediate needs. The plan is not yet quite ready and the time is not yet right. We must wait until the Quidditch World Cup is over before we proceed," the voice from the chair said.

The timid man beside the chair shifted uncomfortably as the voice sighed.

"Must I remind you, fool, as to why? There shall be thousands of Wizards pouring into England for the event. The meddlers from the Ministry of Magic shall be everywhere, poking their noses into everyone's business, and trying to keep the Muggles from noticing anything," the voice said.

Frank was puzzled. What the hell was wizards? Ministry of Magic? Quidditch?

"Perhaps we could pull this off without Harry Potter?" Wormtail squeaked.

The voice in the chair sounded amused. "Without Harry Potter? I see…"

Frank suddenly realized this Harry Potter could be in a world of danger from these men.

"The boy means noting to me, Master!" Wormtail cried. "It would be so difficult to get him, he is so well protected by Dumbledore!"

"Do not say that name to me," the voice hissed.

"I could go and get another Wizard for you," Wormtail started babbling. "I could be back in a day or two with one."

The voice sighed. "You say that because you tire of nursing me?"

"No Master!" Wormtail cried, falling to his knees. "I am devoted to you!"

"Do not lie to me," the voice got hard and angry.

"I would never lie to you Master!" Wormtail cried.

Frank felt revulsion at the short man's whining and sucking up to the voice.

"I have my reasons for wanting to use the boy, Wormtail. I can wait for a little time. I am not yet strong enough," the voice said. "I do not wish to explain it all over again, you simpleton."

Frank could see Wormtail quivering on his knees.

"As for the protection around the boy, they cannot watch him 24 hours a day. The plan shall work, no matter what. If I have to explain it once more, you shall feel the full wrath of Lord Voldemort," the voice said.

"Lord Voldemort? What the hell kind of name is that?" Frank thought to himself.

"But I am faithful to you. I found you. I brought to you Bertha Jorkins. I've worked hard to nurse you back to health," Wormtail sputtered.

"That you have," Voldemort conceded. "So I shall reward you by having you perform a very important task for me when the time comes, Wormtail. The information she gave me before I ended her worthless life was very valuable. It allowed me to come up with the plan."

Frank suddenly realized this Voldemort was truly an evil man. He knew now what he had to do. As he turned to sneak back out, he saw the giant snake slithering past him. He froze, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He watched the huge snake go into the room. He heard it hissing loudly, and then the voice in the chair responded. Frank fell the chilling cold grasp his heart as he realized this man could talk to snakes.

"Nagini has kindly informed me there is a Muggle standing in the hall listening to us, Wormtail. Do invite him in," the voice ordered.

Before Frank could get away, Wormtail was right there with his wand pointed at the man's face. Frank calmly walked into the room even though he was scared.

"You heard everything, Muggle?" the voice asked.

"What you call me?" Frank loudly demanded.

The voice seemed amused by Frank's show of bravery. "I called you a Muggle, a person that is not a Wizard."

"I heard enough to interest the police, I have!" Frank snapped. "My wife knows I am here, and if I don't return to her, she'll be calling them!"

The voice chuckled. "Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle. You have no wife. Nobody knows you are here."

Frank laughed outright. "Lord Voldemort is it? Let me tell you something. I don't think much of your manners, _My Lord_. If you had any balls, you'd turn and face me like a man that you are supposed to be, you worthless coward!"

"Ah, but I am not a man, Muggle. I am much more than just a man. Wormtail, turn me around so that our guest can see me," Voldemort said.

Wormtail seemed to collapse into himself and whimpered.

"You heard me, Wormtail. Do it!" the voice demanded.

Frank watched as the short man went to the chair and slowly turned it around. The snake curled up on the hearth rug gained his attention as it moved slightly. Then the chair was facing Frank and he looked up to see what he thought was a man. The horror sitting in the chair made him gasp in shock as he let go of his walking stick. Then he screamed in horror as the thing in the chair raised a wand. He never heard the words that took his life as a brilliant green flash lit up the room as something slammed into his chest. Frank Bryce was dead before he hit the floor.

Two hundred miles away, Harry sat up in bed as his scar burst into white hot pain.

Next Episode: Dream's Aftermath, Invitation to the World Quidditch Cup, and the Death Eater's Attack.


	20. Return Of The Death Eaters

Ninja Wizard 20

By David

Author's Notes: All HP characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Rowling. The symbols indicate Japanese being spoken.

Ninja Wizard 20

"Return of the Death Eaters"

Two hundred miles away, Harry Potter sat up in bed, his scar bursting in white-hot pain. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath and his mind whirled as he tried to grasp the meaning of his very strange dream. What the hell did it mean? He looked at the clock next to his bed and noted the time as being nearly four in the morning. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He went down into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea and sat there at the kitchen table, pondering the events in his dream. He stood up and slowly wandered the ground floor of the house, eventually ending up in Vernon's office. He sat down in the nice leather executive chair and leaned back for a moment, as if he was contemplating something. Then he reached forward and turned on the computer, his mind apparently made up. He would write this out and send it off to six people he knew he could trust. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape (he wasn't so sure about Snape but knowing he was a former Death Eater, he needed to know so he could contact a few of the Death Eaters in hiding), Lupin, Sirius, and the Weasleys, because Arthur was in the Ministry. He wrote out the entire chain of events as he saw them happen in his dreams, and then ran seven copies through the printer. He was glad it was a quiet one. Going back upstairs, he sealed each copy into a piece of parchment and labeled them accordingly after writing a personal note on each one to the recipient. Hedwig was wide awake, knowing something had happened. Harry handed her the letters, telling her what order to deliver them in. She rubbed her head against Harry's cheek and then flew off.

The Burrow. Arthur Weasley rolled over in bed as Hedwig landed on top of him. He watched through bleary eyes as Hedwig dropped the letter to him on the bedcovers and flew right back out the window. He lit the candle next to him and noted the writing on the envelope as being Harry's. Frowning, he opened it and started to read. By the time he finished reading, he was in a complete state of shock. He couldn't believe this! Molly by now had woken up and took the letter from Arthur and read it. She slowly put it down and turned to Arthur. Both of them stared at each other for a moment and then they got out of bed, reaching for robes as they rushed down to the fireplace.

Lupin House. Remus blinked as Hedwig dropped his letter on his face. He took hold of it and watched her fly out the window, faster than a speeding bullet. He saw Harry's writing on the front of it and tore it open. As he read the letter, he felt the icy cold fear wrap it's fingers around his heart and squeeze tight.

Sirius Black. He was sleeping in a comfortable bed for the first time in weeks in an out of the way hotel in Hogsmeade. He felt something poke him in the stomach and woke up to find Hedwig standing on his chest. Her eyes glowed in the dark, and he could see the urgency in her eyes. She dropped his letter on his chest and then went barreling out the window towards Hogwarts. He sat up wondering what in hell was going on. He picked up the letter and noted Harry's writing on the envelope. He snapped to and quickly opened the letter, reading what Harry had typed out on the computer nearly a half hour ago. He gasped in horror as the implications of what he read sank into his weary brain. He sprang out of bed and pulled shirt and shorts on.

"Oh God, this can't be happening," he thought to himself.

Severus Snape. He stood over his cauldron, gently stirring the potion he was in the process of creating when Hedwig sailed into the room through an open window. He glared at the owl as if the angry look would fry her where she stood on his workbench. To his surprise, Hedwig returned the look with just as much intensity as the one he was giving her. He picked up the letter Hedwig had dropped on the table as she zipped out the window again. Snape looked at the envelope and recognized Harry's writing.

"What the hell does that brat want now?" he huffed. "Might be good for a few laughs, so I'll read it anyway."

He sat down in a chair next to the fireplace and drew a glass of brandy. He opened it up and started to read while sipping the brandy. Halfway through the letter he suddenly realized this was no joke.

"Oh Merlin, if that simpering fool Pettigrew gets a hold of Death Eaters, we're in seriously big trouble!" he said aloud.

He finished the letter as he spoke and then finished the glass in one gulp. He calmed himself, and then leaped out of his chair and started running for Dumbledore's office.

McGonagall's Bedroom. Minerva McGonagall sat up and looked at Hedwig in surprise. She noted the letter in Hedwig's talons and held out her hand for it. Hedwig dropped it into her hand and then shot out the window to her final destination. She opened the letter and read it, recognizing Harry's writing. Her heart nearly stopped as she read with growing horror the dream Harry described. She immediately jumped out of bed and grabbed the closest robe and threw it on as she dashed out her door. There was no time to lose.

Dumbledore's Office. The old wizard sighed as he picked up the next sheet of parchment and read it. This event that was about to be unleashed on the school was taking a lot more planning than he realized. He raised his head as Hedwig flew in his window and landed on his desk.

"Hello there Hedwig," Dumbledore gently scratched her head. "How is Harry?"

He noticed the letter addressed to him as she dropped it on his desk.

"How nice, a letter from Harry," he said as he reached for it and began to read.

Nothing ever scared Albus Dumbledore, not even when he was squaring off with the evil wizard Grindelwald. This letter did. Albus Dumbledore slowly went pale as the door to his office suddenly crashed open. The fireplace in his office flared up and the Weasleys with Remus Lupin behind them raced into his office. A big black dog suddenly appeared between Snape and McGonagall, morphing back into Sirius Black. Every one of them held letters from Harry in their hands. Albus Dumbledore looked up at them and said the only thing that came to his mind.

"Oh shit," he said.

Harry sat at the kitchen table as the sun slowly came up, his mind all jumbled up with the events that he had witnessed in his dream. Suddenly he moved lightening fast, his Katana coming up and stopping bare inches from Tino's throat.

"Easy Harry, just me," Tino said.

Harry stepped down and sighed. Forgive me brother. I have had a rough night.

It's alright, Harry. Do you want to tell me about it? Tino asked.

Harry nodded and started a pot of tea. After pouring Tino a cup, he took one for himself and sat down. He put his thoughts into order and then told Tino everything. Tino frowned as Harry related his dream to him.

This is very serious, Harry. Have you told anyone yet? Tino asked.

Yes. I have sent letters to Remus, Sirius, the Weasleys, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. All of them needed to know, especially Snape, since he used to be a Death Eater. I am sure they will come calling sometime today, Harry told him.

Tino nodded. We must step up the training. If he does get a body, then there will be a whole new can of worms to deal with as you have said once before, Tino said. Perhaps I should go up to this place and look around.

Please be careful. I do not want to lose you, Harry said.

I will. I promise you I will not try to engage him. I will only look to see what I can find, Tino reassured Harry. For now I want you to stay very close to this house. The wards here will protect you.

I give you my word I will stay here, Harry nodded.

Tino rose from the kitchen table and went out the door. Harry sighed and turned back to his now cold tea, wondering what would happen next.

Albus Dumbledore rose from behind his desk as Snape and Sirius began to square off but Remus beat him to it by stepping in between them.

"Please. Not now. Harry has informed us of his dream and we need to sit down and discuss this," Remus entreated.

Snape slowly nodded after a moment. "Very well. I will cooperate, Lupin."

Sirius nodded as Snape walked to the other side of the room and sat down in a chair as Sirius took one by the fireplace. The others sat down in chairs as Dumbledore conjured up some tea. He sat back down behind his desk and picked up the letter.

"I would assume that Harry worded his letter to all of you the same way he worded mine. I am unfamiliar with this style of writing though," Dumbledore said.

"Harry must have run it off his uncle's computer," Lupin said, solving the first puzzle as he reexamined his copy.

"Computer?" Snape asked. "What in hell is that?"

Lupin sighed. "It would take me a bit of time to tell you what it is. This situation takes priority, so the next we meet I'll tell you about it. The only two reasons Harry sent you a copy Severus, is because he knows you used to be a Death Eater, and the second reason is that you are currently England's number one potions master."

"What would this have to do with me being a potions master?" Snape asked.

"Think about it. If you were looking to build a new body for yourself, would you need a very powerful potion to do it?" Lupin asked.

Sirius immediately saw where this was going. "I can go walkabout and talk to some people I know as soon as Severus finds the potion and gives me a list of the ingredients. You can bet some of the ingredients will be very exotic and or illegal."

Snape nodded. "Yes, I see your point. I will get to work immediately. I shall inform you if I am contacted."

"Albus, if I were in a position to do any harm to Harry, I would use the upcoming competition as a cover to do so," Arthur said. "I would choose any one of the three tasks to whisk Harry away."

"Do you know what these tasks are to be?" Dumbledore asked.

Arthur shook his head. "No I don't. Secrecy is tight around this thing. They told me what it is I needed to know because I am supposed to be an observer at this thing."

"Can you try and find out just what they are?" Dumbledore asked.

Arthur sighed. "I can try. I'll make it a point to get around the Ministry and talk to different people about the event and see how they react."

"Albus, I'm frightened. Is there any way we can stop this event?" Molly cried.

Arthur turned to his wife and smiled, taking her hand into his. "Everything will be just fine, love. We must believe and have faith that nothing will happen to Harry. In fact, it might be a good idea to put observers onto Harry as he watches the event as it happens. He is a bit young to participate."

The tension in the office was thick as people sat there. McGonagall was the next to speak after she set down her cup of tea.

"Albus, I can contact the old members of the Order and ask them to come to Hogwarts as spectators to the events, and establish a volunteer security patrol around the castle," McGonagall said.

Dumbledore nodded. "An excellent idea Minerva. Please make it so."

McGonagall then turned to Snape. "Do you think he would need a transfiguration spell to along with the potion?"

"That is a distinct possibility," Snape admitted. "I won't know until I have completed my search for the potion he would need."

Dumbledore looked around the room. "We have made some progress here. Now we must make sure our efforts are not in vain. Good luck to all of you."

At that, everyone left the office.

Tino slowly made his way onto the Riddle property later that afternoon once he got to Little Hangleton. His senses were open and alert, ready to react at the first sign of danger. He stayed deep in the shadows, moving very slowly towards the house. He finally reached the back door and discovered it to be unlocked. He wasn't surprised.

"From the looks of the house, it's been unkempt for at least thirty years or more," he said to himself. "But the grounds are immaculate. That's a clue that somebody lives here if any."

He slipped in the door and made sure not to disturb any more of the dust and dirt than he had to. He drew Wakizaki in his right hand and palmed two shiriken in his left hand as he started his search of the house. He went through the ground floor rooms first, noting that nothing had been disturbed. As he started to climb the stairs, he became aware of a sick sweet smell in the air. The smell of death. He turned left at the top of the stairs just like Frank Bryce had in the final hour of his death had. He quickly searched those rooms and then came back to the top of the stairs and went past them, staying close to the wall. The smell of death got stronger as he moved forward and he knew he was on to something. He came to the doorway of the room where Frank Bryce had met his end and carefully peeked in. He saw the body of the man that was once Frank Bryce and moved forward. He checked the body and noted he had been dead for more than twelve hours. Harry's dream had been accurate. He noted the half full bottle of something, examined the ashes in the fireplace, and searched the room for any kind of evidence. He found nothing. Tino cursed silently and quickly left the room. Getting out of the house was easy, he simply went out the same way he came in. He discovered quite by accident an impression left in the grass by something very big. He followed it carefully down to Frank Bryce's house and entered. He searched it carefully and found noting to indicate who had been in the main house. Tino left Frank's house and slipped back into the brush. He needed to see Dumbledore immediately.

Remus Lupin arrived at the Dursleys like he normally did in the early afternoon for Harry's training. Harry let him in and followed him down to the basement. They sat down and didn't say anything for the first couple of minutes.

"Harry," Remus finally said, "Your letters were received by all of us and what you saw definitely was a very scary thing."

Harry nodded. "I've been thinking about that and the first thing that came to my mind was that when Voldemort gave me his scar, he transferred a part of him into me. We now have some kind of connection to each other through this scar. I can see and feel what he does and says."

Remus leaned back and rubbed his face, thinking about what Harry just said. "That's a very good theory, Harry. It's worth mentioning to Professor Dumbledore."

"I could provide information through that link before he discovers it and tries to manipulate it," Harry said.

"You would be running a serious risk doing that," Remus said.

Harry nodded. "I know. I've listed all the pros and cons of it," he said, handing Remus a sheet of paper.

"You really thought about this," Remus said, reading the two columns.

"That I did," Harry said. "I've trained to fight off psychic attacks from dark ninjas, but Voldemort's power is something entirely different."

"There is something called Occulemcy that you can learn to protect your mind from Voldemort if and when he discovers the link between you," Remus said.

"Something new for Hermione to research," Harry grinned. "Mention something to her and she's all over it."

Remus had to laugh at that. "That's the truth. But you have to admit she does come up with the right answers at the right moment."

Harry nodded as he sipped his lemonade. "Don't know what I'd do without her."

Remus smiled at the comment. "She is a beautiful girl."

Harry smiled as his eyes took on a far away look and Remus knew he was thinking of her right then.

"Hang on tight to all of the good memories you can, Harry. They will get you through the dark times ahead," Remus said.

Harry sighed and nodded. "One of my biggest fears right now is Voldemort ripping past the wards to get to my relatives."

"I can ask the Ministry for extra security around them if you want," Remus said.

"The wards around the house will be doubled, Remus. I will see to that," Dumbledore said as he came down the stairs.

Harry looked up at the old man. "I would appreciate that, sir."

"Consider it done. Your relatives will be protected. I will think of other ways to protect them," Dumbledore said.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

Albus Dumbledore sat down next to Harry and sighed. "We wait. Professor Snape is currently researching the potion that would be needed to revive Voldemort. Once he finds out what it is, he will inform certain people of the ingredients needed and then Professor McGonagall can start her own search for the spell needed for the transformation. Once we know what they are, we will be able to watch certain people and they will give us the clues or information needed to stop Voldemort."

"Then we'll be in a better position to act," Remus said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, then we will be able to act."

Deep inside he knew that wasn't quite true. The debate raged deep inside of him as he thought about telling Harry what he knew. He decided to hold off a bit longer in telling Harry and in doing so, he quieted the voices inside his soul. He would tell Harry when he was a bit stronger and not before. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

Tino approached the castle Hogwarts in the early evening. He moved silently through the bushes and the trees to a place where he knew a door was hidden. He reached out and placed his palm against a dark colored brick. The magic that protected Hogwarts immediately recognized Tino and the door popped into existence and Tino got into the castle. Looking behind him he saw the wall reappear where the door had been. He made a note to thank the Professor Dumbledore when he saw him in allowing him access to the castle. Moving on, he found the spiral stairs to the headmaster's office and rode it to the top. These stairs took him to the back of the office and not the front, like the ones hidden by the gargoyle. He slipped quietly through that door at the top and into the dark shadows of Dumbledore's office. There was another man in the office with Dumbledore, and he recognized the man as Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

"Surely the boy is mistaken, Albus!" Fudge protested. "He couldn't have seen You-Know-Who! The man is dead, killed by his own curse!"

The voice of Albus Dumbledore was heard next. "I believe Harry."

That simple statement made Tino smile. Harry would be pleased to know people believed him. Tino knew he would stand behind Harry no matter what happened. Harry and Tino were brothers, bound by the Neko Ninja Oath.

"You would," Fudge snorted. "Perhaps he is touched in the head by that scar of his. Perhaps I shall talk to the healers at St. Mungo's to get that thing removed."

"You will do nothing of the sort," Dumbledore said. "Harry will be left alone."

There was a sound of a chair being moved. "I am the Minister of Magic! How dare you talk to me that way! I have power over you, Dumbledore!" Fudge ranted.

Tino immediately prepared a dart coated with sleeping potion on it and poked it into the tube and raised it to his mouth.

Dumbledore's calm voice replied. "You know as well as I do that Voldemort could come back to power at any time he chooses. If you choose to ignore Harry's vision, that is your business. It will also be your downfall. Do not bring down the Wizarding World with you in your blindness."

"I order you to remain silent about… him," Fudge growled.

"I cannot. If the people in the Wizarding World are not told about him, they will pay for your silence with their lives. I cannot allow that," Dumbledore said quietly.

"I will forget this conversation ever took place, Albus. But make no mistake, one word to the community and I will do what I can to get you out of Hogwarts!" Fudge snapped and then stormed out.

Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and sighed. Tino came out of hiding and brought Dumbledore a steaming cup of calming tea. Tino sat in the chair across from Dumbledore and watched as the old man picked up the cup and relaxed, meditating while sipping the tea. Once he was finished with it he put the cup down on the desk.

"Thank you Tino, just what I needed. Now then, what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have been up to Little Hangleton where the Riddle house once stood. I went inside and investigated everything that Harry told me. There is no question that what Harry saw was the truth. I found the man named Frank Bryce lying dead in the room where Voldemort was. I found a bottle with an unidentified liquid inside it. The body was cold, I estimate death at roughly eleven o' clock last night. I found a disturbance in the long grass, a very large snake. I searched the house that belonged to the man and nothing was disturbed in there. The ashes in the fireplace in that particular room were fresh. The question now is where have they gone?" Tino said.

Dumbledore pulled on his beard for a moment. "Hopefully Harry can provide a clue. Until then, we must be ever alert."

Tino nodded and then stood up. He walked around the desk and went down to his knees. Placing his Ninja-to on the floor before him, he bowed deeply.

"I have sworn an Oath to my masters to protect the Neko Ninja Clan. I have sworn and Oath to Harry to protect him from the danger that threatens him. Now I swear an Oath to you, of my own free will, to do everything I can to protect Hogwarts and all those who reside in her. Please accept me into your service," Tino said.

Dumbledore nodded, knowing full well from his many conversations with Tino that the Ninja took their Oaths seriously.

"Tino my friend, I accept your offer of assistance. If and when the time comes to restart the Order of the Phoenix, you shall have a place in it," Dumbledore said, placing his hand on Tino's shoulder.

Tino sat up. "Thank you, Master Dumbledore. Now please tell me about this Order."

Dumbledore motioned Tino to resume his seat. "Speak of this to no one until the time is right," Dumbledore began.

Tino nodded as Dumbledore began to tell him of the order.

Anjiro, Japan.

Master Koshou put down the letter he had just received from Tino and sipped his tea as he thought. He was clearly disturbed by the events that had transpired.

"This Dark Lord must be stopped," he thought. "Perhaps it is time I went to England to offer the Clan's assistance in this matter."

He picked up the letter and read it once more and then decided the issue. He rose and went into the main room where the Clan Elders were waiting. They bowed as he sat in his place.

I have decided to take twenty good men with me to England and offer our help in this battle that Harry is involved in. If you remember, this is the Dark Wizard who murdered his parents, Lily and James Potter, Koshou said. If this Dark Wizard has an army on his side, then we must do what we can to thin out his ranks of these Death Eaters as they call themselves.

How can we fight their Dark Magic? one of the Elders asked.

Koshou smiled. They are human, like us. They need sleep and food. That will be the time to strike, when they are least expecting anybody to attack them.

The Elders nodded. Master, you speak wisely. They may be trained in their Dark Magic, but they are not us.

Please assemble twenty of our best and inform them to meet me here this evening. Our mission now is critical. Time is of the essence. If this Dark Lord were to take a new body, then things will change and we will have to change tactics to fight this menace. I shall send a letter to Tino and inform him of plans, Koshou said.

The Elders nodded and bowed, silently withdrawing from the main room of Master Koshou's house. The old man was alone once more. He sighed and shifted his position. Deep inside of himself he had the feeling it would all come down to being between Harry and this Dark Lord. If that was the situation, then he would have to take Harry under his wing and give him private instruction in the Clan's most secret forms, ones he had kept to himself, waiting for the right man to pass them to, much like his own master had done years prior. He rose to his feet and went into the Hall of Ancestors, where it was said that the spirits of the Clan's Ancestors resided. He stopped before the shrine and dropped back to his knees and bowed before it. He closed his eyes and let himself drift. He felt the spirits close in on him and he felt their approval of his decision to help the Wizarding World in fighting the Dark Lord.

He seemed to glide out of the darkness of his house to the front porch in the early evening. The twenty men bowed as he sat down on his cushion in front of them.

Harry is in need of help, he said simply.

Then we must assist him Master, the Jonin (chief) said.

Koshou nodded. That is why all of you are here. We shall be fighting a Dark Lord who knows Wizarding Magic. I am told that they rely on these Dark powers and a wand to protect themselves.

If they know Dark Magic, how can we fight them? one ninja asked.

Brother, they are as human as we are. They need to sleep, eat, and bathe like we do. Those will be the moments that they will be vulnerable, another ninja said.

Koshou smiled. You have learned well my son. I am pleased.

The ninja bowed. Thank you master.

Koshou then informed them of the travel plans and it was decided to meet in the village of Hogsmeade where Tino had secured lodgings for all of them. They would meet with Dumbledore that evening inside the Forbidden Forest and offer to him the Clan's assistance. He hoped that this Dumbledore would accept.

They arrived in England the next afternoon, all traveling under different identities. Two of the ninja portrayed Koshou's sons and helped him as if he was their father. They arrived in Hogsmeade in the late afternoon and found the house in the forest between the village and Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore bowed as Koshou stepped out of the van.

"Welcome to England, Master Koshou," Dumbledore greeted Koshou.

Koshou returned the bow. "At last we meet, Master Dumbledore. Harry has told me much about you."

Dumbledore gestured to the porch of the house. "I would be honored if you would join me for a cup of tea."

Koshou and Dumbledore went up to the porch and settled on the cushions on the porch while Tino sat behind Dumbledore and a ninja behind Koshou.

"May I offer you a cup of tea?" Dumbledore smiled.

"I would be honored to accept a cup from you. Thank you," Koshou smiled.

Once the tea was served and consumed, Dumbledore turned to Koshou.

"How can the Wizarding World be of help to you?" Dumbledore asked.

Koshou smiled. "I have come here with twenty of my best ninja from Clan Neko Ninja to offer you our assistance in fighting this Dark Lord Harry has spoken of. None of us posses this Wizarding Magic that Harry has spoken of. However one of my men has observed that these Dark Wizards are as human as we are and suggests their vulnerabilities lie in their needs to sleep, eat, and bathe. They may be trained in the Dark Magic, but they are not trained as we are. One of our other strengths is in our ability to move quietly and quickly in places they would not suspect us to move in and collect information on their actions and movements. This is critical in the efforts to stop this Dark Lord in regaining a body. To do that, we must watch his servants."

"Agreed. I have friends watching a tiny few of them right now. I need more to watch the rest," Dumbledore said.

"If this Dark Lord does succeed in regaining his body, then we will have a fight on our hands. We shall assist you to the very end. Even so, I have this feeling, a premonition, that it will fall on Harry's shoulders to face and destroy this Dark Lord," Koshou said, carefully watching Dumbledore's face.

Dumbledore slowly nodded as he considered Koshou's words. "You are right. Even I have that feeling as well. Only time will tell us this."

Koshou had the distinct feeling that Dumbledore knew more than he was telling. He would have to be very careful around this man if he needed to find out what secrets Dumbledore was holding from Harry.

"I will need a base to operate from, to house my men, and to provide training grounds for those who wish to learn the Martial Arts," Koshou said.

"Let me show you through this house then. I hope it will fill all your needs," Dumbledore said.

He stood up and let Koshou through the house. Koshou nodded at what he saw. Dumbledore even showed him an old forge on the edge of Hogsmeade.

"It has not operated in some time. Perhaps you can use it if you are able to get it working," Dumbledore said.

They watched as two of the ninja examined it and nod to Koshou. Koshou turned to Dumbledore and nodded.

"It will suit our needs perfectly," Koshou said.

Dumbledore nodded and bowed. "If you will excuse me, I must head back to the school. I have much to do before the school year starts."

Koshou bowed and watched Dumbledore walk off into the evening mist. One of his advisors moved up next to Koshou.

"Beware of this man, Master. He knows more than he is telling. Harry is involved," the man said as he bowed.

Koshou rubbed his face. "I have had the same feeling, old friend. I hope we are wrong."

Harry wiped the sweat off his face as he sighed. Remus handed him a bottle of water and Harry opened it.

"Your control is getting much better, Harry. You're getting the hang of it," Remus said as he sat down.

"Good. The more I work at it the better," Harry said. "Are you going to be at Hogwarts this year?"

"No. But you will see me on a regular basis to keep up this training," Remus replied. "Don't think anyone else would volunteer to teach you."

"Not to mention the new DADA teacher could be useless," Harry added.

"That thought did cross my mind, Harry. Certainly hope it's not Snape," Remus said. "I would really like to see a retired Auror teach the class."

Harry grinned. "Now that person would be ideal. Teach the real stuff from their experiences from the many fights and battles they've been in."

Remus nodded. "I agree. Those are the kind of people that are best suited to lead."

Harry leaned back and closed his eyes, finding his center at once and relaxing, dropping into Getsumi no Michi. He could feel who was in the house and those familiar feelings made him smile. He turned his mind away from that and concentrated on his center. Fifteen minutes later he opened his eyes and felt recharged.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the summer?" Remus asked.

"Ron wrote to me the other day and said that his Dad was going to get tickets for the World Quidditch Cup. I forget who the teams are," Harry said.

"You should be fairly safe there. Just stay close to your friends," Remus said.

Harry nodded. "I'm not sure of the dates yet. As soon as I find out, you'll be the first to know. Ron also said something about camping out there."

"That should be fun," Remus smiled.

"Ever seen one?" Harry asked.

"A few years ago. It was quite an event, too. Your Dad certainly got into the game as I recall," Remus smiled at the memory.

Harry grinned. "Sounds just like him."

Remus had to laugh at that.

When they came up from the basement, Vernon was sitting in the kitchen reading something on purple colored paper. Harry wondered what it was. Vernon looked up.

"A letter from your Weasley friends," he said, answering Harry's unspoken question. "They were asking me if you could go to something called a World Quidditch Cup. They certainly put enough stamps on the envelope," he said, raising the envelope.

Harry and Remus both broke out in laughter at the sight of the envelope. It was completely covered in stamps except for the space where the address was written.

"A little over kill, don't you think?" Remus gasped, as he laughed some more.

A smile was slowly creeping over Vernon's face. "Got a neighbor down the street who takes things to the extreme."

Harry finally wound down and got another bottle of water for himself and Remus. "So can I go?"

"Yes. Why don't you spend the last two weeks there? I have to go on a business trip and won't be back in time. Your Aunt Marge will be dropping Dudley at Smeltings for his year," Vernon said.

"That's cool," Dudley said, walking into the kitchen.

Remus stood up. "Then that's settled. I do have to be going, got things to do. See you tomorrow, Harry."

Remus apparated away as Harry stretched. "I'm going to go up and have a shower to cool down with."

Vernon nodded as he turned to the rest of the mail.

As Harry entered his bedroom, something hit him in the side of his head. Reacting instantly, he spun to his right to confront his attacker and reaching out at the same time. A second later he was holding a very surprised tiny Owl in his hand. Harry sighed once he realized who it was. The Owl belonged to his best friend Ron.

"Pig, you gotta calm down, okay?" he sighed as he took the letter from his right leg and let him go.

The tiny owl free fell a few feet and then resumed his normal flying pattern, flying at top speed around the room. Harry sighed and looked over at Hedwig as he sat down at his desk to read the letter. He could have sworn Hedwig rolled her eyes at the hyperactive owl. Harry turned to the letter.

_Harry, Dad got the tickets! Monday night, Ireland vs. Bulgaria. We'll be coming for you at five Sunday evening. I am so looking forward to this! Ron._

Harry grinned as he folded the letter up. He wrote a quick note to Ron and plucked Pig out of his erratic flight pattern around the room without even looking. Hedwig blinked, Harry had moved so fast. Harry tied the letter to Pig's left leg and tossed him out the window. The tiny owl plunged a few feet and then took off like a rocket. Harry shook his head and sighed.

"Crazy owl," he remarked.

Hedwig hooted in agreement. Harry turned to the desk and picked up the letter to Sirius and added his postscript.

_Going to the Quidditch match with the Weasleys. Never been to one so it should be fun. Yes I will be very aware of what is going on around me, I won't let my guard down. You should know me better than that. Hope you are safe where ever you are. I love you, Sirius. I'll be staying at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. _

Harry sighed and folded up the parchment. He turned to Hedwig.

"Are you up to a long trip?" Harry asked.

An eagerness appeared in Hedwig's eyes and Harry took that as a sign she was. Harry tied the letter to her right leg. Harry rubbed her head in affection and Hedwig sighed, gently nipping Harry's finger in her way of showing affection. Harry turned and went into the shower.

Sunday afternoon Harry was ready to go, all of his things packed and his Hogwarts trunk in the living room. Aunt Petunia had a pot of tea on the table, intending to offer a bit of tea to Molly when she arrived. Right at five Harry lit the fire in the fireplace and waited. Two minutes later, Molly Weasley and Ron stepped out of the fireplace. Molly waved her wand and banished the soot away from her robes, Ron's shirt, and the living room carpet. Harry smiled as he gave Molly a hug.

"Aunt Petunia, this is Molly Weasley and my best friend Ron. Mrs. Weasley, this is my Aunt Petunia," Harry said, making the introductions.

"Pleased to meet you. I have a bit of tea on the table. Would you like a cup?" Petunia offered.

Molly smiled. "I'd be delighted. I have been wanting to meet you for some time."

"Ron, want a soda? We can go up to my room for a bit," Harry said.

"Sure mate," Ron grinned.

They left the two women alone in the living room as they went up the stairs with their sodas. Ron stretched out on Harry's bed as Harry sat at his desk.

"So what's going on in the Wizarding World?" Harry asked as Ron carefully opened the can of soda.

"Not much," Ron replied as he took a drink of the soda and immediately coughed.

"Sip it slow," Harry advised, clearly amused by Ron's introduction to soda.

"What kind of drink is this?" Ron asked. "Its very fizzy."

Harry explained what soda was and how the Muggles made it with different flavors. Ron was clearly intrigued.

"Well, this is different," Ron said. "I like it."

They talked for a few minutes more and then Molly called up to them. Harry and Ron went downstairs to the living room.

"Ready to go?" Molly asked. "I already shrunk your trunk, Harry."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry smiled.

The fire flared up and turned green as Molly tossed in a bit of Floo powder. Petunia looked on with interest as Ron stepped through first, and then Harry. Molly followed immediately after. Harry tumbled through the fireplace at the Weasley house, commonly referred to as the Burrow. A moment later Molly popped out behind him. The fire went out as she waved her wand, cleaning up the three of them.

"Your aunt is a very nice person," Molly smiled. "I'll have to invite them here for dinner some evening."

"I think they will be pleased with that," Harry said.

Molly levitated Harry's trunk after returning it to normal size and set it up to Ron's room. Harry glanced around the living room and saw it was the same as usual.

"Got a nice warm feel to the room," Harry mused out loud.

"You think so Harry?" Molly asked.

Harry nodded. "Yup. Wouldn't change it for anything."

Molly beamed as she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you dear."

"Let's head up to my room so you can settle in," Ron said.

On the way to the stairs, Harry spotted a bowl of candy. He took one and popped it into his mouth after unwrapping it.

"Chocolate crème," Harry grinned at Ron. "I like these. From Honeydukes?"

Before Ron could answer, Harry suddenly felt his tongue swell up. He had no choice but to open his mouth and let it out. Before Ron could say anything, it grew longer, reaching the floor. Harry stood there, blinking in shock. Molly turned to say something but at the sight of Harry's very long tongue, he face turned dark red with fury. She waved her wand and Harry's tongue shrunk back to normal. Molly turned to the stairs and Ron hastily stuck his fingers in his ears. Harry quickly did the same.

"FRED! GEORGE! GET DOEN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" she roared in fury, as the boys backed up.

Harry swore the pictures on the walls cringed as they swayed from side to side. The twins appeared on the stairs.

"Yes Mum?" Fred asked.

Molly held up the wrapper from the candy. The twins looked apologetic.

"Oh so sorry, Mum. Who got it?" George asked.

"Does this have anything to do with what you call Weasley's Wizard Wheeze?" Molly growled.

The paintings on the walls cleared out.

Fred and George glanced at each other. "Yes Mum," Fred said calmly.

"I specifically told you both that you were not to go into that," she snapped. "Working at the Ministry is what you'll be doing. Every Weasley has served the Wizarding World working there of for Gringotts."

Fred came the rest of the way down the stairs. "We have no intentions of ending up being a stuffed shirt like Perfect Percy!" Fred declared.

Ron immediately saw where this was heading so he signaled Harry to follow him up the stairs quickly. They managed to get to his room with Hermione and Ginny behind them. Molly cut loose the moment Ron closed his door.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheeze?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed. "A joke shop Fred and George want to open. They don't want to work at the Ministry. They've been up in their room all summer, working on gags and jokes. Mum found out about it when she discovered a stack of their order forms when she was cleaning their room a few weeks ago. Since then the slightest mention of WWW sets off Mum and they get fired up themselves. Me, I have no intention of joining the Ministry myself. The only thing I can do real well is play chess. Don't think I can make a living at that."

"Not quite true Ron," Hermione said. "There are chess competitions out in the muggle world. There are Muggles who are famous for playing chess extremely well."

Ron perked up at that. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, Ron. I'll have to get you a book sometime on famous chess players and the chess organizations around the world," Hermione said.

Harry grinned. Just like Hermione. He stood up and went to the door.

"Be right back," he called over his shoulder.

He walked down the hall. The house was quiet and the door to the twins' room was closed. Even the bathroom door was closed. Harry groaned in frustration and turned to head back to Ron's room when the bathroom door opened up. Percy walked out.

"Oh hello Harry. Didn't know you were here," Percy said as he shook Harry's hand rather stiffly.

"Arrived about fifteen, twenty minutes ago," Harry said.

"Ah, so then you heard the ruckus downstairs?" Percy inquired.

"Couldn't miss it," Harry replied. "Saw some candy in a bowl and took one. Turned out to be trick candy."

Percy snorted. "When will those two children ever grow up?"

Harry blinked at that.

"If they applied themselves to their studies they would be in a much better position to work at the Ministry in a decent job. Mum is right, they will never amount to nothing if they keep up their ways. They'll come to a sorry end," Percy huffed.

Harry was floored by Percy's words. He never thought anyone could ever say that about their own family.

"You've changed Percy," Harry said quietly.

Percy nodded. "I now work at the Ministry if Ronald hasn't told you yet. I am in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I work for the great Mr. Crouch. He is a great man," Percy said loftily. "I must get back to my report on cauldron thickness."

"Caldron thickness," Harry said in a daze, feeling like he'd been run over by a stampede of wild Hippogriffs.

"Yes," Percy nodded. "There has been a flood of cheaply made caldrons flooding the market lately."

Harry watched Percy go back to his room and closed the door. Harry turned and went into the bathroom. There was no longer any doubt in Harry's mind. Percy had gone over the edge in his zeal to be the best at everything.

"No wonder you feel threatened by him Ron," Harry said to himself. "On the other hand if he keeps that up, he'll be in for a long hard fall when someone yanks the carpet out from underneath him."

Later that evening, Harry sat at the large dinner table out in the back yard. The only people who were talking were Arthur Weasley, Hermione, and Ron about the upcoming World Quidditch match the next evening. Harry listened with interest, having never been to one. The twins didn't look up at Molly as they ate, and Percy had sheets of parchment in his one hand as he ate. Molly was still angry about something.

"So how are we getting there?" Harry asked.

"Glad you asked, Harry. We will be going by portkey. We will have to get up early tomorrow morning and then hike up to Stoatshead Hill to catch the five 'o clock portkey. That will take us right to the match," Arthur explained.

"What is a portkey?" Harry asked.

"A portkey is another way to travel. All you have to do is get hold of the portkey and it activates by prior arrangement or by spell, Portus. The portkey can be anything. Most of the time it can be something Muggles consider junk, so there's no way they can pick up one and accidentally portkey someplace," Arthur said.

"Cool. Learned something new today, thanks. Can't wait to try it," Harry said.

Arthur beamed. "Anytime, Harry."

Hermione was looking thoughtful and Harry had to smile. "A new research project, dear?" he asked.

"Yes. They sound so fascinating. I thought brooms, Floo, and Apparating were the only ways to travel," Hermione said.

"There are some who prefer portkeys over brooms, Hermione. Others prefer the floo network. Some use whatever is handy at the moment. The majority apparate," Arthur said. "If you want more information, either Percy or I can get a name in the Ministry to write to."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

Harry sat at the table a bit longer with Ron, Hermione, Arthur, and Bill as Molly headed into the kitchen with Ginny to start the cleanup. The twins had stalked back into the house without saying a word. Percy followed a moment later. Charlie took a glass of wine and sat under one of the torches to read some reports about dragons he was going to be working with after the Quidditch match. Harry never felt more content in his life. He was with his girl and in the company of people he considered his closest friends and second family.

"Harry?" Hermione nudged him.

He turned to look at her. "Just looking up at the stars, dear. It's a beautiful evening, and what makes it even more special is the fact that you're here with me, and I've got my best friends and second family with me. There's nothing better than that."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed Harry. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Harry. We're glad that you consider us your friends and second family. Means a lot to us," Arthur said.

Harry stood up and offered his hand to Hermione. "Shall we go for a walk?"

Hermione stood up and took Harry's arm. "Yes."

"Don't go too far," Arthur warned.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

"Hey, check out Crookshanks," Ron said quietly.

They turned to watch the unfolding scene in the garden.

Hermione had brought Crookshanks with her. The cat had joyfully discovered the garden Gnomes at once and had spent most of her time chasing them. At the moment she was crouched down holding very still, eyes half closed, giving the appearance of being asleep. One of the gnomes was approaching her slowly, sneaking up to the cat's face. He turned around and gave a thumbs up to the other gnomes in the garden. The gnome that was sneaking up on Crookshanks got up very close to the cat and grinned. The gnome slapped Crookshanks on the face twice and then turned around, jumping up and down with his hands over his head, like he was doing a victory dance. Crookshanks woke up and stuck her head down close to the gnome. The gnome turned around and suddenly realized his predicament. He grinned widely and gave the cat a shy wave, and then suddenly grabbed the cat's nose, tweaking it. Then it turned and raced back to it's hole. Crookshanks blinked in surprise and shock, and then reacted, taking off after the gnome. Unfortunately it had a good head start on the cat and it dived right into the hole before Crookshanks got there. The hole was halfway covered by a pumpkin that was growing. Crookshanks was going so fast the poor cat slammed into the pumpkin headfirst, abruptly coming to a screeching halt. Hermione gasped as Arthur, Ron, Charlie, and Harry roared in laughter. The cat managed to get free of the pumpkin, her face completely covered in pumpkin innards.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione cried, finding her voice.

The cat walked away from what was left of the small pumpkin in very unsteady steps. Charlie reached for his wand and conjured up a small tub of soapy water and levitated the cat into it. He moved his wand back and forth, making the bath act like a washing machine. Then Crookshanks floated up and out of the bath. The tub disappeared. Charlie cast another spell to dry off the cat, which caused the fur to puff up, making Crookshanks look like a giant cheese puff. That set off everyone once more and even Hermione had to giggle at the sight. Then Charlie summoned the cat to him and settled her on his lap.

"Don't you think you have had enough tonight?" Charlie asked Crookshanks.

The cat snarled.

"Relax now. You can always dish out the paybacks tomorrow," Charlie chided.

Ron shivered at the sight of Crookshanks smiling. "That cat gives me the creeps."

Harry smiled and then turned back to Hermione. "Now where were we?"

"We were about to tale a walk dear," Hermione said.

Hand in hand, they strolled off into the woods.

In a dark room miles away from St. Ottery Catchpole, several men stood around a table. On the table was a detailed diagram, a layout of the World Quidditch Cup event and the surrounding area. The man standing at the head of the table nodded his satisfaction as the plan had been laid out.

"Good," he said softly. "The time is right to remind the people that the Death Eaters are alive and well. This event is only the beginning. They will soon realize that we are not weak and helpless as that fool Fudge makes us to be."

"What if Harry Potter is there?" one man spoke up.

The man at the head of the table laughed, a chilling sound to those who heard him.

"Then we shall avenge our master. He shall not get away with killing our Leige Lord. I will be the one to cast the fatal spell on the boy myself," he said.

There were nods of approval at the man's words. He glared at all of the men present.

"All of you know your assignments?" he asked.

There were nods of agreement.

"Good. I will not tolerate failure. We strike in the name of our late master, the mighty Lord Voldemort!" the man declared, clenching his fist.

"Success, my Lord!" one man cried out.

The others in the room echoed the man's words as the man at the head of the table smiled. This was now just the beginning. There was yet more to come.

The Death Eaters had returned.

Next up: "Let's Play Quidditch!"


	21. Let's Play Quidditch!

Ninja Wizard 21

By David

Author's Notes: These are not my characters. They belong to J K Rowling. The characters indicate Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard 21

"Let's Play Quidditch!"

"This kind of travel will take a bit getting used to," Harry said as the group landed back on solid ground after riding the portkey.

Arthur smiled. "You'll get used to it in time."

"So where to now?" Harry asked.

"We walk the rest of the way. It's not too far," Arthur said.

"Who do you think stands to win?" Harry asked.

Arthur looked thoughtful. "It's anybody's guess. It could go either way. Just so that you know, Ireland is considered the heavy favorite."

They stopped in front of a small cottage and Arthur introduced himself to the man. The man looked at a list tacked on his door and nodded.

"Your spot is about a quarter mile down that way," the man pointed.

Harry stepped up. "How much sir?"

Harry paid off the man and they headed off to their campsite.

"Thank you Harry," Arthur said. "I'll cover it later."

They walked up to their spot and stopped. Harry looked around and observed many colored tents as far as he could see. He watched two young kids, no more than four or five float just high enough on their toy broomsticks. They gave Harry a big grin and Harry smiled back. He turned his attention back to Arthur. He'd separated the two tents on the ground. Harry looked at them with a puzzled look on his face.

"No worries, Harry. Once they are up and you get in one, you'll be in for a surprise," Arthur grinned. "Just not sure how to do this."

Hermione directed them and in record time the tents were set up. Harry went into one and was shocked to see three rooms inside. He had to laugh out loud as Arthur was the next inside.

"Ah, figured it out then?" Arthur grinned as Hermione followed Arthur inside.

"A magical tent!" Hermione grinned.

Indeed it was. The room to the left had two beds in that one and the one on the right had another two beds. The main room had a couch and two recliners in them. There was a bathroom in between the bedrooms and a kitchen off to the side. The second tent was set up in the same way.

"Very cozy," Harry remarked. "Any water around here?"

Ron looked at the map he got from the Muggle when they had first arrived. "Right here, Harry. See, there's the tap," he said, pointing to the picture.

"Ron and I can go do a water run. Hermione can help Arthur get a fire going. When I get back, Hermione and I can cook up a breakfast," Harry said.

Harry and Ron picked up the large water bottles and set off for the tap. Harry took the time to really look around. He'd never imagined that there were this many witches and wizards. He'd seen the crowds in Hogsmeade and in Diagon Alley, but never a crowd on this large a scale before. He blinked as everything suddenly went green in front of him.

"Cool!" Ron exclaimed. "There are a lot of Ireland supporters!"

Harry looked at the tents closely and realized Ron was right. A lot of the tents in front of him were decorated with green shamrocks. He wondered what the Bulgaria supporters had done with their tents. They joined the line for water and kept looking around for people they knew from Hogwarts.

"Think we'll see anyone we know?" Ron asked Harry as he looked around.

Their dorm mate Seamus Finnegan popped up at that moment. "Hey Harry!"

Dean Thomas poked his head out of the tent when he heard Seamus. "Harry!"

"Hi guys!" Harry grinned. "Pulling for Ireland?"

Both of them grinned. "But of course! Just get here?"

"Yeah. Heading up to get some water and then do a little cooking," Harry said as Ron looked over the tents gaily decorated in Ireland logos and colors.

"Arthur said Ireland is the heavy favorite this year," Harry said.

Seamus nodded. "But a game this fast and intense anything can happen."

"That's true," Ron nodded. "Our games at Hogwarts prove that."

Seamus turned to Harry. "So who are you pulling for?"

"I really don't know much about the teams," Harry said. "I really haven't followed the professional teams that much."

"Make sure you get a program then. Tell you everything you want to know about the teams," Dean said.

"Sure will. See you guys later?" Harry asked.

Dean and Seamus nodded. "For sure!"

Getting back to the campsite, Harry set down the buckets by the tent and turned around to see Hermione helping Arthur with the fire. Once it was going, Harry set up a couple skillets and started breakfast when Charlie, Bill, and Percy walked out of the woods. Harry grinned when he saw Charlie and Bill. He liked those two.

"There you are! Starting to wonder if you three would make it," Arthur said.

"Just apparated Dad," Percy loudly announced, his chest puffed out.

Harry turned his head away, feeling annoyed by Percy's grandstanding. He was beginning to dislike Percy. He hoped Percy would come to his senses someday and he knew it would take something major to make that happen. He shook his head and busied himself with the food.

"Okay," Harry said, "Who wants what?"

Bill looked up. "Can I have my eggs scrambled?"

"Sure," Harry grinned.

At that moment a man walked up to the Weasleys wearing a Wimbourne Wasps Quidditch uniform. Arthur recognized him at once.

"Ludo!" he called out. "So nice to see you!"

"Arthur! Couldn't ask for a better day, eh?" he said as he shook hands with Arthur. "Perfect weather!"

Percy moved forward and shook hands with Ludo, acting very important. Harry sighed once more.

"Yes indeed. You know my family, Ludo. There's George, Fred, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ginny, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter," Arthur introduced everybody.

Ludo's eyes lit up as he turned to look at Harry. Harry smiled and shook Ludo's hand.

"Mr. Potter, it is indeed an honor to meet you," Ludo said.

Harry smiled. "Thank you sir. Mr. Weasley tells me you organized all this."

Ludo beamed. "Oh no, dear me! I can't take all of the credit. A lot of people put in hours and hours of their time to make all of this happen!"

"Thank you for the tickets, sir. I appreciate your generosity," Harry grinned.

"Anytime. Now then, Arthur, fancy a bet on the match?" Ludo asked.

That got the attention of the twins. Arthur thought about it for a moment and then pulled a Galleon out of his pocket.

"A Galleon on Ireland to win?" Arthur said.

Ludo smiled. "Deal." He turned to the twins. "And you boys?"

Fred and George quickly pooled what money they had in their pockets.

"Forty Galleons on Ireland to win, but Krum gets the Snitch. We'll even throw in a fake wand," George said.

"Don't show him that rubbish," Percy snarled at Fred.

The twins ignored him as they showed Ludo the money and the fake wand. Ludo took the fake wand and it immediately squawked and turned into a rubber chicken. Ludo threw back his head and roared in laughter.

"It's a done deal!" he said in delight. "I'll give you those odds."

He wrote something on a slip of paper and handed it to Fred and he carefully folded it and put it in his pocket.

"I say! Any of you seen Crouch about?" Ludo asked.

"Not yet," Arthur said. "How about you Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry. I don't know Mr. Crouch."

"Well, if I see him and you happen to be around, I'll introduce him to you, Harry. He's a likeable fellow. Very smart man," Ludo said.

Harry was observing Percy and watched him puff up. "Quite right. Mr. Crouch is a great man," Percy said.

A man apparated right next to the fire right at that moment. Arthur turned to see who it was and recognized him at once.

"Hello, Bartemus, Nice to see you," Arthur smiled.

Percy reacted, suddenly acting submissive to the man. "Mr. Crouch, sir! Would you like a cup of tea?"

Crouch turned to see Percy slightly bowing. "Ah, Weatherby. Of course," Crouch said.

Percy's ears turned slightly pink as he busied himself with the kettle as Fred and George sniggered. Harry had to smile and Ron was trying his best not to break out with laughter. Harry took the opportunity to look over Crouch. The man looked to be in his fifties and was dressed like a bank manager in a smart looking pinstriped suit, tie, polished shoes, and carrying an umbrella.

"Mr. Potter, so nice to finally meet you," Crouch said as Arthur introduced him to Crouch as Harry shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir," Harry said.

Crouch turned to Ludo. "Ludo, we need to meet with the Bulgarians."

Ludo sighed and stood up. "Always business with you, eh?"

Crouch sighed and handed his undrunk tea back to Percy. "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby. Good day."

Ludo followed Crouch as the man set off. Harry turned back to his breakfast and noticed Percy standing there with a deflated look on his face holding the teacup in his hand.

"Pathetic," Harry thought to himself.

He sat down in a lawn chair and relaxed.

As the evening fell, the level of excitement rose. People were now moving past the Weasley campsite towards the woods. Salesmen were pushing wagons full of merchandise and other sundry items. Ron, Hermione, and Harry bought a few things for themselves. A cart full of what looked like binoculars caught Harry's attention.

"Omnioculars," the salesman told them. "You can replay action, slow it down, and they flash up a play by play if you want. Ten Galleons."

"Deal," Harry said, reaching into his pocket. "Three pairs please."

Ron and Hermione gaped at him. "Harry! You don't have to spend money on us!"

"Yes I do," Harry said. "You're friends. Not only that, they would be totally excellent to use at our games. If these things store information, we can replay them later and use them to plot strategy."

Ron laughed out loud at the idea as the salesman grinned.

"Your friend here must play Quidditch at your school," he said. "Yes they do store information for later retrieval."

Harry handed Ron and Hermione their Omnioculars and grinned. "Hogwarts. Seeker for Gryffindor house."

The man's eyes grew big. "Harry Potter!" he breathed.

"Enjoy the match!" Harry called out as he followed Hermione and the Weasleys towards the stands.

He knew this was something he would never forget.

They settled down into plush seats at the top of the stands. Harry was impressed with the size of the stadium. He used his Omnioculars to look around, fiddling with all of the dials and things on it. It was as the salesman had said it was. Harry grinned, knowing Gryffindor house would love these things. Harry leaned back in his seat once more and looked around the immediate area. He saw the back of a house elf and wondered if it was Dobby. Harry hadn't seen Dobby since the start of summer.

"Dobby?" Harry called to the house elf.

The house elf turned to look at Harry. It wasn't Dobby even though the elf came close.

"I'm not Dobby sir," the elf said in a high voice that sounded female.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you," Harry said as Ron Hermione, and Arthur looked on with interest.

"I do know Dobby!" the elf squeaked. "My name is Winky sir, and you is… you is Harry Potter! Dobby talks about you all the time!"

Harry nodded. "Nice to meet you. Is Dobby okay?"

Winky sighed. "Dobby not being what he should be."

"How's that?" Harry asked.

She leaned forward. "Dobby wanting paid now! House elves never get paid."

Harry blinked as she turned away. He simply shook his head and sighed. So much he didn't understand. He wondered if he ever would.

Elsewhere in the stands two men were watching Harry closely. One was listening to a lady expound on the Ireland team while the second bought some snacks from a vendor. Both of them sat down and the first one took his drink from the second one.

I will be glad when this is over and our brother is back in safety, one said to the other as he glanced up at Harry.

So will I brother, the second one said. Our master is very concerned for his safety. It is important we guard him.

The first man nodded and turned back to the Omnioculars to continue watching Harry.

Harry sighed as he watched Percy acting like a complete fool, shaking hands and bowing to the more important wizards in the Ministry. Harry did get introduced to a few of the visiting dignitaries and he shook their hands and smiled, just being himself. The visiting dignitaries smiled back and greeted him warmly. Fudge greeted Harry.

"Good to see you, Harry. I see Ludo's introduced you to some of the visiting dignitaries. Very nice people," he said. Then leaning closer, Fudge's voice dropped to a whisper. "It's all politics, my boy. Just the way it is."

Fudge smiled and nodded at Harry as he moved on. Harry sat down and considered Fudge's words to him. He did have to admit the man was right. When it came down to it, it really was all politics. The visiting dignitaries had to be stroked just right to get anything needed or wanted.

"You can keep your politics," Harry muttered. "Not for me."

He turned to see Hermione reading the program. "So what has your research revealed?"

Hermione giggled. "Well, it does say that there will be a team mascot display as each team is introduced."

"That's always worth watching," Arthur said.

Harry happened to glance down the stairs saw Lucius Malfoy coming. He groaned inwardly and then put on a pleasant face as he saw Draco behind his father. The woman behind both of them must be Mrs. Malfoy. Lucius stopped next to the row where Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were sitting.

"Well, well, well," he sighed. "Now we have common folk thinking that they are just as equal to us."

Arthur glared at Lucius as he looked at Hermione with a look of contempt on his face. Harry stepped in between Lucius and Hermione and gave him a look that would scare anybody. He saw Lucius shift nervously and then move on. Draco saw the look on Harry's face and decided not to say anything. Harry then sat down in his seat once more and relaxed. His hand found Hermione's and took it.

Ludo Bagman nodded to Fudge and then amplified his voice magically.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the World Quidditch Cup!" he said, his voice carrying all over the stadium. "Please allow me to introduce the Bulgaria National Team Mascots!"

"Wonder who they brought," Arthur said, and then answered his own question. "Veela!" he declared loudly.

A hundred Veela were now taking the field. The Veela were women, the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. When the music started and the Veela began to dance, Harry's mind suddenly went blank. All he wanted to do was watch them. He wanted to join them on the field. It was Hermione who saved him. Harry suddenly found himself in her lap, blinking in surprise.

"You are mine and don't you forget that," she said.

Harry smiled as he shook off the effects of the Veela. "Yes Lady Granger."

He leaned forward and kissed her as people around them went "Awwwww." Ron simply screwed up his face at the sight. Harry sat back in his seat and his mind reeled at what had just happened. How could he be affected like that? He'd figure it out later.

"Now for the Ireland National Team Mascots!" Ludo called out.

They turned out to be a group of Leprechauns doing aerial stunts above the crowd. They dropped gold coins as they passed over the crowd. Then Ludo introduced the referee for the match and they game got underway. It was a real nail biter, plenty of stunts and action. If a team scored, the team mascots would react to the scored point. It went back and forth many times. Just as Ireland scored once more putting them ten points ahead, Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker managed to catch the Snitch, ending the game. The crowds went absolutely wild with joy when Ireland was declared the winner of the World Quidditch Cup.

As they headed back to their campsite, the men got into a debate about some of the stunts and tactics used in the game while Ginny and Hermione sighed.

"Boys," Ginny groaned. "Always about Quidditch."

Hermione laughed. "You make it sound like it's a curse."

"Sometimes I think it is," Ginny said. "They never seem to talk about anything else and never pay attention to us."

Hermione chuckled as they passed a group of Irish supporters having a good time.

"Seems like our school games are a bit milder," Hermione said.

"At least Fred and George sure know how to throw a party every time we win," Ginny grinned.

They finally reached their campsite and went to bed, the girls in one tent and the guys in the other. Harry took the top bunk, wearing shorts and nothing else. Ron took the bottom bunk and he followed Harry's lead. Percy humphed and dressed in pajamas and got into the lower bunk on the other side of the tent. Charlie also followed Harry's lead and wore shorts to bed. Harry closed his eyes and slipped into his nightly meditation. He did dream of himself winning the World Quidditch Cup, Fudge presenting it to him. He suddenly became aware of a mood change outside and woke up just as Arthur came charging in.

"Something's happening!" Arthur declared. "I'm going to need Charlie and Percy's help. Harry, you and Ron take the girls into the forest. I'll find you later!"

Harry became aware of the sound of people running and heard screams. He jumped out of bed and pulled a t-shirt on. As he ran out the door he slid his wand into the back pocket of his shorts. Outside there was total pandemonium going on. People were running past them, tents getting knocked over, and just total bedlam. In the distance Harry could barely make out a group of wizards marching together, laughing and whooping it up. Harry couldn't make out the faces and realized the wizards were hooded and wearing white masks. Death Eater masks. Harry felt himself go cold when he saw what they were doing. They were pointing their wands at four Muggles suspended in mid air, two of them adults, two of them small children. Harry moved forward to confront them but Ron pulled him back as they saw Ministry wizards heading for them.

"No, Harry! Let Dad handle them!" Ron cried as he leaned closer. "Much too early to reveal your skills."

Harry nodded, as he knew Ron was right. He moved back into the forest and watched. He felt the anger rising up inside of him and he worked to control it. He turned and followed the others as the running crowd began to get thicker. They managed to get away from the crowd and in the dark Ron tripped over something and went down. Hermione sighed and drew her wand and lit it to reveal Ron sprawled out on the ground.

"Tripped over a tree root," Ron said.

"Well, with feet that large, hard not to," said a drawling voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Draco Malfoy leaning against a tree looking very relaxed. Ron jumped up and told Malfoy what to do with himself.

"Language, Weasel," Malfoy chided, his pale eyes glittering.

He turned to Harry. "I should get a move on, Potty. Don't want her spotted."

Harry turned to look at Malfoy. The look in his eyes scared Malfoy, but he managed not to show it.

"I suppose Mummy and Daddy are down there hiding under a hood and behind a mask marching around and singing the praises of a dead half blood Dark Lord," Harry taunted Malfoy.

Malfoy snarled at Harry. "One day, Potter. You and me."

"Provided you're man enough," Harry snapped back.

Malfoy turned and marched off as Fred and George came up to them. "Bravo, Harry!"

Harry turned to the twins. "Were the hell were you guys?"

"Was following a girl that looked a bit like Hermione," Fred said.

Harry sighed. "Well, we're here now, so let's keep going. Won't do to come face to face with that lot. Wouldn't mind, I'd love to take them down."

They all knew Harry could do it too.

As they turned to move on, Winky the house elf popped up out of a bush. She looked very frightened.

"Bad wizards!" she squeaked. "Run!" she called as she ran off.

Harry decided now was the time to check his pockets and keep his wand at the ready but it came up missing.

"My wand is missing," he said calmly.

"Harry!" Hermione wailed. "How could you lose your wand?"

Harry sighed and patted himself down. He realized he had nothing to defend himself with. In his rush to get out of the tent, he'd forgotten a few of his throwing weapons. He slapped his head and assigned himself a hundred pushups for forgetting.

"You're not armed?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed as his friends gave him dirty looks. Hermione was about to say something when a deep voice came out of nowhere.

"Morsmordre!" the voice called out and the sky lit up with something large.

They looked up and gasped at the thing. It was a large skull with a snake coming out of the mouth.

"The Dark Mark," Ron breathed. "We gotta get out of here!"

Before they could move, popping sounds were heard and about twenty wizards popped into existence around them. Harry suddenly realized the wands were pointed at them.

"DUCK!" he yelled, knocking Hermione down as the others dropped.

"Stupefy!" the wizards yelled a second later, and the red beams flew over Harry's head, hitting the trees, brush, and three wizards.

"Stop!" Arthur's voice yelled. "That's my son and his friends!"

Harry slowly stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet as Arthur strode into the small clearing, looking frantic.

"Are you kids okay?" he asked as a couple of the wizards recognized them.

Before anything else was said, Crouch arrived on the scene.

"Which one of you kids did that?" he yelled.

Arthur turned and looked at Crouch. "Barty, I doubt they could even do something like that. Give them a chance to explain what they saw and heard."

Crouch seemed to calm down. Arthur turned to them once again.

"What did you see, what did you hear?" Arthur asked.

Hermione told Arthur what had happened. Harry and Ron backed up her explanation, but Crouch appeared not to believe her. Harry sighed and rubbed his head. He looked up to see Amos Diggory rooting around in the bushes. A moment later he yelled out.

"We got somebody over here!" he cried out.

That spurred Crouch into action. He charged over to where Amos was standing. At his feet lay Winky the house elf.

Harry stared at Winky as his mind began furiously working on the problem that presented it's self as Crouch stood and stared.

"Not possible," he said through clenched teeth.

He turned and began searching the nearby trees and brush. Arthur sighed as he turned to the other wizards and witches.

"The only way Winky could have done that was by having a wand. We all know that elves don't need or use wands," Arthur said.

"She did have one," Amos said, holding up a wand.

Arthur sighed. "Can you wake her, please?"

Amos turned and pointed his wand at Winky. "Ennervate."

Winky moaned a minute later and managed to sit up. She blinked at the sight of a human in front of her and she grew frightened.

"Do you know who I am, Elf?" Amos said. "I am a member of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Winky broke out into sobs and started rocking back and forth uncontrollably.

"As you can see, the Dark Mark was conjured here a shot time ago. You were found here a few moments ago, with this wand!" Amos thundered. "Explain!"

"I not do it, sir!" Winky squeaked.

Hermione turned to Amos. "The voice we heard was much deeper than Winky's."

Amos glared at Hermione and Harry stepped around her and glared back at Amos, letting the power of his will out into the stare. Amos gulped and backed off. As he did so, Harry recognized his wand.

"What are you doing with my wand?" he said, clearly pissed.

Amos blinked. "This is yours?"

"Yes, it is mine. I lost it before entering the woods after leaving the Weasley tent," he informed Amos.

"Are you confessing to having conjured the Dark Mark?" he asked Harry, trying to regain his confidence.

"AMOS!" cried a witch. "Have you lost your mind? This is Harry Potter we are talking to! The-Boy-Who-Lived!"

Amos wavered for a moment, realizing he'd stepped into it big time.

"Do you honestly think I would stoop that low, to crawl into the gutter along with those Death Eaters?" Harry rumbled, very pissed now.

Amos ignored him. "Well, we shall perform a simple test to see what spell was cast last." Amos drew his wand once more and placed the tip of his wand against Harry's wand. "Prior Incantato!"

Hermione gasped as a gigantic serpent tongued skull erupted from between the wands.

"Deletrius!" Amos said and the Dark Mark disappeared.

"Not me!" Winky squealed in terror. "No, no, no! Not me! Don't know how to use wand!"

"You were caught red handed, elf!" Amos snarled.

Harry had reached his limit on his temper when Crouch rejoined them, standing next to Harry. He laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hold your temper now, lad. Do you no good to blow up at Diggory. Diggory, that's twice you've accused people tonight. First it was Harry Potter. You of all people should know his history. He defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he was just a baby, losing his parents to that foul creature. Then you went and accused my elf. Are you suggesting that I teach my house elves Dark Magic?" Crouch growled.

Amos turned pale and started sweating. That told Harry a few things. One was that Crouch was high up in the Ministry. Second, Crouch had a lot of power over Diggory. Third, it would be wise not to piss off this man.

"Have you also forgotten that I despise anything related to Dark Magic? Have you forgotten I hate the Death Eaters? Have you forgotten that I have sent a number of them to Azkaban?" Crouch advanced on Diggory.

Diggory took a step back. "Let's just put this matter into the proper hands for now."

Crouch nodded, backing down. "The first good idea you've had since we got here. Now, if you'll be kind enough to give Potter his wand back, I shall take control of the elf and I will punish her as I see fit. She has been very disobedient to me and I will deal with it."

Amos nodded and handed Harry his wand. Arthur jumped right in at that moment and quickly led Harry, Ron, and Hermione away as the other witches and wizards apparated away. Harry was left with more questions than answers. He needed some time to himself to properly organize his thoughts and store them away for later.

Back at the tent, they found Charlie, Bill, Percy, and the twins waiting for them. Hermione took the floor and informed them of what happened. Harry halfway listened as he compared his version with Hermione's tale. He discovered both of them were nearly the same. He knew for sure that he hadn't imagined anything. He tuned out the row between Hermione and Percy over elf rights and leaned back in his chair. He looked at the situation from all angles and decided to look at it again once he had a chance to write down the events. He looked up as Ron nudged him.

"Dad's decided that we're leaving," Ron said.

Harry checked his watch and saw it was around three in the morning. "Might as well. I couldn't go back to sleep now."

With that decided, they packed up the tent and loaded it into the backpacks. Harry carried one and Ron took the other.

"Good job these things are light," Ron said.

They all followed Arthur back to the portkey area as Percy, Bill, and Charlie apparated back home. They were able to get a torn up tire back to Stoatshead Hill. They walked in the dark until they reached the Burrow. Ron got emotional when he saw the Burrow all lit up.

"Thank God we're home," his voice cracked.

Arthur nodded, gently squeezing Ron's shoulder. Harry put his arm around Hermione and she moved up against him and cried into his shoulder. Molly came rushing out of the house and threw her arms around Arthur. They stood there for a time, Molly bawling into his shoulder. Fred and George nodded to each other and went into the house. A moment later Hermione managed to calm down and Harry led her into the house. Charlie was standing in the living room holding a cup of tea in his hands.

"Tea in the kitchen," he said quietly.

Harry nodded and went into the kitchen, finding Bill at the stove. Percy poured both of them cups of tea as they sat down. Hermione sighed as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry continued to hold her close. They raised their heads to see Molly and Arthur walk into the kitchen a moment later. They sat down at the table and took cups of tea from Percy. Percy left the kitchen and went upstairs. Nobody said anything for a long while. Harry poured himself a second cup and Arthur leaned over the table a put in two drops of firewhiskey. Harry nodded and took a sip. He felt the tea and whiskey go down him and felt it warm up his insides. An owl flew in a window and dropped the Daily Prophet onto the table. Bill gave the owl his pay and the owl flew off.

"Rita again," Arthur sighed as he read the article.

Bill groaned. "I really hate that woman."

Harry decided not to ask. He could feel Hermione shifting in his arms. "Want to go up?"

She nodded and Harry led her up the stairs. They stopped in front of the room she was sharing with Ginny.

"Will you be alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded.

"Good. Better send your Mum a letter later," Harry said.

She nodded and went into the room and closed the door behind her. Harry sighed and went to Ron's room, where he found his best friend sitting up in his bed, staring out the window. Harry sat on his bed and stripped down to his Quidditch boxers.

"What's going to happen next?" Ron suddenly asked.

Harry considered that question. "I don't know. I do intend to write all of this down in a journal. I'll transfer it to the wall in my training room when we get back to Hogwarts. I also need to send out some letters."

Ron nodded. "Dumbledore and Snuffles."

"Right on that count," Harry said.

He stretched out in bed and sighed. He listened to Ron move around trying to find the comfortable spot in his bed. He listened to Ron breathing settle down and knew his best friend was asleep. A moment later he fell asleep himself.

Harry watched Hedwig fly out of sight, bearing letters for Albus Dumbledore and Sirius. He was glad that Hermione taught him the copy spell. Saved him a lot of time in writing the same thing over. He simply added a personal note onto the letter to Sirius and hoped his Godfather was all right. He sighed once more and turned from the window. The rain had been nearly nonstop for the last few days since the Quidditch business. He rubbed his face and sighed once more. This wasn't the kind of summer he had envisioned. He turned around to see Hermione sitting on the sofa with her new book of spells for the next year. Harry walked over and sat down next to her. She looked up and smiled. Harry smiled back as he put his arm around her and she snuggled down next to him. He looked over her shoulder and read what it was she was looking at.

"Getting an early start Harry," she said.

Harry nodded. "Good for you, hon. No doubt you'll top the class again this year."

"Not to mention pissing off Malfoy," Ron grinned.

"That boy needs to calm down about things," Fred noted.

Harry thought about that for a moment. "What he really needs is a good kick in the ass."

Ron laughed at the thought. "That he does."

"I'm all packed and ready for tomorrow," Harry said.

"I'm waiting on a few things from the laundry," Ron said as Molly went past them with an armload of Hogwarts robes and other things.

"Right here, Ron. Come up and get them," she said.

Ron followed Molly up to his room. Harry turned his attention back to Hermione. He noted she had changed books and was reading up on the history of the Dark Arts and Voldemort. Harry knew she was on the case once more.

"Trying to find something that would point to a weakness that you could exploit Harry," Hermione explained.

"Good," Harry said. "If we can find more than one it would help us a lot."

Ginny came halfway down the stairs. "The room's yours, Hermione. Your turn to pack."

"Need help?" Harry grinned.

Hermione returned the smile and kissed him. "No thank you Mr. Potter. I shall be just fine. Se you at dinner."

She dashed up the stairs as Ginny giggled. She went into the kitchen to help Molly with the dinner. Harry turned back to his books and did a bit more writing in them. He was building a casebook for this year and in the second book added his observations about the Death Eaters. One thing that had struck him early one was the fact that Malfoy had seemed way too smug. The second was that he seemed to know what was really going on. Harry leaned back against the couch and rubbed his chin deep in thought. He didn't see Arthur sit down in an easy chair across from him and pick up one of Harry's books and flip through it.

"Very good observations, Harry. Worthy of an Auror," Arthur's voice brought him back to reality.

Harry looked up into the very tired face of Arthur Weasley. The man had flipped through Harry's observations book.

"Thank you sir," Harry said.

"I hope you will contact me in the future if you come up with anything new," Arthur said. "I'll make sure it gets into the right hands."

"Okay," Harry said after a minute. "You and Dumbledore are the only two people outside the Trio I really trust right now."

"The Trio?" Arthur asked.

"What people call me, Hermione, and Ron," Harry explained.

Arthur smiled. "A little secret club, eh?"

Harry blushed and smiled back.

"It's nice to have very close friends Harry," Arthur whispered to him in a confidential manner.

"Yes it is," Harry said.

Harry looked at his watch and decided it was time to go up to bed. He said his good nights and went up the stairs. He knocked on Hermione's door.

"Just wanted to say good night," he said when Hermione opened her door.

She reached out and touched Harry's face. "I'll see you in the morning."

They kissed and Harry went into Ron's room with a smile on his face.

Harry came down to breakfast the next morning. He looked around for Arthur and didn't see him.

"Where's Arthur?" he asked Charlie as he sat down.

Charlie put down his cup of coffee. "Had to run out. Mad-Eye Moody got into trouble."

"Mad-Eye Moody?" Harry asked.

Bill looked at Harry. "Didn't you learn about him in History of Magic?"

"No. Who is he?" Harry asked as he sipped his tea.

"Alastor Moody was one of the most famous Aurors ever before you were born. The man was a great fighter and had the highest arrest record of anyone I'd ever seen. Three quarters of the cells in Azkaban is full of Death Eaters he had busted and put away in there. He's retired now."

Harry nodded, impressed. "He'd be perfect for the DADA job."

"Why is that?" Charlie asked, looking up at Harry.

"Simple," Harry replied, tasting his eggs. "He's been out there. He knows better than anyone how a Death Eater thinks and does things. That, in my opinion, would make him a very effective DADA instructor."

"Right in one, Harry. I feel the same way," Bill stated. "Hope you do get him this year. Hogwarts needs to break the DADA curse."

It was well documented in the Wizarding World that the DADA class at Hogwarts was cursed, due to the fact that the instructor never lasted the year. Harry had seen three of them come and go already. First was Quirrel. He was a slim and extremely nervous man who stuttered constantly. Harry had discovered that Voldemort had taken over the man's body and nearly gotten his hands on the Sorcerer's Stone. The second one was a man named Lockhart. The man spent more time talking about himself and all of the dark creatures he'd supposedly defeated and drooling over the teenaged girls. After going into the Chamber of Secrets, he managed to grab Ron's broken wand and obliviated himself completely. The last anyone knew of him was that he was now currently residing in the psycho ward as St. Mungo's. The last one Harry had considered a friend and a damn good teacher was his parent's best friend, Remus J. Lupin. He revealed himself to be a werewolf during the events at the Whomping Willow the night Sirius Black escaped Hogwarts. At the moment he was instructing Harry in the wandless magic arts.

"Are the twins setting up another DADA pool?" Harry asked quietly.

Bill grinned. "Suggest you ask them later."

Harry nodded and looked up at the clock. "Getting late. When are the cars going to get here? Don't want to miss the train."

"Mum went to the nearby village to order up some taxis," Bill said. "The Ministry couldn't spare any cars this year."

Harry nodded. "I'll get my trunk down here then."

Harry smiled when he saw the Hogwarts Express. Ron bumped him and grinned. Harry felt good about seeing the train again. He knew it would take him to his second home in the Wizarding World. He helped Hermione on board and then handed up Hedwig, Crookshanks, and Pig to her and he climbed on. Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny followed Harry and Hermione to an open compartment. Once inside, Harry hung the owl cages off the hooks in the ceiling and opened them. Hedwig hopped out and gently nipped at Harry's ear.

"How ya doing girl?" Harry smiled as he fed her an owl treat.

Hedwig settled on the rail above Harry's head next to the picnic basket that he and Hermione made up the night before. It wasn't that Harry didn't like the snack cart on the train, it never had what he was used to eating and preferred to eat. So the second year he started making up a basket to take on the train. It caught on there when Molly saw what Harry had done and had gotten one.

Harry settled down in his seat and opened a bottle of cold water. It tasted fresh and cold going down.

"I almost forgot to ask," Harry said turning to Fred, "Are you guys running a pool on the new DADA teacher?"

The twins grinned. "Of course."

Harry handed them six Galleons and made his bets. The twins grinned as they exited the compartment. Hermione sighed as she went back to her book.

"Something I need to tell you guys," Harry said as he waved his hand at the door and set up a silencing spell.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

Harry sat back and sighed as he put his thoughts in order. Then he told them about the dream he had over the summer and what had happened after he sent letters to Molly and Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

"I haven't heard anything since then. But then came the Quidditch match," Harry said and told them of his theory that the events at the match might be tied in to his dream.

"It's good you alerted someone Harry," Hermione said as Harry handed her his observations journal. "Now they know what to look for."

"I wonder if all that has anything to do with what Percy's been throwing around the last few weeks," Ron said.

Harry looked up. "About the event that is to take place at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "Think about that. Perfect opportunity for a Dark Wizard to sneak in and try a hit on you."

Hermione nodded agreement as she passed the book to Ron. "I have to agree with Ron on that. I also have to agree with all of your observations and theories regarding the events at the Quidditch match."

Ron handed the book off to Ginny. "I'm with Hermione."

"I'm going to see Dumbledore and show him the book and see what he says," Harry said.

"Good idea," Ginny said as she handed the book back to Harry.

Harry tucked it away in his duffle bag and turned to the chessboard that Ron had set up.

Many friends dropped into the compartment during the train trip to Hogwarts. Harry had seen a number of them at the World Quidditch match and there was plenty to discuss. Malfoy dropped in and made his usual nasty comments to Harry. Harry simply leaned back in his seat and yawned as Malfoy ran his mouth off as to how great he was and so on. Once Malfoy finished, he looked at Harry.

"Nothing to say?" he sneered.

Harry looked over at Malfoy and blinked. "Are you still here? I thought you wandered off hours ago."

Malfoy turned red with rage as Ron chuckled.

"Told you long ago Harry, this bloke ain't got no brains," Ron stated.

The compartment rang with laughter. Malfoy turned even redder from anger.

"We'll see who laughs last Weasel," Malfoy growled as he retreated.

Ron closed the door in Malfoy's face and sat down. He looked over the board and put Harry into checkmate. Harry sighed as he leaned back and Ron grinned.

"Anybody hungry yet?" Harry asked.

There were a chorus of yeses and Harry pulled the basket down. The small table was set up and the food spread out. Lunch was consumed and the two owls got their fair share. Hermione sat down next to Harry and snuggled up to him. He covered her with his Hogwarts robe and she went to sleep. Ginny did the same and the two boys talked quietly as the train sped on into the rain and the growing darkness of the night.

Harry woke as the voice announced a ten minute warning to Hogsmeade. Harry gently shook Hermione awake and she woke up.

"We're ten minutes out," Harry informed her.

She smiled. "Good. It will be so nice to get back."

"Yes it will," Harry said softly, his mind going back to the day he had first arrived at Hogwarts.

The castle had fascinated him then and it still did now. He smiled at the memory of discovering the moving stairs, the pictures that moved and talked to him, and meeting the ghosts. Peeves naturally introduced himself in his own unique fashion to Harry. Harry often daydreamed of getting back at Peeves. One of the things that had fascinated him was the enchanted ceiling in the great hall. Hermione had speculated late one evening at the number of spells and charms it must have taken to create the ceiling. But the thing that had impressed him the most was the fact that he could feel the magic flowing through the castle. That had surprised Albus Dumbledore and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Harry would be a very powerful wizard once he graduated Hogwarts.

Harry looked up to see Hermione pull her robe on and sit back down. The weather outside by now was very bad and Harry hoped they would get to the castle without any problems. He turned to Hedwig.

"Think you can get to the owlery?" Harry asked.

Hedwig nodded and stretched her wings, getting ready to fly. It had been a long trip and she was looking forward to do some flying. Pig had found his second wind and was flying at mach one around the interior of the compartment. Harry looked out the window and saw the lights of the train station up ahead. He stood by the window, prepared to open it to let the owls out. Hermione had put Crookshanks back into her basket and wrapped it with a rain slicker. The train came to a halt and Harry opened the window long enough to let the owls out. Pig was out and gone, Hedwig behind him. Harry closed the window and turned to the group in the compartment.

"Ready?" he asked.

He got nods in return. They climbed off the train and raced for the shelter and waited for their turn to climb into a horseless carriage. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville Longbottom all got into one. Harry sighed as it started off.

"We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of Hogwarts," Harry sang out as the carriage traveled down the street towards Hogwarts.

Hermione burst out into laughter and then joined in with Harry, and then the others did too. They pulled up in front of the great doors in high spirits. Even Crookshanks was in a good mood, having vindicated herself at the Weasleys by knocking the crap out of the garden gnomes two mornings earlier. They had sat at the breakfast table laughing their heads off at the sight of the garden gnomes flying over the fence. A few of them went over the fence under their own power, not even touching it while going over it. Crookshanks had looked might pleased with herself.

They walked into the front doors of the castle and suddenly a red balloon hit him on the shoulder, getting him wet once more.

"Any more water…" Ron started to say as he shook his long red hair, sending water everywhere when a green balloon soaked him once more.

All of them looked up to see Peeves grinning as he lobbed another water balloon at a group of second year girls.

"PEEVES!" McGonagall's voice came from the stairs. "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Nobody could yell like McGonagall. Harry had been the recipient of her wrath a few times to know the woman had an extremely powerful set of lungs and demonstrated the fact many times.

"OOOOOOH!" Peeves grinned as he looped the loop a few times. "Ickle little kiddies all wet!"

McGonagall slid towards the group, barely catching Hermione in an attempt to keep from falling. Harry caught both before they went over.

"You okay, professor?" Harry asked as she stood up, only to receive a water balloon on her left shoulder much to Peeves' delight.

Hermione coughed and glared at Peeves. "You horrible monster!"

Peeves just laughed and lobbed a few more at the arrivals as they walked in.

"Whoopee!" he cackled. "Such fun!"

Harry yelled out at the top of his lungs. "Bloody Red Baron sir!"

Peeves suddenly slammed on the brakes and looked terrified. He turned around in time to see the dark specter that was the Bloody Red Baron rise before him. The ghost's eyes burned darkly.

"Peeves," he intoned, "Enough."

Just hearing that voice was enough to scare people out of their minds. Peeves' eyes grew big and he bolted, going right through the wall and disappearing.

"Thank you sir," Harry said, inclining his head to the ghost.

The Baron nodded. "You are welcome, Harry Potter."

With that, he turned and moved towards the hall where the welcoming feast was.

Ron turned to Harry. "Is it safe to breathe now?"

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and McGonagall started to laugh.

The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated for the start of term feast. Candles hung in midair over the tables. Golden plates and goblets gleamed brilliantly in the candlelight. Harry smiled as the warm feeling of the magic washed over him. This was where he really belonged. Harry grinned as he looked over at Hermione.

"Its beautiful, Harry. Just like always," she said.

Even Ron had stopped for a moment to admire the place. "Blimey," he said. "I don't think I could ever forget this sight."

Harry had to agree. Hogwarts had gotten to him in a way that nothing else could. Just to be here was enough. Nearly Headless Nick floated up to them.

"Magnificent as usual, eh?" he smiled.

Harry smiled. "Sure is Nick. Was it like this back in your day?"

Nick smiled as his eyes took on a far away look. "Ah, she was truly magnificent back then. God I miss those days."

He looked down at them with a serious look on his face. "Never forget," he said. "Never forget that you were here. Keep the memories of Hogwarts close to your hearts and never let go of them."

"We will Nick," Neville nodded.

Nick turned and greeted more Gryffindors as Harry and his group found their seats. Harry wondered just what would happen this year. Dumbledore glided by and he stopped to nod at Harry. Harry nodded back. He knew for sure what ever was going to happen would stand Hogwarts on its ear like usual. He suddenly wondered if it was too late to double his bets in the Weasley betting pool. He sat down with Hermione and turned his attention back to the tables.

The Sorting Hat was carried in and set on the stool in front of the school. The hall grew quiet as McGonagall unrolled parchment and stood ready. The hat came to life and rhymed out the song it had worked on for the sorting ceremony. Harry chuckled at the expression on McGonagall's face as Dumbledore grinned widely. The hall broke out into loud cheers and applause when the hat was done.

"Gotta stay with the times you know," the hat said, looking up at McGonagall, causing the hall to laugh once more.

McGonagall sighed and started reading off names. The first year would go up and put the hat on his or her head and the hat would look inside the person and then put them into the right house. Dennis Creevey was sorted into Gryffindor. Colin Creevey jumped for joy as Dennis came over to the table.

"Colin! I fell into the lake and something picked me up and put me back into the boat I was in!" he shouted out with glee.

Colin hugged his brother and grinned. "You met the giant squid that lives in the lake, Dennis. Lucky you!"

Both of the Creevey brothers sat down and looked up towards Harry.

"Is that…?" Dennis asked.

Colin grinned. "Yeah! He's so cool!"

"Looks like your fan club gained another member," Ron snickered.

Harry just groaned. "Two of them. God help me."

"It won't be so bad," Seamus chortled.

Harry glared at him. "Says you."

He sighed and looked up at the head table. Everyone was there except for an empty chair. That pricked Harry's curiosity. Dumbledore rose and the hall went quiet.

"Two words. Tuck in," he smiled as he waved his hand over the hall. Food appeared and Ron started drooling. Harry shook his head and reached for a bowl of fried rice and put steamed vegetables, sweet and sour chicken, and sauteed broccoli on top, picked up a pair of chopsticks and dug in. The talk filled the hall as the feast got underway, people exchanging news, jokes, and comments about the upcoming year.

At last the food was gone and the hall fell silent once more as Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Now that we have filled up, there are a few things I must tell you," he began. "First, the Forbidden forest is off limits to everyone. Mr. Filch as usual has asked me to remind everyone that no magic is allowed in the halls between classes, and that he has added more forbidden items to his list."

Fred and George chuckled at that announcement and Dumbledore smiled at them.

He turned back to the assembly. "The village of Hogsmeade if off limits to the first and second years. Third years and up are allowed to go."

Dumbledore sighed and continued on. "It is my sad and painful duty to inform all that the Inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

At that, the hall burst into noisy protest as Dumbledore waved his hands for attention. The hall went silent.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing through the year. I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. Therefore I have the great pleasure in announcing…" Dumbledore stopped as a great crash of thunder sounded and the doors to the great hall were flung open. A stranger came into view.

Next episode: We meet Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, and react to the announcement about the Tri-Wizard competition!

A big thank you to all who have been reading this and sending me your thoughts and comments. Thanks for catching some of my boo-boos, big or small. I will be taking a small break while perusing the new HP book. I am really excited about getting this book because I believe it will set up the final confrontation with Voldemort and it will reveal new things and Harry I am sure will find out who will stand beside him when the final confrontation does happen. Don't worry, I will update very soon! - David.


	22. Triwizard Tournament, Moody, and More

Ninja Wizard 22

By David

Author's Notes: All characters contained in this fic belong to JK Rowling. Dialog in bold indicates Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard 22

"Tri-Wizard Tournament, Moody, and More"

The stranger moved and a dull clunk was heard. Another flash of lightning lit up his face and people gasped. Harry gripped his wand and waited. Harry had been the only one to react when the stranger entered. He had jumped out of his seat, his right hand coming up just slightly as the pinky finger found and pressed the trigger on the specially modified wand holster he had strapped to his right forearm. The trigger activated a spring-loaded mechanism that delivered his wand into his right hand instantly. Harry was ready for battle. The stranger finally noticed Harry and started towards him. Another flash of lightning hit and this time Harry was able to see part of his face, what was left of it. It was obvious to Harry that this person had been in a war of some kind. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. A large part of his nose was missing. But it was the eyes that were even scarier. One was human, small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. It moved constantly in every which way possible and then some not possible. The stranger stopped in front of Harry and looked down at his right hand. He reached for it and Harry pulled back, raising his wand to chest level.

"Very good, boy!" the stranger spoke at last, reminding Harry of the Senator Palapatine character from Star Wars three, when the man turned dark in the film he'd seen over the summer with Hermione.

"Well done. I am impressed. You were the only one to react to what could have been a danger," he said. "I know who you are, boy. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. I look forward to our next meeting."

He turned and laughed as he headed up to the Staff table and Dumbledore. The man shook hands with Dumbledore and then took his place in the empty chair. Dumbledore turned and faced the hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Alastor Moody, this year's instructor for the Defense Against The Dark Arts class," Dumbledore announced.

There was a smattering of very light applause in the hall as people continued to stare at Moody as he pulled a flask from inside his cloak and took a swig from it and approached his dinner as if it could be poisoned and began to eat.

"Now then, as I was starting to say, " Dumbledore turned back to the students, "I am very happy to announce something that has not happened in the Wizarding World in over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you all that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're joking!" exclaimed Fred Weasley.

The tension that filled the hall with Monody's arrival suddenly broke. Now nearly everyone was laughing and Dumbledore himself chuckled.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley, although I did hear a good one over the summer…" Dumbledore started, only to be interrupted by McGonagall clearing her throat in the nick of time.

"Ah, yes… now then for those of you who have never hear of it, a short explanation is in order then," he said, sipping wine from his goblet. "The Triwizard Tournament was first established between the three largest schools in Europe, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in the three magical tasks placed before them. Every five years a school would take its turn in hosting the competition. It was considered an excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities, then it was discontinued when the death toll mounted too high."

That didn't seem to faze anyone. The excited whispers through out the hall were discussing the tournament. Harry wondered what the tasks were to be.

"There has been a number of attempts over the years to start it up again, with no luck. However that changed, due to the hard work and efforts by the departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports. All the wizards and witches involve in the planning has worked very hard to ensure the champions will not be in any kind of mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short listed contenders in late October and the selection of champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decided which students is worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons in prize money."

Fred Weasley's face lit up in rapturous joy. "I'm going for it!"

"The heads of all three schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this time around. Only students who are of age, that is to say, seventeen years or older, will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration," Dumbledore said.

A wave of boos erupted from the house tables at the news, and a number of other students cried foul.

"This was decided upon by all those involved in the tournament. I will personally make sure nobody interferes with the judge or makes any attempt to hoodwink him," Dumbledore said with a serious look on his face.

There was silence in the hall.

"The two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be our guests for the school year. I ask that you extend every courtesy to our foreign guests, and please throw all of your support behind the Hogwarts champion. And now that it is late, I suggest you all head off to bed to be ready for your morning lessons!" Dumbledore beamed.

As the hall emptied out every one was commenting on the Tournament that was to happen shortly. Fred and George were plotting of ways to get around the Age restriction. Hermione sighed as she listened to the chatter going on around her.

"People have died at this thing," she said loudly but nobody paid any attention.

"Be nice to have a thousand Galleons," Fred sighed. "Could do a lot with it."

George grinned. "Oh yeah, for sure."

Ron sighed. "Yup. Lots of things."

"Wonder what the three tasks are?" Harry asked.

"Be interesting to find out," Neville said as he came up next to Harry, having heard his question. "They sure won't tell us until then."

"We'll know when we get there," Ron said. "For now I am tired."

"Wish we didn't have classes tomorrow," Neville complained as they entered the Gryffindor commons room.

Harry turned to Hermione. "See you in the morning love."

Hermione smiled. "You too, Harry."

Harry sat in his training room the next morning after a hard workout with Tino. Harry had just written on the wall another timeline, starting it with the dream he had back at the Dursleys and including the World Quidditch Cup. He couldn't help but feel that both events were related to each other.

**Very interesting, my son. Perhaps they are related in a way,** a voice said.

Harry turned to see Master Koshou standing there.

**Master Koshou!** Harry exclaimed, jumping up and hugging the older man. Then he remembered his manners and stepped back and bowed. **I am so happy to see you again. Welcome to Hogwarts, Master.**

Harry noticed professor Dumbledore standing slightly behind Koshou.

"I would be honored to pour both of you some tea," Harry bowed, gesturing to the nearby table.

"Thank you, my son. It would be appreciated," Koshou smiled.

Koshou and Dumbledore both sat down as another man sat slightly behind Koshou. Harry set teacups on the table and them poured the tea. Harry poured one for himself.

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore smiled. "This is the room I have given to Harry for his training. I felt it was important that Harry continue to practice his skills that you have taught him. Those of us who know of Harry's special abilities are of the opinion that combined with his magical talent he would be invincible and powerful."

Koshou nodded. "Yes, I agree with you. I am pleased that you have done this for Harry. Tino reports to me on a regular basis, telling me everything that goes on with Harry."

"Good. I myself am pleased with the way Harry has progressed here," Dumbledore said. "He is a good student."

"He was too when I taught him," Koshou said. "He learns quickly."

Harry blushed and bowed his head. "Thank you Master."

"I am most curious about this dream you had. Is this a new ability?" Koshou asked Harry and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took another sip of his tea. "I am not sure. This is something that needs to be examined to know for sure."

"I believe that somehow a link was established between me and Voldemort when he attempted to kill me when I was one. I believe that somehow this scar connects us," Harry said.

"A most interesting theory, Harry. I will have to do some research on this," Dumbledore said.

"If this is the case, there is the possibility that this Voldemort could read your mind," Koshou said.

"You say that like he has regained a body," Harry said.

"That possibility exists. We will not know unless you encounter him again. Do not let your guard down, Harry. Constant vigilance," Koshou nodded.

"Very wise advice, Harry. Please keep both of us informed in the event you have another dream Harry," Dumbledore said. "Please excuse me, I have to get the day started. Very busy day."

Harry looked at the clock. "I got to go and get showered and ready myself."

"Then I shall see you later, Harry. Have a good day," Koshou nodded.

"I will, Master Koshou," Harry grinned and bowed. "I am really happy to see you again. I am glad you are here."

The old man shifted his position and bowed back to Harry. I'm happy to see you as well. Now off you go."

Harry met up with Hermione and the others at the breakfast table. The storm had finally blown its self, but the ceiling remained cloudy and gloomy. He found his new course schedule by his plate as he sat down.

"Not bad," Ron remarked as he checked out his course schedule for the year. "Outside all morning. Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Double Divination in the afternoon," Harry groaned.

It was not his favorite subject due to the fact that Sybil Trelawney kept predicting his death every year.

Hermione looked over at him. "Should have dropped it in favor of a better class when you had the chance, Harry."

"Yes dear," Harry grumbled as those around them laughed.

She just crossed her arms and looked at him. Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek, drawing a few comments about the couple. They got up from the table and headed down to the greenhouse where their first class of the day was. Harry liked being down here. The smell of the rich earth always reminded him of back home in Japan where as a small boy he'd spent hours in the gardens there learning so much about the various plants, herbs, and roots. That knowledge was coming in handy in this class even though Harry was learning so much about other plants and such.

"Mr. Potter?" Professor Sprout asked, jerking him back to the present.

He turned to the small witch and smiled. "I'm okay, professor Sprout. Just thinking about something."

"Would that be related to this class?" she asked.

"Yes, actually. I've noticed out in the Muggle world there are stores that sell plants, herbs, and roots that they can buy and make into different kinds of tea, believing them to cure things in a natural way. What's your opinion on that?" Harry asked.

A smile spread over her face. "Twenty points to Gryffindor for asking me that, Harry."

She then launched into a lecture about the differences and Hermione managed to get down the key points. Most of the class looked bored, but not Neville. He was paying close attention to what Sprout was saying. Harry had a feeling that Neville would be the best at this class and decided to get him a few books on the Muggle perspective on plants, herbs, and roots next chance he got.

They headed down to Hagrid's class next. His class had become much more interesting since he took over from the former professor. With Hagrid teaching, anything could happen and usually did. Today there were several large open crates on the ground at the half giant's feet as they walked up, the Slytherins behind them. Hagrid appeared to be in a great mood.

"Morning!" Hagrid called out. "Today we are starting off with Blast Ended Skrewts! Come and look!"

Harry blinked at what he saw in the crates. There were about a hundred to each crate. They looked like deformed shell-less lobsters, pale and slimy looking, legs sticking out in different directions, and no visible heads. As Harry watched, one made a phut sound out his rear and was shot forward a few feet. Harry suddenly had a bad feeling about them and decided this was one project he didn't want to know about. Malfoy apparently shared his feelings about them.

"What kind of disgusting things are these!" he said, turning his nose up at them.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for your lip Malfoy," Hagrid snapped.

Harry decided he'd keep his feelings to himself. He didn't want to upset Hagrid.

"Blast Ended Skrewts," Hagrid said, his happy face disappearing. "The only thing we need to do right now is to feed them. Find out what it is they like. I'll be talking about them in the next lesson."

Harry smiled, putting on a happy face and stepped forward with some lettuce.

Harry and Ron entered the Divination classroom to start the afternoon's lessons. This was the one class he didn't like, right up there with potions. The room had not changed one bit from last year and Harry led Ron into the far corner of the room, cracking one of the windows in an effort to let some air inside.

"Good day," Trelawney said from behind them, making them jump.

She moved around them and paused a moment, looking down at Harry.

"You are preoccupied, my dear," she said to Harry.

He sighed and wondered what her yearly prediction was going to be.

"My Inner Eye sees past your brave face deep into your troubled soul. I regret to say that your fears are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, the thing that you fear the most shall come to pass, and sooner than you think," she said mournfully.

Harry rubbed his temples feeling a migraine coming on. He wondered why in hell he decided to take this torturous class again and then sighed. Ron handed him a cold bottle of water and he opened it, feeling the cold water perk him up as he drank down some. Harry had the feeling he was going to regret taking this class again.

Harry and Ron stood in line down at the great hall for dinner, discussing something with Hermione when Malfoy showed up with the Daily Prophet in hand with a wide smirk on his face.

"I see your Daddy made the news again," he mocked Ron.

Ron snarled as Harry snatched the paper from Malfoy and read the article. It was about the incident and Alastor Moody's house the morning they rode the Hogwarts Express to school. Apparently something happened at his house and the Muggle law enforcement showed up and Arthur had to Obliviate some of them to keep the lid on things. There was even a picture of Arthur and Molly in front of their house.

"The house is a disgrace, it should be condemned. Your Mummy could lose a bit of weight," Malfoy mocked Ron.

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" Harry asked, gaining Draco's attention, "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it because you were with her?"

Malfoy's face went red with rage. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter!"

"Keep your fat mouth shut then," Harry snapped, turning away.

BANG! Several people screamed as Harry felt something white hot graze the side of his face and he began to react, bringing up his hand to deliver his wand into his hand for battle when there was a second bang and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Harry spun around and saw Moody coming towards them with his wand in his hand, pointed at a pure white Ferret, which was shivering on the stone flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had stood. Nobody moved, silence reigning in the hall. Moody stopped next to Harry.

"You all right?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "He missed me."

"LEAVE IT!" he roared at Crabbe, who was in the act of trying to pick up Malfoy off the floor.

He turned towards Crabbe and the Ferret took off, squeaking in terror. Moody caught him with a spell, knocking him into the air and making him fly ten feet before crash landing on the hard stone floor. The ferret squealed in pain as Moody advanced on it, making the ferret fly and bounce on the floor a few times as he lectured the ferret on attacking people. McGonagall appeared out of nowhere.

"Professor Moody!" she cried. "What is going on?"

"Teaching," he said casually as the ferret bounced higher off the floor.

"Is that a student?" she asked with a gasp of horror.

"Yup," he said as the ferret flew through the air again.

McGonagall shrieked in horror, dropping her books and whipping her wand out. A moment later Draco Malfoy sat on the floor, holding his nose as it bled. He was a sorry looking mess.

"When my father hears of this…" Draco trailed off as Moody grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the floor and up to his face.

"I know your father, laddie. Tell him," he said with a demented smile on his face, "that I'll be keeping an eye on you. It would be my pleasure to have a discussion with your dearest Daddy."

Malfoy shivered as a puddle formed underneath his shoes.

"Now then, Snape is your head of house?" Moody snarled.

Malfoy shook his head yes.

"Ah good. Another old friend I would dearly love to talk to," Moody said, his demented smile coming back.

He dropped Malfoy to the floor and then grabbed him by the upper arm and dragged him off. McGonagall stood rooted to the spot as if she was debating something. Then she picked up her books and walked off. The show was over.

Ron leaned back at the Gryffindor House table with a huge smile on his face. Harry knew he was replaying the moments again in his head.

"To Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing Ferret!" Ron loudly declared, raising his goblet in a toast as the table loudly cheered.

"Never will forget this moment for the rest of my life," Ron sighed happily.

Harry was eagerly looking forward to the DADA class.

Thursday morning arrived, and the Gryffindor fourth years were in the classroom, waiting for Moody to appear. As Harry talked to Hermione, he had the feeling there was something coming up behind him and he reacted quickly, spinning around and bringing up his left hand, the spring mechanism delivering his wand into his left hand as his right hand closed into a fist as he brought his wand up and into a very surprised Moody's face. Both of them stood there for a moment as people held their breaths. Moody backed up as his face broke into a smile.

"Good, very good. Take twenty points, Mr. Potter," Moody smiled.

Harry backed down and relaxed, his wand sliding back into the holster on his left forearm as he pushed it back in. Moody went to the desk at the front of the class as people sat down at their desks. He called roll first and then set the register down.

"It is very important to be ready for anything," he said softly. "It is vitally important to expect the unexpected and to react to it before it gets you, like Potter here did. He somehow knew I was coming up behind him and he reacted, not knowing if I was friend or foe. Constant vigilance is the key word. I am sure all of you have heard of me. Paranoid. Unbalanced. And so on. One can never be too aware of everything. I am going to teach you how to actually defend yourselves from dark wizards this year. I am going to show you the curses, jinxes, hexes, and other spells they are known to use. I will show you the Unforgivable Curses. I believe it is important for all of you to know what they are and how they work. So let's get to it."

The first one he demonstrated after bringing out a jar with three spiders in it onto the desk was the Imperius curse. He made the spider do all kinds of acrobatic moves and then made it tap dance. He broke the spell a moment later and dropped that spider back into the jar. To everyone's great surprise, it was Neville that named the second Unforgivable Curse. Moody nodded as he pulled the second spider from the jar. He enlarged it and then cast Crucio at it. The class shuddered as the spider rolled around on the desk, very clearly in pain. Harry glanced back at Neville and was shocked at his reaction. Neville had dug his fingers into the desk until they were trembling. His face had gone pasty white and it was obvious he was trying desperately to keep from freaking out. Moody released the spider a moment later. Moody looked at Harry as he drew the third and final spider from the jar. Harry gulped and named Avada Kedavra as the third and final Unforgivable Curse.

"The killing curse," Moody nodded as he released the spider.

It ran across the desk, clearly afraid. Moody pointed his wand at it and spoke the incantation. The green light hit the spider and it immediately collapsed, rolling to a stop at the edge of the desk.

"There is no known defense for it. Nobody has survived it, and the only person ever is sitting right here in front of me," Moody stated. "The only thing you can do is avoid it completely if you can."

Out in the hall after the class Harry's mind wandered over what had just taken place. He knew Moody was right about showing then the Unforgivables. Avada Kedavra had brought back memories of what the Dementors had caused him to remember last year. He looked down the hall towards the end where Neville had gone after the lesson. It seemed like he was shaking still and he went down to try and help Neville.

"Neville?" Harry said, approaching him carefully.

Neville jumped as he turned to face Harry. "Interesting lesson, eh? Going down for dinner? I'm very hungry."

"Neville?" Hermione came up, very concerned.

"Very interesting dinner!" Neville loudly declared.

He blinked and then smiled. "Interesting class, what's for eating?"

Before anyone else could say anything, Harry heard a clunk sound and looked up to see Moody approaching. He walked up to them and placed his hand on Neville's shoulder.

"It's all right, lad. Come up to my office and sit a bit. I'll give you a cup of tea, show you some Herbology books that I've got," he said, gently moving Neville towards the door to his office. Hermione, Ron, and Harry watched as Moody led Neville up to his office. The three of them headed down to the great hall for dinner.

When Harry walked into his dorm room after dinner, he found Neville sitting on his bed looking a great deal calmer reading a book. His red eyes suggested otherwise.

"Hey Neville," Harry said coming up to Neville, "how are you doing?"

Neville looked up. "I'm fine now, thanks Harry. Professor Moody's all right. We talked for a bit and he gave me this book. Said that Professor Sprout told him I was tops in Herbology. He said I'd like this book, might help in Herbology."

Harry looked at the title: _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean._ "That looks like an intriguing book."

Neville nodded. "It is. I might write a paper on it."

"Neville, just so you know, I lost my parents to the killing curse. I remember it due to the Dementors messing with my head last year. I can't forget what that asshole did to them," Harry said, getting a bit emotional. "Any time you want to talk to me, anything you say will be between me, you, and God. My promise on that."

Neville set down his book for a moment. "Thank you Harry. I guess I should talk to someone. Just not right now."

Harry nodded and gently squeezed Neville's shoulder. He grabbed his Divination book and left the dorm as Neville went back to his reading. That had been a great thing to do. Moody telling him that and giving him that book had been the right thing to do. Harry decided he would go and talk to Moody first chance he got.

Harry walked into the commons room and was very surprised to see Hedwig on the back of Ron's chair. He immediately checked his pockets and then dashed back up the stairs to his trunk, returning a moment later with a big piece of soft beef jerky. Hedwig saw what Harry had in his hand and back flipped much to Hermione and Ron's amazement. Harry took the letter from Hedwig's leg as she began to chew slowly on a piece of the beef jerky she bit off with a dreamy expression on her face.

_"Harry, I'm flying north immediately. The news of your scar hurting over the summer is the latest in a series of strange rumors I've been hearing ever since you had your dream. If it hurts again, please go to Dumbledore and document it. I've heard that Mad-Eye is out of retirement and teaching DADA this year. Harry, he's an okay guy, you can trust him. I'll be in touch soon. Keep alert. Sirius," _Harry read out loud.

Hermione looked at Harry. "What dream?"

Harry looked around the commons room before replying. "Not here. Meet me in my training room in the morning."

Hermione passed Harry's copy of the dream he had to Ron as her mind worked on the problem. "Harry, glad you contacted everybody that you did. I wouldn't trust Snape with that information, but you did. Hopefully he can help."

"This is something, mate. You really saw this," Ron said as Tino sat down in the chair next to Harry.

"I went there Harry, to check out the house. I did find the man's body in the room, but nothing else," Tino said as Ron shivered. "Dumbledore knows of my actions."

"Too bad you couldn't find anything, Tino. Would have helped us shed some kind of light on his next actions," Harry sighed as he sipped his tea. "At least the Master is here along with a group of the brothers."

Hermione looked up in surprise. "Master Koshou is here?"

Harry nodded. "He decided to come and help. He feels there might be opportunity for a Death Eater to attack me here during the tournament, especially when there will be so many people on the grounds and inside the castle."

"I agree with the Master's assessment, Harry. We both know you can handle yourself well, but your safety is important," Tino said, raising a hand to stop any of Harry's protests. "Yes, other people's safety is important as well. There are at least twenty brothers on the grounds and they are well spread out. The Master will be Dumbledore's guest. That will explain his appearance at the Welcoming Feast in October," Tino said.

Harry instantly made up his mind. "I'll make a couple copies of the Marauder's Map for you and the Master to use."

Tino blinked. "What's it called?"

Harry walked over to the cabinet and pulled it out. He spread it out on the table and tapped it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," Harry said.

Tino stared in astonishment as the map came to life, the lines quickly forming to create the castle. When it was done, it showed people as little dots with their names next to it, all of the hidden passages and shortcuts. The only place it didn't show was the training room. Harry chuckled at Tino's expression.

"This is amazing," Tino said once he finished examining it. "This would help a lot, especially with the tournament coming up. Would it recognize the visitors?"

Harry sat back. That was a damned good question.

"I'll ask Lupin," he said. "He was one of the original authors of this map."

Tino nodded. "Let me guess as to the other three. Your father James Potter, Sirius Black, and… the rat."

Everyone sitting there knew what he meant by the rat. Peter Pettigrew, codenamed Wormtail, was one of the founding Marauders until he turned dark, selling out Harry's parents and was one of the two people responsible for their deaths. Harry nodded and looked up at Tino.

"One day," he said softly.

Tino sighed as Harry turned to his tea. He didn't know what to say.

The next morning Moody stood there and watched the class file in. The desks were moved, clearing space in the middle of the room.

"What's up today, sir?" Harry asked.

Moody smiled. "The Imperius Curse, Potter. Today all of you will get to feel it."

"Sir, you said it was illegal to do so," Hermione said.

Moody nodded. "I did say so. Dumbledore gave his approval for me to use it. All of you need to know how it feels to be under the influence of the curse."

Hermione started to say something then thought better of it. Harry turned to the man.

"Have you ever been under it?" Harry asked.

"A few times," Moody nodded. "Not a fun experience. Since it has been done to me a few times I can shake it off real easy, knowing what it feels like."

"You've been under it?" Hermione asked. "Managed to shake it off?"

Harry looked impressed. "I thought the only way for a spell to end was for the caster to end it."

"There are a few spells that can be shaken off. This one can," Moody said.

Harry smiled. "By projecting your will over it."

"Twenty points to Gryffindor," Moody exclaimed as he turned to the center of the room. "Now I need my first student front and center."

Harry watched as each one of his classmates were put under Imperio. He watched Moody do all kinds of things to them. All of them tried to throw it off and failed. Then it came Harry's turn and he wondered if this was such a good idea. Then it occurred to him that it would be a good test of his mental defense skills. He went to the center of the room and relaxed, closing his eyes and focused on his center. He heard Moody cast the spell and suddenly he felt this nice warm feeling run through him and his mind empty of everything. He felt giddy, dimly aware of people watching him. Then he heard Moody's voice telling him to jump on the desk.

Just as he started to do it, a thought entered his head. Why? Stupid thing to do, really said the voice in his head. Next thing he knew he was rolling on the floor holding his knees, having whacked them on the desk as he moved, his body obeying both commands.

"Well done, Potter!" Moody crowed. "That's how it's done!"

Harry rubbed his knees and at Moody's insistence, told the class how he threw it off.

"We'll try it again. Pay attention all of you, watch his eyes, that's how you can tell if it's effective or not," Moody said as he cast Imperio once more.

By the end of class Harry was able to throw if off very easily. He knew Imperio was easy to beat, but he wondered just what other spells there were that messed with a person's mind. He knew his ninja training could protect him some, but he needed a way to fight off other forms of attack. He decided to ask Hermione later in the evening.

A few nights later Harry saw a notice on the big board just in front of the great hall as he was going to dinner one evening. He went up to it and read it.

_The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at six o' clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end a half hour early. Students will return to their dormitories and leave their books and bags in their rooms. All will assemble on the grounds in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming feast. Signed Minerva McGonagall. _

"Just a week away," Ernie MacMillian of Hufflepuff as he turned around in front of Harry. "I wonder if Cedric knows?"

Harry watched Ernie hurry off towards the Hufflepuff dorms.

"Cedric?" Ron asked Harry as they into the hall.

"Yeah. Maybe he's entering the tournament," Harry speculated as he sat down.

Naturally the notice set of a wave of rumors that got out of hand as they went through the castle, each tale grander than before. Harry chose to ignore all of the talk, knowing that rumors were all based on false information. The one thing he did speculate on and that was the three tasks. He wondered what they were going to be. Guessing at them wasn't going to solve anything so Harry simply turned his mind to other matters.

The second result of the notice was the castle was now undergoing a thorough cleaning. Suits of armor gleamed and no longer squeaked when they moved. A lot of the portraits were scrubbed clean. Some of the occupants of the portraits limped a little after they had been subjected to Filch and his cleaning compounds. Filch went even more ballistic than usual, right down to making a pair of first year girls go hysterical when he caught them tracking in a tiny bit of mud. As Harry had been nearby, he rescued them and escorted them up to the hospital wing for calming tea. He sat with them for a bit, telling them stories about his first year there. By the time the tea was done, they were feeling better and Madame Pomfrey looked them over and dismissed them.

"Twenty points to you Harry, for a job well done," she smiled.

McGonagall gave him an extra ten once Pomfrey told her what had happened. Dumbledore went and had a quiet word with Filch and he eased up, concentrating instead at the job on hand. He was not without help, however. Teachers sent students to do detentions with Filch and he used them to clean the castle.

There was still a rumbling of dissention around the castle about the Age Limit imposed. Fred and George were grumbling about it still when they sat down with Harry, Hermione, and Ron on the morning of October 30th. Both of them snapped at Ron and at everyone else clearly upset that they couldn't find this judge to enter the contest. Harry shook his head and sighed. It seemed to him that every one was getting obsessed with this thing. He cracked his neck and glanced up at the ceiling to gage the weather for today. According to the enchanted ceiling, it appeared to be a bit overcast. He knew winter was just around the corner then. He turned his head and looked up at the northern corner just as the morning post owls began to appear. He saw Hedwig glide down towards him and he smiled in relief. He'd owled Sirius sometime ago and now the reply was finally here. Harry sighed in relief as he untied the letter from her leg and offered her the bacon on his plate. He swore she smiled at him as she picked up the bacon in her claw and took her time in eating it, clearly enjoying it. She then dipped her beak into Harry's orange juice and took a drink. Harry gently picked her up and cuddled her for a moment and then let her go. Hedwig then flew off to the owlery for a long nap. Harry unfolded the letter and read it in a whisper to Hermione and Ron.

_Harry, thanks for the letter and the couple of pounds you sent. The money was really appreciated. I'm back in the country now, having heard so many rumors flying around about the tournament. Please keep me posted on everything that happens at Hogwarts, Harry. We need to share information and if anything is happening we can figure it out together. I met your Master Koshou. He is quite a person, and I thanked him for saving your life and teaching you those fighting skills. I told him that the House of Black and the House of Potter owed him a debt for what he's done for you and he took that quite seriously. He told me it wasn't necessary and I told him this was something very major and could not be brushed aside. He is a good man, Harry. I can feel it deep inside of me and the wolf in me agrees. I am so glad he found you and kept you safe. Now I can sleep better at night. Take care, Sirius._

Harry nodded as he folded the letter and slipped it into his robes. He'd burn it later when he was alone. No need for someone to find it and connect him with Sirius. It was safer that way. He smiled as he remembered Koshou watching the training that morning, commenting on how much Harry had improved under Tino's guidance.

He was unable to concentrate on his lessons all morning long, his thoughts on his parents. He'd gone to the Potter Mausoleum earlier that week, suggesting it to Dumbledore and it had been done. His fingers gently rubbed the locket he wore around his neck that had been his mother's. He'd had it since his first year and it never was far away from him. It was a part of him now as it had been when he first found it around his neck. Harry had spent time with all of the teachers that he knew were here when his parents were. All of them had a few stories to tell and a few pictures to show. All of them had made copies of the pictures and gave them to Harry to keep. They were in his photo album safely locked away in his trunk. He wished he had time to look around inside the vault the day he'd gone to Diagon Alley to see what else was in there. Next chance he got he would. Most likely he'd do it over the Christmas Holidays.

Five o' clock came around and he followed his classmates back to Gryffindor Tower to drop off his bag and books onto his bed. He decided next chance he got he'd go and get a backpack similar to the ones he saw in pictures of American kids using in their schools on TV at the Dursleys. He made a mental note to write Dudley a long letter, seeing as how he owed him one. He also remembered his promise to ask Dumbledore if Dudley could come to the school overnight. Harry decided the night before leaving for the Christmas Holidays would be a perfect time for Dudley to come. Harry met up with Hermione and Ron and they went down to the front lawn of the castle to wait for the arrival of the two schools for the tournament.

"Wonder what the schools are using to get here?" Ron wondered out loud just as it went six o' clock.

"Not broomsticks," Harry said, "could be too far to fly from."

"Something larger?" Ron suggested.

Harry thought about that for a moment. "That's more logical."

Dumbledore spoke up a moment later. "The delegation from Beauxbatons approaches."

Everyone looked up into the sky at the small speck that was rapidly growing into something the size of a large house. Once it got closer, it became clear what it was.

"A carriage!" Dennis Creevey said.

The young Gryffindor first year was correct. Harry watched in amazement as the dozen winged horses touched down lightly and brought the carriage to a stop. A teenage boy jumped out and opened the door, pulling steps down and then stepping back respectfully. As Dumbledore moved forward, a huge shoe the size of a child's head emerged. Harry blinked as the very large woman emerged. Dumbledore offered his hand in assistance to the woman and she stepped down and out.

"Dumbly-door," she said. "I am glad to see you again. You are well?"

Dumbledore smiled and kissed the lady's hand. Harry took the chance to look at her. Her face was olive skinned, her eyes large and black liquid looking, and a kind of beaky nose. She definitely was a large person.

"Has Karakoff arrived yet?" she asked.

"Not just yet," Dumbledore said. "You are welcome to wait or go inside and warm up a bit."

She smiled. "I shall go in. My horses…"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures instructor would be very happy to care for them," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I believe he would enjoy the experience."

The lady beamed. "Very good then. My students," she said by a way of introduction, waving a large well-manicured hand at the carriage.

A dozen students, all in their late teens, emerged from the carriage and followed her into the castle. Harry studied Madame Maxime as she was called, as she turned and made her way up into the castle.

"French," Hermione said. "They're from France."

"Durmstrang sounds like Russian," Ron put in.

"I'm not convinced of that," Harry said, "just a feeling."

Ron and Hermione paid attention. Anytime Harry said he had a feeling about something, it usually was accurate.

"Won't be long," Hermione said as she looked up into the sky.

Ron sighed. "I hope so, it's getting cold out here."

"The lake!" Lee Jordan shouted. "Look at the lake!"

Harry turned to see a ship slowly emerging from the center of the lake.

A ship had just emerged from the center of the lake and once it was completely surfaced, it glided to the dock and a plank was set into place as the splash of the anchor hitting the water was heard. Dumbledore smiled and walked down to the docks, the Hogwarts students following.

"Dumbledore!" called the person in front of the group coming towards them. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you professor Karakoff," Dumbledore smiled as they clasped hands in greeting.

Harry noted the man's features when he stepped into the light. The man was tall and slim, white hair cut short and a small goatee that had a slight curl to it. Dumbledore led them up to the castle's front doors. Harry immediately recognized one person in particular just as Ron hissed into his ear.

"Harry, that's Viktor Krum!" Ron said.

It was indeed. Harry watched him walk up to the castle behind Karakoff, the rest of the Durmstrang delegation behind them. The Hogwarts students and staff now followed them in and the great hall got a bit noisy as people were finding places to sit. There were two tables on each side of the staff tables, one for Durmstrang and the other for Beauxbatons. Harry looked up to see Madame Maxime sitting on one side of professor Dumbledore and Karakoff on the other. Two more chairs were placed up at the staff table as well.

"Ministry officials," Harry guessed, and a moment later he was proven right.

Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman appeared and took their seats. Then Dumbledore rose from his seat and the hall became quiet.

"Good evening, Durmstrang students and Professor Karakoff, Beauxbatons students and the Lady Maxime, Hogwarts students and staff, our representatives from England's ministry of Magic Bartemus Crouch and Ludo Bagman, and honored guests. Welcome to Hogwarts and to the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore said with a smile.

There was a loud round of applause through the hall. Karakoff stood.

"My thanks to Professor Albus Dumbledore for hosting us for this great event, and many thanks to Hogwarts for allowing this great event to be held here," he said.

He sat down as the applause grew once more. Madame Maxime rose.

"I must agree with my fellow colleagues and thank Hogwarts School and Professor Dumbledore in agreeing to this tournament and hope that our time here will be most profitable in strengthening our friendships between the three schools," she said to cheers.

"Thank you lady Maxime," Dumbledore beamed. Now let us turn to our tables and enjoy a most delicious feast before beginning the tournament!"

The tables suddenly filled up with food and the feast began. It was obvious the house elves had outdone themselves once more. Everything was enjoyable, including French dishes and Bulgarian dishes. Towards the end of the feast, an orchestra in the corner quietly struck up a soft number and people applauded. Harry had eaten his fill and decided he was going to ask one of the Beauxbatons girls for a dance. He approached one and smiled. She had long silvery blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Something stirred deep inside Harry and he immediately recognized it. It was the same effect that he had encountered at the Quidditch World Cup. The girl was Veela. Harry smiled at her.

"My name is Harry Potter. I would be honored to share a dance with you," he said to her.

"I am Fleur Delacour," she said with a smile, "and I accept your kind offer to a dance, Mr. Potter."

She stood up and Harry led her to the floor and they began a nice slow dance. Harry could see a smile on Dumbledore's face as the old man nodded.

"Have you lived in France all your life?" Harry asked.

Fleur nodded. "Yes. Have you been there?"

"No, I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "One of these days I will. My girlfriend Hermione has. She's gone to the southern France a few times."

"How wonderful," Fleur said. "The southern France is nice. My first time in England. I am impressed by this place."

"Be glad to show you around," Harry said as a few more students and some of the guests joined them on the dance floor.

Harry guided her back to her table and a few guys quickly lined to dance with her. Harry spent the rest of the evening with Hermione.

"That was nice of you Harry," she said.

Harry nodded. "Just seemed like the right thing to do."

After an hour of dancing and music, Dumbledore approached the podium and people found their seats once more. Harry noticed Master Koshou sitting in his place at a table close to the wall with Tino and another brother. So far things had been okay. He had the sudden feeling things were about to get very interesting. He turned to listen to Dumbledore speaking.

"The moment has come to officially start the Triwizard Tournament. So I will say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket," Dumbledore said as the crowd looked puzzled about the casket.

"You all know Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman. They have worked very hard to make this event possible. They will be joining Madame Maxime, Professor Karakoff, and myself on the panel that will be judging the efforts of the champions. Mr. Filch, the casket if you please," Dumbledore said.

The old man Filch carried a very old looking great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. Everyone watched him walk down the center of the hall and place the chest on the table in front of Dumbledore.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face have been carefully examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman. They have made the necessary arrangement for them. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year. Each one will test the champions in many ways, magical prowess, their daring, and their ability to cope with danger," Dumbledore said.

The hall was totally silent, nobody saying anything or making noise.

"Three champions from each school will compete. These champions will be selected by an impartial judge, the Goblet of Fire," he stated.

Dumbledore now leaned forward and his wand popped out of his robe sleeve. He tapped the top of the chest with his wand three times. It opened slowly with a loud creaking noise. He reached in and took out a large roughly hewn wooden cup. The very unusual thing about it was that it was filled to the brim with dancing blue white flames. Dumbledore waited for the chest to close before setting the cup on top of it.

"This goblet will be placed out in the entrance hall. Aspiring champions then have twenty-four hours in which they can put forth their name for consideration. To do so, one must write clearly his or her name and their school on it and drop it in the cup. As previously stated, those of the age of seventeen or older are eligible. To prevent those who are underage from entering, I shall draw an age line around the goblet once it is set," Dumbledore said as whispers broke out.

"Finally, I must impress on those who do enter that once your name is dropped in, you must compete if chosen. It becomes a binding magical contract so you must be absolutely sure that you want to compete," Dumbledore said. "Good luck to all."

With that, people began to leave the hall as excited chatter broke out. Fred Weasley had a loony smile on his face and Harry had the feeling this wasn't good.

"What are you guys cooking up now?" he sighed.

George turned to Harry. "An Aging potion, Harry. Just the thing for the job."

"I don't know, George. Dumbledore was insistent about this," Harry said.

"Oh come on, Harry! Don't tell me you wouldn't want to get in yourself!" Fred said, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder. "You could beat this thing easy."

Harry knew what he was trying to say and the thought did prevail that he could win it easy with his skills.

"There will be another one," Harry said.

The twins shook their head sorrowfully. "Have it your way then."

Harry got to the doors and stood aside when Karakoff and the Durmstrang students got their first. Harry smiled at Karakoff.

"After you sir," Harry said. "I hope you enjoy your stay in England."

Karakoff looked over and froze when he saw Harry. "You are Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled. "Yes sir. A pleasure to meet you."

Karakoff blinked and didn't move. Moody showed up and then Karakoff reacted.

"You," he snarled at the man.

Moody smiled at the man. "Me. So nice to see you again. Unless you have anything to say to Potter, I suggest you get moving. You're blocking up the door."

Karakoff then turned around and stormed off. Harry blinked and thought that was very odd. He turned to Moody to get an explanation but the old Auror had gone.

After his morning workout and making notes on the timeline on the wall of his training room, Harry headed down to the great hall where the goblet was on display. He wasn't the only one who had gone down to see it. There were a number of Hogwarts students standing around looking at it. The goblet stood on the stool used by the Sorting Hat. Harry could see a thin golden line on the floor, forming a circle ten feet around.

"Anyone put their names in yet?" Harry asked a third year girl.

"All of the Durmstrang," she replied. "Haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

Harry nodded. "I imagine a number of Hogwarts students dropped their names in last night after we left the hall."

There was a chuckle behind them and Harry turned to see the twins and lee Jordan coming. The twins were smiling and looking very gleeful. That was enough to make people back up and clear space around them. One never knew just what the twins were up to and a grinning Weasley was enough to make anybody run like hell.

"Just took it," Fred grinned as he stopped next to Harry.

"Took what?" Ron snapped irritably.

George looked at Ron. "The Aging potion, dung brains."

Ron started to go after George but Harry held him back. "He's not worth it, Ron."

Fred and George stared down at Ron as he snarled at his brothers. Harry knew his resentment of his brothers achieving greater things than him was starting to come up to the surface. Harry pulled Ron back.

"This is not the time," he said to Ron.

Ron turned his back and stormed off as the twins sighed.

"Talk later," Harry said.

Fred turned back to the goblet, his body quivering with excitement. Hermione sighed and crossed her arms as the Twins advanced on the goblet. Both of the paused at the line for dramatic effect, and then stepped over the line. Harry's jaw dropped, thinking they had succeeded, but then there was a loud sizzling sound and both of them were hurled across the room to the wall. A moment later there was a popping sound and suddenly both of them were sporting beards. Lee Jordan was the first to react, roaring with laughter as he held his sides. A moment later people watching the show joined in, even Hermione was giggling at the sight. Their beards were long and a nice chestnut color, reminding Harry of the band ZZ Top.

"Give them guitars and they can pass as ZZ Top," Harry guffawed to Hermione.

She laughed even louder as Dumbledore approached the scene.

"I did warn you all," Dumbledore said, clearly amused. "I suggest the both of you go up and see Madame Pomfrey. She is tending to two of our own already."

Harry grinned as he quickly conjured up a pair of Mexican sombreros and sunglasses and put them on the twins and then charmed the hats to play ZZ Top music. The people in the hall laughed once more as Fred and George moved in time to the music as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

"Twenty point to Mr. Potter for an excellent prank," Dumbledore smiled.

At that point people moved away and the day got started.

Angelina Johnson, a tall black girl who played chaser on the Gryffindor house team had put her name in. It was rumored that a guy from Slytherin had and so had Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff. Harry knew they would know by the end of the Halloween feast. He was hoping Angelina Johnson would be chosen.

"Harry?" Hermione interrupted his speculations.

"Yes dear?" Harry said, turning to her in the hall just before the Halloween feast was getting started.

Hermione was about to tell him of the research she'd done into the Triwizard Tournament when Dumbledore stood up and the chatter in the hall died down. Harry noticed the cup was now in the front of the hall, slightly elevated so everyone could see it.

"Good evening all," he said cheerfully. "In the next few minutes we shall find out who will have the honor to participate in the tournament. The cup will give up the name of the champion. When your name is called, I ask the person named come up here and then go into the room just beyond this platform. There you will be given your first instructions."

At his words the hall started up with the chatter once more. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, wondering who would be named. Suddenly the flames inside the goblet turned red and sparks began to fly from it in all directions. A long tongue of flame shot up into the air, sending a piece of charred parchment fluttering into the air towards Dumbledore, then went quiet.

"The champion for Durmstrang is," Dumbledore paused, "Viktor Krum."

A storm of applause swept through the hall, as Viktor stood up and walked up to Dumbledore, turned right, and went into the room indicated. Karakoff was beaming. Harry hoped to wish him luck. The hall quieted down and everyone was watching the goblet once more. The second piece of parchment popped out a moment later.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said, "is Fleur Delacour!"

She blushed as she stood up, the hall cheering her on as she walked to the table and headed into the room where Viktor was. Now everyone in the hall looked towards the cup with anticipation. The Hogwarts champion was next to be called. Harry glanced around and saw a number of people crossing their fingers in hopes they would be called. Harry was glad that Draco's name wasn't in the cup. The fire flared red and then a piece of parchment flew out. Dumbledore grabbed it and looked at it.

"The champion for Hogwarts," he said, "is Cedric Diggory."

The Hufflepuff table went wild as Cedric stood up amid cheers, backslapping, and handshakes. Even Harry managed to shake his hand. Cedric made his way up to the table and followed Fleur into the room. Dumbledore beamed as he turned to the hall.

"Now that all of the champions have been chosen…" Dumbledore started to say when the cup reacted once more.

Harry had the sudden feeling this wasn't supposed to happen. He had another feeling things were about to go south in a major way. The hall immediately began commenting on this new development as Dumbledore reached for the piece of parchment the cup spit out. The hall went dead silence as Dumbledore read the piece of parchment and then looked at the assembled crowd over his half glasses. The look on his face was not one of amusement, but of seriousness. He looked again at the paper he held in his hands and then read what was on it.

"Harry Potter," he read out loud.

Next episode: Harry begins to deal with the unexpected turn dropped on him.

Just a few comments to make on HBP. It was an extremely well done book. The surprises contained inside of it certainly will now leave many people to speculate what will happen in the last and final book. One thing is for certain, and that is Harry will encounter Voldemort on his own for the last and final time. Just going after the rest of the Horcruxes will be an adventure for him that will definitely challenge him. If you recall the diary from the second year that contained Riddle's 16 year old self in it or at least a piece of him inside of it, I wondered at the time as I was reading the book if Riddle had created other books or things to keep a sliver of himself inside it in order to remain alive. It now seems that my speculation at the time was correct. I have written down and put aside a huge battle scene between Harry and Snape where Harry reveals his Ninja skills for the first time and uses a little bit of his newfound powers and a tiny bit of wandless magic. Naturally Snape will take this back to Voldemort, but by the time the man reacts, Harry will have gone to ground in preparation for his final meet with Voldemort as he goes searching for the final items that Harry needs to destroy in order to defeat Voldemort. I never imagined that Dumbledore dies in this book, it was a total shock to me. I find myself hoping that Dumbledore will find a way to continue to guide Harry as he begins the hunt for the objects and destroy them.

I sincerely hope that JK Rowling will continue to write more of Harry's adventures after the seventh book. It would be fascinating to see what he does next. Thank you, Mrs. Rowling, for creating an unforgettable Harry Potter.


	23. What The Hell Is Going On?

Ninja Wizard 23

By David

Author's Notes: Thanks to all of those who read and review. Your thoughts and comments matter. All of the characters belong to JK Rowling.

Ninja Wizard 23

"What The Hell Is Going On?"

Harry sat there in shock. He didn't know what to say or how to respond to this. He looked up at Dumbledore and saw the shock and surprise in the old man's face. Harry wondered just how much trouble he was in now. He stood up and walked up to the staff table. He stopped in front of Dumbledore.

"Sir," Harry said, "I didn't put m name in there. How could I? I'm too young."

Dumbledore nodded. "Be as it may, you must participate, Harry. You understand it is a binding contract, just like you word to me is."

Harry nodded and looked at the other judges, Crouch, Bagman, Arthur, and his master Koshou and sighed.

"Sir, I must protest and go on record as having protested this since I didn't put my name in, but I will do this," Harry said.

The others nodded and Harry went into the side room where Fleur, Krum, and Diggory was. Diggory looked up as the door closed behind Harry.

"Harry? The Cup picked you?" he asked in surprise.

Harry sat down in an easy chair and sighed. "Someone put my name in, Cedric. It wasn't me. I swear it."

Cedric sat down next to Harry. "Then who did?"

"I don't know, Cedric. I can't back out. The judges won't let me. So I went on record as having protested against my being in this thing. I am too young, even though I am fourteen," Harry said. "This is going to create a lot of trouble, I just get that feeling."

Viktor turned to Harry and nodded. "Them you must be prepared for what is about to happen. You must be strong to handle what comes your way."

"Even if it's from my own housemates?" Harry asked.

The three of them nodded. Harry sighed and he wondered if he could quietly slip away.

"Harry, I apologize in advance as to what my house might say or do to you," Cedric said to him.

Harry looked up at him. "You don't have to apologize for other people's actions. They will be the ones that have to."

Cedric smiled and reached out his hand. "May the best person win."

All four of them shook hands as the judges and Dumbledore entered.

"It seems that something has been settled in here," Dumbledore said.

Krum looked up at Dumbledore. "If Potter has to compete even though it is proven someone else put his name in, then he should and fight well."

Bagman smiled as Karkaroff looked at Krum. "Are you sure about that, Viktor?"

Krum nodded. "He has impressed me with what he said about logging a protest against what had happened. I look forward to competing against him."

Crouch stepped forward as the room fell silent. "The first task will take place on November the twenty fourth. It will test your daring and courage. You will receive your final instructions prior going into the event on that day."

Harry and the others nodded. He had the strangest feeling this was going to be a very hard and rough year for him. He was glad that Master Koshou was here to help. He hoped he was wrong about his bad feeling. Only time would tell.

When they left the room the hall was deserted. Harry sighed as he sat at one of the tables and pulled a bottle of soda to him and poured it into a goblet and drank. Cedric sat down beside him and Harry poured him a drink.

"Muggle fizzy drink?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah. It's called coke," Harry nodded as Cedric took a drink.

Cedric looked surprised. "I could feel it go fizzy in my mouth."

Harry smiled. "Something called carbonation that makes it do that. I don't drink it too often, preferring tea over it."

"Harry, you have a very serious look on your face. What's going on?" Cedric asked as he took another drink.

Harry set his goblet down. "I don't know. I wish I knew. Every year it seems like I get dragged into something crazy. I end up fighting a crazed Death Eater or something just as bad. My fucking luck I guess."

Cedric laughed at that. "You're the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry. You always come out on top every single time."

"Cedric, just watch your back, okay? Just be careful in anything you do. I really do have a bad feeling about this whole thing," Harry said.

"Do you think it could be another way for… him to get you?" Cedric said, getting serious as he set his goblet down.

"Anything's possible," Harry said. "I'm going up. I'm sure I will feel better after a good night's sleep."

Both of them walked out of the great hall and then headed off to their respective dorms. Harry walked up the stairs slowly, his mind spinning with this new development. He turned and went into his training room and stood before the wall where he kept a timeline of the current events as they happened. He added tonight's incident and beside it wrote out his feelings and thoughts on the matter. Then he left and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower. He hoped they wouldn't be up still.

The explosion of noise from the Gryffindor commons room practically knocked him backwards when he opened the portrait to enter. People pulled him in and started congratulating him as he tried to explain that he hadn't done it. Nobody listened. Harry quickly got to his breaking point and simply headed up to bed without another word. He slammed his door and saw Ron lying on his bed with a funny grin on his face.

"So, you got in," Ron said in a funny voice.

"Ron, I did not put my name in!" Harry said.

"Well… nobody else made it over the Age line," Ron said. "What did you use, the invisibility cloak?"

"No I didn't, Ron!" Harry snapped, getting pissed off now. "Someone else did it. Someone else put my name in."

Ron snorted, taking on a hard edge to his voice. "Why would they do that?"

"Lure me into a trap of some kind," Harry said. "You know the Death Eaters would love an opportunity to get at me."

"It's okay, you know, to tell me the truth," Ron said. "If you don't want everyone else to know, I'll keep your secret, but I don't know why you are bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble. No end of year tests, a thousand Galleons in prize money, not to mention a ton of fame, why do you need more when you have enough of it already?"

Harry blew his top. "I DID NOT PUT MY NAME IN, DAMN IT!"

"You should get to bed, Harry. Don't want to miss your photo call in the morning or something," Ron said as he yanked his bed curtains shut.

Harry stood there for a moment and stared at the curtains hiding the one person he truly believed that would believe him. He turned slowly and made his way back downstairs and slipped out past the revelers and went to his training room and spent the night there.

When Harry woke the next morning early, as was his habit, he sat up in the futon he had on the floor in one of the corners. He started his daily workout, going all out as usual pushing the current problem off to one side. When he came out of the shower, Hermione was there waiting for him. Harry sighed and sat down and related to her everything as she poured them a cup of tea. Harry took his and sipped it slowly.

"I saw what you wrote," she said. "You really think the Death Eaters are plotting something against you?"

Harry leaned back. "At this point, yes. Even Malfoy knew about the event way before it was announced."

Hermione glanced up at the wall and then added it with the notation possible Death Eater trap. Harry sighed and turned his attention back to Ron.

"Can't believe Ron would act like this," he said.

Hermione set down her teacup. "He's jealous, Harry. You got the things he's never had, fame and fortune while he's got nothing."

"Ron knows he can ask me for money anytime he needs it," Harry said.

"But he's to proud too," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "You know me very well, Hermione. I didn't want this," he said, tapping his scar, "this is even more of a curse now that it was back then. As for the money, it was left to my by my parents. They wanted to make sure I'd be okay. As for being ninja that wasn't my choice either but Master Koshou promised my parents before they died he'd take me in and train me so I would have an advantage over him. I've accepted that. I train very hard because everyone seems to think I am the chosen one to go after him. The real reason is that he is responsible for every death in the Wizarding World and someone has to stop him. Can't be the Ministry, they're too busy hiding their heads up their asses. Can't be us, every DADA instructor with the exception of Lupin was incompetent as hell. The court is still out on Moody even though I agree with the twins he will be very effective but I'm holding back my judgment. So what the fuck."

Hermione crossed her arms and looked hard at Harry. "You forget, my dear, that I do so know you very well and now I understand your feelings even more on the subject, but there was no need for the language."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. This thing is starting to get to me and I shouldn't let it so. I apologize for my words," Harry sighed. "By the way, do you have any paper on you? I should write to Sirius. He needs to know about this even though it might be all over the Wizarding world by now."

Hermione handed him parchment and a quill. Harry scratched off a quick message and Hermione folded it.

"I can slip up to the owlery and send it off for you," she said.

Harry leaned forward and kissed her. "Thanks love."

She left and he stood up, pulling his t-shirt off and starting his Ninjitsu once more, putting even more effort into it than usual. If something was to happen, he wanted to be ready for it. When he stopped to take a breather, he saw Master Koshou standing there and he quickly bowed.

**Your timing was good, your moves excellent. It is as Tino has said. You have gotten much better. Now we shall begin the exercises again,** Koshou said, sitting down in the chair.

Harry bowed, took up position, and started once more.

Harry came down to the great hall Monday morning after his one day exile inside his training room. He decided to spend each weekend inside the training room and work harder on his training until this thing was over. He did notice and felt a change in the mood among the other students. It seemed as if Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory's house, was now giving the Gryffindor house the cold shoulder. Harry sighed. It was as he'd predicted. The trouble was just beginning.

"Start a Hate Harry Potter Fan Club, why don't you," he thought bitterly.

He knew it would get worse in time and he hoped it wouldn't. People he knew in Hufflepuff ignored him and the general belief was that Harry was trying to upstage their champion. The day grew worse, and then again as Malfoy took the opportunity in Care of Magical Creatures to take a shot at Harry.

"Everything seems to happen to you doesn't Harry?" Hagrid said to him off the side as they watched the class take the Blast Ended Skrewts for a walk.

"It sure does," Harry sighed.

"Just so you know, I believe you didn't put your name in and Dumbledore believes you too," Hagrid said.

Harry felt relieved. "Thanks Hagrid."

Hagrid's large hands patted Harry on the shoulders. "Don't you worry your head about anything. This will blow over just like everything else has."

Harry felt a lot better after having talked to Hagrid. McGonagall was the next teacher to approach Harry after his Transfiguration class. They sat in her office as Harry poured them cups of tea.

"How are you handling this Harry?" she asked him.

Harry sighed as he put his cup down. "If a cup of tea could cure anything, the world should be drowning in this stuff."

McGonagall smiled at the comment. "Indeed, Harry."

"I'm okay at the moment," Harry said, looking up at her. "I went into seclusion yesterday and did nothing but work out. Master Koshou was there and he worked me hard. Afterwards he did say that I would endure this and said nothing more."

"He is a man of few words," she said. "Not like our beloved headmaster."

"Thank you Minerva," Dumbledore's voice came from the door. "I find his advice to be most enlightening. You should follow his advice, Harry. Try not to worry about things. As always, my door is always open to you."

"Mine too, Harry. Don't be afraid to approach us. We will do what we can to allay your fears and worries," McGonagall said.

Dumbledore sat down next to Harry. "This too, shall pass and you will be here standing tall once more. These times do try a person's soul, but that which does not kill us makes us stronger in mind, body, spirit, and soul."

Harry felt a bit better after he left McGonagall's office and headed to the Gryffindor tower. He walked on through the commons room and headed up for his dorm, sliding onto his bed and closing his privacy curtains. He reached for his journal and canceling the security spell began to write. Afterwards he retrieved his CD player and reached for his recent CD that Dudley had sent. It was Pearl Jam's "Ten" and he lay back on his bed and listened to the music. Eventually he did fall asleep.

When he arrived for double potions Monday afternoon, he found the Slytherins standing in front of the door with grins on their faces. Harry noticed badges pinned to the front of their robes and wondered what they were for. A moment later he wished he hadn't wanted to know. Malfoy practically stuck him in Harry's face.

"Support Cedric Diggory-The Real Hogwarts Champion!" Harry read to himself.

Malfoy grinned in malicious glee. "That's not all, Potter!"

He pressed his badge and the letters change to read "Potter Stinks". All of the Slytherins broke up in laughter. Harry simply stood there and watched them rolling on the floor. He had to really work on controlling his temper. Snape glided by pretending to not hear what was going on. Harry followed his fellow Gryffindors into the classroom and sat down at a desk in the back. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment and that seemed to help. Snape began a lecture into the properties of basic antidotes to poisons while Harry devised as many gruesome ends as he could for Snape. He scribbled something down just as the door to the dungeon classroom opened. Colin Creevey bounced in much to Harry's dismay.

"Professor Snape sir, Harry Potter is needed upstairs," he said.

Snape looked down at the little hyper boy and scowled.

"Potter has an hour left of this class," he said. "He will come up then."

The smile left Colin's face as he shivered. "Please sir, Mr. Bagman told me to come and get him."

Harry felt bad for the younger boy. Snape was treating him like dirt, scaring the little Gryffindor. Snape sighed.

"Very well," he said, turning to Harry. "Get out."

Harry gathered his gear and stuffed it into his bag and followed Colin out the dungeon and up the stairs. Harry pulled Colin into an empty classroom and turned to him.

"Just wanted to tell you good job for not backing down from Snape. I know he's really a terrifying man to deal with. Don't let him get to you, okay?" Harry said as he gave the younger boy a gentle squeeze on his shoulders. "One day it will be Snape that will be doing the running, not us."

Harry had no idea how he knew this, he just did. He had dreamed of it a few nights ago, of him chasing Snape across the grounds of Hogwarts. He had written it down in his journal so he could remember in the event it did happen.

"Thanks, Harry. I always knew you were cool," the younger boy smiled.

Harry grinned. "Thanks Colin. Now please lead me to where I am supposed to go."

Colin led him to a small room and left him there. Harry walked in and dropped his bag on the floor by the door and wondered what was going on. Viktor was standing by a window, staring down at the grounds. Cedric and Fleur were in the middle of a conversation. Bagman was talking to a witch in magenta robes. He turned his attention to a long table with five chairs on one side. Bagman noticed Harry and bounded over.

"For an old guy he sure has a lot of bounce," Harry thought.

"Ah, there you are!" he grinned happily.

"Sugar rush," Harry thought. "This guy makes Colin look like a kindergartener when it comes to being hyper."

Harry put on a smile, or at least he tried to. "Hello, sir."

Bagman whacked him on the back. "Good to see you Potter. This is just a little formality. A weighing in of the wands. Got to make sure everything's working right."

"Yup. Definitely missing a few screws," Harry thought darkly.

"Ah," was all Harry said.

Bagman turned to the witch in magenta robes. "This lovely lady is Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet, Harry. She's here to do a small piece on the Tournament."

She turned when her name was mentioned. "Really now, Ludo. Not that small."

Harry turned to look at the woman. Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted with her heavy jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles and in her hands was a crocodile skin handbag. She smiled sweetly once she saw Harry and he had the sudden urge to run.

"Might I have a quick word with him?" she asked.

"Certainly!" Bagman beamed.

Now Harry really wanted to run. Before he had the chance to move, she had Harry's upper arm in a surprisingly tight grip and towed him out of the room and opening another door. Harry blinked as she pulled him into a broom closet.

"Perfect," she grinned.

Harry suddenly had the feeling he was going to regret this. She started firing off questions left and right as the quill moved of it's own accord across the parchment as Harry tried to get a word in edgewise. His breaking point came when the quill wrote something about having tears in his eyes as he talked about the parents he barely remembered. Harry rose to his feet and stared down at her. Rita seemed to shrink in the corner as Harry moved forward. She didn't see him palm a short piece of rope and slip it up his sleeve. Without a word he went to the closet door and opened it. He turned to look at her and she shivered. He slammed the door as Dumbledore came down the hall. Harry started tying the closet door closed.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Just making sure Rita Skeeter doesn't mess things up," Harry said calmly.

Dumbledore sighed. "Let me deal with her, Harry. You are not the first to have met up with her and you certainly will not be the last. I have ways of dealing with her."

Harry nodded and walked back to the room as Dumbledore turned to the closet.

"Well, well, well. What a surprise. Cleaning up your act, Rita?" Dumbledore snarled as he opened the door to find her sitting on Mrs. Skower's Magical Mess Remover looking extremely pissed off.

"That little brat will regret the day he brushed me off!" she screeched.

Dumbledore advanced on her as she cowered on the floor. His eyes flashed in extreme anger at the woman.

"You will leave him alone," he said softly, "or the consequences will be too terrible to comprehend."

Rita took a seat in the far corner away from Harry and Dumbledore. Ollivander arrived a moment later and Dumbledore rose to greet him. Then he turned to face the people in the room.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce Mr. Ollivander to you all? He will be using his amazing talents to examine the competitor's wands to ensure they are in perfect working condition since the four of you will be relying on them at some point during the tournament," Dumbledore said.

People applauded as Ollivander smiled and bowed. "Thank you Albus, for that wonderful introduction. As I have reminded you constantly during our many years of our friendship I am just a humble wand maker."

Dumbledore smiled as Ludo Bagman nodded.

"Still the same as always, eh Ollivander? I remember buying my wand from you when I was just a lad. The wand chooses the Wizard," Bagman said.

Fudge leaned back and nodded. "I remember my first visit to your shop. Still have my first wand in my vault. Couldn't bear to part with it."

Ollivander smiled and then turned to the four competitors. "Now then, to business. Mademoiselle Delacour, may I have your wand please?"

Fleur walked over to him and he bowed as he took her wand. He twirled it between his fingers like a baton and it emitted a shower of pink and gold sparks.

"Ah," he said, "nine and a half inches… Inflexible… rosewood and containing..."

"A hair from the head of a Veela," Fleur said. "One of my grandmothers."

So there was truth to the rumor that she was part Veela. Harry filed that away for thought later. He needed to be on his toes then.

"Orchideous," Ollivander whispered and a bouquet of flowers popped out of the end of the wand.

He smiled and handed back the wand, including the bouquet of flowers.

"Flowers for the lady," he smiled as he bowed.

Madame Maxime beamed. "You are indeed a true gentleman from what I have heard of you, sir."

Ollivander bowed and smiled. "Thank you dear lady."

He turned to Cedric Diggory next. "Mr. Diggory."

Cedric stood up and walked over to the man, handing him his wand. Ollivander smiled as he looked at the wand.

"Definitely one of mine. Core is a single strand of Unicorn hair. Twelve and a quarter long, ash, and pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition," he said.

He sent a stream of silver colored smoke rings across the room to test it. He nodded and handed it back. Then he turned to Krum as Cedric sat down. Viktor stood up and shuffled over to the old man and handed him this wand. Ollivander took it and began his examination of it.

"A Gregorovich creation I presume. A fine wand maker. Unusual styling. Ah, hornbeam and dragon heartstring. Very interesting. Avis!" he called out and the wand let off a blast like a gun and a flock of birds came flying out the end of Krum's wand and took flight into the late afternoon sun. Ollivander smiled and handed the wand back. Then he turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter," he said with a smile. "How well I remember you."

Harry handed over his wand and Ollivander examined it and then cast Lumos with it. He handed it back and then stepped back. Then the photographer went into action, jumping all over the place taking so many pictures it was driving Harry nuts. Finally he managed to escape. Since it was late in the day, Harry headed down to the great hall for dinner. He sat down at his table and noted that Hermione wasn't there. He ate his dinner and then headed up to the dorm. He found Ron in the bedroom.

"Your owl," he said, pointing to the brown owl sitting on Harry's pillow and then walked out. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He turned to the owl and took the letter from him and the bird flew off. Harry decided going to bed early seemed like a much better prospect so he stripped down to his boxers and closed his privacy curtains and then opened his letter. It was from Sirius.

_"Can't say everything I need to in a letter, Harry. Can you be by the fire in the Gryffindor commons room the 22nd of November? We can talk then. In the meantime watch your back and stay alert. I share your opinion that it all could be an elaborate trap. If we get the chance, I would like to meet this Master Koshou you speak so highly of. All in good time. For now, know I love you and keep you in my thoughts. Talk to you later. Sirius,"_ Harry read to himself.

Now he felt a bit better having read the letter from Sirius. The prospect of talking to him face to face was a morale booster. It was what he needed to carry him through the next few days, especially when Rita Skeeter's article came out. Harry thought hell wasn't bad enough compared to what would happen next. He read the article over breakfast that morning and groaned. This was bad. No, this was worse than bad. He resolved to find a torture that would best fir the Skeeter woman. He glanced up at the head table and noticed Dumbledore's reaction. He looked furious. Crouch mumbled something and Arthur looked worried. Harry suddenly lost his appetite and left the hall. For the rest of the day he had to endure the comments from all of the Slytherins. Harry could feel the tension inside the potions class as the Slytherin girls led by Pansy Parkinson tore into Hermione. Hermione for her part ignored them and continued on with her work. Harry had to admire her strength.

The Hogsmeade weekend came up. Harry was glad for the chance to get out of the castle for the day. He escorted Hermione down there and both of them relaxed and enjoyed the day. They ran into a number of their friends and visited a number of shops including the bookstore where Hermione was on very friendly terms with the staff there. The manager showed Hermione a book or two that she was looking for and ended up buying. Harry then took her to their usual place, an Italian trattoria on the second floor of an empty shop. They sat on the balcony over looking Hogsmeade and enjoyed a simple fare of salad, pasta, and butterbeer. Harry moved his chair next to her and they spent the next hour talking about whatever came to mind. They put their current problems aside and just enjoyed each other's company. When they returned to the castle, Harry found a note from Hagrid, inviting him down to his hut for a quick spot of tea. Harry went down there once it got completely dark. He knocked on Hagrid's door and he opened it to find Harry there.

"Hey there Harry," Hagrid said, pulling him into a hug. "Nice to see yer."

Harry stepped back and smiled. "Good to see a friendly face."

"Come on now, got to show you something," Hagrid said as he led Harry away from his hut.

They talked as Hagrid led Harry towards the Beauxbatons camp. Hagrid knocked on the massive door and Harry slid the invisibility cloak over him as Madame Maxime opened the door. For a large lady she looked very beautiful and Harry suddenly understood why Hagrid was taken with her. He smiled as Hagrid greeted her. He followed both of them as Hagrid led them around a clump of trees. Harry blinked in surprise as he saw four dragons in the middle of the clearing. It dawned on him the first task had something to do with dragons. His mind began working on the problem at hand. He saw one of the men turn and walk over to Hagrid.

"Ho there, Hagrid!" Charlie Weasley shouted. "Best you keep your distance!"

Harry couldn't miss the look on Madame Maxime's face. She was surprised to see them there. Harry knew for sure she would tell Fleur the moment the saw the girl what the first task was. After seeing what he needed to Harry slowly backed off and quickly headed off to the castle only to run slam bang into Karkaroff, knocking the man to the ground. Karkaroff quickly drew his wand and looked around wildly. Harry knew for sure that Karkaroff had been watching Madame Maxime to see if she knew anything bout the first task. Now he knew for sure that Karkaroff would run to Krum and inform the teenager just what he saw. Harry waited until Karkaroff moved away and then he ran for the castle, the time moving up to one in the morning. He didn't want to waste time getting to the commons room and miss Sirius. He raced into the commons room with a moment to spare. He sat down in one of the chairs next to the fire and waited. A sound from the fireplace snapped Harry back to reality. Harry blinked and looked into the fire to see Sirius's head floating there. Harry grinned, overjoyed at seeing Sirius once more. Sirius looked a lot better since he'd seen him last.

"Sirius, you look great," Harry said as the man smiled.

"Harry. Good to see you kid. How's tricks?" he said brightly.

Harry had to chuckle at that. He sighed and started talking, telling him everything that had happened so far. Sirius shivered at the Skeeter woman's name.

"That bitch had me prosecuted, judged, convicted, and sentenced before they tossed me inside Azkaban. She owes me big time," Sirius said.

"I get the feeling Professor Dumbledore doesn't like her either," Harry said.

Sirius snorted. "Wouldn't be surprised the number of times she's dragged his name through the mud. Watch out for her, Harry."

"I will," Harry promised.

They spent the next twenty minutes discussing matters. Harry nodded as Sirius told him about Karkaroff being a Death Eater, strategy on the dragons, Bertha Jerkins, and the possibility that the tournament could be nothing more than an elaborate trap for Harry. Harry told him that he had friends in the shadows watching him to which Sirius was grateful for.

"If these are the people you can trust, then trust them. I hope to God they won't let you down," Sirius said.

Before Harry could say anything else, they heard a noise from the stairs and Sirius disappeared with a pop as Harry spun around to see who it was. Ron stood there in his pajamas and looked at Harry. Nothing was said as they glared at each other. Harry picked up one of the "Potter Really Stinks" badges and pinned it to the front of Ron's pajamas and stepped back.

"Don't forget to wear it on Tuesday," he said calmly and then stalked past Ron on his way to the fourth year dorm.

Harry and Hermione walked around the lake early Monday morning as Harry told here everything that transpired over the weekend.

"Dragons," she said. "Sounds dangerous to me."

Harry nodded. "For the life of me I can't figure out why I'm to get past them."

Hermione sighed. "You'll find out tomorrow morning then."

Harry nodded as his mind continued to work on the problem. Growing frustrated he dropped the problem into his filing cabinet in his head and closed the drawer. They walked up into the castle and into the great hall. Colin Creevey handed Harry the Daily Prophet looking very nervous and scared. Harry wondered why until he opened the paper to the front page and found another article by Skeeter along with a large picture of both of them standing on the balcony of the Italian trattoria kissing.

_"Harry Potter has found love at last. According to Colin Creevey, the couple has been seen in each other's company nearly every day. The stunningly pretty fourth year is currently one of the top students of the school, Harry Potter being right behind her. It is said that they met on the Hogwarts Express in their first year. Is this a match made in heaven? Can it last through all of the upheavals of young Potter's life?" _Harry read to himself.

He looked up to see the Slytherin girls laughing their heads off.

"Stunningly pretty?" Pansy shrieked in mirth. "What the hell was she judging the mudblood against, a chipmunk?"

Harry slowly cracked his knuckles and the hall instantly fell silent. Harry turned to Colin and nodded. The poor boy was quaking in his boots. Harry had decided to look for Cedric and let him know about the first task. It was only fair he decided.

"Cedric," Harry said as he caught up with the older boy on the moving stairs.

Cedric turned to see Harry behind him as the stairs slowed to a halt. "Hey Harry, tomorrow's the big day, eh?"

Harry glanced in all directions and then turned to him. "The first task is something to do with dragons, Cedric. There's four of them out by the Quidditch pitch and we have to do something with them, not sure what."

The stairs started moving once more as Cedric nodded. "Don't know why you are telling me this, but thanks."

"I'm making the playing field level. All of the other champions know about it now, I'm sure their headmasters told them by now," Harry said.

Cedric nodded. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Just kick ass, okay?" Harry grinned as they got off the stairs.

Cedric went on his way and Harry turned to head on back down when he found Moody in front of him.

"My office," he said and turned in that direction.

Harry sighed and followed Moody. Moody closed the door behind him and pointed to a chair. Harry sat down and Moody handed him a cup of steaming tea.

"That was a very noble thing you did Potter," Moody said.

Harry nodded. "Since the other two and I knew, it wasn't fair to him."

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for fair play," Moody said. "That's what makes you so different from everyone else. You have honor, something most people lack nowadays. Always confide in Dumbledore. He'll set you straight."

Harry nodded. He was beginning to like this man.

"That I do, sir. He's been kind to me," Harry said.

"Two things I want to tell you, Potter. One: play to your strengths," Moody began as he looked at Harry with a serious look on his face. "What are you the absolute best at?"

Harry looked up. "Quidditch. Lot of good it will do me here."

"Don't put yourself down, boy. From what I hear you are a damn good flier," Moody snapped as he slammed the flask of his whiskey down on the table, making Harry jump a foot off his chair.

"I'm not allowed a broom, just the wand," Harry sighed.

Moody smiled his demented smile and Harry shivered. "Use a nice simple spell that will get you what you need."

Harry looked at him with a puzzled look on his face and then something in his mind clicked. A smile spread over his face as he realized just what the old Auror was driving at. Moody grinned at him as he lifted his flask to him.

"To borrow your words, kick ass," Moody chuckled. "Now get out of here."

Harry felt like a huge load had been lifted off his shoulders as he left the man's office.

Harry ran into Colin Creevey in the hall between classes. He could feel the younger boy shaking as he guided Colin into an empty classroom.

"Colin, I need to tell you that I am not angry with you over the article. Nobody warned you about Skeeter. She is the kind of person that can and will put a twist on anything that is said to her just to grab big headlines. Nobody is safe from her, not even Dumbledore. You are still my friend. Okay?" Harry smiled at him in a kindly manner.

Colin sighed. "I really am sorry, Harry. She talked to me at the Hogsmeade weekend and had I known the kind of person she was, I'd have run."

Harry nodded. "Well, please avoid her from now on. I don't think this will be the last we will see of her after the tournament is gone."

"That scares me," Colin said with a shiver.

"I know. Bothers me too," Harry admitted. "See you later?"

The younger boy smiled. "Yeah!"

Harry wondered where the once eager boy that had been him disappeared to as he watched Colin dash off. He sighed and looked around the room. Something caught his eye and he went to find out what it was. It was a large package of balloons and Harry held them in his hands an idea formed in his head. This would be fun. He went off in search of Peeves.

He found the poltergeist nearly an hour later and smiled as Peeves came up to Harry with a frown on his face.

"What you smiling about?" he griped. "That stupid Skeeter woman just cussed me out."

Harry smiled and showed Peeves what he had in his left hand. Peeves eyes grew big at the sight of the package of balloons in his hand.

"Oh, thought I could find you and ask you if you would mind helping with Skeeter control," Harry smiled.

"Tell me more," Peeves grinned. "I like you Potter."

Harry handed them to Peeves and explained what he wanted and Peeves instantly agreed. Harry headed down to the hall for dinner. He sat between Hermione and Ron. Dumbledore nodded as he usually did and the food appeared. Harry leaned back and got Colin's attention, miming a camera. Colin looked puzzled and showed it to Harry. Harry nodded with a big smile on his face and winked. Colin caught on to what Harry was trying to say and returned the smile. Just as Harry picked up his goblet to get a drink, loud shrieking could be heard just outside the hall doors. Everyone turned to see a completely drenched Rita Skeeter dash in and slam the doors closed.

"Vile evil creature!" she screamed as Colin started taking pictures of the spectacle she was creating.

Harry looked up to see Peeves phase through the wall above the door, holding a very large balloon filled with water. Harry gently nudged Ron and discretely pointed.

"Talking about me, witchiepoo?" Peeves taunted.

Rita might as well as have worn a sign around her neck saying "I'm a stupid sucker" as she looked up. The balloon was halfway down as she opened her mouth. She never got to say anything as the balloon struck dead true right between her eyes. The balloon popped, sending a great gush of water all over her face and down her already soaked silk robes. Peeves laughed and danced in mid air as she suddenly found her voice and began screaming death threats. Nobody in the hall said anything. Rita slowly wound down and then realized where she was. She turned around to look at everyone when another large balloon impacted her on the top of her head. Harry grinned and chuckled at the sight. Rita had heard him and stormed over to where he was sitting.

"You think this is funny!" she screamed, her face dark red.

"Actually, yes I do," Harry smiled, leaning backwards in his seat to look at the enraged woman.

She showed him her long two-inch nails as Harry smiled.

"By the way," Harry said, peering at her intently, "you need to trim you nose hair. You have some really long strands of hair coming out of your left nostril."

Harry heard Ron choke as he fought to contain his laughter. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and was actively studying the ceiling. Snape had his hands over his face. There were a few tiny twitters here and there. Rita trembled in anger and the stormed off and slammed the hall doors on her way out. Ron broke. He fell off the bench and roared in laughter. Before long everyone in the hall was laughing their heads off except for a few of the Slytherins. Even sour Crouch was smiling. Moody and Hagrid were banging on the table. McGonagall was hiding her laughter behind her napkin. Dumbledore had tears rolling down his face. Harry was pleased to see the old man happy for once. Finally the laughter slowed down and stopped.

"Way to go Potter!" Cedric yelled.

There was another small outbreak of laughter. Harry smiled as the twins shook his hand enthusiastically. Ron patted Harry on the back.

"Well done mate," he said.

Even Hermione beamed. "Well done Harry. That should put her in her place."

"I got lots of pictures, Harry!" Colin said excitedly.

"Good. This is what I want to do next," Harry smiled as he whispered to Colin.

Colin grinned and laughed out loud. "Done and done!" he cried.

"Dare we ask?" the twins enquired.

Harry simply smiled. "Just wait, my good friends. Just wait."

The third and final part of Harry's plan became clear the next morning as the mail owls arrived with copies of the Daily Prophet and other newspapers and magazines. All of them had pictures of a very wet Skeeter on the convert with more promised inside. All of them except for the Daily Prophet crowed that it was very long overdue that Skeeter got what she had coming. She came storming into the hall, stopping at Harry's table and glared at him and her nostrils flared in and out.

"Not a bad imitation of a bull in heat Rita," Harry said as he drank his tea.

The hall broke down in laughter once more and Harry noted it had the effect he was looking for in an attempt to relieve a bit of the tension in the air. She walked up to Dumbledore and tow inches from his face, loudly demanded that Harry be removed from the school right this very minute.

"Rita," Fudge called to her. "If you as so much harm a single spot on his body, I will bust you. I am sure the Dementors can show you a thing or two about kissing."

People in the hall held their breath as Rita trembled and then stormed out of the hall. Fudge smiled as he gave orders to have Rita escorted around Hogwarts for the duration of the tournament. Dumbledore rose and went to the podium. The hall went completely quiet as people turned to listen.

"This morning will go down in Wizarding history. The First Task will take place at exactly eleven o' clock. An Auror will escort the competitor down to the staging area where the contestant will receive the instructions from Ludo Bagwell. I would like to wish all of you good luck in this event. As this may run several hours, there will be no classes today. Report to your dorms please, and wait to be escorted down by your Head of House and prefects," Dumbledore said and then sat down.

Harry knew this was it. If he took this one then he would be fine for the rest of the time. He looked up to see Cedric walking over to him. Harry got up and faced Cedric. Both of them shook hands. They then went over to Fleur and offered their hands. She shook their hands and joined them in walking over to Krum. The burly teenager stood up and faced them. He shook each of their hands and nodded. Some one started to clap and a moment later the hall was awash in a great ovation for the competitors. Dumbledore beamed as well as Madame Maxime and Karkaroff. Things had gotten off to a promising start and now people were looking forward to the first task.

The crowds walked past the tent where the four champions were in seclusion. All four of them were nervous. Harry by now knew what he was going to do. Plan A was to summon his Firebolt if the situation called for it. Tino had placed it inside the Gryffindor locker room last night and the other ninjas had kept the place under careful watch. Harry turned to see Viktor slowly shuffle from one side of the tent to the other. Cedric developed the thousand yard stare. Fleur nibbled on her long nails. Harry closed his eyes and let himself sink into Getsumi no Michi and started to meditate while waiting for Bagman to appear. He walked into the tent a few minutes later with a bounce in his step. Harry wondered if he swallowed too much pepper upper.

"Ah all of you are here, good!" he beamed happily. "Now then, I need all of you to reach into this bag and pull out a model of the thing you are to face. Each one has a number on it, one to four. That will be your order of appearance!"

Harry wished someone would sit on Mr. Hyper Happy in the old Wasps robes and sighed. He looked up to see Fleur offered the bag first. She drew out a dragon, a Welsh Green, with the number two around the neck. She simply nodded and went to sit down. Krum got the Chinese Fireball with the number three. Cedric got the Swedish Short Snout and the number one. Harry reached in for the final one. It was the Hungarian Horntail, with the number four. They turned back to Bagman.

"Your task is to get the golden egg from your dragon. Good luck," he said and hurried out after telling them to listen for a whistle.

Harry immediately began to think of his plan. First he would come out and study the dragon for a few moments before making his move. Accio the broom and use high speed flying tactics against it would be the best. He looked up as a whistle sounded. Cedric nodded and went out. A moment later the crowd started up and kept going for nearly fifteen minutes until Cedric had captured his golden egg. Then it was Fleur's turn. Harry nodded and gently squeezed her arm and she managed a tiny smile and then headed out. He listened to the play by play as Bagman called it and all sorts of things went through his mind. He rubbed his face and hoped she would make it out okay. Harry sighed in relief as she did make it. Harry nodded to Krum as he departed. Harry was alone now. He sat on the ground in Indian style, and closed his eyes. He began to meditate, sinking back down into Getsumi no Michi once more letting waves of peace and calm wash over him. He could hear the crowd urging on Krum. He heard the play by play on him and hoped he'd survived the encounter. He tuned it out after a moment, keeping himself just barely aware for the whistle. Then it came. Harry stood up and let out his breath. He walked to the door of the tent he'd been sequestered in. Then he walked out.

The crowd was on edge when he came out. Harry nodded to the judges and the crowd. He looked up at the dragon he was to outwit.

"Accio Firebolt," he said, waving his wand overhead.

A moment later the Firebolt was flying through the air towards them really fast. As it came down out of the sky from over the stand it slowed down and Harry reached up for it, knowing how he would fake it out now. As he took hold of the broom and it pulled him upward, he'd seen the golden egg underneath the dragon and knew this was his target. He slipped into his Quidditch mode and began to think of a way to get her to move just right so he could get in, grab the egg, and get out without getting Harry fried extra crispy. He swung completely aboard and conjured up his Quidditch goggles and started flying very fast around the dragon in completely different patterns, trying to confuse the dragon and getting it to move at the same time. He reached out with his feelings and detected a force shield in place to protect the crowd watching the event. Good. On one pass Harry got very close to the dragon and she lunged out to try and bite him. He escaped that one by turning inward and getting closer.

Hermione paled and closed her eyes as she cringed, the rest of the crowd mirroring her. Dumbledore mopped his face with a handkerchief as McGonagall bit her knuckles. The dragon's head jerked back, as Harry got in way too close for comfort. He continued in and then did a sharp turn up, zipping up and clear, and then turned right. The edge of his cloak had caught fire as he barely missed the fireball that the dragon shot at him. He grinned and pulled it off and on the next pass flung it at the dragon. She reared up and back, exposing her eggs. Harry immediately dived down at a frightening speed, heading straight for the eggs. The crowd held their breath, watching Harry dive for the ground at better than a hundred miles an hour, and the pull up out of the dive scant inches away from the eggs, and shoot away from the dragon. He came to a stop and held up the golden egg, a smile on his face. Viktor Krum was the first to realize what Harry had done. He smiled broadly, a strange sight for the burly teenager and then began to laugh out loud, slapping the rail in front of him.

"The Wronski Feint!" he called out between gales of laughter. "Potter beat the dragon using the Wronski Feint! Harry Potter, I salute you!"

Ron was next to realize it and he went nuts, jumping up and down. Soon people picked it up and a few minutes later the stadium was awash with sound. Harry grinned and dropped down next to Hermione and handed her the golden egg.

"Harry!" she shouted, starting in on one of her famous rants, which Harry promptly ended by kissing her right there in the middle of the stadium.

Bagman finally found his voice. "Well done Potter!"

The crowd turned to see the results where the contestants now stood. Shock ran through the crowd as the scores were finally posted, showing Harry and Krum both tied for first. That had been a good start for Harry. He grinned and turned to Krum.

"Not a bad start," Harry grinned.

Viktor nodded. I agree. So my question now is what do we do with the egg?"

"They will provide you with clues to the next event that will take place at half past nine on February the 24th," Ludo Bagman said, having heard Viktor's question.

"Thank you sir," Harry nodded as the others examined their eggs.

"When you open the egg, it will provide you with the clues you need," Bagman smiled at all of them. "That's all! Off with you now!"

Harry and Ron headed up to the castle, walking around the edge of the forest when suddenly Rita jumped out in front of them.

"Harry, well done!" she cried. "Just a little word for the readers."

"Goodbye," Harry snapped as he kept going.

Rita snarled at Harry as he walked past her. Harry didn't respond and neither did Ron.

"What a bitch," Harry said once they got out of range of her hearing. "If she starts becoming a pest I'll go see Dumbledore."

Ron sighed. "You know she'll try and find a way to get to you."

"Leave her to me," Harry said. "Just don't talk to her."

Both of them continued up to the castle. Harry wasted to go soak in a hot tub and relax for a bit. Ron got a couple of bottles of water on the way up to the Gryffindor commons room. When they arrived they found another party in full swing. Harry stood there until people calmed down.

"Thanks for the cheers," Harry said. "Right now I just want to go and relax for a bit. Don't let me stop all of you from having a good time to celebrate my good luck. Remember, this was the first task. There are two more to go yet. Anything can still happen. Do me a favor if you will. Shake Cedric's hand too. He's an all right guy and a fair Quidditch player too. I'll see you all later."

Harry turned and headed up stairs to his dorm and got a change of clothes for his shower and headed to the bathroom. He sighed as he got into the hot tub and stretched out. He took a cold bottle of water and opened it and let his mind wander over the day's events. He decided he had done right and worry about the next task when it came time to do it. He'd locked the egg in the bottom of his trunk, wrapped inside a pair of thick socks for protection. He didn't want it broken before he had the chance to examine it for clues. For now, the only thing he needed to worry about was school and Rita.

He left the bath nearly an hour later as Ron reappeared. "Sent off the letter to Snuffles, Harry. I'm sure he will be relieved you're all right."

Harry nodded. "I hope so. I don't want him risking his neck for me by popping up in here. Last thing we both need."

"Too right mate," Ron said. "They're waiting for you down there. Lot of food, too. Bet you're hungry."

Harry realized he was hungry so he followed Ron down. The crowd cheered as he appeared. This time he moved around the room talking to his friends and balancing a plate of food on one hand and ate his fill. McGonagall showed up later in the evening and the room got quiet. She blinked twice at Neville as he shook off the last of the feathers from one of the twin's trick candy. She picked one up and examined it.

"Very nice piece of transfiguration work," she said. "I would suggest that everyone pack it in. Classes tomorrow, and I do hope everyone arrives on time."

That was enough said, and the party did wind down. Harry sat in the corner by the firs having a quiet conversation with Hermione as people cleaned up things and trudged off to bed. Once the room was clear, Harry set up a CD player with speakers on the nearby table and turned it on. As the sweet strains of "Come Rain Come Shine" played, Harry gently pulled Hermione close to him and they slowly danced with each other. McGonagall watched from her hiding place behind a large fern as a cat and her heart warmed to the sight before her. She was happy that Harry had found someone to have in his life and the thought of how they made a lovely couple moved her deeply. She moved off and to the little hall to the portrait and left. The couple danced on.

Next episode: School, Dobby at Hogwarts, and the Yule Ball. "Come Rain, Come Shine" Eric Clapton/ B.B. King "Riding With the King" CD 2003.


	24. December's Surprises and Joys

Ninja Wizard 24

By David

Author's Notes: All HP characters belong to JK Rowling. Tino, Master Koshou, and the Neko Ninja are mine. Dialog in bold indicates Japanese spoken. Thanks to all who read and review.

Ninja Wizard 24

"December's Surprises and Joys"

December started with winds and lots of sleet. Harry walked through the castle, thankful for the extra heavy winter cloak he was wearing. He had gotten it a few weeks before and had spent a little of his money to make sure Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had one. He even had them personalized with monogrammed letters on the left side just above the House patch. Hermione loved hers, as well as Ron and Ginny. They were perfect for the cold days they had to endure while out at Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class. Harry had added a few extra charms to them to protect the cloaks against the Blast Ended Skrewts that had gotten much larger by now, not to mention temperamental as well. They even came in handy for Snape's class down in the dungeon, the room ice cold at times. Harry wondered idly if anyone ever froze solid down in Snape's classroom. He took to carrying a steel tumbler full of hot tea that he would pass to Hermione and Ron during potions. If Snape's class was cold, Trelawney's was stifling because of the burning incense she insisted on having all the time. Today she was prattling on about Saturn influencing people's every day lives and Ron was close to passing out as Trelawney informed the class of her gazing into a crystal ball last night.

"Can anyone guess what I saw while gazing?" she asked.

"An ugly old bat in outsized specs?" Ron muttered, half asleep.

Harry fought hard to keep his face straight. In a way she was just as bad as Lockhart was, but thankfully she kept to herself and was harmless, no surprise there.

"Was it death?" Lavender asked in a fearful tone.

Trelawney smiled sadly. "Yes my dear, it was."

Harry sighed. "Not again," he thought.

Ron's snore made him jump and he turned to see that Ron had given up the fight to stay awake. Trelawney looked at him with disgust and turned away.

"She's got to be setting some kind of record for predicting the most deaths in a single school year," Ron said as they headed down from Divination.

"Yeah, mine. What is it now?" Harry asked.

Lee Jordan turned to Harry. "One hundred twelve for the year so far. Last year it was three hundred and ten times she predicted your death."

Harry sighed. "Let me guess. Fred and George have a pool going on this."

"Yup! Sure do!" Lee grinned. "My bet is on four hundred this year."

Harry groaned. "Why me?"

"Because you're the Boy-Who-Lived!" someone piped up.

The group laughed and Harry had to smile at that. "At least I'm good for something."

Harry dug around in his pockets and came up with a couple of Galleons and motioned to Lee to come closer.

"How much to get in?" Harry asked.

"Five Galleons," Lee said.

Harry handed him five Galleons. "My bet's on three hundred eighty."

Lee took the coins and smiled. "I shall inform the masters of mayhem immediately."

"Betting in your own pool?" Ron grinned.

"Why not? It's harmless and sounds like fun," Harry grinned.

Ron had to laugh as he slapped Harry on the back. "Good luck mate."

"I need all I can get, Ron. The more the better," Harry said as he emerged from the stairs to the ground floor.

Hermione was standing there with a big smile on her face as Harry turned to see her.

"Hi honey," he said with a smile.

They kissed as people looked on and commented on how sweet that was.

"How was your day so far, dear?" Harry asked.

"Just fine. Vector was doing a very interesting lecture," Hermione said.

Harry grinned. "I'm sure I will hear it later."

The three of them laughed as they headed off down the hall.

Hermione didn't show up at dinner that evening and Harry wondered where she was. He thought of going up to the library to see if she was there. The only people in there were Krum and a bunch of girls watching his every move. Harry and Ron checked every row and then headed out. They stood on the landing at Gryffindor Tower in front of the Fat Lady discussing where she could be. Just then they heard footsteps coming behind them.

"There you are!" Hermione called out. "You guys need to come with me!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other as Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled on him.

She led them down to the kitchens and they entered. Suddenly something plowed right into Harry and knocked him off his feet. The stars slowly cleared from his vision, and he found himself looking into the face of Dobby the house elf.

"Dobby?" Harry asked as he sat up as the elf beamed at Harry, clearly overjoyed to see Harry once again.

"It is!" Dobby squeaked with joy. "I's back, Harry Potter!"

Harry mentally groaned as he picked himself off the floor and sat down at he nearby table. Things were definitely getting interesting around here.

"So Dumbledore gave you a job here, Dobby?" Harry asked.

Dobby beamed. "Yes! I's working for Dumbledore!"

"That's great, Dobby. Are you here in the kitchen, or doing whatever needs doing?" Ron asked.

"I'm doing lots of things to help keep Hogwarts running," Dobby said. "Kitchen duty is one."

"Are you cleaning Gryffindor Tower?" Hermione asked.

Dobby grinned once more. "Yes I am!"

Harry suppressed a groan and put a smile on his face. "Then I suppose we'll see you in there then."

"I clean when all of you are in bed," Dobby informed them.

"When do you find the time to sleep?" Hermione asked.

"We don't need as much sleep as you humans do," Dobby said. "Usually three or four hours is good enough for us."

Harry nodded. "Sometimes us humans do that, especially when we are hitting the books really hard."

"If I find you and your friends up late at night, I'll make sure you all are well fed," Dobby promised.

Ron grinned. "That would be very cool!"

Harry was scratching his chin, deep in thought about something. "Dobby, would you mind if I dropped in here sometime when things are fairly quiet and talk to you? I am very curious about house elves and what they do, how your magic compares to Wizarding magic and so on."

The house elves perked up at that.

"Never ever has a wizard shown interest in us before. We shall do our best to answer your questions," the older elf said.

Harry smiled. "Good. I have not lived in the Wizarding world very long and I am still learning much about it."

"Would Harry Potter like anything before we leave the kitchens?" Dobby asked.

Ron grinned. "Sure."

The three friends left the kitchens loaded down with enough food for a day or two. They made it back up to the tower and got in. There were a few Gryffindors spread out over the tables doing some late night studying and they looked up to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron come in with food. The three of them dumped it all on the nearest table and spread it out. Ron took a ham and Swiss cheese sandwich for himself as Harry took a pastrami sandwich on rye. Hermione took a tuna salad sandwich and the Gryffindors picked over the rest.

"Thanks for the eats," Lee Jordan said as he sat down with a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich.

"Not a problem," Harry said. "I was a tad hungry."

They relaxed and had their snacks before heading up to bed. Harry settled into his after he stripped down to his boxers. He lay there and wondered what was next.

He blinked at McGonagall the next morning as she held him back after everyone left for their next class.

"I do what?" Harry asked in shock.

"You and your date, along with the other champions and their dates, open the Yule ball. It is tradition at every Triwizard Tournament," McGonagall said.

"Oh. Well, I have plenty of time to do a little dancing with Hermione to get ready," Harry said. "I'll drag out my tuxedo and hope it still fits."

"Tuxedo?" McGonagall asked.

"A very fancy Muggle suit," Harry explained. "They are worn at fancy balls like the Yule Ball."

"I would like to see it if possible," she said.

Harry nodded. "That's very possible. What would be a good time?"

"Tomorrow evening?" she asked.

"Perfect. Hermione asked me to get into it and let her look at it to see if she needs to adjust it anyplace."

"Then I shall be there," she said.

Harry bowed. "I shall look for you then, my lady."

McGonagall smiled and waved him off. "Off with you now, sir."

Harry laughed all the way out the door.

Everyone in Hogwarts was talking nonstop about the Yule Ball that was about two weeks away. There also was a surge in people staying over the Christmas holiday. Harry wondered if it was too late to sneak away from Hogwarts. Hermione shot that down very quickly.

"Harry James Potter, you'll do no such thing. If you do, I will hunt you down!" she loudly declared.

Harry smiled, wondering why in hell he ever got into these things. But he loved her and in his mind, it was worth every moment spent with her.

"Yes love," Harry smiled, taking her hand into his.

Lee Jordan laughed as he passed by. "Just another day for the married couple, eh?"

Harry laughed out loud. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Lee."

"Ready for lunch?" Harry asked Hermione.

She took his arm and they headed down to the great hall for lunch. Harry was in a great mood this afternoon. He wasn't overly worried about what might happen in the near future. Right now was important to him.

"I almost forgot to tell you Hermione," Harry said as they rode a staircase down, "McGonagall will be putting in an appearance in the commons room this evening when I try on the tux for you. She is very curious what it looks like."

"I'll pass the word," Hermione said. "I am sure there will be those who will want to ask her a few things. I am having a bit of difficulty with a school project."

"Okay," Harry said as they walked into the hall. "I think I am caught up in everything at the moment."

"Good. I am actually ahead at the moment," Hermione said.

They sat down between Ron and Ginny. Ron as usually was working on a plate of food, Ginny was talking to Colin Creevey in regards to something that happened in a class that morning. Harry let his mind wander as he started eating his lunch. The upcoming ball was now the center of discussion, everyone talking about it. Girls were sitting around in large groups sharing Wizarding fashion magazines and discussing hairstyles. Even teachers found it hard to keep their classes interested in the current subject. Professor Flitwick had a nice discussion with Harry over the summoning charm he used to call his broom to him at the first task, which was still the hot topic around the castle.

That evening, Harry walked down the stairs to the commons room where Hermione and McGonagall were waiting. All of the girls in the commons room looked up as Harry walked in wearing the tuxedo.

"Very nice Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

Hermione stood up as Harry removed his jacket. She waved her wand around Harry and the shirt and pants were magically altered to fit him better. Harry slipped the jacket back on and Hermione readjusted that with another wave of her wand.

"What's the second jacket?" McGonagall asked.

Harry held it up after taking off the first one. "It's a style of jacket called tails," he said, slipping it on.

Hermione had to do a slight adjustment to that one to make it fit better. "How does that one feel?"

"Much better," Harry replied. "Which jacket would be the best?"

The girls in the commons room all voted the tails. McGonagall agreed and Harry said he'd wear it. Having settled the issue, he headed back up to his dorm room and hung it back up again. He came back down and found Hermione and a group of the girls listening to McGonagall explain something to them. He smiled and sat by the fire and picked up a book he was reading. Trust Hermione to take advantage of a visiting teacher to ask questions and get answers. A few minutes later McGonagall rose and bid everyone goodnight. Harry decided to call it a night himself.

The week before Christmas everything on the grounds and the castle was covered in fresh pure white snow. Harry smiled as he walked outside and down to Hagrid's hut with the Christmas present he'd just wrapped for Hagrid. He saw the half giant in the distance talking to Madame Maxime. Both turned to see Harry coming up.

"Harry!" Hagrid grinned as Harry walked up to them. "You know the lady Maxime," Hagrid introduced him to the large lady.

Harry smiled as he turned to her. "I am honored to meet the lady," he said with a bow.

She smiled back and nodded.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Harry said with a smile.

"Not at all," she said. "Just making sure my horses are well cared for."

Harry grinned. "If they are in Hagrid's care, they will be. I am fascinated by them. They are magnificent horses."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. They are the pride and joy of Beauxbatons," she said.

Harry turned to Hagrid. "A little something for you, Hagrid."

Hagrid took the present from Harry and beamed down at him. "Aw you shouldn't have."

"Hope you like it," Harry said.

Hagrid smiled down at Harry. "I know I will."

"I need to get back before dark. See you later?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Hagrid smiled.

Harry turned and set off for the castle.

"Such a nice young man," Maxime remarked.

Hagrid nodded. "That he is, and a thumping good wizard to boot."

Harry walked back to the school, taking his time. His mind was filled with thoughts of Hermione, his parents, and the current situation. So far things had been okay and he still wasn't too happy about having so many people watching him once again. It was becoming quite a burden for him to carry, especially now with the tournament going on and him at the center of it all. Whoever put his name in the goblet had done him a great disservice and there was no way he could back out of this. He sighed and then decided he'd go and see Dumbledore. Maybe he could help ease the stress Harry was feeling over this whole tournament thing.

Dumbledore set down his cup and looked over his half glasses at Harry once Harry stopped talking.

"I am glad you came to see me Harry," he said. "I was wondering how you were coping with all of this."

Harry sighed. "I'm hanging in there."

"Good. I know this year has been a bit difficult so far and I trust you will survive the year, especially with your friends standing behind you. How are you and miss Granger getting along?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry smiled. "She's been very supportive of me. There are times I am glad she's there to talk to."

"That is a good thing then," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling as he leaned back in his chair. "It seems to me that the both of you are very close."

"We are," Harry admitted. "Being with her has been good for me and I intend to stay with her for as long as she wants me to."

Dumbledore smiled. "Good. She has been good for you, Harry. I am not a seer, but I do get the feeling that the both of you will end up building a life together and I sincerely hope to see that happen."

"If we do have kids, I hope you will get the chance to teach them," Harry smiled.

Dumbledore laughed. "That I shall look forward to."

Harry laughed with him. "Think Hogwarts would be ready for another set of Potters?"

"If they are anything like you Harry, then yes," Dumbledore smiled.

Harry grinned back and excused himself. Having gone to see Dumbledore had been the right thing to do. He headed back to Gryffindor tower and found Hermione in the commons room. They sat together on the small couch in front of the large fireplace and talked of the future.

"I was up in Dumbledore's office earlier," Harry said.

Hermione looked at him. "Are you in trouble?"

"No, just wanted to talk to him about everything that is going on," Harry told her. "I was glad I did. Took a load off."

"Good," she said.

"Don't I know it. We even discussed our relationship and he said he got the feeling that you and I will end up building a life together. I told him I had the feeling we would be together for life and that if we had any kids I hoped he would get the chance to teach them. He said he would look forward to that."

Hermione smiled as her eyes took on a dreamy look. "Us together for life. That sounds wonderful Harry."

Harry pulled her closer and she laid her head on his shoulder. He stared into the fire for a long time, letting his mind wander. There was so much he had yet to accomplish yet and he hoped it wouldn't stop him from doing what it was he wanted. He knew training for the final battle between him and Voldemort would take up much of his time. He had to, there was no choice. He didn't know why the man kept coming after him but he'd be damned if the man would succeed. Voldemort had too much to answer for.

Much later that night Harry crouched on the fourth floor railing, his mind open to the magic that flowed through the castle. He sensed people nearby. One was Filch, the two others was Tino and another brother. He moved out into the open space and swan dived onto a moving staircase avoiding an attack by Tino. The second ninja landed on the other side of Harry and the battle was on. Harry parried the kick to his head and struck with a blow to the shoulder of the second ninja while pushing back Tino's palm strike to his right collarbone. While they moved back, Harry leaped off the moving staircase towards the second floor as the two men quickly regained their footing and went after Harry. They were momentarily startled as Harry flew upwards, having caught hold of a torch bracket and flung himself back up to the forth floor landing. Tino and the second ninja stopped themselves by using the edges of a painting and swinging upwards. As they landed on the fourth floor landing, they discovered that Harry was no longer there. Puzzled, they looked over the edge and saw Harry riding the moving stairs back to the second floor landing. They quickly dropped back over the edge and caught up with Harry in the main hall in front of the double doors. The fight went back and forth for a few minutes, nobody gaining any advantage.

Dumbledore sat down at the staff table with his customary late night mug of hot chocolate. Koshou moved out of the shadows only to find the tip of Dumbledore's wand poking him in the nose.

"One to you, Dumbledore-sama," Koshou bowed. "Harry-kun must have taught you a few things."

Dumbledore quietly laughed. "Yes he has. I learn things from him each time we talk."

"This is good," Koshou said, turning to the doors of the great hall. "And now he approaches with two brothers."

Both men turned to watch the doors open silently to admit the three fighters and then close once more. Dumbledore waved his wand, setting silence and shielding charms in place so nobody would hear or get hurt.

Harry did a couple of forward flips, picking up plates, knives, and various other dinning ware and threw them at Tino and the second ninja. Both men caught what it was that Harry was throwing at them and set them back in place. The fight see sawed back and forth, Harry and the two men using what ever means and things at their disposal to defeat each other. Harry finally managed to defeat both ninja and then turned to the head table to get the verdict.

"Well done, Harry. Your skills have become sharper than ever," Dumbledore said. "Your training has paid off."

"I agree," Koshou said, nodding. "Having Tino here to assist you in your training was a good decision on my part. His working with you has helped you increase your skills. Tobrun, what say you?"

The second ninja bowed. "It is as you say, master. Harry's skills have gotten better. He has impressed me a great deal."

Koshou nodded. "Good. For the remainder of your time here you will assist Tino in teaching Harry."

Tobrun bowed. "I would be honored to help a brother."

The three of them were dismissed and Harry headed back to his dorm, slipping into bed and falling asleep in minutes.

Waking up Christmas Day, Harry had the feeling someone was watching him. He reached out with his feelings and realized it was the house elf Dobby. Harry woke up and smiled at the hyper elf.

"Hey, Dobby. Happy Christmas to you," Harry said to him as he sat up.

Dobby beamed at Harry. "I wanted to give you my gift."

Harry took the package and opened it to find a pair of homemade socks. The left one was red with broomsticks on it and the right one was green with Snitches on it. Harry felt warm inside. He reached out for Dobby and hugged him.

"Thanks Dobby. I'll definitely wear them," Harry told the very happy elf.

Harry opened his trunk and extracted his gift for Dobby and handed it to him. Dobby opened it to find a small gold chain.

"You wear it around your neck," Harry informed the elf.

Dobby put it on around his neck and looked at it in the mirror in the boy's room. It clashed with some of the things he was wearing but Harry had to admit it looked good. Dobby bowed once and then disappeared. The other guys were waking up as a pot of coffee and tea appeared on the side table along with some pastries. Harry took a cup of tea and an apple pastry and bit into it.

"Boy that's good," he said as he sat on his bed, reaching for the first present.

The other guys had to agree as they got their coffee or tea and pastries.

"Looking forward to tonight?" Seamus asked Harry.

Harry grinned as he thought of Hermione on his arm in the Great Hall. "Oh yeah."

"I know where his mind is," Neville chuckled.

The other guys laughed and Harry blushed a little. Hermione was always on his mind. It was the little things that always got his attention, like the way she looked when she was researching something or how the sunlight lit up her face. Harry sighed. He knew how lucky he was to have a wonderful girlfriend in his life. He smiled, as he thought of the future with her would be like. He sighed and pulled his mind back to the present and watched the others open their presents. He wished he were at home with the Dursleys instead of here, enjoying a quiet moment with Hermione. But he was here and he had to make the best of it. Truth be told he was looking forward to tonight. Hermione was looking forward to it as well. He had a feeling this would be a night to remember. Harry finally stood up and stretched and then got dressed in slacks, a nice shirt, and a matching vest. He went down into the commons room and found Hermione waiting for him. He smiled and they headed down to breakfast together.

It was a relaxing day. Harry decided to relax and take it easy. Tonight would be something to remember. Harry heard that Colin Creevey would be taking photographs of couples coming into the ball and he decided to send copies to the Dursleys and to the Grangers. At some point in the day he watched the snowball fight that took place out on the castle grounds as he ambled past a window with a book he'd been wanting to read for sometime. The lunchtime feast was great. Turkeys and other great holiday foods were spread out on the tables. Ron outdid himself as usual. Not everything at the table was food. There were the ever popular Wizard crackers. You pulled on the ends and they would go off with a bang, showering the table with confetti and prizes. It wasn't long before people were loaded down with all kinds of goodies from the Wizard crackers. Harry got a fancy top hat, a brand new Wizard chess set, quite a bit of chocolate frogs, and other things. Harry used one of the oversized cloth napkins to get everything up to his room. He was feeling a bit full so he stretched out on his bed for a nap. He knew he was in for a long night and he hoped that he'd make it. He closed his eyes and went to sleep for a bit.

At six o' clock Harry woke up and headed for the shower. He checked his face in the mirror and nodded to himself. Getting back to his room, he found Ron sitting on his bed staring out at nothing.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "I just hope I do okay tonight."

"You should be fine," Harry said. "Padma was nice enough to show you a simple dance step or two."

Ron smiled. "Yeah. I'll thank her later."

Harry turned to his bed and started dressing in his tuxedo. Neville walked in a moment later and handed Harry a clear box containing a corsage.

"Made to order, Mr. Potter sir," Neville bowed as he held it up.

Harry blinked. The corsage was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Neville, this is incredible. This must have been a job to do. Thank you," Harry said as he took it and examined it. "What do I owe you?"

"Not a thing, Harry. Done for a friend," he smiled as he turned to his bed.

Harry smiled and put it on the pillow and continued to dress. He adjusted his silk vest and then put on the bowtie. He stepped back to look at the mirror and nodded. Perfect. He slipped the jacket on and now he was set. He picked up the box and headed down to the commons room. A couple of the girls whistled as Harry appeared. He grinned and waved his hand at them.

"Thanks ladies, but I'm promised to Hermione," Harry said.

He sat down in an overstuffed chair to wait for Hermione to put in an appearance. He didn't have long to wait. She appeared a moment later at the base of the stairs leading to the girl's dorm. Harry blinked as his jaw dropped. He rose from his chair and stared at Hermione. She was beautiful. She wore a burgundy evening dress, a gold chain that he'd given her over the summer adorned her throat and the ring Harry had given her glistened on her finger. He hair hung in slight curls as the rest of it was piled neatly on the top of her head. A pair of dangling diamond earrings completed her.

"Breathe boy," Lee Jordan nudged Harry.

There was laughter as Harry blushed and walked up to Hermione. People went quiet a moment later, sensing something was about to happen. Harry had eyes only for her as he stood in front of her. He reached out for her and brushed his fingertips across her left cheek. She took his hand into hers and smiled.

"You are so beautiful," Harry breathed.

Hermione smiled and Harry leaned forward and kissed her. He backed away a moment later and heard Neville clear his throat. He suddenly remembered the corsage.

"This is for you," Harry said as he showed her the corsage.

"Harry, it's beautiful," Hermione said.

Harry took it out of the box and pinned it to her dress.

"Perfect," he said and then offered his arm to him. "Shall we my lady?"

Hermione took his arm and they headed down to the Great Hall with Gryffindor House behind them. They arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall. McGonagall smiled when she saw them standing there.

"The both of you look so lovely," she smiled.

Rita Skeeter popped up out of nowhere and smiled at them. "Oh how lovely," she cooed as the photographer danced around then taking pictures.

She backed up and ran into someone as the photographer suddenly went pale. Rita turned around and found Dumbledore behind her. He smiled but there was no humor in his eyes, scaring her.

"Goodnight," she said quickly and fled out the nearest door, dragging the photographer with her.

Dumbledore then turned to Harry and Hermione. "Ah, here in the nick of time. We are ready to start the ball. Harry, you and the lovely Miss Granger are to walk in with the other champions and their date for the evening. Then everyone else is to follow. Then when the time is right, you and Miss Granger are to join the other champions on the dance floor for the first dance."

"Yes sir," Harry nodded.

As they stood in front of the double doors, Harry saw Malfoy come up from the dungeons with Pansy hanging off his arm. Malfoy didn't look too happy about Pansy hanging off him but Harry didn't care. His dress robes looked very nice. Malfoy stopped when he saw Harry and Hermione standing there. He looked them over and simply shook his head. Hermione flat out ignored them. Then it was time to go in.

Harry led the other champions and their dates in first. Then the rest of the school, and the other guests followed in. The Great Hall had been really dressed up for the Christmas Ball. Harry led Hermione to the high table and helped Hermione with her chair and then took a seat next to Percy. He nodded to Harry.

"Nice to see you," he said. "I am unfamiliar with your style of dress."

Harry smiled. "It's a Muggle suit called a tuxedo. Muggle men wear it to very exclusive events in the Muggle world. I thought it would be very appropriate tonight. I'll make sure to send your Mum a picture of Hermione and me once I get one from Colin."

Percy smiled. "Mum would be pleased to get one, Harry. Thank you."

Harry frowned. "Where is Mr. Crouch?"

"Poor man. He's come down ill and I have been promoted to his personal assistant. I'm standing in for him. With everything going on, the World Cup, his house elf, and overseeing the tournament in addition to his duties at the ministry got a bit too much for him. So he's off having a very quiet and stress free Christmas somewhere."

"Sorry to hear that," Harry said. "If you see him again, please send my regards to him, please?"

Percy nodded. "I shall do that."

Harry turned his attention to the rest of the room and watched people file in and find their tables. He sighed and sipped a bit of water out of a goblet and wondered what was to happen next. This was going to be a long evening.

He blinked when a small menu appeared on his plate. He picked it up and looked it over and chose the beef in an au jus sauce, salad, and vegetables. People were beginning their dinners and Harry glanced around as he ate. He couldn't see them but he could feel the presence of some of his fellow ninjas and breathed a sigh of relief. He finished his dinner and listened to the conversations going on around him. Hermione was asking Percy about various careers in the ministry and Percy looked perfectly happy to answer her questions. Harry had an uneasy feeling about Crouch but put it inside the filing cabinet he kept inside his head and decided to deal with it later. He hoped it wouldn't lead to something major. Dumbledore rose once the noise volume had started to rise. The hall went quiet as he gained people's attention. The students and guests cleared some of the tables and Dumbledore waved his wand. A group of the tables disappeared and the other ones retreated a bit further back into the hall.

"Good evening students, guests, and friends. In a moment the band will take the stage and play for us as we shall dance the evening away. So if the champions and their dates are ready we shall begin," Dumbledore said.

With a wave of his wand the stage appeared and the Weird Sisters took the stage. They started a slow song and Harry stood up and turned to Hermione.

"May I share a dance with the lady?" Harry asked Hermione as he bowed.

Hermione stood up and curtsied. "I would be honored."

Harry led her down to the floor and Harry took her into his arms and they started to dance. Ron watched for a moment and then waved his wand. A light snow started to fall, the white crystals disappearing before reaching Harry and Hermione. A few of the snowflakes did land on them and the effect was beautiful. Colin got a few pictures of them together before the other champions and their dates took the floor. After the first song was done, Hermione and Harry headed back to their place at the head table. Harry sighed having gotten that out of the way. Now he could enjoy the rest of the evening. That seemed to be some kind of a signal to the others as the floor quickly filled up with dancers. Harry saw Dumbledore with McGonagall doing a slow waltz and he wondered just what his relationship with McGonagall was. He could only guess, but at the moment they looked happy together. He had a brief vision of Hermione and him together in their old age, dancing close together like they were. He smiled at the thought.

"Harry?" Hermione broke into his thoughts.

He turned to see her looking at him with concern on her face.

"Just watching Dumbledore and McGonagall together," Harry said, nodding in their direction. "I was wondering just how close they are and had a sudden vision of you and me in our old age dancing that close together."

Hermione smiled. "Now that's a prophecy I like."

Harry drew her close and they kissed. He offered her his arm and they went outside where Colin had his camera set up at a trellis with climbing roses on it and a bunch of fairies lighting things up. Harry and Hermione posed, Harry standing behind her with his arms around her and smiling as Hermione rested one hand on his. Colin had to hold back his emotions at the sight of them together. They requested a few copies from Colin and he was glad to do it. Then they drifted off towards the garden. They could hear the music from the band and they did a nice slow dance in the garden by the statue. Afterwards they sat down on a bench and were about to say something to each other when they heard voices. It sounded like Snape and Karkaroff.

"Severus, you can't deny it any longer!" Karkaroff whined. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months! I am getting worried!"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other in shock. Snape in league with Karkaroff?

"Then run away," Snape said smoothly, no fear in his voice. "Go and run. I shall make your excuses. I choose to remain here."

Harry turned to Hermione and took her hand into his just as Snape and Karkaroff came around from behind the hedge.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight dear?" Harry asked Hermione as the two men walked up to the couple.

Hermione smiled and Harry's heart did flips. He knew for sure now he truly was in love with her.

"Potter, Granger. What are you doing out here?" Snape snarled.

Harry turned to the potions master with a look of surprise. "Good evening Professor Snape, headmaster Karkaroff. Enjoying the evening?"

Karkaroff put a strained smile on his face and bowed. "Ah, good evening. So nice to see a young couple together. I trust you are enjoying yourselves?"

"We are, sir. It has turned out well," Hermione smiled.

Snape scowled as Karkaroff nodded. "That it has. Your headmaster Dumbledore is quite the host. Pardon me, I must see to my students."

Karkaroff headed off in one direction and Snape snarled at them before heading off in another direction.

"That was strange," Harry remarked.

Hermione had the look on her face and Harry knew she was concentrating on what had been said between Karkaroff and Snape. They stood up in time to see Madame Maxime get up and walk off in the direction of the Beauxbatons camp. Hagrid stood up and headed off towards his hut on the edge of the grounds. Harry groaned.

"Something must have happened between them," Hermione sighed.

Harry rubbed his face. "Shit," he swore softly.

This night certainly was getting interesting.

Harry and Hermione managed to put things aside and did a few more slow dances together. Harry went to ask McGonagall for a dance and Dumbledore asked Hermione for one. McGonagall could really dance.

"I would be happy to show a few more for the next ball Potter," she offered.

"That would be cool," Harry said. "In fact, if you offered a class or two in ballroom dance, I'm sure you'll get a few people wanting to learn."

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for the idea," she said.

Harry led her back to her seat after the song. He met Hermione in the middle of the floor for the last dance of the evening. He sighed as her arms went around him. A soft song surrounded them and it seemed like everything faded away for the moment. Harry recognized the song. It was a modern love song and it seemed to be speaking the very words he wanted to say to Hermione. At the end of the song he looked at her and leaned in for a kiss. Dumbledore waved his wand at them and a sprinkle of rose petals fell on them. There were sighs as people watched them kiss. Harry took her wrap and put it around her shoulders and then slipped his tuxedo jacket back on. The torchlights came back on and the evening was over. Harry and Hermione headed towards the exit as Ron, Padma, Neville, and Ginny caught up to them.

"What an evening!" Padma gushed.

"It was lovely," Hermione said. "Kind of sad to end it."

Neville nodded. "I was enjoying my time with Ginny."

While waiting for the crowd to move up the stairs, Cedric caught up to Harry. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Harry turned to Cedric. "What's up?"

"I owe you one for helping me with the dragons. I suggest you go for a swim in the prefect's bath by the painting of Boris the Bewildered. Password is pine fresh. Kind of drop your egg in the water when you open it. Trust me on this," Cedric whispered into Harry's ear and then went back to Cho Chang.

Harry turned back to Hermione. She didn't ask until they were back in the Gryffindor commons room.

"Cedric told me to take the egg for a swim in a prefect's bath," Harry said to Hermione. "He said I'd hear something if I drop the egg into the water."

"Then do it if you trust him," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "I will. Cedric's been a straight shooter ever since I met him."

They kissed in the commons room at the foot of the stairs to the girl's dorm. "I hope you had a good time tonight."

"I did, Harry. I had a wonderful time," she said and then went up.

Harry sat on his bed his mind still full of her. He sighed and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Harry sat down in a chair in his training room after his training session with Tino and Tobrun. Tino handed him a cold bottle of water, which Harry downed gratefully.

Tobrun tapped his chin for a moment. **Your skills have improved a great deal since you and I sparred the summer you were home in Anjiro. Your enthusiasm for your training sessions do you credit**.

**Thank you Tobrun**, Harry said. **I make every effort to work as hard as I can on my skills knowing that there are people looking to harm me.**

The man nodded. **You did well today. I could find no fault with anything.**

Tino nodded. **I have only one thing and that was you were a second too slow on that last block. You need to watch your timing closer.**

Harry sighed and stretched. **I enjoyed our run through the castle the other night. It was fun.**

Tobrun smiled. **That it was.**

The door to the room opened and Remus Lupin walked in. "Hello Harry, how was the ball last night?"

Harry stood up and gave Remus a big hug. "It was great! Wish you could have been there. Hermione and I had a good time."

The man smiled and sat down at the table with them as Harry reached for a small package and handed it to Remus.

"Thank you Harry," Remus said as he opened it. "So kind of you."

Inside the box was a wallet Harry had found in Hogsmeade. Remus opened it to find pictures of Harry's parents, a picture of James, Lily, and baby Harry together, and then one of Harry and Hermione together from last night. Remus got a bit emotional.

"Thank you Harry," the man said as he stood up and hugged Harry. "I will treasure this always."

"I didn't know if you had any pictures," Harry said. "I thought the wallet would be a perfect way to keep those pictures close to you."

Remus smiled. "It is. I can't forget them, Harry. They are a part of my life simply because your Dad offered me his friendship when I first came here. Your Mom eventually came around once she got to know me. Your parents were great people."

Harry nodded. "I wish I could remember them. I did see them in the Mirror of Erised in my first year. I carry that image in my heart."

Remus nodded and reached out for Harry's hand and gently squeezed it. Nothing was said for a few minutes and then Remus sighed.

"Well, if you are ready we shall get to it," Remus smiled.

Harry stood up and withdrew his wand. "Double or nothing."

Remus laughed. "You're on."

On that note, the duel got started, Tobrun and Tino watching.

Harry slipped back into the commons room an hour later. Nobody was stirring just yet, so he went and hit the shower and then came back down to the commons room where he got a cup of tea and sat in a chair looking into the fire. His thoughts wandered all over the place, but one image kept coming back to the front of his mind over and over again. It was the vision of how beautiful Hermione was last night. He closed his eyes and the vision got stronger. He recalled how he felt leading her down and when he had danced with her. He sighed and then became aware of someone standing in front of him. He opened his eyes to find Hermione standing in front of him.

"Good morning Hermione," Harry said, standing up and gave her a kiss.

She smiled. "Harry, last night was almost like a dream. But it really happened and I loved being with you."

Harry conjured a rose behind his back and handed it to her. "Last night really did happen and I was so fortunate to have shared it with you."

Hermione smiled as she took the rose from him. "Thank you Harry."

"Breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I doubt anyone else will be down yet," she said.

Harry nodded as they left the commons room. "I won't doubt that. I think breakfast will be an informal thing this morning."

"I wonder what they will do for the New Year's Celebration?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "Probably something informal."

They stepped off one of the floating staircases and onto a landing.

"I saw Remus this morning. I gave him a wallet with some pictures in it of my parents, my parents holding me, and one of you and me together from last night. He got a bit emotional and I know he liked it," Harry said.

Hermione hugged him. "Harry, what a nice thing to do. I'm sure he loved it."

They walked into the Great Hall and found a few people scattered here and there. They sat at their table and had breakfast together. A few owls came swooping in and one landed next to Hermione. She took the Daily Prophet from the owl and paid it as Harry offered it a bit of bacon and water. The brown owl accepted the bacon and drank a bit of water before flying off. Hermione opened the paper to see the headlines.

_"Hogwarts Yule Ball Deemed a Success! Last night Hogwarts held a Yule Ball to celebrate the Christmas season. The Triwizard Champions led the students, staff, and guests into the Great Hall at Hogwarts to open the ball. The first dance of the evening was Mr. Harry Potter and his girlfriend Miss Hermione Granger. Both young people certainly make a very lovely couple and this reporter speculates on a wedding in their future. I would have covered the event if it had not been for the extremely rude behavior of the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, chasing this reporter and a Daily Prophet cameraman off the school grounds. As such this reporter had to rely on second hand information gathered by sources that were at the event. They stated that the Ball was a great success. The guest list this reporter was told included Ministry representatives, the schools Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, none of them had any comment this morning," _Hermione read out loud.

"She was on the grounds this morning, or she was sneaking around last night after Dumbledore kicked her out when the ball ended," Harry said softly. "I'd like to know how she is doing it. I gave Tino several pictures of here to pass around to the brothers. If she's slipping around here and avoiding the ninja, then she's damn good at stealth," Harry said, tapping the edge of his teacup.

Hermione sighed and scratched her chin for a moment. "Sooner or later she'll screw up and we'll have her."

Harry smiled. "I shall look forward to that."

They looked up when Draco walked into the Great Hall by himself. He didn't look very happy and Harry wondered what had happened to him.

"Heh," Hermione chuckled. "Malfoy got a tiny line at the bottom of the social column while the both of us got a whole paragraph at the top. According to Madame Mimi, we were the shining stars of the ball. Potter looked absolutely marvelous in a Muggle suit called a tuxedo while his girlfriend Miss Granger looked stunning in a designer creation that absolutely complemented her naturally good looks. It was suggested that there is a possibility that there might be wedding bells in their future, an event that will go down into Wizarding World history. Minister Fudge made the comment that it seemed that they are right for each other. I agree."

Harry smiled. "I must send a thank you note to her. That had to be the nicest article on us yet."

"You know Rita will try to rip you guys," Lee Jordan said as he sat down across from them. "I'd like to practice a hex or two on her."

Harry chuckled. "Same here. As long as she keeps her distance she'll be fine. Now then, any word on New Year's Day around here?"

"Word is it will be an informal dance with food. Only problem is that Dumbledore can't find a band," Lee Jordan sighed.

Harry immediately thought of Dudley. Dudley had recently acquired a DJ's outfit, a music station that he could play cd's on and provide music for a dance. Vernon hadn't liked the idea at first but when he saw the kind of money Dudley was making, he suddenly had a change of heart. He had sat down with Dudley and showed him a plan to make the money work for him and Dudley jumped into it eagerly.

"Be right back love," Harry said as he stood up and went up to the high table where Dumbledore sat.

Harry told Dumbledore about the rumor he had heard. Dumbledore put down his cup of tea and nodded.

"That is true, Harry. Word does get around here quickly," Dumbledore said.

Harry then told him about Dudley's DJ set up and Dumbledore nodded.

"This Muggle thing you speak of can be charmed to work in here, provided he agrees to not try and record anything to take back to the Muggle world. This is most important," Dumbledore looked at Harry with a stern look on his face.

Harry nodded. "Sir, with your permission I'd like to portkey home and help him with his gear. He could stay overnight on Saturday night and be home New Year's Day."

Dumbledore smiled. "Good idea. Take Remus with you so he can shrink down what he needs. We would be happy to host him."

"Thank you sir. I'll find Professor Flitwick and see if I can set up some kind of lighting system for the dance," Harry smiled.

"Filius would be most pleased. He enjoys decorating the Hall for various events," Dumbledore said.

Harry grinned and went back to the table. "Sweetheart, I got to go and find Professor Flitwick for an idea I have. Then you and I are going to drop in on my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon for a day and bring Dudley here for the dance. If I know Dudley, he'd love to play for this crowd."

Harry was right. Professor Flitwick jumped at the challenged Harry put forth to him. The smaller man could barely contain his excitement as Harry explained what he had in mind. Later that afternoon Harry ported out of Hogwarts with Hermione and Remus Lupin. Their first stop was the Granger house. They spent the day there and then went to the Dursley house. Dudley jumped for joy when Harry told him he had gotten Dudley a gig at Hogwarts. Dudley started at the thousand pounds Harry had given him courtesy of Dumbledore. Harry offered Hermione his room for the night and slept on the couch while Remus headed for Mrs. Figg's down the street. Harry smiled to himself. This would be a lot of fun. Dudley Dursley was going to Hogwarts.

Dudley Dursley at Hogwarts? Is Hogwarts ready for him? Will he survive the experience? Tune in next time!


	25. New Year and New Problems

Ninja Wizard 25

By David

Author's Notes: The HP universe isn't mine. It belongs to the great Mrs. Rowling.

Ninja Wizard 25

"New Year and New Problems"

Dudley Dursley stood in front of the main fireplace and looked around at the room he was standing in.

"Harry, this place is incredible," Dudley breathed.

Harry grinned. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet Dudley."

Remus and Hermione laughed at Dudley's expression as Nearly Headless Nick floated through the room.

"That was…" Dudley trailed off.

"A ghost. His name is Nearly Headless Nick. Got his name because the executioner screwed up his execution back in the 17th century. There's just a tiny flap of skin still holding his head in place."

Dudley shivered at that. "I'd prefer a quiet peaceful passing."

"Don't we all," Remus said. "But not until I'm really old."

They all laughed and Harry led the way out of the room. Dudley couldn't help but look at everything as they headed for the great hall.

"Dudley, I can loan you my copy of Hogwarts, A History if you want to learn more about this place," Hermione said.

"That would be cool. Thanks," Dudley said as they walked into the great hall.

Professor Flitwick had outdone himself once more. The diminutive professor had gone all out to decorate the great hall for the New Year's Eve party that night. There was a stage off to the left of the High Table and Dudley turned his attention to that.

"Is that where I set up?" he asked.

"Yes it is," Remus said.

He put the trunk down on the floor and brought it back to original size, along with the four large speakers Dudley brought. Dudley directed Harry, Ron, and Remus in where to set the speakers and connected them up. Then Remus waved his wand around everything and the board lit up with power. Dudley grinned as he slipped a CD into one of the players and started adjusting the sound with a song called "Asleep in the Desert", an instrumental by ZZ Top. When he was satisfied it was right, he turned it off and Remus put a protection charm around everything. Just then Professor Flitwick came gliding into the great hall.

"There you are Harry!" he smiled.

Harry turned to see the little man looking up at him. "Hello Professor. I really like what you've done."

The man beamed. "I enjoy doing things like this."

Harry turned to Dudley. "Dudley, this is Professor Flitwick, my Charms professor. Professor, this is my cousin Dudley. He'll be providing the music for tonight."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," the little man smiled as Dudley reached down to shake hands.

"Harry's spoken highly of you sir," Dudley said.

Flitwick beamed at the comment. "Ah, but I am just an ordinary man."

"Can I make a suggestion Harry?" Dudley asked.

Harry nodded. "Sure."

"How about some kind of sign by the door that says Club Hogwarts?" Dudley suggested. "Make if flash if you can."

Flitwick immediately spun around and waved his wand. A moment later a tall sign by the doors appeared with the words Club Hogwarts on it and a rainbow of colors started rotating through the sign and the words.

"Awesome!" Dudley cheered.

Flitwick bowed as he beamed. "It was a pleasure. Everything else okay?"

"Perfect sir," Harry grinned. "You are the undisputed master at this."

"That he is," another voice said.

Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing there.

"There you are sir. I was going to come looking for you. Professor Dumbledore, this is my cousin Dudley. Dudley, this is Professor Dumbledore, master of Hogwarts and in my opinion, the greatest wizard ever," Harry said.

Dudley shook Dumbledore's hand. "It is an honor to meet you sir. Harry talks highly of you sir, just as he does about the other teachers here."

Dumbledore bowed. "Thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you. Have you been round Hogwarts yet?"

"Not yet, sir. We just got his stuff all set up and I was going to lead him around for a bit before going into the Gryffindor Tower to relax a bit," Harry said.

"Ah, very good then. Do enjoy the adventure. Mind you, not all of the rooms hold pleasant surprises. One afternoon I found a room full of chocolate frogs, but in the next a horde of nasty Fire Crabs. Do be careful," Dumbledore smiled. "Off you go."

Thus began an adventure Dudley was sure to remember for years afterwards.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Dudley stood in the middle of the great foyer and looked around as Hermione told Dudley a bit about the great foyer. Harry was mapping out the tour in his head and then decided on a direction.

"Since we are right here, let's show him the potions classroom," Harry suggested.

He led the way down into the dungeons and into the potions classroom. Professor Snape happened to be in there and Harry mentally groaned. Snape looked up as the four teens entered the room.

"What do you want Potter?" Snape snapped.

"This is my cousin Dudley," Harry said, introducing Dudley to Snape. "He's playing the dance tonight and I thought I'd show him around and meet some of the teachers. Dudley, this is Professor Snape, England's top potions master."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Dudley smiled.

Snape nodded, a bit surprised at how Harry had introduced him. He thought Harry would make a degrading remark about him but he had been wrong.

"Isn't potions a bit like chemistry?" Dudley asked.

Snape mulled over the question for a moment. "In some ways, yes. But not completely."

As Dudley listened, Snape explained what potions were about.

"Very cool," Dudley said a few minutes later. "It all sounds very fascinating."

Snape looked like he was beginning to smile much to Harry's surprise.

"There's hope for you yet," Harry thought to himself.

The tour continued on as Harry, Hermione, and Ron showed Dudley around Hogwarts. They ended the tour in the Gryffindor Tower where Dudley got a nice reception. The twins grinned at them and Harry shook his head.

"Nothing too shocking guys," Harry warned then as he escorted them into a corner. "Dudley's still seeing a doctor and he said nothing too scary or shocking. He could have a relapse."

"Okay, we'll leave him alone…" Fred said.

"But not ickle Ronniekins," George smiled.

Harry sighed. "You guys are just too much."

Dudley came up next to Harry and nodded at the twins. "So these two guys are the Terror Twins?"

People in the commons room broke out into laughter as George and Fred beamed.

"Don't turn your back on those two," Lee Jordan said as he walked by. "They'll get ya when you least expect it."

"They're harmless," Dudley said.

"Famous last words pal!" someone shouted as the room broke up in laughter once more as the twins grinned.

Dudley sat on the couch as Harry called for Dobby. The extremely hyper house elf popped into the commons room.

"What is Harry Potter needing sir?" he bowed.

" Tea and biscuits please," Harry said.

Dobby bowed once more and popped out of the commons room. He returned a moment later with the tea and snacks.

"Harry, can you do that?" Dudley asked.

"Not yet. We don't learn apparition until sixth year I think. You have to take the course through an approved course through the Ministry and take the written and practical. If you pass both, you get a license to do it," Harry said.

"Is it hard to learn?" Dudley asked.

Harry knew how easy it was, having done it back in his first year. But he couldn't tell anyone that for fear of blowing his cover. "I don't know, Dudley."

The conversation turned to other things and time slowly slipped away as it usually does. The next time anyone noticed the time was Ginny.

"Harry, it's almost dinnertime," she said.

Harry grinned as he turned to Dudley. "You gotta come down with us. You have to experience one of Hogwarts famous feasts."

"Cool. I wondered how you guys ate around here. Smeltings serves up the worst food imaginable," Dudley said.

People laughed as they headed for the great hall for dinner. One of the Gryffindor girls approached Dudley and they started a conversation on the way down. Harry tried to remember her name, April or Amber, something like that. Harry decided to ask.

"You'll have to forgive me, but I forgot your name," Harry smiled.

"April. April Botts, great granddaughter to the Bertie Botts," she said with a smile as she turned to Harry.

"That's right. I'm sorry if I offended you," Harry said.

"Not a problem. This is your cousin?" she asked.

"Yes, Harry replied.

She turned to Dudley and smiled. "It's so nice to meet you."

That was all it took for Dudley to fall in love with her. Harry could see it in his cousin's eyes that he'd fallen for her. He hoped it would work out for them. He'd talk to Dudley later and make him aware of some issues.

Dudley would later describe the feast as one of the best ever. He would also remember the rest of the night as being one of the best nights in his life. Dudley remarked to Harry later that he didn't see anything unusual about Hogwarts.

"Just another school, Harry. The major difference is that everyone uses magic is all," Dudley said. "It's nothing like the magic one sees on the telly."

That brought Harry up short and caused him to think about that one. He mentioned it in McGonagall's class a day later and set off a school wide debate among the students, staff, and teachers. Many opinions would be expressed.

After dinner ended Dudley sat at the table and answered many questions about the Muggle world and what he did in it. Dudley answered all of the questions the best he could and had fun doing it. Harry saw Dumbledore nod in his direction so he had Dudley leave the group of kids that had surrounded him. Dumbledore announced the New Year's Eve dance would start in about an hour. A majority of the girls rushed back to their dorms and the guys simply sighed and followed them up as well. Harry followed Hermione and Ron up to the commons room. Harry wanted to change into something a bit more relaxing other than the robes. When he came down he was in tan slacks, white button up long sleeved shirt, a tan vest over that, and boots. The girls simply sighed over him as Harry blushed. They all knew he was taken, that lucky Hermione! Speaking of Hermione, she came down into the commons room in a very nice evening gown that had every guy at attention. Harry smiled.

"You look wonderful tonight," he said as he took her hand into his.

Hermione just smiled and kissed him much to the amusement of the watchers. Harry offered her his arm and she took it and they headed down to the great hall for what would be an evening of fun.

Dudley was using a CD of disco instrumentals as they walked in. Harry noticed that Dudley was right in his element, moving to the music as he got things ready for the dance. Dumbledore was sitting in his usual spot tapping his fingers in time to the music. Harry had to smile at the sight.

"Looks like Professor Dumbledore is enjoying the music already," Hermione remarked. "Wonder if he will dance with McGonagall?"

"That would be cool," Harry said.

They walked in the door and the first thing they saw was the Club Hogwarts sign flashing the rainbow colors that Flitwick had charmed it to. There were so many colored lights blinking in midair Harry wondered where they came from. He liked the effect though. The hall slowly filled up and then when it was pretty full Dudley stepped up to his microphone and people turned to hear what he had to say.

"Good evening friends. Here's the master of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore!" Dudley announced to the crowd.

Dumbledore stood up and acknowledged the cheers and applause. "Thank you. Tonight is a time to celebrate the coming of the New Year, and by my watch that happens in three hours time."

The crowd heartily approved that.

"It is also a time for a new start, to renew old acquaintances and to make new ones, to face what may come with a strong resolve and spirit. I hope you take advantage of that. Now having said that, I would like to introduce Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter's cousin. He has kindly consented to come and play for us this evening," Dumbledore said.

The crowd cheered as Dudley waved to them. "Thank you sir well said. So let's get to it! It's time to party!"

With that, the dance got started as the first song "Celebration" got started. People moved out onto the dance floor and started to dance. Through the evening Dudley played a great dance mix much to the enjoyment of everybody there. He did play a couple of slow ones for couples. Harry and Hermione noticed Dumbledore and McGonagall dance close a few times. Harry wondered if they were secretly married. He'd have to ask the professor later. Harry arranged at one point to sing an Eric Clapton song as Dudley had the music track for it minus the guitar. When the time came he went and got the Fender Stratocaster he'd brought with him at the beginning of the year and slung it on.

"This song goes out to my girl," Harry said with a smile.

The crowd reacted with cheers as Hermione blushed. The music started and Harry began to sing.

It's late in the evening, she's wondering what clothes to wear

She puts on her makeup, brushes her long long hair

Then she turns to me and asks me do I look all right

I say my darling you look wonderful tonight.

We go to a party every one turns to see

This beautiful lady that's walking around with me

And then she turns to me and asks me

Do you feel all right

I say my darling I feel wonderful tonight

I feel wonderful because I see

The love light in your eyes

And the wonder of it all

Is that you just don't realize how much I love you

(guitar solo)

It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head

So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed

And then I tell her, as I turn out the light

I say my darling you were wonderful tonight

Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight

When Harry finished the song he leaned forward and kissed Hermione as the crowd reacted to the performance Harry had just given. McGonagall was deeply moved by the song and Dumbledore turned and offered her his hanky and she accepted it. Harry noticed Dumbledore was holding McGonagall's hand and he knew deep down he was right about them. He smiled and turned back to Hermione. He put the guitar back into the stand and held her in his arms for a moment. Dudley started another slow song and Harry and Hermione moved out of the way. They walked out onto the balcony overlooking the grounds. Hermione moved into Harry's arms and stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Well done Potter," Snape's voice said. "I had no idea you could play guitar."

Harry turned to face Snape. "Thank you sir. Been playing guitar ever since I was little."

Snape nodded and then glided off. Harry shook his head.

"That man constantly amazes me," he said. "Never know when he's going to bite my head off or hand me the keys to Gringotts."

Hermione chuckled. "He is a hard person to figure out."

Just then an unwelcome voice sounded from behind them. "You think you're so great Potter. You're a nothing compared to me."

Harry turned to see an angry Malfoy with Pansy hanging off his arm.

"Hermione, did you just hear a noise?" Harry asked her.

"I thought I heard something dear," Hermione said. "Must have been my imagination. Oh well."

"Let's head back inside," Harry suggested.

Draco was so pissed off that he shook off Pansy and charged at Harry, pulling his wand out at the same time. Before he knew it, he found himself dangling a few feet off the floor, something clamped extremely tight around his wrist. Everything came to a halt. Draco turned to see Viktor Krum holding him by the wrist in his right hand. Krum reached up with his left hand and removed the wand from Draco's hand.

"It's not polite to hex a man in the back especially when he has his woman with him," Viktor rumbled.

He let Draco go and the blond crumpled to the floor as Snape appeared out of nowhere.

"Is there a problem?" he asked coldly.

Viktor handed Draco's wand over to Dumbledore and informed Snape what he saw Draco try to do.

"Potter has always acted honorably in my eyes and yet this boy has trashed him from one end of the castle to the other," Viktor said.

Draco got to his feet, red with rage. "Keep away from us Slytherins, Krum you mudblood lover."

Viktor laughed at Draco as the blond stormed off. "That little one amuses me with his tough talk. One day he shall have a very rude awakening."

Snape considered his words. "Very true."

Viktor turned to Dudley. "Mr. Dursley, something fast paced, please."

Dudley grinned. "I've got just the thing. I think this one is very appropriate, it talks about the best of both worlds and it could be the Muggle world and the Wizarding world. There are some of us here tonight who do have a foot in each world. So this one is for those folks."

Van Halen's Best Of Both Worlds started and Harry laughed along with a bunch of other students. The dance got started once more.

"We have to do a set for the ladies," Dudley said a half hour later when he returned to the soundboard, the guys yelling their approval.

Dudley started out with ZZ Top's Legs, going into Motley Crue's "Girls, Girls, Girls", and ending the seven song set with an old disco tune "Ladies Night". The crowd loved it.

"Looking at the clock we now have an hour to go before the New Year, so let's keep going here," Dudley said and started the music once more.

Harry and Hermione danced a few times more and then went outside to cool off a bit. On the way out the door Harry picked up some sodas for the both of them.

"Having fun dear?" he asked.

"A night to remember, Harry. Are you going to play any more tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I'm going to do a set after we ring in the New Year," Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "Can't wait to hear you play again."

They sat outside for a while until Colin Creevey came out. "It's fifteen to!"

Harry and Hermione chuckled and headed in. Hats and noisemakers were being passed out as they walked in. Harry chose a bowler hat and Hermione chose a tall pointed hat with streamers attached at the tip. Harry noticed a huge clock off to one side counting down the time. The excitement had grown to a fever pitch and everyone was on the floor having a great time.

"Just what we needed," Harry said. "Something to distract us for a while."

Hermione gently squeezed his hand and Harry smiled. A techno song "Pump It Up," was playing and people were dancing to it. Harry watched Dumbledore make his way to the stage and joined Dudley.

"Getting closer!" Dudley called out. "Grab your noisemakers!"

The clock was now at 11:58. Dudley used a sound effect CD to play a bugle doing the charge and got a loud reaction from the crowd. The clock was now reading 11:59 and when the seconds hand hit the ten second mark everyone began counting down the seconds loudly. As soon as the clock hit twelve midnight the place went nuts. Fireworks exploded from wands, the noisemakers went off, and people were yelling Happy New Year. Harry and Hermione kissed. Harry really wanted this moment to last forever. He knew he'd be carrying this memory deep in his heart for a long time. The crowd eventually wound down a few minutes later. Dumbledore took the opportunity to step forward. He waved his hand over the crowd and cups of champagne appeared.

"This one time won't hurt," he smiled.

The crowd cheered. Dumbledore waited for a moment and then raised his goblet. A moment later everyone else did.

"Here's to the New Year, the hope it brings, the love and happiness to everyone," he said and sipped his champagne as the crowd did.

There was a round of applause and then Harry kissed Hermione once more and then headed up to where Dudley was and picked up his guitar.

"Let's get this party started," he said.

He started playing the updated Eric Clapton song "After Midnight" and people started to dance once more. He played for a half hour and then joined Hermione on the dance floor for the last half hour. The one o' clock hour finally made it's self known and people groaned. Dudley did Donna Summer's "Last Dance" as an encore and then it was over. People slowly drifted out of the hall and to their respective dorms. Dudley would be staying the night and then flooing back home with Professor Lupin as a guide.

The next morning Harry led Dudley into his hidden training room to watch while he did his usual workout.

"This is seriously cool, Harry. You got everything you need in here," Dudley said as he sat down with a cup of tea.

Harry nodded, as he got ready to face Tino and two other ninja. "Thanks Dudley. It was all Professor Dumbledore's idea. He thought I should keep up my training. He said it would be a shame to let my talents got to waste if not used every day."

"He's right you know," Dudley said. "So get busy Harry."

Harry did just that, working on his defense against multiple attackers skills. Dudley watched until Harry managed to defeat them all. He offered up his thoughts as Harry cooled down. Then Tino and the other two ninja did the same.

"Thanks brothers," he said. "I appreciate your help this morning and for showing me new things."

All three of them bowed and Harry returned the bow. He led Dudley back to the Gryffindor commons room and called for Dobby. The very hyper elf popped up in front of them and Harry wished him a Happy New Year.

"Can you please set up a large coffee pot, a large pot of tea, and a tray of pastries on the table for people?" Harry asked Dobby.

Dobby beamed and disappeared. Dudley sat down in an overstuffed chair with a cup of tea while Harry went up to shower and dress for the day. He decided he would go casual, no robes for him today. He liked his Hogwarts robes, but he preferred looking normal whenever he could. Harry dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, a button up flannel shirt, and a hooded pull over with a Hogwarts ball cap on backwards. He came down to the commons room to find Hermione sitting in another chair engaging Dudley in conversation about Hogwarts.

"Good morning love," Harry said, kissing her.

He drew a cup of tea and sat down on the couch next to her chair. Hermione moved to the couch and sat very close to Harry as Dudley grinned.

"Good morning to you dear," Hermione said.

"Hermione was telling me about some of the most interesting things about Hogwarts," Dudley said.

"What really fascinates me the most is how the castle can stretch and move without losing it's shape," Harry said. "That's got to be some serious magic at work."

A few more people drifted into the commons room and Lee Jordan joined Harry and Hermione on the couch.

"They are special enchantments the Founders worked into the castle, Harry. McGonagall would know more about that," Hermione said.

"Transfigurations?" Dudley asked.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I think that's a part of it. I should look into it and write a paper on it."

"If you do can I see it?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Anyone ready for breakfast?" Hermione asked.

Lee, Harry, Dudley, and Hermione walked down to breakfast together. As they entered the hall, people spotted Dudley and gave him a nice round of applause. Dudley smiled.

"Thanks! Hope everyone had a good time last night," Dudley said as he sat down with Harry.

"Just tell the plate what you want," Harry said.

Dudley looked down and told it what he wanted. A moment later the food appeared. Dudley grinned at the sight.

"Mum would love this," he said.

"Yeah she would," Harry said, suddenly getting an interesting thought.

He looked up at the high table and Dumbledore nodded at him. It never ceased to amaze Harry at how Dumbledore seemed to know everything. He had to know how the professor was doing that. He shelved it for now.

"Can I join you?" Viktor's voice said.

Harry looked up and smiled. "Sure Viktor. You're more than welcome to."

"Thank you. That little boy's whining was getting on my nerves with his talk about you," Viktor growled. "Is he always like that?"

"Every day," Ron griped. "The only thing that shuts him up is to call him ferret."

Viktor blinked in surprise. Ron grinned and told him the whole story, which made Viktor roll on the floor in laughter.

"I wish I had been there to see that," he said. "That's just too damn funny."

The Gryffindor table joined in the laughter as they recalled the memory of Malfoy the ferret trying to escape Moody.

"I have pictures," Colin said from behind Harry.

Colin had said the magic word as the entire table turned to look at Colin.

"I'll give you five galleons for a picture," Fred said.

The offers started coming in quick and fast. Colin's brother Dennis went to one end of the table and began taking orders for the Malfoy Ferret pictures as they came to be known. Colin told Viktor he'd get a set for free and then went to have his breakfast. Colin and Dennis would start on the pictures later in the day.

"So, what do you have planned for the day?" Viktor asked casually.

Harry considered the question. "Nothing really. What's up?"

Viktor grinned and walked over to some of his fellow Durmstrang students sitting at another table and had a quiet conversation with them. Then he came back to Harry.

"On behalf of my friends, I hereby challenge you and your friends to a game of Quidditch. Do you accept?" Viktor asked.

Harry stood up and turned to the Gryffindor house team. "You guys interested?"

All of them nodded and Harry turned back to Viktor. "You're on. High noon on the Quidditch pitch. We'll be there."

By the time high noon rolled around the stands were full to capacity and there was even more people watching from the ground. People from Hogsmeade heard of the challenge and showed up for what they thought would be a very exciting game. Dudley joined Lee Jordan in the box along with McGonagall, Karkaroff, Dumbledore, and Madame Maxime. McGonagall nodded to Lee.

"Happy New Year everybody!" Lee called out through the magically enhanced megaphone he was holding. "Welcome to a friendly challenge match between Durmstrang captained by the great Viktor Krum and the Gryffindor House team representing Hogwarts captained by the great Harry Potter!"

The place went crazy as people cheered loudly.

"Up first, from Bulgaria, led by Viktor Krum, here comes the Durmstrang team!" Lee shouted as they came flying out of their locker room and circled the stadium.

"Representing Hogwarts, here comes the Gryffindor team led by Harry Potter!" Lee announced as the red and gold shot out from their locker room.

Harry led the Gryffindors around the stadium one time and then hit the ground. He walked over to where Viktor was standing.

"I am going to enjoy this," Viktor said with a smile as they shook hands.

Harry grinned. "Same here, Viktor. May the best team win."

"Break a leg!" Viktor shouted as he rose into the air on his broom.

"No thanks!" Harry shouted back much to the amusement of the crowd.

Both teams slowly circled the stadium as Madame Hooch nodded and kicked the box open. Everything burst out of it as she shot the Quaffle up into the air with her wand. Katie Bell was the first to reach it and took off for the opposing goal, getting in the first blood. The game shifted into high gear from there. It was one of the most exciting games Harry had ever played and he was having a great time. At one point Harry faked a Wronski Feint and caught the Quaffle without anyone noticing it. He raced upward, getting the Durmstrang keeper's attention at the last moment and was a bit too late to stop Harry's well thrown Quaffle from scoring.

"Well done Harry Potter!" he laughed out loud as the crowd went crazy.

He moved over towards Harry and as he passed by, reached out and gave Harry a high five. Dumbledore beamed.

"A fine show of sportsmanship," he said.

"Viktor is like that," Karkaroff said. "He is not what the papers says he is."

Dumbledore nodded. "Something I learned long ago."

The game continued as the players pulled out all the stops and showed off their moves. It was extremely close point wise as well. At one point Ron at the keeper position broke loose when he got his hands on the Quaffle took off for the Durmstrang keeper, skillfully avoiding all of the Durmstrang players and the Bludgers, challenged the Durmstrang keeper. People held their breath as Ron charged the keeper and at the last second faked a throw towards the right goal and threw it through the center goal. The stadium broke loose by the success of Ron's daring play as Ron raced back to his goal and flipped around in time to catch the Quaffle before the Durmstrang chaser could score by using the end of his broom to block the Quaffle. Once more the crowd erupted. Everyone on both sides took the chance of throwing the Quaffle through the goal hoops. The game finally ended as Harry flew past the Snitch and reacted quickly, grabbing it before it took off in another direction. He held it up as the crowd went wild. He saw Viktor nodding.

"Viktor!" Harry yelled, getting his attention and stopping. "Come on! Take a lap with me!"

Viktor flew up next to Harry and the teams lined up behind their captains and they did a fly by of the stands as the crowd cheered excitedly. It was a game that would go down in Hogwarts history as being one of the most exciting events that ever happened.

Harry saw Dudley off at the grand fireplace as Remus volunteered to make sure he made it back.

"I'll see you at summer break Dudley," Harry said.

"I'll be looking for you," Dudley said. "I'm sure we'll have something great planned for the summer."

"Oh I'm sure Uncle Vernon won't disappoint," Harry chuckled. "You take care."

Dudley shook hands with Harry. "You do the same."

Remus threw the floo powder in and Dudley stepped in and disappeared. Remus then did it for himself and disappeared. Harry turned away from the fireplace and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. School was resuming Wednesday and he needed to study for a class. Going up into the Gryffindor Tower he decided to hell with it and went into the shower to clean up from the game, having skipped the shower in the locker room. Sitting down in the commons room, he took stock in the events that happened so far. He knew the next event was in February and he wasn't quite prepared just yet. Every time he tried to open the egg, it screamed out very loud. Harry was wondering what in hell it would take to find out what it contained. He sipped his tea and sighed. Maybe he'd let Hermione have a crack at it. He rubbed his face and looked up as Ron walked in.

"There you are. Saw Dudley off?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Sure did. Dudley sure enjoyed himself here and he did great at the dance. A lot of people and Dumbledore thanked him for being there."

"He sure knows the right stuff," Ron said. "He sure is going to give Muggle Studies a lot to discuss."

Harry smiled. "Maybe I should sit in on the class for a day, give them a chance to ask me things. I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind."

"That's a good idea mate, but Hermione would remind you that you have too much on your plate at the moment," Ron said.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah she would. But that's okay. It was just a thought."

Ron picked up the new copy of Quidditch Player and started flipping through it. "Wonder it the match will make the Quidditch Player next month?"

"I'm sure Colin would sell them the pictures of the match. He was the only photographer there," Harry said. "He'd pick up a nice sum of money for them."

Right on cue, Colin bounced into the Gryffindor commons room and right up to Harry.

"Hi Harry!" Colin grinned, waving a roll of parchment in front of Harry's face. "I'm looking for Hermione to see if she would be willing to edit this article I'm sending it to Quidditch Player," Colin said.

"I'd be glad to look it over," Harry offered.

Colin handed him the scroll and sat down. Harry opened it and read about the game between Hogwarts and Durmstrang. He noticed the article was very fair and balanced. The stack of photos that went with it was well done.

"This is great, Colin. You have my blessings to send it in," Harry said.

Colin grinned. "Thanks Harry. Just one thing more. I need you to sign your side of this picture. I suggested to the editors in my cover letter that this would make a great collector's item to put in the center of the magazine."

Harry looked at the picture. It showed Harry and Viktor back to back in their Quidditch uniforms looking straight into the camera. Viktor had signed his side of it, telling Harry he had approved the idea.

"I see Viktor signed it," Harry said as he signed his side.

"Yup, and Professor Karkaroff liked the article. So did professors Dumbledore and McGonagall," Colin said.

Harry nodded. "Glad they approved it. I think you have a future as a photographer and reporter, Colin."

Colin grinned. "Thanks Harry. You're a cool guy."

Harry smiled as he watched Colin race off to the Owlery to send out the article.

"That was really nice of you Harry," Katie Bell said as she leaned against the couch. "Now I know why Hermione loves you so much."

"Why do I love Harry so much?" Hermione asked as she walked up.

"Simple. Harry is a kind and caring person, always willing to help someone in need and always looks out for his friends," Katie said.

"You're right," Hermione said. "What you said is very true."

Hermione sat down next to Harry. "So what's up dear?"

"Colin Creevey was just here looking for you. He wanted you to look over his article for Quidditch Player he wrote on the game a few hours ago," Harry told her.

Hermione smiled. "Can't wait to see it when it comes out next month."

"I'm sure it will be well received," Ron said.

Harry nodded. "I'm sure it will. Colin did a great job on it."

Two things happened in quick order. The first was the attack on Dennis Creevey by Draco Malfoy and his two gorillas Crabbe and Goyle. Harry and Hermione were in the hall by the library when they heard what sounded like someone yelling. Ron met them in the middle of the hallway as Harry and Hermione raced down it. They went around a corner and found Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle surrounding Dennis Creevey. The small first year was bravely standing his ground. Malfoy spun around and pointed his wand at Harry, Hermione, and Ron as the three of them skidded to a halt.

"This is none of your business," Malfoy growled. "So what's it gonna be you shrimpy little mousie?"

That turned out to be a big mistake on Malfoy's part.

"I said no," Dennis snapped, and then took in a breath and yelled as loud as he could. "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YOU BUTT UGLY FERRET!"

Malfoy trembled in anger. "Crabbe, Goyle, teach him a lesson."

The two advanced on Dennis and hit him hard, breaking his nose. Dennis stumbled back and then charged, tackling the two and knocking them down. Malfoy turned his head and Ron charged, knocking him down, Harry right behind him. Hermione ran to the landing and yelled.

"FIGHT! Somebody get Professor Dumbledore!" she yelled.

Fred and George appeared at the landing over her head. "Who is it?"

"Dennis Creevey against Crabbe and Goyle!" she shouted.

Viktor Krum appeared right then with Oliver Wood behind him. "Where?"

"Down this hall!" Hermione shouted.

Viktor and Oliver Wood raced down the hall as Fred and George rode the next staircase down, beating McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Hermione raced back in time to see Dennis deliver a haymaker to the center of Crabbe's face. The Slytherin boy blinked and went down. Viktor and Ron had hold of Malfoy as Harry took on Goyle and knocked him down as the hall filled up with students.

"Let ferret boy go! I wanna piece of him!" Dennis roared the younger boy was so hyped up.

Malfoy managed to shake off Viktor and Ron and headed down the hall to get away.

"Come on ferret boy! Yellow bellied coward! You smelly stinky ferret dropping!" Dennis roared. "Come fight me like a man!"

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Karkaroff appeared just as Malfoy disappeared.

"What's happened here?" McGonagall asked.

Snape leaned over Crabbe and Goyle. "May I suggest a nearby classroom while these two are taken to the infirminary. Everyone involved is to be separated right now and interviewed one at a time."

Hermione was first, then Harry, Viktor, Ron, and last, Dennis Creevey. Crabbe and Goyle would have to wait for later since they were still out in the infirminary. As it went, Malfoy wanted Dennis to steal Potter's egg so he could hold it and make sure he didn't get into the second task. Snape had blown a fuse and sentenced Malfoy to a two month long detention with Filch. Filch of course was overjoyed. He smiled sinisterly at Malfoy as he was given his sentence. At dinner that night Viktor smiled at Dennis when he appeared, getting an outstanding ovation from the three houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Viktor shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"Smelly stinky ferret dropping? How very original. I'll have to remember that one when it comes time to renew my Quidditch contract," he laughed out loud. "I hear it told people call you the Gryffindor mouse. From now on I think you will be known as the Gryffindor mouse that roared."

That certainly got a lot of loud approval from the three houses. Slytherin glared daggers at everybody including Dennis. Viktor just laughed again and sat down next to Dennis and the dinner hour got started from there.

The second event also involved Malfoy. When Harry and the Care of Magical Creatures class went down to the paddocks the day classes resumed, another teacher was there and Hagrid's hut was closed up tight. Hermione and Harry looked at each other in surprise. What the hell happened?

"Excuse me, where is Hagrid and who are you?" Hermione asked.

The lady turned to look at Hermione. "I am Professor Grubbly-Plank, your temporary COMC instructor. Hagrid is indisposed."

Harry heard a very unpleasant sound from behind him and he had an idea who it was. He turned to see Malfoy and the Slytherins grinning from ear to ear. Harry beat down the impulse to jump on his ass right then and there.

"Missing your pal, Potter?" Malfoy chuckled in glee.

He tossed the daily prophet to the ground in front of Harry and the Gryffindors. Harry picked it up and turned to the page indicated by Malfoy and started to read.

_"Dumbledore's Giant Mistake. The eccentric headmaster of Hogwarts has never been afraid to make controversial staff appointments, writes Rita Skeeter special correspondent. In September of this year he hired Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody the notoriously jinx happy ex-Auror to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts. It is rumored that he allegedly attacked Draco Malfoy earlier in the year. However he does look responsible and kindly when set against the part human Dumbledore hired to teach Care of Magical Creatures. Rubeus Hagrid is a large and ferocious looking man, he had been using his newfound authority to terrify the students he is teaching. Draco Malfoy, a fourth year student informed me that he was attacked by a hippogriff and his friend Vincent Crabbe was bitten by a flobberworm. He stated that they all hate Hagrid, but they are too scared to say anything. The Daily Prophet recently unearthed evidence that Hagrid is not a pure blood wizard as he always pretended to be. Even more, he is not even completely human. We discovered that his mother is the giantess Fridwulfa,"_ Harry read out loud.

Harry dropped the paper on the ground and worked even harder to keep his rage in check. Malfoy and the Slytherins backed up nervously when the saw the fire in Harry's eyes.

"Well, this should end the big oaf's teaching career," Malfoy said, getting in the last jab at Harry as the Slytherins chuckled nervously.

Harry drew himself up to his full height and crossed his arms. He let a bit of his anger surface once more and the Slytherins backed up even more.

"Dennis is right about you, Malfoy. You are stinky smelly ferret dropping," Harry snarled. The rest of you Slytherins are no better. How would you react if Skeeter was to publish an article on your dear beloved Snape on his parentage?"

Harry didn't give them a chance to reply he turned his back on them and walked away, heading back to the castle. He was no longer in the mood to stay in the class for the rest of the day. He headed up to Dumbledore's office. He needed to talk to someone right then. The gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office must have sensed Harry's mood because it stepped aside and allowed Harry in. The door opened for Harry and he walked in. Dumbledore rose as Harry walked in. The two of them sat down and Harry took a cup of tea from Dumbledore and sipped it slowly, giving the calming tea time to work.

"Harry, I know why you are here. The article about Mad-Eye and Hagrid. I did not find it amusing at all. I have plans to confront the editor this afternoon when I go into London on Hogwarts business. I am not happy about this as much as you are. Therefore I am asking you and your friends to try and convince Hagrid to come out of hiding," Dumbledore said.

"We can try sir," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore said. "If Grubbly-Plank comes to see me I shall inform her you had come to see me and that we discussed your reasons for leaving the class too early."

"Thank you sir," Harry said.

Harry checked his watch as he left Dumbledore's office. He decided to go to his training room and do a fast run before lunch. That seemed to help and he changed into something more casual after his shower. He went down to the hall and found people starting to come in for lunch. He sat down at his usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat down on his right, Ron to his left.

"We started circulating a petition to get Hagrid back," Ron said. "Got over a hundred signatures all ready."

"Make sure I get it," Harry nodded.

"Fred and George are planning a revenge prank on Malfoy," Ron whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry nodded. "I'm sure it will be up to their usual standards."

"You have no idea old boy," Ron said in a horrible German accent, making Harry smile for the first time that day.

"I went to see Dumbledore," Harry said, telling them what had been said.

"Good. Hopefully Dumbledore can convince them to fire Rita," Ron said.

"What puzzles me is how she is getting around Hogwarts to get her stories," Hermione said.

"Slytherin spies?" Ron asked.

"That's a real good possibility," Harry said. "The article did report what Malfoy said to her."

"Animagus," Lee Jordan leaned forward.

Hermione sighed. "Wizarding law states that anyone who is Animagus has to register their form with the Ministry."

"Illegal Animagus," Lee Jordan nodded.

Harry stopped chewing on the sandwich as he considered what Lee Jordan had just said. "Now that's a real distinct possibility."

"You have to take a Ministry approved course for that," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "I know that. But what if it's possible to learn on your own? I am sure there are manuals floating around out there that can take you through the process step by step and help you achieve the form."

The table fell silent as they thought about what Harry had just said. He turned to Hermione but she had disappeared. He looked up at the doors in time to see her run out of the hall.

"What's up with her?" Ron blinked.

Harry smiled. "I think I know where she went."

Harry and Ron went up to the library right after lunch ended. Sure enough they found Hermione in her usual corner with a stack of books in front of her. She looked up as Harry and Ron sat down beside her.

"Find anything interesting?" Harry asked.

Hermione pointed to the stack of books in front of her and Harry checked them out. All of them were guides and manuals to becoming Animagus.

"Blimey," Ron breathed.

"Interesting," Harry said.

"Quite," Hermione said. "What I am looking for is a spell that stops a person from going Animagus."

"I'm sure it exists," Harry said. "Stands to reason that if one can go Animagus, there's bound to be a spell to keep them from going into their form."

"If anyone can find it, it's you Hermione," Ron said.

Harry tapped his fingers on the tabletop for a moment. "Okay. If another article by her pops up, I'll go to Dumbledore with this theory. One problem at a time."

"Agreed," Hermione said.

"Agreed," Ron said.

Hermione went back to her books and Harry opened one of the guides to becoming Animagus. It was interesting as far as it went, but it was a bit too technical for Harry.

"I'll wait for the movie to come out," he said, falling back on the old joke as he set the book down, causing people to laugh.

Harry was struck by a sudden though and he smiled. He damn near forgot that Sirius was Animagus. He decided to write him immediately.

"Snuffles," he whispered.

Ron and Hermione immediately reacted. They looked up at him and grinned.

"I'll send him a letter immediately," Harry said.

Next chapter: The mystery of Rita Skeeter deepens, confrontations at the Three Broomsticks, Hagrid's intervention, and Harry goes for a swim.

Eric Clapton from the "24 Nights" double CD.


	26. The Golden Trio Makes A Stand

Ninja Wizard 26

By David

Author's Notes: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. "Tino", "Master Koshou" and "Tobrun" are mine. The dialog in bold indicated Japanese being spoken.

Ninja Wizard 26

"The Golden Trio Makes A Stand"

They met up in the Gryffindor commons room after dinner. Harry sat in the overstuffed chair in a corner with a serious look on his face. He looked up as Hermione and Ron showed up at the same time. Harry joined Hermione on the couch as Ron took the chair. Harry nodded.

"Right. A letter was sent to Snuffles," he began quietly. "Hopefully we can get answers from him."

"I am so dumb forgetting about him," Hermione said. "Of course he'll have the answers to the questions."

"You? Dumb? Nah, never happen," Ron said confidently.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Ron."

Harry fell back into silence, examining the problem from all angles.

"So how did that… bitch find out?" Hermione growled.

Harry looked up. "I think she was really mad at him for not telling her loads of things about me and the Triwizard tournament so she went behind his back and went ferreting around to get even with him."

"She certainly did a great job," Ron sighed.

"Maybe she heard him telling Madame Maxime at the ball," Hermione theorized.

"We would have seen her in the garden!" Ron said. "Invisibility cloak?"

Harry snorted. "Be like her to use one. No, I'm more convinced she's illegal Animagus," Harry said as he tapped his fingers together. "Only way to find out is to catch her and force her to reveal her form."

"Easier said than done," Hermione said.

Harry sighed as he sat back. "We just need to bide our time and wait for her to make a mistake. In the meantime, I'm going to see Professor Dumbledore and ask him about his trip to the Daily Prophet."

"He went there?" Ron asked.

"As far as I know he did. Haven't seen him yet," Harry said. "I'll let you know what he says. For now I'm going to head up. It's been a day."

Professor Dumbledore listened to Harry the next morning in his office. Harry had decided to tell him of the theory he'd developed after his conversations with Ron and Hermione yesterday.

"Harry you may be on to something there," the old man nodded. "Twenty points for fine detective work."

Harry smiled. "Be nice if we could get something on her that would end the situation."

Dumbledore nodded as he considered Harry's words. "I sometimes develop a problem with my hearing. I missed what you said."

Harry snickered at that. He knew that Professor Dumbledore often times suffered from selective hearing, often to his advantage. Harry was even more convinced now than ever that Dumbledore really knew what he was doing and that the barmy codger act he used was just that, an act.

"I did drop in on the editor at the Daily Prophet yesterday like I said I would, Harry. We had a rather enlightening conversation. I must confess that this was one of the few times I have lost a battle. Therefore I must insist that in the future you must use the words "no comment" anytime you meet Miss Skeeter or any reporter you wish to avoid. I do understand that you have encouraged young Colin Creevey to seek out a career as a journalist," Dumbledore said.

"You should have seen the article he wrote for Quidditch Player, sir. It was very well done, people credited properly for their quotes, and his photos of the game was top quality, especially the centerfold photo of me and Viktor Krum standing in our uniforms back to back. We both signed the original photo and I have no doubt that five years from now that card will become the most sought after and an extremely valuable collector's item just like the chocolate frogs cards are," Harry said. "Colin is one reporter I would not hesitate to talk to because he properly quoted us right and acted very professional. I wouldn't be surprised if the magazine offered him a job."

Dumbledore smiled. "That is one of the things I admire most about you, Harry, and that is your ability to recognize talent in people and encourage them. I shall eagerly await next month's copy of the Quidditch Player."

Harry smiled as he stood up. "Hagrid's right about you sir, you are a great man."

Dumbledore smiled. "I try, Harry. But I am only human and I can and do make mistakes from time to time and I learn from them. I am not too old to learn new things every day."

Dumbledore gave Harry a hug before Harry left the office. Harry was glad he knew Dumbledore was on his side.

Harry relaxed for most of the day putting the Skeeter problem aside. There wasn't anything anyone could do about her at the moment so Harry turned his attention to the newest problem and that was how to convince Hagrid to come back to class. Malfoy certainly didn't make it easy crossing Harry's path many times and smirking at him and making his side comments.

"Missing your half breed pal?" Malfoy gloated. "I'm so glad that article ended that oaf's teaching career."

Harry really had to work in order to keep his temper under control as he acted like he didn't hear anything Malfoy said and he said a lot of things about Hagrid. Harry would go up to his training room and let his anger out on the bag that was suspended from one of the rafters. It wasn't the first time Harry had worked his temper out on it. He'd torn the bag open a few times when working his anger out on it and the last time he did Dumbledore charmed the bag to repair it's self any time Harry kicked it apart.

Harry appeared at the table one Saturday morning in mid January. There was to be a Hogsmeade visit that day and Harry was looking forward to a little fun. He was in high spirits as he left the castle with Hermione and Ron.

"Damn it's cold," Ron complained as they walked out the gates. "Thanks for giving me this heavy winter cloak, Harry. Sure does keep one warm."

"I understand the warming charm was included in the cloak Harry," Hermione said. "Really does the job."

Harry smiled. "Glad you guys like them. I got a pair for Fred and George as well. I saw them in the Madame Malkin's catalog and thought they would make great Christmas gifts this year after I heard the prediction for a really cold winter this year."

Fred and George popped up next to them a moment later. "Hey Harry!"

Harry smiled and turned to them. "Hi guys. Cold today isn't it?"

"That it is," George nodded.

"Wanted to thank you for these cloaks," Fred said.

"Certainly keeps one warm," George smiled, reaching out with his right arm and gave Harry a squeeze on the shoulder.

"We're off to Zonko's," Fred's eyes twinkled.

Harry had to chuckle. "So many pranks, so little time eh?"

The Weasley twins laughed at Harry's statement. "So true, my brother."

"Really Harry," Hermione sighed as the twins jogged into Hogsmeade, "You shouldn't encourage them."

"Relax honey," Harry smiled as he turned to her, "they wouldn't bother you."

Hermione looked at Harry. "And how do you know that?"

Harry just smiled. "Let's just say I convinced them to leave you alone."

Ron's eyebrows rose. "Did you now mate."

Harry laughed. "Yes Ron I did. Too easy they are."

"Famous last words," Ron grinned.

All three laughed and continued to walk into Hogsmeade.

The first place they went into was the Three Broomsticks. Harry had kept a lookout for Hagrid and didn't see him in his favorite places. He wasn't inside the pub either. Harry sighed as he went up to Rosemerta and ordered three butterbeers. As he headed back to the small table nearby, he looked around the room quickly as was his habit to do so and was very surprised to see Ludo Bagman sitting at a table in the far corner with a couple of Goblins. Harry wondered why the man was here when there was no event to be judged or a meeting with the other officials. Harry wondered why the Goblins were looking upset at the man. He tucked that away inside his filing cabinet to consider later. As he turned his attention to the table and set the three bottles down Ludo Bagman suddenly appeared.

"Harry! So nice to see you!" he said quite cheerfully.

The man had no idea just how close he came to being seriously wounded as Harry managed to keep from throwing him into the nearby wall. Ron and Hermione knew better than to sneak up on Harry like that.

"Mr. Bagman," Harry nodded.

"Might I have a word with you?" Bagman asked.

Harry considered it for a moment. "Sure. What's up?"

Bagman took Harry's left elbow and steered him into a corner of the pub away from people. Harry noted the strained look on his face and wondered if that had anything to do with the goblins in the corner by the door.

"Just wanted to congratulate you on your astounding success with the Horntail, Harry. Such a unique way to deal with it! Your flying skills are as people said it was," Bagman beamed.

"Thanks," Harry said now knowing something was up.

Bagman could have said that in front of Ron and Hermione. Something didn't feel right. He noticed the goblins watching Bagman through slitted eyes with arms crossed. Harry nonchalantly dropped his hand to his side and slipped his hand inside the pocket and felt a knife handle moving into the palm of his hand. The last thing he wanted was to start a fight in here and with the goblins.

"What's up with them?" Harry nodded. "They look bothered."

Bagman sighed. "They're looking for Crouch."

"He'd be at the Ministry in London not here," Harry said. "Besides, Percy Weasley told me at the Christmas Dinner that Crouch was taking time off."

"Very true, Harry. But Crouch has more or less dropped out of sight now. He's stopped coming into work and nobody seems to know why. Percy his assistant has more or less stepped up to the plate and has been running the department. Crouch sends Percy instructions to him on a daily basis by owl," Bagman said.

Harry's quiet little voice inside of his head whispered danger and Harry paid attention to it like he had so many times in his life.

"That's weird," Harry commented.

Bagman sighed. "Do me a huge favor Harry. Keep this to yourself. That Skeeter woman is still poking around here looking for anything and given the chance she'd work up Crouch's illness into something sinister like saying he's gone missing like Bertha Jorkins had."

Harry knew the woman had gone missing according to what he overheard Arthur had told Charlie and Bill at the World Quidditch match last summer. He hadn't meant to be spying on them as he headed for the bathroom in the middle of the night but he did.

"Has she been found?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No. I do hope that nothing's happened to Barty. Despite his very business like attitude, I do like and respect the man," Bagman sighed.

"Same here," Harry said.

"The real reason I wanted to talk to you was to find out how you're doing with the egg," Bagman said, dropping his voice a bit.

Harry now knew Bagman was up to something. "Okay so far. I think I'll have it all worked out in another day or two," Harry said keeping his face straight.

Bagman seemed to deflate. "Oh, okay then… taken a real liking to you. Always respected your parents, good people them. Just wanting to help you out is all."

Harry nodded. "I do appreciate your offer, sir. Thanks for the kind words about my parents. Were you close friends to them?"

"I did know them back in my Hogwarts days, Harry. I wasn't close friends, but I did know them and they were quite the couple," Bagman smiled.

Before Harry could say anything else the twins popped up out of nowhere and Harry was extremely glad to see them.

"Mr. Bagman, how nice to see you!" George exclaimed.

"Buy you a drink?" Fred asked.

Bagman looked like he'd been taken off balance. "Ah, no thank you boys. Got business to take care of. Good day all."

Bagman immediately rushed out the door and as he did so, the table full of Goblins immediately took off after him. Harry filed that away for thought later as he turned to the twins and grinned.

"Your timing couldn't have been better," he said.

The twins grinned as they walked to the table and sat down. Before Hermione could ask Harry anything, Ron turned pale. Harry looked up to see what Ron was pointing at as the pub fell silent. Rita Skeeter had walked in.

She was talking to her photographer as they searched out a table to sit at after buying drinks. From what Harry was able to hear Bagman had encountered them outside and managed to brush her off. What she was saying about trying to find a story to fit the headline she had just made up pushed Harry to his snapping point.

"Trying to ruin some else's life today?" Harry asked loudly.

Skeeter stopped and turned to see Harry looking at her with anger in his eyes.

"Harry!" she said beaming. "How lovely! Please join us."

"I wouldn't come near you with a twelve foot broomstick," Harry hissed. "You foul thing!"

Rita blanched as the nearest tables slowly backed away from what looked to be a fight in the making. Harry stayed where he was and preferred to use words to knock her down.

"Why in hell did you write that crap about Hagrid?" Harry snapped.

She looked down on him as she spoke. "My readers have a right to the truth, Harry. I was merely doing my job."

"Who the hell cares that he's half giant?" Harry roared, working to contain his anger from getting away from him.

Rita backed up a few steps as Harry glared at her. She quickly recovered and opened her purse and withdrew he quick quotes quill and paper.

"How about an interview then?" she asked. "Tell me you view on Hagrid then."

Hermione jumped into it next by standing up and doing her best to fry the woman on the spot with a glare that would have outdone Harry's.

"You horrible foul creature. You really do get off on printing lies about people, don't you?" Hermione snarled and people backed away even more as the prospect of a catfight between Hermione and Rite looked evident. "You don't give a damn about the lives you ruin and the people you destroy."

"Sit down you silly little girl and don't talk about things you know nothing of," Rita snarled back having gotten her second wind.

"I will not you wannabe prima donna," Hermione snapped.

Out of the corner of Harry's eyes, he spotted Fred and George taking bets on the looming fight between Skeeter and Hermione. Harry knew Hermione would win having taught her some moves. Hermione and Rita were nearly nose to nose by now. The photographer had wisely run out the door at the first sign of trouble.

"Well, well, well. So the little bitch wants to bare her claws," Rita taunted.

Hermione smiled sinisterly, making Harry shiver. Now he knew for sure not to fall on her bad side.

"I have a suggestion for you," Hermione said.

"And what would that be?" Rita asked.

"Why don't you go outside and play hide and go fuck yourself," Hermione hissed.

Rita backed off at that, as she looked uncertain of how to answer that. Harry and Ron blinked at each other as they never ever heard Hermione talk like that before. Perhaps she was starting to lose some of that fondness for rules and regulations she was known to quote. People waited to see what would happen next. Rita wilted as she backed up and then took a table in the far corner as her notepad and quill followed her, the quill writing furiously. Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron with a victorious smile. The pub slowly got noisy once more.

"Hermione," Harry said, not sure what to say.

"Way to go," Ron grinned. "You know she'll be after you next."

"Let's go get something to eat," Harry suggested.

They headed out the door as people nodded to them.

Harry pulled his winter cloak around him as the bitter cold wind struck him. "It's cold out here," he said.

Ron had a thoughtful look on his face. "Supposed to be a new place around here and I can't quite remember the name."

"Do you remember where it is?" Hermione asked.

"Are you referring to the Wizard Burgers?" a passerby asked.

Ron brightened up. "Yeah! That's the place!"

Harry grinned as Ron's continual need for food overrode his brain.

"Down by the Gladrags Wizard Wear," the man pointed towards Hogwarts.

"Thanks!" the three of them said in unison.

They laughed as they headed down there. The place looked a bit quiet as they walked in. Harry pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "Slightly past two. Must have had their lunch rush already."

They stepped right up to the counter and looked over the menu board and placed their order. Hermione got a table for the three of them as Harry balanced a tray with their sodas on them after filling up at the beverage bar.

"Just a suggestion for the next time we come here," Harry said, handing out the large sized drinks. "Get the small size cup."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"You pay less for the cup but you can still go back to the soda machine as many times as you want," Harry said.

Ron nodded. "Okay. Never been in a place like this before much less even had the thing called a hamburger."

"You'll like them," Harry said. "I didn't have my first one until I went to live at the Dursleys. That was an experience."

"We need to go and see Hagrid," Hermione said, setting down her drink. "He needs to be convinced that there are people who like him for who he is."

Harry nodded. "Right. We'll go see him as soon as we are done here."

Having settled on that they turned to their lunch and discussed what would be said to Hagrid when they did confront him.

"We'll reason with him calmly," Harry said. "No need to get rough with him."

Ron set down his drink. "Why would anybody think Hagrid would hurt anybody?"

"Draco Malfoy's big mouth," Harry said.

Hermione smiles sweetly. "I'd like the chance to discuss that little statement of his to that foul creature."

Harry remembered the last time Hermione had flown into a rage and that was when she punched Draco prior to Buckbeak's alleged execution. They had hopped back in time and saved the Hippogriff from certain death and in doing so found the ways and means to send Sirius Black off to his freedom. Hermione could be a formidable opponent when she needed to be.

"Just make sure of two things. One, let him live and two, make sure there's no witnesses," Harry advised.

"Or you can always sic the twins on him," Ron laughed.

They walked up to Hagrid's hut an hour and a half later. The curtains were still drawn but smoke was coming out of the chimney telling them he certainly was inside.

"Enough of this, Hagrid!" Hermione yelled, banging on his door hard. "We don't care about what that damned woman wrote about you! Open up!"

The door did open but it was Dumbledore that stood there instead of Hagrid. "Do come in. It is a bit chilly out there."

Harry and Ron followed Hermione inside the hut as Dumbledore banished the snow back outside and closed the door behind them.

"I do believe a round of tea is in order," Dumbledore said conjuring up a tea service and a plate of small cakes onto the table as the trio sat down.

Hagrid was a mess. Harry's heart nearly broke as the sight of his friend. He stood up and went to the basin and dampened a flannel and handed it to Hagrid. Hagrid wiped off his face and sighed.

"Did you by any chance happen to hear what Miss Granger was shouting?" Dumbledore asked Hagrid. "It appears that these three young people still want you to be their friend judging by the way they tried to break your door down."

"Of course we still want to know you! "You don't think anything that Skeeter cow… err sorry Professor," Hermione blushed.

Dumbledore tilted his head slightly. "Perhaps I should go see Poppy. I seem to have gone deaf again."

Harry chuckled for a moment and then turned to Hagrid. "What makes you think the three of us would care what she wrote about you, Hagrid? I know you to be an honorable man, one whose heart is in the right place, a man who wouldn't hesitate to defend Professor Dumbledore and Hogwarts to anyone who dared speak a bad word against them. You've told me on more than one occasion that Professor Dumbledore is a great man and I share your opinion whole heartedly. I think you are a great man as well. You have a colorful character and possess the ability to work with the most interesting creatures like Fluffy for example."

Hagrid chuckled at that as Ron grinned. Dumbledore's eyebrows lifted in curiosity.

"Who else would bring a Hippogriff to a class? Or Blast Ended Skrewts?" Ron asked. "Sure as hell made Care of Magical Creatures interesting."

Hagrid blushed as Dumbledore sipped his tea and set the cup down. "Living proof of what I have been telling you, Hagrid. In the last few days I have been swamped by mail from parents who remember you well from their own days here as students. They have not hesitated to inform me that if I should sack you they would have quite a few words to say about it and some outright stated they would take action against me."

Hagrid said nothing.

"Ever since I became the headmaster of this school not a week has gone by that I have received at least one owl complaining about how I run things, not to mention Miss Skeeter's articles on me stating in so many words that I am useless. So what shall I do? Barricade myself in my office? Not in the least. I have continued to do what I think is best for all of the students here. Yes I have made mistakes from time to time I shall admit that. But I choose to keep on going and hope that at least one student turns out to be the kind of person I hope they shall be," Dumbledore said firmly.

"There's been countless articles written about me in the Daily Prophet and other publications, Hagrid. Some good and some bad. People who know me know that I don't want the attention and be treated like a celebrity or some kind of hero. I'm not hiding from it all. I know I can't stop it. The best advice my Master Koshou gave me was to ignore it all and to keep on being myself," Harry said as he set down his teacup.

Dumbledore stood up. "I refuse to accept your resignation Hagrid. I expect you to report for work on Monday, and to be in the hall for breakfast with me at eight thirty Monday morning. This has gone on long enough and it shall stop now. No more excuses."

Dumbledore left the cabin and Harry closed the door behind him.

"Please," Hermione said to Hagrid. "We really do miss you."

"If Malfoy mouths off to you we can always get Professor Moody to turn him into a ferret again," Ron suggested.

Hagrid put his hands up to his face as his big body began to shake. Harry wondered what was going on. A moment later Hagrid tipped his head back and let out a great laugh.

"I heard about that and I wished I had been there to see it," he roared, pounding the table and cracking it.

Harry smiled and reached into the inside pocket of his cloak and handed Hagrid a couple of pictures of Malfoy the ferret.

"Now don't he look pretty," Hagrid chortled.

He set the pictures on the table before him and studied each one for a moment. Then he handed them back to Harry and went to his bookcase. He retrieved a box and opened it. He set a picture in front of Harry. It was of Hagrid and judging by the apple tree behind him he was a good seven or eight feet tall, but his face was young and beardless. He appeared to be at least eleven. On one shoulder sat an older wizard.

"That was my Dad," Hagrid said, his eyes taking on a faraway look. "He was so damned proud of me when I was accepted to Hogwarts. He went there too. Went with me to Hogsmeade train station. Died in my second year and never saw me get expelled. Dumbledore was the one who got me the groundskeeper job. Stuck up for me."

"Good for him," Harry said.

"Are you coming back then?" Ron asked.

Hagrid nodded. "Yup. I've been so stupid to believe that woman. Never again."

"Somewhere someday someone's going to get even with her," Hermione said. "Then she'll truly understand what it means to be hurt."

"My master Koshou once told me to be careful of what I say and do because it would come back to me someday. If I wronged somebody it would come back and really bite me in the ass," Harry said.

Hagrid nodded. "Smart man."

"I should introduce you to him and Tobrun. Tobrun is the one who taught me how to survive in a forest. I'm sure he would be interested in what you could tell him about the Forbidden forest," Harry said.

"I'd be honored to meet them," Hagrid nodded.

"Good. I'll talk to them and find out when a good time would be," Harry said.

Hermione stood up. "I'm glad you're coming back, Hagrid. It is getting dark and I need to get back and finish off that essay."

Hagrid stood up and nodded. "See you in class Monday. Don't be late."

"Yes sir Professor Hagrid!" Ron said, saluting him.

Hagrid chuckled as he opened the door after the three of them secured their cloaks around them. He watched them as they walked up to the castle and out of sight. He closed the door and got a glass off his shelf and poured a shot of firewhiskey into it and raised it. He drained the glass in one go after having toasted good friends.

The three friends shook off the snow from their cloaks as they got into the shelter of the great doors. They had no desire to get jumped on by Filch for dripping on the floors of the castle. The man was temperamental at times. Sure enough he was standing by the great doors.

"Hi Mr. Filch," Harry greeted him. "How are you and Miss Norris?"

Filch seemed taken back that someone would be friendly to him. "Quite well. Wish it wasn't so bloody cold."

Harry nodded. "I agree sir. Supposed to be the coldest winter on record this year."

"Been down to see Hagrid?" he asked.

"Yes we were. He'll be back with us Monday morning," Hermione said.

Filch nodded. "Good. Heard you stood up to that woman. Well done."

"Gee, word sure does get around here fast," Ron said, looking surprised.

"Best you hurry to the hall for dinner. Just begun too," Filch said.

Harry smiled. "Thank you sir."

They headed straight into the hall and people looked up to see the trio enter and head for the Gryffindor table.

"Way to go, Hermione!" a voice called out. "Lovely job for telling off that Skeeter woman!"

A round of applause started as she blushed. Dumbledore merely nodded and she quickly sat down, Harry on her left and Ron on her right. People turned back to their dinners as they ordered theirs. Harry had a nice hot vegetable soup and it made him feel toasty warm inside. The conversations going on around the table were centered on Hogsmeade, the confrontation between Hermione and Skeeter, and speculation on what the second task would be and how it involved the eggs. Harry knew time was growing short and he hadn't yet figured out what kind of clue the egg held. He knew what he had to see what was inside of it so he decided it was time to see if Cedric's suggestion had any merit to it.

Harry decided to do the job late at night. Less people around to see him going into the prefect's bathroom. He also considered the fact that it could take him most of the night to solve the riddle of the egg. He planned on using the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map to help him get to the bathroom and then back to bed once the job was completed. He slipped out the door when Ron opened it from the outside.

"Good luck," Ron whispered as Harry tapped him on the shoulder. "Passages clear of Malfoy and Filch as far as I know."

Harry headed off to the prefect's bathroom hoping not too run into anyone. It was hard going trying to hold onto the heavy egg, keeping the cloak in place, and watching the map. He reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered and breathed a sigh. He whispered the password and the door opened for him and he slipped inside and closed it behind him. Harry leaned against the door and sighed in relief. He'd made it Thank God. He set the egg aside and looked around the room. Now he knew why the prefects liked having their own bathrooms. This place was elegant. Soft plush chairs paired together here and there a small round table between them. A small bar tucked away in one corner. Stacks of white thick fluffy towels in one corner. Long white linen curtains at the window. A single gold framed painting on the wall that featured a blond mermaid sleeping on a rock. Harry sat down on one of the chairs and took his shoes and socks off. His feet seemed to sink into the deep pile of the burgundy colored carpet. Harry smiled in spite of himself. He went to check out the tub. It looked more like a swimming pool than a bathtub. The marble surrounding the tub was black with stripes of tan and flecks of gold. What really captured his interest was the many taps in front of him.

"Now this is interesting," he said softly.

He reached out and turned one on and it brought forth blue colored water. Harry blinked at the sight. He tried another tap. Pink water. And then another which gave him orange water. Harry was truly amazed as he watched the water slowly fill up the tub. Harry turned off the taps once the small pool was filled up. Harry left his clothes neatly on the chair and walked back to the tub. He noticed an enormous mirror and turned to it. He saw how developed he had gotten over time and grinned. Even a certain part of him was keeping up as well. He slid into the hot water and sighed. This felt good on him and now that he knew the location he planned on using this place often. He'd introduce Hermione to this place as well. He figured that Hermione would love to relax in here. Harry turned over and started floating on his back for a bit and then swam a few laps back and forth for a bit. He sighed and turned around only to come face to face with Myrtle.

"Myrtle!" Harry yelped as he stumbled backwards. "What are you doing in here? I'm not wearing anything!"

Myrtle smiled. "I know," she cooed a smile on her face. "You got a nice tushie."

Harry went red with embarrassment as Myrtle giggled.

"I've missed you," she said.

Harry sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I've been busy so far this year."

Myrtle nodded. "I've heard the most interesting gossip about you."

"Really?" Harry asked. "I'll have to ask you some time."

"Put the egg in the water and go under with it," Myrtle said. "Cedric did."

Harry stopped as he considered the idea. He hadn't thought of that one at all.

"Thanks Myrtle. You're a help," Harry said as he picked up the egg and slowly sank to the bottom of the pool. He opened the egg.

"Come and sit where our voices sound

We cannot sing above the ground

And while you're searching ponder this

We've taken what you'll sorely miss

An hour long you'll have to look

And to recover what we took

But past an hour the prospect's black

Too late it's gone it won't come back"

Harry surfaced and rolled over onto his back as he considered the words. What the hell?

"I've got to go look for people who can't talk above ground," Harry said to Myrtle as she stretched out along the side of the tub with a smile on her face.

Seeing a smiling Myrtle scared him a little. She was being way too cheerful at the moment and Harry made sure there were plenty of bubbles covering up his modesty.

"Underwater creatures," Harry began slowly thinking of the giant squid. "Are there other creatures in the lake besides him?"

Myrtle giggled and Harry knew he was on the right track. He glanced up at the painting and it struck him.

"Mermaids. There's Merpeople in the lake and I have to battle them for something," Harry said his mind working quickly. "But what?"

Harry sighed and sat down on the ledge inside the pool and tried to relax. Finally he sighed and gave it up for the night. He'd have to write the clues on the wall later and see what the others could come up with later. He turned to see where Myrtle was and noted she'd disappeared. He got out of the pool and dried off as the pool magically emptied out and cleaned it's self. He dressed in his black jeans, black sweater, and black trainers and covered himself with the cloak before leaving. He opened the map and headed off down the corridor. When he glanced at it to check for anybody heading his way to his surprise and shock he observed the dot marked Bartemus Crouch inside Snape's office. Harry blinked at the name. Didn't Percy say he was too ill and resting at home? Then what the hell was he doing in Snape's office? Harry decided to go and investigate.

He moved quietly along the hall and to the stairs. He was so busy paying attention to the map he'd forgotten about the bad stair and his leg fell into it and lost his balance. As he fell the egg slipped out of his arms and went rolling and crashing down the stairs sounding like a bass drum each time it hit one of the stairs. The invisibility cloak started to slip away and Harry managed to rescue that only to drop the Marauder's Map. He watched helplessly as the map fluttered down a few steps and nearly out of sight. The egg wasn't so fortunate. It stopped with a loud crack against the wall and broke open. Harry swore as he put his hands over his ears. He counted off four seconds.

"PEEVES!" Filch roared out loud.

Harry closed his eyes and groaned. Things just had gone really bad. Filch appeared out of nowhere and picked up the egg and closed it. Harry sighed in relief. At least he could hear again.

"Well. What do we have here?" Filch sounded puzzled as Harry wished he could leave so he could get the hell out of there.

"Filch?" the voice Harry dreaded the most coming from around the corner.

Filch looked up as Snape walked into the light. "What in hell is going on?"

"Peeves again, Professor Snape. I heard a loud noise and came out to investigate. Somehow he'd gotten his hands on a champion's egg and was throwing it around," he said. "The headmaster will have to do something now."

"I am not so concerned about that damn egg. Someone has broken into my office!" Snape hissed.

Clunk clunk clunk. Harry groaned once more. Filch was bad enough. Snape was even worse and now Moody was joining the party. Could things get progressively worse?

"Pajama party?" Moody asked as he appeared out of the darkness.

Snape snarled at the both of them. Filch turned to face the old ex-Auror.

"Just Peeves up to his usual tricks. This time he's gone way too far. Found this egg by the stairs and Professor Snape just informed me that someone has just broken into his stores and stolen stuff," Filch said.

"Did he now?" Moody showed his demented smile and he tilted his to look at Snape as he scratched his chin.

"It is nothing," Snape snarled in rage.

"Perhaps I should look around a bit," Moody said.

Harry watched the magical eye roam at will and then come to rest on him. Harry hoped that Moody wouldn't sell him out and he didn't. Then Moody saw the parchment that was the Marauder's Map on the floor.

"Looks like someone dropped something there," he said.

Harry waved his arms and mouthed to Moody telling him it was his. Snape had turned and seen what it was almost immediately. He reached for it but it slipped out of his grasp and into Moody's hand.

"Ah," he said with a smile, "it was an unfinished letter to a friend of mine. Must have dropped it earlier."

Snape's eyes went wide as he turned around. "Potter! It was you Potter who has been stealing from me!" Snape howled.

Snape started up the steps with his hands out like a blind man would trying to find Harry.

"That's enough Snape!" Moody growled. "I am sure Dumbledore would be very interested to hear from me that you have it in for that young man!"

"What the hell do you mean by that!" Snape got into Moody's face.

"It seems to me that every time something happens around here you automatically blame Potter. I do believe it is time we discussed this… unnatural obsession of yours with Dumbledore," Moody stated. "Now I think you had better toddle off to bed Snape. Same with you filch. Give me the egg."

"No!" howled Filch. "It's my evidence against Peeves!"

Moody sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Has every one inside this place gone completely fucking nutters?"

Snape chuckled at the man and then Moody whirled and yanked his wand quickly and pointed it at Snape.

"Do give me a reason Snapey. Please," Moody snarled.

Snape then turned around and stalked out of the stair landing area and disappeared down a dark hallway. Moody turned to Filch.

"I'll mention this to the headmaster if it helps you in your little obsession over Peeves. Give me the egg," Moody snapped.

Defeated, Filch handed over the egg and stormed off with the cat behind him. Moody went up the stairs where Harry was and sat down on the stairs. He pulled out his flask and took a long drink from it.

"Too damn close Potter," Moody said after a few minutes.

"That it was sir. Long story. Real short version was I went swimming with the egg in a prefect's bathroom. Seems I had to be under water with the egg to hear the clue," Harry quickly explained.

"Very interesting," Moody nodded. "Were you successful?"

Harry grinned. "Yes sir."

"Good. Best you be off now laddie," Moody nodded.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief once he got back inside the Gryffindor commons room. That had been extremely close call for him. All he had to do now was to figure out the rest of the damn riddle.

"So what was Crouch doing in the castle when Perfect Percy said he was sick at home?" Ron said as Flitwick zoomed past them once more, the unfortunate victim of the Banishing Charm.

Harry sighed. "No idea Ron. All I know is that he was inside Snape's office."

"Looking for something?" Hermione surmised as she sent a pillow into the box on the other side of the classroom.

"Snape does keep potions and things in there," Harry said as he laid a pillow on top of Hermione's on the first try.

"You have to try to find something in the lake that can survive for just an hour," Ron said as he looked at the clues on the parchment.

"But what is it?" Hermione asked as she stepped back.

Harry sighed. "That's what I've been trying to figure out. I just don't have any clues."

"Just wait and find out at the Second Task," Ron said.

"Guess I'll have to," Harry sighed. "The main task is to figure out a way to breathe underwater."

Harry's underwater training allowed him to be under water long enough to do what he needed but that wasn't longer than twenty minutes he knew and he'd need all of the hour to complete the task. There had to be a way to keep breathing underwater for the hour. The trio hit the library and started reading books to find a solution. It kept eluding them right up to the day of the Second Task. Moody appeared in the library to find Harry sitting at a table with Hermione and Ron.

"Any luck with your quest laddie?" he asked.

Harry sighed as Neville walked up to them. "No. Still looking for an answer."

"What's the problem?" Neville asked.

Harry raised his head. "I need to find something that will allow me to breathe underwater for an hour during the Second Task in the lake."

Neville grinned and opened his plants book and showed them a picture of a strange looking plant that looked like cooked spinach.

"Gillyweed," Neville said with a smile. "The person who eats this will breathe underwater for an hour. It makes the eater grow webbing between the fingers and toes and gills appear on the neck. Get the hell down there and I'll meet you there with a baggie of the stuff. Eat it just before you go in."

Harry stood up and grabbed Neville by the shoulders. "Thank you my friend. I owe you a huge favor."

Just as they turned to leave the library Colin raced in. "Hermione and Ron are needed in the headmaster's office!"

Ron and Hermione stood up. "We'll see you down there at two o' clock Harry."

Harry nodded. "Thanks to Neville this should be an easy one."

"We'll see you down there at two then," Moody said as he ushered Neville out of the library.

Harry headed to his training room to prepare for the next event. He conjured up a wetsuit and placed his name on the back along with the Hogwarts Crest and the Gryffindor Crest. It was in the Gryffindor colors and it should stand out real easy. He got into it and zipped it up and then pulled his cloak on over it. He sat down on the floor and began to meditate on the task before him. He still had no clue what it was he was supposed to find in the lake. He had the feeling they would tell them who or what it was just before they went into the water. He had the feeling it would be an interesting task.

He rose just before two and headed down to the lake. Moody was standing on the path by the dock waiting for Harry in a small boat. Harry sat down and Moody took the oars and started rowing the boat.

"Your task is to dive into the lake and find Ron tied to a rock in the center of the Merpeople's village," Moody told him in a low voice.

Harry nodded. "Thanks for the information. Do the others know yet?"

"They do and the other three took it badly. Viktor was ready to hand his headmaster Karkaroff his hat in the wrong end. Your friend Ron is down there along with Hermione, Cho Chang, and Fleur Delacour's little sister," Moody said.

Harry nodded as he worked to keep his anger under control. The boat drew up to the dock and Harry stepped out. People moved back as they saw the anger in his eyes.

"Potter," Percy began acting all important but Harry cut him off.

"How dare you endanger the lives of those four people especially your brother Ronald! If anything happens, just remember that I will find you no matter where you hide," Harry snarled as Moody pulled him back and walked him to his position.

"Easy there now, Potter. Plenty of time to get him later. You need to get down there and get your friend Ron up here," Moody said.

"I get your friend Ron. You get your woman," Viktor nodded.

Cedric and Fleur came up to them and nodded. The four of them tapped fists and then got ready. Moody easily blocked the crowd as Harry slipped his cloak off. Harry had taken the precaution of strapping a pair of knives on his left leg and secured his wand to his right. As they were called to their marks Harry immediately and discretely started chewing down the gillyweed. Almost immediately he began having trouble breathing. He dived as soon as he heard go and was able to breathe normally once more. But now he was breathing underwater and the changes that Neville told him about were happening. Harry stared in awe as the webbing between his fingers and toes appeared. He grinned and struck out for the bottom of the lake. Harry had gotten training from a Neko Ninja who used to be a JSSDF Navy Seal. As a result his swimming skills were top notch and Harry practiced them every chance he got. He was glad he had.

Harry pushed on. He started weaving through the tall plants and then suddenly he felt a yank on his ankle. He rolled on his back and parked the heel of his right foot into the very surprised Grindylow's face. Two more appeared and tried to grab Harry's wrists. Not a good idea. Harry brought both of his hands together and in the process introduced their heads to each other's. Harry grinned as their eyes rolled up in their heads and they floated down to the bottom. Harry did a quick flip of his feet and shot away from the Grindylow trap.

"That way!" Harry heard and looked to see Myrtle pointing in the direction of the Merpeople settlement.

Harry waved and moved in that direction weaving through the tall plants and eventually to a pile of rocks. He passed over the top of the rocks and saw spread out before him a collection of rocks the houses having been carved out of the rocks. Harry didn't have the time to look at the houses and the rest of the Merpeople's village. He looked around and then saw a large statue in the center of the village. He had the feeling that was where he would find Hermione and the others. Harry swam in the direction of the statue moving down at a slight angle to save his strength. As he got closer he saw what looked like figures floating above the statue like grotesque balloons. Finally he was able to make out the features of his three friends and Fleur's sister. He reached out to them and checked them. They were alive still. Harry sighed in relief. Harry watched the Merpeople scatter in fright and wondered why. He turned to see what looked like a shark approaching and then realized it was Viktor. Viktor snapped at the rope holding Ron but couldn't manage it. Harry drew his knife and waved it in front of the shark's face. Viktor's hand grabbed the knife and cut Ron free and took off quickly once he was done. Harry retrieved the knife as Viktor went out of sight. Cedric was next on the scene using a bubblehead charm. Harry handed him the knife and he cut Cho loose.

"Delacour is coming!" he managed to make himself heard.

Cedric disappeared into the gloom with Cho. Harry waited for Delacour to arrive. There was some kind of clock down there with him and the time was getting way too close. Harry made up his mind. He freed Hermione first and then turned to get the little girl. The Merpeople attacked as Harry tried to cut her loose. Harry retaliated with punches and kicks of his own. He managed to cut the little girl loose in the process and fought them while trying to get them up to the top of the lake. It had been easy at first but then it progressively got harder. Harry realized the gillyweed effects were wearing off finally. He kept going feeling the burn in his leg muscles while his lungs worked harder to keep the supply of oxygen going. Harry was now thankful for all of the endurance training he'd done over the years and resolved to keep doing it.

He looked up and saw the bright light at the surface of the lake. It reached out to him in a teasing tantalizing manner. He was exhausted. Harry kept pushing just a little more and the finally he broke the surface and felt the air across his face. He was on the verge of blacking out as his lungs greedily sucked in the fresh air. His arms felt like lead as he slowly kicked towards the stands. Viktor dove straight in and came up next to Harry and helped him by taking the little girl. He grabbed hold of Harry's wetsuit and dragged him to the platform in the water. Harry pulled Hermione onto it with the last of his strength and then collapsed onto it. He rolled over on his back and watched the faces and the blue sky move back and forth as the sounds slowly faded away. Then Harry simply closed his eyes and passed out.

When Harry opened his eyes again he found himself in the hospital wing. There was something on his chest and he looked down to see bushy brown hair and knew it was Hermione. He smiled as the thought that she truly loved him went through his mind.

"Sweetheart," Harry called as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Hermione slowly woke up and looked up into Harry's smiling face. She smiled as she realized that Harry was awake. Both of them were kissing when Madame Pomfrey walked inside the curtained off area to check on Harry. She backed out quietly and went up to Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter is awake," she announced to the group. "But he is… ah… a bit occupied at the moment."

Dumbledore and the others turned to look at the curtains around the bed and saw Hermione's form sitting up and then Harry's sitting up and then pulling her into his arms to kiss her once more.

"Now ain't that a sight!" Moody exclaimed.

"They truly do deserve each other," Viktor nodded.

Bagman nodded. "That they do. That they do."

"Let's give them some room and a bit of time together before we pounce on Potter," a judge said.

The group left and the hospital wing fell silent once more the sunlight that was streaming in the tall windows enveloping the couple in a soft golden light.

Next Episode: The Aftermath, Padfoot, and Crouch. Happy Holidays!


	27. Padfoot and Crouch

Ninja Wizard 27

By David

Author's Notes: Happy New Year to all of you! I sincerely hope your deepest wishes come true this year! All Harry Potter characters belong to Mrs. Rowling.

Ninja Wizard 27

"Padfoot and Crouch"

Harry woke up and rolled over in bed. He had a strange feeling he was someplace that he shouldn't be and opened his eyes to see where he was. He looked around the hospital wing and wondered how he got here. Then it all came back to him, the events of the Second Task. He sat up and saw Hermione sitting in a chair next to him reading a book as usual. He chuckled softly and it was enough to get her attention.

"Harry! You're awake!" Hermione smiled as she stood up. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Rested," Harry said.

Hermione leaned over and kissed him. "Good. I'll go and get Madame Pomfrey to look you over while I firecall Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione walked over to the nurse's office and Pomfrey came out a moment later and walked over to Harry.

"Well! You woke up!" she said as she waved her wand over him. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Good," Harry replied. "I feel pretty good."

Hermione came out of the nurse's office with Dumbledore behind her.

"Ah, good morning Harry!" the old man smiled. "Good to see you."

"Hi Professor Dumbledore. Feeling real good," Harry said.

Pomfrey stepped back. "He's free to go," she announced.

Harry got out of bed and stretched. "Thank you Madame Pomfrey."

Hermione handed Harry some clean clothes. "I got Ron to get these out of your trunk last night thinking you would want something to wear this morning."

"Thanks," Harry grinned. "I'll thank Ron for helping you later."

Harry went behind the screen and changed back into regular clothes and then came back out. He dropped the pajamas and the bed sheets into the hospital wing hamper.

"Where to?" Hermione smiled.

"Breakfast?" Harry asked. "I'm hungry."

They left the hospital wing and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As soon as Harry walked into the hall people from Gryffindor House spotted him and cheered. Harry smiled as he slapped hands with some of his housemates and then sat down. He sighed and filled up his plate with food and started eating. He looked around as he ate and observed people. Everything appeared to be normal except for Malfoy. There was a look of anger crossing his face and Harry wondered what was up with him. He'd find out in time. He turned back to his breakfast and listened to the talk around the table.

"Harry, best you check out the scoreboard up in the left corner as you go out the doors to classes. The results are posted from yesterday's events," Lee Jordan said.

"Thanks Lee," Harry said. "I was wondering what happened."

Harry picked up his cup of tea and headed out the doors and looked at the scoreboard, finding it exactly where Lee said it was. He was surprised to see he was tied with Cedric in first place with Viktor running second and Fleur running third.

"Interesting," Harry said as Moody walked up behind him.

"You did good Potter," Moody nodded. "Dumbledore told me what happened down there. You are indeed a noble man. Have you ever considered a career as an Auror? Your Dad was one."

Harry turned to look up at Moody. "He was? I never knew."

"Aye, he was. Damn good one too," Moody said with a nod. "I hear you're pretty good yourself. What I've seen in class proves it."

Harry smiled. "Thank you sir."

"See you in class Potter," Moody said as he turned away.

"Yes sir," Harry said as he headed back into the great hall.

He sat down next to Hermione and told her about the conversation with Moody.

"I like that guy," Harry said.

"So do I," Ron said, turning to them. "He's not afraid to tell it like it is."

Harry set down his teacup. "You're right about that. What makes him an even more effective teacher is the fact that he's been out there and actually fought them. He knows what makes them tick, how they think, and how they work. Stuff we need to know."

"I agree," Hermione said. "The more we know about them the better."

Harry stood and stretched. "Well, we're off to class. Double potions with them."

Ron made a face as he stood up. "What a rotten way to ruin someone's day."

The three of them laughed and headed down to the dungeons for their first class of the day. Double potions with the Slytherins was never fun.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood outside the door to potions and waited for the rest of the class to show up. A few of the Gryffindors were there as Malfoy arrived with his ever present shadows with him. He glared at Harry.

"Too bad you didn't drown down there Potter," he hissed at Harry.

Harry felt Ron pushing at his back to go after Malfoy and he pushed Ron back. He stared down Malfoy, letting a little bit of his fighting spirit come out in his eyes. Malfoy turned away scared by what he saw in Harry's eyes.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Haven't you learned by now that I am the Boy-Who-Lived? Even Moldybreath can't kill me as many times he's tried. Kind of makes you think, eh?" Harry said in a soft voice. "Why on earth would you want to kiss the ass of a half breed failure like him?"

Malfoy stared at him for a moment, his face even more pale than usual. Then his anger kicked in, as Harry knew it would.

"One day Potter. One day he will succeed in killing you. I hope I'm there to see it. To watch you die slowly, your blood running out of your worthless cowardly guts, full of pain, begging, screaming, on your knees begging for mercy," Malfoy hissed.

Harry smiled. "In your wildest wet dreams Malfoy, provided you have them at all. Oh wait, I forgot. You have Pansy to suck up to."

The Gryffindors in the hall were rolling on the floor by now. Pansy screeched and charged Harry with her fingernails extended like claws. She suddenly found Hermione's wand tip at the end of her nose. She skidded to a halt. Nobody had seen Hermione draw her wand but she had.

"Don't even think about it you harpy!" Hermione growled.

Pansy immediately retreated behind Malfoy's back. The door opened at that moment and Snape stood there looking at everybody.

"Get the hell in here!" he roared.

The school day had started.

By lunchtime the story of the latest confrontation between Harry and Draco was all over the school. People nodded to Harry as they walked past him. Moody nodded to him as he passed him. Even the twins applauded. Harry was feeling good about his day so far. But those good feelings vanished when Pansy smirked at them and handed a magazine to Hermione.

"Interesting article you might want to see," Pansy sneered.

Hermione took it to the worktable with her and opened it up and flipped through it to find a full page photo of Harry and Hermione together with the headline "Harry Potter's Secret Heartache" and Rita Skeeter wrote it no less.

"Oh bloody hell," Ron sighed. "There she goes again."

Harry sighed. "What did she write this time?"

Hermione read the article. "Basically about us being together but our relationship is doomed because of You-Know-Who's followers chasing us all the time. She even wrote about the Second Task."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and stuck the magazine into his book bag. "We'll check it out later over lunch. Let's just concentrate on the lesson."

The Slytherins looked furious that they didn't react to the article as Snape muttered something under his breath and turned to the blackboard to start the class. Harry relaxed as he started writing down what he needed for the potion he was supposed to make.

They did discuss the article during lunch. There was something bothering Harry about it. How did Rita know what happened to him during the Second Task? She had been banned from Hogwarts. Harry sipped his tea and thought some more about it. He looked up at the staff table and noticed a copy of Witch Weekly in Dumbledore's hands and he wasn't looking very happy. Harry sighed and wondered just what would happen next. Harry turned back to his plate and slowly finished his lunch. He pushed his plate aside and let his mind work on the problem for a bit longer and then he put it away when he couldn't see any possible answers. He leaned back and stretched popping things in his back. He hoped Sirius would have an answer to the problem when they saw him the next day being the Saturday they were going to meet him outside of Hogsmeade. He realized just how much he missed his Godfather. He would be really good to see him again.

In the Gryffindor commons room that evening he was playing Wizard chess with Ron again as usual. He was barely holding his own this time, improving each time he played Ron. One of the things he had noticed about Ron of late that he was damn good at plotting and planning his moves on the chess board and always seemed to know what he was doing three or four steps ahead. Harry briefly wondered if Ron was deliberately leading him around the board. That would be a good move, making the enemy follow you to where you wanted him to go. If his memory was correct, that was one of the strategies Miamoto Musashi had written about in his book, "Book of Five Rings" way back in the days of feudal Japan. Harry decided it was time to go back and read the book once more. Perhaps he would understand it better. He'd ask Tino to explain a lot of it to him. Hearing someone else's take on it might help him to understand it better.

"Is the visit with Snuffles still on for tomorrow?" Ron said in a low voice.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Remind me to hit a few places along the way to pick up food for him. I'll have to ask Hermione to bring a basket to hold it all."

"Hopefully he'll have heard things that can shed more light on things," Ron said as he moved his castle.

"That would be nice," Harry said. "I'd like to be ahead of the game for once."

"Wouldn't we all," Hermione said, sitting down next to Harry. "I take it you haven't gotten anything from Snuffles in regards to our meet."

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "Do you have a big basket?"

Hermione smiled. "Got one on my bed for tomorrow's trip into Hogsmeade."

"Good. Now we are set. Just need to be real careful," Harry said as he put Ron into check.

Ron grinned and tapped Harry's bishop and checkmated Harry's king. "Sorry mate."

Harry stood up and grabbed Ron, putting his arm around Ron's head and giving him a noogie much to the amusement of the people in the commons room. Both of them laughed and Harry helped pack away the pieces of Ron's chess set.

They left the castle late morning the next day. It was a real nice day out and a bit nippy still. They drifted through town and stopped at a few places getting food. Ron went into the Wizard burgers, Harry went into the chicken place, and Hermione went into a small market and got a few things. She spelled the basket to keep the food fresh until it was gone. They headed over to the Shrieking Shack and around to the back of it making sure they weren't being watched or followed. Harry saw a large black dog standing in a clump of bushes. Harry grinned as he rubbed his head. Ron was next and Hermione scratched behind the ears. Sirius trotted ahead of them and led them up the nearby hill and onto a path that took them around the hill. They followed him inside a small cave.

"Harry!" Sirius grinned once he transformed back into himself. "Good to see you kiddo! Hermione, you're looking great! Hey Ron!"

Harry smiled and hugged the man. Sirius looked a bit better since he'd seen him last. Hermione stepped up and handed him the basket. "Here you go. I put a cooling spell on the basket to keep the food fresh for a time."

Sirius smiled as he took the basket from her and looked in it. He pulled out the Wizard Burgers bag and looked in it.

"Wizard Burgers?" he asked Hermione.

Ron looked up from the rock he was sitting on. "New place that opened up in Hogsmeade two months ago."

Sirius sat down on a wood box and bit into the burger and then smiled. "This is good."

While he ate the burger Harry looked around the small cave. There were papers, bones from food, and empty paper cups. Harry wished he'd brought a stack of blankets for Sirius for the cold nights. Maybe he could get hold of some and shrink them down to size and send them to Sirius via an owl and have them grow back to size when he touched them. He'd do that when he got back.

"What's on your mind?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked up. "If I had known you didn't have any blankets I would have brought you some. I'll send you some through owl post."

"Harry that would be great. I'd appreciate that," Sirius. "Not to rush things but your last letter was pretty serious and from the headlines in the Daily Prophet it looks like things are starting to get serious."

Harry knew what he was talking about. Hermione was the one who followed the paper very closely.

"You never know what kind of information you can get from the paper, Harry. If you know how to look past all of those words and the disinformation, you can find the gold nuggets so to speak," she told him once.

She had taken it on herself to read the articles relating to the Ministry and the major events happening. Already she had a book filled up with information and deductions. Harry knew without a doubt Hermione would make a great researcher, analyst, or private detective. Her researching skills were better than anyone else's.

"That's Hermione's department," Harry said. "She's been following the papers better than I have. If anyone can get past the hype it's her."

"Thanks dear," Hermione smiled. "Yes I have been following the paper. Lots of talk about Crouch and the disappearance of Bertha Jorkins as well. From this morning's headlines they are saying he's disappeared as well."

"Last time I bumped into Percy he said he's out on leave due to exhaustion from overwork. Crouch has been sending instructions to Percy by owl. I can't help but think that the Death Eaters are involved somehow," Harry said.

"All of this got started at the World Quidditch Cup," Ron said. "He had his house elf named Winky in the top box saving his place for him at the game but he never showed up to watch the game."

"Then during the after game party the death eaters showed up and my wand went missing," Harry said.

Hermione looked up from where she was next to Buckbeak. "A couple of Ministry wizards with Crouch in the lead accused Harry of throwing the Dark Mark in the sky. They found Winky hiding in the bushes nearby with Harry's wand."

"Crouch fired Winky right then and there for having Harry's wand and for throwing the Dark Mark. But there's no way Winky could have known the incantation for that," Ron put in as Sirius frowned.

"That's interesting that Crouch would do that," Sirius said. "But I'm really not surprised either. Crouch is well known for hunting Dark Wizards. He even disowned his son and tossed him into Azkaban for being Dark."

Harry blinked in shock as Ron and Hermione reacted to that. Sirius nodded.

"Very true, lady and gents," he said. "I never saw him in Azkaban. I guess we were locked up in separate sections. Crouch's wife wasn't the same after that."

"That's one screwed up family," Harry said.

Sirius nodded. "Very true my boy. Dumbledore can tell you more than I can, he was there when Crouch Jr. was revealed."

"What do you know about one Alastor Moody?" Hermione asked.

"Mad-Eye?" Sirius asked.

Hermione nodded. "He's our Dark Arts instructor this year."

"God help you if you ever go Dark. He'd hunt you down and drag you off to Azkaban in chains. He's one of the absolute best the Aurors ever had in their ranks. He's a bit controversial due to the methods he used to chase them down and capture them. Best to have him on your side than against you. If he's teaching you kids DADA, then good. Nice to see there's another competent teacher next to Lupin. Pay attention to what he tells you and remember it. It'll save your life someday."

Ron was scratching his chin and Harry recognized the look in his eyes. Ron was thinking. Sirius bit into some chicken and ate a leg before turning back to Harry.

"Just out of curiosity, did you have your wand with you in the top box?" Sirius asked as he tossed the chicken bone to Buckbeak.

Harry thought for a moment. "Yes I did. But when things began to happen I realized it was gone when I reached to my back pocket for it. Believe me when I tell you I don't carry it there anymore."

"Good. Where do you carry it now?" Sirius asked.

Harry raised his right hand and it popped out of the spring loaded holster right into his hand. Sirius smiled approvingly.

"Very good Harry!" he clapped. "How did you happen to think of that?"

"From a Muggle movie I was watching. The main character carried a small six shot automatic pistol in his coat sleeve in something similar. So I wrote to Ollivander asking him if he had something like that and he did. I got it and practiced a fast draw from both arms. If I am carrying Katana the wand goes on my left forearm because I'm right handed," Harry said.

Sirius nodded. "Very nice. Keeping up on your training?"

"All of the time," Harry replied.

"Malfoys, Bagman, Winky, a couple of Bulgarian ministers, and Cornelius Fudge," Ron said, ticking off names on his fingers.

"Huh?" Sirius looked confused.

"Making a list of who was sitting behind us at the match," Ron said.

"Keep that list in mind," Hermione said. "I'll write it down later."

Sirius smiled. "There she goes again!"

Harry, Ron, and Sirius laughed as Hermione blushed.

Harry smiled at Hermione. "Don't worry honey, it's a good thing. Just tells me you're working on the problem."

Sirius stood up and began to pace the floor of the cave. "So they were all there except for Crouch. Two things come to mind. One, he was called to something important that had just broke. Second, he was consorting with Death Eaters, plotting something."

"The first time we saw him was when we met him at our campsite," Ron said.

"Then it was at the scene. He searched the nearby bushes after he shot them up with stunners," Harry said.

"That was after Winky had been found with Harry's wand," Hermione. "He didn't find anybody else in there."

"Curios said the cat," Sirius said as he paced, "and that was before he stuck his paw into the rat trap."

All three of them winced at the thought.

"What if he did that in order to try and move attention off Winky and onto someone else?" Ron asked. "Why sack the elf?"

"Because he lost face when Winky left the top box, and then got herself trampled in the panic that happened when the Death Eaters attacked. We told him of the panic going on in the campsites and he acted like that was news to him and he ran off," Harry stated as he took a drink of water out of the bottle in his hand.

Sirius nodded. "Well he lost a lot of face as you would put it when his son was revealed to be a Death Eater. He used to be in charge of Magical Law Enforcement and he was doing things at the time to take out as many of the Death Eaters as he could. One of the things he did was to give the Aurors a license to kill, gave them the authorization to use Unforgivables, and quite a few times sent people straight to Azkaban without a trial."

Sirius, Ron, and Hermione shivered as the red fire of rage in Harry's eyes.

"Harry, let it go for now. Don't go after him. Not going to do you any good," Sirius said in an effort to calm Harry down.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to relax. He slowly cleared his mind of his rage and then felt a little better.

"When the time is right then I'll talk to him," Harry said, looking up at them.

"What's Bagman like?" Sirius asked. "I remember him from his Quidditch days."

Harry sighed. "He's okay, except he keeps wanting to help me with the tasks. I swear he's obsessed with me winning the thing."

Sirius stopped and looked at Harry. "Really? That's unusual."

"The first task Harry knew because Hagrid told him about it ahead of time and Moody planted the idea of using his wand to call his broom," Ron said.

"Cedric told him how to figure out the clue in the egg for the second task," Hermione said.

"So he's been just a very nosy person then," Sirius said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and he's not so bad as Rita Skeeter is."

"She's chasing you?" Sirius asked.

"Yup," Ron nodded.

Sirius sighed. "You should have seen the articles she wrote on me and the Black Family when I got tossed in Azkaban."

"Oh I can imagine," Hermione said. "I would love to have another conversation with her."

"I heard about the confrontation between the both of you in the Three Broomsticks. Well done my lady," Sirius grinned and bowed. "Harry, please remind me to never upset this charming lady."

They all laughed for a moment. Harry passed around the water bottle and then told Sirius of Karkaroff showing up in Potions one morning.

"He wanted to talk to Snape right then and there," Harry said. "They went into Snape's storeroom and Karkaroff showed him something on his arm."

"He did?" Sirius asked. "This is getting even more interesting by the minute. I've never heard of Karkaroff being Death Eater but then again who really knows just how many people were Death Eaters."

"We got to go," Hermione said. "It's half past three."

"I'll walk you guys down to Hogsmeade. Remember to refer to me as Snuffles, watch out for each other, and write to me every so often. Use a different owl each time. I'll feel a hell of a lot better when this thing is over," Sirius said.

"So will I," Harry agreed.

They watched as Sirius turned back into a dog and they left the cave. Hermione had that look in her eyes again and Harry knew she had a new research project to do. Ron noticed it as well.

"Bloody hell she's on the jazz again," Ron sighed as Harry laughed.

Sirius woofed as he led the way back to Hogsmeade. Hermione carried the basket.

"We need to make a couple quick stops," she said. "We need to put a few things into the basket."

Sirius left them on the edge of the town as they carefully slipped back into the main street. Nobody even gave them a second look.

That evening back at the castle Harry sat in the commons room with a notebook on his lap. He'd been keeping a journal on what was going on in Hogwarts and he added the visit with Sirius and what had been said. He leaned back in his chair and sighed as he thought about what had been discussed. Sirius definitely had given him a lot more information than he'd ever learned from Dumbledore or anyone else for that matter. A few things were starting to make sense to him and he filed it away. The thing between Snape and Karkaroff had him puzzled. What if Karkaroff had the Dark Mark? Was that what he was showing Snape? Snape was a known ex-Death Eater, or so he claimed. It would stand to reason that Snape would know the identities of most of Voldemort's Inner Circle. Harry turned to a blank page and started writing names that he knew were Death Eaters, names that Sirius had given him, and names of past Death Eaters. He looked at the list and shivered. There were quite a few names on that list. That got him to thinking. What if each member of the inner circle was responsible for a number of Death Eaters, kind of like a military unit? That was something he'd never considered before. Harry flipped to a blank page and began drawing up an organization chart for the Death Eaters. By the time he was done with what information he had a clear picture began to emerge. There were more that had not been accounted for just yet, but he had a good idea of where this was leading him. He decided to go see Professor Dumbledore in the morning.

Ron and Hermione stopped him in the commons room the next morning.

"I wanted to let you know I sent a letter to Percy last night. Hermione helped me with it. We wrote it in a way to get Percy to give me information on Crouch and what's going on in the Ministry. Hopefully he'll write back," Ron said.

"Good idea. Didn't think of that," Harry said.

They headed down to breakfast. Harry saw Dumbledore at the head table and nodded to him. Dumbledore nodded back and Harry knew the message had been sent. An owl delivered the Daily Prophet to Hermione during breakfast. She checked out the headlines and the sidebar.

"Nothing in the headlines," she said. "I'll read it completely later and let you know if I find anything."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Hermione."

They finished breakfast and relaxed for a bit talking to the other Gryffindors sitting with them. Harry stood up a few minutes later as Dumbledore came towards him.

"There you are, Harry. May I talk to you up in my office for a moment?" Dumbledore smiled kindly. "It won't take very long."

"Sure," Harry said. "Looks like it's going to be a real nice day out there."

Dumbledore smiled as they went out of the great hall. "That it does."

They went up to Dumbledore's office and sat down in the comfortable chairs. Harry pulled out his notebook and presented Dumbledore with what he had written on this year so far, including his conversation with Sirius and what he had come up with in the commons room last night.

"Very well done, Harry. I am most impressed with this," Dumbledore said. "May I make a copy of this chart you came up with?"

"Go for it," Harry said. "Just something I came up with. I based it on the terrorist groups that are always popping up on the Muggle news every night at my uncle's place. I've learned quite a bit about them and wondered if the Death Eaters operated in the same manner. Would make sense."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Yes it would. A member of the inner circle responsible for a group of Death Eaters, each group independent of each other, never knowing that another group existed. That would make things a bit difficult."

"Yeah it would," Harry admitted. "But this would move us in the right direction."

Dumbledore nodded. "Anything else you can come up with please let me know."

"Absolutely professor," Harry said.

"Good. Now off to class," Dumbledore said, handing him a note.

Harry handed it to McGonagall and took his seat. He decided to slip off and write a letter to Sirius and tell him with what he came up with in the commons room last night and sent him a care package as well. He sat down at the house table a little late after going up to the Owlery to get the letter and care package off. He had seen Dobby in the kitchens when he went down to collect food for Sirius. He noticed Winky off in the corner by herself and she looked a right mess. Harry felt sorry for her.

"Dobby is doing what he can," he said to Harry. "Dobby feels sorry for her."

Harry smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "You're a good man Dobby."

He took the box from Dobby and slipped off to the Owlery and sent it off. He stood on the staircase for a few minutes admiring the view. Everything looked so calm and peaceful. He couldn't imagine Voldemort attacking Hogwarts. He sighed and headed down back into the school.

"Where have you been Harry?" Hermione asked Harry, breaking him out of his thoughts as he sat there staring at his plate.

"Tell you on the way to Hagrid's," Harry said.

They turned back to their lunch.

Harry told them what he'd done while they headed down to Hagrid's hut for class. He also mentioned the meeting in Dumbledore's office earlier that morning.

"Well done Harry," Hermione said. "That should be helpful."

"Provided my information was good," Harry said. "Anything in the paper this morning other than the headlines?"

"Nothing to mention. Just a rehashing of old information," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'll show you what I came up with once class gets started."

Hagrid beamed at them as they walked up. "Harry! How goes it?"

"Just fine, Hagrid. What do you have for us today?" Harry asked.

Hagrid smiled. "Hang on now. You'll find out as soon as everyone else is here."

The three of them stared at the open crates on the ground and each hoped it wasn't dangerous. Hagrid was well known for bringing dangerous and unusual creatures to class. Harry turned to see Gryffindors and Slytherins coming down towards Hagrid's hut far apart from each other.

Harry sighed. "Thus begins another class with them."

This class turned out to be one of the best classes Harry had in a while. Hagrid had brought what he called Nifflers. They reminded Harry somewhat of cats because of their extremely friendly nature.

"They are treasure hunters. They can and will take anything that looks sparkly stuff. Great diggers they are," Hagrid said.

Harry reached into the box and pulled one out and held it in his arms. The Niffler he held stuck it's long snout into Harry's face and sniffed. Harry used one hand to gently scratch it and was surprised to hear if purr.

"Mine's purring," Harry remarked.

Hagrid beamed. "Well done Harry! Take twenty points."

Harry grinned as the Slytherins hissed in anger. Hagrid cleared his throat and they stopped immediately.

"Now then," he said turning to the plot of land that Harry had seen him digging around in before lunch. "I've buries a hundred gold coins in here. A prize to the one that finds the most gold coins."

The race was on. Harry grinned as he watched Ron's dumping coins into his hands until they were overflowing. Ron was grinning as he held up the coins in his hands.

"Do we get to keep these?" Ron asked as he observed Goyle dumping the coins into his pocket.

"Nope, sorry. Leprechaun gold. Disappear in a few hours," Hagrid said as Goyle snarled in anger, flinging the coins in his pocket onto the ground.

Almost immediately the Nifflers jumped on them and carried them off. Ron ended up being the winner much to the joy of the Gryffindors.

"You got lucky, Weasel. Enjoy it while it lasts," Malfoy snarled.

Ron smiled, as he broke off a corner of the huge slab of Honeyduke's chocolate and held it out to Malfoy. "Here. Have a bite."

Malfoy slapped it out of his hand and sent it down to the ground. "I wouldn't want anything contaminated with your germs!"

"Fifty points from Slytherin Malfoy," Hagrid said.

Marcus Flint came up behind Malfoy and viciously smacked him on the back of the head. "Thanks asshole!" he snarled.

Harry watched Malfoy turn red with rage as Flint stormed off. Hagrid simply shook his head and turned back to the Nifflers who were rotting around in the remains of the garden near Hagrid's hut.

"I need help putting them back," Hagrid said.

As they went back into the boxes each Gryffindor fed the Niffler shredded lettuce. Harry grinned as one of them licked Hermione on the face. She cooed at it and then setting it back in the box and fed it. Harry sat on a nearby stump and watched Ron wrestle his back into a box and laughed at the scene. He suddenly wished he had a camera for this. Would have given Molly Weasley a good laugh. He shook his head and resolved to get one next chance he got. He wanted to start creating his own memories. He'd talk to Colin later and get his advice.

The next few weeks before Easter holidays came around were busy ones for Harry. Between morning training, schoolwork, and training sessions with Lupin or Dumbledore Harry was keeping busy. Lately the training sessions with Lupin and Dumbledore were far and few in between Harry took it on himself to keep practicing what he knew he could do. Dumbledore wasn't too happy about it when he caught Harry doing it in the spell training room he set up for him so he added wards to let him know in the event Harry got hurt in there and made him promise to do this one hour a day. Dumbledore still hadn't asked Harry about bringing Moody in on Harry's secret and Harry had the feeling that even though Dumbledore trusted Moody he wasn't ready to entrust Moody with this secret just yet. Harry wasn't getting any bad feelings from the man like he had with Quirrel in first year. He assumed Dumbledore had a very good reason for keeping Moody at arm's length with this one. He made a note to ask Professor Dumbledore about it sometime. He did meet with Professor Dumbledore one evening.

"Tea?" Dumbledore offered as Harry sat down.

"Thank you sir," Harry grinned. "Ah, orange pekoe."

They sat down and Harry relaxed. "How can I help you sir?"

Dumbledore set down his cup. "Harry, the reaction at a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix over what you had come up was tremendous. Even Snape was suitably impressed. He said he would investigate this possibility. His only role in Voldemort's inner circle is his potions master, spy on me, spy on you, and report on everything that goes on here."

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise. "He would be an excellent source of disinformation as Hermione would say. We could lead the remaining Death Eaters down the wrong path if he does have contact with any of them like Karkaroff."

Dumbledore smiled. "My thought exactly. However Professor Snape had not had any contact with any Death Eater ever since Voldemort disappeared."

Harry nodded. "That would make sense. With all of them having run off or in Azkaban there wouldn't be anyone left. But my chart would come in handy in the event they have reorganized like they did for the world Quidditch Cup. Since they came out of hiding that would be enough to tell us they are now up to something."

"Your vision is one clue. The Death Eaters coming back out into the open at the Quidditch match is another. Only two clues but they are enough to tell me they are indeed, up to something. What it is I would like to know," Dumbledore said.

"You and me both sir," Harry sighed. "I can't help but get the feeling it will all come to a head real soon."

The old man sighed and scratched his face. "Then we must be ever alert. Your master Koshou has been keeping to the shadows of late. He has not informed me of anything. He tells me that his ninja have been watching people and they have appeared to be acting normal in their daily activities. Perhaps only a tiny few that he completely trusts know the plan of his."

Harry nodded. "I've considered that as well. Persistence will pay off in the end."

Dumbledore smiled. "Indeed it will. Well, I wished to inform you what reaction your efforts had gotten. It is getting late so off you go."

Harry stood up and nodded. "Good night professor."

Dumbledore saw Harry out and then turned back to his desk to see Tino and Koshou standing there. Dumbledore smiled and bowed.

"Good evening. May I pour you a cup of tea?" he said.

Koshou bowed back. "I would be honored to accept a cup of tea from you."

The ninja master sat down in the chair next to Dumbledore's desk as Tino moved to take his place behind his master.

"Harry's observations were most interesting," Koshou said.

Dumbledore smiled. "Indeed they were. I believe they will be most helpful if Voldemort were to be resurrected."

"Potter, a word with you please," McGonagall called as Harry was packing his bag in Transfiguration class the last week of May.

Harry looked up. "Yes Professor?"

"You need to be at the Quidditch field precisely at eight 'o clock this evening. Mr. Bagman will be there to inform the champions of the last task."

"I was wondering when that was going to happen," Harry said.

She smiled. "So were a lot of people. They aren't exactly forthcoming with information these days."

"Funny you should say that. Hermione has been telling me that the Daily Prophet has been saying the same thing," Harry said.

"I know what that rag has been saying," she huffed.

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise, knowing that McGonagall rarely showed her feelings.

"Hermione reads it back to back every day for information on what's going on. She's gotten real good at reading between the lines and discovering what information is good and what's not," Harry explained.

"That's definitely like her," McGonagall smiled. "She certainly is a very bright young lady."

Harry smiled. "That's why I love her so much."

"Off with you now. Don't be late," McGonagall said.

Harry left the classroom and found Hermione and Ron standing outside waiting for him.

"So what did she want?" Hermione asked.

Harry heaved a sigh. "I'm to be down on the Quidditch field at eight tonight to meet with Bagman and get the instructions for the third task. I need to find Cedric and find out if he knows about this."

Harry found Cedric in the hall as he walked to his next class. He waved at Cedric and they stepped off to the side.

"McGonagall just told me I'm to be down on the Quidditch pitch right at eight tonight to meet Bagman and get our instructions for the final task. Has anyone told you yet?" Harry asked.

Cedric nodded. "Yeah. My head of house just told me the same thing. Meet you at the main doors at seven thirty?"

"Deal," Harry said as he nodded. "See you then."

Cedric nodded as he headed off to his next class. Harry turned to find Ron and Hermione waiting for them.

"He knew already," Harry informed them. "Hermione, McGonagall doesn't place much faith in the Daily Prophet. I told her what it is you do with it every day and she said it was definitely like you to ferret out the truth."

Hermione blushed. "What I do best."

"Enquiring minds want to know," Harry grinned as Ron laughed.

Hermione blushed a little and they headed off to their next class.

Harry met Cedric at the main foyer right at seven thirty that evening. Cedric nodded as Harry walked up to him.

"Hi Harry. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go find out what they plan to torture us with now," Harry cracked.

Cedric laughed out loud. "I like your sense of humor, Harry."

"Thanks, Cedric. Sometimes it's the best thing to do when you can't deal with the impossible like Malfoy," Harry said.

Cedric grinned. "Yeah, I heard what happened the other day when you and Malfoy came face to face. Good going."

"Yeah, I kinda liked that one too," Harry grinned.

"I wonder what kind of hell they are going to put us through this time?" Cedric asked Harry.

"We're about to find out," Harry said, pointing to the dark Quidditch field.

They walked onto the field and stopped in their tracks. Both of them blinked at the sight.

"What the hell?" Cedric swore.

The field wasn't recognizable now. It looked like someone had been building low walls on the field in a strange patter that Harry didn't recognize. He stepped forward to check out one of the low walls and discovered they were plants.

"Hedges!" Harry exclaimed. "They're growing hedges!"

"Hello there!" a cheerful voice called out.

Harry looked up into the darkness in front of him and saw Bagman's face in the light of a lamp. Fleur and Krum were standing behind him.

"Growing nicely aren't they?" Bagman asked brightly.

Harry sighed. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this. Cedric spoke up.

"Sir, just what is this to be?" he asked.

"Maze," Krum spoke up a moment later. "It's some kind of maze."

"Very good Mr. Krum!" Bagman beamed. "That's exactly what it is!"

Harry's mind quickly figured out what the maze was for. "We race each other through this maze and get to the center for some kind of prize?"

Bagman literally jumped up and down in joy. "Well done!" he cried. "That's exactly it! The Triwizard trophy will be at the center and who ever gets there first wins the tournament. I must warn you that it will not be so simple. There will be spells to break, creatures to fight, and your fellow competitors to outwit."

"Is Hagrid supplying the creatures?" Harry asked, knowing what Hagrid was like when it came to creatures.

"Oh my yes," Bagman beamed brightly.

Harry mentally groaned and hoped Fluffy wouldn't put in a second appearance. The first time was enough. He knew for sure he needed to prepare for this event in advance.

"Anything else we need to know?" Cedric asked.

"Not at the moment. When the maze is ready in another month or so we'll let you know twenty four hours in advance so you can be ready for this last task," Bagman said. "That's all for now. Off you go."

Harry and Cedric headed off to the castle as Krum headed back to his ship and Fleur back to her quarters. Harry glanced over at the lake and at the last second decided to go for a walk. He needed to think about what he just heard.

"Cedric, I'm got to take a turn around the lake before I turn in. See you in the morning," Harry said.

"Take care Harry," Cedric said.

Harry turned and headed towards the forest and the lake area. He let his mind wander over what he had just heard. No sense in asking Hermione to watch the maze to see the best route to take before the event.

"They might rearrange it right before the event anyway," Harry said out loud. "I know I would, just to keep the competitors on edge."

He stood at the edge of the second dock and slowly walked up it to the edge hanging over the water. He watched as the giant squid moved in the moonlight and smiled at the friendly creature. He turned and slowly walked back down the dock and turned towards the forest once more. He stopped at the first tree just before going in. He listened to the night sounds coming from the tree branches above him and he relaxed even more. As he turned to head back to the castle he caught a glimpse of someone by a tree in the distance. Puzzled, Harry moved closer as quietly as he could. To his surprise it was Crouch, and he was talking to a tree, addressing it as Weatherby.

"There you are Weatherby. Send an owl to Karkaroff. We need to find out just how many students he's planning on bringing," Crouch spoke to the tree.

He looked terrible. His robes were torn and messy, he looked like he hadn't showered in a few days, his hair and mustache was very untidy, and he looked like someone had put him through hell.

"Potter?" Viktor Krum's voice came from behind him.

Harry spun around to face Krum just as Crouch started talking about his son getting twelve owls at Hogwarts and then asking if the opera tickets had arrived.

"Right here Viktor," Harry said as he turned back to Crouch. "Mr. Crouch sir, It's Harry Potter. Let's go and see Professor Dumbledore."

Harry's suggestion startled the man and he did an abrupt change in his demeanor. Now he was acting terrified of something.

"Yes, take me to Dumbledore!" he cried. "Something horrible… Bertha Jorkins… my fault… she's gone!"

Harry and Viktor looked at each other, clearly puzzled by the man's behavior.

"What's he on about?" Viktor asked.

Harry reached forward and gently shook the man. He seemed to come out of his demented state and grabbed Harry by the front of his robes.

"Who the hell are you boy?" Crouch demanded.

Harry looked very calmly at Crouch. "Harry Potter sir. "You're at Hogwarts."

"Then it's not too late!" the man cried, descending back into his madness, drool running down his chin as he took a better hold of Harry's robes. "Take me to Dumbledore, boy! I must… I must confess… my sins."

Crouch began to sob as he stumbled against Harry and let go as he fell against the tree.

"He's crazy!" Viktor declared.

Harry let out his breath. "Mr. Crouch, you have to get up and come with me."

"NO!" he screamed. "Bring him here, boy!"

The wild eyes and the fear coming in waves off of Crouch made Harry take a few steps backwards. Viktor was getting extremely nervous.

"What the hell!" Viktor shouted. "He's completely gone round the bend!"

Harry watched the man slide back down to the ground and start talking to the plant in front of him. Harry shook his head. This was not the man he'd met back at the Quidditch match. Something had happened to him. Harry looked up at Viktor.

"Can you stay here and watch him while I go for help?" Harry asked.

"Go, go!" Viktor urged Harry.

Harry turned and raced off to the castle as fast as he could go. He was glad his six mile runs every morning was paying off. He raced over the grounds straight to the main doors and through them, up the grand staircase to the third floor and down the hall to the big gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Please, it's an emergency!" Harry skidded to a stop. "Please open up!"

The stone gargoyle remained where he was. Harry immediately named half a dozen sweets he knew the professor liked. Then came the one voice he detested and despised. Severus Snape. He groaned as the man stormed over.

"What do you want now Potter?" the man demanded.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore! I found Crouch wandering around in the forest! He needs help, but he refuses to come up to the castle! Says he wants Professor Dumbledore to come out there!" Harry said.

"Do you expect the headmaster to believe that drivel?" Snape snapped.

Harry growled in frustration. "Yes I do because it's the truth!"

Snape threw back his head and laughed out loud as Harry ground his teeth in anger.

"The headmaster is too busy to listen to your flights of fantasy," Snape sneered.

Harry was about to fire off a scathing reply when the gargoyle suddenly jumped aside and Dumbledore appeared.

"Is there a problem?" he asked calmly.

Before Snape had a chance to reply Harry jumped in front of him.

"Professor, I found Crouch wandering around in the forest. He appears to be ill, sir! Keeps talking strange, said he'd done something really wrong and needs to talk to you!" Harry said quickly, hoping Dumbledore would take him seriously. "Krum is watching over him right now."

"Lead the way Harry," Dumbledore said heading down the stairs.

"Headmaster, surely you don't believe the brat?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore turned to stare at Snape. "Severus, I do believe the boy. We shall discuss this later."

Snape ground his teeth in anger and waited for Harry to turn and smirk at him but Harry didn't, leading Dumbledore to the doors and beyond them.

Both of them moved quickly into the forest as Harry told him how he found Crouch, what he was saying, how he looked, and described the wild look in the man's eyes. Dumbledore asked a question or two as they moved through the forest to the point where Harry had left Krum with Crouch. When they got there neither man was to be found. Dumbledore lit his wand with Lumos and studied the area carefully.

"I swear Professor, I'm not making this up!" Harry said in a near panic.

Dumbledore looked up. "Calm yourself, Harry. I do believe you. We will find them."

They found an unconscious Krum instead. Just as Dumbledore revived Krum Hagrid came crashing out of the woods.

"Dumbledore! Harry! What in hell is going on?" Hagrid asked as he hefted his great crossbow.

Dumbledore looked up. "Hagrid. Glad you arrived. I need you to go fetch Karkaroff and inform him that his student has been injured."

Harry spun with his wand out pointing directly at Moody as the man arrived in the small clearing. He stood still for a moment to catch his breath.

"Snape told me Potter was spinning some kind of tale about Crouch and I knew I had to get out here," Moody said.

Dumbledore nodded as Viktor sat up rubbing his head.

"That crazy old man attacked me!" he yelled.

Hagrid turned and headed off for the Durmstrang camp. Harry went over to Viktor as Dumbledore turned to Moody.

"Harry informed me he saw Bartemus Crouch senior here in the woods completely disoriented," Dumbledore said.

Moody nodded. "I'll start looking for him then."

He turned and pulled out his wand and set off. Dumbledore turned back to Krum sitting on the ground with Harry behind him supporting the man. Before Dumbledore could say anything a very angry Karkaroff stormed up to Dumbledore with Hagrid behind him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Karkaroff demanded.

Dumbledore turned to the angry man. "Igor, Viktor was stunned by Bartemus Crouch. Both Harry and Viktor found him wandering around here in the forest."

Karkaroff blew his top. "I have had enough of this! All of this has been a sham from the beginning! All this talk about better relations between schools was rubbish! You sneak Potter into the tournament to ensure your school wins, a tournament judge attacks my champion in an effort to put him out or worse, and he cheats as well! Here's what I think of you and Hogwarts!" Karkaroff shouted and spat down at Dumbledore's boots.

Before anyone could react, Hagrid came to life and grabbed Karkaroff by the front of his robes and slammed him into the tree. Harry had no doubts that Hagrid had held back a little. If he hadn't, Karkaroff would now be a permanent part of the tree.

"You apologize to Professor Dumbledore for the insults!" Hagrid roared in anger.

"Hagrid, let him go," Dumbledore said calmly, but Harry saw the fire of anger in the older man's eyes.

Hagrid dropped Karkaroff onto the ground. "Don't ever insult Dumbledore again."

Harry shivered from the chill he felt at Hagrid's threat. He knew without a doubt Hagrid would kill the man in a heartbeat.

"Hagrid, please escort Harry back to the school," Dumbledore directed.

"Are you going to be alright Professor?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "I will be just fine."

Harry looked back a few times as Hagrid walked him back to the castle. He turned once he couldn't see them any longer. He sighed out loud.

"You okay there Harry?" Hagrid asked, suddenly concerned.

Harry looked up. "Yeah. All of this is strange."

Hagrid shook his head. "You know it. What were you doing out here anyway?"

Harry told him everything, from going out to the Quidditch pitch to meet Bagman right up to the moment Hagrid had arrived on the scene.

"Snape said that?" Hagrid snarled. "That rotter!"

Harry smiled at that. Apparently Hagrid didn't like him either.

"Don't worry about him. Just keep going to Dumbledore and he'll help you," Hagrid said as he patted Harry on the shoulder.

Harry went through the portrait into the Gryffindor commons room and found Hermione and Ron waiting for him. He sighed and dropped into a chair by the fire as Hermione handed him a cup of tea. There were a few people in the commons room and then Harry turned to Hermione and Ron.

"You're not going to believe what happened tonight," Harry began.

Next Episode: Things heat up, the Third Task, and Voldemort Rises!


	28. The Rising of Voldemort

Ninja Wizard 28

By David

Author's Notes: All characters except for "Tino" and "Master Koshou" belong to JK Rowling. Dialog in bold indicates Japanese being spoken.

Ninja Wizard 28

"The Rising of Voldemort"

"You are not going to believe what just happened tonight," Harry said as he sipped the tea Hermione gave him after he sat down in the chair by the fire.

They listened as Harry related the events of the evening. When he finished both of them were looking at him in shock.

"If that isn't an obvious clue to what is really going on then I'll eat a book," Hermione said as Harry and Ron chuckled.

"No use trying to analyze this one. This thing could have gone in so many directions it isn't funny," Harry sighed.

"At least Professor Dumbledore knows," Hermione said.

"I want to go and see Moody in the morning sometime and find out if he managed to find him," Harry said. "Right now I need to write to Sirius right now and let him know what happened."

Hermione grabbed parchment, a quill, and an inkpot off the table where her books lay open and handed them to Harry. Harry quickly wrote the letter, looked it over, and then sealed it.

"Back in a few," he said.

He jogged up to the Owlery and used a school owl to send his letter to Sirius. He watched the owl fly off into the night and then headed back down. He paused for a moment to check the area realizing it was now after curfew. He felt nothing so he slipped across the corridor and to the stairs. He went up three flights to the Gryffindor Tower and paused once more in the shadow of a suit of armor and listened carefully. He heard nothing so he moved out of the shadow and straight to the portrait. The Pink Lady let him in and he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

"Mission accomplished," Harry grinned. "Now all we need to do is wait for his response. Could be awhile if he goes Snuffles and searches for him."

"So what now?" Ron asked.

Harry sat down and sighed. "We wait. We keep alert and note anything unusual that happens next. When I go into my training room in the morning I'll write this episode on the timeline. Hopefully Master Koshou and the brothers are involved in the search by now. If anyone can find him they can."

Koshou turned to Dumbledore as midnight struck. "Is it possible for him to disapparate from the Forbidden forest?"

"It is," Dumbledore admitted. "However, the anti-apparition wards begin where we are standing right now. If he were at the edge of the forest on the school grounds he'd have to travel close to two miles to reach this point. I do not believe he disapparated. Harry said he was very disoriented. If his mind is in disorder it would be very hard for him to use his magic."

"Let us hope this is so. I see him as a clear and present danger to your school. The sooner he is taken into custody the better. I have instructed my men to use subduing tactics only. I do not wish to harm this man," Koshou said.

"Thank you. I believe Madame Pomfrey can deal with him effectively," Dumbledore said. "So can I. He is a friend."

"This must be hard on you to see a friend crumble in front of you," Koshou said.

Dumbledore sighed. "It is. I have seen it too many times."

They looked up as a ninja dropped down in front of them from the foliage of a tree and bow. **Master we are unable to locate him. He has left a very visible trail for us to follow but it stops by the lake area.**

Koshou sighed and translated what the ninja said. Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at Koshou.

"Then I must conclude that he has… been harmed," Dumbledore, not quite wanting to say the words even though he knew deep down in his heart what had befallen Crouch by the lake.

"We must know," he said.

He turned to the ninja. **Get two of the men to dive into the lake at that point and do a search. We must find out what happened.**

The man bowed and ran off. Dumbledore turned and headed to the docks where the Merpeople's leader was. Dumbledore got down on one knee and had a conversation with the leader and then stood up once they went back underwater. He turned to Koshou.

"They will aid us in the search," Dumbledore announced.

Koshou nodded. "Good. The more people involved the better."

Both of them turned and looked toward the far side of the lake.

Harry bowed to master Koshou in his training room the next morning. Koshou bowed back.

**I regret that we were unable to find this Mr. Crouch, Harry. We are still looking,** Koshou said. **I believe things are beginning to happen now and you must be on your guard now. **

**Yes Master Koshou,** Harry bowed. **My friends say the same thing.**

He nodded as Tino stepped up and took up a ready position. The morning workout began. Harry concentrated on what Tino was doing as he worked on his defense techniques. Koshou observed and nodded. Harry had indeed increased his skills significantly since he assigned Tino to mentor, teach, and train him. It was a decision he'd never regretted. Tino accepted the assignment simply because Koshou had given it to him. Now he didn't want to give it up because of having gotten to know Harry for the unique individual that he was.

Harry met Hermione and Ron in the commons room before breakfast. They headed down and took their places at their House table. Harry listened to the talk going on in the hall and was relieved when nobody commented on last night's happenings. Even the Daily Prophet was quiet. They hadn't gotten wind of last night's event either.

"That's good," Harry sighed. "Last thing we need is a full blown panic around here and parents running in here at top speed."

"Professor Dumbledore would agree with you Harry," Hermione said as she folded the paper in half and slipped it into her book bag. "I'll look at it later."

"So what is on the schedule for today?" Ron yawned.

Harry handed him a cup of coffee as he consulted his schedule. "We have history of Magic first, then a few minutes before heading off to Divination."

"We'll go see Moody after history of Magic," Hermione decided. "The DADA classroom is fairly close."

Having decided that they headed off to the class.

Naturally Binns was his usual boring self. Everybody zonked right out in three minutes flat, even Hermione. Her eyes took on a glassy look as she rested her head in her hands. The sound of the bell woke them up nearly an hour and a half later. They followed Harry to the DADA classroom in time to see Moody stumbling out of his office. He saw them and sat down in his teacher's chair. Harry brought him a cup of coffee that a house elf delivered. Moody took it and drained it in one shot immediately perking up.

"Right," he said, getting down to business. "Didn't see hide nor hair of the bloke last night."

"Damn," Harry swore. "He could have answered a lot of questions."

Moody leaned back in his chair. "Even took a leaf out of your book, Potter. I used your map last night and he didn't show up on it. The map doesn't quite cover the forest."

Harry sat down on a bench and sighed. "That sucks."

"There's no way that he could have disapparated," Ron mused.

"According to Hogwarts A History you can't. There's anti-apparition wards covering the entire grounds and the castle," Hermione said.

Moody smiled. "I was told you were a thinker and a very bright witch, Miss Granger. Perhaps you should consider a career in the Auror Service like Potter."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you sir."

Harry debated on telling him of the ninja that was in and around Hogwarts and what they found and then decided not to. He didn't want to give away the advantage that he and Dumbledore had.

"So we are at a dead end again," Harry sighed.

"No, not quite Potter," Moody said. "Last night's incident is simply another clue and a very strong one at that, that there is something indeed going on around here."

Hermione nodded. "I agree sir. Even more of a reason to be alert."

Moody rubbed his face and stood up. "I need a bit more sleep. See you all later?"

They watched as he went back into his office and closed the door behind him.

"See you guys at lunch. I'm off to Arithmancy," Hermione said, giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek.

Harry smiled as she walked off to her class. "Okay, we're off."

They headed to the North tower where Trelawney had her class. It was extremely stuffy in there as they came up through the trap door. Harry shook his head as the fumes from her fire threatened to overcome him. Harry got a chair next to the window and sat down. He managed to get the window open a bit without her noticing. The cooling breeze felt good on his face and he sighed in relief. However, it did nothing to stop the room from being so very hot. Before Harry knew it he conked out. He blinked and found himself on the back of a great owl flying along at breakneck speed over the towns and villages. He watched with interest as they approached an ivy covered house on the top of a hill. The owl didn't stop but flew straight in through a broken window. The owl did slow down at that point as it moved down the dark hall towards a light coming from a room. The owl stopped and landed. Harry moved to the wall as the owl moved into the room and to a chair that had the back towards the door. He saw two dark shapes moving on the floor in front of the chair. One was the great snake Nagini, and the other Harry recognized as Wormtail. The rat was on his knees in front of the chair.

"You are in luck Wormtail," said a cold high pitched voice that sounded like a snake talking. "Your blunder has not ruined everything."

"Master! Mercy please!" the rat like man pleaded.

The person sighed. "Poor Nagini. She was so looking forward to feasting on your bones. The next time, Wormtail, I shall not be so merciful."

The great snake hissed her anger and displeasure as she rose up into the face of Wormtail. Harry was sure the man was pissing his pants at the sight of the great snake getting up close and personal to his face.

"No master, I shall not fail in the next task," Wormtail trembled as Nagini backed away from him.

"Very well then. But I still need to punish you. Crucio," he said softly, flicking his wand at Wormtail. As the man collapsed onto the floor and began screaming, Harry felt his pain and it seemed like his head would explode. Next thing he knew Ron was shaking him awake. He looked up into the face of his best friend and in the background Trelawney was hopping around like a little girl who won first prize in a contest.

"What did you see Potter!" she shrilled. "Tell me!"

Harry managed to get back into his chair and took a deep breath and let it out. His scar throbbed with pain and he tried to make sense of it all.

"I… I need to go… see Madame Pomfrey… excuse me," Harry said stumbling to the trap door.

"What did you see?" Trelawney demanded.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled. "I saw nothing."

How he got down from the North tower and to Dumbledore's office he would never know. All he knew was he found himself standing in front of the gargoyle.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore," Harry whispered, his head still throbbing with the pain from his scar.

He looked at his hand as he rubbed it for a moment. There was a bit of blood on the palm of his hand. The gargoyle had moved aside and Harry stepped onto the circular stairs and they carried him up to Dumbledore's office. He held onto the rail after he stepped off the stairs. Just as he reached out to knock the door was flung open and Dumbledore reached out to catch Harry just as he blacked out.

Harry woke up sometime later and found himself lying on a very soft couch. Hermione leaned over him and placed another cool compress on his head.

"Professor, Harry's awake!" Harry heard Ron say.

Hermione moved and Dumbledore's face appeared above him. He looked concerned.

"Harry, Mr. Weasley has informed me you had a dream in Madame Trelawney's class a short time ago," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "I was sitting in her class. The room was sweltering. I opened a window and passed out. The next thing I knew I was riding on the back of an Eagle Owl. It delivered a letter to Voldemort, informing him someone was dead and that Wormtail's blunder had been fixed. He was going to feed Wormtail to Nagini the snake but decided he wants to feed me to her instead."

"Did he see you?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"No. He had the back of the chair to me," Harry said. "But I did see a wand move and curse Wormtail using Crucio."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Did he now? Very interesting."

"What exactly was in that chair then?" Ron asked, clearly puzzled.

Harry slowly sat up and accepted a warm cup of tea from Hermione.

"A very good question Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore nodded as he steepled his hands together. "What indeed."

The room fell silent. A clock ticked loudly in the corner. Fawkes shifted on his perch, the wood creaking as the bird's weight moved it. The instruments on Dumbledore's desk clicked and whirred. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He wondered if this would happen again. Hermione pulled the comforter around his shoulders as he leaned against a stack of pillows on the couch.

"Professor," Hermione began, "is there a reason why Harry's scar hurt and he saw what he saw?"

The old man stood by the window and gently pulled on his snow white beard for a moment as he thought about the question.

"I have a theory," Ron piped up before Dumbledore could answer. "When Voldemort went after Harry that night and got himself wasted, the house was destroyed by his magic going all over the place. What if by some wild stroke of fate Harry was hit by some of the magical energy and transferred some of his abilities to Harry and established some kind of connection between them?"

"Very good, Mr. Weasley. That does sound logical," Dumbledore said.

"That would explain the dream he had," Hermione said after a moment. "Ron's theory does make sense."

Dumbledore tapped his lips for a moment and then turned to them. "I would suggest that all of you keep this event to yourselves. All anyone needs to know is that Harry suffered a very severe headache in class. I shall talk to Trelawney and ask her not to press Harry for details in the event this happens again."

"Thank you sir," Harry said. "I am feeling better, well enough anyway to make it to my dorm."

"Good. I'll excuse you from classes for the rest of the day," Dumbledore said.

The three of them left his office and headed up to the Gryffindor tower. Harry stripped down to his shorts and got into his bed and pulled the sheets up over him and relaxed. He thought about Ron's theory and it really made sense. He sighed and turned over on his side and went to sleep.

Ron poured another cup of tea as Koshou carefully considered what Ron and Hermione had told him.

"Another clue to this dark lord," he said finally. "I wish there was a way we could observe him during the third task but we cannot. All we can to is to make sure Harry is prepared for it."

"I can start dueling with Harry in here when he can't do it with Lupin," Hermione said from her place.

"Please do so," Koshou said. "The more he does it the better he can react to any threat during the task."

"Harry said there would be spells to break, riddles to solve, creatures to over come, and obstacles to get through," she said.

The room suddenly shifted and an obstacle course appeared. Ron, Hermione, and Koshou blinked in surprise.

"The room shifts and becomes whatever Harry needs for his training sessions," Hermione remarked.

Ron grinned. "Bloody remarkable."

"I agree. Now we must work with him and help him prepare for the event. It will be a physical one," Koshou said.

"We'll do what we can," Ron said.

Koshou smiled. "That is all I ask. Thank you for being his best friend, Ron. Thank you for being his girlfriend. He does love you and cares for you deeply."

Hermione smiled. "I know he does. I can tell when he smiles at me. I know he does when I find little love notes to me in my books I use in class every day."

"This is good," Koshou said. "Where is he right now?"

"He went up to his room and went to bed," Ron said. "The whole thing did take quite a bit out of him."

"Good. Rest is what he needs right now," Koshou said.

They planned Harry's training program for the third task that was to take place in a few weeks from now.

Since Harry was exempt from the end of term exams, he stepped up his physical training. Dumbledore would stand on the dock by the lake as Harry went running in the mornings. Moody watched Harry as he raced through an obstacle course set up on the south side of the lake. Targets popped up as Harry moved through the course and he would pull his wand and cast spells at the targets knocking them down. Snape often came out to watch and would sneer at Harry if he missed a target. Moody eventually banished Snape from the course after challenging him to try it. Snape failed miserably much to Harry's amusement. That got round the school before dinnertime. Snape was very vindictive the next morning in Potions but Harry ignored his comments and Snape literally flew into a rage by the end of the class and stomped off as the Slytherins watched. The Potter stinks badges made reappearance as all of the Slytherins prominently displayed them on their robes. As hard as McGonagall tried to take them all, they kept wearing them. For every one she took from them two more appeared. Still Harry continued to ignore them.

The next shot came from Rita Skeeter herself. Hermione opened the Daily Prophet one morning and turned white with shock and quickly closed the paper but she wasn't quick enough. Harry took the paper from her and read the front page article.

"Harry Potter-Disturbed and Dangerous! The boy who defeated You-Know-Who is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, special correspondent to the Daily Prophet. Alarming new evidence has come to light concerning his mental stability to perform in school and in the tournament. Potter regularly collapses at school and complains of pain in his scar on his forehead. On Monday last your Daily Prophet reporter personally witnessed Potter storming from his Divination class claiming his scar hurt too much. A healer from St. Mungo's told me that he believes that Potter's brain could have suffered damage as a result from the attack or that it was likely he is trying to get attention. This is just one of the facts that Albus Dumbledore has deliberately kept from the public. Draco Malfoy informed me that Potter can speak Parseltoungue and told me of the attacks that happened on the students in the school from his second year. A number of students thought Potter was behind him as they witnessed him losing his temper at a dueling club event that year and set a snake on another boy. It all was covered up so that you the public, would never find out. He's also known to make friends with werewolves and giants. Draco Malfoy closed by stating that he thought Potter would do anything for a bit of power in the Wizarding World," Harry read.

He paused long enough to sip some tea and then continued. "Albus Dumbledore should consider whether a boy belongs in Hogwarts or even be allowed to compete in the third task coming soon. There are fears that Potter would do anything he could to win the tournament. I strongly urge the Ministry to take Potter into custody and incarcerate him in the mental ward at St. Mungo's for the rest of his life."

Harry set down the paper and grinned. He shook his head and flat out laughed. "Hey Malfoy, your girlfriend Skeeter sure writes great fiction! This was the best yet!"

Harry laughed some more as Malfoy turned red with anger as Pansy Parkinson hissed in anger at Harry.

"Here I thought you were so in love with Pansy. You poor girl," Harry shook his head sadly as Gryffindor House rolled on the floor with laughter.

Harry stood up and grinned. Hermione and Ron followed him out of the great hall and off to the History of Magic class. They sat in the far corner to discuss the situation.

"Harry!" Ron grinned, his eyes shining brightly. "That was bloody great the way you shot down Malfoy and Skeeter at the same time!"

Hermione had a very thoughtful look on her face. She slowly nodded her head and ran her fingers through her hair slowly and then brought her hand up to her mouth and then stared off into the distance.

"I'll see you later Harry," she said and ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Ron asked a puzzled Harry.

"No idea," Harry said, reaching for his spell book. "I'm sure we will find out in time. Hermione usually tells us things."

Ron nodded. "That she does."

The next morning Harry was down at breakfast early. He got a cup of tea and sipped it slowly as his mind wandered over the problem at hand. There was nothing to tie it all together and Harry eventually gave it up. People slowly came into the hall for breakfast and the hall slowly got noisy. Harry sighed and went to the small room off to the side where the champions had first met. He sat down in a soft overstuffed chair and let his mind dwell on the quiet he found in there. He couldn't help but get the feeling that something was going to happen tonight, that it all would come together. Harry sighed as he filled up his teacup once more. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his hands around the handle less teacup and began to meditate on the warmth moving through his hands and into his body. A moment later he felt warm all over. Then he picked up the cup and drank it in slow sips until it was gone. He set the cup down on the round table in front of him and then felt a lot better. When he opened his eyes, McGonagall was sitting in a chair across from him.

"Feel better, Harry?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Just what I needed to do. I feel very relaxed."

"Good. You need to stay in here. The champions and their families are joining you in a moment for a private breakfast. Hope you didn't eat yet," she said.

"No, I hadn't," Harry said. "I'll call up Dobby to come and help me fix up this room a bit. Needs just a bit more space here."

Just as he finished, things began disappearing and space appeared. A long table appeared by the far wall and a very rich looking burgundy tablecloth dressed it and then the fanciest dishes and other things appeared on the table. A group of chairs appeared in a half circle by the fireplace. Harry went to the window to open it and air swept though making the room smell fresh.

"I guess she knew," Harry grinned.

"She?" Dumbledore asked, just having stepped into the room.

Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore come in. "Every time I feel the magic flowing through this place a feel a female precense here in the walls. I think this place is alive, sir. There is a much deeper magic at work here than any of us realize. If you remember the statement I made when you asked me if I could feel the magic in here when I first walked in here."

"Older than life, younger than me. That's what you said Harry," Dumbledore nodded. "You have no idea how true that statement was. If you can feel her that well then she has accepted you. You are destined for great things Harry."

Harry nodded. "At least you two are still on my side."

McGonagall smiled. "Don't you worry about that Harry dear. I would love to have a few words with Miss Skeeter myself."

"Hermione's has called second shots at her so join the club," Harry grinned.

The door opened at that moment and Molly and Bill Weasley walked in. Harry looked surprised to see them.

"Hi!" Harry grinned as he stood up. "What a nice surprise to see you!"

"We wanted to come and see you in the third task," Bill said with a smile as Molly gave Harry her usual friendly hug. "Ma, ease up on him."

Harry smiled feeling very warm inside. "Well I'm glad to see you."

The door opened again and Cedric Diggory came in with his parents behind him.

"Hello Amos," Molly smiled. "So nice to see you."

Before long Viktor and his parents walked in with Fleur behind him with her mother. Harry didn't miss the look of surprise in her eyes at the sight of Bill. Introductions were made and everyone sat down with Dumbledore at the head of the table. The conversation flowed nicely as breakfast was eaten. The four champions briefly speculated on what they might find inside the maze and all kinds of idea were tossed out. Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled in delight.

"This is definitely something to strive for," he said during a lull in the conversation, "Wizards and Witches from other countries coming together in fellowship. It warms my heart to see this happening right now. It is my hope and wish that what has been started here will continue to grow and bring other Wizarding communities together."

"Here, here," the people around the table nodded.

Then Harry spoke up. "It really doesn't matter who wins the tournament tonight. I think all of us are winners."

There was a bit of applause at that as Krum, Cedric, and Fleur nodded.

"Well said Potter," Karkaroff said. "You truly are a good man."

Harry nodded. "Thank you sir."

"Perhaps a short tour around the castle and grounds is in order for the families here that has not seen Hogwarts before," Dumbledore said.

"That is appreciated," Viktor's father said. "I am intrigued by this place."

"I have made guest room available to you and the others if you wish to rest a bit before tonight's events," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you kindly sir," Fleur's mother said.

People then stood at that and began leaving the room. Professor McGonagall had volunteered to guide the guests around. Harry led Molly and Bill up to the commons room and they sat in the chairs around the fireplace and Molly told stories of her days here at Hogwarts and then Bill added his own tales. Harry heard the portrait open and Ron led the twins, Ginny, and Hermione in.

"Glad you guys are here. I want you to come meet somebody," he said with a huge grin waving to the two chairs next to him.

Ginny was the first to see Molly. "MUM!" she cried delightedly.

"Hey Bill!" Ron recognized his older brother and rushed over with the twins behind him.

There was a round of enthusiastic greeting as Harry and Hermione watched. Then Bill noticed Hermione.

"Hi Hermione," he smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," she said. "Come to watch Harry?"

"Yes dear," Molly hugged Hermione. "They wanted family here to cheer on their kids so Arthur and I volunteered to step in for the Dursleys. They weren't sure if they could make it."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Problems in Uncle Vernon's company has him working serious overtime," Harry sighed. "I hope it's nothing serious."

A soft pop announced Fawkes's arrival. He had a letter in his talons. Harry took it and read the letter and then smiled.

"The Dursley's are coming," Harry announced. "I've got to go and meet them in Professor Dumbledore's office!"

Harry headed out the door and to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"So I told the man to remove himself from his office," Vernon was saying when Harry arrived. "He was the one causing all the problems. Got them all fixed now."

"Aunt Petunia! Uncle Vernon! Dudley!" Harry grinned when he saw them. "What a great surprise!"

Vernon turned to see Harry. "There you are, Harry! Couldn't pass up this opportunity to see your school."

Harry laughed. "There's a lot to see!"

"Well let's get to it then lad!" Vernon smiled.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," Harry grinned.

"Don't forget, six on the field," Dumbledore said as Harry led the Dursleys out of the office.

Dudley laughed at Vernon's expression as the spiral stairs moved them downwards. "This is just the beginning Dad."

And it was. Harry started the tour there by the office and showed then the various classrooms while demonstrating a spell or charm in each classroom. Then as they entered the dungeons they had the misfortune to run into Draco Malfoy.

"What are those things doing in here?" Malfoy snarled.

Dudley stared down Malfoy. "It's like this Ferret breath. We are invited guests of the great Albus Dumbledore and you would do well to keep a civil tongue in your head. I'd be happy to teach you how to do it," Dudley said cracking his knuckles.

Crabbe and Goyle instantly appeared.

"Harry those two country bumpkins are mine, Blondie here is yours," Dudley sneered at them.

"Thanks Dudley," Harry smiled as he slowly drew his wand.

"What is going on here?" Snape's voice came out of the darkness.

Snape walked out into the light and glared at the group. The Snape Glare didn't work on Vernon as he returned it with the Vernon Glare.

"Now see here! Professor Dumbledore has invited us here and those three boys were being very rude and disrespectful! Insulted me and my wife!" Vernon growled.

Snape turned to Malfoy. "I specifically told you that there was to be no trouble from Slytherin House today. You apparently saw fit to ignore my directive. Twenty points from each of you and detention with Filch. I shall give my permission for him to use what ever means he sees fit to discipline you with."

Harry grinned as the three of them shivered and then ran off. Snape turned to the Dursleys and sighed.

"You must accept my apologies for their actions," Snape said. "Please come in. I would be happy to explain what potions is about."

At lunch Dumbledore rose and invited the guests of the families to the dais and introduced them to the school. Vernon turned to Dumbledore.

"You have a very fine school here and my wife and I and Dudley are honored to be here. What we have seen today was great," Vernon smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Dursley," Dumbledore smiled.

The guests went to sit down.

"Now then," Dumbledore nodded. "There has been a change in the third task. Cornelius Fudge has kindly consented to come and take Bartemus Crouch's place at the judging table this evening due to an unexpected illness."

The hall politely applauded as Fudge strode up to Dumbledore with a smile on his face.

"Thank you!" he said as the hall went quiet. "I am honored to have been asked to help with the third task this evening. I also wish to extend to the families of the champions a warm welcome to Hogwarts. As Harry Potter states earlier this morning, this is indeed a great start to a fellowship with other Wizarding communities around the world. I sincerely hope that other Wizarding communities will come forward and join us in time."

There was more applause as Fudge sat down. Dumbledore smiled.

"Now then," he nodded, "let the feast begin."

The expression on the Dursleys faces was something Harry wound never ever forget as food appeared on the table. Dudley reached for chicken and that broke the spell. Harry relaxed and shoved the third task into the back of his mind and joined in the feast and the conversation. Harry was in a good mood.

People started drifting down to the field around five in the early evening. It was a nice night out and Harry was glad to see that it was clear. He looked around to see all of Gryffindor House surrounding him and the Dursleys. George leaned in and nodded to Harry and whispered into his ear.

"We got the Dursleys and Hermione covered. Don't worry about a thing. Kick ass my brother," he said.

"Thanks George," Harry smiled just before he headed off to the field where the three other champions stood.

Viktor turned to Harry and grabbed his hand and then took Fleur's hand in his other. Cedric took Fleur's hand as the crowd wondered what was going on. Viktor raised his hands and the crowd leaped to their feet and enthusiastically cheered for them. Harry smiled as he nodded to the crowd. This was a night he'd never forget. Viktor turned and shook Harry's hand and then did the same with Cedric and Fleur. Karkaroff was beaming as Viktor showed great sportsmanship. Bagman stepped up and tapped his throat with his wand. Harry saw Hermione explain why Bagman did that to the Dursleys.

"Welcome, and a good evening to all of you!" Bagman called out. "Welcome to the third and final task of the Triwizard tournament!"

The crowd got excited once more.

"Now all they have to do is get through the maze to the center of it where the Triwizard trophy awaits the winner!' he said excitedly.

The crowd got even more boisterous.

"But they face unknown dangers along the way. They must use cunning and skill to overcome them," Bagman said, getting serious.

He turned to the champions. "Are you ready?"

Harry wiped his sweaty palms off his jeans.

Bagman turned to the crowd. "Are you people ready?"

The crowd indicated they were.

"Remember, if you get injured, just shoot red sparks into the sky and we'll get you out." And off you go!" Bagman said.

Harry turned and entered one of the entry points and disappeared into the maze.

He jogged along until he encountered the first turn. This put him into the maze as the hedge closed in behind him. He closed his eyes and slipped into Getsumi no Michi. Suddenly he was aware of everything around him. He moved east and entered a three way. He raised his right hand and his wand popped out of the holster and into his hand. He laid it on his palm. "Point me," he said.

The wand spun and stopped, pointing to the left. Harry took hold of it once more and moved in that direction. He could hear the rustling of the leaves, felt the branches moving, and smelled the distinct plant smell from the hedge. He wondered if that was something planned to distract them. He relaxed and tried to put that out of his mind and found it worked to a degree. He moved forward once more and emerged into a four way. As he brought his wand up to cast point me, he felt something flying towards him. He immediately dropped and rolled, casting Diffendo. The red beam cut through a thick branch that was aimed at his head. It dropped to the ground at his feet as the remainder of the severed branch retreated. Harry knew now that had been the first blow aimed at him and he'd beaten it. From here on out things would get very hard.

He got to his feet and cast point me. The wand spun for a moment and then pointed to the right. Harry took hold of it once more and moved off to the right.

"Lumos," he whispered, as it got dark.

He kept his senses open as he moved forward. The branch going after him told him that anything now was possible. The ground beneath his feet could open. Anything could leap out at him. Too many possibilities. Harry moved on, making a few more turns. Then suddenly he felt the bone numbing cold coming towards him. His mind quickly made the association. But how in hell did they get the Dementor? Was it real, or was it Boggart? Harry decided to hit it with Expecto Patronum first to see how it reacted and then Riddikulus if it was a Boggart shamming. He approached the corner for the left turn he knew he had to take and slowly looked around the corner. There it was in all of it's black grisly horror. Harry moved back around the corner and blew out his breath and then moved, rolling around the corner with his wand pointed out. The Dementor moved a fraction too slow and Harry cast Expecto Patronum. The Stag leaped out of Harry's wand and charged before the Dementor had a chance to react. Harry was ready with Riddikulus just in case his suspicion was right. Harry watched as the Stag went right through the Dementor and it tripped, falling flat on it's face. Harry smiled as he raised his wand and banished the Boggart.

"Damned good try Lupin," Harry sighed.

He got back to his feet and noticed the wand was pointing him in the direction of where the Boggart had been. He moved forward in that direction and just as he got halfway he heard Fleur scream. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out where she was. He raced to the end and around the corner to find her wand on the ground. He carefully picked it up and wondered just where she went. He saw what looked like something wrapped up in branches on the ground and realized the hedge had gotten her. He sighed and shot red sparks into the sky and left her wand pointed at the bundle on the ground. Then he left. He'd make sure she was okay the next time he saw her.

Harry made two more turns and then encountered a strange sight. A gold colored mist was floating above the ground. Harry frowned as he looked at it.

"What the hell," he said to himself.

He watched it for a moment to see if it would give any hint as to what it would do. Harry decided it must be some kind of a trick to play a head game on the three of them. Harry started right through it and suddenly he felt his world turn upside down.

"I was right in a way," Harry sighed.

He relaxed and worked to convince himself that everything was normal and suddenly it let him go. His hands hit the round first and he turned the landing into a forward roll. The mist was gone when he stood and looked for it. He turned just in time to see Cedric come jogging out of one direction.

"One of Hagrid's Blast Ended Skrewts is in the maze and it's a right big bastard," Cedric said.

Harry could tell Cedric had been hit by it.

"Are you bleeding anywhere?" Harry asked.

"No, thank God. Thanks for asking Harry," Cedric said.

"The hedge got Fleur," Harry said.

Cedric nodded. "I haven't seen Krum yet."

"Same here," Harry said, moving in another direction. "Be careful out there."

Cedric disappeared into one of the chambers and left Harry alone. Harry reached for the water bottle on his belt and took a good drink, feeling it revitalize him a little. He pressed the stopper back into place and took a breath and relaxed. He picked a direction and headed off into it. He heard a slight noise behind him and turned in time to see something blue charge at him. He didn't waste any time. He brought up his wand and shouted the freezing spell and suddenly six blue ice cubes hit the ground. Harry moved forward to examine what he'd caught.

"Cornish Pixies," he said with a laugh. "Bloody brilliant."

He shook his head as he remembered Lockhart getting his ass tossed across the DADA classroom by a few of them. He chuckled once more and jogged away. At the end of the chamber going into a left turn Harry saw a trunk on the ground. He looked at it from a distance and opened his senses to examine it. Something was blocking him so he moved in closer keeping his wand up and at the ready. He wished he had Katana with him but Moody had searched him before the start to ensure he wasn't carrying anything improper. He growled and turned his attention back to the current problem. He decided to open the trunk at a distance to see what was inside. He backed off a few paces and stretched out on the ground flat on his front and then waved his wand at the trunk.

"Alohomora," Harry called out.

The blue beam hit the box and it quivered and shook and then the lid popped open. Nothing came flying out. Harry slowly got up and approached the box with caution. Inside the box were bottles of water. Harry felt like an idiot but still better safe than sorry.

He took one and filled up the bottle on his belt and drank the remainder down. He dropped the empty bottle back into the trunk and it closed with a snap.

Now that he was refreshed, Harry moved on down the only passage that was available. He slowly peeked into a four way and didn't see anything. He slowly moved into the four way and then suddenly something charged at him. Harry rolled forward and turned, seeing one of Hagrid's Blast ended Skrewts charging. Cedric had been right. It was a big one and it was covered with armor plating this time. Harry dropped instinctively as it spun around and fired, the shot going right through the spot where he had been standing seconds ago. Harry watched the body lift up for a moment as it fired once more, uncovering the unprotected area.

"Impedimenta!" Harry shouted and the spell hit it hard, causing the shot to go way up in the sky.

But it had the desired effect. The Blast Ended Skrewt was stopped. Harry stood up and brushed the dirt off his shirt and did the point me spell once more. As he jogged down the chamber he heard Cedric yelling.

"What the hell are you doing, Krum!" Cedric yelled from the other side. "Wait! No, don't do it!"

Then Harry heard Krum calmly say "Crucio" and heard Cedric start screaming in pain. Harry turned and pointed his wand at the side of the hedge. "Incindio!" he yelled, burning a big hole in the hedge.

Harry somersaulted through the hold to see Cedric writhing on the ground with Viktor holding his wand on Cedric. Harry reacted by kicking the wand out of Viktor's hand and then giving Viktor a hard right to his face. Viktor went down hard. Harry turned to Cedric and handed him his bottle of water. Cedric sat up and took a drink.

"Thanks Harry. Can't believe he would do that," he said.

Harry shook his head. "Anybody so obsessed with winning would definitely stoop that low just to win some contest."

Cedric stood up and handed Harry his water bottle back. "Thanks Harry. Always knew you were a good man."

Cedric retrieved his wand while Harry tied up Viktor with magical ropes as Cedric fired red sparks in the air.

"See ya later," Cedric grinned and rushed off in another direction.

Harry turned to his wand and it was pointing him straight ahead. "Here we go."

He sprinted down the chamber and turned left and then skidded to a stop at the sight before him. A Sphinx stood in his path. It had the body of an overlarge Lion, great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. The head was that of a woman. She had a beautiful face. Harry was unsure of what to do with this one.

"Harry Potter," she spoke in a soft musical voice. "I am truly honored to meet you at last. I have heard much about you. Your spirit shines brightly within you."

Harry bowed. "I am honored to meet the lady."

"Thank you. I must tell you that you are so very close to your goal. But to get past me you must answer a riddle for me," she said.

Harry sighed. This was something that Hermione would enjoy.

"Okay," Harry said at last. "May I hear it?"

The Sphinx sat down in the middle of the path and made herself comfortable. Harry sat down as well and retrieved his water bottle from his belt. He offered some to the Sphinx and she politely declined.

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secret and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search for a hard to find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Harry was stumped. "That's a good one," he had to admit.

The Sphinx smiled serenely as Harry began trying to make sense of it.

"Spy for the first line," he muttered to himself as he relaxed. "Sound heard for a difficult word. Er is a sound," he said his mind working harder.

He stretched out as he worked on the problem in his head. "Spy and er. Spy and er."

Then his eyes opened wide as the word flashed in his mind. "Spider. A spider is the creature I'd be unwilling to kiss!"

The sphinx smiled and stood up. "Congratulations, Harry Potter. You are right"

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You may pass."

Harry bowed and then jogged off in the direction he needed to go. His wand was fairly trembling by now as it pointed him to the right. He took the right turn and raced into the chamber and down it. Just as he burst into the clearing, Cedric came out from the other side. Suddenly Harry was aware of danger racing in.

"Cedric!" he yelled. "On your left!"

Both of them saw the hedges moving violently and a huge spider burst out at them. Both of the raised their wands and fired stupefy at the same time. It had no effect on the spider. It grabbed Harry as Cedric rolled off to the right. Something hit Harry on his right leg and pain flashed through it. Harry looked down to see blood on the leg of his jeans and blood on one of the pincers of the spider. Cedric was rapid firing stupefy as the spider tossed Harry violently off to the side as Harry fired Expelliarmis at it. Harry landed badly on the ground, on his right leg first. He hissed as the pain flared in the leg. He watched the spider for a moment and then it rose up, exposing it's belly to them.

"Cedric! Expelliarmis in the red zone on three!" Harry yelled as he recognized the red zone from the battle with Aragog in his second year.

"Three!" yelled Cedric and both put as much energy into Expelliarmis as they could, hitting the spider in the red zone on it's belly.

Overkill or not, it worked. The spider flew up and backwards for a few feet and then landed where Harry had encountered the Sphinx. There was an unearthly howl and then silence. Harry shivered as he realized what had happened to the spider.

"Harry," Cedric ran over and bent down. "You okay?"

Harry slowly sat up and looked down at his leg. It was still bleeding but not as bad as it had. The cut was deep and nasty looking and he noticed Cedric turning a slight bit pale.

"Next thing I do is learn healing spells," Harry said.

Cedric smiled and then both of them were laughing. Cedric shook his head.

"You're a good man," he said.

Harry nodded. "Go get it. You were ahead of me."

"Good try mate," Cedric said as he carefully pulled Harry to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Harry protested. "You won it."

"No. You are the one who's going to take it," Cedric said, pulling Harry closer to it, sitting on the plinth in front of them.

"We both take it at the same time. We'll be the winners. It will be a Hogwarts victory. We can share the rewards," Harry said.

Cedric stopped and looked at Harry. "You'd do that, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah. I would. It's the honorable thing to do," Harry said.

Cedric looked like he was thinking as Harry tested his right leg and the pain flared up once more.

"Done deal," he said.

Harry balanced himself on his left leg as Cedric went around to the other side. Both got ready to grab the handles at the same time.

"Three, two, and one," they chanted at the same time and grabbed the handles to the trophy at the same time.

Suddenly Harry felt the pull behind his navel and realized too late the cup was a portkey. Seconds later they had disappeared.

The moment their feet touched the ground Harry's right leg flared up and he screamed in pain and fell backwards. Something immediately wrapped it's self around him quickly as he tried to move but wasn't fast enough due to the pain in his right leg. His wand was pulled out of his hand and he cursed for not having put it away.

"Kill the spare," the ice cold voice said.

Harry turned his head. "Cedric! Get down!"

But it was far too late and Harry watched in horror as the green light touched Cedric's chest. Cedric collapsed immediately right next to Harry and Harry watched in sadness as the light slowly went out in Cedric's eyes. He looked up to see a figure in a black robe with the hood up over his face. He wondered what was in the person's eyes and watched as he put the black cloth wrapped bundle on the ground and cast Wingardium Leviosa, floating a stone caldron over to the grave on the left side. Then the man bent over and picked up the bundle and unwrapped it. Harry saw what looked like a seriously malformed baby with red eyes and slits for a nose. It was a tiny shriveled up thing. Then it spoke and Harry shivered at the ice cold voice.

"See what you have done to me, Harry Potter?" the thing said.

Harry instantly realized who it was. "Voldemort," he breathed.

"Very good Potter," the cold voice sounded once more. "And now that my faithful servant has found me, I shall now have a new body and rise once more."

The hood fell back revealing a very frightened Wormtail.

"YOU!" Harry roared. "You bastard! You killed Cedric!"

Wormtail quivered at each word as Harry yelled at him.

"Kill him Wormtail!" Harry shouted.

Peter Pettigrew paused for a moment as the cold voice of Voldemort spoke. "It is time, Wormtail. Do it now."

Wormtail dropped what was Voldemort into the cauldron.

"Let him drown in there!" Harry shouted.

Wormtail closed his eyes for a moment and seemed to pull himself under control.

"Bone of the Father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" Wormtail chanted as the stone underneath Harry suddenly shifted.

Harry watched in horror as a fine white powder flew through the air and into the cauldron, making the potion inside of it bubble furiously. Wormtail leaned against the cauldron whimpering as he extended his right hand over the cauldron as he pulled a long thin shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. Harry instantly realized what he was going to do. He turned his head and got sick in the tall grass to his left.

"Flesh… of the servant… willingly given… you will… revive… your master," he sobbed as Harry clenched shut his eyes.

A loud howl of pain assaulted his ears as he heard something fall into the cauldron. Harry got sick once more as Wormtail sobbed uncontrollably. Next thing he knew he felt Wormtail's breath on his face.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe," Wormtail whispered as he cut into Harry's right arm.

Harry felt the pain as Wormtail held a vial under Harry's arm collecting the blood that came out of it. He staggered to the cauldron and poured it in. His job done Wormtail staggered away and slumped on the ground as the potion inside the cauldron began to boil. Harry kept struggling to break free as the cauldron kept bubbling until a blinding flash of light lit up the area. Harry realized they were in a graveyard. He could see a house up on the hill. He looked up at the headstone and the name Tom Riddle stood out. Harry knew now what had happened. His greatest fears had come to pass. He turned to look at the cauldron as the light died down. A man stood inside the cauldron.

"Wormtail. Robe me," he commanded the whimpering man in an ice cold voice.

Wormtail rose and wrapped the black cloth that turned out to be a robe around Voldemort and then collapsed down to the ground once more. Voldemort smiled as he stepped out of the cauldron and flexed his new hands. He looked himself over and smiled in pleasure. He reached into a pocket of the robe and drew out his own wand and smiled. He turned to Wormtail and pointed the wand at him, casting Wingardium Leviosa and throwing him against the now cold cauldron. His laughter made Harry shiver in fear. There was absolutely no mistaking it. Lord Voldemort had returned.

Next Episode: Harry and Voldemort fight, the return to Hogwarts, and the aftermath.


	29. The Return of Voldemort

Ninja Wizard 29

By David

Author's Notes: Just a reminder that all of the characters in this HP fic belong to JK Rowling. The only ones that are mine are "Master Koshou" and "Tino". Dialog in bold denotes Japanese being spoken. Enjoy!

Ninja Wizard 29

"The Return of Voldemort"

Lord Voldemort had risen again. Harry looked at the snake faced man as he tried to control the growing fear inside of him as he listened to Wormtail's whimpering behind the man. Voldemort smiled in a very sinister manner that sent chills racing up and down Harry's spine. Voldemort reached into a pocket of the robe and withdrew his wand and caressed in a loving manner. He turned to find Wormtail curled up on the ground still crying in pain. Harry watched as Voldemort cast Wingardium Leviosa and threw Wormtail up against the side of a mausoleum. Voldemort cackled as he watched the man sail through the air and hit the wall to land in a heap at the base of it. Then he turned to Harry. Harry tried to break loose once more but failed.

"Wormtail approach me," Voldemort called.

Wormtail kept his head down as he shuffled over to Voldemort.

"Your arm Wormtail," the man hissed softly.

Wormtail held up the handless arm but Voldemort ignored it. "Not that one. The other one. It is time to call the faithful. I wonder just how many will come?"

Harry watched as Voldemort pressed his finger against what appeared to be a black mark on Wormtail's arm. Wormtail howled in pain as the black mark came alive and writhed on his arm. Then Voldemort let go of Wormtail and allowed him to drop on the ground.

"Worthless disgusting creature," Voldemort snapped as the smaller man cradled his arm and whimpered in pain.

He turned to Harry and smiled at him. "Ah Harry, do you not know whose grave it is you are bound to? Well then let me tell you then. It is the grave of my dear late father, the one who so cruelly rejected my mother and me. He left us to fend for ourselves with nothing. It is his fault that my dear mother died cold and alone. How ironic it is that I should use a bit of his worthless body to revive myself. No matter. Listen to me wax eloquent about family!" he laughed mirthlessly. "But I am not bothered by that. Look, Harry! My true family is coming!"

Harry could feel something happening. The magic he felt in the air was becoming more pronounced and he felt the darkness of it. Harry saw dark shapes coming towards them from behind the tombstones, trees, and the other mausoleums in the graveyard. They approached slowly. One of them got close enough for Harry to recognize the mask from the world Quidditch match. The parson paused for a moment and then Harry felt the joy coming from the figure. The person got down on one knee and bowed to Voldemort.

"At last, at long last, the master has returned. Welcome back, Lord," the person said reverently.

Voldemort smiled and nodded. "Thank you my servant. It is good to be back."

Harry watched at the rest of the Death Eaters moved forward and paid homage to Voldemort one by one. Harry wasn't sure who they were but he hoped to find out before he escaped this place. They moved to stand in a circle around Voldemort, the flat tombstone he lay tied to, and the quivering sobbing heap that was Wormtail.

"Welcome my Death Eaters. It has been a long thirteen years since I had stood among you last. I am pleased to see how most of you have returned to me tonight. But I ask myself why others have not come?" he said, moving around the circle, pointing to the obvious gaps where people should have been. "But I answer myself with the logical conclusion that they must have thought me finished for good. Have any of you not understood why I have taken careful preparations to ensure that in the event I was harmed that I could create a new body and return to the living? No matter. As to those who are not here tonight they shall be rewarded accordingly. The Lestranges have languished deep inside Azkaban for way too long. When I lead you all to rescue our allies they shall be restored to their former place next to me. But I see there yet are others missing. One has already reentered my service. He shall be rewarded. One was too cowardly to return, he shall pay. Another has fled far from me. He will be hunted down and killed. And yet another one has come when Wormtail called him. It was through his efforts that Harry Potter has joined us for my rebirthing party. Why, one could almost call him my guest of honor," Voldemort chuckled as the other Death Eaters shuffled closer.

Wormtail had finally stopped whimpering and he looked up at Voldemort with pleading on his face. Voldemort looked at him and sighed.

"In spite of your bungling and incompetence, you have carried your part perfectly this night, Wormtail. Stretch forth your arm and I shall reward you," Voldemort said as he waved his wand.

Something silvery shot forth and floated over to Wormtail and attached it's self to the stump on the man's hand. Harry blinked as he watched it take on the form of a human hand minus the pinky that Wormtail had cut off when Sirius had confronted him of that fateful day.

"Never ever doubt me again Wormtail," Voldemort warned.

Wormtail prostrated himself before Voldemort. "Never again, my Lord."

Voldemort turned as a Death Eater stepped forward. "My Lord, I crave to know how you pulled off this amazing miracle of your glorious return."

"It is quite a story, Lucius old friend," Voldemort said as he turned back to Harry. "You see, it starts and ends with my young friend here."

"I am not your friend, you bloody wanker!" Harry snapped in anger.

Voldemort laughed. "Such a grand display of courage, Harry. It won't do you any good, boy. I will win in the end."

Voldemort turned back to Lucius Malfoy. "Thirteen years ago I was in the prime of my life. Nobody dared to oppose me except for a small group of very foolish people. Two of them are nothing more than shells, living the rest of their pathetic lives inside St. Mungo's. Others are dead. It was then I heard about a prophecy. A prophecy about one who would be born to those who defied me. This child would be the one to defeat me. So I set some of you to searching for these people. It was Wormtail who told me who they were and their fate was sealed. The Potters were the ones who defied me many times. Harry was the one prophesied one."

Voldemort smiled down at Harry as he struggled to free himself. "But we know what happened that night. His foolish mother sacrificed herself to protect him. Her sacrifice to save him was old magic, blood magic, magic I should have remembered. Because of it I nearly died. I became something I cannot know, for I was without a form of some kind. I could not touch him then, but I can now that I have his blood in my veins."

Voldemort leaned over and touched Harry with a long white finger on his right cheek. Harry felt the most intense pain ever coming from his scar. He tried to fight it but it nearly overwhelmed him and he was on the verge of blacking out. Voldemort withdrew and looked down at Harry for a moment as he worked to regain control of himself.

"Your time is coming boy," he smirked.

Harry knew he was in deep trouble if he didn't do something and did it right now.

Voldemort turned to the Death Eaters that stood around them in a circle. The silence hung heavy around them as the fog slowly rolled through.

"I had hoped that there would be one among you all brave enough to try and find me. But then fate favored me and in doing so brought to me a Wizard that I was able to possess. He brought me to Hogwarts and in doing so discovered the means to restore myself. It was called the Sorcerer's Stone. But alas, Harry Potter managed to defeat me in the battle deep down under the school and in doing so, the body I inhabited was destroyed and once more I was forced to flee. The stone was torn from my grasp and I was defeated once again," Voldemort said.

Harry remembered the event from his first year. It had been Quirrel that had been possessed by Voldemort and had very nearly given him the Sorcerer's Stone. It was his first real battle with Voldemort. He'd come away with injuries but he had been victorious and that was what was important.

"I continued my lonely existence. I possessed animals in order to keep my life force intact. I didn't like it but it was necessary. Then fate favored me once more and Wormtail found me. In doing so he brought with him a Ministry witch named Bertha Jorkins. It was in her that I discovered a wealth of information. A pity she did not live long to see my glorious return. No matter. So with her information I began to plan. I would use the Triwizard Tournament as a ways and means to bring to me my sought after prize. Harry Potter. I needed just one thing from him that I could have very easily have gotten from another wizard, but it had to be him. I wanted his blood. With his blood now running through me he has become vulnerable to me," Voldemort said.

He looked down at Harry with a smile that made him nearly heave once more.

"In addition to his blood I needed my father's bone. To accomplish that I needed to come back here for it. The other was already at hand, eh Wormtail? Flesh given by a servant," Voldemort chuckled. "So it was done. The plan was put into motion, helped along by a faithful servant at Hogwarts to ensure that Harry would be here tonight. I shall reward him for a job well done when he appears before me once more."

Harry immediately thought of Snape.

"So now here he is, the boy you all believed had been my downfall," Voldemort said as he slowly turned to Harry.

Harry saw the look on the man's face and knew something was about to happen.

Voldemort raised his wand. "Crucio!"

The end result was pain beyond anything Harry had ever experienced. His bones felt like they were on fire, his head felt like it was splitting along his scar, and he felt like he was going to pass out any second. Then it all stopped.

"Untie him Wormtail, and give him his wand back. I shall give him a chance to fight for his life even though there is no doubt that I shall emerge the victor over him and prove to you all that I am much more powerful than he is. It is laughable to think that this boy is much stronger than me," Voldemort sneered.

Wormtail moved over to where Harry was and cut the ropes binding him to the tombstone. As Harry stood up his injured leg caused him to stumble back to another tombstone and lean against it. He'd forgotten about the injury to his leg. He cursed softly as Wormtail went over to Cedric's body and retrieved Harry's wand. Harry used the opportunity to look around him once more. At first glance it seemed that there was no way out of this. The circle was big enough to include Cedric's body and the glowing Triwizard trophy lying nearby, just a few steps out of Cedric's reach. A plan slowly materialized in his head and he slowly figured out what he was going to do. If he pulled it off he'd be able to maneuver the Death Eaters just right so he could grab Cedric and the trophy at the same time and port back to Hogwarts.

"Have you been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" the soft hissing voice made him look up to see Voldemort's red eyes glowing in the dark.

Harry knew the answer to that one. He had trained since he was barely a year old in the Way of Ninjitsu, had been working hard to improve his dueling skills.

"First we face each other and then we bow," Voldemort said as he bent forward a little. "Come now, the niceties must be observed."

Harry didn't move he wasn't about to bow to that dishonored Wizard.

"I said bow," Voldemort growled as he moved his wand slightly, making Harry bow deep. "Bow to death."

Before Harry had the chance to do anything Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry.

"Crucio!" he shouted.

Once more pain ripped through Harry and he fell to the ground screaming out in pain. He barely heard the laughter from the Death Eaters as they watched him roll on the ground. Harry moved in the direction he wanted to and then suddenly the pain was gone.

"Damn," Harry thought. "Being dead hasn't stopped him from being damn fast."

Harry struggled to his feet, sweat coming off of him in big drops including blood from his scar. He bumped into a Death Eater and looking up he realized who it was. Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy shoved him to the ground as Voldemort chuckled.

"That hurt didn't it, Harry?" Voldemort smiled. "You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

Harry didn't answer. Looking into those pitiless red eyes he knew he was going to die like Cedric did if he couldn't get out of this. He was going to defy Voldemort right up to the last second. He wasn't going to beg for his life. He would die like a man.

"I asked you whether you want me to do that again," Voldemort roared, clearly out of patience. "Answer me! Imperio!"

All at once his mind was wiped clean of all thought. It was bliss not having to think, it was as if he was floating along, dreaming, just answer no, say no, just answer no.

"I will not," a voice in the back of his mind whispered. "I won't answer."

The voices in his mind grew louder with each passing moment the longer he remained under the spell.

"I WILL NOT ANSWER YOU!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly the dream state ended as he felt like someone had dumped cold water over him. Everything came rushing back to him. The graveyard, Voldemort's rising, the Death Eaters surrounding them, and became aware of Cedric's body lying behind him.

"You won't?" Voldemort asked. "You won't say no? Very well then."

Harry reacted as Voldemort's wand came up at him. He rolled the second Voldemort cast Crucio at him. He rolled behind another tombstone as the beam of light hit the stone, sending chips of stone and cement flying. Harry continued his roll and came up to his feet and cast Expelliarmis just as Voldemort cast Avada Kedavra. A jet of green light shot out of Voldemort's wand a second slower than the jet of red light blasted out of Harry's wand. Both beams met in midair and then Harry felt his wand starting to vibrate. He tried to let go of it and found he couldn't. What happened next shocked him and Voldemort both. Harry felt himself rising in midair. He watched the two colors, red and green, slowly change to a shimmering gold light. Both of them moved through the air moving away from the group of graves and came to rest on a patch of ground free and clear of anything. The Death Eaters were calling to Voldemort as they rushed up, asking for instructions.

Then the golden light splintered. The wands remained connected by the bigger beam a thousand more gold beams quickly formed a large cage around Harry and Voldemort. Then from the golden web that surrounded them came the most beautiful music Harry had ever heard. He recognized it as Phoenix song. It seemed to fill him with newfound strength as Harry turned to look and see what was happening with the wands. There were light beads slowly moving up the gold beam towards Harry's wand. His wand began to vibrate much harder now and he felt the wood beneath his fingers start to heat up. He took a breath and moved into Getsumi no Michi. At least he could use that against Voldemort. He concentrated on moving the beads of light towards Voldemort and it worked. He could feel the shock coming off Voldemort. Just as the light beads touched Voldemort's wand it began to scream hysterically. Harry opened his eyes and watched the expression on Voldemort's face change into fear. Harry knew he would get away tonight alive and that they would meet again. That wasn't the end just yet. A moment later the form of a human hand minus the pinky finger, flew out of the end of Voldemort's wand.

"What the hell is this?" he screamed. "What deep magic is this?"

Harry didn't answer, working to keep the light beads down at Voldemort's wand. The next to appear and Harry had the feeling there would be more, was the form of Cedric Diggory. He popped out of Voldemort's wand and stood next to Harry.

"Hold on Harry," it said and then stepped back.

The next to appear was the old man Harry had seen in his dream.

"He was a real wizard, then?" the old man asked, his eyes on Voldemort.

Then he turned to Harry and looked at him. "Killed me, that one did. You fight him boy. Kick his arse proper like."

Then it was a woman who appeared next. She surveyed the battle and then turned to Harry. He knew who it was. Bertha Jorkins.

"Don't let go now!" she cried. "Don't let him get to you!"

Voldemort was screaming in total fear now.

Then the one person Harry never expected to see was slowly emerging. His father. James Potter. He stood up and turned to Voldemort.

"Hiya Tommy," he saluted the snake like man with a middle finger, much to the amusement ot the three other shadowy figures.

He turned to Harry. "Hang on a little longer, son. Your mother is coming."

Those four words filled Harry with the sense of comfort. He felt a very warm feeling come over him and he relaxed, gathering even more strength from Getsumi no Michi. And then suddenly Lily was right there next to him. Harry could feel her right next to him, it was a warm feeling that covered him now. He felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Mom," he whispered as tears rolled down his face.

"Harry luv," she said. "When you break the connection we will linger only for a moment but it should give you time to reach the portkey and get back to Hogwarts. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mum," Harry nodded, leaning a bit forward to push Voldemort back a little. "I have to take Cedric back with me. I made a promise to."

Lily nodded and Cedric smiled. "Thanks Harry. You are an honorable man."

Harry took a breath and then jerked real hard on his wand. Suddenly everything disappeared as darkness surrounded them once more. Harry turned in that split second and ran towards Cedric. Death Eaters were reacting now, chasing him and firing spells at him. As he went around a tombstone, he felt something in his pocket. He knew exactly what it was before reaching into his pocket for it. It was one of his little flash bombs. He pulled it out of his pocket and spun on the toe of his left leg, throwing the flash bomb with accuracy right into the middle of the Death Eaters. Completing the three sixty he raced towards the tombstone in front of him.

"Out of the way!" Voldemort screamed. "He's mine!"

Just as Harry dived off the tombstone his little flash bomb went off, turning the black night into extremely bright daylight. He heard the screams of the Death Eaters as the blinding light struck them. He'd closed his eyes seconds before it had gone off and his senses told him her was about to land on top of Cedric's body. He reached out for the trophy and whispered the Accio spell. He felt the handle thump into his had a second later and once more the world turned inside out and he felt the familiar by now pull behind his navel. He'd pulled off his escape. They were going back to Hogwarts.

The next thing he knew was he was lying face down in the grass of the Quidditch field. He felt the cool night air sweep over his body and he knew at once he'd escaped.

"You're alive," a voice in the back of his head said out loud. "You got away."

Then the noise of people made themselves known to Harry. He struggled to get up to a seated position as someone crouched down next to him.

"Harry," the familiar voice said, "You must let go of him. He is gone. There is nothing you can do."

"I have to return him to his parents," Harry said, his head still pounding from the pain. "I swore it. I'm honor bound to."

"I understand," Dumbledore's voice came through the haze of pain. "You have done it."

"The Diggorys are right here," another voice said. "Come. Let me get you to the hospital wing."

Harry let go of Diggory and allowed himself to be placed on a conjured stretcher. He closed his eyes as the noise of the crowd faded away in the background. All he heard was the clunk of Moody's wooden leg and he knew who the person was. Instead of the hospital wing they ended up in Moody's office.

"What happened Harry?" Moody asked as he settled Harry into a chair in his office and handed him a goblet.

Harry drank from it and immediately his head began to clear.

"Voldemort is back," he said.

Moody's eyes went wide. "You sure?"

Harry nodded. "Wormtail made a potion to get his body back. Used bones from his father, blood from me, and Wormtail cut off his hand."

"Then what?" Moody asked.

"Death Eaters arrived. I dueled Voldemort. My wand did something funny to make my Mom and Dad come out of it. I got away with their help," Harry said.

Moody nodded and went quiet for a moment. "How did he treat them? Did he forgive any of them?"

Harry raised his head and blinked. "What?"

"Just answer the question," Moody snapped.

Harry looked at him funny. "There's a Death Eater here at the school. He's the one who set me up."

Moody nodded. "I know who he is."

"Karkaroff?" Harry jumped. "Do you have him locked up?"

Moody shook his head. "Bastard ran off the moment the Dark Mark fully appeared on his arm. He betrayed one too many of them. He'd be killed on sight."

"He ran off?" Harry asked. "But wasn't he the one who put my name in?"

"Was me," Moody said.

Harry blinked once more and then slowly worked it all out. Just as he rose from the chair. Moody drew his wand and pointed it at Harry's heart.

"Sorry laddie, can't let you go now," Moody smiled. "I worked far too long and too hard to make it all happen according to my master's plan."

"Voldemort," Harry breathed. "You're working for Voldemort."

"Yes I am," Moody replied and then started telling Harry everything. How he managed to get his name into the cup, manipulated people, things, and events to push Harry towards the ultimate goal of getting his hands on the portkey to send him to Voldemort. Harry felt anger rise from deep inside of him but pushed it back down.

"You guys will never win," Harry said defiantly. "All of you will always be losers. The good side will win as they always have."

Moody struck Harry on the right side of his face just as Harry expected him to do. Using the momentum he rolled out of the chair and to the far wall where he planted one foot against the wall and pushed off, moving into flying front snap kick. Moody blinked as he watched Harry execute the movement, Harry's foot connecting and sent him spinning into the wall. Harry landed and spun around, drawing his wand as he did so, cast Stupefy on Moody just as the door exploded inward. Harry spun around to meet the new threat to find Dumbledore standing there.

"Harry, just me," he said looking very grim. "Thank God we got here in time."

Harry relaxed as Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore walked into the room. Harry pointed to the fake Moody who was lying on the floor. "He's the fake. Didn't get the chance to ask him where the real one is."

"Headmaster, I have with me a vial of truth potion," Snape said. "There is enough for Potter and him."

Dumbledore nodded. Harry suddenly realized why Snape had said that.

"After taking it I would tell everything that I heard and saw," Harry said.

Snape nodded. "Very perceptive of you Potter. Yes you would tell everything, including what your subconciousness had picked up. Every little detail is important."

Harry turned in time to see Dumbledore searching the fake Moody and came up with the hip flask and a ring of keys. Snape sniffed the hip flask and smiled.

"Polyjuice potion?" Harry asked.

Snape nodded. "Very good Potter. Everybody knows that the real Moody drinks out of a hip flask and this one did it too in order to maintain his disguise."

"Every hour on the hour," Harry said.

"You have been paying attention in my class," Snape said.

Everyone turned to see Dumbledore opening the seven level trunk with the keys. He kept going until he opened the last lock and peered inside. Harry looked inside as well. There at the very bottom was a man. Harry leaped down next to him and checked his pulse.

"He's alive Professor Dumbledore!" Harry called up to them. "His eye appears to be glassy and he's out of it."

McGonagall tossed down the imposter's cloak and Harry wrapped it around the man. Dumbledore dropped something down and Harry caught it.

"Put it in his hand, Harry. It will portkey him straight to the hospital wing."

Harry did so and stepped back. A moment later the real Moody disappeared. Harry turned to look up into Dumbledore's face and backed up into the far corner. He took three fast steps and leaped upward, managing to grab the edge of the trunk. Harry pulled himself up and out.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling very tired now that the adrenaline rush was burning off.

Dumbledore sat down in the chair and sighed. "Now we wait to see who our impostor is. We should not have long to wait."

The clock in the corner ticked slowly as they waited. Harry looked at the items on Moody's desk and noted the Foe Glass. He picked it up and looked into it and noticed the forms of Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall inside of it. Dumbledore nodded as McGonagall looked angry. It clicked in Harry's head that the Foe Glass would show one's enemy to the holder. More evidence that the fake Moody was a Death Eater. Harry turned back to the impostor on the floor and blinked in shock. The body on the floor was beginning to change. In a matter of moments the man went from being Moody to his real self. When the transformation was done the man on the floor looked nothing like Moody.

"Barty Crouch," Snape said calmly.

"But…" McGonagall started to say.

"He's supposed to be dead?" Harry said, his mind spinning at top speed.

Snape turned to Harry. "Potter?"

Harry looked up at the three adults. "Barty Crouch is supposed to be dead. Died a year or two after going inside Azkaban. His Mom died right after he did. What if Mrs. Crouch took Polyjuice when she went to visit him and both took on each other's appearance? Barty leaves Azkaban as her and she stays there as him. She dies wearing his face and he's free outside Azkaban and nobody is the wiser except for Crouch senior and anybody else who might have known."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well done Harry. Once he wakes up we shall give him a few drops of the Veritaserum. Then we shall know all."

"If it helps sir, I can give my memories of what happened prior to your arrival here," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry. It maybe needed later," Dumbledore said as he rose from his chair, Crouch beginning to stir on the floor.

Dumbledore pulled the man into a sitting position and placed three drops exactly into the man's mouth. The potion took effect immediately as he blinked his eyes.

"Can you hear me?" Dumbledore asked Crouch.

The man sighed. "Yes."

"Please tell us how you came to be here and what you did," Dumbledore said.

Crouch sighed once more and launched into a monologue of the events that led him here, from his father's smuggling him out of Azkaban after his dying mother's request to see him and taking on her appearance using Polyjuice potion, her dying wearing his face, his father controlling him with Imperious and other spells. How Winky the house Elf talked Crouch Sr. into allowing him to go to the World Quidditch Cup. An insane grin spread across his face when he told of Voldemort and Wormtail arriving at the house and freed him from his father's control. He told how Voldemort described in great detail the torture of Bertha Jorkins and that she had given up the fact she had discovered him in his father's house, the Triwizard Tournament, that Moody would be the Dark Arts instructor at Hogwarts this year, and that he had a plan. He immediately volunteered to assist him. Voldemort was pleased. The real Moody was taken prisoner. How he stole ingredients from Snape's storeroom. Guiding Potter through the tournament to ensure he'd win. Turning the cup into a portkey.

"Now my master has risen once more and taken back his place. He shall reward me greatly for my faithful service," Crouch giggled insanely as the smile on his face got bigger. "I shall be standing at his right side when he becomes lord of all!"

It was very obvious that Crouch had lost him mind completely. Harry knew he would never be the same again.

Dumbledore stood up, his face a mix of both anger and disgust. Harry shifted slightly and the pain in his leg returned once more.

"Potter should go to the hospital wing headmaster. He is wounded," Snape said as he glanced at Harry.

"He will, Severus. I do need to talk to him in my office for a moment," Dumbledore said as he turned to the fireplace. "I will send him there by floo."

Harry went to the fireplace and tossed floo powder inside the fireplace and stepped in. A moment later he was inside the headmaster's office and to his great surprise and shock, Snuffles was there. He immediately transformed into Sirius and grabbed Harry before he could fall over. He carried Harry to the couch where Fawkes was waiting. The Phoenix swooped down and perched on the edge of the cushion as silver tears flowed from the bird's eyes and dripped down into the leg wound. Harry watched in amazement as the pain faded away and the wound close up. Harry smiled and gently petted Fawkes on the head. Fawkes trilled a soft tune and Harry felt better.

"Thank you my friend," Harry said to the Phoenix. "I really appreciate that."

He looked up when Dumbledore appeared in the office and sat down behind his desk.

"You want to know," Harry said.

Sirius stood up. "Not now, Harry. You're tired. You need to sleep."

"You are right, Sirius. Harry is tired and needs a good long sleep. However Harry is right too. I need to know now, while the memories are still fresh in his head," Dumbledore said. "Then I shall personally escort him to the hospital wing."

Harry nodded and remained silent for a moment, quickly organizing his thoughts. Then he began from the moment he entered the maze up to the moment he'd appeared at Hogwarts with the trophy and Cedric's body. He told of the encounter with Viktor and how he had attacked. The argument with Cedric. The ride from there to the graveyard, describing the house and the graveyard in detail.

"I know where that is," Tino's voice said as he appeared behind Dumbledore. "Town called Little Hangleton."

Harry nodded and then told them of Pettigrew Killing Cedric as if it was nothing after the being in Pettigrew's arms ordering it. He described what Voldemort looked like prior to the ritual and how Pettigrew had done it.

"He used my blood, Professor. Cut into my arm and took it. If there were any special protections in my blood from my Mum, Voldemort's got it now. He can physically touch me and not suffer any pain," Harry informed them.

For barely a second, Harry thought he saw a gleam of triumph flash in Dumbledore's eyes before returning to his concerned look.

"If that is the case, then he has now managed to eliminate that particular barrier," Dumbledore sighed.

"Then Harry needs to work harder than ever now," Sirius said. "Voldemort cannot be allowed to win and destroy us all."

Harry nodded at Sirius as the man had spoken wisely. Deep down inside of him he knew that Dumbledore was holding something back. He was aching to know what it was but he decided now wasn't the time. He continued on with his narrative, describing what happened when he summoned the Death Eaters and named them from memory. He described the fight between himself and Voldemort.

"Our wands locked, and this golden light appeared replacing the green and red colors," Harry said.

"Is that possible?" Tino asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Two wands that are brothers to each other cannot defeat the other. Their wands contain the same core element, Phoenix feathers."

"From Fawkes," Harry guessed.

"Well done Harry," Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Both came from Fawkes."

Harry described the golden web and stumbled as he described the people coming out. Tino gently squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"Prior Incanti," Dumbledore said. "His victims."

"I saw Mum and Dad," Harry said, staring off into nowhere as the memories were still fresh in his mind. "They helped me."

He told them of the escape and the finding of a small flash bomb inside his pocket.

"It wasn't there when I went into the maze. I remember because the fake Moody searched me before I went in. It was there after Mum and Dad was there. Dad had just popped out and he said hello to Voldemort and gave him the bird," Harry said as Sirius chuckled at the mental image in his own mind.

"Just so like your Dad kid," Sirius grinned. "He wasn't afraid of Voldemort."

"I'm wondering if somehow Dad conjured it and placed it in my pocket hoping I'd find it," Harry mused.

"That is a very good possibility," Dumbledore said.

Suddenly Harry felt very tired and very old. Dumbledore nodded at him.

"Harry, tonight you have shown great courage and strength beyond your years. I know your parents would be proud of you. You even honored Cedric's last request, something I think that is, was, the most honorable thing to do. Now I think you need to go to the hospital wing and rest. You need it. Sirius, do you wish to stay with Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius nodded. "Someone should, just in case."

Harry watched Sirius transform back into a dog as Tino blinked in surprise.

"I didn't think that was possible sir," he said.

"I will tell you about it later," Dumbledore said as he led Harry and the big black dog out of the room. "I wish to talk to you later."

Tino nodded as they left the office.

Dumbledore opened the door to the hospital wing ten minutes later and found the Weasleys and Hermione in there. Pomfrey sighed when she saw Harry. Before anyone could say anything, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Please listen to what I have to say. Harry has been through a great trial tonight and needs to rest. I ask that none of you press him for details. He will tell you all in his own time, and not before then," he said, looking sternly at them.

Hermione went to Harry and hugged him close to her. Harry sighed and returned the hug. Dumbledore smiled at the touching moment.

"I do believe he is beginning to recover fairly quickly," he smiled as he saw the peaceful look on Harry's face.

Hermione let go of Harry and stepped back. Harry went behind a screen and changed into pajamas and then got into bed. Pomfrey came over with sleeping potion.

"Dreamless sleeping potion," she said as Dumbledore nodded.

Harry sipped a bit of it and immediately felt drowsy. He sighed once more as Hermione sat down next to him and gently brushed the hair out of his face. His last coherent thought was of her smiling at him.

Harry woke up a few hours later when loud shouting erupted around him. He raised his head and could see a fuzzy outline of two people standing by the front doors. He recognized McGonagall's voice.

"Why in hell did you bring that thing in here?" she roared in anger. "Dumbledore won't be happy about this! You know he has banned them from the grounds because of last year's business!"

"I needed protection from that clearly insane man!" Fudge yelled back. "It was obvious from the moment I walked in he was crazy mad! Probably thought he was still taking instructions from You-Know-Who!"

"He was!" McGonagall shouted back.

"How can he?" Fudge snapped. "That man is dead!"

"No he isn't. Not anymore," Harry's voice carried through the hospital wing.

He didn't need to physically shout. Just the sound of his voice amplified by Getsumi No Michi was enough. People turned to look at him as Dumbledore came into the room.

"What is going on here? Why are all of you bothering Harry?" Dumbledore demanded as his gaze swept over people.

Snape stepped forward. "It was Fudge who disturbed Potter, headmaster. He arrived here with a Dementor and went up to the office where McGonagall was keeping a watch over Crouch."

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. "Why are you not watching Crouch?"

"It became no longer necessary, Albus. Fudge brought a Dementor into the castle with him and the damn thing was on top of Crouch before I could react. There is nothing left of him now!" the anger in her voice and the rage on her face caused Dumbledore, Fudge, and Snape to step back a few feet.

Harry blinked. This was the first real display of anger that McGonagall had ever shown. She'd scare the crap out of Voldemort is he ever crossed her was his thought.

"He could have given testimony," Dumbledore said, his eyes flashing.

"To what?" Fudge demanded. "That he was acting on the orders of a dead man?"

"Voldemort isn't dead," Harry said quietly. "He returned tonight. He gained a new body and has come back stronger than ever."

Fudge looked like he'd been hit with a ten pound sledgehammer in the face. Then his expression changed into one of amusement.

"Come now," he said. "That's totally preposterous. Unbelievable. It couldn't happen, Dumbledore."

"Crouch told us as he confessed his doings here. Said that it was all part of a plan to gain a new body. Harry was present at Voldemort's rebirth," Dumbledore said.

"And you believe the words of a lunatic murderer and the boy…" Fudge motioned to Harry.

It clicked in Harry's mind. "You've been reading Rita Skeeter's articles."

"So what?" Fudge demanded. "Your precious headmaster has been keeping facts about you from the public. A Parselmouth. Having funny turns all over the place."

"You are referring to the pains in his scar?" Dumbledore said, his anger slowly growing.

"So you do admit to that!" Fudge cried.

Dumbledore stared him down. "The scar on his head has not addled his brains, Fudge. It hurts him whenever Voldemort is close by or is feeling very murderous."

"A scar that acts like an alarm?" he shouted. "Now I know you are crazy!"

If there was ever a moment in Cornelius Fudge's life where he made a massive mistake, it was right then. Harry moved past people until he stood in front of Fudge. His emerald green eyes were glowing brightly and Fudge looked away, afraid to look at Harry.

"He has come back to life," Harry said. "I know this because I was there. I saw it happen. There was a large group of Death Eaters there. I can name them. The first one was Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Fudge looked up at Harry. "Preposterous! Malfoy is from a very old Family. He donates a lot of money to the Ministry. He was cleared of all charges thirteen years ago!"

"Macnair," Harry continued.

"Also cleared! Works for the Ministry now!" Fudge snapped.

"Avery, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle," Harry continued.

"Repeating names of those who were acquitted thirteen years ago will get you nowhere!" Fudge yelled. "You found those names in some old reports! Dumbledore, the boy was full of some crackpot story last year too, his tales are getting taller and you're still swallowing them now like you did then. That boy can talk to snakes, Dumbledore, and you think he's trustworthy?"

Hermione was shaking from anger. Harry could feel her rage from where he was standing. "Let him go, Hermione. He's not worth it. He's just as delusional as Voldemort is. I once thought you were a good man, Fudge. Worthy of my respect. I no longer believe that to be true. To ignore my words and Dumbledore's warnings will spell disaster for the Wizarding world and ultimately the Muggle world as well."

"Pah! You are the one who is delusional, Potter!" Fudge snapped. "Perhaps you need to be committed to St. Mungo's!"

The temperature dropped suddenly in the room as Harry stared down Fudge.

"You have no honor. You are not a man. You are a gutless coward. Go. Hide your head in the cement. Ignore the innocents who will suffer because of your inability to do what needs to be done," Harry said softly.

The silence in the room hung heavy at his words.

Snape was the first to react. He walked over to where Fudge stood, his mouth opening and closing. Snape pulled back the left sleeve of his robe and raised it to display the Dark Mark on his forearm.

"Do you not see?" Snape hissed. "Do you not see how clearly it stands out? This is his means to call anybody he wishes to his side immediately. It has been growing clearer in the last few months. Why do you think Karkaroff ran? He knew that Voldemort had come back and that if he responded to the call he would die immediately for his betrayal to him. It became much more clearer in the last few hours and it burned when he attempted to call me earlier tonight. He is back. Back with a vengeance. He will kill and destroy all those who stand in his way. By not acting you have condemned all of us to an early grave."

Fudge seemed to have not heard anything Snape said. He turned to Dumbledore.

"I have heard enough. There is no more for me to say here. I will be in touch with you to discuss the running of this school. I need to get back to the Ministry," he said as he walked over to the doors.

He paused for a moment and then walked back to Harry. For a brief moment Harry thought with hope that Fudge had reconsidered but that went out the door as Fudge withdrew a bag from his pocket and dropped it on the bed next to Harry.

"Your winnings, Potter. You did win," he said and then walked out.

Harry glanced at the bag of what he knew to contain a thousand Galleons and picked it up. He opened the inside pocket to his robe and dropped it inside. He sat down on the bed as Dumbledore began to pace the floor. They watched him reach the end of the ward and turn around, start back towards them and stop at a bed. He raised his trembling hand to his face and Harry knew without a question that Dumbledore was very angry. Dumbledore suddenly turned to a tray next to the bed and in a terrible fury, swept it clean of everything with a single swing of his right hand. People jumped at the glass and metal impacted the wall, the glass shattering. Dumbledore sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. Harry watched as Dumbledore's chest rose and fell with the effort of trying to contain his anger. Hermione rose to her feet and pulled a screen to block Dumbledore from view to give him privacy. She walked back to the group and stood behind Harry and hugged him from behind. Harry closed his eyes and sighed, beginning to sway on his feet. Snuffles immediately jumped to his feet and transformed back into Sirius as Molly reacted. Sirius caught Harry as he started to keel over. Hermione backed up as Sirius lifted him up in his arms and laid him down in the bed. Then he stood up as Hermione covered Harry with the bed covers.

"Lady Weasley, I give you my word I shall not harm you or anyone here. Especially Harry. I am his Godfather. I give you my word as a Wizard that I was not responsible for the deaths of the Potters, those Muggles, or Pettigrew. Pettigrew was the one who betrayed the Potters. I have no way of proving it to you. Please trust me," he said. "There is work that needs to be done."

Sirius turned to Snape. "You and I do not like each other. That is truth. I am asking you to put your feelings aside for me aside for the time being and I shall do the same if we are to work together in defeating Voldemort. Truce?" Sirius offered his hand to Snape.

Snape looked Sirius straight in the eye. "I agree."

Both men shook hands and the tension in the room backed down.

"Molly, Bill, and Minerva, do you folks have your special contacts list?" Sirius asked them.

They nodded in reply.

"Good. Then you need to track them down and get them into the loop. Time is of the essence," Sirius said. "We need to restart the order."

He saw the puzzled looks on the faces of Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Hermione.

"Order?" Hermione asked. "What order?"

Sirius thought about his answer. "Order of the Phoenix. It was Dumbledore's organization he formed when Grindelwald came to power in the late Thirties, just before World War Two. He recalled it when Voldemort first came to power. Now it needs to be called up once more. I can tell that all of you want to be a part of this. You can't. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

Sirius held up his hands as they began to protest. "But there is something you can do for us as a way to help. The five of you can help protect Harry as much as he might not like it. You need to keep developing your magic. You need to work very hard at mastering it, and your own particular skills. When the time comes and I pray it doesn't, we will need those special skills you possess to aid us. We can't tell you anything and that is to protect the five of you. Do you agree to this?"

Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went into a huddle at the door to discuss it.

"That's about as close we can get to this order," Fred said. "I say we take them up on their offer. We can use this as a start, a foot in the door so to speak."

The others quickly agreed and Fred approached Sirius.

"Done deal," he said, shaking the man's hand.

"Very well done Sirius," Dumbledore's voice said from behind him.

People turned to see the headmaster standing there. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay sir?" Sirius asked.

"I am now," he said. "Let's move this discussion to my office."

He turned to Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "On behalf of the order and the Wizarding world, I must thank the five of you for your courage. Bless you."

With that, all of the adults left the hospital wing and followed Dumbledore to his office.

A few days later Harry was sitting on his bed thinking of what had happened over the last few days after he got out of the hospital wing. One was the looks the school was giving him and the quiet whispers. He knew they were talking about him and it bothered him a great deal. The meeting with the Diggory Clan had been very hard to do but he did it. Harry talked of the friendship he had with Cedric and even mentioned the Quidditch match that had been interfered with when the Slytherins had gone onto the field disguised as Dementors, allowing Cedric to win the game. Cedric had gone to the referee once he learned what had happened and asked for a rematch.

"Just like him to do that," his mother said softly.

Then he had come face to face with Cho Chang.

**Please accept my condolences on the loss of your beloved,** Harry bowed in respect to her.

**Thank you. You are too kind,** she replied.

They walked over to a window seat that overlooked the grounds and sat down.

**I am most curious as to how you know Japanese,** Cho asked.

Harry had the feeling she was going to ask that eventually. **A family friend took me to Japan soon after my parents died. He wanted to make sure I would be safe before I had the chance to come here to Hogwarts,** Harry told her.

**I learned Japanese along with Chinese because I wished to keep the old traditions alive as my grandparents taught to me,** Cho said.

**That's a good thing,** Harry said.

They fell silent for a moment. Harry was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say to her next.

**Please forgive me for not knowing what to say. This is so hard,** Harry admitted to her.

She put her hand on his. **I forgive you. I am not sure what to say either.**

**He is a part of you,** Harry said a moment later. **He will always be with you.**

Cho nodded. **I know. I can feel his spirit deep inside of me.**

**Anytime you want to talk, send me an owl. I'll do what I can to help you,** Harry said.

**That is most kind of you,** she said.

Cho leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. **Thank you for being his friend. Thank you for being my friend,** she said and then walked away.

Harry met Dumbledore during the next few days and they talked about what happened. Dumbledore tried his best to help Harry with the burden he was carrying on his shoulders. Both of them knew that it would take time for Harry to heal emotionally. At the Farewell feast the hall was very subdued. There was no colorful banners, only black silk hanging over the Hufflepuff House banner and Harry knew why. He wore a plain black cloak instead of his house cloak. He walked into the great hall and the hall was quickly filled with whispers. Harry walked over to his house table and stood there for a moment. His friends looked up at him and he could see the worry in Hermione's eyes. He turned to see Dumbledore at the podium and suddenly he knew he wanted to say something. He walked up to the podium and Dumbledore backed off, knowing Harry wanted to say something.

"Cedric Diggory was a good man," Harry began. "What made him a good man was the fact that he had a lot of friends in all four houses. He didn't care about house rivalries. He saw only people."

"He was an honorable man," Harry continued. "He was an honorable man because he played fair on the Quidditch field. He asked for a rematch because of interference in the game that Gryffindor House played against Hufflepuff. He also helped people when they asked for his help."

"He was an honorable man because he exemplified many of the qualities that makes up Hufflepuff house," Harry stated. "He lived his life to the fullest."

Harry stepped down for his goblet and stepped back up to the podium. "A toast to the memory of Cedric Diggory. He shall not be forgotten."

"To Cedric," the voices of many in the hall echoed.

Harry sat down and Dumbledore returned to the podium. "Well said, Harry. This next bit is a hard thing for me to say, but it must be said. The loss of Cedric is a horrifying loss. The Ministry wishes me to inform people that Cedric's death was caused by an accident. I will do no such thing. I cannot tell a lie when people already know the truth. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

People around the hall gasped out loud.

"It is my duty, as difficult as it is, to inform you all that Voldemort has returned. That is why events such as the Triwizard Tournament is important in building friendships with other Wizarding communities around the world. If we are united in the face of the danger that Voldemort represents, we shall be victorious in stopping him once and for all. If not, then I don't need to tell you what will happen. We must be united against him or we shall dearly pay the price."

The last day had arrived. Harry stood out in the sun on the grounds wanting to get out of the gloomy castle. He sat on a bench and felt the heat from the sun warm him. Ron and Hermione were with him. All three had their trunks packed and they were on the way down to the train station. Harry watched a Fleur embraced Cho Chang and then Viktor Krum took her hand and held it for a moment. Then the both of them headed towards Harry. Harry stood up and nodded.

"I wanted to say goodbye," Fleur said as she approached Harry.

Harry smiled. "Friends never say goodbye. They say see you next time."

Fleur smiled. "Yes. You're right."

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Viktor stepped up and shook Harry's hand as he nodded.

"You are indeed an honorable man as a friend of mine once told me," he said. "I would be honored to have your friendship."

"I would be honored to call you a friend," Harry said.

"Who's going to command your ship back to Durmstrang?" Ron asked.

"I will since I am the senior boy on board," Viktor said.

"Will they make you the headmaster of Durmstrang?" Hermione asked.

Viktor shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know. If they do, they do and I shall consider it very carefully."

"I think you would make a great headmaster," Harry said.

Viktor smiled. "Thank you. Now I must go."

Viktor walked off with Fleur on his arm, having offered to escort her to her carriage where Hagrid could be seen in the distance backing one of the huge horses into it's harness. Madame Maxime was watching Hagrid as he backed the big horses into their harnesses in preparations to their leaving. Harry turned to his friends.

"Time for us to be off," he said.

They boarded a carriage that would take them down to the train that was waiting for them in Hogsmeade station. The three of them found an empty compartment and went inside, closing the door behind them. Harry sank down in the seat glad for some peace and quiet. He didn't mind all of the people wishing him a good holiday but it was draining on his nerves and he simply wanted to be alone with his friends. But two last things remained and he was determined to find out what it was.

"Okay," he said to Hermione a half hour later, "spill it."

Ron blinked. "Spill what?"

"Hermione's holding out on us," Harry said.

Hermione smiled and reached into her bag and pulled out a jar. Inside the jar was a big fat beetle and a few green leaves.

"This," she said grandly, "is Miss Rita Skeeter."

The light slowly clicked on in Harry's head. "I'll be damned," he snorted.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Remember our conversation about bugs?" Hermione reminded Ron.

"Yes, so?" Ron asked.

"Miss Skeeter is a unregistered Animagus. That's how she was getting her stories all year after Dumbledore banned her from the school. She was perched on the windowsill the day Harry had his vision in Divination. Remember seeing Malfoy talking to his hand?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded. "He was talking to her."

"She was on the bush next to Hagrid the night he told Maxime about his Mum," Harry said, everything beginning to click.

"Well done mudblood," Draco's voice said from the doorway. "Not that it matters anymore. The great Lord Voldemort is back and all of you Mudbloods and Muggle lovers are next!"

A moment later there was the flash of colors and loud cracking sounds. When Harry blinked to clear his vision, he found himself standing in the compartment with his wand drawn along with Ron and Hermione.

"Hold your fire," Fred's voice came from the hall.

The red head of Ginny Weasley slowly appeared in the doorway. "We surrender."

Harry chuckled. "Come on in here."

George, Fred, and Ron dragged Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle out into the hall and then walked back into the compartment and closed the door. Hermione secured it with a spell. Then she showed them Rita trapped in the jar. Fred dug around into his pocket for a moment out of sight to reveal a Wizarding camera. Hermione held out the jar as Fred got in close and got a few pictures of Rita as she turned to see the camera pointed right at her. She froze up in shock at the sight of the camera. Obviously she wasn't used to having a camera turned on her. Hermione tucked the jar away and they resumed their conversation.

"So why are you guys looking gloomy?" Harry asked.

"Bagman," both of them replied.

Harry looked puzzled so they explained everything, the bet from the Quidditch World Cup, his paying them in Leprechaun gold, to it disappearing hours later, to their attempt to collect and later blackmail.

"He owes so many people money it isn't funny. That's why he's gone on the run," Fred sighed.

"He actually bet everything on me?" Harry asked in shock. "That would explain why he was trying to be so helpful."

"Yup. He really lost his shirt too when you and Cedric grabbed the trophy at the same time," George said. "I heard later he was ranting and raving and breaking everything in his guest room at Hogwarts, cursing you to the sky and beyond."

Harry shook his head in disgust. "What a dishonorable man!"

They all agreed with him.

The rest of the trip passed pleasantly enough. Harry took the opportunity to teach the twins blackjack and poker. They got the hang of it very quickly once they got the basics down. Ron closed his eyes and took a nap. Hermione and Ginny sat in a corner and talked fashions. Before anyone realized it they were pulling into the station at King's Cross. The girls and Ron were the first ones out of the compartment. Harry stayed put having made a sudden decision. He motioned for them to stay behind a moment.

"What's up?" Fred asked when the door closed.

Harry reached into his backpack and pulled out the bag of gold Galleons and handed it to a very surprised George.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked. "It's your winnings."

"Yes I'm very sure," Harry said. "There's a thousand Galleons in there. Consider that my investment in your future joke shop. Make it happen, guys. Think of all the possibilities you can do with it. Lots more gags, Canary Creams, and whatever else you can cook up. I got a feeling we will need a lot more pranks and laughs in the near future. Dark times are coming and we need to fight it with your pranks and gags."

Both of the twins were overcome with emotions. They grabbed him and hugged him tight and Harry returned the hugs with as much feeling as he could.

"Thank you partner," Fred said as he slipped the Galleons into his pocket.

They disappeared before Harry could react.

"I hope I didn't create a monster," Harry sighed as he left the compartment. "God help us all."

He stepped off the train and saw a bunch of smiling faces. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he could get through anything as long as they stood behind him and he knew they would. He walked over to them and together they left the station.

Next episode: Summer Break


	30. Aftermath

Ninja Wizard 30

By David

Author's Notes: The characters involved are the property of J K Rowling, except for "Tino". All dialog in bold indicated Japanese being spoken.

Ninja Wizard 30

"Aftermath Part Two"

Harry sat on his bed after getting home to his Aunt and Uncle's from the train station. He had the feeling it was going to be a long summer for him. He lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Cedric's face. He opened his eyes and sighed. The last month of Hogwarts had been a hell he wanted to forget. His biggest nightmare since he learned of Voldemort and his past with the man had come true. He knew that he would be facing some serious challenges in the remaining years left in Hogwarts and perhaps for the rest of his life.

"Why did it have to be me?" Harry wondered. "Why not somebody else?"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes once more. Deep in his mind he saw two men sitting at a table in a bar kind of setting having drinks and discussing Harry's predicament. Harry recognized one as Logic and the other as Hysterical.

"Oh great. Now those two are analyzing the situation," he thought.

"Sorry kid," Logical said as he set down his stein. "I really am. I kind of liked Cedric. He was a good fellow."

"But that's even more reason to run away from all of this!" cried Hysterical. "Why let yourself get killed over something that wasn't even your problem to begin with? Let someone else get him!"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat down with them and a cup of tea appeared in front of him. "I could, but the problem here is that someone else will become targets of him and before long he will have taken over the Wizarding world and then he'll set his sights on the Muggle world."

"Good point," Logical said as he took another drink of his beer. "But to look at this thing from another point of view, this guy has been operating for a long time and shows no sign of stopping. He's suckered dozens of Wizards in his lifetime, killed many who refused to support him and those who dared to oppose him God rest the souls of your parents, and threatens every thing you know about the Wizarding world. He has become a serious threat to human lives is what it all comes down to. For some strange reason you somehow seem to be the one everyone is most concerned about and that makes me wonder why."

That made Harry sit up and think for a moment. That last statement made a lot of sense and Harry wondered why it didn't click in his head before now. He'd assumed that because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, people were constantly making a fuss over him, Dumbledore in the lead all of the time with his sayings and oh that wonderful twinkle in his eyes, that grandfatherly smile, and Harry started to wonder if it all was an act, if Albus Dumbledore had some kind of secret motive deep inside his heart. This was getting more interesting by the minute. Harry wondered just how much Albus Dumbledore really knew about what was going on and Harry decided the first chance he got he was going to start doing things his way. He had the distinct impression he had been led around by the nose the last three years and that had been driven home quite well by the late Barty Crouch Jr. after the man's confession and slide into insanity. Unfortunately they would never know what else the man knew due to Fudge bringing a Dementor into the castle and allowing it to give the Kiss to Crouch. The man's body was still alive, but his mind, soul, and spirit was gone, and any information he had regarding Voldemort was lost. Harry wondered what side Fudge was on and it was becoming apparent the man was suffering from head-in-cement syndrome. Harry knew for sure it would take a lot to reveal Fudge for the idiot he really was and decided to leave him to Dumbledore. He sighed once more as he got up and headed into the bathroom. He washed up for dinner and came down just as Dudley was turning to the stairs.

"There you are, Harry. Was just about to come get you for dinner," Dudley said.

"Thanks Dudley. It's appreciated," Harry smiled.

If there ever was one thing that good in his life, actually make it three things, it was his relatives, Hermione his girl, and the friendship he had with the Weasleys. He knew he could count on all three to see him through what he was sure would be the hardest three years of his life. It was just a matter of getting the truth from people and getting to study it and see how it applied to him. Harry sat down to dinner and tried to banish his thoughts for the time being.

After dinner Harry sat on the back patio and let his mind wander. His first thought was how in hell had Crouch managed to get close to Mad Eye when the old ex-Auror was totally paranoid of things? He was constantly spouting off the mantra "Constant Vigilance!" all the time, something he knew he was now sorely lacking especially now with all of the training he had from his master Koshou. That shamed him a little and he resolved to start being a lot more aware of things. The thought struck him as how he was constantly hanging back and letting things happen to him before he was aware of them. That made him a little mad and he resolved to start taking the battle to his opponents before they had a chance to do it to him. He knew who they were, and it was a matter of watching them carefully to make sure they didn't get him first. That would be a start. He would step up his magical combat training. Harry debated on talking to Mad Eye Moody and asking him to become one of his magical combat instructors. He loved Lupin and Sirius dearly and valued their efforts to teach him what he knew, but he felt that Mad Eye could give him the real world kind of training he needed. Not only that he needed to start practicing his Apparition skills more. He'd done in it tiny little hops around the castle once Dumbledore had rearranged the wards to allow Harry the ability to Apparate around the castle and the grounds with ease once the old man found out quite by accident that Harry could do it when he had visited Harry and Lupin in the basement last summer. Harry had been up in his room and simply "popped" down into the basement. He confessed to Dumbledore and Lupin he could do it and that Bill Weasley had taught him to do it.

"Then practice it boy!" was Lupin's command and he had every chance he got while at Hogwarts and at his uncle's house once the wards were rearranged. Every one else had to walk in but Harry could apparate when needed to. That he figured would give him and advantage. He had kicked himself for not having thought of it that night in the graveyard. That could have and would have stopped Voldemort from coming back but in his initial panic it had completely slipped his mind. He now knew if he had he could have saved Cedric's life that night and that knowledge ate away at him. Now he could do it with a very faint pop. Knowing that Voldemort was out there someplace made him uneasy. He knew he was well protected here as long as he stayed inside the wards line at number Four Privet Drive. To venture out would mean exposing himself to all kinds of potential harm. Dumbledore had been quite clear on that and Harry had chafed from the lecture. As for his abilities his Metamorphmagus one was very limited. He couldn't do any full body changes, just slight changed to his hair and even then he had to concentrate very hard to make it happen. Well, every advantage that he could get no matter how slight would help him in the long run. An idea crossed his mind and he decided to drop a letter to Fred and George at the first chance he got. If the idea worked, he'd use it constantly. It would be magic he could use and not get in trouble for it. His wandless magic was getting better. He could do simple spells without his wand and the spells he did with his wand only got more powerful. He had to work in order to tone down the power behind the spells he cast with his wand, wanting to make it look like he wasn't all that powerful.

"Deception is a well used weapon," Master Koshou once told him and Harry believed it.

It was a lesson that Harry had learned once more in the last year due to the tournament. He hadn't been the only one that got taken in by Moody. Even Dumbledore had been fooled and Harry was sure he was still upset about it.

"Voldemort has tricked and fooled wizards and witches greater than you or I Harry," Dumbledore had told him once.

Harry knew from watching crime shows on the telly that is was very true, even though the cons and deceptions were staged, they seemed quite real to him when he read about it in the papers in the evenings when Vernon was done with the papers. He had been well trained in the art of deception by one of the masters in Anjiro and he was impressed by how talented the man was. If Voldemort was that talented at it, that meant Harry had to be much better than him. Harry sighed as he looked at the clock on the patio. He had been out here for nearly two hours. He decided to go to bed. Maybe he'd feel better in the morning. He hoped so.

It was early morning and the sun had not come up yet. Harry crouched on a tree branch in the huge tree in the middle of the nearby park. He opened his mind to the things that was going on around him, sinking deep into Getsumi no Michi, the ninja discipline he had been trained in. He could sense the birds and the small animals in the park scurrying about starting their day or going to bed in their homes. Harry sensed Tino coming and he welcomed the familiar feeling. He was glad he had friends, family, and his girl behind him. He was sure of what would happen if he didn't have all of that support behind him. He turned his attention to Tino as the man approached the tree. He moved backwards into the leafiest part of the tree, trying to conceal himself until the time was right, working on a form of deception, trying to convince Tino he really wasn't there. He nearly succeeded, until Tino looked straight up. Harry didn't hesitate to drop straight down on Tino and began an attack forcing Tino to go on the defensive. Harry continued to press his attack until he had Tino cornered. Then Tino did something with his hand that caused Harry to look in another direction for just a second. When he looked back Tino had disappeared. He'd been suckered.

Harry spun around and barely deflected the attack from Tino and Harry decided to try the same trick himself, thrusting his right hand at Tino's face, making the man back off and turn his head just slightly. It barely worked but it allowed Harry the time he needed to change his position from defender back to attacker. He saw the surprise in Tino's eyes and knew he had pulled it off. They fought hard for a few minutes more and then broke off when the sound of a jogger was heard in the distance. Both of them slipped into the bushes and slowly made their way across the park to the edge. From there to the back porch of number Four Privet drive it would be hard work to keep themselves from being seen. They did make it into cover in the nick of time.

"Harry, that was some very nice moves this morning," Tino commented.

"Thanks," Harry said as he sat down on a chair in the basement. "You really pushed me hard this morning."

"You needed it," Tino said. "I needed to find out if you still had what it takes to fight back after what happened."

Harry nodded. Tino testing him was a good idea and it had worked. Harry had pushed back and it had helped him to focus a lot more than usual. He pulled the black top off and sighed.

"Any chance I could get a few more sets of uniforms?" Harry asked. "Now that it's summertime it would be a good idea to have a lightweight uniform to work in."

"I can get a hold of some in a black silk that would be a lot cooler," Tino said. "Going to the gym as usual?"

"Yes. Uncle Vernon got my summer pass yesterday before picking me up at the train,"

Harry said.

"Good. I already got mine renewed. I'll see you there," Tino said and left.

Harry headed upstairs and dropped the black uniform in the corner of his room deciding to wash it later. He went into the shower and went downstairs to find Dudley eating breakfast.

"Doctor's today?" Harry asked.

Dudley nodded. "Right after workout. Dad's taking me," Dudley said.

"Good. You certainly are looking much better," Harry said.

Dudley smiled. "Thanks Harry. I feel lots better too."

"Good. It shows too," Harry said.

He fell silent and the thoughts began once more. Thoughts of what he could have done to prevent Cedric's death but the thing was both of them had their wands drawn in the event something was wrong and they still got beat. The disorienting effect from the portkey had thrown them for a loop and Wormtail had reacted the moment they had dropped in, killing Cedric and then binding Harry to the tombstone. They had planned every thing right down to the last second. The seconds in the time that Harry was to arrive in the graveyard were crucial and Wormtail had to react quickly while Harry was still off balance from the portkey journey and he had, putting Harry down for the moment and then killing Cedric. It had been a well thought out plan and Harry had fallen for it. Harry rubbed his face and then looked up when Vernon Dursley walked into the living room.

"All ready?" he asked.

Harry and Dudley nodded and the three of them went off to go workout.

Harry moved lightening fast as Remus J. Lupin snapped off a spell at him. He took a step to the right and bent backwards and let the spell pass over him harmlessly. In his peripheral vision he saw Moody begin to move. Harry took a step forwards and grabbed a small jar off the nearby table and flung it as he fought off the attack behind him, throwing the jar so quickly and precisely, hitting Moody on the forehead with it and shifted his position and fired a stunner at both men while they were gaping. Lupin tried to block it but he was too late and it got him. Harry spun on Moody so fast the older man stumbled backwards and actually tripped over the legs of a chair and the man fell down getting all tangled up in the chair. Harry pointed his wand to the man's chest.

"You're good Potter," Moody said as he untangled himself from the chair.

"I can be even better," Harry said softly in a voice that carried the venom of his anger. "Would you like to find out?"

"Harry," Moody spoke softly, knowing Harry was still on edge about having been deceived by the fake Moody, "It's me, the real deal."

Harry took a step back and let his breath out. He went over to Remus and revived him. Professor Dumbledore had asked Harry if he would let Moody help in the training. "Up to you, Harry. If you decide to tell him about your ninja skills that will be your decision and I will back you on it. I do believe that Alistair Moody can be trusted. He was a victim of Voldemort's plot against you. I know for a fact that the man wants revenge against them very badly and he cannot be persuaded otherwise."

"I hardly blame him for that," Harry said. "I want his ass too."

Remus sat up as Harry turned and headed for the table at the far end of the basement. Moody had set up a nice scenario and Harry liked it from the start, including Remus.

"Now this is what real training should be," Remus said to Moody as both men stood up.

Moody lowered his voice. "Harry nearly lost it a minute ago. Thought I was Crouch."

Remus nodded. "Going to take a bit of time for him to get past that, and Cedric's death as well."

Moody nodded as they turned to the table where Harry was sitting at and drinking a bottle of cold water. Remus and Moody joined Harry.

"Good moves lad. Those were the kind of moves I've seen real fighters use," Moody said with an approving nod.

Harry thought about it for a moment and then made up his mind.

"I need your word as a Wizard that what I am about to tell you will be kept a secret between me, you, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Hermione, Ron, the Weasley Clan and my relatives upstairs," Harry said. Moody looked into Harry's eyes and knew this was serious. He stood up and walked around the table and reached out with his wand. Harry brought up his and Moody too Harry's right hand into his.

"As Remus J. Lupin as witness, I do swear the Wizard's Oath to protect all of your secrets, Harry James Potter," Moody nodded.

They sat down and Harry nodded. Harry then told him the story of his life before coming to Hogwarts. The look on Moody's face was priceless. Then a serious look set in and Harry could see the resolve and determination deep in the man's eyes.

"I knew there was something about you. I could feel it earlier. I could see it in your moves, the way you handled yourself," Moody nodded. "I have heard stories of these ninjas and how good they are in combat. I will do everything I can to aid you in fighting that bastard and the pukes that crawl on the floor after him."

"That is good to hear, Moody. Harry will need your help. Harry will need us all to help him," Dumbledore's voice filled the basement.

The three of them turned to see Dumbledore standing there. He glided forward and sat down in a nice overstuffed chair that just appeared out of nowhere.

"At the moment there is no news of his current whereabouts. Even Severus does not know anything," Dumbledore sighed.

"Could be that he has gone into hiding to recover from his rebirth," Moody growled. "Best we put Harry's plan into effect."

"Already been done, Alistair. We now have the knowns watched discretely. Sooner or later they will lead us to him," Dumbledore said.

"Only one problem with that. Remus thinks that it's possible for him to change locations to keep any spies off his tail," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I have considered that. If we do by chance discover a place where he has been, we can search it from top to bottom to try and locate clues to what he may be doing, plotting, or where his next place of hiding is."

"I've lost friends before, Harry. In the first war," he said.

Harry turned to look at Moody and saw a distant look in his eye.

"As each lay dying in my arms I swore to avenge that death. Each loss cut me deeper. I grieved constantly. I fell into depression, thinking the nightmare would never end. I even considered ending my own life before he got me. But in my time of sorrow I found a friend who helped me climb out of that deep pit and offered me opportunity to fight back, to chase down those murdering monsters that dared to raise their hands against innocents in his name. I gave this friend my backing, my solemn promise I would fight for him and with him and support him till my last breath. I never did thank him for his support of me in my hard times. Now I do so," Moody said, turning to face Dumbledore and going down on one knee. "I thank you my old friend, for your support of me in my time of trouble. Once more I pledge to you my support and strength. I pledge my support and strength to Harry James Potter in the hopes that one day all of us shall be free of this monster."

Harry felt moved by the words of this man. Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you my old friend. Your mission shall be of utmost importance to us. When you are not working with Harry I need you to find certain people and information that will benefit us," Dumbledore said.

Moody stood up. "Done," he growled.

Moody turned to Harry. "Let's go and do that again. Your timing was a fraction off on that slide across the table."

Harry lay in bed as the silence of the night washed over him. He would close his eyes and once more the memory of the graveyard would come back unbidden. Falling on the tombstone where roped wrapped around in a matter of seconds binding him tight to the cold concrete. The flash of red light as the words were spoken. Cedric falling the shock on his face. Wormtail dropping what was Voldemort into the caldron. The flash of pain as Wormtail cut him open. Then Voldemort rising from the caldron laughing. Harry sat up in bed, sweat running down him. He stumbled into the bathroom and got sick in the toilet. He sat on the floor long after he cleaned up. He rubbed his head and then stood up to go back to bed. He headed out the window at four thirty in the morning to start his daily training. He sat in the cool darkness of the basement later in the day waiting for Moody to arrive. He heard the man pop softly into the room and Harry smirked. He moved as quietly as he could and watched Moody hold his wand out in front of him in a ready move. Harry waited until he had passed him and turned his back on him. Harry tapped him on a shoulder and then ducked behind boxes as the old ex-Auror reacted. He kept playing the cat and mouse game with the old man, wishing he could do this elsewhere, where they would have lots of room to do this in. Moody did finally catch Harry as Harry rose from behind the washer. He felt the wand tap him on the right temple and slowly turned his head to the right, seeing a smiling Moody standing there with his wand right at Harry's head.

"Gotcha boy," he said. "You were doing really good right up to the last second where you spaced out a little and I caught you too easy."

Harry sighed knowing Moody was right. "I was wishing we had a lot more space to do that in."

"Ah, so you could give me the run around?" Moody asked.

"That was the general idea," Harry said. "I was in London the other day and a few of the ninja in my clan decided to play "catch the Potter" and I ran them all over town, using buses, the underground, departments stores and so on. Nobody got me in the time allotted."

Moody smiled. "Evade and escape. A very nice talent to have when needed."

Harry sighed and sat down in a chair. "I still can't get it out of my mind. Cedric and I grab the trophy on the count of three. We get yanked there. Just as I drop on the tombstone ropes pop out of nowhere and I'm down and tied up tight in seconds. I didn't even get to shout a warning. By the time I moved the words had been said and the red light hit Cedric and he was falling down. The look of extreme shock on his face told me he had been surprised as well. Both of us had our wands drawn, too!"

"He had it all planned out down to the last second. He was counting on the shock of the ride knocking you off balance. Nothing gentlemanly about Voldemort," Moody snarled. "He's defeated Wizards six times better than me using dirty tricks and foul play to gain his advantage over his opponent."

"So if I am to defeat him I have to think like him," Harry said shuddering.

Moody leaned forward and rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Just in terms of combat. You have to think about what it is he might do and develop a counter to it. Then you have to practice and train hard to be able to counter anything he throws at you without thinking about it. When you trained to be ninja, they taught you that your sword becomes a part of you, an extension of your spirit and soul, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah they did."

"That what I need to do with you. Teach you how to think of your wand as an extension of you. It becomes a part of you like your fingers are parts of your hands," Moody growled.

The light slowly came on in Harry's head. Moody smiled.

"Ah, so now you have caught on, have you?" he asked. "Good. So we get to work on that."

They did once Moody told Lupin of the conversation. Lupin nodded to Moody.

"I should have thought of that. I've always taken my wand and my powers for granted. How easy it is to do the every day thing without thinking about it. How many times a day I've waved it and didn't even think of it. It's bonded that well into me," Remus said as Moody, Dumbledore, and Sirius discussed the situation in Dumbledore's office one afternoon.

"Moody, you have hit on something I'd never considered before. That will be your goal in teaching Harry combat magic then. I sincerely hope that Remus and Sirius will continue to help Harry in learning what he can. I fear this year will he a difficult one. How I cannot say. I have heard rumors and whispers around me each time I got to the Ministry. Arthur is keeping his ears open but he cannot determine what is going on either," Dumbledore said.

"If it's coming from Fudge, then it's got to be something nasty," Moody growled.

The headmaster's office fell silent for a moment.

"Harry blames himself for Cedric's death," Remus said.

Moody nodded. "I know. He shouldn't. Perhaps I should spend some time talking to him about that."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said.

"Any word from Fletcher yet?" Remus asked.

"None, as of yet," Dumbledore said.

Moody snorted. "I wouldn't be so quick to trust that man."

Remus shifted in his chair. "I wouldn't either, but you never know if he does uncover something good."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, very true. All of the old crowd is slowly coming in and nearly all of them have said yes. So I think in a few more days we shall be back at full strength. If there is anyone you can think of that could help us please let me know."

"Is Sirius with Harry today?" Moody asked.

Remus nodded. "Sure is. Probably busy planning a new wave of pranks for the coming school year."

Dumbledore slowly smiled as the twinkle appeared in his eyes again.

Harry leaned against Sirius as they talked. He was telling his godfather about his nightmares and what had happened in the graveyard.

"I had nightmares for weeks after your parent's deaths," Sirius sighed. "I blamed myself for not having been there that night. If I had I could have saved them."

Harry had not realized that Sirius was carrying such a heavy burden years after the fact. Harry wasn't sure what to say. He sighed for a moment and his thoughts turned to the small picture album he had upstairs.

"I have a picture album upstairs that Hagrid gave me in my first year with all the pictures he could find of my parents," Harry said after a moment.

"You do?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Yeah!" Harry said, bouncing off the couch and racing upstairs for it. A moment later he came back with the book and handed it to Sirius. He began to flip through it and he started to laugh at certain pictures and he told Harry the tale behind the ones he found funny. Harry listened with rapt attention as Sirius recounted many of their adventures.

"Remus," Sirius suddenly said, sitting up. "Remus would help I bet."

"Help with what?" Harry asked.

Sirius grinned and looked at Harry. "That's for me to know and you to find out, Prongslet."

Something flashed through Harry's mind, a voice calling him that. "You used to call me that," he said.

Sirius turned to look at Harry. "You remember that?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

Sirius chuckled. "Your Mom thought I was too immature for my age when it came to entertaining you, Harry. I'd keep you giggling for hours at all the funny faces I made at you and the funny stuff I did. God I miss those days."

"Is there any way you could find out what happened to everything that was in the house? Find out if there is any thing left?" Harry asked.

"I can try, kid. But I make no guarantees," Sirius said.

Harry nodded and yawned. Sirius turned to look at Harry.

"You been sleeping at all?" he asked.

"Not really. Those damn nightmares. Last night's was the worst. Cedric was standing there asking me why I didn't protect him," Harry admitted. "I don't want to take the Dreamless Sleep potion because my fear is that I'll end up getting addicted to it."

Sirius nodded. "That I can understand. But you need to talk about these things with us, Harry. We want to help you."

"You already are, by being here," Harry said with a smile.

Sirius hugged him tight, knowing that it was the truth. It was helping the both of them.

Sirius reported the conversation between Harry and himself to Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, and Moody two nights later. He sat back after having told them everything he could remember.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, even Tino is concerned for his well being. As to the possibility of any thing existing from the Potter House, I am afraid I do not remember. Perhaps if we attempted to find out from the Ministry, and if something were to be found, I believe it would do Harry a bit of good," Dumbledore said. "I shall visit Fudge in the morning."

"I can start with the Aurors I know," Moody said.

"I can check with friends I know," McGonagall said.

"Excellent. I shall poke around in my personal belongings. I do believe I have a few pictures of his parents," Dumbledore said.

Remus turned to Sirius. "I can go to Grimmauld Place and see if I can locate any of your personal stuff and drag it to my place."

"Would you?" Sirius said. "I'd really appreciate it. I'd do it myself but I don't want to expose myself just yet."

"Consider it done old friend," Remus smiled.

"I got nothing to report," Moody growled. "It's like they all dived underground."

"Severus had not heard any thing of yet, nor has he been summoned. He believes that Voldemort could be resting from the strain of his rebirth," Dumbledore said.

"Just means we need to be careful from here on out," Remus said. "Anything could happen and he is capable of anything."

"That scares me," McGonagall said.

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair. "There is no need to be afraid, Minerva. It's what he wants us to be. Afraid of him. I will not let him scare me. I've faced worse than him. Does any one have anything else?"

Each person answered no and Dumbledore stood up. "Then this meeting is over. There will be a full meeting next week."

People stood up and Moody walked over to McGonagall.

"May I escort the lady to her quarters?" he asked, extending his arm.

McGonagall blushed. "You may."

She took his arm and they left together. Sirius lifted an eyebrow and glanced at Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't react to that, and Sirius was puzzled by that. He had been convinced all this time that Dumbledore and McGonagall was an item. Perhaps he was wrong or this was a one time thing. He headed out of the office after changing into a dog and set off for Harry's at once.

Dumbledore had reacted but managed to keep it from showing. For the longest time he'd had feelings for McGonagall but held back because of the war with Voldemort. He didn't want Voldemort using her to get at him and he liked her immensely, almost to the point of falling in love with her. He sat down in his chair after everybody left and examined his feelings of jealousy and decided it wasn't worth dealing with. He knew he'd get his chance with her someday.

Harry sat up quickly as the sweat ran down his face. He'd had the nightmare again, only worse this time. People had been standing around him and asking him why he couldn't save Cedric. He stumbled to the bathroom and got sick. He sat on the corner of the bathtub as he wiped his face off with a cool cloth. He looked up as Vernon appeared in the doorway.

"Harry?" he asked.

"It's nothing, Uncle Vernon. Sorry I woke you," he said.

Vernon looked at Harry for a moment. "Don't say it's nothing! You went through something nobody ever should and it's hurting you. Follow me."

They went downstairs and into the kitchen. Vernon reached into the cabinet and took out two small glasses and got a bottle of his favorite scotch and poured some into each glass a quarter full.

"This one time only," he said. "If I catch you drinking, I'll tan your backside and I'll inform that Dumbledore."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

Vernon sighed and he seemed to shrink in that moment. When he did speak, it was in a soft voice.

"I was about your age, a little older I think. Had a best mate I used to run around in London with. Had us some good times. It was on a Saturday. Both of us were ambling around in town someplace and we decided to go down to the big mall. We had to cross a major road to get to it and it was my idea to run across the road to get there. We were young and reckless I suppose for even thinking of it. Well we did and I turned around just as I got to the sidewalk on the other side to see Nick get hit by a truck. He went flying, landed on top of a car. It was too late, there was nothing anyone could do. The look on his face as he went flying through the air is one I wish to God I can forget but I never had. I really don't remember anything after that, it was all a blur. I do remember the nightmares I had for weeks afterwards and the blaming myself for even suggesting we do it. I told myself I was responsible for his death while others around me said it wasn't my fault. I went to his folks and asked them to forgive me and they did. Instead of blaming me and hating me they forgave me, but I still can never forget," Vernon said, taking a drink. "Still hurts after thirty years. Harry, you are not responsible for that boy's death. From what you have told me the both of you didn't even get a chance to defend yourselves. Instead of blaming yourself, blame the freak that did the crime. He is the one responsible, not you. From what Remus, Moody, and Sirius have told me this thing is responsible for many deaths. Talk to me, Harry. Talk to them. Talk to somebody. All of us can help you."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry about your friend, Uncle Vernon, and for you."

Vernon finished his glass and stood up. He reached out and gently squeezed Harry's right shoulder. "Thank you Harry."

Vernon headed upstairs and went back into his room and got into bed with Petunia.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. "I told him about Freddie."

Petunia took Vernon's hand as he tried to hold back his emotions and couldn't any longer. She drew him in close and held him as he let loose long pent up emotions.

Harry climbed the stairs to his room and paused for a moment, hearing Uncle Vernon. His heart went out to his uncle and he went into his room and closed the door. He got back into bed and lay there until the clock turned to five. He rose and went out the window to find Tino. He told Tino of the conversation that he had with Vernon in the kitchen leaving out one little detail. Tino nodded.

"To experience something like that does change lives and leave scars that time can never truly erase, Harry. I feel for your uncle. Hopefully one day he will know peace in his spirit and soul. I have known other ninja who have lost close friends and it had changed them a great deal. Your uncle is right. You should talk to us. I am not going to pressure you into talking with me. You can talk to me when you feel the time is right," Tino said. "We need to get going."

Harry followed Tino back to the house and the morning routine got started. Harry tried to keep his mind on things but that proved hard to do and he finally gave it up as a bad effort on his part. He went up to the kitchen from the basement and sat there with cold lemonade as Remus and Sirius came up a moment later.

"You alright cub?" Sirius asked as he sat down.

Harry looked up and told them about last night. Remus nodded as he sighed.

"Sorry to hear that, Harry. He is right though. You need to stop blaming yourself," Remus said.

"One way or the other he will pay for what he's done," Harry said. "Someone will stop him someday."

"I hope I'm there to see it," Sirius said.

"Same here," Remus said. "I hope he gets a great send off."

The three of them grinned at that. Harry sat back in his chair and decided something.

"I have a request," Harry said as the two men turned back to Harry.

"And what would that be?" Remus asked.

"Can I join the Marauders?" Harry asked.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then nodded to each other.

"Well, it goes like this. Long ago we made a promise that if we had any kids we would teach them the ways of the Marauders and let them form a second generation Marauders. So we are going to pass that on to you, Harry. We'll teach you everything we know, and I do mean everything, and then you go off and form a second generation Marauders. Don't worry, we will remain in the background and help you when the need arises," Sirius said.

Harry smiled immediately. This was better than he ever hoped for. Both Remus and Sirius knew that had said the right thing and watching Harry's face light up with joy had been worth it.

"So, Professor Lupin, what shall we teach the lad first?" Sirius said grandly with a big smile on his face.

Remus scratched his chin. "Well, Professor Black, why don't we start with the fine art of pranking?"

Sirius guffawed. "A smashing idea, Professor Lupin!"

Harry knew he was going to enjoy this.

As the days moved on Harry continued to experience serious mood swings. Some days he was good, others he would be severely depressed, others he'd be angry and would snap at the littlest things. Hermione would come around a lot and did her best to help Harry with his dark moods. Sometimes she never knew what to say so she would hold his hand and let him lean against her. At night Harry had his nightmares, some really nasty and others just faces he'd remembered from the graveyard. But Cedric was always there and he kept asking Harry the same question over and over. Harry was losing sleep and everybody was getting concerned. His black moods would be the worst after a really nasty nightmare. Ron and the twins would come around every now and then and the twins would show Harry some new things in an effort to cheer him up. They would give him a progress report on what they were doing as well. Harry pulled them aside one afternoon to talk to them.

"Got a special request guys. Is it possible to come up with candies that can change your appearance for two hours at a time or longer?" Harry asked them.

Both of them smiled and Harry knew they would be working on that next.

"Thanks guys. Think of the practical applications of this thing could do," Harry said. "Hell, the order might even use them and whatever you guys come up with if you play your cards right."

Both of them grinned at each other and Harry knew the idea had never occurred to them. Now they had something to work for. They hadn't touched a single Galleon that Harry had given them, deciding to wait until an opportunity to move up presented it's self.

"Good idea, Harry. We'll get started on that right away," Fred said. "Any more ideas, send them our way."

Vernon found their sense of humor just as good as the comedies he liked to watch on the telly and he could tell they were having a good effect on Harry and told them they were welcome anytime and that was something that pleased Harry. The one person who did spend a lot of time with Harry was Hermione. Normally she would be chatty and push Harry about his summer homework but this time she was a little more subdued and quiet. They would take long walks to the park and back in the early evenings and talk about things. Hermione was never sure how to bring up what happened so she just let it be. She went and talked to her father and he simply told her to just be there for him and if he felt like talking about what happened he would. Harry could tell she was concerned about him and thankfully she didn't push. It seemed all she was doing was holding his hand, letting him lean against her when they were sitting on the couch or on the swing in the back yard and listening. That helped ease some of what he was feeling. He was getting tired of people telling him he needed to talk. If someone said that to him he simply stood up and walked out of the room. People eventually got the message that they were getting way too pushy and bout the talking to someone idea after he exploded loud and long at Moody one afternoon. The older man let Harry rant himself out and then sent him up to his room to cool down and rest for the rest of the day. He then delivered the message round that people needed to stop pushing Harry to talk about what happened and it stopped. Instead letters came that started describing some of the places the people in the Order were going in an effort to find information on Voldemort. One even went down to the beaches of France and sent back some Wizarding pictures of themselves standing in the surf. Harry smiled at the one who had a very colorful parrot on his shoulder that looked a lot like Albus Dumbledore and it turned out later it was his brother Aberforth. Harry distinctly remembered Dumbledore saying something about his brother in passing some time ago.

Vernon decided on a few day trips around London as a way to try to help bring Harry out of his depression and Dumbledore thought it was an excellent idea. It did help for a time. Harry was really interested in some of the things he saw and he told Dumbledore he felt something magical at Stonehenge. Dumbledore nodded and related a bit of Stonehenge's magical history to him.

"Never knew that sir," Harry had said, impressed by the older man's knowledge.

They did spend some time at the beach and Sirius in his dog form loved it. Harry would laugh as he watched the big black dog chase the seagulls and jump the incoming waves like a little kid and the little kids around him would laugh too. Remus got pictures of it and later showed them to Sirius while laughing and holding them out of reach. Petunia would pretend to scowl at their antics and call them little children, making Harry smile just a little and the three adults knew it was all for Harry's benefit. But despite all of that Harry's depression and nightmares continued. He was still waking up at night shaking and sweating from the nightmares. Nobody knew what to do, knowing that it was Harry that had to fight them on his own and he knew it. He was desperately searching for a way to end his nightmares and he knew running away from them would only make things even worse. But in the last few nights he had started seeing Dementors in his dreams and he wondered if that was a premonition of some sort.

That premonition did come true the first week of July. Dudley and Harry were walking home from the park late one evening when Dudley suddenly stopped and Harry saw fear in his cousin's eyes.

"I'm cold," Dudley suddenly said, wrapping his arms around him and began to shake as if he was freezing.

Harry immediately recognized the advanced warning signs of an approaching Dementor.

"What the hell?" Harry said out loud. "Dudley, keep moving, now!"

Dudley recognized the warning signs in Harry's voice and started moving, but in a drunken man's pace. Harry looked around him, as he slipped into Getsumi no Michi. Yes, there. The unmistakable signs of a Dementor were coming. Not one, but two, and they were using the classic front and back approach. The silence seemed to fall over the park and the street. Harry couldn't hear anything the silence was overpowering. He pushed Dudley in front of him and managed to keep him moving. He needed to find cover for the both of them right now. He pushed Dudley into a small alley and behind a dumpster. Dudley curled up on the ground behind it and continued to shake. Harry moved his left wrist slightly and his wand popped out of the spring loaded holster right into his hand. Harry peeked out from behind the dumpster, confirming what his senses had told him. A Dementor was coming in on his left side. Harry decided that was the closest threat and moved out to confront it after getting a good fix of Hermione's face after they had kissed. It had been a good choice. Harry lifted his left hand and whispered the words.

"Expecto Patronum."

The silver stag came roaring out the end of Harry's wand glowing with power. The Dementor came to an abrupt halt and raised it's hands but it was far too late. The stag slammed into it very hard, knocking the Dementor off it's feet and sending it flying a few feet before it exploded. Harry moved quickly, feeling the hair on the back of his neck rising. Turning he saw a sight that chilled his blood. The second Dementor was trying to squeezed his way behind the dumpster to get to Dudley. Dudley immediately started backpedaling one he managed to get to his feet. The stag leaped over both of them once Dudley got clear of the dumpster. It came down at an angle, the front hooves going into the head as it knocked the Dementor down. Then suddenly everything started up again.

Harry turned to Dudley. "Are you okay Dudley?" Harry asked.

Dudley nodded. "I think so."

A sudden sound made Harry look up and see old Mrs. Figg come rushing towards them. Harry made one of his forearm muscles twitch, sending his wand shooting back into the holster with a loud click.

"No!" she called out. "Keep it out! There might be another lurking!"

Harry blinked. What the hell? He turned to Dudley.

"Can you stand? We got to get out of here fast," Harry said.

Dudley got to his feet with Harry's help and both of them started moving towards number Four Privet drive, keeping their distance from the old woman. Harry knew he as a cat lover, having several cats in her house. People said that she was a little strange.

"Go home, Mrs. Figg," Harry said. "There's nothing to see here."

"I saw the Dementor, Harry James Potter!" she exclaimed. "Don't you dare put one over me!"

Okay. Either she was a good actress or she really was a witch.

"To answer your question boy, I am a squib," she snapped. "Now move it."

Harry and Dudley headed towards their place as she fumed about a Mundungus Fletcher who was supposed to be on guard. That made Harry really pay attention.

"So he took off on you then?" Harry asked innocently, giving her the impression that he thought the man was supposedly visiting her.

"Yes!" he hissed. "He was supposed to be guarding you!"

Now that explained a few things to Harry. He'd been feeling like someone had been watching him for the last few weeks. He briefly allowed his anger to slowly rise and that gave him the strength to get Dudley the last few feet into the house.

"Go home, Mrs. Figg. You saw nothing," Harry said, hoping to convince her to leave him alone.

She turned and hurried back to her house. Harry closed the door to his house and turned to Dudley sitting on the couch. He raced up to his room and pinched off some Honeyduke's chocolate and then raced back into the kitchen and made a quick cup of calming tea, dropping the chocolate inside of it and stirring it. As he took it into the living room and handed it to Dudley, an owl came out of the chimney and landed on the couch next to Harry.

"Stay," he commanded. "Dear Mr. Potter, we received information that a Patronus charm was used by you this evening. Pursuant to Wizarding Law, that constitutes a major violation of the law. Ministry officials are now on their way to your house to destroy your wand. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts."

"The fuck I am!" Harry snarled.

He wrote a quick letter demanding his right to a fair trial in the matter and sent it back with the owl. Just as the owl departed, another one raced down the chimney and stopped before Harry. This one was from Arthur Weasley.

"Harry, Dumbledore's here and he's engaged in heavy battle in your behalf. Stay in the house, don't open the door, and don't surrender your wand! Arthur," Harry read out loud.

"Can't they bloody make up their minds?" Dudley demanded.

Harry sighed. "No. They are a thousand times worse than the bloody politicians that are running the country."

Dudley laughed at the joke as Harry smiled a little bit. That had the effect that Harry was looking for. He sighed as he sat down. A third owl showed up and Harry sighed as he reached for the letter.

"Mr. Potter. Your request for a fair trial is granted. August twelve, nine in the morning, at the Ministry. You may keep your wand until then, signed Hopkirk," Harry read out loud.

"Call me as a witness, Harry. I'll back you," Dudley said instantly.

Harry looked up. "You sure about this?"

"Hell yes. They just pissed off a Dursley," Dudley growled.

Harry grinned. "Thanks cuz. We'll give them a what for."

"Damn straight," Dudley said. "Get that old guy, what's his name, Dumbledore for your lawyer."

"Already thought of it," Harry said. "I'm calling a council of war in the morning, count on it."

The next morning Harry sat down in a chair he had placed at the head of a table down in the basement. Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Dudley, Vernon, Sirius, Lupin, Figg, McGonagall, a girl named Nyphadora Tonks, and last but not least, Mundungus Fletcher, all sat in chairs around the table.

"Good morning. I've asked all of you here to discuss the situation as it occurred last night. You all know the details, but for the benefit of the one who was not there, who abandoned his post, having been ordered by one Albus Dumbledore to maintain it until properly relieved. At around nine last night, Dudley and I were headed home after a movie in the village. Both of us suddenly felt the freezing cold settle in around us. I deducted correctly that we were under attack by the dark beings known as the Dementors. I took action, leading Dudley to what I thought was safety in a two way alley. I faced the closest one on my left and used Patronus to stop it. I turned to look for the other one and it was after Dudley. Dudley did the right thing by backpedaling out from behind the dumpster and pushing it into the Dementor. My Patronus, the Stag, took that one out and then disappeared. Mrs. Figg then arrived on the scene and due to my being agitated was quite rude to the lady and so I offer to her my sincerest apology. Mr. Fletcher, why in hell did you leave your post?" Harry asked.

The man slouched in his chair. "I… ah… heard of some caldrons falling off a delivery broom and wanted to take advantage of it," he said weakly.

"I see. So instead of protecting me and my relatives, the smell of money had you running in that direction, am I correct?"

The man nodded.

"I can't hear you," Harry said.

"YES DAMN YOU!" Fletcher roared.

Harry turned to the others. "Albus Dumbledore, if your group is to continue protecting me this man is to be removed from your order immediately and obliviated."

Dumbledore nodded. "I called an emergency session of the order last night and the decision was made. Mundungus Fletcher, you are dismissed from the order. Moody, please execute the sentence."

Moody walked around the table and pointed his wand at Fletcher. "Obliviate!"

Fletcher slumped over the table as Moody leaned over him. "You will forget everything you know about the order. You will forget you even know Harry Potter. You will view him as a great young man."

Moody lifted him up over a shoulder and carried him to a corner and then disapparated.

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Dudley has asked me to retain you as my legal counsel at the trial. Can you do it?"

"Yes. I take it Dudley wished to testify on your behalf?" Dumbledore asked.

Dudley nodded. "Yeah. Harry saved my life a second time. This is my chance to repay him for what he's done for me and my folks, even though I know it's barely scratching the surface."

"Well said young man. I take it you wish to discuss strategy," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "I've asked Hermione to hit up the library in Diagon Alley for any legal references to minors using the Patronus in the past to protect themselves."

"Excellent start," Remus said. "If anyone can find something it's her."

"Told ya she's a bright witch," Sirius grinned. "Not to mention a good looking lady as well."

Harry blushed a little and knew it was the truth.

"Miss Granger will definitely go far, mark my words," McGonagall said.

Dumbledore turned to Vernon. "I do hate to impose on you sir, but due to the circumstances I believe it would be in the best interests of your family if Miss Nyphadora Tonks were to stay in your house until the trial id over, which I do believe is on August twelve, is that correct Harry?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded.

Vernon nodded. "I have no problem with that. I take it Harry is safer in here."

"He is, and Tonks will accompany him on his morning runs. He will be safe with his friend Tino as well," Dumbledore said.

Tonks, as she preferred to be called, smiled. "Glad to meet you sir."

Vernon smiled. "You remind me of one of the mailroom girls at Grunnings."

"Thank you," Tonks smiled.

"I do hope this thing ends favorably," Arthur said.

Dumbledore nodded. "If it does, then no harm is done. If not, I have a plan at the ready, just in case."

"I've got my fingers crossed for luck," Dudley said.

Dumbledore nodded. "We will need it."

Harry leaned back and sincerely hoped that he would get through this. He couldn't help but feel that the upcoming trial was a sign of worse to come. He'd been through a lot and he knew he'd make it through this. He had to. He couldn't fail. He would not fail.

Next: The Trial!


	31. Harry's Trial

Ninja Wizard 31

By David

Author's notes: All characters except for "Tino" belong to JK Rowling.

Ninja Wizard 31

"Harry's Trial"

Hermione wrote to Harry a few times with hints as to what she had found in the Hogwart's library with Madame Pince's help. She suggested a meeting the night before to go over what she had discovered.

"Can't go in there without some kind of plan of attack," Dudley said. "We gotta beat them before they can beat you."

Harry knew Dudley was right so a council of war was called. Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, and Hermione arrived at seven that evening and met down in the basement. Dumbledore nodded at Harry.

"You wish to discuss tomorrow's events," he said.

"We do need a plan of attack sir," Dudley said. "If this Fudge guy wants to put Harry out of action, this would be the way to do it. I don't like what I've been seeing in the Daily Prophet lately."

It wasn't front page news, but there had been a series of articles in the back pages about Harry and Dumbledore and they weren't very flattering either. Rita's articles on Harry during the tournament had started the ball rolling and now it seemed that all of the Daily Prophet staff was busy penning articles on their opinions of Dumbledore and Harry.

"People who are writing these articles are suffering from head in cement syndrome," Harry remarked as Dudley chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Dumbledore asked, perplexed.

Hermione smiled. "It means they don't want to see what is going on and by not seeing what is going on they can say that they know nothing about it or even acknowledge there is a problem to begin with."

"Ah, now I understand. You are right, Harry. That does seem to be the big problem at the Ministry these days," Dumbledore sighed.

"I did find an exception to the Underage Law," Hermione reported. "There is a clause that does allow magic to be used in the event a minor's life is threatened."

Dumbledore smiled. "Then we will use that as a basis of our defense."

"So who is going to escort the two of us?" Harry asked.

"I shall, if not, then Arthur Weasley shall," Dumbledore said. "In the event I cannot escort you I shall endeavor to be there as quickly as I can. Do what you can to delay things a bit."

"Okay," Harry nodded. "I just hope everything goes as planned."

The others nodded and the meeting ended. Harry and Dudley headed up as everyone headed home. Tomorrow was to be a long day.

Arthur arrived at the Dursley house right at seven thirty. They walked down to Mrs. Figg's place and flooed from there into the Ministry. Harry had never been there before so he was a little awed by what he saw inside the atrium area. All three approached the guard in the lobby area. Arthur handed his wand over to be checked, and then Harry. The man looked over at Dudley.

"He doesn't have a wand," Harry explained.

The man nodded and let them through the barrier. The three of them got into the elevator and went up to Arthur's floor and into his office. He showed them some of the things he was working with in the Misuse of Muggle Items when one of his coworkers rushed in.

"There you are! I just sent you an owl informing you the time and place got changed. It's down in courtroom ten at eight!" the man said.

Arthur looked over at the clock and noted the time. "It's in five minutes!"

The three of them headed out of the office and tried to get elevators down but they were slow as usual and they emerged out onto the floor marked Department of Mysteries three minutes past. Dudley swore as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm gonna give these old fogies something to think about," Dudley growled.

"Down this way!" Arthur called. "I wonder why they waited to do this, and down here of all places."

Harry and Dudley walked up to the doors as Harry looked up and down the hall. He frowned as he tried to recall why the hall looked so familiar. He sighed as he headed for the door and turned when he saw Arthur still in the hall.

"Aren't you coming Mr. Weasley?" he asked.

Arthur sighed. "I can't. Good luck to the both of you."

Harry turned to Dudley and nodded. Both of them walked inside to be greeted by a group of people sitting up on some kind of stage and a single chair facing them. Behind that chair were two tables with a pair of chairs behind each table.

"You're late," the voice said.

"That's because I wasn't informed of the time and location change," Harry said. "According to the laws of this organization called the Wizengamot, any changes in time and location must be done in twenty four hours advance, or the change becomes illegal."

There was total silence from the people in front of him.

"So you fancy yourself a lawyer?" the voice snapped.

"Never said I was one," Harry replied, "I've done a little research into this esteemed body of people."

The silence continued. A man stepped forward.

"We are the Wizengamot. You dare to use our laws against us?" the man snarled.

Harry smiled. "Yup. For someone who created the laws that govern your organization, you sure are quick to break your own laws. To quote a former American President, we should never be above the law, no matter who we are."

Harry was glad he'd read that book a few weeks ago when he was bored out of his mind. He watched Fudge turning a nice shade of fire red. Next to him was a very short toad like woman snarling at him. Harry had the sudden feeling he was in for a fight.

"Well, if we are ready," Fudge said, looking down at Harry with distain.

"I am sir," Percy Weasley's voice announced.

Harry saw him sitting off to the side with a quill poised and ready.

"Disciplinary hearing this twelfth of August," Fudge intoned, "with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, Amelia Susan Bones the head of Magical Law Enforcement, Dolores Jane Umbridge the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Court Scribe Percivial Ignatius Weasley present as interrogators."

"Witnesses for the defense Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Dumbledore's voice said from behind Harry and Dudley.

Dudley stood up. "Dudley Dursley also present for the defense."

Fudge reacted to that. "You are a witness?"

"I was there," Dudley stated.

That set people to muttering amongst themselves. Things were about to get interesting.

"The charges, if you please," Dumbledore asked as Fudge blinked stupidly.

He looked down at his papers. "Ah, yes," he said, clearly having been taken off balance.

"The charges are as follows, said offense committed under the Decree of Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by one Harry James Potter, resident of number Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey," Fudge stated.

Dumbledore conjured a chair from out of nowhere and sat down, never taking his eyes off the people in the Wizengamot. Some of them moved nervously as others remained firm in their seats. Most of them couldn't even look Dumbledore in the eyes.

"In other words you are accused of casting a charm in a Muggle populated area in front of a Muggle…" Fudge started in.

"What the hell is a Muggle?" Dudley said, interrupting Fudge.

Fudge glared at Dudley. "That is what we call people without magic," he said coldly.

"That's an insult to me, a very derogatory word and I demand an apology from you for the insult!" Dudley snapped.

"You are a Muggle?" Fudge asked.

Dudley stood up and walked up to Fudge and got into the man's face. "I am a human being, unlike you, and I demand an apology from you right now for insulting me!"

"You are not in a position to demand anything from me!" Fudge shouted.

"Then why are you harassing my cousin?" Dudley roared. "He did nothing wrong! He acted to protect me! This is the second time he saved my life! The first time was when I had a heart attack!"

"Children don't have heart attacks," Umbridge sniffed.

"I did because I was seriously overweight, tipping the scales at nearly four hundred pounds. I damn near died because I was way too fat! Harry could have let me die on the kitchen floor in revenge for the nasty things I did to him when he first came to my house, but he didn't. Instead he did the right thing, the honorable thing, and did what he could to save my life. I owe him a life debt because of it. He saved my parents, his aunt and uncle, from a crazy robber with a gun who wanted to steal our money when we went on vacation. Harry took them on and beat them. I owe him for that," Dudley said.

The Wizengamot blinked in shock at Dudley's words. Fudge started to open his mouth but Dumbledore beat him to it.

"Gentlemen please," Dumbledore said calmly. "We are here to discuss the situation as it occurred."

Fudge and Dudley continued to stare down each other for a few minutes longer. Dudley slowly backed away from Fudge and took his seat next to Harry. Harry tapped Dudley's knuckles under the table and Dudley returned the gesture.

"Now then, if we could get Mr. Dursley's testimony," Dumbledore said calmly.

He pointed to the chair and Dudley sat down. The toad like woman stepped forward with a vial of something silvery in her hand and was grinning evilly.

"This, little boy, is a potion designed to make you tell the truth," Umbridge said.

Dudley looked up at her. "First off, I am not a little boy. Second, what toad hole did you crawl out of?"

She hissed at him as he tilted his head back and she dropped three drops precisely on his tongue and no more. Umbridge stepped back and sneered as the potion took effect.

"Now, please tell us exactly what happened that evening!" she demanded.

Dudley sighed. "Harry and I were out for a walk. I don't remember the exact time. It was getting cool and dark at the same time. We were discussing something when I felt a bone numbing chill inside of my body. I looked up and saw these dark things coming towards us and I started shivering and the memories of my heart attack and being in the hospital were coming back to me and they were very persistent."

"Dark things?" she asked once more.

"Black cloaks, and a skeleton hand reaching for me. I felt really miserable, like I'd never be happy again," Dudley said.

A witch with a monocle nodded. "That fits a Dementor all right."

"I hope to God I never meet one again," Dudley said with a shiver.

"You are not the first to have said that, Mr. Dursley," the witch said. "There are many of us in the Wizarding world who have said the same thing."

"Indeed. I had to contend with them one year at Hogwarts after Sirius Black escaped Azkaban," Dumbledore said. "I was worried for the student safety, Amelia."

Harry realized the witch with the monocle was Amelia Bones, the head of Magical Law Enforcement. He briefly wondered if she was related to Susan Bones back at Hogwarts. He'd ask her next chance he got. Harry watched Dumbledore turn to Umbridge.

"Are you finished with the witness?" he asked a furious Umbridge.

She went back to her seat as Dumbledore turned to Dudley.

"Mr. Dursley, did you tell the truth to that event?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir. I told the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me God," Dudley stated.

"Thank you Mr. Dursley," Dumbledore said nodding his head.

"You may step down," Fudge hissed through clenched teeth.

Dudley stood up and made his way back to the table and sat down next to Harry.

"Anymore witnesses?" Fudge demanded.

"I call Mrs. Arabella Figg," Dumbledore said.

The guard at the back of the courtroom opened the door and Mrs. Figg came into the room. She stopped next to Albus Dumbledore.

"Please take a seat," Fudge directed.

Umbridge approached the woman and administered the potion to her. Figg took it and a moment later was clearly under it's influence. Umbridge smirked as she glanced at Harry. Harry was relaxed and didn't show any emotion.

"Please tell us what happened that evening to the defendant in question," Umbridge ordered Figg.

"I had just come out of the house to sit on my porch in the evening when it turned cool," Figg said. "I noticed Dudley and Harry walking back to number four Privet drive when I felt a chill in my bones. I looked around and saw a pair of Dementors heading for them. I watched Harry move his cousin behind a dumpster for protection and draw his wand to face the first one. He cast something and the form of a Stag came out of his wand and went through the Dementor, destroying him."

There was sudden talk at this pronouncement. Umbridge looked upset and Harry wondered why.

"Then what happened next?" Umbridge asked, prompting Figg.

"Harry turned to face the second one. It was trying to squeeze into the space where Dudley was hiding behind the dumpster trying to get it's hands on the poor dear. Harry sent the Stag after it and it was destroyed when the Dementor tried to confront it," Figg said. "Then Harry managed to carry Dudley back home with me following behind."

Umbridge looked at Dumbledore and stormed away. Dumbledore smiled and turned to the old lady.

"Is that the truth?" he demanded.

"Yes, Albus. Exactly how I saw it," Arabella said.

Dumbledore helped her up out of her seat and escorted her to the door where another witch was waiting. Figg left the courtroom with the witch. Dumbledore turned to the Wizengamot.

"Now we should be hearing from Harry himself," Dumbledore said.

Harry stood up and took the chair. Umbridge snarled at him as she administered exactly three drops of the Veratisum potion to Harry. He sighed. He felt it take hold and looked up at the ugly toad woman. She asked him what happened there that night and he felt compelled to tell the truth and he did.

"How old are you Harry?" Bones asked him.

"Fifteen. Just turned fifteen," he said.

"You produced a Patronus?" she asked.

Harry stood up and cast the Patronum. The Stag popped out of the wand and glanced around the room. The Stag's eyes narrowed at the sight of Umbridge and Fudge. It walked over keeping it's distance from them and glared at them.

"Ah, very nice… ah Mr. Potter," Fudge stumbled.

Harry nodded and the Stag disappeared. Dumbledore stood up and Umbridge backed off. She was beyond furious. Harry could see the anger boil inside of her and realized he had just made an enemy of her. He hoped this would be the last time he saw her.

"Harry, did you tell us the complete truth?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir I did."

"Thank you. Please have a seat," Dumbledore said.

Harry wobbled his way back to his chair and sat down. Dumbledore turned to the Wizengamot and looked them over for a moment.

"The two defense witnesses have been heard from. Mr. Potter himself has spoken in his defense. May I respectfully point out that the Underage Use of Magic allows for the minor to cast spells to defend himself in the event he or she is attacked," Dumbledore said, quoting the loophole Hermione had found for Harry.

Fudge shifted in his seat.

"I am particularly troubled by the fact that they were there on that night. I am correct that all Dementors are under the Ministry's control, yes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes they are," Fudge ground out.

"Then why is it that they were there?" Dumbledore asked. "Has anyone attempted to find out who allowed them to be there?"

There was absolute silence in the courtroom. Fudge was starting to turn a deep red.

"I do believe that there was no need to even charge Harry with anything since it appears that all of you are in agreement that he did the right thing when his life and the life of his cousin was threatened," Dumbledore said.

"If the Dementors were attacking them in the first place," Fudge stated, trying to regain some ground. "We are already familiar with the rubbish he spouted at the Triwizard Tournament last year, the rubbish that You-Know-Who was reborn!"

"I was there," Harry said calmly. "I saw him return."

"There!" Fudge shouted, jumping out of his chair and pointing at Harry. "That's the kind of cock and bull stories he spouts off!"

"I believe him," Dumbledore said.

"What about his wanton breaking the school rules?" Fudge snapped.

"I believe Harry's conduct there is not revelant to this inquiry," Dumbledore said, his voice now taking on a slightly frosty tone.

"Really now?" Fudge snapped.

"Yes, as I so recently reminded you that the Ministry does not have the power to expel students from Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"Not our business what he does at school, eh?" Fudge snarled.

"According to the current laws the Ministry does not have that right. I do admire your rush to ensure that the laws are upheld, you appear, inadvertently I am sure, to have overlooked a few laws yourself," Dumbledore now coldly pointed out.

Harry blinked. He was sure he just heard Dumbledore accuse Fudge of breaking laws. That cemented the thought that Fudge was a complete moron and a full fledged asshole that needed to be removed from the Ministry and his group of ass kissers be kicked out with him.

"Laws can be changed," Fudge said savagely.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Of course they can, Cornelius. It appears you have been making many changes. Now it looks like it has become a common practice in the few short weeks since I was asked to leave the Wizengamot to now hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple case of Underage Use of Magic!"

Dumbledore's words had an immediate effect on the Wizengamot. A majority of the people looked extremely nervous as Dumbledore's gaze swept them all. Even Amelia Bones looked upset. Fudge was extremely angry by now. Harry mentally prepared himself for combat.

"I am not aware of any law in place that can punish Harry for every bit of magic he has ever done in his life. He was charged with one specific offense and has presented his defense, the testimony of his cousin Dudley Dursley, and Mrs. Arabella Figg. Ladies and gentlemen, we now await your verdict. I pray that you consider everything that has been said here very carefully when making your judgment," Dumbledore said as he looked at them.

He sat down and sighed as the Wizengamot began whispering to each other. A few minutes later Amelia Bones rose.

"It is time to decide," she said. "All those in favor for a not guilty verdict please show hands."

Harry watched as over half of the group raised their hands.

"All those for guilty please show hands," she said.

Fudge was the first to raise his hand. Umbridge was next and a few others followed. Fudge looked over the assembly and then turned to Harry.

"Very well then. All charged dropped," he snarled and stormed out of the courtroom with Umbridge and Percy following him.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He had won his case.

He sat there for a bit longer as the Wizengamot filed out of the courtroom. He looked up into Dumbledore's face and smiled weakly.

"Thank you sir, and to Mrs. Figg too," he said.

He got to his feet and turned to Dudley and hugged him tight. "Thanks Dudley. You were great! Showed no fear when you faced that pomptuous ass down."

"You're my cousin, Harry. You're family. A challenge to you is a challenge to all of us, be it Dursley, Evans, or Potter. We'll rise to the battle and fight back," Dudley said with a smile.

Harry sighed. "Can we get the hell out of here?"

Dumbledore smiled and led the way out of the courtroom and to the grand fireplace. They flooed back to the Dursley house where they found a few people waiting for them there. Hermione, the Weasley twins, Ron, Ginny, Lupin, Sirius, and Petunia.

"Harry got off!" Dudley shouted the good news.

That prompted a round of cheers. Lupin turned to Dumbledore.

"Did you bring a Pensive?" he asked.

"No, I did not," Dumbledore replied.

Lupin brought his out of a bag on the dining room table. "Harry, this is a Pensive. It is used to store memories that you wish to keep and possibly examine later at your own pace. With your permission, I'd like to put your memories of the trial in here so all of us can watch it."

"Is it painful?" Dudley asked.

"Not at all," Hermione said. "Lupin puts his wand at Harry's temple and withdraws the thought. It will appear as a white wispy thread and can be put into the Pensive. It can be put back into his mind using a reverse spell."

"Well done, Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled.

A moment later it was done just as Vernon walked in through the door.

"Just in time, Dad. We're going to replay the trial from Harry's point of view," Dudley said.

The projection appeared on the blank wall from the Pensive, starting from the moment Harry walked in there to the moment they walked out.

"Way to go Dudley!" Ron exclaimed. "That was brilliant, dressing him down like that! He deserved it too!"

Sirius grinned. "Yup, and a whole lot more too. Totally excellent, Harry."

"I do believe this calls for a celebration," Vernon said as he picked up the phone. "A victory dinner at the Buffet Palace."

Ron immediately perked up at the announcement of a buffet. "Food?"

Hermione sighed. "Don't you ever think of anything else besides food?"

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked. "I'm a growing teenager!"

Nearly everyone laughed out loud at that statement.

A half hour later everyone sat down at a long table in a private room. Lupin at Hermione's suggestion had transfigured Dumbledore's robes into a nice set of clothes. Dumbledore looked very distinguished in tan slacks, a peach colored button up shirt, a bone colored vest over that, and his long white hair pulled back into a ponytail. Sirius wore a black casual suit. Lupin himself wore slacks and a nice button up. The twins opted for casual as well as Ron. Harry whispered something into Lupin's ear before he went upstairs to change into a nice evening suit. When he came down Hermione looked lovely in a very nice peach colored dress. Harry could only stare at her.

"Ah, the lightening bolt has definitely struck him hard," Sirius teased.

Harry just smiled as Hermione blushed. The food was excellent and Ron outdid himself as usual. Harry wondered how his best mate could pack it all away and not gain a pound.

"Ron must possess a metabolism that allows the body to burn off the food at a high rate than most people," Hermione theorized.

"I was thinking the same thing," Lupin said as he leaned back in his chair with a glass of wine. "Remember Skinny, Sirius?"

"Stan the Skinny?" Sirius laughed. "How could I forget?"

"One took on a bet that he couldn't eat his way down a table from one end to the other," Lupin smiled.

"Did he?" Fred leaned forward paying attention.

"Table and all!" Sirius laughed out loud.

Dumbledore smiled. "I do believe he's abroad someplace now. Magical law."

"That's what I heard," Lupin said.

"Ah, those were good days," Sirius sighed.

"That they were," Lupin smiled.

Harry grinned. "Well, I'm sure we shall leave our own mark on Hogwarts before we graduate from there."

"Provided you leave it standing," Sirius laughed.

"Oh we will," the twins said in unison and all of us laughed.

Dumbledore leaned back and smiled.

Back at the house Dumbledore turned to Harry. "I noticed all through dinner that you seemed to be bothered by something. Care to share it Harry?"

Harry looked up. He nodded after a moment as everyone took places on couches and chairs. Harry stood there for a moment and pulled his thoughts together.

"That Umbridge woman, sir. I have a really bad feeling about her and I hope to God I'm wrong. I get the feeling we will be seeing her again. I get the feeling that she's not quite finished with you and me just yet. I get the feeling that she's going to show up at Hogwarts and make an attempt to take it over. I get the feeling that a lot of us will be put into danger before the school year is over. Like I said I really hope I'm wrong," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. Harry, sometimes your insight serves you well. I sincerely hope you are wrong about her. We shall see what the future brings. I appreciate your warning, Harry. If it does happen I must caution you to tread lightly."

"Yes sir," Harry nodded.

Dumbledore stood up. "I must thank you for such a very pleasant evening, Vernon. I do so enjoy visiting."

"Of course you are welcome anytime," Vernon said. "Take care sir."

"Remus, you will see Miss Granger home, will you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course," Lupin nodded.

Dumbledore then left the house. Fred turned to Harry.

"Think we should set up a contingency plan just in case?" he asked the group.

Sirius nodded. "Definitely. Rule number one. Don't get caught."

George smiled sinisterly. "Of course, oh great and wise Sirius."

Everyone laughed at the expression on George's face.

"All right. What if we meet a day or two early at the Burrow and work up two or three plans in the event she shows up?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good to me," Fred said. "Brother George and I can work on a few thing that might help turn the tide."

Harry nodded. "Go for it. Anything you think will help make it."

"Done and done, oh gallant leader!" Fred and George saluted Harry before going out the floo back to the Burrow with Ginny and Ron behind them.

Harry turned to Hermione. "See you on Saturday evening?" he asked her.

Hermione smiled. "Of course. Mother and Dad are looking forward to having you for dinner Saturday night."

Sirius laughed. "Are you the main course Harry?"

Lupin and the Dursleys laughed as Harry blushed.

"You're really hysterical, Sirius. But don't worry. I'll get you back," Harry promised. "I do think the dog is ready for another flea bath."

"You wouldn't!" Sirius declared.

"Try me," Harry smiled.

Sirius held up his hands in surrender and backed down as everyone laughed. Hermione turned to Harry and kissed him goodnight and Remus stood up.

"I do believe that's my cue," he said. "Miss Granger, if you please."

They walked over to the fireplace and flooed out. Harry sighed and leaned back on the couch with a smile on his face.

"She's a keeper, Harry. "Don't let her get away from you," Sirius said.

Harry looked up. "I won't. I can't really describe what it is I feel when I look at her. She's becoming more than just a friend."

"Don't jump into it just yet. You still got two years of school left. Take your time. Things will work out in the end," Sirius said. "If you all pardon me, I must be off."

Sirius stepped over to the fireplace and flooed out. Harry yawned.

"I'm knackered. I'm off to bed myself," he said. "See you in the morning."

Harry went right up to bed and went to sleep.

The grey dawn air was invigorating as Harry paused at the edge of the park, as his senses were wide open. Tino wasn't there yet so he moved into the park grounds and started working on his concealment tactics. A moment later he sensed Tino entering the park and smiled. Now he could have a little fun. He very quietly sneaked up on Tino, tapped him on the shoulder and shot up into the tree before the man had a chance to react. He froze as to not give away his position. Tino moved off in another direction. For the next hour Harry played tag with Tino as Tino tried to avoid Harry. Harry was enjoying himself immensely. Right at the last moment Harry nearly got caught when he slipped on a patch of wet grass. He managed to turn it into a forward roll right into some low shrubs and managed to conceal himself before Tino arrived on the spot. Then Tino moved off into another direction and Harry watched him raise his head and then disappear into a tree. Harry let his senses wander around until he found the early morning jogger. He waited for the jogger to pass by and then slipped out of the bushes and headed home. Tino was waiting for him in his room when Harry arrived.

"Good job Harry," Tino said. "That's another one for you. See you at the gym."

Tino went out the window and Harry went into the shower and then went down to breakfast. He was hungry after all that running around.

The gym was a bit busy when Harry, Dudley, and Vernon arrived. They checked in and got busy. They were able to move around through the stations at a fair pace for the next hour. Vernon was thinking of a short getaway down to the seaside for the next week if he could manage to get the time off. He hoped it would be the thing Harry needed to get his mind off the current situation and what had happened to him in the third event of the Triwizard's Tournament. Harry was having the nightmares a lot less now and Vernon hoped he would be okay. Vernon's talk with Harry seemed to have helped. At least he hoped so. Losing a friend is not an easy thing to deal with.

Vernon headed into the office after the workout and found an email on his computer telling him to take the next weekend off. Vernon grinned as he called home.

"Petunia dear," he said when Petunia answered the phone, "I do have some unexpected good news."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I've been given the next week off. What do you say to a week by the seaside?" Vernon asked.

"That would be wonderful dear!" Petunia cried. "It would do us all good, especially Harry."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Vernon said.

"Do we invite Hermione and her parents?" Petunia asked.

"We can ask," Vernon said.

"Do let me know dearest," she said.

Vernon smiled. "Yes my love. Kiss kiss."

He hung up and then dialed the Granger dentistry. "Granger Dentistry," the receptionist replied when she picked up.

"Thomas or Cassandra Granger please. This is Vernon Dursley calling," Vernon said, leaning back in his chair.

Everything was settled in the next twenty minutes for Hermione to join them for the beach excursion. As it turned out the Grangers had booked a cruise just for them and was planning on calling the Dursley's to ask if Hermione could stay the week with them.

Vernon chuckled to himself as he put the phone down, all of the reservations made and the plans laid.

"I do love it when a plan comes together," he laughed.

He leaned back and envisioned himself and Petunia on the beach enjoying themselves.

Monday afternoon Harry, Hermione, and the Dursleys were checking into the beach resort for their week vacation. Vernon had hoped the trip would bring Harry out of his funk and it had seemed to work. He smiled to himself and followed Petunia as she followed the porter up to their rooms. Vernon had scored an unexpected bonus and managed to get the use of a suite instead of the three rooms he asked for. The suite was well equipped with the three rooms, a bath in each, a kitchen well stocked for their use if they so wished, and all of the usual amenities. Hermione though the view was simply divine. Petunia couldn't wait to go off shopping. The Dursley men had other plans that didn't include shopping. There was to be a sporting event scheduled for the afternoon on the beach and Vernon had gotten the tickets to it. After settling in Harry came out in a Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts, and sandals on his feet. Dudley came out wearing the same. Hermione and Petunia were wearing casual dresses, and Vernon was very relaxed in a casual polo and slacks. They headed on down for the afternoon buffet to start their vacation. This particular resort was a new one and it looked like it had been brought here from the Caribbean Islands. Judging from all the people here it seemed to be a very popular place. Vernon got a handful of brochures and dropped them into the mail for Grunnings himself to read and perhaps get a company package to the place for Grunnings employees to come here in the future.

The vacation went very well. Dancing under the stars at night, parasailing on the beach, Harry trying to learn how to surf, an evening luau Caribbean style with a steel drum band, fireworks over the ocean, long walks on the beach in the early mornings, Petunia and Hermione going shopping and the Dursley men going to the boxing matches on the beach arena, watching Sirius splashing through the surf was another treat and Harry made sure he got plenty of pictures to show back home, throwing a Frisbee for him and watching him jump and really stretch out his dog form to catch it, Vernon in the casino and winning money, and the glass bottom boat tour of the reefs there. For that one week Harry relaxed and let go of everything in his mind and enjoyed himself. Vernon was glad to see that the trip had done Harry a lot of good.

Harry was definitely in good spirits the next week back home as he showed pictures of Sirius running through the waves and catching the Frisbee in his dog form, much to the amusement of Lupin. He laughed at each picture as Sirius growled at Harry.

"Expect revenge, boy!" Sirius said with a smile.

"Are you Sirius about that?" Harry asked as he fell over in laughter.

Sirius jumped up and got Harry in a headlock and gave him a noogie on the head as he continued to laugh. Lupin smiled as he watched the horseplay between Godfather and Godson. Harry had been way too depressed of late and he was glad to see him coming out of it. Lupin sighed once more as he returned to the pictures that Harry took.

"Any chance of copies?" Remus asked Harry.

"Yes," Harry said when he caught his breath. "I'll get them to you before I leave for the Burrow in a few days."

Sirius gasped. "Give him blackmail? Harry, Harry, have a heart!"

Harry laughed once more at the expression on the man's face. Remus smiled.

"Why thank you for the lovely idea!" Remus said.

"I give up!" Sirius cried out with a dramatic flair.

Petunia had to snicker as he turned from the washer. "You're up to something, you old hound dog, I know it."

Harry, Dudley, and Remus were rolling on the floor.

"He could never get one past Lily that's for sure," Remus gasped. "She never did forgive you for the time you took Harry for a ride on your bike."

Harry's eyes bugged. "You took me for a ride on your bike and survived Mum's fury?"

Sirius brightened up at that. He smiled at the memory. "Definitely my finest hour."

"I'm really surprised Lily let you live," Petunia said. "If you had done that with Dudley I would have done you some very serious damage."

Sirius smiled. "Of course you would, my dear lady, provided you could catch me at all."

"Lily used the full body bind on his before he got a toe out the door. She had a wicked fast draw nobody could beat," Remus said.

"I saw it once. A second later there it was. That fast," Petunia said.

"Harry can do it pretty damn quick himself," Dudley said.

Sirius turned to Harry. "Oh really?"

A second later he was looking at the business end of Harry's wand. Sirius blinked.

"Wow. Nice draw. Your mum would be proud," Sirius said.

Harry smiled and slid it back into the wand holster. "Thanks. Practice, hard work, and constant training."

"That's how it should be Harry," Moody said, coming down the stairs. "How was the trip out to the seaside?"

"Great! Got some pictures here to show you," Harry said, handing him the stack.

Moody looked through them until he came to the ones of Sirius in his dog form running through the surf. Harry had never seen Moody laugh before and now he was treated to the sight. The old man laughed out loud.

"Going to show these around Harry?" he said once he stopped.

"Definitely," Harry said with a smile as Sirius groaned. "I am so going to get a lot of mileage out of those."

"Lord have mercy onna poor soul like me," Sirius moaned.

Moody turned to Sirius. "Are you Sirius about that?"

Everybody laughed as Sirius dropped his head into his hands.

The trip to the Burrow was a quick one. Harry said his goodbyes to his relatives before flooing out. He arrived at the Burrow after Hermione had. He was wearing his colorful Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts, and sandals.

"Hey mate!" Ron called out as Harry slid out of the fireplace gracefully. "You're finally getting the hang of that."

Harry smiled. "I should, seeing as how I'm using it all of the time."

He turned to Hermione. "Hello sweetheart," and kissed her.

"Mushy scene! Mushy scene!" the twins gagged.

People laughed as Harry grinned.

"In that case, I'll do it again," he said and did just that.

Ron shook his head. "Yeah, you guys are perfect for each other."

"Heard you went to the seaside for a week," Bill Weasley said.

Harry grinned. "Even got pictures. Want to see?"

Of course everyone wanted to see. The laughter started with Bill and worked it's way around the room once the pictures of Sirius in his dog form splashing through the surf and racing to catch the Frisbee started to circulate.

"This is most excellent!" Fred cried out.

"Totally cool!" George agreed.

"That's so cute!" Ginny said.

Ron rolled his eyes as he took the pictures from Ginny. He chuckled a moment later.

"Looks like he's having fun," he remarked as he passed the pictures to Molly.

Molly smiled as she looked at them. "That's Sirius for you. Always having fun."

Arthur nodded. "He was like that back in his school days. Always doing something crazy. Sure brightened up our days."

"Really?' the twins said sitting up eagerly. "Tell us more!"

"And you get more crazy ideas? Not likely?" Molly growled.

"But Mother dearest…" Fred began

"We just want to know…" George continued.

"What it was like…" Fred carried on.

"In your school days!" George finished.

Harry had to laugh. "How you guys do that is beyond me."

"I'll think about it. Now off with you, Harry needs to settle in," Molly said.

Ron helped Harry carry his trunk upstairs to his room and Harry settled in.

In London proper, there is a red brick building that stands between two that look exactly like it. To the ordinary people it was just another building like the others. To the right of it was an ordinary telephone booth. To those in the Wizarding World it was the Visitor's entrance to what those in the Wizarding world knew as the Ministry of magic. The Ministry of Magic was the center of the English Wizard World. Here one could find just about any department related to anything magical. Arthur Weasley's department could be found here, the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. There were other offices as well, such as the Magical Law Enforcement, the Department of Mysteries, and of course, the Minister of Magic. At the moment there were two people sitting in Fudge's office.

"Dumbledore is no fool," Fudge said to the toad like woman Umbridge.

She nodded. "But even he has to bow to the Wizengamot now that he has been removed from that esteemed body."

"Quite true," Fudge sighed. "But all of this could backfire on us."

Umbridge smiled. "It will be far too late by the time he realizes what is happening."

"I do hope you know what you are doing, Dolores. Bringing Hogwarts under ministry control has to be done very carefully," Fudge said. "If we can pull it off it would mean we can make a great deal many changes and put an end to those damned rumors and stories from Dumbledore and that Potter brat."

"Of course, Minister. With the authorized Educational Decrees that will become very possible. By using them I can very discretely take control of Hogwarts," she said.

Fudge leaned forward. "You have planned this out very carefully, haven't you?"

"Even factored in those damned Weasley Twins," she said.

"Be real careful of them," Fudge warned. "They are capable of anything."

"They will never dare to cross me," she said. "They shall learn that I am the power that cannot be moved!"

"I do wish you luck Dolores," Fudge said. "I'll send the letter to Dumbledore in the morning."

Umbridge smiled. "I do so look forward to this."

Dumbledore put the letter down after reading it the next morning. Harry's gut feeling had been right. He stood up and began to pace the office. He needed to inform the staff and ask Snape to find out if Voldemort had taken control of her. He turned to the fireplace and called McGonagall and Snape to his office. They arrived to find a not so happy Dumbledore sitting in his great chair. He handed the letter to McGonagall first and she passed the letter to Snape.

"When I left the Dursleys the night after Harry's trial, he expressed his fear about Umbridge coming to Hogwarts. One of the issues was the Ministry getting involved at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

Snape put down the letter. "Yes, Albus, you did share with us the memories of the trial. I do agree with you that the Ministry should never take control of Hogwarts. I assume that you wish for me to find out if Voldemort is behind this?"

"If you can, Severus. It would be most appreciative," Dumbledore said.

"What are we to do, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "First we must inform the rest of the staff. No doubt she will begin a very discrete takeover of Hogwarts ending with my complete removal and the Ministry taking charge."

"The parents will not stand for this, Albus. The students will rebel," Snape said.

"I agree, Albus. There must be a way to stop her," McGonagall said.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and sighed. "We will find a way as we usually do. I do not wish to involve the students in any way."

"Unless Potter does something…" Snape let the thought go unfinished.

"I feel that he will once he discovers this," Dumbledore said. "With that in mind, we shall prepare for the worst."

"I will check my stores for potions that Pomfrey may need," Snape said, rising from his chair and leaving the office.

McGonagall turned to Albus. "I will call for a staff meeting immediately. One this afternoon?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. We need to plan for the possibility of events getting out of control here. I cannot have students getting hurt from this."

"I shall send a letter to Harry at once," Dumbledore said. "He will not like this."

"Is that wise?" McGonagall said. "He has only a few days left to enjoy his summer holidays."

Dumbledore sighed. "Dealing with her at the trial was trying for him. One of us will have to talk to him when he comes back. It will not be a pleasant conversation."

McGonagall nodded and then left the office. Dumbledore turned to see the cup of tea on his desk and picked it up. It had gone cold and he wasn't in the mood for it at the moment. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a bottle of Ogden's firewhiskey and poured some into a glass and drank it down. He felt the fire go down and felt the sharp bite of it. He replaced the bottle in the bottom draw and closed it. He had the feeling he was going to need a few more shots by the time this thing was over.

The platform to the Hogwarts Express was swarming with new and returning students. Harry was in a sunny mood as he emerged from the barrier onto the platform with Hermione on his arm. He hoped this year would be a quiet one.

"A quiet year?" Fred asked in mock shock. "Surely you jest!"

"Oh the horror!" Fred camped as Harry grinned at their performance.

"You guys are enough to give Filch nightmares for weeks," Harry cracked.

The twins merely grinned as Ron laughed.

"Wanna bet they will break their detention record this year?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry held up ten Galleons. "Who's running the pool?"

"Lee Jordan," Fred said, quickly taking the money. "What's your guess?"

"Two hundred," Harry replied.

Hermione sighed. "You shouldn't encourage them, Harry."

"But it's so much fun too!" Harry whined.

The group laughed at Hermione's expression as they entered their compartment on the train. Harry lifted the picnic hamper up into the overhead rack for later. The whistle went off and they heard cheers coming from the other compartments. They were off on another year. Harry settled back into his seat and wondered what new original line Draco Malfoy would come up with this year. The little idiot was always trying to make himself out to be something he wasn't. He turned his attention back to the chess game that he was playing with Ron.

Nearly two hours later, Malfoy did make his appearance. Harry yawned and looked over at Malfoy.

"Go ahead, open your big mouth and tell us what's on your teeny tiny mind, if you do have one," Harry said, acting bored.

"You will show me respect!" Malfoy demanded.

"And if I don't?" Harry asked.

"My father shall hear of this!" Malfoy yelled.

Harry yawned once more. "Two words for you. Oh waah."

"You mock me?" Malfoy screamed in rage. "You dare mock the mighty Malfoy clan? The greatest Wizarding Clan to ever exist?"

"Predictable little sod, ain't he?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well?" Malfoy demanded.

Harry smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes, I do mock you. You are the most arrogant little sod I've had the misfortune to come across. Been taking lessons from Daddy? I wonder when he will start teaching you how to crawl on your hands and knees in front of a half blood named Tom Riddle."

Malfoy turned absolutely bright red while Harry remained calm.

"How dare you mock the great Lord Voldemort?" he screamed, completely out of control now.

"I dare. Live with it," Harry said with a smile. "In the meantime, please have a nice day somewhere else."

Harry stood up and closed the door in his face. When he turned around the twins were exaggerating their bows to him.

"All hail the master!" they cried.

Harry grinned. "Come on guys. It's not a big deal."

Both of them grinned as they sat down. Harry took his seat and went back to the chess game and for the first time in ages, beat Ron.

Harry sighed as he walked in through the main doors of the castle. He was home and it felt good. He relaxed and felt the Magic flowing through the castle. It felt right. He greeted people as he walked in the great hall. People congratulated him for putting Malfoy in his place. Slytherin House hissed at him as he stood there talking to people. Harry eventually moved to his table and sat down. He talked to some other people and then Ron nudged Harry.

"Check out Dumbledore," he whispered.

Harry turned to look and was shocked by Dumbledore's appearance. The old man really looked his age and he looked like he hadn't any sleep in a few days. Harry had always thought Dumbledore was invincible and now he was rethinking that. He checked out the rest of the head table and noticed nearly identical looks on the faces of the other professors. Harry was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on. He kept watching the head table during the Sorting and it certainly looked like someone had let the air out of them all. After the Sorting was done Harry watched Dumbledore rise from the table and approach the podium. The whispers died down.

"It is so nice to see all of the returning students and the new ones. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said to a round of applause.

"We have a new professor for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Please welcome Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore said as the toad like woman stood.

Harry gasped. His bad feeling had just come true. "Oh fuck me. It's her!"

Dolores Jane Umbridge had come to Hogwarts.

Next Episode: Cometh the Inquisitor


	32. Cometh The Inquisitor

Ninja Wizard 32

By David

Author's Notes: All characters except for "Tino" belong to the great JK Rowling. Dialog in Bold indicates Japanese being spoken.

Ninja Wizard 32

"Cometh the Inquisitor"

Harry felt panic rising up inside of him but he managed to calm down as he got a good look at Professor Dumbledore. The man was smiling, but the smile seemed forced. Harry had the sudden feeling that Umbridge had been forced on him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"The new instructor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts this year is Miss Delores Umbridge, who comes to us from the Ministry," Dumbledore said as he introduced her.

She rose and smiled, nodding all the while. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore for the introduction. I am sure that all of us shall get along just fine!" she said cheerfully.

There was dead silence in the hall for a moment until someone started to clap. Then a few other people did the same. She sat down and Dumbledore turned back to the hall.

"That is all the announcements for now. Good night all," Dumbledore said.

The hall got noisy as people began leaving. Harry stayed a bit behind as he let his mind wander over the possibilities of what Umbridge's appearance here could mean. One thing was for sure. She was here to spy for the Ministry. He looked up a moment later and realized the hall was nearly empty. He stood up and headed out of the hall. He headed upstairs and at the last second he went into his training room. He stood before the blank wall and then wrote the date and then Umbridge's name next to it. He had the distinct feeling this was going to be a very rough year not just for him, but also for everybody in the school. The only people that might benefit from her being here would be the Slytherins. Thinking of that made Harry groan. He turned and headed out of his training room and up to the Gryffindor Tower. He sat down in front of the fire and closed his eyes. He felt the warmth of the fire start to warm his skin and he welcomed it. He let out a breath and slowly sank into Getsumi no Michi and began to meditate. Harry had made it a habit to meditate every day in the mornings and if he felt he needed it a second time up on top of the North Tower late at night. He still wandered around the castle late at night exploring every bit of it. He practiced his apparation skills keeping his practice confined to the larger areas. He had gotten so good at it he could do it without any sound, which was considered a perfect Apparating. He was glad Dumbledore had fixed the anti-apparition ward to allow him to do it.

"Be discrete, be careful, don't let anyone see you, and if you really have to do it make damned sure you are justified in doing it," Dumbledore had said.

Harry agreed to it and ever since then he'd made sure nobody saw him. He hated keeping that secret from Hermione and Ron but he did and hoped that sooner or later he could tell them. Ron had become his best mate and Hermione had become his girlfriend. Thinking about her made him smile. People often knew what he was thinking about whenever they saw him smile.

"He's got her on his mind again," they all would say.

Harry simply would smile and blush a little. She was the best thing that ever happened to him and it was said that would be a force to be reckoned with.

Harry leaned back in his chair and let the calming force seep into his skin and deep within him. He was feeling better and much calmer by the moment and he felt his mind clear a little. He'd catch Hermione and Ron in the morning and discuss the situation with them. Perhaps they would have some thought about all of this. Harry floated back up to reality and then headed off to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day for him and he wanted to be ready for anything.

"By the look on Professor Dumbledore's face last night I don't think the Ministry gave him much of a choice," Harry said to Hermione, Ron, and Tino the next morning in the training room.

The three friends agreed. Tino had remained in the shadows that evening and watched the woman. He didn't like what he saw from her either.

"I would watch her for a few days to see what her game will be and then start to plan some kind of resistance from there," Tino said.

"I'll write to my Dad and see if he can get me any information on her," Ron said.

"I can hit the library and check several books to see what I can find out," Hermione said. "I'm sure I can find out something."

"One of the things we need to do is to document everything she says and does in the event we can sue," Harry said. "That would certainly send a very strong message to the Ministry that the students of Hogwarts are very serious."

"Excellent idea," Dumbledore's voice said.

They turned to see Dumbledore enter the room and join them at the table. Harry offered Dumbledore a cup of tea, which the headmaster accepted gratefully.

Harry told him of his feelings and impressions he got from Umbridge's appearance at the staff table last night.

"Yes, she was most definitely forced on me Harry," Dumbledore sighed as he set his teacup down.

"We are going to observe her for a few weeks before starting anything," Hermione said. "Know your enemy and all that."

"A wise decision," Dumbledore said. "Please be careful."

"We will," Harry said as Dumbledore rose.

The old man smiled as he left the room. Harry turned to his friends.

"I gotta get cleaned up before breakfast," he said. "Meet you guys down there."

With that, the early morning meeting ended as they left the room. Tino was the only one left at the table. He sighed as he set down the teacup in his hand.

**Master Koshou isn't going to like this. I better send him a letter,** he said to himself.

He rose and left the room a moment later. The door sealed it's self behind him.

Harry arrived at the great hall for breakfast and looked around. The hall was about a quarter full of people. He saw Hermione and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor house table. Ron was feeding his face and Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet for news and information as usual. Harry took his time in eating breakfast and was relaxing with a cup of tea as Hermione emerged from behind the Daily Prophet.

"Nothing new today except for the article stating the start of the Hogwart's new school year," she said.

Harry nodded. "Good. I was getting tired of seeing those damned articles making me and Dumbledore out to be liars and loonies."

"Dad thinks someone inside the Ministry is telling the Prophet what to say," Ron said as he stopped eating for a moment. "He's trying to find out who it is."

Harry nodded. "Tell him I said good luck."

McGonagall walked up at that moment with a box of schedules. She handed them to Ron, Harry, and Hermione and moved on. Harry looked his over.

"They're getting a little heavy with the classes this year," Harry observed.

"Fifth year OWLs," Fred reported, stopping next to Harry. "Gonna be loads of fun for you kids."

Harry gave him a look and Fred chuckled as he moved on down the table. Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione and sighed.

"Be nice to get them out of the way without any trouble," Harry said.

"Well then you'll just have to really study and work hard this year," Hermione said. "From what I've found out the Ordinary Wizarding Levels are important. Do well on them and you should be able to get into NEWT classes with no problems."

"Naturally you'll help us," Ron smiled at Hermione, turning on the charm.

Harry chuckled. "That's totally up to her mate."

Hermione smiled. "I'll think about it Ron. Finish up, we need to go patrol the halls for a bit before classes start."

Ron and Hermione both had been made prefects during the year, and word had it Malfoy had been made one as well. Harry had groaned at the news and simply decided to ignore the little blond punk and carry on as he usually did. He relaxed and finished his cup of tea as he chatted with other people at the table before Angelina Johnson stopped by.

"There you are, Harry!" she said eagerly. "I made captain of the Quidditch team this year!"

Harry smiled. He liked Angelina and respected her a great deal.

"That's good news, Angelina. Are we having tryouts this week to replace Wood at Keeper?" Harry asked.

"Friday. I'll post the notice later in the day once I have a time set," she said.

"I'll be there," Harry said. "Can't wait to get up there again."

Angelina rushed off when she saw somebody she needed to talk to. Harry turned back to the table and relaxed for another moment before standing up and stretching. He decided it was time to head off to classes. He didn't see Dumbledore leave the staff table.

Potions was the first class of the day. Harry headed down to the dungeons when Dumbledore stepped out of a side room and motioned to Harry to follow him. Harry stepped into the room and the door swung closed.

"Harry, your insight and feeling about her was right," he sighed. "There is nothing I can do short of kicking her off the top of the North tower and watching her go splat as much as I would like to do so."

Harry looked at him in surprise. He'd never heard Dumbledore say something like that before and he wondered just what it was that prompted him to say that.

"I take it this wasn't your idea," Harry said.

Dumbledore sat down at a desk. "No Harry, it wasn't. The Wizengamot decided it was a good idea after Fudge "suggested it" and here she is. What was said between me and Fudge I dare not repeat to young tender ears so I won't. Just know I put up a good fight and lost."

Harry nodded as he leaned against a desk. "So what do we do now?"

"I have taken some precautions. I placed a picture of a Japanese Samurai who by a stroke of luck was a Wizard back in the 15th century. I placed a second canvass in your training room and a third one that can be seen by you, me, and Tino only in my office. He will safeguard your training room, something I should have done in your first year. How and why nobody has found it yet is very fortunate," Dumbledore said.

Harry had to agree.

"As for the rest of the paintings I have asked them to keep her under watch. I intend to do what I can to protect Hogwarts from this meddling… woman," Dumbledore said. "That is about all I can do for the moment. Everything else will have to be done as things happen. As for what had been written about you and me in the Daily Prophet there is nothing I can do about that. Just know that in the end you and I shall be proven right and those who have written that trash about us will be shamed."

"That's what Hermione said to me earlier this morning," Harry said. "As for her teaching DADA, I'll hold my judgment on that until I've sat through a class or two."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good. Best get on to potions now, Harry."

Harry went first and left the room. He headed down into the dungeon and into the potions classroom. He found his place next to Ron and sat down. Hermione joined him a moment later. Snape appeared a moment later and the school year was now underway.

Snape was his usual self. First class of the new school year and Harry blew it. He sighed as he left the classroom and headed topside. He decided to go out on the grounds for a few minutes to get some fresh air and clear his head. He sat down on a stone bench and let his mind wander for a moment. He was not looking forward to dealing with Trelawney next. He was starting to regret even taking the class again this year. He sighed and headed up to her classroom. On the way up he heard Malfoy's voice coming towards him so he stepped quickly into another hall and through a door. Much to his surprise he felt it moving upward. Harry had discovered a moving room. He grinned as it stopped a few minutes later. He peeked out of the door and discovered another hallway. He walked out into the hallway and the door closed behind him. He peeked out of the hallway and discovered he was in the stairwell leading to the South tower where Trelawney lived and kept her classroom at. Harry entered the classroom and found a place in the back next to a small window and opened it enough to let in the cool midmorning air.

"Ah," he sighed as he leaned back. "That's the job."

He reached for his private journal and said the password. It opened for him to the right page and he started writing in it until Ron sat down next to him. Harry then closed and locked it and stuck it into his bag.

"Got here quick," Ron observed.

Harry nodded. "Ran up the stairs to get the circulation going."

Ron nodded and they turned their attention to Trelawney.

DADA was right after lunch. People were looking at Harry in sympathy and he had the feeling he was about to be proved right about Umbridge. But he had decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and wait to see what she had planned for the class.

"You ready for this?" Ron asked him as they left the hall.

"It can't be all that bad," Hermione was saying to somebody.

The person sighed and shook her head as she passed Hermione by. Hermione turned to Harry as Harry scratched his chin.

"We watch, we observe, and then we react in a few days," Harry said.

As it was Harry's advice paid off.

Harry entered the room and looked around. It had been cleared out of all of Lockhart's pictures and looked normal again. At least Umbridge wasn't conceited. Harry found a seat and sat down just as Hermione entered.

"Room looks normal," she said.

Somebody behind them snorted. "Define normal, Granger. We're in Hogwarts. Ain't anything normal here."

Harry had to agree with that statement. The room slowly filled up before long and then Umbridge made her appearance. The woman did not have any fashion sense at all. A very loud pink cardigan against a dark colored skirt. Harry was reminded of a bag lady he'd seen over the summer.

"Good afternoon class!" she trilled with a smile.

When it was obvious she wasn't going to get a response her brows furrowed a little. She moved on and turned to her handbag and produced a short stick from it and tapped the blackboard with it. Words appeared.

"Defense Against The Dark Arts. A return to basic principles," she announced grandly. "Ah, ah! Wands away, quills out."

People put their wands away and brought out their quills and parchment and copied down what was on the board. She tapped the blackboard once more and new words appeared.

"The course aims are as follows. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic, learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used, and placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use," she read off grandly with another smile on her face.

Harry groaned to himself. This was the one thing he feared the most. Umbridge was going to be another dud.

"Now then, please turn to page five in the book Defensive Magical Theory and read chapter one," she said.

It was the most boring thing Harry ever read. It was stuff he knew already and his initial thought of her being a Ministry spy was looking more accurate by the minute.

"Pardon me Professor Umbridge?" Hermione broke the silence and people suddenly paid attention.

"Your name please?" Umbridge asked Hermione.

"Granger. Hermione Granger. Are we going to do any practical work in here?" Hermione asked.

"I see no need to," Umbridge said. "This class is to focus on theory only."

"How are we to defend ourselves in the event that we are attacked?" someone asked out loud.

"Nobody attacks children," Umbridge said.

Harry shifted in his seat wanting to say something but didn't. Best if the others continued to object.

"Oh really?" another voice piped up. "What about You-Know-Who? He attacked lots of families and killed them all."

Umbridge didn't say anything for a moment.

"People are saying he's back. I say we need to learn how to do the spells and practice them!" one more voice shouted.

That spurred her to action. "That is a lie. I know there are people telling others that Dark Wizards have come back to life. This is impossible. Nobody can come back to life. I repeat, these stories are all lies told to you by liars. He is dead. This certain Dark Wizard is not alive nor has he come back from the dead!"

"He has and I was there," Harry said.

People turned to look at Harry. He was sitting up in his chair staring at Umbridge with a growing fury in his eyes. People slowly moved away from him.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for telling lies," she growled at him.

Harry slowly stood up and gazed down at the woman.

"So according to you Cedric Diggory died of his own accord," Harry said quietly.

"It was an accident that killed him!" she hissed at him.

"It was murder, and you damn well know it," Harry continued. "Let me ask you a question, if I may."

"Very well," she snarled, all pretense of being nice and charming gone now.

"How much money is Fudge paying you to undermine Hogwarts and what did Voldemort promise you for destroying Hogwarts from the inside, you Death Eater?" Harry asked with great anger in his voice.

If Umbridge had been a volcano it would have been one hell of an explosion. She jumped out of her chair and swung her left hand hard against his face so hard the slap sounded like a gunshot in the classroom. Harry felt her fingernails dig into his face and he remained calm the entire time. She stepped back panting with the effort. Blood flowed down Harry's right cheek as he stared at her. He raised his right hand and she cringed, expecting to be hit. Instead Harry wiped some of the blood off his face and looked at it on his fingers. He nodded and turned towards the door.

"Potter!" she screamed. "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

Harry ignored her and walked out. He headed for McGonagall's office to report the assault on him by the bitch as he took to calling her in his mind. He walked through the halls and to the door of McGonagall's office. The door opened before he could knock. She gasped at the sight of blood on Harry's face and over the right side of his robes. Dumbledore rose from a chair inside her office and closed his eyes.

"Come in here," McGonagall said.

She closed the door after Dumbledore left. She tapped the right side of Harry's face, clearing away the blood and healed the wounds.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked.

He told her exactly what happened. McGonagall listened to him before saying anything. That was the one thing Harry liked about her. McGonagall would let you have first word in the situation and not interrupt.

"Harry, did you even bother to listen to her speech at the feast last night?" McGonagall asked.

"Not really," Harry admitted. "Hermione thinks she's trying to interfere with the way things are done here with backing from the Ministry."

"Thirty points to Miss Granger for her sharp observation," McGonagall said. "You should have paid attention yourself. According to her note you shouted at her and called her a liar and accused her of being corrupt and a Death Eater. Nice going."

Harry blinked at the praise coming from McGonagall.

"You also have detention with her every night this week starting tomorrow," McGonagall said.

Harry leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Last thing I need."

"They will be done and over before you know it," McGonagall said.

Harry stood up and walked to the door and then stopped. "I sure as hell hope so. I sure as hell hope someone's got enough guts to stop the bitch from destroying us all."

He opened the door and slammed it behind him as he left. McGonagall sat back in her chair and sighed. This was going to be a very long year.

Dinner was no better. Harry had the feeling that the news of what happened in the classroom would be all over Hogwarts by dinner and he was right. People watched him come in and sit down at the Gryffindor table. Even his own table was talking about it and the comments drifted down his way. They were repeats of what he had seen in the Daily Prophet during the summer so he gave up trying to have a peaceful meal and walked out. He headed up to Gryffindor tower and went into the commons room. He sat down by the fire and stared into it for a long time. Even the plate of sandwiches appearing on the small table next to him didn't do anything for his mood. Hearing people coming into the commons room, Harry headed up to the dorm and went to his bed. He kicked off his shoes and got on his bed and closed the privacy curtains. He reached for his CD player and the CD case that Dudley had given him prior to leaving for Hogwarts. Harry flipped through the sleeves and found the CD he was looking for. He had recently discovered Pink Floyd and had gotten The Wall and hadn't had the opportunity to listen to it just yet. From what Dudley said Pink Floyd was an English based band and Harry was looking forward to hearing it. He slipped it in and then put the headphones on and started it. He listened to it with an open mind and by the time the CD ended he was suitably impressed. The music really covered a wide range of subjects, from paranoia to suicide and certainly gave him a lot to think about. He wondered if Voldemort's mind was somewhat like the music. He had a sudden image of Voldemort as a rock star, singing about bricks in the wall.

"Nah," he decided out loud. "He'd be a big flop singing about Death Eaters."

Harry chuckled at the thought and then settled down with a Kitaro CD. The quiet soft tones relaxed him and he closed his eyes and began to meditate once more. He went to sleep before the CD finished.

Breakfast the next morning was a slight improvement over last night's dinner. Malfoy was carrying on as usual and Harry ignored the idiot. Ron sat down next to Harry and showed him the headlines.

"Umbridge Attacks Harry Potter!" Harry read to himself. "How the hell did they get a hold of that one?"

Harry took the paper from Ron and read the article.

"During the Defense Against the Darks Arts class yesterday afternoon, witnesses reported a confrontation between Mr. Potter and Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge. During the confrontation that started when Umbridge declared the stories about You-Know-Who coming back to life as lies, she attacked Mr. Potter by striking him across his face hard enough to draw blood. Witnesses say Mr. Potter then left the classroom trembling in anger. It was reported by the witnesses that Mr. Potter did not at any time strike back or make an effort to physically defend himself," Harry read.

He put down the paper and decided his actions of leaving the classroom and not slugging her had been the right thing. It now had made her look like the enemy.

Harry glanced up at the staff table where Dumbledore continued eating and not glancing at Harry. The rest of the staff looked sideways at Umbridge. She was clearly steamed about something and Harry knew what it was. He folded the paper up carefully and slipped it into an inside pocket of his robe. He figured he could use it somehow but wasn't quite sure of what just yet. He knew it wouldn't be long before she would retaliate with something new. He was right.

The day started with double charms. Flitwick spent at least fifteen minutes discussing the OWLs coming up at the end of the year. Harry nodded knowing full well the tiny man was right about how important it was to work hard in the classes this year. McGonagall said the same in her class, and so did Grubbly-Plank during Care of Magical Creatures. Harry briefly wondered if there was an OWL for how well one kicked Malfoy's ass. If there was, Harry's methods for Ferret removal would be well received as he listened to the blond jerk mouth off about how Hagrid was driven off.

"He's not worth it," Hermione whispered, seeing the anger on his face.

Harry sighed. "I know. Someday someone's going to shut that hole in his face permanently and I hope I'm around to see it."

Harry sighed and turned back to the lesson.

As the day progressed it seemed to Harry that all of the teachers had OWLs permanently fried into their brains. It was really beginning to annoy him. He escaped to his training room during lunch and meditated after having a bowl of rice, steamed vegetables, and broiled fish. He felt better in the afternoon and Hermione seemed to be pleased that Harry was in a better mood. At least he was until Angelina Johnson took him to task over missing tryouts. Harry turned away from her before she could finish and walked off. Now he was truly pissed off again. Five to five Harry knocked on the door to Umbridge's office. She opened the door to let him in. Harry looked around at the room as he walked in. The place looked absolutely lurid, pink everywhere. Harry sighed as he sat down at the table.

"You are to write lines, Mr. Potter. I will not tell lies," she said.

Harry reached down into his bag and reached for his quill.

"You will use this one," she said.

Harry picked it up and examined it. It looked a little different that the one he normally used. He shrugged his shoulders and started to write. A sudden flash of pain from the back of his right hand made him gasp. He looked in time to see the letter I fade away. He looked up to see the smirk on Umbridge's face.

"Continue please," she demanded.

Harry turned back to the parchment and started writing once more. He deflected the feeling of pain elsewhere and just kept on going as he saw his blood forming the words on the parchment. He kept going until midnight when she stopped him and examined the back of his right hand.

"Be back here tomorrow!" she demanded and pushed him out the door.

Harry stopped in the hallway after she had slammed the door on him and sighed.

"This is going to be a long fucking year," he said to himself. "And it's only the first week."

He headed to his dorm and went to bed.

The week wore on. Harry was wondering just how much longer he could take this. He was resolved to see it through and hoped in the process that he could fire the final shot in the war that had started between them. It was now Thursday evening and Harry was close to his breaking point once again. Malfoy had been razzing him all day long for one thing after another, he'd messed up on another potion, forgotten his essay for McGonagall, blew a Vanishing spell in charms, and managed to piss off Hermione big time about the damn tiny elf sized hats she was leaving all over the tower at night in order to try and free the house elves because she was on an elf rights kick. Everything seemed to come to a head that evening and Harry was in a less than nice mood.

"Continue!" Umbridge demanded, pointing to the quill and parchment.

Harry sat down and started his lines as usual as Umbridge settled into an easy chair with a book. Harry set his plan into motion an hour later when she stood over him and began yelling at him once more. Harry finally lost it. He stood up and turned around. She saw the fire in his eyes once more and backed up. Harry put his right hand on the table, palm down, and used the Blood Quill to carve the words into his hand as Umbridge stared in shock. Harry could see the fear in her eyes.

"STOP!" she screamed at him.

Harry stood up straight when he finished the last word. He held out his hand to her and she cowered in fright. Harry used the opportunity to drop the Blood Quill into his bag and replace it with an ordinary one with his blood smeared on it. He knocked a few sheets of parchment into the bag and closed it with his left foot.

"Get out!" she screamed at him.

Harry picked up his bag and walked out the door and down the hall. He stopped long enough to seal the Blood Quill and the bloody parchment into a plastic baggie he had with him and returned it to the bag. He now had the next bit of evidence against her. He walked through the halls stopping long enough at McGonagall's office to drop off the completed essay for her. Her eyes bugged out when she saw the blood dripping off his hand and onto the floor.

"Umbridge had me writing lines with a Blood Quill all week," Harry stated, holding up the plastic bag with the quill and the parchment inside of it. "I'm keeping it as evidence for when I get an attorney and sue her at the end of the year unless I kill her."

He turned around and left McGonagall's office before she could say anything. It was now obvious to her that the war between Harry and Umbridge had started. She wrote a note to Dumbledore and dropped it into her message tray and it disappeared.

Harry walked into the commons room and headed up to his dorm, his hand still bleeding. Ron jumped up and followed Harry into the dorm.

"Harry, your hand!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry stopped in the middle of the room and then wiped the blood off, revealing the words on his hand. Ron turned a pale white in shock.

"She's making you use a Blood Quill," he whispered.

Harry tossed his robes off onto his bed and wrapped his hand in a bandage. He undressed and got into bed and closed the privacy curtains. Ron returned to the commons room and told Hermione about it. Lee Jordan overheard the conversation from behind the winged chair and informed Fred and George. From there he whispered it to someone else and by the time Harry came down to breakfast the next morning the whole school knew. Nobody said anything to Harry as he passed by. Malfoy however, seemed intent on pressing his luck with Harry. Harry simply turned around and stared Malfoy down until he was completely nervous by the look in Harry's eyes. He shrunk down from his arrogant stance and snuck away out of sight. People later commented that if looks could kill Harry would have roasted Malfoy on the spot.

Later that evening Harry was leaning on the railing in one of the many balconies that surrounded Hogwarts. The sun was slowly setting and he was meditating on the beauty of the many colors in the sky. He became aware of something next to him and he looked to see Mrs. Norris sitting on the railing of the balcony. Harry smiled and gently ran his fingers through her soft fur, gently scratching behind her ears. The cat sighed and purred loudly. Harry wondered if anyone ever showed any kind of kindness to the cat and decided that they probably didn't knowing full well who she belonged to. He sighed and returned to the sight that nature was showing him. He felt Mrs. Norris rub up against his right arm and he petted her once more before she jumped down and left silently. As the sun slowly sank down behind the nearby mountains lights began coming on around the castle. The magic that was deep inside the castle was at work once more and he closed his eyes and felt it sweep through him once more. It felt good to him and made him feel even more connected to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had once speculated that Harry was extremely magic sensitive, or he was truly the Heir of Godric Gryffindor. Hermione had been investigating the Gryffindor Family Tree in her spare time and had not yet found the answers that Harry sought. The fact that he had pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out of the Sorting Hat back in his second year had added another clue to what Hermione, Harry, and Dumbledore thought was the truth about Harry being Gryffindor's Heir. Harry turned as he felt Hermione coming up behind him.

"There you are love," she said with a smile.

Harry reached out to her and drew her in close to him and hugged her tight to him. If there was one thing he was absolutely sure of, it was his love for Hermione and the knowledge that she was constantly there with him and for him. Hermione felt him relax against her and she knew he was feeling a bit stressed from the most recent events.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Harry smiled. "I am now."

"I'm glad," Hermione said.

They held onto each other for a time, unaware that they were being watched. Dumbledore had come out onto the balcony from out of his office and he had seen them almost immediately. He smiled to himself and knew for sure that the both of them were definitely destined to be together for life. He recalled someone once telling him that love was a beautiful thing and that it had a magic of it's own. After seeing Harry and Hermione together a few times he knew it to be true. He hoped it would be strong enough to get Harry through the year. He turned back into his office and sat down behind his desk once more. He stared into his teacup as if he could see their future. As it was he knew the immediate future was going to be hard enough and it showed signs of getting worse before long. He hoped he would be wrong.

The next day being Saturday, Harry and Ron went down to the Quidditch pitch for the first team practice of the year. Ron had made the team as a Keeper and he was extremely happy about it. Harry was glad his best mate had gotten on the team.

"Just relax and remember what I told you. Think of this as just another pick up game in the backyard at home," Harry said as he sat down next to Ron.

Ron tapped his fist against Harry's left shoulder. "Thanks mate. I've wanted this for a long time."

"I know," Harry nodded. "I'm behind you on this."

Harry had known of Ron's feelings about being the last brother to follow in the footsteps of his brothers before him. He knew Ron didn't like it and had always wanted to do something his other brothers never had done and be well known for it. Harry could count a few things in his mind that Ron had done that his brothers couldn't boast of. One was defeating McGonagall's giant chess set. The others Harry knew would happen in time. He hoped that Ron would get what it was he wanted in life. He turned his attention to Angelina.

"Okay. Today is our first practice and no doubt the other three houses will be watching us. So just go out there, relax, ignore them, and do your best. The thing we are working on the most is team unity. Once we are capable of working together as a unit like Fred and George do, then we'll work on things like maneuvers and special tactics. Having said that, let's get out there!" she said.

Angelina led the way out onto the pitch and opened the crate containing the balls. Harry quickly scanned the stands to see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson sitting in the front row of the stands.

"What the hell is that thing Weasley's riding, a moldy old log?" Malfoy called out. "Too poor to afford a broom? Had to put a Flying charm on the log?"

The four Slytherins broke up in laughter. Harry looked in all directions as Ron's ears turned red with anger to make sure nobody were watching him. Harry wiggled one finger and used a spell to forcibly eject the four Slytherins up into the air and out of sight. He turned to see the team and the rest of the observers roaring in laughter as the four Slytherins emerged from behind the stands totally covered in mud from the early morning's rain that had passed through last night. Harry stopped up by the Quidditch hoops where Ron was holding onto one of the rings, as he was laughing so hard.

"Malfoy shouldn't have said that, Ron. He pissed off the Guardians of Hogwarts," Harry said with a slight smile, trying to look serious.

Malfoy went off, as Harry knew he would, screaming all kinds of threats at the Gryffindors before stalking off to the castle with the three other muddy and wet Slytherins. Harry turned to Ron.

"Ready for a little practice?" he asked.

Ron grinned at Harry. "Bring it on!"

Harry shook his head at Ron's sudden enthusiasm.

Later in the evening up in the Gryffindors commons, Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat around the table. Harry was listening to Ron grumble about writing essays while Harry was trying to read a book and Hermione was writing to her parents.

"You know Ron," Harry sighed as he put down his book. "If you had started that when you had the chance you would have finished it long ago."

"Yes father," Ron snapped as Harry tried not to smile.

Hermione looked up and before she could say anything Ron glared at her.

"Not saying a thing," she said looking back at her letter.

Harry chuckled, shook his head, and went back to his book. A tapping sound at the window caused him to look up. A screech owl was clinging to the window frame.

"Check out the owl," Harry said. Ron and Hermione looked up to see the owl at the window.

"That's Percy's bird," Ron said. "Wonder what it's doing here?"

Rom went to the window and opened it to let it in. He saw a letter tied to it's leg and removed it. Then the owl left and Harry closed the window behind it.

"It's from Percy," Ron said as he opened it. "Wonder what he wants?"

Ron read the letter through twice and snarled in anger as Fred, George, and Ginny sat down with them.

"Oh, listen to this!" Ron exclaimed. "He found out I was a prefect and that he was afraid I'd turn out to be like Fred and George. He's giving me advice. Wants me to stay away from Harry if I know what's good for me. Says my life is in danger the more I continue to be Harry's best mate, and that I don't want to be tarred with the same brush as Harry. He says that Dumbledore's regime will be ended at Hogwarts really soon, I should see the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning and that my loyalty should be to the ministry and not Dumbledore or Harry. He's angry that Mum and Dad continue to be mixed up with the wrong sort of crowd that hangs around Dumbledore and that one of their number was arrested and jailed and that should open their eyes about associating with known petty criminals and dangerous werewolves and such. He hopes that they will come to their senses and be ready to offer a full apology to him for having been wrong while he was right. I'm sending this to Mum!"

Fred nodded. "I declare war on Percy."

"As do I," George declared.

"So do I," Ginny growled. "He's going to be feeling the full effects of my Bat Bogey Hex real soon."

Harry nodded. "Count me in. I never thought he would turn on us like that."

Fred nodded. "Unfortunately Percy is consumed with the desire to be somebody important. George and I have watched him become something he's not and Mum always thought it was wonderful that he's made a name for himself in the Ministry and he's so blinded her by it that she wants us to follow in Percy's footsteps and join the Ministry. Not us, I say!"

"We don't want to be infected by "Percyitis" and become like him at all. We decided long ago as little kids we'd fight off his influence whenever we got the chance. That's why we became pranksters," George said.

"And damned good ones too," Ginny grinned.

Harry had to chuckle. He turned to Hermione and saw her face looking somber.

"I'm really sorry that Percy chose to walk away from your family. I hope that one day he will see the light and return to where he should be, right behind his family supporting them in the fight against him," Hermione said.

Fred and George nodded as Ginny squeezed her hand.

"Thanks for the support, Hermione. Perhaps one day he will see the light. But for now he is considered the enemy," Fred said as Ron opened the window for Hedwig to fly out into the night and deliver the letter.

"I'm sending off a howler in the morning," Ron said.

Ginny, George, Fred, Harry, and Hermione agreed to send Percy one as well. Fred got the evil look on his face.

"I'll spell mine to open first. It will cast locking charms on his office so he can't get out of it until the last howler has spoken," Fred said.

Harry laughed. "You are so evil, Fred!"

Fred got a demented look on his face as he did a very evil sounding laugh. "He'll never know what hit him."

Hermione just shook her head. "You guys are terrible."

They sent them out the next morning with a school owl that was instructed to get the hell out as soon as they were delivered. Fred smiled as he led the way down to the great hall for breakfast. All of them were wondering what could be so important with the Daily Prophet that made Percy mention it three times in his letter. Harry had the feeling he wasn't going to like it at all. Sitting down at his house table he listened to the talk going on around the table. Nobody had any clue as to what would happen next. They had barely gotten started with breakfast when the owl with Hermione's paper arrived. They stared at the big black headlines.

"Ministry Seeks Educational Reform Dolores Umbridge Appointed First Ever High Inquisitor," Harry read. "What the hell does that mean?"

Hermione read the article and then looked up. "It means we're royally screwed. The so called minister changed the laws again. He got something called Educational Decree Twenty-Two passed that says if Dumbledore can't find someone to fill a teaching post the ministry will appoint one for him. That's how we ended up with her."

Harry growled and made an effort to keep control of his temper.

"There's more. She's been tasked to keep the Minister informed as to what's really going on at Hogwarts. So late last night he got Educational Decree Twenty-Three passed, which created the post of High Inquisitor at Hogwarts. She now has the power to inspect all of the teachers and classes to ensure all teachers and classes are up to date on the Ministry approved curriculum. According to the paper parents of Hogwarts students approve, but only Lucius Malfoy is mentioned in the paper," Hermione said, putting down the paper.

Harry's mind was buzzing with this new information. It would certainly explain how she got into the school so damn easy. He wondered just what it was that they managed to hold over Dumbledore's head to make him agree to taking on Umbridge as the DADA professor. All through the day Harry's mind worked on the problem right up to the point to when he walked into Trelawney's class. He sat down in his usual spot and pulled out his dream diary and waited. The usual people walked in and Trelawney made her appearance. Just as she began the class, the trapdoor opened and the visage of Umbridge rose up like a bad dream. Harry mentally groaned as the class fell silent. Trelawney faltered and then smiled.

"Welcome," she said. "The fates informed me that you would be arriving today. Please join us. Perhaps you have a recent dream that I can interpret for you."

"Oh please do," Umbridge smirked at Trelawney and Harry instantly realized that Umbridge was setting her up for something.

He quickly scribbled a fast warning to Trelawney as she swept around the room. Harry pretended to have a little trouble with something and Trelawney leaned over him.

"Having trouble dear?" she asked.

Harry turned a page and revealed the note to her.

"Very interesting," she said as she turned the page covering the note. "I must think about that for a moment. The All Seeing Inner Eye will provide the answer to your dilemma before the class is over. Twenty points for presenting me with a challenge."

She swished off and Harry sighed. She had seen his warning and remained calm about it. Harry wondered if she was used to being called a fraud but still he felt a warning to her was in order. Umbridge began following Trelawney around the room as she began assisting students with their dream diaries as Harry opened his book to work on his particular problem that he yet had to come up with and he eventually did, supposedly having a dream about drowning Snape in his cauldron. Ron snickered as he peeked at Harry's paper.

"Wish I had thought of that," Ron whispered as Harry watched Umbridge covertly as he kept his head down.

"Inspiration," Harry whispered. "Hogwarts does give us thousands of possibilities if you stop and think about it."

Ron grinned. "You are a sly one."

"I have been here for nearly sixteen years," Trelawney was saying to Umbridge. "Albus Dumbledore kindly invited me to take the post."

"Are you the great granddaughter of the celebrated seer Cassandra Trelawney?" Umbridge asked.

Trelawney smiled. "Yes. I didn't know her personally but the stories told of her has inspired me to seek out the Second Sight."

"Then you are the first in your family to have the gift since her passing?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes. It is a known fact that these gifts often skip over generations before reappearing in someone else," Trelawney said.

Umbridge smiled and nodded. "Of course. That has happened in my own family. Perhaps you could do a reading for me?"

Trelawney smiled. "But of course. Let us sit over here so that we do not disturb the children." She turned to the class. "Please work quietly for the next few minutes."

Harry watched them sit down and Trelawney did a reading using a crystal ball that apparently made Umbridge a little nervous. Umbridge left the room a few minutes later as Trelawney turned to the class. She was smiling and Harry had no doubt she had scared the hell out of Umbridge. The bell rang and the class left the room. Trelawney stopped Harry before he could leave.

"Thirty points to Gryffindor house for your warning, Mr. Potter. I must warn you that you are in for hard times. You will persevere, only to lose that which is very important to you," she said.

Harry left the room and went down the long winding staircase wondering what in hell she meant by that. He didn't like the sound of that and he hoped whatever it was wouldn't happen. He sat at one of the many window seats scattered throughout Hogwarts and let his mind work on what he already knew about Umbridge. He wondered if the trial had been staged in a way to trip up Dumbledore or catch him in something. Harry went over the trial in his mind moment by moment until he recalled what had been said about what Harry did at the school that made Dumbledore quote Ministry law about them not interfering at Hogwarts.

"That's it," Harry said to himself. "That's got to be it."

He headed back to the Gryffindor Commons room and wrote a hurried note to Dumbledore about what he had just figured out and sent it off with Hedwig who was dropping off a letter from Dudley. He sat back and sighed. He hoped that Dumbledore would respond to the note. He turned to his school bag and sighed.

"Doesn't matter if I am being chased by crazy teachers, a giant snake, Malfoy, or God knows what, there's always homework. So much fun," Harry said sarcastically.

Next episode: War returns to Hogwarts as Harry starts to battle with Umbridge

18


	33. Battle For Hogsmeade

Ninja Wizard 33

By David

Author's Notes: Harry and company with the exception of "Tino" are not mine. They belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.

Ninja Wizard 33

"Battle In Hogsmeade"

"Good morning class," Umbridge greeted them as Harry followed the others in.

Nobody said a thing and she was about to say something but then decided to let the slight pass. "Now open your books to chapter two and commence reading."

"Pardon me," Hermione said with her hand raised.

"Miss Granger," Umbridge said, a chill to her voice.

"I've already read chapter two. In fact I've read the entire book," Hermione said and Umbridge reacted to that.

"Very well. Kindly inform us what Slinkhard tells us in chapter fifteen then," Umbridge challenged.

Hermione smiled. "He is discussing counter jinxes. He states that they are improperly named because people call them that to give their jinxes more credibility."

Umbridge looked very surprised at what Hermione said as the class smirked at her. Hermione had put her in her place.

"But I disagree," she said.

"You disagree?" Umbridge asked, clearly in shock.

Hermione nodded. "Yes I do. Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, doesn't he? But I think they can be very useful when they are used defensively."

"Oh really now?" Umbridge snapped. "Well, in this classroom only Slinkhard's opinion matters, and that is what I shall teach you. In this classroom I am to teach you the ministry approved material that does not allow students to give their unwanted thoughts and opinions on these matters. I shall take five points from Gryffindor House for your cheek and because of your pointless interruptions."

That caused an outbreak of angry muttering at that. Harry managed to keep his temper in check for the next minute or so.

"It is regrettable that all of the former teachers for this course allowed you students too much freedom. At least the late Professor Quirrell stuck to the ministry approved material," Umbridge said.

Harry snorted at that. "Oh yes, he was a wonderful teacher. He did have a slight problem with having Voldemort growing out of the back of his head."

"My office. A second week of detentions. You start tonight," Umbridge snarled at Harry as she got into his face.

As George had predicted to Harry earlier that morning about pissing off Umbridge and then Angelina, she waylaid him in the great hall before breakfast.

"What the hell is your problem with her?" Angelina roared in anger at Harry.

Harry turned to face her and let a bit of his white hot fury out through his eyes. Angelina backed up scared out of her mind as McGonagall came rushing up.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"Potter got himself another week of detentions with Umbridge," Angelina snarled.

McGonagall turned to look at Harry. "Is this true?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

McGonagall sighed. "After the conversation we had in my office last Monday you went and did it again. You need to control that temper of yours!"

Harry didn't react but kept his cool demeanor in place.

"I am taking another five points from Gryffindor," she said.

Harry felt the anger well up inside of him and he nodded. "Very well. Punish me some more while she tortures me with a Blood Quill."

Harry left the great hall without having any breakfast as he left a shocked McGonagall and Angelina behind. People watched him go and speculation ran rampant once more. Up at the staff table Umbridge continued with her breakfast as if nothing had happened.

Harry went up to the top of the North Tower and sat on the bench there as he looked out over the Forbidden forest. He sighed and closed his eyes and slipped into Getsumi no Michi to deal with his anger. He had to admit that McGonagall was right about his temper and that he needed to control it. Someday it would really get him into trouble and that he wanted to avoid very much but trouble did have a way of following him around sometimes. He felt the wave of magic flow through him and he imagined himself placing his anger shaped like little toy boats on the silvery colored flow and watching them float away from him. He sat there until the last of it was gone. He felt very relaxed and so much more at peace with himself. He felt something shift and change inside Hogwarts and knew the day's classes were beginning now. He brought himself back up and left the North tower.

The first class of the day was Charms. Harry looked around the room when he entered and didn't see Umbridge. He relaxed slightly and took his seat. He ignored the talk going on behind him about yesterday's incident and got busy with the morning's lesson. He knew Flitwick would have no problem passing the silly inspection. He thought Flitwick was a very effective teacher and decided he would mention it to him before he left the class for transfigurations.

"Thank you Mr. Potter!" Flitwick beamed. "I appreciate your confidence in me."

Harry smiled. "You're welcome sir. I really do enjoy your class."

"So do I," Hermione said from behind Harry. "You do make it so interesting."

Flitwick smiled. "Thank you both. Now off with you to your next class."

"That was nice of you Harry," Hermione said as they walked to transfigurations.

Harry sighed. "I did that for two simple reasons. Seems to me that we don't say thanks to them very often like we should, and to give him a little support for when Umbridge inspects him."

"I'd love to give her something to inspect, like my knuckles between her eyes!" Hermione growled.

Harry chuckled. "And here you are lecturing me about my tempers."

They walked into transfigurations and took their places. Harry glanced back and saw Umbridge sitting at a desk in the back.

"Umbitch is here," Harry sighed.

"Just relax and let McGonagall take care of her," Hermione said.

Harry nodded and turned to the front as McGonagall walked in.

"Good morning. Today we will work on the vanishing spell. This is a rather difficult form of magic. Each one of you will get a mouse to attempt the spell on," McGonagall informed the class.

"Hem hem," came the quiet little cough from Umbridge.

McGonagall turned to look at her. "Yes?" she asked frostily.

"Did you get my notice with the date and time of my inspection?" Umbridge asked, ignoring the tone of voice that was directed to her.

"I would think it very obvious since I have not asked you what the hell you are doing here interrupting my class," McGonagall snapped.

Harry grinned as he mentally cheered her on. "You go," he thought.

Umbridge blinked at that response as McGonagall turned back to the class hoping that she had shut up the woman for the time being. McGonagall ignored her repeated attempts at getting her attention as she began her lecture on the vanishing spell until she finally had enough. She walked over to Umbridge and glared down at her.

"I wonder just how you intend to get an idea of my teaching methods when you are trying to interrupting me. I do not allow any talking in my classroom from anybody!" she snarled at Umbridge.

Umbridge leaned back in her chair away from a clearly enraged McGonagall, looking like she had been slapped down. McGonagall stood there for a few minutes more and then turned away and Umbridge began scribbling away on her sheet of parchment on her clipboard. When the bell rang signaling the end of class, she was the first out the door. As one the class rose and gave McGonagall a standing ovation to which she blushed. She had struck the first blow for the teachers and staff at Hogwarts.

The end of September was the first official Hogsmeade Weekend. Harry sighed as he walked down the path towards Hogsmeade with Hermione on his arm. Thank God that woman hadn't stopped him from going. He was feeling much better as they left the school behind. He wondered how he would hold out for the rest of the school year. He hoped that he would hold out until then. He was puzzled by Dumbledore's recent actions. The old man had stopped talking to Harry and barely looked his way at meals and when they passed in the halls. Harry started to wonder what he had done to upset the old man and decided to ask him the next chance he got. For now he clearly intended to enjoy his time in Hogsmeade with Hermione.

"Where would you like to go first dear?" Harry asked.

"The bookstore. I want to see if they have the newest defense book. That woman is so useless," Hermione said.

Harry wasn't about to argue that point with her because it was true. They stopped at a stand selling hot apple cider and Harry bought two of them and they moved on. They went inside and Hermione went to the counter. Harry went to browse the sports section of the newsstand area. He noted a sign there that advertised additional copies of the Quidditch magazine that featured the Harry and Viktor Krum Collectible Card in the center of the magazine.

"I'm sorry, we are out of that particular issue at the moment. We do have a waiting list if you care to leave your name for an issue," the clerk said as he walked up to Harry by the magazine rack.

His eyes grew wide as Harry turned to face the man. "Mr. Potter!"

"Nice to meet you," Harry said with a smile. "Just call me Harry."

"A pleasure to meet you," the man said.

"I'm sure you will see me in here quite often with my girlfriend Hermione Granger. She's into books," Harry smiled.

"Darius. Good, it would be nice to have a regular customer. Should I place her name on our owling list?" Darius asked.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"It's for a catalog we send out every month advertising certain books that go on sale, clearance items, gifts, and so on. Then there's the big catalog at Christmas and a second one in mid summer for back to school," Darius explained.

"Please do," Harry said. "She would love to get them."

"In the meantime if you wish you can have a seat in the lounging area and enjoy an espresso while you wait for Miss Granger," Darius smiled. "I imagine it will be a while before she's done here."

Harry chuckled as he looked in the indicated direction. "You have no idea."

Nearly an hour later they emerged from the bookstore out into the sunlight. Harry blinked in the bright light and stretched.

"Thank you for putting me on the owling list Harry," Hermione said. "That was sweet of you."

"You're welcome honey. Thought you would appreciate that," Harry said.

He checked his watch. It was now coming up on eleven in the morning, having arrived here around nine thirty. He debated something in his head and then decided on something. He turned back to Hermione.

"Want to go up the street to the Three Broomsticks for a drink before heading to something else?" he asked.

"I do need to stop at the Apothecary for a moment," Hermione said. "I need a few more potions ingredients for my field kit. Then we can go there. It's on the way."

Harry couldn't argue with that logic. "Okay. Then a quick stop at the Quidditch sop and the lunch at our usual place?"

Hermione smiled. "Harry that would be wonderful."

They went inside the Apothecary and spent a few minutes in there. Harry inquired about an owling list and put down their names when he was told there was such a service. The lady behind the counter informed him that nearly all of the stores in Hogsmeade had such a service. Harry decided to put down their names at each one of the shops before leaving Hogsmeade. It would make things a little easier. They went into the Three Broomsticks a half hour later and found some of their friends sitting at a table. They were invited to join in and Harry went up to the bar to get two bottles of Butterbeer, the nonalcoholic version. Harry wondered what the alcoholic version tasted like. He sat down next to Hermione and listened in for a moment and discovered what the current topic was. He offered his opinion on the subject and got involved in the debate. Fifteen minutes later he excused himself and went to the men's room. Before he could leave the bathroom suddenly shook very hard and Harry reacted by throwing up Protego as chunks of stone fell around him. The silence was deafening.

"DEATH EATER ATTACK!" he heard someone yell from outside.

Harry felt his insides churn. The thing he had feared had begun. Voldemort was restarting the war again. He used Protego to hold up the chunks of stone as he used the blasting hex to clear a path to the outside. He got outside and then considered his next moves. He nodded to himself.

"It's time," he said to himself.

Harry closed his eyes and willed his ninja suit into existence. He conjured a dark plastic over his eyes so he wouldn't be recognized. He felt his ninja-to on his back and he felt ready. He moved out from cover and headed into the fray hoping that Hermione had the good sense to stay undercover. He encountered the first pair of Death Eaters in the alley between stores and before they could react to his presence Harry attacked, using a pair of shiriken to snap the wands in half. He jumped, flying a short distance before his feet encountered their faces. Both men went down and Harry took on a third as the person brought up his wand into play. Harry knocked the wand off target with his left hand and introduced the palm of his right into the chest of the Death Eater, knocking him back a dozen feet. He snapped the wand in half as the man gaped at him in shock.

"You…" was all he managed to get out before Harry used a spinning front kick to knock him out cold.

Harry moved to the opening of the alley he was in and looked around. He saw a group of eight Death Eaters just across the street in front of Honeyduke's. Harry apparated right in front of them and took out three of them in seconds while they stood there looking at him in shock. One of them reacted, raising his wand to attack as the others reached for theirs. Harry moved, pushing out the palm of his right hand and using wandless magic to throw the Death Eater a couple blocks away. He turned to the remaining four and moved quickly, introducing the heel of his left foot to their faces. They went down and Harry plucked their wands out of their hands and snapped them before they had a chance to do anything. One screamed out in anger and Harry dropped him with a knife hand blow between the eyes. The remaining three tried to escape but Harry cast a binding spell and ropes appeared out of thin air and tied them up tightly. Harry turned to see who needed help next and saw another pair attacking Wizard Burgers down the block. He apparated right in front of them and grabbed the wand hand of one as he gut kicked the other with his right foot. Then he twisted the arm of the one he had by the hand and removed the ward from the Death Eater's hand and held it before the man's face and snapped it with his thumb. He saw the man's eyes go wide behind the mask.

"You little punk!" the man snarled. "You will pay for that!"

Harry punched him in the face and the man went down out cold.

The one he gut kicked was getting the crap beaten out of him by a pair of little old ladies wielding their canes and Harry had to smile at that. He turned to see a large group of Death Eaters advancing on Zonko's. He apparated into the middle of them and began taking out Death Eaters with lightning speed. He didn't think, he just reacted as he had trained to do. Within two minutes, the group of Death Eaters was lying on the ground all over the place. Harry gathered up their wands with Accio and snapped all of them as the ones still awake screamed at him in anger. Two of them made the huge mistake of charging him as he dropped their broken wands on the ground. Harry gut kicked the one on his right, sending him sprawling back into the dirt while he grabbed the hand of the one on his left and twisted the man's arm. One of the Death Eaters behind him managed to get a chokehold on Harry as he mentally laughed at the paltry effort to take him down. He kneed the Death Eater in front of him hard in the stomach and then let go of the man as he went down to the ground. Harry reached up and grabbed a pair of fingers that was around his throat trying to cut off his air and bent then back until he heard a couple of loud cracking sounds indicating he'd broken them. The man let out a long scream of pain and anguish as Harry peeled his hand away and dropped him with a hammer fist blow to the left side of his head. Harry back flipped as his senses warned him of danger. A green light passed underneath him and he landed behind the Death Eater. The man spun quickly and Harry realized this one had been trained to fight. He took him on anyway.

Inside the shambles of what was the Three Broomsticks, Hermione groaned as she slowly came to. She could hear the sounds of a pitched battle going on and she wondered what the hell was going on. She worked her way slowly out of the rubble, stopping to rescue people in her path. Once she got out of the place she looked them over and decided there wasn't any serious injuries.

"Oh my God…" one of the people she rescued whispered. "Look at that!"

Hermione turned to see a black clad figure fighting a Death Eater in the street. She instantly knew who it was and felt a flash of fear run through her. She watched as Harry pounded the man with dozens of blows delivered extremely fast before the figure dropped. She saw a Death Eater behind him and was about to shout a warning when she saw the green light of the killing curse erupt from the Death Eater's wand. Before she could, she saw Harry do a back flip up into the air and land behind the Death Eater. The masked man didn't hesitate. He spun around really fast to attack but Harry was right there to take him on.

"Harry, please be careful," Hermione whispered as Harry struck a blow.

She watched as Harry moved lightning fast, each one of his blows having an effect on the Death Eater. The man finally dropped and Harry moved once more as a pair of red beams nearly got him. He spun completely around and threw a pair of shirikens at the Death Eaters. He hit both in their wand arms and charged them at the same time. As the Death Eaters screamed and grabbed at their arms, Harry removed their wands from their hands and snapped them. The Death Eaters dropped to the ground as the sleep potions took effect once they had gotten into the bloodstreams of the two would be killers. She heard a shout from up the street and he saw three Death Eaters left. Harry tossed a pair of smoke bombs and they went off obscuring their vision. She watched as he vanished and then reappeared right in front of them. The first one never had a chance as Harry grabbed his arm and turned it as the man fired his wand. Harry broke the arm at the elbow and snapped the wand as it fired it's last shot through the wall of the Apothecary and then slammed his elbow into the man's stomach and let him drop to the ground. All of that had happened in seconds as the Death Eater's two companions barely registered what had happened to their friend. Harry moved fast, introducing his left foot into the face of the closest Death Eater and slammed him into the wall of another store. The last remaining Death Eater of the thirty man attacking force quickly reconsidered his options and apparated away. Harry let him go. He slipped back into the shadows and apparated back to where he had crawled out from the ruined bathroom at the Three Broomsticks. He willed his ninja suit away and his regular clothes came back. He ripped a hole in the right side of his shirt, rubbed dirt and dust all over him, and used the sharp edge of a stone to cut his face open a little and let it bleed. He jogged out of the alley and started helping the wounded as he saw Aurors 'popping' into the street.

"Medic!" he yelled as he tried to stop one kid from bleeding.

Ginny was right there and she took over. Harry moved onto the next one and helped a man to move a large chunk of wall off a lady. A medi-witch was right there to render aid. Harry turned to see whom he could help next and found a hysterical Hermione running towards him. He grabbed her and hugged her hard to him.

"It's okay honey. I'm okay," he tried to calm her.

"Harry, I thought…" she tried to get out.

Harry rubbed her back. "Take a breath and let it out slowly."

She did and got control of herself. He smiled as she calmed down.

"I need you go back to Hogwarts and into safety. Take as many of the students here as you can. Find either McGonagall or Dumbledore and tell them what happened. I'll be along in a bit," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and hurried towards a bunch of the students gathered in front of a battle scarred Zonko's. Harry sighed and went back to the rescue effort.

It was nearly five as a very tired Harry trudged back to the castle. His first real combat situation and he had succeeded in stopping the Death Eaters. Quite a few of the students and residents of Hogsmeade had been injured but nobody had died and Harry was extremely grateful for that. He sighed as he walked in through the front doors of Hogwarts to find Hermione, McGonagall, and a large number of the students waiting. He spotted Umbridge standing in the middle of the foyer as Hermione rushed up to Harry. He took her into his arms and hugged her. She sighed as she moved to his right side, his right arm still around her. Harry turned to face Umbridge.

"This is why we need to learn how to do the spells. Without the practical work in DADA, the Death Eaters will be victorious time and time again. With the practical work in DADA, learning how to do the spells and practicing them, all of us students can make a difference next time they attack. We can either slow them down until Ministry forces, the Aurors, the Unspeakables, and the Hit Wizards and Witches get there to take up the battle. We got extremely lucky today. Nobody died. There were way too many injured people. The worst injury was a little boy who lost his arm to a severing charm. Tell me something. Can you live with the knowledge that a little boy will never have his right arm again? Can you live with the knowledge that somebody could have died? If you have a conscience, if there is a shred of decency left inside of you, you would allow us to start doing the practicals, to learn the defensive spells, and to do what we can to protect Hogwarts, those who come here, and all of the people who live in our world," Harry said as he stood straight and tall, glaring at Umbridge.

The silence in the grand foyer got heavy. Nobody said anything or even moved. Umbridge didn't say anything and just let Harry pass by. McGonagall nodded slightly at him as Harry made his way to the grand staircase and headed up to Gryffindor tower. He was tired and exhausted. All he wanted to do right then was to hit the showers, get some dinner, and then sleep. Harry and Hermione arrived at the Gryffindor commons room and he went upstairs after giving Hermione a quick kiss.

"Back in a bit," he told her.

He stood under the shower for some time, washing the dirt, dust, and blood off him. He sat down on the small wood bench and let the hot water run over him as he heaved another sigh. He knew he was going to be very sore in the morning. He also had the feeling that Umbridge wasn't going to let this pass either. He knew he had more than made his case and he hoped Umbridge would acknowledge her mistakes, apologize to him and the school, and start teaching DADA the way it was supposed to be taught.

"Fucking fat chance of that," he muttered. "She ain't gonna do it."

He really hoped he was wrong.

Harry sat up in Dumbledore's office after dinner, giving him his version of events. Dumbledore nodded as he listened to Harry as he looked out the window. Harry decided now was not the time to press the issue of Dumbledore avoiding him so he put that on the back burner for now. They were not alone. Hermione, McGonagall, Sirius, Lupin, and Moody were there.

"You did great kid," Moody growled. "Better than I ever hoped."

Sirius nodded. "Your folks would have been very proud of you Harry, defending people like that."

"I agree," Lupin said. "Your skills certainly carried the day."

"What you said to Umbridge was so right Harry," McGonagall said. "I am proud of you for standing up to her. You did it right this time."

"The question now is will she accept what Harry said?" Lupin asked.

Dumbledore pulled gently on his beard. "That is entirely up to her. We all know she will be contacting the Ministry concerning today's events. Harry's role in this must be kept secret. I too, am proud of him for what he has done today."

"Simple. The ceiling and the walls falling in on me in the bathroom knocked me out. When I came to I managed to crawl out of the ruins and by the time I got out front the battle was over with. I saw the strange person disappear. I started helping as many injured people as I could," Harry suggested.

"Well done," Dumbledore nodded. "You may leave now Harry. I am sure you are quite tired from today's events."

"I am sir. Thanks for hearing me out," Harry said.

Hermione left with Harry and they rode the steps down in silence.

"I was afraid for you," Hermione said in a soft voice. "When I saw you out there I was so afraid that they would hurt you."

Harry hugged her close to him and she put her head on his shoulder. "Never happen. You're my good luck charm. As long as we are together nothing can hurt us."

Hermione turned as the steps approached the bottom. The stepped off and the gargoyle moved aside to let them out. They walked through the school to Gryffindor tower where they took chairs in the commons room. Many of the Gryffindors were there exchanging stories and speculating on the strange black clad figure who defeated many of the Death Eaters. Harry listened for a moment and then Neville turned to Harry.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

The room got quiet as everyone looked at Harry.

"Kind of embarrassing really," he started. "I was in the men's room when they attacked. The ceiling and the walls fell in and knocked me out. By the time I came to and crawled out of there to go help fight they were gone. I did see that strange person disappear too. I got busy and started helping injured people."

"At least you're okay," George said. "Thank Merlin nobody died."

"Yeah. Ginny was great too. Should have seen her Bat Bogey Hex in action," Lee Jordan said with a smile.

"Ginny, I was wondering where you learned the healing spells," Harry asked.

Ginny blushed. "I got a copy of Wizarding Medicine For Beginners and studied it. I have an interest in becoming a medi-witch."

"That's great, Ginny!" Hermione said. "Have you been to see Madame Pomfrey yet? She could help."

"Not yet. I'll wait a few days and then go see her," Ginny said.

They sat there for a while longer until it got late. Harry rose and kissed Hermione goodnight and retired to his bed. He lay there for some time and suddenly he felt an extremely sharp pain in his scar. He hissed and tried to control the pain and eventually it faded away. Voldemort must have reacted to the day's events he speculated. That was worth informing Dumbledore in the morning. He turned over and went to sleep.

The next morning he was sitting in his training room with Tino after having done his morning workout.

"I cannot find fault with your actions yesterday. You did a great job," Tino said. "I am sorry I was not able to assist you. I was fighting a second group just outside Hogsmeade as they headed into the town."

"You stopped them Tino," Harry said. "That helped."

Tino nodded. "I am proud of how you stood up to Umbridge as well. I hope your words were very effective."

"We shall see," Harry said. "For now I need to get cleaned up for breakfast."

Harry left his room after checking to see if the coast was clear. After his shower and getting dressed he sat in the overstuffed chair in the common room to wait for Hermione to come down. She came down from the girl's dorm a moment later and she looked a lot better than she did yesterday. Harry rose and smiled at her as she walked up to him.

"Morning love," he said as he kissed her.

"Awww, isn't that so sweet," the Weasley twins cooed.

Harry smiled as Hermione blushed. "Just you two wait. When you get your ladies I'll make sure to do the same thing to you two clowns."

Both of them clapped their hands to their chests and made a great show of being wounded as their fellow Gryffindors broke out in laughter. Harry smiled as he led Hermione out of the portrait and down to the great hall for breakfast. The conversations were a lot louder this morning than usual, everyone still talking about yesterday. Harry and Hermione took their seats as the last group of students showed up. Dumbledore rose and the hall went silent as people turned their attention to him.

"Yesterday saw the first attack from the Death Eaters. There can no longer be any doubt that they are active once more," he said.

Harry noted he did not say anything about Voldemort.

"It is fortunate that no lives were lost, thanks to the very quick actions of the stranger that appeared to fight them," Dumbledore said. "Many of the injured were assisted by Hogwarts students until help arrived. Since there are too many of them to name, I shall say thank you. You know who you are. The extremely injured has been moved out of the infirminary and to St. Mungo's for continued treatment. The Ministry officials that arrived on the scene took a majority of the Death Eaters into custody. How many of them escaped I do not know. The Ministry officials are investigating the attack according to Professor Umbridge. She assures me that the situation is under control and that there is no need for alarm."

Harry wondered which way that could go. Either Umbridge was changing her tune or his words had no effect on her. She had to reveal her intentions soon enough.

Her intentions became obvious later in the morning when Fred and George found Harry. The look on their faces told the story.

"We found out from a friend this morning that she has no intentions of changing, Harry. She says that you are using the 'incident' as a way and means to force her into diverting away from the Ministry approved and directed DADA program. She said that you took a cheap shot at her and that she refuses to kowtow to a brat who is trying to get attention in any way he can by spreading his lies about Voldemort's supposed return," Fred somberly informed him.

Harry now knew which side of the fence she was on. He sighed. He was in her class this afternoon and he knew he would find out for sure.

"Thanks guys," he said. "I'll catch you later."

By lunch word of what Umbridge was saying had spread through the castle. People were looking at Harry for his reaction to the news. Harry held himself in check. He didn't want to lose his temper. He didn't need any more detentions with her.

He sat down in his customary place in DADA that afternoon with Hermione next to him. He had the feeling that everyone was anxiously waiting for something to happen. Then Umbridge waddled into the classroom with a look of superiority on her face and Harry knew the rumors were true.

"Good afternoon. Let us get something straight here and now. I have no intention of changing the curriculum. You will be taught exactly what the Ministry has directed me to teach all of you. There is no deviating from this. Yes I am horrified by the cowardly attacks yesterday. But I found Mr. Potter's statement to me inflammatory and uncalled for," she stated, glaring at Harry.

Harry felt the anger rise inside of himself and he worked to push it down.

"You are nothing more that an attention seeking brat. Your attempts to spread the lies of You-Know-Who's return to gain attention to yourself will be your undoing. He is dead. The Ministry has said so and you will stop telling these lies immediately!" she shouted at him.

Harry remained quiet for a moment as he felt Hermione trembling next to him. Finally he looked up at Umbridge.

"This is your decision then?" Harry asked quietly, not raising his voice once. "Is this what the Ministry has decided?"

"Yes," she snarled. "You would do well to bow to the will of the Ministry!"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Then the Wizarding World is truly lost. You and the Ministry have condemned us all."

At that she really lost her temper.

"DETENTION! MY OFFICE! TONIGHT!" she screamed into his face.

Harry did not react. He looked up into her face and everyone around him could see the sadness in his eyes. He didn't say another word as she spun on her heels and stomped away. Harry had never in his life felt so tired and stressed. For the rest of the class period he tuned everything out and let his thoughts wander debating what to do next. His choices were fairly simple. Cave in and let the Ministry continue to blindly ignore things. Leave Hogwarts and start fighting the Death Eaters and Voldemort on his own. Stay at Hogwarts and start a resistance group of his own. He put his head down in his hands because his head was hurting. Then his stomach began to hurt as well and he felt his emotions starting to build up. He worked to keep things under control until the class was over and he could get off to someplace very private and let it all out. He was actually shaking as the class ended. He was the first out the door and went down the hall before anyone could stop him. He went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the same floor and cast very strong locking and silencing spells he knew. He stumbled to the far wall and crumpled down to the floor, sliding down the wall. Then he let it all go. For the next hour he cried, screamed, and worked out his anger on the sinks and the remaining mirrors in the bathroom. Myrtle was scared out of her mind. She had no idea what to do. Finally she did the thing she knew she had to do. Myrtle went down the nearest toilet and followed it to a junction. From there she knew which direction she needed to go in. She came out of a toilet in the boy's room in the Gryffindor tower, scaring the hell out of Fred. She wasted no time in telling Fred what had happened in her bathroom and told him what spells Harry had used to lock himself inside. Fred wasted no time in racing out nearly knocking over a first year. George looked up in time to see his twin racing out of the portrait and followed him. Fred told George what Myrtle had told them and he paled. Both of them reached Myrtle's bathroom and went to work in removing the locking spells Harry had used. Between the both of them they managed to break through twenty minutes later. Getting inside the bathroom they found a very distraught Harry lying on the floor. Now they needed to move him out of there and someplace else. Fred remembered one of their hidden rooms on the floor and both of them carried Harry inside and sealed the door just as Filch arrived in the corridor. They leaned against the door listening to the man ranting and raving, cursing as he surveyed the damage inside the bathroom. Fred turned to George.

"Thank Merlin we got here in time," he breathed.

"No shit," George whispered back.

Fred sighed. "Let's help our distressed brother."

Between the both of them they got Harry cleaned up and calmed down. Fred decided the best way to handle this situation was to get Harry up to the hospital wing as quickly as they could. Fortunately they knew of a secret room they worked like the one Harry had found some time ago that would take them up to the hospital wing. The only problem was they had to carry Harry out into the hall, down the hall, and into the moving room. They would be exposed for two minutes in which anything could go wrong. They got Harry up on his feet and Fred took his left arm while Fred took the right one. They nodded to each other and out the door they went. Their wild luck was on their side and they made it to the secret moving room before they were discovered. A few minutes later Harry was settled into his reserved bed as Fred explained to Madame Pomfrey where and how they had found Harry. She nodded at them.

"Off the record and between the three of us, I really don't like that… woman," she hissed in anger. "Disrupting my hospital with her damned nosy inspection, questioning my experience and capabilities. I swear if she ever lands in here I'll show her a thing or two!"

Fred and George both looked at her in shock. They couldn't believe that saintly sweet Pomfrey was capable of such anger. They tucked that little bit of information away in their minds.

"Stomach flu," she stated. "He has the stomach flu from something he ate at lunch. Terrible, terrible."

They immediately added deviousness to the list in their heads.

"Too bad, so sad," George said sorrowfully, shaking his head.

They watched as she gave Harry a dreamless sleep potion and watched him drift off to sleep. Fred turned to George.

"I'll inform McGonagall," he said.

George nodded. "I'll head back to Gryffindor tower and inform Hermione. She'll be worried about him."

Both twins then tapped knuckles and left. Pomfrey then turned back to where Harry lay in the bed. She sighed as she headed back to her office.

McGonagall turned pale as Fred told her what had happened and what he and George had done.

"Madame Pomfrey decided that Harry had the stomach flu to cover the real reason he's there," Fred said.

McGonagall smiled as she rose from her chair. "That will be the official story. I will sanction that in the morning."

"You are indeed a very devious lady after my own heart," Fred smiled as he bowed to McGonagall.

"Repeat that to anybody and I'll deny it and put you in detention for the rest of the time you are here," she said.

"My lips are sealed," Fred nodded.

George had found Hermione in the commons room in the Gryffindor tower and pulled her aside and told her what had happened. Hermione immediately headed up to the hospital wing with George behind her. She gasped at the sight of Harry looking extremely pale lying still in the bed. She drew up a chair next to the bed and took his hand as McGonagall arrived. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and both women went into a corner to talk. Fred arrived in the hospital wing with Dumbledore behind him fifteen minutes later. The old man gently squeezed Hermione's shoulder and then looked down at Harry. He sighed and turned to Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall.

"What is the official reason for his visit here?" he asked.

"Stomach flu," Madame Pomfrey said. "I might have to keep him in here for a few days until he is well."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well," he said, sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Please let me know when he wakes up."

McGonagall went over to Hermione and sat down next to her. "He will be okay in time. The most important thing right now is for him to know that you are right behind him and that he had support from all of us."

Hermione nodded as she smiled. "Thank you, I will."

People left the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey headed back into her office. Hermione took a damp cloth and wiped his face off and Harry moved a little and settled down once more. Hermione sighed and wondered just how long this would go on. She sighed and settled into the chair by the bed. She sat there for a long time and let her mind drift through all of the good memories she had of Harry. She hoped that Harry would get through this. She knew the real reason why Harry had ended up in here. The stress and the pressure from dealing with Umbridge had gotten too much and he had become physically ill because of it. Tears ran down her face as she gave into her emotions and feelings about what had happened. She had been so afraid when Harry went out there to fight using his ninja skills and succeeding. According to Moody all of the Death Eaters that were taken into custody were babbling utter nonsense about a figure in black doing very painful things to them. Dumbledore and Moody both knew who that individual was and both of them hoped that Harry would recover from this. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and reached into the bottom drawer for a bottle of twenty-year-old scotch whiskey and added a shot of it to his cup of tea and set it back in the drawer and closed it. He leaned back and took a drink and felt the tea and scotch go down. He stared up at the ceiling of his office and idly wondered just what was going on with the Death Eaters now that Harry had engaged them for the first time. He was sure that Snape would fill him in when he returned from the meeting with Voldemort.

Voldemort was clearly unhappy. In fact the self proclaimed Lord was in a right proper rage. He lashed out at the surviving Death Eaters with Crucio as the others who had not taken part in the raid looked on. Severus Snape winced beneath his mask as one of the survivors got thrown against the wall and then landed on his head, effectively breaking his neck. He was damned glad it wasn't him but at the same time he was kicking himself for not having found out about this attack. A number of the Slytherin students had been seriously injured and three of them were still at St. Mungo's. He hoped deep inside of himself that this experience had scared some of them straight. He would know in the next few weeks if it had or not. He decided to speak up.

"My Lord," he called as he went down to one knee and bowed.

"Severus," Voldemort turned to Snape and pointed his wand at the bowed head of Snape. "Is there something you wish to say?"

"Yes my Lord," Snape said. "I have been thinking about what was said of this mysterious stranger. I believe he was trained for combat by the way his movements were described by those who have come back."

Voldemort thought about that for a moment as he returned to his throne. Snape noticed his empty goblet and stepped up with a bottle of wine and poured some of it into the goblet and then stepped back, leaving the bottle next to Voldemort.

"Thank you Severus," Voldemort said taking a drink. "Just what I needed."

Snape bowed his head. "I have come across descriptions of such warriors in a few books that I have in my personal library. I believe this one is called a ninja."

Voldemort's eyes widened slightly. "Is that so? Tell me, Severus, what you know of these… ninja."

"From what I remember they have their origins in China ages ago. Feudal Japan was the next to utilize them, and from there the use of a ninja became common until what became known as the Mejing Restorations in Japan. The ninja supposedly died out after that," Snape informed Voldemort.

"Apparently they have not," Voldemort concluded. "Severus, please find out all you can about these ninja and report back to me once you have finished your research."

"What would this ninja be doing in a Wizard town?" Lucius Malfoy asked as he stepped up next to Snape.

"Yes, a very good question Lucius," Voldemort said as he slowly sipped his wine. "Perhaps Dumbledore's bird club has hired one to do his killing of us for him."

"To locate you?" Snape asked.

"To weaken you and leave you to your enemies," Lucius said.

"Never happen!" a female voice declared. "Our Lord is much more powerful than this filthy creature!"

Voldemort turned and smiled at the woman standing nearby. "Ah Bella, your faith in me is so touching, thank you. It makes me happy to see such faith in me from one so loyal."

"I agree," Snape said smoothly. "However, in order to defeat this ninja, we must learn what we can of them. I shall conduct my research and return to you with the information you require, my Lord."

"Very good," Voldemort smiled. "Then make it so."

Snape bowed. "By your leave my Lord."

Voldemort waved him off. "You may go then."

Snape bowed once more and then left the throne room. He walked calmly through the Riddle manor and outside to the Apparition point and apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts. He went up to Dumbledore's office and reported to him exactly what had happened. Dumbledore nodded and then let Snape return to his quarters. He pulled on his beard as he wondered if Harry had revealed himself too soon. He hoped they hadn't discovered his identity. He decided to go see Harry in the morning. Having decided that he headed off to his bedroom and to bed for the night.

Tino moved out of the shadows inside the office and made his way to the office door. He glanced over at Fawkes.

"What do you think of all this?" Tino asked the bird.

Fawkes answered him softly with a note that he hoped would convey his feelings about the question that was asked. Tino felt the bird was telling him that he was unsure of himself at the moment. Tino nodded and sighed.

"Thank you Fawkes," Tino said.

Fawkes nodded as Tino went out the door and down the stairs. He was headed for the hospital wing to check on Harry and Hermione. He moved through the shadows into the hospital wing. He saw Hermione slumped down in a chair asleep to the world. He lifted her up and placed her into the next bed and covered her over with a sheet. He leaned over Harry and gently squeezed his had to let him know he was there. He stepped back into the shadows as Madame Pomfrey stepped out of her office to look around before retiring herself. Tino began to wonder if Harry really was up to the task. He decided to return in another day or so and talk to Harry one on one to see what his motives are. He would in the meantime, help Hermione watch over Harry. It looked like things were beginning to heat up once more.

Harry woke up the next morning and found himself in the hospital wing with Hermione sleeping next to him. He sat up and helped himself to a glass of water. He was feeling much better than he had yesterday in DADA. He couldn't believe that the woman would act like that towards him but she had. Harry sat there for a time and thought about the situation. At the moment he had no clue to Voldemort's state of mind or what he was thinking. Once he knew those answers then he could really start to rattle his cage really good. But in the meantime he had a really good idea. Harry sat and thought about it for some time and decided he would need Hermione and Ron to help him pull it off. He looked up as Ron slipped into the hospital wing.

"Hey mate," Ron said.

Harry smiled as Hermione woke up. "Just in time, dear. Ron just showed up and I need to discuss something with the both of you."

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione said as she sat up.

Ron took a chair next to her and sat down.

"Well, this is what it is as I see it right now," Harry said, and started with the events of the summer and ended up with the current situation. "Being who and what she is, Umbridge is going to be absolutely useless at DADA. So, the only thing there is to do it to form some kind of underground organization to teach DADA to people who are willing to join. I don't quite have all the details worked out just yet, but I am going to need your help, the both of you. You guys in?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm in, Harry. I'll help in any way I can."

"You can count on me mate," Ron nodded. "We gotta beat her."

Harry sighed. Two people had accepted his idea. That was a start. Now to start bringing other people into it and go from there.

"Okay. Once I get the hell out of here we need to sit down in my training room and get to work on this thing. I have a feeling things are going to get a lot worse before things get better, if they do get better. We have to try," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione both nodded, knowing full well Harry was right.

"No ninja stuff. Leave that to me. I don't need anybody else getting hurt," Harry stated. "That's the first thing. As for spells, Hermione can draw up a list and we can go over it. Just a dozen spells for now."

"Done," Hermione said, scribbling things down on a piece of parchment.

"I need to see Fred and George," Harry thought out loud.

Ron looked up. "You want to find out if they can modify their pranks and gags to be used against the Death Eaters in a fight."

"Brilliant Ron!" Harry grinned, glad that Ron had caught on so quick.

"I could check out a few books on battle strategy," Ron nodded.

Harry grinned. "Good. Do it. You are good at that kind of thing from having played Wizard chess all the time."

Things were coming together quickly.

"Both of you write lists of ideas and I'll do the same. Then we meet in my training room to plan. Time we fought back," Harry said. "But we need to keep this between the three of us for now. We can't let anybody find out about it just yet."

Ron and Hermione nodded and left the room. Harry lay back in his bed and began to plan once more. He knew they had to be extremely careful to keep this from Umbridge or they would be playing right into her hands and that was the last thing he needed. He knew that any student she caught practicing spells could sell him out and that was the last thing he needed too. He wondered if Hermione could come up with some kind of secrecy spell for the club to protect it. Harry sat up and picked up the water glass and went to the water bottle at the far end of the ward and filled it up with water. He sat down in an overstuffed chair and watched the sun slowly rise over the nearby mountain as the day started. He didn't hear Umbridge walk in.

"Mr. Potter," she began, seeing him sitting in the chair.

Harry heard her and turned to face her. "You'll pardon me if I don't ask you to join me. I don't want you to catch what it is I have."

She nodded. "I heard it was stomach flu."

George and Fred were telling people that Harry was sick in the hospital wing.

"Yes. Came on very suddenly," Harry said. "No warning. My stomach still hurts a little."

She leaned forward a little and dropped her voice. "You will not win, Mr. Potter. I shall watch you very carefully. There will come a time when I shall have the power to expel you from this school. When that does happen, I shall take great joy in snapping your wand, boy!" she hissed and then stalked out of the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey was standing on the other side of the door next to Harry and she heard the entire conversation. She had instinctively used a recording spell and recorded the entire conversation into a small crystal ball. She duplicated the ball and locked the original one away. She stepped through the fireplace in her office into Dumbledore's office. She played back the conversation between Harry and Umbridge. Dumbledore nodded as McGonagall struggled to contain her anger.

"Keep this locked away," he instructed Pomfrey. "We can use this against her when the time is right."

Pomfrey nodded, not telling Dumbledore that the ball she was holding was a duplicate of the original. She turned and headed back to her office.

Harry had not moved since she had left. His mind was working at top speed as he processed the event that had just happened. He dropped it into the file cabinet drawer marked Umbridge and closed it. It was another event in her growing list of discretions against the school. He looked up when Pomfrey walked into the room.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"My stomach still hurts a little," Harry admitted. "I've been sipping tea for the last half hour or so and it's staying down."

"That is definitely a good sign," she said.

On an impulse, Pomfrey pulled up a chair and poured herself a cup of tea. She sipped it for a moment and then set it down.

"I'm guessing that you got very sick because of what happened in that… woman's class yesterday," she said. "Stress can do that to a person. I know you were angry with her for what she said to you and I don't blame you. I know that you do care about what's going on and how innocent lives are being ruined by that foul thing and sometimes is can create too much stress inside of you to the point where it only takes just a little thing to push you over the edge. I know that you are a much stronger person than that and I want you to you that you have my full support. I will do whatever I can to help you. If it seems that nobody is willing to sit down and listen to you come see me. I do have a therapy degree and can help you if you ever need it."

Harry smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate your offer of support and accept it."

Pomfrey smiled and stood up, moving the chair back to where she got it from and then went on her way. Harry padded back to bed and sat there for a time and then went back to sleep. He needed his strength for what he knew was a war beginning to happen between him and Umbridge, a battle he was determined to win.

Next Episode: Potter Vs. Umbridge, Round One


	34. Potter Vs Umbridge Round One

Ninja Wizard 34

By David

Author's Notes: All HP characters with the exception of "Tino" belong to the great Mrs. Rowling. Dialog in bold indicates Japanese being spoken.

Ninja Wizard 34

"Potter Vs. Umbridge Round One"

Harry spent a few days more in the hospital wing resting and working out details for the secret club he was going to start. He knew Ron and Hermione were busy with their own projects and after a conversation with the twins they now had a part in things. It was now a matter of getting the right people involved in the DA, or Dumbledore's Army as he was calling it. Harry had to smile at that. Okay, since Fudge thought Dumbledore was organizing his own private army, Harry would give him one. He chuckled to himself as he thought of how stupid the minister must be. Sooner or later Umbridge would take things way too far and then Fudge would have to act. Hell she had gone too far already with that damned Blood Quill of hers. Harry resolved to keep going with his fight against her but now he'd take it in another direction. The DA would be that direction. First he had to get organized, then get the word out to trusted people, and then find a safe place to meet. Easier said than done and he knew it. He sighed and rolled over on his side. He'd work on it some more later. He felt like taking a nap.

He showed up in the great hall for breakfast the next morning feeling a lot better. He saw Umbridge simpering in front of a mirror up at the staff table and he recalled her words to him the other day. He kept a hold of his temper and began thinking of creative ways of getting her back, so of which involved some of Hagrid's dangerous animal friends. He had to smile at the image of Umbridge running from Buckbeak. He sat down at the table and started in on his breakfast. He had been just a tad slow in his workouts this morning and he knew it was due to the four days of being in the hospital wing. It would take him two weeks of hard work to get his edge. He pursued the paper while waiting for Hermione to come down to breakfast. Today was Tuesday and he was looking forward to the Hogsmeade Weekend to get the DA off the ground. That Saturday would be an informal meeting to get people interested and get the DA off the ground and going. Harry was a bit reluctant about it at first, not wanting to ruin anyone's chances for a good year but he decided he would talk about it at this meet, lay it out on the table so to speak and let people make up their minds. After that he would play it by ear.

The rest of the week went quietly, Harry sitting quietly in class observing Umbridge in an attempt to get an idea of how she ticked. Harry observed her in his free time whenever she wasn't in the classroom, at mealtimes, and followed her around the castle. He was at work putting one of the basic tenets he had learned at Master Koshou's knee. That was to observe the enemy from afar.

**Always observe your enemy very carefully. Study their movements carefully. Discover what it is that makes them act the way they do. Make an effort to discover their weakness. When you have learned their weak spot, keep that information close to you. When you are ready to attack, do so when they are most vulnerable and then decisively and directly in their weak spot,** Master Koshou had said.

By the end of the week Harry had a good idea of what drove her. He smiled to himself and headed back to Gryffindor Tower for the night and once in the commons room he wrote down his observations for the evening. He wasn't the only one that was watching her. Fred and George had decided to do that very thing as well. They sat down in front of the fire and smiled at Harry.

"We have noticed that you are watching the enemy of Hogwarts lately," George said. "Are you planning something?"

Harry smiled and repeated to Fred and George Master Koshou's advice about discovering the weakness of an enemy. Fred and George nodded somberly.

"Your Master Koshou is indeed a very wise man," George said.

"He would have made the perfect prankster," Fred said with a smile.

Harry had to smile at that. "Yes he would have. That does bring me to another subject now that I think of it. What would it take to rig up your very best pranks? I am asking this in case I decide to escalate this thing. I want to control the war in the best manner possible. So any of your gags and pranks will help."

Both of them smiled brightly. "Just say the word oh great leader."

"She'll never know what hit her," Fred grinned evilly.

Both of the stood up and bowed to Harry and left. Harry smiled all the way up to bed. He had the felling this was going to be a very interesting weekend.

Harry stood in the private dining room of the small Italian trattoria that he took Hermione to quite often and nodded as people drifted in over the course of an hour. Fred was behind a small bar handing out butterbeers to those who wanted one and sodas to the others. George was at the window observing the street. Ron was downstairs in the street bundled up against the bitter cold watching out for any unusual people hanging around or watching. So far everything was going well. As the last person passed Neville, he got up from his place and casually sauntered up to the building and then took the stairs right up with Ron behind him. Ron was the last in the door and closed it and Hermione cast wards around the room to keep anyone outside from hearing what was going on inside.

"Hi everybody," Harry said as he took his place at the head of the table.

People turned to look at him.

"First off I want to thank all of you for giving up an hour of your time to be here. Now I want to ask all of you a question. Is any of you learning anything in the DADA class?" Harry asked.

All of them responded no and Harry nodded. "I didn't think so. How many of you think it's really important to learn defensive spells, charms, jinxes, and hexes in case you are attacked by an unfriendly, using the recent attack here at Hogsmeade?"

Everybody responded in the affirmative. Harry nodded once again.

"Good. That's what I thought. I really don't want us to be defenseless again like what happened a week ago. Sure wish I knew who that stranger was that took out a good number of the Death Eaters. I'd ask him to join us and help us out," Harry said.

There was a round of agreements to what Harry had said.

"What kinds of defense stuff will we learn?" somebody asked.

"Expelliarmis, Accio, Diffendo, banishing spells, and anything that could be used in a defensive manner. We'll do two new ones every week. Then it's practice, practice, and even more practice until we can get really good at it. After that we'll go into group tactics, single person tactics, and so on. I want us to be the very best.

"Is… You-Know-Who really back?" Michael Corner asked a bit scared.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I saw him with my own eyes. Believe me when I tell you it was like a bad dream but it wasn't. He has a spy named Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew is an illegal Animagus. His form is a rat and he has a silver hand or paw on his right arm to replace the one he lost while restoring Voldemort to his former self. Ugly bastard too. His being dead certainly didn't do anything better for his looks."

"Is there a chance he will attack Hogwarts?" Colin Creevey asked.

Harry nodded. "I'm sure of it. He will either bring it down or take it over. I should say try to. I believe that all of us can save Hogwarts, second the wards on Hogwarts are way too strong, and third she just won't let them stroll leisurely onto the grounds. One of the things I want to do is to come up with some kind of plan or plans to repel the DE's from attacking and there is a very big possibility they will bring dark creatures and allies into the fight as well. I'm telling this to all of you up front here and now so that there is no misunderstanding as to what we are dealing with here. This is a clearly deranged wizard we are talking about. This is a so called self proclaimed Dark Lord we are discussing. There is more to this guy that what all of you think. He needs to be stopped, and stopped now before he takes over everything."

"Do you know anything about this creep?" Zacharias Smith asked.

Harry nodded as he picked up his soda and took a sip. "Yes. He used to go by the name Tom Marvelo Riddle roughly fifty years ago. He and I do have a few things in common. One, we are both wizards. Two, we both lost our parents. Three, both of us have lived in different places. I lived in a foster home. He lived in an orphanage. Three, he is a half blood. His father was Muggle and his mother was a witch. Mine were pureblood, but that really doesn't mean a thing to me. What's in your character is what counts with me."

If Harry was looking to shock people about Voldemort's heritage he certainly did it.

"You-Know-Who is a half blood?" somebody asked in the silence that followed Harry's announcement about Voldemort.

"Definitely," Harry replied.

"But he's always spouting off about Pureblood superiority," another voice stated.

"He does that to keep people from knowing his true background," Ron said. "He rules with fear and intimidation, anyone who dares question him on anything gets it."

"Why would anyone bow down to that freak show?" someone asked.

Ginny smiled. "Because he forces them to. Because they know if they don't treat him like a king they will be subject to Crucio."

People shivered at that.

"Malfoy seems to like it kissing the man's ass," somebody observed. "He's always spouting off how great he is."

There was a round of laughter at that.

"Well he does!" the voice continued. "He must practice that a lot with his Daddy at home."

There was even more laughter at that one. Harry shook his head to clear the image from his mind as Ron looked sick.

"There's one image I can do without," Ron stated.

Hermione took the floor. "Anybody that is interested must sign this parchment. Please don't worry, it will be kept extremely safe. I have charmed it to be a blank sheet of parchment. Harry, Ron, and I will know the proper spell to reveal any information to us. The wrong spell will give the reader something very rude to read."

That seemed to ease the tension a little in the room. Everybody came forward to sign and Harry signed as one of the officers of the club. He shivered as if he had signed a contract of sorts and he hoped Hermione knew what she was doing. He checked his watch and noted they had been there twenty minutes already. He made a snap decision.

"Okay. I am going to show you Expelliarmis. Anyone know that one?" Harry asked the assembly.

Nobody raised their hands.

"Okay. Expelliarmis is a spell to disarm the opponent of wand or weapon. To do that, face your opponent, say the word and a slight jab of the wand at the same time." He said as Fred rose and stood a few feet away holding his wand out in front of him.

"You sure Fred?" Harry asked.

Fred nodded and Harry turned to him and cast the spell at Fred. Fred's wand flew off into a corner of the room as the assembly applauded.

"Don't worry if you can't get it right on the first try. Keep going until you can do it," Harry said as people paired off. Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry observed people and helped a person or two as they did it to the other person in front of them. By the time the hour was up everybody there had mastered it.

"This is an excellent start. Practice somewhere safe if you can. We will let you know where the next meet will be," Harry said. "Enjoy the rest of your day!"

With that, the first meeting of the DA ended.

Harry felt a bit worn out. He sat back down and sighed. Hermione walked over to him and put her arms around him.

"You were great," she said.

Harry looked up into her eyes and smiled. "Thanks honey. I was glad to see everything went well."

Hermione walked around to the front of him and took his hands and pulled him to his feet. "Hungry? I asked Fredo for a private table."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Hermione."

She led Harry to their usual spot and they smiled as the soft Italian music came out of the hidden speakers on the balcony. Harry held Hermione close to him as they did a slow dance together. All was right with the world for now.

They headed back to Hogwarts at the appointed time Harry and Hermione would nod at various people as they encountered them. They walked inside the castle and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower to drop off what they had bought in Hogsmeade and then joined their dorm mates in heading down for dinner. Harry, Hermione, and Ron spent a quiet evening in front of the fire discussing recent events. Harry was a bit distracted by the feeling that this was just the beginning and that things were about to spiral out of control. He had no idea just how right he was.

The first clue came when a large notice appeared on the Gryffindor bulletin board two days later. According to the notice all school teams, clubs, and organizations were discontinued. Harry nodded as he looked at the notice.

"So she's fired the first shot then," Harry said to Ron. "Angelina's not going to like this."

Harry was right. As soon as Angelina saw the notice she flew straight into a rage and flew out the portrait to McGonagall's office. Lee Jordan turned to Harry and Ron.

"Now that's one extremely angry Angelina," he commented.

Harry's mind was already working on the problem and his first thought was that Umbridge had found out about the underground DA club and was striking back. Harry decided that was unlikely because she would have gone after him, Hermione, and Ron, and would have made an example of us in public. That was more her style. All of this just meant they needed to take it a little deeper and figure out a way to communicate to everybody was all. The big problem was to find a place to host the club. Harry decided to ask Dobby.

"Dobby knows, Harry Potter sir, where such a room is," he said to Harry as he talked to the elf in the kitchens. "I shows you where."

Dobby teleported himself and Harry to another part of the castle. Harry immediately recognized the painting of Barnabas the Barmy.

"Just walk past it three time while thinking of what it is you need," Dobby said.

Harry did just that and a door appeared. Harry grinned as he opened the door and there was the perfect space he needed.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry grinned. "This is perfect."

Dobby was beside himself in joy. "Harry Potter's secret is safe with me."

Harry headed back to the Gryffindor Tower marveling at his good luck. It was a great location, fairly close to the main staircase and people could slip away quickly. He'd show it to Ron and Hermione tomorrow.

"You found a place here in the castle?" Hermione asked, getting excited.

Harry had to smile at her enthusiasm. "Yes. I'll show it to you guys tomorrow. It's too late now. Don't need her or Filch doing the smack down on us."

"I'm convinced that Filch has gone over to her side," Ron said. "I saw him leading a second year to her office earlier in the day."

Harry nodded. "That's not good. If that is the case then we will have to count him as the enemy and I really don't want to. The business with his cat was bad enough."

Hermione shivered as she remembered what he was referring to.

"I hope Angelina was able to get the Gryffindor House team back," Ron said, switching the conversation to something else.

"I'm sure we will find out before long," Harry said. "Right now I'd like to get to bed. We have some work to do tomorrow."

Everyone headed off to bed. Harry wondered if he was going to be dreaming about that long hall with the many doors again tonight like he had recently. He wondered if it was something he should discuss with Dumbledore and then decided against it. He knew the old man had more than enough on his plate at the moment with Umbridge running around in the castle screwing things up. He truly felt sorry for Dumbledore, having been saddled with that damned witch on his back. Harry hoped she would give him an excuse to end her life or as least embarrass her in a way that she would run away from Hogwarts and never come back. Harry smiled at the thought. He pushed all of his thoughts aside and got into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Almost immediately he found himself in a long hall with many doors. There was nothing to indicate what was behind each door. He saw himself walking down the hall, touching each door. What was his dream trying to tell him? What was the great mystery? Harry jerked awake and blinked in the darkness. He sighed and rolled over once more and settled back down. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to sink down into Getsumi no Michi. Now that he was in familiar territory he could sleep better.

The next morning he was up early as usual and in his training room for his daily workout. Tino didn't have any comments on Umbridge's latest actions and Harry let it slide. Tino had been inspected by Umbridge and all he said about it was that she was a very irritating woman. That was nothing new by now. Hell, she was hated a lot more than Lockhart ever was by the staff. Harry hoped Angelina could get the Gryffindor House team reformed in time for the first game against Slytherin. What shocked everybody at breakfast the next morning was the fact that the Slytherin House team had reformed almost immediately without any hesitation on Umbridge's part. That made Harry even more suspicious of her real intentions. She was like a second Snape, favoring the Slytherins over the other houses. Harry had hoped for a great year at Quidditch and Ron had barely made the team in tryouts and he was eager to get out there and play. Snape unfortunately didn't waste any time booking the Quidditch pitch for the Slytherin House team to practice on every afternoon from three to six. The other three houses would have to fight it out for the next available time, and that meant two of the houses would have to practice in the dark. Harry sighed and rubbed his face. This Umbridge lady was clearly out of control and needed to go.

Angelina found Harry in the great hall the next afternoon. She looked relieved about something.

"The team is on again," she reported. "McGonagall took care of things."

Harry sighed. "Good. Then we need to practice hard. Our first game is against Slytherin and we need to get Ron up to top form."

"Right. I'll get us on the practice roster. See you later," she said and rushed off.

Harry had to smile. Oliver Wood definitely had left his mark on her. He turned and headed off to potions. He arrived just as Neville was about to jump Malfoy. Malfoy grinned as Neville snarled at him and cussed him out soundly. Harry got Neville to calm down just before the door opened. Everyone headed in and Harry saw Umbridge sitting in the corner. Snape was being inspected. He glared at everybody as they squirmed in their seats.

"We are very privileged to have the Lady Umbridge in our class today," Snape spat. "Your assignment is on the board. Get to it."

Snape was definitely in a much worse mood than he normally was. Harry got busy and didn't pay any attention to Snape as he paced the classroom watching people working on their potions. He passed by Harry without stopping, hovered over Neville, and then moved on. He stopped by Umbridge and they had a quiet conversation. Harry couldn't hear the exact words but he knew they were talking as he worked on his potion. He hoped she would get rid of him but that was unlikely. A part of his mind wondered just how the Slytherins managed to keep their house team together when everybody else was disbanded, and why the Gryffindor team was reformed just two days before the big game?

"It's simple," Logic said from his easy chair inside Harry's brain. "Snape knows you are a threat to Malfoy his prized seeker, not to mention Ron is the new keeper. By keeping the team from practice and unformed, both of you would become weak players. Knowing the Slytherins, they will come up with something to try and rattle Ron during the game."

That little epiphany made Harry sit up. He quickly jotted a note to himself and decided to bring it up in a team meeting.

"So you think Snape and Umbridge are in cahoots with each other," Ron said later during the team meeting.

"That's the only logical conclusion I could draw at the moment," Harry said.

"Okay, what if Lucius Malfoy was behind that?" Neville asked. "He does work at the Ministry too. Draco Malfoy's always bragging about how his father knows all the right people."

That was something that Harry hadn't considered. "Got a point there. Second theory is that Lucius Malfoy and the wicked witch are working together. He tells her to go easy on the Slytherins, but keep Snape out of the loop so he's not suspected of collaborating with her at all."

"The only thing I can say is to watch your backs out there and just do the best you can," Angelina said.

"I'll take down the Snitch first chance I get," Harry said.

The team nodded. "That would certainly help things," Angelina said. "Do it."

The meeting ended and Harry turned to Ron. "The only thing I can say to you is to ignore everything they shout at you and concentrate on the game."

"Thanks Harry. I knew I could count on you for support," he said.

"We will kick their ass," Harry grinned.

The team cheered at that announcement.

Divination was strange enough, but to find Trelawney acting out of character was even stranger. She was angry as she stomped around the room leaving everybody wondering what in hell was going on. She was talking nonsense, slamming down books on the small tables in front of Harry and the others. Harry blinked. This was not her.

"Professor?" Lavender's voice said from behind Harry. "Please, are you alright?"

Trelawney whirled around to face the class. "Do I look alright!" she shouted, making everybody jump. "Am I truly such a substandard teacher? Am I really that bad? I have been made to feel that I am a nothing, a freak, and worthless?"

Harry groaned inwardly. "That damned bitch!" he thought.

He reached into his backpack and retrieved the ingredients he needed for Calming tea and when she had her back turned he stood up and moved straight into the kitchen behind the beads. A moment later he came out with a cup in his hands and set it down on the small table Trelawney would sit at while observing the class. She turned to find Harry standing there with her chair pulled out from the table.

"Please Madame. Have a seat," he said politely.

Trelawney did take her seat. Harry moved to the other side of the table and sat down.

"Take a hold of the cup in both hands and then close your eyes. Trust me. It's all good," Harry said.

Trelawney did so.

"Let out a breath as you feel the heat seep through the cup into your hands. From there feel it moving into you and through you. Let it push everything out of you for now. Then take a few breaths while doing this. When you are ready, pick up the cup and take small sips until it is gone," Harry instructed her.

The room fell silent as she followed his directions. By the time she was finished with the tea she looked relaxed. She opened her eyes and smiled at Harry.

"Thank you most kindly my good man," she said.

Harry reached for the cup. "May I?"

Harry peered into the cup and then nodded. "I see many good things ahead of you. I see your powers becoming stronger each day. I see many people following you and wanting to hear your predictions."

The smile on her face warmed Harry's heart. He knew he had done the right thing.

McGonagall must have thought the same thing because she called Harry into her office as he passed by later in the day.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for Sybil this morning," she said. "That was truly very kind of you."

Harry smiled. "Thanks. I felt I had to do something to calm her down and give her just a bit of an ego boost. She needed it."

"You did the right thing," McGonagall said. "I had a visit from Angelina. She told me of your two theories as to why the Slytherins team didn't break up. While I clearly support your theories, there is no way to prove them. I would suggest you keep them to yourself. I have already talked to Mr. Weasley about keeping his feelings to himself. He means well, but often does not think before saying anything."

"I know what you mean," Harry sighed. "I just wish he would stop doing that."

"So do I," McGonagall sighed.

Harry left her office and off to his next class.

It was during one of the evening Quidditch practices when it was stormy out that Harry felt severe pain in his scar. The first time had been when he first got back to the school. The feelings he had then was almost of happiness and he knew right then Voldemort had been happy about something. But this time he felt anger. That told him Voldemort was angry about something. He sat down by one of the posts and leaned against it and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he felt strong emotions coming from the man and then it was gone. Harry decided to send a note to Dumbledore about it after practice and let him know about it. Harry hadn't seen Dumbledore in ages and wondered what was going on. When he told Dumbledore about it the first time it happened since getting back, the old man had listened and Harry knew he was taking it seriously, but he also noticed that Dumbledore wasn't looking at him straight in his eyes. Harry wondered what that was about so he decided to ask Hermione about it knowing she would love a good research project.

"Hermione, I need your help on something," Harry asked her later in the evening.

Hermione looked up as Harry sat down with her at the table she was using.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked.

Harry told her about the scar pain and having notified Dumbledore about it. He told her what he observed during that visit to his office when he reported the first episode.

"That's strange," she remarked as she wrote down the information. "Let me think about this for a few days."

"Okay. The reason why I told you about this is because I thought you might have come across something like this before in your travels around the library," Harry said.

Hermione smiled, knowing that was a complement. "Well, I'll go round it again and see what I can come up with."

"I'm still wondering when Madame Pince is going to break down and give you complete access to everything in the library," Harry grinned.

"I'd love that!" Hermione brightened up.

"I know you would," Harry smiled as he bumped shoulders with her.

They smiled at each other and then leaned in for a kiss.

"The newlyweds are at it again!" Lee Jordan's voice echoed through the commons room as Harry grinned and Hermione blushed.

"What's the matter, Lee? No girlfriend yet?" Harry grinned as he teased his fellow Gryffindor.

"I saw him looking up that girl from Hufflepuff the other day," Ron said as he appeared at the table. "You like her Lee?"

Lee blushed and looked embarrassed as a few of the guys in the commons room wolf whistled. Harry laughed as Lee took a swipe at Harry and missed when Harry ducked.

"One day Lee," Harry laughed.

The room settled down once more as Harry turned back to Hermione and Ron. Harry informed Ron of the scar incident and Ron nodded.

"What do you think got his knickers all twisted up?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. "Could be anything, Ron. From someone not showing up when he summoned them to something not getting done. Who knows?"

"But no vision with it," Hermione stated.

"No, none. All I caught was some of his emotions," Harry said.

"He was definitely pissed?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "That makes me believe he's up to something."

"Let me research this out and I'll get back to you," Hermione said.

"Thanks sweetheart," Harry smiled at her.

Someone asked Hermione something and she turned to help them with the question. Harry and Ron moved over to their usual spot and started a chess game. Harry put the problem away for the time being and concentrated on the game. It was just another normal evening in the commons room.

At the second meeting of the DA Hermione had a basket of gold coins. Harry wondered what she had them for.

"This is something I came up with to communicate to everyone here when the next meeting is to take place. So everyone take one and hold onto it for a moment," she said as she passed the basket around.

Everybody took one and the empty basket came back to her.

"If you look at it where the date is on the coin, that will tell you when the next meeting is when Harry changes the numbers. When that happens, the coin will grow warm and that means the next meeting has been decided on," Hermione explained.

"That's brilliant!" Cho Chang said as she examined her coin.

"I'm impressed myself," Harry said. "Very good Hermione."

Hermione smiled as Harry complemented her. He then turned the meeting to the previous week and they began working Expelliarmis once more. By the end of the hour they had that one down pat and started Protego, a shielding spell.

"This is a shield that can be used to block a huge majority of spells," Harry explained. "It's a great defensive tool to use to ward off the more dangerous spells. The stronger spells would shatter the shield so you need to be ready to move when it does."

"Would the shield slow down the much more powerful spell and give you time to move?" Colin asked.

"I've been told it will," Harry said. "By moving away quickly forced the DE to change directions when they are casting spells."

"They changed directions when that one Auror who was at Hogsmeade used a shield spell when their spells bounced off," someone offered.

"That's good to know," Harry said. "If you do find yourself in a battle, you can plan your shots just right so that your spell can take out a DE if your opponent is using a shield spell. But you won't have that luxury in a battle so when you do encounter a shield charm being used, don't stop to see if any DE is within range. Adjust your target and keep firing."

"The incantation is Protego," Hermione said. "Your partners will use the stinging hex against your shield for the time being."

They got started and by the end of the class a few people had gotten the hang of it while others managed some sort of a shield.

"Not bad for a first time," Harry said as he wrapped things up. "Practice it if you can. This spell is probably the most important spell you'll ever learn here. It could protect you in a battle."

Fred and George were the first out of the door. They signaled that the coast was clear and people slipped away in two's back to their common rooms. Harry and Hermione were the last to leave. They stepped out onto the landing and watched the people in the paintings move for a bit before heading up to the Gryffindor Tower.

In practice Ron did extremely well. He worked hard in blocking the rings in the one week that Gryffindor had to get ready for their first match. In that week the Slytherins began a scare campaign against Ron. They took every opportunity to harass Ron. They pulled every trick in an effort to get him thrown into detention. A few of the Gryffindors began walking him everywhere in an effort to protect him. Ron wasn't the only target. Other members of the team suffered severe harassment from the Slytherins as well. Harry knew Malfoy was behind it all and he began taking different routes to all of his classes and acting unconcerned when he would be in the classroom before the start of class when the Slytherins walked in. He knew he was pissing off Malfoy when he saw the pale blond's face go red with rage. He would smile at Malfoy and then turn back to his books. Even Snape got in the act, deducting points from the Gryffindors when the Gryffindors accused the Slytherin keeper of attacking Alicia Bell. The Gryffindor team swore revenge. But they saved their meanest trick for the game.

As Harry walked through the hall that morning, he saw the Slytherins sporting badges in a shape of a crown on their robes. On the badges was the words Weasley is our king. Harry wondered what the hell that meant and realized it was something else to get on Ron's nerves. He knew immediately this meant trouble. He hoped Ron hadn't seen them yet. He found Ron sitting in the change room staring off into space. Harry's mind went back to the first time he ever played. He'd been a nervous wreck that day but it all turned out fine. Catching the Snitch in his mouth wasn't what he had planned on but it had worked and gotten the win. He sat down next to Ron and they listened to the people walking by and climbing into the Quidditch stands. One by one the Gryffindor team arrived and headed into their change cubicles and suited up for the game. Angelina stopped in front of Ron.

"You okay?" she asked Ron.

"Just peachy," Ron said.

George and Fred both clapped Ron on the shoulders and then headed out. Harry and Ron were the last to join the rest of their team out on the field. This was it. The game got started and everyone rose up into the air. In the Slytherin stands they were grinning at each other as Pucey got the Quaffle and headed towards Ron.

"Weasley is our king, he cannot block a single ring, that's why all Slytherins sing, and Weasley is our king. Weasley was born in a bin, he always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley will make sure we will win, Weasley is our king," the Slytherins began to sing.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He immediately turned to where Ron was and saw his face turning red. That was what the Slytherins wanted and they got it. Ron lost his concentration in and Pucey threw it through the center ring for the first score. The game went downhill after that. As the Slytherins got louder with the song, Ron slowly went to pieces. Harry knew he had to catch the damn Snitch right damn now to stop this. He suddenly spotted it and was off in a cloud of dust after it. Harry's sudden take off meant that Harry had spotted his intended target. Malfoy zipped off behind him hoping to beat him before Harry beat him to it. He could hear the Slytherins chanting it very loudly and he felt rage coming up from deep inside of himself as he reached out for it and finally got it in hand as Malfoy tried to take it from him. Harry peeled off just as a Bludger slammed into the small of his back, unseating him from his broom. Fred raced in towards Harry as he tried to save Harry. Dumbledore had risen from his seat and cast something at Harry. Harry felt himself enveloped inside a colored something and it lowered him to the ground. He rushed over to Ron as his friend slumped down. Malfoy suddenly appeared in front of him anger all over his face.

"You'll pay for pushing me out of the way, Potter!" he screamed out in rage.

Harry went around him and continued towards Ron. Malfoy started screaming all kinds of insults until he started badmouthing Molly and his mother. Harry stopped and turned to face Malfoy. Malfoy sneered as he realized he now had Harry's attention. He really started in on how smelly Molly and Lily was and how Lily Potter deserved to die. He marched right up to Malfoy as George got there and both of them punched Malfoy very hard, sending him a dozen feet back. Malfoy landed on the ground with a broken nose, blood pouring out of it and holding his stomach. Harry and George would have done more if the team hadn't dragged them away from Malfoy. Hooch flew down and ordered them to go see McGonagall. They reluctantly headed up to McGonagall's office and walked in the door. She stood up and glared at them. Even George was cowed by her display of temper.

"What the hell possessed the both of you to do that!" she yelled.

"Malfoy insulted our mothers," George explained.

"Of course he did!" she yelled. "He just lost the match and decided to get even by doing that and you both had to escalate things by beating him up!"

"Hem hem," came the most feared sound in Hogwarts.

Harry closed his eyes and fervently prayed that it was someone pulling a prank. George was doing the same. All three of them turned to the doorway.

"I shall be with you in a moment, Dolores. I am busy at the moment," McGonagall said, attempting to dismiss her.

"The both of you will be in detention on my office for the next two weeks," McGonagall stated.

"Hem hem," came the sound once more.

"What do you want?" McGonagall snarled at the toad like woman.

Umbridge smiled sweetly. "I believe that a much stiffer punishment is needed."

"I am their head of house and I deem this the most appropriate punishment," McGonagall snapped.

Umbridge smiled once more. "The task of dealing out the punishments now falls to me. Educational Decree Number Twenty Five was just approved by the minister this morning and sent to me."

Harry thought McGonagall was about to explode.

"It states, the High Inquisitor now has supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions, and removals of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions, and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members. Signed Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic," she announced grandly.

There was absolute silence in the room as Umbridge rolled up the parchment and put it in her purse. She looked up at McGonagall.

"Now do you understand why I attempted to stop the reforming of the Gryffindor house team? Such dreadful tempers! Therefore I have decided for the better of all, that Mr. Potter and the Wesley twins shall, effective immediately, receive a lifetime ban from Quidditch to be enacted immediately. As for the rest of the team they may continue to play. At least they have proven their maturity by not attacking other Quidditch teams. Hand me your brooms," she ordered.

She turned to take Harry's broom and Harry glared deep into her eyes and let loose his fighting spirit out of his eyes and deep into hers. He saw her shudder in fear. He saw begin to sweat. Her eyes moved away as she rapidly blinked. She pulled hard on the broomstick in his hand.

"Let her have it mate," Harry heard George say.

Harry suddenly let go of his broomstick and she stumbled backwards against the desk. She recovered and grabbed George's broomstick. Harry held out his left hand that still contained the Snitch.

"You forgot another souvenir," Harry said softly with a tone of voice that was deadly and ice cold.

The three people in the room shivered knowing full well that Harry was good and angry. Umbridge looked at the now calm Snitch in his upturned hand.

"No thank you," she said briskly. "I'll let you keep that as a reminder of what could have been."

Harry closed his hand and squeezed until the Snitch was in tiny pieces. He opened his hand and dropped the tiny pieces on the floor as George, McGonagall, and Umbridge gasped in shock.

"Good day," Umbridge said and fled from the office with the broomsticks.

Harry closed his eyes and slowly cracked his neck. George knew this was definitely not a good sign. Harry seemed to relax and McGonagall relaxed, letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding the entire time. Harry turned and walked out of the office and McGonagall knew that this would be the beginning of the war between Umbridge and Harry. She sat down behind her desk.

"Do what you can to keep him under control," she ordered George.

George nodded and left the office and headed back to Gryffindor tower. He needed to find Fred and Harry. There was much to discuss.

The Gryffindor common room was deadly quiet. Nobody said a thing and the only noise that was heard was the wind outside as the first snow began to fall. Fred had just returned from delivering his broom to Umbridge and now he approached Harry, George, and Hermione with a book under his arm. Hermione looked surprised. Before she could say anything, George shook his head. Fred produced three glasses and then opened the book to reveal a small bottle of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey. Hermione was about to protest when Fred glared at her. She wilted into her chair.

"Medicinal purposes," he said to Harry.

Harry chuckled. "I could use something to kill the pain right now."

Fred poured out three shots and the three of them nodded and downed them at the same time. Harry blinked as the room went out of focus and he felt it burn all the way down.

"Damn that's good stuff," Harry commented. "I'll have to get you guys a bottle of Japanese Sake sometime."

Before anyone could say something, the nearly frozen form of Ron entered the commons room. He shuffled over to the fireplace and sat down in the chair next to Harry, dripping water, snow, and mud. The look on Ron's face was truly frightening. Hermione went to the table and brought back a steaming cup of tea for Ron. Fred put a shot of the Firewhiskey into the cup and Hermione handed the cup to Ron. He took it and downed it in one shot. His only reaction was to blink.

"I'll resign in the morning," Ron said quietly. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"If you resign, I will kick your ass. That is a promise," Harry growled. "Angelina will need all the help she can get. I'm out for good."

Harry headed upstairs to his bed ad got in it after he stripped down to boxers and t-shirt. He was exhausted. He had no idea how draining severe emotions could be. He was gone the moment his head hit the pillow. Once again he found himself back into the hall. He saw a door at the end of the hall and went to it. He went through it and saw another hall with lots of doors on each side. He wondered what in hell was going on. He watched himself stop to look at each door. Just as he was about to open one of the many doors his alarm clock intruded and woke him up. He sat up in bed and wondered what in hell was going on? Shaking his head he went about his morning workout, pushing the problem into the filing cabinet and closing the drawer. He'd been having this dream a lot of late. He wondered what the significance of it was. Dumbledore hadn't answered his last few letters so Harry dismissed him as being unreliable now. During breakfast Dumbledore kept avoiding eye contact with Harry and that angered him a little more. He finished his breakfast and then headed back to the commons room. He needed to find Hermione.

Hermione handed Harry a book and he looked at the title. He looked up at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Occulemcy and Legilimency?" Harry asked.

"Read it Harry," Hermione said. "It will give you an insight into things and possibly answer your questions in regards to Professor Dumbledore. If you don't understand something, write it down and I'll try to explain it better."

"So you read it already," Harry said.

"Yes. I went to talk to Tino and he told me of the psychic defense training you have had. But this goes way beyond ninja mind magic," she said.

Harry nodded. "I'll look at it."

Hermione stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. I love you a lot and I don't want to see you harmed."

Harry went up to his dorm and dropped the book into his trunk and then headed downstairs to walk her to breakfast. He wondered what it was all about and decided to pick it up later and start reading it. If Hermione said it would help, then he'd take it seriously. He knew he'd never hear the end of it.

When they entered the hall for breakfast, they found the Slytherin table in extremely high spirits.

"Word travels fast," Harry sighed.

Hermione sighed. "I got the feeling this is going to be a long day."

She was right. The Slytherins did everything they could to push all of Harry's buttons. Harry felt himself slipping into depression and by the end of the day was feeling very low. He headed upstairs to his dorm and got the book out of his trunk and closed the privacy curtains and began to read. What he read surprised him a great deal. Apparently he'd been doing a lot of the work over the last few years with his daily meditations. All he really needed to do was to set up a few things more and he'd have it made. Harry smiled as he continued to read the rest of the book. He set it aside and started working on his mind that night while sleeping. First he moved the filing cabinets into a huge bank vault and created a band of goblins to guard it. Then he began building.

Over the next few weeks he kept up the depressed act while working on his defenses. He incorporated a lot of things from both worlds, Muggle and Wizarding to assist in his mental defenses. He even set up a few scenarios depending on who it was that invaded his mind. By the time he was done Harry was completely satisfied with what he had done. Harry had fortified his mind and it was well protected. He wondered if Umbridge was well practiced in the Art of Legilimency and didn't want to find out the hard way. That was the next part he needed to learn. How to slip into someone's mind and sneak around in there. Harry read that part of the book and as he read it realized that it wouldn't be that simple. But he was determined to learn it and add it to his arsenal. The better he was prepared, the more effective he would be. He slowly came out of his depression in time to see Hagrid return to the school. Harry was glad to see a familiar face back. The first night Hagrid was back Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to Hagrid's cabin to wish him luck. Hagrid was happy to see them and they sat down and exchanged stories. Hagrid told Harry all about the giants and why he was there. Then Harry informed him on everything that had happened. Hagrid nodded somberly.

"That's like them to be sticking their noses into business that's not theirs to be sniffing at," Hagrid rumbled. "Dumbledore's got trouble now."

Then Harry told him about the Quidditch match and Hagrid frowned.

"She shouldn't have done that," Hagrid said. "Not right."

"What strikes me funny about all of this is how she seemed to be prepared for it," Hermione said.

Harry sat up and looked at her. "That's because she planned it. Malfoy must have known about the decree from his father and deliberately chose to instigate the situation so that I would react to it. But I didn't jump right away until he crossed onto very sensitive ground and then I reacted. George was unexpected, but that still worked to their advantage. Knock down three birds with one stone so to speak. Take out as many people as you can and that's exactly what they did. Why in hell didn't I see that?"

"You didn't know," Hermione said. "Nobody expected that. But you are right about setting you and the Weasleys up."

Harry slumped down in his seat and groaned. "Damn her."

Hermione explained the situation as Harry had explained it to her to McGonagall in her office an hour later. McGonagall nodded.

"Now that you mention it, it did seem very convenient that she just happened to have that decree in her purse at that moment," McGonagall said. "No doubt in my mind now that she's out to get you and anybody who's loyal to Albus."

"With Professor Dumbledore out of the way and living in obscurity in some dark corner of England, Fudge marches into Hogwarts and takes over, installs Umbridge as the new headmaster and runs it the way he sees fit, allowing her to weaken it to the point where Voldemort strolls right in and takes over after she hands him the place. Voldemort's Academy for the Dark Arts," Harry said.

"That's truly scary," Hermione shivered.

"That's why we need to fight back," Harry said. "But so far she's scoring points for the Ministry's side and us kids are losing badly. She got me good with the ban."

Something clicked in Hermione's head. "You've been acting depressed to make her think you're not a threat anymore."

"Always knew you were extremely smart," Harry smiled. "I am going to keep up the act for a while longer. She may have won round one, but not the war."

"Harry, what do you intend to do?" McGonagall asked.

Harry smiled. "Ask no questions. I tell no lies."

McGonagall's eyebrows lifted and Hermione stared at Harry. Hermione had the feeling that life was about to get very interesting around Hogwarts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next Episode: Crisis


	35. Crisis

Ninja Wizard 35

By David

Author's Notes: All characters except for "Tino" belong to the great JK Rowling.

Ninja Wizard 35

"Crisis"

Harry did keep up the depressed act. It wasn't long before everybody in Hogwarts was completely convinced that Harry had lost it. They stood off to the side and in whispers told each other about Harry's depression and how they thought he was suicidal and the rumors slowly built up from there. Even the Daily Prophet caught hold of the rumors and ran with it. It got to the point that Fudge put in an appearance to Hogwarts. Harry stood there for a few minutes staring at the minister and then turned around and slowly shuffled away. Percy had gone pale and Fudge turned on Dumbledore and Umbridge.

"What is going on? We can't have him like this!" Fudge hissed. "People are going to wonder just what in hell you are doing, Dolores!"

She reacted like she'd been slapped. "But I didn't do anything!" she cried. "I used Educational Decree Twenty Five to ban him from Quidditch when he beat up Draco Malfoy at the last game!"

"Is that all?" he asked. "Is that true?"

"Yes it is," Umbridge said.

Fudge turned to Dumbledore. "This is the reason why the ministry had to step in, Albus. Things like that cannot be allowed to happen. Dolores did the right thing."

Fudge and Percy left Hogwarts as Harry observed them from the shadows. He knew for sure which side Fudge was on now and it made him angry. He nodded as he slipped away. It would have to be up to Hermione to run the DA for a while. He needed a situation where he could make a 'miraculous recovery' and step things up. He drifted into the Gryffindor tower and headed for his bed and closed the privacy curtains. He relaxed and began plotting his next set of moves. Christmas was coming up and he decided that might be the perfect thing he needed to make his 'recovery'. A few more weeks of this and he'd be ready to make his next move. Harry decided that since Dumbledore wasn't giving him the time of day anymore, he'd totally ignore the old man. He'd send a letter first and then start giving him the cold shoulder. As for Umbridge he needed a bit more time to plan something really good for her. She may have won the first round but she sure as hell won't win the war. Harry cracked his knuckles and pulled out a legal pad from his secret compartment he'd built into the headboard and started writing a list of things. There was work to be done.

Harry slipped Hermione a list of what he wanted her to do along with a letter as they headed down for dinner that night. Hermione was smart enough to hide it inside her robes to read later. In her dorm later that night she read the letter first and then the list of things she was to do with the DA. She smiled as she read. Harry was trusting her with this and she had no plans on failing him at all. She got right to work the next morning carrying out Harry's requests.

"Is Harry going to be okay?" Roger Davies asked at the next DA meeting.

Hermione sighed. "I really don't know, Roger. Hard to say. What happened was a really low blow to Harry and it makes my blood boil to think the Slytherins got off so easy and Harry got treated like that."

"Makes me damn mad that bitch did that!" Ernie MacMillian snarled.

"Yeah!" other voices agreed with Ernie.

Hermione nodded. "Harry needs us to go on and that's why we're here. Tonight I'm going to show you something new, a really great spell I found in one of my spell books. It's called the Confounded spell. What it does it confuses your opponent as to what you are doing. It's a real easy one."

Hermione demonstrated it and then worked it on Ron. Ron stood there blinking at Hermione as he raised his wand and tried to do something but couldn't figure out what to do. Hermione canceled the spell and Ron seemed to snap to.

"How did it feel to you Ron?" Hermione asked him.

Ron explained what it was he was feeling and people nodded. They paired off and worked it for a few minutes and then practiced blocking it with Protego. She walked around the floor and supervised the efforts until everybody had gotten the hang of it.

"That's really great!" she announced. "Everybody's gotten the hang of that one!"

People congratulated each other and then turned back to Hermione.

"Okay, one more good one and we'll call it a night. Rictusempra. It's a repelling spell. It will repel the pests away from you, be it dangerous animals or DE's," Hermione said.

"Does that include Slytherins?" somebody asked and the room erupted in laughter as Hermione sighed.

She quickly demonstrated the spell and conjured a bunch of pillows to use as targets. People immediately got the hang of that one.

"Okay, this is the last one. Flipendo. That one can be used to push stuff around," Hermione said. "Use it on these pillows."

It took people ten minutes to master that one. Hermione nodded as she looked around the room at people casting Flipendo at larger objects.

"That was great," she said. "But we are out of time now. Practice over the holidays and we'll review when you get back!"

Fred and George played hall sentries once more as everyone dispersed. Hermione nodded to them as they walked out of there.

"You know you and Harry are invited to the Burrow for the Christmas holidays," Fred said. "Mum insisted on it."

"I'll see what I can do with my folks," Hermione said.

"Good enough," George nodded as they slipped into the Gryffindor commons.

Hermione headed upstairs to her bed.

Harry ran into Angelina the next morning. She looked at him for a few minutes.

"You've been replaced," she announced.

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Ginny Weasley is the new Seeker. Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper are the new beaters," she informed him.

For a brief moment Harry had the feeling from her that she was glad he was off the team. He looked at her for another moment. "Whatever," he said and walked away.

He hated doing that but he had to keep up appearances. Even though Quidditch was something he truly enjoyed, it wasn't the most important thing in his life right now. Getting rid of Umbridge was. He was determined to make it happen, but he wasn't sure how to do it. He'd think of something soon.

It was a week before Christmas holiday that it happened. Harry had been really tired and he went to bed early claiming he wasn't feeling good at all. His dreams were a bit strange that night. It started out as it usually did with the hall and the door at the end of it. This was getting too much and Harry attempted to turn his dreams to something more pleasant, like Hermione. The next thing he knew he had changed into something else entirely. His body felt smooth, powerful, and flexible. He was gliding between shiny metal bars, across dark, cold stone. Even though it was dark his vision was extremely sharp. He turned his head expecting to see the corridor was empty, but it wasn't. There was a man sitting on the floor in front of a door he needed to get through. Harry put out his tongue testing the air. He could taste the man's scent on the air. He was alive but drowsing. Harry's urge to bite them an was very strong but his master said not to so he fought it down and kept moving until the man suddenly jerked awake and stood up, drawing his wand from his belt. He had no choice now, he reared high from the floor and struck three times, his fangs sinking deep into the man's flesh, breaking rib bones at the same time as the man started yelling out in pain, blood everywhere.

Harry sat straight up in his bed, his head throbbing in pain, and his scar bleeding. He had to get to Dumbledore now. He pulled on shorts and a t-shirt and slipped out of the dorm and the tower. He moved through the shadows all the way to Dumbledore's office, coming to a top at the gargoyle.

"Sweet rice balls," Harry whispered.

The gargoyle moved aside and Harry went in through the door. He stepped onto the revolving staircase and rode it to the top. He was glad the password was still there. It had been a password that Harry suggested to Dumbledore in the event he needed immediate access to his office. He'd given his word of honor that he would never misuse it. Tonight was the first time he'd used it since the start of term. Harry stepped off the stairs and went to the door. It opened of it's own accord and Harry entered the office.

"Good morning Harry," Dumbledore said, his eyes on his teacup.

"Arthur Weasley was attacked by a giant snake a few minutes ago deep in the basement of the Ministry and he's losing blood fast," Harry said.

Dumbledore stood up and looked at the paintings of past headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts until he found the one he needed.

"Everard and Dilys, I need the both of you right now," Dumbledore said. "Everard, I need you to go and raise the alarm. The man has red hair and glasses. Time is of the essence."

Dumbledore turned to Harry and motioned him to a chair as McGonagall arrived. "Now then Harry, you must tell me everything," Dumbledore said as he sat down in his chair and leaned back, gazing at the ceiling.

Harry related the entire story. "I couldn't believe it was Mr. Weasley I was attacking," he said, his heart, spirit, and soul in a lot of pain.

McGonagall wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him tight. Dumbledore was in the process of giving Fawkes instructions and the bird disappeared in a burst of flame.

"Minerva, I need you to get the Weasley children and bring them here. Fawkes is being posted as a lookout while they are coming here. Do be careful," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall hurried out the door. Dumbledore sighed and observed a few of his instruments on his desk as Harry sat there. He wanted to ask questions but decided this wasn't the time. The door opened right then and the Weasleys came in with McGonagall behind them just as Everard announced his arrival.

"They found him, Albus. I yelled long and loud and a bunch of people came running. I told them I heard a loud noise downstairs and they bought it. He looks bad Albus. Arthur's lost a lot of blood," he said.

Dilys appeared at that moment. "He's on his way to St. Mungo's right now."

"What the hell happened?" Ron demanded.

Dumbledore ignored him for the moment and placed a big black caldron on his desk and tapped it with his wand.

"Portus," he whispered, and it glowed blue for a moment and faded.

"Phineas," he called up to an empty painting.

Phineas returned a moment later. "I informed him of the situation. Anything else?"

"I am sending Harry Potter and the Weasley children to him in a moment," Dumbledore said as Fawkes appeared and dropped a single feather on the floor. "Everybody over here and grab onto the cauldron. She must have found out that all of you are out of your beds."

McGonagall immediately raced out the door as Harry and the Weasleys gathered around the cauldron. Just as Dumbledore spoke the trigger, Harry felt an immense hatred rising up inside of him and his scar immediately burst into white hot pain. The urge to attack and bite Dumbledore was overpowering but Harry managed to fight it off. Then he felt the pull of the portkey and they were gone.

Harry woke up on the couch in the living room looking up into Hermione's worried face. The pain in his head was severe, it felt as if someone was banging on his head with a ten pound sledgehammer. He groaned and Sirius came into view holding a cloth in his hand. Harry felt the cool wet cloth move over his face.

"Easy there buddy," he heard Sirius say.

Harry lay still on the couch and listened to the voices in the room. Ron, Ginny, and the twins were there. A few minutes passed and then Harry felt well enough to sit up.

"Want to tell us about it?" Sirius asked as he handed Harry a cup of tea.

Harry drank a bit of the tea as he pulled his thoughts together. Then he sighed and started talking, telling them everything. He felt totally wiped out when he was done.

"I think I know why this happened," Ron said, breaking the silence. "Him must be aware of the connection between the both of you and used it to show off how powerful he is and that you can't stop him. But he doesn't know you like we do, Harry. In order to defeat your enemy you have to know your enemy. You and I have learned that from our skirmishes with Malfoy. He thinks by bullying straight ahead he can win the battle."

Sirius nodded. "Very right, Ron. One of the things the Order has been doing is trying to find out everything we possibly can about Voldemort in hopes of finding his weakness."

Hermione brought back another cold cloth for Harry's face.

"For right now I think everyone needs to calm down and relax. Your Mum is the best person to handle this situation. For you kids to go off charging into St. Mungo's before Molly gets there would make things worse. I understand your wanting to go to your father. Hell, Arthur is my best friend. We've done a lot of talking in the last few months and he is the kind of man I'd wish was my brother," Sirius said.

Ginny hugged Sirius tight. "Thank you."

"Now, there are beds available upstairs. I've been doing a little work around here to clean things up and I've managed to put a tiny dent in the mess around here. Do try to get a little sleep. Where are your trunks?" Sirius asked.

At that moment Dobby appeared with the trunks. "Master Potter's trunk, and those of the Wheezy's and Granger," he announced. "Dumbledore sends them."

"Thank you Dobby," Harry said as the little elf blushed from the praise.

Dobby disappeared and Sirius assigned rooms and got them settled in. Harry wandered downstairs two hours later in jeans, t-shirt, and a flannel shirt over the t-shirt unbuttoned.

"Couldn't sleep," he explained.

Eventually the rest of the group came down as well. Harry sat in a corner away from everybody and his mind replayed the event over and over again. He could feel his emotions right on the razor's edge of breaking. Fred eventually sat down next to Harry.

"I don't blame you for anything," he said. "It's not your fault."

Harry leaned into the older boy, as his emotions finally broke loose. Fred wasn't sure what to do so he continued to hold onto Harry. Hermione rushed over and sat down on Harry's right side. Sirius stood behind his godson and rubbed his shoulders for a few minutes. That seemed to help Harry and a moment later he relaxed. Ginny brought him a cup of his calming tea and he sipped it. He sighed once more.

The clock ticked loudly as everybody sat in the living room area. Harry was getting restless and for a lack of something better to do he went into the kitchen and surveyed it. It was in need of a severe cleaning so Harry searched for cleaning supplies and got busy. Hermione joined him a moment later and started at the other end of the kitchen. Before long Sirius had assigned safe cleaning jobs to everybody.

"If you see something you know nothing about call me," Sirius said.

Working in the kitchen helped take Harry's mind off things. He hoped Arthur would make it. He liked and respected the man a great deal because of what he had taught Harry over the years about the Wizarding World. What made Arthur even more unusual was his fascination with Muggle items. Every time Harry met him Arthur would have something new to ask him and Harry would explain it to him and enjoyed doing so. He never thought Arthur was strange for wanting to know about Muggle things.

Harry sat back on his heels and looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was coming up on five in the morning. He had just got done fixing the leaks under the sink and now it was working better than it had been. Harry was getting hungry so he looked into the refrigerator to see what was available.

"Hey mate," Ron greeted Harry as he walked in. "Is there anything to eat?"

"There is," Harry said. "I was checking out the refrigerator when you walked in. There's enough stuff here for a good sized breakfast. How's the dining room?"

"Looks great! Ginny did a marvelous job in there," Ron said.

"Good. Then go round and announce breakfast starting in ten minutes," Harry said as he began pulling stuff out of the refrigerator.

Sirius walked in as Ron walked out the door.

"The kitchen looks great, Harry!" Sirius smiled. "Did a spiffy job!"

Harry nodded as he sipped coffee. "Thanks. Breakfast in ten minutes."

True to his word he had breakfast on the dining room table as people walked in. The front door opened twenty minutes later and Mad Eye Moody escorted Molly in.

"Mum!" Ginny cried as she wrapped her arms around her.

Fred stood up. "How's Dad?"

Molly smiled weakly. "He's going to make it. They say they got all of the poison out of his system. He's sleeping at the moment. We can go and see him later in the day."

Harry sat back down and bowed his head. He was alive. He was going to make it. Harry felt so relieved in that moment. Molly sat down next to him.

"I'll say the same thing my boys said to you earlier and that we do not blame you at all. We are so glad you sounded the alarm when you did. Thank you for saving my husband's life. Thank you for giving us Arthur back," Molly sobbed.

Harry put his arms around her. "I am honor bound to protect all of you simply because you are my friends and my third family. I'd never be able to live with myself if anything happened to all of you."

Molly kissed Harry on the forehead. "Thank you."

"Are you hungry? Would you like a cup of tea?" Harry asked.

Harry then loaded up a plate for her and placed it in front of her. She took a bite of the food and slowly cleared off the plate.

"Sirius?" Harry called.

Sirius came out of the kitchen. "What's up Harry?"

"Is there a room available for Molly upstairs?" Harry asked.

He nodded. "She can take the master on the second floor. I made it up thinking she would be safer here for the time being. Albus informed me that he's got people watching Arthur and Mad Eye is to stay here for sentry duty as well," Sirius announced, holding up a piece of parchment.

Harry nodded. "Good. That makes me feel better. After I get things cleaned up in the kitchen, I'm heading up to bed."

It was while Harry was lying in bed did he have his epiphany. A memory surfaced from deep inside his mind.

"What's he after other than followers?" Harry had asked Sirius.

"Stuff that he can only get by stealth, like a weapon. Stuff he didn't have last time," Sirius had replied.

"So I'm the weapon," Harry said to himself. "That's why Dumbledore is avoiding me. That's why they are watching me. I'm the one that Voldemort is trying to use and Dumbledore's doing the same. He's hiding things from me. Things I need to know in order to defeat Voldemort."

He sat up and continued his train of thought and with it formed a new plan. Oh he'd continue to act as if he was supporting Dumbledore, but now he would be acting on his own. He would continue the training that Moody, Lupin, and Sirius was giving him. He decided to expand his training room to include a spell arena to start practicing his wandless magic at Hogwarts. The DA would continue, there was no question of that. People needed to be trained to defend themselves and he would see to that. Tomorrow he'd go into seclusion up here and rework his plans on paper and factor in everything he could including Mr. fucking Murphy, who make things go wrong at the worst possible moment. Harry went back to bed feeling as if he had resolved something finally.

He woke up later that morning feeling very refreshed. While he had napped, he sank deep into Getsumi no Michi and continued his mind defenses project. What he came up with was a sprawling house with eight guest bedrooms, a large master bedroom all on the second floor. Down on the ground floor he had the typical rooms like the living room, the den area with a TV/audio/surround sound system, an office with many books lining the shelves, a big desk similar to Dumbledore's, a service porch with washer/dryer in it, a game room, and a home gym. If one looked outside the windows they would see a regulation sized swimming pool and well maintained grounds. Harry started hiding the crucial information in various places around the house in places that he believed nobody would look. If he added security systems then the invader would go into the most obvious places. Harry paused for a moment as he considered something and then went ahead and added them and left very special surprises in the most obvious places. As a final touch he added two more items. One was an old man to be the butler and granted him the ability to use Judo to throw invaders out. The second was a very large Doberman to back up the butler. Harry nodded and then set off towards the area of his mind where he knew the connection between himself and Voldemort existed. He got right to work building shields and walls around that area and made it to look like he was trying to build something to block Voldemort. He left the memory of Voldemort killing his parents there for the man to find. Then he set up a door that would allow him in that particular area and keep both of them there until what ever it was that Voldemort wanted him to see was over. Then he could work it over for any hidden spells or traps and then move it into a work safe area for further examination. Harry then turned and headed back to reality, waking up in the comfortable bed.

"Who ever thought that learning Getsumi no Michi would work out so well?" he thought to himself as he brushed his teeth. "Definitely a good thing."

Harry headed downstairs and into the living room to find Molly talking with Sirius and Moody. Nobody else was up yet.

"There you are," Sirius nodded. "Feeling any better?"

"Yes I am," Harry said. "I was wondering if you had a home gym here."

Sirius nodded with a smile. "Something I neglected to tell you earlier. I have been working out quite a bit since moving back in here in between order jobs and cleaning the house. Really does do a body good."

Harry laughed. "Well, where is it?"

Moody, Lupin, and Molly followed Harry and Sirius into the room. It had been expanded to include basic machines, free weights, stationary bikes, and thick mats.

"Perfect," Harry said as he smiled.

Harry went right to work, hopping on one of the stationary bikes and setting it up for a six mile ride. Sirius had known about Harry's severe depression ever since Umbridge banned him for life from Quidditch. Obviously coming here and seeing him again had done Harry quite a bit of good. Sirius wished it had been under better circumstances, but there it was. Harry was starting to relax again and that was good.

Moody sat in a large chair in the corner and watched the others drift in once they learned about the home gym. Harry by now was working the machines and certainly impressing Moody. Eventually Harry pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it aside and went right to work on the free weights. Moody walked over and watched Harry carefully, ready to jump in if Harry needed help. Harry finished that part of the workout and suddenly Tino dropped down on Harry from the ceiling. Harry reacted first, raising his hands in a double palm strike against the man's torso and the fight was underway. Moody stumbled back and watched in fascination as Tino and Harry went at it blazing fast, each move done perfectly. Moody knew he was watching something that only a very few people were privileged to and swore to never tell another soul about this. He could tell that Harry had worked long and hard at what he was doing, there didn't seem to be a wasted move. The fight ended with Harry on his back pinned to the mat.

"Too bad you're not a wizard," Moody said to Tino. "You'd be a damned great Auror. You're damn good."

Harry stood up and reached for a towel and wiped himself off as Sirius tossed the cold bottles of Gatorade. "That's my ambition, Moody. To be an Auror."

"I'll back you kid. I'll sponsor you into the Academy. Got my word on that," Moody said with admiration on his face. "With those kind of combat skills combined with your wandless magic, you'd be unbeatable."

"I'll be doing the very thing I swore and oath to do. To protect people and help those in need," Harry said.

Moody nodded. "Yer a good man Harry."

Harry looked up at the clock. "Excuse me. I need to hit the shower if I am going to go see Arthur at St. Mungo's."

The first visit went well all things considering. They tripped out into Muggle London, riding the underground to the stop and then walking the rest of the way. Moody had taken on the guise of an elderly gentleman with a proper cloak. Harry called him grandfather and so did Hermione, which pleased Moody to no end. Tonks hung off Fred's arm acting as his girlfriend. George and Lupin paired off and brought up the rear behind Molly and Ginny. All of them acted like they didn't know the others and managed to stay together. Harry recognized one of the brothers he knew in London and nodded slightly. He watched for a message and got it.

"No enemy seen he says," Harry softly whispered to Moody.

Moody nodded and touched his index finger to his hat as a lady walked by but he really was signaling to the ninja Harry knew as his way of saying thanks. Moody wasn't shy about having plenty of help and after what he saw of Harry and Tino's workout that morning he welcomed it even more.

"We need to keep their involvement in this very quiet. The less that bloody idiot Fudge knows the better," Moody had said and everybody agreed.

They approached the closed down department store and Moody stopped before the glass to admire the outdated dress on the store dummy.

"Party of ten to visit Arthur Weasley," he muttered to the dummy as the others gathered around him.

Harry shivered as something cold washed over him. He realized it was the Disillusionment spell. Nobody would notice them now.

"You may enter now," the dummy spoke up.

Harry reached up and the glass rippled as if it was made of water. He raised his foot and stepped up into the space where the window had been. Harry helped Hermione up and through it as a pair of old ladies walked by chatting about all kinds of things. Hermione suppressed a giggle as Moody grinned. He led the way right into the reception area.

"Hello Moody," the blond behind the desk said. "What is it this time?"

Moody smiled. "Hello darling Diana. You looking lovely today."

"You smooth talker you," she waved her hand at him. "Arthur Weasley's in room 32 in ward seven."

Moody smiled at her. "I'll be seeing you."

He led the group down the hall and into the room. Arthur was reclining and he was definitely awake and very alert. That was a good sign. Arthur reached out to Harry.

"Dumbledore tells me you were the one to sound the alarm and rescue me," he said. "I owe you my life. Thank you. In return, I must ask you to become an honorary Weasley and join our family."

Harry smiled. "I accept, and am truly honored. Thank you."

Harry stepped out and Ron was next. Over the next hour or so the family slowly made their way into the room to see Arthur. He relaxed for a bit feeling better about Arthur's recovery. He was glad they had gotten to him in time and saved him. As he sat there he mentally called up his office in the house he'd built in his mind without having to go through Getsumi no Michi to do it. He looked over the plans he had on the desk and studied the list he had made. He revised it slightly and then read it through again. For the moment it looked good barring any complications. He returned to reality as he heard Ron calling his name.

"Sorry Ron. I was someplace else for the moment," Harry apologized.

Ron sat down next to him. "They say he may be out of here in time for Christmas."

"That's good. I think Sirius wants all of us at his place for Christmas. He's already invited the Dursleys, the Grangers, and Dumbledore for Christmas Dinner," Ron stated. "Mum's started planning Christmas Dinner."

Harry grinned at the thought of a table heavy with food. "Your Mum's the best, you know? Don't let go of what family you have left, Ron. Fight as hard as you possibly can for them. God knows what tomorrow will bring."

Ron nodded as he saw the very serious look on his best mate's face. Ron knew beyond a doubt that Harry was being very serious.

"I will mate," Ron said. "Thanks for being my brother."

Hearing Ron say that made Harry feel so good in that moment. He hugged Ron and Ron returned the hug, both of them very close in that moment.

"We ready to go?" Tonks said a moment later.

Ron and Harry both stood up and nodded. "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

Back at Grimmauld Place they found Sirius hip deep in Christmas decorations. He turned around as they trooped in the front door.

"How did the visit go?" he asked.

Molly smiled. "Great. They say he'll be out in time for Christmas."

"That's excellent new!" Sirius exclaimed. "He should come here Molly. Be safer for him here, and he'll get the rest he needs without the ministry harping at him for details of the incident."

"I agree," Lupin said. "Now what in hell are you doing, Sirius?"

Sirius smiled as he dropped a Christmas wreath on top of Lupin's head. "Getting the house ready for Christmas. The Dursleys accepted the invitation as well as the Grangers. I had Dobby deliver them by hand so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Now a couple of suggestions if you don't mind."

Sirius pointed to a spot on the wall just above the banister going up the stairs. Harry blinked for a moment and then realized the elf heads were missing.

"I gave them a decent send off," Sirius explained. "They deserved it. Their only crime was being servants in the House of Black. Kreacher is the only one left."

"The demented elf?" Ron asked as he opened a box.

Sirius snorted. "Demented is right. I should have kicked him off ages ago. Damned thing never behaves and his language to company is atrocious."

Ron reached into the box and pulled out a length of Christmas garland.

"Wrap that around the banister from top to bottom Ron," Sirius instructed. "Tonks should be back any moment with a genuine green Pine for the Christmas tree."

Tonks arrived a few minutes later with the tree and put it in the living room where Sirius directed her. Lupin waved his wand and the tree ended up in a bucket half full of water with large rocks in it to hold the tree in place. Remus nudged it into place and Sirius nodded. Molly came out of the kitchen with a large pot of hot apple cider, and Ginny followed her with pots of hot chocolate and coffee. Hermione brought out a huge platter with sandwiches on it and Harry took one.

"This is good," he commented.

"My recipe," Hermione said. "Tuna fish, mayonnaise, chopped celery, chopped green onion, and a dash of pickle juice for flavor."

Ron grabbed one and bit into it. "Not bad. I like it!"

People took a few of the sandwiches and tried them. Sirius smiled as he bit into his.

"You're definitely going to make a good wife for somebody," he teased as he watched Harry blush a deep red as people laughed. "We all know who it is."

"And don't you forget that," Hermione growled to even more laughter.

Harry sighed. "I'm in trouble now."

"We do have a bit more work to do," Sirius announced, "so let's get busy."

Harry went upstairs and got his portable CD player out of his trunk along with a couple of CD's and returned to the living room area. He put on the first one on the top of the stack and turned to the tree. A moment later Stevie Nicks started off with her version of "Silent Night" and it went from there. That seemed to put people in a much better mood and the jokes flew between Sirius, Moony, and the twins. Harry did a bit of decorating and then retired to the couch. He had a lot on his mind at the moment and he just felt like relaxing for a bit. Hermione did join him on the couch a few minutes later.

"Feeling a bit tired?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Been a long day, so many emotions to deal with. I'm so relieved that Arthur is going to be fine."

"Harry, I know you too well. You could never do anything like that. What you said gave me paused so I checked one of my books for an answer. According to the book, a person with a very strong connection with somebody can and will experience what they feel, think, do, or say. The reason that you were able to see through the snake eyes was because Voldemort has a very strong connection with Nagini his snake, and you. Somehow you were brought along for the ride when Voldemort controlled the snake and you saw exactly what she was doing," Hermione said.

"Very well done, Hermione. You definitely put some thought into that one," Remus said as he stood next to the couch with a cup of tea in his hand.

"I agree with Hermione," Sirius said.

"Question is how do I stop him from doing that?" Harry said.

Remus scratched his chin. "I really don't know Harry. Best speak to Dumbledore about that. He would know."

Harry nodded. He wasn't about to reveal his Occulemcy abilities just yet. He did have a plan in place for certain people if they tried breaking in. Those particular individuals would get one hell of a surprise. "I'll ask him if he comes here."

"He will be. I sent him an invite," Sirius said.

Harry nodded. "Good. I am sure he will be looking forward to a day out of there."

Remus nodded. "I'm sure he is."

Christmas Morning Harry woke up to find Dobby sitting on his chest with a huge grin on his face. Harry had to smile at the hyper elf. He really liked Dobby even though the elf could try his patience at times.

"Merry Christmas morning Harry Potter sir!" Dobby exclaimed.

Harry grinned as he shook Dobby's hand. "The same to you."

Both of them turned to the bed next to Harry as Ron let out a really loud snore. Harry turned back to Dobby and with a mischievous grin on his face whispered something to Dobby that got him hyper. Dobby disappeared and returned just as quickly with a big bucket of snow with him. Fred and George walked into the room at that moment and spotted the bucket of snow. Harry whispered to them and they grinned just as big as Harry was. Both of them had been extremely worried about Harry and now they were relieved to see that Harry had recovered. All three got handfuls of snow and gathered around Ron and waited for Dobby to peel back the covers. Dobby waved a finger and the covers moved back off Ron. At Harry's signal they started pelting Ron with snow. Ron leaped up two feet off the bed as he woke up.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron loudly exclaimed as Harry and the twins doubled over in laughter. "Right! This means war!"

Ron scooped up what snow he could and returned fire at the twins and Harry. That started a free for all that ended up with everything in the room getting wet. They finally sat on the floor and laughed until Molly slammed the door open and glared at the four guys sitting in wet clothes on the floor.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

"It was me. I wanted to prank Ron by dumping snow on his and it kinda turned into a free for all and…" Harry trailed off as Remus and Sirius were rolling with laughter out in the hall.

Harry swore he thought he saw the beginning of a smile on Molly's face. She looked at each one in turn and then finally sighed.

"What am I going to do with you boys?" she asked.

"Love us?" Fred asked, doing his best little boy act.

Molly put her hand to her face and Harry saw the smile finally cross her face. "Oh you boys! Come here," she said, holding her arms open.

That was truly one of the best moments he knew he'd never forget. Remus and Sirius moved past them and quickly restored the room. They retreated with Molly and in doing so, gave each one of the boys a high five.

"Let's do it to the girls!" Fred grinned as he quickly dressed.

They opened the door and found the girls standing outside their room.

"If you guys think you were going to wake us up by throwing snow at us, guess again," Ginny smiled sweetly.

"Who, us?" Harry smiled, putting on the best innocent face he could.

"Yes you," Hermione said as she stood there with her arms crossed.

Ron grinned. "Nah. We aren't that rude."

"Oh, right sure," Hermione said.

Harry stepped up to her. "May I escort the lady down to breakfast?"

Hermione giggled and took Harry's arm. It was going to be a nice day after all.

The first surprise of the day was finding Arthur sitting at the dining room table with Molly and Tonks.

"Dad!" Ron called out as he raced over to Arthur. "When did you get here?"

"Late last night," Arthur said as he rose to greet Ron. "We gave the press the slip so I wouldn't have to fight my way out of there."

"What about the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"I get to deal with them in a few days," Arthur said.

"Good luck," Harry said.

They eventually sat down around the dining room table and started in on breakfast. After breakfast they went into the drawing room where the tree was and handed out gifts. It took about an hour to do and the twins of course kept everybody entertained with their snappy patter. They got everything up to their rooms afterwards and got everything cleaned up and ready for the guests that were to arrive soon.

The Grangers were the first to arrive at one. Hermione was so happy to see her parents again and it was a touching reunion. Thomas and Cassandra were happy to see Harry again and they presented him with a very nice pocket watch. It had a deer's head on it and it moved Harry more than he could say. He slipped it into his vest pocket exactly like Thomas had his. Harry presented them with a very nice engraved silver platter. The Dursleys were right behind them and Harry was glad to see them. Harry gave them a set of crystal goblets from Hogwarts. Vernon gave Harry a Swiss Army knife and Petunia gave Harry a copy of the Evans Family Tree book. Dudley gave Harry a bunch of CD's and Harry gave him the Golden Snitch from his last game. Dudley was extremely impressed with it. The teenagers all trooped off to the library while the adults sat in the drawing room to talk. Molly, Petunia, and Cassandra went into the kitchen.

Dinner was announced right at three after Professor Dumbledore arrived with McGonagall. Harry wasn't sure if Dumbledore's good mood was faked or not so he decided to leave the issue be for now. Today wasn't the time for such talk, and Harry didn't want to spoil it. Everybody sat down in the dining room with Sirius at the head of the table, as was his right. He remained standing as everyone settled down.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming today. It is good to hear this place full of laughter once more. We must thank those who helped to create a great dinner," Sirius said as people applauded.

He picked up his wine glass and everybody did the same.

"I wish to propose a toast. To all that is here around this table, I wish you love, life, happiness, and joy for all the days of your lives," Sirius said.

The room echoes with cries of 'hear, hear' and everybody clinked glasses, and then the feast got underway. It was a feast that rivaled any of the ones that Hogwarts ever threw. Harry was sure he'd remember this one for a long time.

"An all day workout tomorrow," Harry groaned as he sat down in the library after the dinner was done.

"No kidding," Dudley sighed. "Man that was the best turkey I've had in a long time. Just perfect."

"The ham was excellent," Fred sighed.

"Too right," George agreed.

Ron let out a loud long rumbler. "Excuse me," he said. "I can't decide what was the best. It all was so good."

"So what's been going on at Hogwarts?" Dudley asked. "Your last letter was a bit strange."

Harry sighed. "Well, it started the first day we got back."

It took nearly a half hour to tell the tale. Dudley nodded as he heard the story and then different opinions on the situation.

"Simple," he said. "Start pranking the hell out of her."

Harry laughed as he mentally recalled the list. "Exactly what I have in mind, Dudley. Time for her to receive what she gives."

Fred and George perked up. "This sounds good," they both said in unison.

"That's so freaking weird how you guys can do that," Dudley said with a shiver.

The twins grinned as Harry laughed. "It's a twin thing Dudley."

"You do have an excellent idea," Ginny said to Dudley.

"Then we need to start making plans," George said as he drew a sheet of parchment towards him. "What do you suggest?"

Dudley smiled evilly and Harry began to wonder what he was up to.

Some of Dudley's suggestions were good, which led to other great ideas. George and Fred were literally bouncing up and down on the couch. They had a few ideas of their own and they were endorsed immediately. By the end of the evening the plans had been laid and the twins promised things ready by the week after they got back to Hogwarts. Harry observed Dudley looking over at Ginny during the evening and he had the feeling his cousin had fallen for Ginny. He noticed Ginny looking at Dudley a few times herself. Ever since Dudley had lost weight he'd become more sure and confident of himself and Harry was glad to see that. He certainly liked this Dudley than the one he first met a few years ago. Harry was happy with the way his life had turned out.

People began turning in as the hour got late. Dudley had been invited to stay the week at Grimmauld Place and he accepted the invitation. Vernon and Petunia decided to use the opportunity to slip away for a little private time to themselves. Harry was glad to see them being so very happy with each other. He hoped that He would be like that with Hermione some day. Harry and Dudley sat down and started talking once more with Fred and George. They discussed quite a few things before Fred and George retired for the night. Finally it was Harry and Dudley.

"You like Ginny, don't you?" Harry said as he sat down once more.

Dudley looked up. "It was that obvious?"

"Yeah, it was. I think she likes you. She was looking at you a few times during dinner. You should talk to her," Harry said.

"There's something about her that makes me think about her," Dudley confessed.

Harry smiled. "So talk to her. You got nothing to lose."

"What do I talk about?" Dudley asked.

"How about asking her about what she likes about Hogwarts and go from there?" Harry said as Dudley nodded.

"I could do that," he said.

"You'll do just fine," Harry said. "Just relax and let things happen."

"I will. Thanks for the advice," Dudley said.

Both of them headed up the stairs and Sirius moved out of the shadows and grinned. Things were working out better than he'd hoped. He entered the library and closed the door. He turned to the Pensive sitting on the desk and tapped it with his wand. He took a breath and let it out when it indicated it was recording.

"I, Sirius Orion Black…" he began.

Two days before heading back to Hogwarts found the teens hanging out in the living room and having a lively discussion.

"Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce has a cool robot too," Dudley started.

"But those Transformer thingies are much better because they turn into other things," Ron argued back. "They even have better weapons than that plain looking robot they have."

Remus had gone out and gotten a television set for the house and charmed it so it would work and it would pick up the signals from that dish thing next door. Harry, Hermione, and Dudley drove themselves nuts trying to explain satellite TV and eventually gave up and introduced the joys of Cartoon Network, the Disney channels, and Nickelodeon to Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny.

"Code Lyoko is interesting and I really like the Teen Titans," Ginny said. "That green kid is funny."

"Wonder what that Danny Phantom kid would react to Hogwarts and the ghosts there?" Fred popped up the question.

"He'd probably whip out that funny thing and suck up all the ghosts," George grinned as he considered the thought.

"You mean Beast Boy," Harry said. "Yeah he's funny. But I like the way Robin thinks and keeps two steps ahead of his opponents."

"Last night's episode of Detective Conan Case Closed was a really good one," Hermione said. "I got so close to guessing the bad guy."

"I was really surprised it was the butler. I thought it was the maid," Sirius said.

Remus looked in on the teens and Sirius having the discussion about cartoons and shook his head. He headed back to the kitchen.

"They're talking about those cartoon shows," Remus reported.

Arthur beamed. "Oh yes. They were really interesting."

Molly rolled her eyes and sighed as McGonagall chuckled.

"So remind me once again how they are getting back?" Remus asked.

McGonagall nodded. "They will be going back on the Knight Bus to Hogsmeade. From there back to the castle in the carriages. You, Tonks, Moody, and Bill Weasley will be the escorts. That's the plan."

Remus nodded. "Sounds safe. Nobody would be the wiser."

"I will escort Dudley back to Privet drive," Molly said.

"Good," Remus nodded, knowing full well what a formidable woman Molly could be when crossed.

He had done it once, and it was enough. The fact that he'd escaped nearly unharmed except for his extraordinary hearing was an accomplishment. His ears rang for nearly a week afterwards. His sharp hearing picked up the sound of the front door opening and he went out to investigate. It was Snape.

"I need to speak to Potter," he said coolly.

"Cup of tea?" Remus offered.

Snape merely nodded and followed Remus into he kitchen. Remus handed Snape a cup of tea and told Molly Snape needed to see Harry. Sirius strolled into the kitchen just as Snape sat down. The air in the kitchen immediately turned frosty.

"Sirius," Snape hissed.

"Snivellus," Sirius snapped, his eyes going narrow.

"Snape, Sirius, please. Not here," Remus said.

Harry walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Snape there. "Good afternoon Professor. I hope you are enjoying your holiday."

"I am, Potter. I am here to inform you that the headmaster has seen fit to have you take on Occclumency. It is the magical defense of the mind, provided you even have one," Snape said.

Sirius started forward but Harry's hand against his chest stopped him.

"The insult was unnecessary," Harry said softly.

Snape glared at Harry. "My office. Monday evening. Six o' clock. Don't be late."

Harry nodded as Snape set down his cup and left the house.

"Don't worry about a thing, Sirius. I just wish you wouldn't go after him like that. He's a nothing," Harry stated.

Sirius did calm down. "Sorry Harry. Long story. There's bad blood between us."

"Well, please put it aside for now. The both of you cane beat each other up all you want later after the war. I'll even sell tickets," Harry said.

That got a chuckle out of Remus. "I'd pay good money for one."

"Box seats fifty galleons, stadium seats twenty," Harry grinned.

Sirius chuckled. "Yer a bad kid."

Everybody in the kitchen laughed.

The morning they were to leave everything wasn't chaotic this time around. The trunks had been packed a day ahead of time and sent to Hogwarts under Moody's watchful eyes. They were sitting at the dining room table having a leisurely breakfast with the Grangers as guests. Harry had just set down his cup of coffee when a loud yell was heard from upstairs.

"SIRIUS! I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Remus yelled.

A moment later Sirius raced into the dining room vaulting over the small serving table by the dining room table with a huge grin on his face.

"Whoop whoop whoop! Coming through, watch your heads, doggie on the run!" Sirius yelled as a completely blue Remus from head to foot followed behind him wearing nothing but a towel and waving his wand.

The Grangers blinked as they passed through at top speed. Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Is he pretending to be a Smurf?" she asked.

Hermione broke out in laughter with Harry, Dudley, and the Grangers a moment later.

"Hold still you mangy mutt!" they heard Remus yell. "Turning isn't gonna save you so give it up!"

They heard a spell being cast and then Remus's triumphant laugh. "Got ya!"

A moment later a big black dog with pink, purple, green, red, and orange spots all over it came walking into the dining room with his tail between his legs and looking very miserable. Everybody at the table broke out in laughter as Remus marched into the dining room looking proud of himself.

"Love the new fashion Remus," Harry chuckled as he pointed to the towel Remus was wearing.

Remus looked down and then back up with a panic stricken look on his face. He headed to the stairs quickly as Sirius sat up on his haunches looking might proud.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Remus glared at the dog.

The dog smiled wide, showing off all of his teeth as he sat back, bringing his front paws up and touching his ears and wiggled them at Remus and blowing him a very loud raspberry. That broke up everybody even more. Dumbledore was really laughing right along with Harry. Remus headed upstairs as Sirius turned back into himself much to the shock and amazement of the Grangers.

"Ta da!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing out his arms. "No more spots!"

Harry sighed and pointed to the nearby mirror. Sirius went to look and saw the spots still there. He went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Remus!" he yelled. "Expect revenge!"

His only response was loud laugher from Remus upstairs as everybody in the dining room laughed once more. Harry added that memory to his private vault in his head for the bad times. Little did he know he would need it soon.

Harry stood there in front of the steps leading to the main foyer to Hogwarts. He was hungry and tired. Riding the Knight Bus had been hell and he spent more time hanging on to the bars and Hermione than relaxing. He was glad to be back and even more glad the trunks had been sent on ahead. Harry led Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins to the great hall and saw Dumbledore in his usual place and he felt better at once. Didn't matter if Dumbledore wasn't giving him the time of day just as long as he was up there in the headmaster's place where he belonged. Harry knew that Dumbledore wouldn't hesitate to fight to protect all of Hogwarts at a second's notice and he'd do whatever it took to do the job of safeguarding the school, even if it meant dueling Fudge in their boxers on the front lawn at midnight in the freezing cold, so be it. Harry would be his second in a heartbeat. Harry respected the man that much. He turned and began greeting all of his dorm mates and sat down and waited for the second half of the school year to begin. He wondered what it was that was going to happen and hoped he was ready to deal with it. With his friends behind him he knew he'd make it out okay.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next Episode: Harry Strikes Back


	36. Harry Strikes Back

Ninja Wizard 36

By David

Author's Notes: All characters with the exception of "Tino" belong to JK Rowling.

Ninja Wizard 36

"Harry Strikes Back"

The castle was quiet. Harry crouched on the railing overlooking the great staircase. The new goggles he had gotten specially designed to work in the dark worked very well. He could see everything with clarity and ease. He stood up and stretched. He hadn't done this in a while and he was glad for the opportunity. But tonight wasn't for play. Harry was on serious business. He launched himself out into the great yawning space, moving gracefully into a swan dive as he fell past the third floor and his fingers on his left hand grasped the torch bracket he'd seen and the action changed his momentum from a fall into a swinging motion sending him towards the second floor landing. He landed perfectly and rolled forward into the black darkness of the shadows the torches couldn't reach. He listened very carefully but there weren't any other sounds except for the snoring noises from the paintings on the walls. Harry moved forward, making his way into the teacher's private quarters area. He passed McGonagall's room, Sprout's room, and Flitwick's room and then up ahead he spotted the room that Umbridge had taken for herself. He slowly and carefully eased her door open. Harry began to move much more carefully until he was completely inside with the door closed. Harry began using his wandless magic to do what he needed to get done. Once he was satisfied with what he had done Harry slipped out the door again and disappeared into the darkness of the night. He'd accomplished his mission and he couldn't wait to see the results in the morning at breakfast. This was going to be fun. He'd acted like he was slowly getting back to his old self and people were beginning to relax a little. Even Dumbledore seemed to be a little more composed around Harry even thought the old man still wouldn't look at him. Harry was used to it by now and he decided long ago he didn't care. He knew for sure there was something Dumbledore was hiding something from him and he's bide his time and when the moment was right he'd attack and wrest from the old man whatever secrets it was he was withholding from him. But first the Umbridge situation needed to be taken care of first. That took priority over everything at the moment. He'd had plenty of time to study her and felt the best way to attack was from two directions. The woman was vain and attempted to model the latest fashions that looked garish on her, and she was clearly on a power trip. Being in a position of power can do that to a person.

He crept inside the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor house table and let his mind wander. When he first came here he had been awed by the splendor of Hogwarts castle and thought it was a great place to be. Now in the time he'd been here he'd seen what was really going on behind the golden curtain so to speak and he was repulsed by it at first, questioning his decision to even come. Now he knew he had a mission to clean up the Wizarding World starting with Voldemort first and by God he vowed he would. He raised his head when he heard a sound and remained motionless for a moment and then he heard it once more. He casually leaned forward and rolled under the table and moved along the floor to another vantage point. He peeked over the staff table to see Argus Filch standing there in the middle of the hall. Argus Filch was the castle's caretaker. The man was loathed and hated by the students and Harry couldn't understand why. The man was responsible for the care of the castle just as much as Hagrid was responsible for the care of the grounds. Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, was even more hated. How could anyone hate a cat? Harry liked Mrs. Norris and showed her affection and kindness every now and then, even leaving her a bit of tuna fish from dinner in a spot where he knew she would find it. Norris liked Harry and would greet him every now and then. Harry quietly moved out of the great hall by a side door and slowly made his way back up to Gryffindor tower and back inside. He sighed as he slipped into his bed and went to sleep.

Harry sat down at the breakfast table the next morning after his workout with Tino to find Hermione looking at the paper.

"Nothing unusual this morning," she said as she put it aside.

Harry nodded. "That's good. Glad to hear that. If he's silent that means he's in his hidey hole and the more time he spends in there means a whole lot more people get to live. Oh sure he's probably plotting something and that's fine, just means we need to be really alert at all times."

"When's the next meet?" Ron whispered.

"In a few days. I want to give people a chance to settle in first. I need to sit down and review things first," Harry said as the side door by the staff table opened.

Harry glanced up and saw her enter. He suppressed the smile on his face knowing that the show was about to begin. He hoped for a really good reaction and he wasn't disappointed at all. He watched as the really garish looking woman with the tie dye hairstyle and the multi colored robes took the stage as the room fell silent. But that wasn't all. On her robes were all kinds of witty sayings.

"Wave your wand if you love me," Ron whispered in total shock.

"Official Grateful Dead Groupie," Hermione whispered.

"Kiss me I'm A Witch," George read.

"I'm Not Bad Just Made That Way," Lee Jordan said next.

"I Brake For Potion Masters," Neville chuckled.

A moment later someone lost it and began to really laugh. Soon everyone was rolling on the floor with the exception of Slytherin House. Umbridge looked at everyone with a puzzled expression until she got a look at herself in the floor length mirror Dumbledore had gleefully conjured for her. She reacted in the manner that Harry had hoped for. Umbridge really lost it as she shrieked at the top of her lungs, heading for the same door she entered in. She opened it only to find Peeves on the other side. He shouted 'boo' in her face and she turned and raced out of the main doors.

"That was interesting," Harry grinned as he stopped laughing a moment later. "That certainly brightens up my day."

Fred and George were looking very pleased.

"It seems…" Fred started.

"We now…" George picked up.

"Have competition!" Fred finished, beaming.

Harry had to smile. "I'm sure they will give you a run for your money."

Both of them turned and began plotting. Harry went back to his breakfast and started reading a spell book for the next DA meeting. He needed to come up with new material for the rest of the year. Hermione had reported to him that the spells she had taught at the last meeting or two had gone over really well and Harry was pleased about that. Now was the time to emerge out of seclusion and start being active once more. He'd put the word out he was no longer interested in Quidditch but would be concentrating on other things and Hermione. He decided to have Fred and George whisper the rumors around Hogwarts in the next day or two and have them include the tidbit that he'd lost complete faith in the Ministry and was considering leaving the Wizarding World. By doing that he would be pushing the Ministry to act prematurely into doing something too soon. And speaking of doing things, Harry needed to connect with Snape really soon on those lessons he stated that he was ordered to give Potter by Dumbledore. The greasy git had put them off at least twice now and Harry was starting to wonder what was going on but it did give him time to prepare the trap he's constructed for Snape. Harry was going to enjoy this. He sent a short note to Snape by school owl before breakfast was over. Hopefully that would be well received.

The answer was sent back by return owl during lunch. Snape ordered Harry to report to his office at six that evening. Harry nodded and tucked the note away in his robe and continued to eat his lunch and not show any concern even though Ron was going hyper and Hermione was getting worried. Harry projected calm and peace and the both of them eventually settled down and relaxed. Harry promised them he would let them know what happened later. Harry was about to get more than he bargained for and it would change his mind about a lot of things.

He knocked on the door just a bit before six and heard Snape call out to come in. Harry opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. He decided to use a respectful approach on the man.

"Good evening Professor Snape," he said, inclining his head towards the man.

Snape was taken back by the show of respect but managed to hide his shock. Harry knew he'd taken Snape off guard for the moment.

"I am going to assume you have done a bit of reading on the subject of Occlumency," Snape hissed.

"A little," Harry admitted.

"Good. Legilimens!" Snape shouted as he whipped out his wand.

Before Harry knew what was going on he was inside his mind and watching the scene. He saw Snape approach the door from the only direction he possibly could and that was because of the small weak light Harry had posted over the door. He saw Snape sneer at the door and kick it in, the door shattering into tiny splinters. Snape actually laughed as he walked through the doorway and continued on his way. Harry grinned. He'd taken the bait and was heading in the direction he had hoped he would. Harry slipped through the shadows to the front yard of the house. Snape emerged from the woods and stopped when he saw the house. He smiled and advanced to the front door and walked inside. Typical Snape, barging in when he hadn't been invited. Harry slipped into the house and watched Snape walk into the living room where he was greeted by a pair of the meanest Dobermans he'd ever seen.

"So very pathetic Potter," Snape smirked as he waved his wand at the dogs.

Nothing happened. Snape tried again. Still nothing. Both of the dogs stood up and began showing Snape their very sharp teeth. Harry heard Snape suck in his breath and wave his wand again but with no success. The dogs began drooling as they began voicing their displeasure at the man. Snape took a few steps back and the dogs advanced.

"Uh, oh shit!" Snape yelled as he turned and headed for the front door.

The dogs chased him all the way back to where the small wood gate had been but this time it was gone to be replaced by the stone wall. Snape screamed in frustration as he tried in vain to find the door. One of the dogs had removed the seat of his pants and the second one was gaining ground. Harry could see the duckies on his blue boxers and knew he was going to enjoy showing the memory to Ron and Hermione. Snape eventually gave up trying to find the door and began climbing the wall as the second dog grabbed his robe and yanked hard, pulling Snape down off the wall. Snape unhooked the cloak and let that dog have it just as the other one moved, clawing at it white shirt, tearing it with it's toenails. Harry saw a black shirt underneath the white shirt and it had something written on it.

"Got potions?" Harry read to himself. Then he saw the front. "Have You Hugged Your Potions Master Today?"

He did his best to conceal his laughter as Snape managed to get over the wall. He waved his hand at the dogs.

"Thank you Chico and Poncho. Job well done," Harry said as they licked his hands at the praise.

Both dogs trotted off with their prizes. Harry turned and exited his mind through a safe door and back into reality. He slowly came to and groaned in pain as he struggled to stand up. Just as he got to his feet and saw Snape lying on the ground against the far wall the door opened and Draco entered.

"Potter! What have you done to Professor Snape?" Draco yelled as he drew his wand and fired a spell at Harry.

Both Harry and Snape were still a bit out of it to react in time. The spell hit Harry in the side sending him into a cabinet that opened on impact. A large bowl started to fall and Snape reacted, his eyes going wide. Harry didn't think. He lunged for it and managed to catch it before it hit the ground. In doing so, his left thumb rubbed a rune on the edge of the bowl and he disappeared in a flash of light. Snape and Draco started at the spot where Harry had been moments ago.

"You little bastard!" Snape roared, getting into Draco's face. "Detention! With me! For the rest of the year!"

Both of them turned to the bowl and Snape carefully picked it up and set it on the table. Draco decided now was the time to get the hell out and he fled as Snape stared into the liquid inside the bowl. Harry had fallen into Snape's pensive.

He slowly came to with his head hurting. He sat up and looked around. He was on the school grounds and as he wondered just what in hell was going on, he heard voices coming. He scrambled to hide in the tall grasses and low bushes. He peeked out and saw who it was and nearly freaked out. It was his father with Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew. They were sitting in the grass discussing a test while James was playing with a Snitch he had taken out of his pocket. Harry looked around and saw Snape sitting not too far from them examining a paper. Apparently he had not seen them arrive. He watched his father smirk. He grinned and Harry could see why the girls flocked to him.

"Gents, look who's here," he said softly.

The others looked to see Snape not too far from them. James stood up.

"Snivellus," he said delightedly.

Snape reacted faster than Harry thought possible but Sirius had his wand out.

"Expelliarmis!" he yelled and Snape's wand went flying.

Snape dove for the want but was caught by the Impedimenta spell, rendering him incapable of motion. People were not turning to watch the scene as James and Sirius advanced on a helpless Snape.

"How did the exam go, Snivelly?" James smirked.

"I was watching him the entire time as his nose was touching the parchment," Sirius said viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it and they won't be able to read a word!"

There was laughter at that pronouncement as Snape struggled to free himself but couldn't. He glared at the two Marauders.

"You wait," he snarled. "Just you wait."

"Wait for what? You gonna wipe your nose on us?" Sirius laughed.

Snape let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away from him nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," James ordered. "Scourgify!"

Harry watched in shock as pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once, the froth was covering his mouth and it was making him gag, chocking him.

"Leave him alone!" the shout turned heads.

Harry looked to see a girl arrive and he knew beyond a doubt that this was Lily Evans. Her green eyes were flashing in anger as she walked up to them.

"What's he ever done to you?" she demanded. "Let him go!"

James appeared to debate his reply. "Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean."

Many of the watchers laughed at the reply as Lily frowned.

"You think you're so funny do you, Potter," She said coldly. "You are nothing but a cold arrogant bullying toe rag. Leave him alone."

"I will if you'll go out with me," James said quickly, trying to turn this to his advantage. "Go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Harry watched as Snape began crawling towards his fallen wand as the Impediment jinx wore off, anger on his face and spitting soapsuds.

"I wouldn't go out with you if I had a choice between you and the Squid," Lily snapped back as a few of the watchers cheered.

Now Harry knew for sure he had gotten his temper from his mother. "You go, Mum!"

Suddenly Snape was on his feet and had directed his wand towards James. There was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the right side of James's face spattering his robes with blood. James reacted and a moment later Snape was upside down his robes falling down over his head to reveal his skinny legs and a pair of graying underpants. The crowd roared in laughter as Lily grew furious.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted at him.

James shrugged and waved his wand. Snape crashed to the ground and just as quickly Sirius cast Locomotor mortis on Snape, causing him to go still as a board and falling over once more. James turned to see a wand pointed at him between the eyes.

"I'll say it once more. Leave him alone," Lily hissed.

James backed up completely unnerved by the fire in her eyes. Harry watched in shock at the events. He couldn't believe what was going on. He barely heard what happened next as Lily lit right into his father and really dressed him down after he released Snape. James ignored her and turned to Snape.

"Lucky for you Evans was here to rescue you," he said. Snape's reply shocked Harry. "I don't need help from filthy Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked. "Fine. I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash out your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

Sirius roared in laughter as Lily walked away as James stared at her. He spun around and confronted Snape once more. Harry had seen enough. He closed his eyes and wished himself back into Snape's office and a moment later he felt a cool breeze on his face and opened his eyes to find himself on the floor. He struggled to his feet as his head hurt severely at the trip back out of the bowl. He looked up into Snape's face and then turned and raced out of the man's office. He needed to get away.

Harry spent the night out on the grounds in complete misery. He'd discovered his father had been anything but and he wasn't sure what to make of that. He sat in the doorway of the small barn that Hagrid kept the animals and watched the rain fall. He pulled his cloak around him and sighed. He finally understood why Snape hated him and called him the things he did. Harry leaned back against the doorframe and wondered what to do next. The most obvious thing for Snape to do was to go and see Dumbledore and tell him about what happened with the lesson and then tell the old man no more. Harry agreed with that. He'd more than established that his mind was well protected except for that one area that he allowed Voldemort to see. If the connection was completely broken Voldemort might go crazy and get even worse. Harry had decided to leave that spot be for now as long as his mental defenses were sound. He looked up when he heard a rooster crowing. He realized that it was dawning. He stood up and walked back to the castle, getting completely soaked before getting more than a dozen steps away from the barn. He didn't care at the moment. He went back to the Gryffindor tower and into the shower room and spent fifteen minutes under the hot water. He changed his clothes and slipped out of the room and down to the commons room. He watched the fire until Hermione came down. When she got a look at Harry she knew something was wrong. She steered Harry away from everybody and out into the school. She found a private place and Harry leaned into her and then she realized he was crying. He told her everything and she held onto him for a time. When Harry broke away he was feeling better.

"I need to send a note to Dumbledore and tell him I don't need the lessons anymore," Harry said. "I'm more than prepared."

Hermione nodded and Harry stepped into the boy's bathroom as she walked down the hall to a small two seater couch to wait for Harry. Apparently Dumbledore seemed to anticipate Harry's need for a meeting because he moved the tip of his index finger slightly in the direction of his office when Harry saw him up on the dais at breakfast. Harry ate slowly and then left the table with his mug of coffee and headed to the headmaster's office. He walked in and stroked Fawkes's feathers for a bit. The Phoenix rubbed it's head against Harry's cheek for a moment.

"There are times when I am glad to have his companionship," Dumbledore said from his desk. "He has been a source of great comfort to me."

Harry sat down and sighed. He looked up into Dumbledore's face and suddenly found himself back in his mind. Harry watched as Dumbledore walked along a path lit up by glowing fairies. Dumbledore arrived at the house that Harry built and a lady was waiting for him there.

"A good day to you, "Dumbledore bowed in respect.

The Japanese lady returned the bow. "I am honored to have you as a guest here."

"I am honored to be a guest here. Thank you for inviting me," Dumbledore bowed once more.

"I am Mariko, daughter of my master Koshou," she said.

"I am Dumbledore, master of Hogwarts," Dumbledore introduced himself.

She directed him to a chair and the offered him some tea. They began to talk. As Dumbledore left the house fifteen minutes later, he suddenly realized Harry had outwitted him and he chuckled.

"I am very impressed Harry," Dumbledore said as Harry blinked, realizing the moment was over. "You are indeed very powerful in your mental defenses. Severus was right. He has informed me of last night's events, something I had not known and if I had, would have taken steps to ensure that your father would have paid for his bullying of Severus. This has changed how you see your parents, has it not?"

Harry sighed and started talking. He told Dumbledore everything he was feeling and what he had felt and saw during the episode in the pensive. Dumbledore said nothing but listened. He nodded when Harry told him he had every intention of writing a letter to Snape expressing his thoughts and feelings on the event that he had witnessed.

"You are definitely not your father," Dumbledore said at last. "You are beyond all of that. You are indeed an honorable man, something I think your father possibly failed to learn when he was your age."

That surprised Harry to hear Dumbledore say that and he considered the old man's words carefully for the rest of the evening. There was no doubt in his mind that Dumbledore was right in what he said. Harry went into the library and wrote a long letter to Snape. He hoped the man would accept his apology on behalf of the Potter/Evans Clans and make peace with him. Harry did consider that it wasn't likely to happen and he would leave it at that. He'd done what he could and the rest would be up to Snape. He left the letter on Snape's desk the next morning during potions and slipped out after the rest of the class. He would know the answer to the letter by the end of the day, much less learn it in class the next day. He hoped Snape would be man enough to accept it.

"Potter," came the voice he knew so well the next afternoon in the hallway between classes.

Harry looked up to see Snape standing there looking so arrogantly. He instantly knew what the answer would be.

"There never will be any peace between us, Potter. As long as you exist I will continue to hate the Potter Clan," he said and turned away.

Harry nodded and headed off to the next class. During a break in the class he wrote a quick note to Dumbledore and tapped it with his wand. It disappeared and Harry turned back to the class once it got going again. Harry decided to put that issue aside for now and deal with the more immediate problem, that problem being one Dolores Jane Umbridge. She had appeared later in the day madder than a wet hen after clearing her office of a load of stink bombs looking for a victim to take her anger out on and chose Harry. Harry sat there calmly as she snarled, spit, and hissed at him all class long. Harry sat there and totally ignored her and by the end of the day had gained much more respect from many people. What Umbridge had not realized was that she inadvertently started a war with Harry.

Hermione was examining the Daily Prophet the next morning as Harry sat down next to her at breakfast. He'd had a strange experience during his workout. His scar had flared up but the feelings he got were one of great joy. That worried Harry a lot and as soon as he saw the front page he knew why. Hermione squawked as Harry took the front page section from her hands and then she went quiet as Harry studied the dozen pictures of the Ministry's top wanted along with an article about Black being the possible rallying point for the escaped Death Eaters. Harry handed the paper back to Hermione and calmly ate his breakfast. He needed to figure out a way to create a special communications line to Sirius, one that would be a thousand times better than chancing the fireplace. He sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Sirius being the main point for the DE's is a load of crap," Ron snarled later in the day. "He'd find a way to prank them all!"

Harry burst out in laughter. Ron had deliberately said that in an effort to get his friend out of the blue funk he was in and it had worked.

"That he would, Ron. That he would," Harry smiled. "That announcement in the paper has made me consider doing some shield spells in the next DA meeting."

"Protego, Conto, and one other I can't remember at the moment," Hermione said, reaching for her spell book.

Harry chuckled. "Making you the official researcher for the DA has paid off nicely. You have found spells we can use easily and quickly that we haven't learned yet."

"I think now would be a good time to start team tactics," Ron said. "Use one person for the shield spells while the other man casts the defensive spells."

Harry grinned. Ron had just confirmed something he had been toying with in his mind for some time as Ron explained how that would work and then using a united front and other things. He would give Ron a few books off his shelf in his training room on Feudal Japan's Famous battles, The Book of Five Rings, and Sun Tsu's book as well. He was sure Ron would benefit from them.

Harry gave Ron the books in his training room that afternoon as Hermione and Tino looked on.

"This is your new assignment," Harry started. "If you are to be my general I need you to study these books and apply them to the DA and castle defenses. I want you to come up with three defensive plans for the castle by the end of the year."

Ron blinked. "Are you sure mate?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "You are so damn good at plotting your moves during chess. I know you can apply those skills to this new assignment. Tino can help you with anything you might not understand. I know you are perfect for this."

Ron choked up a little and then looked at Harry.

"I, Ronald Bilious Weasley, do hereby pledge my support and offer myself into the service of Clan Potter," Ron said, bowing.

"Ron," Harry said, deeply moved by what Ron had just done, "do you have any idea what you are doing?"

"Yes," Ron said. "I do this of my own free will, my Lord."

Harry nodded. "Then I accept you into my service, old friend."

Both of them shook hands and Ron took the books from Harry. He nodded and they left the room one by one. Harry turned to Tino.

"I will talk to him and make sure he understands what he had done," Tino said. "It is a very serious thing he has done. I do trust him absolutely."

"So do I Tino," Harry nodded.

Harry pulled the coin out of his pocket and set the meeting date to early Saturday morning and then left his training room.

Hermione and Harry were headed down to Hogsmeade one Saturday morning on a nice but cold February morning. Harry's mind was busy with new things as Hermione talked about the DA's progress that morning. They went to the local bookstore first to check out any new books that might have come in. The owner was glad to see them and showed them the latest books he'd gotten in. Umbridge was watching the mail owls and Hermione hadn't been getting any of the monthly sale catalogs and that had bothered her immensely. Harry knew that and hoped if she did get books that she would be able to smuggle the back into the castle without getting busted for having them. Harry and Hermione were feeling a bit of a strain on their relationship of late because of what they were doing so going to Hogsmeade was their only means of escape from the castle and the 'communist regime' as Hermione had so darkly put it. Harry agreed with her.

They went into the Three Broomsticks and Hermione took a booth in a corner while Harry went up to the bar for drinks. He returned to find Hermione deep in conversation with Rita Skeeter. Harry mentally groaned and sat down. Rita Skeeter looked terrible, Harry noted. She didn't look like the Rita Harry remembered from the Triwizard Tournament.

"Harry, what do you say to an interview with Rita?" she said as Luna Lovegood sat down at the table.

"Where am I going to print it?" Rita asked.

"I'll send it to Daddy," Luna piped up. "He owns the Quibbler."

Harry debated the question for a moment. "I have a few conditions."

Rita sat up immediately. "Name them."

"You print exactly what I say, no special or fancy writing with it, no slants, no speculations, or anything like that," Harry stated.

Rita grinned. "Deal."

Harry headed back to the bar and got a pot of tea and a few cups and returned to the table with them. He poured Rita a cup and set it in front of her.

"So, what do you want to know?" Harry asked.

Rita reached for her ever present pad and a quill. "Let's start with the current situation with Hogwarts."

Harry sighed and took a drink of his butterbeer. "Well, here we go."

For the next hour Harry talked about everything going on at Hogwarts under Umbridge, to his feelings about Fudge and the ministry, to Voldemort and the night of his rebirth, and the his feelings about the recent breakout. He held nothing back, just laid it all out. Rita would ask questions here and there as Harry talked. Hermione watched the crowd to ensure nobody strayed too close to the table as Harry talked to Rita. Once Harry was done talking Rita looked over the twenty or so pages she had written.

"Anything else to add?" she asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "No. Can't think of anything else. Send the article to the Quibbler and we'll do the rest. I suggest you lay low for a while. Any time you need to see me make contact through the Quibbler and it will get to me," Harry said.

Rita nodded and then slipped out the side door.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm feeling a bit tired," he admitted.

"Fredo's?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. "Sure. I'm in the mood. Luna, thanks for everything. Just be careful in your letters to your Dad."

"I'm going to use one of the Hogsmeade mail owls to send him a letter and inform him of things," she said. "When he's got the article I'll tell him to come up to the castle on a concerned father visit."

"That will work," Harry said as he stood up. "Thanks again."

Harry and Hermione walked out of the bar and headed down the street. Fredo's was open and he greeted them warmly and showed them to their usual spot. They sat down at the small table as the soft music came out of the hidden speakers. Harry sighed as he took Hermione's hand into his.

"I don't know what I'd do without your love and support behind me, love. Means a lot to me," Harry said.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm always here for you."

They spent a quiet afternoon together there in the restaurant before heading back to the castle. They made a slight detour when Lee Jordan whispered to them that there was an inspection going on at the door. Hermione wrapped the books in plastic and hid them inside a hollowed out dead tree intending to get them later. They headed up to the door where Filch and Umbridge stood.

"Open bags please," Umbridge asked when they got to the front of the line. "What is inside that container?"

Harry opened it. "Lasagna. Place in town called Fredo's. Great Italian food," Harry explained. "I highly recommend it."

"I shall go there then," she said. "Move along."

They went into the castle and headed up to the Gryffindor tower.

Two evenings later Mr. Lovegood showed up at the castle, citing a concerned father visit. Umbridge allowed it provided Mr. Lovegood left by the curfew time and he agreed. He made it a point to shake Umbridge's hand and told her it was a pleasure to meet her. As expected she puffed right up from the praise. As she walked away he wiped his hand off on his robe and Harry had to smile at that. They stepped into a side room and Harry got a look at the article. Sure enough Rita had kept her word and printed everything accurately. She did however, raised some damn good speculations and questions about what was really going on. Hermione read it as Harry played lookout and then she handed it back.

"It will go in about a week. Prepare for the worst," he said.

They stepped out of the side room and Harry told him what a pleasure it was to meet him. Harry and Hermione walked off in one direction, Harry being aware of Malfoy watching him. Once they got around the corner they disappeared into a secret tunnel. Hermione went up to the commons room while Harry switched to his ninja suit and tailed Mr. Love good all the way out of the castle and to the apparition point. He hadn't been challenged at all. Harry slipped back into the commons room well after curfew and appeared out of his dorm room. McGonagall was in the commons room.

"There you are, Harry. That… thing has us doing head counts now at curfew every night," she hissed in anger.

"Every toad has their day," Harry smiled. "It will be a great pleasure if I get the chance to stuff her back into her toad hole."

"You mean dog," Hermione corrected Harry. "Every dog has it's day."

"In her case it's toad because she looks like one," Harry said as the commons room broke out in laughter.

McGonagall smiled at that and turned to leave. The room settled down and Harry turned to find Hermione at one of the tables reading something. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek as the girls in the room sighed in unison.

"Good night love," he said.

Hermione looked up at him and affectionately scratched his cheek. "See you in the morning love."

All hell did break loose a day after the new issue of the Quibbler hit the streets. The mail owls dumped a ton of mail into the mailroom as they were supposed to but it was a little too late by then. A few of the more enterprising people had smuggled copies in and it was all over Hogwarts before Umbridge could react, and react she did. Harry barely stepped into the hall for breakfast when something slammed him against the wall. Harry stared down into Umbridge's eyes, seeing the red fire of anger in them. He ignored her wand pointed at his face. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Colin Creevey taking pictures and recording the event.

"You little bastard!" Umbridge hissed in fury, drool running down her chin from one corner of her mouth. "You insignificant little worm! You think you can walk all over the ministry do you? Where the hell do you get off telling more of your lies about Fudge and the rest of us at the ministry? Where the hell do you think you can get off telling lies about me and calling me that vile name, a communist?"

The entire hall had come to a complete stop. Nobody said a word. Harry stared down at her and decided it was time to scare her just a little bit. He let his power come up just a tiny bit, the fire rising up in his own eyes as he projected his will over hers. She suddenly got nervous and stepped back a little, letting go of Harry's shirt. Harry stepped away from the wall moving forward into the spot she had been in just moments before.

"I, Dolores Jane Umbridge, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, do hereby strip you of your Hogsmeade privilege so long as you are a student here. I have warned you many times about spreading lies you deranged attention seeking brat!" she screamed at Harry and then slapped him across the face.

Harry let even more of his anger out of him and at her as the fire in his eyes rose even higher. People were giving the both of them a wide berth knowing that a fight was about to happen. Harry reached down to the table and picked up a solid silver tankard and finished off his orange juice and then squeezed it hard. When he opened his hand and let it drop on the floor it was mangled beyond use. Hermione silently counted all five finger marks on the tankard and shivered. Umbridge gulped nervously and then turned away. Harry picked up a mug of coffee and then walked out of the hall very calmly with his head held high. There was no doubt in anyone's mind Harry clearly had been the victor of that confrontation. He had done the impossible and scared off Umbridge at the cost of his freedom. Harry wasn't finished yet. For the rest of the day anytime Umbridge crossed his path he made a point of staring her down and winning each stare contest. People stayed out of his way and didn't dare to approach him.

Umbridge attempted to strike back the next morning as signs appeared all over Hogwarts with the latest decree.

"By order of the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, any student found with the magazine the Quibbler in their possession will be expelled immediately. Signed her Holiness her majesty Umbridge the Toad," Fred sang out as people laughed.

That gave Harry an idea for the lunch hour and he slipped away first chance he got and slipped inside the hall and used his wandless magic to spell one of the suits of armor to make the announcement and the five others to play trumpets and then slipped right out again. He appeared next to Hermione from a secret route to the third floor and they went into class together. He knew Fred and George were up to something and Harry hoped it would slightly delay her for a bit and it did. She walked into the hall a few minutes into lunch. All at once the five suits of armor lifted their trumpets and blew a few musical notes, gaining the attention of everybody in the hall. The one suit of armor that Harry had charmed stepped forward with a snap and saluted.

"All rise and make obeisance to her Royal Majesty Her Holiness the Queen Umbridge the Toad!" the suit of armor sang out and then remained at attention.

Umbridge gasped out loud as he eyes bulged out in anger and shock as the hall dissolved in laughter. McGonagall was making no effort to conceal her laughter. Hagrid's hand was shaking the table very hard each time it came down. Dumbledore was leaning back looking up at the ceiling and Harry wasn't sure of the old man's reaction. Snape flew into a rage and was barely heard over the din. Harry was enjoying every moment of it as Colin had snapped even more pictures. Umbridge turned around and was now hopping up and down in rage trying to restore order and then finally gave up. She stormed out of the hall through a side door and slammed it shut. Eventually people calmed down and went back to their lunches. Harry glanced up at the staff table and noticed Dumbledore saying something to McGonagall. He went right back to his lunch unconcerned.

As the day went on anytime Umbridge walked around Hogwarts the sound of frogs could be heard. Harry watched as it drove her nuts. Harry walked into DADA and saw a large toad on a wall wearing a crown on it's head and dressed in garishly pink robes. Harry could only guess who did that one. Umbridge walked into the room and it started to croak. She turned and saw it on the wall, whipped out her wand, and burned it off the wall. Harry saw Colin snapping pictures of her setting fire to the wall and knew the boy wonder as he called him was recording the deed. Colin sat down quickly and slipped his camera back into the school bag by his desk. Umbridge glared at Harry but didn't say a thing. She went right on with the lesson.

That night Harry had another vision. This time Voldemort was standing in a darkened room standing over a nearly prostrate man.

"I have been badly advised it seems," Voldemort hissed softly.

"Master, I crave your pardon," the man on the floor shivered in fear.

Voldemort nodded slowly. "I do not blame you, Rookwood."

Rookwood bowed even lower. "Thank you master. Bode would have never taken it, my Lord. I should know, I used to work in there. Only those who are named upon it are capable of touching it."

"Are you absolutely sure of this?" Voldemort asked, turning to face the man once more, slowly cracking his knuckles.

"Yes my Lord," Rookwood said.

Voldemort nodded. "Very good. You have done well to tell me this. We shall have to begin once more now that I know what to do."

Harry sat straight up in bed as his scar pained him a little. He slipped out of bed and grabbed a bit of parchment and wrote out what he had seen and heard and sealed it. All he had to do now was wait for an opportunity to give it to Dumbledore. He needed to know this immediately. He went back to bed and lay there awake for the rest of the night. He slipped into his training room at the usual time and found Tino there.

"Are you going to see Dumbledore anytime soon?" he asked Tino.

"Yes why?" he asked.

Harry told him what he saw last night and Tino nodded gravely. He took the roll of parchment from Harry and nodded.

"He will have it within the hour. Start working out," he directed Harry.

Harry went right to work.

Sybil Trelawney got the sack two nights later. Harry arrived in the main foyer in time to see a very drunk Trelawney standing there in a state of hysteria. Umbridge stood on the stairs staring down at the woman.

"NO!" Trelawney shrieked. "This cannot be happening! Hogwarts has been my home for sixteen years! I refuse to accept this!"

"You didn't realize it was coming?" Umbridge asked in her high falsetto. "Hogwarts was your home. Now it is not your home any longer. You have failed as a teacher to impart anything useful to the students. You failed in even the simplest things, like predicting tomorrow's weather. I charge you for being a fraud and completely useless. Now leave. Your shameful emotional display is embarrassing us."

Before anything else was said McGonagall appeared by Trelawney's side and started to help her.

"Calm down now, Sybil. It's not as bad as you think it is. You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts," McGonagall said.

"Oh really?" Umbridge said, glaring at McGonagall. "And your authority for that statement is?"

"Mine," rumbled Dumbledore.

There was nothing gentle about Dumbledore's face at the moment, nothing kind of grandfatherly about him. The power that came off him scared people and they all backed away from him and Umbridge. Harry silently urged Dumbledore to deep fry the toad on the spot. Umbridge tried to appear unafraid but failed miserably.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" she said with a tiny laugh. "You do not understand the significance of Educational Decree Number Twenty Three gives me the power to inspect and dismiss any teacher I see fit that is not performing up to scratch. I have here an dismissal order signed by me and the minister to dismiss Trelawney!"

Dumbledore nodded. "I understood that very well, Umbridge. But you do not have the authority to send my teachers out of the castle, and that authority lies with me and me alone. It is my wish that Miss Trelawney remains here at Hogwarts. My dear Miss McGonagall, would you so kindly escort Sybil back to her quarters? I shall be along in a bit to see her."

"Of course," McGonagall said and turned to Trelawney and helped her to her feet. Professor Sprout appeared and took Sybil's other side and both women escorted Trelawney up the stairs as Flitwick made the two large trunks move past a furious Umbridge. She glared at Dumbledore.

"Where am I going to put the new teacher once I have appointed them?" she loudly demanded.

Dumbledore brightened up and smiled. "I have already found a new teacher who prefers lodgings on the ground floor."

"You what!" Umbridge shrieked loudly. "May I remind you…"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes you may remind me. However I have found a very suitable individual and he has agreed to teach. May I introduce you?"

He turned to face the open doors that the night mist was slowly drifting through. Everybody in the hall heard what sounded like hooves and then a moment later the person revealed himself. Harry recognized Firenze and grinned. He'd send Umbridge into insanity before long. Firenze stopped next to Dumbledore as the old man turned back to Umbridge.

"This is Firenze. He shall be the new Divination professor," Dumbledore smiled grandly at a clearly thunderstruck Umbridge. "I think you'll find him very suitable."

Umbridge just stood there with her jaw smacking the floor as people snickered.

The hall the next morning was buzzing with the news of last night's events. People were talking loudly about it and speculating about Firenze and what he might possibly talk about. Harry was looking forward to the class. Hermione sighed and put the paper down.

"Nothing new today except for the one letter to the editor about the article in the Quibbler," Hermione reported. "It was a friendly letter, taking the editors of the Daily Prophet to task for not printing the article."

"What was the reaction to that?" Harry asked.

"There wasn't any," Hermione replied. "I was sure they'd jump all over the letter for what it said."

Ron leaned over. "Could be that it got overlooked and put in by mistake."

"I agree with that," Harry said. "I am sure someone will see it today and comment on it and there will be a fire and brimstone article tomorrow."

Hermione giggled at that. "You sure of that Harry?"

"Anything's possible," Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders. "We can wait and see. In the meantime I gotta go. Firenze is first this morning."

Harry found classroom eleven right where Dumbledore had announced it would be. He walked in and was shocked by what he saw. The classroom had been changed into a forest type setting, trees, bushes, grasses, and even a tiny brook running down the far side of the room where a wall should have been.

"This is cool," Ron remarked.

"The perfect environment to make Firenze feel comfortable," Harry said.

Firenze appeared next to Harry. "And it has. Now I understand why Dumbledore is a great man. It is not all of the power he has, but what is inside the man that makes him great!" Firenze declared.

Harry thought about that for a moment and knew he had just learned something very important. "You're right," he said, looking at Firenze. "You're absolutely right about Dumbledore being a great man."

The bell rang right at that moment and class got started.

Harry found Peeves in one of the halls later on in the day and he smiled at the poltergeist, making Peeves narrow his eyes at Harry.

"What are you up to Potter?" Peeves demanded.

Harry smiled as he placed a large box of balloons on the window ledge next to him. "Just wanted to give you a little something to use against Umbridge with is all. She did try to get you thrown out of the castle because of that last stunt."

Peeves growled in anger. "She'll regret the day she crossed me."

Harry smiled as Peeves grabbed the box and opened it to react in surprise at what else he found inside the box. Harry laughed at Peeves's reaction.

"Go get her, Peeves. Open season on Umbridge," Harry grinned as Peeves did a triple flip in joy.

Harry nodded as Peeves flew down the hall intending to get busy as Harry headed off to meet Hermione at the library. He needed to see what spells she had come up with for the next meet of the DA.

"All of you are here because I need help in controlling Hogwarts," Umbridge said to the students sitting in chairs in front of her. "Things are starting to get out of hand and I cannot be everywhere at once. Your primary mission is to catch the people who are pulling these awful pranks on me, thinking it's so funny. Well they shall think twice when I expel them for their crimes against the Ministry and me! To that end I shall give you power over the prefects and the head boy and girl. They will be subject to your authority. The individuals I need watched are Harry Potter, the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. I shall add more names to the list later. All of you are the Inquisitorial Squad. You answer to me and nobody else, not even that horrible man Dumbledore!"

Draco Malfoy smiled smugly as he polished the silver I on his robe above the Slytherin House patch on his robe.

"It will be my great pleasure to bring you Potter on a silver platter, Madame Umbridge," Malfoy bowed.

The other Slytherin students laughed right along with Draco Malfoy, making Peeves shiver in fear as he remained in the dark shadows above them. He slowly melted into the ceiling and came up into the corridor above the classroom. He needed to find Potter right fucking now.

"The Inquisitorial Squad," Harry nodded after Peeves told him everything that he heard and saw. "Don't do anything to them yet. Keep chasing down Umbridge. I really appreciate the information, Peeves. I owe you one."

Peeves nodded. "I'll spy on her every chance I get."

Peeves disappeared and Harry turned to the table where a concerned Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins sat.

"What are we going to do mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing for now. We keep on keeping on and let her make the next move with the Inquisitorial Squad. Once we know who they are we'll make plans for them as well. An attack on us is an attack on Hogwarts," Harry said.

The twins grinned their special fear inducing smile. "And we shall prepare some special things for them while we wait."

"Great! You guys are really good at that. Would be nice to know what they are planning to get us with," Harry said.

"You know it's going to be something very nasty," Ginny said.

"Harry, I'm really worried," Hermione said. "Things are really getting out of hand here and someone is bound to get hurt soon."

"That's the last thing I need and want," Harry sighed. "Okay. Business as usual."

Little did he know that things were going to get really hot fast.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next Episode: Umbridge Attacks! Hogwarts Retaliates!


	37. Umbridge Attacks! Hogwarts Retaliates!

Ninja Wizard 37

By David

Author's Notes: All characters belong to JK Rowling with the exception of "Tino".

Ninja Wizard 37

"Umbridge Attacks! Hogwarts Retaliates!"

Harry sighed as he looked around the room at the group attempting the Expecto Patronum spell. A tiny few people were managing it and the rest of the group certainly needed a lot more work to get it. Of the group, Harry and Hermione were the only ones to really get it up to now. Harry smiled as Cho Chang managed to create a Swan with hers. He watched as it flew gracefully around the room before disappearing.

"Well done, Cho. That was perfect," Harry grinned.

She turned to Harry and beamed. "You definitely are an excellent teacher."

Before Harry could reply Dobby suddenly appeared next to him with an extremely worried expression on his face. Harry had the sudden feeling this wasn't good.

"Dobby…" Harry began.

"Harry Potter must be warned," Dobby squeaked, and then Harry put it together.

Umbridge knew. He turned to Hermione but she was covering the door as people quickly left. Fred and George were busy pulling defense posters off the walls and making them disappear. Hermione nodded to Harry and left. Ron, George, and Fred were the next to leave and Harry looked around the room to make sure nothing was left behind. He picked up the book he had brought in with him and casually walked out of the door. The door vanished a moment later as Harry headed towards the stairs. He casually strolled towards the staircase until he tripped over something and went down to the stone floor, using his hands to break his fall. He sat up as he heard loud laughter behind him. He turned to see Malfoy standing there looking at him with a huge grin on his face.

"The Trip Jinx, Potter. Just the perfect thing to bring you down off your high horse," Malfoy chuckled. "Professor! I got one!"

Harry stood up on his feet just as Umbridge came bustling around the corner and then stopped short.

"Potter?" she shrilled. "Very good, Draco! You got the leader!"

Harry blinked at them. "Leader? What are you rambling about?"

Umbridge grabbed Harry by the right upper arm and snarled as she dragged him up to the headmaster's office. She pushed him through the door and Harry stumbled and then fell on the floor in front of Fudge. Dumbledore was on his feet instantly.

"Harry! Are you okay?" he asked with concern on his old face.

Harry stood up slowly and nodded. "Yes sir I am."

Harry looked up into Fudge's face and knew things were really getting out of hand now. Umbridge was right behind him and she shoved Harry down into a chair. Malfoy picked up the book Harry had dropped when he fell in Dumbledore's office.

"Shogun," he read off the cover. "What the hell is this?"

Harry turned to look at Draco. "You really are intelligent, aren't you?"

Draco pulled his fist back and Harry didn't try to defend himself. Draco never threw the punch as he managed to get himself under control a moment later.

"It's a historical novel set in the 15th century Japan," Harry said calmly. "Read it sometime. You might learn a thing or two about honor."

"Mr. Potter, do you know why you are here?" Fudge rumbled, looking very stern at Harry.

"No, not a clue. I do know I was attacked by Malfoy here. I plan on discussing criminal charges with the school board and the Wizengamot against Malfoy tomorrow morning," Harry said calmly.

"And what charges would that be?" Umbridge snapped.

"Assault and battery, assault and battery with a deadly weapon, assault and battery with a deadly weapon with intent to cause injury, attempted murder, attempted murder with a deadly weapon with special circumstance of premeditation, and lying in wait," Harry said.

There was silence in the room as people blinked at Harry. Fudge was the first to react.

"As the new head of the Wizengamot, I hereby dismiss those charges against Malfoy on the grounds that he was engaged in lawful activities in the service of the Inquisition Squad," Fudge intoned as Malfoy smirked.

Harry acted if that didn't bother him but he put another black mark next to Malfoy's name as well as Umbridge's and Fudge's. He knew that if he bided his time and waited for the right moment he would get the opportunity to get his revenge on them.

"I was unaware that there had been a change in the Wizengamot," Harry said calmly. "I was certain that Professor Dumbledore led that esteemed body of people."

"Not any more, Potter. He is far too unstable to be directing anything," Umbridge informed him. "The Wizengamot is now under the direction of somebody that is a lot more stable in his mind."

That told Harry a great deal. He now knew for sure there was a secret plot against Dumbledore and he had just helped it along by starting the DA.

"Now, to business. You are here because it was brought to my attention that you are running an illegal defense club," Umbridge stated.

Harry steepled his fingers and looked thoughtful. "Oh really?"

Umbridge fought back the urge to slap him. "We have a witness."

"And who might that be?" Harry asked.

Umbridge smirked and turned to the shadows. "Come out my dear. You have nothing to be afraid of."

Marietta Edgecomb shuffled out of the shadows and Harry saw the word 'sneak' written across her face with close set purple pustules. Harry remained calm but inside he was seething. This girl was about to sell out everybody.

"Tell the nice minister everything," Umbridge prodded.

Marietta whimpered and hid her face in her hands.

"Don't worry about the silly spots, just tell what you know," Umbridge prodded.

Still nothing from Marietta so Umbridge huffed in annoyance and turned to Fudge. "She came to my office earlier in the evening and started to tell me about this illegal defense club. Said that I could find a secret room on the seventh floor and then those spots appeared on her face and she couldn't tell me anymore after that."

Fudge shook his head. "She did do the right thing."

"I knew of the meeting Potter held in the Hog's Head a few months back when Willie Widdershims overheard them. He came up to the castle and informed me of the meeting," Umbridge said.

"That would explain why he was never prosecuted for his crimes," McGonagall stated coldly. "How very interesting how justice works these days."

"Shut up," Umbridge snapped. "You are out of line."

McGonagall glared at the woman for a moment and said nothing more. Umbridge turned to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded.

"Ah yes, your famed Decrees. I believe you will be quoting number twenty four to me about the clubs, teams, and groups?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at Umbridge over his half moon glasses.

Umbridge trembled with anger. "You are correct."

"If my memory is right, and it usually is, that particular decree came out three days after Mr. Potter's meeting so the club was not illegal then," Dumbledore smiled.

Umbridge looked like she swallowed something bitter. Harry turned to Dumbledore and wondered what the old man had up his sleeve now. It had to be good, whatever it was.

He wasn't disappointed. Harry felt something move past him and he looked at the tall black man he knew to be Kingsford Shacklebolt standing behind Dumbledore. He could see the man's lips barely moving. He glanced at Marietta and noticed her face taking on a blank look. Then Harry realized what was going on. Shacklebolt was doing a Memory Charm on her. Umbridge turned to the girl.

"How many meetings has there been so far in the last six months?" she asked.

Marietta remained silent and Umbridge sighed. "If there has been more that three shake your head yes," she instructed.

Marietta shook her head no. Harry was elated deep inside but he kept calm and schooled his face into what would be the perfect poker face. Umbridge turned to Marietta.

"Are you sure?" she demanded. "Just shake your head for yes if there has been any meetings in the last six months."

By this point all anyone could see of her was her eyes. She had pulled her cloak around her face tight to try and cover up the word sneak. Umbridge grabbed her and started shaking her hard.

"I want the truth!" she screamed at a now very terrified Marietta.

Dumbledore was the first to react as he leaped out of his chair and started for Umbridge. Percy looked completely shocked, Fudge had gone pale, and Shacklebolt had raised his wand and let off a bunch of sparks. Everyone froze at the loud sound.

"Professor, please do sit down. Madame Umbridge, please let go of the girl. You do not want to be manhandling any of the students. It would be a big mistake on your part," Shacklebolt said softly.

Umbridge blinked and then managed to pull herself back under control. "Yes, quite right. I forgot myself."

She backed off and Fudge quickly stepped up. "So what kind of cock and bull story do you have for us this time, Dumbledore? Dementors in pink tutus?"

Dumbledore smiled at Fudge. "Now there's an amusing thought."

Harry tried not to laugh. Umbridge glared at Fudge.

"I had one of my Inquisitors raid the room in question. Unfortunately the room was swept clean indicating they had spies working for them. But I did come up with this," she said, handing it to Fudge.

He looked at the scrap of paper and Harry wondered what it was.

"They have named themselves Dumbledore's Army," he said softly. "At long last I now have the proof that you have been working against me, Dumbledore."

Harry groaned inwardly. This was going very badly.

"Teaching the students spells needed in order to attack the ministry and overthrow me," Fudge continued in a soft voice. "And to think I respected you."

Harry wanted to throw up all over Fudge on that last part. Respected him indeed.

"Aurors, arrest Dumbledore and charge him with treason," he said as he crumpled up the paper in his hand.

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, but now this is the moment in which you discover the little snag in your plans."

"Snag? What little snag are you talking about?" Fudge looked puzzled as it became clear in Harry's mind as to what Dumbledore was going to do.

The shorter grey haired man retreated back a bit and casually dropped his hand down to his belt as Dumbledore smiled.

"Dawlish is it?" he asked and the man nodded. "Do you presume to take me by force then?"

"If necessary," Fudge snarled, suddenly realizing what Dumbledore had said about the little snag. "Do you think you can take on Weasley, Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Umbridge, and myself single handedly?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yup."

Fudge turned a deep red from anger and Harry knew this was it. The proverbial fertilizer had just caught up with the fan, and it was about to start flying. Suddenly there was a bright light, a loud bang, and clouds of smoke filled the room as Harry dived for the floor, taking Marietta and McGonagall with him. He listened to the sounds of panic around him as his senses tracked Dumbledore having slipped into Getsumi no Michi in a heartbeat. Dumbledore stunned Dawlish, tripped Umbridge and cast something at her, ran his left elbow into the center of Fudge's chest, slapped Percy across the face with the palm of his left hand as he pivoted to his left, and stunned Shacklebolt all at the same time. Harry was grinning. The old man had a few good moves left in him.

The smoke quickly disappeared. Dawlish, Percy, Shacklebolt, Umbridge, and Fudge were scattered all over the place. McGonagall sat up. Marietta still had a blank look on her face.

"Bravo sir," Harry nodded.

"No time," Dumbledore said. "Harry, listen to Minerva. She'll know what to do from here on out until this crisis is over. Do not do anything rash."

Harry nodded. Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame and Dumbledore took hold of his tail feathers and both disappeared in another burst of flame. Harry noticed Fudge coming to and he crawled on hands and knees towards the man. He helped the man sit up.

"Sir?" Harry questioned as the man blinked at him.

"What?" Fudge said in a daze.

Harry turned to Dawlish and noted the man was standing up. Harry got to his feet and looked him over.

"I don't see any injuries," Harry told him.

Dawlish nodded. "Thank you. How about the others?"

Harry turned to see Percy crawling out from under an upturned chair. Umbridge was face down and beginning to move. Marietta and McGonagall were unharmed.

"Everyone's okay," Harry reported, helping Fudge to his feet.

Fudge nodded as Dawlish looked around.

"Where's Dumbledore!" he demanded.

Dawlish raced to the door, flung it open, and raced down the stairs looking for Dumbledore. "Come out and fight like a man you old coward!"

"OH MY GOD!" Percy screamed. "He attacked us!"

"Weasley, get all of this written up and delivered to the Prophet immediately!" Fudge ordered. "The Wizarding World needs to know that Dumbledore is dangerous and has gone over to the dark side!"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

Harry stared at the sheet of paper on the door in front of him the next morning. What it said replaced the euphoria with gloom in his heart.

"By order of the Minister of Magic, Dolores Jane Umbridge, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, has now replaced Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts," Harry read out loud to the group of people around him.

"She can't," Colin Creevey said in shock. "She can't do that."

"She just did," Ron said with an angry look on his face. "And that blood traitor Percy helped her do it."

Ernie MacMillian nodded. "I heard from the Fat Friar that she attempted to take over Dumbledore's office last night after the search but his office sealed it's self up. The gargoyles told her to take a flying leap into the lake and she had a hissy fit like you wouldn't believe."

"If for one moment that sleazy, half witted…" Hermione began a rant.

"Do you really want to finish that, Granger?" a smooth voice said.

People turned to see a smirking Malfoy standing there with Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him.

"And if I do?" Hermione stared him down.

"As a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, I now have the happy power to dock points and award punishments," Malfoy grinned as Harry mentally slapped himself for forgetting to relate that fact.

"No you don't," Ernie snorted.

"I do now," Malfoy snarled. "I was invited to join Umbridge's efforts to whip this place into shape. Things are going to be much different now that Muggle lover Dumbledore is gone."

Malfoy laughed his ass off enjoying the looks of pain on the face around him. He then proceeded to knock off fifty points from Gryffindor house and then strode away in glee.

"He got you," Fred's voice said from behind them.

Harry nodded as he turned to look at Fred.

"Montague tried to do us a while ago so we sent him on a one way trip through the Vanishing Cabinet we found," George grinned. "It will be some time before he's found, I'm sure."

The twins chuckled at the joke as Hermione shook her head.

"What if you guys get busted?" she asked.

"Like we really care anymore?" Fred asked. "This is war now. We no longer care about getting educated. There is nothing worth learning here anymore because of Umbridge. The teachers tell us what she wants us to learn and they are just as pissed off as we are. Time to declare war on her and this little band of hers."

Harry nodded. "No mercy."

Both of the twins nodded grinning maliciously. Harry turned and headed for the great hall for lunch when Filch walked up.

"Good afternoon Filch. How are you?" Harry asked pleasantly.

Filch glared at Harry. "You are wanted, boy."

Harry blinked and backed off. This was unlike the Filch he knew.

"Okay," he said. "Who wishes to see me?"

"Umbridge," he snapped.

Harry turned to the others. "I'll find you guys later."

He followed Filch up the stairs as the old man began yakking away about how things were going to change and his ability to start using the old punishments once the new decree came through. Harry knew without a question that Umbridge had finally gotten to him, promising him his heart's desire.

"You've changed," Harry stated once Filch stopped talking. "You are not the honorable man I once knew."

Filch whipped around to stare at Harry. Harry shook his head sorrowfully.

"I had a lot of respect for you once. No longer," Harry said and then entered Umbridge's new office.

Umbridge looked up s Harry walked in. She smiled in a smirking kind of way.

"Ah, how delightful to see you!" she exclaimed.

Harry instantly went on the alert. She was up to something.

"Is there anything else, my lady?" Filch asked.

"No thank you Argus," she said with great enthusiasm.

Filch bowed and left the office. Umbridge turned to Harry.

"Something to drink?" she asked brightly.

"Normally that would be my line," Harry said as he observed the office.

Umbridge gave a little laugh as Harry saw his broom along with Fred and George's chained to the wall behind her as the garishly painted kitten cavorted about on the collection of plate on the wall to the left of her. To the right was a large picture that was empty at the moment. From the background it was obvious to Harry it was for someone to safeguard her office. Getting in here would be difficult, but not impossible.

"What a sense of humor you have, Potter!" she sighed as she leaned back.

Harry nodded his head slightly. "It helps at times."

He pulled a pocket watch out from the right pocket of his vest and checked the time, palming a small listening device into his palm.

"Early afternoon," Harry said. "A cold soda would be nice."

Umbridge blinked. "A what?"

"Cold soda. It's a Muggle fizzy drink," Harry said, leaning back in his chair.

"Ah," she said, completely taken off guard.

She turned to a book as Harry leaned forward and slipped the bug under the edge of the desk in front of him and leaned back.

"Would an iced tea suffice?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "It would."

She made it while her broad back was turned to Harry and she started a bit of insane chatter as she quickly made it and then set the tall glass in front of Harry. Harry made a big show of sipping it without really drinking it as his senses warned him of the truth potion in the iced tea.

"Where is Dumbledore," she asked, leaning forward.

Harry sighed. "No idea, so sorry."

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Yes," Harry said as he faked another sip of his tea, using his wandless magic to vaporize the truth potion completely, leaving the tea and ice behind.

"Sirius Black?" she asked once more.

"Here?" Harry asked. "I heard a rumor that he was in France."

Umbridge leaned forward and stared at Harry. "I know you talked with him in the fire back in October," she hissed. "Where is he?"

Before Harry had a chance to answer, a huge boom was heard in the corridor below them. Harry grabbed the arms of his chair, dropping the glass on the floor as Umbridge grabbed her desk to keep from falling off her own chair. She took a breath and then waddled out of her office as fast as she could. Harry nearly made it out the door before Lee Jordan and two others pushed him back in.

"Go," Lee said to the two boys with him.

They got busy opening cabinets and dropping things inside of them as Harry immediately guessed what was going on.

"Large picture on the wall is her office guardian," Harry said.

Lee nodded. "We reached an understanding with him."

Harry chuckled as he checked the listening device under the front of the desk. The two boys finished up and the four of them quickly dashed out of the office. What Harry saw he would always remember long after he left Hogwarts and what would go down in Hogwarts history as the Day of the Fireworks.

"The twins?" Harry asked Lee as he ducked, one smaller one flying overhead and exploding harmlessly against a quickly evacuated picture.

Lee grinned at Harry delightedly. Harry had to laugh as he followed Lee down to the ground floor. This was getting better and better.

For the rest of the day the fireworks continued to go off, flying in every direction possible. Umbridge at one point had made the mistake of trying a Vanishing Charm in an effort to get rid of them but they multiplied by ten and got even bigger and louder. By the time dinner hour rolled around she looked terrible. She slouched in her chair at the staff table looking like a complete wreck as the Inquisitorial Squad led by Malfoy took up the task of trying to get rid of the fireworks. Rumor had it that a few of them found their way into the dungeon and nearly burned half of Slytherin House out. Harry knew that Fred and George were being hailed as heroes by now. He really had to hand it to them for this particular stunt they managed to pull off in grand fashion. Harry knew he had absolutely no hope of ever matching pranks with the twins. There was no longer any doubt as to why they were called the undisputed grand masters of pranking. He knew that the twins were not finished just yet. Harry decided to renew the suit of amour prank later that evening and decided to take on the Inquisitorial Squad that he knew would be patrolling the halls later that evening and get in a little shadow work as well. He picked up a book and continued to read it for a bit and eventually dozed off.

He found himself back in the hall once more. He headed for the door and opened it, walking through it. He felt as if something was leading him. Something inside of him wanted something. This time he was led to another door and he passed through that one into a room with a high ceiling. In front of him were rows on rows of glass spun spheres with a strange mist inside of them. Harry felt elated. He was about to get his questions answered. He took a step and then found himself back in the Gryffindor commons lying on the floor. He blinked as he stood up. This was getting even stranger and he wasn't sure what to do next. He sat back down in the chair and then noticed the commons room was empty. He looked at the clock above the fireplace mantle and discovered it was eleven at night. The commons room was empty and Harry guessed everyone had gone to bed. How he was missed was easy. Harry had taken a chair in the far corner of the room. He stood up feeling renewed at once and then concentrated on his ninja suit appearing. He slipped the night vision goggles into place and headed out the portrait. The Fat Lady nodded to Harry, having been made privy to his secret in his first year. Violet watched Harry scurry off and silently asked Hogwarts to watch out for him. Harry was on a mission.

He yawned the next morning as he propped up his head with a hand as he stirred a bit of sugar into his coffee. The last firework had been corralled by a very pissed off Malfoy. He was swearing up a storm as he did so. Harry wished he could have gotten those comments on tape for evidence and then decided it was good that he didn't. Too many questions would have been asked as to how he had gotten it. He turned to see Hermione sitting down next to him.

"Morning love," he said.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Same to you. Rough night?"

"Studying is hell," Harry sighed. "I really couldn't give a rat's ass about the Goblin Rebellion of whatever."

The Gryffindors present chuckled at that comment. Harry looked up in time to see Pansy Parkinson enter with her nose in the air as usual. He felt Hermione stiffen beside him and he knew the prank was getting started.

"What in hell is she wearing?" a puzzled Hermione asked.

Pansy stopped and looked at Hermione. "These, little girl, is the absolute best designer robes that can be bought anywhere."

Hermione had to laugh. "Really? Those so called designer trash bags must have cost you a fortune, little miss wannabe."

Pansy shrieked at the obvious insult and stomped over and slapped Hermione in the face. Hermione laughed even louder and Pansy shrank back, unsure of what Hermione would do next. Malfoy was the next to enter, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. The laughter began when they were spotted. Pansy immediately ran to Malfoy and clung to him, demanding that he do something about this right now. As the rest of Slytherin House drifted in, people pointed to them and laughed even more. Umbridge walked in at that moment and the hall cracked up even more.

"All rise in the presence of her Royal Toadliness!" the suit of armor shouted, setting off the hall even more.

That set her off but nobody could hear her over the laughter that rang through the hall. Umbridge stormed out as Slytherin House looked confused. Then Malfoy got a look at himself and was horrified when he saw himself looking like a homeless street person when a mirror mysteriously appeared. Pansy was next and she really let go with an ear piercing shriek. Malfoy threw a fit that would outdo a two-year-old toddler. Crabbe and Goyle were next. Both immediately came to attention.

"Hello!" Crabbe shouted. "I'm Dumb!"

"I'm Dumber!" Goyle shouted next, setting off the hall once more as they began to act like the three Stooges, poking and slapping each other.

Malfoy got a hold of both of them by their ears and dragged them out of the hall.

"Ow!" Goyle screamed.

"I'll be good, Mommy!" Crabbe shouted as the doors closed on the extremely red faced Slytherins.

"Barking mad, the lot," Ron howled with laughter.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Harry thought as he grinned.

But the day wasn't done yet.

An unknown force struck the Slytherins during lunch. They discovered they couldn't leave their benches when they tried to get up to head off to the next round of classes. The mysterious force affected even Snape. He tried to stand up but discovered he was glued completely into his chair.

"Problem professor?" McGonagall asked Snape.

Snape mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," McGonagall said.

"I SAID I AM STUCK IN THIS DAMNED CHAIR!" Snape roared in fury.

McGonagall's eyebrows rose. "Professor Snape! Your language!"

Snape began huffing like an excited buffalo in heat as McGonagall leaned back in her chair. She handed Snape the knife from the meat platter.

"I'm afraid you'll have to cut your outer clothes off," she said. "Otherwise it will take me quite some time to figure out the counter spell."

An enraged Snape took the knife after a moment and went to work. He tried to keep as much of his clothes as he could but failed. He sat there for a moment and then slowly rose. Harry's eyes bugged out. Snape did have boxers with yellow ducks on them. The laughter got started as Snape went to the Slytherin table and started freeing the Slytherins. One by one each Slytherin raced for their commons room as Snape freed them. By the time he was done with the last Slytherin he was really fuming. Even his death glare didn't work as he left the hall. Umbridge however was a different story.

"How dare you mock the Slytherins like that!" she shrieked and then slapped her hands over her mouth.

What had come out wasn't her voice but the voice of Donald Duck. The entire hall went wild as Umbridge made for the side door and slammed it behind her.

The Slytherins, Umbridge, and Snape did not show for dinner much to the chagrin of the school. People were betting on what would happen next. Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat down. The latest thing to be talked about was something called career counseling. Harry decided to have a bit of fun with that one. He grinned at his friends as they sat at the house table. Harry started with the twins first.

"I have a vision of the both of you wearing the ugliest lime green suits standing in front of a joke shop you guys will own in Diagon Alley called the WWW," Harry started as the people around the table chuckled.

"I have a vision of Hermione running the Ministry of Magic," Harry intoned, "telling people where to go and getting away with it."

There was even more laughter as Hermione blushed.

"I have a vision of Ron being Quidditch captain of a professional team. In the first game that he will captain he will show up at Wimble Stadium to find out the team is down in Little Hangleton," Harry intoned once more.

People were laughing some more.

"I have a vision of Lee Jordan being an announcer for women's wrestling," Harry announced, trying to keep the smile off his face.

Lee bowed as people laughed some more.

"I have a vision of Ginny taking control of the Daily Prophet and hiring Rita Skeeter to be the janitor," Harry intoned.

Ginny smiled broadly as people cheered.

"I have a vision of Neville teaching Herbology and using Snape as his test subject," Harry said.

Neville's face lit up in joy at the thought as the laughter started once more. Sybil Trelawney suddenly popped up from out of nowhere and stared at Harry.

"I have seen your future," she said, and the table went quiet. "You shall defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You shall one day become headmaster of Hogwarts and all shall know you to be a great man."

She stood up and went on her way. Deep down Harry knew he just heard a true prophecy and he nodded as people looked at him.

"If that is to be my future, then I shall strive to be the best Headmaster of Hogwarts the Wizarding World has ever seen," Harry said.

Quiet echoes of "hear hear" went round the table. Harry knew this was serious business to be picked as a Headmaster of Hogwarts. He decided to have a talk with Dumbledore and the paintings in the headmaster's office some day.

Harry sat in the commons room that evening and let his thoughts run wild for a time. He hadn't considered what his future would be like after he left Hogwarts. He was more concerned with what was going on now, and that was to keep Umbridge from destroying the school. He had thought about going into the Auror service straight out of Hogwarts if the war wasn't over by then and by the way things looked that was becoming a real distinct possibility. Next chance he got he'd sit down with Moody and Tonks and ask them questions about the Auror service. He really admired Moody for his accomplishments from his Auror days in having taken out so many of the DE's. Dobby's sudden appearance broke his train of thought.

"Dobby," Harry smiled at the hyper elf. "Glad to see you. I wanted to thank you for the advance warning."

Dobby bowed his head. "I's is hearing the elves talking about Umbridge and what nasty woman she is."

Harry sighed. "I hope she's treating you guys fairly."

Dobby snorted at that. "That bitch looks down her long toadly nose at us as if we were animal droppings to be avoided."

"Her time's coming," Harry said. "Mark my words on that."

Dobby smiled. "Harry Potter's Snuffles sends me to give you this. Says tap on it with wand and call for Snuffles."

Dobby handed Harry a package and popped out. Harry unwrapped it to find a mirror inside. He went up the stairs to his room and closed his privacy curtains on his bed and set silencing charms around the bed.

"Sirius?" Harry called as he tapped the metal frame of the small mirror.

Sirius popped up almost immediately with a big grin. "How's this for secure communications, kid?"

Harry grinned at the buoyant spirit of the older man. "Good to see you Sirius."

"I've been hearing about some of the pranks going on of late. Wanna give me the inside scoop on them?" Sirius laughed.

Harry launched into a detailed description of them, ending with a description of Snape's ducky boxers. Sirius laughed until the tears ran down his face.

"You are a true Marauder, me boyo!" Sirius cheered.

Harry smiled and then remembered what he needed to talk to him about. "I wanted to ask you about my dad."

Sirius nodded. "What's the question?"

"Snape tested my mental defenses one night," Harry began and went into a detailed description of the incident. "I can understand Dad pranking somebody for fun, but that was downright nasty and I'm really upset about that, and what's more you encouraged him and Remus did nothing but continue to read his book."

Remus had appeared in the mirror at the start of the conversation and he looked embarrassed as Sirius looked grim.

"I will admit that your Dad wasn't a saint, Harry, and neither was I. Your mother did dress him down many times and it finally had an effect on your Dad and he did see the light. Once Lily was convinced that James had changed, she did give him the time of day so to speak and they had a date that eventually led them to getting married and having you. Your Dad did a hell of a lot of growing up that year he was sixteen and he did change, but what he did from then on will never make up for the things he did. Yeah I'm guilty of a few things myself and Lily took me to task for a lot of them, especially the time I took you up on my broom just before… that night. I'd give anything to hear her rant at me once more," Sirius said softly.

"I was no saint either," Remus said, jumping into the conversation. "There were times that I wished that I had stood up to your Dad and didn't. When he became Animagus to be with me on the full moon nights that I changed it proved to me that he really did care about my friendship and me. Your Mum wasn't exactly thrilled when he'd go romping around in the forest with me on the nights I had my change but she understood why James did it and that endeared him even more to her. Your Dad did change, and it was because of your Mum he did. She did tame him and it was the subject of great hilarity at the wedding."

"You're like your Dad in a great deal many ways and yet you are your own person. You're like your Mum in quite a few ways and yet you are your own person. Don't be afraid that you are going to turn out to be like your Dad because that's never going to happen. You are a very unique person and don't forget that. Please don't hate your Dad for what he did and said when he was younger. He did change for the better in the end," Sirius said. "You'll never be like that because it's not in your nature."

Harry felt better when he heard that.

"Now on to other subjects," Remus said. "There are whispers going on about something Voldemort wants. Don't know what it is so you best be on your toes. Wish we could talk to you some more but we have things to do and so do you. See you next time Harry."

The mirror shimmered and went back to normal. Harry carefully wrapped it in a piece of cloth and tucked it away someplace safe. Now he could relax knowing he had a very safe way to communicate with Sirius.

The next afternoon found him in McGonagall's office for the career counseling. They were not alone however. Umbridge had invited herself unexpectedly much to McGonagall's displeasure. Harry could tell she was pissed.

"Harry, as you know this career counseling is mandatory for the fifth years and up, especially now. You will need to take specialized classes in your last two years for whatever career you decide on," McGonagall said.

Harry nodded. "I've been looking through a number of these brochures on various careers, including the Auror Service and professional Quidditch."

There was a harrumph from the corner but Harry ignored it.

"Good, doing a little research of your own is a good start. Fifty points to Gryffindor," McGonagall said.

Nothing from the lump in the corner.

"So have you decided on something yet?" McGonagall asked.

Harry considered his next set of words. "Actually I have. I've learned some time ago that my parents were aces Aurors and I was seriously considering following in their footsteps and become one myself."

The lump in the corner quickly came to life. "I must object, Mr. Potter. In order to enter that particular career you must have excellent in DADA and potions. May I point out to you that you do not have the grades to support that career."

McGonagall reached for Harry's file and removed a lurid pink sheet of parchment. "You mean this disgusting piece of crap?"

Harry took it from McGonagall and looked it over as Umbridge scrambled to her feet. As both women got into each other's faces, Harry discovered just what Umbridge thought of him by the descriptions she wrote. He reached for the file and discovered another document written by Snape that was nearly identical.

"So you and Snape are plotting together to do me in, yes?" Harry asked quietly.

That stopped their argument as Umbridge looked furiously at Harry. "He feels the same way I do about you, Potter!"

"That's because you have allowed him to cloud your judgment with his lies," Harry said as he handed McGonagall the papers.

That set Umbridge off big time. "YOU WILL NEVER WORK AT THE MINISTRY, EVER! WE HAVE SEEN TO THAT!"

McGonagall had to admire Harry for his restraint. He stood there ever so calmly, his face showing no emotion. Umbridge was a different story. She was shaking with anger, he face a deep red and her fists were halfway up.

"Very well," Harry said softly, inclining his head to her. "If that is your decision then. I am sorry you have done that."

"It was the decision of a great number of people at the ministry, Potter, and that's the way it shall be," she ground out.

Harry bowed his head slightly. "So mote it be."

Harry turned to McGonagall. "Thank you for your time, my lady. I wish it could have ended on a better note."

Harry turned and left the office and went up to his training room. He spent the next half hour ripping training dummies apart in an effort to release the anger he felt towards the woman. Tino remained in the shadows as he watched Harry work out his stress. Deep in his spirit and soul he had the feeling that events would be spinning out of control very soon and that Harry would be in the center of it.

The day wasn't over just yet. As Harry headed down to dinner, he heard Filch's voice coming towards him. Harry moved into the shadows of a suit of armor and watched the old man wheeze his way past Harry.

"At last! At last!" the old man was crying out in happiness.

Harry was very puzzled. What in hell was going on now? Harry tailed Filch at a discrete distance to Umbridge's office. He watched the old man open one of the desk drawers and started going through the papers.

"Where is that Approval for Whipping form?" the old man growled.

Harry felt his innards go cold with shock. Umbridge was turning Filch loose on some poor kid by giving him what his heart truly desired.

"There it is!" he shouted in joy a moment later, pulling it out of the drawer.

He raised it to his face and kissed it and sighed as he hugged it to his chest. Filch left the office and Harry moved into a different corridor to try and beat Filch to the scene. Harry gaped at the sight. It reminded him of the night Trelawney had been sacked. In the center of it all was Fred and George, standing back to back with very calm expressions on their faces. Ron and Ginny were being restrained by a number of the Inquisitorial Squad. Harry had no doubt in his mind that Ron and Ginny would be looking for serious payback after this. Filch appeared next to Umbridge with the form.

"I have it!" he crowed. "The whips are ready, please let me do it now!"

Umbridge patted Filch on the arm as if he was a puppy dog to be praised. She turned to the twins and fixed her worst glare on them.

"So you think it was extremely funny to place a swamp in front of the Slytherin's entry to their rooms!" she shouted.

"Oh hell ya!" Fred grinned.

"Don't know why they got upset, they are a bunch of snakes after all who should be used to crawling through the same slime their Mummies and Daddies do," George said, grinning.

The foyer rang with laughter as Harry shook his head. The Slytherins hissed in anger at the twins and a few of them stepped forward to go after them. Umbridge stepped forward and shooed them back.

"Well, we shall see about that!" she stated.

Fred stretched and made a big show of yawning. "Can we hurry this up? I got better things to do than listen to you spew your liquid crap all over the place."

The hall rang with laughter once more, as Umbridge turned red with anger.

"You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school!" Umbridge screeched.

George scratched his chin for a moment and then nodded. "You know what? I don't think we are. Don't know about you Freddy, but I'm getting tired of this full time educating thing."

"Yipper, I been feeling that way for some time now," Fred nodded. "Think it's about time for us to try our talents in the real world. What do ya say?"

George turned to face Fred, and Harry had the feeling they were about to pull off something that would become part of Hogwarts legend forever.

"Quite right, old boy," George said, mangling the English accent badly.

"Both of you are hereby sentenced to receive twenty lashes of the whip!" Umbridge declared loudly, shocking everybody.

Fred and George nodded to each other.

"It is our great pleasure…" Fred began

"That we announce…" George picked up.

"The grand opening of…" Fred continued on.

"Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes…" George grinned.

"Located at number ninety three in Diagon Alley!" Fred crowed.

Both of them snapped to attention, gave Umbridge the one fingered salute, yanked their wands out, and pointed them upward.

"Accio brooms!" they cried in unison.

Umbridge reacted a little too late. There were loud crashing noises and suddenly a pair of brooms appeared, each with a length of chain attached to them with the pegs still imbedded into a chunk of wall from Umbridge's office. They jumped on their brooms and rose towards the ceiling.

"GET THEM!" Umbridge screamed, but it was far too late.

"Peevey old boy!" Fred called out to the poltergeist.

"Give her hell!" George shouted out.

Peeves smiled dementedly and swept the large plumed hat off his head in a salute to the twins as they roared out the doors and into the warm sunshine beyond them.

In the days after that, Peeves indeed gave Umbridge hell. He wasn't alone either. It was like someone had declared open season on her and the three houses Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw were trying their best to come up with the ultimate prank to drive her insane. Filch was included because of his joining the enemy as Harry informed him one evening when he encountered the man in a hallway nearly knee deep in water from overflowed toilets.

"You think this is funny?" Filch snarled at Harry.

"Can you prove I did it?" Harry asked him calmly.

Filch reached for the horsewhip he carried with him and shook it at him. "This will loosen your tongue!"

Harry shook his head sadly. "She played you well. She dangled the means of your long desired revenge against all of us kids for being just that. Kids. So we play a few pranks here and there. Big fat fucking hairy deal. Can you not find the humor in such a thing or have you lost what humanity you have left to go marching under her banner? Do you really intend to whip a little first year over a silly harmless prank? Do you really want to threaten people with that? If so, if this is what you have lowered yourself to, then you truly have lost your humanity. I do not know you any more. You have been found guilty of crimes committed against the students of the school and your punishment is to be pranked from here on out to the end of the school year."

Harry turned and walked away hoping what he had said had gotten through to the man.

The pranks continued. Umbridge, Filch, the Inquisitorial Squad, Snape, and the rest of Slytherin house continued to suffer under the onslaught. Suits of armor would slap Umbridge on the behind. Doors slammed into her face. Filch was spending a lot of his time chasing Peeves around the castle, slipping and sliding on all kinds of slime and other equally nasty things Peeved dropped on the floor. Peeves was having the time of his life. He practiced torch juggling over the Slytherin table scaring the crap out of the Slytherins, chasing them down with water balloons and inkwells, popping out of nowhere to scare the hell out of the Inquisitorial Squad, and creating so much havoc it was unbelievable. Harry did show a bit of mercy on a large group of the Slytherin first years when they begged him for mercy. Harry led them to a smaller dormitory and put out the word that those first years were to be left alone. Naturally the rest of Slytherin House tried to make their lives miserable but a small group of the DA students provided protection to them and taught them defensive spells away from prying eyes of the Inquisitorial Squad. Harry wondered just how much longer this would last.

Classes continued despite everything that went on. Harry wondered just how much longer people would last. Malfoy was looking like a zombie by now, his perfectly designed hair all over the place. Pansy was still wearing the antlers someone had given her and she had made the mistake of cussing out Pomfrey. Pomfrey informed he she needed a bit of time to research the counter spell to remove the antlers. Snape had taken to camping out in his classroom to avoid the pranks coming his way. Umbridge looked like she was close to insanity. She kept issuing Educational Decrees left and right in an attempt to fight back. Filch finally had enough and retreated to his private quarters taking Mrs. Norris with him and managed to signal his surrender to Peeves who informed Harry of it immediately. The three houses, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, sent their student leaders to a secret meeting when they came up with a plan for one last attempt to get rid of Umbridge. When the petitition came around to Harry he signed it in a heartbeat. It had to work.

The scrolls were placed on the table in front of Umbridge a week later. She took one and unrolled it and read it quietly, her face turning red from anger.

"I AM IN CONTROL HERE! NO STUDENT IS TO DICTATE TO ME WHAT I AM TO DO!" she screamed defiantly.

One of the scrolls quivered and then jumped up into the air and opened it's self before Umbridge could stop it.

"WE THE UNDERSIGNED MEMBERS OF HUFFLEPUFF HOUSE HEARBY DEMAND THAT UMBRIDGE THE TOAD LEAVE HOGWARTS IMMEDIATELY AND RETURN CONTROL OF HOGWARTS BACK TO ALBUS WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE OR WE SHALL WALK OUT OF HOGWARTS!" it shouted in the manner of a howler. "YOU HAVE ONE WEEK TO COMPLY!"

Then the scroll in her hand broke loose and repeated what the first one said and the one from Gryffindor house joined the other two. Umbridge stuck her nose into the air and walked out of the hall with the Inquisition Squad following her. Harry had the sudden feeling that things were about to happen and decided to inform McGonagall so she could prepare for it. But what happened nobody was prepared for, not even Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next Episode: Examinations, Battle, and Harry Leaves


	38. Examinations, Battle, Harry Leaves

Ninja Wizard 38

By David

Author's Notes: All characters with the exception of "Tino" belong to JK Rowling. Any dialog in bold indicates Japanese being spoken.

Ninja Wizard 38

"Examinations, Battles, and Harry Leaves"

Harry stood on the top of a mountain that overlooked a small valley and shifted his pack. He headed down the side hoping to reach the small lake he saw by nightfall. He decided to make camp here for the night and see how he felt about staying here for as long as he needed to. He had a lot of thinking to do, a lot of planning, and a lot of training to do as well. So much had happened in the space of that week, from the petition, to the fifth year OWLs (Ordinary Wizarding Levels), to the battle he witnessed between Hagrid and Umbridge's people where McGonagall got hit by four or five stunners, to the battle at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries, to finding his parent's will in Dumbledore's office, to the destruction of Albus Dumbledore's office, and then his decision to leave Hogwarts. In his letter to Hermione he called it a strategic retreat so he could deal with things in his mind, heart, spirit, and soul. He truly needed this time to build up strength and to come back stronger than ever. He was done playing. This time things would be a lot more serious as Voldemort had announced his return the night of the fight at the ministry and Fudge finally admitting it. He knew that now people would be looking to him now that he understood the prophecy. Dumbledore had withheld a lot more than that and Harry was sure his parent's will contained a lot more answers. He would open it when the time was right.

He arrived at the side of the lake and looked in both directions before spotting his stopping point for the night. He walked a bit more and found a small cove with plenty of shade trees nearby. It was perfect for what he had in mind and decided this would be his home for the time being. He set down his pack and went about setting up his camp. Tomorrow morning he would make it a bit more permanent. For now he was tired and he needed sleep. He unrolled his sleeping bag from his pack and laid it out flat. He built a small fire and then put up protection wards around him with his wandless magic, not trusting his wand. If he used it one time the Ministry would come running and Harry didn't need that. He knew Dumbledore would be at the front of the pack and he wanted to avoid him for now. He sat on his sleeping bag wearing only the fundoshi and began to meditate, sinking down into Getsumi no Michi. The familiar feelings of the ancient ninja discipline washed over him and he felt better immediately. He relaxed his mind and decided a long cleanup session was needed. Harry stretched out inside the bag without opening his eyes and he went to sleep. As he slept he went and began making repairs to his mental shields, his house, and the property. All of the cabinets and other things would have to be resorted and reorganized over a few days, perhaps a week or two to be precise. He would do his physical training during the day and work on his mental defenses at night. He hoped Hermione wouldn't be too upset when she read the letter.

"Harry," she cried as she lay on her bed back home. "How could you leave like this? I can help you."

Thomas and Cassandra Granger looked at each other as they watched their daughter sob herself to sleep. Thomas crept in and retrieved the letter she'd violently thrown against the far wall and took it downstairs to read. He hoped that Hermione would forgive them for invading her privacy. Thomas slipped on his reading glasses and cleared his throat.

_"My dearest Hermione. I love you. If there is anything I am absolutely certain about it is that. You are my everything. You complete me in ways I could never begin to describe. I want you to be a big part of my life today, tomorrow, and forever. But right now I must go away for a time to renew myself and to grieve for the things I have lost in my life, to train, to plan, to think, and to reach down deep into myself and find what it is I am looking for. I urge you to do the same. I was so afraid of losing you down there. I wished I hadn't taken you with me despite what you said about wanting to go with me there. When I saw you get hurt I blamed myself for causing you pain. I know you said you wanted to help me and that you went there of your free will but I am responsible for your safety and I am sure that will be a subject your father will take up with me when I return. I swore him an Oath of Honor to protect you and I failed. I must atone for that. _

_Hermione, it is more important now than ever that we must be ready. No matter how many of us will march against him it will be up to me to defeat him. A prophecy was made and I am going to tell you what it was. It goes like this: The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives, The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. That's the prophecy. That's what Voldemort wanted. That's one of the things Albus Percivial Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was withholding from me. I have the other item he hid from me when I went to his office for a "conference" after the action at the ministry. It was my parent's will._

_I don't know how to deal with him right now. He is just one of the many reasons why I left. That's something else I have to deal with. The either him or me thing. I'm also taking time to grieve for the loss of Sirius. You know how much he meant to me. He was one of the links to my parents. Now Remus is the last living link to my parents. That bastard has so much to account for. Not only will I avenge the deaths of my parents, but the deaths of so many people who have died at his hands. He needs to be stopped before he ends up destroying a world I have come to view as my second home. I will return. I will come back be sure of that. I cannot ask you to help me or to have you by my side. That is your choice. If you want to be there I cannot stop you. I will love you no matter what. Encourage our friends, keep their hope alive and strong and it will serve to keep the hope alive in you. I will see you soon. Love Harry,"_ Thomas read and then put down the letter.

"They will need our support dear," Cassandra said quietly.

Thomas nodded. "Yes they will. I should go and call the Dursleys later."

Both of them headed upstairs to find Hermione sitting up on her bed. Thomas handed the letter back to her. He sat down on her left as Cassandra sat on her right. Both wrapped their arms around her.

"We will do everything we can to help support you and Harry," Thomas said.

"You won't be alone in this," Cassandra said.

Hermione looked up at them. "Thanks Mum, Dad."

They sat there for a time and then headed downstairs. There was a lot to talk about.

Vernon Dursley handed a similar letter to Remus Lupin and sat back with a sigh. He opened the bottle of scotch and poured some for himself and Remus as the man read the letter quietly. He looked up after he placed the letter back on the table.

"I am surprised that Molly hasn't flown over here yet," Remus remarked.

Vernon chuckled at that. "Petunia can be quite fearsome herself at times."

"I found that out once already, if you remember," Remus said.

"Heh. How can I forget?" Vernon said.

Remus had brought a Boggart to the Dursleys inside a trunk and was taking it down to the basement for Harry to practice his Patronus charm on when Petunia spotted him and asked what it was. Remus skirted around the issue and then suddenly found himself being lifted off the floor by the front of his jacket and Petunia's lungs were working overtime demanding to know what it was. Remus quickly backed down and told her and got an even louder earful. Remus made sure she knew everything from then on.

"I don't suppose we could send Petunia and Molly after Voldemort. They'd scare the hell out of that old boy," Remus chuckled.

Vernon had to laugh out loud at the image of Molly and Petunia backing Voldemort into a corner and letting go at him with a verbal tirade that would scare the hell out of anyone.

"That they would," Vernon smiled as he had a drink.

"We would what?" Petunia said as Molly Weasley and her entered the kitchen.

"We thought of sending the both of you after Voldemort. The both of you would really scare the hell out of him while dressing him down in the most fearsome manner womanly possible," Vernon said.

"Well now, that is an idea," Molly said, considering it. "Lord knows, a strong woman in his life would fix him good."

Vernon and Remus looked at each other and grimaced. Petunia went to the stove as Molly sat down at the kitchen table.

"Any word from Harry yet?" she asked.

Before Vernon could answer, the phone rang. He went to get it and had a long conversation with Thomas. He returned to the kitchen to see Remus refill his glass with the scotch and then fill up Vernon's once more.

"Thomas, dearest. He's found the letter Harry sent Hermione and it said pretty much the same thing ours did," Vernon reported.

Petunia sighed. "I do hope he's alright."

Dudley was sitting on the stairs listening in and he got up quietly and headed back upstairs. He picked up the letter that Harry had sent him through Hedwig and read it through once more. He sat there at his desk for a time and thought about things. He suddenly made up his mind about something, grabbed paper and pen, and started writing. There was work to be done before Harry came back.

Deep in the forest of England by a small clear blue mountain lake, Harry Potter woke up to the sounds of the early morning. He stretched and grunted. The mental work had taken most of the night and he had managed to clear and repair at least half of the damage done by Voldemort when he went smashing through his mind for the Prophecy. Harry smiled at the memory of Voldemort's reaction to Chico and Pancho and their friends running him down and making their displeasure known. Harry mentally made a note of Voldemort's fear of dogs. Might come in handy for the next time. He stood up and hung his sleeping bag out on a thick tree branch to air out and then started his daily workout. As he ran his six miles, his mind drifted back to the morning after the three houses had delivered the petition.

"Do you think it's going to work mate?" Ron asked as they walked through the halls to their first class of the day. "Things are truly getting out of control around here."

"I hope so," Harry said. "Wasn't my idea, and I wasn't there when you guys voted on it as a house."

"Rita would have a field day with this," Hermione said.

Luna Lovegood appeared out of nowhere and smiled. "I met Daddy this morning. He said everybody's talking about the interview, and he ran the piece about the three houses presenting Umbridge with the petition. We're getting a lot of support."

Ron grinned brightly as Hermione hugged Harry.

"Let's pass the word on this," Harry said.

"Doing that right now," Luna smiled.

She passed them by and headed down the hall to charms with Flitwick. People were still talking about the dramatic exit by Fred and George and Harry knew those two would forever leave their mark on Hogwarts forever.

"So what's been decided?" Ron asked.

"I've heard the head boy and girl for the three houses told their people go about your usual business for now," Hermione said.

"Good. Let them handle the rebellion for now," Harry said. "I want to play low key for now. Something tells me all of this isn't over just yet."

Hermione and Ron shivered at that pronouncement. They knew Harry enough to know he wasn't kidding about things like that. They had learned long ago to pay attention to his feelings, intuitions, and his visions. They went into charms class and it began as always. Since the fifth year OWLs were coming up in May, Flitwick had decided to start doing a review the first hour of each class to go over material learned. As it turned out that had been a good move on his part.

The next morning Harry was coming down the stairs to see a group of people standing in the hall with Umbridge. She noticed Harry watching her and she smirked at him very nastily and Harry had a feeling she was up to something. He walked into the hall to find a number seven floating in the air, no doubt a reminder to Umbridge that she had only seven days to give up the Headmistress post or Hogwarts walked. As she walked into the hall the suits of armor began croaking as she walked past them. The look of fury on her face made Harry smile. He was truly enjoying this. Umbridge took the stage and walked over to the podium where she mounted a box placed on the floor to raise her higher over the podium.

"Get the hell off me you overweight fat broad!" the box yelled suddenly.

Harry sat up, wondering who had done that. A quick look to his right confirmed it had been the twins. The hall broke out in laughter.

"Shut up!" Umbridge screamed, jumping off the box and threw a hex that shattered the box completely.

People did shut up moments later.

"The examiner have arrived this morning," she gloated, noting the panic stricken faces looking up at her. "Anyone missing their examinations will not be allowed back to Hogwarts next year, have their wands snapped, and excommunicated from the Wizarding World. That decree has been posted as of now."

That started the talk in the hall as people turned to each other. Harry knew nobody was ready for this since it was now March. He wondered if this was a ploy to get back at them for the petitions. Harry looked up to see an older witch march up to the front.

"I am Griselda Marchbanks. I have been in communication from Minister Fudge and informed him of the situation. Since the examinations board is a separate entity from Hogwarts and the Ministry, we have the power to administer the examinations when we choose to. In light of the announcement, we shall begin the examinations immediately. One group of the examiners will test the fifth years and up while the second group of examiners will test the first to the fourth years. There will be no deviations nor interference with this," she stated.

Boy did that set off Umbridge. She absolutely went ballistic and Harry knew for sure that her plan to force Hogwarts to abandon the petition had failed. All three houses cheered loudly at the announcement. There would be extra work to be sure, but it would be worth it. To knock Umbridge down a peg or two would be well worth the trouble. Slytherin House looked pissed off at the announcement as well and Harry knew they would go to any lengths to cause trouble. Apparently the other houses had the same though so they began traveling around Hogwarts in packs of threes or fours. The examinations would commence immediately after lunch.

"I thought she was gonna die on the spot," Ron grinned as the talk in the commons room got started.

"Would have saved us a lot of trouble," Lee Jordan said as he opened his transfigurations book.

"What do we have first after lunch?" Harry asked as Hermione sat down next to him on the couch, holding a piece of parchment.

"Transfigurations first, both the written and the practical. Then it's Charms, ending with astronomy tonight," she said.

"They aren't wasting any time," Lee commented. "Sounds like they are on our side and you gotta like that."

"The examinations board always has been a separate entity from Hogwarts and the Ministry," Hermione said. "It was decided long ago to do it after too many conflicts with the Ministry and Hogwarts. This also left them free to judge apprentices as well and no favorites were played."

"Good of them," Harry said. "That makes them beyond reproach."

"I just hope we pass this lot before stuff begins to happen," Rom sighed.

Harry nodded as he turned to his transfigurations book and Hermione started helping people. He had the feeling that things would start happening tonight.

The day went by with hardly any incidents with the exception of the Slytherins glaring at people. They had been unable to do anything now that people were moving around in Hogwarts in groups. Having Colin and Dennis Creevey popping up all over the place with their ever present cameras deterred the Slytherins and Peeves naturally did his very best to make their lives as miserable as he could. Filch was nowhere to be seen. Word had it he had decided to exile himself in his quarters and would come out only when the hell was over and he could take his leave of Hogwarts. McGonagall had convinced him to stay after much convincing. She had convinced him that Umbridge wouldn't last forever here. How she knew was anyone's guess. Perhaps she had insight from Trelawney. Harry hoped that was one prediction that would come true.

Later that evening Harry set up his telescope on the top of the north wall that faced Hagrid's hut. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the cool night air on his face.

"A pleasant evening, is it not, Mr. Potter?" a voice said.

Harry looked to see an older man standing next to him. Harry recognized him as Professor Tofty from the introductions that afternoon.

"Yes it is," Harry said. "Just what I needed right now."

"I think we all could use it," he said in a softer voice.

Harry suddenly knew the older man was telling him something.

"Yes sir," Harry nodded. "All of us sure do."

The man smiled and moved off to another person as Harry began working on his examination. As he looked up he noted the light on in Hagrid's hut. Harry stretched for a moment and then saw his front door fling wide open and then sail off somewhere in the dark. Something was wrong.

"What the hell?" Harry said out loud, drawing Hermione's attention.

She moved over to Harry. "What's wrong?"

"Hagrid's front door got knocked off it's hinges," Harry said.

"What's going on?" Ron said as he came up next to them.

His question was answered a moment later as Hagrid appeared in his doorway holding two men under each arm as he struggled out of his hut.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HOGWARTS EVER!" he bellowed.

Harry suddenly felt fear as he saw four people race out of the hut with their wands leveled at him, firing stunners. Hagrid tossed the two under his arms a respectable distance as he turned to face the four firing on him. Umbridge stood on the steps of the hut yelling at Hagrid.

"YOU WILL LEAVE THIS SCHOOL IMMEDIATELY! YOU ARE FIRED FOR SUBSTANDARD TEACHING!" she yelled.

Harry watched as the four charged Hagrid. He slapped each one with a massive hand, sending them in all directions. Suddenly the front doors of the castle opened and McGonagall raced out.

"Stop!" she shouted. "Leave him alone!"

What happened next went beyond horror. The four wizards turned as one and fired stunners at McGonagall, knocking her backwards several feet when she got within range of their wands. She landed hard on the ground and Harry could see her robe smoking. He was moving, racing down the north wall stairs and back into Hogwarts. He raced out the doors and skidded to a top next to an unconscious McGonagall. He checked her and found a pulse in her neck signaling to him she was still alive. But it was awful slow and Harry knew she needed immediate medical assistance. Hermione and Ron arrived seconds later.

"Ron, get Pomfrey! Hermione, see what you can do for her," Harry said as a loud cry of rage went up from the hut.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind Hagrid was extremely pissed. Harry raced forward in time to see Hagrid deliver fast punches to each of the five wizards sending them flying in all directions. Umbridge had attempted a getaway but found Fang in her face showing to her all of his very large and extremely sharp teeth. Hagrid turned to her and lifted her of the ground and bodily shook her.

"You chicken shit bitch!" Hagrid roared.

Harry was still a distance away and he heard that quite clearly. He had no doubt Umbridge heard it too.

"You didn't have to do that!" he snarled at her. "You killed her! And for that you get this!"

Harry watched as Hagrid got a grip on her belt and the neck of her robe and gave her a mighty heave ho. She flew through the air while flapping her arms.

"Look ma, no broom!" Harry cracked as he raced up to Hagrid.

They watched her crash land in the pigpen with a mighty crash in the… well, something. Sure was messy and smelly. Harry turned to Hagrid.

"You gotta get out of here," he said. "Head for bird rock. I'm sure some of my brothers are still there."

Hagrid nodded and gathered up Fang into his arms and bounded off in a direction. Harry stepped back into the shadows and made himself invisible. He retrieved Colin's camera and got a few shots of Umbridge face down in the pigpen and then sitting up with stuff all over her. Harry grinned. This would make Umbridge look very bad. He turned in the direction of what he had told Hagrid was bird rock. That was where the ninja encampment had been during the Triwizard tournament. Master Koshou and a large group of the ninja had headed home afterwards. Master Koshou had privately informed Harry that there were matters that needed his attention. He knew that Tino was still here, he just hoped that there were a few of the brothers still here. He sighed and looked up towards the castle, seeing torches lighting up the north lawn where McGonagall was. He needed to get back.

The castle was in total bedlam. People crowded the stairs as the stretcher bearing McGonagall followed Pomfrey up to the hospital wing. People were pointing and whispering to each other, many of the Gryffindor girls were crying, Hermione with them, and the Gryffindor boys looked very serious. Harry had the feeling there would be a fight between the Slytherins and Gryffindors if he or the Gryffindor head boy didn't take charge. Harry moved up behind Colin Creevey and slipped him the camera. Colin took it and disappeared. Harry knew the boy wonder was on the job. He spotted Ron.

"What's the word?" he asked.

Ron turned to see Harry. "Don't know yet, but from Pomfrey's expression it don't look good. I'm thinking St. Mungo's for sure."

"Hagrid's someplace safe for now," Harry whispered.

"Good," Ron said.

A few of the teachers began sending people back to their commons rooms and would send word once they knew of anything. Harry allowed himself to be sent back as well.

"Revenge? A way to disrupt the examinations?" Lee Jordan asked as they sat in the commons room.

"No question of it," Harry asked. "Umbridge is extremely pissed and this was her big shot at trying to regain control."

"Well she's in it now. No way the ministry's going to support her once this gets out," someone said.

Harry had to agree. However, things were slowly getting out of control and Harry had the feeling it wasn't over yet.

Harry had to chuckle as he tiredly sat down with his housemates the next morning as he spotted the large pictures of Umbridge landing in the pigpen with her face in the stuff, sitting up in it, and then slipping and sliding all over the place as she tried to get out of there. The hall liked the entertainment and what was even better the Inquisitorial Squad couldn't do squat. The large pictures were very well stuck to the walls. Umbridge stomped in, saw the pictures, and screamed bloody murder at the sight. The teachers at the table shrugged their shoulders as one told her they were unable to find out who had done it. Harry sighed as he looked at his testing schedule. Today he had Divination, the written and practical in DADA and that made him smile, and then after lunch the written and practical in potions. He crossed his fingers and hoped for the best.

Divination was a flop. Harry knew for sure he'd flunked that one badly. He regretted having taken that one at all. But the DADA written and practical went much better than he'd anticipated. He knew Umbridge was watching as he beat the Auror recruited for the practical part of the DADA testing. Professor Tofty smiled once the test was over.

"I have heard that you are capable of a full fledged Patronus," he said, his eyes alight with excitement. "For an extra point, can you do one for me?"

The Auror stood behind the old man and watched. Harry drew inside himself for a moment and found a thought that made him very happy, a memory of Hermione kissing him earlier that morning, the morning sun catching her hair just right.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry said, thrusting his wand forward.

The silvery mist came out and formed into the Stag that Harry knew so well. Everybody at that moment had stopped to see what was going on and stared in awe at the sight of the majestic Stag moving about. It walked right up to Umbridge and got into her face, staring at her fiercely. She paled and the Stag snorted in her face and then turned back to Harry. The Stag nuzzled Harry's face once before fading away.

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful!" Tofty exulted as the Auror shook Harry's hand.

"Thank you sir," Harry said with a smile.

As he walked past Umbridge with head held high, she snarled at him. Harry laughed all the way out the door.

The hall was buzzing at lunch of Harry's stunt during the DADA practical. If that served to encourage people, it worked. A lot of people that had been in the DA reported success at the DADA exams than most people.

"That's going to be the snake that will bite Umbridge on the ass," Ron chortled.

"Especially when that gets public," Ginny said. "I'm willing to bet you Mum's gonna be furious."

Harry grinned. "I sure as hell don't want to be them when Molly gets in their faces."

There was a lot of laughter at that and Harry felt like relaxing but didn't knowing that the potions exams were next. He crossed his fingers and hoped for the best.

History of Magic written exam was taking it's toll on Harry. He wiped his face once more and stared at the paper trying to remember what the answer was. A strange feeling was creeping over him. He was so tired, having done two more exams that morning. It was now the fifth day of the countdown to the ultimatum that Umbridge had gotten from the three houses and the tension was growing. Harry looked up at the clock and sighed. It was only four thirty in the afternoon. He looked back down at the question and it swam before his eyes as he tried to remember what the answer was. The next thing he knew his head was down on the table and he'd fallen asleep. He found himself in the hall once more where his dreams had always started. This time the door was wide open and he moved towards it. Something seemed to direct his steps and he followed. He strode down the many rows of shelves containing the glass balls until he came to row ninety-seven and turned down it. He spotted something on the floor as he reached the half point. He stopped and watched in horror as the person on the floor groaned and lifted an arm trying to ward off something.

"Oh come now Black," Harry recognized the voice of Voldemort coming from his mouth. "All you need to do is reach up and get it for me. Then you can die."

To Harry's shock and horror, Sirius moved and revealed an extremely bloody face.

"Kiss my furry ass," he groaned.

Voldemort laughed. "Defiant to the end, Black? Crucio."

Harry watched as Sirius writhed in pain as his scar erupted in pain. He woke up on the floor gritting his teeth as people were jumping up and looking down at Harry. Tofty appeared and helped Harry to his feet and took him outside the hall as two more wizards appeared and restored order.

"Harry, are you alright?" Tofty asked as the old man pressed a glass of water into his hands.

Harry drank it down and leaned back against the cool stone wall. His mind was whirling with the implications of what he had just seen. His godfather was in danger.

"Just tired," he sighed, deciding not to say anything to Tofty.

"Still have time to round off your last answer," the old man said.

Harry shook his head. "No. I'm done. I'm going up to my room. Tired."

"Okay then. I'll collect your paper," Tofty said and went back into the hall.

Harry headed up to the Gryffindor tower where he knew Ron and Hermione would be right at this minute. He needed to let them know where he was going.

"I'm headed to the Ministry," he said after he finished telling them of what he saw. "McGonagall's gone to St. Mungo's so she's no help."

"Harry, firecall him first at Grimmauld Place. See if he's there," Hermione said. "We can act as lookout while you use Umbridge's fire."

Harry quietly thanked his luck his friends were with him on this. "I can't let you do that. Don't want you all in trouble on my account."

"We're wasting time," Ron said as they met up with Luna and Neville in the hall.

Hermione quickly explained the situation to them and they were eager to help. They spread out as Harry used the magical knife that Sirius had given him for his last birthday and headed straight to the fireplace. He sprinkled the floo powder into the fire and called out for number twelve Grimmauld place. What he got was a very deranged Kreacher.

"Kreacher, where's Sirius?" Harry shouted. "Is he there?"

Kreacher smiled at Harry and Harry knew without a doubt that Kreacher had finally gone off the deep end.

"What's the Potter boy's head doing there, Kreacher wonders?" the elf sniggered.

"Where is Sirius?" Harry demanded.

"Out," Kreacher replied. "And never coming back from the Department of Mysteries! Master is gone!"

Before Harry could react he felt a great pain at the top of his head and inhaled a mouthful of ash and began choking as he felt himself being dragged out. He moved back rapidly in an effort to shake off his attacker but whoever it was hung on tight. Harry managed to turn around and looked into the face of a very angry Umbridge.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" she trilled in a high falsetto.

Before Harry had the chance to react, something got hold of his wand from his chest pocket inside his robes. That finally spurred Harry into action. He stomped down on the woman's toes as hard as he could, making her shriek in his ears. The pain at the top of his head suddenly went away. Harry watched her limp to her chair and sit down. Harry looked around the office to find Malfoy standing there with his wand pointed straight at his face, Crabbe holding Ron in an choke hold, Millicent Bulstrode had Hermione pinned to the wall, a nameless Slytherin girl had Ginny by the arms, and Warrington had Neville.

"Shit," was Harry's first thought.

Umbridge glared at them all before settling in on Harry. "I want to know who you were talking to."

"None of your fucking business," Harry said coolly, having gone calm.

He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to act. What nobody noticed was the small silver ball floating above their heads in a corner of the office, recording everything. Umbridge bounced out of her chair and slapped Harry across the face.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" she screamed. "No matter, I shall make you talk. Crucio is good for making people talk."

That spurred Hermione into action. "You can't do that!" she screamed, pounding on Bulstrode's back. "If any of you Slytherins allow her to do this, all of you are guilty of conspiring to commit an unforgivable!"

Umbridge laughed. "As if anyone's going to be telling anyone about this!"

"The Ministry will know!" Hermione tried again.

"Silly girl!" Umbridge grinned manically. "Do you think they will find out about this? I think not. Potter is just too damn troublesome, even after the Dementors I sent after him."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Hermione screamed, making Bulstrode cover her ears. "YOU SENT DEMENTORS AFTER MY HARRY!"

Harry decided to let Hermione have Umbridge. Umbridge prattled on, not realizing the danger she was now in.

"Oh yes," she said gleefully. "I sent them after him last summer. That didn't work out so well with his stupid muggle cousin and that idiotic squib woman being witnesses for him. I was so furious when he wiggled out of the charges in a full Wizengamot trial!" she screeched, turning psychotic once more.

Harry knew beyond a doubt that Umbridge was clearly very demented. He risked a glance at Malfoy and saw the shock on the boy's face. Malfoy apparently was now realizing the trouble that he could be in if this went way too far. By now it already had and Harry decided it was time to stop it.

"Now, once more, who were you talking to?" Umbridge advanced, her wand in front of her as Harry backed up towards the stone wall.

Then all hell broke loose.

There was a soft popping sound and the room suddenly filled up with smoke. Harry reacted, chopping Bulstrode across the top of her chest hard and then kicking upward, knocked Malfoy down. Ron stomped down hard onto Crabbe's foot making the boy let go of him. Ron spun around and planted a hard left into Crabbe's stomach and then an equally hard right into Crabbe's face. Crabbe was down for the count. Bulstrode tried to regain control of Hermione but lost when Hermione managed to throw her clear across the room and then went after Umbridge. Umbridge looked up to see an express freight train named Hermione Granger bearing down on her and suddenly realized she had really fucked up. Hermione literally picked her up and tried to run her through the stone wall. The toad sagged and then Hermione delivered a heavy right that knocked Umbridge for a loop. Neville found the door and yanked it open. Ron and Ginny followed Neville out the door and Harry reached for Hermione and got her attention and got her out the door. They raced for the stairs as Umbridge got out her door coughing hard to regain her breath.

"I got your wands," Neville said as they raced down the stairs.

"Where to?" Ron yelled.

"Hagrid's hut," Harry yelled as they headed for the main doors after hitting the ground floor.

Harry and Hermione collected their wands from Neville as they hit the ground floor and he took the lead. They never saw Umbridge duck back into her office.

The cool night air served as a slap in the face and woke them up and cleared their minds. Harry was now fully alert as he led the group towards Hagrid's hut. Harry's plan was to 'hop' to the headmaster's office then to the Ministry of Magic. They arrived at Hagrid's hut and went inside the door less hut. The place was a total mess as Hermione lit the lamp that hung next to the door.

"He put up a fight," Ron observed as he looked around. "What's the plan?"

"Do tell," the voice next to Harry's ear purred as a wand tip was pressed against the base of his right ear.

By the look on Hermione's face Harry knew just who it was.

"Why can't you be a good little boy and die!" Umbridge snarled.

"You first," Harry said calmly.

Neville, Ron, and Ginny were grouped together and Umbridge flicked her wand at them before anyone had the chance to move. Magical ropes appeared out of nowhere and tied up the three of them together. Harry groaned as Umbridge shoved him forward. Harry crashed onto the table, slid across it and down to the other side. He heard a rapid shuffling and then quiet.

"Harry," Hermione's scared voice called to him.

Harry moved so he could see half the room in one of Hagrid's large mirrors. He saw Umbridge standing there with her wand at Hermione's neck and he knew she would do something terrible. Harry slowly stood up.

"Good boy," Umbridge purred once more. "Now, let us continue the discussion. Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody. We were trying to locate Dumbledore," Hermione said in a tiny voice.

Umbridge smiled triumphantly. "And where is he now?"

"In the forest," she said.

"Well then, you shall take the lead, Potter. I shall be right behind you with Miss Granger as my hostage," Umbridge gloated.

Harry sighed and left the hut with Hermione behind him and Umbridge right behind her. They walked a mile or so when out of nowhere a bunch of arrows slammed into the tree trunk inches from Umbridge's head. Hermione took advantage of the surprise and moved away from Umbridge and Harry swept her behind him. Umbridge turned to them with a deranged look in her eyes.

"What is this?" she asked.

Figures came out of the woods and stopped in a half circle around them. The Centaur Harry recognized as Bane stepped forward.

"So this is how humans treat their children," he said as he crossed his arms, staring at Umbridge.

"You have no business being here, you filthy animal!" Umbridge roared. "I am here on Ministry business, and when I am done here, I shall return with the Dangerous Animals department and corral all of you!"

Bane reared back the anger flashing in his eyes.

"She means it, Bane. She'll try to destroy you all," Harry stated. "She needs to be stopped!"

"No she will not," Bane said softly. "This place belongs to Hogwarts, little toad like woman. Dumbledore is ruler here, not you. Take her!"

The Centaurs charged as Umbridge tried to use her wand but Harry managed to knock it out of her hand at the last second. The last they saw of her was her being carried away.

Hermione and Harry raced for Hagrid's hut to find Luna standing there and the others freed. He sighed in relief.

"The Centaurs have her," he stated as Ron chuckled.

"We're wasting time Harry," Ginny said.

Harry reached into his pocket for his pocket watch and stared at the smashed watch. He dropped the now useless watch on the table.

"We floo directly in," he said and reached for the floo powder on the mantle of the huge fireplace, balancing carefully on a chair to do so. Ron caught the pot and set it on the table. Harry went first and popped out of the fireplace in the grand foyer, expecting to see the place bustling with people. Instead it was quiet as a ghost town.

"This is strange," he said as the others came out behind him. "It's not even six yet, and this place is empty."

"I got a bad feeling about this," Luna said.

Harry rarely paid any attention to Luna due to the fact that he'd always thought her to be strange but now he was taking her words into consideration. "You're not the only one. Everybody double up. We're going in."

Neville took Luna, Ron went with Ginny, and Hermione went with Harry. They followed Harry to the elevator and they dropped down to the Department of Mysteries floor. This was it. The dream he had was coming true. He was about to find out what the prophecy was about.

The hall was exactly as he remembered it from his dream and when he had come down here for his trial at the beginning of the school year. The door at the end of the hall stood wide open. Harry opened himself to Getsumi no Michi and immediately felt things. There were people in there. He knew the trick would be getting in there, getting Sirius, and getting out. Easier said than done. He took a breath and led the way into the room. It looked a lot more dramatic than it had in his dream. Harry looked around at the doors as the one closed behind him. Harry reached out with his feelings and found the right door to his left. He walked up to it and opened it and knew it was the right one.

"Wands at the ready," he whispered. "Be ready."

Harry entered first and his senses were assaulted by the power that resided in the room. He let them lead him deeper into the room and down to row ninety-seven. He turned to his left and they began looking at the glass balls on the shelves until they got to the end. Harry blinked in confusion. There was no struggle going on here. There was nothing but darkness, dust, and silence.

"Harry, there's a glass ball with your name on it," Ron breathed into his ear.

Harry turned and looked. There it was. Unharmed and in one piece. Harry reached for it and picked it up. Instead of feeling cold, it felt warm and alive. He could feel it pulsing in the palm of his hand, and then his senses were screaming danger. Harry shifted into combat mode and raised his right hand just as a silver mask appeared.

"Very nice Potter," the voice of Lucius Malfoy sounded. "Now be a good little boy and give me that before you break it."

No wonder it had been so easy. No wonder Sirius wasn't here. It had been a fucking trap, and Harry had fallen into it.

"I don't think so, you dark dork," Harry calmly said as he began retreating.

Lucius lunged at Harry and Harry jumped back, introducing his foot to Malfoy's shin, making the man hiss in pain. Harry turned to see the others running for the door. They had to get out fast. Harry felt the heat of a spell coming at his back so he ducked fast making sure Hermione had gone around the corner first. The red beam missed him and impacted a shelf full of curious objects and it came crashing down. That was the signal to start the battle. Harry and Hermione went in one direction while Neville and Luna continued up the middle as Ron and Ginny went right. Harry slipped the glass ball into his robe and covered his retreat with a bunch of stunners, not hitting anything. He hoped they at least would slow them down.

"Where are they?" a voice called out, one that Harry recognized.

"Somewhere in here," Lucius shouted. "Cover the door!"

That told Harry there would be at least one DE covering the only route of escape. He'd deal with that one when he got there. He had no idea just how many there was in there. His senses told him of a couple of men and one woman. He wondered who the woman was and then she spoke up.

"Little baby Potter, where are you?" she called out in a terrible falsetto.

Harry saw one DE behind the lady and tried his hand at voice throwing.

"Behind you, you ugly hag," Harry called out.

Bellatrix Lestrange spun around and fired Crucio, knocking the DE down and causing him lots of pain as Harry fired a stunner at her. She rolled out of the way at the last second but the stunner hit the DE and threw him back the way he had come. He landed somewhere in the dark with a loud crunch and Harry knew he'd broken some bones. Okay, one down. This was good. Harry heard the sounds of spells being cast somewhere to his left and turned to see Hermione taking on two of the DE's and winning. An orange beam cut across her right shoulder, making her scream in pain. Hermione had been hit with the cutting hex.

"You motherless bastard!" she raged at her unknown assailant. "Scared of a girl!"

Harry waited and the visage of Lucius Malfoy appeared out of the dark.

"Afraid of a little worthless mudblood like you?" he chuckled. "I think not."

Just as he raised his wand, a red beam appeared and slammed into his back and pitched him forward. Harry grimaced as Hermione's right fist sped right into the aristocrat's face, breaking the finely honed nose. The man dropped to the ground as his wand flew in one direction.

"What the hell is it with Malfoy's and Hermione's right cross?" Harry wondered as he dropped down next to Hermione.

"They have a tendency to piss me off and Mr. Right here wants to meet them," Hermione replied, waving her right fist in the air.

Harry chuckled as he helped her to her feet. She waved her wand at the cut and stopped the bleeding. Harry nodded and they moved off into the rows of shelves once more.

"You alright?" Ron asked as they passed him.

"Owe you one," Hermione said.

"History of Magic final," Ron grinned.

Hermione sighed. "You're incorrigible."

Harry had to chuckle. They were in the middle of a battle and they were arguing over an exam. He shook his head and headed for the door.

Neville and Luna had their hands full. They were working their way back to the entrance like professional Aurors would, Neville covering the rear and Luna covering the front. Neville was shooting hexes and spells more out of keeping the DE's from shooting them in the back rather than trying to take them on. They made it to the entrance and settled into a position and kept pinning down the DE's, hoping Harry and the others would show up soon. Harry took point and Ron took the rear, placing the girls in the middle. It was hard going, moving, shooting, ducking, and constantly checking for targets. One did produce it's self. Lucius was unaware that he was about to back into Harry. Harry spotted a piece of wood that looked like a paddle and he grabbed it. He raised his left foot and kicked Lucius in the rear, sending him sprawling over a chair. Harry grinned, the opportunity was too good to pass up. Harry took a firm grip on the paddle and began spanking Lucius Malfoy with it. Lucius began screaming out in pain as his limbs began flailing. Hermione and the others stared at Lucius getting what he truly deserved, a very long overdue spanking. Harry whacked his ass at least twenty times and then stopped.

"Now go to your room!" Harry thundered into the man's left ear in a very authorative voice.

Lucius stood up and rubbed his ass. "Yes Daddy," he said in a little boy voice, and then walked off into the darkness.

Harry left the paddle on the chair and turned back to his friends. Ron was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off as Hermione looked at him in shock.

"You paddled Lucius Malfoy," she said in admiration.

"Yup, and I'm not going to forget it for a very long time," Harry said, taking her hand. "We gotta move."

They moved, heading for the door once more. They could hear shouting and the sounds of shooting spells. Harry picked up a small piece of wood and threw it against the far wall and six DE's including Bella charged at the far wall shooting spells as they went.

"Dumb dorks," Ron muttered as they found Neville and Luna pinned down by a pair of DE's.

Harry and Hermione took out one while Ron and Ginny took out the one at the door. The six of them were on their feet and racing for the door. Harry stopped and turned to give them cover. Something hit the floor in front of him and he fell into the hole the spell that was fired at Harry left behind. As he did so the glass ball came rolling out of his pocket and rolled right off the broken board in front of him as he tried to catch it. He slid down after it but his feet stopped him and the glass ball broke just inches from his fingertips. A ghostly lady appeared and looked at Harry. She then quoted the entire prophecy and Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise and shock. The prophecy was about him. Each word was seared into his brain as he heard them. Then she faded away once she was done quoting it. Harry suddenly realized this was one of the many things Dumbledore had never told him. He took a moment to write the Prophecy down on a tiny piece of paper in his mind and then inserted it inside Poncho's collar once the dog appeared in front of him. The dog nodded and faded from sight. There. The Prophecy was now protected. Harry scrambled to get to his feet and came face to face with a man. An angry man with a wand.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered as the sight of the familiar man in front of him.

The man grinned. "The one and only, kiddo!"

The sight of Sirius made Harry glad to see him. Everything would be fine now. But the worst was yet to come and Harry didn't know it. He followed Sirius up the broken stairs and through the door. Spells followed them through the door and there wasn't a chance to close it. Sirius and Harry moved into the large room with all of the strange stuff in it. Off to one side was a huge glass tank with something swimming around inside of it. On the other side of the room was a veil stretched across a frame. Harry's senses told him there were things beyond it. He turned as the DE's burst through the door and attacked. Harry saw Lucius Malfoy's angry face as he had realized just what had happened to him.

"Prepare to die, Potter!" Lucius roared in anger as the DE's squared off with them in a second battle.

"I brought some friends with me," Sirius smiled. "Wanna meet them?"

The DE's paused for a moment and that was all the time needed for Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley to appear.

"Hi there!" Tonks chirped brightly. "Can we join the party?"

"DIE!" Bella screamed, popping out from behind Lucius and started firing off spells as the DE's reacted.

Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, and Moody all reacted by shooting spells of their own. The room was suddenly filled with bright beams of light going in every which direction. Harry did his level best to take down as many of the DE's as he could. The fighters eventually scattered and that made things a lot harder. Harry concentrated on Lucius Malfoy as Hermione covered him. Neville and Luna were at the door to the room working in concert with each other, timing their spell casting just right so they wouldn't deplete themselves. Sirius was off to one side dueling Bella while laughing his head off at her efforts.

"Ah come on baby cousin, can't you do better than that?" Sirius laughed as he avoided a spell cast in his direction.

Bella really blew a fuse and started throwing spells and objects at Sirius, which he avoided with ease as he laughed even more. Harry blew a hole in the floor with a misdirected spell and watched Lucius jerk back from the tiny chunks of rock and stone as Hermione knocked him back with Expelliarmus. Lucius managed to hang onto his wand and cast the cutting curse, hitting Hermione as she tried to avoid it. She cried out as it slashed across her stomach. She fell to the floor as she began to bleed. Harry heard Lucius laugh and he heard the blood roaring in his ears. He charged Lucius and started shooting spells at him as he used a shield in an attempt to stop Harry from killing him. The shield weakened and a spell got through, the stunner hitting him right in the forehead, knocking him unconscious. Harry turned to help Hermione and tried his best to stop the bleeding. He managed to stop the bleeding a little and looked up in time to see Sirius dance to the right and then slip on something on the floor. Bella seized the opportunity to throw Expelliarmus at him and it connected, sending Sirius flying backwards towards the mysterious veil. Harry realized too late what was going to happen and even as he was casting a rope spell in an effort to save Sirius it was far too late. Harry watched Sirius fall through the veil and into the beyond.

Harry snapped himself out of the memory as he finished his six miles. He went to the edge of the river and filled up his water bottle and took a long drink. He stared at the river for a long time wishing desperately he could turn back time so he could save Sirius. He would have given anything and everything to save his Godfather. He sat down on the log by the fire and sighed. What had happened was done, and there was nothing he could do now. He took another long drink of the cool water and watched the bird fly low over the river, his thoughts going back to that night. He would avenge Sirius.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next Episode: Battle Part Two, Harry Returns


	39. Battle Part Two, Harry Returns

Ninja Wizard 39

By David

Author's Notes: All characters with the exception of "Tino" belong to JK Rowling. Dialog in bold indicated Japanese being spoken.

Ninja Wizard 39

"Battle Part Two, Harry Returns"

Harry sighed as he sat down on the log in the early evening after working out all day long. He needed to prepare for what he knew would be the final battle. He could feel deep within himself that the time was coming and he wanted to be ready for it. That was why he was out here deep in the wilds of England, deep inside the forest next to a clear blue mountain lake. He was on a mission to train himself in magical combat and Ninja combat. He would need every skill possible to defeat Voldemort. He poured himself a cup of tea as his mind went back to the memory of the fight in the ministry, down in the place called the Department of Mysteries. He wished he'd never allowed his friends to go with him as much as they insisted on it. It had been a rough battle and even though they had managed to hold their own, they paid dearly in costs of injuries and the loss of Sirius. That last thing had Harry completely torn up inside. He had blamed himself for having falling into Voldemort's trap to begin with. Sirius was dead, Ron at St. Mungo's, Hermione severely injured, Neville had lost his father's wand, Ginny had broken her ankle, and Luna had minor injuries. He raised his head when he realized it had gotten dark and he stood up to gather wood for a small fire. Once he had it going he sat down before it and stared into the flames. The dancing flames slowly morphed into his memories from the battle.

Sirius had just fallen through the veil. Both Harry and Remus both screamed out in rage at what Bella had done. Both attacked her and she moved extremely fast to avoid the beams of the spells they cast at her. Luna and Neville were doing their best to hold off the DE's as Harry went in one direction and Remus in the other. The room was suddenly engulfed in spell beams flying in all directions as Ginny tried to help Hermione get through a door. Harry and the others followed once Ginny had gone through with Hermione. Neville waited until all of them had gotten through and slammed the door on them. Ron appeared out of the darkness with a silly smile on his face.

"Harry, I was in the strange room with the planets floating around in there, and I saw Uranus!" he cackled loudly as Remus groaned. "I blew up Pluto as I shot down one of the DE's!"

Harry watched as Ron doubled over with laughter. "Hey, you know where we are right now?"

"Uh, where is that?" Harry asked as the door between them and the DE's started shaking, not sure he really wanted to know.

Ron smiled in a loony way. "We're in the Brain room!"

Harry looked around and saw a large tank in the middle of the room with some things inside of it.

"It's okay, Harry! They're just brains!" Ron giggled hysterically as he pointed his wand at the tank.

The door suddenly caved in just as Ron cast Accio at the tank. The largest one with several long tentacles came flying out of it. Harry turned to go after Ron but he was just seconds too late. The brain grabbed him and wrapped it's self around Ron. As it made contact with his arms Ron began screaming hysterically. Harry started firing stunners at it as Neville joined in. The DE's hung back as Ginny and Luna turned to them and pointed their wands at them. They fired stunners but the DE's got out of the way in the nick of time. Ginny turned to Ron and before she could fire a stunner one hit her in the face knocking her backwards and out cold. Harry groaned. That DE would be so dead once Ginny woke up. He turned to his own battle and found Bella charging towards him.

"Fuck this," he muttered to himself and sprang upward, flipping over Bella.

She looked up ward in total shock, enabling Remus to knock her backwards with Expelliamus. A pair of doors above them got flung open and Tonks and Kingsley came charging out onto the balcony in front of them and started firing stunners. The DE's scattered as Harry and Remus concentrated on freeing Ron. A minor explosion in front of them obscured Harry's vision and he went in a direction to his left. He went racing through a shattered door to his left. He heard footsteps behind him and he wondered who was following him. He hoped it was somebody on his side. It wasn't. The voice of Lucius Malfoy came at him from behind.

"It is useless to resist, Potter. We shall win in the end," he said.

"Fuck you," Harry snarled as he slipped on something wet on the floor and went sliding into the wall.

Lucius laughed as Harry hit the wall and executed a spinning turn as he rose from the floor, his wand extended right at Lucius. Lucius barely jumped out of the way as Harry fired a cutting hex at the man. All it did was succeed in cutting a large part of his black cloak off him. Harry quickly rolled into cover as Lucius tried to get him with a stunner. A sound of a struggle was heard as Harry crouched down behind an overturned desk. He looked to see Neville struggling while in the grip of the madman known as Dolohov. Harry sucked in his breath. This was getting way out of control. Time to change things.

"Sorry Neville," Harry whispered as he pulled a flash bang from his pocket.

"Oh wittle Potty," Bella's voice rang around in the room. "We have your little playmate here. Now be a good little boy and give it to us."

"Don't Harry!" Neville shouted.

"Shut this punk up!" Bella snapped.

"I would if I could hang onto the Longbottom brat," Dolohov snarled.

Bella turned at that announcement and looked at Neville. "Well, well, well. Another Longbottom. Your Mummy and Daddy were so much fun to play with."

"YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!" Neville roared at her.

Harry rolled the little gray ball out on the floor at the group. Neville had seen it out of the corner of his eyes and he quickly shut them just as the flash bang went off, filling the room with white light and an extremely loud sound, causing Dolohov to drop Neville and the others to cover their ears. Harry raced out of his position once the light cleared and picked up Neville at the same time. He raced back into the room and saw a sight that warmed his heart. Dumbledore had arrived.

Dumbledore stood there and Harry could feel the power coming off him as the DE's in the room turned and started to run. Kingsley, Remus, and Tonks suddenly popped up in front of the would be escaping DE's and laid down a field of fire that was extremely effective. Lucius stumbled out of the room he had just left and ran into Dumbledore, his mask hanging off his neck, his carefully coiffed blond hair blown in all directions, and a malicious snarl on his face. He spun Dumbledore around and brought up his right fist in an attempt to strike the old man. Dumbledore caught it and smiled at Lucius. Harry wondered just how many pieces Dumbledore would reduce him to.

"Good evening Lucius," Dumbledore said softly before introducing his own right hand to the blond man's face.

Lucius blinked once and fell over. Dumbledore smiled as Bella skidded to a stop and suddenly changed directions.

"No way you're running!" Harry shouted and took off after her.

He chased her back into what was the Brain Room where she cast something on the tank and it tipped towards Harry. The foul green potion soaked Harry to the skin but he had instinctively cast Wingardium Leviosa to keep the brain things off him. They shot up in the air away from him as he caught sight of her robe disappearing around the corner. He knew where she was headed. He gave chase back into the large revolving room where they had started and managed to squeeze through the door Bella had run through. He could hear the clattering of the lift as it closed and started upward. Harry blew the door open and leaped upward in time to catch the cable that was connected to the bottom of the lift. He hung on as he listened to Bella cackle with laughter.

"Are we having fun yet, Potty?" she cackled.

Harry swore he'd pound her so hard she's wake up back in diapers. "I will once I have my hands around your scrawny neck!"

He listened to her loud shriek of laughter as the lift came to a stop. Harry grabbed onto a piece of metal and pointed his wand at the bottom of the lift and fired a blasting curse. The bottom went to pieces just as Bella got out. Harry swung up and rolled through the opening of the lift and threw up a shield to protect him and in the nick of time as a red beam slammed against it. Harry rolled off into another direction as he felt the anger and the rage grow inside of him. He came to his feet and pointed his wand at Bella.

"CRUCUO!" he shouted and the red beam of the unforgivable hit her square in the back.

She flew forward, screaming as she went, but it hadn't been effective enough. Harry dived for cover as Bella swung back to attack.

"Very nice try," she sneered. "You have to really mean it, to really hate the person in order to make it work."

"Guess what, bitch?" Harry snarled. "You're now on my top ten people I hate. You just got the number two spot."

She laughed out loud and suddenly whipped up her wand in a slashing motion. Harry had been moving the moment the telegraphed her intent. Harry rolled into cover just as someone shouted. Harry looked to see who it was and was surprised to see Fudge in evening dress and a group of Aurors and press with him.

"Fucking great," he groaned. "Fudge and the damn press."

Bells turned around to face them and Harry blasted her in the back with Expelliamus, sending her flying into the wall, the left side of her body making contact with it very hard. He rose up from his cover and charged at her, shooting stunners as he went. Bella moved before any of them could get her.

"She's been trained," Harry mused. "But she's not ninja."

Both Harry and Bella began trading spells, curses, and hexes at each other in an effort to wear down the other. Harry was holding his own until a lucky shot from Bella sent him flying into the fountain. Bella quickly used the cutting hex to drop the statue on top of Harry. Harry managed to move before the whole thing got him and pushed him down underwater. Harry knew he could survive a drowning attempt but he really didn't want to temp the fates. A part of the statue did pin him to the bottom of the fountain. He raised his head enough to hear Bella shrieking in joy.

"Got him!" she cried out lustily. "Killed your precious little warrior! Little bitty Potty is no more!"

Harry managed to raise his head above the thinnest part of the statue. "Not yet, my pet. I's still breathing."

Bella started hopping up and down in anger as she screamed. She pointed her wand at Harry as she slowly advanced on him.

"Accio Prophecy!" she shrieked.

Nothing happened. She tried a half dozen times more nearly breaking down in tears.

"WHERE IS IT!" she screamed.

Harry began to laugh. "You destroyed it when you dropped the statue on me, my dear Bella. It's gone, no more."

Harry raised one hand above the water and dropped a handful of glass on the floor in front of her. She slowly sank to her knees and grabbed at what used to be the glass ball and slowly broke down in tears.

"NO!" she screamed out loud. "Nonononononononono!"

"Tommy's gonna be pissed," Harry taunted her. "He's gonna take it out on you."

She turned as loud screams filled the atrium. Harry's scar burst into pain as Voldemort made his appearance. Bella ran to the man and showed him the bits of bloody glass in her bleeding palms.

"Master, forgive me," she whispered, trembling in fear.

He looked down at her and whipped his left hand across her face, knocking her into the far wall. Then Voldemort looked up.

"Potter," the cold cruel voice of Voldemort said.

Harry couldn't help but shiver in fear at the sound. The ladies present had fainted dead away and Fudge looked like he was going to wet himself. Voldemort walked over to where Harry was and looked down at him.

"They are nothing but useless sheep," he said, indicating the group of witches and wizards huddled against the far wall. "Not one of them brave enough to stand against Lord Voldemort."

"I defy you!" Harry shouted. "You are nothing more than a gutless coward, a dog without honor!"

Voldemort smiled as he laughed. "I do so like your show of bravado. It will be for naught in the end. Join me, and together we shall rule this world."

Harry laughed humorlessly. "Tommy, I got a suggestion for you."

"Do not call me by that name," Voldemort snarled. "What is your suggestion?"

Harry smirked. "Why don't you go outside and play hide and fuck yourself?"

Voldemort raised his wand and before he could cast Crucio, a voice stopped him.

"Good evening Tom. It has been awhile since we last met," Dumbledore's voice came from behind the man.

Dumbledore had arrived.

Voldemort spun around to face Dumbledore. Harry struggled to get to his feet so he could move the damn statue off him. He blinked as he felt an intrusion into his mind. Voldemort was trying to get in.

"How nice to see you again," Voldemort purred as he moved away from Harry.

Harry realized that Voldemort didn't have to be looking at him to get in. The connection they shared was enough. He blinked and found himself inside his head, watching what Voldemort was doing. The man rooted around in the area Harry allowed for the connection and then went to the door that Harry had put up to keep him from the rest of his mind. Voldemort laughed and tore the door off the hinges as if it was nothing.

"Bastard's fucking powerful," Harry thought as he watched Voldemort set off towards the house.

Harry activated all of his mental defenses and slowed Voldemort down a little as the man walked towards the house. He managed to get inside the house and started tearing it apart looking for the Prophecy. Harry sighed in relief as Voldemort overlooked a lot of places where he had hidden many secrets.

"I am somewhat impressed by all of this, Potter," Voldemort said in his mind. "It seems you have won this time. It is obvious you do not possess the Prophecy. No matter. I shall find a way to defeat you."

Harry smiled as the suit of armor by the front door came to life and grabbed Voldemort by the belt and collar of his fancy robe and threw him out the door onto the front lawn. Voldemort landed face down in the wet grass. He got to his hands and knees only to find a very large dog in his face. A very large pissed off dog with very sharp teeth growling at him. He got to his feet and turned around only to find even more of the Dobermans surrounding him.

"Mommy," he whimpered before taking off in the direction of the door he'd torn apart to get in with a pack of very angry dogs on his ass.

Out in reality Voldemort had shocked people by suddenly getting hoisted in the air, moving back and then flying into a wall and sliding down it. Then it seemed like he was having a fit, rolling on the floor as he screamed and mysterious bites appeared on his arms, face, and on his legs. He pantomimed slamming a door in their faces and then turned to Harry.

"Very nice, now die!" Voldemort screamed as he whipped out his wand and pointing it at Harry. "Avada Kedavra!"

A part of the statue suddenly came to life and jumped in front of the green beam and stopped it in the nick of time. Harry dived back under water before any of the granite could injure him. When he surfaced Voldemort and Dumbledore were engaged in a duel. It would be a sight that Harry would never ever forget.

Unseen by everybody, Bella had gotten back to her feet and slowly advanced on Harry, her attention completely on Harry until a big fist knocked her backwards. She landed on her ass as she dropped her wand. The person came out of the shadows and picked up her wand. Harry blinked. It was Neville.

"Hello Bella," Neville said softly. "So nice to see you again."

Bella turned pale and moved quickly in an effort to get her wand back from Neville. Neville hit her once more and she sprawled undignified on the floor. Neville smiled as he slowly began snapping her wand a little at a time.

"You won't need this," Neville whispered. "It's just going to be me and you now. Let's dance."

Bella screamed as she charged at Neville. Neville tossed the remains of her wand to the side and charged at her. Both of them started trading punches as people gaped. Even the battle got Voldemort's and Dumbledore's attention. Both men watched as Neville slowly got the best of her, his anger and fury empowering him. Neville was shorter than her, but he had a bit of bulk and quite a bit of muscle behind each punch. He resorted to wrestling moves and Harry wondered where Neville had learned them as he watched Neville hip toss her into the floor.

"Good help is so hard to find nowadays," Voldemort sighed as he turned back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders and then just as casually flicked his wand in Voldemort's direction, trying to tie him up with magical ropes. Voldemort cut through them and cast a cutting hex at Dumbledore. Harry concentrated and threw up a shield in front of Dumbledore as Dumbledore vanished. Harry looked around the room to see where Dumbledore went. Neville had just landed a huge haymaker on Bella and she slammed hard against a pillar and then slid to the floor clearly the loser. Neville tied her up as Dumbledore appeared next to him. Neville dropped to the floor behind Bella's ample butt as Voldemort cast Serpentsortia at Dumbledore. Dumbledore stepped aside and the snake flew past him and crashed into the floor. Harry animated the suit of armor behind Dumbledore to draw its sword and chop off the head of the snake. Dumbledore vanished once more and Neville stood up from behind Bella. He saw Harry in the fountain with the statue on top of him.

"Need help Harry?" he said as he rushed over.

"Down," Harry said and Neville dropped and rolled into cover as Voldemort took a shot at him.

Dumbledore appeared behind Voldemort and cast a spell at him that covered him from head to foot in something purple. Voldemort cast something and the purple thing shattered. Voldemort stepped forward and Harry immediately cast a shield over the frightened crowd assembled at the far end of the atrium in the nick of time. Voldemort's spell bounced off the shield and Dumbledore nodded slightly. That told Harry the old man was aware of Harry's efforts to protect the crowd. Neville had gotten into the fountain and was working to get the statue off Harry. Harry felt some of it move and he was able to move his left leg underneath him to get the leverage he needed to get it off him. Once he was clear of it he got his wand from the far side of the fountain and used it to cast Wingardium Leviosa on the statue. He raised it to the ceiling and floated it over to where Voldemort was standing. Dumbledore moved just slightly to the man's left, keeping Voldemort's attention on him as Harry released the statue. Voldemort disappeared the second before it would have made contact with his noggin and Harry cursed. Voldemort appeared next to a tightly bound Bella and grabbed her by the hair.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," Voldemort said. "We shall meet again, and the meeting will be your last day on Earth."

A moment later Voldemort was gone despite the quickly fired stunner from Harry. The battle was over.

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office, feeling completely drained. The events of the night had taken their toll on everybody. Hermione and Ron in St. Mungo's, Neville breaking his father's wand, Luna with minor injuries, and worst of all was Sirius falling through the veil. Harry couldn't believe he was gone. He stood up and walked in circles around the room, his grief beginning to overwhelm him.

"Mum, Dad, I failed. I lost Sirius. I got him killed. I can't do this anymore," Harry cried as he fell to his knees. "What do I do now?"

He cried in the darkness of the room, feeling his heartache in pain. He felt the locket he wore under his shirt grow warm and he knew they were right there in spirit. That served to comfort him a little. As he walked past a bookcase he suddenly felt drawn to it. He turned to look at it and suddenly a book dropped off a high shelf and down at his feet. Harry frowned as the book opened to reveal a compartment inside of it. He picked it up to discover an envelope inside of it. He took it and the book closed up and flew back to the shelf. Harry took the envelope to the one candle in the room and looked at the front of it.

"The Last Will and Testament of Lady Lily Potter and Lord James Potter," he read out loud and then realized what it was he was holding.

It was his parent's will. Another thing Dumbledore had withheld from him. Harry drew a breath trying to contain his rage. Dumbledore popped in at that moment and Harry turned to him. Fawkes was on his stand when he felt the level of power from Harry rise quickly in seconds. His bird eyes bugged out when he saw the magical aura around Harry grow dark.

"Oh shit! The kid's gonna lose it!" went racing through his bird's mind.

He jumped off his stand and disappeared in a ball of fire. Harry did lose it and Dumbledore dived for cover as everything in his office exploded. Glass, paper, wood, lemon drop candy, cloth, and other materials flew through the air and then began to float down like a snowstorm on the floor. Dumbledore slowly peered over what was left of his desk wondering if it was safe to come out.

"I seriously fucked up this time," was the though in his mind as Harry turned around and left the office.

Harry went up to his training room and packed a small backpack. He slipped his Katana on his back and then started out the door. He stopped and turned back to his desk in the corner. He sat down after removing his pack and wrote several letters. He summoned Dobby once he finished.

"Dobby, I need you to deliver these for me. I am leaving for a time," Harry told him as he handed the elf the stack of letters.

Dobby's ears drooped as he looked sad. "Will Harry Potter come back?"

"I will. I need time to work some things out in my head. I won't let the Wizarding World down just yet. They are depending on me now more than ever. I won't fail in the mission karma has seen fit to give me. You will be a part of my plans. I will need your help," Harry told the elf.

Dobby then did the one thing he'd never done before. He got up in Harry's lap and hugged the boy tight to him.

"Dobby loves Harry Potter," he said.

Harry was moved by what Dobby had done. He knew the elf had great faith in him. Dobby let go a moment later and Harry set him back on his feet.

"Take care," he said and was gone.

Harry Potter left Hogwarts in the month of March.

It was now the beginning of August, and Harry was feeling stronger in spirit, soul, heart, mind, and body. The four months of self exile had done him good. He had trained non-stop every day and he was even faster and stronger than he'd ever been. He had finally opened his parent's will and read it. The Potter Family was a lot wealthier than he'd ever imagined it. To put it short Harry was a Lord in his own right with all of the privileges and rights that went with it. What was even more surprising that he was indeed the direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor, something he had suspected since he'd gotten his sword in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry had worked out a plan for his arrival back in the Wizarding World, unaware of what was waiting for him there. He'd also worked out a plan for his DA group. He smiled as he dressed in jeans, shirt, shoes, and his cloak. He slipped his pack back on his back and adjusted his Katana. It was time to go back. He wasn't the Harry Potter the Wizarding World once knew. He was a much different Harry Potter, one that would be fighting for the lives of many and he would not fucking fail. It simply wasn't an option. The first place he was going to was Gringott's bank to find out just what he had in the Potter Vaults and go from there.

Harry stood in the lobby of Gringott's bank a few days later. He was glad for the shadow charm on his hood of his cloak. He'd seen a few of the members of Dumbledore's bird club in Diagon Alley. Avoiding them was child's play. He observed people in the bank for a few minutes and then made his way up to a teller's box. The goblin looked up to see Harry's face inside the hood. Before the goblin could express his surprise, Harry held a finger up to his lips. The goblin quickly got the message.

"If you will come this way sir," the goblin said calmly.

Harry wondered if the goblins ever played poker. If so, they'd be damn hard to beat. This one led him to a door labeled Ragnock and knocked on the door.

"Come!" the voice inside commanded.

They entered the office to find the goblin standing by his desk with his left shoulder facing the door and his right hand held a sword. This Ragnock would be a formidable opponent.

"Peace to you sir," Harry bowed as he removed his cloak.

Ragnock immediately bowed. "Forgive me Mr. Potter. These days are not safe with the Dark Tosser as you call him running around."

Harry smiled. "It is alright, sir. I too, am a warrior."

Harry removed his pack and cloak and then drew his Ninja-to to reveal the extremely sharp blade. Ragnock studied it carefully.

"As part of my training I was required to craft it myself," Harry said.

"As all of us warrior goblins," Ragnock smiled.

Harry returned his Katana to its scabbard and Ragnock did the same. He returned to his desk and smiled at Harry.

"It is fortunate you have returned when you did. There is much to discuss," Ragnock said solemnly.

Harry drew his parent's will from the inside of his pack. "I know. I have located my parent's will."

Ragnock waved his left hand over it and nodded. "It is the genuine article. Good. I shall retrieve the Black will."

"Sirius Black left a will?" Harry asked in surprise.

"He has," Ragnock said. "There are things that need to be acted on before we can act on the will of your parents."

The rest of the hour was spent on signing papers, which included signing Emancipation Declaration papers. Ragnock assured him they were real and would get moved through the Ministry very quickly. Harry was shocked when the letter with the Ministry approval returned to the office fifteen minutes. Harry was now considered a man in the Wizarding World at sixteen, a full year earlier than he normally would be. Harry was pleased about that. After having the wills read and explained to him, Harry gave instructions on what he wanted done after he slipped the Potter Family ring and the Black Family ring on his fingers and those gave him absolute power over both houses now. He left the office once he the business that needed to be done was done. Harry had asked for Griphook to be the accounts manager for both houses.

"Because he showed me kindness when I first came here," was Harry's reply.

Griphook immediately accepted the post and Harry was happy.

The next place Harry went to was number Four Privet Drive. He walked down the street after leaving Mrs. Figg's house. She had not been home at the time but her cats recognized Harry and all of them greeted him warmly. Harry took a moment to pat all of them on the head and call them by name. Then he rolled up his cloak and put it into his pack and left the house. Nobody paid attention to Harry as he walked up to the house. He rang the doorbell and waited. Then he slapped himself on the forehead, remembering the spare key under the potted plant collection to his left. He found the plant with the key hidden inside of it, unlocked the door, and returned it to the plant, and then went inside. The place was quiet. Harry realized they probably went out for the afternoon.

"No problem. I'll get dinner on the table," Harry said. "They'll be surprised."

Harry had gotten the last of the dinner on the table when the front door opened. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley stood there looking at Harry in shock.

"I'm home," Harry said simply.

Petunia was the first to react. She dropped her purse on the couch and grabbed Harry up in a hug that he would remember for days afterwards. Then Vernon and Dudley reacted and everyone started talking at once. Harry waved his hands at them and finally got their attention and they stopped talking.

"Let's sit down and eat, then we can talk. There's much to discuss," Harry said.

They agreed and sat down at the dining room table.

In the living room after dinner the four of them sat and talked. One of the things Harry did was show them the Potter will. Petunia wept when she read the part about her not having custody of Harry, ever.

"That's history," Harry said. "Done and over with. I am going to give you three a share of the wealth."

The three of them gasped.

"We don't deserve it because of the way we treated when you first got here," Vernon said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. And more. I want to move the three of you to a much safer place. I've seen what the Death Eaters have been doing since I was gone."

"They were there before anyone could react," Vernon said. "The security force fought back the best they could but they were too strong. I faked dead so I could get out of there. While I sneaked out of there I tried to rescue as many of the people as I could. Grunnings closed after that."

"The place I have in mind for us is unplottable, under what we call the Fidelius Charm, and will have a lot of protections on it. I will give each one of you a special portkey that will send you back to the house in the event something happens. We'll plan our retreat from here later. There's a lot I need to do right now. Is Hedwig still here?" Harry asked.

Dudley pointed over Harry's shoulder and he turned only to get a face full of feathers. Hedwig had jumped on him the moment she saw him with wings spread wide. Harry smiled as he petted her. Hedwig snuggled up to him and made happy cooing sounds of joy. Harry grinned.

"Good to see you too," he said. "I am going to need your help over the next few days. Are you willing to help?"

Hedwig stretched up tall and puffed out her chest. Dudley laughed at that.

"I guess that answers my question," Harry said.

They talked for a bit more and then Harry retired for the night. Tomorrow he'd go to Tino's place. He couldn't wait.

Tino was in his kitchen when he felt a presence behind him. He reacted, turning to throw the teacup at the person behind him. To his great surprise a smiling Harry stood there with the teacup in his hand.

**Good morning my brother,** Harry said.

Tino wasn't sure how to react. Then his mind slipped into gear and he stumbled forward and grabbed Harry in a great big bear hug.

**Oh brother, it is so good to see you! You are back!** Tino cried.

Harry patted Tino on the back. **Yes, I have returned. Can we talk?**

**Of course. Please sit down,** Tino said and poured Harry a cup of tea.

It took Harry close to an hour to tell him of everything that had happened and what he had discovered since he had returned.

**Master Koshou was right when he said that Dumbledore had kept things from you,** Tino said. **What do you plan on doing?**

Harry set down his teacup. **I have made some plans. They include you, brother. I will need your help. I must warn you that things will get difficult and dangerous.**

**What can I do to help?** Tino asked.

Harry smiled. He began to lay out what he had in mind. Tino added his thoughts and ideas, and approved what Harry had done so far and what he had planned.

**There is someone I need to go see,** Harry said.

Tino nodded. **A number of the brothers here have taken it upon then to watch her and her parents discretely, and others as well. Remus is more than capable of defending himself after we gave him some training, and the Tonks woman is just as capable of defending herself, despite her clumsiness. She was given basic training in Drunken Fist and took to it well, making it up the ranks very quickly. She is a very formidable woman. The DE's are beginning to fear her.**

Harry laughed. **Imagine that, big brave DE men afraid of a woman!**

**The Weasley Family is being watched as well. Ron has recovered well but some scarring has remained. He is eager for training, and the brothers assigned to the family say he learns well in the basics. He has become even more formidable in battle magic thanks to the training he is getting from various members of the Order even though his mother is very vocal about his getting trained up. The twins have become formidable in their own right. They work hard at developing devices for the Order to use and they want the chance to show them but their mother also stands in the way. The Lady Ginny has become the most fearsome. She has become a great dueler and her training in the martial arts is good. She is especially skilled in the concealment arts. Her Bat Bogey Hex is greatly feared by the brothers,** Tino reported as he stretched.

**Yip, that's her all right!** Harry laughed. **I will call you later.**

Tino bowed as he saw Harry out the door.

Harry moved into the shadows of the house and apparated to Hermione's place. He sincerely hoped that she wouldn't be too angry with him for his leaving Hogwarts in the manner that he did but it was needed and he had accomplished a lot in the four months that he was gone. He felt stronger for having done it and from what he had just heard other people weren't idle either and he was glad of that. It meant that his friends were now taking things very seriously as they should be. The one major hurdle he saw was Molly Weasley. He knew her stand on the Order, and he hoped to change her mind once he had the chance to present his arguments to the Order. But first he needed to meet with everybody involved to talk to them and to ensure they wanted to be a part of this.

Harry walked up to the front door and knocked on it. The door opened and Thomas stood there in shock at seeing Harry. Harry smiled and Thomas stepped aside to let Harry in.

"Dad? Who's there?" Hermione's voice asked.

A moment later she appeared to see Harry standing there. She raised a hand to her mouth and then tears started rolling down her face as she stepped forward to hug him. Harry held her for a few minutes as she cried on his shoulder. Then she stepped back and slapped him hard across his face.

"You bastard! How could you do that? Why did you leave?" she yelled at him and then cried on his shoulder once more.

Harry held her until she stopped crying and got herself under control. Harry led her to the living room and they sat down on the couch. Harry explained his reasons to Hermione, Cassandra, and Thomas.

"What are you going to do now that you are back?" Thomas asked.

"Glad you asked. Now that the Wizarding World knows for absolute sure that he's back, I'll be doing what I can to figure out a way to stop him for good. That's where Hermione comes in. I need her to help me with this, and even if I didn't ask, she'd be trying to find out anything to stop him. Her research skills are first rate, so I need her to find out anything and everything she possibly can about Tom Marvelo Riddle and the Riddle Family provided she's up to the challenge," Harry stated.

"I'm on it," Hermione said. "I just need to know what you know."

"Painfully little," Harry sighed. "What I remember from my dream of him coming back was a graveyard and a house in Little Hangleton, a man named Frank Bryce, a huge snake named Nagini, and Peter Pettigrew sucking up to him."

"That's a start," Hermione said, writing the information down.

Thomas looked thoughtful for a moment and then left the room to return a moment later with a book in his hands. He opened the book, which turned out to be an atlas of England and located Little Hangleton.

"There's Little Hangleton," Thomas said as he pointed to it.

Harry gazed at the map and then wondered if Voldemort was using the Riddle manor as a base. He decided to ask Tino if he could go up there or send a brother there to investigate. If he were Voldemort he would have moved from there to another location right after the graveyard business. But then again when one is so eager to try and take over the world one does forget little things like that, especially if he considers himself to be all mighty powerful and invincible. If Voldemort was that stupid then he deserved to get his ass kicked.

Harry turned back to the conversation going on. Hermione had written a list of places and people to talk to and was saying something about wanting to get up to Little Hangleton to look around.

"No," he said. "I will ask one of the brothers to go. It would be too dangerous for you to go there. They are dangerous and unforgiving. The brothers are very well trained in the arts of investigations and other things. They will tell us everything they find."

"I agree, honey. There's no knowing what he could do to you," Thomas said.

"Okay Dad," Hermione conceded.

"It looks like a small town," Harry observed as he looked at it on the map.

"It is. I was there years ago after I got out of the Navy. I had decided to wander a bit before settling down with this lovely lady. Found the town one day and checked it out. I decided the people there tended to not be so friendly so I moved on. I do remember that it was on the edge of a small forest," Thomas said.

Harry took a sheet of paper and wrote a quick note to Tino as Hedwig suddenly appeared. She had a letter for Hermione from Ron. Hermione took the letter and quickly glanced over it.

"He's been asking about you nearly every week," she said.

"That's where I'm headed next," Harry said. "I do need to discuss some things with the twins and Ron. I'm hoping to get everybody at Grimmauld place before long."

"Good. I'll get started on this right away," Hermione said. "Please come back."

Harry smiled at her. "I will. Can I use your fireplace?"

"Sure," Hermione said as she led him over to it.

She kissed him and a smile spread over his face slowly. "I knew there was something I missed about you baby."

Hermione blushed as her parents laughed. Harry gave her a nice kiss in return and then flooed out to the Weasleys only to be met by five wands pointed in his direction. Harry smiled and raised his hands.

"Uh, can we talk about this?" Harry smiled weakly.

After the reunion with the Weasley men, Harry sat in the living room with them. He turned to Ron first.

"How are you doing mate?" Harry asked.

"A lot better now," Ron said as he showed Harry the fading scars. "The stuff the healers at St. Mungo's gave her is really doing the trick."

"Tino tells me you have been training hard," Harry said.

Ron nodded. "I felt it was time to get serious about all of this. Some general I turned out to be back there, laughing my fool head off and summoning that thing on me. Once I regained my head I started doing what I could to practice. I accidentally uncovered one of your ninja friends and he's been training me in the martial arts. Then Remus starts coming round and sees me working out and he starts teaching me battle magic much to Mum's displeasure. Both of us came up with some good arguments to cover Ginny and me. Blimey, you should see how good she's gotten. If you think her Bat Bogey Hex is terrifying, you should see her duel. She's scary mate!"

"Both of us jokesters have been working hard to come up with things we think the Order could use to help them in the fight against the Dark Dorks," Fred piped up. "We think what we have come up with is quite awesome."

Bill nodded. "Rumors have it that a stranger appeared in Gringott's a day or two ago and now the goblins are willing to get into this war on the light side."

"I know. I was there. They said they would be willing to join the fight against the Dark Dorks but not under Dumbledore's banner," Harry said with a smile.

Bill stared at Harry. "So it was you, then. How did you do it?"

"Simple. Ragnock met me with a sword and I complemented him on it. I showed him mine, told him that as part of my ninja training I was required to craft my own sword. He seemed pleased by that and we had a very productive meeting," Harry replied.

"So what are you planning on doing?" George asked.

Harry smiled as he leaned forward. "Quite a bit. I am planning a showdown with Dumbledore soon. Part of that will be introducing you guys to the Order. I have very good arguments planned out already to overcome your Mum. Since Bill and Charlie are members already I hope you guys will stand with me on what I'm going to say. Fred and George, how many products can you have ready at a moment's notice?"

"Quite a few," Fred nodded, catching on to what Harry had in mind. "We just need a few days to get it all together."

"Might be sooner than that," Harry said. "Be ready to move."

"I've been working on the battle plans like you asked for," Ron said. "Those books you gave me have been so very helpful in light of all the training I've been getting. If you can introduce me to the goblins I can show them the two plans I've drawn up for the defense of Diagon Alley."

"I'll send a letter," Harry said. "Be ready to go at a moment's notice."

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to number twelve Grimmauld Place to look it over. In the times I've been there I've really never had the chance to properly explore it and now that it's mine I need to do some things to it," Harry grinned.

Bill nodded. "We'll get busy here."

Harry rose from the couch and walked to the door and then stopped, turning to face them once more. "Thanks for being my friends. Nice to know you guys are still with me."

"Why shouldn't we be?" Charlie asked. "You're family to us."

Harry smiled. "Thanks guys. Means a lot to me."

Harry walked out the front door and down the road until he was sure he was out from under the anti-apparition ward and popped from there to Grimmauld Place. He stepped out from cover once he was sure the street was clear. He walked up to where he knew the front door to the house was and it appeared just as Remus Lupin apparated into the front yard. He blinked when he saw the sharp end of a sword in his face.

"Hiya kid," Remus grinned. "Been awhile."

Harry put his sword away and hugged the older man who he regarded as an uncle to him. "Good to see you, Remus. How have you been?"

"I've had better days," Remus said. "Lots to tell you."

"Same here. Let's go in," Harry said.

They went inside the Black house and as they did Harry sensed something was wrong. He manipulated his wrist and his wand popped out into his hand. Remus drew his own wand and they started looking around. The first and obvious thing was finding Mrs. Black slumped over in her chair in the picture on the wall by the front door.

"She's dead," Remus whispered.

They moved on. Harry was starting to smell something that made him sick to his stomach. Remus however, was acting differently. It was like the werewolf inside of him smelled fresh prey and he went looking for it. They found Kreacher dead in the hallway of the second floor. It was obvious something had kicked his ass really good. There really wasn't much left of him to identify but the fact that he was hanging onto something in his hands gave them the second clue to his identity. Remus gathered him up and took him out back to the incinerator and Harry tore the elf head collection off the wall and tossed it in as well.

"It's the proper thing to do," Harry said as Remus nodded.

"Nobody could have broken in here," Remus said. "Everything is still intact. The wards would have gone off alerting the Order."

"My guess is that when I put the Black Family ring on and recognized me as the new Head of House it must have activated some kind of spell that killed Kreacher for his betrayal of Sirius and Mrs. Black simply decided to keel over on her own, knowing full well I would be dealing with her at some point," Harry speculated.

"That makes a lot of sense," Remus nodded. "So what do you want to do now?"

Harry headed for the kitchen. "Let's put up some water for tea and I'll explain exactly what I have in mind."

It took nearly an hour for Harry to tell his side of things and Remus didn't interrupt. He listened and nodded in the right places and then smiled as Harry told him what Sirius wanted him to do with the house and the Black Estate.

"Sirius never really liked being here," Remus said.

"I know. We had a very long conversation about it the last time I was here with Sirius. So much history here," Harry sighed. "Well now I plan on making this house useful for the light and myself. I will need your help in the next few days. We have a lot to do before the next Order meeting."

"What do you want me to do, Harry?" Remus asked, sitting up in his chair.

Harry merely smiled and Remus chuckled.

"Something tells me this is going to be fun," Remus said.

Harry smiled once more. "Oh serious fun."

Remus laughed out loud. "I am so going to enjoy this."

"Then let's get busy then," Harry grinned.

Harry laid out his plans for the house and Remus nodded in agreement to everything he said. He especially liked the idea of a practice arena.

"Some of us could use a lot of practice even though we have been around for years," Remus said. "Dueling with Ron has sharpened my own skills. I took over when Shacklebolt went off on assignment somewhere, no idea what. Moody steps in on the days I can't be there. It's not just Ron we're working with. There's Ginny, Neville, the Creevey brothers, and Luna Lovegood. You should see Neville. He's changed a great deal over the summer. His grandmother Augusta Longbottom was so pleased with the way he took it to Bella at the Ministry she went out and bought him a new wand. That boy has improved in leaps and bounds. His confidence is up. He views himself differently now. He's gotten himself in shape and he's turned into someone not to be messed with."

"Malfoy had better watch his step then," Harry said.

Remus smiled at that. "You know by now all of the changes that have taken place during the summer then."

"I got a very thorough briefing from Hermione," Harry said. "I'm glad there's a new minister. I really hope he works out much better than Fudge did."

"I think he will," Remus said. "He's been doing a lot of late and things look like they are shaping up but it's still going to be a long road before all of this is going to be over and who knows when that will be."

"What's up with the Order?" Harry asked.

Remus hesitated for a moment. "A lot. We've been engaging the DE's a lot of late and we're not sure if we are winning. Rumor has it that the Dark Tosser himself is pissed off because someone swung the goblins over to the side of the light. The Order is wondering who the hell it was because they told Dumbledore in terms that would make Molly faint that they would fight the Dark Tosser but not under the Order's banner."

Harry smiled and Remus stared at him for a full minute before putting it together. "It was you. You convinced the goblins to help fight Voldemort."

"Yes I did, once I explained to Ragnock my fears over what would happen to Gringotts should Voldemort win. Not only that the goblin met me with his Family sword when I went to see him about Mum and Dad's will. I showed him mine and explained to him that as part of my training I was required to craft my own sword. He liked that, we became friends and allies, and I am sending a letter of introduction to him for Ron so Ron can show him the plans he came up with for defending Diagon Alley. I told Ron to be flexible and to be open to whatever suggestions Ragnock might have. Hopefully the meeting will be a productive one," Harry stated.

"Wise choice, making Ron your general and strategist. I've played many a chess game against him and lost every time. He is good at making you look at the obvious while sneaking around the back door for the attack," Remus said.

"I know. That's why I offered him the job and from what you told me he's taken it seriously and that's great. Sounds like the battle at the Ministry taught him things we couldn't," Harry said.

"It taught all of us things Harry," Remus sighed. "We barely got the victory but it cost us. Losing Sirius was hard on me. I had lost another brother and for a time I wished I had died too. Your Dad, Sirius, and I did what is called the Blood Brother ritual and it bound us closer than ever. We had done it years ago back in our school days during first year. We didn't include Peter because we didn't know him then at the time. Just something drew the three of us close together and I can only say that it was fate. Oh yes there were time when the three of us got into arguments and fights with each other, but we always made up in the end. We looked after each other, took care of each other, and promised to protect each other. When that… bastard killed your Dad I felt like I had failed him. Both Sirius and I did. Both of us got rip roaring drunk in our grief. I made a promise that night to the memories of your parents to do what I could to raise you right and prepared for the bastard and Hogwarts. When I went to find you Dumbledore told me you had disappeared. We feared the worst, that Voldemort had gotten hold of you. When you surfaced twelve years later I was so relieved. You could imagine my surprise to find out you were a fully trained ninja."

"Well, playtime is over. I plan on starting to use my ninja abilities to battle the Dark Dorks every chance I get. I'm getting serious about this now. This business is going to get very serious and I have the feeling that it will be a very intense fight when I do finally meet him. I want to cut down his ranks as much as I can. That means taking them out in very painful ways, snapping their wands in tiny pieces, and making sure they get the message they joined the losing side," Harry stated.

"Snapping their wands. Now why didn't we think of that?" Remus sighed. "What if there was some kind of spell that we could cast to bind their magic?"

Harry scribbled on a sheet of paper what Remus said. "I can get Hermione started on finding such a spell."

"If anyone can do it, it's our dear Hermione," Remus grinned.

Harry laughed. "For sure."

"It's getting late Harry. Let's meet back here tomorrow and get things done. We don't have to clean the entire house from top to bottom, we will need volunteers for that, but we can clean the relevant rooms and get them setup," Remus said.

"Agreed," Harry said. "Eleven in the morning?"

Remus nodded. "Done. See you then."

Things were now set in motion.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next Episode: Confrontations


	40. Confrontations

Ninja Wizard 40

By David

Author's Notes: All characters with the exception of "Tino" belong to JK Rowling. Dialog in bold indicates Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard 40

"Confrontations"

In the week since Harry's return he and Remus had worked in the rooms Harry wanted to work in to get things ready. Remus had to admit that Harry had some really good ideas about things and he liked what they had done. Remus informed Harry that Saturday night the Order would be meeting again, Dumbledore having called a full meet of the group to discuss things. That worked nicely into what Harry had in mind.

"Tell Dumbledore to arrive an hour early, you want to discuss something with him," Harry told Remus.

"I'll do it," Remus said. "This is going to be interesting to say the least."

"I'm sure it will," Harry said. "I have a feeling the reactions will be."

"I hope your arguments to Molly will work," Remus said as he collected his jacket from the couch.

Harry nodded. "They should. The twins tell me their demonstrations will be very effective in carrying the arguments."

"I certainly hope so," Remus said. "I need to go. Good luck with Dumbledore."

Harry went into the kitchen to get a tall glass of iced tea and walked back into the formal dining room where he sat down in the head position and waited for Dumbledore to show. Dumbledore arrived on the stroke of five and walked into the formal dining room to find Harry there sitting in the head position at the formal dining room. He noted the Family rings on Harry's fingers and sighed. Harry noted the defeated look on Dumbledore's face and knew right away he had won.

"Won't you please join me?" Harry asked him.

Dumbledore sat down and Dobby popped up with a second tall glass of iced tea and set it in front of Dumbledore and then popped away.

"Harry, I never meant for things to go like this," Dumbledore began.

Harry sipped his drink and then set it down. "How did you intend them to go?" Harry asked. "How long did you intend to keep me under your control? How long did you intend to keep things from me?"

"I don't know," Dumbledore admitted.

"I don't know is not an acceptable answer," Harry said softly. "I want the truth."

Dumbledore shifted uneasily in his seat. He had royally screwed up and he knew it.

"You knew the Prophecy. You know where I came from. You know what kind of skills I have. You knew I should have been training hard to meet him. The battle in the Department of Mysteries proved it, even though we got damn lucky there. A few good things did come out of it and that was Tommy didn't get the Prophecy, Fudge saw him, the press saw him, and a lot of witnesses saw him. Neville got the best of Bella and as a result restored his family's honor, and I finally saw what the stakes are. People's lives. Yours, mine, Hermione's the Dursley's, and a whole lot more. I am fully aware of what's going on now that the Prophet is reporting accurately now that this Rufus Scrimgeour is Minister of Magic. Not exactly my first choice, but there he is. Amelia Bones will be missed. Her death will be avenged. So will many others. I want to know why you did all of that to keep me from finding out the things I needed to know. Suppose there was something in all of my parent's belongings that could have shed a light on a way to stop Tommy, or a clue to something in his background that could give us the upper hand. Instead you had to fucking play games with me," Harry said.

Dumbledore sighed and then looked up at Harry. "I have no excuses for my actions, Harry. None. I made serious mistakes, yes. I will do the honorable thing and take the blame for them. My only intention was to protect you in every way possible. I thought that you were too young yet to know and that was my main mistake. I simply wanted you to have a normal childhood, as close to one anyway before putting all of this on your shoulders, forgetting that you never had a normal childhood due to the circumstances of your life. I admit sending you to the Dursleys was against your parent's wishes but I did it because of the Blood Protections that you would have because of your Aunt Petunia being your mother's sister."

"Voldemort and Peter took care of that," Harry said bitterly.

"I never anticipated that. Barty Crouch Jr. certainly was very convincing as Moody and I bought his act completely," Dumbledore said.

"Old Muggle saying, hook, line, and sinker," Harry said. "I looked up to you. I thought you were the all knowing, all seeing Dumbledore. Now I see that you are just as human as all of us. I know you have been using me to try and recapture your former glory you gained after defeating Grindelwald. People were suddenly looking up to you. You were basking in the limelight, enjoying all of the attention. You set me up in all of those situations, rushing in at the last second, playing the hero, and rescuing poor little Harry Potter at the last second."

Dumbledore cringed and Harry knew he was right.

"You wanted me to be completely dependent on you for everything. You knew how the Dursleys would act when I showed up and they damn well did until the vacation when the robbers tried to rob us. I saved their lives. Dudley had his heart attack and I couldn't stand by. I acted and managed to save his life. After that the Dursleys and I sat down and had a long discussion that turned things around for us. We are closer together now than we ever were and I'm sure my Mum would be extremely happy by that. I read in her diary that all of us have a chance to redeem ourselves in one way or the other and in my opinion the Dursleys have by accepting me for who and what I am. I am sure if my Mum knew what you have done she'd be after your ass," Harry stated.

Dumbledore nodded. He had witnessed Lily Potter's temper on more than one occasion and hoped he'd never cross her.

"Yes she would, and would have done a fine job of roasting me to a crisp," he admitted to Harry. "People knew exactly what she was capable of and steered clear of her. I dare say Voldemort knew it too and marked her as being a very dangerous person to him and I surmise that was another reason why he went after your parents."

"Another thing he has to answer for," Harry sighed.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore agreed. "He does have a great deal to answer for."

"So do you. To me. To my parents. To Sirius Black for making him a prisoner in this house," Harry said.

"I know I have a lot to answer for Harry," Dumbledore sighed. "I now realize to my regret that I have erred greatly. That is the one thing that makes me sad. I fear I have ruined our friendship completely and if you wish to not associate with me any longer, then I shall understand."

Harry nodded. "Not completely. If you can be honest with me from here on out and help me get ready for the final confrontation, I'd appreciate that."

Dumbledore smiled. "I shall endeavor to do what I can in the time I can make available. Running Hogwarts is a big job."

"Why not hire a recent graduate to help you with the day to day stuff? A Headmaster's Assistant?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sat up as his eyebrows rose in surprise. "A novel idea. I wonder why I have never thought of that before."

"Just keep the Order related materials locked away someplace safe," Harry suggested. "Perhaps McGonagall could do the same for herself."

"It would give me a lot more time to give to the Order," Dumbledore nodded.

Harry nodded as he looked up at the clock. They had been talking for nearly the entire hour and Harry felt that something had been accomplished. The Order would be arriving momentarily. Harry stood up and moved into the sitting room where the fireplace was and found his friends waiting for him. Dumbledore nodded as he sat on the couch.

"Well?" Hermione asked as they sat down at the formal dining room table.

Harry sighed. "A lot was discussed and it's of a personal nature between Dumbledore and me. I believe we came to an understanding. I hope all of you are ready for the meeting?"

Fred and George both grinned. "This is going to be fun."

"Yeah," Ron grinned.

"Do exactly what we discussed and nothing more. No snide remarks or comments. If Snape shows, let me handle him," Harry said.

People began drifting into the formal dining room and soon the noise level increased until the Order was in the room. Harry noted the room was crammed a bit full and was glad he had done what he had. This would be an interesting meeting and he was looking forward to it. As expected Molly turned to them.

"Upstairs now," she said.

Harry rose to face her. "There has been a change in plans tonight. If all of you will follow me I will explain everything."

"You can't join!" Molly shrieked. "You're too young!"

Harry turned to her and nodded. "Was I too young to have faced him in the first year? I did and walked away having defeated him when he went after the Sorcerer's Stone. Was I too young to have faced the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets in my second year? I defeated the snake, killed it, destroyed the diary and saved Ginny's life. Was I too young to have faced him again in the fourth year? A Death Eater in disguise illegally entered me into the Triwizard's Tournament, I had to deal with the Slytherins, Rita Skeeter, other students who turned against me, saw Cedric die in the graveyard when the trophy became a portkey that took both of us there, watched Voldemort come back to life, and barely escaped with my life. Was I too young last year when facing down a deranged toad of a woman who wanted to kill me, destroy Hogwarts, destroy Dumbledore's life work, get lured to the Ministry, battle DE's, and face Voldemort?"

Molly didn't say anything as Harry turned around and led people down a small darkened hall that nobody had noticed before. As they entered the room that Harry had worked so hard to set up, he saw Remus give him a slight nod. Harry went to stand by the head of the table.

"I prepared this room especially for the Order. This is now the official War Room for the Order of the Phoenix. At every chair there is a name on the back of it. Those are your places. This chair here at the head rightfully belongs to Albus Dumbledore since he is the head of the Order. I shall take the chair at the foot since I am now the Head of Black House," Harry said as people gasped.

Harry went to his chair and took it as people moved around finding their places. Albus stood up for a moment longer.

"Harry will have the floor first since he wishes to inform us of what is to happen here. Please allow him to talk, and then you can ask him questions afterwards," Dumbledore said and then sat down.

"Thank you sir. First off, does anyone wish a drink?" Harry asked.

Dobby appeared and took care of drink requests while Harry sipped on a tall glass of iced tea and collected his thoughts.

"Sirius Black left a will when he died. Gringotts informed me of that when I returned from my self imposed exile. In his will he emancipated me, named me head of Black House, and left me a number of things including this house. I have decided that this house shall continue to be the meeting place of the Order. I decided that a room needed to be set aside for the Order and this is it. There are very strong security wards placed on and around this room. The wards on this house have been renewed and reinforced. Albus Dumbledore will remain the secret keeper for this house. The second floor of the house has a number of guest rooms that will be used for people who stay overnight. It can be converted into a hospital in the event it is needed in mere seconds. The third floor is reserved for the Weasley Clan, Remus Lupin who will be the full time caretaker for this house, Hermione Granger, and Albus Dumbledore. The fourth floor contains the master suite, a small drawing room, and a private library. This floor is for me and is therefore off limits to everybody except for a select few. That floor is heavily warded for my safety. I have asked Dobby and Winky to assist Remus in caring for the house and they have happily agreed to. I trust both of them completely. Some of you may have noticed that Mrs. Black is missing from the front hall. For reasons I cannot explain, she had passed on. Kreacher was found dead. Albus, Remus, and I believe it was due to my taking on the head of house and accepting the Black Family ring. We speculate it triggered a spell that executed him for his betrayal of Sirius Black. I gave him a proper funeral. I also took the liberty of removing the elf heads from the wall, recalling how some of you looked sick at seeing them there. They were given a proper funeral. There is much yet to be done to the house. Remus, Dobby, Winky, and myself cleaned up the rooms you have seen tonight. Yes, myself. I may be head of Black House, but I won't stand by and watch others do housework. It's been said a little hard work is good for the spirit and soul and certainly gave me a lot of time to think," Harry said, pausing long enough to get a drink and let his word sink in.

"You made some decisions," Arthur Weasley said.

"Yes I have. Some were easy, others not so easy. Not all of you will like them, but I made them and they shall stand. One, I am asking for membership for me and my friends," Harry said.

As predicted, Molly was out of her chair in seconds. Albus immediately held up his hand to stop Molly.

"Let us hear him out," he said. "I have the feeling this shall be enlightening to all of us."

"Thank you," Harry said. "Let's start with the twins. All of us know of their reputation at being pranksters."

"Damn good ones too," Remus smiled.

Both of them sat up and beamed brightly.

"With Dumbledore's permission, I would like to give them the floor," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded and both of the twins stood up and laid out a few things on the table in front of them and as one they turned to Molly.

"Mum, we love you a lot and can understand why you want us kept out. We can't stand by any longer while our friends lose their families. So we decided to put our pranking skills to work for the Order and came up with these things. These things can and will give us the edge we need to nail the Dark Dorks for good," Fred said.

George turned to Shacklebolt. "Ever found yourself in a bar and saw a pair of known Death Eaters in the corner with their heads together and wished to know what they were talking about?"

"Many times," Shacklebolt sighed.

Fred nodded to Ginny and Hermione and they stood up, went to the corner of the room, and sat down at a smaller table in the corner and watched the others. Fred picked up one of the Extendable Ears and handed it to Shacklebolt.

"What you are holding is a device we call the Extendable Ear," George said, getting very business like. "Hold it in the palm of your hand, whisper the word go, and it will send a small string along the wall to the party you wish to listen in on and hear everything perfectly."

Shacklebolt went to sit in another chair with his back to Hermione a few feet away from her. He whispered the word go, and people in the room watched the thin string move along the wall and stop between Hermione and Ginny. Both girls began to talk in whispers. Shacklebolt reacted. His eyes grew big as his eyebrows rose dramatically. There was no doubt that he was hearing them perfectly. After two minutes Hermione and Ginny stood up and rejoined everyone at the table. Shacklebolt returned the ear to the twins.

"It works," he grinned.

"Would you like to tell us what was said?" George asked.

"They talked about Umbridge and how glad they were that she is gone and who was going to take the DADA post this coming year and that nobody likely would take it because it's cursed job," Shacklebolt said confidently.

Molly had it in her hands and was looking it over. Ron stood up, stretched, and walked over to the wall. Fred picked up a tiny blue ball off the table and threw it at Ron. Seconds later Ron was covered in a grey colored substance.

"What's that?" Molly asked, pointing to Ron.

"Glue," George informed her.

"Turns very hard in seconds, charmed to keep him from Apparating, using a portkey, and using his magic," Fred informed the crowd.

The reaction was exactly what Harry hoped for. Moody, Remus, Shacklebolt, and a number of the people were grinning.

"That's the ticket," Moody was grinning, rubbing his hands together.

"Piece of candy, Harry?" Fred asked, tossing Harry a bit of candy.

Harry caught it. "Don't mind if I do."

He unwrapped it and ate it. Seconds later it changed his hair color from black to Weasley red, prompting another gasp from people.

"It will change back in fifteen minutes, long enough for Harry to make his escape," George said.

People applauded and the twins took their bows.

People talked quietly as Fred released Ron from the glue like substance and made sure he was okay as George put everything back into his bag.

"For those of you who might not know him, this is Ron Weasley, my best mate. He became my friend the first time I rode the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. Since then we have been through quite a bit. We've fought with each other, planned midnight raids on the kitchens, got into and out of trouble together. One of the things I've learned about him is that he has a mind for chess. He is rightfully a chess master, having proved it when he beat McGonagall's giant chess set back in first year. This game teaches a skill that is very vital to it. Does anyone know what it is?" Harry asked.

Ron answered the question as he walked over to the table. "Strategy. Strategy is the answer. It's the skill you develop when you play the game. It's why they call it a thinking person's game. It's the ability to plot and plan ways to beat your opponent. Make him see what is over here while you sneak around the other side of the board or down the middle while he or she is concentrating on blocking the obvious attack coming from that angle. It's the ability to make your opponent to see what is in your left hand before you slap him upside the head with a twenty pound frying pan or the stunning spell. It's the ability to plan your moves in advance of his and knowing what he's going to do. Two important things for the combat strategist to know. Always have an escape plan, and never let them see you leave. Harry has asked me to draw up a number of plans for the defense of Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, the Ministry of Magic, and Hogwarts."

"What makes you think that Hogwarts would be attacked?" Elias Dodge asked.

Ron turned to face the man. "What does Hogwarts represent?"

"Place of safety," one voice replied.

"Hope," another voice said.

Ron nodded. "Good answers. What if Hogwarts was destroyed?"

"Then the Wizarding World is doomed," Albus Dumbledore said.

"That's why it's important to draw up plans for the defense of Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, the twins, and I are convinced beyond a doubt that Voldemort will make an attempt to destroy Hogwarts. To that end I saw the need to construct defensive plans for it. I'll share them once I have everything worked out. I can and will tell you that it involves a lot of magical and muggle means," Ron said.

"I like your way of thinking, boy. Good job," Moody said and a number of people agreed with him.

Ron took a bow and returned to his chair. Harry nodded and took another drink of his iced tea and then looked up to the love of his life, Hermione. He smiled.

"The love of my life, Hermione Granger," he said simply, and Hermione blushed as her parents beamed.

"It was obvious what her particular talent was from day one at Hogwarts. She loves to research things, be it legal things, potions, information on people, the effects of spells, and so on. If you need Hermione for anything, the best place to look for her is in the Hogwarts library," Harry said as people chuckled. "But it's a good thing, because she's found a few answers to questions in the library over the years and it's helped me more times than I can count. So I'm asking to have her be the Order's researcher. If anyone can find the answer or at least a good clue to the answer it's her."

People nodded as Hermione blushed once more.

"Ginny Weasley is a great friend and has proven herself many times over. Her Bat Bogey Hex is definitely something to be feared, but she does have a very compassionate side. For the last few years at Hogwarts Ginny has been researching healing spells and learning them, something I had not known until recently. I propose that she join forces with Madame Pomfrey and Molly Weasley in the medical department of the Order. To that end, I am asking that Madame Pomfrey take her under her wing so to speak and train her to be the absolute best mediwitch ever," Harry said.

Ginny blushed as Molly and Arthur looked at her proudly.

"Now I've said all I am going to say in support of my friends. We will leave the room so you all can discuss this and vote," Harry said.

They got up and left the room and headed into the dining room. Dobby met them there with cups of tea and left them alone. The clock on the wall ticked loudly as the minutes passed by slowly. Hermione shifted on the couch as she sighed. Ron slowly drummed his fingers on the table. Fred and George had their heads together discussing something. Ginny drifted around the room admiring the art that Remus and Harry had found and put up. A few minutes later Remus entered the room. He had a neutral look on his face.

"Follow me," he said.

As they walked into the room people stood up and applauded them. Harry knew right then they had been accepted into the Order. They spent a few minutes shaking hands and accepting congratulations. Harry took his place at the foot of the table as the others sat on either side of him as people sat down. Then he stood up once more.

"On behalf of my friends I thank you all," he said. "We are entering troubled times once more. This time Voldemort has become powerful beyond a doubt. Even as we sit here he tries to lure others to rally around his banner with empty promises. This cannot be allowed. In order to defeat him we must share all we know about him."

Harry waved his wand at the wall and a blackboard slid out from inside the wall. At the top was Lord Voldemort. There was nothing underneath it.

"His real name is Tom Marvelo Riddle. His father was Muggle and his mother was a witch," Harry said to a stunned crowd.

"Tom Marvelo Riddle Senior, his father. Merope Gaunt was his mother," Dumbledore supplied.

People blinked as Hermione wrote on her parchment as the blackboard copied her notes.

"The Tom Riddle I knew in my Hogwarts days was the son," Hagrid said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. I know a lot about his school days. The only thing worth mentioning is the fact that he took up with Lucius Malfoy and had a very strong interest in the Dark Arts, was prefect and then head boy, and Harry proved he was the one to have opened the Chamber of Secrets and framed Hagrid for it."

"I got cleared of the charges, got reinstated to the school, got me a new wand, Remus and Moody have been teaching me how to defend myself," Hagrid grinned, showing off his new wand.

"Hagrid, I'm truly happy for you," Harry said. "Congratulations."

"Tom showed up at the school about a year after graduation and offered to teach DADA. He had changed a great deal in the year that I had not seen him. Rumors had placed him at different places around the world learning Dark Arts from various people. I was not about to let him have the job so he could influence other students at the school. We parted on not so good terms. After that he went to work for Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley for a year and that really was the last anyone saw of him. Since then he was reported to be roaming the world at large, seeking out practitioners of the Dark Arts," Dumbledore sighed.

"What about his childhood?" Shacklebolt asked.

"I know for a fact that he lived in a Muggle orphanage since he was born there. There was a few incidents that concerned me but there was no clue as to how he would eventually turn dark after Hogwarts. Only then did it become obvious then and I blame myself for not having watched him closely then. Armando Dippet was the Headmaster at that time and I do recall a number of the staff expressing their concerns to him about Riddle and he never acted on them. Perhaps if I had taken him in my home during the summers he would have turned out differently," Dumbledore stated.

"What if you had and he still turned out the same way?" Vernon Dursley said from his place at the table. "It sounds to me as if he had been poisoned long before he gained your attention."

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley had been invited to join the Order as well as the Grangers for their advice and their views on the Muggle world.

"You are referring to the incidents in the orphanage," Dumbledore said.

"What were they, if you don't mind my asking?" Vernon asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "To the best of my knowledge he was bullied quite a bit in his younger years there."

"Then you come along and informed him that he was wizard. He learns a bit of magic and then becomes the aggressor," Thomas Granger said.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "What his actions were I do not recall at the moment. I will have to consult my files for the incidents."

"I'll check Ministry files for any improper use of magic violations," Tonks said.

Out of the corner of his left eye, Harry saw Mundungus Fletcher swipe a small silver candlestick and slip it underneath his jacket.

"That would be a help," Dumbledore said.

Arthur nodded at something that he was thinking of. "You said that he went to work for Borgin at some point after he left Hogwarts. I can check my department files for anything he might had been involved in with the misuse of Muggle items."

"Good thinking Arthur," Dumbledore nodded.

"I can check the school records and see what kind of student he was," McGonagall said.

"Good. Now does anyone have anything in particular to report?" Dumbledore asked the people present.

As reports were given, colored spots appeared on the large wall map of England to pinpoint recent DE activity. Harry decided to read the latest Order reports for additional information and try to come up with some kind of pattern to their movements. He knew Hermione would be doing the same the first chance she got and he hoped she would see things he didn't. Harry looked up as Dumbledore ended the meeting just in time to see a silver cup disappear up Fletcher's sleeve. Harry stood up.

"There's one last issue I'd like to address," he said turning to Fletcher. "I really don't like people removing things that don't belong to them."

He pointed his wand at Fletcher as the man cringed. "Accio Black property."

Silver items began flying out from underneath Fletcher's coat and landing on the table in front of Harry. Dumbledore glared at Fletcher.

"Harry has been kind enough to host us here and this is how you repay his generosity. I believe an apology is in order before your departure. I believe the best punishment is to expel you but we do need your contacts for information on the movements of the DE's," Dumbledore snapped as Remus slowly rose from his chair.

"I'm sorry," the man whispered.

"Remus, did you say the basement needs cleaning?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded. "I did indeed."

"Then he shall clean it under Molly's supervision, and she will have the authority to do whatever she deems fit to ensure that you do not attempt to take anything during the punishment," Harry said.

The Order agreed, and the meeting ended. As Harry turned to talk to somebody, Dobby appeared next to him and whispered into his ear.

"I's cast strong Elf magic to ensure he will not take anything else," Dobby informed Harry.

"Thank you Dobby. Make sure he doesn't try to harm Molly while he does the job tomorrow," Harry said to him.

The smile on Dobby's face told Harry everything he needed to know.

Harry came downstairs the next morning after he had showered from the heavy workout he had done to find Molly setting the last of the breakfast on the table. The Weasleys had stayed over to help with the housecleaning. Arthur had already flooed out to his office at the Ministry and engage in a bit of research. Hermione was there but the Grangers had headed home. His relatives had gone back to Privet Drive last night after the meeting. Harry was debating on giving them a much safer house to be in just in case the DE's knew where they lived. According to what Tonks had told him about the attack on Grunnings it had been a vicious one and not many people had survived. Vernon was being credited with saving ten lives and Harry knew that could make him a bigger target from the DE's. He didn't want to see his relatives get hurt. He decided to sit down with them and talk with them first.

"We appreciate your offer, Harry. I am going back to Grunnings to show I'm not afraid of the terrorists as the papers are calling them. I just can't let old man Grunnings down," Vernon said.

"Then at least let me make sure you have the ways and means of escaping if they do attack again," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry. That would be appreciated," Vernon said.

"Is Dudley going back to Smeltings?" Harry asked.

Vernon sighed. "I don't know. They haven't announced just what they plan to do just yet since the attack there. These Dark Dorks are getting a tad bit too close if you ask me."

Harry nodded. "It's because of the Dark Tosser being back. Now that's he's taken control of the DE's once more they are becoming a little too big for their britches. By committing all of these attacks they hope to scare people in giving up. I think eventually he'll try to take over England and with that kind of power behind him the English people will lose badly."

"I know you're right, Harry. We can't let him win. I'll know more in the next few days once I make a few phone calls. I know the Grangers are talking about moving to Hogsmeade I believe it's called?" Vernon asked.

"It's a Wizarding town with a small group of Muggles living there. If they set up a dentistry there they won't have any problems getting people to come," Harry said.

"We do have a bit of money locked away in a bank in case of emergencies," Vernon said. "If I do leave Grunnings it's not going to hurt us any for some time. I can use that time to pick up another job. I do have management skills."

"Always good to have something to fall back on," Harry said. "I'll talk to a few people I know and see what falls out of the tree. For now deal with Grunnings."

Vernon nodded as Petunia and Dudley approached the fireplace to floo out. A majority of the people had left except for the Grangers and the Weasleys. Hermione was already hard at work in the library researching Tom Riddle. Harry watched the Dursleys floo out after he said his goodbyes. He turned to see Dumbledore sitting at the table with a large whiskey in hand. Remus sat there with him.

"Harry, I am pleased with the way you handled things tonight. Very well done. I must inform you I have modified Fletcher's memory. He now knows that he must report directly to me at Hogwarts. He doesn't know where the Black house is anymore. I must apologize for his actions," Dumbledore said.

"Fletcher must apologize for Fletcher," Harry stated. "One of the decisions I made is in regards to the painting of former headmaster Phineas. He has one painting here in the living room area. With his help I have created another paining he can go to inside the war room, the main library, and my private study. He has volunteered his assistance to the effort. Even now he is in the library advising Hermione."

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore said. "I was going to ask you if that could be done. He is aware of the Order."

"How about the others in your office?" Harry asked.

"Yes, them too. They have advised me during the first Voldemort war and even now continue to do so," Dumbledore replied.

Harry sighed and thought carefully about his next request. "Sir, is it possible to create a painting for you here?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "I thought you would be asking. I am honored that you have asked. As headmaster of Hogwarts, I am automatically given a painting for the headmaster's office. It is custom to do that. It is also the new headmaster's choice to allow me the ability to move from painting to painting. Since you wish to create one for me here I will mention that to my successor in the event of my passing."

"That person only needs to know that you will be above the fireplace along with former Headmaster Phineas. All of us in the Order will be aware of a painting reserved for you in the war room. There will be one reserved for you in my private study," Harry stated. "It would be nice to see you from time to time."

"Harry, I am truly honored you wish to do this. That tells me there is still a friendship between us. I will do what I can to rebuild the trust between us. I have indeed been a foolish old man and truly recognize my mistakes and hope I will never commit them again," Dumbledore said.

"It's getting late. You are welcome to stay the night if you wish," Harry said as he stood up. "I'm heading up after I convince Hermione to turn in."

Dumbledore smiled. "And I accept your generous offer. Thank you."

Harry watched Remus and Dumbledore head up the stairs as he turned to the Black library. He walked in to find a stack of books on the great desk before him.

"Doing a bit of light reading love?" Harry chuckled.

Hermione appeared in front of him with a book in her hands. "I've found some references to the Riddle Family but not what I'm really seeking."

"Patience my dear," Phineas said from his painting on the wall. "It shall take a bit of time to find that which you seek."

Harry nodded. "I agree sir. Hermione love, it's getting late. How about picking up again tomorrow?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I am feeling a bit tired. Perhaps after a good night's sleep I can approach things with a clear mind."

"Ah, very wise," Phineas said. "I shall be off to visit with other people. Perhaps I can pick up a few leads."

"Good luck sir," Harry said as Phineas disappeared.

Harry turned to Hermione and offered his arm to her. She took it and he escorted her out of the library and up to the door of her suite. He felt her lean against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Have I told you lately just how much I love you?" Harry asked.

"Every day," Hermione whispered, looking up into Harry's eyes.

They kissed, each feeling the love deep within them. Harry opened her door after they broke apart and smiled at her.

"Good night my love," Harry said as Hermione went inside.

He smiled as he headed up to his bedroom. He considered himself so lucky to have found a great girl like Hermione. He was sure now that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He entered his room and closed the door. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Harry was in the kitchen the next morning just sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee when Molly entered the kitchen.

"Had breakfast yet Harry?" she asked.

Harry smiled. If there was something Molly was famous for it was her cooking. One always left her table well fed.

"Not yet. I was debating on what to have," Harry admitted.

Molly nodded. "Well let me take care of that. We have a lot of housecleaning to do today and I want to see you start off right."

Remus entered the kitchen with Moody behind him. "There you are Harry. Tino said you would be in here. Moody and I just got rid of a Boggart that had taken up residence inside a small writing desk in the hall on the second floor. We did a scan for other pests and found a bunch of them. I need to consult a household guide to pests for the right spell to banish them."

Hermione had followed the two men into the kitchen. "I know where that book is. I found it last night while doing some light reading."

Moody chuckled. "Light reading? I'll be a Nun."

Everybody in the kitchen got a good laugh as Hermione sighed. She knew the joke was just that, a joke.

"I'll go get the book and be right back," she said.

"Have you scanned the rest of the house yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. I wanted to make sure the third floor was cleared first before doing so. Moody and I did the second floor already and found a number of them. Harry's floor needs to be checked as well," Remus said.

Harry nodded. "Go ahead and take Moody with you. After breakfast I'll help get them."

Both men nodded and sat down at the table.

For the next hour the dining room was a bit noisy with people eating and talking at the same time. Dudley had arrived along with Petunia. Vernon had gone into the office or what was left of it. Vernon had left a list of suggestions as to where to go to get paint and the like. Harry relaxed in his place at the head of the table and smiled at the goings on. Petunia had jumped right in and was helping Molly with breakfast as both women were exchanging food hints and such. Fred and George had their heads together and were whispering together. What ever it was Harry hoped it would be a painful experience for the Dark Dorks as they had taken to calling them. Hermione had delivered the book to the table and now had her nose buried inside the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. There was a ping from the fireplace and the small cherub that stood on the left side of the mantle loudly announced whom it was that was coming.

"Albus Dumbledore arriving!" he called out and went silent.

It had been one of the best ideas Molly had. Once it sensed someone on final approach to the fireplace it would scan the person for identity and quickly check an allowed list. If Harry had cleared them, they were announced and let through. If not, they found themselves in a cell at the Ministry with a dozen wands pointed at them. Dumbledore came out of the fireplace and smiled as he was greeted warmly.

"Breakfast sir?" Harry called out.

"Thank you Harry. Molly's cooking is indeed a treat," he said as he sat down. "What are you planning to do today?"

"Houseclean, do some painting, improve things around here," Harry said as he leaned back in his chair with his coffee.

"Sounds like fun," Dumbledore said.

Remus was smiling as he came up the stairs from the basement. "Harry, guess what I found!" he said, holding something large in his hands.

Harry looked up. "Hope it's something good."

Remus set it on a nearby table and pulled the sheet off it. It was a painting of Sirius. Harry tried to contain his emotions as he looked at a sleeping Sirius.

"Is it a…?" Harry didn't finish the question.

"It's a Wizarding one. According to the letter I found on my bed last night, Sirius had a friend of his do it. He then put all of himself into it before heading off to the Ministry to rescue you. I can put it over here. I've got empty canvasses I can put in your private study, in the library, and in the war room," Remus grinned.

Hermione came up behind Harry and gently squeezed his shoulder as Remus hung it on the wall next to the fireplace. They watched as a sleeping Sirius woke up and sat up in his chair. He grinned when he saw everybody looking at him.

"Hi de ho, neighbors!" he cried out with cheerfulness in his voice. "Nice to see you all. Like the surprise, pup?"

"Sirius," Harry managed to get out.

Sirius smiled sadly. "Forgive me for getting myself killed, kid. I let that old bat get me and I'm ashamed of myself."

"Neville Longbottom got her good," Ron stated.

Sirius looked surprised. "How did he do that?"

"I'll let you see the memory later," Harry said. "He was awesome!"

Sirius laughed. "Looking forward to it!"

Harry turned to Remus. "Can you please put the other canvasses in place?"

"Sure. When I shout you can join us in the library," Remus stated.

Remus took a canvass from next to the couch and headed into the library. A moment later he called for Sirius, Harry, and Dumbledore to join him. Harry and Dumbledore went into the library as Sirius left his painting and went to the one in the library. He smiled when he saw the stacks of books on the great desk in there.

"Hermione doing some light reading again?" he grinned.

Harry sighed. "That she has."

Remus closed the door to the library and returned to the couch. Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"May I please have a painting I can have for my training room, one for your office, and a smaller one for my nightstand at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry," Dumbledore said.

"I take it that Harry has forgiven you?" Sirius asked.

"He has," Dumbledore said. "I wish to apologize to you for any and all injustices I have committed towards you. My only thought and desire was to keep you safe so that Harry wouldn't lose you."

Sirius nodded. "I accept your apology. You were trying to do the right thing and it was really my fault that I was killed for my carelessness."

Both men nodded at each other and Harry knew it was now a thing of the past.

"We have much to discuss over the next few days. We are now at a critical juncture and plans must be laid," Dumbledore said. "Your input would be appreciated."

"Of course," Sirius nodded. "Whenever you wish to meet."

Remus led the way out of the library and took another canvass upstairs to Harry's private study and installed it on the wall next to the empty paintings. He had arranged the paintings so Sirius could see Phineas. Dumbledore would take the middle one when his time came. Sirius popped in and sighed tiredly.

"Traveling around getting to you boy?" Phineas asked.

Sirius looked up and smiled. "Yes. I assume I'll get better at it as time goes on."

Phineas nodded. "When you are ready I'll introduce you to a few of the paintings at Hogwarts. A few of them would like to meet you."

Sirius nodded and settled down in his recliner in the painting and dozed off. Harry nodded and rolled up his sleeves.

"Well, it's time we got to work," Harry said. "We got a house to clean."

Remus smiled. "Sounds like fun."

It would take them the rest of the week to do it but the end result was worth it. Vernon volunteered to lead the paint crew. Grunnings had decided to close up and he had gotten a very generous severance package. He showed Arthur how a paint spray can worked, how a spray gun worked, and how paint brushes worked. Harry enjoyed painting his rooms on his floor. Petunia and Molly teamed up on the decorating job and between them did an outstanding job. Dobby threw himself into the challenging job of getting rid of all the pests in the house and succeeding. Dobby had a long conversation with Harry about Winky and Harry asked Dobby to bring Winky here. Winky was overjoyed at getting the opportunity to work for Harry. Within days she had stopped her drinking, beat back her depression, and started taking a much more cheerful outlook on life. Hermione noticed that Dobby was looking at Winky a lot.

"He's in love with her," she told Harry.

"I hope she returns those feelings," Harry smiled. "They would be perfect for each other."

Everybody had agreed. Winky took over the kitchen immediately. It became her domain and she proved herself an excellent cook. She understood that Molly and Petunia would sometimes want to cook and she was fine with that. The three of them would be seen after that sharing recopies and gossiping. Harry was feeling better than he had in weeks and he knew deep down this wouldn't last very long. Somehow he had the feeling the storm wasn't too far away. He sat in his private study one night and expressed his feelings to Remus, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius. All agreed that Harry was right from all of the recent reports of the DE movements and actions. It was also why they worked very hard down in the spell arena day after day with Remus, Moody, Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Dumbledore teaching them. Harry had finally revealed how he had learned Occclumency and Dumbledore was impressed. Another thing Harry had been working on in private was his Animagus form. He had discovered the Marauder's Guide to Animagus and studied it. He spent more time in meditation than he normally did waiting to see what it was going to be. He finally got to see it two weeks later. He was going to be a magical Phoenix. He would be red all over with gold trim on his wings and emerald green eyes. Harry was extremely excited. Being a magical Phoenix would give him more of an edge over the Dark Dorks. For now he decided to keep it to himself.

The last month of summer it was decided to take a short trip to the beach. Everybody needed to relax a little after all of the hard work they had put in on the house. Harry contacted Ragnock at Gringotts to find out if the Potter Clan had a beach house and the return reply cheered him up considerably. There indeed was one. It was a bit remote but not too far from a town. If they drove five miles to the south they would be at a public beach. If they went two miles to the north they would find a resort town. Harry sent Dobby on a scouting mission and he came back to report on the house, saying it was large enough to fit all those going. Harry, Remus, and Moody were the advance team. They went in first to make sure it was safe for everyone else to show up. The beach house was connected to the Black Floo and then everyone flooed in. The house fortunately didn't need any cleaning because Dobby and Winky had seen to that. For the next two weeks they played on the beach, dived into the surf, did the tourist thing at the nearby town, and had big bonfires on the beach at night. Harry naturally tried his hand at surfing and actually did quite well once he got the hang of it.

"Just an exercise in balance," Harry said as he explained it.

He tried his best to teach Ron, George, Fred, Hermione, and Ginny how to do it. Ginny and Hermione caught on really quick while Ron managed it almost a week later. The twins tried their best and eventually gave up. They did dry skin diving and did well at that, having fun in the process and bringing back Sea Bass and Salmon for dinner one night. Volleyball everyone had fun at once the game was explained. Didn't matter who won the games, everyone participated and enjoyed it. At the nightly campfire, Harry would bring out his guitar and play what ever suited his mood at the moment. He did teach them some sing along songs and had fun doing them along with the motions required with some of them. Dumbledore joined them one weekend and told a few stories at the nightly fire of the Wizarding World of old. What Harry didn't know was that Dobby was recording all of the events as they happened. The last night at the beach house he presented everybody with the small silver balls and told them what they were. Everybody loved them and Harry knew he would enjoy looking at them every chance he got. Those would be memories he knew he would need to keep him going.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next Episode: It Begins


	41. And So It Begins

Ninja Wizard 41

By David

Author's Notes: All characters with the exception of "Tino" belongs to JK Rowling. Any dialog in bold indicates Japanese spoken. Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing!

Ninja Wizard 41

"And So It Begins"

Harry stood in front of the fireplace as the others crowded around. Today they were headed for Diagon Alley to get their school supplies for the coming year.

"This should be fun," Ron said as he stood there.

Harry nodded. "Just keep alert, watch each other's backs, and we should be fine. Tonks and a few others should already be in place. Waiting for the clear signal now."

At that moment Fawkes appeared in a burst of fire and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry took the letter from Fawkes and nodded as he read it.

"We got the go," he said.

He turned to the fire and tossed in a bit of floo powder and headed off to the Leaky Cauldron. He slid out of the fireplace at the other end and found Tonks there to help him up. Moody nodded at him from a nearby table as Harry turned to greet Hermione. Molly was the last to come out and as a group they headed to the back door and the brick wall that would admit them to the alley. Remus Lupin was waiting for them on the other side and smiled as he saw the wall split open and admit Harry and company.

"Hello everybody, come right on in. Nothing unusual seen," he said.

Harry knew that anything could happen in seconds and he nodded. "Just the same let's keep alert."

Remus nodded. "Got the alley well covered. Stretching the lines a little thin but we've got what help we could get."

Harry watched a pair of uniformed Aurors stroll by.

"That's Heckle and Jeckle, a pair that's assigned to the alley. Tried their best to convince me we are very safe here," Remus said.

"Twenty galleons says they get hit first," Harry stated.

Ron grinned. "They certainly stand out."

"I'll take that bet," Tonk's voice came out of thin air.

Harry handed twenty galleons to Remus after he took Tonk's money and stashed it into his vest pocket. The group headed to Gringott's to get money first. As Harry stepped up to the teller window, a goblin slid an envelope to Harry. He took it and opened it. Inside was an application for a muggle credit card that could be used in the Wizarding world and in the Muggle world. That pleased Harry. Now he wouldn't have to carry so much cash with him. Out of the corner of his right eye, he watched as each member of the group was escorted deeper into the bank. He knew what was going to happen and he was shown to a private room.

"The director is busy at the moment. Griphook will join you in just a moment to assist you. The Director has appointed him to be the accounts manager over your estates," the goblin informed him and left.

Griphook entered and Harry smiled. "Congratulations on your promotion. Now I can relax and never worry about my money now that I know it is in your very capable hands."

Griphook smiled and bowed. "Thank you Lord Potter. Now then I shall explain the application for the credit card and the special security features."

"Please do," Harry smiled.

Griphook returned the smile and sat down. He explained that the card would work in both worlds and would be well protected by security spells and charms on it. If someone with criminal intentions tried to steal it the card would physically zap the person with electrical shocks (that would cut down on credit card theft wouldn't it?), or the numbers would vanish off the papers. Harry loved it and in fifteen minutes he had his card. He leaned back in a comfy recliner and waited for his friends to show up.

He didn't have long to wait. The first person through the door was Albus Dumbledore. He stopped in front of Harry and just looked at him for a few moments.

"You didn't have to do that Harry," Dumbledore said. "We could have found a way to fund the Order."

"Now you don't have to worry about it. One of the things I want to do when all of this shit is over is to establish some kind of orphanage for Wizarding children to be safe in," Harry stated. "I have a list of people who are going to make up the board of directors in this, and you will be the official liaison between the orphanage and Hogwarts. I hope you have found an Headmaster's Assistant?"

Dumbledore sat down next to Harry. "You are doing this even though I have made serious mistakes in your life? You are indeed a great Wizard, Harry. Greater than I."

Harry smiled. "I try."

"You don't have to try. You are," Dumbledore said. "Yes, I have hired a Headmaster's Assistant. She was from Ravenclaw House two years ago, has the best qualifications I've ever seen and already she has made a great difference in the day to day running of things. The Ministry of Magic is pleased to see that change. They apparently seemed to agree with you on that subject."

Before anything else could be said, Molly burst into the room and headed straight for Harry. Harry stood up and managed to stop her in time from squeezing the life out of him.

"Harry, we couldn't take this from you!" Molly exclaimed.

"It wasn't me who decided that, Mum. Sirius made that decision long ago and I agreed with it. You and Arthur are two of the most hardworking folks I'd ever met, not to mention the most honest, caring, and loving people there are. If anyone deserved something, it's the Weasley Clan," Harry said. "Sirius felt you folks needed a reward for being a third family to me."

Arthur walked up to Harry and reached out to him and shook his hand. "Thank you Harry. Now I know that Molly and I will be well secure in our old age."

Hermione literally floated into the room and Harry knew why.

"Sirius left me all of the books in the Black Library!" she squealed with joy.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well done, Miss Granger. Just give Remus, Moody, and myself a bit of time to examine the books before you go charging in there."

"The easiest way to keep Hermione from charging is to take away her credit card," Thomas Granger joked.

"Dad!" Hermione wailed as the people laughed.

Soon the room was filled with familiar people and Harry decided this would be a good time to announce the orphanage.

"If everyone will have a seat in the chairs, I wish to announce a major undertaking that the houses of Potter and Black will be embarking on," Harry said.

As people took their seats, Harry walked to the head of the table.

"It's simple. This war isn't done yet. When it will, there will be lots to do to repair our world. One of the casualties of this war will be homeless kids, orphans. So I have taken the liberty of drawing up plans for a group of orphanages to be built and set up across England for orphaned Wizarding children. I have asked Ragnock of Gringotts if he could assist with the financing of these orphanages and he has graciously given his help. Albus Dumbledore will be the liaison between the orphanages and Hogwarts now that he has hired a Headmaster's Assistant to help him run Hogwarts. I have a small list of people I wish to sit on the board of directors for the orphanages and I believe they will be very effective in their roles. I will meet with them at a future date and inform them what their duties are. These people are Molly and Arthur Weasley, Cassandra and Thomas Granger, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, Augusta Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Tino Yamaguchi, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks. Mad Eye Moody is to oversee the security at the orphanages. Madame Pomphrey is to oversee the medical services. Dobby had recommended an elf to be in charge of the house elves and I have accepted his recommendation. I do need to fill a number of positions and we shall have plenty of time to do that. Please be thinking of people who would fill staff positions and get back to me at your convenience," Harry said.

There was a moment of silence and the people rose and formally accepted the challenge. This was going to happen even if he had to do all of the work himself. He stood up and moved his chair back into place and headed for the door.

"Wait up Harry!" Hermione said. "We have shopping to do!"

Harry sighed. "You got your Gringotts credit card."

"Oh yes!" was the very enthusiastic reply.

"Lord have mercy," Thomas groaned.

People in the room laughed as Harry led Hermione out the door.

The street was busy as they emerged from the bank. The Daily Prophet was there and the cameraman took snaps of Harry and Hermione coming out of the bank. One of the reporters immediately walked up to them.

"Lord Potter, a moment of your time if you could," the lady asked.

Harry smiled. "Sure.

"Do you believe that Hogwarts is going to be very safe this year?" she asked.

"I believe either Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall are the best people to answer that. I have read Hogwarts A History and according to that book the school has weathered every catastrophe ever thrown at it and I am very confident that it will be the safe harbor in the coming storm," Harry said.

"You are referring to the potential war with You-Know-Who," she said.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I believe we can defeat him if every person in the Wizarding World came together and helped fight and defeat his Death Eaters, or the Death Dorks as my friends call them."

"Thank you Lord Potter, and the best of luck to you and Miss Granger in the coming school year," the lady said and then walked away to approach McGonagall.

The cameraman approached them. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if the both of you ever had a formal photograph done."

"Yes we have. Thank you for asking," Hermione smiled.

The man nodded back. "Have a great day."

He dashed off after the reporter as she talked with McGonagall. Harry turned to Hermione with a smile.

"Flourish and Blotts?" he asked.

Hermione giggled. "You know me to well."

"I should, I'm your boyfriend," Harry said.

Both of them laughed as they walked towards the bookstore unaware of less than friendly eyes watching them. The one raised his wand but his partner pushed his hand down.

"Not yet. They aren't inside just yet. When they separate, our man inside will do the job. Then we'll show all of these sheep who the real lord is," the second person said.

They faded into the shadows and waited.

Harry and Hermione entered the bookstore and looked around. It was crowded for a Saturday and they recognized many of their fellow Gryffindors and members of the DA as well. They approached each one and talked for a moment before moving on. They drifted around for an hour and then separated. Harry went to the back corner to check some defense books while Hermione went to look at others. As Harry looked over the titles he suddenly felt danger at his back and barely got a shield up in time before the explosion went off, literally dumping that corner of the store on top of him. Panic ensued and people went racing out of the store, doing their best to let the world know there was danger. The two uniformed Aurors reacted, only to get shot down by the killing curse from the shadows. The first blow had been struck, and the war was on.

Albus raised his head as he sat in the conference room as the sound of the explosion was heard faintly. He immediately got up and raced to the door to find a group of DE's firing curses, hexes, and the killing curse in every direction. But nobody was falling down and Dumbledore soon realized why. Two of the Security goblins had erected a shield to keep the customers from being harmed. Before Dumbledore had a chance to bring his wand into play, a group of heavily armed goblins led by Ragnock himself swarmed into the lobby and the goblins went to war with a ferocity that Dumbledore had never ever seen before. He shivered, as the thought of them under Tom's control would have certainly wreaked havoc in the Wizarding world. Dumbledore stepped up to the security goblins, pulled his wand, and began fighting the DE's in an effort to reduce the odds against the Goblins. He suddenly heard an angry roar, and watched astounded as one of the customers, a large bear of a man leaped to the top of a table and launched himself into the air to land on top of four of the DE's. The man picked up a double bladed axe left behind by a wounded goblin and began swinging it as he charged into the group of DE's. The security goblins moved the shield forward as the DE's were slowly getting pushed out of the bank. Dumbledore slowly worked his way to Ragnock's side. Both of them nodded to each other and charged, Dumbledore taking the right side and Ragnock taking the right. Bear, as Dumbledore dubbed the unknown human fighter, was definitely holding his own. The man had dropped close to a dozen DE's and wasn't stopping. The fight came bursting out of the bank and scattered everywhere on the steps of Gringotts, scaring the hell out of people as more DE's popped in. The members of the Order suddenly popped out of everywhere and a large number of goblins suddenly appeared on the rooftops of numerous building and began shooting down the DE's with bow and arrows. Ron Weasley's defense plan of Diagon Alley was working perfectly.

Ron Weasley appeared at the doorway of Quality Quidditch Supplies at the first sign of trouble. He grabbed his special galleon and signaled every member of the DA and then charged a pair of DE's as they popped into the doorway of another shop. Before they could react they had been stunned and magically tied up. Ron stomped their wands and accioed their portkeys to make sure they weren't leaving just yet. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Dean!" Ron cried when he recognized his fellow Gryffindor. "Take your group to point eleven!"

"Roger that!" Dean nodded and raced off.

Neville emerged from the smoke filled bookstore dragging Ginny and Hermione with him. He nodded at Ron and raced off to his assigned position.

"Harry's still in there!" Hermione coughed.

Harry crouched down in the corner and magicked his ninja suit on. He used his wand to blast a path out of the store and went offensive the moment he spotted a pair of DE's attacking another store. He was on top of them before they could fire a second spell and shoved them down hard. He tied them up with magical binding designed to keep them there as he snapped their wands. Then he moved on to the next DE and began fighting once more. It wasn't long before he appeared onto the main street. People saw him and began yelling.

"There's the stranger!" someone yelled.

Bella Lestrange's voice was the next to be heard. "Kill the freak!"

"Hey Bella!" Neville's voice sounded.

She turned around and received a very hard smack in the face from a two by four that Neville was wielding. He dropped it and went right after her. People watched in amazement as Neville grabbed her and began unleashing a series of hard right hands into her face. That was all it took.

"LET'S GET THE BASTARDS!" someone in the crowd shouted, and the tide of the battle was turned around in that moment.

The DE's suddenly realized this wasn't going the way it had been planned. The people were supposed to be running away in terror from them. Seconds later anything that wasn't tied down was flying at the DE's, be it bottles, bricks, scraps of wood, cauldrons, and all kinds of spells. Harry was working hard to avoid them all and to take out as many of the DE's as he could. His movements were fast as lightening, his katana, hands, feet, shirikins, and knives finding their targets perfectly. The DE's gave up and started popping out as fast as they could. Bella managed to shake off Neville long enough to scream for retreat and popped out. Harry slipped away and got back to the store where he magicked off his ninja suit and made sure he was still a mess and then went running up the street, taking out a few stray DE's in the process. He stopped when he saw Hermione. She raced up to him and hugged him hard. He walked with her to the steps of Gringotts bank and stood there with Ragnock on his left and Dumbledore on his right. He took a deep breath and shouted out a single word.

"VICTORY!" he yelled.

The street exploded with cheers that lasted a good five minutes until the crowd settled down to listen to Harry.

"This is just the beginning! As long as we come together united in our goal to protect our world You-Know-Who doesn't stand a chance! In the face of our unity he shall be defeated!" Harry proclaimed.

The crowd acknowledged Harry's words once more as Rufus Scrimgeour arrived on the scene with a squad of Aurors behind him. He sighed as he saw the bodies in the street.

"Damn it," he snarled. "The warning came in too late. As long as we are here we can help clean up. I think we need a new warning system."

"I do know of a few retired Aurors in places that would be willing to act as lookouts," Moody said as he stepped up to the man.

Rufus turned to Moody. "Get them together and arrange a meet. We'll get it set up. This being late will never happen again."

People turned to the task of cleaning up. Dumbledore suddenly remembered the man he dubbed Bear and turned to look for him but all he found was the bloody double axe left by the doors of the bank. He turned to Ragnock.

"Please accept my sincerest condolences on the loss of your warriors," he said.

Ragnock bowed. "On behalf of their families I accept. No doubt now that many more goblins will join the fight to avenge the loss of their loved ones. This Tom you spoke of has much to answer for, yes?"

"Yes he does, and he will. Only then will there be peace in the land once more," Dumbledore said softly.

"Then we must do everything we can to ensure our victory over him then," Ragnock nodded as he turned back to the bank.

"Thank you for coming to help," Harry said.

Ragnock turned to smile at Harry. "It was our pleasure."

Dumbledore suddenly was very glad that Ragnock and the Goblin Nation was on their side. He nodded to Harry and they headed down into the street to see what they could do. It would be a long day.

Harry sat in the library of 12 Grimmauld Place waiting to be called into the meeting. He held a missive in his hand that he knew would turn things around quite considerably. Hermione stuck her head in and called for Harry. He picked up his cup of tea and followed Hermione to the war room. He took his place as Albus Dumbledore rose to start the meeting. He looked very tired as well.

"You all know what happened today. The attack on Diagon Alley was well planned. The first event was the bombing of the bookstore where the Dark Dorks attempted to further Harry's education by dropping a bunch of books on him, along with a good part of the store with a bomb," Dumbledore said.

Moody snorted. "That's getting educated the hard way, kid."

Harry had to chuckle at the humor. "Did them no good. I sensed the danger and got a shield up in time before they dropped the corner of the place on me. Took me awhile to tunnel out and I'm banking they had planned on that."

"I agree," Shacklebolt said.

Dumbledore nodded. "However, the Goblins of Gringotts were well prepared as well as a large number of us. I was inside Gringotts when the attack began and when I got into the lobby, there were a pair of security goblins maintaining a shield to protect people in the bank as Director Ragnock personally led his warriors into the battle against the DE's who insisted on trying to make withdrawals out of people's vaults. That leads me to conclude that their war chest is extremely low."

"Who was that big guy with the double bladed axe?" Remus asked. "He was going to town on the Dark Dorks with it."

"I wish I knew. He was behind one of the tables and decided he wasn't going to sit there any longer. He leaped to the top of a table and then jumped out into the DE's and took several of them down. He spotted the axe on the floor next to one of the wounded goblins, grabbed it, and started cutting them up," Dumbledore said.

"Slicing and dicing," Fred grinned.

"Chopping and dropping," George laughed.

"Cutting and strutting," Tonks finished it off.

Moody leaned forward. "By the way, those glue bombs of yours worked perfectly. My friends in the Aurors want a bunch of them. If you two play your cards right, you may end up getting a contract from them. I need more, I used all of my supply up."

Harry looked up to see the twins grinning madly as Molly sighed.

"At least they aren't developing these things for the Ministry. You know Fudge would never give them credit or pay them enough," Harry said.

"Got a point there," Arthur said. "Talk about getting the house all riled up, people at the Ministry are talking about today's developments. Word is that Rufus has contracted with a group of retired Aurors to be lookouts and to send the alerts to him personally. The current head of the Aurors is on the warpath and Rufus made it perfectly clear that he'll fire the man and replace him with someone much more stable and easier to work with. Bones would have loved to work with this guy."

"I just got a letter from Director Ragnock from Gringotts," Harry said. "He said that he met with a group of goblins that make up the board of directors there. They came up with a proposal for the ministry and sent it to them. The ministry immediately agreed to it and it will be announced in tomorrow's Daily Prophet, which by the way, is now very rapidly reversing it's stance on a great deal many things, notably that Dumbledore and I are suddenly miraculously no longer insane attention seeking brat and old man, and that we were right and people should be listening to us."

Laughter went around the table at that statement.

"The proposal from the Gringotts bank is this. Any persons captured and found to possess the Dark Mark will lose their vault and everything stored within after they have been convicted in a fair trial and sent to Azkaban. The vault will then be turned over to the Ministry and the contents be carefully examined. All moneys inside will be fairly distributed to organizations to assist in the war efforts," Harry announced.

"You know Tom's going to love that," Fred grinned.

Harry laughed. "I can almost guarantee that."

True to Harry's prediction Voldemort was viciously hexing and cursing everybody in sight the next morning after he tossed the Daily Prophet into the nearby fireplace. Wormtail chose to hide behind the overturned great table. This wasn't going to be a very good day for him he knew.

"WORMTAIL!" Voldemort suddenly screamed.

Wormtail quivered in fear. Oh no, it most certainly wasn't going to be a good day at all.

Harry sat at the head of the formal dining room table the next morning reading the Daily Prophet and sipping his usual cup of tea. He'd been up for nearly three hours already, having done his usual morning routine. It was talking about yesterday's surprise attack and the events during the attack. The letters page was filled with very positive letters saying it was about time people started fighting back. Some said that even with the new minister in place it would take time to get things turned around. Another one stated that the Wizarding world had a long ways to go before claiming total victory like Harry had done yesterday. Harry nodded as he agreed with the letter.

"Maybe declaring victory was a bit premature," he said out loud.

Remus sat down next to Harry. "I don't think so. You doing that with Dumbledore on your left and Ragnock on your right certainly showed unity. As for what you said a large number of people agreed with you. I know I did."

"Thanks Remus. I appreciate the vote of confidence," Harry said as the fireplace pinged, the cherub announcing Ron.

He climbed through with several sheets of paper in his hands. He found his way to the table without looking up and sat down.

"I came up with a really simple defense plan for Platform nine and three quarters and the Hogwarts Express," he announced, as Dumbledore was the next to enter the room and join them at the table.

"Splendid!" Dumbledore beamed. "Too bad we are not at school yet. I would have awarded you points for your excellent planning."

Harry turned to the table as Dumbledore sat down. Tonks, Moody, Ginny, and Hermione joined them as Remus set the sugar bowl on one corner of the paper. Ron quickly detailed where people would be and the best spots for spell casting would be. Harry knew if anything happened he would not have a chance to change into ninja. He would have to go it as himself. The more he thought of that the better the idea sounded. If Harry kept disappearing all of the time and the ninja kept popping up, someone was bound to put two and two together and really come up with four.

"This is good, Ron. Have you notified the appropriate people yet?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, still looking at his papers. "Yeah. Had Pig and Hedwig doing some serious flying this morning. We'll be ready for tomorrow."

"I have some people in mind for this from the Order. Unfortunately Miss McGonagall and I shall be occupied with last minute details for the coming school year so we cannot be there. Remus shall be leading in my place," Dumbledore said.

"We'll keep you notified somehow," Hermione said.

"Thank you Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

Everybody looked up when Molly cleared her throat. "Clear that away now, breakfast is coming! Won't you stay Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course Molly."

After breakfast Hermione followed Harry up to his floor and into his room. Harry was in the process of packing his trunk and there were things scattered about. Hermione tutted as she picked up a sweater off the floor and folded it neatly.

"Ah, so that's how a sweater gets folded," Harry said as he came out of his bathroom. "I knew it had to be something like that but it was driving me crazy."

Hermione smiled at him sweetly. "Aren't you glad you have me around to help you with things like this, dear?"

"No," Harry grinned. "I'm glad to have you around because you mean so much to me."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and snogged him good. Harry was smiling when he came up for air.

"This has got to be the best part of a relationship," he quipped.

Hermione giggled and kissed him again. Harry sighed and led her over to the loveseat by the large window overlooking a park nearby. Hermione snuggled up into him as Harry gently hugged her.

"I'm looking forward to going back," Harry said. "I can't wait to see what happens next. I do get the feeling it will be somewhat quiet school year."

"We do need to keep on our toes just in case of that Dark Tosser," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "Yes we do. I really don't think he will do anything this year. Yes the DE's have been active of late but nobody's really seen him after the Ministry business. He's biding his time for something."

"What would it be?" Hermione wondered.

Harry had wondered that himself. Knowing Voldemort, it would be something interesting. A funny thought struck him and he smiled.

"What is it?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Oh, say Voldemort comes calling in a Girl Scout uniform selling lemon flavored Girl Scout cookies?" Harry asked.

Hermione started to laugh hysterically at the image in her mind. "Oh my God, Harry!"

"Didn't think he'd be good enough to be the Easter Bunny," Harry said as he laughed out loud.

"Harry!" Hermione kept on laughing as the humor of the image got to her.

They settled down a moment later and sighed. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and Harry reached up and started to run his fingers through her long brown hair. Hermione smiled as she put her right arm around his body. Harry was feeling very comfortable. He wished they could do this forever and not have to come out of his room for anything. But such great moments never last and this one ended when the cherub on his mantle informed him his trunk was needed downstairs by three.

"Damn," Harry swore. "And just when we were getting comfortable."

Hermione stood up and pulled him to his feet. "There's always later."

Harry smiled at that idea as they headed downstairs.

Hermione helped Harry get his trunk packed and organized. Harry outfitted the trunk with a few extra things and then showed Hermione where Sirius's painting would be anytime Harry went into the trunk.

"He's at Hogwarts right now getting things done. He's met a lot of the paintings over the last few days and already he's got his own network setup. He even convinced Dumbledore to plant a painting in the R of R for security purposes. He has an empty canvass in my training room so he can shout at me when he thinks I need a little extra push during my morning routines," Harry explained.

"Good. That way he can get information to you much better and faster," Hermione said. "You should see some of the books he's got in the Black Library. Speaking of library, I got a letter from Madame Pince inviting me to be her assistant for the new school year."

"Even better," Harry grinned. "Now you can carry out your research assignments without having to sneak into the Restricted Section."

"We can thank Professor Dumbledore for that. He felt that I should be able to continue my research projects for the Order and the DA unhampered," Hermione said.

Harry closed the trunk after they left it and he put his security spells on it. "That's done it. Molly thought we should send our trunks on ahead early this year just in case we needed to go into action at the train station. She's right. It would be hard to handle the trunk and be casting spells at the same time."

"Do you really think there will be an attack there and on the Hogwarts Express?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it, especially after their big loss in Diagon Alley. They'll be looking for some serious payback, and what better way to get it with a train full of defenseless kids?"

"I don't know about the defenseless part. I know some of us in the DA could handle them very well without having to think twice," Hermione said as Harry levitated his trunk.

He set it down in the center of the hall by the front door. Molly tutted and moved it to the side and placed it next to the other ones. Harry noticed a pair of trunks was missing.

"Where are Fred and George's trunks?" Harry asked.

Molly looked up. "They aren't going back. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to see that they got their final exams and their diplomas. They have their Wizarding Licenses now, thanks to that wonderful man!"

"That's great news!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm sure Hogwarts will breathe easier this year."

Harry smiled as he crossed his fingers behind his back. He had some major pranks planned as he was going to start a second generation Marauders. He hoped that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny would be a part of it. His one goal was to up the original group the best way he could. He also planned on teaching them how to find their animal and help them become Animagus.

"Dumbledore looked so relieved when he handed them their diplomas," Molly beamed. "I had almost given up hope they would graduate. I do have to admit their joke shop in Diagon Alley is going better than I'd ever expected. I have to admire them for keeping at it even though I stood in their way."

"Could be that they knew something that we didn't," Harry said.

"What makes me even more happier is the fact that they are helping out the Order with their stuff," Molly smiled as she led the way back into the living room.

"So what crazy new thing have they come up with now?" Hermione asked.

Harry had already heard firsthand from the twins about their newest devices headed into the game room to find Remus and Moody playing on the billiards table.

"I play winner," Harry said as he settled on a bar stool and started watching the game in progress.

"Try not to cry when I beat you," Moody laughed.

"You wish," Harry snapped back as he drew a cold glass of butterbeer through the tap behind the bar.

Remus went behind the bar and filled up two glasses with beer as Tonks appeared with the twins behind her.

"Who's playing?" Fred asked, a gleam in his eyes.

Harry nodded to Fred. "Remus and Moody."

"Ten galleon on Moody," Fred said.

Harry slapped the money on the bar. "Deal."

The game room had been one of Harry's ideas for the house and it had worked out really well once he explained what everything was. Dumbledore had been fascinated by the billiards table and the concept behind the game room and decided he would establish one at Hogwarts minus the bar. Everyone spent time in there and tonight was no exception. As people gathered in the room and started in on the various amusements, Harry smiled. Just another quiet evening at home with friends.

Harry stood at the kitchen counter the next morning cooking breakfast as Molly popped in with Arthur.

"Tea's on the table, the first stack of pancakes is coming, Dobby's got the eggs working right now, and Winky's getting the dining room table ready," Harry reported as he moved a fluffy brown stack of pancakes to a big plate.

Winky popped into the kitchen and took them out to the table, returning seconds later with an empty plate.

"Off with you to the dining room dear," Molly smiled at Harry.

Harry knew better than to contest Molly over the kitchen issue and handed over the spatula for the pancakes and headed into the dining room. He sat down in the head position and watched the people currently sitting around the table. Moody and Ron were looking over the plans for the train and the platform once more to make sure they didn't miss anything.

"We got people hidden on the train, but they aren't going to be enough. I hate ta call on you and your friends, but we gotta make sure we get everything covered," Moody said with a sigh.

"Relax. I figured that might happen so I contacted a few extra people. We're good," Ron said as he reached for toast.

Remus and Sirius were in deep conversation by the fireplace and Harry could only guess as to what it was. He was sure he would find out eventually. The twins were there having stayed the night and was in the process of handing out more of their goodies. The more certain people had them the better. Harry didn't want any of the Dark Dorks getting back up. Moody had informed Scrimgeour of the defensive measures personally and the man had been suitably impressed. Harry remembered the conversation they had the day of Diagon Alley. He had wanted Harry to appear at the Ministry of Magic and announce his backing of the ministry during the crisis but Harry had refused. He told the man his reasons and Scrimgeour had no recourse but to accept Harry's words. Harry did get the feeling the man would try again. Harry hoped not. He really didn't want to deal with Percy and go through Percy anytime he needed to see the man. Scrimgeour had the idea that was the case but he was too polite to say so and chose to leave the matter at rest. Harry knew that Percy would have much to say on the matter of Harry announcing his support for the ministry and it wouldn't be good. The conclusion he came to was the more he stayed clear of Percy and the ministry, the better his life would be.

He turned his attention to Remus as the man stood up and asked for attention from everybody in the room.

"As you all know, we are to escort Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to the train for their trip back to Hogwarts. I don't think I need to say anything about the potential danger that exists here. All you folks need to do is be very aware of what's going on around you and follow the plan that was drawn up by Ron. There is more than enough coverage between the Leaky Cauldron and the train station. It is now ten. All those going are to be ready to go in ten minutes," Remus announced.

Harry headed upstairs to his room and retrieved his robe. This was one of his specially prepared Gryffindor robes that he had created with a little help from Molly. Moody liked the robe so much he made one of his own. He got it on and closed the clasp at his neck and headed back down. Everyone gathered in the living room and the floo out began once Remus got the all clear signal. When they would leave the Leaky Cauldron the robes would appear to be school cloaks to people on the street and in the King's Cross train station. There wasn't much of a crowd in the Leaky Cauldron when Harry came out of the floo. Tom the barman nodded to Harry.

"Greetings my Lord," he said nodding his head. "May your journey be free of trouble. Take care lad."

Harry smiled. "Thank you. Take care and I'll see you next time I pass this way."

He followed Shacklebolt outside and to a small bus. To the ordinary person on the street, Harry looked like a normal schoolboy getting on a school bus. The glamour charms were working perfectly. The ride to the train station was quiet. Remus was the first off out of the bus and got a nod from Fred sitting on a bench reading a muggle newspaper. Remus led the group into the train station and Harry was glad he had sent his trunk on ahead the day before. It was a lot easier getting through the station without having to drag the damn thing all of the way.

Getting through the barrier was easy. No trouble this time. As Harry came through he had his hand on his wand anticipating trouble but nothing happened. Harry saw Fletcher wink at him and he knew everything was okay for now. He hoped it would stay that way.

"Got an compartment reserved for you," George's voice said next to him.

Harry nearly hexed him right then and then relaxed once he knew who it was.

"Good reflexes partner," George chuckled. "Would have run me through with it."

Harry withdrew his wand back into the holster strapped to his right hand. "Practice makes perfect, ya know."

"Remind me to show you the spell arena we have underneath our new shop in Hogsmeade," George said.

"How did you swing that?" Harry breathed. "I thought you guys were in 93 Diagon Alley?"

"Oh we are," George said. "But we have been doing so damned well we decided to have Lee Jordan run that one. Too small for any kind of production facility work. The new one is just perfect for what we have in mind, besides helping the Hogwarts student prank the hell out of old Filch."

Harry laughed. "He's going to want to burn down the place."

"We have security devices that would put the muggles to shame," George giggled.

"I think I don't want to know," Harry sighed. "Okay, first chance I get I'll come out and see you guys."

"The tunnel that goes from Hogwarts to the Honeyduke's basement has been lengthened to the basement of our new place. That's the best way for you to come see us or us smuggle our stuff in," George said.

"You guys sure think of everything," Harry laughed as he boarded the train. "Any sign of his high and mighty the Lordship Draconius Malfoy?"

"Yup. He's holding center court in the next to last car. Fred and I set up the locking wards in the event of an attack. They are very special ones, designed to keep the little snakes busy," George grinned insanely.

Harry sighed. "You guys really are trouble, ya know that?"

"We aim to please," George smiled as the others boarded behind George.

He led them to their compartment and bowed.

"And here's where I leave you little people doomed to another year at Hogwarts," George cracked as he opened the door.

The group laughed as they filed in and George left. They settled themselves in just as the train whistle sounded. Harry saw the big lunch hamper that Molly promised up in the top rack. She had continued Harry's habit of packing lunch for the train ride from the first year on. Harry wasn't taking a chance on the food from the lunch trolley this year knowing full well Malfoy would be wanting revenge in the worst way for sending his father to Azkaban. Ron had opened up the table from the wall and had his plan for defending the train spread out. They could see little dots moving around with the names next to them. Dumbledore had created something similar to the Marauder's Map to ensure that the key people were in place. It was also designed to keep track of suspect people as well. George had been right when he said the Slytherins had taken up the last two cars. Harry wondered when Malfoy would be making his annual appearance at the compartment to make his tough talk but he didn't, and that made Harry really suspicious.

"Think he's in contact with the Dark Tosser?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Wouldn't doubt it. Wish Dumbledore had charmed this thing to track any kinds of communications."

Ron tapped a map of the rails, pointing to a small green speck that was the train. "We should be okay for at least three hours. Once we get out here in the wild country, it will be a different story. I'd bet on this spot here for an attack."

Harry looked at the mountains that Ron had pointed to and nodded. "Be like him to pull it off there. Once we hit the wild country as you called it, get everybody up to yellow."

Green was no alert, yellow was be ready, and red was go combat stations. Ron sent the message and settled back. It was time to wait.

The first three hours were quiet. Harry chose to go into Getsumi no Michi and meditate. Hermione was asleep with her head in his lap. Ron was watching the maps. Ginny, Neville, and Luna were conversing in low tones to pass the time. Harry tuned out the conversation after a few minutes and spent time in his magical core reinforcing it for what he knew could be a lengthy battle unless they accomplished the main objective in the first five minutes. As good as Ron's plans were, he knew fate could suddenly change things unexpectedly. Ron had come up with two alternatives in case of such an event. As Harry meditated the train finally left the last of the small London suburbs behind. He felt Ron go alert and knew they had just entered what Ron had called the wild country. All over the train he felt others start to come alert and he projected calm and cool. Last thing he needed was someone to jump his or her wand.

Suddenly he sensed hostile thoughts coming in from the west, out of the setting sun. This was it.

"Ron, go red. They're coming," Harry said as he came out of his meditation.

Ron turned to the papers and sent the message. "Everyone's in place. Map shows thirty marks coming in low at five 'o clock."

Hermione was up with wand in hand under the sleeve of her robe. She paired up with Ginny as Neville and Luna paired up. A soft knock at the door admitted Dean and Seamus. They nodded as they moved on.

"People are moving into place," Ron reported. "The locking and containment wards have just been activated. Nobody's getting out of snake territory."

"HERE THEY COME!" Dean shouted.

"Stand by to repel boarders!" Harry ordered.

The DE's swooped in en masse and began to attack firing spells, curses, and hexes at the train. They didn't have any real attack plan.

"RETURN FIRE!" Harry commanded, and that's what the defenders did.

A massive wall of spells, jinxes, hexes, and curses flew straight at the attackers, taking them by surprise. Three quarters of the attackers fell before the remaining attackers realized they were sitting ducks. They split off immediately, hitting other parts of the train in an effort to regain the ground they lost. Ron glanced at his map to see the mark indicating Tonks entering the engine of the train. He watched as the mark of the engineer faded out and wondered what happened. The train lurched and then picked up speed. Ron groaned when he realized that Tonks was driving the train.

"God help us all, Tonks is driving the train!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry blinked at that bit of news as he left the compartment to join the battle in progress. He found an open spot and joined a pair of fourth years from Ravenclaw, as he knew he would and helped them take down the remaining DE's. The next time they were attacked like this they needed to have a bunch of people on brooms. Harry decided to make that suggestion to Ron once the train was secure.

"Attention all students. This is Auror Tonks speaking. The train is now secure. The DE's have been driven off. Anyone needing medical assistance please tap the train wall with your wand and someone will be right there. Retired Auror Moody to the engine immediately please," Tonks said.

Harry turned to one compartment to answer a call for help and found a first year holding her arm. Harry could see the bleeding. He reassured her and inspected the wound. Just as he was about to try and stop the bleeding, Ginny arrived and nodded. Harry stepped aside and Ginny went right to work. She healed the wound in a matter of seconds and then smiled at the little eleven year old.

"There you are. Good as new," she smiled.

"Thank you," she said shyly as she glanced at Harry. Her eyes got big. "Are you Harry Potter?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "Yes I am. You're safe now. My friends and I won't let anything else bad happen, I promise you that."

"Thank you!" she said, jumping to her feet, throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him on the cheek. Harry blushed as he hugged her back. She sat down on her seat as Harry headed out to the hall.

"Looks like the Harry Potter fan club gained a new member," Ginny grinned.

Harry sighed. "Lord have mercy."

People within hearing distance laughed as Harry moved on down the train checking for any more injuries. When he came back Ron had just sent his report to Hogwarts.

"Only six injuries and one death. The engineer was a Death Eater that was in the process of slowing down the train when Tonks got him," Ron reported.

Harry sighed as he sat down. "We got lucky then."

"Tonks and Moody are in the engine. The rest of the group are patrolling the halls, and a large number of us are keeping the Snake Party Car under watch," Ron said.

"That reminds me," Harry said, relating what George said about adding something extra to the special wards on the Slytherin's cars.

"I got the feeling this is going to be very interesting," Ron said with a grin. "Something I don't think anybody's going to forget for a long time."

Ron was right. People could hear the Slytherins pounding on the windows and doors of their cars as people got off. Harry made sure the first years got protected first before turning to the car and wondering how the hell they were going to get them out. Harry got a strange feeling this was one of the twins newest prank in action. The doors suddenly flew open and the Slytherins came trooping off the train in neat lines. The crowd watching began to laugh as it became clear to all the Slytherins were wearing colored leotards with pink tutus. All of them bowed and began to dance a little ballet. Pansy and Draco suddenly found each other and began to dance as Goyle was introduced to Millicent Bulstrode and Crabbe was introduced to another butt ugly Slytherin girl. All of the Slytherins pirouetted to the waiting carriages and then got in. Draco and Pansy were the last. They skipped like little children holding hands and then stopped before the laughing crowd and bowed once more, Malfoy bowing in the little girl fashion, revealing pink panties underneath the tutu when he lifted up one side. Hagrid was rolling on the ground he was laughing so hard. The camera people from the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler, and other Wizarding papers and magazines were taking pictures as fast as they could. Harry couldn't wait to see them all.

"I can't wait to see what happens next at Hogwarts," Ron gasped, wiping tears off his face and eyes.

"Ah, that's what makes this place so much fun," Harry laughed as they boarded their carriage behind Hermione.

Harry smiled at the thought of an angry Snape. "Think Snape's going to love this?"

Ron grinned. "Oh absolutely! Best part is that he can't pin it all on you!"

"Wish I had thought of that for Umbitch," Harry sighed as they went up to the castle. "That would have been really fun to see."

"A four hundred pound toad in a pink tutu? That's really disgusting Harry!" Neville laughed out loud.

They stopped in front of the doors and walked in with the others. There was no sign of the Slytherins and a glance at the staff table showed a clearly agitated Snape. The other three houses settled into their house tables and Harry watched Snape read a message delivered to him by a grinning elf. Snape stood up and stormed out of the hall through the main doors. Not a sound was heard, people waiting breathlessly for the verbal explosion from Snape.

"POTTER!" Snape roared out loud as soon as he appeared in the doorway.

What he didn't know was that his robes had been changed into a light blue leotard and he was wearing a pink leotard. He got madder when he realized people were laughing at him now. He looked down at himself and turned pale as he raised his arms above his head and began doing a dance to the head table. McGonagall was laughing, tears running down her face. Colin Creevey was capturing the moment in glorious color for future classes to see. All over the hall people were laughing hard. Then Draco pranced in with Pansy next to him. In unison they proclaimed the Welcoming Feast entertainment to be provide by the Slytherins. Entertain they did. For the next fifteen minutes they performed some ballet Harry had seen before but couldn't remember then name of. Finally the leotards and pink tutu began fading away and the Slytherins returned to normal. Snape and the Slytherins quickly fled the hall much to the amusement of everyone in the hall. The heavyset man turned to Dumbledore.

"Does this kind of thing happen often?" he asked, setting everyone off once more.

Dumbledore smiled as he rose. "Every now and then. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Professor Horace Slughorn, the new potions teacher. Professor Snape has kindly accepted the DADA post for the year."

Harry gasped out loud. Snape? Teaching DADA? This was going to be a problem.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next episode: Things Get Serious


	42. Sixth Year Begins

Ninja Wizard 42

By David

Author's Notes: All characters with the exception of "Tino" belong to JK Rowling. All dialog in bold indicates Japanese spoken. The marks '' indicate Phoenix speak.

Ninja Wizard 42

"Sixth Year Begins"

The news of Snape taking DADA swept through the hall like a wildfire. It was all people could talk about. Harry decided the DA needed to go full steam this year. Only problem it would have to be without him. Harry was going to be involved in other projects this year, such as researching Voldemort and hunting Horcruxes. He had the feeling that something was going to happen, something that would be out of his control. He sighed and turned back to the feast in front of him. First chance he got he would go up to his training room and start a new file for the year and a second one for the Voldemort research. He turned his attention back to the feast as it was ending. He stood up and stretched, feeling things popping inside of him. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he wanted to be ready for it.

After his morning workout he sat down and organized his thoughts once more and then started a new file for the year and a second one with information on Voldemort. There was very little to go on at the moment but it was a start. Harry hoped to find some kind of weakness he could exploit once all of the Horcruxes were gone. He left his training room and headed to the commons room to meet the others from breakfast. He sat in front of the fireplace waiting for Hermione to come down. Ron came down a moment later, still pulling his robe on.

"Hey Harry," he said. "Didn't hear you leave."

Harry turned to see Ron standing there. "Had some things to think about."

"Nothing serious I hope," Ron said.

Harry sighed. "Well, first off I need to post the notice about the upcoming team tryouts. Be thinking of what position you want. It's going to be a lot of fun being the Quidditch Captain this year."

"You earned it Harry. You went through so much in the last few years with the Quidditch team," Ron said.

"I've been writing to Oliver asking his advice. Would be nice if he was out there for the tryouts. Could use some friendly advice," Harry said.

"When are you going to do it?" Ron asked.

"Next week Saturday?" Harry asked.

Ron thought for a moment. "Can't think of anything that might interfere with that."

"Good. Then it's official. Next week Saturday," Harry announced. "I'll put the notice up and you can start passing the word."

"What about the DA?" Ron asked.

Harry hesitated for a moment. "I honestly don't know yet. Since you are my general, I may have you step in and take it over."

Ron nodded. "I can do that."

"Good. I'm telling you now because I may get bogged down in things this year. Don't know just yet. I'll do what I can until then," Harry said.

"Here's an idea. You teach a small group things, an inner council of your own and they in turn pass on what it was you taught them," Ron said. "Would be a lot easier on you, say a group of ten or twenty."

Harry smiled. "Brilliant, Ron!"

"That's why I'm your general," Ron grinned.

Harry smiled as he shook his head. "Come on," he said as he saw Hermione enter the commons room. "Let's get down to breakfast. We need our schedules."

The three of them headed down to the great hall and joined their housemates for breakfast. McGonagall moved around the table handing out schedules. Harry was surprised to see he was still in potions. He read the note attached to the schedule and smiled. Professor Slughorn had invited him to join the potions class.

"Be right back," Harry said as he got up from the table.

He approached McGonagall and she looked up to see him there. "Professor, I'm not prepared for potions this year due to Snape's new standards."

She nodded. "Tell Professor Slughorn when you see him and he will loan you what it is you need until you have the opportunity to get your potions supplies. I am happy you get to continue the subject, Harry. Please take care not to get Snape too riled up."

Harry smiled. "Yes Professor McGonagall."

"Oh yes, before I forget, here is a list of twenty hopefuls for the tryouts," she said.

"Next week Saturday," Harry said. "I can take signups until noon that Friday."

He headed back to his table and rejoined his friends. "McGonagall said I can borrow what I need for potions until I get my own stuff. There are at least twenty hopefuls for the team for tryouts."

"Cool. This should be fun watching them," Ron said. "Who do we have first?"

Harry sighed as he looked at his schedule. "Snape and DADA."

"I'm in hell! Shoot me now!" Ron cried out in agony as the house laughed.

Hermione smacked Ron on the back of the head.

They stood in what was the DADA classroom and stared. What used to be a sunlit room was now a dark room with gruesome pictures on the walls of people in severe pain. Harry had the feeling DADA was going to be difficult this year so he decided to start up the DA once more. Snape arrived and strode into the classroom and spun around to glare at the class.

"The dark arts," Snape began, "is an ever changing subject. You have so many things to defend yourselves from. The Dark Lord will use any thing at his disposal to cause as much terror and havoc as he possibly can."

Harry knew this was true. He had seen it first hand in his battle with Voldemort at the Ministry. He had been hard pressed to defend himself and managed to get a couple of good strikes in.

"I have looked over your work for the last few years and am not very impressed with the teachers you have had," Snape stated. "I am even surprised all of you managed to get a decent grade."

Harry bristled at the insult. He knew for a fact that everybody from the DA had gotten very high marks and that Snape's snakes had gotten dismal grades. He was twisting the facts to fit his situation once more. He caught slight nods from everybody in the room and had the feeling something was up. He'd find out soon enough.

"Potter, what is the advantage of using nonverbal spells in combat?" Snape asked, standing over Harry at his desk.

Harry had read about that subject over the summer. He looked up at Snape.

"Gives you a split second advantage over your opponent. Second advantage is that they don't know what is coming at them. Big disadvantage is that if they are capable of doing nonverbal then you have no idea what it is coming your way. Makes defending yourself that much harder," Harry said.

Snape stood there for a moment the rage building up inside of him. He had hoped to trip up Harry and failed in doing so.

"That is correct," he ground out between clenched teeth and stalked back to his desk, trembling in rage. "Now, all of you pair off. One person casts in silence, the other blocks in silence. Do it!"

Harry and Ron paired off. Harry nodded and raised his wand and shot a spell at Ron. Ron chose to try and raise a shield wordlessly. Harry hoped the stinging hex wouldn't be too hard to block and it wasn't. Then Ron returned the spell and Harry had Protego cast and a strong shield up. Harry decided that was one thing the DA needed to work on this year, and that would be the very first thing. What rankled Harry was the fact that Snape didn't explain how to do nonverbal casting. According to the book he'd read over the summer, the caster had to have the spell firmly in his head and then concentrate on the name of the spell as he moved his wand at the target. Harry did that with Ron and succeeded. Ron had seen the same book and Hermione had joined in the discussion, Remus and Moody coming along at the right time. He risked a glance at Snape and noted the man was furious at him for doing it perfectly. The year had gotten off to a good start.

"The first thing we do is work on nonverbal casting," Harry said later to Ron and Hermione. "I am going with Ron's suggestion of forming my own inner council. I teach them, they in turn pass it on to others. I have come up with ten names. Look it over and tell me if you approve."

Ron and Hermione looked over the list and nodded.

"Those ten names can be assigned to a group of their own. They teach them what I have taught them," Harry stated.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Harry. Great idea. It shouldn't take that long to teach the ten of us either," Ron said.

Hermione put down the list. "I agree. You obviously spent time in considering each name on the list."

"I did. I just hope there's no problems with the names I picked," Harry said.

"I'm sure there won't be," Hermione said. "But the only problem I see with this is the person getting a swelled head at being in the DA's inner circle and boasting about it and trying to show off that they are in a position of power."

"In other words Percyitis," Ron said.

Harry nodded. "Still hasn't come round yet?"

"No. Mum's still very emotional about it," Ron said.

"But you're right about that Hermione. So I issue one warning. Then a suspension for the second time, and then out completely after the third time," Harry said. "We really don't have time to waste with people being that way," Harry said.

They stopped in front of the potions class and Harry checked the hall. "So we monitor everyone in the inner circle. See if you can come up with at least five reserve names we can draw on just in case."

"What are you going to do if Snape tries to stop you?" Ron asked

Harry smiled. "He can't. It's a school sanctioned club, and the headmaster is the only one with the yea or nay."

The conversation was cut short by the arrival of people for the potions class. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were pleasantly surprised by the new look in the dungeon classroom. Slughorn had personalized it a bit, making the once gloomy room take on a bright appearance. It looked a lot better than it once had. Malfoy turned his nose up at it as Pansy looked around and wondered out loud who the interior decorator was, claiming the room looked tacky.

"I hear your room in the Slytherin dorms looks like someone with an obsession over pink and purple went crazy in there," Lavender remarked to Pansy. "That makes me want to puke. You got no fashion sense little girl."

Crabbe and Goyle had to hold Pansy back from clawing up Lavender. Before anything else could be said, Slughorn himself appeared.

"Good morning everybody!" he cried. "Come now, take your seats!"

People began to move into their places as Slughorn looked about and spied Harry.

"Mr. Potter, if you please," Slughorn called.

Harry went up to the desk.

"I have been informed by Miss McGonagall that you are not prepared for this class, having no hope of taking it again due to the previous professor who is now teaching DADA. So I took the liberty of procuring the items you shall need," Slughorn beamed as he pointed to the box on his desk. "I'll admit the book is a little beat up but it can still be readable."

Harry smiled. "Thank you sir."

He took the box back to his table and the class began. Harry listened as he looked through everything he had. While they weren't in the best shape, they were still workable. Harry started to flip through the book and discovered things written in the margins of the book.

"Today we shall attempt the Draught of Living Death. To encourage all of you, I shall put up this little bottle of something called the Felix Felicis. What it does is give the drinker extraordinary good luck for the whole day. One drop, mind you, is all you need. But I must inform you that this is banned at any sporting event, including Quidditch. So now off you go!" he beamed at the class, looking very much like an oversized walrus with his big belly and a thick mustache that very nearly covered his face. Harry sighed and turned his attention to his cauldron. Finding the page in his book for the instructions he got right to work. He noticed the writing in the margin and decided to try one of the things there.

"Crush with flat side of silver dagger release juice better than cutting," Harry read to himself, as he was having trouble cutting up a strange bean.

Harry took the flat side of his silver dagger and followed the alternative directions and was rewarded with a lot of the juice. It went straight into the caldron and gave him the results he wanted. He began following the alternative directions as Hermione glared at him. Time was called and Slughorn went around the room to examine the results for himself. Hermione came very close to what it should be but Harry's was the perfect one.

"Here you are," he said as he handed Harry the glass vial. "You win the potion!"

Malfoy snarled at Harry as he passed him in the hall. Hermione was clearly disappointed but she kept quiet until she reached the house table for lunch. Then she slipped the book out of Harry's backpack and started to flip through it. She noted the writing in the margins and her expression softened. She pulled her wand and ran a couple of spells on it to ensure it wasn't hexed. Then she handed it back and as she did, the pages shifted to reveal a sentence in the back of the book.

"This book is the property of the Half Blood Prince," she read quietly. "Who is the Half Blood Prince?"

Harry could almost see the wheels turning in Hermione's head as she looked once more. Then she turned to the front of the book and glanced at the copywrite date and wrote it down. Then she handed the book back to Harry.

"New research project?" Harry grinned.

Hermione smiled sweetly at Harry as she tucked the piece of parchment away in her pocket for safekeeping.

"Yes dear," she said as Harry chuckled.

He turned back to his lunch and his conversation with Ron. His head was spinning with the possibilities of what to do with the potion. He realized he had to use it very carefully and for the right reasons. Too much could go wrong.

"Have you noticed that Dumbledore hasn't been around very much?" Ron asked.

Harry sat up and thought about it. Ron was right. He hadn't been seen in a week. Harry was supposed to have seen him a day ago and he wondered if he'd forgotten. Harry made up his mind to go and see the old man later in the day. He turned back to his lunch.

Harry went up to the headmaster's office between classes and knocked on the door once he got past the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the office. The door opened in response to Harry's knock and he went in. Dumbledore wasn't in so Harry looked around the office to see Fawkes sitting in his usual spot.

"Hello Fawkes," Harry said. "How are you doing?"

Fawkes brightened up as she (the book never really mentions if Fawkes is female or male so I shall make Fawkes female) trilled to Harry. Harry decided to switch to his Animagus form to see what Fawkes's reaction would be. Fawkes reacted once Harry finished his transformation.

'What the hell?' Fawkes said in surprise.

Harry was even more surprised he could understand Fawkes but recovered quickly. 'My form is a magical Phoenix,' he explained.

Fawkes smiled. 'Oh joy! Someone to talk to!'

'Forgive me, but I really don't know too much about a Phoenix. Would you be willing to teach me what you can about them?' Harry asked. 'I need to know so I don't mess up on something.'

'I'd be glad to Harry,' Fawkes said. 'It will have to wait. Dumbledore is due back at anytime now."

Harry nodded. 'Okay. I look forward to my first lesson from you.'

Harry transformed just as the fire in the fireplace suddenly flared up. He looked up to see Professor Dumbledore stagger out of the fireplace, holding onto his right hand. Harry rushed over and caught the old man before he hit the floor. Harry hoisted him over his left shoulder, took a handful of floo powder and tossed it in, calling for the infirminary. Once the floo connection opened up he bent down and went right into the fireplace.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Harry called out. "Medical emergency! It's Professor Dumbledore!"

Madame Pomfrey came flying out of her office and up to Harry as he laid Dumbledore down on the nearby bed.

"What's the problem Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Professor Dumbledore's right hand," Harry said. "I was up in his office and he stumbled out of the fireplace holding his right hand to his body."

Pomfrey looked at the blackened hand and waved her wand at it. Harry went to the fireplace and fire called Snape.

"What is it, Potter?" Snape snarled.

Harry stared him down. "Professor Dumbledore is in the infirminary with a blackened right hand. Madame Pomfrey may need your help."

Harry backed out of the way as Snape came through. He went straight to Pomfrey and began his own inspection. Harry noticed a strange looking ring on the right hand of Dumbledore and pointed it out.

"Could that ring have anything to do with his condition?" he asked.

Snape looked and very carefully waved his wand above it. A moment later he nodded as if something had confirmed what Harry had just said.

"Your hypothesis is correct Potter. That ring had affected him somehow," Snape said. "There is Dark Magic involved."

"Anything I can do to help?" Harry asked.

"Not at the moment Potter," Pomfrey said.

Harry went back to the fireplace and fire called McGonagall. When he got her he explained the situation and she stepped through.

"Take fifty points for your quick thinking and fast reactions," McGonagall said as she went over to Snape and Pomfrey.

"I'll head back to my commons room," Harry said.

Harry walked back to his commons room turning the recent event over in his mind. Then it occurred to him that Dumbledore had possibly found a Horcrux inside the ring and it had destroyed his hand before Dumbledore had stopped it. Harry thought for a bit longer and then headed to the training room to write down the new development. He had the feeling that this was just the beginning of things to come.

But Harry had greater concerns to deal with at the moment. Quidditch trials were coming up the day after tomorrow. He had to put everything aside for the time being and decide how he was going to conduct the trials. Oliver's advice had been to run a flying test first and use that as a way to cull out weak flyers. Then start the skills testing, one position at a time and not to be wishy washy or the applicants would eat him alive. Keep you head together and he'd be just fine. Easier said than done. Harry looked over the current list he had and noted with pleasure that Ron was trying for Keeper and Ginny was going for Chaser. If Ron and Ginny had any of the skill Charlie had they'd be a shoo in.

"Um Harry?" a small timid voice piped up.

Harry looked up to see a second year standing there in front of him with a bunch of other hopefuls standing there. Harry decided on a quick tryout meeting.

"Is everyone here that's trying out on Saturday?" he asked, his voice carrying into all corners of the commons room.

A few more people came over and Harry nodded. "I assume you are wanting advice on Saturday's tryout?"

The second year nodded.

"Okay. Real simple. First thing I will do is run a flying test to see how everybody does on a broom. Then we'll start the skills end of it, going from Chaser to Keeper. Unfortunately the Seeker position is still mine, sorry about that. The best thing I can tell you is to keep your head together, relax, and just do the best you can do. If you make it, great! If you don't, that's okay too. There's always next year," Harry said. "So just relax and have fun out there."

That ended the quick meeting and as the hopefuls drifted away Ron sat down on the couch next to Harry.

"Nice pep talk Harry," Ron said. "Now they look a bit more ready for Saturday."

Harry nodded. "I still remember my first game. Oliver helped by telling me about his first game."

"Oh? What happened to him?" Ron asked.

"He got knocked off his broom and knocked out cold in the first five minutes. Spent a week in the hospital wing," Harry grinned.

Ron grinned as Harry told the story. "That's funny."

"Wasn't to him then. Is now. I still can't believe I tried to swallow it in the first game. Sounds funny now," Harry smiled as he thought of the very first game he had played in his first year.

Ron sighed. "I think I've got the picture somewhere."

"Someone got a picture of it?" Harry asked. "I'd sure like to see that."

"If I remember where I saw it I'll get it," Ron said. "Colin Creevey wasn't around then."

"Glad his brother Dennis is around. Keeps him busy," Ron said.

Harry nodded. "I wonder if it's easy to photograph a memory from a Pensive?"

"Hermione would know," Ron said as Hermione appeared.

"I would know what?" Hermione asked.

"If it's possible to photograph a memory in a Pensive," Harry replied. "But that's not my current concern. I went up to Dumbledore's office earlier today and he wasn't there. I started talking to Fawkes and the next thing I knew Dumbledore comes stumbling out of the fireplace holding his right hand. It was blackened. Something had happened and he didn't tell me what it was. I got him in a fireman's carry and flooed the both of us to the hospital wing. While Pomfrey was working on Dumbledore I went to floo Snape and informed him of what happened. He came into the hospital wing and started helping Pomfrey. I noticed a ring on his finger on his right hand and wondered if it had anything to do with the injury. Snape waved his wand over it and said there were traces of Dark Magic on it and around it. I contacted McGonagall and told her everything and she gave us fifty extra points for a really good observation. I left when she went into the hospital wing."

"Could it be a Horcrux?" Hermione asked, leaning forward.

"That's what I thought," Harry said. "Won't know until I see Dumbledore again. We know for a fact that the diary was one. Malfoy senior was totally clueless as to the significance of it. If he had known what it was he would have guarded it very carefully."

"We all know what happened there," Ron said. "A thousand thanks for risking your life to rescue Ginny."

"I had to do it, Ron. I couldn't leave her down there after having gone through all of the trouble of getting Lockhart down there and getting blocked in by the cave in," Harry said. "Hope that bloody idiot's still locked up in St. Mungo's."

"So if it is a Horcrux, then that makes two we know of. We need to find out what the others are and where they are," Hermione said.

"They could be anything," Ron said. "Where do we even begin?"

Harry leaned forward. "They have to be objects that have some meaning to Voldemort. By tracking his movements over the last few years we could get some kind of clue as to where they might be and what they were."

"That's where the research comes in," Hermione said. "Harry, you were right about his parents. According to the hospital records I asked for and actually got, Tom Riddle Senior and one Merope Gaunt were his parents. But in my mind they made the most unlikely pair of parents for little Tommy."

"Love potion number nine?" Ron asked.

Harry sat back with a cup of tea and pondered the question. "If she did that, then it would explain why they made very unlikely parents in the first place. What better way for a woman to control a man? Use a love potion of some kind."

"She suddenly feels guilty of using it and then she stops using it on him. She comes out to him as being a witch and he violently rejects her. No money, no means of support, and pregnant, she takes to the streets where she ends up someplace and has Tommy. Tommy goes into an orphanage. Dumbledore or another professor of the day finds him and tells him he is a wizard. Tommy discovered power dreamed of here at Hogwarts. The desire to master it starts to consume him and eventually his path leads him to the Dark Side," Hermione said.

"That seems to be a more reasonable scenario," Harry said. "If Dumbledore calls an Order meeting, we need to go and present what we just came up with."

"I'll keep looking around," Hermione said.

"You do that. Ron and I need to prepare for Saturday. He's got tryouts and I've got to control the whole circus," Harry commented.

If a circus was what Harry wanted, that's what he got Saturday morning. He sighed as he surveyed the chaotic scene from the safety of the main doors. He'd gone up to the hospital wing to see Dumbledore earlier in the morning and he looked rather chipper for having his hand toasted by a dark ring. Harry sat down and briefed him on what they had figured out so far. Dumbledore smiled.

"Very well done Miss Granger! Please inform her that her deductions as to the unlikely relationship between his parents was accurate," Dumbledore said.

Harry blinked at the man. "So she really did control him through a love potion?"

"Yes. I had planned on showing you that memory in my pensive but now that will not be necessary," Dumbledore said.

"I am rather interested in why Tom killed his father," Harry said. "Revenge for giving his mother the cold shoulder? What about the old couple that was killed that Frank Bryce was accused of killing?"

"Very interesting questions," Dumbledore said. "Unfortunately I can only guess. As to his father revenge seems most plausible. The older couple in the mansion was most likely the grandparents and Tom simply killed them because they were in the way."

That seemed reasonable to Harry. "I'll have to mention that to Hermione. Be a good idea to send someone down there to get copies of the papers of that particular time now that Frank Bryce is dead."

"I shall send Tino down there for that information," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "He's good at handling Muggle information systems."

"If there is nothing else, you better be off. Quidditch tryout should be a busy day for you," Dumbledore smiled.

Harry sighed and then mounted his Firebolt and took to the sky. He loved flying. He felt free while up here in the sky. Nothing could bother him up here. He flew up over the Quidditch pitch and looked down to see people looking up at him. On the spur of the moment he decided to show what he could do and proceeded to do everything in his bag of tricks. He could hear the cheers from the ground as he ran through every flying stunt he'd ever done. At last he finally hit the ground and waved as people cheered.

"Thanks everyone. Now let's see what you can do!" Harry shouted. "Groups of ten please, and Gryffindors only!"

With that, the tryouts got started. The flying test was a good move. Harry was able to weed out a lot of poor flyers.

"Practice your flying and come back next year, Okay?" Harry said to the flyers that got cut. "Now let's start the skills testing. Chasers up first!"

Much to Harry's joy Katie Bell outshone everybody. He asked her to help him with the rest of the selections and she did. Ginny Weasley was the next to be chosen and one of the hopefuls she beat out got seriously annoyed at Harry. Harry stood up to the guy.

"What did you say?" Harry growled dangerously.

"You chose her just because she's a good friend of yours," the boy shot back.

"That's not true and you know it," Harry said quietly. "You're saying that because you turned in a piss poor performance and you're mad at yourself for not having done better so you take it out on both of us, me because I chose Ginny and her because she did a hella better than you."

The boy turned on his heels and stalked off. Harry blew his breath out and sighed. Katie nodded at him as he turned around.

"You handled that well, boss. I'll keep his name and turn it over to McGonagall for a serious dressing down," Katie said.

"Thank you. You got the second boss spot," Harry said.

Katie beamed joyously as Harry turned to keep things going. Without Fred and George at beaters, that was going to be a tough act to follow. Harry briefly considered asking the twins to come out and run the new beaters through a training camp.

"What's on your mind?" Katie asked.

"We choose the best beaters and then hand them off to Fred and George for a little training," Harry said.

"Great idea!" she said.

The keeper position Harry had saved for last, hoping Ron's nerves had settled by now. Harry sighed when he observed Ron nibbling on his fingernails. He started off the all of the applicants before calling on Ron. The only one that looked like he could beat out Ron was a guy named Cormac McLaggen. He save four in a row and on the last one failed to save the goal when he floated off in the wrong direction. Harry turned to Ron.

As soon as Ron got up there he suddenly felt a lot better. His attention was riveted on Ginny and the other chaser as they threw the Quaffle at the goals. Ron miraculously managed to save all five. Harry sighed in relief and then found his sight filled with McLaggen.

"Favoritism," he snarled. "You fixed it so Ron would win. His sister gave him easy catches."

Before he could continue, he suddenly grabbed his face and yelled as something came out of his nose. It was Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex claiming a victim. Harry stumbled back as McLaggen reached for him in an attempt to keep his balance. He turned and headed for the castle. Harry sighed and turned. This had been one hell of a day.

McGonagall met Harry at the commons room later in the evening. The new Quidditch team stood behind him.

"McLaggen," Harry said. "He talked to you."

"Yes," she said. "I must commend Miss Weasley for an interesting hex. McLaggen felt that he was setup by you to fail. Did anyone interfere with him?"

Nobody replied. Colin Creevey stepped forward.

"I can provide the memories of the tryouts to you," he said.

"Thank you Mr. Creevey. I will certainly do that," McGonagall said.

Two more people volunteered and they went off with her.

"Trust McLaggen to start a problem," Ron snapped.

"I was going to offer the reserve spot to him," Harry said. "Maybe now that's out of the question."

Katie folded her arms in front of her. "You are the captain, and the final decision is up to you. My recommendation is don't. He may cause us problems later on if Ron is injured during a match."

The others agreed. Harry thought about that for a moment.

"I have made some decisions. I will ask Fred and George to spend some time with the new beaters and help them get even better. Katie can work with the other chasers. If I can convince Oliver to work with Ron we'd be looking really good," Harry said. "Don't hold me to that, I have yet to talk to them."

The new team nodded their enthusiasm and Harry saw their chances for a good year get better. He headed up for the shower to get ready for dinner, having missed out on lunch. Harry wondered what McGonagall's ruling on the matter would be. He came back to the commons room after dressing in black jeans, a Chudley Cannons t-shirt, and a button up flannel shirt. He didn't feel like putting his house robe on tonight.

"Hey there," Hermione's voice said from the chair by the fire.

Harry smiled and abruptly changed directions much to the amusement of the people in the commons room. Harry stopped in front of Hermione and pulled her to her feet.

"May I escort the lady to dinner?" Harry asked, offering her his arm.

Hermione smiled. "Of course kind sir."

People were making kissing noises as they left the commons room to go down to dinner. As they rode one of the moving staircases Harry told her of the conversation he had with Dumbledore in the hospital wing that morning.

"Professor Dumbledore said that your theory regarding Merope using a love potion to ensnare Tom's father was accurate. He even had a memory to prove it," Harry told her. "You scored points there."

Hermione sighed. "So the theory of Tom killing dear old Dad for revenge was right."

"Yeah it was," Harry said. "The old couple was part of it too. Tom didn't want family left behind to be used against him. I think he felt betrayed by them and killed in revenge simply because Dad walked away from them."

"Merope did die right after giving birth to Tom," she said. "If she had any valuables with her they were never found."

Ginny joined them at the next floor, having gone to the library for something. She had heard part of the conversation.

"Let's say I am her. I'm without any money but I have something of value. I would pawn it for money," she said.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other thunderstruck.

"I never thought of that," Hermione said.

"A pregnant girl left alone in a house she is about to lose, she would grab things of value and pawn them for money as needed," Harry said.

"And when they come to evict her she takes the things of very great value. Something worth something," Ginny said.

"Earrings," Hermione said making a list in her head.

Harry nodded.

"A locket," Ginny suggested. "Very female."

The three of them came up with a few more items and then walked inside the great hall to find Ron sitting there with a miserable look on his face.

"McGonagall has decided there will be a shootout between McLaggen and me," Ron reported sadly. "The prat has been going round claiming that he should have that position instead of me. She is going to be the one to decide the contest."

"When?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Ron said.

"Get some rest. Put it out of your mind until we get out there. Then concentrate on blocking everything you can that comes your way," Harry said.

McLaggen walked up to Harry and smirked at him. "I got my second chance, Potter. I'll be taking the job from Weasley tomorrow morning."

"We'll see about that," Harry said.

McLaggen walked away with a smirk on his face. Harry heard hissing from people as he turned to face his team.

"Support the one you think is the best," Harry said. "No worries."

Ron nodded as he turned back to the dinner table.

Early the next morning a large group came out of the castle and went to the Quidditch pitch, led by McGonagall. Snape, Madame Hooch, and another staffer came out with them. They would be the ones to throw the Quaffle for the keepers to catch. Hermione was reading the Quidditch rulebook and then caught up to Harry and Ron.

"The book says that you don't have to actually catch the Quaffle to save the goal. You just have to keep it out of the goals by any means possible, but without magic," Hermione said.

Ron suddenly remembered something. "The things Oliver Wood did to cover the goals, I always wondered why he did that. Now I know why."

Harry cheered up at the good news Hermione had handed him.

"Go get it Ron!" Harry said to Ron.

Ron and McLaggen faced each other in front of the goals to be covered. McGonagall flipped a coin to see who went first. By now all of Gryffindor House was present. Ron called heads and lost it. Harry stepped well back from the situation because he didn't want to look like he was supporting Ron. He sat back and watched McLaggen go first. He showed a lot of aggressiveness as the three teachers swooped around the pitch and then Snape attacked first, throwing his Quaffle as hard as he could at McLaggen. McLaggen managed to catch that one and tossed it aside and waited for the next one to come in at him. Hooch was the next in and she came in from an angle and swooped from the bottom to the top and threw hers in such a way that made it curve. McLaggen reached for it and it barely grazed his fingers and went in. Harry winced. He hoped Ron would make it. McLaggen growled at Hooch as his face turned red with rage. The unnamed staffer was next and McLaggen stopped it. Then Snape charged in not giving McLaggen a chance to recover. McLaggen raced Snape to the corner of the goals and managed to catch the last one. That made four of five. Ron needed to catch five of five to beat out McLaggen.

McGonagall turned to Ron. "Mr. Weasley."

Harry turned to Ron and saw him getting encouragement from Fred and George who had come up from Hogsmeade to watch. Ron mounted his broom and pushed off. He rose slowly to his position and turned a slow easy turn when Snape attacked. Ron jumped quick and charged, making Snape pull up and his throw was off. Ron reached out and smacked it in a different direction, setting off the observers. Ron turned to see Hooch flying to the right, away from Ron. He put on a burst of speed straight at Hooch. He stayed right on target, making Hooch dive at the last second. Ron turned on a dime and raced towards her back as she flew under the rings. Hooch came around for another run and Ron was right there to intercept the Quaffle just as it left her hand. The staffer charged just as Ron tapped the Quaffle away from the ring. Ron charged towards the staffer and the staffer dived down and Ron matched her move for move. She suddenly pulled up short just as Ron passed her up. Ron managed to turn the broom around and borrowing a page from Oliver Wood, slid out off the broom, keeping one hand on the broom as he stretched out and kicked the Quaffle away from the goal. Nobody said a thing as Ron swung from his broom and remounted just as Snape flew at him again. Snape was furious. He hated to be shown up by a student, especially a Gryffindor student. Snape was way too close to the right handed goal and his arm was coming back for the throw. Ron's feet hit the center goal and everybody thought Ron had blown it. But Ron reacted quickly, whipping the broom out from underneath him and using it as a beater bat to knock Snape's Quaffle away from the right one. Hooch charged once more, making a run at the rings. Ron balanced himself on the rings and waited. The Quaffle came shooting in at the center goal, directly at Ron. Ron saw it spiraling slightly and knew it was going left. He got on his broom and raced right at it and lifted one foot up and knocked it off course. The Gryffindors exploded with cheers.

Harry offered McLaggen the reserve position. He took it without a word and walked away. Harry sighed and turned back to the very loud celebration watching Fred and George handing out the butterbeers. He sat down and felt relieved. He really had wanted Ron to take the Keeper position. He looked up and watched McLaggen stare daggers at Ron. McGonagall had consulted the rulebook after McLaggen's very loud protests. She discovered the same paragraph that Hermione had and ruled in Ron's favor. Harry sat down next to Hermione and relaxed. Not that this had been fixed, he could move on to other things. Tomorrow would be business as usual. The one thing that had been unusual was Malfoy not being around all of the time. Harry wondered what he was up to. He considered trying to follow Malfoy around as ninja to see what he was up to. He considered it for another moment and then decided that Malfoy simply wasn't worth wasting his valuable time over. If and when the rich little snob came after him, he'd be ready. Malfoy was a nothing as far as he was concerned.

For the rest of the day Harry relaxed with Hermione by the lake. They were sitting on a nice blanket and discussing things as they currently existed.

"Are you sure about McLaggen being a reserve Keeper?" Hermione asked.

Harry sensed her worry. "Yes. I had a long talk with him and he's on the same page now as everyone. I told him one screw up and he's gone," Harry said.

"Well, okay. I hope that will be enough to keep him in line," Hermione sighed.

She reached for her notebook and opened it. Harry noted she was writing down information on the Horcrux case as she called it. She really had been doing the research but not coming up with anything concrete.

"Maybe the information on Horcruxes is something that's passed down between certain individuals," Harry speculated.

Hermione wrote that down. "The Malfoys are the first I'd suspect."

"I'd suspect them too but don't forget Tom spent years roaming the globe. He could have picked up the information anywhere," Harry said.

"Good point," Hermione conceded. "So where are we going to find this information?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know. My only option would be to roam around inside Tommy's head and I really don't want to do that unless I really have to."

"That truly would be unwise Harry," a familiar voice said.

Hermione and Harry looked up to see Professor Dumbledore standing above them with his usual smile and twinkling eyes. He looked very relaxed in blue robes with stars and moons on them and the bottom trimmed in gold.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Nice to see you sir," Harry said, getting to his feet. "Would you like to join us?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Just for a moment. I am taking my daily constitutional, a walk around the lake. Miss McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, and Miss Nivens insist that I gain some sort of exercise each day, so I go for a walk around the lake."

Dumbledore waved his wand and a chair appeared. Harry turned to the picnic basket and found a can of iced tea and offered it to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Harry," he said. "Not to have been nosy, but I gathered from your statement that you and Miss Granger are discussing something."

Hermione reached for her notebook and opened it as Harry replied. "Yes sir. We have been discussing the situation, as we now know it. But there is still too many unanswered questions, too many holes, and too many unknown factors."

Hermione then read what was in her notebook as Dumbledore listened.

"Yes, I agree with Miss Weasley. What was it she had to pawn off? If she did, where did she go?" Dumbledore asked.

"If there is a way we could track her movements after she left Little Hangleton that would help a lot. As to why Tom was in the orphanage and not with his grandparents, that's easy. One, they didn't know about him if Tom senior never told them about her being pregnant, and two, they knew but rejected her and the grandchild," Harry stated.

Dumbledore nodded. "Well done, Harry. That would answer that question. I have been very carefully examining all of my memories I have of my many encounters with Tom in the event I have missed some little something and so far I have not come up with anything. I will keep trying."

"As for hiding places, they would have to be ones that Tom is very familiar with, places that he went to on a regular basis as a child and then as a student here," Hermione said. "That reminds me. The ring Harry said you had. Was that a Horcrux?"

"Yes it was. I managed to destroy it but only after it extracted from me what it wanted, my hand for it," Dumbledore said. "Thank you for getting me to the hospital wing, Harry. I owe you a debt of honor."

Harry saw the serious look in Dumbledore's eyes and knew the old man was serious. In that the both of them were alike. They took matters of Honor seriously.

"The next time you go after something sir, please take someone with you. I don't want to see you get hurt again," Harry said.

"I shall, Harry. Miss McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and Miss Nivens made me swear to it," Dumbledore said.

"Good," Harry said.

"Miss McGonagall showed me Tom's school records. He was tops in everything and even got an award for Special Services rendered to the school," Hermione said.

"That was because he supposedly stopped the person from using the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said. "Hagrid was involved in that business."

"But we know that it was Tom who opened it up himself. Myrtle told us," Hermione said. "That to me is clue enough that he was meddling in the Dark Arts back then. I made a list of all the teachers he had here and sent letters out to them hoping for information on Tom."

"You were one of his teachers back then," Harry said. "What subject?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Transfigurations. He was very bright, very talented at it. One of my greatest students, one of my greatest failures."

"You didn't fail him, sir!" Hermione exclaimed. "Tom failed Tom! Tom did it to himself all by himself with no help from anybody!"

"It was his choice to walk the Dark path. That power beckoned to him. It tried to seduce him with promises of much power, glory, and prestige. He fell into it and started walking that road. The lust and greed for more power drove him darker until all traces of the man once known as Tom Marvelo Riddle vanished. Lord Voldemort took his place. He seeks to destroy those who would stand in his way. He seeks to make the world as dark as he is. Because of this, he must die," Harry stated.

Hermione and Dumbledore both nodded their heads. They knew that Harry was right in what he said about Voldemort.

"The more we find out about him, the better our chances are of stopping him," Hermione said. "We will win."

"Do you think it is possible to turn him back to the right side?" Dumbledore asked Harry, leaning forward in his chair.

"After knowing what he has become and the deeds he has committed? No, I do not think so. His mind, spirit, and soul are too far gone," Harry said. "All that's left of him is the body."

Dumbledore sighed. "Then so shall it be."

"I'm sorry sir," Harry said. "I know you are the kind of person who wishes to save people but in this case Tom cannot be saved."

"I do have a clue as to where he went after he left Hogwarts," Hermione said. "It's been recorded here that he went around the Wizarding World seeking a job. I've been looking through the Wizarding Business Pages and found that only ten of the places he visited are still standing."

"You'll have to give me the names and addresses of the places so I can visit them in my own unique way," Harry said.

"I would tell you not to Harry, but knowing you well you will go anyway. I must insist you be very careful," Dumbledore said.

Harry smiled. "I will. If I mess up a certain lady I know will take me to task for it."

"And don't you forget that," Hermione growled.

Dumbledore smiled. "And now I must be off. Thank you for the drink Harry. It was quite delightful. Good day to you both."

They stood up out of respect as the old man left, the chair disappearing a moment later. Harry and Hermione sat back down on the blanket and Hermione put her notebook away.

"Lunch dear?" she said, opening the picnic basket. "Looks like Dobby has outdone himself again."

Dobby the house elf and now the house elf at 12 Grimmauld Place was a happy hyper elf that enjoyed looking after Harry and his "Hermy" as he called her. Hermione didn't mind at all. She liked Dobby and thought he was a great elf. He was the one to make up the picnic basket when he heard they were going out to the lakeside and met then there with the basket and the blanket. Both were delighted with what Dobby had done and told him thank you. Dobby had beamed happily as he skipped with joy across the lawn before disappearing, prompting Hermione and Harry to laugh.

"What's there?" Harry asked as Hermione opened the basket.

"Your favorite sandwiches. Pastrami on rye, fully loaded. Then there's roast beef for me, a bowl of potato salad, a couple cans of soda and iced tea, and some other food," Hermione informed him.

Harry helped her to get everything set up and they relaxed, enjoying the lunch and the day. Harry saw a small rowboat by the docks and decided a little slow ride around the lake was in order. Hermione got excited when Harry led her to the rowboat and into it. He took up the oars and began to row the boat slowly around the lake as the Merpeople watched. The giant Squid waved it's arms at them as Harry grinned.

"Wonder if it has a name?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Good question," she said as she spotted Ron and Ginny sitting on the dock with their feet in the water. "There's Ron and Ginny!"

Harry turned to see them and waved. Both of them waved back.

"Nice to have very good friends," Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "That it is. Both of us are lucky."

Harry looked straight into her eyes. "I'm truly lucky to have you in my life."

Hermione blushed. "I'm happy to have you in my life."

Both leaned forward and kissed. They heard sighs and looked to the right side of the rowboat to see the mermgirls looking on with admiration while the boys rolled their eyes. Hermione giggled as Harry smiled. The moment had been perfect.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next Episode: Terror At Hogsmeade!


	43. Terror In Hogsmeade

Ninja Wizard 43

By David

Author's Notes: Please see the disclaimer in chapter one. Dialog in bold indicates Japanese spoken. These '' indicate Phoenix speak.

Ninja Wizard 43

"Terror in Hogsmeade"

Harry was sitting on his bed after he'd come back from his shower after doing his early morning workout. He picked up the potions book he had been issued from Slughorn at the beginning of the year when he thought Snape had managed to force him out of the potions class. He slowly flipped through the pages and read a few of the notes in the margins of the book and then decided this Half Blood Prince was a genius at potions to have written all of these notes in the book. He eventually closed the book and slipped out of the dorm and down to the commons room to find a big pot of coffee and tea set up on a small side table. Harry fixed himself a cup of coffee and sat down in one of the chairs by the fire and let his mind start drifting through all of the information he'd gained so far about Voldemort. He still felt there was something that they hadn't quite found yet that would be the thing they would need to kill Voldemort. He did feel that Dumbledore was on track about these horcrux things. So far the two they knew of had been destroyed. Yet there had to be a few more out there. Harry sighed and sipped his coffee as he watched the morning sunlight start to come into the big bay window in the commons room. He hoped it would be a nice day out there. It had been turning cold lately and Harry knew that winter was coming around soon. He wondered when the first Hogsmeade weekend was coming and hoped it would be a welcome diversion. One of the places he wanted to visit was the new Weasley twin's store there in Hogsmeade. He smiled as he thought of the unlikely partnership he'd formed with them back in third year when he gave them the thousand galleons from the Triwizard Tournament. They had worked very carefully with that money despite Molly's opposition to their business and now they were well on their way to being millionaires. Even though both of them were pranksters, they took their business very seriously and sent money to the Weasley Family vault as well as Harry's business vault that he set up long ago to keep incoming funds separate from the Potter and the Black fortunes. Even though Harry was now the richest wizard in Britain he still liked living the simple life.

He looked up to see Hermione walk into the commons room and go over to the table for a cup of tea. Harry moved over to the small loveseat and she joined him there. She leaned up against him and they kissed.

"Morning love," Harry smiled.

Hermione smiled. "Morning love. Been down here long?"

"Oh for a bit," Harry said. "I was waiting for a very pretty lady to join me."

It was common knowledge that Hermione and Harry was a confirmed couple in the Wizarding world. There had been lots of speculation prior to Harry asking Hermione to be his girl about who he might choose for his girl going as far back as eleven years old. The articles back then had shocked Harry then and now he laughed at them. He'd thought they were amusing now and he never took them seriously but he knew they really got Malfoy all riled up and a story went circulating that Malfoy had gone round to the papers and the magazines and loudly demanded that they stop writing about Potter or he would sue. He'd gotten laughed out of the establishments and Rita Skeeter took great delight in writing a very scathing article about the high and mighty Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had seen the article and stormed out of the great hall to go after her when Snape had stopped him by conjuring magical ropes around the brat. Malfoy could be heard as he loudly cussed out Snape as Snape floated him down to the Slytherin dorms. Later that year Harry had heard through the grapevine that Lucius had tortured Draco with Crucio for embarrassing the Malfoy Family. All of that had happened back in third year and Draco harbored a great hate for Harry and even more so now that his father was locked up in Azkaban and Draco blamed Harry for it. He'd cornered Harry in the great hall a week after they had arrived back.

"POTTER!" Malfoy shouted at Harry.

Harry turned to Ron. "Did you hear something?"

Ron frowned for a minute and then nodded. "Sounded like a squeaking ferret."

People watching the confrontation laughed, pissing off Malfoy even more.

"You sent my father to Azkaban, Potter. I'll make you pay for that," Malfoy roared, his fists clenched at his sides and hate coming off him.

Harry chuckled. "Malfoy, you're so screwed up it isn't funny. Your Daddy dearest sent himself there by committing crimes in the Ministry that night. He did it to himself all by himself with no help from anybody. Tell me something, Malfoy. For someone who constantly has his nose up in the air and spouts this pureblood shit all of the time, why does he get on his knees and worship a half blood named Tom Riddle?"

Malfoy's face had gone a deep red and then stalked off as people looked on in shock. They turned back to Harry.

"All true, folks. Tom Riddle is a half blood who calls himself Lord Voldemort and he demands that all of his followers kiss his ass and give him everything he wants," Harry said as he turned back to Ron. "But don't take my word for it. Check it out for yourselves."

That was the last he'd seen of Malfoy for nearly a month. He didn't even come out to the Quidditch pitch to watch the Gryffindor tryouts as he usually did to get in his digs at them. Harry wondered what was up and decided that Malfoy wasn't worth chasing. He had much more important things to do.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice cut into his thoughts.

Harry turned to Hermione and smiled. "Sorry love. My mind started to wander again."

"Want to head down to breakfast with Ron and Ginny?" she asked.

Harry stood up and held out his hand to her. She took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet and then offered his arm to her. She smiled and took it and they headed down.

The first Hogsmeade visit was announced at breakfast and sent the hall into excited talk. Harry smiled as he watched Hermione get excited over the prospects of going into Hogsmeade. One of the places they wanted to visit was the twin's new store. From what Ron had said it was much larger than the first one had been. There was an underground production facility to created and produce their gags and a pair of very spacious apartments on the second floor. They had invited Moody and a few of his friends to come and invade the place and all six of them got entangled up in the security devices the twins had set up. They had gone round to the other shopkeepers and offered them a security system for their places and soon all of Hogsmeade were clamoring for them. Weasley Wizarding Security was born as a result. The Hogsmeade Weekend was scheduled for the third Saturday in October.

Snape was in his usual mood in DADA that morning so Harry decided to be low key and not do anything to set him off. He had not approached Snape about the DA or the HA (Hogwart's Army as it was being called now). His initial thought was to ask Snape to assist and now he was convinced it would be a big mistake if he did. He'd acted on his idea of having an inner council and he'd talked to the ten people he'd chosen and all of them agreed to it, delighted at the opportunity to do something for the group. They had their first meet and a number of things had been settled. Later on in the week they had informed Harry they had been meeting with their assigned team twice that week and had made great progress. Hearing that made Harry very happy and he wrote a letter to Dumbledore and informed him of the progress and the recent developments. Dumbledore then sent him a letter back congratulating him on his actions and asked him to keep McGonagall informed, as he was busy with things at the moment. Harry met with McGonagall and she agreed with Harry that Snape should be kept out of the picture. They shared their feelings about Snape and were now on the same page. She in turn would keep Harry informed on what Dumbledore was doing.

"He's searching for those horcrux things," McGonagall said.

"Any luck?" Harry asked.

McGonagall sighed. "Not yet. He does have Moody or Lupin with him when he goes to check out a possible location."

"That's good. I don't want to see him get hurt again like he did with the ring. There's got to be a safer way to destroy them things," Harry stated.

"I am confident that the headmaster knows what he is doing," McGonagall said.

Harry nodded. "I know. He is Dumbledore, the greatest Wizard alive."

Since the weather was starting to turn really cold, Harry decided to get out for a bit and go fly in his Phoenix form in an effort to get it down pat. He decided to visit Fawkes later in the day when he knew Dumbledore would be gone. He sat up on the North tower and relaxed, picturing his animagus form in his mind and felt himself begin to shift into the magical Phoenix. Once the transformation was complete he spread his wings and felt the breeze gently lift him up and he slowly rose up on the air currents and he felt joy well up from deep within him. Down in Dumbledore's office, Fawkes came awake, sensing Harry's transformation into his Phoenix form. He disappeared in a burst of flame and reappeared close to Harry.

'I thought you were out here,' Fawkes called out to Harry.

Harry turned to Fawkes. 'Hey Fawkes! Glad you came out. I would appreciate a little flying advice.'

Harry had never seen Fawkes smile and he was now being treated to a warm smile from the Phoenix.

'Of course Harry. Now just follow my lead,' Fawkes said and moved in front of Harry and began the flying lesson.

For the next hour or so both of them flew together and Harry discovered it was coming to him just as natural as riding a broomstick had been. Fawkes was quick with the praise and gentle with the rebukes. Harry enjoyed learning from the Phoenix. Fawkes proved himself to be a great teacher. They eventually sat together on the top of the North tower and talked for a half hour. Fawkes patiently answered Harry's questions the best he could but Harry knew he would have to find the rest of the answers on his own. He decided to go into the Hogwarts library the next chance he got to find books on the Phoenix. Fawkes bid Harry goodbye and went back to Dumbledore's office and Harry transformed back into himself and headed back into the castle. He met Hermione at the dinner table along with Ron and Ginny.

"Have a good day dearest?" Harry asked her.

She stretched and yawned. "Boring, actually. I went through so many books today it wasn't funny. I found very little reference to Tom Riddle, but lots of Voldemort references and absolutely nothing on horcruxes except for one tiny little line in a book which clearly stated that they were very illegal and to forget they exist, end of story."

"That would indicate Dark stuff, right?" Ron asked.

Harry stared into the candle in the center of the table as he thought of what Hermione had just said and Ron's question.

Later that night Harry stood on top of the railing of the Gryffindor tower, his senses open to the magic he felt flowing through the castle. It whispered many things to him as he drew in a breath before leaning over and falling off the railing out into the darkness of the dark castle. He was aware of the torch bracket to his right and reached for it, using it to change direction slightly. He landed with cat like grace on the third floor landing and then moved seconds before a staff nearly made contact with his head. Harry moved as it flashed past him and his left foot made contact with Tino's midsection. The fight was on. Both of them moved rapidly each trying to take out the other. Peeves sat up on the chandelier and watched the two ninjas go at it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Never in his undead life had he imagined that such people existed and yet here were two of them right below him. He had heard the stories of them taking out Death Eaters and knew deep inside of himself they could turn the tide of the battle in favor of the Wizarding World. He watched as the taller one jumped from the third floor landing and the smaller one followed.

"Barking, the both of them," he thought to himself.

He couldn't resist and he followed them down to the main floor, watching them fight all the way down. As he watched them doing their deadly dance Peeves began to develop a respect for them. He watched them move into the great hall and followed them in before the doors silently closed.

Something in the castle's magic woke Dumbledore. He lay there for a moment and realized what it was. He got out of bed and headed out of his private quarters and down the stairs to the Great Hall. The doors were still open and he stood there for a few minutes and then turned to see a familiar figure arrive.

"Shall we go in?" Dumbledore asked McGonagall.

"Albus, I felt a disturbance in the magic," she said.

"As did I," Albus said. "I believe we shall find out in a few minutes why."

Dumbledore led the way to the staff table and he took his usual seat with McGonagall next to him.

"Here they come," Albus said quietly.

"Who?" McGonagall asked before the two black figures came into the Great Hall. Dumbledore waved his wand and the doors closed. A blue field flickered into being in front of the both of them. Dumbledore leaned back as he observed the fight between Harry and Tino. McGonagall realized who they were after a few minutes and then turned to Dumbledore.

"Harry and Tino," she said as a knife stopped in mid air as the blue field flickered momentarily and Dumbledore reached for the knife.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore said as he used the knife to cut open an orange. "The boys like to show me at the beginning of the year just how much Harry has advanced in his Ninjitsu. Tino has informed me that Harry is a lot more focused than he had been before. Tonight proves it."

He plucked a dish out of the blue field and set the sections of orange on it as he watched Harry in his fight with Tino. His mind analyzed Harry's actions against Tino and realized just how much Harry had improved. As for McGonagall, she was seeing Harry's ninja skills for the first time and knew deep in her soul that Harry was virtually unbeatable. She watched as they used everything possible against each other and there were a lot of near misses. Peeves was up at the ceiling having gotten in before Dumbledore had warded the room so nothing could get in. He'd come to the same conclusion that McGonagall had and decided that Harry was well worth supporting. She knew beyond a doubt that Harry was the black suited stranger in the recent fights with the DE's. She leaned forward and tried to watch but their moves were just too quick for her to follow.

"They're fast," she remarked.

Dumbledore nodded. "That they are. They don't have to stop to think about what they are going to do next. They just do it."

"Something Moody preaches," McGonagall stated.

Dumbledore nodded. "That he does. Harry's taken that lesson to heart with Tino."

They turned to watch the battle come to its conclusion and then Harry and Tino were standing in front of the staff table.

"Well done, Harry. You have improved a great deal. It is obvious your time away from everything was very productive," Dumbledore said as Peeves floated down to the staff table.

"Practice and training is everything," Peeves said seriously, his flippant nature taking a back seat for the moment. "My father taught me that where I was just a lad."

Harry turned to Peeves. "Your father was right, Peeves. Master Koshou taught me that when I was barely four. Something I took to heart and still do."

"That is why you are so good at what you do," Dumbledore said. "I don't quite understand it all and you and Tino have helped me understand a great deal of it all."

"Harry's taught me things since I met him," Tino said sipping tea. "One of the things he's taught me is that the size of the person in the fight isn't important, but the size of the fight in the person does. I watched a few of the smaller kids in the fight on the train and they really applied themselves well. I do believe Slytherin House will not find them easy pushovers, especially now that some of them have taken the first years under their wings and taught them the value of courage under fire."

It had been reported that a number of the smaller first years in the three houses Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw had been attacked by Slytherin House and the bullies had ended up being the ones to run from their intended victims, giving the houses much more ammo to use against the Slytherins. It was satisfying to watch the Slytherin bullies run from a short first year as soon as he or she brandished their wand. It was reported that Snape blamed Harry for turning Hogwarts against Slytherin House. Harry had laughed at that insinuation and he'd sit in DADA with a grin on his face making Snape crazy. Snape had tried to get revenge by trying to stop the HA from meeting but Dumbledore informed Snape that he couldn't because the school governors had sanctioned it. The more Snape went after Harry the more Harry laughed until Snape had snarled at Harry one morning in DADA.

"One day, Potter. I will make you suffer!" Snape hissed.

Harry had laughed and went back to his book as the class gaped. Harry did file that in the back of his mind and sent a letter to Dumbledore about it.

They talked for a bit and then all of them went off to bed. Avoiding Filch was child's play and Harry slid into his bed and went to sleep. He got up a bit late on Sunday morning and went right to work in his training room. As he worked out Sirius popped up in the painting he had in Harry's training room. Both of them carried on a conversation in between sets as Harry lifted weights.

"We're no closer to any information we can use against Voldemort," Harry reported. "Dumbledore's no closer to any more horcruxes, Hermione found one tiny line referring to them, and Snape hasn't reported anything new."

"Dumbledore has said very little to me other than he's checking out possibilities. He mentioned the strong possibilities of them being in places that had a strong significance to Voldemort in his youth," Sirius said.

"Exactly what Hermione said," Harry said. "She's still trying to track down his employment records thinking they would give her a clue as to where he might have gone after Hogwarts."

"Way to go Hermione!" Sirius cheered. "That's like her trying to cover all of the bases. I do know Riddle hit up Dumbledore for a job as the DADA instructor."

Harry went to failure on the wrist curls and set down the weights he was using. "I was thinking that if Dumbledore had given him a job here he could have kept Riddle under very tight surveillance and somehow kept him from going down the dark path with well planned interventions."

Sirius considered that thought for a moment. "He could have," Sirius admitted after a few moments. "One thing is very clear, and that is the Hogwarts staff in his day really fucked up where his home life was concerned."

"Meaning his going back to the orphanage during the summers," Harry said.

Sirius nodded. "That was the thing that pushed him over the edge. My only guess was that he was tired of getting pushed around and once he learned a few spells became the aggressor and enjoyed feeling powerful that it corrupted him completely."

Harry paused for a moment and realized Sirius was right. "Sad but true."

He sat in the great hall long after breakfast as he thought of his conversation with Sirius. He had brought up a great point and Harry realized that could apply to him as well. He decided to be careful so he wouldn't get that way. The last thing he needed was for the thought to go to his head of how powerful he was and how he could push other people around. He looked up to see Hermione looking at him with concern. Harry told her everything he was thinking and the conversation he'd had with Sirius.

"Don't worry honey," she said. "I'll keep you grounded."

Harry smiled as he heaved a sigh of relief and leaned against her. "What would I do without you dear?"

"I shudder to think," she said. "What say to a walk through the greenhouse? Neville said a lot of the flowers are blooming today."

Harry stood up and took her hand into his and they walked out of the Great Hall together. He was starting to feel better with her by his side. They spent most of the day in the greenhouse that they knew they could be in safely. They sat on a couch they found inside the greenhouse and watched the flowers sway gently in the breeze the fan at one end of the greenhouse created. Harry couldn't think of any other place he'd rather be but here with Hermione. The day to him was perfect.

The Hogsmeade Saturday arrived, bringing with it lots of freezing cold and snow. Harry wondered just how many people would go and was surprised to see a fair number going out the main doors. He took Hermione's hand in his as Ron and Ginny came up to join them. Filch nodded at them as they went out the door. They headed down the road towards Hogsmeade.

"Damn it's cold," Ron grumbled. "Be worth going into Hogsmeade instead of being cooped up in the commons room."

"Could have set up something inside the Room of Requirement for amusement," Harry said. "We'll have to plan something."

"Yeah, good idea. I went past the games room before coming down to the foyer. Room was packed when I looked in there," Ron said.

"Good. Nice to see people are having fun again," Harry said.

They passed through the Hogwarts gates a moment later and from there it would be just another mile to the town. Harry recalled from his reading that Hogsmeade was born around the same time Hogwarts was. It had been created with the intention of supporting the school and as Hogwarts grew and expanded with the times so had Hogsmeade. Just about everyone in Britain's Wizarding World had passed through here a time or two, some more than others. It was one of the largest Wizarding settlements known in the Wizarding World. The area the Hogwarts students went to was a shopping area that they were allowed to be in and nowhere else.

Harry looked up as they entered Hogsmeade. He noted that Zonko's joke shop was boarded up and sighed.

"Damn DE's," he grumbled.

"One day," Ron said. "All of them will get what's coming to them."

"They sure will," Hermione said.

Ginny looked at a piece of paper and then put it back in her pocket. "Fred and George sent me a letter the other day telling me where their place was."

Harry suddenly remembered. "That's right!" he exclaimed. "I totally forgot!"

"Let's check it out then," Hermione said.

Ginny glanced at one of the buildings and then another one. "We're on the right track. It should be a couple more doors down."

It was. Fred and George couldn't have chosen a better location if they tried. It was right between Honeyduke's and the Three Broomsticks. Harry laughed out loud.

"Hey, talk about a great location!" he laughed. "They should get a ton of business here, not to mention giving old Filch a heart attack trying to stop their stuff from getting into Hogwarts."

"I wonder how they are going to do that," Hermione wondered.

Ron smiled. "Knowing them they'll find a way."

They headed into the WWW first to find the place packed with Hogwarts students. Fred and George were clearly in their element as they worked the crowd that was in the store. Fred spotted Harry and motioned him over with a huge smile on his face.

"There you are, Harry!" Fred shouted above the noise. "Just in time to help me launch a new product!"

Harry groaned. "Does it bite?"

Fred laughed. "No Harry, but I guarantee you will like this one!"

George came up behind Harry and guided him to the counter as people moved out of the way now interested in the new product. George stopped Harry at the counter as Fred went behind it and set a large box on the counter.

"Now friends, this is the latest product we have come up with. Guaranteed hours of fun!" George began.

"Oh so true!" Fred picked up from where George left off. "This is in my opinion, is the best form of stress relief ever!"

"Are you tired of the Death Dorks? How about the Dark Tosser?" George asked.

"Now you have a way of telling them off when you feel the need to!" Fred crowed as George lifted the box up to reveal a boxing ring with a DE in one corner and a likeness of Harry Potter in the other. Ron roared in laughter when he saw it and Harry closed his eyes and sighed. Fred took hold of the controls on one side while George took the other side. Harry watched as the boxing match got started and then ended shortly when one of the Harry doll arms smacked the DE doll in the face and the head popped right off. The crowd cheered and Fred smiled as he pushed the DE doll head back on. George turned back to the crowd. "You don't need two people to play. Just activate the two player mode by a code word and indicate which one you want the device to play while you take the other side. Also included is the head of the Dark Tosser and you can have this lovely product for just twenty galleons. Delivery is included."

Harry shook his head as Fred and George beamed. "You guys are amazing."

The crowd in the place agreed with Harry on that as Fred escorted Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny into the back. Harry took a seat in the back as he shook his head.

"You guys are going to need to hire more staff to keep up with the demand," he said as the others sat down on the couch with him.

Fred reached out and tapped on the lamp next to him and the couch began to move downward into the floor and stopped once it touched the floor under the shop.

"Welcome to facilities," Fred grinned and then gave them the grand tour of the place and the undetectable delivery route that would be used to get things inside of Hogwarts. Harry had to chuckle as he turned to face Fred.

"Any idea what this would do to Filch?" Harry asked.

Fred beamed. "Send him completely barmy. Not to worry. We do have one last gag to get him back for attempting to harm us."

"I'm afraid to ask," Harry groaned.

Fred just grinned at them.

They left the shop and went into the Three Broomsticks for a warm drink. Ron went to buy the first round as Hermione, Ginny, and Harry went to find places. They settled down at a table in the corner and Ron arrived with the drinks and a bag of crisps.

"Barbecue flavored," Harry said. "Thanks."

He sipped at his hot coffee as the others had either tea or hot chocolate. He sighed and leaned back. "Those two were very busy today. It was a wonder we managed to get in there. Was definitely worth it though."

Ron snorted. "Trust them to come up with things like that."

"I thought it was great!" Ginny giggled. "The look on your face was priceless!"

Hermione had to smile. "I think the DE's will love them."

The four of them laughed out loud for a moment. Harry smiled as he picked up the menu in front of him and looked it over.

"Anyone hungry? Lunch is on me," he said.

They sat there for a time and talked about various things the twins were doing, Ron and Ginny related a bit of news from the Weasley family, Harry told them what was going on with the Dursleys, and Hermione talked about her family. A few friends would stop by the table and say hello, give Harry best wishes for the upcoming Quidditch season, or ask about the HA. It looked like a very relaxing scene, people moving in and out of the Three Broomsticks, the jukebox in the corner playing current songs, a few couples dancing in front of it, and Rosemerta at the bar flirting with a few of the men. At one point Rita Skeeter entered and went up to the bar only to have Rosemerta point to the door. Rita then slinked out but not before an ugly witch locked onto her. Harry smiled as the unlikely pair went out the door together. Harry sat up as the snickers began. On the back of Rita's robe was an advert for Fred and George's shop. Harry just shook his head and went back to the conversation.

The alarm on Harry's watch pinged and he looked at it. He sighed and looked up at the others.

"Time to head back, as much as I don't want to," Harry stated.

Ron groaned as he stood up. Harry helped Hermione on with her heavy winter cloak and Ginny got hers on as Ron levitated the empty glasses, bottles, and plates back up to the bar and set them in the empty bin for dirty things.

"Thank you dear," Rosemerta called out as Ron blushed.

Fletcher sitting on a nearby stool nodded at Ron. "Good time as any to make a move on that lovely lady."

Rosemerta smacked the man on the back of the head. "I'm too much woman for the boy!" she scolded him as the other men grinned.

The four of them left the bar to the laughter of the people sitting at the bar as Fletcher complained about getting smacked for trying to help the boy.

"She's alright, but I'll find a lady to my liking without his help," Ron said.

Harry nodded as they headed down the street back to the castle. It was much colder now and he hoped they wouldn't freeze before they got there. It wasn't that far and he wondered if they were the first to head back. If so, maybe they could stop at the half point and create magical fire for people to stop at and warm up a bit before moving on.

"That sounds like a great idea, Harry. We could still do it even if we aren't the first to leave," Ginny said.

"Okay," he said, "unless someone's beaten us to it."

The snow had started to fall while they were in the pub and now it was falling much harder. Harry sighed and pulled his winter cloak tighter around him and then looked Hermione over. She turned and tapped Ginny and then Ron on the head with her wand and Harry realized she had just done the warming spell. Harry did the same to her and she sighed.

"Thank you dear," she said.

Harry smiled and pulled her closer. "I think the next one we stay home. I heard that it's supposed to be a very cold winter this year."

As they left the outskirts of Hogsmeade Harry lifted his head when he heard something, or at least he thought he heard something. He observed Katie Bell and another girl named Leanne making motions with their hands and Harry recognized the signs of an argument. He wondered what it was about as they drew closer.

"What do you suppose they are on about?" Ron asked as Leanne made a grab for the brown wrapped package in Katie's hands.

They watched as the two girls fought until the package fell from Katie's hands. What happened next went beyond anything Harry had ever seen.

There was a flash of light and then Katie started to float upward into the air rather gracefully, her arms spread far apart like she was flying. He eyes snapped shut as the light faded. But the look on her face was free of any kind of expression. Harry was extremely puzzled by her reaction. Just before she got six feet above the ground, her eyes suddenly flew open and she let out a terrible scream, scaring Leanne, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry and Ron lunged forward in an attempt to grab Katie and keep her from floating off. As soon as they touched her she began to put up a fight to keep them away from her. Harry managed to contain her arms from behind her by wrapping his around her. She fought like a wildcat screaming her lungs out. Ron drew his wand and shouted out the incantation for magical binding and it worked. Ropes appeared out of nowhere as Harry released her to keep from getting tied up with her. She fell over into the snow as she thrashed about while screaming. Her eyes were wide open in terror, suggesting that she knew what was going on. Harry looked up as voices were heard. People were showing up to see what was going on now. Harry moved over to the package just as Ron was about to pick it up. Harry reacted, kicking Ron's hand away in the nick of time. Harry pulled the scarf off his neck and wrapped the package in it and slipped the whole thing into his cloak pocket. He picked up Katie in a fireman's carry and turned to the castle. If anyone could get her there, it was him.

Harry set off at once, there was no time to lose. His feet sank into the snow as he tried to run through the snow. Within moments he was out of sight of the people gathering round a sobbing Leanne being comforted by Hermione and Ginny. Katie's continual screams were starting to deafen him so he tapped her on the throat and muttered the silencing spell. It worked. Katie went quiet as Harry turned his concentration to his ninja magic to run on top of the snow. He was glad to see it worked, it felt like he was running on hard ground. He shifted her to a much more comfortable spot on his shoulders and kept on going. He topped the small rise and was gratified to see the castle rise above him. He raced to the front doors and Filch leaped at him from out of nowhere, eagerly stretching the Secrecy Sensor at him. Harry ignored him as he headed for the stairs with Filch shouting after him. McGonagall heard the commotion and came out of the second floor stairwell to see Harry riding a staircase as it took him up with a struggling Katie on his back. She waited for the right moment and hopped on the staircase as it slowed down long enough for her to make it and then it continued it's rapid rise to the hospital floor, leaving a very angry Filch behind on the main floor.

"What happened?" McGonagall demanded as she looked into Katie's very red face from all of the silent screaming she was doing still.

Harry raced down the short hall and into the hospital wing. "Medical emergency!" he yelled out loud as he laid Katie down on one of the beds.

Pomfrey was right there in seconds as Harry and McGonagall backed off to give the medi-witch space to work in. Harry removed his cloak and very carefully dumped the package on the closest bed. He used a small metal rod to poke at the scarf so he could make sure he wasn't touching the mysterious object. It turned out to be a necklace.

"I've seen that before," Harry said as the memory popped into his head. "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it by accident."

"How do you know this?" Pomfrey demanded as Harry checked Katie's gloves.

"Here," Harry said. "There's a small hole in her right one."

Pomfrey peered at it as Katie continued to struggle on the bed.

"Who else was involved?" McGonagall asked.

"Leanne, Katie's best friend. I left her behind with Hermione and Ginny. When they arrive you and Dumbledore can hear the whole story," Harry said.

McGonagall sighed. "The headmaster is away at the moment. I am the one who will have to deal with all of this."

Harry sighed and turned to Pomfrey. "Any clue as to what it is?"

"I don't know," she said.

Harry turned to Katie who was still thrashing out of control on the bed, her mouth wide open in soundless screams. He held her head still and peered into her eyes. He recognized the signs of possession.

"She's been possessed," he said. "I used a silencing spell on her so she doesn't ruin her voice."

Both women looked at Harry so he explained. "One of the things I learned under Master Koshou was the signs of possession. It's considered a dark art among ninja, black ninja magic. No, I can't do it because I'm not black ninja."

"Thank God for that," McGonagall said.

Harry nodded. "The whole thing started when Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and I decided it was too cold to stay in Hogsmeade," Harry said, starting his version of the events.

It took him ten minutes to tell his tale, including how he knew about the necklace.

"Mr. Malfoy has been in detention with me all morning," McGonagall said.

"That rules him out then," Ron's voice spoke up.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had arrived escorting a weeping Leanne into the hospital wing. They helped her to bed and Pomfrey administered a calming potion. Once Leanne had calmed down she told them about Katie coming back from the bathroom looking strange and telling her she needed to go back to the castle and give the brown package to someone but never named them. Harry used Wingardium Leviosa to examine the necklace. It certainly was a grand looking one and Harry admired it's beauty for a moment before dropping it into a box held out by Hermione. It was sealed and locked away in a cabinet in Pomfrey's office.

"Make sure Dumbledore sees it please," Harry asked before leaving the office.

He closed the door behind him as Pomfrey firecalled St. Mungo's. Katie was going to need serious help.

Harry sat in the commons room staring into the fire as the talk centered on what had happened to Katie. Harry had told his side of things to a stunned room and then sat down in front of the fire to think. With no clues other than what Leanne had said there was nothing to go on. Harry wondered if this had something to do with the horcrux hunt and stuck that on his list of possibilities. Even Malfoy had covered himself by being in detention with McGonagall. He could have instructed someone to carry out the mission for him. Harry added that possibility to the short list in his head. He sighed as he felt like he was no closer to solving the problem. A shadow fell across his lap and he looked up. It was Hermione.

"Hey," Harry said as she sat down next to him.

"No answers?" she asked.

"None," Harry said. "Somebody did the job too well, but Leanne got in the way. She needs to be watched for a few days."

Hermione nodded. "I gave the minding job to someone in her house already."

"Now I need to find someone to cover her spot," Harry sighed.

"Exactly what I was thinking, hell of a time to say that," McLaggen said from above Harry. "Listen, I got a lot of respect for the lady. She's got a lot of guts tangling up with a rough sport like Quidditch and I hope to God she beats what ever the hell's got her, but we need to get someone to cover her spot and I'm volunteering. We do the first game in her honor."

Harry nodded. "Done deal. The first game in her honor."

McLaggen bowed and went looking for the others.

"There's hope for him yet," Hermione said after a moment.

"Every man has yet a measure of honor within him, there's always hope that he turns to the right side and does the right thing," Harry said, remembering something Master Koshou had taught him once.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny nodded.

Harry sat in his training room the next morning after his workout. Sirius sat in his recliner in his picture and thought about what Harry told him.

"Your thought about Malfoy getting someone else to do the job is a good one. The question I have is where did it come from? Did he really buy it from Borgin and Burkes? How did it get from there to here? Who had it before Katie? Katie's in the HA. How did someone get the drop on her?" Sirius asked as the words appeared on the wall behind Harry. "These are questions we need answered. Once we know then we can react in a proactive manner to take them down."

Harry sighed as Hermione came in the room with Ron and Ginny. They saw the writing on the wall and turned to Sirius.

"Too many questions, not enough answers. I think we need to get people in the HA to buddy up from now on," Hermione said.

"Good move for starters," Ron said. "But how do we train people to be aware of what's going on around them?"

Harry looked up. "Tell them they need to start concentrating on where they are instead of doing so much talking to their friends in the corridors. Get a few of the trusted members to start doing surprise attacks in the corridors between classes. Make sure there are no Slytherins, teachers, or Filch around before doing one. Before long they should be able to react. Tell McGonagall and Flitwick I ordered it in light of what happened in Hogsmeade with Katie. This is something we should have been doing all along since we first formed up the DA."

"I'll get around to the paintings and let them know," Sirius. "Good idea pup."

Harry smiled at the pet name for him. "You called me that when I was just a little kid."

"Your Mum just about had a fit when she saw the ears and tail on you one afternoon. Believe me when I tell you I had one hella hard time outrunning her," Sirius said with a smile and a chuckle.

A moment later he closed his eyes as a look of pain crossed his face and he raised his hands to his face. His shoulders shook and then he dropped his hands down to reveal tears on his face. Harry stood up and put his hand on Sirius's shoulder in the painting.

"Your Mum was a true lady. God I miss her so much! Not a day goes by that I think of her. It was the vision of her face that kept me alive in Azkaban. It was the good memories of her that kept me from going crazy in there. It was the promise that I swore to them that kept me going. Being here in this picture and the other ones gives me that chance to keep my promise to her and by God I'll do it!" Sirius swore.

Harry nodded. "Sirius, I know you will. You're a good man and I love you a lot. Knowing you has been the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Sirius sighed and smiled. "Thanks kid. When your father asked me to be your uncle it was the greatest moment in my life, a moment in time I'll never forget. I had dreams and plans for you then, and I still do now. Lupin is the only one left, and he agreed it was time to start teaching the new generation of Marauders. You Harry, are to be the leader, the Alpha Male so to speak. You need to pick a few more people to be your pack."

"I know who they are already," Harry said. "This lovely lady to start, and then Ron, Ginny, and the twins."

"Good job, kid. Now you guys need to hurry off. Breakfast is being called," Sirius said.

He watched the couple leave the room and smiled to himself. Teaching them was going to be a lot of fun.

As Harry and Hermione walked briskly down to breakfast there was a sudden flash and a puff of smoke in front of them. Harry reached for the parchment once Hermione checked it for dark spells.

"Breakfast with me in my office please," Harry read the note. "It's from professor Dumbledore."

They changed directions and headed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. The door swung open as they approached it and found Ron and Ginny already there with McGonagall and Snape. Harry seated Hermione first and then sat down.

"Good morning all," Dumbledore said. "We need to discuss the situation as it occurred yesterday in Hogsmeade. I have heard a second hand account from McGonagall and from a group of witnesses, but I need to hear from Harry and Hermione their version of the events. Miss Granger, if you will?"

Hermione sipped a bit of tea and then relayed everything she had seen and heard. Then Harry related what he had seen. Then he related the conversation he had with Sirius. Snape leaned back in his chair and nodded.

"Good questions, ones we need answers for. Unfortunately the Dark Lord is being very tight lipped about what he is up to at this moment. Whatever it is bides no good for the Wizarding World," Snape said.

Harry sighed. "So we are left second guessing his intentions."

Snape nodded. "Even the inner circle of his is growing frustrated with his inactivity."

"Not good," Sirius said from his picture on the wall. "Some fool is liable to make the attempt to pressure him into something and end up being very dead for it, or deciding to take things into their own hands and go off on some mission without Voldemort's blessing. He's really the only one controlling them at the moment."

"I agree Black," Snape said. "But not all of them are exactly intelligent."

Harry set down his fork. "Do you think this was something that Voldemort didn't approve of?"

Snape turned to Harry and thought for a moment. "That is most likely, Potter. We shall know in the next twenty four hours. I plan on making contact with some of the DE's in that time frame and see what it is I can find out."

"That would be greatly appreciated, Severus. Good luck," Dumbledore said.

That concluded the breakfast meeting and everybody left. Harry and Hermione met Ron and Ginny at the DADA class and Snape showed up a moment later, his cold mask firmly back in place once more. The day had just started.

Harry thought about the meeting this morning during lunch and decided there wasn't anything new he could glean from it. Snape had seemed to be a bit distant and Harry wondered what the man was up to. Whatever it was he had the feeling it wasn't good. He glanced over at the Slytherin table and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting there like usual. He looked back at his lunch, as he wondered why Malfoy wasn't harassing him like usual. Now that was cause for alarm in his mind. Harry didn't have the time to go chasing after Malfoy when he really didn't have any reason to. He wondered if he could get Peeves or Moaning Myrtle to covertly watch him and then decided that might be a waste of time if people noticed their absence. Harry sighed as he sipped his coffee examining the problem from all angles. He did feel as if they were headed for some kind of confrontation that would confirm their feud that had been going since they first met back in first year. Once more Harry wondered what would have happened if he had accepted Malfoy's offer of friendship. He pushed the thoughts aside and turned back to Hermione who was explaining something to Ron.

He sat in the commons room until late, his mind swirling with so many thoughts that were confusing him greatly. He finally swept everything into a cabinet drawer marked with today's date and headed up to his room. Dudley had sent him six new CD's in the morning mail. He had carefully poured a bit of warm milk down the throat of the mail owl and wrapped it with a bit of his cloak to warm it up again. Pansy had started to make a derisive comment but Harry had silenced her with one of his stares and Snape surprised people by giving Harry ten points for taking care of the owl. Hagrid went round to check out the mail owls and took four of them back to his hut to nurse them back to health. The one Harry had gone up to the Owlry with the others. Filch had gone up there before the start of the winter and ensured that it would be a warm place for all of the owls. Harry had been concerned and had gone up to check on Hedwig at the start of the winter and ended up helping Filch fix up the place. The old man had nodded his gratitude and Harry nodded back. Both of them had a truce of sorts between them and Harry supposed it was better than none. Filch at the moment was standing at the doors to the hall with his Secrecy Sensor in hand as he waited for the afternoon mail to show. A tiny few owls showed up and sailed down towards the tables. One owl had just delivered a package to Colin Creevey when the Secrecy Sensor went off. Filch underwent a strange transformation as he leaped forward with the device going off. He was practically drooling as he came up to Colin.

"So!" he cried out eagerly. "Trying to sneak something in past me, eh?"

Colin looked at the Secrecy Sensor and backed up. "You can have it!" he squeaked.

Filch grabbed the box with a triumphant look on his face as he cackled. He looked down at the younger boy with contempt. "You'll never get anything past me, ever! I am the master here!"

He strode to the door and then turned around and glared at the students watching him. "Remember that, all of you!" he shouted.

Dumbledore had started to rise and say something and then thought better of it. "Of course, Argus. You have been here for a very long time so naturally you are the master."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore as he had just flipped for good. Filch grinned with that loopy smile of his and then went out into the foyer area as the doors closed behind him. People could hear his triumphant laughter and then a moment later a loud boom was heard. Harry jumped up from his spot at the Gryffindor table and raced for the doors only to come to a halt when he saw what had happened. The twins had struck again. Harry started to laugh as Filch walked towards him. Harry had to sit down at the Ravenclaw table as he held onto his sides as Filch walked through the door, a very sad look on his face. A moment later the entire hall was rolling on the floor in laughter. The box had been rigged with one of the twins' best gags to date. As soon as Filch had opened the box the spells the twins had put in there had gone to work and turned Filch into a circus clown. Picture in your mind if you will a circus clown with the multi colored afro wig, the greasepaint, the huge floppy shoes, the colorful costume and holding a tiny umbrella over a tiny hat perched on his head at an angle with a flower on the hat. Filch simply turned around and walked out of the hall with a floating banner above his head.

"We finally got you, old boy! Love, the Weasley Twins," Lee Jordan read out loud to a greatly amused hall.

The twins finally won their battle with Filch.

That became the talk of the day as people remembered the great pranks the twins had played on Hogwarts over the years and some of them had been targets of the twins but none of them could ever be angry with them. Even Dumbledore chuckled as he recalled a few of them. Peeves had reluctantly admitted they were the masters of pranking during dinner and people raised their goblets in a toast to them.

"They would love to see this," Ron sighed.

"Catch me later and we can send them a memory of the events. Shouldn't be too hard to copy them," Harry said. "I've done it lots of times lately."

"They'd go bats over them," Ron grinned.

Harry smiled. "Of course they would. They gotta see the results of their work."

They went up to the Room of Requirement later in the evening and set up the memories in the little unbreakable jars and set a spell on the package to disappear in the morning. Today had been a day to remember.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next Episode: More Riddle.


	44. More Riddle

Ninja Wizard 44

By David

Author's Notes: All HP characters except for "Tino" are the property of the great JK Rowling. Dialog in Bold indicates Japanese spoken. Dialog marked with '' indicates Phoenix speak. Thanks to those who review. Book seven watch: 21 July 07 is the official release date! Make sure you reserve your copy!

Ninja Wizard 44

"More Riddle"

Harry stood at the large window two mornings later as he watched the medi witches and the healers from St. Mungo's carry Katie to a waiting carriage. She had slipped into a coma by now and there wasn't much hope for her. Her parents were there, her mother being supported by her father. Harry had met both of them earlier in the morning as they told Harry thank you for trying to save her. Harry had apologized for his failure and both of them told him he had done the best he could and getting her to the hospital wing and to Pomfrey had been enough. Harry sighed as he turned away from the window and headed off to his first class of the day. Hermione joined him in the hall and instantly picked up on his gloomy mood. She took his hand into hers and they continued to class. Ron joined them.

"I hear Katie's been packed off to St. Mungo's. Saw her Mum and Dad in the foyer earlier," Ron said.

Harry nodded. "I was at the large window overlooking the courtyard and watched then put her inside one of the carriages. I hope to God they can save her."

They sat down inside transfigurations and waited for the class to start. McGonagall walked in and stopped for a moment to look around the room and then continue up to her desk. She sat down and Harry noted how tired she looked. This thing was weighing heavy on her as well as Gryffindor house. She then stood up and consulted a sheet of parchment and began the lesson.

At lunch Harry once more reviewed the facts of the case, as he knew it and then began adding in different items as he went. Malfoy was rarely seen. People had reported he had bragged he was on some kind of secret mission for the Dark Lord. Dumbledore comes across the ring once owned by Merope Gaunt and it destroys his hand. Harry's destroying the Riddle diary back in second year had been a stroke of luck thanks to the incompetence of Lucius Malfoy. Katie touches a necklace and it possesses her. Harry could only conclude that someone somewhere had become aware of the search for the horcruxes and was trying to stop Dumbledore from finding the rest. That in his mind seemed to be the most logical conclusion. Only problem was that Malfoy's bragging was hearsay and Harry couldn't prove that. Harry sighed as he turned his mind to the first game of the season. He needed to come up with some kind of plan to defeat Slytherin and at the moment there wasn't any. Harry sighed and headed up to his next class for the day. This situation wasn't getting any better.

Sirius stroked his chin as Harry explained his thinking to Sirius about the situation as it now stood.

"Very hard to prove hearsay unless the person who heard Malfoy come forward and talks to Dumbledore. As for your thought that Dumbledore being the potential target of the cursed necklace I have to agree with you there. However you could have been the target too for the simple fact that you destroyed the diary back in your second year that was a horcrux of Tom Riddle," Sirius said.

Harry leaned back in his chair and sighed, taking a sip of his tea. "All of this starts with that wretched bastard, doesn't it?"

Sirius sadly smiled. "Unfortunately it does. The sooner he goes down the better."

"I've accepted my fate long ago," Harry said as he stared into the cup of tea. "I've accepted the Prophecy as well. Nothing I can do to avoid it. Knowing that all of the people I know, love, and care for are behind me gives me all the strength I need to go after the blighter."

Harry felt the locket go warm on the skin of his chest and he reached into his shirt and brought it out. Sirius smiled when he saw it.

"Especially them," he said.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "Especially them."

Harry dropped the locket back into his shirt and leaned back once more, feeling the magic seep into his skin from the locket. He felt the calming waves flow over his spirit and soul and felt even better. He sighed and finished off his cup of tea and then headed out of his training room and off to Charms. He knew Sirius would be reporting the conversation to Dumbledore and that was okay with him. He knew Sirius was passing on relevant information to Dumbledore and would do so unless Harry asked him to keep things to himself. Sirius would simply ask if the conversation was to be a private one and Harry could either say yea or no. Harry trusted him completely and he wasn't about to blow it with Harry. Harry needed all the trustworthy people he could find on his side.

Harry studied the diagram of the Quidditch pitch on the sheet of paper as he considered what might happen on the pitch when they faced Slytherin. McLaggen, Ron, and a few of the other Quidditch players sat down at the table, joining Harry. Ron passed Harry a cup of tea.

"Need ideas, mate?" McLaggen asked.

McLaggen had gotten the hang of Chaser fairly quick after George Weasley coached him a bit. Ron had improved greatly under Oliver who had been overjoyed to come back and help Ron at the keeper position. The Weasley twins had done wonders for the new beaters and in the process helped them boost their confidence greatly.

"Any suggestions would be helpful," Harry admitted.

"I've been watching the Slytherins at practice," McLaggen said. "The only threat I see to us, make that two of them, is the Malfoy dick and the savage that captains the team. Knock them both out and we've got the game."

Harry nodded. What McLaggen had said made sense.

"I'll consider that," Harry said at last. "Any other ideas or suggestions?"

They brainstormed late into the night and then put their ideas into action the next day using George, Fred, Oliver, and two visiting Gryffindors as the enemy. They actually succeeded in some of the plays and Oliver came up with two more excellent plays that worked perfectly. Their opponents agreed with McLaggen's assessment regarding Malfoy and the Savage as people were now calling the new Slytherin Quidditch captain. Harry was tired from the practice session as he joined Hermione at lunch. Things had been fairly quiet since Katie left for St. Mungo's. Harry sighed as he slowly chewed on his corned beef sandwich, enjoying the taste. Someone sat down next to him and reached for a salad bowl and filled it with green salad.

"Hey cousin," the familiar voice said.

Harry stopped chewing and looked to his left and was totally shocked to see a grinning Dudley sitting there. He blinked as Dudley chuckled.

"Swallow first," he said and Harry did.

"Dudley, what…" he stopped as Dudley pointed up towards the staff table.

Harry turned and got his second shock of the day. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were sitting up at the staff table, both of them beaming at Harry. Harry looked over at Dumbledore and the old man had a big smile on his face. It was clear he enjoyed the shocked look on Harry's face.

"I wish to announce two new additions to the staff at this time," Dumbledore said. "The first is Professor Vernon Dursley who will be taking over Muggle Studies. Professor Petunia Dursley will be teaching a new class called Home Economics. I believe they shall certainly be very beneficial classes as they have lots of experience in the Muggle World. That is all," Dumbledore said and sat down.

Everybody at the Gryffindor table turned to look at Hermione.

"Home Economics is a muggle class where people learn how to cook, sew, and other things," Hermione said. "I'm going to take it if I can squeeze it into my schedule."

She went up to the staff table right after lunch and talked to Petunia and then a few girls from the houses went up and before long there was a sizable crowd there. Harry glanced over at Vernon and Dudley leaned forward.

"Dad wants to see you in the side room after lunch," Dudley said.

Harry nodded and stood up and stretched. As he did so he noticed that a few people including Malfoy was missing from the Slytherin table. That piqued his curiosity once more. He turned to head for the side room that he had been in only once and that was when he had unwillingly participated in the Triwizard Tournament. Harry wondered just what was going on and he would find out in a moment.

Harry turned to face Vernon when the door closed behind Dumbledore.

"You look great," Harry started the conversation.

Vernon smiled. "Thank you Harry. I feel really good. Let's take a seat."

They sat down and Dobby popped up with tea for Harry and whiskeys for the men and then went away.

"Your aunt and I had a very long conversation two weeks ago after the bank foreclosed on the house. As you know Grunnings was attacked over the summer, and I went back and made an effort to try and keep it open but it was just no use. Grunnings gave me a nice severance package and we tried to keep the house going. Dudley, bless him, gave up Smelting and went to the local high school so we would save a little money. We finally got to the point where we couldn't make it work anymore and told Remus about it. Next thing we knew Dumbledore here offers us teaching positions here and here we are," Vernon said.

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome Harry," he said. "I had to do something to help them."

"Just get here then?" Harry said.

Vernon shifted in his chair. "We have a small house on the edge of Hogsmeade that we will be living in. Dudley will be going to the local school here that's not too far from the house. We've checked it out and it is one of the nicer schools. Dumbledore was kind enough to refer him there. We can talk of other matters later. I assume you need to get to a class?"

Harry smiled as he stood up. "Yes sir. Potions."

"Well get going then!" Vernon said as Harry went out the door laughing.

Ron and Hermione met him at the outside door in the corridor that ran alongside the great hall. Harry grinned at them as he started for the dungeons. He told them everything along the way and Hermione was happy for him.

"Does this mean you're moving out of the dorms?" Ron asked.

Harry thought about that for a moment. "No. I need to stay in the castle this year. Something deep inside of me tells me things are going to happen. Don't know what they are, but something is going to happen that will affect Hogwarts."

"I've been working on things," Ron said softly. We need to talk later."

They entered the potions classroom and sat down. The others came in and Slughorn came in the room with a big smile on his face. Harry sighed as the large man began the class. A cheerful Slughorn was way worse than Snape. Harry sighed and opened his potions book and went to work. Hermione looked up to see Harry using the writing in the margins of his book to work the potion and Harry became aware of her annoyance directed at him and yet she couldn't ever find anything wrong with any of his potions since he started using the book. She was still searching for the person with prince in their name and Harry knew it was a matter of time before Hermione found them. Harry had learned long ago to never try to talk Hermione out of a research project once she started one. He hoped she hadn't laid Voldemort to the side.

"No I haven't laid him off to the side," Hermione countered later in the evening in the Gryffindor commons room. "He's still top priority. I did get some news from the Wizarding Employment Department this morning about the name Tom Marvelo Riddle."

Fawkes chose that moment to appear in front of Hermione and Harry holding a piece of parchment. Harry took it and offered Fawkes a piece of beef jerky and Fawkes took it and disappeared. Harry read the note and nodded.

"You, me, and Ron are needed in Dumbledore's office," he said quietly. "Let's go find our brother and get going."

They did find him chatting up Lavender and he looked over to them and nodded. He wrapped up the conversation with Lavender and walked over to them.

"We're needed in Dumbledore's office," Hermione said.

Ron went serious. "Must be serious if he wants to see the three of us."

They went in the old man's office after he replied to the knock on his door. All three of them settled down in their seats as Dumbledore offered lemon drops to everybody, which was politely refused, and then a teapot appeared and made the rounds. Dumbledore sat back and regarded the three young people that sat in front of him taking first sips of the tea he had just offered them. It hurt him to have to ask them to help fight Voldemort, and even more so with Harry because of his connection with the man. He sighed as he opened his desk and pulled out the bottle containing a memory and set it on the desk in front of him.

"Sirius has spoken to me today about the conversation the both of you had. I do agree with most of the points that you raised, however to do that it would mean moving Tom from one prison to another so to speak. Yes, it would have been the only way to have control of him, but I feel he would have found a way to pursue what it was that he wanted to know. Therefore it was not the best course of action," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded, knowing full well Dumbledore was right. "He would have ended up hating you even more."

"Yes," Dumbledore said, nodding his head. "You saying that reminds me of what you said once about hate."

"Anger leads to hate, and hate leads to the dark path," Harry began.

"Once on dark path, there's no coming back," Ron finished for him.

Harry nodded. "You remember."

Ron stared down into his tea before he spoke. "There was a time I was so insanely jealous of what you had. Vaults full of Galleons, lots of fame, plenty of girls chasing you, Quidditch star, and the-boy-who-lived. I found myself hating you at times and yet I didn't want to because you have been my friend since you first appeared at my house. What made it even harder to really hate you was the fact that you put your life on the line to save Ginny. Then came the night when you said that for the first time, the whole thing, and it sunk into my head. I avoided you for a few days because I needed time and space to think about it, the whole proverb, and then the next night you told the Order of the Phoenix I was your general. That swept away everything I had felt about you and I knew I didn't want to fail in the faith you had placed in me. I've finally seen the real you and it's changed my perspective on everything I know about you. I've been working my ass off to come up with every angle I could have come up with to develop defensive plans for Hogwarts. I've read Muggle war books, The Book of Five Rings written by some famous Japanese samurai…"

"Musashi Miamoto," Harry said. "He was required study at the village as well as the writings of Sun Tzu."

"Them," Ron said. "Boy did I ever learn a lot of the art of warfare. I've been working with everyone in the HA to develop a great defensive plan. They keep pointing out other possibilities and I've been working on them to add them if I thought they would work. This is turning out to be like a game of chess, moving all of the pieces in the right places to make everything work."

"Then you must keep it up. I would like to meet with you to see what you have come up with," Dumbledore said. "I am glad you have come to see Harry for who and what he really is."

"Same here," Harry said as he stood up.

Hermione beamed as both boys shook hands and Dumbledore raised his glass to them. "Now to tonight's meet, we are about to view a memory in which should shed some light to the mystery of what happened to Merope Gaunt on her arrival in Diagon Alley. I know this because the memory belongs to one Caractacus Burke that confirms for sure that she definitely was in London," Dumbledore said.

"Borgin and Burke," Ron suddenly said, making the connection to the dark shop in Knockturn Alley.

Dumbledore nodded. "Quite right, Mr. Weasley."

The three of them watched as Dumbledore carefully poured the memory into the pensive and shook it gently. A figure of the man rose up above the mist that covered the bottom of the bowl. The figure of the man sighed and adjusted his robes.

"Oh yes, I do remember the lady in question," he said. "It quite a few years ago. What puzzled me the most that she was in rags and it was obvious she was far along. It was bitter cold, Christmas just around the corner. She showed me the locket, said she needed gold. Said it belonged to Slytherin. Well, we hear that kind of thing all of the time, people trying to pass off things belonging to one of the four founders of Hogwarts or Merlin. Quite tiring you know," he sighed and adjusted his robes once more. "I looked it over and even cast spells on it and sure enough it was Slytherin's locket. Even had his marks on it. Made it damn near priceless. She had no idea of it's real worth. Offered her ten galleons for it and she took the money!"

Dumbledore gently shook the pensive as the figure turned away.

Hermione looked scandalized. "Ten galleons?"

"In the memory of that guy, I forget the name, Gaunt practically dragged him over to Merope to show him the locket as if it had been something really important. If I was the one wearing it, I would have recalled that it meant something to Daddy and tried to get a hell of a lot more," Harry said.

"Ogden, Bob Ogden from the Ministry," Dumbledore said as Hermione scribbled down the name.

"Is it possible that Daddy Gaunt never explained to her the importance of it?" Ron asked as he nibbled on a biscuit.

Dumbledore leaned back and stroked his chin as he thought.

"If I was leaving the house at a moment's notice, I would have grabbed up anything of value to sell off to raise a bit of money at a pawn shop," Hermione said. "If my Dad had given me a beautiful locket as a gift that would be the last thing I would have sold. How did she get to London? I imagine she did grab up things of value and sold them along the way for food and transportation into London. Little Hangleton is a fair distance."

Harry sat up at that. That was some really good intel Hermione had developed. The look on Dumbledore's face told Harry the old man hadn't considered that.

"Well done Miss Granger," Dumbledore said after a moment.

"Great thinking dear," Harry said after a moment.

The room fell silent as the flames danced in the fireplace, the popping noise competing with the sounds of other things in Dumbledore's office. The memory they had seen had connected two things together and had provided them with a solid clue to the fact that Merope Gaunt had been in London where Tom Marvelo Riddle had been born.

"And now we must move on," Dumbledore said, tapping the side of the pensive. "If all of you will join hands we shall enter the pensive and view my memory of my first meeting Tom Riddle at the orphanage Merope arrived at and died after giving birth to Tom. It is here that I got my first look at the boy who was to be Voldemort."

All four of them found themselves standing in the middle of a bustling London street that looked very old. Harry spotted a much younger Albus Dumbledore crossing the street in front of a horse drawn milk cart. People were glancing at the man in a flamboyantly cut suit of plum velvet.

"Very fashionable sir," Hermione giggled as Harry and Ron smiled.

Dumbledore smiled as he pointed to a large building across the street. They followed behind Dumbledore and into the awning of the building. Once the door was opened Harry could see in and what he could see of the interior the place looked even worse. No wonder Tom had issues!

"Is Mrs. Cole in please?" Dumbledore inquired. "I have an appointment with her this afternoon."

The girl immediately looked flustered and then backed up a few steps, turned and yelled into the building, and got a response. The girl then led the younger Dumbledore to the office when Cole appeared and looked at Dumbledore in amazement.

"Good afternoon," Dumbledore said, holding out his hand.

Cole blinked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled once more.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent you a letter requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here today," he said.

That apparently was enough to shake her out of her stupor and she nodded.

"Ah yes, perhaps we should step into my room and discuss this," she said.

The four followed the younger Dumbledore into the old and badly furnished room. Young Dumbledore carefully sat on the rickety chair as Cole slid behind her desk.

Young Dumbledore took a breath and began. "I am here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss one Tom Riddle."

She leaned forward, distrust evident in her eyes. "You family?" she barked.

"No. I am a teacher in a prestigious school. I have come to offer Tom a place in the school," Dumbledore replied.

"What's it called?" she snapped.

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied.

"Strange name for a school. I daresay you aren't having me on here," Cole said.

Dumbledore merely smiled and drew a piece of paper from his pocket, something official looking. "This is an official document having been sent to us sometime ago, a document stating that Tom was to come to Hogwarts when he was eleven years of age."

She took it and studied it carefully and then looked up. There was a look of surprise on her face when she noticed a bottle of gin and a pair of glasses at the edge of the desk that Harry knew hadn't been there.

"You sly conniving old man," Harry breathed.

The older Dumbledore smiled and they turned back to the scene.

"Oh my, where are my manners?" Cole said, forgetting the document in her hand. "Fancy a drink sir?"

"Of course," Dumbledore smiled.

It became obvious that Cole was a novice at drinking. The first glass apparently went straight to her head. It served to cause her to lose the hostility she had displayed up to now. She smiled at Dumbledore.

"I am most curious as to his history here?" Dumbledore asked her as she drew a second glass.

"Well now, he was born right here in the orphanage. I remember that night very clearly because I had just started here myself. Bitter cold it was. Well this girl stumbles in wearing naught but rags. She gave birth to him an hour after arriving. Insisted he be called Tom Marvelo Riddle, she did. Then she died. Felt sorry for her we did. Left a lot of unanswered questions too, she did. In the end we gave him the name she requested and he's been here ever since," Cole said.

They watched her draw a third glass and drain that one down. She looked a fair bit tipsy now and Harry recalled a lesson from one of the teachers in Anjiro. Dumbledore was using it to get what he wanted. Riddle.

"He's a funny boy," Cole said suddenly, leaning back.

"How so?" Dumbledore asked.

"Never gave us any trouble as a baby," she reported. "But when he got older…"

She suddenly sat up and glared at Dumbledore over her glass.

"He's leaving here then?" she asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, and by the surprised look on his face he had been surprised by the sudden shift of her demeanor.

"Nothing I can do about it?" she demanded.

Dumbledore smiled. "Afraid not. The father specifically requested that Tom goes to the school. He sent me that before he passed on."

She studied it once more and then relaxed, having a forth glass. "He's… odd."

"Odd in what way?" Dumbledore asked.

She seemed to deflate in the next moment. "He bullies the other children. There's been nasty things."

Dumbledore reached out and refilled her glass. She took it and drank it down.

"Billy Stubb's rabbit. He claimed he never did anything to it but I seriously doubt it went and hung it's self from the rafters," she said in a sudden rush.

Hermione held a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes. Harry reached out to her and rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

"There's been other things," she said with a shudder. "Well, there's people who will be glad to see the back of him!"

Dumbledore sighed as he shifted on the chair. "Is it possible to see him?"

She rose out of her chair and she seemed to be rather steady having gone four, five glasses of drink. Harry wondered if she was practiced at the art of drink. She directed him out the door and they headed out the door to meet the young Tom Riddle.

They found him sitting on a plain bed in his room that had very little in the way of things. He looked up with distrust at the woman and she quickly withdrew.

"Good afternoon, Tom. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore," the younger version held out his hand.

"Are you some kind of doctor?" he demanded. "She send you here to have a look at me?" he snapped, pointing at the closed door.

"No," Dumbledore said.

Tom leaned forward and Harry took the opportunity to study his face. He was nothing like the Riddle he had seen in the second year. The younger Riddle was much like his father in miniature. For having just gone eleven he was tall, dark haired, and pale. The one he saw from the diary had a little bit of his eleven year old self left but the eyes had held hate and anger. Harry knew right then Riddle had gone to the dark side long before he had left Hogwarts.

"I don't believe you!" he shouted at the younger Dumbledore. "That woman wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell me the truth!"

The power in those four words sounded to Harry every bit like a forceful command. A picture was slowly forming in his head of a Riddle that would have had every student at Hogwarts no matter what year they were in running for their very lives. He turned to see Riddle now standing, glaring at Dumbledore. Dumbledore continues to smile.

"Who are you?" Riddle demanded.

"I have told you. I am Professor Dumbledore. I work at a school called Hogwarts. We have a place for you there, if you wish to come."

He got angry once more as he stared at Dumbledore.

"You mean the asylum! I knew the old bat wanted to get rid of me! I never did anything to Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop. I knew you were from one! Well, this is how it's going to be. I ain't going, see? So you can trot yourself right back there and check yourself right in!" he roared in fury.

Harry could feel the power and energy in the fury that came off him. He turned to look at the younger Dumbledore. The man did not appear to be rattled at all.

"I am not from the asylum, Tom. I have told you I am from a school called Hogwarts. It is a school for people with abilities," Dumbledore continued on.

Tom glared even more. "Yeah right! I wasn't born yesterday, old man!"

Harry wanted to reach out and slap the kid for giving Dumbledore cheek.

"It is a school of magic," Dumbledore said.

Tom blinked as he went silent, processing what Dumbledore had just said.

"You are a wizard, Tom. Once there we can teach you much about your abilities," Dumbledore said.

Tom sat down on his bed with a half smile on his face. "I knew it. I knew I was special," he said, looking up at Dumbledore. "I could make things happen. I can move things without touching them. I can make animals do things I want them to do without training them. I can make things happen to bad people who seek to harm me. Really bad nasty things. I can hurt them if I really want to."

The younger Dumbledore was no longer smiling. Harry observed the boy in front of him, feeling the wild happiness coming off him and he felt a chill going down his spine. There was no longer any doubt in his mind. Riddle had gone completely dark long before Dumbledore had found him.

"If you are a wizard like you claim to be, do something," Tom challenged.

Dumbledore drew his wand from inside his suit and gave a casual flick of his wrist and the wardrobe caught fire much to Tom's shock and surprise. Before he could say anything Dumbledore waved it again and the fire disappeared, leaving not a single mark on the wardrobe. Tom spun on Dumbledore and pointed to the wand.

"Where do I get one of those?" he demanded.

Harry once more felt the power coming off Tom and knew the boy was trying to overcome Dumbledore with it.

"In a place called Diagon Alley," Dumbledore stated. "I can escort you there."

"No! I don't need you to baby me!" Tom snapped.

Dumbledore handed him an envelope. "In here is a list of the things you will need, spell books and so forth."

Harry saw Tom's eyes flash something and he wasn't sure what it was. Dumbledore told him how to get there and he saw Tom Riddle react to Dumbledore's informing him of Tom the barkeep.

"I shall be looking for you at Hogwarts then," Dumbledore said, holding out his hand to Tom.

Tom paused for a moment and the shook Dumbledore's hand and then suddenly pulled him in close.

"I can talk to snakes," he said with a glow in his eyes. "I discovered that on trips to the countryside. They were amazed I could speak their language."

Dumbledore nodded.

"They find me, they whisper things to me. Is that unusual for a wizard?" Tom asked Dumbledore as he let go.

Dumbledore stepped back and gazed down into Tom's eager face. "Unusual, yes, but not unheard of. Until then, Tom."

The next thing Harry knew they were back in Dumbledore's office. Harry sat down hard as he thought of the encounter he had just seen.

"He was dark long before Hogwarts ever got to him," Ron said, breaking the silence. "It was obvious to me he knew he had power long before anyone ever told him. The evidence was in Cole's words."

Hermione was still shaking. "What he did to the poor rabbit…"

Harry handed her a cup of tea. She took it and drank it. Harry massaged her neck and used a calming spell to relax her.

"There was a lot I noticed," Harry said. "The power in his voice for starters. He was trying to intimidate you in order to get information out of you. His ability to be self reliant when you offered to take him into Diagon Alley. The look in his eyes when you pulled out the moneybag. You were trying to be his friend and he didn't want your friendship or help. Somewhere along the line he gained the ability to bend people to his will by using supposed friendship to get what he wanted."

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "I picked up on that too."

Dumbledore nodded. "That is one of the many opposing characteristics both of you apparently share. You had a much different upbringing, Harry. Your Master Koshou must be given credit for keeping you well balanced."

Harry smiled. "I'm sure he would appreciate hearing that the next time you see him."

"I have had many delightful conversations with him when he was here in person and I am currently enjoying a correspondence with him. He indeed is wise. We have discussed you many a time and both of us agree that you are a natural leader and that you seem to be handling this better than we hoped," Dumbledore said.

"Why fight a fate that has been dropped on your head?" Harry asked. "One must carry on and let things happen as they may. They should find out just what it entails and try to be prepared for it."

"Mr. Weasley is right. Riddle did go dark long before he got to Hogwarts. I had hoped that by coming to Hogwarts he would change," Dumbledore said.

"That never happened," Hermione said. "He continued to seek out power so he could use it over others."

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"Didn't stop there. He sought more power to the point where he somehow got the notion that only pure bloods were much better and more powerful. He may not have had friends, but he surrounded himself with pure bloods and somehow won them over to his side with all kinds of promises," Harry said.

"He did," Dumbledore stated.

"He explored rituals that would give him even more power," Ron said. "This is all speculation now. We have no proof to prove what we are saying."

"Very true Ronald," Dumbledore nodded.

"Somehow he got the idea that he was immortal," Hermione said, raising her head from her cup of tea. "That's where the horcruxes come in. They are his keys to his so called immortality. When his current incarnation ends he finds one of them and restored himself. That's why he didn't die when his attack on Harry at one year old failed."

"But it took so long for him to come back because he never left instructions for his followers to find him and do the ritual that would bring him back because he firmly believed he would never die," Harry said. "Once word of his supposed destruction got out all of them fled in so many different directions and a number of them claimed to be under imperious and the current ministry officials got suckered into believing the lie."

"That they did," Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed as he contemplated the tea in his cup. He looked up as the clock in Dumbledore's office chimed the hour.

"It is late," Dumbledore said, seeing the hour having gone nine. "I must insist all of you head off to your dorms. We have done a work here tonight."

"We have indeed sir," Harry said rising from his chair. "Thank you for sharing all of this with us."

The three of them left Dumbledore's office and headed to the Gryffindor commons room. They stood in the middle of the room until Ron spoke up. "We can come up with a lot more after a good night's sleep."

Ron turned and headed up the stairs to his bed as Harry turned to Hermione.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her, drawing her close to him.

She sighed into his chest as she felt the calming influence coming from him. "I will now, Harry. Thank you for helping me."

They kissed goodnight and Harry watched her go up to her bed. He turned and trudged up to his. He lay awake in his bed for a bit and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

Saturday dawned bright. It was as cold as ever and Harry decided this was a day for staying in. He wanted to work on what he had learned from last night. He looked up from the chair he was sitting in when the door to his training room opened up to admit Hermione and Ron.

"We thought we'd find you here, mate. Thinking about what we saw last night?" Ron asked as they sat down in chairs that appeared. Sirius appeared in his picture. Harry poured Ron and Hermione each a cup of tea and then sat back.

"Before I forget, I got a letter from the Wizarding Employment Department at the Ministry," Hermione said. "Tom spent nearly two years with Borgin and Burkes after leaving Hogwarts. I don't think they will send me a letter telling me what kind of employee Tom was."

Harry sipped his tea and set it down as his mind spun with the information Hermione had just said.

"Suppose Tommy boy used his position at Borgin and Burkes to search for Founder items that held power, real power, and used them for horcruxes," Sirius speculated as he scratched his chin.

Hermione scribbled that down as Harry waved his hand at the wall and those words appeared. Ron shifted his position in his chair.

"Okay, let's suppose he did. Just what items would they be?" Ron asked.

"If Tom did do that you can bet that it would be something that Borgin and Burkes wouldn't be willing to mention," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, our former employee one Mr. Tom Marvelo Riddle stole Founder items from valued clients and killed them to keep them from talking," Sirius said in a mocking tone as he slapped a hand to his chest acting important.

Hermione wrote that down and the words appeared on the wall.

"Hey, I was just being sarcastic!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry half smiled and shook his head. "If Hermione thinks it's a possibility, she'll record it. It would be like him, wouldn't it?"

"If I was the seriously wicked Dark Lord in training seeking objects of power, then yeah, I'd kill for the stuff," Ron stated.

That did make sense to Harry, Sirius, and Hermione. The room fell silent for a moment and then Sirius cocked his head.

"Bell's just gone for breakfast. You kids better get. Pass on?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded as he stood up. "Yes. I'm going to talk to Dobby sometime during the day and find out if he knows any house elf who had some kind of contact with Riddle back then. He did tell me once that house elves have an incredibly long life span."

"Good luck," Sirius said as he left his picture.

The three of them left the room and headed down to the great hall.

Sitting down at breakfast, Harry looked around the room and saw Dudley coming towards them. He joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey all," he said as he reached for a plate and filled up.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Not much. Mum and Dad are still getting the new house in shape. I wanted to come up and meet up with you," he said.

"The only thing we got going today is Quidditch practice from nine to noon," Harry said. "Think they would mind if I came over and helped out?"

"That would be cool," Dudley said. "Dad's wanting to paint the bedrooms."

"We can help with that," Hermione said, sealing Ron and Harry's fate for the rest of the day much to Dudley's amusement as they glared at Hermione.

Dumbledore sauntered in and he caught Harry's eye and nodded. Sirius had passed on the information. Harry turned back to the conversation at the table as the Quidditch team had shown up. Oliver was discussing strategy with Ron and a beater as Hermione was looking through the Daily Prophet. She got Harry's attention and pointed out the tiny blurb about the new teachers at Hogwarts. Harry groaned and wondered if it was too late to convince his aunt and uncle otherwise as Dudley beamed at the article.

"They'll love that!" he said proudly.

Harry decided to get Fred and George to outfit the house in security stuff to help protect them. He wanted them safe from anything, especially the DE's. They would no doubt try and use his relatives as bait to get at him. Being close to Hogwarts did give them an advantage. Harry wondered if he could convince them to take on a house elf to help them when they needed it and to protect them as well. That would be a conversation he would look forward to. He sighed and pushed himself away from the table as Ron thrust Quidditch diagrams at him. He took them in hand and looked at them for a bit and nodded. He'd consider this little bit and see if he could use any of them. Apparently Ron had decided to take on the role of Quidditch strategist as well and Harry hoped he wasn't biting off too much.

"Interesting stuff Ron," Harry remarked. "Let me drop this off in the dorm and consider it all later. We'll use what tactics we have now."

Ron nodded and turned back to breakfast and Harry sighed, glad Ron took that easy. He looked up in time to see McLaggen heading his way with a pair of the beaters with him. Harry rose from the table and as he did so the rest of the Quidditch team and Dudley joined him. Time to head for the field.

The practice went better than he hoped. There were people from other houses there to watch and Harry was okay with that, especially since Malfoy wasn't there. He was actually starting to enjoy his year without Malfoy mouthing off at him every chance the arrogant little git got. He wondered how his uncle would react to the punk. He smiled as the thought ran through his head, nearly missing the Snitch zipping past him. He flipped the broom around and got it before it could change direction on him. A roar of approval came up from the stands drowning out the Slytherin boos and catcalls. Harry grinned as a bunch of Hufflepuffs threw snowballs at the Slytherins in revenge for the insults. Pansy Parkinson screamed revenge as she bore down on a second year Hufflepuff only to be intercepted by a particularly large snowball, soaking her through completely. He turned to see a smiling Hermione and Ginny and knew they were the ones that had launched the snowball. Pansy lurched in their direction only to be met by a dozen wands. She stopped long enough to reconsider the odds having so quickly changing against her and quickly retreated back to the castle with the rest of the Slytherins in tow. Harry wondered if she had become the power in Draco's stead while he was off doing God knows what. There would be plenty of time to find out. Harry turned to check the time and decided to end practice early. He wanted to go down to see the new house. He dismissed the team much to their joy and cleared the pitch for the next group due on at one. Harry made sure it was immaculate considering it had snowed a bit last night and then followed people into the castle. He went up to the shower rooms and gratefully sank into a hot tub after he showered. He magically expanded it to include the others and they sat there for a time and discussed what they had done at the practice and cheered each other on for their part in the snowball attack on the Slytherins. Harry got out after a while saying he was going down to see his aunt and uncle.

After dressing warmly he left the castle with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny joining him. Hermione reached out for his hand and Harry took it and pulled her close to him. He loved feeling her close to him. She had become the rock he needed to keep him from going completely nutters with all of this Voldemort business hanging over him. Once it was completely over he was going to ask her to marry him. In his mind's eye he could see her glide down the aisle in the white wedding dress. The thought made him smile.

"Harry James Potter, just what are you up to now?" Hermione's voice cut through his daydream, waking him up.

"I was just thinking of you love," he said with a smile, touching her cheek gently.

He watched her melt and smile at him as she always did when he said something about her to her.

"You sweetheart," she said smiling back at him.

He knew he had said the right thing. They came up on the house and Harry had a sudden vision of both of them sitting on the porch in a loveseat swing, watching their kids rough and tumble on the front lawn. Harry reverently hoped the vision would come true one day. It would be perfect way to celebrate their lives together. Ginny reached out and knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Vernon.

"Ah, there you are!" he grinned. "Come to see the house?"

"Sure," Harry said. "Also to help out if needed."

It was a simple cottage, four bedrooms, the kitchen, living room, dining room, and a patio room. Petunia came into the living room at that moment and saw Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Dudley standing there.

"Hi Aunt Petunia," Harry greeted her.

"You're here. How nice," she said. "Vernon, do show them around. I need to get these curtains up in the kitchen."

"May I help?" Hermione said.

"Of course dear. Let's go into the kitchen and let the men get to work," she said with a smile.

Vernon smiled. "Yes lovey."

Ron snorted and turned to Harry. "I can picture you saying that to Hermione."

"Ron, shut it okay," Harry said cuffing him on the head.

Vernon chuckled and led the boys into another room and they got started.

The day had gone well for them. Harry relaxed and worked around the house as Vernon directed him and the other two boys. Dudley had set up his CD player and Ron thought it was the most amazing piece of magic he'd ever seen. Harry decided to tell him about it later and kept on going. Dudley apparently had burned a CD with a bunch of stuff on it for Harry's growing CD collection. Harry liked what he had heard and Dudley said he'd burn another CD for his collection. He slipped Harry a mix of romantic stuff for him and Hermione to dance to later. Harry appreciated it. They joined the Dursleys at dinner and it was nice to sit around a smaller table and enjoy a much more adult conversation about different things. Hermione informed Petunia that she would be doing Home Ec next term and Ginny said the same thing making Petunia happy.

"I do have a number of people in the class right now," she said. "They seem to be eager to learn."

Ron spoke up. "Normally we'd learn those kinds of things at home from Mum, but not all kids are that fortunate. The well to do families that can afford a house elf usually leave that kind of thing to it and not bother with it at all. But you teaching it will generate a lot of interest."

"That reminds me," Harry started but Petunia shut him up with a glare that would scare the pants off Voldemort at sixty paces.

"Dumbledore was kind enough to offer us a house elf but we said no. I am rather set in my ways and do prefer to do things for myself, thank you very much," she said.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," was all Harry said.

"Good. Now that is settled, anybody for apple pie?" she asked.

All of them held out their plates.

On the walk back to the castle Harry felt really good about how the day had gone. Next chance he got he would ask them about posting a picture for Sirius to go to and talk to the Dursleys every now and then. He thought Sirius could give them insights into the Wizarding World. Harry never imagined things would get this far and they had, much to his surprise. He realized he had forgotten if they had invited Dumbledore down to the new house and resolved to ask next time. They walked in the main doors and Filch grumbled as he looked at them coming in. Harry noticed he was keeping his distance and wondered if the twins had zapped him again. He was still a bit pissed off about the rigged box from a week ago. People were still snickering around Filch as he passed through the halls. They nodded at a few of their classmates and went up the stairs to McGonagall's office to check in.

"Are they settling in well?" she asked them as they sat down in chairs around her desk, offering them tea.

"Seem to," Harry replied. "We spent most of the day painting the walls over there and general housekeep."

"If Dad had been there to see the painting done, he'd have gone spare over the brushes and that one thing," Ron said.

"The roller type brush," Harry said as Ginny giggled.

"Ginny and I did get a crash course in Home Economics," Hermione reported. "I think it will be a success here."

McGonagall nodded. "Good. I certainly hope so. What she showed us ladies was enough to convince us and Albus to have the class, although I seriously doubt he really knew what was going on at the moment. He just said yes and that was all it mattered at the moment."

"I did learn some things back in Anjiro from Master Koshou so I am capable of taking care of the most simplest of tasks in terms of fixing my uniform and the like but never got into anything heavy like the oven at four fifty at forty five minutes for chocolate chip cookies," Harry chuckled.

McGonagall smiled for a moment and then handed Harry a large envelope. "This came for you from Anjiro today. Hope it's all good."

Harry took the envelope as they stood and said goodnight. Harry wanted to get into bed and close the privacy curtains and read the new letter before retiring for the night. He spent a few minutes with Hermione standing by the fire in the commons room before heading up to his bed. Once inside the bed with the privacy curtains closed he opened the envelope and several sheets of paper spilled out. Harry glanced at some of them and discovered they were separate letters. Harry started with Master Koshou's letter.

He finished reading all of the letters a half hour later. He tucked them back into the envelope and settled back on the pillows on his bed and let his mind wander for a bit over the most recent conversations with Dumbledore. He couldn't shake the memory he had seen of the first encounter between Dumbledore and Riddle. He certainly learned more than enough and hoped he would never become like that. People who were quoted as saying that sometimes a bit of power can lead to the desire of too much power and that certainly had been the case here with Tom, but in his case he had been able to do a bit of wandless magic since he became aware of himself. Harry turned on his side and stared at the teddy that Hermione had given him a long time ago when they had first started their friendship. He took hold of it recalling his argument that he was too old for them and now he considered it something special from Hermione. He wondered where his old baby things were, he hoped they were still intact. He'd ask Dumbledore in the near future because they meant something to him by the fact that his parents had given them to him. He sighed and closed his eyes, his dreams filled with long buried memories of that happy time in his life.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next Episode: Tis the season to be jolly!


	45. Quidditch

Ninja Wizard 45

By David

Author's Notes: All HP characters except for Tino belong to JK Rowling. Dialog in bold indicates Japanese being spoken. The last and final book isn't too far away now! I get the feeling this book will answer a lot of questions that all of have in regards to various things that has been noticed and debated over the last few years in the books. I sincerely hope Mrs. Rowling doesn't stop with this book or another fine author will pick up Harry and move him through his adult years. I do apologize if this is late in being posted. I had to move once again after being someplace after two years. The reason was "We're having a baby and we need the space". Took me nearly three months to find the new place and I had the computer in storage the entire time. Not fun. So here it is.

Ninja Wizard 45

"Quidditch"

Harry was getting really annoyed with Ron the closer the match got. It seemed all of the good progress he'd made under Oliver Wood was going south and Wood was often seen clearly pissed off at Ron. Harry was beginning to think McLaggen should have gotten the job after all. He'd been working hard on the field to get into the Chaser thing that Katie Bell had left behind after that business in Hogsmeade. He sighed as he sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor commons room. He turned his head from side to side, cracking his neck in an effort to get rid of his migraine. He leaned back and closed his eyes and let his mind wander over a number of possible solutions to the Ron problem. Nothing was coming up as a solid winner until Harry suddenly remembered the good luck potion sitting at the bottom of his trunk. At once a plan formed in his head and he smiled at the thought of it. He would turn Ron's mind around on him, making him think positive thoughts for once. He'd have to time the moment just right, or it wouldn't work. Hermione would be a factor if Harry pulled it off in front of her. He'd simply push Ron into drinking his pumpkin juice at the breakfast table prior to the match. He smiled as the headache slowly went away. The game was in the bag for sure. He headed up the stairs for bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and he needed his rest.

If he thought Ron was a mess in practice, he was even worse at breakfast. Ron was developing a thousand yard stare at the food on the table in front of him. Hermione was trying to get him to eat and not succeeding. Normally one would have to have a strong stomach to watch the Weasley eat. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Ron, try and eat just a little something," Harry said as he stood up from the table and making a show of stretching.

"I feel sick," Rom mumbled as he dropped his head onto the table.

Harry leaned over Ron, his face showing annoyance. His hand hovered near Ron's glass of pumpkin juice and he saw Hermione's eyes go wide when she saw a tiny tube in Harry's hand. Harry smiled inwardly. She had seen him do what she thought he had done and now was about to cut loose full of fury and indignation at what she perceived as Harry cheating. Harry patted Ron on the back.

"Alright, up on your feet then. We'll have a walk outside in the fresh air and hopefully that will help you some. Here, finish off your pumpkin juice before we go. At least it will give you an energy boost," Harry said as he handed Ron his goblet of pumpkin juice.

As expected Hermione reacted. "Ron, don't you drink that!"

Ron turned to Hermione and frowned. "What the hell?" he queried. "First you try to force feed me and now you don't want me to finish this off. What gives?"

"Because Harry spiked your juice," Hermione said.

Ron laughed hysterically. "Oh good one, Hermione! You really are something. First you try to talk me out of joining the team, then you dump a bunch of Quidditch books on me, ones I have read ages ago, then you cringe every time I take a hit in practice, this morning you try to force feed me, and now you tell me I can't finish this off!" Ron snapped as he swished his juice around his goblet and downed it in one shot.

"Drink up, it's going to be your lucky day!" Harry grinned.

Hermione eyes bugged out when he did it and slapped his goblet down on the table for effect. Harry slapped him on the back and led him out of the great hall and outside. He grinned once he got Ron outside. The fresh air did perk him up.

"This is gonna be a great day!" Ron said. "Perfect weather for a match!"

Harry smiled. "Got lucky, we did."

He heard Hermione choke behind him as McLaggen came up next to them.

"Good news, boss. The Beast had to bow out. Seems the bonehead blew himself up in potions yesterday and now he's having to spend the week in the infirminary," McLaggen gloated.

Colin Creevey popped up. "The Draco Malfoy report has him bowing out, too. Detention with dear old Snapey."

All of the Gryffindors around them roared with laughter.

"Talk about blessed luck!" someone called out. "We gonna get them now!"

Harry risked a quick glance at Hermione and knew by the look in her eyes she was percolating inside. All she needed was a moment of Harry's time and she'd explode. Harry wondered if there was anything he could do to stop it and realized it was hopeless. He'd weather it and then find a way to placate her later. Provided she let him live.

Tino joined the crowd and nodded at Harry. Harry nodded back and headed into the Gryffindor locker room. He surveyed the scene as the team settled down on the benches.

"I'm not going to do an Oliver Wood," he said and the team cheered.

Harry smiled remembering Wood's long speeches. "You guys know the rules. You guys know what you need to do to win. So let's go play Quidditch."

The locker room emptied out as each man or woman blasted out of their on their brooms. Harry was the last one out and he approached the temporary Slytherin captain to shake hands. The guy didn't and Harry smiled at the kid. He glanced around to see who replaced Malfoy and nearly laughed when he saw a smaller second year Slytherin standing there in Quidditch robes a little too big for him. Harry nodded as he now knew they didn't stand a chance. The game was good as won and over for the Gryffindors.

Everybody took to the air and Harry looked around to see where people were and the team was where they should be. Harry noted the looks of anger and hate on the faces of the Slytherins except for the second year taking Malfoy's place. The kid looked terrified. Harry had the feeling the kid had never been up on a broom before. He decided to watch out for the kid and try to win this thing fast. He heard the whistle blast and the balls took to the air signaling the start of the game. Harry cruised around for a few minutes and watched the team in action. They were functioning like they had in practice, like one unit and doing exceptionally well. Even Ron was working perfectly as well, that bit of good news had cheered him considerably. Harry watched Ron make a spectacular save and he cruised by the goal.

"Lucky, lucky!" he sang out to Ron.

Ron turned around and gave him a big thumbs up, a happy smile on his face. Oh yeah, the plan was working perfectly and he couldn't believe Ron had fallen for it and Hermione too. He did a handstand on his broom and then stood up on it like it was a skateboard and steered it with his weight and balance going past the Gryffindor stands. He could see Dudley laughing as his aunt and uncle cringed. Colin Creevey was snapping pictures excitedly. He zig zagged around the Slytherin players as they zoomed past them looking for the Golden Snitch. He finally saw it behind the head of the Slytherin beater and went after it. Just as he reached for it the Snitch changed directions and blasted off. Harry grinned and whooped out loud. The chase was on.

The Gryffindors stood up and began cheering Harry on as one of the Slytherin players came up to the kid and yelled at him. The kid took off on the broom barely able to hang on and that got Harry worried. He decided to grab the Snitch first and end this thing and then rescue the kid if needed. Harry weaved through the other players and kept his senses alert for the Bludgers. He caught up to one and changed it's direction with his left foot before it knocked the kid off his broom. Harry knew this was getting dangerous for the kid. He looked around for the Snitch and located it as it zoomed between them. Harry took off after it as the kid followed. Both of them followed the Snitch and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Ron make another great save, using a karate kick to send the Quaffle in another direction. He heaved a sigh of relief and then turned his attention back to the chase. The Snitch was in great form, leading them on as Harry tried to overtake it, the kid hot on his heels. Harry had to admire the kid's courage and guts in trying to get it. The kid turned a bit sharply and nearly got the Snitch but it got away and got lost in the sun.

**Kuso!** Harry swore. **So damn close!**

What happened next was like a nightmare. He saw a Slytherin beater swing his bat at the back of the kid's head and connect. The kid didn't make a sound, just fell off the broom and headed to the ground headfirst.

"Kuso!" Harry shouted as he dived towards the ground after the kid.

There was total silence as Harry raced towards the kid in an effort to rescue him before he hit the ground. This was not racing the Snitch. A human life depended on him catching to boy in the nick of time. Harry got closer and his fingers closed around the boy's foot in the nick of time as Harry pulled up, the kid's head scant inches from the ground. The spectators erupted in cheers. Ron was the first to hit the ground, sliding off his broom as Harry hovered above the ground holding the boy by his heel. Tino was crossing the field with a backboard as Ron, George, Fred, Oliver, and McLaggen took hold of the boy and eased him to the ground as Harry held the head steady, the backboard now under him. Tino closed up the straps to keep him from moving as McGonagall came up to them and levitated him in the air and set off for the castle at once. Harry turned to the team.

"No mercy," Ron snarled, barely able to keep his temper in check.

"No mercy," the others echoed.

Harry nodded. "Right. We run the score up as high as we can in one hour's time then I snag the Snitch. Watch your backs."

The team took to the air and the game started once more. Now that the Slytherins were down a player, even though Harry knew in his heart he had been forced into it, they were considerably weakened, especially since the Beast and Malfoy had been removed by a stroke of luck, they now had no chance of winning. The Gryffindors took full advantage of that, running the score right up to eight hundred points. The Slytherins started to disintegrate into amateurs that they really were, obviously forgetting how to play the game and started cussing each other out as Harry nodded. He looked around for the Snitch and saw it sailing merrily along behind one of the Slytherin beaters. Harry took a casual path and just as he passed the beater, reached out and took it in hand. He flew around the pitch waving it in his hand as the crowd cheered. The Slytherins looked terrible and they slithered back into their locker rooms. Harry landed on the ground and left his broom in the broom locker inside the Gryffindor locker room and headed up to the castle with the team behind him. Colin had to run to keep up with Harry.

"His name is Chris DeBurgh, second year. I met him on the train last year. Really nice guy," Colin stated.

Harry nodded as the team went up the stairs and then into the hospital wing. Dumbledore and Pomfrey looked up as Harry and the team walked in.

"All of you did good in helping him," Pomfrey said. "Excellent use of the backboard. Tino explained what it's used for."

"Glad he had it with him," Harry said. "What in hell was Snape thinking in letting him go up there?"

"I did not authorize it, Mr. Potter," Snape's voice said close by.

Harry turned to see the potions master standing there. "You didn't see the terror in his eyes when the game first started. He had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do."

"He hates being Slytherin," Colin piped up. "He told me on a few occasions he never wanted to be sorted into Slytherin House but didn't say anything for fear of making Professor Dumbledore angry at him or his parents who wanted him in Slytherin."

Harry saw something going on deep inside Dumbledore's eyes. He turned to look at Snape and the man had a similar look in his eyes.

"Colin, if he didn't get sorted into Slytherin, what would have happened to him?" Harry asked.

"His parents would disowned him instantly," Colin said.

Harry moved up to the bed where Chris lay, still and pale. He reached out and brushed the light brown hair back as he considered his thoughts carefully. He opened the left hand and tucked the Snitch inside of it and closed it around the hand. The Snitch settled down as if it knew something bad had happened to Chris. Harry looked up at his teammates and all of them nodded.

"Professor," Vernon spoke up from the rear, "Will he make it?"

"Yes. The knock on the back of his head gave him a serious case of whiplash and a severe concussion. It will be time before he wakes up," Pomfrey said.

"That's because the injury to his head jarred his brain severely. Something in his mind put him to sleep so it could heal it's self without having to be active when he's awake," Ginny said. "He could have gone into a coma but he didn't and that is a good sign. There is mental activity because I saw his eyes moving a moment ago."

Pomfrey nodded. "Very good Miss Weasley. I do have space for one more person in my medi-witch class if you wish."

"I think it would be a good idea if everyone left to give young Chris the space he needs to heal," Dumbledore. "Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Mr. Potter to my office please."

"I need to shower and change first sir," Harry said, deciding not to put off Hermione's rampage, as he knew it would be long in coming.

"Of course. Shall we say in an hour then?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Okay," Harry replied as Snape and McGonagall nodded.

The room cleared until Ginny and Madame Pomfrey were the only ones left. Ginny picked up the clipboard and read it over for a moment. Then she put it back and began taking a new set of readings from Chris's vitals.

Harry led the Gryffindor team back to the dorms and headed up to his room, or at least tried to when he felt a sharp tug on his robe. He looked back and saw Hermione had a hold of his robe and Ron's. Better get this over with, he reasoned.

"What the hell were you thinking of when you fed Ron that good luck potion this morning?" Hermione snarled, starting to vent her anger.

Ron blinked and turned to Harry. "You did what?"

Hermione reached out and quickly searched Harry's Quidditch robes and then the robe he wore down to the pitch, coming up with the half full tube and waved it in front of Ron's face. "He poured some of this into your beloved pumpkin juice."

Harry sat down into the nearby chair and motioned for the other two to do so. He took a breath and then began to explain everything, his frustration with Ron's recent actions, his plan to make Ron think he'd spiked the juice with the potion, the weather being nice, the Beast having his accident yesterday, Malfoy in detention with Snape, his performance out on the pitch, and his carrying on about being lucky. Ron just stared at Harry.

"You did all that because you were worried about me?" Ron said.

Harry sighed. "Yes."

Hermione popped the cork out of the tube and took a sip. "This is water!"

Harry smiled. "And you thought I used the genuine article!"

Hermione passed the tube over to Ron and he took a sip of it and shook his head.

"Hermione fell for this? I can't believe it!" Ron laughed.

Harry stood up and kissed her of the forehead. "I had hoped she would do her part and she did. If I had told her beforehand, she wouldn't have been so convincing. I gotta get going here."

He felt a pair of pillows hit him in the back as he turned to leave, a big smile on his face. All was well with his friends once more.

Harry knocked on Dumbledore's office door nearly an hour later. The door opened and Harry stepped inside. He nodded to Snape and sat down next to McGonagall.

"I stopped in at the infirminary on the way here. No change. Ginny is assisting Pomfrey in Chris's care," Harry reported.

Snape nodded. "Good. Miss Weasley apparently is gifted with the healing arts. She does well with the healing potions in my class. I was hoping she would follow that path."

McGonagall briefly smiled. "That she is. Her transfiguration skills are top rate."

"I am pleased she has chosen the healing arts as her path in life. We will endeavor to teach her all we can. Now then, we must discuss the matter before us," Dumbledore said. "I assume you have had some words with your Slytherins, Severus?"

Snape growled for a moment. "I have. It appears that Draco blackmailed the boy into doing it, having learned of his displeasure at being Slytherin. He told him if he didn't do it and catch the Snitch, he would owl his parents. I believe he has done so already because he wasn't there. I got this information out of another Slytherin. As for the boy who whacked him on the head, I have removed him from the team and given him 'community service' with Filch for the rest of the year. Filch is rather pleased by my sentence. He has the boy working without magic in one of the barely used hallways."

McGonagall nodded. "Severus, you are positively too evil at times."

"Why thank you Minerva," Snape smiled.

Dumbledore chuckled at the exchange. Now he needed to consider what to do with Chris. St. Mungo's, or keep him here? He decided to wait for more information from Poppy before making his decision.

"Harry, I must commend you on your actions. You saved his life today. Thirty points to Gryffindor. As to what we must do with Chris, I believe we shall leave him in the hands of Poppy and Miss Weasley. There is nothing we can do for the time being," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir, but I did what it was I knew I had to do. If I failed to act, I would be living the rest of my life with this on my conscious," Harry said.

"I shall contact his parents. I will tell them only of the injury but not bring up his desire to be resorted, if that is what he wishes. He will have to tell us on his own and not be coerced into it," Dumbledore said.

All of them agreed and the meeting broke up.

A week later Harry walked into the hospital wing and found Ginny reading to Chris. He smiled at the scene and moved up next to the bed. Ginny looked up and then finished what she was reading and closed the book.

"No change yet, Harry," she said sadly, reaching out to brush his hair back. "Professor Snape is reluctant to go into his mind to see if he can speed up the healing process and I agree with his decision. It could do more harm than good."

Harry nodded and looked down to see the Snitch still in his hand.

"He won't let go of it. I think deep in his mind he knows you gave it to him," Ginny said. "It's some kind of connection between you and him."

Harry sat down beside the bed as Ginny turned to check on a first year from Hufflepuff with the chicken pox. Harry settled down and brought his thoughts together. He started in by describing the newest Peeves prank and went from there. He promised Chris he would let him see the memory when he got better. What seriously annoyed Harry was the fact the DeBurghs hadn't come to see Chris. That positively pissed Harry off. What he didn't know was that the Dursleys had decided to adopt him if the DeBurghs disowned him. He sighed and glanced out the window. The great weather had lasted for two days and then the snow had started flying again. Dumbledore had been sending a carriage after Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia every morning and a second one to take Dudley to his new school. Harry felt better knowing they were safe and not getting caught out there in the snow. He turned back to Chris and told him of the funny incident in Charms that morning with Ron trying to charm something and it backfired on him. Eventually Harry ran out of things to say and he needed to go off to Defense. Ginny came round to check on his once more before heading off to her next class.

Defense as always was loads of fun, especially with sour head as most people called Snape. Harry inclined his head to the man and Snape did nothing back. Their very fragile truce was holding and Harry knew it was just a matter of time before it fractured completely and that's when the proverbial fur would fly. Harry settled into his seat and recalled the conversation he had with Slughorn a few days earlier. Slughorn assured him that the potion would never cause another to have extremely bad luck.

"What happened to young Chris was simply a horrible ugly attack on the lad because someone was angry at him," Slughorn said. "For you to have such feelings tells me you are one who carefully considers his actions from every angle before doing something. I am to take it that you used the luck potion in the game?"

Harry told him of the scam he'd run on Ron and the man nodded eagerly.

"How very positively Slytherin of you Mr. Potter!" he had chuckled.

Harry did feel somewhat better and he resolved to keep it locked up from then on. He had confessed everything to Dumbledore and felt better when the man told him he hadn't done anything wrong. Madame Hooch always runs a scan on every player for potions or gimmicks that could be used by a player in the course of a game. He would have known if Ron had actually used it at all. He said the same thing Slughorn had said, that if someone had used it for luck, it would never cause another person harm. Harry felt even better after that but he still kept it locked away. When the time was right, then he would use it, but not before then.

Harry had been in Charms that morning that Chris woke up. A message arrived for Harry from Ginny down in the infirminary. Harry read it and handed it to Flitwick as he ran out the door. He jogged up to the infirminary to see Dumbledore and Snape already there. Chris was moving around and his was scrunched up as if he was in pain and confused about something. There was a neck brace around his neck to keep his head immobile. Harry moved to his left side and put his hand over the other boy's hand.

"Hi Chris. It's Harry. They told me you're waking up," Harry said.

Chris immediately relaxed and settled down. His breathing settled down and then he slowly opened his eyes.

"Where… am I?" he managed to whisper.

Harry leaned closer. "You're in the infirminary, Chris. You got hurt in the game."

"I… I don't remember," Chris whimpered.

"I'll tell you everything later," Harry promised. "What you need to do is rest. When you are feeling much better and a lot more alert, we'll talk about a few things. Your bud Colin's been worried about you."

"He's… told you?" Chris said.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I am not angry, and neither is Professor Snape. That is for later. You need to heed Harry's advice and just rest."

Chris moved his left hand and looked to see what was there. He blinked in surprise at the sight of the Snitch resting quietly. "This is yours," he said holding it out to Harry. "You caught it didn't you?"

Harry nodded. "I did, but I gave it to you. It's yours now."

Chris looked like he was going to cry as he held it close to him. "Thank you," he said before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Everybody stepped back as Harry tucked the covers under Chris's chin.

"Harry, you will make an excellent father someday," Ginny said.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I guess I would."

Hermione and Ron beamed at the good news as Harry informed them of the events of the morning at lunch. By the end of the day the word had gotten around the castle and the mood was upbeat. But the news the next morning was even better. Katie Bell was well on her way to recovery and Gryffindor House was in an exceptionally good mood. Christmas Holidays weren't too far off and Harry was looking forward to it. The castle was slowly taking on a Christmas look as Hagrid brought in trees for the Houses and the staff to decorate. Saturday morning found volunteers from the four houses doing it as Dudley set up his equipment for an informal dance in the evening. The twins were doing air guitars to George Thouroughgood's "Bad To The Bone" and everyone agreed that song fit them perfectly. Harry shook his head and turned back to what he was doing. Chris was doing very well, becoming more alert each day. Pomfrey said he might be able to leave the infirminary in a few more days. Then Harry would be put on the spot, as he would have to talk to Chris about what Colin had said. He wasn't looking forward to it. The afternoon found him drifting through the castle working the problem over in his mind. He eventually decided the direct approach would be best. He headed up to the infirminary and found Dumbledore and Snape there. They were there for the same reason Harry was. There were crumpled up sheets of parchment on the floor and Harry picked them up and read one. It was a letter to his parents stating he didn't want to be Slytherin anymore and that he was asking for a resort.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked.

Chris nodded. "Yes. It's what I feel. Mom and Dad are following… him and I don't want to. Help me."

Snape stood up and waved his wand over Chris in a strange pattern and then stood back. "Just as I thought. There is a spell on him that caused the Hat to place him into Slytherin. It should have faded away when the placing was done but somehow it had not. Perhaps a compulsion charm to make him act Slytherin?"

Dumbledore thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Very possible, Severus."

Dumbledore then waved his own wand over Chris and nodded. He waved his wand once more and Chris sighed.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked him.

Chris nodded. "I felt something leave me when he did that. I feel so much better than I ever had in a long time."

Harry watched him finish the letter and hand it over to Snape. Snape nodded and tucked it into his robe.

"Be ready to fight for your very life," he said to Chris. "All of us shall do what we can to protect you."

Chris nodded as he lay back.

His parents showed up a day later and headed directly for Dumbledore's office. Moments later Petunia and Vernon Dursley were seen heading for Dumbledore's office. Harry knew what was going down. Chris was fighting his parents for what he truly believed. Harry hoped he would win. Later at the evening meal Dumbledore stood up and the hall went quiet.

"Good evening all," Dumbledore said. "I have an announcement to make. Due to circumstances that began with the recent Quidditch match, young Chris DeBurgh has asked for a resorting. I will not go into the details but to say that his parents have disowned him for having asked for the resorting. Professors Dursleys have asked to be allowed to adopt Chris and the ministry have consented after the DeBurghs had given him up. As of this moment Chris is now Chris Dursley."

People with the exception of Slytherin House cheered. McGonagall appeared with the Hat and the hall went quiet. The Hat's mouth appeared as it began looking around inside Chris's mind. Then it smiled, something it rarely ever did.

"Chris goes to Gryffindor!" it yelled out.

Colin Creevey jumped up and down as he yelled out in joy. Chris walked over to Petunia and Vernon and hugged both of them. Vernon presented Chris with a pocket watch similar to the one he'd given Harry and Dudley last Christmas. Petunia gave him cuff links with his initials on them. Chris then walked over to the Gryffindor House table and joined them.

"I do believe this calls for a celebration," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Dudley Dursley has graciously consented to play us some music while we dance!"

The hall burst into cheers once more as the House tables moved out of the way. Slytherin House left the hall as the Who's "Eminence Front" got started.

Slughorn caught up to Harry a few days later. "Ah, there you are!" he called out as Harry sighed.

"Sir?" Harry asked pleasantly.

Slughorn smiled. "I am having a little party before Christmas in my quarters. I would very much like you to attend. I can introduce you to some people I know who are very influential in the Wizarding World."

"How much time to I need to let you know?" Harry asked.

Slughorn beamed. "You can send me a note by Thursday evening. Bring that lovely Miss Granger. She's truly one of a kind."

"That she is, sir. I consider myself to be extremely lucky to have her in my life," Harry said with pride in his voice and a smile on his face.

"Good for you, boy. A life partner is hard to find sometimes," the man said. "Well I shall be off. Things to do."

Harry watched him shuffle off and headed in another direction. He needed to find Hermione and then decided to have a conversation with Dumbledore as well. He found Hermione up in the headmaster's office.

"Hello love," Hermione smiled as Harry entered after knocking.

Fawkes trilled a soft note from his perch as Harry hugged Hermione. They turned to see Dumbledore smiling at both of them.

"I have said once before and will say again that love is a power all it's own. It can and does bring the most unlikely people together. It was obvious to me that the both of you were truly meant for each other. A most recent guest remarked to me that the both of you were two people who truly deserved each other. I agreed, and so have everyone else. Now there was something that brought you here for a reason?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry sat down and recounted the conversation he just had with Slughorn. Potions were still a sore spot between Hermione and him. They simply agreed not to discuss it.

"It would be just for a little bit," Harry said. "We don't have to stay the whole time. It would be interesting to see who he associates with."

Dumbledore stroked his long beard for a bit. Hermione seemed to be deep in thought.

"Okay," she said at last. "There is another party I got an invitation to for that evening. We are going to the Yule Ball?"

Harry grinned. "Of course. You will be the most beautiful lady there."

Hermione blushed as Dumbledore smiled. Both of them left the office together.

"Anything new?" Harry asked once they settled on the couch in the Gryffindor commons room in front of the fire.

Hermione sighed. "The ministry is still blocking me for information on Tommy. I'm thinking of having Dobby go looking for any house elves who may have seen Tommy."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Harry sighed. "Brilliant idea."

"I ran it past Professor Dumbledore and he liked the idea and gave the go ahead. Dobby was very eager to carry out the mission. I hope he succeeds."

Harry nodded and leaned back. "So do I."

Harry informed Sirius of the recent events as he worked out the next morning. Sirius beamed from his picture. "That's truly good news, cub. I'm glad that Chris is going to be okay."

"Snape informed Slytherin House that Chris was to be left alone in so many words. I'm sure Malfoy wasn't too pleased. The guy who belted him on the back of the head got probation from the Wizengamot due to the fact it was his first violation," Harry said. "I would have liked to have seen him get a bit of time in Azkaban. His ex-parents, the DeBurghs, are now under ministry and Order watch, the thinking being that they may lead us to Tommy's current hiding place."

"Good thinking," Sirius said. "I've been doing some roaming now that I've got the hang of this picture jumping business. Haven't learned much either."

Harry sighed and set down the weight he was using, having taken the exercise to failure. "That's okay. We do the best we can and keep moving on."

Sirius smiled. "That's the spirit. Better get moving, the rising bell is going to ring soon."

Harry left the training room and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. He stopped at the table and got a cup of coffee before heading into the bathroom. Hermione found him on the couch sipping coffee with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked as they hugged.

Harry smiled at her. "You really have to ask?"

"You're so sweet," Hermione smiled.

They didn't see the Weasley twins standing behind them playing imaginary violins as people chuckled.

"Okay, what are you two clowns up to now?" Harry asked, glancing up at them.

Both of them got the 'we're innocent' looks on their faces as people laughed again.

"You guys are nowhere near innocent," Harry stated as both of them got hurt looks on their faces and people laughed again.

"Actually we are here to talk to the graduating Gryffindors about coming to work for us," Fred said.

"Uh oh," Harry said. "Run for your lives!"

The laughter continued as Harry and Hermione headed down to breakfast together. Harry smiled as he saw Filch.

"The twins are here," he said to Filch.

The old man's eyes bugged out and he quickly disappeared as Hermione turned to Harry.

"That was cruel, Harry!" she protested.

Harry just smiled as they continued on down to the great hall. The hall was buzzing as usual, the talk centered on the upcoming Yule Ball. Harry wondered who was going to play the dance when Dumbledore stood up.

"Good morning all," he said. "I do have one quick announcement concerning the Yule Ball. I have been most fortunate to hire a newly formed band, an orchestra. I have heard them and I believe they will be well received here. Good day to all."

The talk started up once more in the hall. The Yule Ball would be next week and Harry was looking forward to it. Slughorn's party was tonight and then they would go to another one later in the evening. Harry considered wearing his tux but settled on his dark blue London boy suit for the evening. Hermione was planning on wearing a simple evening dress. People were watching when Hermione appeared in her evening dress. Harry didn't say anything at first because she had taken his breath away with how beautiful she looked.

"Wow," he finally said as he approached him.

"Why thank you Mr. Potter," Hermione said grandly.

Harry smiled. "You are very welcome, Miss Granger. Shall we be off?"

"We shall," Hermione said with a smile.

"Be home by midnight," Ron called out.

"Yes daddy," Harry shot back as people rolled on the floor laughing.

Hermione took Harry's arm and they left. They appeared at Slughorn's party and it appeared to be in full swing. Slughorn did introduce them to a few people and he was glad he had asked Tino to photograph them and show the pictures to Dumbledore later. That would give Dumbledore some clue as to who Slughorn was associating with. Snape was there standing in a corner with a drink in his hand. Snape nodded to Harry, as Harry started towards him when the door flew open to reveal Filch holding Draco by the ear.

This was an interesting turn of events.

"Caught him snooping around your door, I did Professor Slughorn," Filch said.

Slughorn smiled amicably but Harry could tell the man was clearly annoyed. "Oh he's okay, Filch. He's welcome here."

That caused reactions around the room. Snape looked shocked and it was obvious what the other guests thought of Draco Malfoy. Harry wondered how he could turn this to his advantage. Then he wondered why Malfoy was still here when he had been blackmailing Chris. Something didn't smell right.

"Let go of me you peasant!" Draco demanded.

The anger on Filch's face was obvious but he did let go. "You got lucky this time brat!"

The old man turned and shuffled out of the room muttering things. Harry then looked at Draco and saw him puff out his chest like he was important. He heard Hermione groan as they watched Malfoy come towards them.

"Evening Malfoy," Harry said politely.

Draco stopped in front of them. "Won't work, Potter. You being here. These people are so far above you that you could never reach their level. Trying for table scraps from them?" the blond sneered.

Harry worked to push his anger down and away as Draco went over to the bar in the corner and got a drink.

"He is so very wrong, Mr. Potter," the voice said from behind him. "Your family has been regarded as being one of the best families of the Wizarding World. That idiot has his head so far up his ass he cannot see exactly where the Malfoy Family is."

Harry and Hermione turned to see an older gentleman behind them. He was a bit shorter than Harry and wearing a conservative grey suit but the power that rolled off him spoke greater volumes. This was a man not to be pissed off.

"You knew my family sir?" Harry asked with surprise.

The man nodded. "Oh yes, young man. Your grandparents mostly. I was sorely distressed to hear of the passing of your parents. I was one of the few people who petitioned the ministry to be allowed to take you in. Here is my card. Contact me at your leisure and we shall talk about a great many things."

Harry bowed to the man. "I shall. I do hope your holidays and your visit to Hogwarts castle is a pleasant one."

"Thank you Lord Potter," the man smiled and drifted off.

Harry sighed and looked to where Draco had disappeared. Snape had him in a corner and it looked like they were exchanging words. A moment later Snape dragged him out of the room.

"Back in a moment love," Harry whispered into her ear and followed the two of them out.

He saw then go through a door and followed them. It was a big room filled with all kinds of things. Harry took to the ceiling beams and hid in the shadows as he moved around until he found the both of them. It was obvious an argument was taking place.

"And I told you a thousand times no! I am not telling you shit!" Draco yelled at Snape as he slammed his fist down on a desk.

Harry activated his mini tape recorder the moment he'd found them and was getting it all on tape, glad that the player had been charmed to work inside Hogwarts.

"Why not?" Snape asked him calmly.

"Because you will find a way to steal all of the glory and fame from me asshole!" Draco fired back. "I know you are on the master's shit list at the moment and your place in the Death Eaters is in danger. You are grasping at straws to try to win back his favor!"

"You are very wrong, Draco. I am here to assist you in every way possible. Do you think so little of me that you cannot confide in me? Have you forgotten that your father has asked me to be your Godfather? That is something I take very seriously, Draco. It is an honor not to be sullied by such things," Snape said so calmly.

Harry had to admire the man. He had some serious nuts on him to be so cool in the face of Draco's fury. Godfather? That would explain a great deal.

Draco turned away and faced the dirty and grimy window trying to keep his calm. "If I do this, if I succeed, I will bring honor back to the Malfoys. I will make only one request of him and that is to rescue my father from the hell of Azkaban."

Snape regarded Draco for a moment. "And you think he shall do this?"

"Yes!" Draco shouted. "My father is very loyal to our master. It was not his fault that he failed to retrieve the fucking prophecy before saint Potter got there. I will get my revenge on that mockery of Wizard kind. Lord Potter indeed! Our master is a true Lord. Potter could never touch his greatness!"

Harry instantly knew by the fanatic look on Malfoy's face that he'd gone mental and would never be the same again. Harry recalled what Master Koshou had said about anger consuming one until there was nothing left of the human being. It was clear that Malfoy had gone completely dark and would never be the person he once was, just like Raizo had. Harry sighed and turned back.

Snape nodded. "You have a point about Potter, Draco. As for the rest, what was, was. We cannot go back and change the history of that night. I am sure things would have been different had I been there. Unfortunately I was unable to be there because I was on a mission for our lord. I share your anger, Draco. Potter does have much to answer for and he will at the hands of our lord. I sincerely hope you will be there next to your father when Potter gets his justice from the rightful ruler of the Wizarding World that is soon to be our master."

Draco by now had pulled himself back under control. He walked to the door and walked out, slamming it behind him. Snape sat down on a dusty desk and pulled a flask out of his robes and took a long drink and then followed Draco out. Harry dropped to the floor and stopped the tape player. Now he had concrete evidence that Malfoy was up to something and whatever it was, didn't bode well for Hogwarts or the Wizarding world. He went back to the party and slipped in without anyone seeing him. He picked up two flutes of champagne and found Hermione.

"Here you are darling," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione took the flute from Harry. "Harry, I've been talking to this very nice gentleman about the International Diplomacy Department."

"Really? How exciting, darling. Must be a challenging job sir," Harry said with a smile as he shook the man's hand.

Harry turned off the tape player the next morning after having played it for Dumbledore, Tino, and Sirius. Dumbledore tapped his fingers together and looked thoughtful, Tino tapped his foot, and Sirius stared off into the distance.

"You took one hell of a chance getting that pup," Sirius said at last.

Harry nodded. "I know. It's what I'm trained to do, Sirius. What I did last night was to find out that Draco and Snape are most likely in cahoots with each other. What is it? Why was Draco so adamant about pulling this off, whatever the hell it is? Is there something more to the reason he gave Snape? Whatever it is, Snape certainly had more than enough guts to keep Draco talking until he calmed down. Draco could have killed him where he stood and not think twice about it if he really thought Snape would try to take it all from him and use it to get back into Voldemort's good graces if he indeed has fallen out with him. The look on Draco's face told me he's become a very deep fanatic about following Voldemort and restoring his family."

"I know what it is you speak of Harry. I have seen people act that way before and it is not a pretty sight. People who you thought of as friends turning into demons in front of you and you know there is nothing you can do to help them. I believe Draco had become severely troubled by what has happened to Lucius and it has taken him in a direction I had hoped he would not go. It is as you have said, he has let his anger and hate cloud his judgment and guide him onto dark path. It saddens me to say he has become lost to us forever. I will pray for his soul and spirit in hopes that he will one day find peace," Dumbledore said sadly. "In the meantime I would ask that you avoid him. He would use any opportunity to try and… kill you."

Harry nodded. "I understand sir. We do have too much to do right now."

Tino nodded. "I'll try to follow him."

"Good. Better you than Harry," Hermione said.

Sirius nodded. "I'll put out the word among trusted pictures."

"Thank you all. This has been a rather stressful morning. I feel the need to rest a bit," Dumbledore said as he stood up.

Sirius disappeared from his picture as Tino melted back into the shadows. Harry and Hermione headed down out of the headmaster's office. They walked to a small out of the way spot they had discovered some time ago, a window seat overlooking the grounds. Harry held Hermione for a time, each of them thinking their own thoughts.

Saturday evening arrived. Harry and Hermione agreed to put all thought of the recent events aside and enjoy the evening. Harry stood in the commons room in his new tuxedo waiting for Hermione to come down. Chris, Dudley, and Colin were there. The other couples had left. Waiting for Hermione was well worth it. She had gone into Hogsmeade and from there into London with her mother to find something that would really surprise Harry. By the look on his face she had succeeded. It was the most elegant evening dress he'd ever seen and Harry knew she looked so beautiful in it.

"Madame Granger," Harry said when she walked up to him.

Hermione bowed back. "My Lord Potter."

Harry pinned the corsage he had gotten from Neville earlier in the evening. They posed in front of the fireplace as Colin took pictures of them. Guests and the other houses applauded when Harry and Hermione appeared.

"Lord Harrison James Potter and the Lady Hermione Granger!" a man by the door called out as they stood for a moment at the door.

Harry smiled and led Hermione down to the waiting crowd. They shook hands greeting people as they moved up to the high table to pay their respects to Dumbledore.

"Master Dumbledore, we are honored to be here this evening, thank you for inviting us," Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled and inclined his head to them. "Thank you for coming Lord Potter. Would you honor us with the first dance of the evening?"

Harry turned to Hermione. "Would the lady like to dance?"

"Yes please my Lord," she said.

They moved out onto the floor and the music started, beginning the Ball and an evening that people would remember for a long time.

Harry relaxed in the living room of Petunia and Vernon's new house the next day as he watched Chris and Dudley interact. It was very clear that Chris had really changed and had grown in a way that Harry never thought possible and was glad he had. He knew by his action he'd won another person to the light and that was what he worked so hard for. He closed his eyes and wondered what would have happened if the Dursleys hadn't accepted him for who he was after those two situations and decided that those were thought best left alone. He stood up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He found Petunia working to prepare things ahead of time for Christmas Dinner. Remus Lupin, McGonagall, the Grangers, and Aunt Marge were coming for Christmas Dinner. Harry, Hermione, Chris, and Dudley were going to the Weasleys for a week starting Boxing Day as the Dursleys and the Grangers were going on a cruise together. He hoped they all would have a great time. He stretched cracking his muscles before leaving the kitchen and heading back into the living room to find Dudley teaching Chris how to play on the xBox and it sounded like they were having a good time doing it. He sat down in the recliner next to Vernon's and picked up the Daily Prophet and started reading it.

"There's a really nice picture of the both of you in the society page of you and that pretty lady of yours," Vernon smiled as he glanced over at Harry.

Harry grinned and looked for it. There is glorious color they were there, nearly taking up the page and the write up was a bit flattering, especially the part of them dancing together. Many of the couples there had a lot of good things to say about them, but nothing about Draco, once the darling of the social page. In fact, he hadn't shown up and Pansy showed up alone and Harry noticed she was close to tears. He had taken pity on her and asked to dance. She accepted and later tearfully confided in Harry about her fears of Draco losing his sanity over this mysterious mission he had claimed would restore the Wizarding World to it's rightful lord. Snape later danced with Pansy and she told him the same. She disappeared into Dumbledore's office the next morning and then flooed home from there. He wondered if she had told her parents of everything. If she had, the arranged marriage would be cancelled. Harry hoped there would be somebody better for her and hoped she would find that man. He sighed and set side the paper and looked up at the ceiling and decided to push aside all morbid thought and concentrate on the holidays. Plenty of time to worry about things later. He looked to see where Chris and Dudley were and saw them checking out the presents under the tree and he had to smile. He got up when Petunia appeared and helped her get food on the table.

"So," Chris began and Harry knew what it was he asking.

Vernon beat him to it. "One tonight and the rest tomorrow, son."

That got Chris all choked up and Harry could see the emotion in his face. "Okay Dad."

Vernon smiled at Chris and gently squeezed the boy's shoulder. They had dinner and afterwards Harry, Dudley, and Chris cleared everything as Petunia and Vernon returned to the couch facing the fireplace. In the kitchen they were playing a word association game, coming up with a word using the last letter of the last word and having a good time doing it. Eventually they went into the living room and sat down, Harry in a recliner and Chris and Dudley on the floor. The silence descended on them as each were thinking of something. Harry's thought of how good things outweigh the bad and this was one of them, seeing Petunia and Vernon adopting Chris. He watched Vernon stand up and retrieve something from the tree and handed each one of them a brightly wrapped package, including Petunia. She unwrapped hers first to find a pair of diamond earrings. She kissed Vernon. "Thank you dear."

Harry, Chris, and Dudley unwrapped theirs to find gold bracelets with their names engraved on them.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

Vernon chuckled. "You're welcome boy. Best you head up now, it's getting late. Long day tomorrow."

They headed up after good nights were said. Harry headed into his room and slid into his

bed and looked over at the small framed picture of his parents looking proud at him. He looked over at the one next to that one and Sirius was beaming proudly. He knew he was well loved by a lot of people and they knew he loved them back. He set his glasses on the other nightstand and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be a good day.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	46. Scrimgeour, More Memories

Ninja Wizard 46

By David

Author's Notes: I went to the movies some time ago with my nephew and both of us saw the trailer for the new Harry Potter movie soon to be out. If the trailer is any indication of how the movie is going to be I believe it will be well received. The book release date is getting closer and I am eagerly awaiting the last and final episode in Harry's life. I sincerely hope it's a good one! As always, all HP characters belong to Mrs. Rowling except for the Neko ninja. Dialog in bold indicates Japanese being spoken.

Ninja Wizard 46

"Scrimgeour, More Memories"

Harry woke up early the next morning and headed downstairs once he took care of business. He stood on the back porch and breathed in the clean crisp air and stretched out before doing his morning run. He headed down to the lakeside and then began running his usual seven miles. It was getting fairly easy to do now so he decided to step it up to eight miles when he got back to Hogwarts. He smiled to himself as he ran, the image of Hermione's face coming to mind. If there was anything that could really inspire him was the vision of Hermione. He turned around at the half point and headed back to the house. As he ran he could see the sky beginning to change color from the deep color of night to the grey of dawn. He got back to the house and spent two hours going through his morning workout. Harry stepped out of the shower and headed down. He knew just the thing he that would get people moving in the house. He set up the coffee and tea pots and got them going, put out the toaster and a couple of bagels, and toasted an onion flavored bagel for himself. He sat in a recliner and sipped his tea as he watched the lights on the tree twinkle, reminding him of Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. He turned his attention to the stairs when he heard a stair creak. Chris and Dudley were standing there looking at the tree with grins on their faces and Harry knew why.

"There's tea or coffee available on the table," Harry said, gesturing to the table.

They went to the table and drew their choice of drink and got themselves something to nibble on.

"Hermione dropping in later?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, and just in case you have forgotten, we're going to the Weasleys for the rest of the holidays. Her folks and Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Aunt Marge are going on a cruise together," Harry gently reminded Dudley.

"That's right," Chris said. "Mum and Dad have been talking about it the last few days. Even caught them doing that ballroom dancing in Dad's classroom."

Harry smiled at the thought. "Well they deserve to do something nice for themselves."

"Are we still going to the street party in Diagon Alley for the New Year's?" Dudley asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Word has it that they are having trouble getting a band for the party," Harry sighed. "I hope they do find someone."

They looked up at the stairs as the little dog came down the stairs. Dudley opened the door for Pugsley and he ran out for a moment. Chris went into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a bowl of warm milk for the dog. Pugsley bounded in and Dudley shut the door before it got any colder. He went straight for the warm milk and lapped it up and then flopped down in front of the fire that Harry had built up before he sat down. Before anything else was said, the adults came down and saw the guys standing there. All three of them went to the table and got what they wanted before sitting down on the various chairs and couches, Vernon in his recliner.

"Well, have at it," he said.

By the end of the hour everything had been unwrapped and looked over. Everyone had gotten what they wanted and were very happy. The guys examined each other's things for a time as the adults talked about various things before Chris noted the clock.

"What time is everyone coming?" Chris asked.

Vernon looked up at the clock. "Around three or so. Should get going here."

Harry went into the kitchen to check on the turkey he'd put in the oven when he'd come back from his run.

"Still there?" Dudley asked.

"Yip. It didn't run away," Harry chuckled at his own joke as Vernon sighed. "Ham can go in an hour from now and it will be just fine when I pull the turkey out of there. Yams can go into the microwave for a couple of minutes. Mashed potatoes and the gravy shouldn't take too long."

"Good thing you did a lot of the stuff last night," Dudley said. Means more time with company."

"That was the plan," Chris said. "He wants more time with his girl."

People laughed as Harry blushed. Vernon smiled as he rose from the recliner. "Well let's get to it."

Company arrived at three on the dot. Hermione and her parents were the first to arrive, then it was a married couple Vernon knew from Grunnings that didn't have any family. Aunt Marge had invited Henry, a gentleman she had been seeing for quite some time was the last to arrive. Dinner got started a few minutes later and halfway through it the doorbell sounded. Harry was the closest to the door and he palmed a knife as Hermione discretely took hold of her wand. Much to Harry's shock it was the new Minister of Magic. Scrimgeour stood there with a slight smile on his face.

"Evening Mr. Potter. Might I have a word with you?" he asked.

Harry thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Be right back in a moment."

He stepped outside of the house and pulled the door closed behind him. Both of them took a few steps away from the front door. Harry turned to look and the man and saw him staring at him.

"A knife, Mr. Potter? Am I really that much of a threat?" Scrimgeour asked.

Harry returned the stare with equal force. "With what is going on these days you never know what's going to happen," Harry said calmly, the tone in his voice leaving no doubt in the man's mind that Harry was very capable of defending himself.

Scrimgeour decided to rethink his what he was going to say to Harry.

"Very true, Mr. Potter, very true. But I came here in peace today. There is no need to fight each other, especially today of all days. I shall get to the point quickly. I have been trying to approach you for a conversation for some time and Albus Dumbledore keeps turning me down. So I had to resort to this, and I must apologize for bothering you at your relative's house today. It's really quite simple. I have heard stories of an alleged prophecy floating around about you, calling you "The Chosen One". I really don't know what it is and the versions I have heard don't quite sound right to me. As the Minister of Magic, I do have the right to know what it is," Scrimgeour said, smiling at Harry.

Harry was in a quandary. What the hell was he going to do? Whatever he needed to do he needed to do it now, and fast.

"I have heard those too," Harry said. "I suppose they started about the time Voldemort killed my parents and then supposedly died when he tried to get me. Most interesting. If there is a real prophecy, I'd like to know what it is myself."

Scrimgeour's face fell. This wasn't going the way he planned. Now he was going to have to resort to plan B and hope for the best.

"Was there something else?" Harry asked, breaking into the man's thoughts.

Scrimgeour nodded as he began planning his next words. "Well, people do seem to believe that you are the Chosen One for whatever reason. I am wondering if you could use that belief to try and get people to think that you are helping us…"

Harry interrupted. "By working for you? I really don't think so. Look at how the people in the ministry have treated me in the past."

"Come to work for me, and I'll make sure that stops," Scrimgeour said, leaning closer to Harry.

"In other words go waltzing in and out of the ministry here and there and lie to the Daily Prophet about what wonderful work the ministry is doing by chasing down the DE's when they really are chasing down innocent people like Stan Shurpike," Harry snarled.

Scrimgeour smiled as he looked at Harry. "I can get you into the Auror Service. I understand from Madame Umbridge that you are interested in becoming Auror."

Harry clamped down on his temper. "So that butt ugly toad is still there? I am beginning to see the greater picture now. You're willing to bow and scrape on the ground and kiss my ass if I do what it is you want while you continue to employ the people that have caused my life hell, Umbitch being number one on that list. The message you are giving me sir that it's okay to commit crimes against innocent people, Hogwarts students, and stab your family members in the back while crawling on hands and knees to kiss your ass and hope you are in a generous mood."

Scrimgeour's face darkened in anger at Harry's words and Harry knew he had hit a nerve.

"I have sources that tell me that you were in charge of the Auror Service and that you were the best at what you did and that you couldn't be bought off. Apparently that seems to have changed. Absolute power corrupts. With great power comes great responsibility. Seems your daddy didn't teach you that very well, did he?" Harry said.

"The Auror Service," Scrimgeour said softly. "Think about it."

"Dobby. Winky. Tippy. Daniel," Harry called and four house elves appeared. "This man is Scrimgeour. He is the minister of the so called Ministry of Magic. He is no longer welcome here. If he attempts to access the property lines with his boyfriends from the Auror Service they are to be kept out at all costs. I give you four to use whatever defensive measures possible to ensure my relatives are protected."

Scrimgeour stood up straight and tall. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"What about the Auror Service? You could have been great," Scrimgeour said.

"I'm no longer interested in it," Harry turned away. "If you remember anything from this conversation, just remember that you have single handedly destroyed my big dream of following my father's footsteps and disgraced his memory and the memory of those who fell in the line of duty. Good day sir."

Harry walked back into the house as a flash of light appeared and then fade out. A glance over his shoulder revealed a very angry man on the other side of the fence picking himself off the ground and walking away. Harry decided a quick visit to Dumbledore was in order. He went into the house and shook off his shoulders of the snow that accumulated on his shoulders.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she stood up from her chair.

Harry smiled as he rubbed her shoulders. "It's nothing my dear. Just a little misunderstanding."

Henry looked at Harry. "That didn't seem like any kind of misunderstanding, Harry. That there man is a snake and you best be watching out for yourself. If there's one thing I've learned back in me younger days powerful men like him do not like to be stepped on by people underneath him."

Henry had found out about the Wizarding World two years ago when he accidentally walked in on Harry practicing his spell casting down in the basement of what was once number four Privet drive. Ever since then Henry had become one of his supporters. Harry sat back down at the table and picked up from where he left off and soon the visit had been forgotten. The evening ended on a pleasant note. But Harry knew deep in his heart that Scrimgeour wasn't done with him just yet. Harry would be seeing him again.

Harry moved through the forest the next morning and slipped inside the castle through a hidden door and made his way up to Dumbledore's office. He stood in the shadows and watched McGonagall, Dumbledore, Moody, Kingsley, and Tino discussing something.

"Good morning Harry," Tino said a moment later as McGonagall and Dumbledore looked up.

Harry came out of the shadows of Dumbledore's office holding a pensive in his hand, one he knew was clean and that Dumbledore used for student interviews. He placed it on Dumbledore's desk and closed his eyes for a moment, bringing back the entire memory of the incident. He pulled the white thread out of his head and dropped it in. He tapped one of the runes on the side of the bowl and it played the entire memory. Once it was done Harry made a copy of it and put the original back into his head. Dumbledore pulled on his beard for a moment and then sat back.

"Your Aunt Marge's friend is quite right. Scrimgeour has turned into a snake and from what I have seen cannot be trusted any longer. There was a reason why I have kept him away from you and it was for that reason. We've traded one incompetent for another it seems," Dumbledore sighed. "You know he's not going to clean out the Ministry to get you on board there."

"Even if you did accept a spot in the Auror Service, he'd have you watched and fed minor missions and then try to take the credit for you work," Kingsley said.

"You'd be his poster boy Potter," Moody growled as he capped his ever present flask. "He'd have you on a very tight leash. As for what you said about him disgracing your father's memory and the memory of those who have fallen, that was spot on and I couldn't have said better. You really gave him a great verbal knee someplace."

Dumbledore, Kingsley, and Tino crossed their legs as Moody chuckled.

"I'd tell you constant vigilance but you know that too well by now," the grizzled old Auror said. "I believe we shall step up your training in the evenings."

Harry nodded. "As you wish sir. I'm looking for the chance to beat your ass again."

Moody snorted. "You got lucky that one time. Didn't see the banana peel."

The laughter went round the office as Harry slipped back into the shadows. He was back at the house before anyone realized he had gone. He picked up a cup of tea and began to sip it slowly as his mind began to process the current problem of Scrimgeour. How did the man want to play him, once he had Harry in his hands? Exactly how Kingsley had said it. Poster boy as Moody called it? The old man had called it right. He would end up being the Ministry's poster boy. As for Scrimgeour stopping all of the harassment Harry had encountered in the years past, the man might be able to squash most of it but there would be an undercurrent of feeling against him, especially where Umbitch was concerned. Harry knew he'd done right by rejecting the man's offer, but he also knew he'd made another enemy. Harry sighed. This war certainly was bringing out the worst in people. He'd hate to see the aftermath. People in the ministry would be putting each other in for medals never earned for various things. The image of Scrimgeour strutting across a stage with the order of Merlin first class made him sick. He knew there was no way the man would earn it the hard way. He'd always be on the edge of the action, jumping right in at the end and whacking a few DE's while his suckups would be praising him for risking his life for people. At least the Goblin Nation was more than willing to take the fight to the DE's and already there were rumors that Voldemort was beyond furious that the Goblin Nation had risen against him. He'd blamed a good majority of it on Lucius Malfoy before the jerk landed in Azkaban. Azkaban was turning into another headache. Once a bunch of DE's filled it up, Voldemort would go calling and get them out. It was now near capacity and the Aurors stationed there were getting very nervous about the possibility of attack. Moody had rounded up a bunch of retired Aurors and stationed them all over the island with a very firm plan of defense firmly in place. Harry knew Ron had a hand in the planning because he'd seen it in private from the Order. A group of Goblins immediately volunteered to assist and Moody immediately accepted them. Voldy was in for one hell of a surprise. Harry grinned at the thought of his reaction. He wished he could be there just to see it. Harry then turned his attention to the upcoming street party. Too much could go wrong there and Harry was sure that it would be a target for the DE's if they chose to invade it. The first DE attack had resulted in great losses to the DE's when the Goblin Nation first made themselves known. Word had it that Voldemort had gone into shock at the first word and then took his anger out on the Diagon Alley planners for having not scouted it out properly. One of them had told the Dark Lord he'd expected the people to run like scared sheep. Wrong answer, and the man paid dearly for it. Harry sighed and then looked up to see Dudley coming into the kitchen. Today was the day they were headed for the Burrow. Ron had informed Harry that a battle plan and escape plan had been established just in case. The twins had been busy tweaking the new house wards with special surprises. Harry asked him to include some just in case Scrimgeour and a few of his boyfriends came calling. Ron's wicked grin unnerved him some as he left the house from the quick meeting the night of Christmas. Harry looked up as Pig banged against the window of the kitchen. Dudley opened it and tried to catch the hyperactive owl but couldn't. Harry simply raised his hand at the right moment and caught the owl.

"I hate you Harry," Dudley growled as he dropped into a kitchen chair.

"At least you got your exercise," Harry said as he untied the letter from the bird. "Hold onto the wee beastie, will ya?"

He opened the message and smiled at the two words.

"What does it say?" Dudley asked.

Harry smiled. "We bad."

Dudley snorted. "I should have updated the Weasley Twin Pranking Insurance."

Chris laughed out loud.

They arrived at the Burrow as the Weasley house was called in the early afternoon around one. Everyone got settled in and the parents were handing out unneeded last minute instructions. The kids were smiling and nodding while keeping crossed fingers behind their backs. Finally they all flooed out with various Order members escorting them. An hour later Moody's head appeared in the fire and announced they were off. Harry got the smile on his face as he headed for his guitar in the corner and began doing live versions of Led Zeppelin and all of them jumped to their feet and began dancing. Bill just sat back and watched the fun. He hadn't heard Harry play in a long time and marveled at his skill.

"What are you planning to play at the street party?" he asked Harry.

"Thought I would do a bunch of live Clapton there," Harry replied. "Dudley's sound system will carry the rest of the music. I'll have plenty of room to move around in the event them ding dongs show up. Ron tells me he's got the Alley covered with plenty of people. No worries."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll be one of your bodyguards," Bill said.

Harry nodded. "Thanks. Just keep a lookout for Scrimgeour if you can. Something tells me he'll pop out of nowhere at the end of the battle and act like he's doing something. I trust Moody's friends more than I can trust him."

Bill smiled and dropped his voice. "A mutual friend of our feels the same way about the new baboon in office as he put it."

Harry laughed out loud and smiled. "I really like our mutual friend."

He turned to Hermione and snuggled up with her as they relaxed for the rest of the evening. They had gotten the initial burst of energy out of their systems and were ready to enjoy a quiet evening. Dudley had just finished loading the most recent DVD of the Pirates of the Caribbean into the DVD player he brought along as Chris conjured up a huge big screen TV. Charlie and Bill blinked at the sight of it as Fred smiled.

"This will be fun," he said.

Harry grinned. "Serious fun."

Everybody found places to sit and the popcorn got passed around as the first DVD got started. By the time it was over the twins eyes were glazed over.

"I hope we didn't create a monster with those two," Hermione said.

Bill laughed. "Those two were certified monsters from day one. Once they discovered walking, that was it. Cute little twin time was over."

"Hey!" one twin mumbled. "We resemble that remark!"

People laughed as Dudley loaded in the second movie.

"If they liked the first one, they will love this one!" Dudley grinned.

Both of them perked up at the opening scene and stared at the action from the get go. It was late when the second movie ended and people elected to go to bed. They'd continue the movies tomorrow. Hermione and Harry kissed goodnight and went into their separate rooms for the night. Harry felt alone as he got into his bed, wishing Hermione were there with him. But he respected her enough to not ask her to join him. Time wasn't right just yet, but Hermione changed all of that when she slipped into his bed an hour later.

"I felt lonely," she whispered to him, "and I trust you to be a gentleman."

Harry's heart leapt in joy and he felt the smile on his face. He had just his shorts on, having spelled the blankets to keep him extra warm. He felt her body next to his and he settled down with her head on his shoulder and her arm around him. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next two days went by almost quietly, what with the twins constant pranking, watching the movies that Harry and Hermione brought, Harry practicing his guitar down in the basement, Bill and Charlie constantly playing the DE's against the rest of the group. Dudley didn't have any magic to speak of but he managed to use some of the Weasley pranking devices against them. Chris had actually lasted ten minutes in the last sortie, and Harry had been the last to fall an hour later simply because he was running out of steam but managed to catch both of them at the same time. Chris now had an idea just what Harry was capable of. He swore he would work that much harder when he got back to the school in DADA. He wanted to do what he could to protect his brother.

New Year's Eve finally came. Harry stood just inside the bank doors and got ready to go out. Ron had done a check of everything and reported that people were set. Harry nodded and then went out with Dudley behind him. He picked up his guitar and hit a few notes and people turned to see what was going on.

"Well, this is supposed to be a party, folks. Can't have a party without a little music to dance to, right?" Harry said.

A few people loudly agreed and Harry started in. Before long the street was full of people dancing to the music. Harry certainly gave it his all. Hermione certainly surprised people by being a great background singer, especially on 'Stormy Monday'. People really liked that one. During the performance people kept watching for trouble that never happened. When it came time to ring in the New Year, the twins revealed their latest surprise to the admiration of people in the Alley. A brightly lit owl slowly descended as the crowd chanted off the seconds to the New Year. Right at zero, fireworks erupted from WWW and then moved clockwise around the Alley much to the joy of the crowd. Once that was over, Harry picked up once more and started really rocking the Alley with a bunch of dance tunes, starting with Van Halen's 'Jump'. People were having such a great time and enjoying themselves. Harry did spot Scrimgeour standing off to the side looking very much put out that Harry didn't say anything about the Ministry or the fact that the Ministry even allowed the street party. Harry smiled sweetly in the man's direction when he had Scrimgeour's attention. He had the feeling the Daily Prophet would have something to say about it in the morning.

Harry got up around noon the next day, having played three hours straight last night. But the best news was the fact there was no DE activity last night, no announcements of missing Muggles or Wizarding families. But the Daily Prophet certainly did have something to say about Harry. Harry snorted at the description of him being a showoff and attracting attention to himself at last night's street party, ruining the event for people. Harry sighed. Scrimgeour certainly was behind this article, that's for sure. The special edition of the Quibbler was dropped off later in the day. They reported that nearly all of the people enjoyed the street party and Harry's performance. One witch was reported as saying the morning's edition of the Daily Prophet was so out of line she was going to cancel her subscription to that Scrimgeour owned paper that's good enough to be used as toilet paper. Other magazines ran slightly different opinions about the street party last night, but all agreed it had been the best time ever. Harry Potter had shown the Wizarding World that there was no need to fear the DE's.

Dumbledore arrived mid afternoon and grinned at Harry. Harry smiled back and offered the headmaster a snifter of bourbon. They sat down to talk after Harry got himself a cup of tea.

"Harry, that was the most fun I've had in years," he said. "I did see Scrimgeour there last night and he did look like a very unhappy fellow. You certainly treaded quite heavily on his tender little toes."

People roared in laughter at Dumbledore's description of Scrimgeour from last night.

"The article in the Prophet was definitely an attack on you," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "Definitely a very cowardly way of attacking me. I think the people in the other papers and magazines defended me quite well so well that I have decided not to respond to the cowardly attack in the Prophet."

"Good. But I must warn you there are other ways he could get to you," Dumbledore warned. "I can think of at least a half dozen ways."

"So can I, but he would be wise not to do anything for fear of losing his so called 'Chosen One' completely. I think he is still operating on the hope that I'll come over to his side and of course we all know that will never happen," Harry said. "I am getting tired of all this being caught in the middle."

Dumbledore nodded. "Between the Ministry and Tommy, a rock and a hard place."

Harry noted he didn't include himself in the equation and simply nodded. "Yes. If there are other factions who want me to be their poster boy, they haven't shown up yet."

People caught the meaning in Harry's words immediately. Harry knew Dumbledore heard but the old man remained quiet on those words.

"Well, I wanted to drop in and tell you what a nice performance you gave last night. I am sure the people there enjoyed it as much as I did and I was most relieved when I received reports that there were no DE activities last night. We were extremely lucky," Dumbledore said as he stood up.

Harry stood up as well and guided the headmaster to the floo. He took the glass from Dumbledore and nodded.

"I shall see you in a day or two," Harry nodded.

Dumbledore smiled. "Good. Your escorts are in the process of making sure there won't be any trouble."

Harry nodded at the old man as Dumbledore took his leave. He turned to see people looking at him.

"That was a surprise," Harry said.

"What do you think he was up to?" Hermione asked as she waved her wand over Harry and finding him clean of anything.

Harry sighed as he took the glass and his cup back to the kitchen. "Who knows?"

"Sounded like he was fishing," Dudley said.

The twins blinked. "Fishing for what?"

"Information of some kind as to what Harry might be planning for the second half of the year. It's a muggle expression," Chris explained.

Dudley grinned. "Ah, you're learning."

"Corrupting young master Chris?" George grinned. "I thought that was our job."

People laughed as Harry reached for the refrigerator. He was hungry. He turned around to see people staring at him and he realized why. Harry sighed and waved his wand at the refrigerator and emptied it onto the table.

"Might as well," he said. "We can load it up later."

Ron grinned and people slowly backed away. Ron and food usually was never a pretty sight as they had discovered in the past. Today was no exception.

The trip back to Hogwarts was uneventful. Moody had arranged a floo connection from the burrow to a house he knew was currently empty. Tonks and Kingsley were standing in the empty house as Harry arrived.

"Hello, Tonks. How was your Christmas?" Harry asked.

Tonks smiled. "It was great! Went to the Bahamas on my week off and had a lovely time. I got back in time for the street party and enjoyed myself. I suppose you didn't notice the wild haired punky in front of you."

Ron blinked at Tonks. "That was you?"

"Yes it was and I had the most marvelous time dancing with this dreamy hunk of a man," she said.

"Too much information," Harry said, waving his hands at her.

Tonks sighed as Moody looked sharply at her.

"There'll be time for that later. I just erased the connection from the Burrow to here. Now we got to go to the floo at the Wizard Burgers in Hogsmeade. I got friends watching that end," he said.

Tonks went first, followed by Harry. He popped out of the fireplace into the empty restaurant and noted four men sitting there. One of them raised his arm to reveal a very big gun. He didn't look friendly either.

"Potter?" he asked.

Harry nodded as he moved out of the way. "Yeah. Sure glad you guys are on our side."

The man nodded. "We hate those dress wearing clowns too."

"Some of us got scores to settle with them," the second man said.

Harry nodded. "Make sure Moody sets you guys up with a bunch of goodies from the twins. Appreciate your helping us."

The four of them nodded as everyone else arrived. Then Moody was there and worked a bit of magic to connect to the next floo. They ended up in McGonagall's office. She smiled as she saw Harry floo in. Harry waved his wand and the soot immediately disappeared, to be replaced by a bright cheery fire with the scent of pinewood logs burning. Harry smiled and took a bow as McGonagall smiled.

"Well done, Mr. Potter. Take twenty points for a perfect conjured fire, add to that the pinewood logs smelling so nice," she said. "Now then, hurry along. The feast is about to begin."

Harry led the way to the great hall as Dumbledore stood up. He gave them a moment to find their seats at the House table.

"So nice to see all of you back. The Holidays has been a good one, and hopefully a happy one for everyone. The only real announcement is a notice having been posted in your commons rooms about apparition class being established with the cooperation of the Ministry. You will get more information at the first class. Now then, do tuck in," he said as food appeared on the tables in front of everyone.

Harry knew how to apparate and disapparate thanks to the first lesson from Bill Weasley in his first year. Harry practiced it when he could and always in secret. Dumbledore had long ago fixed the Hogwarts wards so Harry could do it in the event he needed to, and he practiced it in another part of the castle where it constantly set up obstacles for him to move around and Harry was so good at it now he could do it soundlessly. Now the problem was to deliberately flub it a time or two so nobody would suspect a thing. He decided to wait for the class to find out how to flub it a few times. He wondered if it meant leaving a body part behind. That was one problem he would deal with later. He wondered if Dumbledore would call him again for a 'class' and share more information. Harry was still concerned about Scrimgeour's final statement to him, saying that Dumbledore had done a good job getting his hooks into Harry and making him Dumbledore's man and that he would find out the information he wanted one way or the other. He just hoped the man wasn't skilled at the mind arts. He would be just as bad as Voldemort or Snape. Scary thought.

Harry arrived in Dumbledore's office with Ron and Hermione behind him. Nearly all of the lamps were lit in Dumbledore's office and they could hear the people in the portraits snoring gently as they slept. Dumbledore sat in his chair. A pensive sitting on the desk between his hands, the right one still looking the same as it had when Harry had taken him to the infirminary the day Dumbledore had stumbled out of the fireplace into his office. For some reason it had resisted Pomfrey's best efforts to be healed up. It was there as a deadly reminder that whatever Dark spells that were protecting the horcruxes were not to be trifled with. There had to be a better way to destroy them without losing life or a body part to them and Hermione was now working on that. Being Madame Pince's assistant was the best thing that could have happened to her and she was taking full advantage of it.

"Any more unexpected meetings with Scrimgeour?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

Harry shook his head no. "You can bet he'll keep trying to recruit me to his side."

"Of course, Harry. He will try. The choice is yours," Dumbledore.

"He accused me of being Dumbledore's man through and through," Harry stated.

Dumbledore nodded. "How very rude of him."

"I told him I was," Harry said softly.

Dumbledore lowered his head for a moment and then looked back up at Harry with a sad smile on his face. "Thank you Harry, for that, even though I do not deserve such an honor. You are, by far, the most honorable man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

Harry nodded and then leaned forward towards the pensive. "What are we going to see tonight? A new memory?"

Dumbledore nodded as he set his teacup down as Hermione opened her notebook.

"Yes we are, but I believe a bit of review is in order," Dumbledore said.

Ron leaned back in his chair and stared at the pensive in concentration. "You told us about meeting Tom at the orphanage and what happened there. Did you ever go to Diagon Alley with him?"

"No. But I had friends watching him and they informed me that he went about Diagon Alley getting everything on the lists I gave him. He did glance down Knockturn Alley but did not go in. He eventually did before he finished his schooling. What he found in there nobody quite knows," Dumbledore sighed.

"From what I found of his school records I found in the school archives, all of his teachers including you sir, stated that he was an exceptionally good student. One teacher, a female, wrote that she was quite taken by him and wished she could take him home with her during the summers but Armando Dippet did not think it was a good idea. Cause a scandal, he told her," Hermione reported.

Dumbledore frowned at that. "I don't recall hearing about that, but I do know the lady you speak of. She did seem quite enamored of him as I recall. I do remember his Sorting, and a quick one it was, too! The Sorting Hat barely touched his head before yelling Slytherin. I have no idea how long it took for him to discover his Parseltongue abilities. I know he often used that ability in the common room down there, but to frighten or impress his dorm mates I really don't know. I know he would draw a lot of attention from the moment he arrived. As he moved up the school he gathered about him a group of dedicated friends, I call them that for lack of a better term."

"Riddle ended up using them to get what he wanted," Ron said. "He really didn't see them as his best friends but people to be used like the Malfoy men do."

"Very good Ronald," Dumbledore nodded. "Very true. Riddle rigidly controlled them and as a result through their seven years at Hogwarts there were nasty incidents of which they were never connected to even though there were enough hints pointing to them, the most serious incident was the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and we all know what happened there."

"Hagrid and Myrtle," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Them. Hagrid was still young even though he was a very tall young man if you can imagine. Myrtle was a very nice young girl and bright in some ways. What happened to her should not have happened. Her children should have been here if it had not been for her loss. That still weighs heavy on me, as do all who have lost their lives here."

Dumbledore reached down and opened the bottom draw in his desk and retrieved a bottle of something and a glass. He poured some of the liquid into the glass and Harry knew what it was instantly, knowing his uncle sometimes had a glass or two at home. Dumbledore raised the glass in a quiet salute and had a sip of it. He sighed and then turned his attention to the pensive and the two vials next to it.

"I have been unable to collect any memories of Tom here at Hogwarts," he informed them. "Those who knew him are very reluctant to discuss him or simply afraid to give any information for fear that he will come after them."

"Do you think he knows you are doing this?" Hermione asked, looking up from her notebook.

"My dear, I am most certain he does know. But he doesn't know what it is I have on him and that is a good thing," Dumbledore said.

"That's good, because then he has no idea of who to go after," Ron said. "That way Dumbledore and Harry are able to find other people if they are told who to find."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh very well done, Ronald. Very well done indeed."

"I found a letter written to the ministry from Tom inquiring to his family," Hermione said.

"Tom was obsessed with his parentage, he was. Even asked me if I knew anything and naturally I told him what I knew at the time. He listened and when I finished thanked me and went away. I did wonder what became of his search and this memory I have here is the result of that search," Dumbledore said, pouring something from a vial into the pensive and then tapping a rune that Harry knew would start playing the memory on the wall. The first image was the Gaunt house, now dirtier than ever. He felt Hermione shiver at the sight as she grabbed him. Harry put an arm around her and pulled her closer. He could hear Ron gasping behind him and knew even though Ron detested household chores Ron had a much better sense of what constituted a messy house and a clean one. This would set Molly off big time.

"Harry," Hermione nudged him at the same time Ron moved forward to look closer at the man sleeping in a chair, the only indication he was alive was the light snore coming from him.

"Morfin," Harry identified him.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. I managed to obtain this memory from him before he died in Azkaban. He gave me the biggest clue in the deaths of the Riddles."

"Did you get his name cleared?" Harry asked.

"Yes. By then it was too late," Dumbledore sighed. "Hush now, things are happening."

The four of them turned to see the door open and came face to face with the teenage Voldemort. Harry felt Hermione shiver.

"YOU!" Morfin snarled in anger at the young Voldemort. "What is it you want?"

Voldemort stared long and hard at Voldemort, clearly not afraid of the tall aristocratic looking Voldemort.

"I'm searching for a Marvelo," Voldemort said calmly to the agitated man.

"Gone, died a few years ago," Morfin snarled. "You sure look a lot like that Muggle, that's why you surprised me."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "What Muggle?"

"The one who Merope ran off to be with," Morfin growled. "That Riddle."

"He came back?" Voldemort asked.

"He did," Morfin said. "Served her right! Robbed us blind before she ran off! Where's Slytherin's Locket? Dishonored us, she did, that little slut!"

As Morfin stumbled backwards, his rant tiring him, things went dark and the trio found themselves snapping to and finding themselves in their chairs.

"What happened?" Ron demanded as he blinked.

Dumbledore sighed. "I don't know. Morfin told me that was all he could remember, which now points me to a possible theory. He did say that when he woke up the next morning the ring he wore was gone. Right about that time a maid from the Riddle house was running down the road in Little Hangleton screaming for the police. Seems she found Tom Riddle Senior and his parents dead."

"You did say that Morfin was a convicted Muggle hater?" Ron asked.

"I did," Dumbledore said, sipping the whiskey in his glass as Hermione poured herself more tea.

"What better person to hang a murder rap on?" Ron stated. "Knocked him out, took his wand, went calling on them, situation gets bad, he AK's them, goes back and puts the want in Morfin's hand, and then takes the ring. Morfin's down cold, he can't remember a thing, perfect patsy for Crouch and the Wizengamot, and he's gone to Azkaban."

"Well done Ronald," Dumbledore said. "That's exactly what happened. Morfin helped them by confessing to it all. I was able to prove otherwise by his memory and cleared his name. By the time we got there it was too late. He had passed on."

"Poor man," Hermione said. "I imagine he would have been happier here with Hagrid watching out for him."

"Hagrid had volunteered to do just that," Dumbledore said. "This next memory is from our own Professor Slughorn."

That peaked Harry's interest as Dumbledore poured it into the pensive and started it. The first view was Slughorn himself, a much younger Slughorn and not so big as he was now. His thick mustache was thinner but definitely on it's way to being a rather large one. He was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on something as he had a glass of something in one hand and the other hand was inside a box and Harry recognized candied pineapple. He tried them once and they were a bit too sweet for his liking.

"Sir, is it true Professor Merrythought is retiring?" a young Riddle asked.

Harry looked him over and recognized the ring on his hand. So he had murdered his father while in school and now here he was, acting charming and nice.

"I rightly don't know that yet tom," he smiled. "Seems to me you know everything that's going on round here before us old folk do!"

All of the boys sitting round him grinned and a few laughed. Suddenly a thick white mist clouded over before Harry and he cursed, as he needed to know what was going on. It cleared up suddenly and Harry blinked. The clock on the table chimed eleven and he sent all of them off to bed as Tom hung around for a moment longer.

"Tom?" Slughorn questioned as he saw him there.

"Sir, what do you know about… Horcruxes?" Tom asked before the strange white mist dropped down in front of them.

"Don't ever ask about them again, boy!" a voice cried out from within the mist. "Damn things are extremely dangerous!"

Harry felt a touch on his shoulder and looked at a shocked Hermione. He snapped to and looked around the room. He took a sip of his tea and it served to be the thing to sober him up.

"He tampered with his memories," Hermione said after a few moments. "He covered up something that he didn't want to be known for fear he'd get into trouble if it became known he told Voldemort something and it had to do with the Horcruxes. He's made them. We know that from the diary Harry destroyed with the help of the Basilisk fang back in second year."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Well done, Miss Granger."

"Hermione, that's brilliant detective work!" Harry grinned as Hermione blushed.

Ron reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "Way to go!"

Harry sighed as his mind grasped the problem with this particular problem. "So how are we going to obtain this particular memory in it's original form?"

"Get Snape to go into his mind?" Ron suggested.

Dumbledore's eyebrows went up.

"He does that to everyone in his class all of the time, he goes after Harry more so than everyone else," Ron explained.

"I will have to talk to Professor Snape then," Dumbledore said.

Hermione set down her teacup and looked up. "Professor Slughorn may have his mind very well shielded, Ron. That's a good idea, but Snape may refuse us."

Harry sighed. He was just going to have to find a way to convince Slughorn then.

"I'll take care of that, Hermione. He seems so interested in me. I really hate to play somebody for the reason they have something we need, but this is going to be necessary. I do hope he'll forgive me," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I wish you luck."

At breakfast the next morning Harry was turning the problem over in his head. Ron was busy stuffing his face as usual and Hermione had her head in a book as she usually did. Harry decided to put the problem aside for the time being and relaxed, enjoying his breakfast, watching Hermione with interest as she would reach for something and pull it behind the huge book she had propped up. George grinned insanely as he pushed the tub of butter within reach of Hermione. Sure enough she reached out for something, stuck her fingers into the butter, and then back behind the book. A moment later she squeaked and stood up to glare at Harry. Harry smiled his best 'I'm innocent' smile as Fred broke up first. Hermione turned to the both of them and glared at them. Both of them followed Harry's lead and put on their saintly child act as the rest of the table exploded in laughter. A moment later a tiny smile was on her face, and then she joined in the laughter as Harry handed her a napkin to wipe off her left hand. She sat back down and looked at Harry.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked.

Ron leaned forward and grinned. "Love him like you usually do?"

"He knows I already do," Hermione said.

Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek much to the joy of the table. Harry grinned as the others cheered.

"Life is good," Harry stated confidently.

People went back to breakfast and Hermione looked to see what it was she was going to get before touching it. She sighed a moment later and closed the book after marking the page. She drummed her fingers on the table for a moment and then stood up. Harry got up as well and took the book from her.

"Library?" Harry asked.

Ron stood up and stretched. "I'll come with you guys. Someone's got to keep the both of you out of trouble."

The table laughed at that statement.

"Oh ha ha!" Hermione snapped and then walked off.

Harry and Ron followed her out of the hall and to the stairs. Harry watched as a carpet block lifted Kim Tranh, a first year in his wheelchair up to the third floor for his Charms class. Harry had been surprised when he met the young Ravenclaw for the first time at the beginning of the year. They talked here and there, but really never became close friends. Harry had wanted to make Kim feel like he belonged here and even invited his to join the DA and he had accepted. Then he fell in with the twins and the word now that he was just as crafty as the twins were.

"The only thing I found in that damn book was one single line about horcruxes," Hermione said. "Horcruxes are very Dark. Stay away from them."

Harry sighed. "That definitely doesn't tell us anything."

"I'm going into the restricted section to look in the catalog. Madame Pince has it organized nicely, but there should be a better way to find information," Hermione said.

Harry had a sudden idea. "How hard would it be to setup a couple of computers around here to help the searches go faster?"

Hermione smiled. "Not very hard, Harry. It would be a matter of getting the time to convert the catalogs into the computer and then programming it to bring up the right information from a subject, author, or title search."

"That's way over my head," Ron said.

"You could get help from the muggleborns here," Harry said. "When summer break hits we can look into getting some computers here and get them set up."

Hermione went into the restricted section while Harry and Ron sat at a table nearby as Hermione went to the card catalog. Harry leaned back in the chair he was in and began to rework the problem in his head.

"Be right back," he said, making up his mind to do the direct approach.

Harry walked out of the library and went down to the dungeons, knowing he would find Slughorn down there. He found the man in his office leaning back and enjoying a drink.

"Ah, Harry!" he smiled delightedly. "What can I do for you?"

Harry looked apprehensive. "I was wondering if you could answer a question for me."

"Ask away!" Slughorn smiled brightly. "An enquiring mind wishes to know!"

"What do you know about horcruxes?" Harry asked.

What he got wasn't what he expected. Slughorn slowly from behind his desk, his face turning pale as his eyes turned red from anger. He pointed his finger to the door and hissed in anger.

"Get the fuck out," he snarled. "Dumbledore showed you that memory, did he? Well you're getting nothing from me, boy! You have a lot of nerve to ask me that! Out!"

Harry slowly backed out, keeping the raging mad Slughorn in view until he had passed through the doorway. Slughorn slammed the door closed with such fury that a picture in the feel off the wall. Harry stood there and stared at the now cracked door.

"Shit. Dumbledore's not gonna like this."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	47. Apparition Lessons, Quidditch, and More

Ninja Wizard 47

By David

Author's Notes: All I can say about "Deathly Hallows" is wow. What a way to end Harry Potter! Just a lot of unexpected things and surprises. Once Harry did get going it was action all of the way. I do hope the next two films will be that way. "Phoenix" was a great movie but I felt they left out quite a bit that could have carried the movie a bit further. Ah well. Remember friends, I don't own any of the HP characters except for "Tino', Master Koshou", and the ninja family. Dialog in bold indicated Japanese spoken. The characters ' ' indicate thought speak.

Ninja Wizard 47

"Apparition Lessons, Quidditch, and More Memories"

Harry was right when he said that Dumbledore wouldn't like it. Dumbledore simply nodded as Harry recounted the conversation and described the man's demeanor.

"He's definitely hiding something," Harry said, "or he wouldn't have acted the way he did. I wonder if he thinks he's going to be tossed into Azkaban for having taught Tom about the horcruxes."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and nodded once more. "Now that is something I never considered. Perhaps you could try another angle, try to convince him that it would be kept between the both of you and nobody need know."

Harry nodded. "That's what Sirius said. I'll have to watch him for the next opportunity. In the meantime I do have another problem. Apparition class."

The notice for the twelve week class had been posted in the commons room the day before and people were excited for the opportunity to try it. Harry could do it effortlessly without any kind of sound, practicing his talent for it every other night when he went creeping out into the castle. He also practiced what Hermione had called shadow walking, a talent he had gained when he had his magical puberty years ago.

"Perhaps you could deliberately leave a little something behind the first few times and then by the forth lesson master it," Dumbledore said, pulling on his beard.

Harry smiled. "That's what I had in mind. Just wanted to get your approval on it first."

"Glad to help you my boy," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No sir," Harry said. "Sorry."

Dumbledore rose from his chair and escorted Harry to his office door. "Thank you for the update Harry. Keep trying."

Harry went down the revolving stairs and the Gargoyle he named Henry moved back into place and nodded at Harry.

"Goodnight Henry," Harry smiled as he walked away.

He looked at his pocket watch and it had gone quarter past eight. He headed to the library where he knew Hermione would be researching horcruxes in an attempt to find out more than that one line. If he knew Ron, he'd be sucking face with Lavender someplace. He sighed as he headed into the library. At least he was more discrete about it with Hermione. Madame Pince looked up as Harry walked in. She pointed to the restricted section and that told Harry what he needed to know. He walked past the small gate into the restricted section and listened for Hermione. He followed the sound of her voice as she was constantly muttering under her breath. Harry found her in one of the back sections and approached her as she tried to lift a heavy book up.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Harry whispered, lifting the book back up to the shelf, guiding it with his wand.

Hermione turned to see him there and flashed him a smile. "Thanks honey."

"No luck?" Harry said as he walked up to her.

She sighed. "None. How did the conference with Dumbledore go?"

"He took the news very well," Harry said. "I have every intention of keeping at it until he either gives me the memory or tells me about it."

Hermione sighed. "That could take some time, and time is something we don't have."

"I know," Harry sighed. "I just have to be there at the right moment."

They checked another shelf of books and then called it a night. They held hands while walking up to their common room. They separated at the stairs to Hermione's dorm. Harry was smiling when he came through his dorm door. Seamus looked up as Harry closed the door.

"Pleasant evening mate?" he asked.

Harry pulled off his Gryffindor robe and dropped it on his bed. "Definitely, especially when you are spending it with the one you love."

"At least you and Hermione are much more real than Won-Won and the Octopus," Dean said sarcastically.

Harry chuckled. "I guess some of us teenagers are a lot more mature about things like that than others."

Seamus nodded as Dean put his arm around him. Harry had known they were a gay couple since the first year and it didn't bother him and even told them so. He'd seen them date a few girls for the various dances that Hogwarts had held through the years. He turned and hung up his robe and then stripped down to his fundoshi and slid into his bed and drew the privacy curtains. He stretched out on his bed and pulled the sheet over him and then pulled the fundoshi off him. It disappeared from his hand and he knew that Dobby had taken it so it could join the rest of his clothes down in the laundry. He didn't fall asleep right away, his mind now beginning to work on the problem on how best to get the information from Slughorn. He examined every possible angle and then realized the man would be on his toes now that he knew Harry would be after him for that memory. Harry sighed and then turned his mind to the Apparition classes. That would work easier than he thought it would. All he had to do was drop a body part until the fifth week he'd do it perfectly. Having resolved that problem, he went to sleep.

Ron yawned again for the sixth time in five minutes as Harry poured them both a cup of coffee.

"Really Ron, you need to stop staying out so damn late with the wench," Harry snapped. "You keep nodding off in class and who knows what McGonagall will do to you, not to mention your Mum frying your ears off with a howler."

Ron wasn't listening as he had passed out in his empty plate. Harry sighed as Seamus and Dean passed by. Harry offered them the coffee and poured another one of his own. Normally he'd drink tea in the morning but McGonagall was giving a very important lecture in class and he didn't want to miss it. Hermione sat down next to him and looked over at Ron with a question in her eyes.

"He stumbled in at three this morning," Harry explained.

Hermione tutted and turned to the paper. Scrimgeour was on the front page as usual, expounding on some new thing he was trying to push through the Wizengamot in an effort at DE control. The freezing of assets had worked to a point and there had been a lot of business and homes up for sale as the DE's tried to get more money. Naturally Voldemort had not liked the tributes coming in and he'd crucioed a bunch of them into near insanity. He backed off when two brothers committed suicide in front of him using pistols. He shivered at the memory he had seen in Voldemort's mind. The new thing he was doing was ordering his DE's to add robbery to the list of things they did to the Wizarding families. They would cast Imperio on the father and send him to Gringott's and have him transfer his galleons to another vault, as payment for "services rendered", and then that money would disappear someplace hours later. Harry had expressed his fears for the Weasley Twins and they had gone down to Gringott's and immediately set up a special password for their vaults. Harry had done the same to his vaults and there had been no attempts so far. The twin's security business had gone through the roof and in addition to a Goblin patrol in Diagon Alley there were a group of the Phoenix Security Service walking the Alley twenty four seven, a pair in every patrol unit. Fred and George made damn sure that each applicant was worthy before turning them out to work. Hogsmeade had started hiring them as well and it wasn't long before they were seen there as well. Business slowly returned to those places and people felt a little safer seeing them there. Harry had insisted the twins charge reasonably and they did. Scrimgeour wasn't happy about it at first but he slowly came around when he saw the end result. He broke down and hired the service to help guard the ministry, which left the Aurors more time to chase the DE's and to protect the crucial areas of the ministry. Harry had convinced them to dress down more conservative to keep them safe and from being noticed by the DE's knowing they would love to take out the twins for causing them so much trouble. Molly had been so happy. The other Weasleys had been relieved.

February arrived and so did the Apparition lessons. The first one was to be held in the great hall due to the inclement weather outside. Harry hadn't wanted to be out in that and he was glad to be inside the great hall. He arrived with Hermione and Ron with a group of the Gryffindors behind them. They turned their attention to the Ministry wizard before them. Harry looked over the frail looking man and wondered if he really could teach them to apparate or disapparate.

"Good morning," he said as he looked around the room. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I am here to teach you Apparition. I hope you will all pay quite careful attention to what I have to say, because if you do, then you shall get it right. If not, well I don't think I need to repeat the stories, now shall I?"

Harry knew exactly what he was talking, having heard the stories up in the commons room last night. He looked around the room and caught a glance of Malfoy talking to Crabbe. Harry concentrated on Malfoy's lips and caught a few words of what he was saying.

"I don't know how much longer, all right?" Malfoy mouthed. "It's taking longer than I thought it would."

Somebody moved in front of Malfoy, blocking him from being seen. Harry mulled over what he had figured out from the few words he had seen Malfoy say and it piqued his curiosity even more. He turned to hear Twycross talking about destination, determination, and deliberation. The way Bill Weasley had explained it to him when he first met the man those years ago had been much better. Harry pretended to work at it but did nothing. Nobody got it either. It wasn't until the forth attempt did something happen. Susan bones had left her left leg behind her in a splinching. Madame Pomfrey reacted quickly and restored the left leg to the terrified girl. Harry felt sorry for her. Twycross shook his head sorrowfully and started talking about splinching. Harry tuned him out and looked in Malfoy's general direction hoping to get another view of him but his back was facing Harry this time. Harry sighed and turned back to the lesson. Wilkie Twycross finally called a halt to the lesson at the end of the hour and dismissed everyone. He vanished his hoops and then left the great hall. Harry looked for Malfoy as he left the hall but didn't see him. This was getting frustrating now and Harry wanted to find out just what he was up to. It had to be something very important for Malfoy to risk talking to Crabbe like that. Harry sighed and turned his attention to other things.

March came around and there had been no change in the weather. It had gotten windy in addition to all of the rain they were having. Wilkie Twycross and his Apparition classes were getting to be a serious pain in the arse and everyone couldn't stand the guy and were considering telling him just what he could do with his hoops and his three D's. Harry decided to pull off a slight splinching to try and motivate people into doing better. The forth lesson Harry did the slight turn and reappeared in his hoop across the room and then grabbed his nose in apparent pain. Madame Pomfrey rushed to the rescue as Twycross looked on in amazement.

"Well done Mr. Potter!" he said with obvious pride. "Just a bit more concentration and you may have it!"

Harry inclined his head. "Thank you sir."

He did it twice more, leaving other small things behind until someone else got it. Harry grinned at Hermione who had managed a perfect apparition. McGonagall was pleased.

"Twenty points to Miss Granger for a perfect apparition!" she called out much to Snape's displeasure.

That had motivated one other person into doing it and Ernie McMillan got twenty points for his house. But that was all of the success for the day. Twycross retreated once more and the great hall cleared out as the students returned to their common rooms. Harry looked for Malfoy once more and then gave up. He'd been using the Marauder's Map to keep track of Malfoy and he hadn't done anything remotely suspicious of late. Harry turned away from his trunk as Ron entered the dorm with a bang of the door. He slumped down on his bed looking glum.

"What's up?" Harry asked as he closed the trunk.

"Hogsmeade Weekend has been cancelled this Saturday, and I was looking forward to going there for my birthday!" Ron moaned.

Dean and Seamus walked in at that moment. "Yeah, us too, mate. I'm out of me chocolate stash."

Harry chuckled. Hogsmeade was the one place that Honeyduke's had set up0 a shop to sell their finest treats to every one who walked in their doors. Harry returned to his trunk and began moving things around as Ron sat on his bed opening his birthday gifts that had appeared on his bed sometime in the day. Just as he found the map Ron thrust a package of Caldron Cakes at him.

"Want one?" he asked Harry.

"What? Oh no, I pass. Thanks for the offer, Ron. You know I don't really eat sweets," Harry replied. "The only time I do is that chocolate that Madame Pomfrey keeps. Pretty good stuff too."

Ron nodded in agreement as he stood up. Harry turned back to his trunk and checked the map to discover that Malfoy wasn't on it at all.

"Where the hell is he?" Harry sighed. "I must have missed him."

Harry put the map away and then headed for the door only to stop when Ron didn't follow him. He turned to see him standing at the window staring out past the rain hitting the window.

"Ron, let's go. Breakfast is waiting," Harry said.

Ron shook his head and Harry glanced back at the bed to see the half empty box. He realized that Ron must have eaten half the box and was too filled up for breakfast.

"Well, at least come down and have a cup of coffee or tea with Hermione and me," Harry suggested, feeling a bit put out. "You should at least relax a bit before our Apparating lesson."

Ron hummed something and Harry let out another sigh and went to the window to look at Ron. What he got was glazed over eyes and a pallid complexion. Something was seriously wrong with Ron.

"Ron?" Harry asked. "Are you okay?"

Ron smiled loopy. "I think I love her," he said softly.

Harry's eyebrows lifted as he considered the fact that he'd been wrapped up in Lavender Brown's arms for quite some time and he finally lost his marbles from the lack of air getting in.

"Uh, we are talking Lavender, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Romilda Vane," Ron said happily.

Harry looked back at the box and then it all came back to him. Romilda had given Harry those Caldron Cakes quite some time back in an effort to trap him and he'd skillfully avoided them and stashed them in his trunk. Ron had seen them on the floor and had assumed that they had fallen off his bed and ate them. Harry slapped his forehead. Ron had consumed six of them so that would make him loopy for the rest of the day. Harry quickly weighed his options and decided to go see Slughorn for help.

The oversized man wasn't too keen on being woken so early on a Saturday morning but Harry explained the situation while Ron tried to get past Harry and Slughorn. Harry shoved Ron back as Slughorn sighed.

"Alright then," he sighed. "I'll cook up the antidote to his little problem."

Harry stepped aside and let Ron in with him.

"Where is she?" Ron demanded. "You said she would be here!"

Slughorn looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow.

"I had to tell him she would be coming down here in order to get him in here," Harry explained. "God, this is so out of control."

"I've seen worse, my boy. That one gal was quite scary. Remind me to tell you the story sometime," Slughorn said as he watched Ron sigh and sit down in one of the chairs close by and stare off into space.

"That boy has it bad," he remarked.

"He's usually this way about two things," Harry said.

"Oh? Do tell," Slughorn asked as he swigged a glass of water.

"Food and Quidditch," Harry chuckled.

Slughorn grinned and turned back to his work. Harry looked around the classroom. Slughorn had fixed it up a bit better than it usually had been. At least he was color coordinated, possessing a much better fashion sense than Lockhart or Umbridge had. Harry had only one regret and that wasn't Obliviating Umbridge completely and dropping her off in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. That would have been so much fun. At least the Centaurs had scared the crap out of her really bad. Harry turned to Ron as Slughorn handed him a goblet.

"Here you go boy. What you asked for," he said.

"Thanks for the glass of water," Ron said and he drank it down in one go.

The expression on Ron's face slowly changed from glazed expectation to one of horror as he sank into an armchair.

"Back to normal?" Harry asked.

"What the hell is normal around here?" Ron asked bitterly. "Now I've gone and screwed up things with Lavender."

"How about a little pick me up?" Slughorn asked as he turned to a table where he had an array of drinks laid out. "Ah, this would fit the bill!"

He held up a bottle and grinned.

"Oak matured mead," he said. "Perfect for a birthday toast!"

He handed two goblets of the oak matured mead to Ron and Harry and then raised his own in a toast to Ron. Ron never heard it, having drunk the goblet in one go, and then suddenly rising up from his chair as something went horribly wrong. He stiffened up, fell over, and then began to shake in spasms, foam coming from his mouth as his eyes took on a wild look. Harry recognized the signs of a poisoning. He turned towards the open potion kit and knocked it over the table searching for the one thing it would have and then finding it. He quickly shoved the bezoar down Ron's throat. Things had just gone to hell.

Harry got Ron up in a fireman's carry across his shoulders and stumbled towards the fireplace with the bottle in his hand. Using his left hand he tossed a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and called out for the infirminary and went through, yelling for Madame Pomfrey. She came sprinting out of her office at the sound of Harry's voice.

"What?" she asked.

"Ron's been poisoned. I got him to swallow bezoar," Harry said as he rolled Ron onto a bed and then placing the bottle on the table out of the way.

He fire called McGonagall and Dumbledore and then turned his attention to Ron. Ron's eyes were closed and he was breathing very slowly. Dumbledore and McGonagall came up behind him with a very pale Slughorn.

"And then he came here," the man finished.

Dumbledore nodded. "Is that the bottle?" he asked.

"Yes. I only let him have a tiny bit," Slughorn sounded as if he was pleading for his job.

"Just to celebrate his birthday," Harry said softly. "I didn't think that it wouldn't be a problem, it was just a taste."

McGonagall softened up. "You reacted quickly, Harry. You did the right thing."

"Aye," Pomfrey agreed. "You saved his life."

"He's going to live?" Harry asked.

Pomfrey sighed and nodded. "He will. But it will be a few days before he will be able to get around."

Harry sighed and sat down in a chair. He rubbed the back of his neck. The adults left him alone. He sat there for a time and pictured Hermione's face in his mind.

'Hermione I wish you were here,' Harry thought.

Down in the library Hermione was sitting with Ginny explaining a problem to her when she heard Harry's voice in her head. She blinked her eyes coming back to reality, seeing Ginny looking at her strangely.

"I just heard Harry's voice in my head," she explained. "He said he wished I was there with him. It sounded like he was in pain."

"The infirminary," Ginny said.

Both girls immediately got up and left the library. They arrived in the infirminary to find Harry there. Ginny went into shock when she saw Ron there.

"Is he…" she asked.

Harry looked up, the pain evident on his face. "No. It was a very near thing."

Ginny went to the fireplace and fire called her parents immediately. Both Molly and Arthur stepped through as Madame Pomfrey stepped out of her office. They sat there to listen to Harry explain what happened. Ginny went off to find her brothers and Madame Pomfrey assured them he would be fine, just needed a few days to recover. Just as Fred and George arrived, Dumbledore stepped in right behind them.

"Ah, there you are. I called your house but got a message. Miss Weasley did reach you I see," Dumbledore said. "I will assume then that explanations have been made then."

"Yes," Arthur said as he looked at Harry. "The Weasley Clan owes Lord Potter a three time debt of honor. My life, Ginny's life, and now Ron's. Thank you Harry."

"I had to. Ron is my friend. He is also my brother. I was honor bound to," Harry said. "We need him right here with us."

Dumbledore smiled as Molly dabbed at her eyes with a hanky. "Well said, Harry."

Harry sighed and looked at his watch. It had gone half past ten at night. His body protested as he moved from his chair. Ron was still sleeping and Harry knew from his studies that his body was working to repair the damage the poison had done.

"Would all of you mind if I headed up?" Harry said. "I am tired, it has been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course Harry," Arthur said.

Harry started out of the infirminary when Hermione joined him. Both of them headed for the Gryffindor Tower and along the way encountered Filch. The man had been worse this year than last. It was rumored that he was still bitter about the events that happened under Umbridge's rule. He snarled at Harry.

"Out of bed are we?" he snapped.

Harry sighed. "My best mate Ron Weasley is in the infirminary."

"Quite true, I assure you Argus," the smooth voice of Snape came out of the darkness. "Potter had taken him to the infirminary after countering the poison with bezoar. He has been there all day."

Filch snarled at Harry. "You got away this time, brat."

Snape came out of the darkness and regarded Harry silently. "Well done, Potter. Even though I despise the Weasleys, I bear them no ill will. Nobody should have to die like that. Now I suggest you get to your dorms."

Harry led Hermione up to the Gryffindor Tower and gave the password to the fat lady.

"Is young Ronald all right?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "He's resting comfortably now. Romilda Vane has been restricted."

The lady nodded and opened the portrait and let them in. They stood before the fireplace and held onto each other for a time. Harry swept the hair out of Hermione's face and kissed her.

"He's going to be fine. He's got family with him now," Harry said softly.

Hermione hugged him tight. "I know. That means a lot."

They kissed goodnight and both headed for their beds. Harry stopped in the bathroom on the way to his bed and took a long look at himself in the mirror. He splashed water over his face and then went to bed.

Sirius leaned back after Harry finished his tale of yesterday's events. Tino sipped his tea and nodded.

"Somebody spiked the bottle," Sirius said. "I couldn't tell you who the potential victim was because I have know way of knowing. People are very aware that Slughorn likes the finer things in life and oak matured mead is one of the finest things you can find, but it's very expensive. I had a bottle once and really made it last. Little glasses of it before it was gone."

Harry's mind clicked into gear. "Fudge, Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, and Bulstrode."

"And most of the wealthy pureblood families who could and can afford such a drink could have been the crooks in this caper," Sirius said. "Pup, you got the right idea but too many players here. Best you leave that particular tree alone for now."

Tino nodded agreement as Hermione sipped her tea.

"What I want to know is how you managed to project your voice into my head yesterday," she said.

Harry looked shocked as Tino and Sirius blinked.

"I did what?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "You projected your voice into my head yesterday. You said you wished that I was there with you."

"Telepathy," Tino said. "That's the ability to talk to another person in their minds. You and Harry have such a very strong connection with each other it was a natural that Harry connect with you."

Hermione smiled and Harry knew she had a new research project to pursue.

"Hermione and I can tell Dumbledore about it when we go see him in his office later today," Harry said. "Then I gotta hunt down McLaggen and move him to keeper. I just hope he doesn't try to run the team."

Sometimes wishes are unheard and that's what happened here. McLaggen ignored Harry's directive to worry about the keeper position and not everyone else. By the end of the week Harry was besieged by requests to get someone else for the job. Harry yanked McLaggen aside and dressed him down. McLaggen turned and walked away from Harry once Harry was done with him. The apparition lesson went a little better when Harry did it unharmed. Wilkie Twycross was very excited and Harry was pleased to see other people trying it. This time Susan Bones succeeded. Malfoy failed once more and glared at Harry. Harry smiled and shrugged his shoulders at Malfoy. He looked like he wanted to pull his wand and go after Harry on the spot. Harry ambled off in another direction, leaving a cursing Malfoy behind.

"What a bright vocabulary he has!" Harry remarked to the people around him. "So very intelligent!"

Everybody had laughed and even Ron and the twins found it very amusing as well. That got around Hogwarts before dinner and even the Slytherins poked fun at Malfoy as well. An enraged Malfoy was entertaining at times. Harry went up to the commons room and found a package from Dudley. It contained a number of CD's that Dudley had burned for Harry to have in the dorm. Harry pulled one, the Eagles "Hell Freezes Over" and went to play it. He'd heard it before. People in the commons room looked up when the music started and pretty soon homework was forgotten as people broke out snacks and started having a good time. McLaggen headed Harry's way and Harry shook his head no. McLaggen stopped and then turned in another direction with an angry look on his face. Harry wasn't in the mood to discuss Quidditch right at the moment and McLaggen was slow in getting the message. Well, he better get the message really soon or he'd be shot off the team. The sooner Ron recovered, the better. McLaggen was driving him nuts.

"Sorry mate," Ron sighed. "I can't get out of here yet. Madame Pomfrey has me trapped in here for a while longer. I've heard the talk about McLaggen."

Harry sat down in the chair next to Ron and sighed. "Everybody wants him gone. I want him gone. But it's too close to the game to try to find someone else. I have to use him."

Ron leaned back. "I could give her the slip."

Harry considered the idea and then shook his head no. "I'm willing to bed she has wards in here to yell in case of escaping prisoners."

"There goes that idea," Ron groaned.

"I'll have to make sure I keep him on a tight leash until then," Harry said. "Doing that will be fun."

Ron grinned. "Good luck."

Ginny walked in at that moment and Harry nodded to her and gave up the chair to her.

"Why thank you kindly Mr. Potter! Such a gentleman!" she teased.

Harry grinned and left. He needed to get back to the commons room and see to McLaggen. He hoped it would go well.

McLaggen stared at him as the anger worked across his face. "So that's how you want to play it then."

"I'm not playing any kind of game with you. This is reality. If you want to be in charge, put your own squad together. I'm done putting up with your shit. You have pissed me off for the last time," Harry said. "You will play the keeper post on Saturday and no other post. Am I fucking loud and fucking clear on this?"

The commons room was super quiet. People blinked and a few of them moved behind heavy furniture prepared to go for cover should the tension between the both of them explode. They knew Harry was beyond pissed if and when he cussed. This was one of those times. McLaggen stood up and walked away as the people in the room sighed in unison. The crisis had passed. Harry exhaled and closed his eyes and slipped into Getsumi no Michi and began to meditate. He felt a lot better and more relaxed fifteen minutes later and opened his eyes. Someone handed him a cup of tea and he took it, looking up to see who it was. Hermione smiled down at him and he felt a lot more relaxed than he did a moment ago.

"Hello sweetheart," Harry smiled.

Hermione sat down in the chair across from him. "Okay love?"

"Much better now that you're here," Harry said.

"Good. I've looked into this little bod we have and discovered it's what people call a Lover's Bond. It happens when two people are so deeply in love with each other the Bond activates and connects us. I'll know what you're feeling at times and you'll know what I'm feeling at times. We can talk to each other in our thoughts, and alerts one of us when the other is in danger," Hermione said.

Harry smiled. "That's good. We can keep track of each other in the event there's trouble. Besides I know where you are most of the time."

"And where would that be?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"Class, library, and with me," Harry replied.

Hermione smiled. Harry felt something pass through him and before he knew it he had leaned forward and kissed her. He barely heard the comments at that, his eyes on Hermione for the moment. They stood up and Harry put his empty cup on the table and it disappeared. Harry looked up at the clock and noted the time. It was getting late. He'd spent a lot of time with Ron, had dealt with McLaggen, and here he wasn't giving Hermione very much time.

"Why don't you and I get a lunch from Dobby after the game tomorrow and go down to the lake and spend a few hours there together?" Harry suggested.

"That would be wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

They kissed goodnight and parted. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Harry checked his watch for the forth time as the appointed hour came up. No Ron. Damn. Neville stuck his head into the change room.

"No go, Harry. Ron got popped by the jailer just as he got to the doors," he reported. "Sorry."

Harry exhaled sharply and then turned to the team. "Okay, let's do this thing."

A smirking McLaggen passed Harry. "I made sure that little Ronniekins couldn't slip out of there this morning. Miss him? I sure don't, the slimy little weasel."

Harry looked at him with Shishogan, life death eyes, eyes of a warrior who had seen too much death too soon. McLaggen's smirk faded a little and Harry could see fear in his eyes. Harry let McLaggen go and headed out to the field. The game got started and it proved to be an exciting one from the get go. Everybody was doing their thing and the Quaffle changed hands so many times it was near impossible to see where or who had it. Harry divided his attention from the action to looking for the Snitch. Harry saw it and went after it just as the Hufflepuff seeker dived for it. Both of them put on a great show of flying skills chasing down the Snitch, weaving in and out of the stands supports, doing all kinds of tricks to outdo the other and at one point the Hufflepuff seeker didn't move too soon and bumped into Harry and as both of them regained control of their brooms, the Snitch disappeared. Harry sighed and turned to see what the team was doing. None of them had been idle except for McLaggen. He had stopped one of the newer beaters and was showing him how to swing the bat. Harry opened his mouth to shout at McLaggen when something hit him very hard. The pain was excruciating, the stadium swung around wildly, and he had the sensation of falling into a long black tunnel.

The next thing he knew he was waking up in the hospital wing. He blinked at the white ceiling, the shadows dancing off it, and he heard soft voices.

"I hate that damn ceiling," Harry muttered.

Hermione's head appeared in his line of sight and Harry was extremely happy to see something familiar.

"Familiar face," he said softly as he reached up to gently touch her cheek and wipe away the tears.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. "I am now. Looking at your beautiful face always cures whatever it is that's bugging me."

Someone snickered from behind her and Harry heard Ginny.

"Shut it you! That was so very romantic."

Then the next voice heard was Madame Pomfrey. "Out of the way please."

There was silence for a few moments and then she spoke again. "Good. He's improving. I'd say two days at least."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said.

"You should thank the Weasley twins. They knew exactly what they were doing was right," Madame Pomfrey said.

"We will," Harry said. "Good men, the both of them."

There was universal agreement to Harry's statement and there was the sound of shuffling feet. Harry slowly turned his head to the right to see Hermione settling herself into a chair. She took Harry's hand into hers and she sighed.

"What he did scared the crap out of all of us, Harry. Colin led the charge to go after McLaggen once you were on the way up here. McLaggen is on the other side of the infirminary recovering from his injuries the team gave him before McGonagall went to that prat's rescue. She was angry, but didn't dock any points. She assigned Colin a very light detention and ordered McLaggen to move out of his dorm into a private flat and to spend the rest of the year with Filch. Honestly Harry, that man is downright scary when he smiles," Hermione stated.

Harry grinned. "Serves him right. I imagine everyone was eager to express their opinions of him to him."

"I wouldn't know," Hermione said as she poured a glass of water for Harry, "I was too busy sitting outside the infirminary worrying about you."

Harry took the glass and drank it down. "That's just what I needed. Those potions leave me dehydrated."

They heard him moan at that moment and Madame Pomfrey went to look at him. Harry turned back to Hermione.

"So what was the final score?" he asked.

"I don't remember," she said. "I'll have to ask somebody later."

"No biggie, it can wait until later," Harry sighed. "Important thing is that I'm alive and here with you."

Hermione smiled at Harry. "Yes it is."

Harry slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep holding Hermione's hand in his.

Harry did stay in the infirminary for another two days before Madame Pomfrey was satisfied he was okay. She released him and he walked over to McLaggen as Hermione watched. McLaggen glared at Harry.

"You're fired," Harry said simply.

He turned around and walked over to Hermione and they left the infirminary together. They headed down to the great hall for breakfast and people greeted Harry and Hermione when they saw them. Malfoy was there and he had a very sour look on his face.

"What's with him?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron looked over at Malfoy. "He's been promising people a huge party to celebrate your death," Ron spat.

Harry turned to Malfoy with a big smile on his face. "I'm not planning to kick off anytime soon, Ferret boy. I plan on being around for at least two hundred years or more."

Malfoy left the table clearly in a very foul mood as the Gryffindors cheered Harry. He sat down and the day got started.

In passing during the day people would stop Harry and congratulate him for getting out of the infirminary. Harry remained in good spirits for most of the day until a first year handed Harry a not just before dinner. Harry opened it and discovered Dumbledore's writing.

"Eight tonight, his office," Harry told Ron and Hermione. "I've got to figure out a way to get that memory from Slughorn and soon. It's the critical link."

"I'm sure you will think of something Harry. You usually do," Ron said. "Let's get to dinner and then we can go see him."

They headed down a set of stairs only to see Lavender at the bottom of them. Ron sighed on seeing her. He knew he had to fix that situation soon.

"I have to talk to her first," Ron said. "If I don't make it to dinner, I'll see you in Dumbledore's office."

Harry and Hermione headed off to the great hall and nearly made it to the doors when a very loud slap was heard. Harry cringed at the sound.

"That went well," he said.

Hermione nodded. "He deserved it though."

"That he did," Harry said as they walked in.

The golden trio reported to Dumbledore right at eight. They took their chairs and took tea as usual. Harry spotted the two crystal vials with memories in them. Two more possible clues at to what Voldemort did after Hogwarts.

"Good evening Harry, it is good to see you up and about," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "Good to be mobile once more, sir. A bit of information sir, I fired McLaggen this morning."

"Yes, I am very well aware of that. Poppy and McGonagall informed me of it. Miss McGonagall is backing you on it. McLaggen paid me a visit late this afternoon and lodged a protest with me, demanding I do something to put you back in your place, namely back in the middle of my fist and under my control. I turned him down for the very reason that it what was that which caused us problems between us Harry. I shall not do so again. McLaggen then announced he would file lawsuit against us. I do not believe he shall win once all of the collected memories of him are presented in court. I have no intention of allowing him back here next year. He has overstayed his welcome. Now then, on to better business," Dumbledore said.

"I must apologize for not obtaining Slughorn's memory," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Understandable. You were unable to do so."

"Okay," Ron said as he set his cup of tea down. "We've covered a lot of ground on Tommy so far and a lot of it was solid fact. Is this where we are to start guessing at what he was doing?"

"Precisely," Dumbledore nodded. "I have here one memory of a house elf that gives us a very substantial clue to what Tom did after joining Borgin and Burkes."

Hermione flipped open her notebook and wrote down something.

"That does give us a possible hint," Hermione said. "I've heard that particular place deals in Dark Arts stuff and that they are constantly on the lookout for things of that nature. Harry did find out that Lucius Malfoy tried to sell off a few things to them back in his second year."

Dumbledore nodded. " I remember. Hagrid told me of it."

"So was he after objects of power to be used as the horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

"He was, thinking they would give him greater power if the need arose to restore himself in the event that he lost his body," Dumbledore said.

"Which did happen when Harry was nearly a year old," Ron said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, so sorry to say. Not a day goes by that I think of your parents, Harry. They were fine people."

Harry nodded and sighed. Dumbledore picked up the first one and examined it.

"This first memory is from a house elf named Hokey," he said. "He belonged to the late Hepzibah Smith."

He leaned forward and poured the memory into the pensive. The silvery strands swirled around for a moment and then went still. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair as Ron Hermione, and Harry entered the pensive. The three of them found themselves in a living room of what looked like an elegant house. They turned to see the immensely fat old lady sitting in a chair, a ginger colored powdered wig on her head and wearing the brightest set of pink robes that seemed to flow down over her. Harry thought she could give Slughorn a run for his money. The house elf was in the process of lacing up a pair of very fine satin slippers on her feet.

"Oh do be quick, Hokey! He is due at any moment!" she trilled, the sound of her voice hurting Harry's ears.

The house elf finished up just as the doorbell rang. Hokey turned to it and let in a slightly older Tom Riddle. Harry wondered just how anybody could get around in the room much less her she was so large. Tom had let his hair out a bit and he was dressed in a black suit looking very much like a professional. He smiled at the lady and presented her with flowers.

"Oh Tom, you shouldn't have!" she squeaked as Hokey reappeared with refreshments. "You are just too kind to an old lady!"

Tom beamed at the words and then took his seat as Hokey took the flowers and settled them into a vase.

"Mr. Borgin has sent me to you with another offer," Tom began. "He wishes to offer you five hundred Galleons for the Goblin made armor."

"Now, now, not so fast," Hepzibah pouted, "or I'll think you are only here for my trinkets! Plenty of time to discuss such matters."

Tom smiled and bowed his head. "My apologies for the offense, dear lady. I am nothing more than a poor assistant in the shop, I am here on his orders."

"All of this is just mere trinket," she said. "They are nothing compared to the real treasure that I keep locked away. I have decided to show them to you. I must insist you not tell anyone I possess these."

"Of course," Tom said with a smile as Harry observed a strange light in the man's eyes as he spoke.

"Hokey, please fetch the special treasures I spoke to you about, the very special treasures. Oh, I know you are going to like these!" she trilled once more.

Hokey reappeared with two faded looking boxes and placed them on the oversized lap of the woman and backed away. She opened the first box.

"This has been in the family for years, passed down through the generations. I know for fact that it once belonged to her, it has the Badger on it, the great Helga Hufflepuff," she said in a near whisper. "The family wants to get their hands on this so badly, they would be horrified to know I was showing it off!"

"Ah, then I shall tell no one of this," Tom said in a seductive manner.

"Go ahead, take it. Look at it!" she said.

Harry watched Voldemort as he now thought him to be, reach out and pick it up from the box and very carefully examine it. He put it back after a few minutes and smiled.

"What a fine treasure you have, Madame. I do believe it is the real thing," Tom said in a conspiratorial whisper.

Hepzibah giggled as she closed that box and handed it to Hokey. "This next one is a prize as well. According to Borgin he bought it from a poor wench of a girl for a mere pittance. He said she had no idea of it's true value."

Harry saw something pass over Tom's face as his hands turned into fists and then relax. He reached out for it and inspected it carefully.

"This was Slytherin's," he said a moment later after observing the S on the locket.

"Oh yes," she said at once. "I paid a small fortune, thinking it should be kept in a better place than his shop. So I have kept it very safe in a secret place here in my house."

She took the locket back and closed up the box and handed them back to Hokey. The old elf disappeared at once. Harry turned his attention back to Tom and was relieved to see that he was relaxed once more. Harry wondered just what he had in mind next.

"Thank you for blessing me with your secrets and for showing me those beautiful treasures," Tom said. "You are indeed a princess in a world full of dragons."

Hepzibah giggled, as Harry felt nauseous.

"Tom, you flatter me," she said as the scene faded out and Harry found himself back in Dumbledore's office.

"That's not the end of it," Dumbledore spoke in the silence, eyes still closed. "A few days later she was found dead, an apparent victim of poisoning. Hokey confessed to the death and claimed she got things mixed up when she was preparing a cup of coco for the lady before she retired for the evening."

Harry nodded. "Tom did it of course. Then he modified the elf's memory. Who would blame a senile old elf?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Who? Nobody did and Hokey was allowed to die peacefully."

"He certainly laid on the BS a bit thick," Ron observed.

"Con man," Hermione said once she had a drink of tea. "He knew just what he was going to say to her the second he saw those things."

Dumbledore opened his eyes and smiled. "Of course Miss Granger. One of his many talents he utilized back in his early days."

Harry shook his head and sighed. "He was very good at saying the right things at the right time."

"Thinking on his feet," Ron observed.

Hermione was furiously writing down the clues in her notebook.

"Yes he was. Even in his school days he knew how to flatter somebody when he wanted something. The people that surrounded him were convinced by his words that he was destined to be the next great leader of the Wizarding World," Dumbledore said.

"Great leaders don't kill their followers," Harry snorted. "He tortures them over and over again until they fall in line for him."

Dumbledore nodded. "Tom has become unredeemable I'm afraid. He must be stopped. This is why we are doing all of this to find out what we can about him."

Ron was standing by the window now, and Harry could see that he was thinking hard.

"Hard to understand how a person could become that," Ron said.

"Indeed it is," Dumbledore said. "And now for the last one."

Ron went back to the desk and looked in as Harry and Hermione joined him. They found themselves in Dumbledore's office. It looked fairly new because it wasn't full up with the things he had now. Dumbledore looked years younger and he turned to the door as a knock sounded on it.

"Enter," Dumbledore commanded in the voice Harry knew so well.

A very changed Tom entered and Harry knew without a doubt. They watched the encounter with great interest as Tom attempted to secure the DADA teacher's post from Dumbledore and failed. Dumbledore apparently saw right through him and from that day forward DADA became a cursed post for any teacher. It was the day that he was never to be seen again until the night he showed up at the Potters on that fateful night.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	48. Funeral, Sectumsempra, a Mission

Ninja Wizard 48

By David

Author's Notes: All characters belong to JK Rowling except for my own creations. All dialog in bold indicates Japanese being spoken, dialog between these characters '' indicate thought speak.

Ninja Wizard 48

"A Funeral, Sectumsempra, and a Mission"

Harry sat in the commons room wondering what the hell to do now that time was running out. He'd seen the morning's Daily Prophet and the news wasn't good. He wasn't any closer to finding out what Malfoy was doing, the Marauder's Map not being helpful, Ron and Hermione being too involved in the Apparating classes and Ron not getting the hang of it, the testing looming ever so closely, and he wished Ron would stop moaning so much about it and practice it more. He rubbed his face and sipped his tea and then stared into the fire and hoped that things would look up soon. Harry sighed once more and then resignedly decided to give up on Slughorn. The man was hopeless anyway. Harry slid down further in his chair and sighed once more. He hated giving up but the man had been avoiding him so much lately it was getting to be a pain. The only time Harry ever saw him was in the classroom and even then the man would scurry off right after the lesson. As if that wasn't enough, Snape was doing his utmost best to take Harry apart in DADA with his scathing comments. Harry would smile and continued to upstage Snape, making the man get crazy. Apparently he had forgotten that DADA was Harry's best subject. All of the people that had been with Harry in the DA had conspired among themselves to be the ones to show up the Slytherins in DADA and make them look as bad as possible and then inform the other houses in the school just how bad the Slytherins were in DADA. The result was extremely low morale in Slytherin House and an enraged Snape. That served to be Harry's high point in his school career.

He sat up when he saw a brown owl appear in the commons room. It dropped a letter in Harry's lap and flew off. Harry recognized the writing on the parchment as belonging to Hagrid. Now he felt a bit of remorse at not having seen Hagrid in a very long time. He unrolled the scroll to find a very messy letter. Harry read it through. Apparently Aragog the huge spider had died and Hagrid was inviting him to a very private funeral. Harry wondered why Hagrid was burying him instead of letting the spiders having him? It was the spider way. He tapped his fingers together as he thought of the reason why Hagrid would do that and sighed. Then a though came to him and he examined it very carefully. Yeah, that would work. He'd convince Slughorn to come down, he'd distract Hagrid for a few minutes while Slughorn got the venom from Aragog, and then he could get the memory. Harry smiled. Aragog would be making a very major contribution to the effort. He stood up and headed down to the dungeon to see Slughorn.

"So that's the deal," Harry said, looking at the man.

The man sighed as he looked away from Harry. Harry had appealed to his desires of having such a prize in his grasp, how could he say no? But that meant giving up the memory that shamed him the most.

"The memory will remain a secret between me and Dumbledore," Harry said, sensing the man's weakening resolve. "Nobody needs to know."

Slughorn finally gave in.

"Okay. I'll be right down," he said.

Harry stepped out of the castle in the late evening, the sky changing colors as the sun slowly sank behind the mountains. He sensed Tino out on the grounds and smiled. Tino had stood by him in everything. He felt like Tino was the brother he wished he had and silently thanked his luck that he had met him. He sighed and headed down to Hagrid's hut down on the edge of the forest. He arrived at Hagrid's and knocked on the door. Hagrid answered the door and Harry could tell that Hagrid was in a right state.

"Harry lad, good to see you. Thanks for coming," Hagrid said.

"Friends need to be with friends in their time of need," Harry said. "Ron and Hermione send their regrets."

He had seen them on the stairs on the way out of the castle and talked with them for a few minutes. Both declined to come to the funeral but asked Harry to convey their sympathies and Harry agreed. He then asked Ron about his Apparition practice down in Hogsmeade. Ron sighed.

"Still working on it Harry," he said. "Hermione's got it down perfectly."

Harry grinned at Hermione. "That's my girl!"

Hermione kissed Harry and then said she needed to go up and write the DADA essay. They had continued on their separate ways.

"She's a bright one, I tell ya," Hagrid said with a slight smile. "You lucky to have her in your life Harry."

Harry knew that and he counted himself lucky he did. She'd come through many times for him. A knock sounded on the door and Hagrid went to answer it. Slughorn was standing there with a somber look on his face.

"Hello there Hagrid. I am here to pay my respects to your old and departed friend," he said.

Hagrid nodded as Slughorn set a bag on the table. "Thank you kindly. I think it's time we went and did the deed."

Hagrid led the way out to the site that lay beyond the pumpkin patch. They found the remains of the King Aragog himself on the ground before a gaping hole in the earth. Harry sensed the spiders on the edge of the forest and shivered. Hagrid let out some new grief and Harry went to try and comfort Hagrid. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Slughorn discretely remove the huge poison sacs from Aragog and slip them into specially prepared containers and seal them and stash them inside his robes. Slughorn then stepped back and made up something really nice for Hagrid's benefit.

"Thank you Professor, that was very deep," Hagrid said before turning to the remains of Aragog. Harry turned away not wishing to see the scene. Then they headed back to Hagrid's hut. Harry leaned the shovels up against the fence and looked back and nodded to the spiders watching. They nodded back and Harry knew he had created an understanding with them. He hoped they would make sure nothing looked disturbed after they were done. He raced up to the two men as they reached Hagrid's hut. Slughorn opened the first bottle and poured out something into Hagrid's very large glass. Then he opened a second bottle and poured something for himself and Harry. Harry pretended to drink and watched both men get completely drunk. Harry pretended to get drunk and revealed his seeing the night of his parent's deaths, thanks to the Dementor's unlocking that memory inside of him. Both men got emotional as Harry did. Hagrid was so overcome he knocked back the next bottle in one go and then addressed the floor. He'd be hurting in the morning, Harry knew. Slughorn turned to Harry with red eyes.

"I hope you won't think too badly of me, Potter. Here's the true memory," he said, drawing his wand and retrieving the memory from his head and dropping it into a crystal bottle.

Harry took it from him. "I give you my word. Between me, Dumbledore, and God."

Slughorn nodded and then hugged Harry close to him. "Your mother would be very proud of you if she knew you had shouldered this great responsibility of chasing down that… thing."

Harry nodded as he felt the locket suddenly warm up on his skin. "I know she is, and I know she knows of my going after him and I believe she will protect me in the final battle. I have that much faith."

Slughorn nodded. "Now you better get. It's late."

Harry nodded and went back to the castle.

Harry became aware of the silence inside the castle and went into ninja mode. Be like Malfoy or someone just as bad to be hiding someplace and stop him from going to see Dumbledore. He knew it was very late, the backlight on his US Navy SEAL dive watch told him it was nearly midnight, he knew Dumbledore would still be in his office. Harry took a breath and let it out slow, becoming even more aware of the castle when he slipped into Getsumi no Michi. Mrs. Norris was nearby. Harry moved into the shadow of a suit of armor and found himself looking out of the shadow of another one on the floor where Dumbledore had his office. The Gargoyle Henry saw Harry and nodded. Harry smiled as Henry created a big enough shadow for Harry to land in and he did. The Gargoyle moved aside and let Harry in the door and then closed it himself very quietly and resumed his place. Harry was safe again. It was nice having friends that helped. He stood up and the revolving staircase began to move. It stopped right at the landing in front of the office door and just as Harry approached it, the door opened on it's own. Harry entered the office to see Fawkes asleep on his perch. Dumbledore himself was in his chair, looking extremely tired.

"Good evening Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit?" he asked Harry as he shifted his position.

Harry reached into his robe and pulled out the crystal vial full of Slughorn's memory and set it on the desk in front of Dumbledore.

"Is this…?" he started to ask, a hopeful look on his face.

Harry grinned. "Just got it from him a while ago after Aragog's burial."

Dumbledore smiled in relief. "Thank you Harry, a job well done. Fifty points."

He stood up and went into the back of his office and retrieved his pensive and placed it on his desk. He opened the bottle and carefully poured in the memory and then nodded to Harry. Both of them leaned forward and then felt the magic pull them in. Dumbledore landed behind Harry. The memory started right at the point that Harry recalled from the first time, a group of boys sitting around Slughorn including Tom. There was the bit about Merrythought, and then the admonishing the two boys for their essays in the morning, the discovery it was so late, and then Tom was approaching Slughorn about the horcruxes. Harry held his breath and waited.

"Why do you wish to know that, Tom?" Slughorn asked.

"I have come across the reference in my studies and could not find any more information on it and thought perhaps you knew," Tom replied.

Slughorn took a drink and regarded Tom. "Most dangerous knowledge, Tom. They are most evil and foul things to be played with."

"So I have heard," Tom said, settling his gaze on Slughorn. "I wish to know."

Harry felt strange as he watched Tom. He felt a bit dizzy as his mind seemed to be sluggish. He shook his head and stumbled back into Dumbledore. Dumbledore rested his hands on Harry's shoulders and that contact seemed to break what it was that was affecting Harry. He immediately retreated into Getsumi no Michi for protection and suddenly he felt a lot better. Tom was using a type of mental coercion and Harry had been caught in it.

"Tom, you don't want to know. Please," Slughorn said desperately.

Tom stepped forward and nodded. His voice took on a hypnotic quality as he smiled.

"Please sir, tell me," his voice sounded sincere and pleading.

Harry watched Slughorn struggle for a moment and then collapse in himself.

"A horcrux is an object in which a small piece of your soul can be deposited into once you commit the horrible crime of murder so foul it rips your soul apart. It can be any kind of object you desire," Slughorn said shivering.

Tom nodded. "Thank you sir. You were most helpful," he said with a smile.

He left the room and Slughorn reached for a bottle and drank it all in one go and then everything went black. The next thing Harry knew he was back in Dumbledore's office. He sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and a cup of tea appeared before him. He drank a bit of it and then sighed.

"I had no idea he could affect me like that," Harry said. "He forced Slughorn to tell. He had power back then."

"Yes, and that would answer the question of why the teachers liked him and draw people to him," Dumbledore said.

"Then his being a nice person was all a sham," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded. "It would appear so, Harry. Now with everything we have seen, a picture develops. Tom had grown far beyond our ability to control him should we wished to stop him. I was the only person to stand in his way. I must admit sadly the current staff of Hogwarts would never be able to stand up to him except for you and me. He considers us both to be threats to his existence. But with the existence of the horcruxes, he could out live us. If I were to defeat him at the cost of my life, all he needed was to go to one of them and restore himself. I would not have that luxury."

Harry sucked in his breath at that announcement. "Then we need to locate the others. Hermione once told me that the number seven is considered a very powerful magical number. If he has seven of them, which he no longer does, he'd be damn near invincible. Both of us have destroyed one apiece. I the diary, nearly at the cost of my life, but Fawkes saved my life and I owe him a debt of honor. You the ring, and it nearly cost you your hand. We know the diary was spelled by Tom to slowly take over whoever found it and it very nearly succeeded with Ginny. The ring belonged to Gaunt, which Morfin had at the time of Tom's attack on him. We need to locate the others and get them. My guess is that the remaining items will have once been owned by the Founders Four, as it is widely believed there is power in those objects they used to own. We saw in the memory of Hokey Tom had viewed the Hufflepuff Cup and the Slytherin locket. A few days later she dies because Hokey accidentally added poison to the coco. That was no accident. I believe Tom did it and served it up to her and she died from it. The old elf wasn't strong enough to resist Tom's efforts to change her memory. The two items turned up missing. A month later he leaves the shop and you then became the last person ever to have seen him when he came for the DADA job. You turned him down and it became a cursed job after that."

"Oh well done, pup!" Sirius's voice said out loud.

Harry turned to see Sirius in the picture by the desk. The man was lounging in a chair with a glass of brandy.

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said. "But here's where things get rough. We have to find the items and get them before he does. I've got a few questions about all of this."

"Where the items are," Dumbledore said.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Did he hide them in places of significance to him? If so, what, if any, kind of curses, enchantments, or spells would be surrounding the object? Did he hide them in places of significance to him? There's the orphanage, the cave by the sea, Borgin and Burkes shop, Hogwarts, and possibly one more place."

"Hermione's rubbed off on you, pup. You're thinking," Sirius said.

Harry smiled. "Thanks. She's affected Ron now too."

"Very well done, Harry. I must agree with Sirius that you have been giving this thing a lot of thought. That is one of the reasons why I have been gone so much of late. I have been attempting to track down possible resting places of these objects. I believe I am close to locating one. When I do, you shall accompany me to collect it. You have earned that right. Your skills shall come into use on that mission," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "Thank you sir."

Dumbledore sighed. "It's late Harry. You need to be in bed. Please guard this conversation as best as you can. Voldemort must not know anything."

"I will sir," Harry nodded. "Good night all."

Harry left the office and the door closed behind him. Harry slipped out of the door behind Henry and into his shadow. He looked out of one on the Gryffindor's floor and noted the coast was clear. The Fat Lady turned over in her bed and as she did so, caused the portrait to move away from the opening to let Harry in. He got in and the portrait closed. He was safe once more. He went up to his dorm and got into bed. It had been a very long day and he was bone tired.

He was in the middle of his Ninjitsu workout when Hermione and Ron appeared in the training room the next morning. Harry slept in real late due to the fact that it was a Saturday. But he still worked out. Had missed maybe a few of them so far but tried his best to maintain that edge. He did a back flip to avoid a sword strike from Tino as Hermione and Ron sat down at the table. Dobby popped in to serve up some refreshment and then before Hermione or Ron could stop him grabbed a bunch of knives and began throwing them at Harry. Harry caught two of them and used them to block the others coming at him as he apparated around the room in an effort to avoid them while Tino continued to attack. Dobby ran out of knives a moment later and watched Harry toss away the two he held at Tino, knowing full well Tino would catch them. He acted the moment Tino did catch them and went in for the attack and succeeded in pinning Tino to the wall with a foot at the throat. Ron, Hermione, and Dobby clapped as Sirius cheered from his picture.

"Well done Harry, and you too, Dobby. Your throwing skills have improved dramatically," Tino said.

Dobby blushed and bowed. "Tino-san too kind."

Tino smiled and affectionately rubbed Dobby on the back. "Thank you for being such a great help to us."

Dobby smiled, bowed, and then popped out. Harry picked up a towel as he pulled his shirt off and sat down, accepting a cold glass of juice from Hermione.

"There's a lot to relate from yesterday, so here goes," Harry said and then briefed everybody on the events of yesterday and last night.

Hermione scribbled notes in her notebook as she listened. Ron looked very thoughtful, Tino stared up at the ceiling like he always did when he was thinking, and Sirius was nodding. Harry finished his narrative and then went quiet.

"Seven," Hermione said at last. "Seven of the things. Well, we know for a fact that two of them have been taken out. The ring and the diary. That leaves five. They could be anything, but with his obsession for power, they could be items that the Founding Four once owned. That's four possible objects," Hermione said.

Ron looked up from his sandwich. "What if Nagini was one? He's got that great bloody snake with him all of the time. We'd have to approach it carefully or leave it to the absolute last."

"Absolute last," Harry decided. "It will have to be a battlefield kill. Then he will be very vulnerable."

Tino nodded. "The unit of our brothers here in England stand ready for when the time comes. Ron has developed very good plans for defense and offense, worthy of the great generals of the past."

Harry smiled. "Good. He'll never know what got him."

They raised their teacups in salute.

Sometimes life unexpectedly throws unwanted things in one's path and that was what happened to Harry. The encounter with Malfoy in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom had been a complete and utter disaster, and the worst of it was that Snape got involved thanks to fucking Peeves. Harry swore he'd find a spell to get rid of the pesky poltergeist and even told him so on more than one occasion in the week after. Peeves took one look at Harry's enraged face and took him very seriously. All Harry had done was to track Malfoy in there one afternoon after classes to find him getting emotional over something and Harry had approached him carefully to ask if he was okay. Malfoy had turned on him with a terrible rage and violently attacked Harry with a few unforgivables that Harry had managed to avoid getting hit with. Not knowing what Sectumsempra did Harry cast it in defense and Malfoy fell backwards as blood flew from him. Harry stood there rooted in horror as Peeves had come into the bathroom in that moment and then went screaming out into the hall about murder in the bathroom. Snape showed up and Harry watched as he worked on Malfoy and then escorted him to the infirminary. Snape returned and attempted to use Legilimens on Harry to determine if Harry was telling the truth about the situation and Harry forced the memory of his beloved Draco attacking him first into Snape's mind. Snape had stumbled into the wall and then turned on Harry, pointing his wand straight at Harry. Harry had taken a few steps forward until Snape's wand was at the center of his forehead and then he challenged Snape to fire a spell. Snape had been so shaken by Harry's actions he escorted him to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore wasn't in at the moment so the both of them sat there to wait.

"Well," Dumbledore said when he arrived with McGonagall behind him. "I was flagged down by Poppy when I returned and was informed of the situation. I would like to hear from Harry please, and no comments of any kind from you until he has finished."

"Your pensive please," Harry asked immediately.

Snape stood up. "No! I forbid it!"

"Severus," Dumbledore said softly.

"Headmaster, he could have modified his own memory to make it look like Malfoy was the attacker!" Snape thundered.

"Then it is up to me to decide. If you wish, I shall call in an Auror to observe and check the memory. But that would mean interference from the ministry. Do you wish that? Have you so forgotten Madame Umbridge? This would be a situation she would love to use against all of us and return Hogwarts back to ministry control. Is that what you want?" Dumbledore said softly.

Snape slumped down into his seat and snarled at Harry. Harry knew without a doubt Snape would be after him even more so after today. Dumbledore placed the pensive on the desk and Harry recalled the exact event and dropped it into the pensive. Dumbledore beckoned to a very angry Snape and both went into the pensive first with Harry after them, McGonagall following. They viewed the entire memory, starting with Harry following Malfoy into the bathroom and ending with the view of Harry's challenging Snape to fire his wand after the man drew it on him. They went back to the headmaster's office and the silence was extremely heavy.

"The memory was not modified, Severus. If it had been it would have not been so crystal clear as it was. You are a master at the mind arts. You know this. Harry is not. His control over Occlumency is good but not on the level of yours or mine. It takes years to master that kind of skill and you know it. Malfoy was in distress. He attempted to assist Malfoy but his rage overcame him and he attacked Harry. Something about not being a proper Wizard or a Lord as I have heard him speak greatly about to people. Some people have approached me about his anger against Harry and I am concerned. If it had been anybody else but Harry, I imagine the situation would be different. But fate had brought them together and all Harry wished to do was provide aid to young Malfoy, as is his character to do so. In this situation, you were wrong in accusing Harry of attempted murder. Your actions were equally deplorable against Mr. Potter, and I am pissed. Therefore I have decided to remove Mr. Potter from your DADA class and will teach him myself. As of now Mr. Potter is on independent study with me in the subject of DADA. Any more attempts against Mr. Potter and you will answer to me. Personally. Get the hell out," Dumbledore said.

Snape stood up from his chair, marched to the door, flung it open, stepped through, and slammed it shut as hard as he could. Things fell on the floor as everybody in the office jumped. Harry looked over at Fawkes as he was settling his feathers again.

'That man needs to seriously chill out. Go out and get drunk or something,' Fawkes said.

'Let down his hair?' Harry asked.

Fawkes snorted. 'He's let out so much of his hair to give his pea sized brain to grow inside that head of his years ago. No hope for that kid,' Fawkes said.

Harry couldn't help but laugh his head off as McGonagall stared at Harry.

"Harry? Are you all right?" McGonagall asked.

"I suspect that Fawkes had told him something he found extremely funny," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"He talks to Fawkes?" McGonagall sank down into her chair. "Harry, another one of your special gifts?"

Harry had no choice but to let the cat out of the bag, so to speak. He relaxed and assumed his Magical Phoenix animagus form much to the shock of McGonagall and Dumbledore as they watched him transform. Fawkes sat up straighter on his perch and grinned. Dumbledore couldn't help it. He broke out in laughter as Harry the bird grinned back too. McGonagall couldn't help it either. They laughed once more after Harry transformed back and told them what Fawkes had said. Dumbledore nodded at Harry.

"I know you had the best of intentions with Malfoy, Harry. That was one situation you should have stepped back and let me deal with. Mr. Malfoy will be out for blood and I believe it would be wise to travel around Hogwarts with your companions for the rest of the school year," Dumbledore said. "As for punishments I shall decide if any, is to be applied. You will be taking DADA with me for the rest of the year for your safety. If I cannot be there, then Miss McGonagall will teach you something at a time that best suits her."

Harry nodded. "Understood sir."

"Good. You are free to leave," Dumbledore said.

Harry left the office considering himself very lucky to have escaped with his ass intact. That thing with Snape in the bathroom had been nearly a close thing and for a moment he had seen the look in Snape's eyes and knew the man would have done it. Harry sighed and took the main routes back to Gryffindor Tower just in case. He didn't need any more trouble than he already had. Harry was starting to shake as he entered the commons room and found Hermione on the couch by the fire. Ron jumped up and Harry dropped on the couch next to her. She wrapped her arms around him as he shook even more. He leaned into her and closed his eyes as people watched. Ginny came back with a comforter off Hermione's bed and draped it over him. People conversed in very low tones as they cleared the area by the fire. Ron returned from Harry's dorm with a vial of calming potion. Harry drank it down and closed his eyes once more.

Harry woke up in his bed the next morning. He didn't remember getting up here or getting into his bed. Perhaps Ron or one of the guys had levitated him up here and put him in. He sat up to find a piece of parchment telling him to take the day off from classes, signed by McGonagall. He slipped out of his dorm and went to his personal training room and put in an extra hard training session. Sirius was there to watch and he didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say to Harry. He watched Harry leave the room and hoped he would be okay. He went back to Dumbledore's office and reported on Harry's actions. He had told Dumbledore he would keep the old man informed of Harry's actions when he felt it was appropriate to do so and not all of them. Dumbledore immediately agreed. Sirius went out into the school and flitted from painting to painting, chatting up the pretty ladies and getting good intel on what the current talk was. It didn't seem so bad from the other houses but the talk coming out of Slytherin House was ominous. He finished the sweep of the painting and then went to see Dumbledore and gave him a good sized information dump. The other houses and people Sirius had no problems following and spying on and he did that very well with all of the female paintings. Dumbledore nodded at the report and told Sirius he did a great job. Sirius bowed and left. Dumbledore turned his attention to what he knew would be a hard job ahead of him and decided the time was right for Harry to join him in the mission to the cave. Dumbledore believed he had found the location of a horcrux. The mission would be a welcome distraction for Harry. He turned and wrote a message to Harry asking him to report to the office Saturday evening and added the special code words that only Harry would understand. Fawkes took it and flashed out to the lake where Harry was. Harry turned as Fawkes appeared in a ball of flame and took the message from him. He read it and took a pen from inside his robe and wrote one single word in Japanese.

**Hai**, was the word he wrote.

Fawkes took it and flashed back to Dumbledore with it. Dumbledore looked at the word and knew Harry had grasped the meaning of the message. He would be ready.

People watched Harry going up to what they knew as the headmaster's office with a very miserable look on his face. It looked like he had dressed in a hurry from the Quidditch game with Ravenclaw that Gryffindor won that should have put Harry in a good mood but didn't. A forth year Slytherin watched Harry from inside the shadow of a suit of armor in the hall where Dumbledore had his office. Fred watched the Slytherin poke his head out and watch Harry go past Henry and enter the door to the revolving staircase going up to Dumbledore's office. A fair distance away Colin Creevey photographed the Slytherin and pulled back as said Slytherin hurried past. Once he knew it was clear he stepped out of the shadow of his own hiding place and nodded to Fred.

"Ron was right when he said they would be watching Harry," Colin said.

"Yip," said Fred. "That's why the boss wanted Harry protected."

Both of them headed to the secret passageway and headed back to the Hogwart's Army base to report. Little did they know that in a few short hours all of Hogwarts would see events never imagined or heard of.

Harry heard the door close behind him and knew he was safe. He rode the revolving staircase up to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter," he heard the familiar voice say.

Harry walked in and stopped at the door. They were about to go on a secret mission where stealth was the keyword and here was Dumbledore wearing neon purple robes. Harry sighed. "Sir, the object of a secret mission is to get in and out by stealth without letting the enemy know you were there."

McGonagall didn't know if she should laugh or not so she kept quiet. Harry pulled off his robe to reveal his ninja suit. Dumbledore looked it over and had to admit that Harry was right. Harry pulled his wand and waved it over Dumbledore, turning the bright purple robes into a ninja suit. Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you Harry. I believe I understand now. I must tell you that this mission is going to be very dangerous. There are unknown dangers. I believe I have located the cave that Voldemort was in when the orphanage went on an excursion to the seaside and he coerced two of the children inside and something happened, I am not very clear on it, but the children came out traumatized and was never able to speak of what. Again, I believe Tom had influenced them into something and then messed with their memories. Now this kind of mission I believe is something you have trained for so I will leave any of the actual fighting up to you. But you must follow my direction," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded as he cracked his muscles when he stretched.

"So let's do it," he said.

Dumbledore nodded. "This is the name of the town."

Dumbledore showed Harry the name on a piece of parchment and then threw it into the fire where it curled up and burned. Harry nodded. He headed to the back of the office where he knew Dumbledore had a secret passage and started down. Dumbledore followed after McGonagall kissed him. Seeing that Harry was surer than ever that the two of them were lovers. He smiled to himself and hoped that Hermione and him would be like that when they were that age. He turned after Dumbledore waved him on. They emerged from the backside of the castle in heavy brush. Harry watched the secret door close and made sure it was secure. He turned back to Dumbledore and nodded. He led off after adjusting his Fox mask. Dumbledore smiled.

"How appropriate, Harry. The tricky and cunning one," he softly said.

Harry nodded and they headed off towards the Forbidden Forest to get out of range of the wards. Once they passed through the wards Dumbledore came to a halt and Harry joined him. He nodded to Dumbledore, closed his eyes, slipped into Getsumi no Michi, and apparated. Dumbledore sensed the change in Harry and knew Harry had gone into combat mode. He took a breath and apparated out, leaving nothing more than a slight disturbance in the dust. The forest grew quiet.

They skirted the edge of the town keeping well in the shadows, Harry leading Dumbledore for the moment. He looked back and Dumbledore pointed off in another direction well away from the town. Harry nodded at the old man and continued to move through the brush silently without disturbing it. Dumbledore's respect for Harry's talents grew. There was no doubt in his mind that Harry would be extremely successful in the horcrux hunt. He saw Harry stop and drop into a crouch. Dumbledore stopped and did not move for a moment until he saw Harry wave to him. He moved up alongside Harry and saw what he was looking at. The rock cliff up ahead. Harry moved to the edge and looked down. He nodded to himself and retrieved a length of rope wound around his waist. Dumbledore was impressed. Harry had thought of every possibility. Harry went down first and then balanced himself on the rocks below. Harry waved ad Dumbledore and he felt himself being lifted into the air and move over the cliff. He floated down to where Harry was. He patted Harry on the shoulder as Harry shook the rope loose and wound it back around himself.

"You were very well prepared. Well done," Dumbledore whispered into Harry's ear as he squeezed his shoulder.

Harry nodded and then used his hands to ask which way. Dumbledore pointed to the left and Harry took up point once more. They had gone roughly fifty yards when Harry spotted the opening to the cave. He stopped and Dumbledore stopped behind him. Harry looked down and nodded. He mimed swimming and Dumbledore nodded. Harry eased himself into the freezing cold salt water not wanting to land on a rock if he jumped. Dumbledore followed right behind him and both struck out for the entrance to the cave. It wasn't a hard swim, the waves helped by carrying them inside where Harry used the rope once more to pull them close to the ledge he had spotted and helped Dumbledore out of the water once he cleared it himself. He left the rope behind.

"My turn now Harry," Dumbledore said as he used the warming charm to dry Harry off first and then himself. "Excellent job so far."

Harry looked around the entrance to the cave. "This is just the entrance, sir. There is very powerful magic in here, and it seems to be pulling me towards that wall."

Dumbledore turned and looked at the wall Harry was looking at. He waved his wand over it and hummed for a moment.

"That's it?" he asked. "How unbelievable."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed and removed a silver knife from inside one of the many pockets that he had on his ninja suit. "The magic on the door required a few drops of blood to gain entry. I would have expected better."

"I think it's some kind of trap inside. If this is too easy to gain entry by a few drops of blood, there's bound to be worse inside," Harry said.

"Then we shall take the chance and brave the dangers, shall we?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

Harry grinned. "Lead on, oh great and fearless wizard!"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry's enthusiasm and made a slight cut in the heel of what was left of his inured hand and rubbed the blood on the door. The wall vanished and Dumbledore smiled. Harry pulled Wakizaki (the short sword) and took point once more. His senses were alive in Getsumi no Michi and he could feel the Dark Magic swirling around him in the place. He hoped there were no wards in place to alert Voldemort. He moved on, Dumbledore right behind him.

The silence was heavy in the air. Harry sniffed the air for anything unusual and found nothing. This was going well so far but Harry couldn't help but worry in the back of his mind. Maybe this was too easy. They came out of the dark tunnel into the cave. Harry blinked in the light and then took a look around to survey the place. They were standing on a ledge. The water was right at the edge of the ledge and Harry had no doubts the cave would fill with water in the high tides. He'd looked at the waterline on the rocks on the way down and knew the tide was out at the moment, very good luck so far. He wanted to be done with the mission before it came back in. He looked to see the small island in the center of the small lake and nodded. The glow from the center indicated something was there.

"It has to be there," Harry pointed.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I believe you are right."

Harry looked over at the island and then waved his hand at it. "Accio horcrux."

That got a reaction. Something dark popped up out of the water and Harry reacted without thinking. With amazing speed he drew a throwing knife and threw it at the thing and it hit dead center. It stopped, halfway out of the water and hung there for a moment. Then it slowly sank back underneath the water. Harry had seen what it was.

"A body. He's using Inferi to protect the horcrux," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded. Now we know of one form of protection. They must react if and when someone tries to get past them except for the needed means."

"A boat," Harry said. "But where would it be?"

Dumbledore crouched and started studying the edge of the rocks. Harry did the same from his end, moving towards Dumbledore.

"Ah, just as I thought. I believe I have discovered our ride," Dumbledore said.

Harry heard what sounded like a chain and stood back as Dumbledore tapped something in his hand with his wand. The chain turned visible and then started moving through Dumbledore's hand. Harry turned to the water and observed the form of a boat coming up to the surface.

"I can perch in it very carefully," Harry said once it was right there. "It looks like it can only hold one. I bet Voldemort never counted on a short slim person to be with another person of average build."

Dumbledore smiled. "Very good Harry. But be careful. We now know what he's got in the water and it would not bode us well if you should tumble in."

Harry went in first and crouched low in the back of the boat. Dumbledore was next and he took up a position on the only seat there. He nodded to Harry and then tapped the bow of the boat with his wand. The boat began to move, gliding over the water.

As the boat moved Harry looked down into the water and saw the dead people floating in the water just out of reach but not on the bottom. He wondered if they had been his victims from the raids conducted on many of a village, both Muggle and Wizard. If they were, Harry would avenge them. They had every right to live, all of them. He nearly cried at the sight of the small children lying there in the water and he felt Dumbledore's hand upon his shoulder. He nodded at the old man and saw tears in his eyes also. He understood that Dumbledore was grieving for them. He turned his attention back to the island and watched it get closer. He strained his eyes to see what possible danger was on it. He'd forgotten his bow. He palmed another throwing knife and waited. Now the center was clear for him to see. He blinked in surprise. A birdbath? What the hell?

"A birdbath," Harry whispered to Dumbledore. "There's a birdbath in the center of the island and it's glowing."

The boat stopped and Harry examined the ground for any kind of tripwires. He waved his hand and nothing showed up. He stepped out and waited. Convinced it was safe, he turned to help Dumbledore out. Dumbledore gazed at the birdbath and shook his head.

"Far be it for me to question Lord Voldemort on his sense of humor," he quipped.

Harry nearly laughed at the statement. "Maybe that was all he could find at the moment."

Dumbledore chuckled. "At one of those Muggle garage sales?"

"Oh yeah, I can picture it now. Hi there, I'm a very seriously evil and much disturbed Dark Lord. Can I have that birdbath for five pence? I need to park my horcrux in it, thanks!" Harry cracked.

Dumbledore really smiled at that and it did what both had intended from the start, break the mounting stress. They approached it and looked at it. Dumbledore waved his wand around it and discovered no hidden enchantments around it. They looked into the birdbath and discovered the locket at the bottom of the bowl. Harry grinned and reached for it but something stopped him from it.

"Can't get it," Harry reported.

Dumbledore tried and discovered the same thing. "Neither can I. This brings me to the most difficult part of the mission, Harry. The liquid is a potion that must be drunk in order to get to the locket. I must be the one to do it, since you are so much more skilled at combat than I. At some point I will collapse. If that happens you must continue feeding me the potion until it is completely gone. I do not know what the effects will be, so you must help me drink it even if I don't want to."

Harry turned to him with a shocked look on his face. "Is there any other way?"

"No there is not. I am sorry Harry," Dumbledore said as he conjured up a goblet.

Harry watched as Dumbledore scooped up some of the potion and began to drink. He got through five goblets before he fell down in great pain. Harry got down on his knees and helped Dumbledore sit up.

"Professor!" he cried. "Are you all right?"

"Please no more," Dumbledore cried out in pain.

Harry was in pain, torn between following Dumbledore's direction and doing it himself. He got to his feet after leaning Dumbledore up against the base. He scooped up more potion and fed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore whined in pain as he drank it. Harry looked in and silently thanked God there was just a little bit left. He scooped that up and fed it to Dumbledore.

"That's it," Harry said. "The very last."

"Water," Dumbledore croaked.

Harry turned to the lake and scooped up the water, hoping it wasn't salt water. As he turned he caught sight of something coming up. The Inferi. Harry sipped a bit of the water and discovered it to be fresh water. He managed to get Dumbledore to sip it a bit and then leapt at the Inferi with Tetsusaiga in hand, the sword he had created himself. The name Tetsusaiga meant "Demon Killer" in Japanese. Harry had named it so when he killed a minor demon shortly after he had created it when he discovered it harassing a band of children with training with his group one day a few years back. The demon had crumbled before him and he had melted back into the brush and vanished. Master Koshou went to the nearby village in disguise to listen for anything and heard nothing. Harry's secret was safe, and the hidden village was safe.

Harry moved through his word katas as the Inferi came out of the water, releasing many of the dead as he could. He didn't want to see them suffer. Dumbledore managed to make it to his feet and scooped up the locket and slipped it inside his pocket before staggering up behind Harry. He pointed his wand at the group of Inferi to his right and cast fire. Harry did a back flip over the ones to his left and quickly released them into true death as Dumbledore moved towards him. He got into the boat and Harry tapped on the bow with his own wand and stood at the ready with Tetsusaiga. They hit the ledge moments later and Harry was the first out, clearing the path. Dumbledore followed, turning his wand into a flamethrower, keeping the Inferi at bay. Harry found the door had closed so he did the honors this time and used his own blood to open the doors. Dumbledore followed Harry out and the door closed, cutting off the Inferi.

"Yaro!" Harry exclaimed.

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Well done. Now we need to leave."

"Agreed," Harry said and pictured the meadow between the cliffs and the town. He took hold of Dumbledore and Apparated both of them out of the cave. The fresh sea air never tasted so good to Harry. Dumbledore looked like he was still out of it.

"Got to get you back to Hogwarts sir. You need help," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded and then transferred the locket over to Harry. Harry wrapped it and then slid it into one of his pockets and supported Dumbledore to the edge of the town, hoping the walk might revive Dumbledore a bit more. No such luck. Harry bent low and lifted Dumbledore in a fireman's carry, blessing his luck for having learned it from Master Sho. He stood stock still and pictured Hogwarts in his mind and then felt his senses get scrambled for a few minutes. When they cleared there was the cool fresh night air once more but without the salt air. Harry opened his eyes and discovered them on the Astronomy Tower. He'd meant for the main steps. He growled in frustration.

"I think I took a wrong turn somewhere," Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled. "You did fine, Harry. Now if you please, find a student who can go get Professor Snape. I will need his aid."

Harry nodded. That would be better than Harry finding Snape and both of them killing each other in the fight that surely would follow. He headed for the door and then heard what sounded like a huge fight going on. Before Harry knew what was happening he felt himself stiffen up and get pushed into the far corner as the door to the tower got flung open. The person dashed forward pointing his wand at Dumbledore.

"Expelliarmis!" the voice said as the wand in Dumbledore's hand flew towards the person in the dark.

The person caught it and chuckled. "Got you at last, old man!"

Dumbledore stood with his back to the edge of the ramparts. Too close to the edge for Harry's comfort. He tried to yell but found he couldn't. He frowned at that and tried to figure out what happened. The person had cast Expelliarmis, not PetrificusTotalus. Dumbledore. He has cast it. He had done it to protect Harry. Harry struggled against the magic that held him there.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore," the voice said in a mocking manner.

Harry struggled to recognize the voice.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, sir. I do not know you," Dumbledore said. "Would you care to tell me who you are?"

The voice laughed and the person stepped forward until the light from the Dark Mark in the sky lit up his features.

"I sir, am the noble Draco Malfoy," he said, "and I am here to end your worthless life, you old Muggle loving fool!"

Harry's heart nearly stopped.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next Episode: Harry versus Snape! Ron Versus Draco! Handicap Match Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor Versus Slytherin House! The Royal rumble of the Century! Sparks Will Fly! Be There!


	49. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Ninja Wizard 49

By David

Author's Notes: All characters belong to JK Rowling except for 'Tino'. Dialog spoken in Japanese will be in bold. Thought speak will use these - -.

Ninja Wizard 49

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Harry struggled to break free of the body binding spell as Malfoy stood there with a malicious smile on his face, his wand pointed at Dumbledore's chest.

"This isn't like you, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said gently. "I can help you."

"Don't need your help, old man!" Malfoy snarled.

Dumbledore nodded. "I know you are doing this as a way to get the Dark Lord to get your father out of Azkaban, Draco. Do you really think that Tom will rescue your father this time?"

Dumbledore backed up to the ramparts and leaned against it as Harry watched. Dumbledore needed medical attention now because the potion he drank was certainly taking it's toll on the old man. Harry prayed Dumbledore would hold out until he broke free of the body bind spell or help arrived.

"Yes, because he promised me he would," Malfoy snapped back. "All I have to do if off you."

Dumbledore smiled. "Have you considered the thought that Tom is lying to you? Your father has embarrassed him enough times now. Getting caught in the Department of Mysteries without the Prophecy did anger him considerably. It is not too late to save yourself, Draco. I can help you, all you have to do is ask."

Harry's hopes soared as Draco's wand trembled and dipped but then it came back up as the blond laughed.

"Very good old man, you nearly got me there," he sneered. "Yes I do believe my Master when he said he would free my father. Your so called friends of the light are nothing more than a bunch of cattle who flock to your worthless words."

Harry growled as he stared hard at Draco. He wanted to hit Draco very hard and see if he could knock some sense back into the rotten little punk. He heard something going on behind the door to the tower and Draco smirked.

"Some of my Death Eater friends came with me tonight to witness your death. Sounds like some of them are having fun with some of the students of poor pathetic Hogwarts," Draco laughed.

Dumbledore sighed. "I wish you hadn't done that, Mr. Malfoy. This will complicate things for you, but I believe I can smooth it over with the Wizengamot."

"Their time is coming," Draco said, and Harry took the warning to heart.

If anything, it sounded like trouble was coming and Draco unknowingly gave a tiny bit of it away. It was now even more important that Harry breaks free of this thing and stop Draco from what he was about to do.

The door beside Harry suddenly popped open and nearly knocked him out of the shadows but it missed him by scant inches. Harry wondered who the hell it was. The figure stepped out into the light and Harry immediately recognized Snape.

"Well done Draco," the potions professor nodded. "Now finish him off so we can get out of here."

Harry's eyes widened as he suddenly realized just what Snape had said. Dumbledore looked just as shocked.

"Severus my boy, I am glad you are here. I am in need of your help," Dumbledore said.

Snape smiled as he stepped up to Dumbledore. "Oh I will help you, old man. I will help you to your death. You really thought I was on your side all of these years? I'm afraid not. You have fallen for the biggest scam ever. You see, I was never spying for you at all. Tonight, as we speak, my friends in the Death Eaters are wiping out your precious Order. We are going to take our place in the Wizarding World as it's true masters, and the only true Lord will be my master himself."

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. Snape had gone over to the dark side for good. That scene that had transpired during the Christmas party at Slughorn's office, had that been a charade? Played for his benefit? Had they known he had been up in the rafters? Then he remembered playing the tape for Dumbledore. Dumbledore could have shown Snape the memory of what Harry had overheard. Snape could have set a ward to alert him if someone had sneaked inside the room. There were too many possibilities.

"Severus, please. We can work this out," Dumbledore pleaded.

Snape smiled his malicious smile. "I don't think so, old man. I am tired of coddling all of these brats year after year. I want something more fitting. I want to master Hogwarts, and you are in my way."

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. Snape running Hogwarts? He knew what would happen if Snape did become the headmaster. It would be a different Hogwarts for sure. Harry went back to figuring out how to break the spell on him and keeping an ear out at the same time. He hoped they would keep talking long enough until he broke free or help arrived. He could hear the sounds of fighting getting closer.

"It seems our time is growing short," Snape smiled once more. "Our associates are getting closer. It seems even Greyback cannot hold off your brats."

Dumbledore jerked upward at that.

"You brought a werewolf into Hogwarts?" Dumbledore exclaimed in alarm.

Draco laughed. "It was quite easy, too. Once I repaired the Vanishing Cabinet I found, it was just a matter of going from the one in Borgin and Burkes to the one here. Just like taking a stroll."

So that what Draco had been up to all year! Damn the idiot!

"Time's up, old man," Snape said as he looked over at Draco.

Draco raised his wand and Harry struggled furiously against the spell that held him. Draco hesitated and it seemed like he was having trouble carrying out the action.

"Don't have the balls, do you?" Snape said softly.

Draco turned on Snape and for one moment Harry thought Draco would do Snape right then and there. He'd say that he did it to protect Dumbledore.

"Shut up, Draco snapped.

He turned back to Dumbledore and raised his wand once more and Harry wanted to scream, to make some kind of sound to stop Draco when something shot past him and out onto the tower. It was a werewolf.

"Come on, what the hell are you waiting for?" the werewolf said and Harry instantly knew this was Greyback, the one responsible for Lupin's condition.

"It seems Draco has suddenly developed a conscious," Snape sneered.

The werewolf huffed and shot Draco a scathing look. "We don't have time for this!"

Draco turned back to Dumbledore and raised his wand. Harry noticed that his hand was shaking and he was sweating.

"Severus, please. Just go. Take your friends with you," Dumbledore pleaded.

Snape finally snapped. He drew his own wand, shoved Draco aside, pointed it at Dumbledore, and said the fateful words.

The green light erupted from the end of Snape's wand and Harry screamed in his mind as the light caught Dumbledore fully in the chest and propelled him backwards, up over the rampart, and out into the night. Harry could see the very surprised and shocked look on his face as he hung there in open space for a moment and then he fell out of sight. The three men on the tower immediately turned and headed out of the tower. Harry felt the bonds release him and he went right into action. Those people would pay for Dumbledore's death. He lunged at the three of them and managed to snag Greyback by the foot and sent him sprawling into the nearby wall. Snape and Draco turned to see what had happened and saw Harry on the floor with Greyback's right foot in his hand.

"Potter," Snape said out loud.

All hell broke loose.

Harry had just tripped up Greyback and sent him into the stone wall. Draco and Snape were shocked to see him there and Draco turned and raced off to the stairs. Harry whipped out his wand and fired a Reducto at Snape. Snape moved to the side and them followed Draco to the nearby stairs. Harry got off the floor and started following them, leaving Greyback behind. Harry ran them down and engaged them both just inside the archway leading to the grand staircase. Harry threw Reducto once more at Snape and then a bone breaker curse at Draco. Reducto nearly got Snape but the bone breaker curse missed Draco by a long shot, impacting the wall behind Draco. Stone chips flew everywhere as Draco cursed. He drew his wand and went after Harry. Harry smiled and nodded. Typical of Malfoy. Before he could do anything, something ran into him from the left side of him and slammed him against the wall of the archway area. It was Greyback. Harry turned and applied a palm strike to the man's chin and it worked in getting Harry free from his arms. Harry kicked Greyback in the stomach knocking him backwards into a potted plant. He moved forward and stood over the dazed man. If he was going to stop Greyback, it was now or never. Harry reached inside of his ninja suit and pulled out a vial of liquid silver and reached for Greyback's head and tilted it backwards, his mouth falling open. Harry flicked the cork out of the small vial with his thumb and poured the liquid silver into Greyback's mouth and got him to swallow the liquid silver. How Harry had thought of it was beyond his thinking but he had it on him and now he was using it against Greyback. He stepped back just as the man's eyes went wide as the first pains hit him. Harry wasted no time in standing there and watching the man go to pieces from the liquid silver. Harry had started after Snape and Draco once more. Greyback went crazy as he felt the silver take effect inside of him. He got to his feet and went after Harry, wanting to avenge his own death before it actually happened, and it would, from the ingested silver. He slammed Harry against the railing and people on the stairs looked to see what was going on. Harry grabbed the werewolf's head and bent it backwards initiating a strike to the eyes. Greyback reacted to that by blocking Harry's attempted strike to his eyes. Harry changed direction and connected with a few nerves inside the werewolf's arm, the fingers digging deep into them as Greyback howled in agony. Harry got a good look at four other DE's on the stairs fighting it out with the teachers and a few of the seventh year students, Harry couldn't tell which ones. Greyback fell backwards, holding his now useless arm and howling in pain and agony. Harry didn't let up. He used a right foot side kick to Greyback's face, snapping off the canine teeth and smashing others in an effort to keep Greyback from biting him. Greyback howled once more as he stumbled backwards, a hand to his face as blood seeped out between his fingers. Greyback then went stark raving mad.

The first thing that happened was the werewolf's eye got really big and bulgy as he moved his hand away from his mouth and dropped a handful of broken teeth on the floor at Harry's feet. Harry used a second kick to propel Greyback away from him and the werewolf fell down backwards and then his body reacted to the invasion of the liquid silver he had ingested. Harry stared as the werewolf's body began thrashing all over the place as screams of pain came out of his mouth. Harry figured the werewolf was done for and went rushing after Snape and Draco. Greyback wasn't quite out of the picture just yet, lunging after Harry and catching him off balance. Harry landed on his left side hard and looked down to see a nasty looking sight of Greyback holding onto Harry's left leg with a froth of blood at his mouth. Harry brought up his right foot and introduced a move he called "Rabbit's Foot" right into Greyback's face. It was a series of rapid fire kicks that was meant to rearrange the opponent's face severely. It seemed to work, making Greyback let go of his leg to try and protect his face. Harry managed to break Greyback's left forearm driving the werewolf crazy with even more pain. Harry rolled away from Greyback and then used a Reducto spell to try and remove Greyback's head from his shoulders. Greyback managed to roll out of the way in time, the spell missing by scant inches. Harry knew he'd been lucky to get the liquid silver into him and get this far. The werewolf was spiraling out of control and Harry needed to end this right now so he could catch up to Draco and Snape on the moving stairs.

Harry reached into his pouch and removed a small grey ball and threw it right at Greyback. The second the flash bang went off, Harry made his move. He ran his shoulder into Greyback's gut, knocking him really hard into the wall and then turned to the railing. He hopped up on the railing and raced along it as Draco grinned at him, giving Harry the one finger salute. The expression on Draco's face changed when Harry leaped off the railing and out into space. A moment later Greyback followed likewise, but his aim was just a bit off. Harry landed on the railing of the moving stairs and watched as Greyback sailed past, his limbs flailing as the werewolf tried to fly. Snape, Draco, and Harry watched him go splat on the ground floor.

"I wonder if he felt that?" Snape said out loud before turning to meet Harry.

"Want to find out?" Harry said as the stairs made contact with the next landing.

"Don't think so Potter," Snape said as he whipped out his wand.

Harry had his out a lot quicker than Snape did and fired Expelliarmis. Draco attacked from behind, attempting to shove Harry off the railing. Harry hopped off and confronted Snape on the landing.

"Serpentsortia!" Snape called out.

A huge snake came out of Snape's wand and charged at Harry. Harry calmly banished the snake at Draco who didn't waste any time hopping up on the railing of the stairs to get away from the snake.

"And I thought Slytherins liked to play with snakes," Harry quipped at the stairs began to move upward, taking Draco for another ride.

Draco jumped at the last second and landed in a heap next to Snape. Harry jumped back and thrust his wand at the snake that was on the stairs and nearly out of range.

"Diffindo," he said calmly, taking the snake's head off with the cutting spell.

He shifted his position seconds later and threw Expelliarmis at Snape once more. Snape blocked it with Protego and cast Sectumsempra. Harry back flipped to avoid that one and Snape took the opportunity to move onto the next set of stairs, Draco ahead of him. Harry landed and darted forward and seconds later the air was lit with different colors as Harry and Snape cast different spells at each other, trying to defeat the other. The stairs that Draco and Snape were on decided to move and Harry managed to jump on them before it was too late. He reached out and introduced a right fist into Snape's face, causing the man to stumble backwards. When it came to hand to hand combat, Snape wasn't very good at it, preferring to do all of his fighting with his magic. Harry knew that to be the better fighter, you had to train in everything possible, and that included hand to hand, something he and Tino understood very well. It was a concept that very few wizards understood. Having been raised in the ninja village, Harry had learned it very early on. His constant training with Lupin, Moody, Sirius, and Dumbledore in battle magic had prepared him for a lot of things. Harry hadn't even begun to get started yet.

Snape stumbled backwards, cursing as he did so. He hadn't been prepared for that and he thought it was a move worthy of an opponent trying to keep him off balance. He grabbed the railing to keep himself from falling off and Harry took advantage of Snape's vulnerability by a swift kick to the right side of Snape's body. Snape definitely felt the kick. He groaned and leaned over the railing as Draco moved in front of him. Draco reached behind him and produced a knife. Snape hoped Draco knew how to use it.

"Scared of me now, Potty?" Draco taunted.

Harry looked down at Draco and drew his fighting Tanto. Snape blinked at the size of the knife Harry had and knew Draco was in trouble.

"You wish, Ferret boy," Harry said, trying to get a rise out of Draco.

Draco waved the knife at Harry a few times and snarled at him. Harry stood still and relaxed, mentally reviewing everything he knew about knife fighting. He knew he'd have an easy time with Draco since it was obvious that Draco didn't know what he was doing. This would be too easy.

They stared each other down until the stairs stopped moving with a bump. Snape got to his feet and got off the stairs in a hurry as Draco turned to follow. Harry nodded knowing Malfoy's moves had been designed to distract him. Harry followed them and ducked as Snape threw three quick spells back to back at Harry. Harry dropped and rolled, coming up under Snape's defenses and got him good with two good hits in the middle. Snape grunted and fell back. He hit the wall behind him and nearly lost his balance once more. The fight was drawing attention as the group of Death Eaters were now on the ground floor of the castle. A group of teachers led by McGonagall was doing their best to stop them but that was proving to be a task as one of them was maintaing a shield as the four others were doing their best to cast deadly spells and trying to set anything on fire. A group of students burst out onto the second floor landing just as another group emerged from the second floor hallway on the other side. Harry turned to see Malfoy charge at him and he stepped aside and let Malfoy introduce himself to the wall. Malfoy staggered back and Harry punched him hard. Malfoy backed up to the railing and leaned against it. Pansy Parkinson looked up and saw Malfoy against the railing and Harry moving towards him.

"He's hurting my Drakey! She screamed. "We have to stop that nasty boy!"

The Slytherins with her turned as one and all ten of them pulled their wands and cast spells at Harry. Harry dived for cover as Malfoy tried to get out of the way. The other group was a mix of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindors. They responded with their own attack. Moments later the second floor landing was brilliantly lit up with wand fire. Harry was distracted by the fight two floors below him to miss seeing Snape draw his wand but he felt the sense of danger warn him in the nick of time and he rolled away from the deadly spell Snape cast at him. Snape got to his feet and advanced on Harry as Harry danced around to avoid the barrage of deadly spell fire from Snape. Snape got in too close and he paid for it as Harry whipped up his right foot and kicked him on the right side of his head. Snape went stumbling back and Harry moved forward using a combination of punches and kicks to keep Snape off balance. He felt someone behind him and quickly back flipped to avoid Malfoy behind him. He landed behind Malfoy and shoved him hard into Snape and both of them went crashing into a suit of armor. Snape managed to untangle himself and picked up the sword off the ground that had come from the suit of armor. Harry reached behind his back for Tetsusaiga. Both of them stared at each other, daring the other to move first.

Snape moved first, raising his sword up high and bringing it down as he stepped forward. Harry blocked the strike and initiated one of his own. Snape cursed and swung his sword in from the side and Harry moved once more, blocking the attack. Snape backed up to the stairs with Harry following him, both of them attacking and parrying. It became obvious that Harry was clearly the better of the two, a fact that pissed off Snape. Snape did have the advantage and that was being able to move down the stairs quickly. The stairs moved once the two of them reached the middle and floated down to the third floor landing. A few of the students noticed the swordfight going on between Harry and Snape. One of those students was Ron Weasley. He watched nervously as Draco tried to sneak in and stab Harry with his own knife. Ron waited as the stairs floated down and docked at the third floor landing where he was. Harry took a step back forcing Malfoy to step out from underneath Snape's protection in an effort to attack him. Harry grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked Malfoy past him and into the wall. Ron popped out just as Malfoy turned around to attack Harry's back.

"I got your back!" Ron cried out, attacking Malfoy.

Ron charged a surprised Malfoy and slammed him into the wall once more. The impact caused Malfoy to drop his knife and Ron kicked it away, causing it to go to the edge of the third floor landing and over the side. They heard it clatter on the floor down below. Malfoy turned to Ron.

"You are going to pay for that, weasel boy!" Malfoy snarled.

"Stop talking out of your ass and let's go, Ferret boy!" Ron challenged.

Draco swung first barely grazing Ron's face. That particular fight was on.

By now all the occupants of the castle was on scene and fighting. The Slytherins were losing badly while the Death Eaters on the ground floor had managed to get to the great door and they crouched down by it and did their best to take out as many of the students and staff as they could. The one who was maintaining the shield around them was tiring. The mangled body of Greyback was on the ground floor for all to see and the DE's were not happy to see that. They were relying on Greyback to get them through and now he was dead, killed by Harry Potter. One of them decided to retreat and did so by running out the door. The others thought that was a great idea and did the same, abandoning Snape and Draco to their possible fate.

"Your friends down there just ran off and abandoned you," Harry said as Snape attacked, swinging his sword at Harry's head.

"I'll deal with those cowards later," Snape said. "They just proved to me they aren't worthy of the Dark Mark."

Harry smiled. "Tommy's not going to be very happy with you either."

"Idiot boy," Snape snarled. "On the contrary, I think he'll be happy with the news I shall bring him."

Snape jabbed forward and Harry flipped over Snape to take up a position in front of him.

"You do need to get past me first, you greasy monkey," Harry said. "I won't make it easy either."

Ron and Draco were really going at it by now. Ron had managed to draw first blood by breaking the blond's nose. Draco had gotten really angry and started trying to beat down Ron. He hurled all kinds of insults at Ron trying to make him loose control so he could get in a few good punches and then finish him off with the AK. Or at least that's what he planned. Ron had other ideas and he was working hard to make sure Draco didn't beat him first. Draco was more of a dueler with his wand but Ron wasn't giving him that chance to get it up against him. Ron made a great brawler but not a good wandsman. He had much more to learn in battle magic and Moody knew he learned better by practical instead of reading about it in a book. Moody had taken to teaching Ron some very sneaky moves and they were now paying off for Ron as he tried to cover his own back from the Slytherins. Pansy was doing her best to make things really hard for him to defeat Draco.

Slytherin House was losing badly. The three houses had surrounded the Slytherins by now and was doing their best to make Slytherin House give it up. They would, and only when the last man is standing. A number of them were beginning to rethink their position in Slytherin House. A group of Slytherin first and second years had gotten scared and were huddled up by one of the statues. Dean and Seamus went after them to save them and managed to get them to safety with help from the others as the other Slytherins howled in anger. McGonagall had seen what transpired and knew those kids would need safe refuge someplace. There were questions running through her mind. How did the DE's get in? Who was that on the ground floor? Why is Potter fighting Snape? Why is Weasley fighting Malfoy? The biggest question: where is Dumbledore? She raised her head when she heard a commotion on the second floor. A disheveled Sybil Trelawney had emerged from a hallway carrying her crystal ball. McGonagall groaned as she watched the batty woman get into the middle of the fight, the spells passing dangerously close to her.

"The Fates have seen…" she shrieked before a Stupefy put her down for the count, the lady sliding down the nearest pillar and on the floor.

"That felt great!" a young voice piped up. "Been wanting to do that all year!"

McGonagall bit back a laugh as she recalled the number of times the staff had wanted to zap her for all of the stupid assed crazy predictions she would make. Everyone but Albus knew she couldn't predict worth a damn.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Peeves the poltergeist yelled at the top of his lungs as he passed Harry and Snape on the moving stair to the second floor landing.

Snape jumped at the sudden movement by his head and Harry took advantage of that and flipped over Snape, making the man turn around and face him. Harry now had the advantage, and that was keeping Snape from advancing any further. He would make Snape pay for each step down to the ground floor. Snape cursed his current position. Potter had him in a very hard place and he knew he was going to have to do some serious fighting in order to try and get past Potter. Both of them stared each other down, oblivious to what was going on around them. Snape finally had to pull himself away from Harry's piercing gaze. He knew he just lost the fight but he was determined to try and get out. He swung the sword directly at Harry's head only to have it blocked by Harry's sword. The fight resumed. Harry stood his ground as Snape tried every move he knew of to try and get Harry to move. Harry smirked and moved one step back. Snape then knew he was in for it. He risked a glance behind him and noticed that Malfoy was having his own problems. It looked like Weasley was starting to wear him down. Snape turned back as quickly as he could just in time to see the razor sharp tip of Harry's sword slip through his silver snake clasp holding his cloak around him. It fluttered away to the floor and lay there with his wand showing in the holster that Snape had put there. He snarled and found new energy to attack. Harry kept all emotion off his face as he blocked and parried every one of Snape's strikes. Snape took a chance and reached for his wand narrowly losing his hand to Harry's sword. He tucked it into his belt with a smirk and pressed his attack. Harry casually took a step back and Snape cursed. Harry was playing him and he knew it. Sparks flew as their blades met time and time again. Snape couldn't understand how Harry had this skill, or why he wasn't sweating. Snape himself was beginning to tire, he hadn't worked this hard in his sword skills in ages. He berated himself for not having kept up on his own personal training. He'd gone soft and he hated admitting it to himself. Worst of all was Potter knowing it. He wondered why Potter wasn't showing his emotions in the fight. That would eat at him for a very long time.

Ron was mentally thanking Tino in his head for the workout the man had put him through. It was paying off as he was now gaining the advantage over Malfoy. The blond was severely messed up and he was on the verge of losing his mind completely over the fact that Weasley was taking him down and out.

"Enjoying this weasel?" Draco taunted, trying to get Ron to lose his famous temper and hopefully make a mistake.

Ron brightened up and smiled. "Yes I am, thank you so much for asking!"

Draco cursed himself for having said that until he saw Goyle sneaking up on the redhead. He kept Ron busy for a moment until Ron felt danger at his back and ducked quickly, the ham sized fist belonging to Goyle stopping in Draco's face. Draco went down hard and Goyle stood there with a look of disbelief on his face. Suddenly he remembered Ron and turned to face the redhead but it was too late. Ron's fist landed in his face, propelling him backwards into the pile of armor, tripping over that and introducing the back of his head to the corner post of the second landing stairs. He was out. Draco took advantage of that and moved quickly, crawling on his hands and knees past Snape and Harry. He reached for Harry's robes and grabbed the back of them and yanked hard. Harry got pulled off balance and rolled down the second floor stairs to the first. Snape raced down the stairs and grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him to his feet. Ron had seen what happened and braved the field of light to jump off the second floor railing and landing on top of Snape and Draco, knocking them down. He turned to Harry and saw he was getting to his feet. Ron got a foot in the side of his face from Draco for that lapse of concentration. Ron gathered himself and leaped for Draco, carrying him down to the ground floor where both of them resumed their fistfight.

Before Snape had the chance to attack Harry with his sword, Harry flipped over the man and landed in front of him preventing him from getting down the stairs. Snape screamed in frustration and Harry knew he was close to losing it. Before they could move, they heard a roar from outside.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THUGS THINK YOU'RE GOING!" the voice roared extremely loud.

Harry knew it was Hagrid coming to the rescue. Snape growled and swung his sword once more at Harry and the fight continued. Both of them worked to overcome the other. Harry deliberately moved one step down and Snape broke out into a sweat once more. He was getting close to the end of his endurance. Something had to give and it wasn't going to be him. One of the Slytherins up on the second landing saw his chance and fired a Stupefy spell in their direction. Harry sensed the spell coming at him a split second before it hit. He jumped back and the spell flashed between them impacting the wall, leaving a small dent in it and throwing stone chips in all directions. Snape took advantage of the situation and yanked his wand out of his belt and cast Diffindo at Harry. Harry dropped Tetsusaiga and raised both hands and erected Protego in seconds, beating out the spell. It did what Snape had hoped for, knocking Harry off balance. He raced down the stairs to the ground floor as Harry rolled down them. The spell served to distract Ron and Draco saw his chance. He shoved Ron backwards as hard as he could and drew his own wand and stunned Ron. Ron flew backwards and the spell caught him in the chest. He crash landed into a suit of armor. Draco paused at the Great Doors as Snape went out.

"Later, suckers!" Draco called out as he went out.

Harry timed his roll just right so he would end up by the doors. He pulled his wand and raced out into the night. He saw Snape and Draco racing for the apparition point beyond the gate a half mile ahead. He turned to see Hagrid unleash some major smack down on one of the DE's as a second one wobbled his way towards the white gate in the distance. He turned and pointed his wand at their backs and fired the stun spell. It impacted with something at their backs and Harry cursed. He started after them, palming one of his shirikins that was coated with sleep potion and threw it. It hit Draco in the center of his back and he heard the blond scream out in pain. He watched Draco turn and raise the wand and he darted in another direction as the green light shot at him. It missed Harry completely and he fired the body binding spell at Draco. Draco hopped to the side and fired something back at Harry. Harry dodged it and snapped back with a stupefy. Draco moved to the side and then turned and started running. Harry followed them trying to bring them down with the spells he knew. Snape was doing a great job blocking them with an unknown shield. It wasn't Protego that was obvious. It was something much stronger. Harry drew another one of his shirikins and threw it straight at Snape. Draco was beginning to wobble and Harry knew the sleep potion was starting to affect him. Draco was firing wildly trying to hit Harry. It was damn dumb luck that he managed to hit the shirikins that was headed for Snape. Snape caught Draco before the blond fell to the ground. He fired off a few spells at Harry to slow him down as they approached the gate. Snape heaved Draco over his shoulder and Harry started firing spells as fast as he could. The one DE came up behind Harry and tried to knock him down. Harry wasted seconds dealing with the DE and then he turned to watch Snape get through the gate.

"Next time Potter!" Snape yelled as he apparated away.

Harry turned as the DE got back to his feet and hit him very hard, knocking him back several feet. He heard a sound in the darkness coming towards him and he raised his wand. The figure turned out to be Filch with his beloved chains.

"He's yours, Mr. Filch. See what you can get out of him. Snape and Draco got away," Harry said.

Filch grinned and went to work.

Harry headed back to the castle, remembering Dumbledore. He raced to the walls and followed it around to the Astronomy Tower. He hoped with everything inside of him Dumbledore would be okay. He drew his wand and called for Lumens. The light appeared and guided him to the base of the tower where he found Dumbledore crumpled up on the ground. Harry stopped and looked at the man that meant something to him. They had managed to finally make the peace between then and now this. Harry moved forward and turned Dumbledore on his back, hoping that somehow Dumbledore was still alive. He reached for the throat where he knew the major blood vein ran and touched it with two fingers. There was nothing. Harry pushed a bit harder and there was still nothing. Then it sank in and Harry closed his eyes as the tears streamed down. Not now. Not like this. He deserved better. He placed his hands on Dumbledore's chest, attempting to use his healing power to revive the old man. Something deep inside of him told him it wasn't going to work. Albus Dumbledore was truly dead. Harry shook his head not wanting to believe what he knew to be the truth. He felt something deep inside of him and he let the emotion loose, beginning to cry. It slowly grew in volume as he leaned backwards. He had no idea what effect it was having on the castle. The fight was still going on inside the castle until the tremors became noticed. The battle stopped as people grabbed onto things and held on. The tremors grew until the castle was shaking violently right down to it's foundations. Things were falling off the walls and people desperately clung to posts and other very solid objects. The power that was shaking Hogwarts was felt clear across England at the Ministry of Magic. Rufus Scrimgeour hung onto his desk as he slid from one end of the room to the other.

"What in hell?" he exclaimed.

Percy Weasley managed to get inside the room before the door could smack him inside. "The energy is coming from Hogwarts!"

"Do we call up the Aurors?" Dolores Umbridge asked as she flew past the desk, having the misfortune of getting her butt smacked by the door.

"Yes!" Scrimgeour shouted. "We lead!"

He let go of the desk as he slid close to the door and got out before it slammed shut on Percy and Umbridge. He managed to get to the Auror assembly point to find Tonks there with a group of people.

"Hogwarts, go!" Scrimgeour shouted.

They got into the fireplace and disappeared.

Harry finally ran out of steam and slumped forward. He reached out and touched Dumbledore's right hand and held it for a moment. He felt lost. What was he to do next? He managed to get on his feet. He needed a course of action. Fawkes appeared at that moment next to Harry.

-Harry child, you must take Albus up to the infirminary. He needs to be taken care of, - Fawkes said.

Harry nodded and stretched out his right hand over Dumbledore. Dumbledore's body slowly rose up from the ground until the man's chest was touching Harry's palm. Harry turned towards what he knew was the front doors to the castle. He began walking towards the Great Doors. He didn't know what he would find in there and he hoped that there were no more casualties. He walked in the dark, the moonlight to guide his way. He came around the last turn and saw the Great doors before him. He could see the large form of his friend Hagrid. The man wasn't moving and Harry could see he was looking into the Grand Foyer. Scrimgeour and the squad of Aurors had popped out of the fireplace to see the castle shaking violently. It stopped a moment later. He looked around at the mess as people slowly emerged from the mess.

"What in Merlin's name happened here?" he asked the nearest student.

The boy blinked at him and Tonks moved forward flicking her wand at him.

"He's in shock," she reported.

"There was a battle here," one of the Aurors said.

"Look, a body!" a third Auror pointed to what was left of Greyback.

A fourth Auror turned it over and shivered. "It's Fenrir Greyback!"

McGonagall appeared above Scrimgeour on the first floor landing. "Minister, I hope to give you an explanation once I know what happened!"

"Whatever it was affected the Ministry of Magic, Madame McGonagall. By the looks of things it's going to be a while before we get any answers. First priority is injuries," Scrimgeour said as he turned to a man named Dawlish. "Dawlish, floo St. Mungo's and ask for help."

Dawlish didn't answer but pointed to the Great Doors. People turned to see what he was looking at. Hagrid had backed away and to the side as Harry walked up with the body of Albus Dumbledore. The silence was heavy as Harry walked inside the Grand Foyer and stopped on the carpet. People stared at him for a moment until Harry spoke.

"He is gone, murdered by Severus Snape," he simply said.

Scrimgeour tried to speak but nothing came out. Everybody in the vicinity stood there in shock. Nobody moved or said anything except for one boy. Augustus McDonald was fifth generation Scotsman to go to Hogwarts. He'd heard the great stories of Albus Dumbledore handed down through the centuries about what a great man he was, fair, caring, loving, and noble. He'd met him only one time and shook his hand. He remembered the old man telling him he was welcome here at Hogwarts. He knew instantly the stories and the legends about Albus Dumbledore were true. He paused for a moment to summon his beloved bagpipes and then stepped forward to the edge of the third landing and waited. The carpet under Harry's feet began to rise off the floor, bearing Harry and Dumbledore to the sixth floor landing where the infirminary was. Augustus began playing "Amazing Grace" on his bagpipes as Harry rose in the air. People removed their hats, the Aurors saluted, the suits of armor that were left stepped up to the railings on the floors and saluted. As Harry came up to the third floor landing he gave Augustus a slight nod. Emotion swelled deep in the third year's heart as he nodded back. He played it slow, timing it so that it would end when Harry got to the sixth floor landing. Harry stepped off just as the stairs to the sixth floor landing broke away and joined with the stairs to the seventh floor. Harry moved through the short hall and then into the infirminary. He laid Dumbledore on one of the beds and sighed. Fawkes appeared and Harry turned to him.

-I need your help, - Harry said.

The bird nodded. Harry knew it would do it's last duty to Dumbledore.

Down on the ground floor Scrimgeour turned to McGonagall. "We'll do what we can to help. I get the feeling the infirminary is closed off to us. I can have St. Mungo's assist. Once everything is sorted out, we need to establish some kind of communication with Potter. He's got answers and we need them."

McGonagall took a breath and let it out. She was still shaken at seeing the man she loved dead. She turned to see people looking down at her.

"Seventh years to us immediately!" she commanded. "Sixth years start assisting those who might be injured. Any spell damaged report immediately. A teacher or staff member will come around!"

Scrimgeour nodded as the seventh year students came down the stairs to them. Things were beginning to happen now. The seventh years gathered around them and McGonagall began issuing orders. A group of them raced off to the potions classroom for potions that would help the wounded, if any. Others went into the Great Hall and conjured up beds for a makeshift hospital. A cadre of healers and other people came through the Great Fireplace to assist as the wounded began turning up. People turned to see Filch gleefully dragging in three of the DE prisoners Hagrid and Harry had taken outside. Scrimgeour shivered at the deranged smile on the old man's face.

"Got you some of these murdering bastards for you, I have," he wheezed. "Gonna string them up by their thumbs I will."

The three DE's immediately began begging for mercy and promising them every detail. Scrimgeour nodded.

"Of course you will. After I let him have you," he said, playing along.

Just then the cat known as Mrs. Norris arrived with one of Filch's whips in her mouth. One of the DE's fainted. The second took a breath and began talking a mile a minute while Scrimgeour smiled.

"Escort these people and Mr. Filch to the dungeons and lock them up for now. We have work to do," he ordered.

The DE's got dragged off and the Aurors turned to assist anywhere they could. It would be a long day.

It was much later in the day that Scrimgeour sat back in his chair after interviewing Ron Weasley. Ron stepped away from the table as Fawkes suddenly appeared and dropped a letter on the table in front of him. Scrimgeour picked it up and opened it as Ron recognized the writing.

"It's from Harry," he said.

Scrimgeour looked it over once and then cleared his throat. "I know you want to talk to me sir, but I ask of you to wait for a time. We need to give Albus Dumbledore a proper burial. You will find Aberforth Dumbledore at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. He will know how his brother wants to be buried. We need to know so he can be sent off in the manner he wished to be. This is the right thing to do, the honorable thing to do. I have ideas that I wish to discuss with Aberforth to get his approval. I shall bring down Albus Dumbledore tomorrow morning at six in the morning and place his body in the Great Hall for viewing if the Wizarding World wishes to pay their respects to a great man."

He set down the letter and nodded. "Harry's heart is in the right place. Agent Tonks, go down to the Hog's Head and find Aberforth Dumbledore."

"No need to sir. I am already here," the aged voice came.

People turned to see a man who looked very much like Albus. Scrimgeour rose and extended his hand.

"On behalf of the Wizarding World please accept my condolences on your loss," he said.

Aberforth bowed. "Thank you. Where can I find him?"

"Seventh floor," Tonks said. "I'll lead you there."

People watched as the old man followed Tonks up the stairs to the last set of stairs. It broke off and took them to the seventh floor and stopped. The two people got off, but only Aberforth continued on. Tonks returned to the stairs and it moved back into place. She rejoined the crowd on the ground floor.

Aberforth walked into the infirminary to find Harry sitting on a bed holding his ninja-to across his lap. Aberforth felt moved. The boy was guarding Albus until he was to be buried. His respect for Harry grew even more.

"Aberforth," Harry said, looking up at the old man.

"Harry," he nodded. "Thank you for guarding my brother's soul and spirit."

"It is the last thing I could do for him," Harry said.

Aberforth nodded. He walked over to Dumbledore as he lay on the bed in the center of the room. He was surprised to see Albus dressed in his best robes and looking very noble. He knew instantly Harry had taken care of his brother. He turned to Harry and bowed, with deep respect.

"On behalf of the Dumbledore Family I thank you," he said.

Harry bowed back. "You're welcome."

Aberforth summoned a chair and sat down. "Please tell me how he died."

Harry shook his head. "No. I shall tell you how he lived."

Aberforth inclined his head. "Of course."

Down on the ground floor things were starting to take shape once more. People were organized into groups and were working to restore the castle. Scrimgeour ordered the Slytherins were to be kept in the dungeon areas. They would get food, drink, and medical aid if needed. Pansy and the ten Slytherins who started the war were taken into custody and escorted to the Ministry for trial. Their wands had tested out for the Unforgivables, but by some wild stroke of luck nobody had been killed, just seriously wounded. Scrimgeour wondered just how the Daily Prophet would spin this one out. He dreaded the special edition he knew they would be working on right now. He wondered briefly just how they got their information before he could contact them. He removed his glasses and rubbed his forehead and sighed. This was hell right now and he hoped it would end soon. It had to. He walked into the Great Hall and saw the last student was being carried off to St. Mungo's. He then gave orders to turn the Great Hall into the viewing room where Albus Dumbledore would lie in State for twenty four hours. Hermione Granger walked up to him and Scrimgeour turned to see her there.

"Miss Granger, how can I assist you?" he said kindly.

Hermione took a breath and let go. "Harry and I have been in communication. He asked me to present this to you. It is the wishes of the Dumbledore Family on behalf of Aberforth Dumbledore."

Scrimgeour accepted the parchment and read it closely. He smiled and nodded.

"Excellent. This would go a long way to try and heal the rift in the Wizarding World. I'll get to work on my end, if you would be so willing to carry out the other half?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Right away sir."

He summoned his aide and gave his instructions to the man and dismissed him. He sighed once more and watched the Hogwarts elves begin working in the Great Hall. He had hoped it would never be needed for this purpose and now it was. As much as he disagreed with Albus Dumbledore on many things, he'd never wished the man ill. And now this. He sat down in the shadows and pulled the flask from his vest pocket and took a drink of the Scotch he favored and felt it's bite. He sighed once more and then turned as someone sat down next to him. He smiled at the sight of Moody.

"Still as good as ever I see," Scrimgeour said.

"Gotta be," Moody said. "Someone's gotta show them newbies how to use their wands. Some of them don't even know how to point them properly."

Scrimgeour chuckled. "You're the man to show them how I suppose."

Moody sighed. "Not many of the Order left. Weasleys were out of town. So were a few others. A majority of them didn't make it. That bastard has a lot to answer for."

"That he does," Scrimgeour nodded. "You think Potter's the man to do the job?"

"Got all my money on him," Moody said. "Just keep your pals over there on a tight leash and let him be."

Scrimgeour nodded. "I'll do what I can. The Aurors and a bunch of others rejected Ron Weasley's battle plans for the Ministry, the dumb dogs. I've stacked the deck in my favor and if I gotta go I'll take a bunch of them with me."

Moody pulled out his flask. Scrimgeour did the same.

"Old friends, old times," Moody said and they both took a drink.

By the time Scrimgeour secured his flask, Moody had disappeared.

That night was the longest of Harry's life. He sat in the Lotus position going over his actions. He could find no fault with his actions. He had done everything he possibly could to stop Snape and Draco. Fate simply had favored them over him. His conversation with Aberforth had done a lot to ease the overwhelming pain he felt in his soul. His letters to Hermione had gotten everything ready for the next morning. She had written him back informing him that everything was ready to go. Even Augustus McDonald had volunteered to pipe "Amazing Grace" once more for Dumbledore in full regalia. His brothers and Master Koshou would be there. Many people would be there to witness Albus Dumbledore being laid in State and then to his final rest. Hermione assured him that everything had been prepared and ready. He knew the officials in the Wizengamot would want certain things done and he left that in Hermione's hands. Whatever happened would happen. He raised his head and gazed at the ceiling as his thought drifted to the two people he loved the most and had never known. He felt the locket start to get warm and he knew they were there. He sighed and felt the pain in his soul ease a little. He knew without a doubt they were there for him in everything he did. He moved once more when his formal kimono appeared next to him with Fawkes standing on it. Harry nodded to Fawkes and slid off the bed. He needed to prepare himself. It wouldn't do him any good to appear in his ninja suit. He stepped into the shower area and carried out the Cleansing Ritual. Once he finished it he went back out into the room and dressed carefully, securing everything into their proper places. He stood before the mirror and gathered up his long hair and tied it into a proper Samurai's topknot. He went back to the bed he had been sitting on and slid Wakizaki into place on his belt. He calmed himself and meditated for a bit until he heard the six chimes indicating the time as six in the morning. Harry slid off the bed and slipped Tetsusaiga in place in his belt and then went to stand in front of Albus Dumbledore. He bowed three times and clapped his hands three times. He moved up on Dumbledore's left side and laid his hand on Dumbledore's chest. He felt the tingle beneath his palm and knew that this power had raised Dumbledore up. He turned to face the door and Fawkes nodded. He disappeared in a flash of flame.

Everything was ready on the ground floor. People had stopped talking once the bells chimed the hour. Augustus McDonald stood at the ready, his bagpipes in his hands. His father had assisted him down in his Hufflepuff dormitory, putting the proper decorations in place.

"I am proud of you, son. You have done well. Today you have proved yourself a man," his father had told him.

His brothers, uncles, and his grandfather that were in the room agreed. Now he stood ready to perform his duty for the late great Albus Dumbledore. Fawkes sudden appearance gained people's attention. The carpet on the ground floor quickly rose to the sixth floor landing. Then Harry's head was seen along with Albus Dumbledore. As the carpet moved away from the sixth floor landing Augustus McDonald began playing "Amazing Grace". People came to attention. The Aurors saluted, the suits of brightly polished armor came to attention drawing their swords. People removed their hats, the students raised their wands. Harry descended to the ground floor as Augustus ended the song. He snapped to and saluted. Harry moved forward as people watched. He could hear the whispers over how he was dressed but he didn't care at the moment. There would be plenty of time to explain later. Much later. He kept moving forward at a slow pace, carrying Dumbledore into the Great Hall. Aberforth followed Harry. The rest of the Dumbledore Family fell in behind Aberforth. Then it was Scrimgeour and others behind him. Scrimgeour stopped at the roped off line and watched as Harry laid Dumbledore down on the opened casket and stepped back. Aberforth stepped forward and brought up the rich burgundy cloth up to Albus's clasped hands and tucked it in. Harry took his position next to the casket and nodded. Scrimgeour and the Ministry people came through the line first as was custom. They paid their respects and then took their leave. Then people began to come through, the ordinary people who looked up to Albus Dumbledore as a great man. Harry watched them all and was deeply moved when a little girl laid a rose down on the edge of the casket. Harry gave he a slight smile as she scampered back to her parents. The funeral of Albus Dumbledore had started.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next Episode: The funeral and the aftermath.

18


	50. Funeral and Aftermath

Ninja Wizard 50

By David

Author's Notes: The usual disclaimer stands. I'm breaking away from Deathly Hallows. It was a great book and it certainly answered a lot of questions as to the state of things. However I thought it lacked in action so I am going to write some really great action scenes for the last book. I applaud Mrs. Rowling for having the strength to see it through. A thousand kudos to her. Dialog in bold indicates Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard 50

"Funeral, and Aftermath"

Harry stood there for twenty four hours as people passed through the hall to pay their respects to Albus Dumbledore. There were so many. He realized just what Albus meant to the Wizarding World and it touched him more than he could say. A lot of them would nod at Harry and it seemed they were now looking to him for help and leadership in the coming fight. There would be a fight. Harry knew that for sure. He needed to go someplace and sit for a time and think things through. Right now taking care of Albus was very important to him. He raised his head as the clock chimed the five 'o clock hour in the morning. The people would be cleared out of the hall right at six, and that would give them two hours to prepare the area for the state funeral that Scrimgeour had ordered for Albus Dumbledore. Harry had actually agreed that Albus deserved to be buried with full honors. Hermione assured him that everything was set for the escort to the interment. All those who were invited were here. Harry had seen some of them in the viewing line and bowed to them as they came through. He knew that would set people talking for days and hoped it would be a good thing. Six bells struck. Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped in from the side room as the people were turned away from the door with apologies. The doors were closed as another door opened. Harry managed to conceal his shock when he saw the Royal Family of England enter the hall led by the good Queen Elizabeth herself. The men were in formal military dress blues, Prince William with them having returned from Iraq where he had served his country with the Queen's Royal Marines. Harry bowed as the Queen approached the coffin.

"I am so sorry for the loss of your headmaster," she said. "It is a great loss for both England and the Wizarding World. I sincerely share your loss."

William, Harry, Charles, Edward, and Andrew nodded. Harry had the feeling that they each had a story to share about Albus. Other people Harry didn't recognize stepped up and paid their respects as well and then they took their leave. Harry let out the breath he had been holding. He watched them leave the room through the same door they used to come in. Hermione approached Harry.

"Everything and everybody's in place, Harry. It's almost time," she said.

Harry nodded. "Thanks love. I'll see you after."

"Harry…" she began and then stopped.

She had absolutely no idea what to say to her beloved. She had no idea just how to comfort him. It was obvious he was in great pain judging by the look in his eyes. She wanted to drag him away from here, to hide him from what she knew was coming. Deep in her heart she knew that Harry was the only one that could stop the menace that was Tom fucking Riddle. She sighed and turned to the Great Door that remained closed until it was time. The silence slowly grew oppressive until the clock struck seven, and then the silence started once more. The clock moved ever so slowly until it came to rest at seven forty five. Hermione turned around to see Harry moving to Albus. He nodded to her.

"It's time," he said.

He closed the lid to the dark oak coffin and then placed his hand on it in the middle. It lifted slightly off the table and Harry moved forward. The Great Doors opened as Hermione scurried through a smaller side door. People outside the Great Doors came to attention. Harry came to a stop in the middle of the foyer. Five people came forward and took their places around the coffin. A Centaur, Firenze. A Goblin, Director Ragnock of Gringotts. A Hogwarts House Elf, Tippy. Dudley Dursley, representing the Muggle World. Remus Lupin, representing the Werewolves and other races who could not be there. Harry nodded to them as they took their places. They started moving just as the clock struck eight. They moved slow and in time with each other. They turned round the last corner and towards the crowds who were watching and waiting. As one they rose in silence. The Aurors came to attention and saluted. Harry's heart swelled in pride when he saw his master Koshou and a band of his brothers there in their formal kimonos. They came to attention and bowed low as the procession passed them. The students of the three houses remaining drew their wands and held them aloft as the procession past them. Augustus McDonald's father turned to him and gave him the signal. Augustus closed his eyes and began to play "Amazing Grace" on his bagpipes slow and with great emotion while trying to hold back his own. The Ministry contingent led by Scrimgeour bowed in respect as the procession passed them by. Scrimgeour knew he now had a great work ahead of him and hoped he would make it. Something deep inside of him warned him of great danger and he idly wondered who would be the one to put the wand at the back of his head and kill him in cold blood. He decided to watch his staff carefully and move the suspicious ones out. He turned back to the procession. He watched as the twelve Centaurs raised their bows and each one shot an arrow toward the forest in salute. He watched as the male members of the Royal Family stepped forward and saluted. The people present had been shocked to see them there. The Royal Marine Guard followed their example and saluted the procession as it came to a stop before the table set up in front of the dais and placed the coffin there. Augustus stopped, the last note floating away. He drew himself up and saluted. He turned and joined his housemates. The five stepped back leaving Harry with the coffin. Harry reached over and opened the top part of the coffin and then stepped back a few paces and then bowed deep. He turned to go and join his brothers when he saw Master Koshou shake his head no slightly. He turned to see Scrimgeour move his head slightly towards the dais. Harry fell in behind the small group of people headed to the stage. He sat down in the last chair behind somebody. Scrimgeour then stood up and went to the podium and stood there for a moment.

"Dear friends, all of us have come here today to lay to rest a fallen hero. I say a hero because of the many great things he has done," Scrimgeour said, starting the funeral.

Harry sat there for the two hours, his mind going over and over the events of the night, wishing he had stopped Snape and Draco from killing Dumbledore. But there was nothing he could have done. Fate had dealt him a very bad hand and conspired to take Albus Dumbledore from them. He decided there was nothing he could have done to prevent it and that had hurt the most. He had failed to protect him. Harry felt depression descend on him. He wondered what punishment would fit the crime. He lifted his head and saw Hermione watching him. He love and concern in her eyes and knew she would help him get through this. He looked to his Master Koshou and saw sorrow in the old man's eyes. He knew the old man felt sorry for Harry and he had the feeling the old man would be talking to him later. He looked to others in the crowd during the course of the funeral and saw compassion and love for him. He knew who his friends were and knew they would stand by him. Hope began to flare up in him once more.

Off in the distance in the dark shade of a tree was a DE watching the funeral through binoculars. He watched the funeral proceed and smirked. Those people had a lot to be grieving for and they'd be doing a lot more of it if the master had his say about it. He smiled as he lowered his glasses, failing to see the shadow creep up behind him.

"Pleasant day, isn't it?" the tall dark Englishman said pleasantly as he raised his USP nine and pointed it at the startled DE. "If you'll be good enough to come this way there are a few people who would like to have a few words with you."

The DE smirked as his hand closed around the binoculars. He whispered a word and seconds later Commander James Bond was left standing there alone. He sighed and slipped the pistol back into the holster at the small of his back. He stepped back into the shadows. He had a report to make.

Little Hangleton, Voldemort's Lair

The DE apparated inside the wards and made his way to the throne room where he knew Voldemort would be sitting and waiting for him. He approached the doors and they opened of their own accord. He stepped past the others and then bowed low before the snake man.

"What news do you bring, my servant?" Voldemort said softly.

The man straightened up and delivered his report. "There were many there in attendance, my Lord. A perfect opportunity to attack."

"Yes," Voldemort hissed. "But we shall not. I have greater plans in mind."

The DE looked up and smiled. "Success, My Lord!" he cried out.

"Yes, they will succeed. Our time has come at last. We shall proceed with great caution," Voldemort said.

"The Royal Family was there," the DE reported.

"They were?" Voldemort acted surprised. "My, my, my. Apparently they did not listen to me. I thought the message we sent to them would have been enough to change their minds. Well, no matter. After we take control of the Wizarding World we shall take control of them. I shall have to plan accordingly."

The DE produced a list of names of people he had seen there and handed it to Voldemort. Voldemort nodded as he scanned the list.

"Very well done," he said. "We shall deal with them in time."

The DE smiled. "Yes my Lord!"

Hogwarts

The funeral had come to an end. All was left now was to commend his remains to the ground in the small graveyard in the area off to the side of Hogwarts where Albus had asked he be laid in. Harry and the five people returned to the now closed coffin once the grounds were cleared of spectators. Aberforth and the other Dumbledore Family members followed the coffin to the final resting place and watched as the coffin was set down on the boards over the underground vault. The priest stepped forward and gave the final words and then nodded. Six Aurors stepped forward and raised the coffin up just a little bit so the boards could be removed and then with care, lowered the coffin down into the underground vault. The lid then was moved into place and sealed. The priest stepped forward and tossed a handful of dirt on top and then stepped away. Harry watched as Aberforth did it next, and then the rest of the Dumbledore Family followed. Harry had not realized that Albus did have family other than Aberforth but they were more distant relatives than immediate family. Someone nudged Harry out of his thought and he stepped forward and tossed a handful of dirt down onto the sealed vault. He turned away and followed the others to where Aberforth stood, to pay his respects.

"Thank you Harry," Aberforth said. "I am most grateful for all you have done. Albus did speak very highly of you."

"I'm sorry he's gone," Harry could barely get the words out. "I still had so much to learn from him."

"Ah, so did we all," Aberforth said as he turned to the next person.

Harry walked over to his Master Koshou and bowed. **Master Koshou, it is… good to see you. I just wish the circumstances were much better.**

**As do I, Harry. So do I. There are things we must discuss,** he said.

Harry nodded as he saw Hermione coming. **Yes sir.**

Hermione took Harry's hands into hers and then looked at him. "Are you okay, love?"

"I will be in time, dear. Just needs a bit of time is all," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and then sighed. "Oliver Wood reports talk from ministry officials he overheard about a formal inquiry to find out what happened."

Harry nodded. "That sounds about right. There's no way they could call this an "accident". It was murder, plain and simple. I saw it. I've given my memories to Tonks, Kingsley, and Dawlish. All three agree it was murder so foul. But all three of them can't figure out why I was under the body bind spell and who cast it. The only spell was Wingardium Leviosa from my wand. They never said what came from Dumbledore's wand. Apparently it only works for him and nobody else."

"One of those?" Ron asked as he stood by Harry.

He turned to Master Koshou and bowed formally. "Nice to see you again sir. Wish it was under pleasant circumstances."

Koshou returned the bow. "So nice to see you again, Weasley-san. My jonin (chief) reports you have excellent ideas for further protection of Hogwarts and the ministry."

Ron smiled and nodded. "The ministry people don't want the protection I can offer them because it would damage their foolish pride. I am giving it anyway."

Koshou nodded. "Good luck my friend."

"Harry, I have to leave for the Burrow. I can owl you later," Ron said.

Harry took Ron's hand into his own. "Okay. Just be careful out there. Things are going to start happening. I can feel it. I can't explain how I know, I just feel it."

Ron nodded. "See you later."

Harry watched Ron walk away and hoped he was wrong about what it was he was feeling. He sighed and turned back to Hermione. She smiled and rubbed his cheek affectionately. The Grangers approached with the Dursleys behind them. Vernon reached out for Harry as they surrounded him.

"Are you all right there, Harry?" Vernon asked.

Harry turned to see his Uncle Vernon behind him. "I will be in time, Uncle Vernon."

"Good. Why don't you come back to the house with us?" he asked. "Word is that classes will be let go early."

Harry nodded. "I can come back in a day or two to get my stuff."

Vernon turned to Koshou. "Sir, you are welcome to join us for as long as you wish."

Koshou bowed. "Thank you Vernon. You generous offer is much appreciated."

"Mother, can I go with them?" Hermione asked Cassandra Granger.

Cassandra smiled and nodded. "Yes dear. Just be home by six. Harry, anything we can do for you just ask."

Harry stepped forward and hugged her. "Thank you for asking. I'll keep that in mind."

A carriage waited for the group that approached it. Petunia and Hermione went first, and then the rest of the group. The other ninja including Harry took up positions around the carriage and followed it back to the Dursleys cottage on the edge of Hogsmeade. Harry sighed when he saw it in the distance. Dobby was waiting there on the front porch as the carriage drew up to the gate. He had popped away right after he had paid his respects to Albus Dumbledore. The Dursleys and Hermione got out of the carriage and headed up to the house as it turned and headed back to the castle. Harry went upstairs to his room to change. Chris and Dudley followed him up and into his room.

"What now, cousin?" Dudley asked as he sat down at the desk.

Harry got a thoughtful look on his face as Chris flopped down on the bed. "I don't know, Dudley. The best thing we can do is to wait and see. Something is bound to happen."

"Well bring on the baddies," Dudley said, cracking his knuckles. "I wanna kick their arse."

Harry smiled as Chris chuckled. "You just might and win, Dudley. For right now we sit back and deal with what's next."

Chris and Dudley both nodded to that. Harry turned and began the job of hanging everything up. Chris and Dudley talked to each other in low tones not wanting to disturb Harry. Harry decided on the spur of the moment to shower so he slipped on a robe and headed across the hall to the bathroom. He stood under the hot spray and sighed. There was so much to think about. He wasn't sure where to start. He got out after spending ten minutes in there and headed back to his room after drying off. Chris and Dudley had left. Harry listened for a minute, hearing music coming from Dudley's room next door. Harry closed the door to his room and then dressed, tying fresh fundoshi on and then slipping into a plain blue kimono. He opened his door to find Hermione standing there.

"Perfect timing, Mr. Potter," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry drew her into his arms and hugged her. Hermione hugged him back and held onto him for a bit as she felt his head rest on her shoulder. She ran her fingers up and down his back gently hoping that would take some stress off him. Harry backed off a moment later and kissed her.

"Thanks love," he said. "I really needed that."

Hermione followed him back into his room. "I know that," she said. "You have a lot of people that do love you just as much as I do who are willing to help you. You don't have to go through this alone."

Harry nodded at her words. "I know. I appreciate them being there for me. I really appreciate you being there for me. You've been my best friend from day one, and now you are someone I love and trust."

Tears threatened to come up as Hermione reacted. "Harry, that was sweet of you to say."

She stepped back into Harry's arms once more as he hugged her. They held onto each other for a time and then he let go. Harry smiled and before he could say anything his stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry," Hermione giggled.

Dobby appeared at that moment. "Miss Petunia is wanting everyone to the table."

He disappeared and Harry smiled. "Now that's perfect timing."

Chris and Dudley heard the comment and laughed as they went down the stairs.

Harry and Hermione went to sit out on the back porch in the chairs there to watch the sun go down. Hermione knew Harry was extremely tired, having gone two or three days without sleep. He was starting to doze off here and there.

"Harry, maybe you should get to bed," Hermione said. "I can see myself home."

Harry snapped awake. "I'm fine sweetheart. I'll go to bed after I take you home."

Hermione sighed and then put her left arm around Harry and gently pulled him in close. Harry sighed as he felt her next to him. He was tired. But his mind remained busy, going through possible scenarios and discarding them. The one thing he knew for sure was that the Wizengamot was sure to call him for the inquiry that Oliver Wood reported hearing about. He decided to let that lie for now and deal with it if it did happen. He snuggled down deeper into Hermione's arms and sighed. This thing had been a shock to him and he was still dealing with it. He'd dealt with it before but not on such a very personal level like this. This had hit him way too close. He decided he was going to go and see his parents the next day. He'd never had the chance to know them and in the photo albums they had seemed to be the best parents ever. Each picture showed them smiling and happy, from the casual to the formal ones. Harry sighed and Hermione moved.

"Just thinking," he said before Hermione could ask. "Thinking about two people who are close to me."

He felt the locket get warm so he took Hermione's hand and placed it over the front side of the locket. He saw the tears in her eyes and knew she felt the warm feeling from it. He decided he would suggest something to the Grangers before something happened to them. Harry looked away to the darkening sky and knew he would need to develop a plan to protect the Dursleys before long. He wanted them out of this country before things did get that bad. Hermione shifting brought him out of his thoughts.

"Ready to go home love?" Harry asked her.

Hermione nodded yes. She stood up and pulled Harry up to his feet. They went to the fireplace and flooed from the Dursley house to the Granger house. Thomas was in the living room when they popped in.

"Hi Dad," Hermione said.

Thomas went over to her and hugged her. "Glad you're home, dear. I was starting to worry about you."

"Dad, you know you don't have to worry about me when I'm with a gentleman," she said.

Harry grinned at that as Thomas smiled. "Well, Harry does definitely qualify for that title, thank God."

"Dad!" Hermione whined as she smiled.

Harry turned to her. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "I can be at your place around ten."

Harry smiled. "Deal. Love you dear."

Thomas turned around and pretended to examine the painting on the wall as they kissed each other goodnight. Harry turned and flooed out, leaving Hermione alone with her Dad. She smiled and headed upstairs to change. She hoped deep down in her heart that Harry would recover from all of this.

Harry went back to the house and went straight up to bed. He rolled into it and sighed, his body finally relaxing. He blinked and one second he was looking at a poster on his wall and the next he was watching the DE's party. He suddenly realized he was inside Voldemort's head. He decided to watch and not do anything to alert Voldemort. Harry watched in horror the victims being made to do things to each other and themselves. Voldemort was in high spirits but eventually tired of what he was seeing. He moved into another room where he found Snape.

"You are not in the party mood, Severus?" Voldemort asked.

Snape turned and growled.

"I'll take that as a no then," Voldemort sounded like he was chuckling. "Might it be due to the fact that the Potter boy nearly bested you, Severus?"

Snape looked like he was about to blow his top.

"Careful Severus," Voldemort admonished. "It would not do for you to lose your temper at me."

"My apologies, my Lord," Snape said taking a breath to calm down.

The door flew open at that moment and Draco entered, his eyes alight with excitement. "I know what Potter is!" he crowed in a singsong voice.

Snape turned on him. "This better be damn good!"

"Severus, calm yourself. Apparently young Malfoy has discovered something he wishes to tell us," Voldemort said.

He turned to Draco. "Now then, please tell us what you know about Potter."

Draco looked at the book he had in his hands. "The way he fought, the way he was dressed, the sword he had, and this pointy thing he threw into my back adds up to this," Draco paused for dramatic effect, "he is something called a ninja!"

Snape turned at that pronouncement and stared at Draco. Voldemort took the book from Draco and read it for a few minutes.

"Ah, that would explain the stranger in black in the Diagon Alley attacks," he said. "He led the Goblins to a victory over my servants. Do not worry. When we get control of Gringott's, they shall pay for the insults to me. In time they shall call me master."

Harry's mind shivered at that pronouncement. He had to warn the Goblins.

"I did not know they still existed," Voldemort said. "I wonder where we could find our own ninja."

Harry tried to keep himself calm. If Voldemort found one and got his claws into him, there would be no telling what kind of damage he could do.

"I do not know where to look for such a person," Snape said.

"According to the book they are usually Asian," Draco said.

Voldemort scratched his face for a moment and then looked up. "Isn't that new initiate Asian, Severus? The one with the small black Dragon on his left wrist?"

Harry instantly knew who he was talking about. The man's son had appeared at Hogwarts at the beginning of the year. Goro or something. Harry heard the door open and then close. He looked up to see a man in a black cloak and the white mask approach Voldemort. He bowed.

"My Lord calls," he said.

Harry detected the Japanese accent in the man's voice.

"What do you know about these being that call themselves ninja?" Voldemort asked as he sat down in an elegant chair.

"Silent assassins, My Lord. They are trained very well in the art of the silent kill," the Japanese man said.

"If one wanted a ninja, where would he go?" Voldemort asked.

"My Lord, if you wish a ninja I would be honored to go and find my cousin second removed from the family. He is a full fledged ninja. His name is Raizo," the man said. "He was disowned by his father from the Neko Ninja Clan in Japan."

"Bring him here then. I have need of him," Voldemort smiled. "He shall be the one to bring me Potter."

Everything went black as the connection was lost.

Harry woke up late the next morning. He got out of bed and sat on the side of it for a moment and then the dream he had of Voldemort came back to him. He needed to see Master Koshou right away. He got out of bed and dressed in fundoshi, shorts, trainers, and a blue t-shirt. He went out of his room and down the stairs. He saw master Koshou in the kitchen sipping tea and talking with the Dursleys.

"There you are, Harry. We thought you were going to sleep the day away," Vernon said.

"Voldemort found Raizo," Harry said.

The silence in the kitchen was deafening. Koshou put his cup down on the table and then looked up at Harry.

"You know this because?" Koshou asked.

Harry took a cup of tea from the pot on the stove. "I know this because I was in Voldemort's head last night."

Koshou nodded and took up his cup once more. "Please tell me everything."

Harry told him everything he could remember and Koshou nodded.

"I know this Goro you speak of. I shall have the others ferret him out. He is to be stopped before he leads Raizo to Voldemort. I fear that if Voldemort got his claws into Raizo he will be truly lost," Koshou said.

Harry nodded. "I understand sir."

Koshou nodded. "Rest today. You need it. Spend time in meditation if you wish. Tomorrow go back to your training."

Harry bowed. "Yes sir."

After breakfast Harry went to sit under the large shade tree in the backyard and let his mind wander. There was so much to think about. Harry cleared his mind of everything and closed his eyes and began to meditate. His breathing was slow and even. Everything was safely locked away in his mind. He let the image of Hermione float free in his mind. He felt pleasure at the image of her smiling face and it brought him joy. He relaxed and let his mind wander some more. The mental pictures of his friends joined Hermione and he felt pride and joy swell up inside of him. He counted himself very fortunate to have them in his life. He stood up keeping his eyes closed and began Tai Chi. He went through all of the steps and eventually two of the brothers joined him there in the yard. They attacked him and Harry responded to the attacks with one of his own. He could feel Koshou's anger at his back but nothing could be done now. The two ninja really pressed Harry for close to an hour and then they stopped. Harry relaxed and opened his eyes to see two of his brothers there.

**Thank you my brothers. I needed that,** Harry said.

They bowed and turned to Master Koshou. **We apologize, Master.**

Koshou waved them off and they disappeared. Harry bowed to Koshou.

**My apologies as well Master,** Harry said.

Koshou nodded. **Do not worry about it Harry. Now rest!**

Harry smiled and sat down in a chair on the porch. He relaxed as the cool breezes blew over him. He looked up to see an owl coming and he reached up for it. The owl he didn't recognize. The seal on the letter he did. It was from the Ministry, written by Umbridge herself. Harry felt his calm evaporate. So there would be a hearing after all. He would have to answer questions after all. This was not good.

Harry showed the letter to the Dursleys and Master Koshou. He wondered what he could do about all of this because he knew many witnesses had seen him in his ninja outfit that night at Hogwarts. He sat down and wrote a letter to Remus Lupin, the one man he knew that could help. Remus arrived at the Dursley house in the late afternoon with an older man with him. The bespectacled man sat down at the dining room table and viewed the memory of the night in question and then nodded.

"I can help you," he said. "This Dolores Umbridge does not like you. I had heard she was very hard on you in the last year."

Harry nodded. "My fifth year of Hogwarts. I wasn't the only victim of her foul detentions. I can give you a list of people."

DeMarcus nodded. "Later. We must first concentrate on this problem. We must keep your interest in these horcruxes quiet, for if it was revealed that you were attempting to find them Voldemort will move them and your search will become harder."

"I do wander around the castle practicing my stealth tactics and Tino and I will attack each other for training purposes," Harry said.

"Perfect," he said. "That is the reason we shall give them. Are you skilled in the mind arts?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

DeMarco smiled. "Good. You may have to rely on them if they feed you Verassitem."

Harry nodded. That would be something that Umbridge would do for sure.

"This Tino, is he aware of the Wizarding World?" DeMarco asked.

Tino appeared in the kitchen in time to hear the question. "I am. Why do you wish to know this?"

Harry briefed Tino in the latest events and the man sighed.

"They do not leave you alone," he sighed. "I will help."

DeMarco sat back. "Good. This is supposed to be an inquiry, not a trial. I shall strive to keep it that way. I will see you there at the Ministry on the day."

He rose and went to the door and bowed. "Good day, Lord Potter."

Harry saw him out and then retreated back into the house. If this was the beginning, then he was going to be forced to put his plan in effect. He had discovered the existence of a Potter house in the Americas and a magic school nearby in the state of Oregon. He had the Goblins check it out for him and the report was very favorable. Harry had planned to obliviate the minds of the Dursleys and give them memories of having lived in the Americas and being here on vacation. Chris would be in the magic school there and Dudley would be going to a muggle high school there. None of them would ever remember him until he performed the counter spell. He hated thinking about it and he hoped it would never happen. The chances of that were very slim. At least they would be safe there. He decided to do the same to Hermione, knowing that things would be very dangerous for her here. Thinking about that was breaking his heart. He wanted to keep her alive and doing this was the best way. He found a small rental property in the same city but on the other end. It was a three bedroom place on the water at some lake. There was a nearby office complex where the Grangers could set up a dentistry. Hermione would be in the same school as Chris but both of them would regard each other as a fellow Briton studying abroad in the Americas. Each family would have a small fortune to live on, the Dursleys a bit more as Vernon would be retired, enjoying playing poker at a nearby card room. Petunia would be involved in some garden club. Dudley would be doing his DJ number around the town and Chris would be his assistant. Harry had it all well thought out in advance. He just hoped it wouldn't come down to it.

Harry arrived at the hearing with DeMarco with him. Tino, the Dursleys, and Hermione slipped in another door and got seats in the back area of the gallery. A few Gryffindor students showed up as promised to help protect the Dursleys if it came down to it. Tino sat much closer to the floor in the event he was called. DeMarco assured him that he would be just fine. Fifteen minutes of his arrival in the court, the Wizengamot filed in and took tier places. Scrimgeour then called the court to order.

"Before we begin here today, I believe it would be proper to observe a moment of silence to remember those who are lost to us," Scrimgeour said. "May they never be forgotten."

There were murmurs of assent and the room fell silent. The time keeper nodded to Scrimgeour a moment later and Scrimgeour stepped forward.

"We are here today in an attempt to try and understand the events of one week ago," he began. "The facts are as stands. On the night in question, one Draco Malfoy, a student of Hogwarts and one Professor Severus Snape, a teacher at Hogwarts, led a group of Death Eaters into the school for the purpose of committing murder most foul on the person of Albus Dumbledore, may God rest his soul. In that group were five convicted Death Eaters of numerous crimes against humanity, and one werewolf named Fenrir Greyback, known to bite and kill Wizarding kind and to particularly target young children. This is not a trial. There are no accused here today. This is only an inquiry. First up to the stand is Lord Harry James Potter of Clan Potter."

Harry stood up and made his way to the stand. He was wearing his formal robes and he seemed very calm and collected. He sat down in the chair provided.

"Madame Undersecretary Umbridge, you may question the witness. You are instructed to keep the line of questioning to the events of the night in question only," Scrimgeour said and then sat down.

Umbridge stood up and then approached Harry. She tried to intimidate Harry with her stare that would freeze the blood of a starving werewolf. Harry returned her stare by using Shishogan, life death eyes. He won.

"If you will, for the record, identify yourself please?" she asked in a very sweet sugary voice.

Harry nodded. "I am Lord Harry James Potter, of the Clan Potter."

Umbridge nodded. "Would you now tell us in your own words, the events of the night in question as you witnessed them?"

"I will," Harry replied.

He then launched into a narrative, recalling the events precisely. It took him nearly an hour to recall the events.

Umbridge nodded as he finished. "Thank you, Lord Potter. There are a few points I am not clear on."

Harry knew this was the moment he had been dreading. She was about to try and chop his testimony into little pieces.

"I will ask the court's permission to administer the Verassitum potion," she said.

Scrimgeour rose as the Wizengamot and the gallery began whispering to each other.

"Madame Umbridge, this is most improper," Scrimgeour protested.

She nodded. "I understand, minister. But we must ascertain if he has indeed spoken the truth. It is necessary."

Scrimgeour sat down as the new temporary head of the Wizengamot spoke up. "Very well Madame. I must warn you, there will be no improper questions to the witness."

Harry relaxed as the Wizengamot's potions master stepped forward and administered the three drops required and then stepped back. He studied Harry with a critical eye and then nodded. He went to sit down and Umbridge approached Harry once more.

"The witness is ready," he announced and withdrew to his seat.

Umbridge approached Harry, her eye aglow with perceived triumph. "Now then Mr. Potter, I wish to know why you were there at that location where Albus Dumbledore was murdered by Severus Snape as you claim."

"Severus Snape is the killer," Harry said in a monotone. "I was there because I wished to star gaze for my Astronomy class and I must have had startled Professor Dumbledore and he reacted by putting me in a total body bind before realizing it was me."

Umbridge turned back to Harry. "Where do you learn this martial arts stuff?"

Harry nodded. "I learned it from my father's friend when he took me to his village in Japan from the time I could walk."

"Is that why you wore that outfit at the funeral?" she asked once more.

"I fail to see the relevance of these questions, Ladies and Lords. I must protest this treatment of Lord Potter," DeMarco said.

"Madame Umbridge, if there is a reason for these questions say so now or be dismissed," the temporary Wizengamot head said.

"It is a formal kimono, worn when the occasion calls for it and I wore it because I wished to," Harry said.

Umbridge seemed to accept that and paced the floor for a moment. It appeared that she wanted to ask more questions and then turned to Harry but noted she was too late as the truth potion was wearing off. She glared at Harry and then went back to her place.

"I have no further questions for him," she said haughtily.

DeMarco sighed and sat down. Harry stood up and went back to his seat and Hermione sighed in relief. Scrimgeour stood up and looked around the room.

"If there are no further questions then this session is concluded. Thank you Ladies and Lords," Scrimgeour said.

He stepped down from his place and walked briskly to the exit with Percy Weasley behind him and left the room. Harry stood up and turned to his family and friends.

"Well," he said, "that went rather well.

Vernon nodded. "We can talk back at the house. The sooner we get out of here the better. This place gives me the creeps."

The Aurors led them out of the building by a back door to avoid the press queuing up out in the foyer area and back to Hogsmeade. The group walked back to the Dursley house and found Dobby at the front door.

"I's got food ready," he announced.

Harry smiled at Dobby. "Thank you Dobby. That was very kind of you."

People filed by the dining room table and took what they wanted and then sat down in the living room. Harry took a cup of tea and went over to the fireplace and sipped it. His mind went over the inquiry and decided it went better than he hoped. He didn't spill any major secrets and his mind was still intact as there were no mind readers there.

"So what now?" Ron asked.

Harry looked up and considered Ron's question. "We move on. I do believe there is a Weasley wedding in the near future to see to."

Molly beamed. It was common knowledge that Bill Weasley was going to marry Fleur Delacour over the summer. Harry knew it was going to be at the Burrow and that there would be a lot of work involved.

"Oh yes," Molly said. "I'm so happy about it."

Thomas Granger looked over at Cassandra. "I'll never forget our wedding day."

"You got on the train and ended up in the south of France," Cassandra nudged Thomas as he blushed.

"I was extremely tired having worked late into the night with my partner at the time. I figured a little nap would do and when I woke up I was in the South of France, a conductor giving me a hard time. I barely got to the church on time," he said with a smile as people laughed.

"My best man got lost, forgot his tuxedo, and the rings," Vernon said.

There was more laughter at that.

Koshou smiled at that. "I've seen a few blunders in my time, but I made one myself. I made the mistake of going to a bachelor party and waking up the day after the wedding."

There was even more laughter at that. Tino turned to Molly.

"I would like to volunteer my assistance to help you at the Burrow," he said. "I assume you have many details to see to."

"Oh my yes, thank you Tino," Molly said as she looked at Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. "So nice of you to ask."

Harry knew she had plans for them and decided to share their burden. "Anything I can do, just ask."

"Thank you dear," Molly beamed.

"What's been decided so far?" Cassandra asked.

Fleur beamed and pulled a book out from her purse. Vernon gave each man a nod and pointed towards the basement door. Each man went past the table once more and then went down the stairs into the basement. Vernon stepped behind the bar and opened the refrigerator and passed out the beer as Harry opened up a large card table and Ron got the folding chairs.

"Ah, poker Vernon?" Thomas asked.

"Yes. I really didn't want to sit there and listen to all of those boring details," Vernon said. "I suspected you gents didn't either."

There was a lot of agreement and the men sat down as Harry opened up the cards and started dealing. His mind wasn't on the game. He was thinking about Umbridge and her reactions to having questioned him on the witness stand. Harry suspected that if Scrimgeour hadn't kept her on a tight leash she would have asked things that would have blown all of his plans. As it was he considered himself lucky to have gotten away with his skin intact. Harry moved away from the table once he blew his chips and headed up the stairs. He needed a bit of air and some space to think. Koshou sat down next to him in one of the yard chairs under the big shade tree in the backyard.

**Something bothers you,** Koshou said a moment later.

Harry nodded. **That woman Umbridge is up to something, master Koshou. I can feel it,**

Koshou nodded. **The aura around her is dark. You must be careful if you choose to deal with her. Our friends here in London are searching for Goro and Raizo.**

**No luck?** Harry asked.

Koshou sighed. **None. Harry my son, I must ask you to be careful. Who knows where he would strike in an attempt to get at you. These are the beginning of dark times.**

Harry nodded. **Yes master. I can see the dark wind beginning to blow against us. I have no intention of giving up.**

**You have plans,** Koshou said.

Harry nodded. **I do. Plans to protect the people I love, plans that will cause me pain when the time comes to carry them out. But it is necessary.**

Koshou nodded. **Do what you must then. May the Ancestors watch over you and guide you in your efforts.**

Harry looked over at the old man and smiled. Koshou stood up and headed back to the house as Hermione approached them. She smiled at the old man as she passed him and he inclined his head at her. Hermione approached Harry as he sat in the lawn chair facing the lake. He looked up as she came around to face him.

"Hi honey," Harry smiled. "What brings you out here? The lady talk boring?"

She smiled at him. "Hardly. I wanted to come out and see what was on your mind."

"I have a mind?" Harry cracked.

Hermione huffed and then sat down in the chair next to him. "Yes, you do have a mind, and a brilliant one at that."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her. "Thank you love. I have this dangerous feeling running around in my head that Hogwarts hasn't seen the last of Umbitch yet. I can't explain the feeling just yet and I hope that I'm wrong."

"What makes you think she'll go back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Not going back, but more having an influence over it," Harry said. "I can't quite nail down the feeling but she will have a major influence there once more."

Hermione shifted her position in her chair. "Would this warrant starting up the DA once more?" she asked.

Harry considered the question. "There's that possibility. Don't know it yet. I'm considering having Ron go for his seventh year and having Neville be his back up. I would like to see him continue to advise the Aurors who are friendly to us in terms of a defense plan in case things go south."

"You and I would be horcrux hunting then?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "I need your cool logic and smarts. You would see the things that I would miss. Lord knows you've read the entire library at Hogwarts who knows many times over. Your book smarts would come in very handy."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you dear. We do need to go back long enough to locate the locket that Katie Bell had. I want to examine it very closely. I have a feeling it's one of the objects we are looking for. I've compiled a list of possible objects and the locket was one of them."

"Regulus Black was the one who stole the original and left the fake," Harry revealed. "I researched the note and the initials and concluded that it was him who did the crime. He had guts."

"So the original is at Hogwarts then," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "Snape has it in his quarters. I have to slip in and get it back."

"How do you know this?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore told me it had been moved from the locked cabinet in Pomfrey's office to Snape's quarters for study. I sincerely doubt that Snape knew what it was when he took it. I get the feeling it's something we seek," Harry said.

"Please be careful," Hermione said.

Harry leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I will love."

They continued to sit there and watch the sun slowly set into the horizon. Harry stood up and helped her to her feet. They walked back to the house as the lights came on. Dudley opened the back door for them and moved out of the way.

"I was just about to come looking for you guys," he said. "Mum's got dinner on the table."

"Thanks Dudley," Harry said. "It was just a really nice evening out there."

Dudley nodded as Chris appeared in the dining room with a stack of plates.

"There you are," he said, grinning. "Been out under the tree kissing?"

Harry and Hermione blushed a little as Dudley snickered. "Yip, got it right in one, Chris. Their favorite sport no doubt."

"Oh shut it you two," Hermione said. "Just wait till you two find a girl. Then it will be your turn for the teasing."

Both of them grinned at each other and turned back to the dinning room table. Dinner was laid on and eaten. After dinner Harry and Hermione volunteered for kitchen duty and set to. Harry sipped a bit of tea as he worked at the sink. Hermione reached for the radio and turned it on to a soft rock station and got romantic music instead. Harry smiled as Wilson Philips sag about being in love. He turned to her as Bryan Adams came on with his hit 'Everything I Do' and took her in his arms. They slow danced in the kitchen in time to the song. Harry felt so at peace with her in his arms. He felt strengthened by just having her in his arms. This was a feeling he never wanted to lose. The song ended at then another one started. Stevie Wonder's 'I Just Called To Say I Love You' filled the kitchen and Petunia looked in to see what was going on and smiled when she saw them together. Vernon looked in and smiled. He took Petunia by the hand and led her to their bedroom upstairs. Celion Dion was next with the Titanic theme song. It would be an evening that would be long remembered and it would see them through dark times.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next Episode: A Weasley Wedding


	51. A Weasley Wedding

Ninja Wizard 51

By David

Author's Notes: First off, Happy New Year to all of the readers out there! I sincerely hope that 2008 will be a good year for everybody. The usual disclaimers apply.

Ninja wizard 51

"A Weasley Wedding"

The dark figure slipped through the shadows down in the dungeons. It paused by a doorway and listened carefully to the sounds of the castle. The lack of threatening noises satisfied him and he moved on. He entered what was the potions classroom and paused once more by the first desk he encountered. Ever since Snape fled the castle the Aurors had been over every inch of the potions classrooms, his office, and personal quarters. The figure silently entered the personal quarters and paused once more to observe the mess the Aurors had left behind in their search of Snape's quarters. He reached out with his senses searching for any kind of wards or wards and didn't find any except for one that seemed to linger by the fireplace. He smiled and wondered how in hell the Aurors missed that one. He would have liked to know. He went to the fireplace and carefully searched each brick until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled on it carefully and the brick came out of the wall. He reached in and felt around with his fingertips. He felt something and pressed on it. The liquor cabinet next to him slid aside. He grinned to himself. He'd found a Snape secret. He reached into the space and located the iron box and withdrew it. He carefully picked the lock and opened it. He used a knife to cheek the contents and then nodded to himself. He closed the box and slipped it into his backpack and then melted back into the shadows as torches came into the room, a group of Aurors holding them. They stood there completely slack jawed at what they found. He nearly laughed out loud at their expressions. He didn't hang around to see what was said. He moved through the shadows back down the hallway and then stepped out of a shadow by a particular room. Harry Potter stepped into the room to find Hermione and Ron waiting for him.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked anxiously.

Harry withdrew the box from inside his pack and smiled. "Yup. Even busted a Snape secret in the process. I'll show you the memory of the Auror's reactions."

They looked inside the box at the locket that lay inside. Harry shook his head.

"How something that beautiful could contain something so evil I'll never know," Harry sighed. "It will be safe in here for now. Hermione, have you made any progress in finding a spell to destroy it?"

"Not yet honey. I've got a few books to go through yet. I suspect that the spell is probably locked away someplace restricted," she said.

"That's a big help," Ron grumbled. "Somehow I don't think the ministry would be helpful there."

Harry nodded. "Then it's up to us then."

"As usual," Ron grumbled. "Anyways there's nothing we can do about it now. The wedding's a few weeks away and Mum's going spare. Too much to do and so little time. Merlin helps us all."

"Well we need to get back there then. The excuse of me getting something from my house can only last so long," Harry said.

They turned to the floo and hopped back to the Dursley house in Hogsmeade. The house was quiet for the moment. Harry raced upstairs and got out of his ninja suit and put it in his special concealed spot. He dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and Doc Marten boots. He grabbed the stack of CD's he came for and went back down the stairs to find Ron grazing in the fruit bowl and Hermione flipping through a book. Typical of his friends. He smiled and shook his head. He tucked the lawn tractor he'd shrunk on his way into the house into his jeans pocket, certain Arthur Weasley would love it.

"What!" Ron exclaimed, looking up from the apple he was eating. "I got hungry!"

Harry chuckled to himself and turned to Hermione. She looked at Harry over the book.

"Wizard wedding customs," she said.

Harry laughed outright. "Come on, we need to get back."

All three of them flooed back to the burrow and found an anxious Molly Weasley in the living room.

"Hi Mum," Ron said. "Need anything done?"

She turned to Ron. "Yes. I need you to move a few beds into the spare room upstairs."

Harry knew which room she was referring to and he reached out and took her hand into hers and gently squeezed it and smiled at her. She blinked back the tears that threatened to form in her eyes.

"Thank you Harry," she said softly.

Harry stepped forward and hugged her. She let go a moment later and Harry went looking for Dudley. He found him upstairs going through his crate of CD's. He looked up when Harry walked in.

"Did you find what I needed, cuz?" he asked.

Harry grinned. "Right where you left them, cuz."

They both laughed as Harry handed them over. Dudley hunched over his crate once more as Harry went back downstairs and to the backyard where the wedding was to be held. He found Arthur standing in the middle of the yard.

"Hi Arthur," Harry said.

The red headed man turned to see Harry standing there. "Ah there you are, Harry. Did you bring the riding thingy?"

Harry grinned. This was going to be so much fun. "That I did sir."

He reached into his pocket and spoke a word. The riding mower grew to full size and Arthur's eyes grew big at the sight of it. Harry nearly laughed out loud at the man's reaction. He then told Arthur just how it worked, even tilting it on it's right side to show him the blades on the bottom of it and told him they were extremely dangerous when they were spinning. Harry then got on it and started it up. Arthur watched in amazement as Harry started off and mowed down the grass as he went. Harry did a few rows before turning it over to Arthur. He jogged next to Arthur and guided him for a bit and then let him go. The man was having the absolute time of his life. Harry grinned as he retreated to the house to find Hermione with a glass of lemonade.

"Are you sure he's okay with that?" Hermione said as they watched him ride around the yard with it.

"Oh sure," Harry said. "What kind of damage could he do?"

Molly came out a few minutes later and spotted Arthur on the riding mower. The twins, Ron, and Charlie came out as well. Arthur noticed them standing there and his face lit up as he started waving his hands and whooping. Harry noticed he was heading for the garden and he started yelling.

"Arthur! Watch out for the garden!" he yelled.

Arthur must have thought Harry was yelling something else. He waved his hands once more and looked very pleased with himself until he hit the fence. The mower stopped and he looked at it puzzled. Then he looked behind him and noticed the shambles of what was once the garden. The flowers were strewn all over the place. He looked up.

"I think I missed a turn," he announced.

Harry closed his eyes and groaned.

Molly had no trouble voicing her displeasure. Harry felt sorry for Arthur. He went to work cleaning up the mess and hoped that Molly would eventually forgive the man. Arthur's obsession with Muggle things could and often did cause a bit of strife between him and Molly. Harry looked at the now cleaned up mess and decided to pull off a last minute bit of configuration by creating a garden worthy of a wedding at the last minute. There were other things that needed to be done first. Harry got on the riding mower and finished off the job. He parked it in the Weasley shed and used a bit of wandless magic to disable the started in case Arthur got to it. Best to keep from starting trouble once more. Harry went back to the now very quiet house. He looked in the kitchen to find Hermione consoling Molly. Harry passed them and went into the living room. Ron saw Harry as he came into the living room.

"Dad went to his office at the Ministry. Mu really lit him up," Ron said.

Harry sighed. "I hope things will get better before the wedding. Don't worry about the garden. I got something in mind for it and the other areas he got too."

"I hope you can pull it off, Harry. Mum wanted the garden to be perfect for the wedding and Fleur loved it too," Ron said.

Harry sighed. "She will. What do we need to do next?"

Ron held up a long list and consulted it. "The house needs to be painted."

"Okay, first thing in the morning we get to it and work in the shady areas of the house," Harry said. "Let's go survey it."

Both of them found Charlie outside with the twins. All three of them looked somber.

"We just promised Charlie no pranks until after the wedding," Fred said

"Don't need Mum eating us for breakfast," added George.

Charlie nodded. "A wise choice."

Harry had the feeling Charlie had something to do with that. "Ron says the list of things to do states the house needs painting. We can get started first thing in the morning and work in the shady areas. Let's take a look to see how bad it is."

All of the men walked around the house and pointed to various things as they surveyed the house. Harry realized there was a fair amount of work needing to be done. Dudley came out of the house and found them on one side of the house.

"What's the verdict?" he asked.

Harry sighed. "At least two days to fix a few things, a day to scrape, and then two more days to paint. I'd say a week tops."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Hermione said, having come out and finding the men gathered by the house. She turned to the twins and pointed her finger at them.

"Relax Hermione. They gave me their word. No tricks until after the wedding," Charlie told her. "They answer to me."

Hermione nodded. "Good."

As the Weasley men moved to the back of the house Harry leaned forward and whispered into Hermione's ear. "I disabled the mower so it can't be started unless I gave the special word. Don't need another accident. As for the garden, leave that to me."

Hermione turned to look at Harry and then nodded. "Okay, Harry."

She headed back into the house and Harry caught up with the group now in the shed. There was a discussion as to how much paint they would need. Ron had opened a few cans and found them dried up. Harry looked the color.

"This color wouldn't be right," he said. "We could do another color and the house would look so much better."

"What would you suggest?" Charlie asked as he looked at Harry.

Harry nodded. "Glad you asked. Let me go get my bag from the home improvement."

Harry jogged in and noted Molly now back to working in the house. He jogged up the stairs and retrieved his bag and went back outside.

"I went and go what is called color chips," Harry said spreading them out on the picnic tables. "They range from the light to the dark."

The discussion got started as to which color would look best until they reached an agreement over one for the house and another for the trim. Harry checked his watch. It was now coming up on three in the afternoon. Plenty of time to go to the home improvement. He made up a list of what they would need and got Charlie's attention.

"Do you have access to the car?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Do you need to go somewhere?" Charlie asked.

Harry nodded. "Thought we could make a run to the home improvement and get what we need. It would be just you and me. The others can stay and help Molly."

"Okay. I'll go tell Mum," Charlie said.

Harry turned to the others. "Okay. If you can clear some space in here we can stash everything from the shop in here."

"You got it boss," Dudley saluted Harry.

Charlie returned to the shed and Harry joined him outside. "Got the keys, Harry. Let's go. I wanna get back just in case the twins start cutting up."

Harry nodded and they walked out to the car and got in. Charlie started it and drove out to the highway and turned left to go into Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Always thought I would be the first, Harry. Bill beat me to it," Charlie said with a grin. "I can't wait to plant a few pranks in their honeymoon suite."

Harry laughed. "I hope he's good humored."

Charlie looked over at Harry. "He is, thank God. Has to be, the twins have zapped him many times. He's not as tight as Percy is."

"Do you think Percy will show?" Harry asked.

Charlie sighed. "I don't know. That's anybody's guess. Dad did mention he sent Percy an invitation to the wedding."

"That's good," Harry said. "I hope he does come around."

"What about you, Harry?" Charlie asked. "You going to tie the knot with the lady Hermione? The both of you make a great couple."

Harry smiled. "I know we will," he said. "I've given her a promise ring. I want to wait until all of this is over."

Charlie nodded as he saw Harry tap the curse scar. "Gotcha Harry."

They pulled into the parking lot of the home improvement and parked. Charlie looked around at the displays of tools and other things.

"Glad it's just us, Harry. Dad would go spare in here," Charlie whispered to Harry. "You lead on, I know nothing about this stuff."

Harry took a breath and then considered his list until a perky lady stepped up.

"What can I do for you chappies?" she asked brightly.

Harry grinned at her. "We are painting a house and need a few things. Got a list right here. Can you help?"

Harry handed her the list and her eyes bugged out. She was certain the commission from this sale would make her day.

"Sure. Grab a basket and let's get hopping," she said.

Harry looked over at Charlie and noticed his eyes had glassed over. He knew he'd just fallen for the girl.

"We go shopping and you fall for the girl," Harry complained as they drove back.

"Best bargain I ever got," Charlie smiled as he patted his pocket where he had stashed her number. "Shelly's drop dead gorgeous."

"Woah there Romeo," Harry laughed. "You ain't taken her out yet."

"Oh I will, me boyo. Count on that," Charlie grinned.

Harry sighed and turned back to the road in front of him. They day was nearly done and they had yet to unload the car and get the shed organized for the next few days.

"Survive this and I can guarantee we can survive anything," Harry sighed as he stacked the last can in the shed. "Never realized a wedding required so much work."

Ron stood up as he dropped the can in his hand on the floor. "I hope we don't have to paint the house again after this."

Harry stretched his back and nodded. "You won't have to. This stuff is guaranteed for at least ten years. The next time will be after you get married."

"Yeah right," Ron said. "I'll stay single, thank you very much."

They headed into the house to see Hermione and Ginny putting dinner on the table. There was a noise from the living room and Molly perked up. She went into the living room to see who it was and didn't return for a few minutes. Charlie peeked into the living room and turned to the gang with a smile. Arthur was home.

Harry settled into bed that night and relaxed. Everything had worked out for the better and Harry had managed to convince Molly that he would fix the garden in time for the wedding. All she needed to do was trust Harry. That had worked out. He turned over and went to sleep. He dreamed of a grand white wedding for Hermione and him. He dreamed of her looking radiant as she walked down the aisle towards him. He could see nearly all of their friends there and he hoped that was a good omen. He had learned that sometimes dream do predict things for the future and he hoped this was the case.

Harry was in a very good mood the next morning as he finished his workout. Hermione noticed him staring at her and she wondered what was up.

"What's got you grinning like that?" she asked him as they sat in the shade of the tree from the morning sun.

Harry took her hand in his and related the dream to her. She smiled at him sweetly.

"I do hope it will come true, Harry. It would be wonderful," she said.

"I do hope so and something within me says it will. I believe it," Harry said.

Hermione turned to him. "I do love you."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her. She moved into his arms and sighed happily. Harry held her close and smiled once more.

"I love you," he said. "I love you for who you are and you are the most wonderful woman I've ever known."

Hermione teared up and kissed him once more. Ron and his brothers were crossing the yard towards them. Fred, George, Charlie, Ron, and Dudley stopped in front of them and pretended to play violins. Harry grinned as Hermione smiled.

"See you later dear," she said and kissed him once more and then went into the house with a bounce in her step.

Harry watched her go and sighed. He looked up at the guys in front of him.

"Right. Let's get to it," Harry said.

Arthur joined them and they got to work. By the time breakfast was called they had the repairs done to the front of the house. Using magic did have it's advantages, Harry quickly learned. He was a few weeks away from his majority and once he reached it he would be able to legally use it even though he was emancipated and a lord in the Wizarding World. Harry shook his head and brushed sawdust off his shoulders and looked up at the window he had been working on. It was done and he checked it over once more. He climbed down and joined the men at the pump to clean up for breakfast. The talk was light until Fleur and Bill walked out of the house. They blinked at the flowerless garden.

"Don't ask," Arthur said. "Let's just say I made a very bad mistake and leave it."

Bill nodded seeing the look on his mother's face. They sat down at the table and Harry filled him in on the progress so far.

"Well I'm on vacation as of now so I can help out," he said. "So what do you want me doing, Dad?"

Bill was handed over to Harry and he explained what was going on.

"Sounds like fun," he said.

The men all groaned at that.

A week later Harry stepped back and looked at the end results. The house looked damn good once more and Harry smiled. The efforts had been worth it. Hermione and the other women stood there and admired the paint efforts. The new color did look very good and Harry was glad he had convinced the Weasley to go with the new paint scheme. At some point Charlie was dispatched into town to get more supplies and came back two hours later with a silly smile on his face. Harry knew where he'd been.

"Shelly?" he asked.

Charlie grinned and he knew he was right. Bill was snickering.

"Charlie just might beat you out for the next married Harry," Bill said.

Harry nodded. "That's fine with me."

The twins took the opportunity to start up a betting pool among friends and relatives as to who would be the next to get married. Harry bet on Charlie and got back to work around the Burrow. The wedding was now two weeks away. Harry went around the house to the backyard and found Bill and Arthur planning out the seating and where the tents would go. Harry wondered just how many Aurors would be here for this event. He knew it would be a prime opportunity for Death Eaters to attack. If he was one, he'd definitely attack here. There would be a few priority targets including himself. Harry decided to put a few special items around the yard just in case. He looked up to see Moody arriving. He walked over to the old Auror just as Ron reached him. The three of them discussed the security arrangements. Ron wanted a few of the DA people to be there to help. Harry thought that sounded like a good idea. Ron carefully suggested the idea to Molly and she agreed. Ron immediately started sending owls to the inner circle. They in turn would contact the others. Ron immediately set them up as guests and servers at the reception. Harry nodded at the plan. He'd left it all to Ron and Ron had proved himself that he could do from the Diagon Alley attacks. The ministry was another story. Harry wondered just what Ron would decide to do after the wedding. He knew Hermione had decided to go with him on the Horcrux hunt. She convinced him he needed her expertise in matters. Harry was sure the argument had not gone well with the Grangers even though Hermione had not said anything. He turned his attention back to his current job. He was checking the folding chairs to be used in the wedding for any damage. He'd found a few in need of paint and set them aside. Dudley walked over and watched Harry for a moment.

"How many of them need to be repainted?" he asked.

Harry looked up. "Quite a few, Dudley."

"Okay. Let me go grab a bucket of white and a brush," Dudley said.

He did that and the twins soon joined him. Everything was going according to plan.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear. Harry took a turn around the yard to see if everything was ready. He sat down in a folding chair and sighed. The fun part was about to happen and that was to create a garden with magic. He cracked his neck and relaxed. He closed his eyes and slowly sank down into Getsumi no Michi. Once he was firmly in meditation, he let his senses go. He became aware of the Earth beneath his feet. He became aware of the plants in the yard. He began to imagine in his mind a Japanese garden he once worked in back in Anjiro. He pictured all of the various flowers and plants green and blooming in all kinds of colors. He let his magic go. He felt something happening and relaxed knowing it was all good. He heard people gasp in shock and surprise and he shut that out and went back to concentrating on his mission. He sensed that the job was finished moments later and he brought himself back up from Getsumi no Michi and opened his eyes. He smiled at what he was seeing. There were flowers and plants all over the yard. People were looking at Harry in amazement.

"Thank you Harry," Molly whispered to him as she cried. "It's so beautiful."

People shook his hand and Harry felt good about having created all of this. He sat on a Hermione conjured recliner up in Ron's room to rest from his efforts. He dozed for a bit until Hermione came for him.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked with concern in her eyes.

Harry smiled as he took her into his arms. "Never felt better. Darling, I gotta get you to the church on time."

Hermione laughed out loud at the joke. "We are there, sweetheart."

"That was quick," Harry cracked.

Hermione laughed once more and led Harry out of Ron's room. They nearly got run over by a herd of wild kids on their way out the door. Ron was in the reception area talking to the DA members who showed up. Harry had no doubts he was handing out last minute instructions. He turned to see Charlie introducing shelly to some people. She had taken to Charlie's being a Wizard fairly well. In fact she was fascinated by it all. That had worked out well and she had sworn to never reveal to anyone what she knew of the Wizarding World. Harry was glad to see Charlie had found his happiness. He briefly wondered who the twins would go after. The girls they snagged would have to be willing to put up with the pranksters. He snickered at the image in his head. He turned in another direction and focused on the groom's tent. He recalled the bachelor party they went to the other night.

The men had gone to the pubs in Hogsmeade and had whooped it up until late. It was funny to see the guys get loose for a chance. Lupin had been the one declared the most sober at the end of the night. Ron got the most drunk award. Arthur had to carry Ron home and to bed and then had the most unpleasant job of explaining things to Molly. Ron had stayed in bed for most of the day the next day. Fred had gotten the most phone numbers collected award from pretty girls at the pubs. George got the best prank award for a gag gift he'd gotten Bill. Vernon had joined the celebrating and took Harry off to a corner during the party at the Three Broomsticks and they had a long serious conversation about things concerning him and Hermione. Thomas had joined the conversation at some point and agreed with Vernon on a lot of things, like finishing school and getting a good career going first before getting married. Harry assured them he had every intention of looking out for Hermione and making sure she got what she deserved. Thomas has been reassured and Vernon felt he'd done a good job of talking to Harry. Harry felt good knowing that Uncle Vernon had his best interests at heart.

He looked up to see a few friends coming towards him and he nodded to them.

"Damn boy, you look hot!" Katie Bell said as she approached Harry. "Those Muggle tuxedos look sharp!"

Harry blushed. "Thank you Katie. It's good to see you. How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she replied as Harry stood up and gave her a hug. "Thank you for being there when I needed help."

Hermione appeared and did the girl greet thing with Katie and the other girls in the group. They moved off in another direction as Jordan, Ron, and Neville watched.

"I'll never understand girls," Ron said, shaking his head.

"They are a mystery," Jordan admitted.

Harry shook his head in agreement and turned to watch Hermione talking with them. "Sometimes, you know?"

Harry turned his head when he heard music. Dudley was working his soundboard as guests came walking in. He recognized the theme from the Bond film "The Spy Who Loved Me". He'd never in his life ever imagined that James Bond really existed until Dumbledore's funeral. He met the man briefly at the wake following the interment. He nearly laughed when the theme from "Hogan's Heroes" began playing. He shook his head and turned to see an older man standing there. He recognized him right off.

"Remus! You made it!" Harry called out.

Lupin walked over to where Harry stood. "Of course. Couldn't miss this for anything. Not every day one goes to a wedding."

They sat down on a pair of chairs. Harry looked Remus over and was surprised to see the older man looking good for once.

"You look good, Remus. New clothes and everything," Harry commented.

Lupin smiled. "Thank you Harry. Married life can and does change you."

It took a moment for that to get through Harry's mind.

"You got married?" Harry sputtered.

Lupin held up his hand and showed off the plain gold band on his finger.

"Who's the poor girl?" Harry asked.

"Me," Tonks informed him as she came up behind them.

Harry grinned. "Congratulations to the both of you."

"We did it in France where the Wizarding World is less restrictive than here," Tonks said.

"We can thank Fudge and his cronies for that," Harry said darkly. "Umbitch is the worst offender in that department. You should have seen her trying to dress down the Centaurs that night she went spare."

"You have to show us that memory later," Remus said.

Piano music drifted across the lawn, filling in the silence. Tonks wrapped herself around Remus and kissed him on the forehead and then drifted off in Hermione's direction. Lupin turned back to Harry. He reached into the pocket of his suit coat and produced a picture. He smiled for a moment and Harry saw the far away look in the older man's eyes and the smile on his face.

"You know, I recall a day very much like this one. A find day for an outdoor wedding if there was ever one. Two people I knew were getting married," he said.

He handed Harry the picture and then smiled as he saw Harry recognize the people in it.

"Yes, your parents. A Marauder wedding. All of us were there. Sirius was pulling pranks left and right. Your Mum went spare at him a few times. I considered a prank or two and decided after seeing you Mum go at Sirius for changing the banner at the reception was enough. It was one of the best days of my life. Your Mum looked so beautiful, an angel if there was ever one. God I miss them," Remus said, getting choked up. "I miss them. I wish they were still here."

"They are," Harry said, recalling something Dumbledore had said to him once. "Just because they are gone doesn't mean they have left us. They are still with us, especially in the times when we need them the most."

Lupin reached out and gently squeezed Harry's shoulder. "That sounds like something Dumbledore would say."

Harry chuckled. "He did."

"I think they are starting," Remus said. "You better get."

Harry left Remus and went to the house. Hermione nodded and he knew it was time.

Harry watched Charlie and Gabrielle start out. Gabrielle was the Bridesmaid and Charlie was best man. Harry and Hermione were next. Harry walked her down the center aisle feeling happy. He saw Aunt Petunia wipe a tear from her eyes and looked to see who else he knew. Tonks smiled at him as they passed by. Harry still couldn't believe they were married. They really did make a wonderful couple. They separated at the front, each going to their assigned positions. The next couple came up and took their places. Then the Wedding March started. All eyes went to the back and Fleur emerged from the tent. She looked stunning in white. Harry glanced up at Bill and he was focused on her. Fleur took her father's arm and the very proud father escorted her all the way down the aisle. He stopped and kissed her before taking his place. The old wizard stepped up and the wedding began. The ceremony was beautiful and Harry was sure Hermione was taking notes in her head. Harry paid more attention to her than the ceremony. Ron had to nudge Harry to snap to and escort Hermione out behind Charlie and Gabrielle. The guests were escorted into the reception tent as the photographers went into action. One of them was Skeeter's man and he promised to do an excellent job and to make sure Skeeter didn't show up. He was true to his word. Harry posed for the required pictures and them moved around the area to check on things. Colin Creevey caught his eye and the young Gryffindor nodded. Harry had to admire the kid. He had a lot of courage to stand tall against the darkness that was coming. Harry completed his patrol around the grounds and found Hermione talking to a few friends.

"Hello darling," he said as he came up to her. "Wasn't that a great wedding?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes dear. I saw Tonks. Did you know she married Professor Lupin? What a surprise!"

Harry nodded. "Yes I know. I was talking to Remus a bit before the wedding and he told me. He even told me about Mum and Dad's wedding and showed me a picture of them."

Harry pulled the picture out of his tuxedo pocket and showed it. Hermione took it and looked at it. She passed it to Padma and turned back to Harry.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "Yeah I am. I just hope that we will be just as happy as they were on our day, Hermione."

"I predict that you will," Luna said with a smile. "I know both of you will."

The picture came back to Harry and he slipped it back into his pocket. He looked up when people began to get excited. Bill and Fleur had just walked into the reception area. Dudley began to work his own magic with the music. Harry had to laugh at the way Dudley was rapping. He shook his head and took Hermione by the hand and they both went to join the reception line. They had people to greet.

The afternoon went by pleasantly. Harry had danced quite a few times with some of the ladies. Hermione danced with him quite a bit and he danced once with Aunt Petunia and Molly. The high point was his catching the garter. Cries of 'he's next' had gone up from his friends. Then Hermione had caught the flowers and the girls there sighed as Harry and Hermione kissed in the middle of the dance floor. The caterers had outdone themselves. The food was exceptionally good. The cake was presented to the crowd to a great round of applause. It would be an evening long remembered. Harry hoped it would be. He had been feeling things deep in his soul and spirit for the last few days. He had the feeling that things would be happening very soon. He had no idea how right he was.

Harry hung up his tuxedo to be returned to the shop the next day. He stood in his room for a moment and then pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He sat down in his rocking chair and let his thoughts wander. He could hear Henry Mancini's "Pink Panther" coming through his walls as Dudley was playing show tunes on his stereo. He was glad that Dudley had done well at the reception. He was surprised by the song that Dudley had dedicated "Bad Boys" to the Death Eaters at the reception. Once the guests understood the words the laughter had started. Even Harry had to laugh at it and it had been a great morale booster. So much had gone wrong lately, loosing Dumbledore and a majority of the Order. Harry was glad that Moody had been one of the survivors. He still had much to learn from the old man. Harry reached for a glass of water and drank it down and then poured himself another from the pitcher on his table nearby. He sat there holding the glass for a time as he considered his next actions. Should he try for Dumbledore's diary? He knew the old man had one. If he did it would make things so much easier. He decided to go visit McGonagall the next day. Time he got started on the hunt. Having made the decision he finished off the glass of water and headed to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Harry approached the castle. He stopped for a moment to gaze on the towers. He sighed and remembered coming here as a first year. He chuckled to himself. He continued on inside the castle. He met Filch on the stairs. The old man had been there as far as he had been. Harry wondered if the castle had conjured him.

"Mr. Filch," Harry nodded.

"Potter," Filch nodded back.

Harry moved on the headmaster's office. The gargoyle stepped aside for Harry.

"Thanks Henry," Harry said.

The gargoyle threw Harry a salute and moved back to his position after Harry had passed him. The stairs started up as soon as Harry started up them. He stood still and enjoyed the ride. He arrived at the top and he found the door open. He palmed a throwing knife and slowly eased in. A figure has his back turned towards Harry. Then it turned around and it jumped.

"Goodness Harry, you gave me a fright!" McGonagall exclaimed.

Harry tucked the knife back into it's holster. "My apologies, Madame."

McGonagall sat down. "What can I do for you Harry?"

Harry chose his words carefully. "I wondered if Dumbledore had left anything for me. A letter, a book, or something."

McGonagall nodded. "As a matter of fact he did leave something for you. A book with a letter attached. I was going to send it to you but you are here so I shall give it to you now. I hope it has the answers you are seeking."

"I hope so too. I thought Professor Dumbledore would have left some kind of last words of wisdom behind," Harry said. "I still can't believe he's gone."

McGonagall sighed. "Neither can I Harry. I always thought he would always be here forever. I guess I was wrong."

She turned to the closest bookshelf and searched it for a moment and then found it and pulled it down off the shelf. She handed it to Harry.

"Thank you," he said. "Have a good rest of the summer."

Harry turned and left the office and headed back to the Dursley house. He crossed through the wards Dumbledore and Bill Weasley had set up months ago. Harry paused before the picture of his parents sitting on the table of his desk in his room. He sat down and contemplated the letter he was about to open. He sighed and laid them aside. He stared out of the window and watched a flock of birds fly overhead. The looming war suddenly seemed so far away. Harry had no idea just how close it really was. He turned his head to the book and the letter and regarded them for a moment. Then he picked up the letter and went to sit in his rocking chair in the corner of his room by the window. He held it for a moment and then opened it. He began to read.

Scrimgeour leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes and sighed. Ever since Harry Potter had taken out Greyback he had expected the official ministry emissary to make contact with the Werewolves. They had ignored the emissary, apparently distrusting him. Scrimgeour had to engage the services of one Remus John Lupin and hope he would have much better luck. Umbridge had been dead set against it from the beginning but Scrimgeour had over ridden her. She had gotten very angry and shouted at him. He had risen from his seat and stared her down. She had left his office in a fit of rage. Scrimgeour had hoped she would come around. He looked down at his papers and then suddenly he felt compelled to write a letter naming Umbridge to be his successor should anything happen to him and date it a few weeks back and drop it into an open box behind him labeled important. He blinked a moment later and wondered what had just happened. He didn't see the wand come out of the darkness or hear the person holding it whisper the death curse. He did see the green light racing towards him but by then it was far too late. The Avada Kedavra struck him dead center of his chest and threw him into the wall. He slid down the wall until his body came to rest in the corner of the table by the wall. The figure emerged from the shadows and bent over to inspect the body. The person stood up once more and caught a reflection of them self in the glass of the nearby window. Dolores Jane Umbridge seemed very pleased with herself with the job she had done. Her master would be very pleased. She would then start carrying out his grand plan and help him take over the Wizarding world. She carefully wiped her fingerprints off the stolen wand and dropped it in the middle of the floor. The useless oaf Dawlish would never miss it. Wasn't he taught to always keep track of it? She went to the door and found the file on the secretary's desk she had put there to support her story for coming to see Scrimgeour. She opened the door wide and then picked up the file. She carefully scattered the papers in the file, the trail leading to the door. She dropped the file cover on the floor by the secretary's desk and then took a deep breath and started screaming as loud as he could. Moments later people came running from everywhere. She pointed into the room in a panic. Kingsley Shacklebolt tried to calm her down as Tonks entered the room.

"Terrible!" she panted, allowing the black man to gently propel her into a chair. "I saw Scrimgeour dead!"

"Did you see anyone run out of here?" Shacklebolt asked.

"No I did not," she replied.

Tonks appeared at the door as the lockdown alarm went off. "I found a wand."

Shacklebolt went in with Tonks and saw the scene. There was no question. Rufus Scrimgeour was dead.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next Episode: The news breaks of Scrimgeour's death. Harry reveals the letter's contents to Hermione. She studies the book. Clues abound in the book.


	52. Wizard's Coup

Ninja Wizard 52

By David

Author's Notes: See disclaimer in chapter one. Dialog in bold indicated Japanese spoken. This chapter starts the end of the series. This will seriously deviate from "Deathly Hallows" as I believe it didn't contain the action it should have even though it did pick up in the end. There wasn't really enough to end the series, as I believed it should. So here goes with my version of events.

Ninja Wizard 52

"Wizard's Coup"

Harry leaned back as he read the letter to himself. It was written in Dumbledore's familiar loopy writing.

"Dear Harry, if you are reading this then I have left this life in search of the next Great Adventure. Please do not grieve for me. I did have a long life and hopefully have accomplished a lot of good. I do have a number of regrets. I regret the mistakes I have made with you. I sincerely hope you can find it in yourself to forgive an old man his mistakes, especially one I made in your behalf. All I ever wanted was you to grow up enjoying your childhood, as you should have. Alas, it was not to be. I fear you had lost your childhood the night Voldemort attacked you and your parents at home in Godric's Hollow. Oh Merlin, I tell you a truth, Harry, that night was the most painful night of my entire life. I had so hoped that my efforts to keep Voldemort away from you and your parents would work. I was so sure it would work, but it did not. I regret not having kept a watch on them and you. If there is any one person to be blamed for their deaths, it is I. I am to blame for not having watched over them and you. For not having watched over Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. If I had, they would be alive and well today. I had hoped to do all of the work myself and then prepare you for the final battle, but it seems that fate had other plans and in my arrogance I tried to alter it's plans and failed. The prophecy was meant for you and you alone, not me, nor anyone else. I should have heeded it in the beginning. The book you hold is meant for you and you alone. You and only you can read it alone. It is filled with my musings, thoughts, rumors, ideas, and potential clues as to where these Horcruxes are. Do read it most carefully. I shall be disappointed if you do not engage the services of that very bright young lady you love. Yes, I am talking about Miss Granger. She has the potential to become the greatest witch of our age. She has the potential to do things to better the Wizarding World. Do not fear, I have not left out Ronald. I have left a book for him to read as well. It will tell him how to manipulate the protective wards of Hogwarts and the best ways to protect the last great hope of the Wizarding World. I wish the three of you well. My Lord Potter, I salute you. As Ever, Albus Brian Percivial Wulfric Dumbledore," Harry read to himself while trying to keep his emotions back.

He closed the letter and held it to his chest for a long time as he stared out of the window into the distance. He knew deep in his soul that hell was coming here to England and it was called Tom Marvelo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort. Harry sighed and reached for the book and opened it. The first page contained one single line.

"Horcrux Hunt Information," he read to himself.

Trust Dumbledore to be direct. He turned to the next page. It was dated 30 May 1993. He read the entry with interest, remembering that was the end of his second year.

"It has been a most interesting year. I had hoped after the events of the school year 1991-1992 in which young Harry had stopped Voldemort in attempting to gain the Sorcerer's Stone for his own ends that the school year 1992-1993 would be fairly quiet. Alas, it was not. Harry became involved in a dangerous caper in which the school diary once belonging to Tom Riddle had found it's way into the hands of young Ginerva Weasley. She wrote in the book and in doing so inadvertently released Tom's soul that he left inside of the book and used her to wreak havoc upon the school. Harry told me of the events that occurred inside the Chamber of Secrets. Tom Riddle indeed had placed a fragment of his soul inside the book and used it to entice Miss Weasley into writing to him and in doing so took her over, slowly killing her in the process. Harry, at great personal risk, used his ninja skills to combat the Basilisk and killed it. However, the snake managed to bite him in the course of the battle and the tooth broke off in Harry's arm. Harry then used the fang in what he thought would be his last act of defiance directed at young Tom stabbed the center of the book. The book then began leaking ink all over the place and affected Tom's sixteen year old form. Tom then faded from view and Miss Weasley was saved. This I found most fascinating. Could have Tom found a way to create Horcruxes? I must research this," Harry read to himself.

He closed the book and set it on his desk and thought back to that day. He pulled a sheet of paper from his desk and wrote down the diary as being a confirmed Horcrux. That was number one. The second one was found in the summer of 1996 and Dumbledore had used the Gryffindor sword to destroy it. It had been a ring passed down through generations of Gaunt. Harry leaned back in his chair as he recalled the memory he had seen in Morfin's memory shard in the confrontation with the young Tom Riddle. There was no doubt in his mind he had created the second Horcrux when he killed his father in Little Hangleton. There was a knock on his door and Harry turned to it, sweeping the book, letter, and the sheet of paper into his desk. He got up and went to the door.

"Hello love," Hermione said.

Harry smiled. "Hermione. Forgot you were coming over."

"Forget about little me? That will never do Mr. Potter," she said.

Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ah, but you are constantly on my mind, dearest."

Hermione chuckled and then they kissed. Harry let her into his room and she approached his desk and sat down. Harry sat down at his desk and pulled out what he had been working on. Hermione looked at the book with curiosity.

"Another Quidditch book?" she asked Harry.

"Is that what you see it as?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him with a curious look. "Yes. What is it supposed to be?"

Harry sighed. "It's a book that Dumbledore left to me. He also left me the Sword of Gryffindor but Scrimgeour wouldn't let me have it according to McGonagall. The book details his search, thoughts, feelings, and suspicions on the Horcruxes. He had an inkling of what Voldemort might have been up to back in my second year after the encounter with the diary. The book starts in the summer of 1993. He wrote down the incident and then wonders if Voldemort had discovered Horcruxes."

He could see the wheels spinning inside Hermione's mind. "If that was a clue, how did we miss it?

Harry leaned back in his chair. "I don't know. We were young at the time, just twelve years old. I don't think kids at that age are looking for things like that. The first real clue of them was when Dumbledore fell on me when he came out of his fireplace right after he found the Gaunt ring and it turned out to be a Horcrux. It was him that brought it to our attention back then."

Hermione nodded. "So what's the next entry?"

Harry opened the book and went to the next page.

"5 June 1993. I have started tracking Tom's movements after Hogwarts. As I recall he had graduated and left the school. I do recall his working at Borgin and Burkes as a clerk there, selling supposed dark objects. I do not remember much from that period, only to note that he did return to Hogwarts some years later and offered to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. I do recall seeing him a bit changed. His face remained the same but there was something that warned me not to take him on, so I did not. It was after that the position became cursed. I do believe that Tom had something to do with that, but I do not have the evidence to support this theory. He did go back to work at that shop and after a time he disappeared soon after the death of one Hephzibah Smith, the rather eccentric witch. As I recall back then the family did discover two of her greatest treasures missing, the Hufflepuff Cup and the Slytherin Locket. This gives me pause. Was Tom responsible? Was he seeking items belonging to the Four Founders? If so, did he turn them into Horcruxes? This I must know," Harry read.

Hermione nodded. "Well, we do know the answer to those questions now, do we?"

Harry sighed. "We do now, love. The Gaunt ring and the Locket was Slytherin's. That's two. The diary in second year was Tom's school diary. That's three. We know that two of them were destroyed. I took out the diary, Dumbledore took out the ring, and we possess the Locket."

Both of them turned to the bookcase where the Locket was hidden, inside the most boring book Harry could think of. Hermione had a fit when he told her he'd gutted Hogwarts: A History to hide it in.

"There's four potential items left," Hermione said. "Where are we going to find them? That's four potential targets for Tom to retrieve."

Harry rocked back and forth in his chair for a moment and then stopped. He put everything back into his desk and locked it with Alomohora and then stood up.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry," he said.

Hermione shook her head and followed Harry out of his room.

Harry spotted the rolled up paper on the counter as he entered the kitchen. He looked at it as he passed by.

"The Daily Prophet," he said. "I didn't get a chance to read it this morning."

Hermione picked it up. "May I?" she asked.

"Go for it," Harry said, his head inside the refrigerator. "I could make up a salad and back it up with grilled cheese sandwiches. Does that sound okay?"

Hermione didn't reply. Harry backed out of the refrigerator with the makings of salad in his hands and stopped at the shocked expression on Hermione's face. Harry dropped everything on the counter and closed the refrigerator door.

"Hermione?" Harry asked in concern.

Hermione looked up at Harry with a very concerned expression on her face and then turned the paper around for Harry to see the headlines.

"Minister Scrimgeour Murdered! Auror Dawlish Accused!" the headline screamed in big bold letters.

Harry took the paper and began to read. "On the eve of the Weasley Wedding, Minister Rufus Scrimgeour was found dead in his office by Senior Undersecretary Dolores James Umbridge. She claimed to have found him on the floor by his desk when she entered his office on a routine meeting to discuss some ministry business. She raised the alarm and the Auror detachment came running to investigate. According to investigators the deed had been done while the Aurors who were tasked to protect him were on a break. The Auror Dawlish was left behind to protect him. He was found in the nearby hallway without his wand. He claims he was knocked on the head and doesn't know anything. His wand was found at the scene of the crime and tested. It tested positive for the Killing Curse. He was placed under arrest and is now awaiting more questioning and possible trial. We at the Daily Prophet are greatly saddened to have lost a great leader of our world. Roger Sheply reporting."

Hermione looked scared. "Harry, what if…?"

Harry went to the cabinet by the refrigerator and took out a bottle. He poured a bit of a clear something in a small glass and then lifted it and downed it in one shot. Harry replaced the bottle and then returned to the counter and started chopping up stuff for a salad. Hermione sat down on one of the bar stools and watched Harry for a moment or two. Harry stopped chopping things a moment later and turned to Hermione.

"I believe that we have seen the makings of a coup by Tommy," he said. "The next person for the job will be most likely to have done it. I don't believe it was Dawlish, and my attempting to defend him would be a mistake. The Wizengamot will be compromised by now, if they haven't already. All he can hope for is life in Azkaban. If that is the case, then we will rescue him when this thing is over."

Hermione nodded. "Your testimony against Snape and Draco will be discounted, seeing at to how you were the only one there, and according to the Daily Prophet, you have a mental history. They will renew the calls for you to be put away into St. Mungo's after you are brought before them on trumped up charges and stripped of your seat, your lordship, and other titles if you have any. You might even lose the Black estate to Draco Malfoy after being convicted on being incurably insane."

Harry nodded. "Then I need to visit Gringotts in the morning and see to everything."

"And then?" Hermione asked.

"And then we lay plans. I believe the time is fast coming," Harry said as he turned back to the counter. "We need to be ready."

Hermione nodded. "I understand."

What Harry didn't know was that Hermione had been busy laying plans of her own. She had been busy of late transferring funds from her vault at Gringotts to another Gringotts in Australia and then set up in a muggle bank for her parents to use. She had planned on planting new memories of them living there and having their dentistry, no family to support. What she didn't know was that Harry had done the same for the Dursleys, setting them up for a new life in the state of Oregon in the Americas. Harry wanted his family out of England and safe. He didn't want them to be used against him. Things were slowly coming to a head and he wanted to be ready.

After dinner they went back up to Harry's room and Harry pulled the book out once more as Hermione took the sheet of paper Harry had written on and looked to see what was there. She added the Locket and the cup as possible Horcruxes.

"Okay, why?" Harry asked.

"According to Dumbledore's book, the Locket and the Cup were taken from Smith. They were confirmed to be items belonging to Slytherin and Hufflepuff. The memory has her saying so. He takes them and kills her. Which one became a Horcrux on the spot? The Locket is one, I'm almost sure of it because it attempted to posses Katie Bell. We have it now. Where is the cup?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "It has to be someplace where he knows it will be safe. A supporter's vault? A DE vault? It could be in a place that had a significance to Tommy."

Hermione cracked her neck. "What does Dumbledore's book have to say?"

Harry opened the book and went to the next entry.

"10 August 1993. I have had no luck. There are no clues as to where he is. So I shall do the next best thing, and that is to locate people who knew Tom and question them. If I can get memories that will help my search I will. I must be careful. I do not want word of this to get back to Tom. If he finds out then all of my work will be for nothing," Harry read.

Hermione nodded. "Good. It sounds like he was pursuing the right kinds of leads."

"He did succeed, because the three of us did see the memories, and I even managed to collect one," Harry said.

"All of them in their way were very significant. We know that they were altered by Tom in some cases to make it look like the owners of the memories had done accidental killing, like the house elf with that woman," Hermione said.

Harry smiled. "Dumbledore was right about you. You really are the brightest witch ever to have graced Hogwarts."

Hermione blushed. Harry turned back to the book and sighed. He knew he was in for some reading. All he needed was the locations of the Horcruxes and he was off to get them. He closed the book and put it back into his desk. It was getting late and he needed to sleep. He turned to Hermione.

"Walk you home?" he asked.

Hermione gave him a look. "It's a long way to my house, dear."

Harry smiled. "Figure of speech. I could floo you home."

"Okay love," she said, getting up from his bed where she sat and handed back the sheet of paper. "I could go through my notes to see if I missed anything."

Harry nodded. "Good. I need to plan an op to slip back into Hogwarts and close out my training room. I don't want it to be found. I am going to have to find and setup a new base for us. I could set up pictures for Sirius, Mum, Dad, and Dumbledore to be in so they will have a safe place to go to if it gets too dangerous for them."

"Good idea," Hermione said.

They walked over to the fireplace and Harry handed her a bit of floo powder and she went first. Harry came in after her. They found the Grangers in the living room, Thomas with the paper and Cassandra with a book.

"Hi Mum and Dad," Hermione said as she entered the living room.

They put down what they were reading and smiled.

"Ah, there is my princess, accompanied by her knight in shining armor," Thomas cracked as he smiled.

Both Harry and Hermione blushed.

"Thomas!" Cassandra chided. "You're embarrassing the children! Hello dears."

Hermione put her hands over her face as Harry grinned.

"Us children? Nah," Harry said. "I'm afraid you're too late."

"Damn," Thomas cursed.

"Thomas! Your language!" Cassandra chided once more.

Harry and Hermione chuckled.

"Well I decided to return your princess back to your castle, Sir Granger," Harry said. "As you can see she is very safe."

"Thank you Lord Potter. Most chivalrous of you," Thomas said with a smile.

Harry turned to Hermione. "And I shall see you on the morrow, my fair maiden, for now such parting is sweet sorrow. I shall count the minutes until I see thy beautiful face once more. I shall dream of you this night."

Hermione giggled and the curtsied. "Until then, my lord."

They kissed once more and then Harry headed for the fireplace and flooed home. He stepped out into the Dursley house and noted the house was quiet. The Dursleys had stepped out for the evening for a movie, Dudley was working a dance with Chris as his partner, and Harry had elected to stay home. He reached into the refrigerator and retrieved a bottle of cold water and then trudged up the stairs into his room. He sat down at his desk and retrieved the book from his desk and opened it. He had a lot of reading ahead of him.

When he set down the book it was late. He turned to the door of his room when he heard footfalls on the stairs. There was a rapping at his door and Harry closed the book, marking the spot with the sheet of paper and slid it back into his desk.

"Who's there?" Harry called out. "Friend, foe, or wee beastie?"

Laughter erupted from the other side of the door. Harry knew who it was.

"It is I, a wee beastie named Chris!" the voice came back.

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. He crossed the room and opened the door to find Chris standing there.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Harry asked.

Chris grinned. "You're in a good mood tonight. Been making out with Hermione?"

"You're too young to know that stuff yet," Harry said.

"Am not!" Chris snapped back. "Dudley's been teaching me how to pick up on a girl. Did it twice tonight and got to dance."

Harry nodded. "Good for you."

Chris frowned at Harry's less than enthusiastic response. "Something wrong?"

"Did you see the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. What does that mean?" Chris asked.

Harry sighed. "It means that Voldemort may have taken over the Ministry using a plant."

"How can a house plant take over?" Chris asked as Dudley appeared behind him.

"Not a house plant, a human plant. A person to run the Wizarding World in his place," Harry said.

"You think?" Dudley said.

Harry nodded. "Won't know until it happens. If the person doesn't pop up right away, then it's a natural progression. If the person does pop up right away, then I'll know."

Dudley nodded and then headed for his room. Chris left Harry alone and Harry closed his door and went back to his desk. The entries he had been reading detailed Dumbledore's tracking down individuals and collecting memories and storing them for when the time was right to tell Harry. They had spent last year looking at the memories that Dumbledore had collected and each was very informative. Now Harry needed to act on that information, and this book was providing him with clues to the locations. Three of them were done, it was a matter of finding the four others. He sighed and decided to go to bed. He could think better with a good night's sleep. He stripped down and crawled into bed after turning out the lights. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Harry's dreams were strange that night. He found himself in a dark room lit by torches. He looked around to see people in cloaks and masks. One of them stepped out from the middle. Harry blinked at the shape of the person. He or she definitely was short. He turned his attention to Voldemort as he sat on his throne.

"Well?" he said in his soft voice.

The person before him bowed to him. "The plan that you created has worked. Scrimgeour is dead. Before he died, I made sure he named me as the successor."

Harry recognized the voice at once. Umbridge.

"Getting the wand from Dawlish was easy. He never suspected me when I encountered him in the hall. He even turned his back on me making it too easy for me to stun him and modify his memory and then leaving his wand at the scene of the crime. He will eventually confess to the crime and be convicted. The letter I had Scrimgeour write was retrieved this afternoon by the Aurors and taken to the Wizengamot. I am sure I'll have the job tomorrow morning. Then I can and will put your grand plan into motion," Umbridge said with glee.

"Very good," Voldemort said. "I am pleased."

Umbridge bowed to Voldemort and backed away into the crowd of DE's. Voldemort looked around and nodded.

"Are you ready, Severus, old friend, to take your place as headmaster of Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked Snape.

"I most certainly am, my master. Soon I shall raise your banner over Hogwarts and people shall know that you are the true undisputed master of the Wizarding World," Snape smiled. "I ask only one favor, my lord. A run at Potter. I shall keep him alive so you can kill him slowly and painfully."

"Of course, Severus. In fact all of you should have a run at him before I strip his life away from him," Voldemort said. "Now, how shall I do it?"

Many suggestions came from the DE's, each worst than the last. Harry thought he was going to get sick. Voldemort actually laughed at some of them.

"Very creative," he said. "I shall consider them one by one. And now off with you all. There is much to be done tomorrow."

Harry watched all of them bow and leave the chamber one by one. Harry watched them go. Voldemort stood up and walked up to Severus and Draco.

"Both of you will have first shots at Potter. Choose your torments well," he said to them.

Harry watched as the room faded out.

Harry appeared in Diagon Alley the next morning as speculation ran rampant over the article in the Daily prophet that a letter from Scrimgeour to the Wizengamot had been found in some papers as the Aurors went searching for clues that morning. The letter had been pronounced genuine. It was read to the Wizengamot in an emergency session as Harry Potter was seen visiting Gringotts. Witnesses say that Umbridge had shed tears for her deceased boss and asked for a moment of silence in his memory. The Daily Prophet reported most eagerly on her being voted in as Minister amid calls for Umbridge to step away from the ministry office from all of the light supporters. The election was too close and she beamed joyfully as he took office. Harry was sure that things would be happening almost immediately. He wasn't disappointed. Umbridge spoke, promising and end to the so-called war that those who wanted to disrupt the Wizarding World had created. Harry knew deep in his spirit that this was only the beginning. There was more to come. He was sure of it. Umbridge would be changing things. Changing laws, changing people, and moving her loyalists in. He hoped Arthur would have some kind of plan ready in case he got knocked out of his office. He hoped that McGonagall had some kind of plan in place to try and protect Hogwarts. He decided to visit Ron.

"I heard," Ron grunted as Harry stood in his living room. "Mum's gone spare. She's been fire calling the relatives most of the morning. Dad reported that his friends in the Floo Regulatory Office told him there had been an increase of action on the Floo System. No doubt people calling people. I've been using it to see what the others are planning to do in regards to seventh year."

"Ron, I'm convinced she's going to name someone nasty to the post of Headmaster of Hogwarts, a job that should be McGonagall's. She'll do it through the school governors, once she gets her claws into them," Harry said.

"I got the feeling who it might be too," Ron said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, him. But she needs to clear him first. And Draco too. Both of them will be worse than ever."

"Too right. That's why I need to go back for seventh year," Ron said. "I need to direct things from inside. I know I'll be watched. Let them. I'll be careful, I promise."

"Your Mum will get upset at this, Ron. She'll keep Ginny out of there as well," Harry said. "You know that."

"I know. If things get too hot for me, I can pull a fast one and go to ground," Ron said. "I have to protect Hogwarts. That's the job Dumbledore left for me."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I guess I can't convince you to disappear with your family then. Is your brothers safe?"

Ron nodded. "Mum talked with them this morning. I listened in from behind the couch. Both Bill and Charlie are safe for the moment, since both are working overseas. Both of them were trying to get Mum to pack up just the valuables and come to them."

"That would be the best course of action. I am worried about your Dad in the event that Umbitch decided to start cleaning out the ministry," Harry said.

Ron snorted. "You and me both. Mum and Dad had a row about that this morning. Mum wanted Dad to apply for work at one of the other ministries in another country. Some of them may not have the prestige that England's does, but it's something."

Harry nodded. "So I've heard. I moved a lot of my vaults out of England this morning to another country. From what I saw in the lobby this morning, I wasn't the only one doing it. I've retained a lot of my investments for now. The ones that I have major share in got letters from me urging them to stay the course and not back down. Only one of them has indicated that they would be better off without me. So I dumped all of my shares in that company onto the market. The Goblins will keep me informed."

Ron sighed. "Things are going to get crazy soon, aren't they?"

"If they haven't now, they will later, Ron. That's why we need to plan things now instead of later when it will be impossible to get around," Harry said.

"Charlie did convince Mum to at least set up a get the hell out of town plan in the event things start to go south on us. Big sigh of relief, I can tell you," Ron said.

Harry nodded. "Good. I know I'll be hunted at some point. Hermione and I plan on going to ground long before then. We just need a way to communicate safely."

"What about through mirrors like you were doing with Sirius?" Ron asked.

"Good idea, Ron. We need to get a hold of Remus and find out from him what spells Sirius used. One of then will be an unbreakable spell to protect them. They will be perfect for you, yours could act as a shaving mirror," Harry exclaimed.

Ron laughed. "Hermione is starting to rub off on you, mate."

Harry nodded. "I need to get going. I want to catch Remus before he decided to slip out of town. I'll keep in touch."

Harry approached number 12 Grimmauld Place and looked around cautiously. He approached the spot where the house was supposed to be and it shimmered into view. Harry approached the front door and used the knocker. The door opened to reveal Mad Eye Moody.

"Where did you find me end of the Triwizard's contest?" he snapped.

Harry nodded. "In the bottom of your trunk that Barty Crouch Jr. trapped you in."

"Get in here," he hissed.

Harry slid in past Moody and the man closed the door after Harry.

"Good to see you kid," he said with a slap to the back.

"You too, old man. Anyone round?" Harry asked.

Moody growled. "Easy with the old man crap, boy!"

Harry smiled. He followed Moody down to the main room and found a few people there. They nodded to him. Harry looked at them for a moment and then nodded.

"Is this that's left?" he asked.

"Yes," a lady answered. "Voldemort's troops nearly got us all that night. We're pretty much out of business."

Harry sighed. "Then there's nothing left for you folks to do but run for it. Lay your get the hell out of town plans because I get the feeling that those of us that are left will be branded as terrorists and criminals and hunted down. So those of you who want to live, get. Enjoy the rest of your lives elsewhere. I won't blame you. Any of you who want to stay and fight, I need to know if this is what you really want to do. You know that Voldemort's going to be looking for some very serious payback for the last few battles we've won."

There was silence in the living room. Harry nodded.

"Right. Now I need to inform you all that there is a possibility that Umbridge will try to drag me in front of the Wizengamot on trumped up charges. She'll get me my titles and rights stripped from me. She'll gain access to my vaults. She'll confiscate my properties. Including this one. So I need this place stripped down to the bone of every and each item pertaining to the Order. Too much sensitive information lying around here could and would provide clues to your identities. Turn every little scrap of paper into the finest ash possible. Remus, I need to talk to you if possible," Harry said.

People got up and started moving around the place. Harry and Remus went into the library and shut the door. Remus turned to Harry.

"I think I know what this is about," Remus said. "You want me to remove the pictures for their safety. Already been done. McGonagall removed Albus and Sirius late one night when the pictures were asleep in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Albus and Sirius thought that was an excellent idea. Tino has cleaned out your training room and moved everything to another location. Hogwarts absorbed it back into herself."

"You make it sound as if she's alive," Harry said, knowing full well Hogwarts was housing a sentient being within it's walls.

"She is, Harry. Haven't you felt her?" Remus asked. "I have. Many times. The wolf in me feels her."

Harry nodded. "I have. Many times. I am going to miss her."

Remus nodded. "They wouldn't let you live the moment you stepped foot in there, Harry. They would find a way to strip you of your powers and use you in a game of "Harry Hunting" as a way to teach troops to chase down undesirables like me. Tonks is scared to death. She's made me promise that we'd get the hell out of town the moment things go bad. She's that scared."

"I don't blame her," Harry said. "Do you?"

Remus shook his head. "No I don't. They would hunt me down in a heartbeat. I don't need a bunch of Voldemort troops on my furry tail."

Harry smiled. "At least give them hell while you can, Remus. Give them your fleas and ticks if you can."

Remus punched Harry on the arm as Harry chuckled.

"Keep your head down if you can for now. Don't give any interviews. Watch what you say and do in public. In fact, don't go out at all. Stay at home if you can," Remus said. "This thing is about to get way out of control."

Harry nodded. With Umbridge firmly in control, anything could happen. He knew that he was not high on her favorite people list, but number one on her undesirable list. He smiled. He had plans for her. It was just a matter of putting them together and making them work.

"I'll be careful," Harry said. "You just find a nice little island someplace and settle in and be happy."

Both of them hugged each other and left the room. Harry nodded as he watched people working to strip the place of all the Order material. Harry went out the door and stood there for a moment to make sure the street was clear. Then he set off.

Harry ambled round the shops in the next block, checking his tail every so often. He sat down at a sidewalk café and had a bit of lunch before setting off once more. He saw a nice looking brooch in the window of one shop and went in to enquire about it. He purchased it for Hermione and had it wrapped up nicely. He stepped out of the doorway once he made sure there wasn't anyone watching. Harry wasn't being paranoid, he was being cautious, remembering his Escape and Evade lessons back home in Anjiro.

"Always have an escape plan," his master Koshou had told him once. "Never ever let them see you leave."

He smiled to himself as he ambled down the street. Those had been good days. He did a sudden turn, crossing a street while the light blinked green. He started down the other side and literally ran into a car that popped up in front of him. He looked down at the driver and thankfully he didn't see Harry. Harry slipped into the alley and out the other end and down into the underground. He took a train close to Hermione's house and got off. He sat down on a bench and pinched a paper to read while he looked around very carefully. He didn't see anyone giving him second or third glances. He stood up and casually folded the paper under his arm and walked up the steps. He dropped the paper into the trashcan and continued on his way.

He arrived at Hermione's place and knocked on the door. Hermione opened it and hugged him the moment he stepped inside.

"Hello, dear. Everything okay?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "So far, so good. Did you see the Daily Prophet today?"

"No I haven't," Harry said. "Why?"

"The bitch named new people to high posts," she hissed. "I'll show you the article. This is just the beginning."

Harry read the article and nodded. The people she named to new posts were people high in Voldemort's camp. She was moving DE's into high offices in the Wizarding government. Harry nodded as he thought of what this could mean next.

"This is just the first step, Hermione. She'll do this for a few days or weeks, and then start to move laws around. That will take time. It gives us time to get what information we need before they cut off the information flow by severely restricting it. Then she will start making changes. Before people realize what's going on they will have clamped down on us so much that it will be impossible to do anything. By that time you and I will be on the run," Harry said.

Hermione sat down next to Harry. "I don't like all of this."

"I don't either. This is why we need to prepare now and then when it all comes down we go to ground," Harry said. "So we work with the information in Dumbledore's book and hope we can win. No, I said that wrong. We will win. That's gold in the bank. I am going to do some more reading tonight."

Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry. Harry smiled at her.

"There was another reason why I dropped in on you love," Harry said as he withdrew the package from his pocket. "Just a little something for you."

Hermione teared up when she saw it. "Thank you Harry!"

Harry took it and pinned it to the right side of her sweater and they kissed once more. Harry took her in his arms and sighed. Somehow things didn't look so bad when he felt safe in her arms. Hermione smiled and kissed Harry once more.

"Thank you love," she whispered.

Harry smiled. "You're welcome."

They sat down on the couch and Harry held her for a time. Then he recounted everything he had done that day. Hermione nodded.

"You did right by telling people to lay their get the hell out of town plans," she said. "I've been talking to my parents and they are getting worried."

"You did lay the groundwork for them to accept the memory changes, didn't you?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "I did. I know once this thing is over and I locate them and cancel the memory changes they will be furious with me. But that's a price I'm willing to pay for knowing they're safe."

"I hear you. I feel the same way with the Dursleys. I feel the need to protect them. The one person I'm really worried about is Ron and his willingness to go back to Hogwarts and run a resistance in the event that the DE's do take hold of Hogwarts. I just hope that Ron really knows what he's setting himself up for," Harry said.

Hermione sighed. "Same here."

"He and I are going to use mirrors to keep in touch with each other like Sirius and I were doing. That at least will give me an idea of what's going on," Harry said.

"Good idea," Hermione said just as her parents walked in the door.

They were surprised to see Harry there. Harry ended up spending the evening there, having dinner with them and talking late into the evening. When Harry got back to his house the place was quiet. It was evident that everyone had gone to bed. He creeped up the stairs and went into his room. He sat in his chair at the desk and contemplated pulling the book to read some more and then decided to pass. There would be plenty of time for that. He stripped down and headed for bed.

Harry popped out of the fireplace at WWW the next morning. Fred turned to see Harry standing there knocking the soot off him.

"A, oh great benefactor of ours," Fred greeted him.

Harry looked up with a smile. "Okay, what are you two cooking up now?"

Fred laughed at that as George walked into the back area.

"I thought I heard voices back here. What a nice surprise, Harry! What's up?" George asked.

"Oh the ceiling," Harry cracked.

The twins just groaned. "Old, Harry. That one's on Medicare by now."

"Oh just because I knew I could get away with it," Harry said with a smile.

The three of them sat down and Harry grew serious.

"You guys have seen the Daily Prophet of late, have you?" Harry asked.

Both of them nodded.

"Good. Then you know what's going on," Harry said.

They nodded once more.

"Guys, I'm really concerned about you both, not to mention Jordan and our friends that are working for you. They are going to be potential targets sooner or later. I want you guys to consider moving operations out of England and to someplace safe," Harry said. "Yes I know a Weasley doesn't run from a fight but the odds are too damn good against you. Please do the smart thing and do this. It's the right thing to do. If not for me, then for your Mum. She'd go spare worrying about you two," Harry said.

The clock on the wall behind them ticked loudly in the ensuing silence. Fred looked over to George and both nodded to each other.

"Since you put it that way, we'll do it. We have made plans to scoot out of here anyway. We are not going to tell you where we are going for security reasons. We've also made plans for taking the rest of the family with us. Ron is the only holdout. He keeps telling us he's on a mission from Dumbledore to protect the school. All of us have been trying to make him see the light but he refuses to. We want you to talk him out of this suicidal stunt," George said.

"I already have," Harry said. "I couldn't make him see the light either. I did insist on him making contact with me through a small enchanted mirror so we can keep track of each other."

Both of the twins sighed. "Good. That makes us feel better then. We can and will provide him with a cache of our best materials he can use if he needs to."

Harry nodded. "Good. Now, what about your Dad?"

Both of them sighed.

"Dad and Mum were arguing last night. She wants him to apply for work at another ministry in another country. The problem is that there isn't any that can match the prestige of the British one," Fred said.

"Yes, but it would mean plenty of work for your Dad, money coming in, and he could advise that minister how to deal with ours and Umbridge," Harry said. "Perhaps I should have a conversation with him."

"Oh please!" both twins echoed at the same time. "We think you might get through to him!"

"Through to who?" a voice asked.

The three of them turned round to see Arthur standing there looking tired and haggard.

"Dad?" Fred said, rising out of his seat.

"Are you okay?" George asked, concerned.

Arthur sat down in a small wing backed chair. "No, son. Umbridge and her Aurors tossed me out of my office about an hour ago."

Fred went to the counter nearby and got four glasses out of the cupboard along with a bottle of firewhiskey. He set the glasses down on the table in front of them and poured out a shot in each glass. Arthur took his and downed it in one shot as the others followed behind. Harry was the first to break the silence.

"So what are you going to do now?" Harry asked.

Arthur regarded the question. "I know your Mum is going to be upset at me boys, but I am going to have to insist we move from England. It's not going to be safe here any more. I have heard a lot of rumors flying around the ministry, and they are not good ones. As soon as I get home I am going to send my acceptance letter to the American Ministry. They did send me a really good offer. It's not as good as the British ministry, but it will give me a place to be safely. I just hope this thing will not last very long."

The twins nodded to each other.

"We have had an offer to come and open WWW in the New England's Wizarding community. Good rates, prime location, and there's a branch of Gringotts over there as well. It wouldn't take much for us to do it. We want to bring our employees with us. We've looked at pictures of the new location and it's in a three story building. Our shop would be on the ground floor, while the two upper floors would be apartments for us to rent out. It's a good opportunity for us, and you and Mum can live in one of the apartments rent free," George said.

Arthur nodded. "Let's go home and see your mother. Harry, we'd like you to come with us. You'd be safe."

Harry shook his head. "I can't. I have a mission to stop him, you know that. But if it helps, I love you guys for wanting to include me. Thanks."

Harry stood up and shook Arthur's hand. He turned back to the fireplace and flooed home. He felt better now knowing that the Weasleys were safe. He exhaled sharply as he sat down in the kitchen. He knew it wouldn't be long before some new legislature would come into being. That would happen once Umbridge got her claws into the Wizengamot. Harry thought for a moment and then decided it was time he made contact with some of them. He knew that Neville Longbottom's grandmother had a seat on the Wizengamot. He decided to contact her first. He went up to his room and wrote a letter to her and sent it off with Hedwig. He decided to give her to Ginny before they moved to America. He knew there wouldn't be any possible way she would be allowed to go back to Hogwarts in September. Molly would never allow it. Harry sighed and turned to stare at the small picture on his desk of Hermione. He hoped that she knew what she was getting into staying with him. He needed to get her a few things and he knew that one of his suggestions wouldn't go over well with her. He wrestled with his thoughts of Obliviate her and sending her off with her parents and he knew deep inside of himself she would never forgive him if he did that. Harry sighed and then reached for the book. He opened it to the last page when it was talking about the memory he had been able to collect from Slughorn. The next entry was interesting.

"10 July 1996. I have been thinking about the Gaunts and the ring. I recalled from Morfin's memory he was wearing the ring until Tom took it from him by force. Could it be still at the house? If it is, then I must go and find it. It will take a bit of doing to find the property, provided the ministry has retained it's records on the Gaunts. I will have to go to the ministry and look through the records. I must be careful, I do not want to alert any of Tom's spies there," Harry read.

Dumbledore had found the ring. Harry remembered Dumbledore coming out of the fireplace that evening at school and had carried him to the infirminary. He recalled seeing the blackened hand, Snape identifying the poison in the old man's system. Ever since then Dumbledore had not really recovered. Harry went onto the next entry.

"15 September 1996. Located the records today. Made a copy of them and hid the paper in my robes before that nice intern returned. She suspected nothing as I prattled on about something unrelated to my search I had told her I was on. I pretended to give up the search I was on for imaginary relatives. She expressed her sorrow and I left the ministry. Now I intend to read these documents and see if that bear any clue to where the Gaunt house once stood. Then I can go and locate the ring and destroy it. I will take the Sword of Gryffindor with me since it is powerful enough to destroy it," Harry read.

Was that why Rufus Scrimgeor refused to give Harry the sword? Because it was powerful enough to destroy the Horcruxes? Did Scrimgeour really know what Dumbledore was doing? Where was it now? Harry sighed and closed the book. All of these questions were giving him a headache. He locked the book back into his desk and turned his mind to meditation. He closed his eyes and slowly sank down into Getsumi no Michi and began putting information away into their proper places. He took the time to look around the house in his mind to make sure that everything was in their proper places. The two guard dogs came up to him and got his attention and he petted them for a time. There was something very therapeutic in petting his dogs. He hoped that someday he could get and keep a pair of dogs like them out in the real world. It would be fun to. Harry bid them goodbye and floated back up through the many layers of his mind back to reality. Hedwig was sitting on her perch with a letter in her beak. Harry smiled and gently smoothed her feathers, taking the letter from her and dropping it on his desk. Hedwig hooted in pleasure. She loved it when Harry did that. She nipped at his fingers gently and Harry smiled. After a few minutes he retreated back to his desk and opened the letter from the Dame Longbottom.

"My Lord Potter, I am pleased to have received a letter from you. I hope you are well. My grandson Neville speaks highly of you. It is because of your friendship he has gotten better at his magic. Thank you. As for your inquiry I have noticed alarming changes in the Wizengamot. There are new people taking seats in the body and others being forced out. I do not like the direction it is taking and I have been very vocal, taking a stand against these changes. But nobody listens to an old woman. I have been overruled time and time again and I fear it won't be long before I am asked to vacate my seat and leave. Lord Potter, I am not afraid of these people. I have been through worse. The first Voldemort war was terrible. It seems to me that people have forgotten this fact. I fear this second war will get worse. I will fight as long as I am able. What I fear the most is what will happen to Neville if I am to pass on? I ask you a favor. Take Neville under your protection. I know he listens to you. Please protect my grandson so that the Longbottom family will not be lost. I also must warn you. There are rumors afoot that there are plans to get rid of you. Beware of people who pretend to be your friends. They will attempt to stab you in the back when you are not looking. Take care. Augusta Longbottom," Harry read to himself.

He put the letter down and sighed. He now knew for sure which way the wind was blowing. It was time to put his plans into action.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next Episode: More changes, and Harry reacts.


	53. The Return of Raizo

Ninja Wizard 53 

By David

Author's Notes: See disclaimer in chapter one. 

Ninja Wizard 53

"The Return of Raizo" 

For the next few days Harry watched the front page of the Daily Prophet. There was always something new on the front page and it didn't look good. Harry did catch up to Remus one afternoon when he went back to Grimmauld Place for an inspection. 

"There you are, Harry. How are you?" Remus asked as they sat down in comfortable chairs in the living room. 

"I'm okay for the moment," Harry said. "It's just a matter of time before the Wizengamot decided I'm the enemy." 

"From what I'm seeing in the paper they seem to be changing their membership. Anyone who protests against them is getting the boot," Remus said. 

Harry sighed. "I know. It's just a matter of time before they decide to come after me. I have logged many protests in regards to their most recent actions but I don't think it's doing any good. The Dame Longbottom was ousted yesterday." 

"So I heard and that worries me. I wonder just what she is going to do," Remus said. 

"I believe she is going to put up as much resistance as she can before they decide to try and remove her. I'd like to see them try," Harry grinned. 

"She's no pushover," Remus said. "The only thing that keeps her going is Neville." 

"Ron's picked him for his second," Harry said. 

Remus nodded. "Good choice. Neville has improved a lot since he got his own wand. His Dad's wand held him back for so long. I think it was admirable that Neville wanted to keep a piece of his father with him but his Dad's wand wasn't doing him any good." 

"I agree," Harry said. "He's so driven to take down the DE's, especially the LeStranges. I just hope that doesn't get him killed in the event the DE's take over Hogwarts." 

"You really think that's going to happen," Remus said. 

"Definitely. It will be through one person after ousting McGonagall from the headmistress spot. They'll leave a few DE's there to help maintain control of the school and possibly use it as a base for their activities. The dungeons will be used to imprison those who will not knuckle under the new regime," Harry said. 

"All of which reminds me," Remus said, rising from the couch. 

He walked over to the nearby cabinet and reached into it and brought out two separate wrapped packages and handed them to Harry. 

"The mirrors?" Harry asked. 

Remus smiled. "That they are. There's a few others as well. Mirrors for you, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred and George, and me. Just tap the metal frame with your wand and say the name of the person you want to talk to." 

"Oh right on," Harry said. "Thanks Remus." 

Remus smiled. "We Marauders used them to talk to each other when we were in detention back in the good old days." 

Harry grinned. "You guys must have been something." 

"We were quite the group. Once this thing is over, we'll have to sit down with Sirius and your Dad and tell some stories," Remus said. 

"Deal," Harry said. "Thanks for the mirrors. I'll get them passed around." 

Harry rose from his seat and they shook hands. Harry turned and walked out of the house. He had the strangest feeling that this would be the last time he would be in the house. He sighed and headed to Hermione's house. They had removed complete Floo access a few days ago to prevent unauthorized access. Harry didn't blame them. He did have ideas for the house when it became vacant and the DE's decided to attack it. He had plans for Grimmauld Place as well. It was a matter of getting a hold of the materials he needed. Moody came to mind. He knew the old man would help him in a heartbeat. He had to get to him before he disappeared. 

Hermione answered her front door when Harry knocked on the door. She smiled at him and kissed him in full view of the neighborhood. 

"That was nice," Harry said when they broke apart. "How about a repeat?" 

They did it once more inside the house and Harry grinned. "I love the way you kiss." 

Hermione blushed. "Thank you love." 

They went into the kitchen where Hermione had a pot of tea going. She poured them cups as Harry set her mirror on the table. 

"Is that for me?" she asked. 

Harry nodded. "Yes. I've got one for Ron, Neville, Fred and George, You, and Remus." 

"Good. That way we can keep in touch with certain people," Hermione said. 

"That's the general idea," Harry said. 

Hermione pointed to the Daily Prophet. "Have you seen the paper today?" 

Harry sighed. "What did she do now?" 

Harry reached for the paper and picked it up. "Dame Longbottom escorted out of the Wizengamot chambers today after getting very vocal about Minister Umbridge's new Cabinet. Minister Umbridge stated that it was time for new blood, new ideas to come out of the Wizengamot." 

"Harry, what are you going to do if they come after you?" Hermione asked. 

Harry looked at her. "Fight them of course. The Potters are not going down quietly. I do have a plan for them. If they come after me, they will most certainly come after you." 

"Do we move our parents out now or wait?" she said. 

Harry sighed. "I say we wait until we know for sure they come after us. It will be some time before they do, though. They have to do things first before chasing little old me." 

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. "Good luck to them." 

Harry kissed her. "You caught me first. You get to have me." 

Hermione giggled at the joke. She took her mirror and headed upstairs with it as Harry turned to read the rest of the article. He knew it was just a matter of days now before something significant happened. Harry hoped to get the Dursleys out of England before then. He put down the paper as she came back into the living room. 

"Want to stay for a bit of lunch?" Hermione asked. 

Harry smiled. "Now that's an offer I can't refuse." 

Harry left the house some time later and apparated to his house. From there he used the floo to Ron's place. Ron greeted him with his wand pointed at the fireplace. 

"Easy mate," Harry said. 

Ron sighed and lowered his wand. "Nice to see you." 

"Thanks, I think. Listen, I stopped here to give you this. Lupin fixed it up for us to talk," Harry said handing the mirror over to Ron. "He's got one. Fred and George are getting one. Hermione has hers, and Neville needs his. Just tap the frame with your wand and say the name of the person you need to talk to. Brought to you courtesy of the Marauders." 

Ron laughed. "Very cool. This way I can keep in touch with you and relay information. The family is moving to the Americas in the next few days." 

Harry nodded. "Good. They'll be safe there." 

Ron sat down on the couch and sighed. "Mum's putting up a huge fuss about me going back to Hogwarts. She doesn't understand." 

"She's your Mum. It's her job to worry about her ickle Ronniekins," Harry grinned. 

Ron shoved Harry. "Cut it out. I know. I just wish she would accept the fact that I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm going into this thing with both eyes wide open. I know what could happen. I'm willing to take the risk. Someone needs to see to the defense of Hogwarts." 

Harry nodded. "I know. You're the best man for the job. I have the utmost confidence in you. Just don't take unnecessary risks, okay?" 

Ron stood up and went to the mantle where the family pictures were. "I won't." 

Harry stood up behind Ron and Ron turned around. Both of them embraced and then nodded. 

"Into the breach once more old friend," Ron said. 

Harry grinned. "May you kick ass." 

Both of them laughed and then Harry turned to the fireplace and flooed out to home. He sighed and went into the kitchen. He'd call Neville right after lunch. 

Harry sat in a nice armchair facing Neville and his grandmother. The old lady looked her age but she still had the fighting spirit within her. Harry could feel it. He knew she would be a very formidable opponent. Harry had no desire to contest her. 

"Very nice," she said as Neville examined the mirror. "That would aid you in the event that Hogwarts gets taken over. I do share your opinions that Snape and Draco Malfoy will be pardoned and then installed in Hogwarts as it's masters. But unfortunately there is nothing I can do about it. I am out as of this morning. People who I thought were friends turned their backs on me. Our Light supporters are losing the battle to keep their seats in the Wizengamot. I fear that you may be the next." 

Harry nodded. "I know. I do have plans in place for that event." 

"Do not tell me of them," she said. "The less I know the better. All I can say is that the Wizarding World looks to you for leadership." 

"I know. I've accepted my destiny long ago. I must fight to protect it," Harry said. 

"You know you've got my support," Neville said. 

"I know and appreciate it, Neville. You're too good a friend," Harry said. 

Neville smiled. "You gave me your friendship back in first year. You've done a lot to help me and I thank you. That's why I stand with you." 

"Be careful, Neville. Who knows what's going to happen there," Harry said. 

"I will. I've got two or three escape plans set up as well as my going to ground plan set up. I've been talking to Ron," Neville said. 

"Good. I must be off. I've got to get back to the house and get some things done," Harry said, rising from his chair. "Thank you for the tea, my lady." 

Dame Longbottom smiled. "You're welcome, Lord Potter. A good day to you." 

Harry flooed back home and took his mirror up to his room and set it on his desk. He sat down in his chair and sighed. Events were starting to happen and Harry hoped that he could beat them all to it. He went back downstairs and fire called Moody. There was no answer and Harry hoped the old man was okay. He looked at the clock and noted the time. It was late in the day and he decided to go into London tomorrow and see some old friends in Little Tokyo, the Asian quarter of London. He needed to see a few people there and make plans with them. 

Harry got off the double decker bus mid morning the next day. He looked around to make sure he wasn't being followed and then set off towards the Asian Quarter of London. He began to see evidence of it two blocks later as he walked up the street. He smiled as he heard Japanese, Chinese, Mandarin, and other Asian languages and he knew he was back in the world he had known since he was a little kid. He sighed and turned his attention to a small dry clean shop in front of him. The lady bowed as Harry entered. The shop was empty at the moment so Harry flashed his Dragon tattoo to the lady. She bowed once more. 

**Tino left a message here to tell you that he can be found at the House of Rokubungi,** she said to Harry.

**Thank you,** Harry said and bowed back. 

He walked out of the shop and turned to check the street once more. He spotted a little boy staring at him and smiled. 

"So the brotherhood watches me," he thought to himself. "Let's see how good they are. This should be fun." 

Harry turned left and went further into the Asian Quarter, stopping every now and then to browse a stall selling something. He glanced around and discovered the boy was following him and not trying to hide the fact. 

"Hiding in the open," Harry thought to himself. "Giving me something to watch while hiding the real watchers." 

Harry turned and bought a bottle of water and then moved on. He allowed himself to blend in with a group of people and then slipped into an alley and watched from the shadows as the little boy frantically looked around. He ran up to a man with a newspaper and the man slapped the boy across the face. Harry studied the man's looks and felt that the man was danger instead of friend. He watched the man for a moment and then walked out of the alley at the other end and checked the street once more. It appeared to be clear and he moved along with a group of people down the street. He discretely acquired a hat and put it on. Now he looked like an ordinary Asian person on the street. He crossed the street and waited for the light to change before he crossed the street once more. He was passing a boarded up building when a man stumbled out of the alley in front of him. Harry immediately recognized Drunken Fist and moved into combat in a second, slipping into Getsumi no Michi and extending his feelings in every direction. He didn't feel any direct threat as the man stumbled away. He relaxed and 

continued on down the street until he got to a drinking shop and turned in. He took a stool by the back and waited. A heavy set man sat down next to him a moment later. 

**Master Koshou awaits you in the back,** the man said. 

Harry nodded and slipped off the stool and ambled into the back area where the public bathrooms were and looked both ways to make sure nobody was watching and slipped through the painting of a Samurai warrior into the back room. He took off his hat once the hidden door closed behind him. Master Koshou smiled at Harry. 

**It is good to see you, Harry. I hope all is well,** Koshou said. 

Harry bowed. **It is good to see you master.**

**Come and sit with me. We have much to discuss,** Koshou said. 

Harry sat down with the old man. **I was followed the moment I stepped into the Asian Quarter. I am afraid I may have compromised the dry clean.**

Koshou frowned. **Tell me of these people.**

Harry spent the next half hour working with a sketch artist on the faces he remembered. Koshou nodded as he looked at the finished drawings. He ordered them to be distributed for identification. Then Harry and Koshou spent nearly an hour discussing the current situation. Koshou didn't say anything about how he would be in contact with Ron in regards to setting up the defense of Hogwarts. Harry knew that he was being left out of the planning for safety reasons and he was okay with it. Ron had been tight lipped about what he had planned for the Hogwarts defense and that was all the better. Ron had learned Occulemency and was able to protect his mind very well. He had been studying the art on his own nearly every night and had mastered it fairly well. He wasn't a master like Dumbledore or Snape, but he could defend his mind fairly well. Koshou heard his plans to protect the Dursleys and he nodded. What he didn't tell Harry was that there were some of the brothers in the Americas who would watch over the Dursleys while they lived there. Harry then asked Koshou if he knew where he could get a hold of explosives and told him why. 

**I plan to mine the houses for when the DE's come calling. They will be taken out permanently and hopefully reduce their ranks,** Harry said. 

Koshou nodded. **A very good tactic. I approve. I shall have someone contact you in the next day or two.**

Harry bowed. **Thank you master.**

**You shall use this person as your contact with us. It would not be a good idea to come back down here again because of today's events. Take care,** Koshou said. 

Harry bowed and then left the room by another door. He paused in the shadows of the alley and then set off. He let his senses go and became aware of everything around him. He picked up killing intent from his left and he moved off to the right. It stayed with him and Harry considered his options. He made his decision and headed towards what he knew to be the warehouse area where he knew of an abandoned building was. He decided to confront the unknown person and if necessary, take him out. Harry hopped up onto a dumpster and used his skills to scale the rock wall of the building in front of him and started racing across the rooftops, feeling the killing intent behind him. This person was broadcasting it very clearly. Harry wondered just how powerful the person was. Well, he'd find out in a few minutes. 

Harry saw the building a moment later and leaped from the rooftop and through a broken window and landed on the floor and scampered out of the room and into the remains 

of a cubicle farm in front of him. Harry smiled to himself. This should work to his advantage. Make the enemy hunt for him. That would make him get frustrated and make mistakes. Harry moved through the ruined cubicle farm and listened to the footsteps of the pursuer. Harry stopped in front of an opened elevator door and looked down. He left obvious clues that he went down the shaft in hopes that his pursuer would go down. He hid behind a wrecked coke machine and watched the dark figure stop at the edge of the shaft and look down. Harry resisted the urge to pop out and shove the figure down the shaft. To his surprise the figure did enter the shaft. Harry watched the cables move back and forth for a minute or two before he creeped to the edge and looked down. The figure was standing on the elevator car halfway down the shaft. Harry drew Tetsusaiga and cut the cables. The car plunged downward after having been freed from the cables. The figure reacted by jumping up and catching a steel beam as the car started its drop. Harry drew back and moved back into the shadows. He could feel the anger coming from the figure and knew that he had just pissed him off. He moved quickly to the fire door and went through it and went down two floors and went through it to come out on the sixth floor. He listened and heard a noise coming from the elevator shaft. He peeked over a desk on its side and saw the elevator doors quiver and knew the person was opening them from the other side. Harry turned and went to the south side of the building and felt the person at his back. Harry went into a ruined office and pulled himself up into the ceiling and waited. The person entered the office with drawn ninja-to. Harry took the half ceiling panel and waited for the opportunity to drop it on the parson's head. The person took one step in the right direction and Harry beaned him dead center of the person's head. He moved as the person leaped, his ninja-to leading the way. Harry rolled to avoid the sword strike and then scampered across the steel beams on hands and knees in the only direction he could. He got to the concrete wall and moved that ceiling panel and looked down. He was above a conference room. He dropped down on the once bright oak table now marred with graffiti. The challenge had been thrown, and accepted. The battle was on. 

Harry moved quickly through the doorway and paused to listen to the person moving overhead in the ceiling. Harry turned and raced for the elevator shaft and got to it before he heard the soft footfalls behind him. He leaped out into the darkness of the elevator shaft and grabbed onto the cables to the other elevator and slid down then to another open door on the fifth floor and hopped onto the floor just as he felt the cables go slack. The person chasing him had cut them. Harry rolled onto the floor and then went left. He wished he had material for a few snares to try and slow the person down. He looked around in the gloom and noted the wires hanging down from the ceiling. An idea came to him and he smiled. Harry went to work. 

A few minutes later he had a few traps rigged up and he grinned. He was glad he had seen both of those Macaulay Culkin films "Home Alone". He'd thought it had been funny to watch the burglars become victims to the little boy's traps and now he was trying to use a few of them against his chaser. He wished he could see the person's face while the person stumbled through them, but he had to move on. He was sure he'd hear the noise soon enough. Harry crouched down and listened to the noise from the chaser and knew he'd just encountered the first trap, a pair of half full paint cans that would swing at the person after the trip wire was encountered. He heard the curse word and knew the figure was probably a mess 

by now. Harry knew it wouldn't be enough to stop the chaser. He moved on, moving along the east wall and keeping quiet so he could listen for any more noise. The two tables rigged to turn the pursuer into the center of a table sandwich was loud. So was the person and Harry instantly knew who it was. Raizo had returned. Harry knew for sure that the two traps had maddened him and he would not stop this time. This was the battle to the death. Kill or be killed. Harry turned and moved on. Now he had to plan for a battle and he decided that he had to find a better place for the final confrontation. In the meantime he would continue to plant more snares and traps in an effort to really piss him off so he wouldn't be thinking clearly. Harry found a fire door and went through it. He rigged up one of George and Fred's colored balls to the rail across from the door and then went down to the next floor. A moment he heard a loud pop and knew Raizo had encountered the colored ball. Harry chuckled to himself, wondering what color Raizo would be now instead of black. Harry kept on going and stumbled over something in the dark. He investigated it and discovered a bag full of rat traps. He nearly laughed out loud and went to work laying them out. He paused by the elevators and discovered a directory there. His jaw dropped when he saw the name Grunnings on the top of the board. He was in Uncle Vernon's former company. It told him there was a large auditorium on the next floor below him and Harry decided that would be the best place to stage the last stand. He turned when he heard the loud snapping of traps. He knew that Raizo had encountered them and was now after him. He moved to the north side and headed down the stairs, laying out the traps to cover every inch of the concrete in an effort to make it hard for Raizo to get down them. Harry knew he'd get past them by using the railing so he paused at the half point and opened the can of grease and applied a liberal helping of it to the railing and then continued to lay out the traps until he ran out of them. He moved through the door on the fourth floor and headed towards the auditorium. He wiggled his way through the partially open doors trying not to make them make noise. Raizo however, did make a lot of noise. Harry grinned, knowing that Raizo had encountered more of the traps. A moment later he heard the sound of a lot of traps going off and a yell. Raizo had discovered the grease on the railing halfway down the stairs. Harry turned to the auditorium and noted that all of the seating was still in place. Good. That would figure into his battle plan. Harry got busy and planted more snares and traps in places and he moved through the auditorium. He heard the sound of the door being forced and saw Raizo coming in. Harry reached the stage and crouched on the edge of it and waited. 

**Potter,** the voice growled at him. **This will be the place of your dying. My master will pay me dearly for your head on a silver platter.**

Harry knew there was no need to cover his face any longer. He pulled his mask off and wrapped the black cloth around his waist. Raizo did the same. 

**Do you think that Voldemort would reward you for my head? Think again, **Harry said. 

Raizo started forward and slipped on something and something snapped loudly underneath his ass, causing him to jump up quickly. Harry laughed as Raizo pulled a rat trap from his ass. 

**What great skills you have! **Harry exclaimed. **I am impressed by the great and powerful Raizo.**

Raizo tossed it aside and started towards Harry. Harry leaped off the stage and both of them drew their katanas at the same time. There was no backing down now. 

Raizo made the first move, a direct strike to Harry's head. Harry blocked it and answered it with a strike of his own. The battle was on. They traded blows for a few minutes and then Harry moved onto the seats, leading Raizo towards the first snare. Raizo paused for a moment as Harry passed over the trigger. He studied Harry's face for a moment and then moved cautiously until his left foot encountered the trigger. He felt the cable tighten around the left ankle and he screamed in rage as the cable jerked his left foot backwards, causing him to face plant into the back of a seat. Harry leaped out of range of the thrown knife and watched Raizo slice through the cable holding his foot and then attack. He truly was pissed off now. Both of them traded sword strokes, Harry using the flat side of his blade to block Raizo's attacks. He wasn't ready to slice up Raizo's ninja-to. There was plenty of time to do that. Harry hopped backwards onto the next section of seats and Raizo was reluctant to follow and Harry knew why. Raizo hopped up on the backs of chairs and started after harry. Harry met him in the middle of the section of seats and they clashed once more. They continued to trade sword strokes while moving around each other. Harry pulled off a nice somersault in mid air over Raizo forcing him to turn around and face Harry. Harry took the opportunity to slap Raizo on the ass hard with the flat side of his blade, hoping to anger the man and make him charge after Harry. He didn't disappoint Harry. He charged after Harry as Harry hopped down to the floor leaving the section of seats. Raizo cursed again when his right foot landed in a large can of paint. Harry laughed. 

**Such nimble feet!** He teased Raizo. 

Raizo did what Harry hoped he would do, and that was lose control of his temper. Harry calmly blocked the flurry of sword strikes, infuriating the man even more. Harry shifted his position and stopped a sword strike with the tip of his sword. He reached for his Wakizaki and drew it. He applied a bit of pressure on Raizo's ninja-to and watched as the man's eyes bugged out and his jaw drop as Tetsusaiga slid effortlessly from the tip of the man's ninja-to to the tsuba. Harry brought up Wakizaki and began cutting pieces off his ninja-to. Harry got three quarters the way down before Raizo even reacted. He jerked what was left of his ninja-to free and swung the remainder of it at Harry. Harry blocked it with Tetsusaiga and cut the rest of it off the handle right at the tsuba. Raizo lost what control he had left and lunged at Harry with his own Wakizaki. Harry blocked the move and led Raizo onto the next section of seats. Harry danced backwards making Raizo follow him. Raizo suddenly stopped as if something had occurred to him. Harry slipped Tetsusaiga back in the scabbard and waited for Raizo to make a move. The man moved cautiously towards Harry. Harry moved backwards and passed over the next trigger, a weakened seat back. Raizo creeped forward and then attacked with a flying front kick. Harry flipped backwards to avoid Raizo's left leg as his foot landed on the trigger of the next trick and bent backwards quickly, snapping off and hitting the edge of a hidden board. The other end came sailing up towards Raizo and he reacted lightening quick, bringing up Wakizaki and thrusting it forward into the center of the board, stopping it. He grabbed the board and tossed it aside in a fit of rage. Harry watched it bouncing over the seats and come to rest, lying across several seat backs with the blade of the Wakizaki sticking up. Harry turned around just in time to see a fist coming at him and he managed to deflect it at the last second.

**Your tricks won't save you, boy! I will have your head!** Raizo snarled. 

Harry drew a breath and settled his spirit. He knew now that this was it. This was the final moments of the battle. He had to win. Raizo attacked. 

Both Harry and Raizo danced across the seats, fists and feet flashing at each other in an attempt to connect and cause the other to stumble or fall. Harry was fully in Getsumi no Michi, knowing full well what Raizo's next attacks would be. He relaxed and let it guide his movements and saved his strength for the final attacks when Raizo tired. A part of Harry was glad for all of the endurance training he did every day. He kept moving, his arms and legs a blur of movement, movement that wasn't wasted or choppy. Moves that were smooth and perfected through daily training. Harry kept his emotions locked up in his battle room deep in his mind, knowing full well that emotions could and would get in the way. Raizo's anger and hate of him had dictated his actions and Harry knew that Raizo had lost after their battle of wills when they had stared down each other. Harry had seen something go weak in Raizo's eyes and knew he had won the fight long before it started. Harry had kept track of their movements and they had been moving back and forth over the seat backs, drifting in the direction of where the board had gone when Raizo had thrown it. Harry danced back and forth, blocking the strikes from Raizo until the man had gotten very pissed off. 

**Fight properly, boy!** Raizo growled. 

Harry merely nodded and then unleashed a blinding fast strike of his own, pushing Raizo backwards. Raizo cursed himself for having goaded Harry and leaped forward with another attack. Harry flipped over Raizo and led him towards the east side of the seats. Raizo stopped and flipped backwards a few of the seats away from Harry. 

**I am not going to fall for your tricks, boy. I will have your head,** Raizo said, and took a step back. 

It was the one step too far. His foot came in contact with the board and he began to fall backwards as the other end of the board rose quickly and buried the Wakizaki into the back of Raizo's neck and came out the front of it. Raizo froze with a look of absolute horror on his face. Then he fell backwards, landing on the board and going still. Harry raced over to Raizo but it was far too late. The man was dead. He watched as Raizo's eyes glazed over in death. He reached over and closed his eyes and reached for his left forearm and pulled the sleeve of his ninja suit back to reveal the Dark Mark. Harry knew he had been marked by Voldemort. Harry shook his head and sighed. He crossed both of Raizo's arms over his chest and stood up. Harry turned towards the exit and left. He magicked away his ninja suit and found a pay phone and dialed a number from memory. 

"Moshi Moshi," the voice sing songed at him. 

**Is Auntie in please? **Harry asked. 

**This is Auntie,** a female voice came at him. 

**Nine carp, **Harry said. 

**One stone bridge pond, **the voice said. 

**Raizo is dead. You will find his remains in the fourth floor auditorium of the Grunnings company,** Harry said and hung up. 

He turned and headed home. 

Harry sat in the hot tub and sipped sake as he watched the sun set. He knew now that Master Koshou would be seeking him out to avenge the death of his only son Raizo. Harry didn't move when Tino came out of the shadows. 

"Are you okay, Harry?" he asked. 

Harry sighed and put down his sake cup. "No. I killed Master Koshou's only son. I am waiting for him to show up and avenge the death of his son. I will not defend myself." 

"Master Koshou does not blame you. Raizo had chosen the dark path long ago when he was but a child. He chose it because he believed that his father had chosen you over him to be his favorite. In truth Koshou had treated the both of you as equals. He saw that you had much more skill than he did and trained you in the secret arts because he saw how Raizo had turned bully in an effort to make himself look big. That was the day he went dark. It was never your fault, Harry. Please don't blame yourself. Raizo made his choice and his death was the price he paid for choosing the dark path," Tino said. 

"This shall be a lesson to me, then. I shall never stray from the path of light," Harry said. 

Tino nodded. "I believe you, my brother. I came here to make sure you were okay. Master Koshou was very concerned about you. He would have come but he is currently engaged in business. He wishes that you do not be angry with yourself." 

Harry lifted his head and nodded to Tino. "Thank you for coming to see me." 

Tino bowed and then disappeared. Harry turned back to the sunset and contemplated the different colors in the darkening sky. He stood up and wiped the water off him and grabbed his towel and dried himself off and then headed into the house. He turned when the front door opened to admit the Dursleys. Harry smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Vernon noticed Harry's reaction and nodded. Harry took the bottle of sake down to the basement and waited for Vernon to come down. Vernon showed up a moment later and Harry related to him the events of the day, skipping over his visit to the dry cleaners and the drinking shop. Vernon shook his head. 

"He did make his choice back in Japan, Harry. He chose to walk the dark path as Koshou said and ended up destroying himself," Vernon said as he poured himself a large brandy. "You are not to blame for his actions. He went and got himself marked. That speaks for the frame of mind he was in. What if he recruited more ninja to Voldemort's service? That would be serious trouble for the Wizarding World. Who knows how many Wizards he may have killed?" 

Harry sighed. Vernon had a point there. He sat there for a bit longer before he was called up for dinner. He went up and put on a happy face and joined the others for dinner. After dinner he headed up to his room and sat down in his chair and drew the book out of his desk drawer and opened it to the next entry. 

"20 November 1996. I have located the House of Gaunt. I went there to look for the ring and found it hidden in a box underneath the floor. I took the Sword of Gryffindor with me to use to destroy the ring in the event that I found it. I took both to the forest of Dean and there I did the deed. I was a bit careless, putting the ring on my finger after I had thrust the Sword of Gryffindor through the center of it. I did not check it for any remaining Dark Magic before putting it on and it attacked me. It started to eat into my hand and I managed to get it off and ran it through once more with the Sword of Gryffindor. This time the blackness of the soul fragment did die. I returned to Hogwarts and Harry was in my office at the appointed time and took me to the infirm nary and got me help. I owe him a life," Harry read and then closed the book. 

Harry thought for a long time and sighed. He was going to have to get back inside Hogwarts and recover the sword. It would be needed to destroy the locket. He wondered just whatever 

became of the Basilisk's tooth he used to stab the diary. He decided a trip down into the Chamber of Secrets was warranted. He needed to retrieve it. Harry wondered if it had enough venom left inside of it to kill off the remaining horcruxes if he wasn't able to get the Sword of Gryffindor. One thing at a time. First he had to take care of the Dursleys if things that he suspected would come to pass. He needed to get things done first. 

Harry met his new contact the next morning in a small pub twenty miles to the north of Hogsmeade. Harry laid out a list to the contact and he nodded. Harry went back to the house and went to work designing the explosives he was going to plant at the Granger house, the Dursley house, and at 12 Grimmauld Place. He spent the day gathering the materials he would need from the local dumpsters. He washed out the large cans he had collected and drilled a tiny hole in the bottoms of each one. He hid them in a large box in the Shrieking Shack instead of the Dursley house. He needed to wait for delivery of the materials he had requested. He read the papers from cover to cover in the few days he waited for his delivery to come through. He got his delivery when a brown Owl delivered a note. Harry opened the note after the Owl left. It was a letter directing him to be in a specific place in two morning's time. He nodded to himself as he fed the note to the fire in the fireplace. He sat down and began to plan once more. He had the feeling that things would start happening. Harry looked up as an Owl entered the yard and dropped a rolled up paper in Harry's lap. Harry recognized it as the Daily Prophet's Owl and paid him for the paper. He wondered why it was delivering a paper. He unrolled it to find the words special edition underneath the Daily Prophet name. He glanced at the headlines and drew in a breath. 

"Special Session of the Wizengamot to meet tomorrow morning to announce results of the Dumbledore Investigation!" Harry read. 

He looked at the article under the headlines. 

"The Wizengamot is meeting tomorrow morning to hear the results of the investigation into Dumbledore's alleged murder. The individuals involved are being notified by special messenger to appear in the Wizengamot chambers to hear the results of the investigation into the incident that claimed Dumbledore's life. There is much speculation abound as to how it happened. According to the official investigation papers, Harry Potter apparently was the only witness to the incident that took the late Albus Dumbledore's life. He claims that he saw Severus Snape, Hogwart's Master Potions Instructor murder Albus Dumbledore. Tomorrow we shall learn the results of the investigation," Harry read. 

He put down the paper and instantly knew this was it. This was the attack that was going to be made on him. He sat there for a time and then nodded to himself. He looked up when he heard a ping noise and observed a regal looking Owl fly in through the protective wards. It landed in front of him and Harry stared it down until it cowed properly. He took the letter from it and then pointed to the water bowl he kept on the table for visiting Owls. He opened the letter and nodded to himself as he read it. It was a barely respectful notice for him to appear at the Wizengamot tomorrow morning. He withdrew a piece of parchment and wrote a proper response to the missive and sent the Owl off with it. He had hoped that he would have had a bit more time but it couldn't be helped. Harry knew he had to prepare for the next few days. He went upstairs to lay out his formal robes. He planned on meeting his contact first and then take delivery of his special package and then go to the ministry. 

Harry appeared in the apparition point of the Wizengamot chamber the next morning after he stashed his special package inside the Shrieking Shack. He kept a straight face as people looked at him and made comments to the person next to them. Harry noted the full council was there. He spotted a smirking Rita Skeeter and frowned. This did not look good. Harry went up to take his chair and sat down. He nodded to a person next to him and then turned to rise as Umbridge arrived in the chambers. He noted Percy next to him and knew this could get ugly. He sat down once more as Umbridge took her place at the head of the Wizengamot. Harry had the feeling that he was in for a rough morning. 

"This special meeting of the Wizengamot is to come to order, Minister Dolores Jane Umbridge presiding!" the court official called out and then stepped back into place. 

Harry looked around the room discretely to check for Auror placements and to see if he recognized any of them. He made all of them, robed and undercover. They looked very serious. Harry wondered just how many of them were DE's and how many of them were actual Aurors. He'd soon find out. He turned his attention to Umbridge as she stood up. 

"Good morning all, she said. "We are here to listen to the results of the official inquiry into the mysterious death of the late Albus Dumbledore. We have all heard the testimony from Lord Harry James Potter who was present at the scene that fateful morning. Will the Auror in charge of the investigation please step forward and tell us your findings?" 

Harry turned to see a man step forward to the witness box and get sworn in by the court official. The man placed his briefcase on the table and opened it and withdrew papers and cleared his throat. 

"Madame Umbridge, honored members of the Wizengamot, I am Darius Neilson, a sworn and registered member of the Auror Corps. I was charged with the task of investigating the mysterious death of the late Albus Dumbledore by the late Rufus Scrimgeour. I accepted that task and carried it out to the best of my ability. Part of the task placed before me was to listen to the testimony of Lord Harrison James Potter. I have that transcript available for the court. In the course of the investigation I went to the scene of the crime and carefully searched the area for any clues, using the special skills of the team that was given to me for the express purpose of conducting the investigation. During the investigation, a most surprising thing happened. Members of my team were approached by individuals claiming to be friends of the accused, Professor Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, Lord Lucius Malfoy's son. They indicated they wished to speak to me and I met them only after giving them my assurances that they wouldn't be taken into custody. However, bound by my Oath as an Auror, I did place both under arrest and brought them both into the Auror headquarters for questioning. Under the watchful eyes of several Aurors, they were given the truth potion and both answered questions. I do offer the transcripts of the sessions to the council for inspection," he said. 

The people nodded. 

"They claim to have been in another place at the time in question and the truth potion did not react, leading me to believe that they were telling me the truth. I interviewed the people they claim to have been with during the time of the incident under the truth potion and they gave truthful answers," the man said. 

Harry instantly knew which way the wind was blowing. 

"Therefore my conclusions is that due to the lack of other testimony other than Lord Potter's, is that the accused is innocent of the whole affair and should be set free with apologies from the Wizengamot and the Auror Service," Neilson said. 

Harry kept his emotions wrapped up inside of him as the council and the people in the gallery muttered. Umbridge called for attention. 

"Are the accused here?" she asked. 

Nielson turned and nodded to a man at a door used to escort prisoners through. Snape and Draco appeared in the chambers looking like hell. Harry shifted in his seat. He knew they couldn't grab him right here and now. There had to be procedure to be followed. They would let him walk out of the chambers. Snape and Draco approached the accused box and stepped into it. Umbridge turned to them. 

"The Wizengamot has heard evidence to the investigation into the mysterious death of the late Albus Dumbledore. Your testimony to Auror Neilson was heard and it is the judgment of this court that you were wrongly accused of the alleged murder of Albus Dumbledore. Therefore you are hereby ordered released with the apologies of the Wizengamot and the Auror Service," she stated.

Snape and Draco grinned at the chains were removed from them and they turned to shake hands with each other. 

"This special meet of the Wizengamot is ended," Intoned the court official. 

Harry didn't waste any time getting out of there. The fact that his chair had been in the back of the council had helped. He went to the apparition point and apparated out. He appeared at the Dursley house and went inside. He changed out of his robes and put them away. He set a ward to notify him in the event that anyone from the Ministry arrived and flooed out to the Shrieking Shack and went right to work on his explosive packages. He wanted to be ready in the event the attacks happened. He worked until late afternoon and had the explosive packages ready for 12 Grimmauld Place and the Dursley house. Harry flooed out and walked out of the fireplace at the Dursley house. The Dursleys were arriving home after a day out in London. Harry pretended that nothing was wrong and enjoyed dinner with his relatives. He went to bed a bit early as he was tired from the day. He lay there for a time knowing deep inside of him that this was the first step to discrediting him. Tomorrow would tell him which way the wind was blowing in the Wizarding World. 

"Harry, what now?" Ron asked at breakfast the next morning as he put down the Daily Prophet onto the table. 

Harry looked up from his cup of tea. "We wait. This is the beginning to something, most likely a plot to discredit me and strip me of everything." 

"You know that's what they will do," Hermione said. 

"So now we put our plan into effect," Ron said. 

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. Things must happen first. When it looks absolute black for me and they declare me an outlaw, then we put the plan into effect. Right now we carry on as if nothing's happened." 

Ron sighed. "I hope you know what you are doing, mate." 

"So do I," Hermione said. "I'm scared." 

Harry reached out for Hermione and drew her into a hug. Ron joined them for a three way hug and it seemed to do them good. Ron broke away and resumed his seat. 

"We need to eat up. Food's getting cold," Ron remarked. 

Harry chuckled and Hermione smiled. 

"That's the Ron we all know and love," she said. 

"Hey, I am a growing teenager," Ron quipped. 

Harry and Hermione laughed at the joke. 

They met with their friends in the DA's Inner Circle later in the day. Harry officially relinquished control of the DA to Ron and then sat back and listened to Ron explain what was going to happen that coming school year. 

"Depends on who's the headmaster," he said when Neville asked him if they were going to operate covert or not. 

"I get the very bad feeling who it might be, and he won't be bearing gifts," Ron said. 

"We know that Slytherin House will be operating against us," Susan Bones said. "I propose that we continue to reach out to the first and second years and try to influence then to join us." 

Harry nodded. "Then do it. I do suggest setting up safe rooms inside the castle in the event that DA members are compromised. I don't any one of them to get hurt." 

Ron and Neville nodded. 

"We will Harry. Leave it all up to us," Neville said. 

Harry leaned back. "Good. I'm glad to know I can count on you guys to get things ready for the final confrontation." 

"How will we know when it's time?" Cho Chang asked. 

Luna Lovegood smiled. "Easy. When you see Voldemort coming, that's when you will know."

Cho nodded and the group went quiet for a moment. Ron stood up. 

"Right. Everybody's got their assignments, so let's get cracking. Neville, a word with you before you pop out," Ron said, breaking up the meeting. 

Harry stood up and left the house and wandered into the backyard of the now deserted Burrow. The Weasleys had moved out a week ago and Ron was using the Burrow until it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Harry stood at the edge of the property watching the enchantments working to give the impression that people were still there. Harry had seen enough of the Burrow to know exactly where he was going to place the Burrow explosives. He regretted having to blow the place when the DE's come calling when the Weasleys would be declared enemies of the state. Harry turned around when Hermione came out to where he was.

"Was this what you envisioned happening?" she asked him. 

Harry paused before answering her. "Yes. I didn't need a special dream to tell me that either. It's happened before. 1939 Nazi Germany. What Hitler did to the Jews and to the dissenters in his government until all of the ducks came up right for him. Then he launched World War Two and we all know what happened." 

Hermione sighed. "Do you think we can survive this?" 

Harry turned to Hermione. "We will because we are determined to. I will take his head in the final battle. Only then will the world be truly safe."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and sighed. Harry kissed her and they looked to the house when Neville called to them. They walked back holding hands and said their goodbyes. Harry watched them all floo out before hoping back to the Dursley house. He found a brown 

Owl there for him and took the letter it had for him and it flew off. Harry opened it and read it. It seemed that Snape and Malfoy were not wasting any time. They were suing him for alleged damages to their reputation for huge sums of money. Harry nodded knowing that this was the first step. He decided it was time to initiate his plan. 

That night Harry creeped around the house and into every person's room and whispered the key phrase in each ear, "Heaven is safe," in Japanese and quietly withdrew. He went back to his room and wiped it clear of everything and flooed out to the Shrieking Shack. He returned to the house and watched from the shadows as the Dursleys went out to a waiting taxi with their suitcases, heading for Heathrow to fly out to the Americas. Harry shadow ported to Heathrow and watched them approach the counter and declare to the waiting lady that they had enjoyed their holiday in England. He watched them get on the plane and it pull away from the gate and then watched it lift off from the runway heading to the Americas from the shadow of the cargo building. He returned to the now empty Dursley house, his heart torn by the pain of what he had just done. He knew it was for their own good. He wanted to see them safe and this was the only way he could do it. He flooed out to the Shrieking Shack and began setting up the first of the explosives in the Dursley house. By the end of the day the job was done. Everything was now in place. Now all he had to do was appear in the Wizengamot chambers the next day for the start to his trial. Harry knew deep down that they would use this as a springboard to declaring him incompetent and take everything from him. They had fired their first shot at him and the war was now on. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 


	54. Going To Ground

Ninja Wizard 54

By David

Author's Notes: See disclaimer in chapter one.

Ninja Wizard 54

"Going To Ground"

The courtroom was full when he arrived. They had taken nearly two weeks to get this set up. Harry had been glad. It had given him all of the time needed to get everything ready. He wanted a bit longer but two weeks was all he had and he took it to his advantage. All he needed to do now was to appear at the trial and go from there. He knew that the outcome was rigged against him, but he decided he was going to appear anyway.

"All rise, the honorable Judge Dickins now arriving!" the Auror called out.

Harry turned his attention to the bench and watched the man arrive and take his seat.

"Be seated, please. Is the defendant, Lord Harry Potter present?" he asked.

Harry stood up. "I am."

"The plaintiffs?" he asked.

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy both stood up. "We are."

"Gentlemen, be seated please. Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy, I have read your complaints against Lord Potter. I have also seen the transcripts from the investigations and so on. I will assume that Lord Potter has received a copy of the plaintiff's complaint?" the judge asked, looking at Harry.

"I have, your honor," Harry said and then resumed his seat.

The judge nodded and returned to the papers in front of him. "Since all of the witnesses have testified to the characters of the plaintiff's in the investigation, there will be no need to recall them. I have read through everything and see no resistance to this suit. I do have one question for Lord Potter."

Harry stood up. They certainly weren't wasting any time on this.

"Did you truly witness the events as you say they happened on the night in question?" the judge asked. "Were you under the influence of a mind altering drug or potion?"

"I did see the events as they happened that night, sir. I was sound of mind at the time," Harry said.

"Well the Wizengamot investigation proves otherwise. So I shall rule in favor of the plaintiffs Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy and grant then everything that they are seeking," the judge said, setting off a celebration in the courtroom.

The judge banged his gavel a few times until the courtroom grew silent.

"You will immediately turn over all of your assets and property to the plaintiffs," he instructed Harry.

Harry bowed. "Of course. Gringotts will be instructed to immediately."

Harry turned and left the courtroom and went to the apparition point and went from there to Gringotts. He wanted to be seen in public at Gringotts to establish the fact that he indeed went there. He spent a half hour there and left just as Snape and Draco were entering the bank. He nodded to them and they just sneered at him. Harry apparated out and went home. He 

walked into the house from the outside, picking up the Muggle paper that lay on the gate's flagstone, making sure the two Aurors saw him. He entered the house and slapped the mask to his face as the house was full of gas leaking from the stove that he rigged up. The explosives he got would certainly add to the explosion. He sat there and waited for the mailman to show. He went out the front door leaving the mask on the little table next to the door. He had changed clothes, wearing cutoffs and a t-shirt. He collected the mail from the mailbox, waving to a few people walking by. That would help establish facts that Harry was seen at the mailbox. He went back into the house as the two ill disguised Aurors watched. They literally jumped out of their skins when the house went up in a huge fireball. People dived for cover as wood and stucco went flying. In seconds the house was fully engulfed in flames. There was no way anyone could get in there. Harry watched from a dark shadow of a building three houses down the street as people went crazy. He nodded. He'd done the job well. The investigation would reveal a faulty stove and only bits of his remains would be found. Time to move on.

It didn't take long for the news to spread. People showed up to see for themselves. Aurors arrived to maintain control. Umbridge herself arrived at the scene to see for herself. She watched as wizards tried to put out the fire. The next thing she knew was a hysterical Hermione arriving at the scene and pushing past the Aurors. She managed to grab a hold of Hermione.

"LET ME GO! HARRY!" she screamed.

Percy grabbed her other arm as two Aurors tried to hold her back as well.

"Miss Granger!" Umbridge cried. "Do calm down!"

Help arrived in the form of Hagrid. He stepped out of the crowd and wrapped his massive arms around Hermione and the others let go. Hermione struggled furiously, screaming Harry's name out in terror. Ron appeared next to them and stared at the remains of the house.

"What the hell?" he cried.

"It just blew up," a bystander said. "He came out for the mail, waved to us, and then went back into the house. A moment later it blew up!"

Snape and Draco arrived at that moment and stared at the fire and the remains of the house. They said nothing. Nobody really said anything. Hermione finally collapsed into a sobbing mess. Hagrid held her close to him, rocking her gently and trying to calm her. Snape walked over to Hagrid and handed him a small potions vial.

"Give her this when you can," he said softly. "It will help calm her."

Hagrid nodded and took it. Snape returned to where Draco was standing. Hagrid turned from where he was standing and started off for Hogwarts. Ron followed him up to the school and into his hut. Hagrid laid her down on his massive bed and offered the potion to her. She took it and then accepted a bit of tea.

"What happened?" Ron asked. "A friend of the family had fire called and told me that Harry was gone, his house blew up."

Hermione turned to them. "I… I got a fire call too, from one of the Gryffindors who was in Hogsmeade. She said she had heard of Harry's house blowing up. I came to see. Oh, it can't be true! Harry can't be dead!"

"We don't know that," Hagrid said. "All we can do is to wait."

There was a knock on the door and Ron went to answer it as he was the closest person to it. McGonagall was standing there looking horrified.

"I just heard, Hagrid. Is it true?" she asked. "Is Harry gone?"

Ron looked up at her. "We don't know. I was there to see after a friend of the family called me. Harry's house was burning really good when I got there. There was no sign of Harry."

McGonagall sat on the bed next to Hermione and gathered her into her arms. Hermione broke down once more. McGonagall simply held her until she wound down. She settled her back down on the bed. Hermione closed her eyes and went to sleep. Hagrid got a comforter and spread it out over her. He turned to Ron.

"I need to go back and find out what I can. Will you stay and watch her?" Hagrid asked.

Ron nodded. "I will."

Hagrid left the hut and Ron turned to the older witch.

"Now what do we do?" he asked.

McGonagall looked at Ron with firm resolve in her eyes. "We keep on going."

"I'm with you," Ron said.

McGonagall smiled. "Thank you Mr. Weasley."

Harry didn't have long to wait. Snape and Draco appeared in the street in front of 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry was glad the house sat in a desolate place by its self. It would make this easier. He watched as Snape unrolled a scroll and read a spell off it. It would cancel all of the protective wards, charms, and spells on the place. He watched as the crowd of eager DE's rushed inside. Snape and Draco smirked to each other just as Harry pushed the button on the remote detonator. The house exploded as he planned, the explosives going off as he planned. He chuckled at the shocked expression on the faces of the people in the street. Draco looked like he was about to have kittens, while Snape looked like he was about to have a fit. Harry withdrew and went to the burrow. He settled in to wait for what he knew would be the raiding party to arrive at the Burrow. The enchantments showing people inside the Burrow were working very well. Harry didn't have too long to wait. The DE's arrived in the front yard and cast their standard attacking spells. A majority of them entered the house while one overeager DE cast fire spells on the house. Harry grinned. The sucker was going to be reporting to Voldemort as to why he was the only survivor. He hit the remote detonator and the Burrow blew up. The lone DE got blown back a few feet as Harry ducked behind the thick tree he was behind. He popped out a moment later. He appeared in the very well hidden cave he had found in the hills behind Hogsmeade. He sat down and started planning his next moves.

The Wizarding World was in a complete uproar. Harry Potter dead! The Weasley House blown up in a DE attack! The Black House blown up! Umbridge sat in her office and looked at the evidence presented to her late the next evening. There was very little remains left of Harry Potter. The fire had been contributed to the faulty stove. Voldemort had been extremely pissed about losing his DE's at the Burrow and at the former Black house. He'd tortured the overeager DE for his mistake in blowing up the house before the DE's inside had a chance to escape. The former Black house explosion had been contributed to an over looked ward. Harry had done his job well. Snape and Draco had been severely punished for that mistake. Draco was screaming angry. He wanted to bring Harry back to life and throttle his ass until he was dead. Voldemort challenged him to do it and Draco had mouthed off, telling him that he didn't have the power to do such a thing, so fuck off please. Voldemort had laughed and then 

tortured Draco for saying such things. Draco wisely held his peace until he was out of the Riddle Manor. He'd gone back to Malfoy Manor and proceeded to throw a major temper fit, scaring the house elves and trashing his room in the process. Snape had retreated to his house at Spinner's End and drank himself drunk, counting himself lucky to not have stepped into the former Black House. What was even worse was the Gringotts goblins informing him and Draco that all of the Potter vaults had been closed save one. Snape demanded the contents of that vault and the Goblins handed him one gold Galleon. He'd controlled himself and decided he would apparated to Potter's house and force him to reveal what he had done with his vault as the Goblins refused to tell him where they were, only to be shocked at the sight of the burning house. That had drained him of his rage and now he had nothing to show for his supposed victory over Potter. At least the brat was dead. He had been there with Hagrid when the Aurors swept the house for Potter's remain only to find bits and pieces that once was Potter. One of the Aurors had nodded to Snape and he met the man in an out of the way place.

"It's Potter's remains, there's no doubt. We've discovered the cause of the explosion to be a faulty stove. He must have turned it on to cook something and then boom. We found a majority of his remains in the kitchen. Sorry, Snape. I knew you were counting on getting that brat. Our Lord isn't going to like this," the man had said.

That turned out to be the understatement of the year. Snape was still hurting all over from the pain curses Voldemort subjected him to. He grunted and reached for the scotch and poured himself another glass. He drank half the glass in one shot and then sat and thought. With Potter out of the way, there should be no more opposition to Voldemort. The only thing left now was to complete his takeover of the Wizarding World. At least that was going right on schedule. He smiled. He was going to enjoy being headmaster of Hogwarts. He'd need help in controlling all of the brats there and he'd use Slytherin House for that purpose. The Carrows were nasty people but they sometimes went too far. No, Slytherin House would enjoy the job. He'd use the older seventh years for that purpose and give them carte blanche. He laughed out loud and then groaned as the pain hit. He leaned back as the pain faded away. It was just a matter of time.

Ron had escorted Hermione home to her parents and told them the news. Cassandra escorted Hermione upstairs and to bed while Thomas talked with Ron. Then a Ministry official called Ron with the news that the burrow was gone. Ron had gone blank and Thomas feared for his mental state. He settled Ron down in the guest room and wondered what the hell was next. He began to consider getting out of town for good, maybe going to another country. He didn't know that Hermione had planned on all of this. Hermione would put her plan into effect a week after Harry would be laid to rest. All she needed to do was to go into seclusion until it was time to act. Ron was up the next morning staring into a cup of coffee as Hermione stumbled down the stairs. She sat at the table with Ron. Nothing was said between them. Hermione wanted to tell him everything but didn't. It was necessary for the deception to work. Her parents walked into the kitchen and saw both teens sitting there. They didn't know what to say. Both of them went about their morning routine. Neville called just as they were getting ready to leave for the day. Neville invited them to stay at his house for the day and both of them went. Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe being with friends would help them, at least she hoped they would.

The mood was very somber at Neville's. A lot of people were there, a majority of them was the inner circle of the DA. All of them offered their condolences to Hermione. A few of the kids present speculated that it was revenge motivated. The talk flew back and forth until Ron finally had to say something.

"We are going to defend Hogwarts against Snape and his crowd. That plan hasn't changed. We will do it in Harry's name. Somehow we will kill Voldemort and get revenge for Harry and everyone that bastard has ever killed," Ron said.

"Glad to hear you say that, mate. Me Mum's got the feeling that things are going to start happening in September," Dean said.

A few other people echoed that and Ron knew that life was about to get very tough. He hoped he was up to the job. He'd been slipping onto the grounds of Hogwarts on a regular basis setting up thing and preparing for what would be an epic battle. He knew he could count on a lot of people for help. He'd spent a good part of his summer setting things up and he was damned if he was going to let all of it slide now. He found new determination deep inside of him to see this thing all the way through. He looked up when Neville came back into the room followed by an Auror.

"Ron, this guy wants to talk to you," Neville said.

Ron eyed him distrustfully.

"My name is Dennis Nelson," he said grandly, expecting Ron to be awed by him, "I am here to escort you to see the Minister."

There was silence at that pronouncement.

"What does she want?" Ron snapped.

The man glared at Ron. "I don't know, and don't take that tone with me, boy!"

That infuriated Ron and he grit his teeth in anger. "My best friend just died and you act as if it was nothing. You come here and order me about. How dare you!"

Ron's temper was starting to get the best of him and the man stepped back and drew his wand. Neville stepped up to Ron behind him and put a hand on his right shoulder. "Easy, Ron. Calm down. He's just a stooge."

The man glared at Neville as a few of the kids chuckled.

"Go and see what Umbitch wants. Keep your cool," Neville said.

Ron nodded as the relaxed. The Auror slid his wand back into the pocket of his robe as he relaxed. Ron followed the man out of the room and to the fireplace. He flooed directly to the Ministry. They stopped at the wand check in and then the man led Ron to the elevators. They went up to the Minister's floor. Ron thought he was going to be sick the moment he stepped inside the office. The whole room had been pinked out. He looked at the plates of kittens pained on them lining the walls. He wished he knew which one of them had sold out Harry back at Hogwarts so he could burn it off the wall. He reined in his temper and turned to the toad like figure sitting behind the great desk.

"Ah, Ronald Weasley. I am sorry to hear of the loss of your home and your family," she simpered. "I have called you here to discuss with you the impending funeral of Lord Potter."

Ron nodded. "What do you want?"

"I thought it would be touching if you gave a eulogy for your dearest friend," she smiled sweetly. "It would be the right thing to do."

Ron wanted to wipe that smirk off her face but then decided it would be his last chance to try to set the record straight concerning Harry.

"I'll do it," he said.

She brightened up immediately. "Wonderful!" she clapped her hands. "It will be so nice."

The message was clear. Stick to the subject or else. She stood up and escorted Ron to the door. Ron continued to look around memorizing the layout of the room in the event he needed to plan a break in.

"When is the funeral?" Ron asked politely.

"Nest week Monday," she said. "Is Miss Granger going to be there?"

Ron nodded. "Yes, she will. I expect a lot of Harry's school friends will be too."

"That's very good," she said.

An idea was forming in Ron's mind. He needed to get out of there to think it through properly.

"Shall I let you know the exact numbers?" Ron asked politely.

"No thank you dear," she said. "Just be ready with your speech."

Ron stepped into the floo and went back to Neville's place. He reported on what had happened after he used his wand to scan the room the Auror had been standing for any kind of listening spells, finding none.

"I memorized the office layout thinking we could stage some kind of break in during the funeral," Ron said.

Neville shook his head. "Nice idea, but no way. That office will be very well protected. There's no way we could pull it off. Leave this one alone."

Ron sighed and turned to Hermione. "Want to help me with this thing?"

Hermione gave Ron a slight smile. "I'd like to," she said softly.

They went back to her house and got to work on it.

The morning of the funeral that was to be held on the Hogwarts grounds was a wet and dreary one. The casket that held Harry's supposed remain sat on the stage. There was a large crowd, even bigger than the one that turned out for Dumbledore's funeral. The Wizarding priest rambled for a few minutes and then turned to Ron. Ron approached the podium and looked out over the crowd.

"Harry Potter was more than just my best mate. He was my brother, my confidante, my partner, and the best man I'd ever known. He never backed down from anything. He stood straight and tall, never afraid to tell the truth, and always stood firm in what he believed," Ron said, noting a number of people on the stage including Umbitch and the rat of his former brother nodding. He recalled the meet they had before Ron had taken the stage.

"Ronald, I hope you do not follow in that boy's footsteps. See where it got him? He's dead because he erred badly," he said as Ron grew red with rage. "His beliefs got him killed."

Percy leaned in closer to Ron. "We know that the Weasley Clan has left England. We were not fooled by your trickery at the Burrow."

Ron's eyes had gone red with anger but he managed to hold back from decking Percy. "Then there's no hope for you. You have truly sold out to Voldemort."

Percy didn't reply to that. "Be careful in what you say up there. We will be listening. You will be answering to me."

"Harry believed in equality," Ron continued. "He believed that anyone wanting to be heard should be. He believed in a unified Wizarding world. His dream cannot die. I urge all of you to take up his cause. He is gone, but his spirit will always be here. His spirit will always live in all of us who knew him best."

Ron lest the stage and went to sit down with Hermione. His mind wasn't on the rest of the funeral and the toad presenting Harry posthumously the Wizarding world's highest honor, the Order of Merlin, first class. As he stood up to help Hermione to her feet after the funeral was over and the casket had joined Dumbledore's, he caught the eye of a short man by the stage. He nodded to the man and he nodded back. He guided Hermione into the great hall for the wake that was being held. He stood by Hermione as she spoke to a few friends. Neville came to stand by her and Ron slipped away. He saw the short man nod to him and discretely point in a direction behind the wall of the great hall. Ron slipped behind the wall and discovered the toad and Percy talking.

"So what now?" he asked her.

"We go on as planned. There is nothing to stop us now. Potter is out of the way now. Our Lord has nothing to worry about. Snape will take over Hogwarts on September first as planned. If anyone gets too vocal about it they can have a serious accident," she said.

Percy nodded. "I know my former brother Ronald will get very vocal about it. I can count on that. I'm sure some of the other Gryffindors will get vocal too."

Umbridge sighed. "That won't do. They can have their chance to do so the first night back but then after that no more. They will settle down and accept it or they will never get their Wizarding or witch's licenses."

Percy casually pulled off his outer robe to reveal short sleeved shirt and slacks. He raised his left arm up to pull off the hat he was wearing and Ron nearly gasped out loud. Percy had the Dark Mark on his left forearm. He had turned traitor. He'd gone over to the other side. Ron sat back in shock. How? Why? He wanted to run up to him and find out why. He felt the anger boil up within him. If Percy knew about the illusion at the Burrow then the DE's would know. But why did they attack? Did Voldemort want to get rid of a bunch of incompetents? He turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Okay. I'll get back to the ministry and get to work," Percy said.

Both of them left the room and Ron slipped out as well after a few moments. He rejoined Hermione, his head spinning with the revelation. Somehow he had to copy the memory and send it to the family in the Americas. It would really tear his Mum's heart to find out the truth.

Neville and the others stared at Ron after he told them what he had heard and seen. Hermione sank into a chair. Neville then did something that wasn't in his character. He went to a cabinet and pulled out a tall bottle of Firewhiskey and glasses. He poured it out and handed the glasses around. He raised his.

"To Harry. May he never be forgotten, and may all of us avenge his death," Neville said before drinking down the glass.

He turned and tossed the glass straight into the empty fireplace, the glass shattering against the hard stone. The others echoed what Neville had said and followed his example. He took the empty bottle to the kitchen and came back. He looked around at everybody.

"We will make those bastards pay. Each and every one of them. No mercy," he said.

There was a lot of agreement to what he said and he knew they would succeed, or die trying. Each member left one by one as the evening wore on. Ron and Hermione were the last to leave. Ron saw her home and then he went to Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron. He had some last minute work to do before the Hogwarts Express pulled out of King's Corners Monday morning. He pulled the map of Hogwarts out of his trunk after making sure the security seals were intact. He spread it out over the table in the room and got to work once more. He had a few last things he needed to put in place and he'd do that the first week he got back to the school. He sat back and sighed. This was getting harder than he thought but he was determined to see it through.

Harry set down the paper he'd snatched from the back of a store in Hogsmeade with a slight smile on his face. From what was written about Ron's speech, he'd tried to tell people the truth about Harry. He felt good about his friendship with Ron and he wondered what the hell possessed Umbitch to give him the medal. There was no way she would ever do that while he lived. The only kind of metal she'd try to present him with was for a slave collar around his neck. That he had no intention of ever wearing. He sighed and looked at the copy of the Hogwarts map he had. Every time Ron made a move on the grounds the notation would appear on Harry's copy. That way he could avoid the traps and add to the caches already on the grounds. He'd marveled at Ron's plans and knew they would succeed. He turned to the notes that Ron was writing out and stiffened when he saw the notation about Percy having the Dark Mark. That would explain a lot of things. Percy would be a person to avoid for sure if and when he conducted a raid on the Ministry. He caught Ron's notes on Umbitch's office and groaned when he saw the note about the plates of cats on the walls. He was so sure then that one of the cats in the plates had been a spy for Umbitch. He was sure that that particular plate would be on the office wall in the Ministry. Scratch that plan. Harry stood up and stretched, his muscles popping. He sat on the floor in the lotus position and allowed his mind to drift. There had been no more clues in Dumbledore's book past the night that he and Harry went to the cave. The last entry dealt with the cave and that was it. Harry sighed and turned his mind away from that problem and started meditating. He needed to prepare for his next mission.

September first arrived. Ron pulled himself out of his bed at the Leaky Cauldron and yawned. He opened his eyes and stumbled to the door as a knock sounded. He opened it to find Tom on the other side with a pot of coffee.

"There are snoops about," the old man whispered.

Ron nodded. "Thank you for the coffee, Tom. I'll be down in a bit for breakfast."

"Best you hurry, the dining room is filling up fast," Tom said a bit loudly.

Ron watched him turn away and head for the stairs. He closed his door and poured himself a bit of coffee. He drank the first cup straight, and then took another with his usual sugar and cream in it. He checked to make sure his trunk was secure and then went into the shower. He took his time as the hot water flowed over him. He emerged from the bathroom and looked around the room. Nothing had been disturbed. He got dressed and resecured his trunk with House Elf locking spells that Dobby had taught him. Never knew that little Elf was so powerful. Ron went down to have breakfast. He lingered over the paper, watching the stairs discretely. He paid for his breakfast and ordered a basket of food to go. He wondered if he would see Hermione there at the platform.

Hermione had gone to bed in an empty house. She had spoken the key words into her parent's ears as they slept the night before. They had packed up and left on the early morning flight to Australia. That broke Hermione's heart even more. She knew that it was for the best. She didn't want to see them hurt. She packed that night before going to bed. She made sure to include her diary, the one she had specially prepared to carry off the illusion that she was extremely despondent and depressed. It was part of her plan. If everything went well, she would rejoin Harry in the hills around Hogsmeade and they would slip away and start their Horcrux search. They knew about the diary, the ring, and the locket. Harry had the locket in his possession. He had planned on slipping into the castle to retrieve the Sword of Gryffindor and then use it to destroy the locket. She hoped that Harry would carry it off. She sighed and lay in bed for a time before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

Hogwarts. McGonagall stared at Snape and Umbridge. They had just informed her that Snape was to be the new headmaster at Hogwarts. Snape smiled smugly at her.

"Really simple, McGonagall. I am now in charge of this school. You will remain as the transfigurations teacher. I have selected an old friend of mine to be the assistant headmaster. A couple I know will be taking Filch's place as caretakers. I trust they will do a better job than Filch had," Snape said.

"And just who are these people?" McGonagall asked.

Snape smiled. "The Carrows will be the caretakers. Aaron Blackheart will be the assistant."

McGonagall's jaw dropped in shock. She staggered back and managed to regain her balance. Thos three were the worst of the DE's. And they were coming here.

"You will be expected to keep those Gryffindors of yours in line or else," Snape stated.

McGonagall nodded and turned to leave. She got out of the office that had been Albus's and made her way down the stairs. She went to her office and sat down behind the desk. She turned to the bottom draw and pulled out a bottle and poured herself a glass. She downed the glass and then sat back in the dark. She felt her heart get heavy and hoped they would survive the year. They had to. She immediately sat back up and wrote a note on special parchment that would alert all of the staff and the teachers. She had gone out and started her own resistance after Ron had confided in her his plans to defend Hogwarts when the time was right. She sighed and hoped that everything would work out.

Ron arrived at the platform feeling very alone and vulnerable. Up and down the platform he watched the families saying goodbye. He hoped they all would make it home for the winter break. He turned and got on the train. He found an empty compartment and sat down. He hoped that Hermione would find him. The train sounded the whistle and it slowly began to move. Ron looked up as the compartment door opened to reveal Hermione. She didn't look good. She looked like she had been through the wringer. Neville, Luna Lovegood, and Michael Corner came in. Hermione sat down and leaned against Ron. Ron put his arm around her and pulled her in close.

"Draco Malfoy is the Head boy this year," Neville said simply.

Ron groaned. Things just went bad.

"His bitch Pansy the Pug is the Head girl," Luna said, jolting everyone in the compartment.

Nobody had ever heard her curse before. Luna had always been very relaxed. Something had changed her.

Ron sighed. "Okay, so that means that Slytherin House just moved into a position of power over the school. That means something has happened."

"A former Slytherin is headmaster," Michael suggested.

"A very big possibility," Ron said. "Umbitch is making her moves on behalf of Voldemort in the first move to retake Hogwarts."

"We need to be extremely careful in our moves around Hogwarts," Neville said. "I'll pass the word to the inner circle to watch their backs. If any of them get indentified, the gig is up. Perhaps we need to exercise hard security."

Ron nodded.

"Just to be on the safe side lets go to communications alpha plan," Ron said.

Before anyone could answer the door to the compartment opened to reveal a sneering Draco Malfoy with his usual twins behind him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A loony, a Weasel, a mudblood, and a retard," Draco sneered. "What a motley crew this is!"

Ron moved his head to look at Malfoy and noticed the shiny Head boy badge. "I see you found your Head Boy badge in a box of kiddie cereal or you paid a bit of gold for it. Which is it?"

Draco snarled at Ron in anger. "I'll have you know it was given to me by the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"So you did buy it with a bit of your dear Daddy's gold," Ron mused. "Hope it was worth it, Ferret boy."

Draco lunged forward with wand in hand and pointed it at Ron's head. "I should kill you for that!" he shouted, chest heaving.

Ron closed his eyes and waited for the killing curse. When it didn't happen, he opened his eyes to see a fuming Draco.

"No, that would be too easy. I have plans for you, Weasel boy. See ya," Draco said and stalked off.

Ron gave a laugh. "Stupid fucker. He just doesn't get it. No matter how good the bad guys are or think they are, they always fuck up in the end. I'm going to so enjoy kicking his ass."

"Just be careful," Neville warned.

Ron grinned. "I will. He's such an airhead."

Hermione settled against Ron and went to sleep once Ron draped a blanket over her. She had her head in his lap and Ron gently stroked her face as she slept. He set up his chessboard and took on all comers. He collected a few more pieces of intel, things that made him believe that something was up. The Slytherins were acting way too confident. That led him to conclude that Michael's observation was accurate. Well, they would find out soon enough.

Harry moved slowly through the crowd in Hogsmeade in his old man's disguise. He saw a lot more people than usual and he wondered if Hogsmeade was being set up for an attack. He made his way to the Three Broomsticks and settled into a corner at a tiny table. He ordered a beer with a whiskey chaser and settled in to wait for Tino. Tino arrived in his own disguise and joined Harry.

**Master Koshou wishes you well,** Tino said in a stage whisper.

Harry sipped his beer and nodded. **The Hogwarts Express has not arrived yet, and there are more people than usual here. I wonder.**

Tino nodded. **The other brothers have been watching them carefully to see if any of them are the ones we are looking for. If these be the enemy, then the leadership is not coming up for air. They are keeping low for now.**

Harry leaned back and stretched. He drained half of his beer and then took up the whiskey chaser in the shot glass. He downed it quick. Tino's eyebrows went up.

**You must be careful. You need a clear head,** Tino warned.

Harry looked up. **You worry too much, my brother. This is strictly a watch them move around mission. Nothing has happened yet. Tonight's action at the castle will tell us which way the wind is blowing. Then we shall know for sure. **

**The new headmaster has not approached me yet. Filius was kind to bump into me in the marketplace and warn me of a different wind blowing a week ago. Since then I have not gotten a summons to the castle,** Tino said.

**That is strange. I thought McGonagall would have called for you by now. Perhaps she is no longer in control,** Harry said.

**That would mean a DE has taken over the headmaster's spot,** Tino said.

**I am certain of it, **Harry nodded.** The question is who?**

Both of them sat there for a bit and watched people move around and in and out of the bar. Harry knew he had to step up the timetable for his sneaking into the castle to retrieve the Sword of Gryffindor. It was essential to his plans.

**Will you enter the castle tonight then?** Tino asked.

**I must. The Sword of Gryffindor is crucial to my plans,** Harry said.

**I wish you wouldn't. It is too dangerous,** Tino said.

Harry nodded. **I thank you for your concern, my brother. I will succeed.**

Tino smiled as he looked at Harry. **Is that why you went creeping around the castle late at night? Were you committing the layout to memory?**

Harry smiled back.** Of course. It was Dumbledore's idea. One that I heartily endorsed. Never knew that the knowledge would come in handy one day. **

**Success my brother,** Tino said before he slipped away.

Harry finished off his beer and slowly got to his feet, using the table and the gnarled cane for assistance. He slowly hobbled towards the door, people stepping out of the way respectfully. Harry made it do the door and turned to look back. His mind took a picture of the interior and he filed it away in his cabinet of memories. God willing he'd come back here when all of this shit was over and have a cold beer with friends. He turned and hobbled out the door and slowly down the street to the Shrieking Shack. He stopped when he heard the Hogwarts Express train whistle in the distance. That caused him to pause and in his mind's eye the memory of the first train ride here and his first look at Hogwarts all lit up at night became strong in his mind. He got choked up with the emotions he was feeling. He put that memory back into his book of memories and turned to the street once more. He got to the edge of the road and turned left to go into the alley between a pair of buildings. He ducked behind a dumpster and used the shadow to port himself back to the cave. He had work to do.

Ron jerked awake when the voice announced the eminent arrival at Hogsmeade. He gently shook Hermione awake and she sat up. Ron reached in the overhead and pulled down 

his day pack that Harry had given him for his last birthday and pulled his robe from it. He pulled it on and closed the colorful Lion clasp. He helped Hermione with hers. She hugged him and then they left the compartment and headed for the platform. He helped Hermione down and they headed for a cart and boarded it. Neville, Luna, and Michael joined him. The trip from the train to the castle was quiet. Nobody said anything simply because there wasn't much to say. There would be plenty to say after the welcoming feast. Then it would be time to adjust plans, put things into place and into motion. The cart stopped at the main doors to the castle and they got out. They followed the other kids into the castle. It was all lit up as it was always was. Ron felt something different in the atmosphere. He couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"This place feels different," Neville remarked.

Ron nodded. "I know. I can feel it."

"The dark is here," Luna said. "It's smothering me."

Ron suspected that Luna was one of those that felt magic around them. He'd have to ask her later. They followed the crowd into the great hall and settled down at their house table. Old friends greeted each other. Ron felt alone as he missed the boisterous banter of his brothers Fred and George. He missed Ginny as well and was thankful all of them were safe in the Americas. They settled down when a short figure emerged from the shadows. Ron's jaw tightened when he recognized the short squat figure. It was Umbitch. Everyone quieted down and listened. Ron could feel the tension in the air. This was it. The moment of truth. They were about to find out who was going to be the new headmaster.

"Good evening, children. How nice to see all of you again!" Umbridge smiled.

Ron resisted the urge to heave up.

"Now there is much to inform you so I shall get started. There is a few changed to take note of this year. First off is your new headmaster. He will have quite a job ahead of him so I hope all of you will assist him in every way possible by following all of the school rules and so on. Please welcome your new headmaster, Professor Severus Snape!" she announced.

Slytherin House exploded in cheers and applause as Snape took the stage. He was smiling. The sight sent shivers up and down Ron's spine. This was definitely not good. He really had his work cut out for him.

"Oh hell," Neville whispered as Slytherin House carried on.

Snape waved his hands for quiet and Slytherin House calmed down.

"Thank you for that most enthusiastic welcome," he said. "There are more changes to speak of. The gentleman that is taking the assistant headmaster's job is Aaron Blackheart. A very nice couple named the Carrows will be taking the caretaker's job. Mr. Filch has decided to retire from us and has already departed Hogwarts. A number of teachers have decided to retire as well and have left Hogwarts. Hagrid will be kept on as groundskeeper. He has declined to teach this year. I am pleased to announce to you the Head Boy and Head Girl is Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Pansy Parkinson. They have my full confidence. Other changes will become evident as we move on. I trust all of you shall give the staff and teachers your full cooperation," Snape said.

Ron turned back to the table and didn't pay any attention to the sorting or the mountain of food appearing in front of him. He reached for his goblet to take a drink and saw a note inside the cup.

"The Hogwarts Elves wish you well, General Weasley. The spy network is in place. We shall report to you through Dobby," the note said.

It disappeared and was replaced by soda. Ron took a drink and discovered coke. His mind began working as the news sunk in. Snape was the headmaster. He's brought in DE's to help control. Teachers left. Hagrid was removed and kept at the groundskeeper position. That was a blessing. Hagrid could be the go between with the Centaurs and other creatures in the Forbidden Forest. Ron began thinking that there was still hope.

Harry sat down hard in the shadows above the great hall. This was unexpected. He had hoped it would be McGonagall but apparently it wasn't to be. This would complicate things. Harry hoped that Ron would operate very carefully from here on out. They couldn't afford a slip up. He turned and melted into the shadows. He made his way to the headmaster's office. He spotted the Gargoyle at the entry and the look on his face suggested the poor creature was in misery. Harry withdrew and decided to use the very secret entry. He went down one floor and looked both ways and then slipped into the girl's bathroom. He entered a stall and closed the door. He tapped on a certain brick and it popped out. It moved until a tiny etching of a snake looked at him.

"Open," Harry hissed.

The bricks parted to reveal a hole. Harry slipped into the hole and the bricks closed up behind him as the catch to the stall door popped open. As soon as it got dark a light winked into existence. Harry followed the light down the passageway to the staircase. He went up until he got to the top. He paused at the top as the snake on the brick in front of him nodded. The bricks parted once more. Harry looked into the now radically decorated office. It was nothing like it used to be when Dumbledore had been the headmaster. He paused for a minute and nodded to the portrait of Dumbledore sleeping on the wall. Harry turned to the glass case containing the Sword of Gryffindor and started reaching for it. Suddenly he heard a hissing and he looked around the office for the source of the sound. He looked up at the pictures on the walls and the former headmaster and headmistresses and saw them waving their hands at him. One of them waved his wand at Harry. The smoke coming from the wand broke off and formed words. Harry read the words.

"Snape cursed us. We can't speak. Dumbledore in suspended state. Sword is a fake. Tracking spells on it. Leave it," the message said.

"Where is it?" Harry said.

The words reformed. "Dumbledore took it someplace."

Harry nodded and turned to leave. He got back into the wall and it buttoned up once more. Harry watched the Snake crawl off to somewhere and realized he had been there to let Harry in for the last time and then was to disappear. Harry turned and followed the fireball down the stairs. It took him past the girl's bathroom and down further than he had ever been. As he moved forward, the passage behind him filled in. Hogwarts was acting to help Harry. Harry knew that Hogwarts was completely on his side. He reached the ground floor and paused as the bricks moved aside. It was completely dark outside. He moved forward and into the bushes. He watched the bricks move back into place and knew he would never be able to get 

back in that location. He shadow ported back to the cave and went for the journal once more. Dumbledore had written something about the Gryffindor Sword. He flipped through the pages until he found the reference. It stated he took the Sword with him to the forest of Dean and that was it. Harry put down the book and thought. What if he hid the sword in the Forest of Dean? That would mean that the DE's didn't have the actual sword. Snape had created a fake prior to Harry's 'accidental death' in hopes that Harry would come for it and the DE's could trap him in there. Harry was glad he had waited to pull this off. He sat down in his conjured chair and pondered his next move. He sighed and scratched his head. Things were getting serious now. He decided to wait for Hermione to appear. In the meantime he'd go into Hogsmeade in his old man's garb and assess the situation in town.

Ron headed to the Gryffindor Tower with the other Gryffindors. Hermione clung to him and Ron felt better about having her with him. He'd sworn an oath over Harry's grave that he'd take care of her for the rest of her days and he wasn't going to fail. He hoped she wasn't going to pieces. They entered the tower and the commons room. Ron nodded to Neville and he swept the room discretely and came up with at least a dozen listening spells. Ron nodded grimly. He expected that. Michael came down from the dorms and nodded to Ron, holding up seven fingers. That meant all of the boy's dorms were bugged. Snape and his gang apparently wasn't taking any chances. That meant they would have to use communications plan alpha. Ron sighed and sat down with Hermione. She leaned against him. Ron held her hand for a bit until a Gryffindor girl named Melanie came over and offered to see her into bed. She escorted Hermione up to bed. Ron sighed and let his emotions go. He sighed once he managed to pull himself back together. Neville patted him on the shoulder and he looked up. Neville nodded to Ron and Ron smiled bravely. He knew Neville was with him to the end, no matter what was going to happen. Ron headed up to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. McGonagall went around with the class schedules. She stopped by Ron and handed him his and handed Hermione hers. She glanced at it and set it aside and went back to her breakfast. Ron sighed and looked at her list. It was nearly identical to his. He'd get a Gryffindor to look after her in one class. Snape stopped by the table and looked around. He met no resistance. Inwardly he cringed at the sight of Hermione. A part of him started to react but his dark nature shoved the emotion down hard and he sneered at her.

"Missing your boyfriend, Granger? He stuck his nose in things that didn't concern him and he paid for it. Watching him burn in that house was a glorious sight," he chortled.

Ron's temper flared and he started to rise. Snape turned to him and smirked.

"Careful, Weasel. Detention on your first day wouldn't do you any good," he snarled.

Ron allowed Neville to pull him down into his seat.

"At least Longbottom has good sense," he snapped.

He stalked off as his robe billowed out behind him.

"Don't worry, Snape old boy," Ron thought to himself. "Your day is coming."

He turned to Hermione and she smiled at him for just a moment and then went gloomy once more. The first bell went and Ron stood up and escorted Hermione to their first class. The school year had started.

The week went by slowly. The other changes slowly became evident. The Quidditch house team had to inform when they were having tryouts for the positions that were open. Ron had a hell of a time getting people to try out. In the end he managed to get a team 

formed. Naturally he had to inform Snape who they were. The other two houses had similar problems. They had to apply to get permission to have practices. The Slytherin House team had no problems forming the new squad. Draco was the captain of the team. He strutted around with the two very shiny badges on his chest. Ron wanted to pin those badges someplace else. Moving around the castle got harder than normal. It seemed there were Slytherins everywhere. Everybody quickly began moving around in threes to avoid trouble, but it did no good. Everyone but the Slytherins kept getting into trouble each time something happened. As hard as Ron worked to avoid trouble he kept getting into trouble. Hermione was getting the worst of it. The Slytherins kept on taunting her about missing Harry. She began to miss classes, slipped deeper into depression, and began acting funny. Ron was getting really worried about her. He did what he could to keep her from going insane. She was losing it and Ron didn't want to lose her at all. Gryffindor House helped Ron all they could, but it wasn't enough. One morning one of the Gryffindor girls ran down to the commons room where Ron was and handed him a note. Ron stared at it for a moment and slowly sank down into a chair.

"I've gone to join Harry," was all it said.

Hermione Granger was gone.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	55. A Hunting We Will Go

Ninja Wizard 55

By David

Author's Notes: The disclaimers from chapter one still apply.

-This- indicates thoughts.

Ninja Wizard 55

"A Hunting We Will Go"

Hermione made her way in the dark to the cave where Harry was hiding in, waiting for her. She hoped that Harry wouldn't be too upset by what she had done to her hair. She had cut it short. It was no longer the long brown flowing hair that Harry had liked. It was now a short brown, done in a very lady like fashion. It would grow back, she knew but for now it was better this way. Low maintenance and easy to deal with, and it made her look different too. She moved through the early morning dawn, wearing the ninja suit that Harry had given her. She recalled some of the arguments they had over the Horcrux hunting. Harry had maintained that it would be extremely dangerous and Hermione had stated that Harry would need help working out the clues as to where they were. Harry had finally given in when Hermione said that she would let him do all the physical stuff like fighting and so on. Harry had known deep inside that Hermione had been quite right when she told him that she was needed to help him locate the damned things as she had put it. Harry had been pleased to have her intellectual along. He knew deep inside that somehow Hermione would break her promise to stay out of the action. He bowed to the war gods in the East and asked for guidance and accepted the situation as it was. He knew she would never forgive him if he slipped away.

Harry looked up when he sensed Hermione through the special psychic bond they had established with each other ages ago. He stood up and went out of the cave and found her on the path coming up to the cave. He took her into his arms straightaway and hugged her.

"I missed you," he whispered.

Hermione felt so much better being back with him even though she felt kind of guilty of deceiving Ron and the others back at the castle.

"Hi sweetheart," she said.

Harry let go after a moment and led her into the cave. He got his first look at Hermione and noted the short hair right off.

"Looks good on you," Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "Glad you like it."

They sat down on large rocks. Hermione filled him in on the events at the castle. Harry frowned at some of what he heard. He nodded as he heard of Ron and Neville keeping the resistance alive and getting it established at Hogwarts.

"Good," he said after Hermione finished her narrative. "Then things are in good hands with both of them on the job. That means I won't have to worry too much about them. I just hope they will be okay."

Hermione nodded. "So where are we going first?"

"Ever heard of a place called the Forest of Dean?" he asked.

Hermione brightened up. "Yes. My parents took me camping there once when I was younger. I really liked the place and so will you too. Why are we going there?"

"Dumbledore hid the Sword of Gryffindor there," Harry said as he reached for one of the backpacks and swung it on his back.

Hermione took the other and noted it was a light one. Harry pointed to the map that lay on the ground next to them.

"I found the map and have studied it for the best way to go. We can take one of the trains out of the nearest town and go from there," Harry said. "We can use spells that will make us look adult."

Hermione folded it up carefully. "Good planning. We don't need any problems from people who might stop us."

"Ready?" Harry asked her.

Hermione let out a breath. "Here we go again."

Harry chuckled and led the way down the path after applying the glamour spells. Nobody on the main street of Hogsmeade gave them a second look. All they saw was a couple with backpacks walking in from the hills. Harry led the way into the Three Broomsticks and ordered lunch for the both of them. They got information to the nearest Muggle train station as Harry paid for the meal. They left and went to the public floo station and flooed out of Hogsmeade and to the Leaky Cauldron. They left that pub and stepped out into the Muggle world. Hermione stuck close to Harry as they walked to the nearest Underground station. They rode the train into London's main train station and from there got tickets to the town nearest the Forest of Dean. They would have at least two or three days of walking to reach the forest of Dean. They sat down in their private compartment and Hermione smiled.

"So far so good," she said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Just hope our luck holds."

He turned to the book that Dumbledore had left him and read out the last entry regarding the Sword of Gryffindor and what he did there. Hermione listened carefully. Harry read out the description of the area that Dumbledore had performed the deed with the ring and got injured there as a result of not being too careful.

"It sounds as if he was hinting at where he might have left the sword. By the way he describes the lake I'm almost convinced that he tossed the sword into the water," she said.

Harry closed the book and looked up at her. "Now that you mention it he does sound like he's trying to tell us where it is."

He slipped the book back into his pack and drew out a smaller map and revealed it to be a map of the Forest of Dean. Both of them bent over the map and studied it carefully. Harry pointed to a spot on the map.

"I'm nearly convinced that this is where he may have been," he said.

Hermione sat back. "How will we know that we are in the right place?"

"I think he might leave us some kind of sign or trail markers for us to follow," Harry said.

Hermione folded up the map and tucked it away in her pack. "The only way we'll know is to get there and see what happens next."

Harry nodded. "Hungry?"

"Yes," Hermione said as she sat up.

Harry checked to make sure the glamours were still in place and then they stepped out of their private cabin and headed to the dining car. They bought sandwiches and drinks and took them back to their private cabin. They sat there most of the day, Harry holding her close to him. The porter knocked on their door in the early evening and announced dinner in the dining car. When they returned they found the double bed had been made up for them. They secured the door and got ready for bed. Harry stripped down to his fundoshi and Hermione smiled. She liked how well Harry had grown since she first met him all those years ago. She got into a t-shirt and shorts and joined Harry in bed. She felt safer with Harry than she would with other guys. She knew that Harry wouldn't make a move on her simply because he loved her too much. She snuggled up in his arms and they went to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning Harry was closing the door to the cabin. He turned around and she saw that he had breakfast in his hands and a London times. He smiled when he saw her sit up.

"Not too long now," he said. "We'll be there by late afternoon."

He went about setting up breakfast while Hermione went into the bathroom. She heard a knock on the cabin door and then voices. She heard Harry ask for the bed to be put away. The Porter did the job and left. She heard the door close and then Harry's voice.

"It's okay, love. Just the porter putting the bed away," he said.

Hermione came out of the bathroom in her jeans and t-shirt. Harry smiled. They kissed and then he went into the bathroom. Hermione sat down and looked at the passing scenery as she ate her breakfast. Harry came back out and joined her at the small table. Harry sipped his tea as he looked out the window. He turned back to Hermione when she set aside the dishes. Harry gathered up the trash and threw them away. He sat back down and took Hermione's hand in his. She sighed and put her other hand on top of Harry's. It was a matter of waiting now and time really wasn't a luxury they could afford.

They got off at their stop late afternoon. They watched the train pull out of the tiny unmanned station. Harry led the way out of there and turned down the lane that led to the town. He decided it would be best for them to stay the night here and get a fresh start in the morning. They walked into the only inn in the town. The desk clerk could have passed for Filch's brother he looked so old and decrepit. The room they got was just as old. Harry knew this town wasn't on the tourist route, that there was a much better town twenty miles up the track but this was on the edge of the Forest of Dean. He wasn't complaining. At least there was a bed and a decent bathroom out in the hall. Harry escorted Hermione there and back. He flopped down on the bed and turned on the old TV that was there and only got one channel to work. They watched a comedy or two before watching the news and turning in. There had been no news of anything unusual going on and Harry was glad of that. That told him Voldemort was lying low for the moment. He wouldn't be once he got wind of his horcruxes having got missing. Harry looked at the bag containing the wood box with the locket inside of it. Once they got the sword they would destroy the locket with it. That would make it the third Horcrux destroyed. Then it was a matter of finding Ravenclaw's item and Hufflepuff's Cup. That made five. Nagini had to be one. That was six. There was no clue whatsoever as to the seventh one. Dumbledore had hinted at a possible seventh one in the book but never made it 

clear as to what he thought it was. That would make it harder for them to find it. Harry decided to worry about it later.

They had breakfast early the next morning in a small café on the edge of the town they had spent the night in. Harry pursued the London times but there wasn't anything to note. He left it at the front door for the next person to read. Both of them headed off into the forest once they got their bearings. Harry led the way with Hermione navigating. She knew more about maps and using the compass than Harry did. Harry wished he had paid more attention to that when Master Ito had taught that class. He resolved to pay attention to Hermione and hopefully he would learn something.

Harry set up the magical tent at dusk. He had gotten it from a storage room at Hogwarts and set it up in an out of the way spot and liked it the moment he stepped inside. It was very roomy inside, with a kitchen off to the side and two rooms on the other side for sleeping. He knew Hermione would be with him and he was okay with that. The décor was definitely Gryffindor, the red and gold colors that he was used to. Hermione went into the kitchen and cooked them dinner as Harry studied the map and made not of how far they had come in that one day. He folded it up and sat back. He looked around the tent and saw the radio in the corner and went over to it and turned it on. The first station he found was doing a radio show called "The Muggle Music Hour". Hermione giggled when she heard the country music coming from the radio.

"I know that one!" she said, coming into the living room area. "That's Billy Gilman from the Americas. I've got all of his CD's at home."

Harry made a note to add him to his collection when he got it back from Dudley. Harry turned and joined Hermione in the kitchen and between them they finished dinner and got it on the table. They ate in silence and listened to the music. After the dinner was done Harry took Hermione by the hand and pulled her close to him and they danced very close together during a love song. Harry never really understood how deep his feelings ran for Hermione. But in that moment of time he was aware of how he felt for her. He promised himself that he would do what he could to build a better world for her. Getting rid of Voldemort would be a start.

"Tired?" he asked her when he felt her lean against him.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Been a long day and I'm not used to all that walking we did. You would think with all of the running I've done up and down the stairs at Hogwarts going to the library I'd be in good shape. Maybe I should have joined you in your morning workouts."

"I never thought to include you in my workouts. I apologize for that," Harry said.

"I did learn a few moves while watching you and practiced them on my own," Hermione said. "I knew they might help me in the future so I learned them."

"You'll have to show me in the morning," Harry said as they went into the bedroom.

Harry stripped down to his fundoshi and Hermione slipped into her nightshirt. Both of them got into bed together and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day for both of them.

Harry and Hermione stretched out once they finished their workouts. Hermione showed Harry just what she had learned from watching him and Harry was suitably impressed. Hermione could give the average guy a run for his money if she was really pushed to defend herself. Harry was pleased to see that she wasn't relying on her wand for defense and protection. They got showered and ready for the day, had breakfast, check the map for their day's path, and then set off. The day was bright and clear now that the fog had burned off. 

Hermione was in the lead and Harry observed her checking the map and compass every now and then to make sure they were headed in the right direction.

"The lake should be just ahead of us," Hermione said as they took a break around ten.

"Good," Harry said as he passed Hermione the water bottle. "Then we need to be a lot more alert for some kind of sign as to where it could be."

"Knowing Dumbledore, it's bound to be magical and something you're familiar with," Hermione speculated.

Harry nodded. "Didn't think of that. I was leaning more towards some kind of trail marker."

Hermione nodded. "But that would be too obvious to anyone coming here. They would have found it first and that would really complicate things."

Harry considered what she had said. "You're right about that. I wasn't thinking. If it was Dumbledore who left the sword out here he would have put enchantments around it to protect it and to set a charm to guide us to it. Question is what?"

"We'll know when we get there," Hermione said. "Oh, before I forget, I got a hold of Gillyweed for you to use when you do have to go into the water to get it if that's where he left it. Not the best time of year to go swimming. It's bound to be freezing cold."

Harry nodded. "Then we'll have to pitch the tent close enough in that event and get it warm inside for that possibility."

"What I had planned," Hermione said.

Harry smiled at her. "You think of everything, don't you?"

"I have to," she said. "I don't like leaving anything to chance."

Harry paused and tucked the water bottle back into his pack and stood up. Hermione shouldered her pack and stood up with Harry.

"This way," she said, pointing southward.

Harry followed her in that direction. They broke for lunch and then kept on southward. Hermione was so sure they were headed in the right direction and Harry trusted her.

They came up on the lake late afternoon. Harry was so glad to see it. They refilled their water bottles in the cold clear water. Harry stood up to admire the scenery.

"This place looks so nice. We should come back here in the summer," Harry said.

Hermione glanced up as she was checking the map and compass. "I get the feeling that we should be going in that direction."

Harry looked up towards where she was pointing and nodded. He had learned long ago to trust Hermione's instinct.

"Lead on my dear," he said in a horrible Cockney accent.

Hermione giggled and turned in that direction. They hiked along the shoreline for the rest of the day and pitched their tent a few feet from the shoreline when it got too dark to keep moving on. Harry had the distinct feeling that something would happen tomorrow.

"In what way, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up at her from his cup of tea. "I'm not sure, Hermione. It's just this feeling I get."

"Whatever happens I'm there with you," she said.

Harry smiled and leaned over to her and kissed her. "What would I do without you?"

"I have no idea," she said. "I hope we never find that out."

They went to bed after that.

It was colder the next morning. Harry shivered in the cold morning air and went back into the tent to dress a little more warmly.

"It's cold out there so dress warmly," Harry said to Hermione. "This is it. I get the feeling that something is going to happen today."

Hermione nodded. "Then we will be very alert. Could be that we might get a sign as to where it might be."

Harry nodded. They moved out once everything was ready and packed. Harry called up Tetsusaiga and felt himself go calm. He recognized it as his combat state. He nodded and followed Hermione as they set out in the direction she felt led in.

It wasn't until noon that something finally happened. Hermione was the first to spot the snow white doe. She stopped and pointed to it. Harry stopped right next to her.

"That's it," he breathed. "That's the sign we need."

The doe looked at them for a few minutes and Harry swore the eyes twinkled just like Dumbledore's used to when he was amused by something. It turned and moved a few steps away from them and then looked back. Hermione tucked the map and compass back into the rucksack on Harry's back.

"Don't need this anymore," she said. "From now on she's the leader."

The doe nodded as if it had understood Hermione and started off in a direction away from the lake. Harry and Hermione followed the snow white doe.

"I wonder if it is a kind of Patronus," Hermione speculated.

Harry chuckled. "I wondered how long it would take you to start analyzing it."

"Well I am curious," Hermione said.

"Enquiring minds want to know, eh?" Harry teased.

Hermione turned and slapped Harry on the shoulder while blushing. Harry swore the doe had paused and smiled at them. Harry shook his head and continued to follow them.

The doe eventually stopped by a small pond that was between sections of the lake. She nosed at the ground and Harry leaned over the pond. The water was crystal clear and he could see right down to the bottom of it. He began searching but he couldn't see anything that resembled the sword. He sighed and looked at Hermione.

"Nothing down there," he reported.

Hermione thought for a moment. "What if he buried it underneath the mud down there?"

Harry's eyebrows lifted up for a moment as he considered the question.

"That's interesting," Harry said. "I won't know anything until I get down there. But that's going to have to wait until tomorrow morning. It's too late now."

They set up the tent and went inside for the night. They didn't see the doe disappear into the woods, its job done. Harry dug into his pack and pulled out the wetsuit he had gotten from Tino before he had gone to ground. Tino told him it was specially designed to lock in body heat if he went into very cold water. Harry loaded up the pockets with things he knew he would need when he went into the water. He shivered when he saw the jar of Gillyweed, the memory of the second task of the Triwizard Tournament coming back to haunt him. Hermione rubbed his shoulders and he felt a bit better. They went to bed a bit late.

Harry was sitting at the table the next morning as Hermione bustled around getting everything ready for the day.

"I'll have everything ready for you when you come out of the water," she said.

Harry looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you love. I'm sure everything will work out fine."

"Your confidence is so inspiring," Harry said as he stood up.

He kissed her on the cheek and went into the bedroom. He stripped off and left his fundoshi on. He picked up the black wetsuit and slid into it. It fit him like a second skin. He checked himself over and then went out into the living room. Hermione checked him over and then handed him the Gillyweed.

"Here's the Gillyweed. Good luck Harry," Hermione said as he waded into the freezing cold water.

"Yaro (damn), that's cold!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry waded in slow, giving his body time to adjust to the cold. He stopped when his head was the only thing showing. He put the Gillyweed into his mouth and started chewing.

"Forgot how bed this stuff tasted," Harry commented as Hermione giggled at the expression on his face. "I don't suppose we could have cooked it first."

"I thought about it and didn't. A book I read said that cooked Gillyweed loses its magical properties," Hermione said as Harry reacted to the gills forming on his neck.

Hermione watched in amazement as Harry's hands formed flesh between his hands. Harry dived in under the water and suddenly discovered he could breathe a lot better now. He knew he had only an hour to search for the sword so he quickly set his watch for forty five minutes to give him time to get back up to the surface. He struck out for the bottom of the pond and relaxed, letting his feelings go. He wondered if there were traps around the sword. Well he would deal with them when he got there. One thing at a time. Harry found that webbed feet and hands made swimming easier. He grinned. He would have to find out how Gillyweed was made and make sure he grew it in abundance should he need it again in the future. He stopped for a moment and let himself hang there and closed his eyes once more. He had felt something and was exploring that feeling. Something told him it was lying off to the right of him and he started moving in that direction. He swam slow, taking the time to get there. He kept a sharp look out for anything that might attack him. Something got his attention and he looked off to his left to see long grasses. He wondered if Grindylows might be hiding in there. He palmed a knife and kept moving in the direction he was supposed to be going in. Harry watched as he came closer to the group of grasses that he had to pass on his way to the sword.

-That would be a perfect place for an attack-, Harry thought.

He continued to glance that way as he got closer. He glanced down underneath him and he spotted a lone grindylow coming up towards him. His senses suddenly screamed out attack just as two Grindylow burst out of the grasses and went after Harry. Harry immediately turned to face the two of them as they were the closest threats. He pointed his knife at them and pressed the stud on the handle. The blade shot out of the handle and struck the first Grindylow in the chest, making it stop and grab its chest in shock. The second streaked closer to Harry. Harry went for a second knife and met it in a headlong charge. Both of them began to fight. Harry noted that the one below him had a spear. That one reacted to Harry tackling his friend by throwing the spear right at Harry. Harry reacted by shifting his position, bringing his opponent in line with the spear. The second grindylow got hit by the spear and Harry turned 

him a little more to stop the momentum of the spear from getting him. Harry let go of that grindylow and tugged on the spear protruding from its chest and turning to the one who attacked. It had seen Harry react and disappeared. Harry dropped the spear and let it hit the floor of the lake. He turned and got his bearings once more and moved on. He'd lost five minutes by tangling with the beasties.

Harry moved on, more alert now that he had been. He could not afford another attack by another group of grindylows. They certainly would be looking for revenge. Harry relaxed once the tall grasses were safely behind him. He turned his attention to what was in front of him. He remained very alert to everything around him. If he had the time he would have slowed down to admire what he saw around him. Schools of fish swam lazily around him. He marveled at how they could turn on a dime. He saw other species of aquatic animals, even eels. He wondered if there were any water snakes and hoped he wouldn't tangle with any. The grindylows had been bad enough. Harry moved on through the school of fish. They moved around him like he wasn't there. Here and there he saw magnificent trout. He would have liked to have caught one but he had a mission to do. He sighed and moved on. He saw something dark up ahead and when he got closer to it he realized it was another clump of lake grass. He mentally groaned, hoping that another band of grindylows were not hiding in there. Harry immediately drew the knife he had used on the first grindylow, having retrieved the blade from the body of the one he had killed. His senses got a lot sharper and it told him there was something magical just beyond the clump of grasses. Harry knew it had to be the sword. If he could get it he could use it against the grindylows if it came down to it. Harry kicked his feet and shot ahead. He headed for the grasses, knife at the ready. He broke through to the other side and stopped. The long grass formed a bowl of some kind and he was on one side of it. Then he saw grindylows coming towards him. They stopped and formed a circle around him. Harry looked for the sword and found it. It was at the very bottom of the bowl, stuck into the ground. Harry headed for it as something broke through the ranks of the grindylows. As Harry's hand closed around the sword, the thing landed on the lake floor in front of him. Harry looked up to see the biggest grindylow ever in front of him.

-Oh hell-, Harry thought.

Harry pulled on the sword and it came free. Harry slipped it into a scabbard he had made before diving into the lake that morning. Harry glanced at his watch. He had a half hour to get to the top before the Gillyweed wore off. Harry nodded to himself. He had the feeling that this mission wasn't going to be easy and as usual he had been proven right. The grindylow charged. Harry responded with an attack of his own.

The battle had been vicious from the start. The grindylow had the clear advantage over Harry having been in water for all of its life. Harry was the better fighter than him but was severely handicapped being in an aquatic environment. They slashed at each other, Harry's knives wounding it here and there. Its claws shredded his wetsuit and that kept him from being seriously injured. Harry was glad they weren't in the ocean. If the sharks had smelled blood, they'd be here in seconds. Harry didn't need that kind of trouble. The grindylow changed tactics and started grappling with Harry. Harry was familiar with wrestling moves and managed to counteract each and every wrestling move the grindylow tried to put on him. Harry managed to get a headlock on the grindylow and began to apply pressure. The grindylow managed to break the hold by using its elbows in Harry's guts. But Harry was able to withstand 

the blows until it managed to slip free of the hold Harry had on it. Harry backed up and caught his breath. He glanced at his watch. He now had ten minutes to get to the surface. The grindylow grabbed a spear from another grindylow and charged. Harry waited until the very last second to move. He reached out and grabbed the shaft just behind the point and jerked it very hard in another direction, throwing the grindylow off balance. Harry put another hand in the center of the spear and snapped it in half and just as quickly shoved the point of it into the chest of the larger grindylow, stopping him. It looked at Harry in shock and then looked down at the shaft coming out of its chest. Harry took advantage of the situation and took off for the surface. He got a good head start on the grindylows. They were slow to react and when they did, they took off following Harry to the surface. Harry reached into his belt and retrieved a depth charge and pulled the pin out of the canister and dropped it. It slowly sank down towards the grindylows. It blew just as they surrounded it, blowing them in all directions. Harry let the shock wave push him towards the surface. He broke the surface just as the effects of the Gillyweed wore off. Hermione stood at the shore watching for Harry. Harry waved to Hermione.

"Hermione! Grindylows behind me!" he shouted.

He watched her react, pointing her wand ant him and shouting Accio. Harry felt something grab him and jerk him out of the water just as the grindylows surfaced. Harry twisted in midair and used Protego to protect him from the spears. They gave up once they saw that he was safely out of range. Harry turned towards Hermione as he landed on the bank. She raced up to him and hugged him hard. Harry returned the hug.

Harry related the adventure as he sat before the fire in the tent. Hermione paled at the description of the larger grindylow. Harry finished his tale a moment later.

"I don't think Dumbledore knew they were there," Harry said, "or he would have mentioned them in the book."

"Maybe they moved in after Dumbledore had been there," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "And I'm willing to bet he disillusioned it before tossing it into the lake with the added charm of becoming visible to me only."

Hermione nodded. "That definitely would be like him then."

Harry sighed and reached for the cup of tea and sipped it. "I was so glad you were there. You caught on to what I wanted when they were pursuing me."

"I felt that I should be," Hermione said. "I had this feeling you were in danger."

"Thank you love," Harry said.

They fell silent and Harry turned back to the fire. His thoughts swirled around in his head. He glanced at the sword sitting on the table. He wondered if it was the only thing needed to kill the horcruxes. Well, he'd find out in the morning.

"Tomorrow morning we will destroy the locket. Once that is gone then we need to track down the others. At least we know one of them is Hufflepuff's cup. Question is where the hell is it?" Harry said. "Dumbledore never mentioned it in the book."

"I've been thinking about that. Suppose it's locked up in a DE vault at Gringotts?" Hermione said. "Be like one of them who had been entrusted with it to do that."

Harry looked up. "And it would have a load of enchantments on it as well."

"The sword should be able to counteract them," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "It should, having been forged through magical means."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, first things first. Let's destroy the locket tomorrow morning and then head back to civilization. We can contact Ron and find out what's going on."

Harry nodded. "Sounds like a plan love. Okay, that's what we will do."

Hermione turned to the stove and brought Harry a bowl of beef stew and they ate quietly, each busy with their thoughts. Harry hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

The doe was there when they emerged from the tent the next morning. It nodded to Harry and then faded from sight. Harry grinned.

"That's got to be a good sign if any," he said.

Hermione nodded as she led Harry to a large flat rock she had found while Harry had gone looking for the sword in the lake yesterday.

"I found this while you were down there and brought it back here. It's perfect for what we have to do this morning," she said.

Harry looked at it and nodded. "Perfect. Let's get the job done."

Harry opened the wood box that the locket had been put in and he tipped it on its side, shaking the locket out. It landed perfectly where Harry had hoped it would. The gem in the center was glowing darkly as if it knew what was about to happen. Hermione took a few steps back and watched as Harry lifted the sword. He paused for a moment, staring down at the crystal. A voice sounded in his head.

"Spare me and I shall grant you your greatest wish, untold riches, and immortality," the voice whispered seductively.

"What I wish for you can never do," Harry said out loud. "I want my parents back, but you don't have that power. Nobody does, so shut the hell up."

Harry raised up the sword and drove it down into the direct center of the now black crystal. It shattered under the force of the blade's tip going into it and through it. The darkness that was contained within it erupted up and out into the clearing. Hermione dived to the ground but Harry didn't quite make it. One of the dark particles went through his head. Harry threw his arms out wide and fell back. Hermione moved the moment that Harry fell back in time to see a dark specter of what looked like a man emerge from Harry's scar. Hermione didn't think, she reacted. She went for the sword and grabbed it. The dark specter turned to her and she thrust the sword right into the center of the thing. It shrieked loudly and it exploded in every direction. Hermione didn't think but reacted, throwing up her wand and casting Protego in a heartbeat. The dark particles that had come from the locket and the specter disappeared in seconds. Hermione was scared. They hadn't counted on this happening. She cast Wingardium Leviosa and floated him into the tent and laid him down in the bed. She sat down next to him and held his hand and hoped that he would be okay.

It was late the next morning that Harry woke up. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He was inside the tent, in bed. He sat up slow, his head hurting.

"What the hell hit me?" he wondered.

He hissed as the pain raced up and down his body as he moved. He looked up to see Hermione coming towards him. She was holding something.

Harry, drink this. It's a potion for pain," her voice sounded so sweet in his ears.

Harry made a face as he downed it. He could feel it going down into him and then start to work. In moments the pain left and he felt better. He put the empty vial on the nightstand. Hermione sat down next to him.

"What do you remember from yesterday?" she asked him.

Harry sighed. "I remember standing over the locket with the sword in hand. It spoke to me. It told me it could give me anything I ever wanted. You know what I want. My parents back. It told me it would give me my parents back and I told it to screw off, that nobody had the power to raise the dead and then stabbed it. I saw the black specter coming out of it and going to pieces. I saw one of the pieces hit my scar. I remember falling backwards. I could hear the darkness inside of me screaming in pain. Then I watched it leave my head through my scar. After that everything went black."

Hermione nodded. "I saw everything. I saw it come out of your scar in the shape of a man. I thrust the sword through the center of it and it broke up and disappeared."

Harry nodded. "Remember when I discovered my Parseltongue? Dumbledore said that Voldemort gave it to me when he supposedly died the first time. What if he gave more to me than he thought? What if Voldemort accidentally turned me into a Horcrux?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "Very possible, Harry. That would be very possible. As long as you lived you would be chased by him every time he had a death. You would never be safe from him. That would explain why he was able to talk to you and see through your eyes and so on. Now he can't do that. In effect, you are truly dead to him."

Harry cracked his neck and sighed. He stood up and paced back and forth for a few minutes and then nodded.

"Even more reason we need to stay dead until the last moment. Then my reappearing as he marches on Hogwarts at the most crucible moment would really shock the hell out of him. I take advantage of that momentary pause and attack," Harry said.

"That would really freak him out to see you pop up in front of him," Hermione smiled. "But we still have the others to find."

Harry nodded. "So now we have taken out four of them. We need to find and get three more. Nagini. I'm convinced she is one. Why else would he keep her so damn close to him? Unless he's into kink…"

Hermione shuddered. "Too much information, Harry."

Harry chuckled. "Sorry love. Hufflepuff's cup. Has to be, he killed the old woman and stole it from her. That's six. We need to find the last one. But what in hell could it be?"

Hermione sighed. "It could be anything. Ravenclaw is the only one we haven't found yet."

"Something of Ravenclaw," Harry mused. "Can't picture Voldemort in one of her dresses. He's not that way."

Hermione laughed out loud. Harry sat down next to her and chuckled. Hermione caught her breath and started thinking. Harry knew she was thinking about the problem. He got up off the bed and started his stretches, working the kinks out of his muscles. He went into the kitchen, Hermione behind him. She sat down at the table with a book in her hand and started flipping through it. Harry glanced over at her every now and then as he prepared breakfast. Hermione was making notes the last time he glanced over at her.

"Any clues yet?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up at Harry. "I know I'm missing something. I just can't put my finger on it."

Harry glanced down at the page she was looking at. Ravenclaw was a beautiful lady. She looked like a queen in her long gown and the crown on her head. Harry slowly flipped through each page, looking at the pictures of the lady. Harry blinked and then went back to the first picture that had a full length picture of her and then slowly turned each page and studied each picture. Each one showed her wearing the crown, even when she was wearing other robes, much plainer ones too.

"Her crown. It's got to be her crown," Harry said.

"Her diadem?" Hermione questioned. "According to the book, it reports that she wore it constantly. Legend says that she supposedly charmed it to increase the wearer's knowledge. Anyone finding it would gain great intelligence when they put it on their head."

Harry grinned. "Voldemort found it and used its powers to do whatever he did to increase his powers and to try and to gain immortality. He placed it somewhere for safekeeping."

"You're just guessing, Harry. You have no way of knowing that," Hermione said halfheartedly.

"Voldemort has gone in search of founder objects of great power. He found it in Slytherin's ring and locket. What's to say he didn't find it in the diadem?" Harry asked.

Hermione knew he had a good point. "So how do we find it?"

"We contact Ron and ask him to find and talk to Ravenclaw's ghost," Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

Hogwarts

"Are you sure about this?" Ron asked Colin Creevey. "You have to be."

Colin sighed. "Yes! I overheard them talking about having been to the LeStranges vault to check on things and having to report to Bella about Hufflepuff's Cup still there in the southwest corner. You did ask me to spy on them."

"Thanks, Colin. I appreciate your efforts," Ron said, trying to keep a straight face.

Colin left the room and Ron sat down in a chair and thought about what Colin had just said. The Hufflepuff cup was in the LeStranges vault. Now he had to figure out a way to get at it. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He closed his eyes to ward off the migraine he knew was coming. He sat back in his chair and thought. Every plan he came up with he immediately discarded. He looked up when someone walked into the room. Neville was wobbling, unsteady on his feet. Ron jumped up and helped him into a chair.

"Slytherins practicing their curses again?" Ron asked.

Neville nodded. "Yes, and this time it was a lot worse. I hurt all over."

Someone brought Neville a pain potion and he downed it.

"It's a matter of time before they push me too far. Then I'll go to ground and start getting things set up," Neville said. "I can't forget what they did to Peeves."

Ron shivered at the memory. Peeves had gone too far one afternoon and had been hexed by several of the DE's and eventually driven crazy and encased inside a small silver ball. Snape had taken it someplace and that was the last they saw of Peeves. The other ghosts had taken to hiding, afraid to come out. The Bloody Red Baron had gone with them but not before cursing Snape.

"Everything is pretty much done except for the last little bits," Ron said in a low voice.

"I'll keep in touch using the mirrors. What's a good time of day to do it?" Neville asked.

Ron thought for a moment. "I'm usually in the shower round seven thirty in the mornings. That's a good time to do it."

Neville nodded. "Okay. I'll remember that. I've got the R and R set up and ready to go."

Ron nodded. "Okay. Just don't do it unless you absolutely have to do it."

Neville moved off and Ron returned to his thoughts. Things had quickly gone to hell ever since Snape took over. Nothing was the same. The Slytherins were everywhere and they reported to Snape every little thing that happened. Neville was their favorite target and he stood solid each and every time they punished him. Ron had been subject to the pain curse a few times. So had the other Gryffindors. The Defense Against the Dark Arts had simply become the Dark Arts as a DE was now teaching it and he took great pleasure in using the Slytherins to torment the other three houses. Ron had been tortured a few times when he successfully used Protego, the shield spell, to protect himself. Quidditch had become hell to play. It wasn't fun anymore when the Slytherins used curses and hexes to win games. People had dropped off the teams until there were no more teams and Snape had declared Slytherin House champions. The three houses took to moving around in groups to make it harder for the DE's to curse them and so far it was working. The Slytherins were becoming outnumbered and they didn't like that. The one and only time there ever was any peace was when the three houses sought and found refuge in their commons rooms. They Slytherins did not dare to invade one of the houses for fear of getting beaten in a fight. So they left them alone. Ron sighed and stood up. It had been a long day.

Ron was up at his usual time. He hated getting up early in the mornings. He gathered his shower gear and went into the shower room set aside of the seventh years. He stepped into a stall and set up his shaving mirror on the little shelf and turned on the shower water hot as he liked it. He got his face wet and lathered up and then turned to the mirror. He stared in shock at Harry and Hermione's faces in the mirror.

"Harry? Hermione?" he whispered in shock.

Harry grinned at him. "Surprise, old buddy!"

"How?" Ron said after a moment.

"Long story. Tell you later. This is important. I need you to find Ravenclaw's ghost and ask her about the Ravenclaw diadem. Find out if she can sense it and if she can lead you to it. Hermione thinks it's a Horcrux," Harry said.

Ron nodded. "Okay, will do. Harry, I know where Hufflepuff's Cup is. It's in the LeStranges vault down in Gringotts. Colin overheard a pair of DE's talking about it yesterday."

"Great! That brings us up to the grand total of five. Hermione and I will go after that one. You go after Ravenclaw's ghost and ask questions. We'll contact you in a week, this time so be in here. Sorry to have bothered you in the shower, old boy. Oh, and you missed a spot on the bottom of your left jaw," Harry grinned and then disappeared before Ron could react.

Ron stood there feeling like a million bucks. Harry and Hermione were alive and well. There was hope after all. Ron finished up his shower and then started planning the Ravenclaw operation. He would need help in finding her and getting her alone to talk to her. He was going to need help on this one. He got out of the shower and headed for his dorm. There wasn't any time to lose.

Forest of Dean. Harry turned to Hermione after he closed the connection.

"Right. That's done it. Ron's got his orders and we now have a new mission. We need to figure out a way into Gringotts and to invade the LeStranges vault. They have the Hufflepuff Cup," Harry said.

"This is going to be dangerous," Hermione said as she started packing her rucksack for the return trip to London.

"It will, I don't have to tell you that. But we do have to do the job as much as I don't like it. Both of us have been down there countless times to know what kind of security is down there. I'm betting they are using dragons, goblin troops, and a DE watcher as well. Those are not good odds. So we need to plan this operation very carefully. That means penetrating Gringotts and doing recons before the actual op. If we could somehow get the location of the vault and what's around it that would help us tremendously. You are going to have to leave this one to me. I'm sorry, Hermione, but this job demands all of my skills as ninja," Harry said.

Hermione looked at him and sighed. "I know. I don't like it but I have to live with it. I'll do what I can to help you gather intel for the job and I won't take no for an answer."

Harry smiled. "Thanks dear. I know I can count on you."

They got busy and packed things away and then folded up the tent. They pulled their packs on their backs and began the long walk back to the train station. Events were starting to happen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	56. Banks and Ghosts

Ninja Wizard 56

By David

Author's Notes: The usual disclaimers apply. This chapter will be split between Ron and Harry. Dialog in bold is Japanese.

Ninja Wizard 56

"Banks and Ghosts"

Ron left the shower feeling much better than he'd ever had. He knew for sure that things were going to be happening a lot faster than he counted on. He dressed and then went to his work table that he'd set up in the hidden room that Hogwarts had provided him with once he'd gone to ground with Neville. Both of them had been the targets of Snape, the DE's, and the Slytherins. Ron and Neville had been moving around the castle ever since they went into hiding after Hermione's disappearance back in October. Things had truly disintegrated into a hell that neither one of them ever imagined. DADA had become Dark Arts. Blackheart, Snape, the DE's and the Slytherins enjoyed cursing the other three houses. Nobody could do anything to stop them. Neville had been put under Crucio so many times that he'd started losing his mind. Ron had been injured so many times by Snape in retaliation for the numerous pranks that were directed at him, the DE's, and the Slytherins. Both of them sported some nasty scars as a result of the 'punishments' that they were given. It got to the point where they couldn't move around the castle without being watched by at least two or three Slytherins. Ron was certain the paintings in the castle were being forced to watch him as well. Going to ground was the only solution that was possible and Ron had done it after pulling a really nasty prank on the Slytherins, especially Malfoy. He grinned as he recalled Malfoy dancing into the great hall that morning wearing a pink tutu. That had been fun. Ron turned back to the table and wrote down a brief description of the conversation he had with Harry. He leaned back and wondered just how the hell he was going to locate the ghosts. All of them had gone into hiding after Snape had locked Peeves into a glass box after Peeves had pulled off a very nasty prank on Snape one morning. The other ghosts had immediately gone into hiding, afraid they were going to be next. The Bloody Baron had bravely cursed Snape before he left the great hall, telling him that his time was coming and that he was not worthy to be a Slytherin. Snape had gotten angry and before he could do anything, the Baron had disappeared. Ron chuckled as he remembered the extremely pissed off look on Snape's face. He turned back to his work table and leaned against it. He looked up when Neville walked into the room, followed by the Creevey brothers.

"We got the next prank ready to go," he said. "We also discovered a passage out of Hogwarts that leads us underneath the school and into the Forbidden Forest."

Ron grinned. "That's great. I've got good news. Harry and Hermione are alive and well."

"How do you know that?" Neville asked.

Ron sat down in a chair and leaned back. "They contacted me through their mirrors. They report having destroyed the locket. That's three horcruxes down. While they were in the process of destroying the locket, a fragment of the dark soul that was inside of the locket went into Harry's scar and destroyed another piece of him that was inside of Harry."

"Harry was a Horcrux too?" Neville asked, going white with shock.

"We always thought that him gave Harry a part of himself back when Harry was a baby the night he was attacked and given the scar. That's how he knew Parseltongue," Ron said.

Neville and the Creevey brothers sat down at the news.

"So that's four of them then," Neville said after a moment. "There are three of them left then. We have to find them."

"We know the Hufflepuff Cup is inside the LeStranges vault. Harry wants us to find the Ravenclaw Diadem. He'll go after the cup while we look for the diadem. He's convinced it's hidden here in Hogwarts. I think it's possible. Harry thinks he hid it here when he returned to ask Dumbledore for the DADA job. He cursed the job when Dumbledore turned him down. He left the castle and was never seen again after that. The only person who would know about the diadem is the Gray Lady, the Ravenclaw ghost. We need to find her first. That's going to be a job," Ron said.

"Yes it will," Dennis said. "Especially since nobody knows where the ghosts went to ground at. The only person that might know anything is Flitwick and he's being watched."

Ron nodded. "I know. Getting to him will be a challenge."

Colin sighed. "Bad enough that those idiots are running around up there."

"We'll figure out a way around them. We usually do," Ron said. "Just need a plan."

Colin approached the work table and started looking over the floor plans for the castle. He shuffled through all of the papers looking at them. Ron, Dennis, and Neville watched him for a few minutes and then joined him at the table.

"What if we were to work a diversion and one of us reach Flitwick and talk to him?" Colin asked.

Ron scratched his chin and thought about it for a few minutes. "That might work. It would have to be done with split second accuracy. We'd get only one shot at this. If they find out or figure out that we're trying to talk to Flitwick they may shadow him after that. So we got to get him on one side of the castle and set off the distraction on the other side of the castle that will draw all of them over there for at least five minutes or more. It's got to be a very big, noisy, and flashy distraction."

"Blow up the potions lab?" Dennis asked.

"That would do it," Neville said with a grin.

"Charm the suits of armor to sing Chipmunks while colored lights go flashing in the main foyer?" Colin suggested. "Get a bunch of people to dance in the hallways."

Ron grinned. "That's an idea I really like. Fred and George used them once before last year. I still have the music in my collection. I want to save the potions lab for another time. That's a very risky proposition and extremely dangerous. I don't want anyone in the immediate vicinity if and when I do decide to blow it. You guys remember Nicky Barnes? The kid who likes building explosives and blowing up things?"

"Didn't they toss him out on his butt third week?" Neville asked.

"After he blew the Slytherin statues en masse?" Dennis asked.

Ron grinned. "Yeah, him. I've got him working on a little project in Hogsmeade. I managed to get a hold of him before they shipped him down to the train station. I made him an offer he couldn't refuse. He's been sneaking round the grounds and Hogsmeade giving the DE's hell. We sat down once and had a long conversation. Turns out he has an uncle who is something 

called a Navy Seal and the man taught Nicky the fine art of blowing things up. He's on tap to blow the potions lab when I give him the word. Be nice if Snape was in it when it goes up."

"Can he rig up something that could pop one right after the other, leading the DE's off on a wild goose chase?" Colin asked.

Ron nodded as he thought about it for a moment. "That's another great idea. We can use that for another time. Let's stick to this idea first."

"This is going to be fun," Dennis grinned.

Ron grinned as he leaned back. "Serious fun. Let's make it happen."

The four of them went back to the work table and began to plan the deed. Time was getting short. Things were starting to heat up and they needed to get ahead of the game.

Harry

He turned to Hermione after he set down the mirror. He leaned back against the seat in the private train compartment they were in heading back to London.

"There. That's got that going," Harry said.

"How are we going to get into Gringotts, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "First off I need to go in as someone else and try to get in to see Ragnock. If I can do that, that's half the mission. I need to get information as to how secure the vault is, where it is, how big it is, and so on."

"What if they are looking for people disguised with glamours?" Hermione asked.

"That's why I need to go in," Harry said. "But I won't be using a glamour. I'll be using Muggle methods to disguise myself. I have to go into the Asian quarter of London to meet up with the Clan to get that kind of help."

Hermione nodded. She sat back and snuggled up to Harry. "Please be careful."

Harry hugged her close. "You know I will. I've been trained for this."

"I know. I just don't want you getting hurt," Hermione said.

Harry sighed. They had been over this time and time again after Harry had started the Horcrux search. Hermione had nearly gone out of her mind when Harry had collapsed after the Locket Horcrux had struck back. It was only luck that it ended up destroying the fragment of Voldemort's soul inside of Harry instead of killing him. Harry had rested for a few days after that rebuilding his strength up once more. They had discussed the diadem at length and then decided to break silence and contact Ron to assign him that job. That had gone better than they hoped, Ron taking on the job. They managed to get a few copies of the Daily Prophet before getting on the train for London. Hermione had read them from cover to cover and from them they learned that there was a huge bounty on their heads. They had been named undesirables number one and two.

"Nice to be wanted," Harry had joked.

Hermione had given Harry a very dirty look and he chuckled. She went back to reading the paper and from them they learned that a large number of witches and wizards had been called to the Ministry to be interviewed regarding their background. A number of them had been sent to Azkaban when they couldn't prove they were pureblood and not muggleborn. The Muggle Born Registration Act was being enforced, the Aurors going house to house interviewing people 

as well. They were reporting that a lot of the Muggle born families were leaving England in droves. That angered Harry immensely.

"Even more reason to stop them," Harry had said as he crumpled up the paper.

Hermione agreed, retrieving the paper and going back to it. She finished the paper just as the first call to dinner sounded through the train. Harry made sure their glamours were in place and led them to the dining car where they got the chicken dinner. After dinner they went back to their cabin and found the double bed made up for them. Harry made sure the door was locked before slipping into bed with Hermione. They snuggled up together and watched the late show on the TV in the cabin and then went to sleep afterwards.

Harry watched Hermione step out of the tiny bathroom the next morning. She sat down on the edge of the bed and Harry reached out to her and gently rubbed her back. She turned and smiled at Harry.

"You sleep okay?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment. "I'll sleep a lot better once this is all over."

"So will I," Harry said.

He checked his watch. They would be pulling into London late morning. Harry got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. He took care of business and then came out. Hermione was dressed and Harry turned to retrieve his jeans and shirt from the seat beside the bed. He dressed and then reapplied the glamours before they went out to the dining car for breakfast. They didn't say much until they got back to the cabin and found it cleaned up and the seats back in place.

"We'll be back in London in early afternoon sir," the porter said. "We are right on time for once."

Harry nodded. "Jolly good then."

They closed the door to their cabin and packed their gear back into their rucksacks and got ready to go. Harry opened the map of London up and studied it for a few minutes. He pointed to what was the Asian Quarter.

"That's where we need to go, love. Once there we'll get help and information as to what is going on. I don't think the Prophet was telling us everything," Harry said.

"Do you think Tino is still alive?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "I'm sure of it. He's too good to let himself get caught. He's been at it a lot longer than I have. He's a master at sneaking and peeking."

Hermione smiled. "I hope so. I really like him. He's been like a brother to us."

"I agree with that, honey. He is a brother," Harry said. "I'm glad I met him."

They settled down in their seats and Harry drew out some paper from his rucksack and began drawing the interior of Gringotts bank from memory with Hermione's help. Both of them spent the morning recreating what they could remember of the bank on paper.

"This would go better if we had one of the Goblins helping us," Harry sighed as he sat back. "If the DE's have taken over like the last paper suggests they have, anything could happen."

Hermione drew another sheet of paper out of her rucksack and began writing down the possible defenses the DE's could have enacted there. Harry looked over her shoulder and agreed with all of the possibilities. Hermione was a very good planner, nearly on a par with Ron. Ron was the far better planner, due to his strategy skills sharpened by the many hours he 

spent at chess. Harry never imagined that Ron's playing chess could have made him a first rate strategist and planner. But it had and Harry was glad of that. He'd never asked Ron what he had planned for the defenses and offenses for Hogwarts and he didn't want to know in the event that the DE's did catch him. He wanted the DE's to be caught unawares.

The conductor loudly announced their arrival in London. Harry and Hermione stood up and stretched out and shouldered their rucksacks after putting away what they were working on. They checked their glamours and then left the cabin. It was bitter cold in London when they stepped off the train and they pulled their coats around them and headed into the train station. Once inside, they headed for the transportation counter and discovered a bus to the Asian Quarter was leaving in fifteen minutes. They caught it with seconds to spare and settled into their seats as it pulled out of the station. They sat back in their seats and Harry glanced around the bus. Nothing looked unusual and nothing tripped off his danger senses. It took them nearly an hour to reach the Asian Quarter. They got off the bus and walked up the street at a slow leisurely pace. Harry used the store windows to check and make sure they weren't being followed. They arrived at the restaurant that Harry knew of and they went inside. There were a few people inside and Harry looked them over before leading Hermione to a seat. They sat down and each filled up cups of tea and sipped them before looking at the menus. One of the girls approached their table.

**Is Uncle Tino in please?** Harry asked.

The girl nodded and wrote down their order. She returned to the table a few minutes later and left a plate with an appetizer. Harry opened the napkin she had handed him and looked at the note written there.

**Meet me at the Lion**, Harry read.

He casually tucked the napkin into his shirt and they took their time in having lunch. They headed up the street to a small nightclub with a big lion statue out in front. Harry led the way in and they got stopped in the small hall by four men glaring at them. Harry removed the glamours and the men all relaxed and smiled.

**Very well done, brother. The spells fooled us,** one of them said. **Uncle Tino is this way.**

They led Harry and Hermione down the hall to a door and knocked on it. It opened and the man stepped aside and let Harry and Hermione through the door. They went down the stairs and into a much larger room. The room was filled with ninja working on their weapons, talking to others, looking at maps and plotting attacks. Tino approached Harry and hugged him tight as the ninja in the room turned to greet Harry.

**It is good to see you brother. Your mission to the Forest of Dean has gone well?** Tino asked as he let go.

Harry greeted the other ninja in the room and then turned to Tino.

**It went very well, better than expected. There is much to tell.** Harry said.

Tino nodded. **Good. Come with me, and we shall talk over a pot of tea. There is much I must tell you as well.**

Harry and Hermione followed Tino across the room, greeting other ninja as they went. They sat down at a table in the far corner of the room. Tino served them some tea and watched Harry sip the tea. Harry smiled and nodded.

**Just like back home,** he said with a smile.

Tino nodded. **It is good to see you. Our brothers in the States and Australia report that your families are well.**

"Tino said your Mum and Dad are well," Harry told Hermione.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Thank you," she said a moment later.

Tino nodded and then turned to Harry. **What is your plan now?**

Harry smiled. **I plan to rob Gringotts. One of the horcruxes is in there, in the vault of the LeStranges. That one makes Horcrux number four.**

**Four?** Tino asked.

Harry nodded. **The locket, the diary, and the one inside of me are gone.**

**There was one inside of you?** Tino asked in shock.

**Yes. Dumbledore was right when he said that him gave me a piece of him that night. **Harry said.

**Someone warned you about the Taboo spell he has placed on his name then,** Tino said. **We lost a few of our brothers because of it. Ron was the one to warn us about it.**

Harry nodded. **Ron warned us about it too.**

Tino nodded and sighed. He rubbed his face for a moment and then nodded his head.

**If you intend to rob Gringotts, you will need help then,** he said, waving his hand at someone on the other side of the room.

Harry's jaw dropped in shock when a smiling Griphook appeared.

Hogwarts

As it turned out the diversion wasn't needed. Flitwick caught them sneaking around his Charms office late at night a few nights later. All of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"You boys scared me," Flitwick said, sitting down at his desk. "Glad to see you all."

"You okay, sir?" Neville asked.

Flitwick sighed. "Hanging in there. You boys need to be a lot more careful."

"We need to ask you something sir," Colin said.

"We're looking for the Grey Lady," Ron said. "We need to ask her about the diadem she wore."

Flitwick looked up at them. "You mean the one her mother used to wear and went missing eons ago."

Ron blinked at him. "You know her?"

Flitwick smiled. "Yes I do. She is in hiding because she fears Snape after what he did to Peeves. Oh, by the way, I know where he is. I have plans in place to break him out when the attack happens by him."

"Good," Ron breathed. "We will need him for when the time comes. If you know where the Gray Lady is we need to talk to her."

"I am right here, Ronald Weasley," she said from a dark corner.

Everyone turned to see her shimmering there. She drew closer.

"I can tell you what you wish to know," she said. "Why do you want the diadem?"

"Harry Potter is sure that You-Know-Who used it for a Horcrux," Ron said.

Her eyebrows rose. "My mother's diadem?"

"Yes. He believed that You-Know-Who was searching for Founder objects of significant power and turned them into horcruxes," Neville said.

She pondered this for a moment. "It was my mother's. I was Helena Ravenclaw when I was alive. I stole it from her because I wanted to be a lot cleverer, more important than my mother. She knew I took it and never did anything about it. I hid the diadem inside a hollow tree in Albania. I did tell another boy about the diadem after much persuasion on his part. He seemed to sympathize with my misery over it. Yes, after many generations I still agonized over it. It cost me my life, and the life of a man who loved me. It is not worth looking for, Ronald Weasley. All it ever has done is bring me misery and pain. If you are not careful it will bring you much misery too. Leave it, young man. It is better for it to lie where it is and never see the light of day again."

Ron watched her turn and head towards the wall.

"Is it here at Hogwarts? Are you able to sense where it is?" Ron asked in desperation. "Please understand I don't want it because of its powers, I want it because he made a Horcrux out of it and it must be destroyed."

She turned to face Ron. "I don't know if it is here or not. I am not able to sense magical objects. I'm sorry, young one."

With that she melted into the wall and vanished. Ron sat down in a chair and sighed. Neville shook his head.

"Then we have to search the castle," he said. "Harry theorizes that he hid it here in Hogwarts the night he visited Dumbledore and asked to teach DADA. It has to be someplace within easy reach of the headmaster's office."

Colin and Dennis nodded. "Then we'll have to take the castle by quarters. We are running out of time."

Ron nodded as he stood up. "It's got to be in a place that nobody would give second thought to. Someplace that it would appear to be just some useless item."

Flitwick cracked his neck muscles as he thought for a bit. "Give me some time to think about this. Do you know the witch statue on the second floor by the staircase going to one of the classrooms?"

"The one Fred and George dressed up two years ago and never cleaned? Filch was sure pissed," Ron said.

Flitwick smiled. "Yes that one. I'll leave messages in the handbag it holds. You boys get going. It's getting very late."

The four of them got back to the hidden room they were hiding in to find Luna Lovegood standing there. She looked like she had been through hell. Ron steered her to a table and sat her down. She looked like she was ready to keel over. Colin took care of her injuries as Neville set up a bed in the far corner as the room created a partition. They eased her into bed and she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Ron went back to the table and sat down. He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"I get the feeling that more people will eventually find their way down in here. We'll have to plan things out better. There's going to be girls joining us. They can help us look for this thing," he said.

The three other boys nodded. Neville drew up a list of needed things and dropped it into a tiny box for the house elves to get and work on. They had turned out to be a great source of help. 

A few of them had helped out with a number of actions against Snape and his cronies. Now they would be very helpful once more. Ron had been planning on using them to defend the inside of the castle in the event the DE's got inside the castle to harm the injured when the attack happened. The head elf had been keeping Ron informed of DE movements inside of the castle. Ron decided to use the house elves in the search. Perhaps they knew of very secret places inside of the castle.

Ron looked up at the clock on the wall. It was nearing five in the morning. "Too late to do anything now," he said. "It's nearly five in the morning. We'll start tomorrow after midnight."

All four of them turned and headed to their beds. Ron lay awake on his camp style bed and wondered just what was going to happen next. He turned over and went to sleep.

Colin and Dennis escorted six girls in the next evening. They had just saved them from the Carrows. Ron sighed and then turned back to the Marauder's map he had spread out in front of him. He was plotting his search that evening. He stopped and looked up. He smiled at one of the girls. It was Cho Chang from Hufflepuff.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked her as she sat down.

She smiled. "For the moment."

"Is there anything you can tell me?" Ron asked.

She shook her head.

"Okay. We're organizing a search of the castle of Ravenclaw's diadem. We believe it is a Horcrux," Ron said.

The blank look on her face made Ron explain what it was. She shivered at the explanation of it.

"That's horrible," she said after a moment.

"That it is," Ron said. "That's why we are searching for it. We need to destroy it so You-Know-Who can't get his stinky little mitts on it."

Cho giggled at the comment. "I'll do what I can."

"Thanks. I'll assign you a spot to search later tonight," Ron said. "Come on. We're getting food here in a minute."

She followed him to the larger table in the center of the room and blinked in surprise when food appeared. This was going to be better than what was going on with those DE's running about. She believed what Ron was doing was right. Ron hoped he was doing the right thing. He sat down and reached for bread and began making a sandwich. He thought as he ate, hoping something would come to him out of his memory. Ron sighed. Six years of memories to go through and hope that something would pop out of his memories. Nothing did and Ron sighed once more. He turned back to the table and the Marauder map. He began planning a search of the lower levels first. It had to be someplace where nobody would think twice about. Someplace that there would be lots of things like cast off junk from previous generations of students and staff that might be stored just to be kept out of the way.

"A closet or a storeroom," he muttered.

Thinking was turning into a headache. Ron went to a chair and sat down and leaned back. He closed his eyes for a moment and let his mind to wander. He thought of places he'd been in around Hogwarts. Not many of them resembled storerooms or closets. The only closets he'd been in were the ones that Filch had his cleaning stuff in. He sat up when something slowly occurred to him. A dim memory began to surface, a memory of Fred and George laughing 

about something. He closed his eyes and tried to meditate on that memory like Harry had taught him. The memory began to clear and get sharper.

"It was so easy to ditch Filch," Fred had said.

George had high fived Fred. "Yeah. We found this huge storage room up on the third floor and hid in it. It was easy, the room was crowded with all kinds of flotsam."

"Filch couldn't find us in all of that junk," Fred gloated.

"There were very old things in there," George said.

"Sure was. Trunks belonging to people, cabinets full of old books, and even a bust of some old dude sitting up on a cabinet. I got a real kick of putting a white curly wig and some kind of crown on it for a joke," Fred said.

Ron's eyes snapped open. That had to be it. That's where he was going tonight.

London's Asian Quarter, The Lion's Club

Griphook grinned at them as Harry and Hermione gaped at him. Harry smiled a moment later. This was perfect.

"It's so good to see you again, Griphook. You look well," Harry said.

"Your friends did a great job helping me to recover," he said. "But not all is well with the goblins of Gringotts. The DE's have managed to take over. How, I don't know. Nobody's seen Director Ragnock ever since the DE's managed to take over. I can only suspect that some of our brethren turned traitor."

Harry nodded. "Then they shall die for their betrayal."

Griphook nodded. "Yes. We must rescue director Ragnock."

"We will," Harry said. "I have another reason for wanting to go to Gringotts."

Griphook nodded. "You wish to burgle a vault."

Harry smiled. "I do. It's the LeStrange vault. There is a Horcrux stored in there and I must get to it and destroy it so You-Know-Who cannot revive himself in the event he is killed."

Griphook nodded. "Then we must succeed. He cannot be allowed to live any longer."

Harry nodded. "He won't get any older."

Griphook nodded. "There are a number of ways in and out of there. I know them all. I also know a few secret ways in. We will have to use them. One involves climbing rock. Another involves a boat. The vault you want is on a rock cliff so we will have to climb in."

"You'll need rock climbing gear," Tino said.

"Three sets," Harry said. "Two adult sizes for me and Hermione, and a child size for Griphook. A few distraction devices, and a GPS unit."

Tino turned to a ninja next to him and repeated the request. Another ninja brought the gear over to them a few minutes later. Harry nodded and looked them over.

"Perfect," he said. "We need go now. Time is of the essence."

Griphook nodded. "Good. I know for a fact that there are a few of the traitors on duty right now. If they fail to protect the vault the DE's will be very upset."

"Of course," Harry said with a smile. "Very upset."

Griphook smiled, showing all of his very sharp teeth. "This will be fun."

"Serious fun," Harry chuckled.

Harry and Hermione shouldered their packs once Harry made sure everything was in there. Tino led them out of the basement through a tunnel that ended at the nearby store. They climbed up into the dressing rooms of a clothing store. They restored their glamours and created one for Griphook, making him appear as a little boy. He wasn't offended, thankfully. He thought it was great. Hermione took his hand as a mother would and they set off into London to look for the secret entrance that Griphook knew of. Harry had the feeling that things were now coming to a head and he hoped that everything would go well. He mentally crossed his fingers for luck.

They reached the secret entrance just before nightfall. Griphook waved his fingers and the door to the abandoned shop opened to admit them. Once the door was closed they dropped the glamours and went to work. Griphook went down to the basement and examined the goblin wards there.

"They have not been changed," he reported a moment later as Harry came up next to him and stood next to him.

"Is that a good thing?" Harry asked.

Griphook nodded. "Yes. It tells me that nobody has been this way in a long time. They need to be reworked."

Harry nodded and showed Griphook how to get his climbing harness on. "This is in the event we actually have to do some climbing. I really don't want to use any transportation spells of any kind unless we really have to. My shadow walking techniques might work in here, but only as a last resort. The DE's will be on the alert for anyone trying to transport in."

"Good thinking," Griphook said. "I see why now you asked for these."

"I'll play point because of my rock climbing experience," he said.

Harry had used the mountains surrounding Hogwarts to practice his climbing techniques over the years and set up some very secret routes in if the need arose.

"Once we get in, we'll have to move fast. Director Ragnock is first. Then I'll go for the cup. Then we get the hell out," Harry said.

"A good plan. I must tell you that there will be goblin guards in front of the vault and a dragon guarding it," Griphook said.

Harry stopped to think for a moment. "I think we might have an express way out of there."

"The dragon?" Hermione asked, putting it all together.

"Ah, riding the dragon out of there would be a very fast way to escape," Griphook nodded. "We have to work all of this just right."

Harry turned to Griphook and smiled. "Sir, we'll make you a secret warrior just yet."

Griphook beamed, showing all of his very sharp teeth once more. Harry knew the old goblin was ready to go and pleased by what Harry had said. Griphook turned and waved his fingers once more at the blank wall in front of them. The wall faded away, revealing a cart track. Griphook nodded as the cart arrived.

"We need to take this to a certain point and then it's a walk from there," Griphook said. "It would be very helpful if we could capture a traitor on the way."

They got into the cart and started out. The three of them kept a sharp lookout as they moved along the track. Harry couldn't even begin to guess what spells held the track up in the air. He looked over the side at some point and noted how far down the bottom was. That was a trip he wasn't looking forward to taking. He sat up just in time to hear Griphook hiss a warning. 

Harry looked to see a goblin in the distance and got down on the bottom of the cart. Griphook immediately created the illusion of being a goblin warrior. The goblin they had spotted turned to Griphook as the cart drew up to his position. Harry crossed his fingers and hoped that Griphook would pull this trick off. He needn't worry. Griphook bashed the other goblin over the head as soon as it turned its back on them. Harry helped Griphook pull the goblin into the cart and they took off once more. Griphook immediately dug his claws into the neck of the other and started asking questions. Harry and Hermione watched the exchange and then blink when Griphook casually tossed the other goblin out of the cart. Harry leaned over to watch but he was gone in seconds.

"He deserved it, Harry Potter. One does not betray the director and live. I have the information we need," he said casually. "The director is in a cave not too far from us. The traitor was his second in command. This cart will stop there. I have an idea for a diversion."

Harry nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

Griphook merely smiled and Harry had the feeling he wasn't going to like it.

Harry was right. He and Hermione dangled by ropes underneath the cart as Griphook rode in it, looking like he'd encountered trouble. Harry never knew the tube of fake blood would ever come in handy, but it had once Griphook had explained his plan. It had worked perfectly. They had freed the director and he was glad to be freed. He was also very angry that some of his guards had betrayed him.

"They will pay, director. Nobody betrays us and lives," Griphook said.

Ragnock nodded. "Very true. Now we must carry out the second part of this mission. Lord Potter, I shall guide you personally to this vault so you can destroy what evil lies inside of it. Please try to leave as much of it intact so we can use the funds within to rebuild the Wizarding World. The DE's have much to answer for."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes sir."

Ragnock nodded and began to lead the way. Their approach had to be on foot. They walked for a few hours, stopping long enough to rest and drink water. Harry had brought a few bottles of water, but Griphook had been finding sources of water so he barely had to use them. He glanced at his watch and it was now coming up on midnight.

"I think we will be there in another two hours," Ragnock said.

"Perfect. The sentries will be so bored they might be sleeping. Sentry work is a very hard job to do. You literally expand a lot of energy just to keep alert. It takes a lot to do the job right," Harry said.

Ragnock smiled. "Then this will be very easy for you to get in and out."

"It should," Harry said. "Especially since I know what I'm looking for."

"Good. The lady Hermione and I shall stay in the shadows while Griphook replaces the sentry and gets the dragon ready for flight," Ragnock said.

"Good. Then it's straight to Hogwarts after this. Ron should have completed his mission by then," Harry said.

"And then we can kick Death Eater butt," Ragnock said.

Harry grinned. "And then we can kick Death Eater butt."

They got there about two in the morning. Harry crouched behind the rocks and watched the sentry across the way through his binoculars. He scanned the rocks around the 

sentry and discovered a very dark shadow. He smiled. They wouldn't have to risk climbing the rocks after all. Harry turned to them.

"There's a dark shadow over there on the other side. I can jump us over there," Harry said. "From there I can port into the vault."

"We won't have to open the doors, then. Good thinking," Ragnock said as they took hold of Harry's arm.

Harry stepped into the shadow they were next to and all of them felt themselves shifting to the other side. Harry relaxed once they were on the other side. Griphook nodded to Harry and turned his attention to the sleeping sentry. Harry closed his eyes and pictured himself inside the vault. A moment later he was stepping out of a shadow inside the vault. He drew the Sword of Gryffindor and prepared himself.

"Accio Hufflepuff cup," he muttered, waving his wand.

He heard a noise and looked up to see it flying directly at him. Harry set himself and waited. Just as it got to him, Harry swung the sword and sliced it from the bottom up. The two halves immediately fell on the floor and a black cloud came out of the shield that Harry had sliced in half and flew straight at Harry. Harry set himself and swung the sword three times, slicing the dark cloud twice and then thrusting the sword straight into its center of mass. The thing writhed on the sword as it fell apart. It screamed as it faded away. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. That now made five horcruxes. Now they had to get the hell out of there. Harry wished he had some explosives with him. He could have set up a really deadly trap to take out a few of the DE's. Harry went back to the corner he had come in at and ported out. He came up next to Hermione, Griphook, and Ragnock.

"The deed is done," he said. "Let's get out of here."

Griphook was the first to mount the dragon followed by the others as a noise was heard coming in from two directions. Alarms were going off now and Harry was sure they discovered that Ragnock was gone. Griphook slapped the dragon on the side of the head and it responded. It took to the air as the first cart arrived. They flew through the massive caverns and then out a cave by the sea. They had done the impossible.

"To Hogwarts," Ragnock nodded.

Hogwarts

Ron explained the plan to the others that were there. The group had swelled since Luna had been found. There were now at least thirty students in the hidden room below Hogwarts. Some of them were people that Ron had been talking with to establish Hogwart's defense. Time would start running out once they headed for the Room of Stored Things.

"So that's the plan," Ron said. "We need to keep the traitors busy while I go in there to locate the damned thing and burn it."

Colin nodded. "Good luck then."

Ron smiled. "I'm not the one who's gonna need it."

People chuckled and slapped high five. Ron looked around the room and nodded.

"Right. Here we go," he said.

They slipped out of the room by two's and three's and sneaked off to their assignments. Ron and Neville slipped out and headed up for the third floor via secret passages. As they entered 

the third floor, they could hear the chaos beginning. Dennis had located Nicky Barnes and gave him his newest assignment. Nicky grinned and sneaked off. His handiwork was beginning to be heard down on the main floor. It would keep most of the DE's busy, including Snivellus himself. Ron grinned as he heard the shouting going on. Neville and Ron jogged along the third corridor heading towards the Room of the Hidden Things. It was his bad luck that Draco Malfoy and his two goons literally ran into them.

"Weasley!" Draco shouted as he sat up and looked right at Ron.

Ron cursed his bad luck and didn't hesitate to jump up and stomp on Draco in his haste to get out of there. Ron could hear Malfoy cursing as he tried to get going. Ron found the painting of Barmy the Terrible and began walking past it three times.

"I need the Room of Hidden Things!" he thought frantically.

The door appeared just as Neville appeared around the corner at a run with Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe behind him. Ron pulled it open and raced through just as the four reached him. Neville, Goyle, Crabbe, and Malfoy made it before the door vanished. Ron and Neville split up and ran in different directions.

"I'll get Weasel! You two catch Longbottom!" Malfoy yelled at them.

Both of them ran off after Neville. Malfoy turned in the direction and started looking for Ron. He found Ron, or rather, Ron found him first. Ron popped out of an old cabinet, slamming the door hard against Malfoy and knocked him down. Malfoy fell down and knocked over a small cabinet and got pummeled by very thick books for his trouble. He managed to scramble to his feet and reached out in an attempt to grab Ron and barely caught the back of his trainers, bringing Ron down. Ron didn't hesitate. He rolled onto his back and introduced both feet to Draco's face, breaking his nose. Draco screamed out in pain and drew his wand. His first cast was way off the mark, missing Ron and impacting another cabinet. Ron spun out of the way as that one came down with a resounding thundering crash to reveal Neville going at it with Crabbe, Goyle lying on the floor out cold.

"Out of the way!" Malfoy yelled, bringing up his wand.

Ron had hoped that by breaking Malfoy's nose he wouldn't be able to talk right. Apparently Malfoy was capable of wordless spells and had healed his nose. Ron jumped up to his feet and rushed Malfoy in the nick of time, knocking him out of the way so the spell went off harmlessly someplace else. Malfoy managed to throw Ron off himself and attacked with fists. Big mistake. Ron had made the observation that Malfoy wasn't much of a physical fighter, preferring to use magic to fight with. Ron had trained to fight both with magic and not. He took Malfoy by surprise slipping through his attack and introduced his fists to Malfoy's body, seriously wounding him in the process, making Malfoy back up one too many times. Malfoy slipped on a book lying on the floor and Ron took advantage of Malfoy's slip and took off. By the time Malfoy got back to his feet Ron had disappeared. He cursed and turned to see Goyle getting back to his feet and going after Neville. Neville had fought Crabbe to a standstill and managed to lock him into a cupboard. He turned to take on a raging Goyle and both of them flew back and crashed into a tall bookcase. It flew backwards, knocking over other things. Malfoy turned and used a curse to break open the cupboard and freed Crabbe.

"Idiot!" he yelled at him. "We got to stop them and take them in!"

Crabbe nodded and turned to go help Goyle who was getting the worst of it now. Both boys were a bit dim when it came to using magic to fight with and that made them easy targets to 

take down. Neville managed to shake off Goyle when Ron appeared and rang his bell with a two by four.

"Come on, we need to find the diadem!" he called out.

Both of them scrambled through the wreckage and headed back towards the door. Goyle stumbled and leaned against the wall as Malfoy reached him.

"You idiot!" he raged at them. "They're getting away!"

Goyle turned to Malfoy. "What's a diedum?"

"Who cares what they are after! We can find out later! We have to catch them and take them to Snape!" he shouted.

Crabbe nodded and turned to them as they headed towards the door. "Take that, you scum!"

He was too quick, casting a fire spell before Malfoy could stop him. The flames immediately sprang up, starting to consume everything inside the room. Ron and Neville looked behind them and noted the fire was racing towards them, the fire creatures throwing everything up in the air and consuming them.

"Fiendfyre," Ron paled, identifying the spell. "They set the room on fire!"

Neville was the first to spot the diadem sitting on the bust of the old man with the white curled wig. He leaped up on things and reached it just as another Fiendfyre got there. Ron watched as Neville fell from his perch to the floor, the spell missing him by scant inches. The spell didn't miss the diadem. It enveloped it completely and exploded in every direction. Ron watched at the larger jewel in the centerpiece shattered, the shards flying in all directions. But what scared all of them was the dark shadow that appeared in the burning room. Crabbe didn't hesitate, he fired Fiendfyre once more and enveloped the dark shadow completely in the spell. It screamed out in pain and then vanished. Number six had just been destroyed.

Ron turned back to the door just as Neville picked himself up. He saw the fire and the three boys racing towards him. He turned to race to the door but a scream stopped him. He turned to see a very tall bookcase fall towards Crabbe. In seconds the boy had been knocked down and covered in books, junk, metal, wood, and other junk. Neville ran back towards the fallen boy and began digging frantically to find and rescue Crabbe.

"Hurry!" Ron yelled. "It's out of control! I can't stop it!"

Neville worked until it was way too late. He could smell the burning flesh and knew deep in his heart that it was far too late. He turned and ran for the door and made it scant inches before the door slammed closed. Ron, Neville, Malfoy, and Goyle laid in the hall for a time before Ron got to his feet. He looked down at Malfoy and Goyle, clearly in shock.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for your friend," Ron said quietly. "If I were you, I'd get out of here. Get far away from here. The battle for Hogwarts and the Wizarding World is coming in a matter of moments."

Draco Malfoy nodded. He stood up and left the hall and slipped out of Hogwarts. He was never seen again.

Ron and Neville jogged out of the third floor corridor and down to the main floor. A fight had happened here and it was obvious that Slytherin House had lost. The other three houses stood around the bound Slytherins. Ron noted that the first and second year Slytherins were missing.

"They asked for asylum," Seamus informed Ron. "We gave it to them. They are on their way out of the castle along with the other first and second years."

Ron nodded. "Good. What about our illustrious leader the great Snivellus?"

McGonagall pointed to a small window above the great doors. "He resigned very quickly."

Ron smiled at the hole up there. "How very nice of him. What about Blackheart and the Carrows?"

"They surrendered the moment Snape left," Cho Chang said. "Professor Flitwick was gracious to remind the DE's how and why he was named five times dueling champion."

Ron nodded. "Right. This is it. Anyone not wanting to fight can leave now and none of us will think less of you. Everybody else assume battle stations. Nicky, your stuff ready?"

Barnes grinned and gave Ron a thumbs up. Ron turned to a Ravenclaw seventh year.

"Send the signal, Roberts. Alert all units. We need to be ready for their arrival," Ron ordered as the Ravenclaw snapped a salute.

"Yes sir, General Weasley!" he said.

Flitwick appeared. "Was your mission a success?"

Ron nodded. "It was. But there was a cost. Crabbe lost his life. Please list Draco Malfoy and Goyle as missing in action."

The diminutive professor nodded. "Done. The war room is this way."

Ron followed Flitwick into the great hall. It had changed, the long tables now having been converted into hospital beds. Ron nodded as he saw Madame Pomfrey directing her medical corps. She bustled over.

"We decided to use this as a triage area. The very serious cases will go upstairs to the hospital wing. I'll be directing the medical ops from there. Your mother is inbound and will be directing the medical ops here," she said.

"Good. You've done well. Luck," he nodded to her.

She nodded and headed back upstairs. Ron turned to follow Flitwick into a smaller room off to the side. The round circular table came into being and Ron looked at the maps engraved into the table. He could see figured running around the grounds and inside the castle to prepare for battle. He knew it would be a matter of time now.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next Episode: Battle for the World


	57. Battle For The World

Ninja Wizard 57

By David

Author's Notes: See disclaimers in chapter one. This chapter will be violent. You have been warned.

Ninja Wizard 57

"Battle For The World"

The attack started right at dawn. Ron stood at the top of the North Tower watching the colored smoke rise from the direction of Hogwarts and knew the defenders there were engaged. Teams of ninja and goblins were at work backing up the wizards and witches that Ron had planted there. He turned to Colin and nodded.

"Put out the word that the attack has started. All troops to their positions now," Ron said, knowing full well he was possibly sending people to their deaths.

He'd agonized over that for some time until his last conversation with Harry.

"It's that way with me, Ron. Master Koshou has done it before, knowing full well that the people he sends out might never come back. He's agonized over it many times as you are doing now. It's just the way it is," Harry said.

"But it doesn't get any easier, knowing I could be sending my friends and my family to their deaths. If anything happened to them, I don't know how I can look at them after all this is done," Ron said.

Harry sipped his tea. "We gave them every chance to back out. We told them what was going to happen. They made the choice to stand with us and fight."

Ron nodded and sipped his own tea as Harry patted him on the back and left the room. Ron shook his head to clear it and left the top of the North Tower with Colin behind him, leaving a spotter behind. He went down to the war room and turned his attention to what was going on the enchanted table top in front of him. It showed all of the Hogwarts grounds and the village of Hogsmeade. His attention was caught by the treetops moving in the distance. Something big and tall was approaching Hogwarts towards the front gate. Ron suspected that Voldemort's giants would be the first to attack. So he had prepared a surprise for them.

"Hope they like this one," Ron grinned as the first giant came out into view. It didn't stop. It stomped the Hogwarts gates flat and Ron knew there wasn't any way those enchantments would hold the giants back. Ron looked down at the ground and saw a group of DE's running onto the grounds with the giants. Ron started counting giants and stopped at thirty. He nodded and waited until they got into the middle of the grounds.

"Send in the dragons," he ordered.

A third year by the name of Alvin dropped a note into an enchanted box that flashed to another box. Charlie Weasley picked it up and read it and then turned to his men.

"Mount up!" he shouted. "We just got the word!"

Men jumped up on their dragons and got settled into the saddles. Charlie had been the one to suggest air support in the event that Voldemort brought giants and Ron had accepted. Charlie then went one step further with the idea. He designed the saddles to carry two people. One would face forward and steer the dragon. The rider would face backwards and fire off spells, 

drop explosives, and Weasley designed pranks. They had managed to sneak at least twenty dragons over into England for the battle. Charlie got into his saddle and then waved his left hand. The signal was passed down the line as the dragons took off. They stayed low and then came sweeping around the left side of the castle, coming out of the rising sun. The DE's and the giants never saw them coming until the last second. The dragons broke off into groups of five and went in, Charlie leading the attack. The incoming fireballs gave the DE's the first hint that their element of surprise had been blown. The giants put up their hands in an effort to block the deadly fireballs. As the first group of dragons swept by, the riders unleashed spells, curses, jinxes, and hexes, as well as hurling their bombs and potions. As each unit swept past them unleashing their armaments the giants started to huddle together trying to protect themselves. The DE's found themselves under attack as well and a number of them fell to the barrage that the dragons and the riders had unleashed. After fifteen minutes of the relentless attacks from the dragons, the giants had enough. They turned and headed back into the forest. The DE's on the ground tried to turn the giants around by using dark spells but failed. A number of them got stepped on for their troubles. Ron and the others around the table grinned and slapped high five as the giants beat a very speedy retreat.

"That was just the first wave," Ron said. "There's more to come so let's be on our toes. What's the word from Hogsmeade?"

Alvin turned from the table of enchanted boxes clearly marked with each unit name on them holding a sheet of parchment.

"Incoming report from unit three, sir. They report the fighting is extremely heavy in the town's square. The units lead by Fred and George are doing very well. Their devices are working extremely well," Alvin read.

Ron snorted. "Of course. Anything those two create and build always work."

"Another incoming report," Alvin said, reaching for a box that just glowed. "Observation post two reports the giants are definitely headed out of town."

Ron nodded. "Good. Have a group of five dragons tail them and encourage them to keep going out of town."

Alvin passed the request to the right box. A moment later Ron saw a group of five dragons pursue the group of giants.

"Observation post four reports that a group of the DE's has broken away from Hogsmeade and is headed towards us. They suspect that they might be the next wave," a girl reported, reading from her paper.

"Thanks Danielle," Ron said. "How many did they say?"

She turned back to the table as another box glowed. "Unit five reports there are at least twenty and they are moving around the perimeter of the Forbidden Forest. Possible back door raiders?"

Ron nodded. "I'd try an attack on our back door too. Alert the rear guard and let them know."

"Right away, sir!" she said.

Ron looked up as footsteps were heard. He smiled when he saw his father coming in.

"Your mother wanted me to inform you that the triage area is ready to go," he said. "Ginny is there and will be assisting."

"Good. Ginny's been working so hard with Madame Pomfrey on her healing spells. It's a good place for her to be," Ron said.

He walked up to his Dad and dropped his voice. "Something I need to tell you. It's about… Percy. I saw the Dark Mark on his left forearm some time ago."

He saw a flash of pain cross his father's face. Arthur Weasley nodded.

"Thank you son. I'll take it up with him personally," he said.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I wish I didn't have to tell you that," he said.

Arthur nodded and gently squeezed Ron's shoulders and then nodded towards the table. "You're needed, General Weasley."

Ron nodded at his father and turned back to the table. "Right. What do we have?"

"Units three and four report that the DE's are leaving Hogsmeade and headed here. Observation post five reports seeing dark shapes in the forest," Danielle said.

Ron nodded as he rubbed his face. "Company's coming, folks."

There were a few chuckles at what Ron said. Arthur walked out of the war room and headed back to the great hall. Ron turned back to the table. He looked at the area where the DE's and the dark shapes were supposed to be.

"Any idea what those unknowns are?" Ron asked.

Another box glowed. "Boggarts," Alvin reported a moment later. "Unit seven is in place to deal with them, sir."

"Unit seven is a go," Ron said.

Cho Chang crouched behind a tree as the first of the boggarts came into view. She turned to look behind her and saw a dozen determined faces.

"Everyone spread out and get ready to engage them," she said, raising her wand. "Remember the incantation, and double team as many as you can."

She nodded to her partner and they stepped out to face the first pair of them coming.

"Ridikulus!" both of them called out at the same time, flicking their wands at them.

The first pair were taken by surprise and vanished in a puff of smoke. Cho grinned. The others spread out and took them on including the six DE's that were with the boggarts. The battle for Hogwarts was well under way.

Ron nodded as the group of ten boggarts disappeared from the forest area of the table. He tapped his wand on the table and it returned back to a normal view.

"Unit eight reports a large concentration of DE's headed this way. They are headed for the main grounds going past the Hogwarts gates," Alvin reported a moment later.

Ron looked at the table and pointed to the area in question. "Let them in the grounds and when they reach alpha point units eight and ten are to attack, with unit seven coming up behind them. Make sure they get the point."

Someone chuckled in the room as Alvin and Danielle turned to send the signals to the right units. Out on the field a ninja leading unit eight got the message and nodded.

**Brothers! We are needed!** he said. **Form the line and prepare to fire! We are to wait until they are in the killing zone. **

The goblin in charge of unit ten grinned as he hefted his battle axe. He was going to enjoy kicking DE ass. He turned to his second in command. "Alert the archers!"

"Already done, my lord!" he said with a snarl as he tapped the left side of his chest. "Success, my lord!"

Both units watched from their hiding places as the first of the raiders appeared. The raiders jogged onto the Hogwarts grounds over the flattened gates. The De in front pulled his wand and started to run once he got inside of the gates. The other DE's followed him until a large enough group got into the area that Ron designated as Alpha area. The ninja leader and the goblin leader gave the signal and the archers commenced to fire, catching the DE's in a cross fire, taking the first group of DE's by total surprise. They screamed out in pain as the arrows found their marks and the DE's began to fall. Some of the DE's that were in the center of the group began to fire back, sending spells, curses, hexes, and jinxes into the trees in an effort to shoot down their attackers. But Ron had planned for that and had each unit include four wizards or witches. Their job was to cast the shielding spell to protect the defenders and it worked. The DE attacks just bounced off the shields. A majority did get through the first attack against them and they turned around once they got past the arrow attack and attempted to fight back, throwing their spells into the trees. They did manage to block a few of the arrows that were striking down the other DE's.

"Tell them to hold position," Ron ordered. "There's more coming. I think this next group will be ready for them."

Units eight and ten got the message and slipped back into the trees, halting their attacks. Cho stopped her unit and directed them to take cover in the trees. She spotted another larger DE group circling around in the trees, heading into the grounds by another direction. She quickly scribbled a note and shot it off to Ron.

"Cho reports a second large DE group coming into the grounds from the south," Alvin reported.

Ron turned back to the table as the area in question popped up in 3D. A fourth year named Henry from Hufflepuff pointed to them.

"There they are," he said. "I count at least thirty of them. The man leading them looks familiar."

Ron nodded. "Dolohov. He's a right bastard. Take him out and that unit of DE's should fall apart. Take out a leader and the followers fall apart."

Henry turned to Danielle and nodded. She turned to the appropriate box and sent the order. One of the ninjas hidden in the forest got the note and nodded. He slowly creeped into the immediate area and saw the man issuing orders to his group as another ten men slipped past them. The ninja nodded and slipped right up to the man. He shoved his knife right into Dolohov's back between two ribs, sinking the razor sharp blade in deep and then pulling it and disappearing before anyone of them could react. Dolohov sank down to the ground slowly as a look of total shock crossed his face. By the time one of the DE's reacted, it was too late. Dolohov was dead. The group of DE's standing there didn't know what to do next. They were shouting curses at each other until one of them shouted to follow him. They set off in the direction of the south side of the castle.

"The asset reports the target is dead," Alvin reported. "The group of the DE's has resumed their march towards the castle. They are not quite spooked just yet and he wants clearance to neutralize a few of them."

"Go," Ron said.

Alvin turned and sent the note. The ninja got the note and smiled. He was going to enjoy this. He motioned to his partner and they began taking out DE's on the edge of the group. As 

predicted, panic started to set in when they discovered that something was killing them. By the time they got in range of the castle, the large group of DE's were now in total panic and running everywhere. They ran into a group of defenders and the battle started.

"Unit fifteen at the south wall point Charlie report contact!" Danielle called out.

Ron turned back to the table and saw the DE's exchanging wand fire with a group of Hufflepuff third years. It looked like they were doing well, retreating by groups while a second group fired on them. They retreated into cover and then unit fourteen up on the walls surprised them with boiling hot water while the goblins rained arrows down on them. The DE's stumbled back and the group they had chased into the trenches popped up and gave them hell. The DE's retreated back into the forest where a group of the Centaurs were waiting for them. The Centaurs shot them with arrows while moving around to confuse them. A few more of the DE's dropped. The others spread out and managed to get away from the herd. They stopped by a tree next to a large snow bank. Some of them sat down only to be grabbed and dragged into the snow banks and garroted by the ninja hiding in there. That freaked the remaining DE's and they started screaming at each other. Finally one of them boldly stalked off back to the castle, leading the others. He stopped at the edge of the forest and explained his plan. Little Stephan Banks was hiding inside a hollowed out tree and he carefully recorded everything they said and sent off the information as soon as the group moved off in separate directions. A ninja popped out of the snow bank next to the tree and helped the little boy out of hiding.

"They're trying a three prong attack," he said.

The ninja nodded and handed Stephan off to his partner, who handed off the little boy to another man. That man took Stephan to safety.

"They are planning a three prong attack," Henry reported, getting Stephan's message.

Ron turned back to the table and nodded. "Alert the south side of the castle. Let the units know company's coming. What's happened to the group that was sneaking around to the back?"

One of the ninja assigned to protect Ron pointed to them. "They are positioned here, like they are waiting for something. The rear guard reports they are simply sitting there."

"Fred reports the DE's are moving out of Hogsmeade now," Danielle said, coming to the table. "He estimates at least a force of five hundred strong. No sign of potential allies."

Alvin turned from the boxes with parchment in his hand. "George reports the same. But he also reports that Voldemort is with them. He states he saw smelly snake face himself."

People in the room laughed and the stress level dropped for a moment. Ron nodded as he stretched, popping things in his back.

"Well, I'm willing to bet that he's got his friends in hold in the event he thinks he's losing," Ron stated. "That's what I would do. He's using the DE's as cannon fodder and when the defenders get tired he'll bring in the bigger guns. So keep alert. That's why I decided to use a buddy system. One fires his or her wand and then drops back while his or her partner steps up and fires their wand or weapon. Keeps our troops fresh."

"It's working well," the ninja said. "The master Koshou liked the idea."

"They haven't hit the main areas just yet," Henry said.

Ron nodded. "I know. That's where the big surprises are waiting."

"Dementors spotted incoming, west side!" Danielle said, coming to the table. "The watcher in the west tower just spotted them."

"Move unit twelve into place and tell them to hold their fire until they can see them up close and then cut loose," Ron said.

Unit twelve was comprised of seventh years who were very good with the Expecto Patronum spell. They would spread themselves out over the west side of the castle and fire on the Dementors when they came into range.

"North Tower reports another large group of DE's coming in from the north side," Alvin said as he stepped up to the table.

The table shifted to show the group coming in from the North. Ron leaned in for a closer look.

"Vampires," he said after a moment. "Put unit eleven up on alert."

Eleven consisted of a cross group of humans, goblins, and ninja. One of them looked through a pair of binoculars and spotted them coming after he got the order.

"Vampires," he said. "Everyone get ready to attack."

Boxes were opened and wood stakes were passed out. The unit members spread out and prepared to fight. The wood stakes would be used for when the vampires broke through the line. The goblins and wizards would be using fire spells and the ninjas would be using flame throwers to combat the Vampires. They crouched down and waited for them to come in. It was still dark on the North side for the vampires to attack. They came floating in silently. The moment they reached a certain point they stood up and opened fire on them, roasting a good majority of them where they stood. A few of them did get through so the ninja took them on and managed to defeat them. The DE responsible for them watched in horror as the vampires were cut down. He wasn't looking forward to telling Voldemort he failed. Before he could do anything, the men that were with him rose up and charged in. The North wall defenders rose up and blasted the charging DE's into ashes. The remainder of the attacking force backed up to decide what to do next.

Ron paced the floor as he waited for word. Danielle reached into a box that had just glowed and looked at the parchment.

"The main force with Voldemort at the front are inside the grounds," she said.

"East Tower reports attackers coming in from that side now," Henry said.

Ron nodded. "Okay. Every unit on alert. The ones that are still out on the grounds are to go to attack pattern Bravo. The ones on the castle walls are to go with their planed defense. The units inside the castle are to take their positions. Things are going to get very rough now."

"The Dementors have engaged unit twelve," Danielle informed them. "Nicky Barnes and his demolitions unit report they have blown the East Bridge at the lake. They report the hidden explosives on the grounds are hot."

"Good. Let's hope we can stop them," Ron said.

"We will," Director Ragnock said as he walked into the room. "My troops have taken up position on the east and southern flanks. I also have units scattered around the castle. I will join one of my units."

Master Koshou appeared. "I have men on the north and west flanks. I have ninja scattered around the castle and a unit in the triage area. I will be in the triage area."

Ron nodded. "Good hunting."

Both of them bowed and left the room. The ninja Ron knew as Senjin nodded.

"I shall stay and protect all of you in here," he said.

Ron nodded. "Thank you my friend."

"North tower reports the vampire group has engaged unit eleven and are losing very badly," Danielle reported.

"South tower reports Morsmordre has been cast," Alvin reported.

"All castle units report that the enemy has begun to move in," Henry said.

Ron turned to the table and watched the crowd of DE's coming in. "When they reach the green line, signal Barnes to fire the Claymores."

Moments later the loud sounds of explosions could be heard as the demolition units fired off the explosives. Ron watched the explosions occur on the table as the large floating Death Mark moved across the table. The tiny flashes of light indicated that there was wand fire going on. This was it. This was the moment Ron had prepared for. Now it was up to everybody to hold the castle and hope they could beat Voldemort. Ron prayed for a miracle.

Harry and Hermione slipped past a small group of DE's tending to their wounded on the east side of the castle. Harry spotted the holes in the ground and instantly knew what they were from.

"Ron's using explosives," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "I'm willing to bet he's got the grounds seeded with explosives."

They turned when a boom was heard. They saw dirt and DE's go flying.

"We need to move around the tree line until we get to the secret passage," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and they moved through the trees picking off DE's as they went. Harry stopped by a tree and watched a group of DE's rush a group of defenders and overwhelm them. He watched Lucius Malfoy lead the charge and make it.

"Damn," Harry cursed. "The east side's been compromised."

They watched as the DE's overran the east side, pushing those units back into the castle.

"What can we do?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. "I don't know. We have to do something."

Harry sensed danger at his back and turned around in time to see Cho Chang and her crew backed by Tino and his crew pointing wands and various weapons at them.

"Harry? Hermione?" Cho asked as she lowered her wand in shock and surprise.

Harry smiled. "You wanted to date me at the Triwizard Christmas Ball."

Cho ran up to him and hugged him tight. "It is you!"

The rest of the unit gathered around and hugged Harry. They briefed him on what they knew. Harry nodded. "Good. Sounds like Ron has everything in control. Hermione is going to join you guys and help you try to retake the east side. I got things to do before I can dance with freaky boy over there."

People laughed. Hermione turned to Harry and hugged him.

"Be careful," she said.

Harry smiled and then leaned in for a kiss. "I will, love."

Harry stepped back and smiled once more. He turned and disappeared into the brush. Hermione turned to face Cho's group.

"Right. Let's kick butt," she said.

Cho grinned and tapped fists with her.

The defenders on the east side were falling back now that the east side had fallen. The attackers were entering the castle through a hole in the wall. Lucius Malfoy shouted orders to his troops as they managed to enter the castle under heavy wand fire. As the DE's entered the castle they spread out and began attacking, hoping to take ground inside of the castle. A number of prominent DE's got in and managed to gain ground. They also found very determined opponents.

Neville Longbottom vs. Bella LeStrange

Neville found her first. He introduced a two by four to her face, knocking her back into a statue of some long dead wizard. She staggered to her feet and looked up, seeing a pair of Neville's charging in. She didn't act fast enough and got ground against the statue. Neville stood there for a moment and then grabbed her, propping her up a bit and then drove his left shoulder into her gut a few times. Bella got splashed against the statue a few times, looking and acting like a limp rag doll. Somehow she managed to get a hold of her wand and drive Neville back with Crucio. Neville hit the floor and rolled backwards, managing to avoid the majority of the spell. Bella staggered away from the statue and managed to get to her feet. Neville got a clear shot at Bella and blasted her right back into the statue. She got pissed off and blasted the statue into tiny pieces. Neville dodged the flying pieces of statue and shot off another curse at her. Bella managed to avoid it in the nick of time. She shot Rictusempra at Neville making him dodge to the left. Bella used that opportunity to run in another direction. Neville hit her in the back with a blasting curse, making her fly through the air and land very hard on her face. Neville followed it up with a foot in the middle of her back., driving her back down onto the floor. Bella screamed out in pain and twisted around to fire off another curse. Neville wasn't there, but Peeves was. A third year had found Peeves in the dungeons and freed him. Now the poltergeist was out for revenge. Bella's shot missed him by scant inches.

"FEEL MY WRATH, WOMAN!" Peeves roared in anger as he threw balloons containing questionable liquid.

Just as she found out just what was in the balloons, Neville served up a big right hand and knocked her backwards. She clawed at her face trying to wipe the acid off her face. She went a little too far back and fell into one of the smaller water fountains dotting Hogwarts. Neville took advantage of the attack and climbed in the fountain with her. He grabbed her and slugged her a few times. He managed to smack the wand out of her hand. Neville's left foot slipped and he fell down on top of her, shoving her under the water. Neville used what strength he had to hold her there under the water and drowned her. She kicked and struggled, but to no avail. She lost the battle and her life. Bella LeStrange was dead.

Arthur Weasley vs. Percy Weasley

Arthur Weasley was in the great hall when Percy came out of the fireplace with a squad of DE's behind him. Arthur stood up and faced his eldest son as the DE's behind Percy began to attack. A group of ninja up on the balcony overlooking the main floor shot down all of the DE's. Percy smiled as a few more of the DE's came out of the fireplace.

"Father," he said when he saw Arthur.

"Son," he said, acknowledging Percy.

They stepped aside, giving the ninja a clear shot at the fireplace. A spell came shooting in and blew up the fireplace, killing the DE's coming out of it and closing it up.

"Ronald told me about your Dark Mark. Why, son?" Arthur asked.

"Because I wanted to prove that I was better than you! I was tired of being looked at as the son of a weak wizard! I wanted to go places and move up into positions of power, but being a son of a Weasley was holding me back! I am not a blood traitor like you!" Percy shouted at Arthur.

"So by taking over and pushing people around is proving to people that you are better than us?" Arthur asked. "Not the way I see it."

"Oh? How do you see it then?" Percy asked.

Arthur sighed. "I see us as being compassionate people, helping those who are less fortunate than us, I see us banding together with other Wizarding societies to strengthen relations, I see us working with the Muggle societies to help them when they need it," Arthur said.

"We were meant to rule the Muggles," Percy spat. "They are nothing more than animals, to be controlled and made to serve us."

Arthur smiled sadly, knowing full well that this would lead to blows between them.

"You're wrong, son. We can live side by side in peace," he said.

Percy shifted his position. "You are the one who is wrong. That's why we have to take over and lead the Wizarding World in the right way."

Arthur nodded. He knew now for sure the son he knew as Percy Weasley was dead.

"Then you are no longer my son," he said sadly. "Percy Weasley no longer exists in the Weasley Clan."

Percy shrugged his shoulders and then snapped his wand up and pointed it at Arthur.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, casting the killing curse at Arthur.

Something shot in between them, blocking the curse from reaching Arthur. Arthur drew his wand and struck back, knowing full well that this had turned into a life or death struggle.

"Locomoto Mortis," Arthur cast and Percy stepped aside, sneering at the spell.

"Weak, Father. Very weak," he laughed as he sent a blasting curse at Arthur.

Arthur quickly cast Protego, the shield spell and the curse bounced off and struck the wall by Percy. Percy snarled and fired off a series of dark curses that Arthur managed to block.

"Expelliarmis," Arthur called out, managing to get a shot in at Percy, knocking him backwards hard into the wall.

Percy managed to hang onto his wand and as he bounced off the wall he returned the spell with a bludgeoning curse. Both of them continued to cast spells at each other. At some point Percy managed to knock lose a short sword off the wall and it fell to the floor, the hilt getting stuck between rocks. Percy and Arthur continued to battle on until Percy slipped and fell backwards. Arthur saw the danger too late.

"NO!" he shouted a moment too late.

The sword entered the middle of Percy's back and exited out the center of his chest. Percy lay there on the floor, looking at it in shock. Arthur threw down his wand and reached for Percy.

"No!" he sobbed out loud. "Hold on son!"

But it was far too late. Percy Weasley was dying and he knew he was powerless to stop it. Arthur knelt down and gathered Percy into his arms.

"Daddy, it hurts," Percy said in a little boy voice, the pain overwhelming him.

And then he was gone. Arthur laid Percy down on the floor and there was a look of total rage on his face. Arthur Weasley, a gentle man who never hurt anyone, picked up his wand and Percy's wand, and went to war.

Hogwarts House Elves vs. The Death Eaters

As Arthur went to war on the Death Eaters, a group of them had broken into the Hogwarts kitchens and instantly regretted the decision. They came face to face with a pack of very angry and snarling house elves.

"You leave now," the head elf informed the DE's.

One Death Eater pulled his wand and struck down one of the house elves, and that became the last mistake he ever made. The snarling howling pissed off elves fell on the DE's with every bladed instrument they had in hand and showed them a whole new way to slice and dice. Only one DE made it out of there, screaming at the top of his voice as he tried to outrace the extremely pissed off house elves. He collided with the Carrows in the narrow hallway. They didn't stand a chance. The elves were on top of them in seconds. The DE's they were leading turned tail and ran for their lives. But the house elves were just too charged up and easily overwhelmed them in seconds. That group got chopped up bad. The elves continued to seek and destroy the DE's.

Hermione vs. Lucius Malfoy

Hermione followed Cho Chang and her unit into the castle, fighting all the way. An explosion blew her in one direction and Cho in another, dropping lots of rock between them on top of a group of DE's. She got up rather slowly and knocked the dust off her. She jogged up to the nearest intersection and looked around. She knew where she was and headed up the hall to the stairs that would take her up to the next floor. Just as she got to the top, a wand suddenly got pressed to the left side of her head.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a smooth voice asked.

Hermione slowly turned her head to face the speaker and discovered it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, well. It seems I have found Potter's woman. But how can that be? Everyone knows she jumped off the cliff overlooking the lake," he said. "Ah, but I see it was a very clever ruse to make us think that you killed yourself. If you are alive and here, then… Ah, very good, Mr. Potter. You staged your death as well. I wonder why. Do tell, mudblood."

Hermione snarled. "Go bugger yourself."

Malfoy clucked his tongue. "Such language from a little girl. My, my. We shall have to do something about it."

The hall shook at that moment, causing both of them to lose their balance and fall over. Hermione was the quickest to recover, jumping back and drawing her wand and firing off the total body bind curse. Malfoy dodged it and fired off a curse at her.

"Ah, the little mudblood dares bare her fangs at me. Very well, we shall dance then," Malfoy said.

Hermione tried a blasting curse, but Malfoy dodged it and she growled. She then did the unexpected and ran straight into Malfoy, knocking him backwards. He lost his balance and flew into the wall. The wall opened up, spinning Malfoy around in a circle a few times. It stopped and Hermione saw a treasure chest at the back of the hidden room. She would have liked to 

have checked it out but that would have to wait. Malfoy was getting back to his feet, acting like he's just gotten out of the spin cycle in a washer machine. He aimed his wand and missed Hermione by a few feet. Hermione didn't miss him, hitting him with the cutting spell, cutting his left shoulder wide open.

"That's from the Ministry, the night we went there to get the prophecy," Hermione growled. "But we're not quite even yet."

She charged forward and kneed him in a very delicate place and the man folded over quickly from the pain.

"I'll get you for this!" he squeaked in a higher note. "I'll force you to service me for the rest of your life!"

Hermione took a step back and lined up her foot with his face, and then showed him a perfect place kick. Malfoy flew backwards into another wall and the shock loosened up some glass above him. Hermione fired a blasting curse at him and he dodged it, coming up on his knees. He threw back his head and laughed out loud. Neither one of them saw the broken glass falling towards Malfoy until it was nearly too late. Malfoy managed to dodge it as the last second and the glass shattered on the stone floor, sending very sharp fragments all over the place. He struggled to his feet and smirked at Hermione.

"I am so much superior to you, little girl. Give it up. Give it up right now and I promise you that I'll keep you in a nice room instead of a cold, dark cell under my house. Oh, you'll still have to serve me, but you'll be kept well," he smirked as he stepped backwards.

"I don't think so," Hermione hissed as she raised her wand again and sent another blasting curse towards the man.

Malfoy stepped back and slipped on the broken glass and fell down the broken glass slicing him up badly. He cursed loudly as he tried to get back to his feet. Hermione got out of the hall and Malfoy was forced to chase her down. He emerged from the narrow hall to find her on the landing of a stairwell. He laughed as he advanced on her. Hermione suddenly moved, spinning to the left and introducing her left foot to the side of his face. Malfoy stumbled against the rail and then straightened up.

"I am so going to enjoy breaking you girl," he laughed.

Hermione tried another blasting curse and missed him, blowing the rail apart. Malfoy backed up, and slipped when he stepped on a piece of wood. Hermione watched in horror as Malfoy flew backwards out into open space, a look of horror on his face as a stray spell shattered his wand, preventing him from saving himself. Hermione watched him fall to his death from four stories up. She heard his body make contact with the stone floor.

Remus "Moony" Lupin vs. Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew

Remus in the castle fighting DE's here and there. He was part of the crew that was assigned to try and drive the DE's out of the castle. He'd seen the Hogwarts House Elves fighting very hard and he knew he'd never wanted to piss them off. He encountered a group of DE's unawares and nailed them before they got the chance to get him. He didn't know where Tonks was and he hoped she was safe. A moment later he stopped as he caught the scent of something half remembered. Then he smiled. Peter Pettigrew. He'd found the rat. He followed the scent and found him about to enter a room on the second floor.

"Good day, Peter. So nice to see you again," Remus said.

Peter turned and smiled at Remus. "Remus! Old friend!"

Remus smiled. "It is good to see you again, Peter."

Remus dodged Peter's clumsy attack on him and he whipped up his wand to shoot off a spell of his own, hitting Peter on the side of the head with a bludgeoning curse. Peter staggered back and tried the killing curse but missed. Remus tried a blasting curse and hit him square in the chest, blowing him backwards into the far wall. Peter staggered and managed to get to his feet. He threw the pain curse at Remus and missed. Remus didn't miss with the cutting curse. Peter tried the flash bomb spell but Remus closed his eyes in time. The sound battered his ears but he knew where Peter was by the smell of fear on the shorter man. He lashed out with his foot and caught Peter on the right side, spinning the rat like man around. Peter tried to make a run for it, making it down to the ground floor and turning around to attack now that he had ample room to work with. Remus avoided the attack and tried the blasting curse once more, sending Peter right into a suit of armor. The sword the suit of armor was holding went into Peter's chest. Peter staggered back and fell onto the floor. He managed to pull the sword out of his chest and threw it at Remus. Remus stepped to the side and it clattered to the side harmlessly. Peter managed to make it to his feet. But in his confusion he accidentally grabbed the wrong end of his wand.

"Reducto!" he shouted.

The spell went into his chest and shrank his heart down to nothing. Peter gasped as his eyes went wide, just realizing seconds too late that he'd killed himself. He fell down on the floor, dead in seconds. Remus stood over him and sighed.

"Now you're a good rat," he said.

He walked out of the castle and joined a unit in defending the castle.

The defenders were slowly winning. The DE's were slowly getting pushed out of the castle. Hermione had appeared in the triage area just as the first De's were getting in there. The defenders and the wounded were overjoyed to see Hermione. That gave them the strength and courage they needed to push back. The wounded called on what strength they had and began to fight once more. It was said that Molly Weasley was a force to be reckoned with and she proved it. She fought very hard and managed to push them to the door of the triage center. She looked to see Ginny fighting just as hard as she was. Both mother and daughter made eye contact with each other and nodded. Then they made eye contact with Hermione. She smiled and nodded to them. An unspoken message went between the three of them and they instantly charged, surprising both defender and attacker alike. The attackers fell back, surprised by the ferocity of the three women. The defenders and the wounded gathered together and went to back the three women. Together they pushed the attackers back out of the great hall, through the short hall, and out into the grand foyer. They met up with another group of defenders made up of ninja, goblin, Centaur, house elves, and human and led a great push to expel them. And succeeded. The other units gained strength from the sight of the DE's running and attacked once more. Neville Longbottom led a rally out into the grounds just as Voldemort walked up. Neville fell down in front of Voldemort as the defenders fell back. Voldemort smirked at the body of Neville and then turned to address the castle. He didn't see Neville moving slightly, drawing the Sword of Gryffindor out of the scabbard on his back. Nagini was floating along in her protective cocoon. Neville knew he needed to wait for the right 

moment. He wasn't sure if his sword could go through the protective cocoon. Nobody saw the dark cloaked person moving between the defenders as they fell back. The person stopped in front of Voldemort. Voldemort laughed at the figure standing there.

"You come against me?" he mocked. "Such nerve!"

The figure nodded and then reached up to draw his hood back. Voldemort reacted when he saw who it was.

"POTTER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Voldemort screamed.

Harry smiled. "Surprise, Tommy. I'm back!"

The word flew around the castle and all of the defenders in seconds.

Harry Potter was alive.

Harry Potter vs. Tom "Lord Voldemort" Riddle

Harry stood there in front of Voldemort completely relaxed. He smiled at the man standing there in shock. Voldemort reacted.

"DIE!" he screamed, drawing his wand in seconds and firing off the killing curse at Harry.

Harry immediately disappeared and reappeared to Voldemort's left.

"Tommy, you have some very serious anger issues," Harry said.

He drew his wand and fired off a series of curses and spells. Voldemort quickly blocked them and the fight was on. Both of them began to apparated all over the field, shooting spells and curses at each other. Neither one of them said anything to each other for a few minutes. Voldemort suddenly apparated right up next to Harry and tried to slash him open with a sword. Harry moved aside and drew Tetsusaiga and countered Voldemort's sword attacks.

"Well, well, well. This is a surprise," Voldemort said, stepping back and trying to conceal his surprise at Harry using Katana. "I had no idea you could use a sword. This will make things interesting."

"I had good teachers," Harry said, instantly thinking of Master Ogami.

Harry was glad that Ogami had taught him how to craft his own sword as part of his training. Voldemort charged and their swords clashed. Harry relaxed and let Getsumi no Michi take over and he started his sword discipline he called the Dragon's Dance. Voldemort suddenly found himself hard pressed to defend himself as Harry let loose with a series of lightning fast attacks using sword, fists and feet. People were watching the battle taking place and the DE's knew that if Voldemort lost they all would pay the price for their actions against the Wizarding World. Harry was setting the pace now and was pushing Voldemort around the field of battle. Voldemort was working hard to keep Harry from slicing him up or kicking and punching the crap out of him. Voldemort stumbled back against Nagini and pushed her out of the way, inadvertently rolling her over Neville, the protective force around Nagini now including him inside the cocoon. That was what Neville was waiting for. He jumped to his feet, slammed the Sword of Gryffindor down into Nagini's head, stepped on her thick neck, and pulled the sword through her head, killing her and the Horcrux that had been inside of her. Voldemort stumbled back in shock as he watched the black specter rise up from what had been Nagini's head and get attacked by Neville and destroyed. Neville turned and tossed the sword to Harry. Harry took it in hand and slid his own Katana away and attacked a very shocked Voldemort. The man reacted, turning to attack Neville. But Neville had apparated away.

"That's number seven, Tommy. Nagini is no more," Harry taunted.

Voldemort's eyes bugged out.

"Oh yes, I knew all about your horcruxes, Tommy. All of them are gone, Tommy. Turned into dust. It was the diary that tipped us off in my second year," Harry said, keeping up his attacks.

Voldemort managed to block most of Harry's sword strikes, getting bloody when Harry's strikes did get through. He had the feeling the boy was playing with him.

"We figured it out when Lucius Malfoy slipped your dark enchanted diary into Ginny's book bag my second year. That got Dumbledore thinking when I told him the story of destroying your diary with the tooth of a basilisk that was down in the chamber of secrets. So I have been hunting down all of them. Dumbledore destroyed your Gaunt Ring, I destroyed the Slytherin Locket, and the Hufflepuff Cup you gave the LeStranges to keep for you. I somehow killed off the Horcrux you put into me quite by accident when I killed the Locket. You just saw my good friend Neville slice apart Nagini, killing off the Horcrux inside her," Harry called out as Voldemort staggered back from a vicious attack.

"Ron and I got the diadem, Harry! Crabbe destroyed it with Fiendfyre!" Neville yelled out as he turned to sprint back to safety. "Get the bastard!"

"You shit out of luck, old boy. Time to die," Harry said.

Voldemort began to tremble in rage. Harry could see that he was losing it. Voldemort moved back out of range of the Sword of Gryffindor. He raised his wand and people knew that they were about to see some serious fireworks. Harry grabbed his wand in the nick of time and blocked Voldemort's strikes. He apparated around Voldemort and began an attack of his own. Both men began fighting on a higher level that shocked people. Harry began using wandless magic, directing things around them to block the spells and curses that they were throwing at each other. They were using power never seen before, pushing each other very hard. Harry began a series of moves, and Tino saw what Harry was up to.

"He's setting up Voldemort for the killing strokes," Tino whispered to Hermione. "Get ready to attack the DE's. This will be the moment that they will be most vulnerable."

Neville quickly sent messages around to the appropriate units and got confirmations in return. Neville returned his attention to the battle in time to see Harry slice Voldemort's left arm open. Voldemort jumped back and cursed. He snarled at Harry and charged in. Harry apparated around Voldemort once more and attacked his unprotected back. Voldemort growled and arched his back as Harry's sword barely grazed it. Harry cast the body bind spell and nearly got Voldemort with it. Voldemort responded with Crucio and missed Harry. Harry tried a combination of sword strokes with fists, feet, and wand spells. He did succeed in cutting Voldemort on his left leg, slightly crippling him. Harry leaped up into the air and tried a spinning move with the sword and managed to cut Voldemort once more on the left arm. Harry then set him up for another move, trying the leg locker curse and then coming in for a shot at his sword arm. He missed with the leg locker, but succeeded in cutting his right bicep open. Voldemort cursed as he fell back. Harry took advantage of his stumbling by going in for a kick. That found its mark and Voldemort flew backwards and sprawled on the ground. Harry didn't give him a chance to recuperate. He went in for a killing blow and opened up his chest badly as Voldemort managed to block the blow, turning it from a killing blow to a wounding one. Voldemort tried a blasting curse but Harry flipped out of the way and then went back in for another killing blow. Voldemort attacked and didn't find Harry there. Harry apparated 

behind him and knocked him down hard with a kick to the back. Voldemort fell forward and cut open his face on a couple of sharp rocks on the ground. He sat up and turned to look for Harry but he couldn't see him anywhere. Harry appeared in front of him in a crouch and thrust his sword forward. Voldemort grabbed it in an effort to keep it from stabbing him and then realized he had just made his fatal mistake. The sword cut open his hands as it went right into the center of his chest right up to the hilt. Time seemed to freeze as he felt the most excruciating pain ever blossom deep in his chest. Voldemort knew this was the end. Harry Potter had succeeded in stopping him. He looked up at Harry as his sight began to dim. He nodded at Harry as his hands dropped from the sword onto the ground. Pain was growing inside of him. He could feel the numbing taking place and knew for certain that he was finished. He felt the sword turn inside of his chest as Harry turned the blade to cut him open even more. He felt his blood rush out of him. His vision started to go black. Then he felt the sword leave his chest and he fell back. He lay on the ground for a moment and then he felt his life leave him for the last time. Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, was dead.

People watched in silence as Harry struck what they hoped was the killing blow. They watched Harry drive the sword deep into the chest of Voldemort. They watched it come out the back of the man, they watched his blood run, they watched him let go of the sword he tried to stop from killing him, and they watched him fall to the ground as Harry pulled the sword from the lifeless body of Voldemort. Harry stumbled back and went down on one knee. The remaining DE's shifted nervously and then one of them turned and started to run. That broke the spell over the battlefield and soon the remaining units on the field charged after the attackers, now turned cowards. Fred's unit, George's unit, a ninja unit, and a goblin unit stopped them and ran them over. The ninja unit and the goblin unit made certain there were no survivors. The battle was over. Smoke curled up into the sky from the many explosions on the grounds as they turned to look at Harry. Harry slowly rose on his feet and turned to the steps of Hogwarts. He went to the top step and raised the bloody Sword of Gryffindor. His one word echoed around the grounds and inside of Hogwarts, setting off a great celebration.

"VICTORY!" Harry called out.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Author's Notes: At last this grand epic is done! This isn't the end, just yet. There's three more chapters of wrapping up to do, surprises to be had, and more. Stay tuned!


	58. Reunions and Awards

Ninja Wizard 58

By David

Author's Notes: See the disclaimer in chapter one.

Ninja Wizard 58

"Reunions and Awards"

Harry slowly came to and found himself looking up at a white ceiling. He blinked and wondered where he was. He slowly became aware of something lying next to him. He looked down and blinked at the sight of very short brown hair on his chest. He raised his hand and touched it. It felt soft to the touch and then it occurred that it might be Hermione with him. The head moved and then he was looking down into her face. Harry smiled as Hermione blinked at him and then smiled.

"Hey," she said softly.

Harry gently stroked her face. "Hey sweetheart. Where are we?"

"We're in one of the many private flats inside Hogwarts," Hermione said. "You practically collapsed in my arms yesterday. Madame Pomfrey said you were nearly exhausted magically, physically, and mentally. Fred and George carried you in here and I took care of the rest. You were really tired, Harry. How do you feel?"

"Better. I feel good now," Harry said.

"You should. You've slept nearly twenty four hours. I'll call for Pomfrey. Then we can figure out what to do next," Hermione said.

"That's a no brainer. We go get our families back here," Harry said.

"Agreed," Hermione said as she slid out of bed.

Harry watched her get dressed. He sank back down in the bed when he saw the look on her face. "I'll be a good little boy and just stay here."

"Good idea," Hermione said as she left the bedroom.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as Hermione walked out into the living room and then heard her call Pomfrey through the fireplace. He sighed and leaned back into the thick pillows and closed his eyes for a moment. He wondered just what the Wizarding World would do next. Madame Pomfrey appeared at the doorway and walked into the room. "Good afternoon, Harry. So glad to see you awake."

"I guess I was a little tired," Harry said.

The old lady waved her wand over Harry and watched the information come up. "Well, your magical core is back up to full strength now and there is nothing physically wrong with you now so I can release you from bed rest. Just take it easy for a few weeks."

Harry sat up. "Thank you for your help. Now tell me, how many critically wounded did we have? Where are they now?"

"We had twenty critically wounded. They were evacuated to St. Mungo's. Nobody died except for the DE's and their supporters," she said.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes and put his hands together. "Thank God."

Madame Pomfrey left the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Harry got out of bed and went to the bathroom and hit the shower. He dressed in fundoshi, jeans, t-shirt, and tabi boots. He walked out to find Hermione sitting at the table. There was food on the table and 

Harry loaded his plate with food. He ate until he was full and leaned back. There was a knock on the door and Hermione went to get it. Ron walked into the room and saw the leftover food on the table.

"Can I?" he asked.

Harry waved his hand at the remains. "Sure. Glad you came up here. Hermione and I are going to get our families and bring them home."

Ron nodded. "You guys sent them into safety?"

"Yes. I sent my aunt and uncle to the States. I'll need a portkey to get over there."

Ron nodded. "No problem. I can arrange for one. I'll talk to the newly reformed Wizengamot."

"A new one's been set up?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded. "Sure. The exiled former members came out of hiding yesterday evening once the news got around. The one that was loyal to Voldemort disappeared. We know who they are so there's plenty of time to hunt them down later. Umbitch was easy to catch. Mad Eye busted her when she tried to muscle her way back into the Ministry and take over. She's sitting in one of the holding cells. Word is that the female Aurors weren't very gentle with her when they searched for wands."

Harry shivered. "Ouch."

"Ouch isn't a word I would use, mate. Don't even wanna know what they did to her," Ron said, scraping his plate clean. "But there is a lot going on. There are a lot of volunteers cleaning things up. I simply utilized all of the units to clean things up in a given area. Hogsmeade is nearly back to normal. Hogwarts is going to take a bit longer. The ministry is next on the list. The units I sent there did a great job. They caught them napping. The takeover at St. Mungo's was very quiet. The ninja teams were totally excellent."

"They should be, they have trained a lifetime for things like this," Harry said.

Ron leaned back with a cup of tea. "Other Wizarding countries are sending relief teams in. Clothes, food, blankets, water, medical aid, and Aurors."

"Good," Harry said. "Sounds like everything is coming together. Hermione and I need portkeys out of England. One to the States, and one to Australia."

Ron nodded. "I know who to talk to for them. I'll go arrange them."

"How's your family?" Harry asked.

Ron heaved a sigh and then looked up. "Percy's dead. We had a confrontation some time ago and I saw the Dark Mark on his arm. I told Dad about it. Dad met Percy when the castle had been overrun by the DE's. They had a duel and Percy died. Mum took it very hard."

"I'm sorry, Ron. Wish there was something I could have done," Harry said.

Ron stood up. "It was his choice, Harry. He paid for it with his life. I need to get going."

Ron walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Hermione turned to Harry.

"We need to do something for them," she said.

"We will," Harry said. "As soon as we get back from our mission to get our families."

"Do you think they will be upset with us?" she asked.

Harry considered the question. "Good chance that they will. I just hope they will give us the chance to explain first before putting us over their knees."

"Oh you're funny, Mr. Potter," Hermione said as she came around the table and sat on his lap. "I think they will be mature about it all."

Harry nodded. "Well, we will find out before long."

Dobby popped in right at that moment. "Master Harry!"

Harry smiled. "Dobby, it's good to see you. Are you okay?"

Dobby began hopping around and Harry could see that he was his usual hyper self. "Dobby is well! Dobby is coming to tell you that General Weasley is needing you in the headmaster's office! Good news!"

Harry smiled and patted Dobby on the shoulder. "Thank you Dobby. We'll go there now."

Dobby disappeared in a soft pop and Harry smiled.

"When things get settled, I'd like to do something for him," Harry said. "He's been a great friend."

The both of them left the room and headed down to the Headmaster's office. They called out to people and waved to others. They called back and waved back. The interior of the castle looked better than when Hermione had seen it last.

"This place looks better, Harry. It was a real mess," she said as they approached the gargoyle in front of the Headmaster's Office.

"Hi Henry. Back to your old self?" he asked the stone gargoyle.

The gargoyle moved and came to life. "Yip. You done good, kid. Kicked some serious butt. Got some people up there."

Harry grinned. "See you later."

They rode the stairs all the way up to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," the Scottish accent of McGonagall called out.

Harry opened the door and walked in. McGonagall was sitting behind the desk with Ron off to one side. Lupin and Tonks were there. Tonks looked very pregnant.

"Tonks?" Harry exclaimed.

She opened her arms and Hugged Harry tight. "Good to see you, Harry. Any day now."

"Harry, got the portkeys you asked for. Everything's been seen to," Ron said.

Agatha Longbottom stood up and turned to Harry. "You are coming back, aren't you?"

"Of course," Harry said. "It's good to see you. I'm glad you are safe. Neville is going to be very happy to see you."

"I have seen him and he told me of his part in things. I'll see you when you return," she said. "Good luck."

Ron walked over to them and handed them the portkeys. "Anytime you're ready. Hermione just has to say g'day to go there and return. Harry, your word is Oregon."

"Real original, Ron. Bet it didn't take any real thinking on your part," Harry joked.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Good luck dear."

They kissed and then stepped back. They said their words and then disappeared.

Harry appeared in a grove of trees and looked around. Lucky for him there wasn't anybody there to see him appear. He sighed and slipped the sheet of parchment into a pocket of the vest he was wearing. He turned and walked out of the trees and headed down the driveway to the house that he knew was where he would find his aunt, uncle, and cousins. He hoped they would take it well once he released their memories. He walked up to the front door of the two story house and knocked on it. He turned to look around the front yard for a few minutes. The front door opened a moment later.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Dudley's voice sounded from the other side of the screen door.

Harry turned and looked at Dudley. **Heaven's Flower has bloomed.**

Dudley's face changed expression, going slack as his eyes glazed over for a minute and then cleared. Dudley looked at him for a moment as if puzzled.

"Harry?" he asked.

Harry shifted position and then smiled. "Hi Dudley. Can I come in? I know I have some explaining to do."

Dudley let him in and led him into the living room. They sat down on the couch. Harry took a breath and hoped Dudley would take this well.

"Dudley, I blocked all your memories of me and sent you here for your safety because things got so very out of control. You were in extreme danger of being killed by the DE's. I'm sorry," Harry said.

A second later Harry was lying on the floor in a lot of pain, his jaw on fire from the hit he took from Dudley. Dudley leaned over him and picked him up and shook him good.

"You fucked with my mind? That's real low of you, Harry. Did you ever stop to think that just maybe I wanted to give those buggers hell?" Dudley snarled in Harry's face.

Harry looked Dudley in the face. "I'm sorry, Dudley. I did think of that but the need to protect your life was stronger than that."

Dudley huffed at Harry for a minute and Harry wondered if Dudley was going to beat on him.

"You get the bugger?" Dudley asked.

"Took his head," Harry said.

Dudley let go of Harry and then hugged him. "Good job. I'm glad you came for us."

"How is the others?" Harry asked.

"We're good. Dad's working for Grunnings here. The old man's been pressuring Dad to go back to England and restart Grunnings there," Dudley said.

Harry nodded. "Good. He should. I can have number four Privet Drive rebuilt."

"Mum and Dad would love that, Harry. It's really the only world they know. They really never felt comfortable in your world. No offense," Dudley said.

"None taken, Dudley. I just hope they take this a little easier then you did," Harry said.

They turned when a car appeared in the driveway. "Well, here's where you find out."

Chris was the first in the door. He stopped when he saw Harry there.

"Oh hello," he said just as Vernon and Petunia walked in the front door.

"Hello there young man, here to visit Dudley?" Petunia asked.

Harry nodded, hoping this would go well. **Heaven's Flower has bloomed.**

Their faces took on a puzzled look as their eyes turned glassy for a moment and then cleared. It was Vernon who reacted first. "Harry?"

"Hello, Uncle Vernon," Harry said as Petunia and Chris reacted.

"Where did you come from?" Chris asked.

"I'd like to know what's going on," Petunia said.

Harry nodded. "Long story. The short of it is that I blocked all of your memories of me and sent you here to Oregon in the States to save you from Voldemort and the Death Eaters."

Vernon stared at Harry for a long moment. He sat down in his recliner and then everyone sat down on the other chairs around the room.

"I'm sorry. I did it to protect you all. I didn't want to see all of you, the people I care about the most, to get hurt. Things got so very bad in the end. Too much was going on. I needed to see all of you safe," Harry said.

Vernon looked up at Harry. "You did what you did, knowing full well it was wrong to mess with other people's minds, wanting to protect us. Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome," Harry said with a sigh.

"Is it over?" Petunia asked.

Harry nodded. "I killed him. I took his head."

"Can we go home?" Chris asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. England is safe again. I will have number four Privet Drive rebuilt for you. I know that it's your world, the one you are most comfortable. The reason Dumbledore got you the house in Hogsmeade and the jobs at Hogwarts was because he felt he owed you for having disrupted your lives."

"I know, Harry. We sat down and talked to him before things started happening. We made our peace between us. As for number four Privet Drive, thank you Harry. Grunnings is after me to go back to England and restart the home office. I'll accept tomorrow morning," Vernon said. "You're welcome to stay for a few days."

"Thanks. I accept. I'll have to go back using the portkey I used to get here," Harry said.

Vernon rose out of his chair and reached out for Harry. Both of them hugged and Harry knew that things would work out fine. He hoped Hermione was okay.

Hermione found herself in the foyer of an office building. She looked around to make sure that nobody saw here pop out of nowhere. She breathed a sigh of relief. She went to the directory and looked up the Grangers. The portkey had dropped her right where she told Ron was the target. He'd been right on the money with the destination.

"Here they are, third floor," Hermione said to herself.

She took the stairs to the third floor. She walked to the front door of the office and walked in. Cassandra was at the front desk when Hermione walked in.

"Hello!" she said. "You're early. Your name is?"

Thomas appeared right next to her as Cassandra opened the appointment book.

**Heaven's Flower has bloomed,** Hermione said, thankful that Harry had taught her the phrase in Japanese.

Both of them stood up, their faces changing to that of a frown and a puzzled look as their eyes glazed over for a moment.

"Hermione?" Cassandra asked in a funny voice.

Hermione smiled. "It's me, Mum."

Cassandra moved out from behind the desk and approached her. She reached out to touch Hermione on the face. "What's going on?

"Long story, Mum. The short of it is that I blocked your memories of me with memory charms and sent the both of you here to protect you from Voldemort," Hermione said, hoping they wouldn't get crazy on her.

Cassandra went and sat on the couch as Thomas approached Hermione.

"You did that to protect us?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes Dad," she said. "I know it was wrong to mess with your minds but I needed to make you forget me and England. I needed to save you."

Thomas took her into his arms and hugged her close. A moment later Cassandra joined them. Nobody said a word for a few moments. Then she went to the front door and put out the closed sign and locked the front door and rejoined Hermione and Thomas.

"Tell us everything," she said.

Hermione nodded and sat down on the couch. She started talking. It took her nearly an hour to relate everything.

"He's dead then?" Thomas asked when Hermione finished.

"Yes Dad," Hermione replied.

"So it's safe to go back," Cassandra asked.

Hermione smiled. "Very safe. Harry's having the house rebuilt for you guys. He'll put up the money to get your practice restarted."

"We couldn't take advantage of him," Thomas said.

"Well that can be between you and him," Hermione said. "He's having number four Privet Drive rebuilt for his relatives."

Cassandra smiled. "That's very generous of him."

Thomas rose from the couch. "Jock just walked in. I heard him at the back door."

"Jock?" Hermione asked as Thomas went into the back.

Cassandra sighed. "Our boss. Totally clueless and not a pleasant man to work for."

Thomas walked back into the reception area holding Cassandra's purse. "Told him and he's chucked us out the door. I hated working here anyway."

Cassandra took her purse from Thomas. "You can stay with us for a few days, dear. Help us pack what little we unpacked for the move home."

"Okay. I do have to use the portkey I used to come here to go back. I can meet you at Heathrow," Hermione said.

"Good. There is some good shopping here, the only good thing about this town," Cassandra said.

Thomas chuckled. "Trust your mother to hunt down the best shopping possible."

"Of course, Father. We ladies are very skilled at that," Hermione said.

Thomas sighed. "There goes the last paycheck."

Hermione and Harry returned to Hogwarts a few weeks later. The grand foyer was quiet. Harry smiled as Hermione slipped into his arms.

"Hello love," he said to her.

Hermione sighed as she hugged him back. "Everything went well. We need to meet my parents at Heathrow tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh perfect. The Dursleys will be coming in at the same time," Harry said as one of the pictures reacted to their sudden appearance.

"I say!" the bearded man in the picture said. "Is that you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned to the picture and recognized the man as Old Bert. "It is, sir. Our mission was a success. Who's in residence?"

"Quite a few people," he said. "Lady McGonagall has been very active in the last few days. You'll find her up in the headmaster's office."

"Thanks Bert," Harry said.

They headed up the stairs and to the headmaster's office. Henry the Gargoyle let them in and they went up to her door and knocked. The door swung open to reveal McGonagall in the process of hanging the Scottish flag from a beam over head. She looked down to see Harry and Hermione walk in.

"Welcome back!" she said. "Hope your personal mission was a success."

"It was," Harry said as McGonagall came down from the second level. "I like what you've done to the place."

"I accepted the post of Headmaster, Harry. It was very uncomfortable at first, coming up here expecting to find Albus sitting behind the desk with his ever present lemon drop bowl. Hard to believe he's gone," she said.

"Ah, ah! Don't be so quick to count me out just yet, my dear Miss McGonagall," a familiar voice said from the wall.

They turned to see Albus sitting up in his overstuffed chair and smiling. Sirius popped in next to him. Harry grinned.

"How are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Quite well, thank you for asking, Harry. These last few days have been quite busy. I may not be headmaster anymore, but I am still asked advice and I try my best to give good advice," Albus said from his picture.

"Looking good, pup. You and the lady have a good trip?" Sirius asked.

Hermione smiled. "We did. Our families are headed back here. We need to meet them at Heathrow with a big enough car."

"That reminds me," Harry said. "I need to call Tino and arrange to borrow a car from them. He's promised to get me a cell phone and I need to get it from him."

"We can call from town later," Hermione said. "Anything critical going on?"

McGonagall sat down in her chair. "The Aurors are keeping busy hunting down the DE's that escaped the attacks and their supporters. Umbridge had been tried by the Wizengamot and sent to Azkaban for life. The Dementors are gone. Nobody knows what happened to them. We are hiring more guards for Azkaban and it's a slow process. The cleanup is going on at the ministry. Hogwarts is done and so is Hogsmeade."

"That's great," Harry said.

"They want to have a big celebration in a few days, recognize the heroes of the battle," McGonagall said.

Harry sighed. "I suppose they want to pin a medal on my chest."

"They do," McGonagall said. "You deserve it."

"I don't want it," Harry said. "What are they going to do with all of the orphan children? I hope they aren't being overlooked."

"They're not. All of them are here at the moment. We know who all of them are. Those with families have gone home with them. There is quite a few of them here," McGonagall said.

"One is too many," Harry said. "Time to get to work."

"You're moving ahead with your orphanage plans then," Sirius said.

Harry nodded. "Yes I am. The first one will be out here in Hogsmeade. I've been looking at a big building in town that's perfect. I got serious plans for it."

"Go for it pup. Make it happen," Sirius said.

"I am proud of you Harry, my boy. You have a good heart," Dumbledore said. "Oh yes, make sure you see the goblins who oversaw my family vault. I made a number of donations for your orphanage, Harry. Use it well."

"Thank you sir," Harry said.

Albus beamed. "You're welcome, Harry. Best of luck."

"We need to get going, Harry. We have things to do," Hermione said.

"There is a working floo at Rosemerta's bar. This one is still damaged. Bill Weasley hasn't had the time to unblock it or fix it," McGonagall said.

"Thanks for telling us," Harry said as they went out the door.

They headed out the main doors and onto the grounds. Everywhere they looked everything looked normal. Hermione smiled and slipped her arm into Harry's. They strolled out of the main gates and down the road to Hogsmeade. They entered Hogsmeade and everything looked bright and new. People saw them and waved. Harry waved back. He stopped at the two story building that he knew had Luigi's on the second floor.

"Hungry?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "We've got time."

They went up to the second floor and walked in. Luigi was pleased to see them. He escorted them over to their usual place and they spent the next hour enjoying good food and each other's company.

"It's a good to see you," Luigi said as they left.

They went to Rosemerta's and used her floo to go to the Leaky Cauldron. They passed through the Leaky Cauldron and out to the other world. Harry tracked down and phone and made the call. The arrangements were made for Tino to pick up Harry. They went to a tiny sidewalk café and had tea while waiting. Tino showed up in a GMC Denali.

"This is nice," Harry said as he got in. "Where did you get it?"

Tino smiled. "Got it at an auction, dirt cheap. It's registered to the Lion Club."

"Cool. I do have a few requests," Harry said.

Tino nodded. "Box on the back seat. Pair of cell phones for you and the lady. Both registered to the Lion Club. We'll cover the bill."

Hermione reached for the box and opened it. She handed the one marked for Harry to Harry and Harry pulled it out of the box and looked it over.

"Cool, it's got a few numbers in preset," Harry said. "You guys got it all programmed?"

"Yup. Cousin Tak went into the cell business and set all of us up with cells. Everyone's wired now," Tino said as he pulled up in front of the club. "This is for you and the lady."

Tino handed them envelopes. Harry opened his to find driver's license inside.

"Courtesy of the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. Please drive responsibly," Tino said, handing Harry the keys.

"Thanks, Tino. Uncle Vernon taught me how to drive in the States. He had a really nice car," Harry said.

"Mum and Dad taught me in their Outback down there," Hermione said.

"Good. So you kids are set. The Granger house is done, and it's all set. Number four Privet Drive is nearly done. I got word before I set out that the Dursley flight is being delayed. They will be in at the same time as Hermione's parents," Tino said as he got out of the truck.

Harry got in behind the driver's seat and started it up. He shifted it into gear and drove out of the parking lot.

"Let's go to my house," Hermione said. "We have lots of time to kill before we meet the flights. I'd like to see the place."

"Sounds like a plan, my lady," Harry said.

Hermione smiled as Harry hit the gas.

They relaxed on the couch in the living room. Harry smiled as he looked over at Hermione. She took his hand and sighed.

"They did an excellent job," she said.

Harry had to agree. "That they did."

They fell silent for a few minutes. Hermione leaned against Harry and Harry wrapped his arm around her.

"Things are going to be different now," Hermione said a moment later.

"I know," Harry said. "I'd like to go back to Hogwarts and finish my education."

Hermione nodded. "Good plan. Then what?"

"Then take some more time off and then go into the Auror Academy," Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "That sounds like a plan, Harry."

"What about you?" Harry said.

"Teaching at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

Harry laughed. "I should have guessed."

The both of them laughed together as they cuddled on the couch.

They met the planes at Heathrow right on time. Harry had to go to a gat on the other side of Heathrow and Hermione had to go to another. Vernon was grumbling about the flight being rough while the Grangers said theirs was fine. They set the luggage on the sidewalk and stood there while Harry went to get the truck. He pulled up to the sidewalk with it and they got everything in the truck and took them to the Granger house. The Grangers were very pleased with the house. The Dursleys stayed in the guest bedrooms. Privet Drive needed one more week and it would be done. Harry went back to the flat in Hogwarts and stayed the night there. He sat down in the living room area the next morning and started working on paper the orphanage. He went into Hogsmeade midmorning and saw the location. It was perfect. It had been a hotel that had been badly damaged in the battle. Harry decided to contact a construction firm about renovating the hotel to handle orphans.

"Very good, Lord Potter," the man said as Harry laid out his plan to the man in his office.

"This is something that I'm getting behind. You're doing a very good thing. May I suggest that the rooms on the ground floor be converted into classrooms for the younger ones who might not be able to go to Hogwarts just yet."

Harry grinned. "That's an excellent idea!"

"Good. I'll get busy and survey the grounds and the place and see just how much work it's going to take."

"The sooner the better," Harry said. "I want to relieve the pressure at Hogwarts."

"Where can I find you?" he asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "The ministry. I need to go and find out about the buildings and the property and see what it's going to cost me."

"Good luck, kid. I hear the place is a mess at the moment. With no minister to lead them, people are running all over the place with no firm direction," Nate said.

"I'll see what's going on with that. You know they are calling a big press conference this weekend to hand out awards to people from the battle," Harry said.

Nate nodded. "You got my vote for Merlin, First Class."

Harry blushed. "Thanks. But I'm not a hero. Just somebody who did what he had to."

Nate leaned over the desk and offered Harry his hand. "You are one because you had the guts and the courage to stand up to that menace."

Harry shook the man's hand. "Thanks. I'll look for you later."

Harry left the office and flooed into the Ministry. People were running around the place and things did seem to be very disorganized. The security was much more present than usual and Harry was glad to see that. He went to the line for check in and slowly made it up to the front. A new guard was there along with two watchers.

"Lord Potter," the man at the desk said when Harry stepped up.

"Hi," Harry said. "I need to go up to see someone about some property. Any idea where I could start?"

The man checked Harry's wand as the man behind him flipped through a book.

"No idea, sir. Sorry," he said.

"That's okay. I'll stop in at Arthur Weasley's office. He might know," Harry said.

The men nodded. "Good luck Lord Potter. Nice to see you."

Harry headed to the lift and headed up. He got off at the right floor and wandered the halls trying to find Arthur's office. He found it a moment later and walked in. The normally neat office was a mess. People were yelling at each other while a lady sat at her desk oblivious to it all doing her nails. Harry slipped past the people and found Arthur's door and knocked on it. Arthur looked up from the parchment he was working on and smiled when he saw Harry.

"Harry!" he called out. "How are you?"

Harry smiled at the familiar face behind the desk. "I'm good. I'm here because I need to find out about some property in Hogsmeade and don't know where to go."

Arthur looked around at the chaos going on. "Come on, Harry. I've got to get out of here before I lose my mind."

Arthur led Harry out of the office and back into the hall. It was a bit quieter in the hall.

"Ah, so much better," he said. "I was getting a headache. This are absolutely nuts without proper leadership here."

"Nobody's been named Minister of Magic?" Harry said.

"Not yet. Ron's doing a hell of a job trying to contain the mess but he's not suited to this kind of life," Arthur said. "We need a very strong person to take charge and kick butt."

Harry nodded. "I see what you mean. I got a good example of it downstairs."

"Rumor has it that the Wizengamot is going to announce their choice for Minister at the big press conference on Saturday," Arthur said.

"Good. I hope it's somebody we can depend on," Harry said.

They stopped in front of a door that declared the office to be for Wizarding Real Estate and went in. It was a bit quieter in there even though there was a bit of a line.

"Dolores Cassidy," Arthur whispered to Harry. "She's in charge of this office and word is that she's someone you do not want to cross. She's been known to toss unruly people out of here a time or two."

The short older lady looked over her half glasses to see who was talking and smiled at Arthur.

"Did I mention she's got excellent hearing?" Arthur said.

"I heard that, Weasley," the lady exclaimed.

People in the office chuckled at the statement. Dolores walked over to them.

"What do you need?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "I would like to ask about the hotel that's abandoned in Hogsmeade."

"The one on the south side?" she asked.

"Yes, that one," Harry said.

"What do you want it for?" Dolores asked.

"I want to purchase it and turn it into an orphanage for the displaced children," Harry said. "I have major plans for it that includes classrooms for the younger kids, gym facilities, and so on. I have funds to back me."

"Lord Potter," she said formally, "it would be my pleasure to assist you in this endeavor. Do you have a construction firm lined up?"

"I do," Harry said. "My estate manager goblin Griphook is handling the financing on the property. The goblins of Gringotts have donated funds to the cause."

A man turned around to face Harry. "Lord Belvedere, Lord Potter. Where can I make a donation to this cause?"

"Gringotts bank sir," Harry replied. "Just approach any of the tellers and say you wish to donate to the Lily and James Potter Memorial. They know where to go with it."

"Thank you. I shall spread the word to all of my associates," Lord Belvedere said.

Harry reached into his pocket and wrote out a quick letter to Griphook instructing him to open a vault in the name of the Lily and James Potter Memorial to support the orphanage and tucked it into his money bag and taped it with his wand. It glowed and then a moment later it felt warm to Harry. He pulled out a piece of parchment to see the reply. It was short and to the point.

_"Lord Potter, it has been done already. The director himself established the vault and a sizable contribution has been moved into it. We just needed a proper name for it and you have done just that. We are about to go public with it. Perhaps you should be here to make that announcement. I can set up a press conference for three this afternoon. Yours, Griphook,_ Harry read to Arthur.

Arthur beamed. "So it's moving ahead then."

"Yes it is," Harry said, sending a reply to Griphook.

The line moved slowly and Harry eventually got to the front of the line. He filed the papers and got ownership of the property and arranged the financing in just under an hour. Arthur had gone back to his office, having been called out on a situation. Harry went to Gringotts with the papers after Nate appeared and put in his findings. Harry found the lobby full of people from the press. The security moved the crowd to the side so as to not block the entry. Harry stood on the top step by the front doors.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. It's nice to see you all here. I have an announcement to make. I am announcing the formation of the Lily and James Potter Memorial. 

This is an organization that will be caring for all of the children made orphan because of the war. Plans are now underway to purchase property and to repair it to support the orphans. Any persons who wish to make donations to this organization can do so by approaching any of the tellers in the bank. They will know where the money is going. I can assure you that every coin donated will go to this organization for use in various projects it takes on. For the moment, its first project is the orphanage. Thank you," Harry said.

The crowd applauded as Harry waved and turned to go into the bank. It was turning out to be a great day.

Harry returned to Hogwarts later that evening after visiting with Hermione at the Grangers. Vernon had been there and he was very enthusiastic about his first day at the office. The rebuilding efforts were well underway and he was fired up about it. The Grangers had settled their new office and would open up Monday morning. Privet Drive was going very well and would be ready to occupy by the end of next week. Harry laid out the plans for the orphanage and they were heartily approved. The Grangers asked if they could set up dentistry on the grounds and run it one day a week to provide dental care to the kids. Harry liked the idea and it was added. There would be a medical office on the grounds and it would be run by a healer that would be living on the grounds. There was so much to discuss.

"I'm not looking forward to Saturday night," Harry confessed.

Vernon set down his cup of coffee. "Why is that?"

"They want to pin a medal on my chest," Harry complained. "I'm not a hero."

Vernon nodded. "Neither were the people who fought in the wars we've had. But people someplace thought they were when they did great things to save lives and preserve freedom."

Harry nodded. "I did what I had to do."

"So did they. That's why people called them heroes," Thomas said.

Harry still conflicted as he went back to his flat at Hogwarts. Hermione offered the guest room to Harry, but he passed on the offer. The Grangers needed their home office back. So Harry went back to Hogwarts. Chris was already there, catching up on what he missed. Dudley had gone back to Smeltings and was doing very well there. Petunia and Vernon had gotten a little apartment in the city blocks from Grunnings and while it was convenient, it wasn't what they wanted. Privet Drive was very close to being done and Petunia had been out shopping for new things for the house. Harry was happy to see that they were slowly getting back to normal. Harry sighed as he stared into the fire as he thought of his life. He hoped that all of this hero thing would die out before long so he could get back to being just Harry. That's all he wanted.

Saturday evening came around before he knew it. It had been a very busy week getting things going for the orphanage. The first board meeting for the orphanage was a success. It was Ron who named the orphanage and suggested a few things as well. The orphanage would be called the Marauder's Home. There would be rooms set aside for each one. Remus and Tonks had shown up with their new child. Teddy Lupin was well received.

"Tonks and I want you to be his Godfather, Harry. Please?" Remus had asked Harry.

Harry had taken the baby into his arms and smiled down at the sleeping boy. "I would be honored to be the boy's godfather. I swear to you an oath that I shall do everything I can to protect him, love him, and care for him."

Tonks asked Hermione to be the Godmother and she accepted. Naturally there was the obligatory posing for pictures and so on. Harry adjusted his tie as a knock sounded on the door. He went to the door and found Hermione standing there. She looked absolutely radiant. Harry just stood there and blinked.

"Do I meet your approval, Lord Potter?" she asked.

Dobby appeared next to him, saw what was going on, and pinched Harry.

"Ouch! Hermione, you are absolutely radiant!" Harry declared as Dobby grinned.

"They is ready for you, Lord Potter," Dobby bowed.

Harry looked down at the hyper elf and smiled. "I'm coming."

Dobby disappeared and Harry turned to Hermione. "You look fantastic."

"You look very handsome," she said, leaning forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry reached for his green dress robes and put it on. Hermione looked him over and nodded.

"You look good," she said.

They walked down to the great hall where the awards ceremony was to take place. The great hall was jammed wall to wall with people. Harry turned to Hermione.

"I don't suppose it's too late to make a run for it. I do have my Firebolt parked at the south door," Harry said.

Hermione gave him that look Harry knew all too well and he nodded. "Right. Here we go."

They entered the great hall and people turned to see them enter. The applause and cheers began as they started down the red carpet. They got all the way to the front and took their places in chairs reserved for them in the front. Agatha Longbottom stepped up to the podium and the room fell silent.

"This afternoon we are gathered here to pay homage to those who bravely fought hard in the final battle. We, the Wizengamot and the Wizarding World wish to thank all of these heroes who fought hard for our freedoms. I sincerely hope that we never have to see such horrors again," she said.

Harry agreed quietly. There had been so much horror, so much death. He hoped that the memories of this conflict would fade but the memories of those who lost their lives would never fade.

"To assist me is Lord Belvedere, Lord Hanson, and Lady Webb," Agatha said.

Harry's mind wandered as the presentations began. They started with the Merlin Third Class Awards and went from there. Eventually they got to the First class awards and a few people got them also with the Valor medals. Ron got his and he beamed as his family applauded. Ron Weasley, a boy who thought he would never amount to nothing, living for so long in the shadow of his brothers, finally made good. Harry knew Ron was on cloud nine.

"I want to thank all my friends and those who fought so hard with me to defeat the horror that threatened our well being. These medals are just as much yours as they are mine," Ron said and people applauded.

"Last and not least, the man who fought the hardest and persevered time and time again, no matter how rough it got for him and the things he suffered year after year. He never gave up. He kept on going. He did the one thing that he was destined to. He stopped the evil that was Voldemort, AKA Tom Marvelo Riddle. Ladies and gentlemen, Lord Harry James Potter," Agatha introduced Harry to the now loudly cheering crowd.

Harry smiled and made his way to the stage and the podium. He approached Agatha Longbottom and bowed to her.

"My Lady," he said.

She turned and picked up a medal that was made out of gold. Harry knew this was a special award, rarely awarded.

"Lord Potter, by order of the Wizengamot, it is my pleasure to award you the Order of Merlin, Gold Class," she said.

Harry bowed and she put it around his neck.

"This award is a rare award, given only to those who risked life to ensure that others might live. Lord Potter deserves this award because of what he had endured all of these years since his arrival in the Wizarding World," she said.

She turned and picked up another medal.

"Lord Potter, by order of the Wizengamot, I hereby present you with the Award of Valor," she said and pinned it to his robe.

The crowd reacted with much cheering and applause. Harry smiled and began to retreat from the stage.

"Just a moment, Lord Potter," Agatha said, stopping Harry before he could step away from the podium.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"The Wizarding World needs you once more, Harry. The Wizengamot has voted to offer you the position of Minister of Magic. Will you come and serve the people as our minister?" Agatha asked a completely floored Harry.

Harry took a breath and calmed down for a moment. He had said in the past that the Wizarding World needed a good solid moral leader. Now he was getting the opportunity to do it. He felt the locket of his parents go warm against his chest and he knew they were urging him to accept. Harry stood tall as he stepped back to the podium.

"Lords and Ladies, people of the Wizarding World, I accept you call to come and lead the Wizarding people. I hope and pray that I am worthy of this great honor that you have seen fit to bestow on me. I am not going to waste your time making promises. I will act," Harry said.

The crowd had held its breath during the request and now led it out in the loudest cheers as Harry accepted the post. Harry was feeling very good. His hand drifted down to the pocket where he had hidden the ring. He had decided to make his move and ask Hermione to marry him. He had spent a few hours with Thomas and they talked about what Harry wanted to do. In the end Thomas had given his approval.

"In fact, I am going to make my first official move right now and follow up on a promise I made to someone a long time ago," Harry said.

He stepped down from the podium and went to stand in front of Hermione. He got down on one knee and drew the ring out of his pocket and took Hermione's hand. "Hermione Jane Granger, I have loved you ever since I first met you. We have been through so much together. I cannot envision my life without you with me. Will you marry me?" Harry asked.

Hermione was floored. Once again there was silence in the great Hall. Hermione teared up as she leaned forward.

"Yes I will marry you, Harry James Potter," she said a moment later.

Once again the great hall burst out into very loud cheers as Harry slid the ring on her finger, stood up, and hugged her as he kissed her. This would be a day that would never be forgotten.

The party started and went until late. People congratulated the couple. Harry and Hermione danced a few times. They went up to his flat at the end of the evening and talked until late. Harry escorted Hermione home and kissed her goodnight on the front step. Harry went back to his flat at Hogwarts and sat down with a legal pad in front of him once he got out of his dress robe and got comfortable in shorts and a t-shirt. Dobby popped in with a bottle of wine and then popped out. He was wearing his Order of Merlin, Third Class, the first ever house elf to ever get that honor. It seemed that Dobby had taken on a troop of the invaders as they tried to attack the hospital wing. Dobby had been gravely injured, but he kept on fighting no matter what and had managed to defeat them all. Harry turned to the CD player and turned it on. The first song up was Metallica's "One". He listened to the song and it moved him. He turned to the pad and began writing down details for a big memorial for those who had lost their lives. They deserved to be recognized. Harry planned to propose that each person would get their name on a wall to be erected at the Ministry with an Eternal Flame burning and an Honor Guard. Each person would get the Order of Merlin, First Class. He sighed as "Fade To Black" came on. His mind went back to the memory of one kid who had enough and given up. He had died in St. Mungo's after fighting the DE's trying to save his family. He'd lost his family and had given up when he was told the news. Harry shook his head. It was just one of the many tragic war stories. Harry hoped the Memorial Wall would remind people of the cost of human lives in a war. He turned off the CD player, blew out the candle, and headed to bed. Tomorrow would be a very busy day for him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	59. New Life

Ninja Wizard 59

By David

Author's Notes: See the disclaimer in chapter one.

Ninja Wizard 59

"New Life"

Harry woke up the next morning and sat up. He slid out of bed and got dressed in his workout gear and went into his new training room next to his flat. He went straight into the training room from the flat. He stretched and got busy. He tried not to think about what was going to happen later in the morning at the Ministry. He hoped he was up to the challenge of leading the Wizarding world. He knew he had his work cut out for him in trying to fix a lot of things. He'd seen for himself what a mess the ministry was in when he visited it to get his orphanage project off the ground. So far things were going well on it. Nate's crew had moved in and was working to change the place over. He'd called the first board meeting and that had gone well. Everyone was very enthusiastic about it. Harry was happy to see everyone there and so many ideas presented and voted on. Harry paused in his workout with the magically created ninjas when Hedwig arrived carrying a letter. Harry took it and scratched Hedwig on the head.

"Thanks girl," Harry said as he turned to the letter.

_"Harry, just went to the hospital with Tonks! She's in labor!"_ Harry read out loud.

He grinned and hoped everything would go well for them. He'd have to slip away sometime in the afternoon and see Remus and offer a little support. He finished his workout and went back into the flat for a shower and breakfast. He sighed as he dressed in a nice suit and headed for the floo. When he popped out of a floo at the Ministry, he saw the crowds and the ministry workers gathered to see him arrive and take the oath of office. People saw him and the cheering started. Harry was escorted over to the podium set on some steps leading to the grand foyer of the ministry lobby. He turned to the crowd and people eventually went quiet.

"I'd like to thank all of you for asking me to come and be the new minister. I'm not going to make a bunch of promises. I'm just going to do what I can to make things better. It's going to take some time to get things reorganized, I won't lie about that. All I ask is for people to be patient, and we will get things going. Naturally my first priority is to get people taken care of. I will be calling on our neighbors for continued assistance until we are back on our feet and solid again," Harry said and the crowd applauded.

Harry turned to see Agatha Longbottom approaching the podium. Harry saw the Weasleys, the Dursleys, and the Grangers behind her. Hermione was smiling at Harry and he wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her. The Dame Longbottom approached the podium and Harry turned to pay attention to her.

"Lord Harry James Potter, are you ready to accept the post of Minister of Magic?" she asked him.

"I am," Harry intoned.

"Then raise your right hand and repeat after me, I Harry James Potter," she started.

Harry raised his right hand. "I, Harry James Potter."

"Do solemnly swear to uphold the office of Minister of Magic," she said.

"Do solemnly swear to uphold the office of Minister of Magic," Harry repeated.

"To lead the people and to do right by them," she continued.

"To lead the people and to do right by them," Harry repeated.

"To serve and protect to the best of my ability, so help me Merlin," she finished.

"To serve and protect to the best of my ability, so help me Merlin," Harry finished.

At that, the grand foyer burst into applause and cheers. Harry was now officially the Minister of Magic, and the youngest one ever to do so. The celebration got started.

Harry was extremely tired as he got into bed that night. He'd been on his feet for nearly 16 hours, meeting so many people. One of those people he met was the former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He had been very pleasant, even though Harry could tell the man was tense. Harry immediately sought to put him at ease.

"Mr. Fudge, sir," Harry said, shaking his hand. "It's nice to see you."

"Yes, thank you, Minister Potter," he said with a nervous smile.

Harry looked around for a moment and spotted a small room off to the side. "Shall we step in here for a moment?"

Fudge nodded. Ron and Hermione followed Harry and Fudge into the small room and closed the door behind them. Harry motioned to the seats and they sat down. Harry carefully considered his next words.

"I would like you to know that even though I was very hurt and angered by what you said about me in the past, I have no intention of holding a grudge against you. That would not do us any good. I am willing to let things go and move on. Therefore I am asking for a truce between us," Harry said.

Fudge seemed to relax as he breathed a sigh. "Harry, if I may call you that, thank you. I really appreciate that. I was really afraid that you would use you new powers against me in revenge of what had happened between us in the past."

"I'm not that way," Harry said, leaning forward. "What would I have to gain in getting revenge against you for words spoken? None. It would not be honorable."

"If there is anything I can do to help, please tell me," Fudge said.

Harry inclined his head. "I do thank you for your offer. I will pass it on to the Wizengamot and let them decide."

Fudge smiled. "Thank you Harry. You are the better man than I am."

Fudge stood up and bowed to Harry and then left the room. Ron turned to Harry.

"Do you think he was being sincere?" he asked.

Harry thought about that for a moment. "I'm not sure. He could have been trying to suck up to me in hopes that I would pardon him. I'm not. That will be up to the Wizengamot to do. Right now I'm really interested in getting the ministry reorganized to get things running smoothly again. I was really surprised to see your Dad back in his old office, Ron."

Ron nodded. "We were surprised when Dad said he was taking his old job back. I thought he would have asked for a better one when he came back here with Mum."

"Well, I am planning on asking him to be our ambassador to the US, since he's been there for a few months and knows people there. He could help us get aid faster," Harry said.

"I can't speak for Dad, but I'll let him know," Ron said.

Harry nodded. "Good. Ron, I need you to lead our military for a bit longer to assist the Auror Corps in tracking down escaped DE's and their supporters. Can you do that?"

Ron sat up straight and saluted. "Yes sir!"

"Good, thank you Ron. I'll call a meeting of all department heads and see who is being hardest hit for help and see if we can get more people in those departments and get a list of things needed. Then I can get to work and ask our allies for help," Harry decided.

"Good idea," Hermione said. "They really are a mess. Some of them can use extra help. I'm headed over to housing to see if I could volunteer my time."

"Great idea!" Harry said. "I could put out a call for volunteers to help as well. Just a few hours here and there could make a big difference."

"Oh, that reminds me," Ron said, turning to Harry. "Did you get a note from Remus telling you that Tonks is in St. Mungo's in labor?"

Harry sighed. "Yes he did, and I totally forgot. Let's pop over there and see what we can find out. I think that's exciting that they are having a kid."

St. Mungo's was just as crowded as the Ministry had been. Harry looked around the waiting room and sighed. Ron and Hermione looked around and Harry saw her jotting down things on parchment.

"I'm going to see if I can talk to a few healers and see what it is they need the most," Hermione said.

"Right. You do that. They give you any guff, tell them you are here from the ministry under my orders to see what it is they need and will try to get their needs covered," Harry said. "I'll meet you up in the delivery ward."

Hermione turned to the desk clerk who looked harried and started with her first as Harry and Ron headed off to the delivery floor. On the way up there Harry stopped and shook hands here and there and talked to a few people. Ron turned to him.

"I can find out where those twenty critical are if you want to visit them?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Do it. You know where to find me."

Harry entered the labor waiting room to find it empty. He went to the window and the nurse there perked up.

"Is Remus Lupin here?" Harry asked.

A very loud whoop was heard a moment later and Harry smiled. "Never mind, I just heard the new father."

The nurse giggled and went to tell Remus that Harry was there. A moment later the man came bursting into the waiting room through a pair of doors and grabbed Harry.

"It's a boy!" he shouted in glee.

Harry smiled at the older man now looking younger. "Remus, I'm so very happy for you. You deserve this."

Remus calmed down for a moment and looked at Harry. "I know. I just hope I'll be the best father possible."

"I know you will," Harry said as Hermione and Ron came into the room. "What's his name?"

"Teddy Lupin," Remus said, glowing with pride. "Tonks and I want you to be his Godfather, Harry."

Harry smiled, a warm glow filling him up. "Remus John Lupin, I would be honored to be your son's Godfather."

Remus hugged Harry and then turned to Hermione. "Tonks and I want you to be our son's Godmother."

Hermione squealed with joy and hugged Remus. Just then a healer poked his head through the doors and the group turned to look at him.

"Mr. Lupin, you are needed," he said with a smile.

Remus dashed back in and Harry chuckled. He turned to Hermione and saw the smile on her face. Ron chuckled and shook his head.

"Did you get what we needed?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes," she said, the smile fading from her face. "We need to act on this right now."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Let's get back to the ministry and get things going after we visit the wounded. Ron, were you able to find out anything?"

Ron nodded. "I was. Out of the twenty, only five are still here. The others went home."

"Good, that's good news! Let's say hello to these folks and I'll send out letters to the rest," Harry said.

Ron led them to the rooms and they spent fifteen minutes that they were allowed to visit and talked to them. They were recovering well and would be leaving in the next few days. Harry was very happy about that.

They flooed back to the ministry and went up to the minister's office. Harry walked in the waiting room to his office and the lady behind the desk rose.

"Minister Potter, you have company in your office," she said.

Harry nodded and went in to find a group of people sitting at the big conference table off to the side. Harry looked around the room and sighed.

"Add to the list of things to do is to get rid of all this gaudy stuff," Harry said. "Pink and kittens is not my idea of room décor."

"Will you let me take care of that detail?" Hermione asked as they sat down at the conference table.

Harry nodded. "Sure. Hi everybody, thanks for coming. I apologize for being a little bit late. A friend of mine just became a father."

The people there nodded. One of them stood up. "Sir, I represent the department of housing…"

Three hours later most of the problems were taken care of much to the affected department's satisfaction. Harry leaned back in his chair as he listened to the Minister from the US promise to send over help quickly.

"That would be so appreciated," Harry said. "Thank you sir."

The man nodded and excused himself. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Please add to the list offices set aside for the other heads of state to have in the event that they are here," Harry said.

Hermione scribbled that down and nodded. "I think we've done a great day's work."

"We have," Harry said, looking at Hermione's list. "But we still have a long way to go yet, still so much to do."

"With you leading us we'll get it done," Ron said.

Harry sighed. "I'm tired. I'm headed home to Hogwarts. Call me if you guys need anything."

Harry had flooed out through his office floo and now he was sitting in a recliner in the flat inside Hogwarts. He decided he would live here for a while and then get a small place in London, or get a small house in Hogsmeade. He'd decide later. For now Hogwarts was where he would stay. He yawned and leaned back in his recliner and within moments was asleep. Dobby popped in and saw Harry sleeping in the chair. The little house elf shook his head and went into the bedroom and returned with a comforter and covered Harry with it. He nodded and then turned out all of the lights except for the fireplace and popped out.

Harry woke up at his usual time and started to stretch. He became aware of the fact that he wasn't in his bed. He blinked and then realized he was in the recliner in the living room. Harry smiled as he realized he was covered up by the comforter from the bed.

"Thank you Dobby," he sighed.

He stood up and stretched and then went into the bedroom to change into his workout things. He went and had his usual morning workout and then went back into his bedroom to shower and dress for the day. He found Dobby setting up breakfast in the living room.

"Thank you Dobby, I really appreciate this," Harry said as he sat down at the table. "How are you doing?"

Dobby beamed as he hopped up and down. "I's good!"

"How is Winky?" Harry asked.

"Winky is better now that she is bonded to Harry's Grangey!" Dobby announced.

Harry looked very surprised at that announcement. "She is? That's great!"

Harry looked up at the clock over the mantle and noted the time. He finished his breakfast and then went back into the bathroom. He came out a minute later and headed to the floo.

"I don't know when I'll be home today, Dobby. Thank you for looking after me last night," Harry said.

Dobby beamed once more. "Master Harry is welcome!"

Harry turned and flooed straight to his office. He came out into his office and was surprised by seeing a crew of people working in his office. It was nearly done and Harry liked the new look. The place now looked like an office proper with better paint on the walls, Japanese art tastefully placed, better chairs for guests, and a proper desk. All of the garish pink was gone along with the collection of kitten plates from the wall.

"Now this is something I can live with," Harry stated as Hermione walked over to him.

They kissed and people smiled. Harry sat down in his new office chair and nodded.

"Comfortable?" Hermione asked.

"Much," Harry nodded as one of the workers placed a cup of tea on Harry's desk. "Thank you. Get one for yourself."

The man raised his cup and Harry returned the gesture. He sipped the tea and liked it. He turned back to Hermione.

"Okay. Let's get the day started," Harry said, rolling up his sleeves.

It had been a very active day for Harry. He was all over the Ministry as he met various people, went to various departments, helped out where he could, and talked to the other heads of state on various matters, including London's Prime Minister. He had lunch with Hermione up in his office, catered by Winky and Dobby. Harry smiled as the two house elves beamed at each other.

"I do believe that they are in love," Harry said to Hermione when they left.

Hermione looked up from her tricolored pasta salad. "Yes they are. I think it's wonderful."

"Any word from Remus as to when he is taking Tonks and Teddy home?" Harry asked.

Hermione paused for a moment thinking. "None that I'm aware of. Maybe you need to add them to your special access list at Lynn's desk."

Lynn was an older lady that Harry hired out of the secretary's pool at the Ministry for her experience and skills. So far the lady had done what she advertized was capable of doing and Harry knew she would be a major asset to the Minister's office. She didn't put on any airs or act like she was above people. She did her job very efficiently and treated people with respect.

"That reminds me," Harry said, putting down his sandwich. "I wonder if I put Remus down as a liaison to the Werewolf packs?"

Harry went to the desk and sifted through some papers and came up with the right one.

"No I didn't," he said, sitting down and making the correction. "There, that's done. I'll have to follow up on that later."

"I was pleased to hear that the anti-werewolf laws got struck down," Hermione said.

"So was I. Now maybe the werewolf packs can see that we're serious about including everyone in the Wizarding World," Harry said.

They moved to the couch after finishing lunch and sat down. Hermione snuggled in close to Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around her and smiled.

"Harry," she started, "I wanted to ask you if this spring would be a good time for the wedding. I'd like to hold it in the Hogwarts gardens."

Harry thought about that for a moment and then nodded. "Sure honey. That would be perfect. I saw what the gardens looked like last spring as it was one of my favorite places to meditate. Hagrid does a great job keeping the place up."

"I know that Neville helps him there," Hermione said, very pleased that Harry agreed to the date and place.

"Mr. Potter, your one thirty is here," Lynn said from the speaker on his desk.

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione. "Back to the grind. Lynn, show them in please."

Harry sat before his fire and sighed. It had been another busy day, and a good one. Especially with Hermione at lunch. He'd taken her home after the day and her parents were delighted to see him and invited him to dinner. Harry sat with them for an hour and described what he'd been doing there and got a bit of advice from Thomas. Harry had appreciated the advice, as it helped him make up his mind on one very important issue. He'd flooed home and sat down on the couch and worked out the wording on the issue and stuck it back into his briefcase and would take it to the office in the morning. He got off the couch after a half hour and stretched out and headed to bed. He needed sleep.

By the end of the year Harry had settled down into a routine at the office. By now things had finally settled down and Harry turned his attention to the orphanage. The work on the hotel had gone so well and swiftly that they actually opened before the scheduled date. Harry had led the first child into the place himself and welcomed her there. The little girl paused before the wall in the main foyer and before anyone could stop her, she had written her name and the date on the wall. Harry paused for a moment to think about that and decided it was okay. The grand opening took place two weeks afterwards when there were a dozen kids 

there. The public was invited to come and tour the place and they had, looking everywhere and approving of everything they saw. Harry had gone all out to ensure that the kids would have everything they needed to be happy there. There was a school, playgrounds, a gym, an indoor pool, a theatre, a band room to learn how to play musical instruments, and more. Harry was very pleased every time he went there and saw the kids taking advantage of things. He even set up a scholarship fund for brilliant students to go to Hogwarts if they so chose to. A lot of the money would come from the vaults of former DE's who had been convicted and sent to Azkaban, or had been killed in the war. The Goblins had approached the Wizengamot about that idea and it was accepted. The idea had been acted on and the goblins of Gringotts oversaw the restitution funds and made sure it was fairly distributed. They made sure that a set amount was allocated to the Aurors and the Wizarding military for future operations against the remaining DE's.

Even Diagon Alley was recovering very well. A lot of the efforts were credited to Fred and George Weasley, and their shop, Weasley Wizardly Wheezes, or WWW for short. Their shop was bright and colorful and they threw a grand reopening party and invited many people to come. It had been a success and now a lot of the former business owners were slowly coming back because of Fred and George convincing them it was safe once more. Fortescue and his ice cream shop followed WWW, and from there it was Madame Malkin's, Olivander's, and others. Hermione was delighted to see her favorite bookstore back and spent nearly a day in there. Harry gently reminded Hermione of the huge library in the Ministry and Hermione smiled. He knew instantly she'd been there.

"I just want to get something for a bit of light reading," she had said and Ron had laughed his head off at that.

People were walking up and down the street again and that pleased Harry. The Wizarding World was slowly coming back to life once people realized the danger had passed.

Harry had taken his memorial idea to the Wizengamot and they agreed. They couldn't forget those who had died for the cause of freedom. A small committee was formed to study the idea and from there decided a simple wall with names carved into the stone would work. Someone produced pictures of the Vietnam Wall Memorial in the Americas and they agreed that this would be the best way to do it. People were hired for the project. Harry donated a bit of his personal fortune once it was safely back in Gringotts. Gringotts naturally donated money to the project once it was announced that other races would be listed too.

"We can't remember just the humans and forget everyone else," Harry had said in a session of the Wizengamot. "There were a number of Werewolves, Goblin, House Elves, Fairies, and other races who suffered just as we did. They need to be remembered."

The various magical races that were represented were moved by Harry's words. Harry was eventually invited to join the Magical Creature's Council and he accepted immediately. Other Magical creatures like Hagrid had taught about in his class in the past became protected by Wizarding Law. The committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Magical Creatures was permanently disbanded for good. Harry had never forgotten what they tried to do to Buckbeak. Naturally there was lots of grumbling when ever Harry disbanded a department that he thought wasn't contributing to Wizarding society. He was able to prove to the Wizengamot time and time again that all they were doing was wasting money when the money could have 

gone to a better cause in the Wizarding world. Harry was creating a much more efficient government for the people.

The New Year's celebration gave the Wizarding world something to really celebrate. Diagon Alley saw what had to be the biggest street party ever. There was dancing, food, music, and games up and down the alley. Harry had been convinced to set up his musical gear and help ring in the New Year and he did, much to the delight of the crowd. Other people formed little groups and put on musical acts and they were well received. Fred and George provided the fireworks and they did a great job of it. The party was carried live on the Wizard Wireless to those who couldn't be there. That night marked the beginning of a new age for the Wizarding World. Their world was safe once again. They could walk down the street and not be afraid. Their lives would get better as time went on and they entered an age of prosperity that everyone benefited from. The remaining DE's quickly learned that the Wizarding World wasn't putting up with them anymore. There were a number of skirmishes from time to time but Harry and a group of Aurors would jump to the scene and fight them. Harry earned the nickname 'The Fighting Minister' or it would be Ron and a troop of warriors coming after them. Most often it would be Ron and a troop of warriors. Eventually the DE's gave up.

Harry and Hermione did get married that spring. The wedding took place at Hogwarts in the gardens that Hagrid and Neville carefully built for the occasion. The event was restricted to family and friends. Harry did allow one reporter from the Daily Prophet to be there and the photographer did a great job of photographing the event. The day would become one of their best memories ever. Hermione had gotten very emotional as she was escorted down the aisle by her father. Harry had been awestruck by her beauty and had to be prompted to say his vows to her much to people's amusement. It was a day that people would never forget.

The reception was held in the great hall. The Hogwarts house elves outdid themselves with the food and the decorations. Ron naturally toasted the couple.

"My two best friends got married today," he started. "You know them as Hermione and Harry. I've known them since first year. We've had us some great adventures. We've been through some hard times and survived. It's brought them so much closer and they've become more than friends. My two best friends got married today, and I wish them well. A toast to Hermione and Harry. May life give you everything you want, lots of happiness, love, peace, joy, and kids."

People laughed as they raised their glasses in a toast. Then the band struck up a dance and Harry escorted Hermione out onto the floor for the first dance and the party went from there. It was Neville who caught the garter and Luna who caught the flowers. People laughed at that and Neville grinned as he hugged Luna and kissed her. People applauded and the party continued. It ended late in the evening with a huge fireworks show from Fred and George. Ron saw them off the next morning to France for their honeymoon.

Harry escorted Hermione to their new house on the edge of Godric's Hollow, not too far from where his parent's house once stood. Dobby and Winky were there to greet them, as well as a group of friends for a welcome home party. It lasted late into the evening and Harry carried Hermione up the stairs to their bedroom. Harry returned to work a week later and Hermione went back to Hogwarts. Their lives took a new turn and they faced many challenges on the way that included having a family. Both of them stood tall and weathered them all. Harry led the Wizarding World into peace and prosperity, working hard to ensure that all 

people and other magical races were treated equally. He worked hard to ensure that there was peace in the Wizarding World, and there were times when he had to fight to protect and preserve that peace and the people. The people benefitted from Harry's leadership and knew peace and prosperity. Life was good.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	60. Roll Call, The End

Ninja Wizard 60

By David

Author's Notes: It's done. This chapter marks the end of a long and incredible saga. When I first started this thing I never thought it would take this long to do. But it did and I'm okay with that. This fic was a lot of fun to do. I learned so much from writing this fic, and met a lot of great people along the way. Your notes and critics helped me to stretch a bit and grow as a writer. I in turn discovered a number of great fics along the way and really enjoyed the ones that captured my interest, and that isn't hard to do. If it has plenty of action and humor in it, and updates on a regular basis, I'll follow it. To those writers, I say thanks for writing something brilliant. Keep it going. I know I enjoyed writing this one. Thanks for reading this one.

Ninja Wizard 60

"Roll Call"

Harry Potter – Harry went on to enjoy a long and successful career in the Ministry. What made him a success was the fact that he was constantly on the go. He was never idle, and he could be found in the office every now and then. He spent most of his time out in the Wizarding World observing things and people. If any trouble ever flared up, Harry would be seen at the head of a troop of Aurors, leading them into battle against those who wanted to create chaos and do harm to those in the Wizarding World. His ninja skills always turned the tide of the battle in their favor, and many a battle was won by him. Harry was known to move behind a counter in any department he happened to visit and do what he could to help the person looking for help. Harry also fought hard to establish better relations between the Wizarding World, other races, and the Muggle World authorities. Harry supported the motion that the Wizarding World was better off remaining hidden from the Muggle World.

Harry's personal project, the Lily and James Potter Memorial organization, became very successful. The orphanage was very successful and a number of kids in there were adopted into loving families, the Weasleys taking in a few themselves. A number of them expressed an interest in learning Harry's martial arts skills and Harry asked Tino to be the head of the Marauder's Dojo, to which he agreed instantly. A number of them went on to be teachers, doctors, lawyers, members of the Ministry, and researchers. The organization did more than support the orphanage. It eventually supported other relief organizations and did much to ensure that all Wizarding kids regardless of their status were treated equally.

Harry did marry Hermione in the spring. Both of them had a big family of four kids, two boys, and two girls. James was the first born, with Lily following, then Sirius, and then Sabrina. All four kids were powerful wizards and witched even before starting Hogwarts. All four were natural born pranksters in their own right, often starting prank wars with their father and their Weasley friends. Harry trained the ones interested in the Way of Ninja and taught their kids and they passed on to the other Potter family that followed, ensuring that there would be warriors from the Potter family when they were needed. The Potter Family became well known for producing warriors as well as doctors, lawyers, and masters in various areas.

As Harry grew older, he was starting to slow down a bit. He eventually left the Ministry to make room for a younger minister at the age of 80. He settled into retirement and continued to assist the Ministry at times in the capacity of an elder statesman. His diplomatic 

skills solved many a crisis. He eventually retired from public life at the age of 100 with Hermione. They lived together in a big house on the edge of Hogsmeade where they watched many of their grandchildren play on the grounds. The day Harry Potter passed away at the ripe old age of 150, the Wizarding World mourned the loss of a great man. Never again would another person like Harry Potter would ever be seen.

Hermione Jane Granger – She stood by Harry's side in the years that he was Minister of Magic, and again as his wife. She was a valuable help to his career. Harry encouraged her to blaze her own trail through life and she did. She returned to Hogwarts and completed her education and graduated at the top of the class with marks that would stand for all time. She went to work in the Ministry as a researcher in the Department of Mysteries. She solved many mysteries in her lifetime and her research led to a better developed Wolfsbane Potion as well as other cures for other things. But her greatest joy was in becoming a mother to the four Potter kids. Her life with them was one constant adventure after another, especially when it became obvious early on that all four of her kids had inherited their Dad's love for pranking. One never knew what was going to happen next in the Potter house.

Hermione retired from the Department of Mysteries at the age of 80. She had served with distinction and loyalty for so long. She retired with Harry to their house between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. She continued to support Hogwarts and volunteered her time at the school, teaching kids in things they needed help in. Hermione was loved and respected by all who went there and all of the kids loved to hear her stories of the past. Hermione Jane Granger passed on at the age of 125.

Ronald Weasley – He continued in his role as general to the Wizarding World's army, established by him through the efforts of many at the Auror Service. He was well respected for his combat skills and leadership skills, preferring to lead his troops from the front. When he wasn't leading the Wizarding World military, he was busy with his first love, Quidditch. He started out his career with United and finished his career with his favorite team, the Chudley Cannons, helping them win many games and many seasons. He continued to support the Lily and James Potter Memorial, donating much of his time and money to help the kids in the orphanage. He helped to establish a Quidditch team early on in the first few months of the orphanage's life, which continues strong to this day, turning out many great players.

Ron remained a bachelor for life, never getting married. It was said of him that he was more interested in Quidditch and leading the Wizarding World's military rather than settle down. He is Godfather to Harry Potter's first born son, and beloved uncle to the rest of the Potter brood, as well as his brother's kid's and honorary uncle to Teddy Lupin. Ron passed on at the age of 80. He was buried with full honors.

Fred Weasley – Fred continued to create new and better gags, returning to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes after the war with the DE's was over. He did get serious at some point in his life and served a term as the head of a department in the Ministry, sharing the top spot of Sports and 

Games with his brother, George. That department was really never the same again after they retired from it. Fred worked hard to promote the spirit of Sports and Games, going as far as to promote the idea of a Wizarding Olympics. That idea caught on and today it is a big event held every four years in a different country.

Fred married his Hogwarts sweetheart Angelea Spinnet and together they had four boys. All four boys inherited Fred's love of pranking, much to Angelea's horror. She eventually gave up trying to keep all five kids as she referred to Fred and the boys in line and just made sure there were no serious injuries.

Fred continued to work with WWW, eventually moving it into other countries and creating bigger and more elaborate gags. Fred passed on at the age of 84.

George Weasley – Like his brother, George returned to his gags and prankster ways right after the war, pranking his brother Ron during the victory celebrations with a spiked bottle of Ogden's Best, turning Ron into a very large yellow parakeet. George did serve a term with his brother Fred in the Sports and Games department of the Ministry. He was well remembered for some of his outlandish gags, prompting a prank war in that department as the employees there strived to outdo their bosses at every turn.

George was never married. People who knew him said that George was far more interested in having a very good time with WWW and pranking. George passed on at the age of 83, pranking people right up to the last moment of his life.

Charlie Weasley – He returned to Romania as a decorated war hero and continued his work with the dragons. He made many discoveries during his long career with dragons and published a few books and papers on his discoveries. He became a leading expert on dragons.

Charlie Weasley did get married and had two kids. They, like their father, developed a great interest in Dragons over their mother's objections and were taught many things about dragons. Charlie passed on at the age of 82.

Ginny Weasley – She went on to have a great career as a healer. She was credited for discovering many cures for various ailments and for her work at St. Mungo's. She served for a time as Hogwart's healer, recommended by Madame Pomfrey when she retired at the age of 90. Ginny was so loved by the students of Hogwarts. She eventually specialized in adolescent care. She was called the Florence Nightingale of the Wizarding World.

She married Dean Thomas and they had three kids together. Ginny remained active in the healing arts up to the day she passed on at the age of 98. A wing at Hogwarts and at St. Mungo's was named after her in her honor.

Bill Weasley – Bill recovered from his wounds inflicted on him in the war. Other than a preference for rare steak, Bill never exhibited any werewolf characteristics of one much to everyone's relief. Bill returned to Gringotts Bank and picked up where he left off as a valued 

cursebreaker. Fleur served as Bill's assistant, going where he went. They did have children, three of them. It soon became obvious as soon as they were able to hold a wand that they had inherited their father's skill. Bill took great delight in teaching them the tricks of the trade and each one went on to have a great career.

Bill and Fleur retired at the ages of 80 and 83. They continued to live in Shell Cottage by the sea for the rest of their lives. Bill passed on at 102, and Fleur passed on at 99.

Neville Longbottom – Neville began a long career as a Herbology master, supplying plants to Hogwarts as well as teaching the subject once the war was over and Hogwarts was rebuilt. He eventually became Head of Gryffindor after McGonagall gave up the position to become headmistress of Hogwarts. Neville was credited for making many discoveries, of which led to new and improved potions.

Neville married Luna Lovegood and they had two kids. He passed on at the age of 100.

Luna Lovegood Longbottom – She married Neville a year after she left Hogwarts. She restarted the Quibbler and continued to report on events in the Wizarding World. She won several awards for articles written and interviews given by various people including Harry Potter. She volunteered her time at the orphanage and taught journalism part time at Hogwarts and at the school at the orphanage.

Luna retired at the age of 85, leaving the Quibbler to a daughter. She passed on at the age of 101 and was buried next to her husband.

Dame Augusta Longbottom – She continued to serve the Wizengamot well into her old age. Many of the freshmen senators would approach her for advice since she was the second oldest known person (Albus Dumbledore was the first at age 175) to sit on the Wizengamot. She retired at the age of 130 and Neville took her place.

Dame Augusta Longbottom passed on at the age of 135.

Arthur Weasley – He continued to serve England as an Ambassador to the Americas for many years. His love for anything Muggle sometimes got him into trouble, but nobody minded due to the fact that his cool head always prevailed in critical situations. He was one of Harry's biggest supporters and a trusted advisor. He also took in a number of orphans and adopted them, helping them to become great people. He continued to live in the Burrow that got rebuilt after the war with his wife, Molly. He retired at the age of 80 but still donated his time to the orphanage. The children there always looked forward to hear stories of the Wizarding World from their 'Gramps Weasley'.

Arthur Weasley passed on at the age of 98.

Molly Weasley – Molly continued to be the guiding force in the Weasley Clan. She became very active in the orphanage that Harry had established, even adopting some of the kids. She was appointed to the Wizarding Child's Advocate Office as the director and proved she was a formidable person when it came to the welfare of a child. Even both Wizarding and Muggle CPS respected her. She eventually retired with Arthur to the Burrow at age of 80 when arthritis became a problem. She was looked after by her kids.

Molly Weasley passed on at the age of 100.

Minerva McGonagall – She stepped into the role of headmistress of Hogwarts after the war. She was respected and honored for her work at Hogwarts. She had to cut back on her teaching, so she taught the seventh years only while leaving Transfigurations to a former student who got her master's in Transfigurations. Minerva McGonagall retired from Hogwarts at the age of 95. She continued to support Hogwarts while living there on the grounds.

Minerva McGonagall passed on at the age of 105.

Filius Flitwick – He took on the post of assistant headmaster of Hogwarts and continued to teach Charms as well as leading his house. Filius Flitwick was one of the best known teachers of Hogwarts. He retired at the age of 80.

Filius Flitwick passed on at the age of 96.

Sybil Trelawney – She left Hogwarts a year later after the final battle, stating that her Inner Eye had shown her that she was in need of a rest and that her future lay elsewhere. Soon after Hogwarts dropped Divination from its list of classes.

Sybil Trelawney was never seen again.

Draco Malfoy – Draco Malfoy was listed and declared missing in action. He was last seen by Ronald Weasley after the Room of Hidden Things incident. After many searches of the castle, the surrounding area, the remains of Malfoy Manor, he was declared to be missing. He has never been seen since.

Greg Goyle – Disappeared with Draco Malfoy after the Room of Hidden Things incident. It is uncertain what happened to him after Ronald Weasley left them in the hallway in front of the Room of Hidden Things. There were searches conducted for him as well and he was finally declared missing.

Pansy Parkinson – She continued to promote the DE agenda and caused many problems in the Wizarding World, going rogue soon after she graduated Hogwarts. Many feared that she would 

be the next dark lord. She made the mistake of taking on Hermione Potter five years later and lost the battle. She now resides in Azkaban, having received a life sentence.

Pansy Parkinson died of insanity at age 35.

Creevey Brothers – Dennis and Colin both were awarded the Order of Merlin Second class in the war for their efforts. They finished their Hogwarts education and went into business together as photographers. They produced a number of award winning coffee table books and their photography skills were in great demand. One of their greatest triumphs was the Potter Wedding. Both of them did marry in their mid twenties and had kids, Colin three and Dennis four. Out of the seven kids only one showed great interest in their father's photography studios. She took over the business when they retired at 87 and 90 respectively. Colin passed on at 101. Dennis passed on at 103.

Professor Severus Snape – Snape's body was found in the remains of Riddle Manor where Voldemort had his final base. The apparent cause of death was snake bites all over his body. Snape was cremated and his ashes scattered over the grounds of his former home, Spinner's End. His journals were discovered during a routine search of his house in an effort to locate any relatives. The journals shed much light on the man that he was, the things he did, and saw. It was discovered at the end of the journals that Snape had indeed been working for Voldemort all of this time. Other journals were discovered and these were an accurate record of his potions research and creations. The books were handed over to the Department of Mysteries researchers for investigation and many of them were found to be extremely effective in curing ailments. One of them was a cure to reverse the effects of the Crutacious Curse. Alice and Frank Longbottom were restored after undergoing the treatments.

Narcissa Malfoy – It was rumored that she left England for France and spent her last days in a Wizarding Nursing Home. In the time she was there she never one time said anything about Draco Malfoy.

Dobby and Winky – Both house elves served Harry and Hermione faithfully until their old age. They did get married and had a number of children who bonded to the Potters and joined their house when they were old enough. Dobby was awarded the Order of Merlin Second Class and became the first house elf ever to receive such honors for his role in the war. He was not the only house elf to receive honors. All of the Hogwarts elves received honors for their efforts in the final battle.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


End file.
